Fated
by earlgreydreams
Summary: Some things are just meant to be, some things are fated and some things can't be changed. The Emerson family came to Santa Carla in the hopes of fixing their broken family, looking for a fresh start...nobody could have predicated what was waiting for them. Dwayne X OC.
1. Chapter 1

Elizabeth looked around at her new room with a small smile.

It was small and worn, with sun-bleached, white paint peeling off the old wooden walls. The bright white room definitely had a different vibe compared to the rest of the house, its light and airy atmosphere strongly contrasting against the dark and dim wood of the rooms downstairs. There was no clutter, no decorative bones or stuffed animal heads...just a sweet little space. She was pleasantly surprised.

Leaving her suitcases in the doorway, she stepped into the cool space, noting how the thin lace nets covering her window moved in the breeze. She thought that her room would be very pleasant in summer but had the potential to be icy in winter. As she observed an old and beautifully tiled fireplace built into the wall, she realized it must have been out of use because a small electric heater had been placed in the grate.

"Still cute though..." she muttered to herself, liking the royal blue pattern of the tiles. It looked like something from a Victorian House and she wanted to ask Grandpa just how old the building was. There was a simple little bureau near the window and the inbuilt closet was deceptively spacious with a nice, full length mirror thoughtfully propped against the wall.

While the bed frame was an ancient, wrought iron creation, the queen sized mattress was new, the sterile white material looked out of place in comparison to its surroundings. A bedding set with a thick and soft duvet was waiting to be dressed and there were two fluffy looking pillows placed beside it. She was touched by the thoughtfulness of the gesture, of the room at large.

Grandpa had obviously scrubbed the room up in advance of her arrival and he had clearly gone to the trouble of getting her set up with new, clean and comfortable looking necessities. The room was definitely a bit weather worn and must have been unused for a long time, but Grandpa really had given it a good once over. She wondered how long it had taken him. It was old and tired but she could feel the effort he'd made with it and she knew that with the right decorations, some lighting and lots of blankets and throws it would be the perfect space. She could definitely be happy here, tucked up in the attic room, away from the craziness her brothers brought.

Running her hand along the wall, Elizabeth winced as the delicate pad of her finger caught a splinter. Tutting and rolling her eyes at the sheer stupidity of it, she sat on the plush mattress and worked at pulling it out. Of course she would get a splinter after heaping praise upon the room.

"Hey, nice penthouse!" her brother, Sam chirped from the doorway. He took Elizabeth's silent nod of agreement as an invitation to enter and stepped inside. He lacked even a small degree of subtlety as began inspecting the room, pursing his lips and shrugging as he observed the area.

"There's a rocking chair in my room, I could bring it up?" he offered, noticing how empty the place was, "rocking chairs are spooky, used exclusively by ghosts or clowns. I'm never gonna touch that thing and there's no chance Mike's having it..."

Elizabeth grinned lightly, always amused by their brotherly rivalry. She nodded, still concentrating on dislodging the splinter.

"My room's huge" Sam stated as he opened the door to her closet, "I really thought I'd have to share with Mike. Maybe this won't be as bad as I imagined"

Elizabeth finally glanced up, flicking the newly removed and very tiny splinter on the floor with a thoughtless motion.

"I think it'll be fine, Sammy" she assured him with a little smile, moving on to a different topic, "how'd you two decide on the rooms, anyway?"

Mike and Sam had both taken the divorce pretty hard but the youngest Emerson brother was an open book and in the early days his sadness was almost palpable. He always tried hard to be chirpy and positive for Lucy's sake but when the move actually began, it seemed to be less of an act. It was as if the further away they drove, the further away from the divorce and Arizona they traveled, the happier Sam became. He was able to see the potential bright side to a fresh start, even if he still grumbled a lot.

"Let's just say the best man won the best room" the stylish blonde said with a playful vagueness, smirking happily.

"You fought, didn't you?" she laughed, knowing exactly how they were.

"I won" he shrugged, his eyes glittering with mirth. He made no move to comment further. Elizabeth shook her head with a happy little roll of her eyes. She could imagine _exactly_ how their fight for the better room went down. Michael would have been the stronger, more powerful opponent but Sammy would have played dirty, probably landing a bite or even a hasty flick to his older brother's balls if that's what it came to.

"So you want help unpacking or what?" Sam asked, looking at the suitcases on the floor with a little frown, "not like you need it though, you've always packed light, you little weirdo"

"Well, it's a lost skill these days", Elizabeth said pointedly in mock seriousness. Sammy's items had taken up a huge amount of space in the car, especially compared to the minimal items she and Michael had packed up. Deciding not to poke fun at his materialistic ways, Elizabeth instead smiled up at him, grateful of the help.

He had already opened one of her cases and had flung her simple, white bed sheets in her direction.

"...this place looks like an asylum" she realized, speaking out loud. White walls, white bed, white nets, white curtains.

Sammy snorted a laugh, "perfect fit for you!"

"Shoot..." now that she had seen it, she couldn't _unsee_ it. White on white on white, "...I really need a splash of color here..."

"I don't have that problem" he replied with a grin, "packing light is a lost skill for a reason.._I_ have everything _I_ need. Posters and blankets and..posters" he repeated, coughing a little as he moved to continue unpacking her clothes. A lot of the stuff he bought was similar but she wasn't going to call him out on it. He was right so there was no point. She wouldn't win against him, not this time.

She _was_ a light packer and despite having saved enough money from her part time job, she was incredibly frugal. It would probably take her a little while to decide what to spend her money on, to decide just what she should buy to break up the blankness of her room. It was just the way she was. She was careful. Frugality wasn't something that came naturally to Sam - he blasted through his pocket money, buying comics and clothes at a steady rate. It was something she and Michael teased him about but he seemed to enjoy it, to relish in it. He liked being flash with his cash.

While their parents had been together, the Emerson's were pretty well off and Sammy had enjoyed it very, very much.

Elizabeth was used to having to save, so the cutbacks and money saving caused by the divorce hadn't been a particular challenge to her. Michael stepped up pretty well, too. He'd taken a part time job during school and he was going to look for a full time summer job here in Santa Carla, or so he said. She trusted that he would.

Elizabeth had been adopted by the Emerson's at a time when Lucy's marriage had been at the height of its stability and happiness. She had been welcomed into their family and had pretty much wanted for nothing. Clothes, shoes, money to see a movie - all she had to do was ask.

Despite growing up in a children's home, she'd had a pleasant early life. Elizabeth knew that she was lucky in that regard. Lucky to have a good childhood and lucky to be taken in by Lucy and her husband. Horror stories always circulated among the children in the home, stories about abusive foster parents and cruel home directors. Rats and roaches and bread for dinner. But that wasn't Elizabeth's reality. She'd had no trauma, no abuse, no horror stories to tell. Just a somewhat stable if unconventional upbringing.

Her children's home had been well run and her life was normal in almost every regard. She'd had her own room, she attended school. Naturally, it was all state funded and while the money allocated to the children was minimal, the staff managed it well. The children had three good meals a day, snacks, had clean clothes and got their school meals paid for. Each child also got a small amount of pocket money and were taken on trips. Being in the children's home had felt like being part of a family unit and then, amazingly, she'd been adopted by an actual family.

Elizabeth learned at a young age that while the basics – and they were good basics – were there, if she wanted to go to the cinema or to buy a new dress, she had to pay for it herself. It was a lesson that had served her well and she was thankful for it. Even though Lucy had given her lots of pocket money and vouchers and taken her shopping, she'd always saved what she didn't need to spend. Michael seemed to have been instilled with common sense regarding money anyway. The two of them had a nice little rainy day fund...it was Sammy who lived life like he was a big earner despite never having had a job and not particularly wanting one.

Elizabeth looked up, jolted out of her thoughts as Sam slung an empty suitcase onto the floor of her closet. She was putting the covers on her pillow and without needing to look, she knew that he'd dumped the contents of her suitcase onto a pile on the floor. She closed her mouth, biting down her protest.

Sammy was careful with clothes, style and fashion meant a lot to him and he always kept his own clothes in great condition, folded and hung with care. She didn't shout or complain. She knew she was in good hands. She also knew her packing didn't meet his high standards.

"Hey, so what's Mike's room like?" she asked him.

"Smaller than mine but he chased me out before I could get a good look at it" he was working with hangers now, "biggest news of the move…."

He paused for dramatic effect.

Elizabeth looked over at him, eyebrows slightly raised and eyes a little wide, waiting for him to continue.

Nothing.

Pushing her face forward a little and raising her eyebrows even higher, further prompting him to continue also got no reaction.

"OK! Spill. Biggest news of the move!?" she said, half laughing at his antics.

"There's no TV"

Elizabeth had already had a quiet tour with Grandpa while Mike and Sam helped Lucy unpack the heavier bits and pieces. They hadn't seen Grandpa all that much before the divorce had struck, they lived too far away for that, but when a visit did happen or letters were sent, he was always careful with her, not overly kind or sweet – that wasn't his style – but definitely more watchful and considerate.

"But Sam, come on…if you have the TV guide, you don't need a TV" she was grinning widely now.

As well as a fashion addict, Sam loved his TV. Especially MTV.

"No TV here. A serious lack of style. No school for months. Liz, my social life? I'm gonna die a lonely death this summer" Sam was shaking his head but she knew he was enjoying the dramatics.

"Grandpa said that most of the kids here visit relatives when summer hits" Elizabeth said, moving towards him and her suitcases. Her bed was now made neatly, the covers crisp and clean, "'_school ends and they're out, kiddo'_, those were his words. He said it's the tourists' town now..." she trailed off with a little shrug. Sammy was right, dramatic, but right - they probably were in for a lonely summer.

There was a strong and determined thudding on the stairs leading up to her room. Someone was taking the steps two at a time and stomping heavily while doing so.

"Hey, you two nerds want pizza?" Mike asked sticking his head through the open doorway. He glanced around the room briefly and nodded, "hey this is perfect for you Liz, you OK up here?"

"I'm great" she assured him with a genuine smile. Mike was a good big brother, there was no other way to describe him. She was closer in age to Sam and it just kind of naturally fell into place that they spent a lot of time together at movies or in the mall. But she was close to Mike, too.

He always looked out for her and she loved him a lot.

When she first met the Emerson family, Sam was nervous and shy. How could he not be? A slow process filled with bureaucracy and paperwork seemingly suddenly builds up to, 'hey mister, you're definitely going to get a new sister, she's going to live with us, let's go meet her, be on your best behavior!'

Mike took to her right away though. He seemed to relish the responsibility of being the big brother to a sister. Over their first real dinner as an official family, he kept asking if her food was OK and did she want anything else? He kept the conversation flowing and told her nice things about their town and about her new house, telling her about the swing set in their garden and about how you could find lizards if you knew where to look. He tried to link her interests to Sam's, bringing him into the conversation too.

Lucy and her husband had looked so proud of him.

Smiling up at Mike, Elizabeth nodded.

"I'd love a pizza, actually" she didn't realize how hungry she was until then, "we seemed a bit out of the way up here, they'll deliver?"

"Yeah, Grandpa said they will. Mom's gonna call now. Sammy, pizza?"

Sam was in the closet, hanging up the clothes and hiding yet another empty suitcase.

"For sure. I was scared we'd sit awkwardly at the table and eat double stuffed oreos and milk or something" Sam replied.

"Nah, Grandpa's got a date tonight so Mom suggested a late pizza lunch. I think she's gonna look around later, scope the place out"

They all knew what Mike meant. She wasn't scoping out the town, that boardwalk they passed or the night life – she was looking for a job.

Elizabeth laughed, deciding to focus on happier things, "wait a second. Grandpa's got a date?" he was so eccentric, she was having a hard time picturing what that would look like.

"Yeah...with a widow" Mike grinned in reply. He was sitting on her table, having forgone the little chair that was tucked in near his swinging legs, "I think he was stuffing something for her..."

Having missed the Texas Chainsaw Massacre room on her earlier tour, Elizabeth didn't get the reference and frowned, "huh?"

Sam and Mike laughed together, "You missed that!?" Sam exclaimed while Mike chortled.

"Grandpa's a _taxidermist, _Liz. Full on gore – he's got a huge room downstairs. It absolutely reeks and it's covered with dead animals in different, uh..stages of stuffing" Mike explained, his face animated as he filled his sister in.

Sam grimaced, reliving the memory.

"No TV and an animal graveyard. What a life".

Sam had finished with the majority of Elizabeth's clothes now and they were hanging and folded neatly in her closet. He worked fast. She needed to unpack her books and other bits and bobs but it wouldn't take long. Sam had done her a solid favor in helping her out.

"You'll be fine, Mr Fashion, who knows? Maybe you'll find Your People on that boardwalk! Sam finds his social life. And friends with a TV.."

Elizabeth laughed a little, Mike was always poking fun at Sam's fashion choices.

Mike didn't care about the latest trends, he was easily more of a jeans and t-shirt kind of guy. He and Elizabeth shared their simple fashion sense.

"So, if mom's checking this place out are we going too?" Sam asked, looking at his two siblings and swiftly shutting down the chance to expand on the fashion jokes.

"I mean, we could. Mom's gonna drive Grandpa and his date somewhere first and then poke around but we could walk?" Mike said, thinking as he spoke. He looked between the two of them and Elizabeth knew he wished he could just take his bike.

Grandpa had told him it was a quick drive but about a forty minute walk down to the main part of the boardwalk.

"Mom's driving Grandpa and his date? That's so awkward..." Sam mused.

"They're eating at a restaurant somewhere north of the main area…something street. I don't know but he said it's got some good restaurants and stuff and that maybe Mom could find something there. It's a little further out from that boardwalk we passed. At least, that's what he said.."

The boardwalk had looked a little rough, reflecting on it. Not bad or unwelcoming, but a little old and touristy. It made sense for the town to have a nicer area where more well to do people would go...well to do and also, apparently, Grandpa.

The three siblings grinned again, thinking about their eccentric relative and their current living situation. No TVs, no-go fridge zones, dead animals and their Grandpa, with his stubbly beard and hunting, mountain man clothes, potentially going all out for a date.

"Let's go, we'll walk down and back together.." Elizabeth said with a definitive nod.

"Well what else we gonna do? Read the TV guide?" Sam asked snarkily.

"Kids!" Lucy's faint voice called from the bottom floor of the house, interrupting their comfortable chat. She was probably standing at the base of the main stairs and Elizabeth realized how far away her room actually was, "I found the menu. Come look, tell me what pizza you want?"

"Aw man, she didn't order already?" Sam groaned, deflecting a swat from Michael, who was now walking out of the room. Elizabeth followed him, nudging Sam lightly as she went.

"Last time Mom ordered something without checking what we wanted, you complained til you were blue in the face!" she reminded her sulky sibling.

"Did not!"

"Did too.."

Sam closed the door behind him, "who even says, 'blue in the face', anyway?" he muttered, following his two siblings down the steep attic stairs. They had another door to navigate, then the long corridor filled with the everyone else's bedrooms along with the family bathroom, two doors Grandpa had locked - but which Michael thought was just storage - and then they would be at the main staircase, "I'm so hungry, like seriously starving-"

"-first I've heard of it" Elizabeth shrugged, reaching over his shoulder and closing the door at the bottom of her stairs.

"Yeah, you're only hungry 'cause I mentioned food-OH! You're dead-" Michael began, breaking into a running chase as Sammy jammed a slobber filled finger into his ear with a laugh.

Their running filled the house, as well as the sound of their laughter, and Elizabeth grinned happily, watching them go.

As far as fresh starts went, they could do a lot worse.


	2. Chapter 2

After a discussion that had taken far, far too long, the family had decided on two large pizzas; one pepperoni and one vegetable and both of them with a thick, pan base. Sammy had asked Lucy with a voice filled with innocence and sweetness if they could also have some potato wedges and dip, which turned out not to be a problem.

Lucy had put the order in with Grandpa and Sammy supervising closely and then everyone had parted, going to their respective rooms to do some more organizing.

Elizabeth was almost finished with her bedroom, though it looked a little bare. She really wanted to buy a few colorful throws or something to break up the stark whiteness of the room, maybe get some pictures for the wall, possibly some lamps to scatter around. As she looked at the fireplace, Elizabeth thought that some big candles would be lovely. She thought that the one light with its bare bulb looked quite sterile and sad, so maybe a few candles placed around the grate would make the space a little cozier. Her old room back in Arizona had richly papered walls and her father had laid down the law pretty solidly - no tacks, no tape and no sticky gum. It was the same for Michael and Sammy, too. It was the first time she, the first time any of them had their _own_ space and Grandpa had cheerily told her to 'go wild' with it. Michael and Sammy had to listen to a few ground rules but with her room being the attic, she'd been told that she pretty much had free reign to do what she pleased.

Elizabeth found that she couldn't stop smiling at the promise this room held.

When Lucy's kind voice called throughout the house, a simple, "pizza's here!", she had happily made her way downstairs. The rocking chair Sam had promised her was currently sat at the base of her stairs, it seemed his previously charitable mood was no longer about him and, as she nudged her way past it, she wondered how she'd lug it up the narrow steps without breaking her neck.

Walking down the main staircase, Elizabeth entered the kitchen to find a big bottle of coca cola along with a jug of water, three cups and two glasses waiting on the table. Two surprisingly huge, grease spotted boxes were side by side in the center of the table, a smaller box sat waiting beside them.

Grandpa was just outside the kitchen, she could see him pottering about through the window though she didn't know exactly what he was doing.

Lucy glanced up at Elizabeth when she entered, "So not all of you are hard of hearing," she said through a warm smile before turning her body towards the window, "Dad! Come on inside, let's eat while it's hot, huh?"

Lucy was sat at the table already, looking tired but comfortable in a long, flowing skirt and ribbed white sweater. She was pouring some cola into a mug when Elizabeth took her seat.

"Couldn't find enough glasses but there's nothing wrong with soda in a mug, right sweetheart?" she asked with another smile.

Elizabeth was reminded of their old house, their old kitchen filled with nice plates, matching sets of everything as well as special occasion bone china and silver cutlery. Smiling a little, she realized she already liked this mismatched house.

"Right. I think it's kind of homely", Elizabeth agreed, settling in her seat at the old table.

Just as she sat down, Grandpa entered the kitchen, shutting the door and stamping his feet on the worn welcome rug.

"Dry summer, plants are going to hell" he said loudly, kissing Lucy on the head and sitting next to her.

He leaned forward and opened one of the boxes, "been a while since I had pizza delivered, never really had the stomach for it, all that grease irritates me something special but when you're hungry enough, you'll eat anything. Should eat up, come to think of it," he muttered more to himself now, "eat enough now and won't need appetizers later..."

"Oh, Dad the boys…" Lucy started before he interrupted with an "are late! First come, first serve at this table. Rules. We got rules here. Go, on, Bethy. Don't be shy, dig in!"

He bit into a large slice of pepperoni pizza, eyes dancing.

Lucy shook her head with a rueful grin, "Oh, Dad…" and after shooting Elizabeth an amused, 'what can you do?' grin and small shoulder shrug, she also reached for a slice of vegetable pizza.

Elizabeth couldn't help the grin spread across her own face.

She knew her mother was silently apologizing for the hideous nickname Grandpa had used, but she was used to it. He often called her Beth or Bethy despite the fact that Elizabeth was firmly an Elizabeth or a Liz. She hated any other nickname but when it came to Grandpa, she could forgive him. He had fondly called her kiddo, monkey, pumpkin, goose, pooper and chuck, and she'd only been in his house for an afternoon.

Elizabeth had started on a slice pepperoni pizza, her fingers becoming covered in oil as soon as she picked it up and Grandpa had already begun to double dip a new slice of vegetable pizza into the potato wedge sauce when Sam and Mike finally came down, walking in unison and nudging each other to try and take the lead.

"Sorry, Mom. Dumbas-dummy here locked himself in our bathroom," Michael said while pulling out a seat and simultaneously taking a slice of pepperoni pizza.

"Language…" Lucy quietly chided, smiling at her two sons.

Sam had sat down and started patting the grease off a slice of pizza when he noticed Grandpa using most of the potato wedge sauce. He abandoned his pizza and started to eat some wedges, dipping when he had the chance.

"So, I offered to drive Grandpa and his date tonight" Lucy began, "I thought I could look around, see what's what in the area. See what they've got job wise, you know? Goodness, I'm so ready to get back to work," Lucy started, with a nervous laugh.

She had been a stay at home mother and wife since Michael was born and she often spoke about wanting to work, wanting to find fulfillment and wanting to keep herself busy outside of the house but the divorce had turned her dream into a necessity.

"Mom won't be cramping your style, Grandpa?" Sam asked, having quietly pulled the wedges and sauce towards him. His de-greased slice of pizza was laying forgetting amidst the battle for the sauce.

"Nuh-uh", Grandpa replied through a mouth of sauce drenched pepperoni, "my daughter could never cramp my style, not in a million years"

Lucy squeezed his arm and smiled at him.

"We were thinking of walking down to check out the boardwalk tonight, while you're gone. That OK?" Michael asked.

"Of course, sweetie. I'm sorry to take the car, I would drive you but with three of us and three of you.." Lucy began apologetically.

"It's a nice walk, forty minutes or so. Hot day. They'll be fine," Grandpa said reaching for the sauce, "boardwalk gets busy around 8 o'clock, stays open real late. If you guys head out around six tonight, you'll be able to check it out when it's a bit quieter, before the real crowds arrive..."

Sam had now given up on the sauce and was eating his wedges dry.

"I'll leave some money for you guys, you can get dinner while you're out. Try to be back before 11, OK?" Lucy asked.

Amidst nods of agreement from Elizabeth and Michael, Sam asked, "_can_ we buy dinner?"

Michael rolled his eyes at the blunt question and Elizabeth glanced sideways at him, shaking her head.

Lucy was far more forgiving and smiled kindly, "Sam, we're not destitute sweetie. We have money, we can afford to have dinners and lunches and to buy nice things now and then. We need to be careful, yes but we have savings and when I get a job, we'll be even more stable"

She passed the sauce to him, though it was now dangerously low, "don't worry about money. That's my job. Anyway, with the cost of living being as low as it is, I think we'll be fine for quite some time" her eyes danced and she smiled at Sam again.

"Wait, why's it so low?" Elizabeth asked, licking some grease from her thumb.

"Is it because this place is the murder capital of the world?" Sam asked, oblivious to the kind attempt Lucy had made at placating his concerns about money.

"Dad, did you tell them that?" Lucy exclaimed lightly, "No, this is not –"

"I saw it on some graffiti" Sam said while Grandpa replied, "I did not and this most certainly IS"

Lucy exhaled.

"Wait, so this place is the murder capital of the world?" Michael asked, looking between Sam, Lucy and Grandpa.

"Yu-huh", Grandpa said, finishing a bite of pizza, "but it's not so bad. Not for us. Tourists come, tourists get lost. Do stupid things. They're on holiday so they stop caring about things you usually care about. Then you got the local crowds that do drugs, drink..." he shrugged, "you don't have to worry. Keep yours heads about you, same as in any city"

Grandpa stood up, wiping his hands on his worn and faded jeans. "I'm gonna do some work before my date tonight. Have fun at the boardwalk", he said looking at Elizabeth, "and stay out of my workroom" he finished by looking at the two boys.

"The graffiti was real?" Sam said, a mild look of horror on his face.

"Of course it was real - how can graffiti not be real?" Grandpa replied, "how can paint be fake-"

"You know what I mean! It's not really the murder capitol, right?"

"Of course not, sweetie..." Lucy assured him.

"...well, all I'll say is..if all the corpses in Santa Carla were to suddenly get up, we'd have one hell of a population problem"

As Grandpa walked out of the kitchen, Sam's white husky darted into the room. He began sniffing around the table.

"Hi, Nanook", Lucy patted his head slightly when he passed, "ignore him, kids. Really, Sammy it's fine. Try to eat something good tonight, won't you? Not just french fries and hot dogs? Pizza for lunch, junk for dinner.."

A chorus of 'sure mom' rang out from the three siblings.

By the end of their late lunch there were only three slices of pizza left which Sam dutifully wrapped in foil and placed on the free shelves in the fridge. Nanook was the lucky recipient of some wedges.

Lucy had told them she and grandpa would be leaving around five thirty and had given them twenty dollars to share. Michael had protested, but she insisted, telling him lowly it was mostly for Elizabeth's and Sam's benefit, anyway. At that point, he'd relented.

Lucy went to take a quick shower and freshen up before heading out to look at the job scene, and her three children decided to do that same.

"Six, we're leaving," Michael announced to his two younger siblings, "I'm serious, Sammy! You take forever.." the two boys trailed off to their bedrooms and Elizabeth went up to hers.

Stretching lightly, she went to her closet and selected a black cotton sundress. While Sam was the fashion fanatic, Elizabeth and Michael were much more relaxed, choosing to wear jeans, t-shirts. Whatever was free and clean.

Elizabeth preferred clean colors to prints and comfort over all else.

Taking off her jeans and white button shirt, she added a layer of deodorant. She brushed out her hair and looked at her face in the mirror.

She trusted Grandpa when he said most of the kids would be out of town but she was still nervous. This was her first time going out. She didn't know who she would meet or who would see her, but she believed that first impressions counted.

It was going to be bad enough being the new girl when school started but if people saw her before they actually met her, she wanted their gossip to be as neutral as possible. The sundress was simple; a spaghetti strap number that reached just above her knees. She chose another simple black, cross body bag and slipped on a pair of pair of black tennis pumps. Black, black, black.

"I'm a goth," she stated, looking at herself in the mirror, wondering if she should change and what else she could wear.

No. No, she looked fine.

"I look fine..." she insisted, biting her lip.

She looked ordinary, safe. Normal. Approachable.

If anyone from school was to see her, they wouldn't have much to say and that was the important thing.

Exhaling lightly and running her hands through her hair, she left her room, flicking off the light as she did.

She walked down the corridor, knocking on Sam's room. "Ten minute warning, buddy!" she called to him. He was flicking his hair, looking studiously at himself in the mirror.

He was wearing bleached denim jeans that were rolled up at the ankles, black boots and a loud, printed shirt. A poncho was draped across his chair along with a long, floor length cardigan.

He didn't turn around the look at her but made eye contact through the mirror.

Not pausing with his styling he advised, "Liz, under the poncho is a shirt…" Elizabeth entered the room with an amused smile and moved the clothing slightly, exposing a neon pink shirt with blue dashes decorating it, "no. Under that one, there's a red one…yeah!"

He had stopped styling his hair now and wiped his hands on a towel, "just tie it around your waist. It'll break up your dress a little…" he spoke fast now, in case he had offended her, "and you know, it might get cold?"

She grinned and thanked him, tying the red shirt around her waist. He was right, it did break up the monotony of her all back ensemble.

Her brother, the fashion guru.

"It's nice, thanks Sam. I appreciate it" she said sincerely, "see you in five?"

Michael was in the kitchen, drinking cola and flicking through the TV guide. He glanced up at her when she walked in and, noticing her raised eyebrows and grin, said, "don't tell Sammy I said this, but yeah. This TV thing might be a problem".

Laughing a little, she sat down opposite him, "TV's the best time filler, huh?"

Michael was wearing jeans and a white t-shirt with rolled up sleeves. He was quite handsome and his effortless look suited him well, Elizabeth mused.

Nanook plodded over to them and after nudging Michael's arm and getting a little pet, he pushed away and slowly wandered off. He was truly Sam's dog, friendly and playful, occasionally cuddly but not overly interested in anyone but Sam.

"That Sam's shirt?" Michael asked.

"Yeah, he helped style the dress. He's coming down now, don't worry..." she sighed and leaned back in her chair, "you know the way down to that boardwalk?"

"Grandpa described it as basically following the roads and then following the crowds," Michael replied with a frown and smile. It made him look like he was grimacing, "not solid advice but coming from a guy who was carrying a stuffed robin to give to his date, I'll take it"

There was a commotion in the kitchen as Nanook jumped up and ran towards the kitchen door, tail wagging. He jumped as Sam entered, launching himself towards the younger Emmerson brother.

"Whoahhhh Nanook! Hey boy. Hey! Whosagoodboy? Whosagooddog? Goodboy. Gooooodboyyy" Sam cooed, cuddling the excited husky.

Looking at his siblings, Sam asked for two minutes to feed the dog before they headed out. After a groan from Michael – it was now six ten - the three siblings began the process of leaving.


	3. Chapter 3

The walk to the boardwalk wasn't an unpleasant one. They didn't pass many houses for the first twenty five minutes, they just had sea views, a dusty road, the distant sound of crashing waves and Sam's complaints to keep them company. Sam didn't really fully realize that their new house was on a cliff and when he understood that they would have to walk up a slight incline to get back home, he was fairly put out.

"I didn't realize!" Sam defended once again, "we were in a car, Mike. A _car._ I didn't know how far up this hill we had gone, jeez. It's a slow hill, right? Like, it's not a steep mountain or whatever. It's a slow build, so you don't realize that it's actually kind of high and sure now we're OK but this walk back is gonna be a killer and-"

"-Sammy, oh my God! It's fine! We get it - you didn't realize" Elizabeth interjected, half laughing and half exasperated. All he had done was talk about how their house was on a cliff, "but let's, you know. Let's just hold our judgement and complaints until we've done the walk home?"

"Well yeah but Mike-"

"-won't say anything else, right Mike?" there was a hardness to her voice, an insistence that he take her hint and also shut up about it.

Mike scoffed, "how does somebody not realize we live on up on a hill?"

She rolled her eyes.

"We were in a car, Mike! C-A-R! And this hill is a slow building hill. You were on a bike, you didn't have our experi-"

Elizabeth groaned and picked up her pace, walking ahead of her bickering brothers. Those two were thick as thieves which meant they had their fair share of good natured and long lasting fights. They could argue a pointless topic for hours without faltering, without losing their quick wit. It was sweet but insufferable, too.

"Oh, look!" Elizabeth said, stopping both her brothers, mid-sentence. The boardwalk had come in to full view, the bright lights flashing invitingly down in the distance. The quiet town lay before it, overshadowed entirely. It looked huge and already seemed like the center of a hive of activity. Now she could clearly see the huge roller coaster and a rope-way, as well as hundreds of booths and buildings and rides of various sizes. It looked wonderful. The beach was nothing more than a black mass, the lights of the boardwalk only reflecting off the lightly rolling waves.

Michael and Sam came to a stop beside her, also taking in the view.

"Guess there could be worse places to live" Michael said, smiling down at the sight, "Come on, let's get down there"

"Huh. From this perspective, I guess we are kind of high up here…" Elizabeth mused aloud, much to the delight of Sam.

It took them only twenty minutes to reach the entrance to the boardwalk. The fairground music and muffled voices became louder with every step they took and they quickened their pace unknowingly. The trio had passed through a few streets with shops, a big library, some sit down restaurants and guest houses. The area before that had looked a little run down and they had started to realize it was the boardwalk that was the life blood of the town.

The crowds were already thick but not uncomfortably so. They stepped onto the boardwalk and immediately their eyes were drawn to different attractions.

"A haunted house!" Elizabeth gleefully pointed out, while Sammy gave a disgruntled, "but why have a haunted house? Horror is so overrated.."

As Elizabeth and Sam discussed the pros and cons of buying some bulk tickets at the booth directly in front of them, the neon lights flashing and advertising a discount for an advance purchase, Michael was quietly peering into the distance. He was watching a carousel in the not so far distance. It looked like there was a problem, maybe a fight. He couldn't see much, there were too many people and the ride was still turning...but it looked like some kind of a scuffle..maybe.

A group of laughing friends passed by him, blocking his view, just as he could vaguely make out a security guard stepping up on to the still rotating ride. He shook his head. He didn't need drama, none of them did.

He decided to steer his younger siblings away, brushing his hand over Elizabeth's elbow and nudging his head in the opposite direction. She followed his silent instruction and turned away from the ticket booth, Sam doing the same.

"Hey Mike, wanna go on a ride?" Sam asked as they followed him, abandoning the idea of buying a bunch of tickets right off the bat and just following what the other two were doing.

"A ride that fits three?" Mike asked in reply, "who wants to ride solo on a roller coaster, Sammy?"

Sam and Elizabeth nodded; that was a fair comment. Someone knocked into Elizabeth's shoulder while a toddler was screaming for a light blue bag of cotton candy.

"Yeah, fair enough.."

Navigating the crowd together, they each pointed out an interesting ride or game, cracking jokes and laughing. The smell of fried foods and sugary sweets perfumed the air while different types of music blasted out, muffling the voices and shouts of punters.

"Let's do the water balloon thing!" Elizabeth excitedly suggested, stopping and making a beeline for a water balloon stall. The booth was pretty quiet, with two grubby looking kids readying their pistols. Stuffed toys were hanging from the roof with lots of little dolls and prizes scattered around. Inside the booth was a row of clowns with wide, open mouths containing a black and white bulls eye. Their eyeballs were dull, red light bulbs and there were deflated balloons in place of hair.

"Hit the bulls eye with your water gun, burst the balloon and win a prize!" the attendant's voice boomed, "don't be fooled, these clowns'll have you beat!" he challenged with a wide smile, eerily reflective of the clowns' behind him.

"How much?" Sam asked.

"It'll be a dollar fifty each, but for the three of you, we'll make it an even four"

"Great!" Sam positioned himself at a water gun, Elizabeth following while Mike laughed lightly at them. Those two were such anomalies at times but their eager happiness was infections and sure enough, Mike handed over the four dollars.

"You're going down, _kids_!" Michael jeered playfully at his two siblings.

"Not a chance!" Elizabeth replied, quick as a shot.

"Ready? OK! On your marks….raise your guns….GO!" a loud bell chimed and suddenly the water pressure increased. Elizabeth aimed her gun, focusing hard. From the corner of her eye, she saw her brothers doing the same.

Concentration, all around.

"Ahhh!" she squealed in frustration, she was missing her target terribly as Sam laughed cockily beside her. His balloon was already inflating steadily.

"Come on, Liz! Got to work harder than that!" he laughed at his sister's poor effort. Her balloon was the saddest of the three.

"Stop! Shhh" she replied distractedly, squinting seriously, her tongue poking out of her tensed lips.

There was a little scuffle and a cry of 'you little cheat!' from Michael and she knew that Sammy had probably tried to kick his feet out from under him, maybe he'd tried to jab him in the back of the knees. She didn't turn to look, she was getting somewhere with her balloon.

She could see the attendant watching them, leaning on a prize shelf just beyond the row of clowns. The cheerful air about him had lessened now there were no new customers approaching and he looked bored.

There was a loud pop, a buzzing sound and a joyful, victorious shout.

One of the two children down the end had burst their balloon.

Grunting embarrassingly, Elizabeth jerked to the right, throwing her gun off balance and killing her water jet. "You cheater!" she shot at her brother, who had stealthily jabbed her in the side was and was laughing while he concentrated once more on his target. She laughed alongside him, not believing how competitive he was. She quickly brought her gun back to her clown, "I swear, you're such a dirty cheater Sa-"

BANG!

Both she and Sam jumped. Michael had burst his balloon, ending their game. He grinned at them both and advised in a faux-patronizing tone that, "you've got to focus on the game, not each other..."

Without much fanfare, he was handed an inflatable pineapple, which he accepted with a slightly confused expression, much to the amusement of the two losers beside him. When they were out of sight of the booth, he deftly opened the plastic seal and squeezed down. They all silently acknowledged that walking around with a giant pineapple wasn't how they wanted to be seen.

The boardwalk was much more crowded now and it felt like they couldn't move more than a couple of steps before bumping into someone or being bumped in to.

They did one lap of the boardwalk, pausing for Elizabeth to stuff the deflated and rumpled pineapple into her bag. Sam had insisted on checking out a comic book shop they saw but it had been closed for the night, a scrawled sign on a ripped piece of newspaper confirming it would be open 'as usual' tomorrow. Sam had been a little annoyed and asked what as usual was supposed to mean, because there wasn't any other signage. He had been excited to see what they had on offer and hoped he could find some rare titles to add to his collection. Disappointment aside, he had conceded that it was good to know it was there.

They had been enticed with cotton candy, corn dogs and someone was even trying to sell fried butter which they hadn't been brave enough to try. Children ran among them, parents shouted.

The hustle and bustle made the boardwalk feel alive, pulsating with activity.

"Nothing like this in Arizona!" Elizabeth reminded, raising her voice over some eerie carnival jingle.

They had wandered aimlessly again, passing time and talking comfortably, before finding themselves at the end of the boardwalk. They had discovered a quieter and less used entry way. The crowds were less here and the attractions slightly duller, it looked like kid's rides and food.

Elizabeth had pointed out a fast food van with a few empty benches outside, right at the wall of the pier. It overlooked the beach perfectly.

"I think if we take this way out we can get home, right?" Michael had said with a thoughtful frown. None of them particularly wanted to battle the crowd again. They were starting to feel tired, the stress of the day creeping down on them.

"Yeah. Didn't the road break left? We went straight but if we had gone left, we would have ended up here instead of the main entrance.." Sam agreed, thinking. He had a terrible sense of direction though, he it was clear he wasn't sure if his words were correct

"We're _kind_ of facing the house, so it makes sense," Elizabeth said through a stifled yawn, "but let's grab something to eat first?"

Michael ordered three double cheese burgers, an extra-large fries to share and three milkshakes. Forgetting the promise they had made to Lucy just hours earlier, the three sat down in companionable silence, waiting for their order to be called. They weren't disappointed. The food was cheap but certainly cheerful. The burgers were thick and juicy and the fries came with cheese sauce, so there were no complaints to be had.

Mike had placed the fries in the center of the graffiti covered wooden table and started work on the milkshakes while Sam distributed the burgers.

They sat comfortably, taking big bites of burger and listening to the waves and happy voices shouting along the beach. Somewhere in the distance, a bonfire shone.

A group of teenagers in bleached denim cut-offs and tie dye shirts with spiked collars and leather wrist bands passed them. Michael had grinned lightly as he bit into his burger, knowing that here, in this town, Sam's fashion sense was going to make him the oddball.

"It's nice here" Elizabeth said just as a couple - a lagging pair from the group that had just passed - stumbled towards the exit. They were giggling, the man nibbling the woman's neck and grabbing at her body while she held a stack of comics tightly to her breast.

"Yeah, the boardwalk's cool. I had a nice night" Michael agreed, "I think we're gonna be OK, guys".

"Hey, do you feel like we're being watched or something?" Sam asked, lowering his burger with a frown, "I feel like-"

He stopped talking at his sister's squeak and brother's snort of laughter. He looked to his left and saw Elizabeth with an avalanche of melted cheese, special sauce, lettuce and meat juice down her chin and dolloped on her the front and lap of her dress.

"My shirt!" he shouted, quickly jumping up and grabbing a fistful of napkins. He threw them to her, cupping his hands above the knot of his shirt, to protect against the slow moving splodge of sauces. Michael was laughing, though it wasn't clear if he was laughing at the danger Sam's shirt was in or how disgusting Elizabeth looked.

When the sauce had been mopped up, Sam cautiously moved his hand away from her stomach and his shirt and allowed himself to smile.

"That was close" he said with a smile and then, in seriousness, "grease like that would be a nightmare to wash", he returned to his burger. There were circular, white smudges on Elizabeth's black dress from where the mayo had settled, and Michael, chuckling still, told her it kind of looked like a bird had a dropped a load down her.

"Sorry, Sammy," Elizabeth said with laughter in her voice as she dabbed at the grease and sauce glistening on her chin, "took me by surprise"

She laughed a little, "You know, I was kind of nervous before we left. I was worried about kids from school being here and what they would think about me and here I am, covered in onion and special sauce" she laughed again, "..I don't know" she shook her head and waved her arm in a dismissive gesture.

It was difficult to articulate her thoughts, about why she didn't want to be seen before school. On the first day, she could control what she wore, acted and how she presented herself.

Being out in the open took all that control away.

Michael was watching her intently, "Hey, you'll be fine when school starts. Come on, you've never had problems before. None of us have," he glanced at Sam, "You, too, Sammy. We're all gonna be fine here"

These words were slowly becoming his mantra.

Elizabeth smiled at him, thankful for his strength. Sam nodded without comment, finishing off the last of the French fries. Evidently school wasn't concerning him all that much.

"Anyway. What were you saying, Sam? Before messy guts over here spilled?"

"Yeah, sorry Sammy. What's up?"

"Huh? Oh, I don't know. It's gone now" he said with a shrug, not particularly caring. He stretched, a clear signal for everyone to get moving.

They gathered up their trash and dumped it in a near overflowing can piled high with plastic cups, wrinkled papers and food stained packages.

Walking alongside each other, they started their walk home, the bright lights of the boardwalk illuminating the street ahead.

They arrived home close to ten twenty and noticed Lucy, sat on a chair in the old conservatory. She was cuddled up under a blanket, holding a steaming cup and reading a book. Amidst a chorus of 'hey mom', she looked up and smiled widely and warmly.

"Hey guys, did you have fun?" she asked, putting her book down and looking them all over individually, quietly checking for damage or piercings.

"It was good, Mom," Sam said, sitting on a bench largely filled with potted plants and some gardening tools. Michael leaned against the door frame while Elizabeth took a damaged wicker chair underneath one of the kitchen windows. The night was pleasantly warm, a soft wind bringing nicely warmed air into the room.

"We played some games, walked around. There's a comic book shop!" he said the last part happily, "it was closed today but I thought we could check it out tomorrow?"

Michael grinned at his brother's eagerness, "Sorry we were late, we tried a different way home"

"Oh, that's OK. I wasn't going to send the search party until about ten thirty, so you're all safe" Lucy replied with a twinkle in her eye, "there's cocoa on the stove and grandpa made s'mores over the hob, he said to help yourselves"

The three siblings glanced at a barbecue set in the garden, just beyond the glass covered conservatory and wondered why their grandfather would make messy s'mores over the gas burners in the kitchen. They saw their mother's smile and knew she was thinking the same thing.

"Was your night good?" Elizabeth asked as Sam added an, "anything around?"

Michael watched her intently. He knew their money situation wasn't as stable as Lucy had assured Sam earlier at lunch. He knew they were close to being flat broke.

"No, nothing there. I spoke to some friendly people though," she took a sip of her drink and closed her book fully, "but they said I was a little late into the season to be hired. But, I got a few leads and bits of advice…" she smiled again, "so yes, it was a good night"

Sam and Elizabeth nodded and said they were glad, but Michael, with his dark eyes watched her quietly.

"Well. Time for bed soon, OK?" Lucy asked kindly and they all nodded. Sam asked if he could read for a bit, which was fine. They stood up, leaving the now darkened conservatory.

Lucy followed them into the house, bundling up the blanket and book as she did so. Michael carried her cup.

"I have to do some errands tomorrow but I was going to the boardwalk after dinner," Lucy said as Sam and Elizabeth started towards the stairs. Michael was heading towards the s'mores and cocoa, "let's go down together. I won't cramp you're style, don't worry" she kissed Sam on his head, repeating his comment from earlier in the day.

Assuring her that could never be the case and saying their goodnights, Sam and Elizabeth happily went their own way for the night.

"Honey?" Lucy said quietly, walking in to the kitchen and standing beside the table. Michael, was holding a charred s'more, "talk to me"

"Huh?" Michael feigned ignorance, not wanting to burden his mother.

"Oh sweetheart, this has been so difficult for you, you had to take on so many responsibilities…" Lucy began but Michael softly cut her off.

"I'm worried about you, Mom, I'm OK. Really.."

"Well so am I", Lucy replied walking to her eldest son and rubbing his arm firmly. Her son was under two years away from leaving his teens behind, he wasn't a hugger anymore, "I'm doing fine, Michael. Please, don't think about me. Have fun, enjoy all this time before school starts" she smiled again, "My son. I'm so proud of you"

They spoke quietly for a while, discussing the weird characters on the boardwalk and the fancy restaurants Lucy had visited. Four s'mores were eaten but the cocoa remained untouched. A wide yawn from Lucy prompted her to announce she was going to bed, bringing an end to their comfortable conversation. She lightly advised Michael to do the same and, wiping his hands on a tea towel, he had agreed. They said their goodnights to grandpa, who was reading the TV guide in his workroom, and headed up the stairs.

The night was quiet, the house still.


	4. Chapter 5

Elizabeth was woken by a gentle shaking, "sweetheart…come on, it's a little late" her mother's voice softly guided her into opening her eyes. Blinking and frowning, Elizabeth gave a long yawn and sat up. Her braided hair was knotty and disheveled from sleep.

Lucy had deftly opened the curtains and bright sunlight flooded the room.

"It's only nine thirty, don't worry" Lucy advised, smiling at her daughter's look of confused panic, "but your Grandpa made breakfast…"

She placed a wet cup of coffee on the floor by Elizabeth's bed, "I spilled. I don't think I'll be visiting you up here sweetie, those stairs are pretty steep. Are you sure you're OK up here? Sam's room is big enough for two"

"Mom. No, no. No, no, no I'm fine" Elizabeth quickly assured, wiping the sleep from her face. She loved her brother, she loved both her brothers so much but there was not even a small part of her that wanted to share a room with either one of them. She couldn't express how awkward that would be, "but thanks. And thanks for the coffee.." she said gracefully but with a hint of confusion.

Elizabeth never drank coffee in the morning, it made her poop.

"I know you don't drink coffee at breakfast but...your Grandpa…" Lucy smiled, "anyway. This is a pajama breakfast house, so come on down, OK?"

Elizabeth noticed her mother was wearing a white cotton nightdress and a water-colored dressing gown. In their old house, they had to be washed, dressed and ready for the day before coming down for breakfast. Elizabeth grinned, happy. She was starving. With a chirpy, OK, she threw back her covers and stepped out of bed.

Stopping to look at each other and frowning lightly, Lucy and Elizabeth strained to hear the sudden scuffling coming from the floor below.

"Ohh they're fighting for the toilet" Elizabeth said, realizing what was going on.

"My boys" Lucy replied, in a deadpan.

Navigating the attic stairs one at a time, they emerged onto the landing to see Nanook waiting patiently outside the bathroom.

It looked like Sam had won.

They carried on down towards the kitchen.

Grandpa had made waffles and they were piled high on the kitchen table. Michael was already at the table, cutting into a deep pile of waffles covered in syrup. Lucy sat opposite him and Elizabeth beside. He quickly served them an equally deep pile of waffles and passed them the syrup.

"Good morning to you, too" Elizabeth said slowly, wondering why he was in such a generous mood.

"Beautiful morning!" Michael agreed, piling bacon high onto their waffles. Neither Lucy nor Elizabeth had seen the plate of bacon and smiled at the addition. Michael slapped some bacon onto his dish, too, "and great food, thanks grandpa"

"I can scrub up a good meal when the mood strikes me" Grandpa stated, pulling out the chair at the head of the table, beside Michael.

"Dad, you're always a great cook!" Lucy added, smiling as she took a bite of waffle and bacon.

"I'm gonna help Grandpa tile the garage roof today," Michael said, nodding at his grandfather, "There're some loose ones that need repairing"

"Oh Michael, thank you. That's wonderful, right dad?"

"Ay-uh" Grandpa agreed, dunking waffle into coffee

"Well, since those two are bonding" she said with a grateful smile thrown at Michael, "would you like to come to the store with me?" Lucy offered looking at Elizabeth with an excited smile, "girl's trip?"

"Yeah, that would be nice" Elizabeth was pouring more syrup onto the waffles, "It's been a while, huh? What about Sam?"

"What about me?" Sam asked, entering the room and taking the seat opposite Elizabeth and beside Lucy. He looked down at his empty plate and put some waffles on it.

Michael grinned.

"Looks great, grandpa. Thanks!"

"Mike and grandpa are tiling the roof, me and mom are going to the store" Elizabeth filled him in.

"I really wanted to walk nanook. He was running in his sleep last night, kept kicking me, waking me up. Can I skip the store?" Sam asked, not touching on the roof tiles, while emptying the dregs of the syrup onto his pancakes. He was looking at everyone's semi-eaten dishes and frowning, looking around the table, "Where's the bacon, please?"

Michael grinned devilishly. Grandpa wasn't paying attention, he was miles away, fishing some broken waffle out of his chipped coffee mug.

"Mike" Sam started, realization slowly dawning on him, "Mike, where's the bacon?"

Elizabeth and Lucy looked guiltily down at their plates, understanding dawning on them, too.

"Guess you must have missed it, bathroom hog."

After Lucy and Elizabeth shared some of their bacon with him, and with a little weak chiding directed at the eldest Emmerson child, breakfast continued as usual.

The conversation flowed easily, all four of the new additions feeling comfortable and happy in their new home. The kitchen was cluttered, in a welcome, lived-in sense. In the build-up to the move, the kids had talked about their new house being just a house, but by the end of their relaxed breakfast, it was clearly becoming a home. As Elizabeth and Mike moved the empty dishes to the sink, Lucy insisted she would wash them up. Mike, Elizabeth and Sam didn't fight her too hard.

"Elizabeth, could you be ready to leave in an hour? I have to go to the bank and finish up some paperwork later, too"

"I'll be up on the roof from now, Mike," Grandpa advised, scratching his arm through his thin, red dressing gown, "and finish that bacon, would you? I hate waste."

Sam stopped at the door and jerked his head up. Sure enough, hidden away on the back burner of the stove was a pile of crispy bacon.

The sun was shining brightly but it wasn't too hot. When the left the house, the two women had agreed it was beautiful and comfortable weather and rolled the windows all the way down the second they got in the car. They had driven away, the shape of Michael already toiling away on the roof becoming smaller and smaller. Elizabeth couldn't help but laugh when she realized that her older brother was alone up there, Grandpa nowhere to be seen.

The drive to the supermarket was easy, Lucy had discovered the route the night before and was confidently remembering the town layout, ingrained in her brain since childhood. She had pointed out where she went to school, though the building had burned down and long since been replaced.

The supermarket was unremarkable, neither big nor small. It was painfully air-conditioned though and both Lucy and Elizabeth had slipped their light cotton sweaters on.

"It's not fair for Dad to provide everything," Lucy muttered to herself while pricing up some different cuts of meat. Passing the freezer section on their way to the tills upfront, Lucy had suggested they grab some ice-cream for the drive back. There was a huge selection of ice-creams and lollies, ice-cream sandwiches and frozen juices. They each got a soft serve cone, one triple chocolate and one choco-mint. Lucy had divulged that she was a huge sucker for chocolate, her eyes sparkling with delight as she placed the two treats in their cart.

There were no bag packers in the store and the surly cashier, scanning at high speed, made it clear he wouldn't be helping them there. Elizabeth made quick work of packing and stacking though, one of her first jobs had been as a bag packer for an upscale supermarket in her old town.

"It's nice to hang out, Mom," she said with a smile, placing the last of the bags in the trunk of the car. It had been a long time since the two of them had been alone. In the past, they used to dedicate at least one full day every month to spend together.

Lucy kissed the side of her daughter's head as she closed the trunk, "I know sweetie. I've missed it too. Gosh, I love your brothers to death but sometimes I really need a little girl time!" she confessed in a half whisper.

They had driven by the bank but it was closed, which took some of the spark from their afternoon. "There's just so much I have to do, so much paperwork and things…" she had said, mostly to herself, before taking a deep breath, exhaling softly and suggesting they start on their ice-cream. "Ice-cream is a problem solver!" she had joked, enjoying the rich triple chocolate.

They were just finishing their cones when they pulled up the drive.

Michael wasn't on the roof anymore and Nanook was sleeping in the sun, his fur wet, his water bowl almost empty, panting happily.

A mud-splashed Sam emerged from the house. He made a beeline to the car, opening the trunk without prompting.

A well trained son, indeed.

"Sam, what happened to you?" Lucy asked, taking in her son. His hair was styled as usual and he was wearing a similar outfit to the one he had on yesterday…just splattered with mud, water and paw prints.

"Nanook found a mud patch," Sam replied, "Grandpa said it hasn't rained for ages, so how was there even a mud patch? Mike said I had to wash him. You know how excited he gets around water..."

Nanook loved getting wet. He was the splashiest dog any of them had ever seen.

Sam was carrying three bags, Elizabeth two. Lucy shut the door and followed them up to the house, "It'll come out Sam, it's OK. Mud's easy" she had said comfortingly, "And Nanook looks pretty tired out, so that's nice. Hey, come on. No sad faces. What do you want for lunch?"

"Grandpa made sandwiches, Mom. They're on the table"

They put the bags down, and saw that there was a pile of sandwiches on the table. They were stacked high on a narrow tray, no other dishes in sight.

"Grandpa said he didn't want to dirty any dishes.." a sweaty Michael had announced, cupping a large glass of water. His white shirt had been soaked through at the back, underarms and chest. His face glistened with sweat, too, and black smudges were streaked across his forehead and cheeks.

"Holy fu-"Elizabeth started, staring at her brother.

A grin started to replace her open mouth.

Michael was leaning against the sink, he must have only just finished his roof work.

"That patch of roof wasn't so much damaged as falling apart. Grandpa went in after about ten minutes to get a start on lunch" he said, ruefully.

He downed his water and reached for one of the egg-mayo creations, finishing it in three big bites, "I'm starving".

Between them, they finished the sandwiches with ease and Elizabeth felt the slightest bit guilty for the ice-cream she had eaten just minutes before. Her brothers really looked like they'd been through the ringer this afternoon. Well, Sam looked more fed up than anything else, but Michael. Yikes…

Lucy must have thought the same because she insisted they go take a shower and relax for the rest of the afternoon. Sam had asked, in such an innocent way if he could take a bath instead and both Lucy and Elizabeth's heart melted. Michael was even moved enough to use the family bathroom instead of his and Sam's shared one.

They agreed to go to the boardwalk a little later on and Lucy had said she'd call them an hour before she wanted to leave.

When they met again in the living room in the very early evening, the boys had looked infinitely more energetic and rested. Michael was wearing clean clothes, sweat free and handsome once more. Sam was wearing his long cardigan and was happily mud-free.

They were in higher spirits too, Elizabeth had to dodge an attempted tickle from Michael when she had suggested they looked better and more rugged before.

They drove down to the boardwalk together, singing songs and laughing. Both the Emmerson brothers were back to their usual form.

Lucy parked in front of the library, she didn't want to battle the crowds any closer to the boardwalk.

"How about an hour and a half? Two hours?" she asked, locking the door, "Sound good?" they had all agreed that it sounded fine, "great. Let's just meet here, OK?"

They separated, Lucy walking in the direction of the neon lit restaurants looking out to the boardwalk and Michael, Sam and Elizabeth heading towards the boardwalk itself.

Music was blasting again but it was different from yesterday in that there was a live concert going on. Having walked the length of the boardwalk last night, they agreed to check it out instead, there hadn't been much chance to see concerts back in Arizona.

They managed to squeeze through the crowded beach, having discovered that there was a concrete concert space right under the boardwalk. It was wild. On the stage was a muscular, oiled singer. He was passionately singing, pointing and dancing with an eager crowd. There were people of all shapes and sizes crammed together and Sam had to move quickly to avoid being dragged into a crowd of head-banging, blonde surfers.

Standing in front of her two brothers, Elizabeth grinned. The atmosphere was so electric!

"This is crazy!" she half turned her head and shouted at Michael and Sam. Everyone was so into the band on stage and when the singer whipped out a saxophone, the crowd's volume, intensity of the head banging and dancing increased.

Elizabeth was dancing softly to the music, absorbed in the singer and the people around her. Had she glanced behind at her brothers, she would have seen Michael's attention absorbed solidly somewhere else.

In the crowd, at the back and close to the boardwalk steps was the most beautiful girl he had ever seen. She had huge, doe eyes and thick, curly black hair. With every movement, her gold bangles glistened, her sequinned belt shone. She was enchanting and Michael couldn't look away.

Sammy glanced at his brother and followed his line of sight but what? It was just a bunch of people watching the show. He directed his brothers face back towards the stage, patted it and looked down at his sister. She was really into the music and he grinned, wondering if she knew how stupidly she was dancing. She was such a dork. He nudged Michael in the side, wanting him to look at their sister too but once again, Michael was staring into the distance behind them.

"Hey, Mike-" but his brother was frowning. Softly but firmly he moved Sam out of the way, pushing through the crowd. Sam noticed one of the people from the crowd, a girl with wild hair, was also moving away.

Michael was already a few spaces ahead of him.

"Liz!" grabbing his sister's hand, he pulled her along, rushing to catch up to Mike. He didn't know how, but Michael was deftly moving through the crowds, moving fast.

"Guys, wait, what's up?" Elizabeth asked, trying to make Sam stop, "Michael?" she shouted again.

"Hey Mike!" Sam repeated.

Michael lost sight of the girl in the crowd. With a silent groan, he turned to Elizabeth and Sam.

"Please, can you not just give me the rest of the night off?" he asked.

Sam gave a knowing 'ahhhhhh' and nodded, he looked at Elizabeth, "He's chasing that girl.."

"What girl?" she asked in confusion.

"There's a girl" Sam told her, "he's chasing a girl! Aw man. Come on, admit it buddy! We're at the mercy of your sex glands here!" he laughed.

"_Sammy_. God, Sammy, come on? Isn't there_ anything_ else you'd rather be doing?" Michael asked desperately and it didn't take him even a second to dash off when Sam said, "...actually, yeah. There is."

Sam had spotted the comic book shop again, the shutters open and displays outside.

He made a step towards it, turning to his sister, "you wanna come?"

"Um" she looked around her briefly. She really wasn't into comic books, she used to read Sam's when he would let her, but it wasn't her passion and she hadn't found one she had really liked.

Wander alone, wander the comic book shop?

The shop looked pretty dingy, though she couldn't see inside clearly. Sam was looking longingly at the comic book shop again and had taken another step towards it.

"Sorry, no. I'm good. You're good?" she asked, pointing to the shop.

"Yeah. You sure? I mean-" he was looking at her again, concern flashing across her face.

"No, no I'm good. Really," she meant it. She didn't want to stop her brother enjoying himself, "Maybe I'll find that fried butter?" she grinned, "I'll see you back at the car. Fourty-ish minutes, right?"

"Right!" he confirmed, giving her a bright smile and turning to the comic book store.

He was gone pretty fast and Elizabeth started walking just to avoid looking like a solitary lump. She wasn't sure where she was headed but, she followed the crowds slowly, waiting for something to catch her eye.


	5. Chapter 6

It was easier to navigate the boardwalk alone, Elizabeth mused, watching some guys chug from an unwrapped beer can. Keeping a group together was hard work, they kept getting separated by the huge crowds and throngs of people. She guessed that's why Michael asked them to split, they weren't embarrassing him as much as slowing him down. She wondered what the girl looked like, glancing in to a clothes shop. There was a big display of skimpy, neon swimsuits and t-shirts with bold slogans on them. Not so much her style. Walking on, she thought about her brother, it was so unlike him to be so bold with a girl. Michael was usually a closed book when it came to girls, he'd never talked about his love life before.

A small cluster of TVs caught her eye and, without thinking, she started to cross the boardwalk, smiling widely. They were prizes, she realized. She looked at the stall, saw that it was staffed by a bored looking attendant surrounded by flashing lights and streamers enticing people to exchange their tickets.

"Oh, sorry-"she muttered, as a burly teen with pierced eyebrows and a powerful, tie-dye shirt brushed past her. He didn't even glance at her, even though his ketchup smeared hot dog had come perilously close to rubbing against her white blouse. He was off into the crowds in seconds.

Standing in front of the TVs, she was smiling again. MTV was playing on two of the five screens and she wished she was with Sammy right now. Her eyes darted to the neon yellow display tag, shaped like an explosion.

5,555! Was printed in bold, red lettering.

"Most of the games are rigged" a voice spoke from behind her.

Elizabeth jumped jerkily, surprised, and turned around. Smiling friendly, the boy – it was a boy - continued, "you'd have to spend way more on tickets than those things are actually worth" he jerked a gloved thumb in the direction of the TVs.

He was wearing a colorful, bright patched jacket with gold detail over a white tank top. His hair was blonde and tightly curled and that's all Elizabeth really acknowledge before she started to speak, "oh yeah," she started, smiling politely "no, I wouldn't even try, to be honest. But my uh, my brother loves MTV so it kind of drew me here"

He was nodding.

"We don't have a TV at home and he's having withdrawals" she finished by way of explanation, filling the silence, "we just moved here a few days ago..." _stop talking, stop talking_, she thought.

He smiled kindly and she couldn't not notice that his soft face was friendly. His features made him look almost angelic.

"Oh, well welcome to Santa Carla" he grinned, "how'd you like it so far?"

Elizabeth smiled again but inwardly had started to wonder why he was talking to her. She had never seen him before, what did he want? She had almost been mowed down by a hot-dog wielding punk and received not even a glance for her troubles...people didn't seem to care to make friends at the boardwalk.

_It's a bit weird_, she thought. Did he really care if she spent money trying to win tickets? She suddenly felt self-conscious, "it's OK. Nice, I guess..."

He nodded, "I'm Marko"

"Elizabeth" she extended her hand on instinct and grimaced internally when he looked down questioningly at it. Why had she gone for a handshake? She wanted to groan. He laughed a little and graciously shook her outstretched hand, "well, it's nice to meet you Elizabeth" he said, with a playfully fake, formal air before returning to his previous tone "and sorry, you know, if this is weird?"

She felt her ears begin to get hot and wondered if she had given him a bad impression. She wasn't in the position to turn down friends, she was just taken off guard. But wait, was this guy a friend? Did people just approach strangers without a reason? Was he…was he hitting on her? So many thoughts pulsing through her head.

No. This wasn't weird, it was how you make friends, she thought, annoyed with herself.

Her mouth began to feel a bit dry and she found herself being drawn to his eyes, the crowds of people, the noise and the pulsating energy of the boardwalk not fully registering.

"No, sorry, no not weird, just. You know, I wasn't really expecting to –" _lame lame lame_, her cloudy thoughts chanted before they were quietened, "meet anyone here, not before school.."

"Yeah, it sucks being new" he said simply enough, "I should confess, though...it was my friend that actually sent me over" the gloved thumb jerked once again, directing her now slow moving eyes to nameless faces in a crowd. She didn't know who she should be looking for but sure enough, her eyes were drawn to two boys, one with long black hair and one with wildly backcombed blonde hair.

She narrowed her eyes a little, wanting to see them, wanting to absorb their features but it felt like time had sped up, she couldn't focus on them through the humming crowd of people passing by.

"He got scammed by one of these games lifetimes ago" he said, bringing her attention solely back to him again. There was something disquieting in his grin, something in his eyes. Lifetimes ago? That was a strange choice of words, wasn't it? A knowing smirk lingered beneath the surface of his face, but before she could fully register or consider it, it was gone, the genuine and friendly grin in its place, "he's got a chip on his shoulder about it, he tries to stop the scammers running this place making more dirty cash"

Suddenly the conversation felt fake. Wait, did it feel fake? Her thoughts were still jumbled and she felt confused, like…like she wasn't fully in control of her emotions? No, she was being stupid. She was nervous, that was all. But…what..why was she nervous? She took a breath, feeling heavy. Not fake, she thought, not fake…it was honorable and, and, and noble.

"So, why did he send you?" she asked, wanting desperately to know but somehow keeping her voice neutral.

If only she knew how thick, how sleepy she sounded. How trance like her words had become.

"He's waiting for food, his number's almost up" came the smooth, low reply. Rehearsed reply? No. Maybe? He was waiting for food? What food? She wanted some food, too. Was there a food place over there, her thick thoughts asked?

But before she could say anything, before she could muster the energy to say something, he looked over his shoulder before taking a step back, "I gotta go, but I've been there, Elizabeth. I've been new. My friends, too…come say hi, Elizabeth. They want to meet you. Come with us. We can show you the sights. Come with us. Come with _him_..." he told her, his tone of voice making the command sound like a request, an invitation. He offered his hand lightly. Nodding her head, she suddenly felt grateful for the offer. Desperately grateful. She wanted to go with him, to meet them now. She really, really wanted to meet them. She _needed_ to meet them. Elizabeth started to lift her leg, raised her hand, readying herself to follow his steps, to be guided by him…

"GET YOUR PRIZES! PRIZES HERE! PRIZES!" an electronic voice boomed from the booth beside them, while bells and whistles suddenly sounded.

Elizabeth jumped and Marko's head, quicker than lightening, jerked in the direction of the booth. The attendant was still looking off into the distance, boredom painted over his face. The announcement must have been on automatic. For the briefest of seconds, anger flashed on Marko's face.

He dropped his hand.

She let out a shaky laugh, "Jesus, that scared me"

Her thoughts had become clear and she smiled falteringly up at Marko.

What were they talking about?

He smiled reassuringly at her, "yeah, me too" but she knew he was lying, he was far too composed to have been scared.

She frowned a softly, was she forgetting something?

Taking a big step back, he told her not to be shy and to please keep an eye out for him.

"Thanks, I will" she assured him, not entirely sure if she meant it. The bells and whistles started to slow down and loose volume. She didn't know if she would have the confidence to approach him, "and thanks for the heads up about the tickets…Marko?" she finished, confirming his name.

He nodded, "Marko. It's not a problem. See you soon, Elizabeth" and he was off.

As soon as he was out of sight, she released a breath she didn't even know she was holding. Her heart was thudding and her palms were sweaty. Had they been sweating the whole time? She wondered. She wiped them on her bleached jeans, feeling cold.

"What's gotten in to me" she muttered, facing the TVs once again. She noticed the time on the TV had passed by over fifteen minutes – had they really chatted for that long? Just a hello and an introduction, could they really have spoken for that long?

She took a breath and, untying a denim shirt from her waist, she slipped it on. She still felt chilled, her arms had erupted with goose bumps.

She wanted to get off the boardwalk now and she wished she was with her brothers. She wanted company. Adjusting her bag, she started to walk, glancing back to check she was alone.

She couldn't see Marko. He had looked so friendly, his face so angelic...but there was something there. Something more.

It took her ten minutes to get to the off the boardwalk, keeping her head down and walking at speed.

She had stopped just a small distance away from the boardwalk, walked to a bustling fast food window and bought two extra-large hot dogs with extra radish and mustard, along with an extra-large coke. She was ravenous, she felt like she had worked up an appetite but for the life of her, she couldn't imagine why. It was four dollars seventy and she received her food with a grateful thanks.

She drank the coke almost in one, pausing twice to breathe. After the first few swallows of the sugary drink, she began to feel settled. It wasn't often she drank the full sugar stuff, too much was a trigger for both acne and an unpleasant bout of cystitis but tonight, she really craved it. The sugar seemed to soothe her nerves, though she didn't know why they needed soothing. And anyway, didn't sugar give you energy? This should be revving her up, not settling her down?

She didn't dwell on it, it suddenly felt so unimportant. She took a bite into the hot dog, groaning a little as she did. She really was hungry. She finished it fast, not worrying about indigestion and not caring if people watched her gorge. She wiped her mouth and started to walk, dumping her empty drink carton and the finished hot dog wrapper in a trash can as she did.

She headed towards the library, eating her final hot dog with less urgency than the first. She felt warm, comfortable in the dark night.

She wished she hadn't put her shirt on and wondered why and when she had done so in the first place.

The library came into view, its art-deco design an interesting contrast to the town around her. She hoped Sam and Mike had a nice night, too. She couldn't place exactly why she had had a nice night, she couldn't remember doing all that much.

Elizabeth wiped her mouth with a scrunched up napkin. She did feel a little relieved to have the promise of a potential friendship. She couldn't remember her earlier confusion, the unpleasant feelings, and the jumbled thoughts. She felt something niggling at her, something tugging at her memory but it was so minute. Her nerves must has flustered her for a while back there, she mused. But again, she couldn't remember why.

"Gimmie the hot dog!"

Her brother boomed threateningly, jumping out from behind a parked car, "this is a stick up, gimmie the dog" he repeated. Elizabeth had taken a shocked step back but otherwise was un-moved.

She saw he was holding a comic book, "...seriously can I have a bite?" he asked.

She frowned at him, "you could have really scared me, Sammy! It's dark.." but still, she passed him her almost finished food. There were about two bites left but he finished it in one.

He thanked her through a mouthful.

They were walking together, just a short distance away from the car. They saw Michael waiting thoughtfully, leaning against the car, his hands stuffed in his pockets.

Michael couldn't remember the sense of urgency he had felt before, he couldn't remember the burning desperation, his need to meet that girl. He couldn't remember how the people and things around him had blurred, how he had been walking almost with a pinhole vision.

"Hey, Mike" she poked his arm, "you OK?"

He jerked his head towards her; she had startled him out of his thoughts, not that he could remember what they were.

"She stiffed him!" Sam cackled.

"Huh?"

"She had a boyfriend, jumped on his bike just as Mike got close" Sam gleefully retold, "roaring off into the distance" he was laughing playfully.

Elizabeth glanced at Michael, who looked very…unbothered.

"Nah" he shook his head easily, not knowing why but knowing, knowing deep in his gut he would see her again, "I don't think they were dating"

Sam looked at his brother unbelieving; shocked he hadn't had to fend off a swat or retort, shocked by his reply, "dude…she jumped on his bike? She ignored you?" he reminded.

No. She had smiled at him, an enigmatic smile full of secrets and promise.

"Liz's ridden on my bike hundreds of times" an over exaggeration but also a valid point, which Sam dismissed easily with a wave of his hand, "siblings do that. Friends do that. It's not something only couples do"

Not wanting to embarrass her big brother anymore - though he didn't really look bothered -and wanting to deflect any potential conversation away from herself, without fully knowing why, Elizabeth tugged at Sam's comic.

"Thought you didn't like horror comics?"

"I don't" he grimaced a little, glancing down at the blue comic with a tacky vampire decorating the cover, "but they insisted I take it. Said it might, 'save my life', whatever that means. This place is weird" he observed.

"'They'?"

"The two guys that work there" Sam replied with a small shrug, not bothering to talk about the two sleeping adults he had spotted, "kind of intense. Really pushing the horror, think army fatigues are cool…"

"Bet you're glad it's there though, right Sammy?" Mike asked, joining their conversation.

"Yes Mike" he said, nodding, "aside from the shoddy displays and seriously disturbed assistants-"

Mike tutted at his sarcastic tone and Sam smiled at the reaction he finally managed to draw.

They saw Lucy walking towards the car, she was walking with a spring in her step and, as she street lights illuminated her face, they could a smile, a smile that said a huge weight had been lifted from her shoulders.

She was eating a lollipop, and had a second one in her free hand.

Michael immediately asked if he could have it. He said he was ravenous.


	6. Chapter 7

Lucy had driven them home happily, briefly telling them about a job she had landed. She didn't like to talk about their financial situation, she didn't want them to have to worry but she was so excited, thrilled to be able to support her family.

"Great hours," she said, watching the road carefully.

When they had left the town and started up the long road to their house, many of the streetlights had been off "I'll be out of the house a lot, and I still have all this paperwork to do but the manager is just so flexible" she had explained, "and the pay is higher than the minimum wage, I couldn't believe how generous…"

"Mom, why aren't the lights working tonight?" Sam asked, looking out of the window and into the dark sky.

"I don't know, honey" she said with a reassuring smile. Sam didn't like the dark, "this town was always on the fritz, I guess nothing's changed. We're almost home though. Hey did I tell you I get double pay on holidays and weekends?" she asked him, her eyes bright.

"Yeah, mom, it's great" he replied sincerely, his comic book resting on the dashboard in front of them.

Both Elizabeth and Michael were dozing in the back.

"They're really pooped, huh?" she asked, quickly glancing at them in the rear view mirror.

"Yeah, I don't know why" their house was coming into view, the curtains were all drawn but Sam could see bright light shining through their lines, "we didn't really do much. I found a comic book store, though, mom…"

"Yeah?" Lucy asked with a smile "they have anything good?"

Sam shrugged, "I seriously doubt it.." but it was so haphazardly organized, maybe they were sitting on a rare title and didn't even know it?

He grinned a little.

When they got home, Elizabeth mustered up enough energy to give Nanook a quick pet and had eaten a packet of potato chips before heading up for bed without fanfare or conversation. She'd given Lucy a kiss on the cheek and, aside from the sound of the taps running briefly and the flush of the toilet, nothing more had been heard from her.

Michael had eaten a frozen meal and three bread rolls, prompting Lucy to comment that she should be giving them bigger lunches. He shook his head, too busy drinking the coke left over from their pizza order to reply.

"I'm tired, I'm gonna hit the hay" he said, rubbing his brother's hair as he passed, "night Sammy. Night, mom. And the job's really good, I'm happy for you. I'll keep an eye out too. Sure there's gonna be some work somewhere" he sounded a brighter than before but he was slouching a little and kept fighting back yawns.

"You too Sammy. Up for bed" Lucy told him and he nodded without complaint, fixing his hair before heading for the stairs.

His shared bathroom was empty and dark.

"Hey, Mike?" he called softly, opening his brother's bathroom door just a crack.

The light spread a small line on to his brother's face. He was sleeping deeply, his mouth open a crack. He was flat on his back and his blanket was pulled up sloppily around his neck, like he'd slid in and crashed out. His clothes were on a pile beside his bed and Sam wondered if he was sleeping naked.

He shut the door. Why was his brother so exhausted? Had he even brushed his teeth? Gross.

He frowned and looked into the sink, it was bone dry.

"Rank.." he muttered to himself.

He left the bathroom and stood at the bottom of the steep attic stairs. There was nothing, no sound or light coming from Elizabeth's room.

He had the urge to go and check on her, too, but he hesitated, scared. She was a fussy sleeper and what if she was naked under her sheets, too? He didn't need to see that. Shuddering at the image, he went back into the bathroom and shut the door.

"Weird" he muttered, glancing at his face in the mirror. He was a little tired, sure, but not exhausted like those two. What had they been doing?

He reached for his toothbrush and noticed that Michael's was as dry as the sink had been, "what the hell did you do, Mike?" he asked in the direction of his brother's room.

He heard Nanook jumping onto his bed and started to brush his teeth.

**A/N:** thank you so much for the incredibly kind reviews. They genuinely mean a lot to me!


	7. Chapter 8

Elizabeth was curled up tightly in her bed, she had fallen asleep almost as soon as her head had touched the pillow.

She had tossed and turned fitfully, groaning a little. She was unsettled. Through dreams she would not remember the next morning, she had burrowed her body deep into the blankets, despite the warmth of the night and there, hidden from the world, she had begun to sleep soundly.

Unknown to her, unknown to all five Emerson's in the house, they were not alone. Directly above Elizabeth's bed, sitting on the roof were three figures, their dark clothes masking their silhouettes.

One of the figures, his curled hair and bright jacket vaguely visible in the night, was flicking a dulled metal name tag into the air. Tossing it and catching it with ease. Tossing and catching in a pensive way.

Something was staining its surface, its metal wasn't reflecting in the dull moonlight.

Exhaling some smoke from a dull burning cigarette, the blonde boy with the wild hair from the boardwalk softly, with confusion and commiseration said, "I can't believe you didn't get her, bud…" he shook his head, inhaling now, "when the fuck has that _not_ worked?"

"I got her," Marko's reply came, an angry scowl marring his cherubic features, "I had her. She was coming, man…" he caught the falling name tag and closed his fist angrily on it, it's tacky coating staining his fingers scarlet, "that fucking booth rat…"

His words now matched the anger on his face and he sneered, opening his fist and glancing uncaringly at the name tag…the bloodstained name tag. He flung it far into the distance.

That fucking booth rat wasn't going to interrupt anyone anymore.

"Yeah but you had to work harder than usual though, right?" the blonde asked unobtrusively, following the tag with his eyes, looking into the distance.

"Yes" Marko admitted, his voice hard.

He had always been able to exert easy control over people; men, women, children…if it had a pulse, he could control them. It was easy, like puppets on a string. The others had the same ability but his, his was far and beyond stronger.

Stronger until tonight.

"She's claimed" came an icy smooth voice from the shadows, "that's why it was harder. Maybe if the interruption hadn't occurred, if she'd have followed…we knew it was a long shot…" the speaker pursed his lips, thinking fleetingly of what could have been, "I should have been there" he finished.

"No, David" Marko replied easily enough, looking over. His voice was still hard but there was no malice directed towards the others.

David stepped forward, bringing himself between his two companions, "we each had our roles tonight. I don't think it would have made a difference. It felt wrong, anyway", Marko continued with a frown.

He hated failing.

"Wrong?" the wild haired blonde asked, his brows furrowed. This was new.

"Can't explain it, Paul" Marko's terse reply, "it just felt wrong and then that fucking music blasted…" he trailed off, scowling again.

Paul had finished his cigarette, drilling the stub into the roof tile, he looked from Marko to David, not saying anything.

What was there to say?

"Did Star…" Marko started, obviously stewing in his thoughts.

"Hook, line and sinker. He's ours" David stated with one sure nod, his earrings shaking as he moved.

"One out of two" Paul said lowly with an easy shrug.

Brutal killer though he was, with his penchant for the slow, drawn out torture of the prettiest of women, Paul was incredibly relaxed, almost happy-go-lucky. Always smiling, laughing. Always ridiculously positive. He could be slowly, reverently snapping the individual tendons and muscles of his victim, licking his fingers and lips as blood splashed out, but still smiling, talking happily and casually.

"Not how we wanted it to go down, sure" Paul spoke again, lowly but not as serious as before, "but we got one and we made a connection with the other" he spoke harder at Mark's scoff, "ugh, stop wallowing man, that's better than nothing...besides, maybe this wasn't how it was supposed to go down?"

David smiled lightly and briefly, his eyes flashing to Paul.

Paul continued, "it sucks, I'm with you on that. But this is a start…"

He rolled his eyes, standing up as Marko flipped him off.

"Such a little bitch" he laughed at the younger looking man, "your ego is so fuckin' fragile"

Marko stood too, looking at Paul with both annoyance and anger. Paul wasn't paying attention anymore, clearly done with the conversation. He was looking down, having pulled some papers and tobacco from the pocket of his tattered tux jacket.

David also stood, moving fluidly and silently. Everything about him screamed predator and Marko looked to him, waiting for him to speak.

"Paul's right, it's a start and with Michael already so invested in Star…I don't think we need to be concerned. That being said, we should go, we're not achieving anything by being here right now" David spoke, his voice soft, softer than one would think possible.

Marko and Paul nodded their agreement, eyes flicking to a space just away from the roof.

David's eyes followed theirs, "Dwayne?"

"Dwayne" David's voice was a little sharper now.

There was movement and, faster than the human eye could catch, a figure had pulled himself effortlessly up on the roof.

David studied the new arrival, silently. Appraising him.

"Dwayne, you need to feed. You don't want to be here and hungry…" he cautioned, his voice becoming almost kinder, understanding.

Paul was watching Dwayne, staring at his deadpan face which was revealing nothing of his thoughts. His long, dark hair was moving with the wind but otherwise, he was still.

Dwayne finally nodded his agreement. He looked briefly at his three friends, giving them no indication that he had been listening to their conversation, giving no indication that he wanted to begin sharing his thoughts.

"Sorry about the way it went, bud" Paul said with an easy smile, patting Dwayne's broad shoulder as he took an equally easy step off the roof.

Paul knew their occasionally stoic friend would speak if and when he wanted.

Marko, still angry with his failure and feeling a sense of shame, refused to meet Dwayne's eyes and followed the perky blonde silently.

"He's angry" David said, looking at Dwayne, "he hates that he failed, he hates feeling like he's let down his pack"

"He didn't let the pack down" Dwayne replied, his voice deep and sincere.

That was it.

No comment about the evening's events, no mention of the sleeping figure below.

David nodded, Dwayne would talk when he was ready, "maybe he'll feel better after he's eaten…"

David grinned.

They stepped off the roof in unison, disappearing into the night.

The discarded cigarette stub and the deep claw mark Dwayne had left embedded in the guttering above Elizabeth's window were the only signs something was amiss.


	8. Chapter 9

"You wanna use my bathroom? It's free", Sam offered a disheveled looking Elizabeth through a wide smile.

He was on his way to grab some breakfast when he saw Elizabeth plod to the bathroom down the corridor. She was usually quite graceful in her movements, not to say she was a ballerina or anything, but she was much more feminine that her current morning performance would have anyone believe.

She had grimaced a little and turned away from the family bathroom when Grandpa had shouted from within that it was occupied and he would be a while and would whoever was at the door please shut the windows in his workroom because it was going to rain later and he didn't want any bugs nesting in the badger waiting to be stuffed. He finished by saying he thought he'd only be stepping out for a second but he guessed last night's dinner caught him off guard.

"Yes! Thank you, Sammy" she said gratefully, happily backing away from the occupied family bathroom. She gave him a brief squeeze-hug. Sam pulled back a little with a grimace and Elizabeth asked immediately, "What's wrong?"

"Don't take this the wrong way but you're…" Sam didn't know how to say this nicely. Girls were sensitive. "..You're kind of…musky this morning"

Musky? Realization dawned upon her and, stepping back hastily, her cheeks reddened. She sniffed her armpits and groaned, "I'm sorry" how embarrassing "I must have been going crazy last night, I woke up under all my blankets and it was so hot and my sheets were rumpled, so I'd obviously been kicking about…"

Some of her hair had been stuck down to her glistening forehead when she woke up, but she wasn't going to mention that.

This was embarrassing enough.

"Nah it's fine" Sam reassured her, genuinely meaning it, "It happens to everyone, right?"

She laughed a little, glad for his sweetness, "Yeah, I guess so"

She headed towards his shared bathroom, "Mike still sleeping?" she asked as Sam followed.

"Nope, he was up kinda early. I think he's outside working on his bike"

"What's he doing to it?" Elizabeth asked a little confused; as far as she knew it was in perfect working order. He'd driven it up here for last leg of the trip without issue, anyway.

Sam made a 'how should I know?' noise and quickly stopped her before she went into his bathroom.

She looked at him in confusion.

"Sorry" he said quickly, dropping her arm. They were stood in the doorway of his bathroom now, "I just remembered. Did you brush your teeth last night?"

Elizabeth flung her hands to her mouth in mortification and Sam, understanding her thoughts quickly assured her, "No, no, no you're fine. You're fine. You just stink a little, your breath's OK from here"

She slowly lowered her hands and started at him, "of course I did!" she replied quietly, trying to expel as little air as possible.

"Mike didn't. Don't you think that's weird?" Sam asked.

"It's gross…" Elizabeth said not sure why Sam really cared and now wanting desperately to shower and brush her teeth.

"It was like he just collapsed in bed, we didn't do anything too crazy?" Sam said questioningly but Elizabeth shrugged a little.

"Maybe the move just caught up with him? If he's up and about already, can't have been anything more…right?" she reasoned, "I mean, I was exhausted too.."

Sam didn't like the answer, he felt unsatisfied with it but at the same time even he had to admit it made sense.

"I guess" he conceded, "I'll shut Grandpa's windows. Wanna eat breakfast together?"

"Sure, gimmie ten?" Elizabeth asked stepping into the bathroom now, "Mom's not home?"

"Gone to the bank and then she said she was gonna meet with a girl who worked at the video place. Get like an introduction to the job or something"

Elizabeth nodded and began to shut the door, smiling as Sam told her he would fix breakfast.

When she came down to the kitchen not even ten minutes after she'd stepped in the shower, Elizabeth looked like her bright, usual self. Her thick, brown hair was still damp and was discoloring her shirt a little bit but she was looking good.

Sam grinned, "Hey! You don't stink anymore!"

"Not ready to joke about it!" she replied in a laugh that belied her words.

Sam had put two bowls, two spoons, a carton of milk and five different cereals on the table.

He had also poured orange juice into glasses.

"Wow, quite the spread" Elizabeth smiled.

"Mike was cleaning his bike or whatever" he said with a shrug, selecting a cereal box that screamed 'CHOCO ROCKS!', with a caveman character smashing rocks with an electric guitar on the front. Elizabeth chose the same, "I put on this amazing display and you choose the same?!" he asked in mock shock.

They enjoyed breakfast, talking lightly about nothing of particular importance or seriousness. Sam mentioned that he hadn't read his new comic yet but he had finished his current one last night.

"Do you want to go to the boardwalk tonight?" Elizabeth asked him carefully through a mouthful of damp cereal. She liked to save the milk for last and drink it in one, enjoying the chocolatey taste but the risk of dribble wasn't what made her speak carefully.

She wasn't entirely sure if she even wanted to go back so soon.

It kind of felt like she shouldn't.

"Actually, Grandpa said we could use the barbecue tonight" Sam told her with a hopeful smile, "he picked up meat. Look in the fridge, he showed me. There's so many beef steaks and hamburgers"

"Huh.." Elizabeth swallowed a mouthful of cereal.

Part of her really had wanted to check out the boardwalk but something, somewhere there was a niggling feeling that tonight shouldn't be the night.

As she frowned trying to process her thoughts, Sam continued.

"It's actually kinda funny" Sam grinned, "He told mom not to waste her money at the supermarket anymore because it's all rip off prices"

Rip off? She thought suddenly, wondering where the sense of de-ja-vu had come from.

Oh, right. The boardwalk, that guy.

Marko.

_Maybe a family barbecue would be good_, she thought, a strange sense of eagerness but unease washing over her.

"He got the meat this morning. And not from a supermarket" Sam said, heaping another pile of cereal into his bowl, "he drove way out to this wholesaler warehouse or something. He said it's where the supermarkets source their products but he always buys it below cost because he haggles them down"

Elizabeth was smiling now, what time must Grandpa have gotten up this morning?

"He's kind of great, huh?" she said warmly, thinking of her eccentric grandpa.

"So, what do you think?" Sam asked, bringing the topic back.

"Sure. I'd love that" she smiled. A barbecue did sound really nice and if Grandpa went to that effort just to buy them all some meat it would be wrong to say no, "oh wait, didn't Grandpa say it was going to rain?"

Sam shook his head, "he reads the predicted weather in the TV guide, I checked the radio. It's gonna be another clear day. Besides, he'd probably barbecue happily in the conservatory if it came to that"

"Darn right!" Grandpa said, passing the kitchen and entering his workroom.

They both jumped a little, looked at each other, and wondered how long he'd been listening and whether they had sad anything they shouldn't have.

No, they were safe.

"Actually" Elizabeth started, "do you feel like checking out the beach?"

"Tonight?"

"No, today. There should be a path to check out the beach down below the house" below the house was being generous, the beach was a good twenty minute walk down and away from the house, "we can make a picnic and bring our books and enjoy the sun and sea?"

Sam was looking at his sister "that's so cheesy! 'We can bring a picnicccccc and our boooooks'" he trilled in a poor imitation of Elizabeth but was laughing too.

"Cheesy but nice!" she retorted, throwing lone choco-rock from the table top at him.

"Yeah, yeah that's cool" he replied, laughingly dodging the flying cereal. The back door opened and Michael stepped in, grease marks over his shirt and knees.

He took a glass from the cupboard and filled it with water.

"You wanna come down to the beach with us?" Elizabeth asked before Sam followed, "Grandpa said we can have a barbecue tonight"

"I'm working on my bike and tonight I wanna go to the boardwalk" Michael said simply, putting his dirtied glass in the sink, "Sorry guys"

"We're right by the beach, you sure you don't want to swim for a bit? We were going to bring food, make a picnic. It'll be fun…" Elizabeth wheedled, tried to make it sound as inviting as she could, stacking her empty bowl into Sam's before he could fill it a third time.

"Nah" Michael shrugged, "Sorry. I really want to finish my bike before tonight-"

"What's to finish?" Sam asked.

"Bike stuff, come on. You wouldn't get it. You've never cared about my bike before" he shrugged, his tone tinged with confused annoyance.

"Asking isn't caring, Mike" Sam chirped playfully, "you going back to chase that girl?"

Michael brushed him off with a wave of the hand, "That's a yes!" Elizabeth laughed.

"Enjoy the beach" Michael said loudly over Sam and Elizabeth's loud, smushy kissing sounds, "and your barbecue. We can do something together tomorrow, OK?" he ruffled his younger brother's hair on the way out and Sam yelped, complaining about oil and grease.

"It'll come out in the sea" Elizabeth assured him, eager to get going.

A day spent on the beach, basking in the warm breeze and the warm sun.

The more she thought about it, the nicer it sounded.

"I'll get Nanook, too. So, what should we pack for the big adventure?" he asked her teasingly.

Pizza. Hamburgers. French fries. Sandwiches. Potato chips. They had already eaten a lot of easily portable food in the last two days. What did she fancy? Elizabeth shrugged.

They faintly heard the heavy work room doors slide open and their grandpa shuffled into the kitchen. He went straight for the fridge and pulled out a root beer.

"Grandpa, what would you bring for a picnic on the beach?" Sam asked.

Grandpa leaned against the fridge, holding his root beer and thinking, "Well...you two going boardwalk way or down the way, way?" he asked.

You two? How had grandpa guessed Mike wasn't going, Sam wondered briefly.

Not feeling any real need to go to the boardwalk again today and without a shred of doubt about it, Sam shrugged.

"Uh..down the way way?" he said, looking at his Grandpa again.

"Good choice" Grandpa said with an approving nod. He opened the fridge again and retrieved two plates of stacked, thick cut and overstuffed BLT sandwiches. He placed them on the table. They must have been a nicer batch from egg-mayo ones he'd made yesterday, the bread looked softer than a pillow. "I'd take these, 'cause there's not a shop for miles when you get down there. Boardwalk sucks all the business towards it and leaves just empty space behind"

"Then" he continued, "I'd take some root beers and a pack of double stuffed Oreo cookies" he went in the fridge and removed a packet.

"But these are my cookies-"

Sam exhaled. He knew he wouldn't get the cookies.

"-so you can take a jumbo bag of potato chips – you got cheese or cool ranch, but don't take 'em both, I like to eat 'em when I read about the movies in the TV guide"

"Thank you, Grandpa!" Elizabeth grinned, eyeing the sandwiches, not sure if he was serious or joking about reading the movies.

"Yeah, thanks Grandpa" Sam added, "how do you go down the way, way?"

"Any idiot can get there, just follow the drive and take a left the first chance you get"

He left the kitchen, tucking in to his cookies.

"They look really good" Sam said, looking down at the sandwiches once again and brushing over the 'any idiot' comment.

Elizabeth wondered briefly if they should save one for Michael but Sam, remembering the bacon incident protested heavily.

"I'll wrap, you wash?" Elizabeth asked.

"No way. You wash, I'll wrap"

After a brief stalemate which was ended after a fast and intense round of rock, paper, scissors, Sam began to wrap the sandwiches while Elizabeth washed their breakfast bowls and utensils. They chose cool ranch potato chips and Sam arranged a diet coke, orange juice and a bottle of water into a large, wicker basket. The handle was badly fraying but it was sturdy, all the same. It seemed to be a feature of Grandpa's – well, their house – a bit tattered but definitely reliable. The sandwiches went in last.

They each went to get ready and it was close to eleven when they started to leave the house, Nanook prancing happily in tow.

"Last chance, Mike!" Sam called to his brother.

Michael was sat on the bike, revving the engine. It sounded a little louder than before, the metal was polished almost painfully bright but otherwise not much had changed.

"You know what they say about putting glitter on shit?" Sam asked his sister lowly.

"Shut UP Sammy!" a dirty rag was thrown in his direction.

Obviously not low enough.

"Have a nice day, good luck with it…" Elizabeth called to Mike, beginning to walk down the drive.

She glanced back. Briefly wondering if she should she go later..

"Don't pierce anything!" Sam advised his older brother, "you're way more handsome than the chump she was riding with" but Michael didn't reply, invested in his bike once again.

No. Elizabeth shook her head a little.

It didn't feel right.

She would stay home today.

On the walk down, Elizabeth lightly asked about what Sam had seen last night.

"Not that much to see," he shrugged, his left shoulder moving slower than the right. They were carrying a handle each, "just the girl with the hair, the one he was following. She got onto this dude's bike and they drove away. I was looking at Mike, mostly but I'm pretty sure that's why he's messing with his bike. Those dudes had serious bikes. Imitation is the highest form of flattery, right?"

"Hah, yeah or he assumes that girl has a type. You said dudes?" Elizabeth asked "plural?"

"Yeah, I dunno five or six or whatever" Sam stopped to think, "I really wasn't paying attention" he repeated again, walking once more. Though he joked otherwise, he had better things to do than concern himself with his brother's sex drive.

Elizabeth was having trouble picturing her caring, older brother emulating a bunch of bikers just to spike the interest of a girl.

"Did they have piercings?" she asked, picking up on Sam's earlier comment.

"At least one did" Sam confirmed with another shrug.

It was the absolute opposite of Michael's style.

He glanced at his sister, "he'll play biker for a few nights, get his heart broken when she doesn't reciprocate and that's gonna be the end of it"

Sam grinned, continuing with his chain of thoughts, "hmmmmmm or not...maybe he'll eat his feelings! Pints and pints of melted ice cream and salty tears, getting chubbier and sadder and fatter and desolate-"

Elizabeth was laughing "OK! OK. I get the picture, you painted it so beautifully!"

They arrived at the beach and Nanook took off like shot, sprinting along the shore and diving into the low rolling waves.

They perched in the sand close to the sea and began their afternoon of nothingness in the sun.


	9. Chapter 10

Michael slipped on a fresh white t-shirt, having scrubbed himself free of any oil and grease in a long and hot shower. He didn't really need to do anything to his hair, it was naturally wavy and always seemed to fall in just the right places, but tonight he wanted the extra reassurance. He slicked mousse through his shag of wet hair and began to brush and blow dry.

"God, I'm just like Sammy" he muttered, ruffling his scalp to help distribute the mousse evenly. He didn't have a big selection of aftershaves and, after sniffing a bunch of spray bottles from Sammy's side of the bathroom, he decided to leave it. The guys on the bikes looked styled but not like they tried too hard. Aftershave would be trying too hard. He unplugged the hairdryer and draped it from a small hook banged into the wall.

He had spent the morning and most of the afternoon slogging away on his bike..he thought it would go faster now.

If he got a job, he could upgrade his bike maybe. Ruffling his hair once more, he sighed.

A new bike could be a good thing.

He went to his room and looked at himself in the mirror. His closet door was open, the clothes disturbed and ruffled but he was thinking hard and didn't move to close it.

He wished his clothes weren't so..pedestrian.

He sighed again and glanced at Sam's closed door but he knew that was the single most pointless blossom of an idea ever. He would never get the girl wearing a poncho.

Slipping his wallet into the back pocket of his jeans, he jogged down the stairs and out of the house. It would be sunset soon and he wanted to avoid the jokes and questions he knew he would be engulfed by if everyone was together, readying for dinner. He walked with purpose but needn't have worried – the house was empty.

He went outside, ducking and making a beeline for his bike when he saw Grandpa's figure battling with a large barrel over in the garden.

He snorted an affectionate laugh when he reached the safety and isolation of his bike. The old man was fixing to start a fire in the barrel. Strange considering they had a fully functional barbecue but not strange considering it was Grandpa.

Slipping on his bike, running a soft hand over the polished metal, he revved the engine once, twice and then took off, driving down towards the boardwalk without a second thought.

Had he gone just a few minutes later, he would have seen Sam and Elizabeth on his way.

"Was that Michael?" Elizabeth asked, knocking her shoe hard against the ground. Her free arm was locked on Sam's arm, helping her balance.

Some small pebbles pattered to the ground.

"Must have been" Sam replied, peering off into the road but the bike was long gone, "Driving kind of fast…"

Elizabeth shrugged a little, slipping her shoe back on, "this must be the most unused road in Santa Carla, I think he's safe"

She steadied herself and the two started walking again, emerging from the shrubbery and trees onto the road leading to their house. They had tried to take a shortcut from the beach back to their house but it had been infinitely more work than was necessary and they had agreed, panting and tired from the hike that more shortcuts would be off the menu for long time.

Nanook ran ahead, the loyal dog abandoning Sam quite happily.

"What's he-" Sam stopped.

The smell of barbecue smoke wafted towards them, the smell of pork mingled with it. The house was in full view now and, dancing against the darkening sky was a roaring fire. The silhouette of the house along with the fairy lights decorating the porch contrasted beautifully with the navy sky and the orange flames dancing freely.

"Wow" Elizabeth breathed.

They walked faster to the house and were greeted by both Lucy and Grandpa. Lucy was sat on an old tree stump with a glass of wine at her feet. She was holding a half-eaten, thick sausage encased in a fluffy white roll and Nanook, fast working Nanook, was wagging his tail to her right.

"Hey, you two!" she greeted them.

"Take a stump, grab a bun!" Grandpa instructed at the same time.

"Oh Dad, don't you think they want to shower first?" Lucy asked, looking at her two children questioningly.

"It's OK, Mom" Sam dropped the wicker bag, now empty, and grabbed a bun. Grandpa instantly filled it with a thick sausage, fat bubbling enticingly in its cracks, "There were showers down at the beach. And trash cans"

"Yeah, we showered and everything there" Elizabeth continued, receiving one too from her gruff Grandfather, "you said it was empty"

"Those old things?" Grandpa asked, "I thought they shut those off because of the parasites…goddamn town can't do anything"

Elizabeth and Sam jerked their heads up at him in horror.

"Parasites?!" Sam exclaimed, almost dropping his sausage but Grandpa was laughing hard.

Lucy, too.

"Gotcha!" he boomed, pointing a hot, oil coated stick at the younger Emmersons.

The two sighed heavily and slumped down in their chosen seats, tired from the hike and shaken from the joke. Sam had taken an old plastic chair which was dangerously close to losing a leg and Elizabeth had chosen another tree stump. Lucy reached over and gave her daughter's arm a little rub, too far away to cuddle her.

She smiled warmly, her eyes bright, still enjoying the joke.

"You made it sound like there was nothing but beach down there, Grandpa" Sam said through bites of his hot dog.

The beach was obviously quiet, it mustn't have been used very often but it had toilet, shower and trash facilities.

"Did you see any shops?"

"No.."

"Any restaurants?"

"….no…"

"Any people?"

"…no."

"Well, there you go. Just beach" Grandpa said matter of factly. He threw Nanook a cooled sausage, "hamburgers or steak – what's next?"

It was unanimously decided to finish with the hamburgers and with practiced ease, grandpa started throwing big slabs of steak onto the metal grill.

Elizabeth and Sam were grinning at each other, having settled down from their shock. There was a perfectly good barbecue just beyond the conservatory but Grandpa had instead chosen to light an old barrel and grill the meat over that. The barrel itself looked like an old oil drum but Lucy had shaken her head when Elizabeth had made to ask whether it was. She guessed somethings were better unasked. The flame and heat was intense but comfortingly so, providing the warmth they needed for the cool night. Sam had inquired whether it was expensive to grill using oil or 'stuff' and, tutting, Grandpa had told him he was using charcoal and it wasn't filled all the way down.

"How was work, Mom?" Elizabeth asked. Nanook had moved to the center of their haphazard circle and was chewing a giant beef bone that Grandpa had been kind enough to pick up. Elizabeth and Sam had exchanged quick glances when he gave it to the dog, it was such a kind and unexpected gesture and he presented it without fanfare.

"Oh well" Lucy had taken a sip of wine and was placing the glass back onto the floor, "It's very hip. And I was told it gets very busy at night but, well" she was nodding now, "it's generally just a customer service job. Nothing too special but the pay is just beyond generous and I'll be doing a lot of admin, too, which is nice"

"I'm proud of you, Lucy. Up and on your feet so fast" Grandpa smiled at his daughter, biting into his steak. He had brought out knives and forks and paper plates but he chose to eat his, oily and hot though it was, with his hands.

"I start my first shift tomorrow afternoon," she grinned, "And the owner, Max, he's going to show me the admin side tomorrow night after we're shut."

"You couldn't see that today?" Sam asked, cutting away a streak of fat.

"Well, it was kind of above the girl's pay grade. She's never done admin so she felt strange trying to tell me about it" Lucy smiled, taking another sip of wine, "Mm, anyway! Enough about me. Did you two have fun?"

"It was nice, the beach is so clean" Elizabeth said happily, "and I finished my book"

"A success if there ever was one" Lucy said with a solemn smile.

"It was cool, mom" Sam confirmed. He didn't start on his comic, he had been too busy playing with Nanook, "shame Michael didn't come"

"Well, he wants to find a job, too. He wants to keep busy" Lucy said in commiseration.

Elizabeth and Sam shared a look, "Find a job?" Elizabeth asked.

"Yes sweetie, that's where he is now. He left a note…"

"Oh no, yeah. I mean, I'm just-"

"-surprised he's looking so late" Sam finished, helping his sister.

Neither of them were going to throw their brother under the bus though they both wanted to know why he was lying. Lucy would never begrudge them going out and making friends. She had spent the entire drive encouraging them to go out and enjoy their free time while they could.

"Well, the boardwalk is a late place" Lucy said.

"Yeah" Elizabeth agreed while Sam finished, "I guess so"

Grandpa asked if they wanted to know the story of how he got into taxidermy and, agreeing through mouthfuls of steak, Elizabeth and Sam sat under the now blackened sky, listening with morbid intensity at their grandfather's gory tale.

Back at the boardwalk the atmosphere seemed more subdued than the previous nights. The crowds were thick but not as saturated as before and Michael could move easily among the people. He had bought a leather jacket, nodding as the seller assured him it looked great. He checked himself out briefly in the mirror and trusted that she wasn't lying. He wasn't sure if he looked good but thought he didn't look bad and that would have to do. He gave himself another once over, not feeling overly confident but pleased with result. He stretched the jacket out, shook it a little and left the seller before he began to feel self-conscious, merging into the crowds once again.

He hadn't seen the girl yet but that didn't bother him, he wanted more time to finish his look.

His brother's meaningless words ringing in his ears, Michael headed towards a piercing stand. A girl was nervously waiting for the piercer to push the needle through her lobe and Michael stared avidly.

"It won't hurt, alright, it won't…" the girl's friend assured her, also staring at the needle, her eyes a little wide.

She wasn't a particularly comforting presence.

Could he do it? Mike wondered. He lingered back, hovering over the shoulder of the friend. She moved a little to accommodate him.

Just as it looked like the needle was going to be forced through the thick flesh of her earlobe a low, sultry voice drawled in his ear, "It's a rip off…"

He jerked around at the sound and for the briefest of seconds, he couldn't believe his luck.

It was her.

She turned around easily, he skirt jangling as she did. Her arms were draped with thin bangles and she wore a sequinned and embellished scarf around her waist.

Her movements were musical.

She walked away and instinctively, not wanting to lose her, he followed.

He had to follow her.

She knew he would.

"If you want your ear pierced, I'll do it" she offered teasingly, not looking at him.

He had to rush to keep up with her, "What's your name?" he asked desperately.

"Star"

She wasn't stopping to talk with him but he almost couldn't help himself, he just needed to see her and he followed her without fully realizing it, easily navigating the crowd once more.

He laughed, "Oh right. Your folks too, huh?"

This time, she was the one to jerk around. She faced him, "what do you mean?" she asked, slightly accusatory, stopping.

"Ex-hippies" Michael grinned down at her, standing close, "My parents came this close to calling me Moon Beam or Moon Child or whatever…" his face lit up at her smile, "But Star? Star's great, I like Star"

And he did. He couldn't think of a more fitting name for such an ethereal beauty.

They were walking again now, slower this time. Star was playing gingerly with her glittering scarf, a thin one that had been wrapped around her neck a few times.

"I'm Michael" he introduced himself.

They were almost by his bike.

"Michael…" she said, testing the word. He could almost sense her rolling his name around her tongue and he wanted to desperately to kiss her.

He had never felt like this before.

"Michael's great, I like Michael" she laughed a little, glancing up at him.

"Hey, you wanna grab some food?" he asked, praying she would say yes.

She looked at him again, her head was slightly tilted down so she had to look up at him with her thickly lined doe eye.

"Food?" she asked and he nodded.

"OK" she smiled.

Taking her hand and leading her to the seat, his smile and heart dropped at the sound of approaching bikes.

Four bikes. Bikes belonging to the guys she had been riding with, he realized quickly.

They pulled up to block them.

"Where you goin' Star?", the ice blonde asked coldly, raising his eyebrows at the girl.

"I'm going for a ride" Star replied, quietly but firmly, her voice quivering "This…this is Michael.."

Michael saw Star tense and gently touched her hand.

Where had her quiet, sexy confidence gone?

Who were these guys to her? He frowned a little. It didn't sit right with him.

"Hey, come on…" he said softly to her, tugging on her hand lightly. He was thrilled when her body responded to him and she turned to sit on his bike but she jerked softly when the blonde called her name.

He called her name in warning.

Michael knew then that it was over.

Star looked at Michael with low, humiliated eyes and approached the blonde, slipping onto his bike instead.

Low chuckles floated from the others and the girl winced, looking solemnly at Michael from her place on the other boy's bike.

"You know where Hudson's Bluff is? Overlooking the peak?" the leader asked Michael coldly, his eyebrow raised.

He was definitely the group's leader, Michael thought.

"Wha-", Michael exhaled and shook his head, "I can't beat your bike" he stated.

There was no point in lying.

A cold smile graced the boy's face, "You don't have to beat me, Michael" he revved his engine, "You've just got to try and keep up"

As Star made eye contact with him, Michael felt his heart surge once more.

Her eyes said it all. She wanted him to follow.

She wanted to be won.

As the leader - and Star - zoomed away, the sound of the bike echoing loudly, joined by the rumbles of the bikes, Michael knew what he had to do. With whoops and cheers, the group sped off into the night and after hesitating just once, Michael followed.

* * *

**A/N: **Wow! Thank you all so, so much for your kind reviews. I was going to publish this later - I was thinking perhaps weekly, but you broke me down with your kindness! I couldn't leave you hanging! I always imagined the Lost Boys as being incredibly dark creatures, very blood thirsty and cruel to those on the outside but loyal and humorous with each other. I always thought of them as being a real pack, you know? Where everything was open, nothing was off limits and they were there for each other, no matter what, very ride or die. So I'm hoping to show their darkness but also their pack mentality. Again! Thank you for the lovely and thoughtful reviews. Take care and have a wonderful week, everyone!


	10. Chapter 11

"You son of a bitch!" Michael roared, breathing heavily from the exhilaration and then the fear that was coursing through him, "are you trying to kill me?!"

He scrambled to his feet, slipping a little against the pebbles and broken stones that made up the ground of the cliff. He was so angry, so disoriented from the thrill of the ride, then the fear of the fall. He'd followed them all the way up a cliff and he would have gone straight off. Up a god damned cliff! What were they playing at? The wind was so strong and he was so shocked it was almost impossible to get any traction and he stumbled again, his knee hitting the ground.

He was so buzzed, so...thrumming with energy and so damn furious.

As Star slid off David's bike with a graceful, silent ease, Michael finally righted himself.

Without giving time to pause, he launched himself at David, furiously landing a hard blow to the boy's cheek. As two of the others moved to restrain him, Michael pushed them away angrily, smashing his cut and sore palms against their chests, the noise of their buttoned, decorated jackets mixing with the howling of the wind.

Star yelped a pained, "NO!" but she went ignored but everyone.

Besides, in his indignant rage, Michael only had eyes for David.

He felt like he was one of them while they were riding. He was one of their group. He'd met their challenge. He'd raced with them, their equals. Their bikes wove between the pier and trees, even each other. They had whooped and cheered and it was all for nothing.

He was just a joke to them.

Assholes.

"Just you!" he challenged David, fully meaning it. He pointed his finger at the still seated blonde, "I mean it. Just you"

As the blonde with the wild hair laughed, David smirked.

He raised his eyebrow, seemingly unbothered by the hit he had taken, "how far are you willing to go, Michael?"

"Stop-" Star said, stepping between David, the two boys taking a step back to accommodate her.

She looked at Michael and shook her head as David laughed.

As he slunk off his bike with the cool and practiced confidence he seemed to exude, David passed Star and Michael without so much as a second glance.

He acted as if they were so beneath him and Michael stared at his retreating back.

The other boys followed suit, leaving without words and heading towards a lone, decrepit and horribly rickety looking staircase descending down towards the raging sea. There was a sign, a tattered and beaten danger sign, surrounded by threats of legal action notices but they didn't seem to care.

Michael rubbed his neck. He couldn't imagine those jerks caring about anything.

"Coming?" David challenged coolly without looking back, his voice almost lost in the wind.

"Fuck this" Michael muttered, shaking his head. He never usually swore and he grimaced a little at what Sam would say if he could see the scene before him.

Leather jacket, racing his bike, swearing…it wasn't him.

Michael had tried to play with the big boys and had lost.

The adrenaline, the anger he'd been filled with seemed to just dissipate as the four boys disappeared down and out of sight.

He felt small and tired.

No way was he going down there.

They were clearly psychos.

He looked at Star, hurt and reproachful.

He wished he could be as cocky and confident as the others, as David but that wasn't him.

That wasn't his style.

He was embarrassed. He'd been embarrassed in front of her and it stung.

He sighed.

He was an idiot to think he could get a girl like Star.

Why was she with these guys, anyway?

"I'm out, Star-" he said with a shake of his head, looking at his fallen bike. He made a move to right it but he was stilled by her.

"No, no Michael" she said, jumping forward to hold the collar of his leather jacket, "don't. You were so amazing"

He glanced down at his bike and looked at her again in barely concealed disbelief as she continued, "it's just their style"

Why was she defending them?

"What? Attempted murder? I'm not into this whole macho thing Star" he shook his head "...I just wanted to spend time with you not..not drag race. I don't play these games…"

"Then don't. Come and spend time with me" she whispered, the length of her arms pressed against his white t-shirt. He could feel the material of her skirt pooling around his boots.

He sighed softly with an equally soft shake of his head.

That's all he'd wanted. That's all he'd wanted since he first saw her.

"What's down there anyway?"

"Home" she said, still standing close, still holding his jacket. He felt the warmth of her breath just graze his chin as she spoke, before it was lost in the cold wind.

He tilted his head, enjoying her presence, her body pressed so close to his but he was still torn and she hurried, "no really. It's not bad, Michael. It's nice down there and the guys..they just, they're kind of a..a tight group"

"Yeah?" Michael asked through a small, disbelieving laugh, "I feel like that's a huge understatement"

He brought his hand to rest softly on hers.

She didn't move to pull away.

"Yeah..but you made it this far. The bike thing was their kind of challenge, it didn't mean anything"

Her voice was so husky, so thick.

He sighed.

"How do you know these guys, anyway?"

"They're just friends" she shrugged softly, looking at his mouth as she rubbed her thumb over the smooth leather of his jacket.

There seemed to be a lie in her words, something hidden deep within them but he was distracted by the movements of her thumb.

She was so soft. Everything about her was delicate.

"Come on" she smiled up at him, another soft, promising smile, "you made it here...so what if you lost the race? You won me..."

Michael moved his other hand to stroke her windswept hair gently before brushing the backs of his cold fingers against her equally chilled face.

_You won me_...

"OK" he whispered with a nod.

She smiled and stepped back. He instantly missed the space between them.

Leaving his bike where it fell, he allowed Star to lead him down the stairs. The metal gate blocking them had been broken at the hinges, the rust gathering there suggesting that they'd been broken for a while. Grandpa told them numerous times that Santa Carla was a poor place, he guessed there wasn't enough money to keep up with things like this. Michael frowned a little, wondering why he was thinking about the town and his Grandpa as the girl before him was easily moving away.

He shook his head.

Stepping onto the first surprisingly wide stair, he felt more confident. So what if the town didn't have money for maintenance. The stairs were sturdier than they looked, a little slick towards the bottom but he was surprised at how easy they were to navigate, at how easy it was to follow the deftly moving girl before him.

"Home's a cave?" he asked, pausing when he saw exactly where the steps led to. With each step down the steep cliff, he had felt his reluctance, his hesitance ebbing away but, as he glanced towards the looming darkness before him, he felt some unease wash over him again.

It wasn't a particularly big opening, he would have to crouch to enter.

It didn't look safe.

Was there a danger of flooding?

There was debris and seaweed and all manner of gunk lining the stones but Star just glanced back at him, "trust me.."

He smiled and shook his head, thinking back to his little brother once more, remembering what Sam had said that first night but it didn't bother him this time. It was different. This wasn't just sex, he wasn't some hormonal kid..this was love.

He knew it was.

He nodded.

It was just a cave and who cared about a bit of dirt anyway?

As Star ducked down and out of sight, Michael glanced at the crashing waves directly below him.

It was still a long way to fall.

* * *

"Just led him straight to the slaughter, huh?" Dwayne scoffed from his place on a grand, broken fountain, "you must really like this guy"

"Isn't that what you're planning for his sister?" she snapped back, grimacing a little as she caught herself.

She wasn't looking for another fight.

Not tonight.

She liked Michael. She did like him and she knew it was real. She knew it was nothing like what Dwayne felt for the Emmerson girl but he had no right to mock her. Her feelings were genuine, too. She'd heard their murmurs, their quiet discussions. They would never talk to her about it, they seemed to hate her as much as she hated them these days but still…she heard things. It was hard not to, living in such close quarters..

She was sincere in her feelings, that much she knew. Her feelings were true, no matter what they insinuated.

Dwayne stared coldly at her, as if he could read her thoughts, and she glanced away.

It was never a good idea to challenge any of them, "he won't..he won't be like you..me, it's not like that. Michael can take it.."

He was strong. He could survive a brief friendship, interaction with the boys.

"Yeah, just like you could.." Dwayne sneered.

She blinked. Stung.

God they were cruel.

They hadn't always been.

She shook her head.

It would be fine. Rubbing the long sleeves of her jacket thoughtlessly, Star took a breath, trying to quell the guilty pit forming in her stomach.

Michael's sister was different, she was built for it. She was designed for the life Star couldn't take. When the girl took her place, David would let Star go. God, she wished Michael didn't have a role to play but he did. It would be brief, it would be..it would be painless.

Star took a breath.

It was out of her control, she reasoned silently to herself but when it was done, David would release her and Michael's role would be over, too. They would be free together. She could be with him, she could be part of his family...but first, he had to come and join hers. It would be short, he wouldn't suffer like she had..he would be fine.

It would be for such a short time...then they would both be free.

It was a fair price for freedom.

She'd suffered for so long.

It was the only way.

"This is it, Star" David said icily, his eyes cold and unforgiving, bringing her out of her thoughts. She could feel all their eyes on her, "this was what you wanted, this is what you agreed to. We all know how much you love backing out of stuff-" his smirk was hard, "-but if you fuck this up, it's over. For you and him"

As Star nodded and made to move past the scowling boy, he grabbed her arm in a vice like grip, "I'm deathly serious"

"I won't mess it up" she whispered huskily, afraid to meet his eyes, "I want this as much as you do"

David laughed, a hollow and humorless bark, "you have no idea what you want, little girl"

He let her go.

"I'm bringing him in for fucks sakes, there's only so long he can watch the waves" Marko growled, looking at Star with total disdain, "I can't babysit you the whole time. Get a fucking handle on it"

"I am!" she replied sharply, ripping the black jacket from her body.

She hated it when any of them touched her. They made her skin crawl.

"He was going to leave before I stepped in" Marko all but hissed, "use whatever shred of feminine charm you have because I'm getting dog shit tired of doing _your_ work. You want it. YOU work for it"

"What do you expect me to do when you're trying your best to antagonize and scare him?!" Star snapped.

"He's gonna be hypothermic at this rate" Paul lazily intoned.

She shook her head.

"Watch your tone" David growled as Star passed him, moving to her little nook and scooping up a rich, beautifully embroidered shawl as she shoved the jacket on her wrought iron bed frame, "you're not out yet, Star. Don't forget your place"

She draped the shawl over her shoulders, closing her eyes briefly as she did.

She hoped they were kinder to the girl.

"Late to the party, bud!" Paul shouted cheerfully and Star took a breath.

Michael was coming down.

Time for the show to start.

With another deep breath, she moved towards the steep steps that the boys had carved into the rocks years before her and smiled tightly as Michael landed with a small grunt.

He looked around the room in awe.

"Wow..." he murmured.

"You like it?" David asked, approaching him with a smile.

"It's..yeah it's amazing"

He smiled lightly at Star as his eyes met hers, as he looked up at the entrance to the cave.

It was like something from a dream.

He didn't feel so tense among the boys down here, he felt nervously cautious but..damn if this wasn't the most amazing place he had ever seen.

"Paul, music?" David suggested, watching as Michael took in his surroundings.

As rock music blared to life, Michael took a step forward, glancing at the wild haired blonde.

He grinned and gave a sloppy, two fingered salute and Michael nodded cautiously back, slowly forgetting their altercation from moments before.

He was still taking in the area.

The cave was huge. Candles lined almost every surface, from the huge and ornate ruins of a fountain in the center to the rows of makeshift shelves and tables. There was a fallen chandelier that had candles wedged in the spaces where bulbs would have once rested and there was a plush, torn sofa. There was bunting hanging from the ceiling as well as tattered curtains of varying sizes and colors. There was graffiti covering almost every surface but old paintings, too, just visible in the dimness of the soft, glowing candles.

It was unreal.

How had they furnished it? How..it was amazing.

"You live here?" Michael asked in awe as he touched a hanging wind chime.

"Mhmm..." David replied, watching closely.

"I can't believe it..." Michael stepped further into the room, Star matching his steps.

"This was the hottest resort in Santa Carla about eighty years ago..." David told him softly, a smile on his face, "you wouldn't believe the movers and players that flocked here. Hard to believe Santa Carla used to have that kind of cache, really"

He smirked, sharing a glance with Paul but Michael was too busy studying a damaged carving of a mermaid.

There was a soft cooing and Michael glanced up, the boy with the curly hair was tickling a pigeon as if it were a dog.

How could such a place be real?

As Michael peered at a painting just beyond the torn sofa, David continued, "it was a real beauty. Luxury like you couldn't dream of...too bad for them, they built it on the fault"

Star moved to sit on the sofa, watching Michael closely.

He was so absorbed in the room and Star frowned a little, hoping he wouldn't become absorbed with them, too.

She knew how addictive they could be, their lifestyle, their exclusivity.

She prayed he didn't get sucked into it, like she had been.

Dwayne shifted in the shadows.

"The fault?" Michael asked, turning to face David.

He nodded, "yeah. In 1906, when the Big One hit San Francisco the ground opened up and this place took a header" he clapped his hands together, the black gloves met, making a dull, echoing sound throughout the cave, "straight into the crack...so now it's ours"

"Yours?"

David nodded.

"You..you live here?" he asked in disbelief.

David nodded again.

"Your parents let you?"

At his question, all the boys burst out laughing and Michael glanced at them all. There was no mocking in their tone and he relaxed again.

"Parents?!" Paul boomed.

"What are those?" the dark haired boy chimed and more laughter followed his words.

Slowly, Michael sat down on an old slab of stone. It was smooth and had a design carved onto the side. He wondered if it was an original feature, from the hotel. He glanced behind him. Maybe the old mermaid carving was, too?

"Are you hungry?"

Brought out of his thoughts, Michael stumbled, "Uh..we were going to get food…"

Michael looked at Star.

"Eat it here. Marko?" David said, his eyes dancing.

Without a sound, Marko easily released the pigeon he had been holding. As it fluttered away, he nodded with a smirk of his own and deftly left.

"See, Michael..that's what I love about this place" David said, moving towards Paul, "you ask..and then you get"

He took a long drag on a cigarette and held it out to Michael.

"Little appetizer?"

Michael glanced at the rolled cigarette, glancing up at David when he realized it was a joint.

With a slow smile, Michael nodded.

He liked it here.

He liked it a lot.


	11. Chapter 12

Marko returned with the food and Michael blinked as his greeting seemed to echo loudly through the cave.

How long had he been gone for?

Michael blinked, looking at Paul as the energetic blonde made his way around the rim of the fountain, arms extended as if he were a tightrope walker.

Was he moving really slowly? Michael couldn't tell.

He looked down at the joint in his hands, surprised by how much he'd smoked.

With a smile, he held it out to Star but she shook her head, her curls moving as she did.

"Star doesn't smoke" David told him, relaxing on an old wheelchair.

"Oh.."

Star seemed to have lost her confidence a little but Michael found it endearing. It was sweet, how shy she seemed. Different from the sultry confidence she'd exuded when he was watching the piercer earlier at the boardwalk. He smiled at her, and she returned it softly. She was sat on the soft but firmly cushioned sofa, watching silently, her hair pouring over her shoulders, under which a hint of soft pink shawl could be seen.

She was so enigmatic.

Paul came and easily took the offering instead and Michael grinned at him as he did.

He turned away from Star sheepishly, wondering if anyone had been watching him study her.

How long had he been offering her the joint? He didn't know.

Time was speeding up and slowing down.

Maybe he should have gone easier with the weed.

"Feeding time – come and get it, boys!" Marko whooped, stepping towards them with a grease stained box.

David grinned, "Chinese? Good choice!"

Everyone but Star fought to receive a white carton of food and they settled comfortably in a loose circle, the remaining items resting on the rim of the fountain.

When he offered his own box of rice to her, Star smiled thankfully, "thank you Michael but I don't really...I don't like Chinese food"

One of the boys snorted a laugh and Michael looked up, trying to figure out who exactly it was but his head was so foggy.

Yeah. He'd smoked too much.

"How about you, Michael?" David asked, stabbing the contents of his box with his chopsticks, "You don't like Chinese food?"

Michael shook his head, "No, I do.."

David laughed, "How can a billion Chinese people be wrong, huh?"

Some of the others boys snickered and Michael smiled, too.

The sound of waves and the soft rock music – Paul had turned it down – filled the room as did the sound of their chewing. As the conversation stilled, comfortably so, Marko asked, through a mouthful of noodles, "you like it here?"

"Here?"

"Santa Carla"

"Yeah" Michael shrugged, "I used to come here as a kid-" he took a bit of his rice "-but I dunno. It seems different"

"You grew up?" Marko suggested and Michael shrugged.

He couldn't pin it down. There was a different vibe about Santa Carla but Marko was right – he had grown up. As a child, he'd visited with his parents and Sam, they'd spent their time at the beach and in nice hotels, with Grandpa when he was clean shaven. There had been no Liz, no boardwalk, no late nights. That must be all there was to it.

He'd grown up. Things were different when you were a child.

"Guess so"

Michael took another bite of rice, "so uh, how long have you guys lived here?"

Paul laughed, "Hundreds of years"

The others laughed with him and Michael did too.

Shaking his head at the joke, though he didn't understand it, he grinned.

Star shifted uncomfortably in her seat.

"You sure you don't want some?" he offered her, holding out his carton once more.

"You're sweet, Michael" she said with a gentle smile "but I'm OK. Really"

"She told you, she doesn't like Chinese food" came the low voice of the dark haired boy, before he added thoughtfully, "or maybe it's the maggots?"

As Star tensed, Michael did a double take at the speaker, but he was sitting comfortably in the shadows.

"What?"

"Maggots" David replied with a cold happiness.

Marko scoffed a laugh and Michael tilted his head.

What?

"Maggots, Michael!" David said "you're eating maggots, how do they taste?"

Michael paused, frozen.

He could feel it. He could _feel _movement, crawling...wriggling in his mouth.

Fighting nausea, he glanced down into his carton and flung it to the floor, spitting as he did.

His carton, his mouth...crawling with maggots.

Spitting more, spitting until his mouth felt dry, he felt both sick and hot as the laughter of all the boys surrounded him.

"Michael..." David shook his head through a soft chuckle and Star cried out, "that's enough!"

As Michael glanced at the floor again, ready to vomit...he once again froze in his seat.

It was just rice.

There, on the floor, spilling out of his damaged carton was a mound full of white, fried rice, speckles of egg mixed in. Nothing more.

He looked up at David as the laughter slowly came to an end.

"Sorry about that. No hard feelings though?"

Michael shook his head, feeling numb.

Was it the weed?

Was it..

He wiped at his mouth, flicking a fleck of rice away from his lip.

"No..."

"How about some noodles, huh?"

David extended his carton towards Michael in a conciliatory gesture and he nodded slowly, willing to accept them but recoiled in horror, another wave of nausea washing over him.

It was filled with squirming, fat, wet worms. Thick and slick and...Jesus they were going to spill out of the carton...

"Don't eat-tho-those are worms" he whispered, looking away in revulsion.

"Worms?" David scoffed and brought his extended hand back, "Worms?"

He easily removed a huge, wriggling cluster of worms with his splintered chopsticks, bringing them to his mouth with an eager excitement.

"Don't eat that-" Michael warned, jumping to his feet and reaching for David's arm but...

They weren't worms.

Michael froze once more.

"They're only noodles, Michael" David said, as he chewed on the crispy food.

Michael snatched the carton away, looking into the contents are the other boys laughed around him.

Just noodles. A mixture of regular and fried noodles, coated with oil and stuffed neatly into the white carton.

Star shook her head, "stop it, stop it!"

The boys sneered and laughed, Paul telling her dismissively to "chill out".

"It's just a joke, Star" David told her, barely glancing at her from his seat.

"...Michael can handle it" came the cold, somewhat challenging addition from the boy in the shadows.

Michael jutted his chin a little.

He could handle it.

He could handle them.

He rubbed the back of his neck, watching as Paul ground the stub of the joint into a stained and dirty glass ashtray, "guess that was pretty heavy stuff...huh?"

Paul grinned, "you have no idea"

"Marko..how about the wine?" David murmured.

"Wine?" Marko smiled, looking towards Michael, amusement dancing across his face.

"You like wine, Michael?" Paul asked through a wide grin.

"I love wine" Michael said, looking at them.

"You want some wine?" Marko asked.

"Can you handle some wine?" the dark haired boy added.

"It's "strong stuff"" Paul warned.

"I can take it" Michael shrugged.

He could beat them at their little game..

"So get the wine!" David boomed and Marko laughed with a shrug, "he wants the wine!"

The boys laughed, Michael laughing too.

He was on their level now.

He wasn't going to be the butt of their jokes anymore.

As Marko stepped towards David once more, he was holding an ornate bottle.

Star tensed, "no..no. No that wasn't the-" she looked at Michael, then at David, fumbling over her words, "you can't. Don't-not the wine"

David smirked, "he wants the wine, Star"

"I want the wine" Michael laughed, grinning as Paul slapped him on the back.

David opened the bottle and took a deep, deep inhale, eyes flickering with ecstasy as he did.

What kind of wine was that?

Michael sat straighter.

The bottle was obviously old, covered in jewels and some golden casing..

"the richest wine you'll ever sample..." David murmured.

"NO!" Star jumped up, her eyes wide.

As she came to rest behind Michael, her small hands on his shoulders, she shook her head, "Michael, don't..don't fall for this"

Michael glanced over at her, gently resting his hand over her own, "I'm fine" he assured her but Star shook her head, speaking over him. Staring at David, her eyes dancing with tears, her voice thick, "you're doing this, stop it. Stop making him-this wasn't part of the pl-"

David laughed before she could finish.

Paul and Marko began to chant his name softly.

"Just a sip, Michael" David whispered, holding out the bottle.

"Don't" Star repeated as Michael took it in his hands, "Michael, don't...it's blood"

"Yeah" Michael scoffed, "Blood"

No way was he falling for more mind games.

David's words echoing in his mine, Michael took a small, tentative sip of wine, the riotous explosion from the boys merging with David's cheers.

Holy fuck.

Michael almost dropped the bottle.

Holy shit.

"Just a sip" Marko grinned as he easily took the bottle from Michael's slackening hand, "just a sip doesn't hurt anyone..."

"Takes more than a sip...right, Star?" Paul added, his eyes dancing with dark delight.

"This wasn't...we didn't agree to this..." Star whispered, a tear falling down her face as she stepped back.

David laughed, watching as Michael danced with Paul and Marko, the music blasting loudly once more.

"..just a sip, Star" Dwayne said darkly and she jumped.

When had he moved so close to her?

"...a few more of those little sips and he's just like you..." she felt Dwayne's breath on her cheek and she froze, clutching her shawl tightly around her body, "better not fuck up, huh? I don't get my girl..." he shook his head, watching as Michael stumbled around with Paul and Marko.

More tears fell down her face and Star pushed away from him, stumbling herself to her nook, her bed.

As she watched the scene before her, her eyes caught David's.

They were going to use Michael's mortality to make sure she played her part, to make sure Michael played _his_ part.

That was more than she agreed to..she was never supposed to be responsible for his role, too..

She wiped at her eyes.

They really were monsters.

* * *

**A/N:** I very much like Star, she's a character I have always supported and liked! Thank you for your lovely reviews. You genuinely are the best motivators!


	12. Chapter 13

"You know Michael came in at like, 4am?" Sam said, taking a fairly sizable bite of overly buttered toast.

Crumbs fell onto the plate he was holding.

"He woke you up?" Elizabeth asked, sipping some orange juice. She stretched forward a little and placed the glass on the floor, swapping it for a plate.

"Yeah. He was dragging his feet. It was so zombie-ish" Sam shuddered a little, "seriously, it freaked me out"

"What?" Elizabeth said, pausing as she lifted a slice of reasonably buttered toast from the plate.

Surely this had to be Sammy overreacting? He was just annoyed at being woken up?

She frowned a little in disbelief.

Sammy was a story teller and Michael was...well, Michael.

"Nah, that doesn't sound right" she said, shaking her head, "sorry Sam but come on? This is Michael we're talking about. You sure you weren't dreaming?"

She moved to take a bite of her own toast but her brother spluttered indignantly for a moment.

"Listen to me here! I'm not joking - Nanook growled, right in my ear. Right there-" he pointed to his ear, "-and Nanook never growls. He's a good boy. And his fur is all up, like a cat and his muscles are all..." he clenched his fist free fist, "and then I heard this shuffling down the corridor, right? I try and get out of bed and Nanook nips me! He tried to pull my shirt to stop me, I guess? Whatever _that_ was, he was real unsettled and so now I'm kinda freaked and this weird shuffle is getting closer, you know? So I make it to the door and I peek out and it was him. It was Michael. He was kind of staggering to his room, his head was down and he was all...I dunno, _slouchy_ as he walked. His jeans were all dirty and dusty..he was literally slumping and swaying and he couldn't really walk so well, so he dragged one foot and then dragged the other. When he got to his door he just slumped on it for a few seconds.."

Elizabeth moved her uneaten toast back to her plate.

Jesus that was freaky.

It also sounded too detailed, too real for it to be a dream, unusual though it was.

"Was he drunk?" she asked, looking at Sam, concern washing over her face.

What else could it be?

"Beats me but it spooked me...I...I caught a glimpse of his face, Liz..when he slumped against his door. His cheek was all smushed up against it and" Sam shuddered a little, "he looked euphoric but..but..tainted"

"Tainted?" Elizabeth asked, eyebrows raised.

Goosebumps had erupted over her arms.

What a specific choice of words.

"Well, maybe..it's difficult to describe. Maybe tainted isn't right? I-wrong, OK? He looked..wrong. Like the euphoria was...bad for him"

Elizabeth shifted, feeling unsettled "that's horrible..you're kinda freaking me out now"

Sammy was never that articulate and she found that she trusted his words, feeling a bit spooked by them.

"Tell me about it. I spooned with Nanook the rest of the morning and that was one tense dog, let me tell you" Sam shrugged, taking another bite of his toast and nodding his head in the direction of the sleeping mutt.

No, not sleeping. His eyes were definitely trained on them and their food.

The lace curtain danced with the cool breeze and Elizabeth glanced out the window.

Another perfect day in Santa Carla.

"Sam that's just...really unpleasant" Elizabeth said, shaking her head with a grimace.

She wasn't sure what else there was to say.

It was freaky. She finally bit into her toast, thinking as she chewed.

"Yeah. It was still dark, too. And he was just like…I dunno he was lumbering along..." he repeated with a nod.

He shuffled his body a bit too, rearranging himself more comfortably. He had brought breakfast – just toast and juice – up to Elizabeth's room. He'd arranged the food on a bright, 70s formica tray with orange and brown flowers painted on it and honestly, it had been a really sweet gesture.

They had seated themselves on Elizabeth's bed, cross legged with Nanook waiting beside them on the floor.

"Is he up? Did you ask him about it?" she asked, once again with a little grimace, "that's so not like him?"

She stuffed the half of the toast in her mouth, handing him her place and he stacked their now empty, toast covered plates and placed them on the floor.

Nanook inched towards them.

"He's still sleeping. Mom would be pissed if she knew" Sam said.

Lucy had left while Sam was making the toast and she wouldn't be back until late tonight.

"Yeah, I guess so" Elizabeth said thickly through her mouthful of toast.

"Can't you try and be a woman?" he asked her dryly, watching as her cheeks bulged like a hamsters.

She swallowed, smiling at him brightly.

"Yeah, yeah. Cute"

She let out a sigh, stretching back against her headboard.

"Oh! I didn't tell you this, Grandpa's going to take me for a drive later so I'm stoked about that" Sam said with a grin, effortlessly changing subjects, "so that means you can deal with Zombie Mike instead"

"God, no thanks. I'm surprised you got up to look, to be honest. I'd have been right under my blanket..." she pulled a face "and no offense but what's special about that?"

She didn't see why he was excited about going for a drive, thinking about their clunky car.

They'd visited the boardwalk, she had been down to the residential area with the supermarkets and they had both been to their local beach.

What else was there to see?

"It's the coolest car you've ever seen! Well, not _you_ but you know what I mean" he poked his sister with his toe and she grinned, batting away his foot.

Elizabeth wasn't in to cars. She couldn't think of a duller subject.

Well..maybe comic books.

"Coolest car?" she asked with raised eyebrows.

There was absolutely nothing cool about it.

"You're thinking of our car, dummy!" another toe poke "I'm talking about Grandpa's car. I saw it this morning. He keeps it in the garage, all wrapped up. It's genuinely so out of this world. Vintage"

"Hey, enough of the stinky feet! Where are you going to go?" she asked with a smile, flicking his foot.

Maybe she would tag along.

"The next town over. He said he never goes to town here but that he wants to get some supplies and he promised me a huge comic book shop. I mean, I have to go with him to get stuffing supplies" he winced a little, "but I get to go in the sweetest of cars and should come back with some comics. It's a good payoff...right?"

OK, then. So no tagging along.

"You don't wanna come, do you?" Sam stated rather than questioned.

"No really" she smiled again, "it sounds like it's more up your alley than mine. Besides, you'll come back with a comic and I'll come back with another…decoration" she glanced towards the window again and there, perched beautifully beneath it was a beautiful, snowy but unmoving and waxy eyed rabbit.

Nanook was loudly licking the plates clean and Sam bent down to collect them, "Knock it off, Nanook!"

He stepped off the bed, "I'll bring you back a comic. Your favorite of all the reading materials" he promised with a little laugh.

"You're too funny" Elizabeth deadpanned, also stepping off the bed and swiping up the two glasses.

It wasn't until mid-afternoon, when Lucy rang, that Michael emerged from his room.

He entered the kitchen, dressed but scruffy.

"Hey, sleepy! So what did you get up to last night?" Elizabeth asked him amicably from her spot at the kitchen table.

She was flicking through a magazine but upon hearing his approach she'd shut the cover, far more interested in his version of events and what he would have to say for himself.

She looked at him, really studying him from head to toe.

He looked very fragile but otherwise fine. No cuts, bruises or piercings and he was carrying his feet. No zombie shuffle to be seen or heard.

"Huh?" Michael asked, pouring himself a huge glass of water.

He was wearing sunglasses.

"Did you find a job? Or did you find alcohol or what?" she was smiling at him but there was a hint of confusion marring her face. She didn't want to jump down his throat - she had a bad feeling Sammy would be doing that anyway, but she did want to know what was up with his display in the early morning.

It kind of freaked her out just hearing about it.

"Oh yeah.." he grimaced after sipping the water before dumping the full glass back in the sink, "no. I made some friends, actually. What's up?"

"I could ask you the same thing"

"Huh?"

He plopped down at the table.

"The glasses…?" she replied, gesturing to them.

"Yeah my head is just pounding right now" Michael rubbed his neck awkwardly, "I guess I got too carried away last night"

Elizabeth smiled at her big brother, "it's nice that you made friends, Mike. I'm glad you had fun" and she meant it, "I was just surprised...I don't think I've ever seen you hungover?"

He said nothing and she shrugged a little again, she really didn't want to attack him but she felt like it should be addressed, "but I gotta say..I'm glad I wasn't the one to run into you this morning" she gave him a look and opened the magazine again, "Zombie Mike sounded scary"

Michael frowned a little.

Was he hungover? Just what did he drink last night?

"'Zombie Mi'-" He suddenly jerked forward with a grunt, nudging the table a bit and making Elizabeth's cup of tea shake.

Sam had crept up behind him and with a loud 'BOO', jerked his shoulders.

"Sammy!?" Michael rotated his body, trying to land a hit on his brother, but his head hurt too much and he winced, not even coming close to making his target.

"Ohhhh sorry there buddy!" Sam laughed taking a seat next to him, "feeling sensitive? Hangover got you down?"

Elizabeth was laughing a little too, trying to be discreet about it.

Sam was ruthlessly energetic.

"You earned it, bro. Revenge for my morning wake up"

"It did sound creepy…" Elizabeth said with a small nod.

"Sorry" Michael held up his hands, "I got no idea what you're on about here"

"You dragged yourself down the hall like a member of the living dead" Sam told him bluntly, sniggering a little as he did.

Elizabeth wasn't sure where the joking and bravado had come from but she supposed it was better than anger or fear. At least he was being nice to his brother.

"Really?"

"Yeah"

"Damn. Sorry, Sammy. I must have had way too much to drink..."

What else could it have been?

He couldn't remember.

All he could remember was Star.

"Why did you tell mom you were looking for a job? She wants us to make friends and-" Sam asked without pause and with a little bit of an angry hint to his plaufyl words before being interrupted by a concerned Elizabeth.

She didn't like that Sam was starting to tread the war path but something occurred to her. Michael had been drinking?

"-wait, did you ride back?" she asked seriously, her magazine closed once again.

"I-uh" did he?

"Dude…" Sam said, shaking his head with a deep frown.

"I don't reme..." he trailed off, feeling like he shouldn't admit to his lack of clear memory, "..but my legs are shot. I think I pushed my bike home. And, anyway, I _was_ keeping my eyes peeled for jobs" he lied.

He didn't like the third degree he was receiving.

"Long way to push"

"You really didn't drive?"

Michael shook his head. What was with the twenty questions anyway?

"Can we not discuss this now? I had fun and I'm starving. What are we doing for lunch?"

"There's leftover steak in the fridge. Shame you slept through breakfast.." Sam said, reading the cover of the magazine Elizabeth left resting in the middle of the table. He pulled it towards him, "you wanna cook up some for us, too?"

Michael scoffed but didn't say no.

"So, uh...Sammy's going on an adventure with Grandpa?" Elizabeth told Michael after a long and a little tense silence.

Michael had said nothing as he watched the steaks sizzle in the pan and Sammy had been reading the Agony Aunt column of her magazine with such a deadpan face it was clear he wasn't taking anything in.

Actually, Sammy seemed a little upset as he looked down at the magazine and Michael seemed annoyed as he frowned down at the steaks he was cooking.

She wanted to lighten the atmosphere, it had changed so fast.

So much for not attacking Michael.

"You can come too, Mike" Sam added, looking up.

"I'm good but thanks" Michael said distractedly.

"Gonna hit up the boardwalk again, huh?" Sam asked, a little serious.

He didn't like the idea of Michael going back there.

"I guess. I didn't really have any plans" Michael replied, looking down avidly at his steak.

He had plans to go there, all right.

He was going to see Star. He knew she was waiting for him.

He moved one steak from the pan and flipped the other two.

"Oh cool, cool..." Sam replied with narrowed eyes, "so you and Liz can hang out? She's free.." Sam said, staring at the back of his brother's head, his tone light but challenging.

"Uh-" Michael stumbled.

"We can ride the roller coasters and grab some dinner" Elizabeth told her older brother, while looking at Sammy with a little frown.

She was always happy to spend time with Mike but why was Sammy volunteering her?

Whatever Sammy was playing at, she didn't want to involve herself.

Michael was plating the ungarnished steaks.

"Uh. Uh yeah" Michael nodded, turned around and deposited two plates on the table, "Sure. No that would be nice. Good idea, Sammy"

He kind of remembered Star saying she would like to meet Elizabeth.

Wait...did he? He wasn't sure. It all felt so hazy.

"It'll be fun, Mike..." Elizabeth told him, looking at the steaks. They looked to be medium-rare and Mike had left off all seasoning.

"For sure" Sam confirmed, a little happier now. If Michael was with Elizabeth, he wouldn't drink, he wouldn't be late, he'd brush his damn teeth…he wouldn't be weird.

Michael sat back in his seat and began tucking into his steak.

As he cut, red liquid oozed onto the stark white plate.

"Ew, since when do you eat rare steaks?" Sam asked, scrunching his nose.

Michael laughed, nudging his brother. He took a bit bite, the meat squelching in his mouth, "you're so uncultured, Sammy!"

"Whatever...I'm just glad you got mine right"

Well. At least his hangover seemed to be going, both Sam and Elizabeth thought.

* * *

**A/N: **Michael isn't a half vampire...yet. As the boys laughed before, it'll take more than that little drink but he's definitely getting a taste of what could come!


	13. Chapter 14

With each passing hour, Michael had perked up, his hangover becoming lighter and lighter and with each joke, smile or funny insult Michael had bestowed upon his younger siblings, Sammy's own smile had grown.

Just a few short hours after Michael had winced his way to the kitchen, all annoyances were seemingly forgiven and it was business as usual.

It had been kind of weird. Sammy was obviously annoyed but had been switching between acting playful, sneaking in some jabs, acting fine, being outwardly annoyed and Michael had been getting progressively more disgruntled by it.

It was as if both boys had pretty strong feelings but weren't addressing them directly.

When the thaw had begun, Elizabeth had been immensely relieved.

She didn't know if she could stand to be around them both when they were in that kind of mood. Thankfully, it hadn't come to anything big.

The three siblings had spent the afternoon laughing and just enjoying each other's company. They had chosen to remain sitting in the kitchen, the atmosphere and large table complimenting their easy afternoon. Besides, without a TV the living room seemed like a useless space and none of them wanted to sit on an overstuffed but stupidly hard couch under a million stuffed animal heads and antlers galore.

The weather had turned just after lunch, going from bright and sunny to cloudy and breezy but that didn't hinder their happiness. In fact, the cloudy sky seemed to make the kitchen an even more inviting, comfortable place due to the warm lights Grandpa had scattered around the room. There was something very welcoming about using lots of small lamps rather than one cold, low hanging ceiling light and the trio had been incredibly content.

Sammy had even volunteered to wash their dishes.

Elizabeth smiled as Michael laughed as he read one of the self help articles from her magazine to her and Sammy, "God this is trash, Liz. How do you read it?"

"It's not that bad!" she defended, moving to snatch it back but he pulled away with another laugh, enjoying the material despite his protestations.

"Do you think Grandpa forgot about me?" Sam asked.

"Nah" Michael shrugged, scanning for another article to mock.

Sam nodded and shot a glance at the clock. Their elusive grandfather had been clanking away in his secretive room for hours, he hadn't left it once, not even for a toilet break, "he might have though...he sounds busy. He didn't even take a pee break. Should I remind him about our plans?"

"Bet he just pees in a bottle..." Michael said, closing the magazine.

"Gross" Elizabeth shook her head, "give it a little more time, Sammy"

"You know Mike did that once-" Sam told her, swatting away his brother's hand, "-when we went camping with dad. Dad wouldn't stop the car-"

"-SAMMY!" Sam jumped in his seat, surprised by the holler coming from beyond the living room.

It was Grandpa.

"I'm leaving now, I can't be waitin' all day for you!"

"That man" Sam mumbled.

Grandpa had hollered just as the kitchen's cuckoo clock - complete with stuffed birds - chimed 4pm, just as Sam had begun to seriously worry his trip to the comic book store the next town over was cancelled.

Grandpa had only shouted for Sammy but the other two siblings were interested and followed their brother, their chairs scraping against the floor in unpleasant unison.

"God he moves fast" Sam muttered, striding towards their garage.

"Good things come to those who wait, Sammy" Michael said, taking a passing glance into the empty work space through a crack in the door.

"I thought you forgot, Grandpa" Sam said, stepping into the garage, Elizabeth and Michael close at his heels.

"I told you the supply store doesn't open until after five, kid" Grandpa told Sammy, pulling an old chain cord to light the spacious garage.

Sammy frowned, Grandpa was impossible!

"No you didn't...?"

It was a huge garage but cluttered and incredibly dusty.

Grandpa harrumphed a little.

Elizabeth grimaced as she batted away a floating dust ball. Grandpa really didn't manage this space well. Literally every single nook and cranny was filled with towering boxes and old bags and containers of God only knew what. The only area that seemed to be neat was the immediate area surrounding the very long car in the middle of the room.

"Why so late, Grandpa?" Michael asked stepping inside and looking at the knickknacks on the shelves.

Elizabeth ran her fingers over a dusty glass jar and stepped back when she saw the contents; preserved rabbit feet.

"They're lucky" Grandpa said simply, looking at the jar and then looking back at Michael who was cringing at it, "you kids. Don't know the first thing about anything, huh. What they teach you in school?" he began to untie the beige, stained cover that enveloped his car, "it's closed all morning because they're sourcing animals"

"Sourcing or hunting?" Elizabeth asked, biting down a retort about taxidermy and the education system not really mixing.

"Hunting" Michael replied quickly with a grin.

Sam pulled a face, internally questioning whether the promise of comics was worth a trip to the supply store.

"Circle of life" Grandpa said with a shrug, tugging on the cover.

"Yeah but Grandpa I don't think a little badger facing a human and a gun is really the circle of lif-"

A tut, "-my animals all died naturally"

"Smushed by a truck?" Michael asked.

"Sometimes" their Grandpa replied, not caring about the sarcasm.

With a hard tug, the cover was removed, sending a cloud of dust in Elizabeth and Michael's direction.

They coughed and batted the air.

"WOW! It's even more beautiful than I thought!" Sam crooned loudly, making a move to lovingly touch the shiny, vintage car.

It really was something.

"I said you can ride in it, not touch it!" Grandpa warned, making Sammy paused mid-reach.

Still the younger Emerson brother smiled down at the car.

"Well go on then" Grandpa gestured to the car and Sammy, seizing the opportunity, opened the door and slid inside.

Elizabeth grinned at him.

He was such a dork.

"Oh it's so cherry..." Sam breathed, rubbing his hands against the beige leather of his seat.

"Grandpa!" Michael breathed, looking down at the car, "why don't you use this to go to town? Or on a date?"

It was a seriously impressive car.

"I don't go into town. I stay as far away from town as possible" Grandpa told them, dropping the car sheet onto a tower of collapsing boxes.

"How about the dates?" Elizabeth asked with a genuine smile and Grandpa paused, wiggling his eyebrows with a cheeky smile of his own, "we don't need a car for what we do"

As the boys cringed and Elizabeth laughed, Grandpa flung open the garage door, letting a small breeze into the cluttered room.

It was overcast and dark now, the weather had changed again.

"Close this when I'm gone, will you?" he asked Elizabeth as he settled into the car alongside Sammy.

He was lovingly tracing his fingers over the knobs and buttons and Grandpa batted his hand away.

"Sure it's not going to rain, Grandpa?" Elizabeth asked, peering into the cloudy sky.

The car was open top.

"Sure. And you-" he looked at Michael, as the engine came to life and the car began to purr, "-put that down. Those animal parts are older than you!"

Michael set down a thick jar filled with something he couldn't identify. He guessed he didn't really want to know, anyway.

"Right then!" the car moved forward and Sam's face lit up.

"See in seven to nine hours, kids!"

Sam's head snapped sideways, his eyes wide and his mouth in a perfect "O" shape.

He stared at his siblings, Elizabeth also looking shocked but Michael laughing silently and hard.

As the car moved down the drive they heard Sam squawk, "Grandpa, wha…" but the rest his words drowned out.

The car was already down and out of the drive.

"Did..did you" Michael could hardly talk, he was laughing so hard now, "his face!"

At that Elizabeth released a snort of laughter and joined in heartily.

Their brother's face was such a perfect caricature of surprise.

Oh gosh, he was in for a long night.

She laughed some more as she moved to close the garage door.

"Poor Sammy" they were still giggling as they re-entered the kitchen.

"I'll never trust that man!" Michael laughed, shaking his head, "half the stuff that comes out of his mouth..."

Elizabeth took a drink of water while Michael glanced at the clock.

"I love him but jeeze" he laughed "so, what's the plan? Do you want to head out now or…?" he was still smiling.

"Huh?"

"We're going to the boardwalk? Unless you wanna stay here?"

There was a little hopeful tilt to his words.

Weird to think he'd been horribly hungover and weak just hours before.

"Nah, I'll come" she smiled back, it was hard not to be happy after laughing so hard "I'll be bored otherwise. Am I OK?" she gestured to her outfit, a simple white t-shirt with rolled sleeves and bleached jeans.

"You always look OK" was the easy reply.

He had already moved to slip on a leather jacket.

"But I don't stink or anything? Should I put my hair up-"

"What? Why would you stink? You smell fine?" Michael was holding his keys now, "you look fine..."

"Oh you want to take your bike?" Elizabeth asked, gesturing to his keys.

She used to love riding on his bike but not so much anymore. She didn't enjoy it at all, really. She hadn't for a few years, if she was being honest. When she started to get boobs she began to feel self-conscious sitting behind him. It felt intimate, not something she liked to feel with her brother, adopted or not.

"Yeah, the roads up here are so clear. Excellent driving conditions" Michael assured her, still not clicking.

_Men are dense_, she thought.

"Let's just walk, it's a nice night. It's cool" she suggested.

"It's so much quicker on the bike, what's the problem?"

Elizabeth sighed, "fine, just don't go fast, OK?"

She was going to hold onto the handles at the back of the bike.

They scrawled a little note for Lucy, explaining where Sammy had gone, too. Remembering to fill Nanook's bowl, they locked the door and headed out in what was probably a record time.

It was a lot easier without Sammy holding them up.

Not only did they leave the house fast, but they seemed to arrive at the boardwalk in a flash.

Michael didn't drive too fast yet it felt almost instantaneous. She'd held the handles at the back of the bike for the whole drive and managed to stay both safe and cringe-free.

As Elizabeth ran her hands through her mildly windswept hair, Michael glanced around the area. They were a few minutes away from the boardwalk, he wanted to park his bike somewhere more discreet.

He wanted to see Star, not her friends.

Well..their friends? He corrected himself silently but he wasn't sure.

The boardwalk wasn't too busy, not yet.

The sun was just setting and he was sure it would get busy soon.

He prayed Star would come.

He just had to see her.

"Let's get some food?" he suggested, leading Elizabeth into the depths of the boardwalk.

"I practically ate two cows at the barbecue yesterday and then there was that hunk of steak for lunch" Elizabeth replied, rubbing her arms briskly. She wished she'd worn a jacket for the drive, "what can we eat that isn't fried and isn't meat?"

They wandered aimlessly for a short time before finding a small booth near the pier wall. Michael had been keeping an eye out for something non-meat, taking care to really study his surroundings as he walked. Elizabeth had been partly joking when she made the comment but she smiled at how considerate her brother was.

If only she knew what he was really looking for.

Who he was really looking for.

"Hey, yeah can I get two cokes and two hot dogs and a salad?" Michael ordered as Elizabeth sat down.

The waves were crashing smoothly and already there were bonfires scattering the beach. People started kind of early here. She wondered if she would have parties on the beach after school started, after she had made some friends. It looked like a fun thing to do. Back in Arizona, the only place to really hang out was the mall.

"One salad" her brother interrupted her thoughts as he placed a very sad, wilted looking salad before her. There was a small cherry tomato and some browned lettuce with a drizzling of Caesar dressing. He also delivered her a coke. It took her just four bites to finish the depressing salad and the bowl was empty when he came back, one and a half hot dogs in his hands.

She wondered if she could sneak one from him.

"OK, so I'm definitely going to need dinner later" she laughed, sipping her coke and eyeing the hot dog that he made no move to share, "guess salad was a stupid idea anyway, nobody comes to a boardwalk to eat salad. Wonder why it was even on the menu, that was the limpest..." she trailed off with a small frown.

Michael wasn't looking or even listening to her.

He wasn't even being subtle about it.

"Star!" he called out, standing abruptly, making Elizabeth's coke shake as his thighs hit the table.

Star? Elizabeth frowned a little, confused.

She turned her shoulders a little.

Oh.

It was the girl.

At least, she assumed it was, she seemed to match Sammy's very brief description.

She was coming towards them, her thin and silvery skirt glittering against the flashing lights of the boardwalk. She was wearing an intricate, lace bra top leaving her slender stomach on show. Her thick hair covered her shoulders and it moved gently in the light breeze.

Elizabeth felt self-conscious in her plain jeans.

Star was so beautiful.

"Michael, I was worried I wouldn't see you" Star greeted with a smile.

Her brown, doe eyes lit up as she looked at him.

Michael moved to give her a hug but Star stepped back, shyly glancing at Elizabeth.

Momentarily, Michael looked confused, "oh, sorry" he smiled at Elizabeth as she stood up, "Star, this is my sister. Elizabeth, this is Star"

Elizabeth raised her hand to shake Star's, who was slow to respond. As Elizabeth lowered her hand, Star raised hers. They both made eye contact and laughed, Elizabeth running her hand through her hair.

"So we've got the awkward first meeting thing down?" she laughed lightly, trying not to show how stupid she felt.

Why was she such a hand shaker?

"Yeah" Star replied kindly and with humor, "We could try it again?"

Elizabeth noted how husky, how sexy her voice was but she also noticed that the girl's smile didn't quite reach her eyes.

"Or we could just sit down?" Michael interrupted, smiling at them both.

He wanted Star to himself but, glancing at Elizabeth he saw she made no move to leave.

"Star, can I get you food? A drink?" he asked, looking away from his sister.

"I don't recommend the salad" Elizabeth intoned.

Star looked tense, not entirely comfortable.

"Oh can I just have a…" Star paused, glanced at the table and upon seeing the coke asked for one herself.

She sat beside Elizabeth as Michael walked back to the booth.

"I love your top" Elizabeth said sincerely, trying to be kind but not knowing what to really say.

Star looked nervous, a bit tense.

"Thank you. It's vintage. There's a really cool vintage shop around here, I can show you sometime" she turned her body so they were facing each other, "I love your hair. Mine's so curly, I've never been able to straighten it"

Elizabeth tugged on a strand of her hair, "hah, I always tried to curl my hair. When I was a kid, I'd wrap it with newspaper and pray it would take. Never did"

Star laughed, "yeah, that newspaper trick is the oldest in the book right?"

Elizabeth mused on how easy it was for girls to bond over their clothes or hair.

"Here you go" Michael said, setting down an extra-large coke in front of Star.

Star smiled at Michael and took the smallest sip of her drink.

"So do you have any plans tonight?" Michael asked Star, leaning forward on the table, "Elizabeth and I are kind of aimless"

Elizabeth thought that wasn't necessarily true, she thought they were just going to ride some of the attractions, grab dinner and head home.

She wouldn't call him out on it though, not in front of Star.

Star looked up at him through her lowered eyes, "well, the guys and I were going to see the concert"

Elizabeth set her drink down, momentarily wondering on the way Star had said 'guys'.

Did she hear bitterness?

"Oh. That's cool" Michael smiled at Star, his eyes lingering on her face.

Star now raised her head fully, "they um, they said that if I bumped into you today that you should…you should come" she glanced at Elizabeth, as if she wasn't supposed to be in on the conversation, "they had fun the other night"

"I'd love that, Star" Michael said happily, "I-", he stopped, glanced at his sister.

"Hey, you two go ahead! I'm good" she assured her brother, knowing that he wanted to spend time alone with Star.

She was nothing if not a good sport though she was already wondering what she should tell Sammy when he inevitably asked how their night went.

"No, no, you're more than welcome, Elizabeth" Star said, facing her, "please don't think I was being rude. It's an open invitation"

"I um..." she looked between Star and her brother, "...I don't. Sorry, I just kind of…I don't want to be a third wheel?" she said, ending in somewhat of a question.

Star blushed and bit her lip, glancing away.

She was hiding a smile.

Michael laughed lightly and also glanced away.

He was thrilled when Star didn't reject her statement.

"At the concert, we'll be in a group, you won't be a third wheel" Star said, smiling up at Michael again.

_But until the concert, she was all his,_ Michael thought with glee.

"It'll be fun" Star said, looking fully at Elizabeth, "it's a smaller concert, smaller than the one the other night. I always think the atmosphere is lovely, it attracts a more relaxed crowd. And there's food, nice food-"

Elizabeth wondered briefly why Star was advertising this concert so much.

Did she really want her around?

"-and it's closer to the beach. And my friends are...they're...um...really friendly-"

"Yeah, they're great, Liz. I met them last night" Michael added.

Elizabeth paused a little. Did she really want to hang out with the people that had Michael home at 4am, drunk? And did it seem like Star was finding it hard to dredge up a compliment?

"Michael only met them briefly...but..he's right.." Star murmured, as if she could read Elizabeth's thoughts, "I promise you'll have fun"

When Star spoke, her voice sounded bright and sincere for the first time.

Elizabeth smiled.

Surely Star was just being kind and she was overthinking?

"OK. Uh yeah. Yeah. That all sounds amazing, Star."

Star smiled widely, "so you'll come with us?"

Elizabeth nodded and Star seemed to relax, the previous tension in her neck and shoulders releasing.

"Do I have time to go to the toilet?" she asked.

"Absolutely" Star said "that would be great"

Elizabeth tilted her head.

Great?

"Oh just" Star fumbled a little, "I meant because the toilet...the toilet by the concert area is you know. It's kind of trashy.."

"Oh, cool. Thanks for the heads up" Elizabeth replied politely, a little confused. It was an odd thing to say and Star seemed like she was reaching for an explanation.

Elizabeth smiled.

Star was probably nervous. Elizabeth had said and done worse when nerves got the best of her..and it was understandable. Who wants to be introduced to a potential boyfriend's family so early on?

Slapping her hands on her thighs, Elizabeth stood.

Star turned to Michael again, her eyes darting towards Elizabeth as she moved away.

"I wanted to spend time with you again. I couldn't stop thinking about you…" Michael said quietly to Star, reaching out to touch her hand.

Elizabeth frowned as their voices faded.

Was it really Michael's style to come on so strongly?

She grimaced internally.

She didn't think her brother was this intense with the dating game.

"The more you know..." she muttered to herself, hitching her bag strap over her shoulder.


	14. Chapter 15

Elizabeth had gone to the toilet a few minutes walk away from Star and Michael. She wasn't even desperate to go but if she was meeting people, she wanted to check that she at least looked decent. Plus, she didn't want to have to break away from the group when they were all together. It was kind of nerve wrecking, meeting new people and she wanted to make a good impression.

She'd chosen to use the toilet further away out of politeness, too. She didn't care that much about whether it was trashy but she had guessed that they would like some more time alone...or at least, Michael would, so she took her time easing herself through the bustling crowd.

Walking slow, she'd only taken two hits by passing strangers. Not great but not terrible considering how busy it really was.

It was as if the boardwalk pulled all life towards it, there was just so much going on and so many people enjoying it. The thing was...the crowds did leave their mark. Star was right about trashy. It seemed like a good word. The toilet she'd walked to was tatty and the graffiti scrawled and etched into the dull, plastic stalls was obscene to say the least. It didn't feel particularly unsafe but it looked pretty rough.

Rough but fine. If she was in was the one Star had recommended, she didn't want to even consider the condition of the other one.

Elizabeth grinned a little as she entered a free stall, passing a gaggle of laughing friends. She was starting to think that, '_rough but fine_' should be Santa Carla's slogan.

She squatted over the dirty toilet seat, flinching a little as someone hacked up a wad of phlegm in the stall next to her.

"_Gross, gross, gross..._" she thought silently, trying to pee as fast as she could.

She tried not to think about it, but really. How disgusting was the toilet near the concert for Star to recommend this one with such enthusiasm?

Thighs straining, she pulled a clump of thin and rough toilet paper squares from the cigarette burned dispenser attached to the wall.

_"Rough but fine, rough but fine"_ she chanted in her head, righting herself and pulling the flush, trying to touch as little of the water marked metal handle as she could.

As she washed her hands under the icy cold water of a tired, pink sink, Elizabeth wondered how many minutes she'd been away for.

Probably not long enough but what else could she do?

She didn't want to see her loved up, sappy eyed brother looking all mushy but it was looking like the time was coming.

She dried her hands in the dryer, taking her time until not a droplet of water remained. Watching as two giggling girls squeezed themselves into a stall, she removed a foldable brush from her bag. She brushed her hair and changed the parting, looking at herself in the mirror. With a shrug, she changed it back. It looked better the way it was. She slicked on some lip balm, swiping a little slick over each eyelid, too and sighed.

There wasn't much else she could do to kill time.

As giggles from the girls in the stall behind her increased, Elizabeth plopped the balm back into her bag.

Time to re-join her loved up brother.

She walked out of the toilet and into the narrow tiled corridor that served as an entrance, walking sideways as she approached a girl. The girl - dressed in a very pretty one piece swimsuit despite the evening weather - banged an apparently broken condom/tampon dispenser angrily and Elizabeth side stepped around her.

"Fucking piece of shit" the girl groaned, smacking the dispenser once again.

Leaving the dingy corridor and the frustrated woman, passing the smelly men's toilet, Elizabeth emerged onto the bright and loud boardwalk.

She took a breath before starting to walk back towards the small food booth she'd left her brother and Star sitting at.

Maybe she should tell them she was just going to head home?

Thinking on it, she really would be a third wheel. What if the girl's friends were real weirdos? What if Star and Michael clung to each other? Did she have the confidence to go solo? Did she really want to-

"Elizabeth?"

She turned in surprise to the source of the sound, her thoughts broken straight away.

She saw that it was Marko, the boy from the night before. He was walking almost perfectly alongside her.

"Oh, hi?" she stopped and faced him with a surprised smile.

What were the chances?

"Hi, Marko. How are you? Wow this is-" she laughed a little before noticing he wasn't alone, "-random!"

Another boy was with him, though she wasn't sure boy really covered it.

He was pretty striking, very eye catching and she wasn't sure if it was in a good way. Tall with platinum blonde hair and an ice cold smirk...he was imposing to say the least.

She smiled tentatively at him, before looking back at Marko.

"Not bad, really can't complain. This is my friend, David"

David inclined his head, "nice to meet you" he said smoothly, coolly and Elizabeth nodded to show she felt the same.

"I tried to save Elizabeth from trying to win a TV a few nights ago, actually" Marko explained to David. As Elizabeth opened her mouth to protest he laughed a little, "OK. OK, fine. She wasn't actually trying to win one but my good intentions were there"

"I'm sure she loved the unsolicited advice" David grinned at Elizabeth and she laughed lightly, "no, I did. I appreciated the thought" she assured Marko before pausing, not sure what to say to him, "anyway...I uh, I guess should be heading back to my brother. It was nice to see you again and uh, nice to meet you"

She smiled at them both and looked in the direction she wanted to be walking.

"We should be off, too" David said amicably, "we lost our friend and" he looked at Marko now, "the concert starts pretty soon"

"Maybe she'll just meet us there?" Marko suggested, "but yeah, see you around, Elizabeth. Don't be a stranger, I know it can be lonely when you're new to a place"

Both boys smiled at her and began to move away.

"Wait!" she bit out, surprising herself.

They paused and turned to her and she felt herself flush a little under their scrutiny, their amused smiles, "um sorry, it's just..what's, what's your friend's name?"

She asked them hesitantly, feeling a bit stupid with both their eyes trained on her but it was weird. For a split second, she hadn't wanted them to leave.

She had really, really wanted them to stay and she felt...something. She felt like they were going to the same place, aiming for the same thing.

She had felt confused but like they were supposed to stick together.

"Star" they replied in unison.

"Oh I know where she is. She's over there", Elizabeth gestured with her hand.

She was glad they were looking for Star, it would have been pretty embarrassing if she had stopped them from leaving for no reason.

She felt a nervous pit form in her stomach.

Why _had_ she stopped them, anyway?

Why was she so drawn to these guys?

"You know Star?" Marko asked, surprised.

She tilted her head a little. His tone...

"My brother knows Star" she replied, pushing her questioning thoughts away.

"Wait. Michael? Michael's your brother?" Marko exclaimed with a grin.

For a fleeting moment she thought his words were over exaggerated but again, the feeling was gone in a flash.

"Yeah...uh..how do you know him?" she asked.

Were these the bikers Sammy mentioned? The guys Star ditched Michael for? These were her friends?

"We hung out with him a little last night" David replied, another smile on his face, "he's a cool guy. We were hoping we'd see him again"

Before she could pause to consider David's tone, Marko asked, "so you and your brother are coming to the concert?"

"Star invited us. If that's OK with you guys?" Elizabeth asked them.

She wondered why she had essentially asked for their permission when Star was the one who extended the invitation before stopping herself.

She was just being polite.

Right?

For a second, she thought David looked pleased but his eyes were so cold. It was weird if not compelling.

_God, stop overthinking everything!_ she silently admonished herself.

"Of course" David replied easily.

"I was heading back to meet them if you want to…" she trailed off.

Marko and David both nodded and the three set off.

The walk felt very comfortable despite the silence.

Easy. Natural.

Elizabeth smiled.

It was strange but walking beside her two new acquaintances meant she had infinitely more room, nobody was barging into them or jostling to move by. Maybe it was the way they presented themselves? David alone seemed to exude a cool, quiet confidence.

"So what did you and my brother get up to last night?" Elizabeth asked playfully, glancing at the two boys as they walked.

She didn't need to break the silence but she wanted to, there was a niggling part of her that wanted to chat with them, to find out more about them.

"What do you mean?" Marko laughed at her tone and she smiled.

"Well, apparently he stumbled in around 4am, almost gave my brother a heart attack…"

Both boys laughed and Elizabeth didn't notice the undercurrent of malice, "that wasn't us" David assured through a grin, "I guess he and Star must have kept the party going"

Both boys were grinning widely.

"Yeah, we went our separate ways pretty early on" Marko finished easily.

"Ah" she nodded, "OK, I'm sorry I asked. Say no more!" she really didn't need to think about her brother's love life.

The two boys were so intimidating with their style and their presence but they were actually very friendly, or at least, she felt a friendly vibe from them.

_Never judge a book by its cover_, she mused silently.

As the cluster of tables and benches that she'd left came into view, Elizabeth blinked in surprise at the clock ticking away on the counter of the booth Michael had ordered from.

How had thirty really minutes passed?

How long had she spent in the toilet?

She turned to David and Marko with a troubled frown on her face but, catching sight of her brother, she stopped, distracted.

Star and Michael looked quite intimate, they were hunched together over the table, holding hands and talking lowly.

It was very different to how she had left them.

The two young lovers separated fast, looking sheepish when faced with the three onlookers.

"How you doing, Star?" David asked, looking between the two.

"Good. I found Michael" she replied with a smile, but Elizabeth noted her nervous demeanor had returned.

"And we found Elizabeth" Marko grinned, "we're all winners. Let's head to the concert?"

Star nodded silently and stood as Michael asked Elizabeth, "how do you guys know each other?"

"Old friends" Marko replied for her with a small smirk.

"Us three go go way back" David added.

Star said nothing, looking at Michael's feet.

Elizabeth shook her head, glancing towards her two new friends with a smile, "Marko gave me some boardwalk advice a few nights ago.." she told her older brother, who gave a small nod of understanding.

The group of five set off towards the farthest end of the boardwalk, Marko and David leading, followed by Star and Michael.

Elizabeth walked behind them all, noting that Michael and Star were stealing furtive touches and glances at each other. Why were they shy around the two boys? What was going on there? She moved to play with her hair before catching herself, feeling a bit like a third wheel despite Star's previous protests to the contrary.

As a blonde flash suddenly joined the group, launching himself at Marko, everyone splintered into a small circle. As they stopped walking, watching while the two boys wrestled for a moment, David began to laugh.

Even Michael looked bemused.

Star was looking away.

"Whoaaa!" the new arrival laughed as Marko broke free from a headlock, "I thought I'd lost you guys"

Marko was grinning and straightened his jacket, "yeah, took us a while to rally the troops" he gestured to Star, Michael and Elizabeth.

"How's it going, man?" Michael asked with a nod as if he were greeting an old friend.

"Oh it's going" the new arrival looked up at Elizabeth, "and this would be?" he asked with a grin.

"Elizabeth" Star and Michael replied at the same time.

"Hi" she said in greeting, not sure what to do.

"She's Michael's sister" Marko explained.

"You guys have totally different bone structure" the newcomer said, looking between the two.

"Well Elizabeth is my adopted sister" Michael explained uncertainly.

"Nice, Paul" David said in a deadpan though his eyes were bright.

"Adopted sister is still a sister" Paul shrugged, not caring, "right?"

"Right" Elizabeth nodded through a laugh.

She had thought the introduction was almost a routine. It was so...so inorganic…but Paul was making her laugh with his carefree attitude and she liked it. She liked how he said 'a sister is still a sister', she liked his thinking.

_Stop overthinking everything, for God's sake!_, she thought to herself again.

"And with that" David smiled at Elizabeth, his smile thanking her for her patience, "let's go. Where's Dwayne?" he asked over his shoulder.

Dwayne?

Elizabeth felt a strange pull in her stomach.

Paul was walking alongside Elizabeth and he laughed, "he's there already. That bitch don't wait! Got annoyed and sent me to find you"

"Did he get annoyed with us or you?" Marko chortled from up front.

Michael laughed aloud but Elizabeth noticed that he and Star were no longer holding hands, no longer sneaking touches.

Actually, it was Star. She was the only with her arms crossed, Michael's hand was still seeking hers.

"How you do like Santa Carla so far?" Paul asked Elizabeth.

"It's…interesting" she said, looking over at him, "how long have you lived here?"

"Ugh, forever" he grinned back, "but seriously, it's nice here. You'll like it when you get settled.." he was rustling in his pocket and brought out some papers, tobacco and something else.

"You smoke?" Paul asked, glancing at her as he rolled.

He rolled while he walked and with such perfection she was momentarily distracted.

"Huh?"

"Do you smoke?" he repeated.

She saw Michael tense and glance back briefly, as if some memory, some recognition had just been triggered.

She looked back up at Paul.

"No, I don't smoke" she said a little shyly.

But Paul nodded easily, "do you wanna try some?"

In all honesty, she did want to try weed. She was very curious. She glanced at Michael again, but he was now absorbed in a low conversation with Star.

"Maybe later?" she asked, making eye contact with Paul.

She didn't want to embarrass herself. She wasn't brave enough... she'd probably choke on the smoke or something and then Michael would be there to admonish her.

"Offer always stands, girl" he had lit the cigarette and the smell instantly wafted to her.

"Sorry" he said, changing hands and exhaling over his other shoulder, "so it's just you and Mikey?"

Mikey? What an ugly nickname.

"No, we have a younger brother. I mean. I say younger but he's barely a year younger than me" she laughed a little. Sam would kill her if he knew she called him younger, he thought of them purely as equals, "but he's out with our Grandpa tonight"

"You live with your Grandpa?" Paul asked and Elizabeth was surprised at how easy it was to talk to him.

"Yeah, there was a messy divorce and a relocation" she said, making a long story very short, "he's kind of eccentric but it's actually pretty awesome"

The sound of music greeted their ears.

Off to the side of the moving crowd, an overweight man with thick, black, twisting tattoos was swallowing fire in front of an engrossed group.

Elizabeth slowed, focusing on him.

She had never seen a fire eater before.

Ahead, Michael and Star had descended down some old concrete steps into an area below the boardwalk, where, judging from the music, the concert was being held.

"Is it a trick?" she asked, half wincing as the man put his mouth around a flaming stick.

"Nah" Paul shook his head, extinguished his half smoked cigarette with the tips of his fingers. He didn't even flinch, "most things here are but the performers are legit"

Marko and David were waiting by the steps, staring at Elizabeth and Paul. Their friendly personas from before had disappeared and they stared with intensity, their watchful eyes following her every move and gesture.

"Michael and Star were a good idea" Marko stated, "well...Star was a good idea"

"She's so..." David trailed off, as if he were looking for the right words.

"Weak? Ineffectual?"

"Non threatening" David smirked, though his eyes were angry.

Marko snorted, "whatever. We established a solid introduction through Michael..all very natural and social and shit...can't we just speed it the fuck up?"

David shrugged, "I don't think it would be difficult to convince Michael and Star to leave us alone for a short time" his voice was cold.

Star wasn't his mate, she wasn't his love but she was his property.

He didn't often share his things.

"She's pretty comfortable around Paul" Marko noted, pleased with his brother's work. Paul's success lessened his sense of failure from the other night.

"And when Michael and Star leave, we can solidify her friendship-"

"-I think we're already half way there" Marko commented, "guess it really is meant to be"

"No doubt. I can feel it" David said with a smile at Marko, "I'm sure of it. Hook, line and sinker. She's ours."

Marko smirked.

He wanted to speed it up. He was eager for their new pack mate to join them but, as he thought about Star, he knew how important it was to take it slow.

Haste was a bad thing.

He wondered how Dwayne was going to cope.

He was itching for his new pack mate, how hard would Dwayne be itching for his mate?

Marko nudged David and jerked his head towards the tattooed man.

The fire eater coughed and gagged a little and the crowd shuffled, disappointed.

As he started up again, Paul laughed, "see? Legitimate. He burned himself a little. The performers are good here but the magicians? Fuck the magicians. I saw an act once and later, I noticed the fucker swiped my fucking wallet" he laughed, and Elizabeth laughed along with him.

"That sucks" she commiserated, "Marko told me that most things on the boardwalk are a rip off"

"Yeah, they are, just like I said, girl. Stick with us. We'll show you the ropes" Paul looked towards the two waiting figures, "we should get going"

They began to walk, "the boardwalk is kind of like something out of a dream" Elizabeth told Paul with a gleeful laugh.

"Girl, you don't even know the half of it. The best stuff is tucked away, away from the tourists" Paul told her, grinning at his two friends, "I wasn't joking before" he slung his arm over her shoulders, "we'll show it all to you"

"There's a lot to see" David promised, leading the way down the steps.

Elizabeth smiled, excitement building.

"I'd like that" she replied with a sincere smile as they started down the steps, Marko taking the rear.


	15. Chapter 16

The four moved down and through the dancing crowd, the soft drum and bass pulsating in a smooth rhythm around them. People were dancing and talking, facing the stage. The atmosphere was charged but also subdued, different from the concert their first night. Full fires were fluttering against the light breeze, adding a warm glow to the moving throng but strangely enough, they weren't fighting to pass.

Everyone was so close, moving and jerking and laughing and dancing but it seemed like the boys merged through them with ease.

Despite the mass of people, Elizabeth spotted Star easily. Her eyes had been drawn to her straight away despite the innumerable other women around. It was hard _not_ to notice her, she was so gorgeous. She was moving her body to the beat, hands caressing her stomach, chest, neck and her hair. She was so sensual in her movements and the glittering of her skirts and bangles just added to her beauty.

She moved her eyes and saw that Michael was watching her, slowly moving closer against her as she beckoned him over with a secretive smile.

It was a somewhat intimate thing to watch and while Elizabeth wanted to look away there was something compelling about the scene unfolding. During their walk Star had been reserved, quiet, hiding from Michael's touch, almost...almost like she didn't _want_ to be there but now she was smiling and flirtatious?

"It's like peeing" Paul said loudly over her shoulder, as Marko politely moved past her, two hands briefly touching her shoulders.

She'd been staring and blocking the way.

"Huh?" she turned to face Paul, confusion and humor dancing across her face. She felt a little bit embarrassed that she'd held them up with her gawping but the blonde was so perky and she felt so at ease wit him, it was a fleeting feeling.

She didn't notice David's cold eyes staring past them both, piercing into Michael and Star's backs.

"You know! When you just gotta pee and it doesn't matter what you're doing because you just really gotta fuckin' pee. Or, OK" he said, noting her clueless face, "a fart. You gotta squeeze one out and you just gotta let it go, no matter how stinky it's gonna be..you know, girl?"

She was laughing in confusion, watching Paul's earnest face. He was laughing at her ignorance now and, helping her out, he pointed to Star and Michael.

She turned, following his ringed digits.

Star and Michael were now dancing almost as one, pressed tightly against each other. It was incredibly intimate and sexual and she was taken aback for a second.

Michael was whispering into Star's ear and she was tilting her head up towards him, her ear brushing against his lips.

"It's an urge!" Paul laughed and, cringing a little at her brother's antics, she laughed along too.

"Come on" he led her away from the area where Michael and Star were dancing and she happily allowed him to do so.

That wasn't something she wanted to see.

David followed them silently and they joined Marko who was in deep conversation with a tall brunette.

"So what do you think?" Marko asked loudly, turning to Elizabeth.

"It's cool!" she replied, "I'm glad we ran into you!"

She doubted she and Michael would have come down here without the invitation. And honestly, she was having fun, Paul was so easy to talk to and Marko seemed to be including her pretty effortlessly.

Maybe she didn't need to wait the long months for school to start before she could make friends.

Something in the crowd caught Paul's eye and he slipped away from the group.

"I'm glad to hear that" Marko patted his friend on the arm, bringing him into their conversation, "this is Dwayne"

Nearby, somebody lit an old, wood-filled oil drum and a warm fire exploded, briefly illuminating Marko and Dwayne's face further.

Elizabeth smiled as the heat reached her.

Dwayne was striking.

"Elizabeth is Mike's brother" Marko explained by way of introduction and she smiled as he finished with an, "and we're done with the introductions. Finally, I hate them"

"Hi" Dwayne said, his voice deep and his eyes serious, "hey man" he also greeted David who had moved to join them fully, forming a small circle.

"You guys wanna drink? I'm gonna go now, it's quiet" Marko asked, straightening his jacket, ready to move through the crowd.

"I'll take a beer" David said easily, before looking at Dwayne with an inquiring quip of his eyebrow "beer?"

The brunette nodded.

"How about it, Elizabeth?" David asked, turning to her. There was no pressure in his voice, no challenge but for the briefest of moments, she felt like she didn't want to disappoint him.

"I-" she paused for a second and, meeting David's eyes she nodded, "-OK. Sure. Thanks"

What was the harm? One beer wouldn't hurt.

"'atta girl!" Marko smiled as he passed her.

"So, um. I hope you don't mind my asking but how did you guys meet?" Elizabeth asked, raising her voice only a little over the music. She didn't feel the need to fill the silence between them but she was intrigued by the four boys.

They seemed so different but similar at the same time and they were obviously good friends.

She shot a look at Dwayne, unable to help herself for a moment.

He really was striking.

There was a bit of coldness to him, an element of aloof confidence but she thought...well, for a moment she thought that she saw something in him. His jaw was defined but he was scowling a little, his eyebrows somewhat drawn as if he was deep in thought, his lips turned upwards only slightly.

Handsome, striking but intimidating, too.

She glanced away.

David smirked a little though she didn't find it unpleasant. She didn't find it unpleasant on Dwayne, either.

"You're polite, you know that, Elizabeth?" he turned to Dwayne, "the first words out of Paul's mouth were questions about her blood relation to Michael"

Dwayne gave a scoff but he was smiling now,

"Paul has zero tact" he said, addressing Elizabeth mostly. His thick hair fell to his shoulders and she noticed just how chiseled his face was. She had thought his features were striking but cold - somewhat like David - but now that he was smiling she thought differently.

She glanced away again, hoping she wasn't being obvious in her appraisal but God, he was handsome.

She'd never really been surrounded by such attractive people before.

"Yet here she is...you're concerned a question about how we met might be crossing a line?" David finished, now also smiling at her.

"No, no. Really" Elizabeth laughed, "it's fine. Paul's been great"

"We've been friends forever, since I care to remember, really" David said with an easy shrug.

Elizabeth didn't stop to consider that his answer didn't address her question but she did unconsciously move a step forward, moving closer to hear better.

Paul joined them again, almost as if he had appeared from thin air.

How could he just slip through the crowd like a ghost?

"Just friends? I'm hurt. We're brothers"

Elizabeth shot him a surprised smile; how had he heard overheard their conversation as well?

"We're family" Dwayne agreed with a nod and she looked at him once more.

"There's that saying, you can't choose your family...well, we're proof that it's bullshit. You can totally choose your family" Paul finished with a wide smile in the shorter girl's direction.

"Not me. I didn't get a say. Some papers were signed and there I was, in a house in Arizona with these two weirdos calling me sister-" she laughed at their expressions, faltering with embarrassment before clarifying nervously, "-it's just a joke…"

The three boys laughed with her and she noted it wasn't out of politeness.

"Welcome to Santa Carla, girl!" Paul laughed, slapping her on the back.

David was watching her thoughtfully, a smile playing on his lips.

Marko returned, "what's that?" he asked, holding a makeshift tray carrying 5 beers.

Dwayne reached forward and took two. As Paul and David took their own, Dwayne reached forward and handed one to Elizabeth.

"Here" he said in his deep, baritone voice, no invitation but a simple and kind gesture, including her right off the bat.

She smiled up at him, with a quiet, shy thanks.

She felt happily, excitedly nervous standing beside him.

"Oh, we were just welcoming Elizabeth to the group" David summarized in response to Marko's question, his ice-blue eyes trained on hers.

She realized then, that they were all looking at her.

She hoped her blush wasn't visible.

They'd clearly watched her as she had been watching Dwayne.

"Well, I guess that deserves a toast?" Marko said seriously.

"To new friendships" Dwayne said, raising his beer.

Blushing deeper now and feeling happy but nervous, she followed the others and raised her can.

With a cheers, they began to drink.

As Paul downed his beer with practiced ease, he crushed the can with one squeeze and belched.

It was hard not to gawp at him. She'd been to parties before, she'd watched people chug but that? That must have been some record speed right there.

Marko, having finished half of his, laughed and smacked his friend on the shoulder.

"Such a pig, man" he chortled.

"Oink fuckin' oink"

Elizabeth found herself laughing at them both as they descended into a joking, verbal fight.

"It's always like this" Dwayne told her with a grin, also seemingly amused by his friend's antics, "I swear I don't even know what quiet sounds like anymore"

Elizabeth, pushing her hair back behind her ear.

It was nice to see him smile.

His whole face brightened and she couldn't help but grin. She hoped it looked like she was just responding to his comment but that smile? It suited him.

"I get the feeling you also don't know what boredom feels like anymore though, huh?"

"They're literally throwing insults at each other?" Dwayne reminded her.

As the two boys quit their colorful insults, they dissolved into laughter, smacking each other on the back and jostling.

"But you're right" Dwayne agreed, his eyes a little bright but his face once more serious, "I guess it is a good trade-off. So Michael said you only arrived a week ago?"

She turned to face him fully.

"Yeah, something like that" she took another sip of her beer, "I don't even know. It feels like forever and also not even a day, if that makes sense?"

"Big change" Dwayne nodded, shooting her a small smile.

He seemed so...so serious, so stoic..so like David but that smile? She hadn't seen David crack a grin like it.

Suddenly the dimmed neon lights above the stage went out completely and the music stopped.

Elizabeth, distracted, turned to look as the crowd shuffled and muttered in momentary confusion. The lights began to flash and strobe and the heavy sound of drum and bass really began to pound across the stage with a new, loud intensity.

The crowd cheered and began to bounce to the beat before a newly arrived performer started to rap with an almost angry intensity of his own.

"Wow. That's a change of pace!" Elizabeth shouted, as she laughed up at Dwayne.

She thought Star said the concert would be a relaxed one.

She was a little taken aback by how fast the atmosphere of the concert had changed.

"I hate it when they do that" he said.

"Not your taste?" she teased.

"How can this be anybody's taste?" he asked disapprovingly, taking another drink.

The crowd began to shout louder with the music.

Elizabeth nodded.

He was right, the performer wasn't a particularly talented rapper and seemed to be shouting words more than anything else but the people in the crowd were going crazy for it.

"Wow, this music got bad fast, huh?" Michael appeared before Elizabeth and Dwayne, looking slightly flushed but bright.

Star was lingering uncertainly a few spaces away.

He glanced at the beer his sister was holding but didn't say anything. He wasn't out to embarrass her, which was fair because she'd had ample opportunities to embarrass him and she was thankful that he recognized it.

As Dwayne turned to speak with David, Elizabeth felt a pit of disappointment form in her stomach but Star approached her before she could really consider it.

"How long have you guys been stood here?" she asked quietly, almost in a whisper. So low Elizabeth had to lean in close, barely able to hear over the pounding music.

Star stole a glance behind Elizabeth's shoulder before her worried eyes met Elizabeth's again.

"We came down right after you two…" Elizabeth told her, trying to speak low, trying to match her tone. She thought the answer was obvious, though. After all, they had come as a group.

"What did you see?" Star asked her intently.

Elizabeth was worried the girl was going to cry, "uh? You and my brother dancing?" she replied softly with a little shake of her head, not sure why Star was so upset, "but we were talking, mostly. Our backs were to you…?" again, unsure if she was saying the right things.

She was unsure of what the ethereal girl in front of her wanted.

Star took a breath, "I was too absorbed in.." she shook her head, her words trailing off.

Michael was nodding his head and moving his body a little to the off-beat music, pointedly looking away from the two girls. He must have desperately wanted to know what they were whispering about, Elizabeth thought.

Looking away from her brother, Elizabeth told Star, "what? It's fine. You two were having fun, you're not the only ones here dancing…" she was struggling to make her quiet voice heard over the music, now.

Star smiled at Elizabeth and nodded her head but she didn't look comforted.

She almost looked like she was mentally preparing to paint a smile on her face.

Some people around them had started head banging as an electric guitar and drums started to accompany the badly rapping singer.

Elizabeth grimaced a little, this concert really did change fast and not in a good way. She turned her head to check behind her and saw the crowd had become tighter.

The four boys didn't look overly impressed either.

"Do you want to go to the toilet or something?" Elizabeth turned and asked Star.

Maybe some quiet girl talk was what she needed?

"Thank you, that would be-" Star began, before a lumbering, greasy-haired guy knocked into her with a drawled "ah, shit man, sorry dudes"

As Star stumbled, she reached out instinctively to steady herself and Elizabeth's drink went flying.

Michael shouted an angry "Hey man" but it was Dwayne who had moved fast and shoved him away.

As the drunk ambled off, hitting a concrete pillar hard with his shoulder, Michael moved to Star.

Dwayne watched the drunk go, his face stoic and fire in his eyes.

"Are you OK?" he asked, turning and staring at Elizabeth intently.

She laughed with a shake of her head and rubbed her hands on her thighs, "I'm fine" she assured him, "no use crying over spilt milk. Or beer, huh?"

"Star?" Michael repeated, "You OK?"

"Yes" she replied in a small voice, barely audible.

"We're gonna head out" Marko announced loudly, David and Paul closing their now tight circle, "coming?"

Michael looked at Star, unsure of what he should say.

Elizabeth looked between the two, not knowing what was going on with them. They were so obvious in their attraction just minutes before but now?

"I have beer on my jeans, I think that's my signal to call it a night" Elizabeth told Marko with a nod and a smile. She stepped towards the boys, breaking the circle, leaving Michael and Star behind her.

"Call it a night? It's not even midnight!" Michael told her, shouting to be heard with a little frown on his face.

"Concert's shit, Mikey" Paul said with a shrug, another cigarette hanging from his mouth.

With David leading, the group walked easily through the now almost baying crowd.

They ascended the chipped concrete steps, finally emerging into the bright, familiar neon lights of the boardwalk. The crowds here were scattered and, with no shelter, the wind blew comfortingly around them.

Elizabeth looked at the four boys ahead of her and registered once again just how smoothly they moved through the crowd, how smoothly they walked.

They seemed so untouchable.

She moved to catch up to them before Michael grabbed her wrist, stilling her.

"Liz, let's stay?"

"Michael, I know you said it's not even midnight but Sammy will be home soon. Mom's probably already home…" Elizabeth told her brother discreetly, having shaken herself free of her thoughts about the four boys she wanted to join. She really wasn't ready to end the night but she knew it was time to leave. She would feel terrible if Sammy was back before them, he was really bothered by Michael's behavior from the night before.

Star was standing beside Michael, watching him.

"Well yeah but I don't really want to leave yet" Michael said not quite as quietly.

He gestured to Star, "Star and I were going to get dinner. Do we have to go together?"

He wanted her to walk back to their house alone this late at night? She didn't know how she felt about it, sure, she wasn't a baby but still. They looked at each other for a few seconds before Michael sighed a little, "can't you just go home without me? Please"

His eyes were begging her.

"We'll take you back" David announced and Elizabeth jumped a little, facing him.

The four boys were standing close and had clearly been listening to their conversation.

She flushed a little bit.

Before she could protest, Paul said "the boardwalk's cool an all but there are some places you don't wanna be alone in"

Marko grinned.

Elizabeth and Michael didn't notice the fierce stare that David had fixed on Star. She cleared her throat delicately before saying, "Paul's right, Elizabeth. It's safer for someone to go with you"

Michael opened his mouth, perhaps feeling a twinge of guilt and readying himself to call it a night too but as Star's hand fixed on his, he fell silent.

"No, I don't want to put you out" she protested again, feeling guilty for the attention she was receiving. All eyes were fixed on her, "really it's not a far walk and the road there is practically deserted"

"I'll take you on my bike, then" Dwayne said easily.

"Oh but-" Elizabeth began, feeling grateful, incredibly grateful but still embarrassed by the attention she was receiving.

She really didn't want to come across as rude.

"I drank most of his beer" Paul assured with natural ease, seemingly reading her thoughts.

"Sorry" Elizabeth grimaced, she looked at Dwayne and nodded, "that's really kind. Thank you, I appreciate it"

"Don't apologize for taking your safety seriously, Elizabeth" David told her with a seriousness of his own.

"I parked this way" Dwayne gestured away.

"See you soon, girl" Paul said.

"I'll be back a little later, we won't have a long dinner" Michael promised, holding Star's hand.

"Don't be a stranger" Marko said to Elizabeth as Michael and Star walked away.

She smiled at them, "I won't. And thanks again, tonight really was a lot of fun"


	16. Chapter 17

"Does your brother often do that?" Dwayne asked Elizabeth, glancing down at her as they walked. There was a note of disapproval in his voice and she found herself wanting to defend her stupid brother but also pleased by the way Dwayne was looking out for her.

It was an odd if not unwelcome feeling.

He wasn't unfriendly, none of them were but he was certainly not as open and lively as Paul had been. With the perky blonde, it felt like friendship right away and she hadn't felt like that the the other three. Polite, welcoming and nice but not wildly friendly.

She thought it was nice that he was talking with her.

She'd honestly thought it would be a bit of an uncomfortable trip back to her house, not that she wasn't thankful for the ride. She just thought it would be a bit impersonal.

"You mean does he often stay out with girls?" she replied, not fully understanding what he meant and still slightly surprised, pleasantly caught off guard by his words.

She was hopeful for it but hadn't really been expecting much conversation from him.

"Ditch you" Dwayne said simply, before apologizing at the flash of hurt on her face, "I didn't mean it to sound like that"

"No, no it's OK. No harm" she assured him, moving a little to let someone walk by.

She felt his jacket against her arm as she did.

They might as well call a spade a spade. That's exactly what Michael had done, "but in his defense he's never done that before. I guess he's really into Star?"

It was strangely nice, strangely comforting to be feel somewhat protected by him.

He nodded.

He was taller than her, comfortably so, and she found herself walking closely beside him. Like the others, he could seemingly navigate the crowds with ease whereas she was destined to bump, smack and bash into people.

She really had thought that Dwayne was friendly but similar to David rather than Paul or even Marko; friendly yet cool. However, he had easily guided her gently past the thickening crowd, his arm fleetingly touching her back when the crowd was particularly dense. He was softer than she originally thought.

She glanced up at him.

They passed a small but loud gaggle of girls. As one of the drunk girls dry wretched over the railing of the boardwalk, two of her friends drunkenly rubbed her back and tried to hold her hair. She had been vomiting down and into the sand rather than ocean, the ocean was much further out. That would be an unpleasant reminder of the evening's activities the next morning when families arrived with their kids.

Looking away from the cluster of girls, she wondered a little as to why Michael's head was in such a twist.

"Honestly, I've never seen Michael act like this over a girl" she confided with a small shrug, continuing their small talk.

She remembered Michael's eagerness to see Star, then her coolness, then their hot dance.

It felt good to mention it to someone, good to talk to Dwayne about it. She was sure that she would have felt the same with the others, after all, Sammy had been so focused on Michael's weird behavior and she'd thought about it a little herself. It was nice to have someone to talk to.

_Probably because he's impartial_, Elizabeth told herself, _he doesn't have the same level of investment as Sammy does. It's nothing to do with him.._

She snuck another sideways glance at him, a small smile playing on her lips.

_Maybe it's because he's so handsome..._she corrected herself.

Dwayne extended his arm, letting her pass first through a narrow exit and she tried to hide her smile, "well, he seemed to be having fun at least" came his reply.

Elizabeth wondered for a second.

Sure, Michael seemed happy but did Star?

All thoughts of her brother left her when they emerged onto a busy but wide avenue lined with shops, restaurants and cafes.

Dwayne was leading a decent distance ahead of her despite how close they had been just a few moments before and she stopped for a moment, watching him.

As he approached what appeared to be his bike, she shook her head, walking slowly over towards him, "..._that's_ yours?"

She couldn't help but raise her eyebrows.

So this is what Sammy meant when he made the comment about serious bikes.

It was a beautiful piece of machinery, she could tell that even with her disinterest in all things mechanical.

It was parked alongside three others in differing colors and she briefly wondered which boy matched which bike. One things was clear, however: none of them cared too much about the rules. They were parked confidently, almost challengingly under a 'NO PARKING' sign.

"Yeah" he sat down gracefully on the bike and smiled at her. He looked almost playful now, "what? Is there a problem?"

"Am I safe?" she asked, a worried but excited smile gracing her features.

Dwayne laughed and she found herself delighted by the sound, "OK, I wasn't expecting something that blunt to come from your mouth"

"What does that mean?" she asked him with a big smile now.

She took a few more steps towards the bike.

Towards him.

"You've been pretty polite all night" he told her easily enough, eyes dancing.

"What's wrong with polite?"

"Nothing, nothing. I just thought maybe you were _too_ polite" he shrugged loftily, as if that was the worst thing someone could be and held his hand to her, "I promise, you're safe"

Elizabeth grinned, butterflies suddenly dancing in her stomach, "too polite? Coming from Mr Polite-but-Stoic?" she challenged, wondering where their playfulness..no, their _flirting_ had come from.

She liked it.

Dwayne dropped his hand and laughed a little, "touché"

Elizabeth smiled at him, looking directly into his dark eyes this time, incredibly glad that she had come to the boardwalk that night.

She couldn't put her finger on it but she felt the promise of something.

Something wonderful.

Something amazing with the boys, something with the man before her.

Dwayne once again fully extended his hand and this time Elizabeth took it, sure of herself.

She could tell that he had a powerful grip, there was unmistakable strength in his masculine hands but his touch was gentle. As his fingers curled around hers, she smiled to herself, accepting his help.

"Hold on tight" he warned her.

As she slid behind him, she settled herself.

She'd ridden with Michael before but this..it felt different.

Dwayne was..she felt herself blushing a little..he was so masculine. So big and powerful and-

-he revved the engine once.

"Please don't kill me!" she implored with a laugh, and he grinned widely. He nodded to reassure her and she continued, "My house is-"

"-I know" Dwayne said over his shoulder and she tilted her head before he added a quick, "..Michael told us yesterday"

She looked at his profile, noting just how handsome he was.

Taking a breath, she moved her hands around his middle and shuffled closer to him.

She felt self-conscious, nervous but excited.

He murmured something to her again about holding tight and, at her nod, he revved the bike to life once more.

She moved closer.

Within seconds, the boardwalk and its flashing lights were nothing but a blur.

The ride was exhilarating and Elizabeth laughed in delight as the wind whipped her hair.

Dwayne had driven relatively slowly until they broke free of the busy roads.

He sped up slightly and, as she began laughing with enjoyment, he increased his speed some more.

She held on to him tightly, awash with pure exhilaration.

When they reached the drive to her house, slowly and more sedately, she briefly noticed that all the lights were off and she felt like their ride had come to an end all too soon.

She tried to hide the wave of disappointment that had washed over her.

She could do that forever.

As Dwayne shut the bike off, the house loomed silently before them.

Everyone must have still been out.

With shaky legs, she slid off his bike, using his offered hand as support. She took a moment to gather herself and Dwayne observed her with thoughtful eyes.

Her cheeks were flushed pink, the tip of her nose, too.

Her hair was windswept and wild and her breasts heaved with each deep breath.

"I wasn't expecting you to go so fast" she laughed at him, happiness and adrenaline practically pouring from her.

"Rude of me to ignore your screams of terror" he said sarcastically with a grin. Studying her face with an intensity that had butterflies dancing from her stomach, he leaned forward, resting on his handlebars, "did you have fun?"

"So much fun - I didn't say it was a bad thing" she faced him fully "do you always ride that fast?"

"Faster. I'll show you one day" he promised easily and she nodded eagerly.

She would love that.

He looked at her house, the dark windows still looming emptily, "you're sure you're OK?"

"I'm sure everyone will get home soon or they're probably already sleeping" she said with a little wave of her hand "thank you for the ride. It was really kind of you. I..I really did have blast"

Her breathing was still a little uneven.

She smiled up at him, wondering what else there was to say, not quite believing that she had gone to the boardwalk with her brother and left with the sparks of friendship.

More than friendship?

She smiled again.

No. That was crazy...was it?

She smiled and glanced at her house.

"I'll see you again soon" Dwayne said, another easy promise.

Again, she nodded happily. He started his bike, the powerful machine purring into action.

With another smile, a smile she felt sure was just for her, he began moving down the drive.

She watched him go, only moving towards the house when he was out of sight.

She opened the door and couldn't seem to stop smiling.

She felt good.

She felt amazing.

Putting her house key in a small bowl on the antique cabinet near the door, her eyebrows raised a little when she saw hers was the only one. She'd thought at least Sammy and Grandpa would be home sleeping.

"Hah, dirty stop outs" she kicked off her shoes, "Nanook?" she called and heard a dull thud as the husky, she imagined, jumped down from Sam's bed. Nudging her shoes neatly to the side, she padded into the kitchen, flicking on a table light as she pulled down a tub of biscuits from the top cupboard. Grandpa had shown it to her on the promise she didn't tell her brothers. There was a selection of cream, jam and chocolate biscuits and some rich, crumbly chocolate chip cookies.

_What a night,_ she thought, taking a bite of a thick, vanilla cream filled biscuit.

It had felt so wonderful to be sitting behind Dwayne.

His body was so powerful and when he smiled, when he laughed and broke a little from his serious exterior she felt like it was a secret, something just for her.

She shook her head.

She hoped she could see him again.

She wanted to see him again.

The kitchen door was nudged open and she glanced behind her, readying herself to give Nanook a big cuddle but she paused.

Something was wrong.

Nanook was tensed, his tail high and his fur bristling.

He entered the room slowly.

"Wha…Nanook? Hey. Hey boy…" Elizabeth said uncertainly.

The dog barked and Elizabeth jumped.

He stalked into the room, growling lowly.

"Nanook" Elizabeth tried to coo, keeping her voice friendly, trying to keep the shake from it "Nanook. Hey, it's me…?"

The dog growled lowly again before pausing, sniffing. His body relaxed a little and he took another step forward, tentatively this time. She slowly extended her arm, offering her hand for the dark-eyed dog to sniff. He did so cautiously, "Nanook? What's gotten into you?" she asked quietly. He began sniffing fast, his cool nose moving around her fingers, into her palm, up her arm.

His tail started to wag and he moved in to rub against her legs in a brief, apologetic move.

Crouching down, she petted him lightly, "You scared me"

Nanook, who pretty much exclusively enjoyed Sam's attention, shook himself off and walked out of the room.

"Jesus" she muttered, realizing that she had been sweating.

Nanook was a big dog.

Keeping the lamp on as a kindness for the four missing Emersons, she moved from the kitchen and headed to the family bathroom.


	17. Chapter 18

"Star send him home?" Marko asked, lounging on his bike.

"I told her to" David confirmed with a nod as he observed the dregs of the boardwalk patrons.

Star knew what was good for her, even more so now that Michael was in the loop. She had always been a little weak, a little delicate but recently, as desperation had begun to claw at her, she'd been somewhat feisty. Now that she had more to lose than just her humanity, now that she thought she was in love, she had become strangely strong. She was fighting for herself a little more, she was voicing her opinions but still. Still she was scared, frightened. Easy to control.

"That felt too easy?" Paul stated, leaning against a wall, his bike waiting to the side, "like she just...slotted right on in. I think she'll fit in well with us…easy enough to look at, too and that don't hurt. Bit small…" he shrugged in commiseration while cupping imaginary breasts.

"Hey-" Dwayne shot a low warning and with a satisfied grin, Paul dropped his hands.

"Is she too nice?" Marko asked, eyeing a muscled, heavy set man as he swaggered towards a bar.

He loved killing the macho men, the tough guys. It brought him no end of amusement when they blubbered and sobbed and begged and pissed their pants.

"Maybe" David exhaled, smoke dancing into the dark sky, "she seems like a people-pleaser but I think she's got something. There's something about her, some quality. She's ours. She's one of us"

"I like her" Paul said with a nod, "I think she's got somethin'...she's got somethin' special about her"

"She does" Dwayne said, his voice sure, leaving no room for questions. Questions would have been irrelevant at this point anyway, she was his.

"Her family might be a problem though" Paul suggested amicably enough as the others nodded, "kill and grab?" he finished hopefully, as Marko barked a laugh.

Efficient though it was, they knew that wasn't an option.

The last thing any of them wanted was a repeat of Star. God, months of petulance and misery and tears.

No thanks.

David did wonder if the mate connection would override any grief Elizabeth would feel if her family were to die but he wouldn't test the theory.

He respected Dwayne too much for that.

Besides, one mistake was enough for a lifetime.

He made eye contact with an approaching security guard, smiling in an invitingly cold challenge as they made brief eye contact. He waddled past them, glancing their way with a frown once more before carrying on his route.

"I was surprised to see you back so soon" Marko said, looking at Dwayne, "thought you'd talk or hang or something. You had her"

The tall brunette merely shrugged.

Marko shot a sideways grin at Paul, who slowly began, "yeah...gotta be hard for you..mate's right there..."

David's eyes were dancing as he watched Dwayne.

"..and she was all wrapped around you on the bike. Those pert little tits pressed deliciously into your back, those soft hands wrapped around your chest, clutching at you..."

He moaned and whistled a little as if the scene he was depicting was so hot he could barely contain himself, "God that must have felt so fucking good...did you imagine those hands going lower?..."

Dwayne stiffened, looking determinedly into the distance.

"..but you have to keep playing the charming, gallant man when what you really wanna do is just bend her over and fuck the shi-"

"-fuck you both" Dwayne said, sliding off his bike as Paul and Marko erupted into riotous laughter.

David laughed along with them.

"Fuck you, too"

"God your balls must be fucking huge" Paul drummed his hands against the wall as he laughed, palms flat, "Jesus, look at you dude. Blue ballin' while your mates right there-"

"-not at all-" Dwayne said coolly, his attempt to not engage them just propelling further jibes and laughter from the two.

Marko laughed, interrupting, "-'not at all'? Bet he fucking rubbed one out! Frantically whacked himself off under her window?"

"-smacking the sausage as she sleeps soundly-"

"-wondering what that distant, wet slapping sound is-"

"-are you finished?" Dwayne asked patiently.

"did you cum in the bushes?" Marko snorted.

"She sleeps in the attic"

As Paul and Marko dissolved into laughter again at Dwayne's blunt, logical reply, David grinned, "what did you mean 'not at all'?"

David always enjoyed the crude humor Paul and Marko adored but he rarely joined in with it.

Dwayne looked at him and gave an almost feline shrug, "I wasn't playing charming and gallant"

"Seemed pretty charming..." David challenged lightly, "I've never seen you so gentlemanly"

Marko grinned again, he and Paul still tittering between themselves.

"I wasn't" Dwayne shook his head, his voice low and serious, "you're all fucking nuts"

David lit another smoke, chuckling, "you were _nice_"

Dwayne shook his head.

He was not nice_._

"Yeah you were" Paul added, eyeing up a passing blonde. She caught his eye and smiled flirtatiously before murmuring to her friends.

They giggled and headed for the bar Marko's catch had lumbered in to.

"If it were any other chick we'd be playing catch with her tits right about now" Marko stated.

"Well, she's different"

Paul laughed, "sappy fucker"

"Yeah? We'll just wait until you find your mate" Dwayne said.

"God no thanks" Paul laughed "actually, if I ever get all soppy like that-"

"-fat chance of that happening-" David.

"-you can just finish me off" Paul turned to David, faux hurt crossing his face, "hey I'm very deep and sensitive"

Marko and Dwayne laughed.

Paul had all the sensitivity of a teaspoon.

"You were definitely being nice though, dude" Marko said, scanning the crowd again.

He was getting hungry.

"What would you have me do?" Dwayne asked, "besides.." his voice dropped a little and he too scanned the crowd. He knew he was in for more jokes, "I _want_ to be nice to her..."

Sure, he wanted her. Badly. He wanted her blood, her body, her soul. He wanted everything..but he wanted her happiness, too.

"See!" Paul laughed, vindicated, "you're a sappy fucker!"

David stepped off his bike, "jokes aside slow _is_ best"

Marko and Paul smirked.

"Slow is boring" Paul offered.

"This is how you do it, OK? I'll help you" Marko stood tall and cleared his throat, "I am your mate. You are made for me, built for me, designed for me. We will spend eternity together-"

"-now bend over" Paul interrupted and the two descended into cackles again.

Dwayne and David laughed heartily, too.

It was impossible not to.

"You're both idiots" Dwayne told them, chuckling with a head shake.

"She's gonna love us" Paul said.

"Does she have a choice?" David asked dryly, hiding the last of his grin.

"No" Dwayne confirmed with a small grin, "she's gonna be one of us"

"I think she'll appreciate our humor" Paul told Marko.

Marko nodded, eyeing the bar Mr Macho had swaggered in to, "let's make a toast to it, huh? To Dwayne's mate, our upcoming sister"

"Yeah. I'm fucking hungry" Paul had pushed away from the wall.

"Let's eat"


	18. Chapter 19

With a heaving sigh, Elizabeth stretched in bed, her toes poking out of the duvet as she moved. Sunlight poured in through her thin curtains and she groaned a little before glancing down beneath the windowsill. Alongside the unblinking, unmoving rabbit was a thick, wooden clock waiting to be hung. Another gift from Grandpa. It ticked quietly; 7:20 am. She slowly rolled out of the bed and opened the curtains fully, taking in the rolling sea in the distance before opening the window, allowing the refreshing air to breeze into the room.

It was all so perfect.

She slipped on a simple white bathing suit and chose a white, lace sundress to wear over it. It covered the swim suit nicely and hung comfortably mid-thigh. She tied a faded denim shirt around her waist, securing it with a tight knot. _Another beautiful day in Santa Carla_, she thought with a happy smile. Every morning seemed to start this way and she wouldn't change it for the world.

"It's a good day" she mumbled to herself, smoothing her dress.

She drummed her fingers on the windowsill thoughtlessly as she reflected on her adventure the night before. Nibbling her lip with a happiness that had little to do with the weather, she looked at herself in the mirror.

She thought she looked quite pretty. She hoped the boys were at the boardwalk today.

She hoped _he_ was.

She knew it was fast but she couldn't deny that she was crushing a little. She had never met a man like him. Dwayne was almost the epitome of masculine. Tall, dark, handsome, cold and aloof but damn...when he got talking, when he smiled, when he was playful? He was so warm and inviting. She knew he'd probably flirted with a million girls, she knew she probably wasn't special but it was kind of nice to think that maybe she was. It was hard not to think about, anyway. He was so unlike anyone she had ever known.

All of the boys were, really.

She had lived a normal life back in Arizona with boys that were cute but she'd never been around...well, she'd never been around men before.

Just boys.

She'd never found reason to complain about it but there was just something so compelling about Dwayne.

She wanted to see him again.

With a little shake of her head, she plodded down to the bathroom.

"Lizzie, did you leave the light on for us last night?" Grandpa asked her as she entered the kitchen, fresh faced and minty mouthed.

"Uh, yeah" she confirmed.

"Well don't! It's a waste of electricity. I know my way around in the dark and the boys can learn, too. It's a damn useful skill. Here" he passed her a sole, double stuffed Oreo cookie before leaving the kitchen.

She took a moment to register what had happened before taking a bite of the cookie and pulling a box of cereal from a full cupboard.

"Oh, good morning sweetie" Lucy smiled widely, walking in through the conservatory and planting a kiss on her daughter's head as she reached the kitchen counters.

She was carrying a stuffed brown bag, "hey, no, no no don't have cereal. I bought sausages and eggs. I know you're all eating trash in the evening - don't try to deny it! - so have something decent for breakfast at least" she laughed and set down the bag.

"Are sausages and eggs decent?" Elizabeth asked, helping by removing the items from the bag.

"...we'll add some mushrooms and tomatoes. You look nice, sweetie. Heading to the beach?"

"I thought so. I'll see what Sammy wants to do, it's a gorgeous day again"

Hopefully she would run into the boys..into Dwayne, "is it always like this?"

"Uhh...well, you may be disappointed come winter" Lucy laughed, trying to be diplomatic, "but summer is very nice, yes"

"Eh" Elizabeth shrugged, "so how's work been, Mom?" she asked, helping Lucy put the items away before setting a pan on the stove.

"Oh, it was just wonderful. Really, it's been wonderful. The owner is just so kind.."

Elizabeth grinned widely, "the owner, huh?"

"Oh!" Lucy laughed and blushed a little.

She was chopping some fresh tomatoes and not making any eye contact. Elizabeth also noted that she didn't rebuff her.

"It's nice, Mom" Elizabeth assured, meaning it.

The sausages were already sizzling invitingly in the hot pan, and Elizabeth cracked two eggs alongside them. She was cooking for herself and her mom, Michael and Sammy would have to fend for themselves.

Lucy blushed a little at her daughter's meaning.

"Oh, no. It's silly. It's silly..I mean, I haven't dated anyone since college and. Oh who knows? I don't even know if I'm ready or even if he's interested" Lucy paused and smiled at her daughter, "It's silly. I'm a forty year old divorcee…"

"Don't be crazy!" Elizabeth laughed, "any guy would be lucky to have you and age is just a number, right?"

"Well, I guess so" Lucy said with a big smile, "though that's easy for you to say. Youth and beauty! But...well, we did stay a few hours late, just talking…" she confided, splitting the tomatoes between two plates.

She placed two slices of thick bread in a mustard yellow toaster that looked like it may have been purchased before Lucy was even born and got two cups down from the cupboard.

"Talking about the job?" Elizabeth asked with a raised eyebrow.

"Everything, really" Lucy said evasively with another small smile.

"Mom, you're being coy…" Elizabeth teased happily.

"We were talking about everything and food came up, you know me, such a foodie-" Lucy buttered the lightly browned toast and placed it on the plates, making way as Elizabeth began to slip the sausages and eggs from the pan, "-coffee?-" at Elizabeth's nod, she continued, "-and he told me about this amazing restaurant an hour or so away that specializes in lobster..I haven't had lobster since I went to Maine during Spring Vacation-"

"-you spent your spring vacation in Maine?"

"Oh yeah, I was a wild student" Lucy's eyes glittered.

Elizabeth laughed at the image.

"Well, wild history aside" she grinned, "it honestly sounds like this guy is interested"

Elizabeth grinned as she carried the plates to the table.

Lucy had already placed two steaming cups of coffee down, with lots of space for milk.

"Max. His name is Max" a big smile "and, I'm sure he's just being kind but he offered to take me there…tonight"

With a gleeful grin, Elizabeth sat down "why would you say you didn't know if he was interested?! Mom, he sounds totally in to you. You have a date!" she assured happily.

And why wouldn't he be into her? Lucy was amazing; the warmest, kindest woman she had ever met and frankly, she deserved a bit of happiness right now.

Lucy took a bite of sausage and tomato, "it's been such a long time but, oh, I think I'm actually excited. Should I? Do you think you and your brothers will be OK?"

"We'll be absolutely fine! I actually really do want to go swimming and then thought I'd spend time at the boardwalk. Maybe Sam wants to try out the comic shop again"

_Plus_, Elizabeth thought silently, _Michael would absolutely want to go._

She bit into her toast.

Why was she acting like she didn't have an ulterior motive, too?

She wanted to run in to Dwayne as much as she knew Michael wanted to see Star.

"You're sure?"

"Positive"

"I should go for it?"

"Without a doubt. He's a lucky guy"

Lucy smiled, "you're a good kid, sweetie. You know, speaking of good kids...those two should be up by now, I know Sammy had a late night but really it's almost nine…" Lucy said, glancing at the clock.

It was closer to eight thirty, but a mother's concern didn't stand for correction.

"Sammy had a late night?" Elizabeth clarified, expecting it to have been Michael.

"I don't know what your Grandpa was thinking" Lucy nodded as she sipped her coffee, "that store is a three hour drive away and he always spends hours chatting to the owner before he's even collected the chemicals and then there's the paperwork-"

"-hm? Chemicals?"

What on earth was she talking about?

Lucy tilted her head, "well sure..what did you think he was getting?"

"Huh? Animals. Sourcing products.."

Lucy snorted into her coffee a little, chuckling, "where would you get an idea like that? You think there's a warehouse with animal corpses waiting to be stuffed?"

"...but..Grandpa said.." Elizabeth sighed.

She'd been had.

Lucy shook her head laughing a little, "oh sugar you shouldn't listen to half of what he says"

"But wasn't there a comic shop?"

"Oh, God. That place..." Lucy sighed, "I love him but he's hard work sometimes"

"Sammy?"

"Yes but your Grandpa. Your poor brother..."

"But he got to go the a comic shop, right? A place that has rare titles?"

Lucy rolled her eyes for a second, "no. It's an antique bookstore that once upon a time came across a first edition comic someone had donated after a death in the family. Tucked away between some encyclopedias.." Lucy conceded with a shake of her head, her tone taking on a more sympathetic edge "a lucky find that made the news when _I_ was a kid. I doubt there was much up your brother's alley there. Poor kid. Michael got back just a few minutes after me and I feel asleep waiting on those two!"

"I'll go wake them up in a second" Elizabeth promised, crunching into the toast again, "Grandpa seemed perky though, was it really that late?"

"Honey, your Grandpa is always perky"

"Hah, yeah, I guess.." she shook her head. She couldn't believe she fell for Grandpa's joke, "so..do you know what you'll wear tonight?"

Just as the two women started a serious discussion about clothes, Michael and Sammy, one wearing sunglasses and one wearing a small frown entered the kitchen.

They were dressed and showered, which surprised both Lucy and Elizabeth.

They didn't care to ask questions when Lucy said she had plans that night - typical boys - but they both agreed to spend the afternoon down at the beach with Elizabeth.

It was kind of funny, actually because the two women seemed to be the only happy ones at the table.

In the end, as conversation had all but died thanks to the sullen emergence of two tired boys, Lucy had started to stack her dishes in the sink. She told them that she would be making them a vegetable bake for lunch, would like to see them actually eat it but she'd promised they could leave any time after that.

Both boys had just grunted, pouting over their breakfast and Elizabeth had to stifle her grin.

It seemed like neither of them were morning people.


	19. Chapter 20

"Hey, Sammy, would you grab me an ice-cream?" Michael asked huskily from his space in the shade.

He had rented a huge, stripy beach umbrella and had pretty much claimed the space as his own, spreading out and sleeping comfortably in the warm sand. He had driven down to the beach on his bike, arriving before Elizabeth and Sam and securing a space on the fairly crowded stretch of beach. That's where they found him, snoring deeply under the umbrella. Sammy had protested but, Elizabeth had reasoned, since Mike did the leg work, the renting and the setup he was kind of entitled to use the space.

In the face of such a reasonable argument, Sammy had relented and allowed Michael to nap largely undisturbed.

He wanted a tan, anyway.

Lucy had made them a giant vegetable bake with cheese crust and homemade mashed potato for lunch, musing as only a mother can about how they weren't eating right since the move. She told everyone to have fun when they left, just after two thirty, assuring them that she was fine to wash up. She had smiled happily and secretly when Elizabeth had whispered to have fun and enjoy her night.

Typical boys, neither Sam or Michael had picked up on the hidden meaning.

"Ice-cream? Well wow! Sure Mikey! Sure thing!" Sam said loudly and with enthusiasm, "Do you want strawberry? Vanilla? Lemon sorbet? Choco? Choco-mint? Double chocolate? Cherry? Triple chocolate? Neapolitan? Strawberry? Vanilla? Choco? Cherry? Tri-"

Michael sloppily threw an inflatable ball at his younger brother's head. It bounced off with a light pinging noise.

It came with the umbrella rental but had pretty much gone unused until being weaponized.

"Why are you so obnoxious?" Michael asked with a light, sleepy groan.

"'Cause I'm not your slave, bud" was the simple reply.

"Choco-mint" Michael said easily, laying his head back into the sand once more.

"One choco-mint coming up, never" Sam said with the peppiness of an eager to please waiter before standing and jogging to join Elizabeth in the water.

She'd been paddling and swimming happily for a while.

Michael was sleeping again.

"Look what Mike gave me" he grinned, waist deep in the water as he held up the ball, "wanna play?"

The two played catch for a while, laughing and flinching when the ball splashed sea water in the faces. The beach had such a nice atmosphere, with families and friends enjoying the soft sand and smooth sea. The beach itself was scattered with umbrellas, with inflatable dolphins and rubber rings, sun loungers and huge towels. There were even some vendors selling food on the sand itself.

Michael had briefly awoken to wolf down a hamburger earlier, purchased from a cart that had been pushed with apparent difficulty through the bright sand. Sammy and Elizabeth were still pretty stuffed from lunch but Michael had barely chewed when he ate the juicy burger.

"You know, all he's doing is sleeping" Sammy announced when their game ground down to a halt and they moved to sit in the shallow water at the shore, the ball bobbing lightly between them.

Elizabeth stumbled in a dip, "who? Michael?"

"The Pope" Sam said with heavy sarcasm.

"Eh, he's tired, I guess" Elizabeth said with an easy shrug, ignoring his sarcastic reply, "and he did wake up to inhale that burger"

Truthfully, she thought he seemed OK. Not as hungover as the day before. He was just tired and he wasn't particularly grumpy.

She didn't see a problem.

"We've been here three hours and he hasn't even touched the water. Anyway I should be the tired one" Sam replied, stretching and maneuvering the ball to act as a back rest. It wobbled dangerously under his weight. He lowered his body a little, arms out to the side as he found his balance, "I wasn't joking when I told you he spoke for hours with the stuffing guy-"

"Fellow taxidermist?" Elizabeth corrected with a teasing grin.

"Let's not beat around the bush here"

"OK. Stuffing guy. Come on, it can't have been that bad..." Elizabeth tried but she had absolutely no desire to spend hours with Grandpa buying chemicals.

"When I was there, I imagined I was in a morgue. Like..I just knew that what it smelled like-"

Elizabeth grimaced.

"-and I made the mistake of telling Grandpa...so now I know, in great and particular detail, Elizabeth Emerson, the distinct differences between embalming and taxidermy"

"There's a difference?"

"Yes. A big one. Many, many big ones"

Sam looked pointedly at her and she laughed awkwardly, "OK. I..yeah. I recant, I'm sorry. I take it back, that does sound pretty bad"

"The stuffing shop really was bad, words are never going to be enough. I swear half of those chemicals must be illegal" Sam assured in his usual, over exaggerated way, "but OK...if I'm being totally honest, it _was_ kinda fun to spend time with Grandpa. He's a cool guy, when he's not being crazy and-"

A shadow fell over them and they both glanced behind as an empty looking woman lowered an A4 piece of paper to their eye level. They glanced at it: a missing poster. In bold red letters, 'have you seen this man?' stood out. The man looked very vaguely familiar to Elizabeth, something about the face...but she couldn't place it. Elizabeth and Sam silently shook their heads, feeling the woman's sadness wash over them. She moved away without a word, on to the next group of people.

"Damn" Sam said quietly, "murder capital of the world…"

"Yeah…" she sighed a little and stood up, water dripping from her hair and body, "let's dry off. I'm all pruny" they hadn't brought towels, there was an unspoken agreement that they would be staying into the night and none of them wanted to lug beach bags around during the evening.

They both showered off the seawater in an open shower area and went to a small food spot on the edge of the beach. It was filled with other wet people enjoying a snack break.

They bought shaved ice before settling down on the hot, white plastic chairs to dry off.

"We are going to the comic book store, right?" Sam asked, awkwardly spooning some bright blue shaved ice into his mouth, "I wanna have a proper look"

"Use the straw!" she told him, sipping hers neatly.

She looked around at the various patrons, scanning the length of the beach as she did.

No sign of Dwayne or the boys.

"Yeah yeah yeah" he muttered, still spooning it.

It only took them half an hour to dry off under the glare of the sunlight and, when they walked back to Michael, the crowds on the beach were already splintering. Families were packing up their chairs and ice boxes and children whereas young couples and groups stayed on the beach, happily nested in their spots. Some were starting to collect firewood. Music starting to get louder at the boardwalk and Elizabeth smiled.

Michael was awake now, sat under the umbrella with his sunglasses and leather jacket waiting by his side. He threw sand at Sammy when a joking comment was made about his style but seemed to be in a good mood.

"So, we checking out this comic shop or what?" Michael asked as Elizabeth slipped on her sundress behind him. She brushed out her hair with a little difficulty, the sea salt had made the ends tangled but after a few run throughs with her fold able brush, which strained a great deal, her hair was knot free. She slipped on some lip balm.

"Yeah, come on. Liz! You look fine, put the mascara away. You don't even have a mirror…"

She sighed and plopped her small mascara back into her bag, Sam was right, she'd probably mess it up without a mirror.

Why hadn't she brought one?

She glanced down the beach again, eyes scanning the groups of people, putting the brush and balm back into her bag.

After slipping the denim shirt back around her waist and picking up her small bag, the three set off, trudging up the sandy stairs leading to the boardwalk.

They passed a screaming child, his face red and scrunched up painfully tight as he wailed that he wanted to play on the "spinny cups". He was fighting his tired looking mother with all his might and Sam pulled a face as he edged past them.

"Hey, you're wearing that stupid poncho?" Michael poked his brother as they made their way beyond the rides and towards the vast array of brightly lit shops.

"This is fashion" Sammy assured, flicking his brother's finger away.

"So's my jacket"

A scoff.

A scuffle.

"You two are terrible!" Elizabeth told her grinning brothers as she stopped in front of the comic book shop. It looked a bit dingy inside and tired on the outside. All the other shops seemed to add a multitude of neon lights and flashing bulbs to their exterior, probably in an attempt to rival the boardwalks own glittering appeal but the comic book shop didn't.

It wasn't neglected or sad but it looked different..unloved.

She looked up at the sky, the sun was already on its way to setting. They were lucky they decided to get out and dry off when they did, she mused, brushing her hair off her shoulders.

A mechanical clown jiggled and laughed with great joy as someone exited the shop.

It didn't look to be particularly busy inside.

Sam was glancing at the titles on the shelves and display boxes outside but sighed in disappointment, "this is their bargain crap. I hope they keep the good ones inside.." he picked up a title, "and that they restocked since last time"

"You're such a comic snob!" Michael told him, watching as Sammy walked into the shop without bothering to reply.

"Ohh cool man" Michael nodded with a grin, "ok, ok..."

Elizabeth knew that Sam had won that round.

"He's been here before, don't know what he expects to have changed" Elizabeth shrugged a little, eyeing the clown again, watching as its red and white polka dot dress shook with its mechanized laughter.

"Your hair looks nice" Michael told Elizabeth by way of reply, looking at her and seemingly noticing for the first time.

"Why?" she asked with furrowed brows, not trusting him.

"It's like…a bit wavy or whatever?" he replied with an easy shrug, following his brother into the empty shop.

"Tousled, Mike. Tousled" she told him, sighing at his limited vocabulary. That's why she liked to have girl time with her mom..but she was grateful for the compliment anyway. They were few and far between from him. It was usually Sammy, the fashionable one, who bestowed the occasional compliment upon her. She touched a strand of her hair and smiled lightly, she guessed the sea salt did it.

She glanced behind her, eyeing the crowd, fighting back a sign of disappointment she hadn't realized she'd been holding.

Sam was already deep inside the shop, glancing at titles and walking the aisle like a comic king. Elizabeth smiled. He almost strutted along the aisles. She walked over to her older brother who was scanning some titles intensely.

"I don't get the appeal.." she murmured to him.

He ignored her, still staring at the array before him.

Just as she began to heave a bored sigh, he nudged her, smirking.

She looked and-"Oh" she blinked a few times as she stared at a ridiculously busty brunette damsel who was trapped in…tentacles? Her skirt was ripped up to almost underwear level - not that it looked like she was wearing any - and hardened nipples peaked out of her ripped bra.

Michael picked up another title, this one with an equally busty blonde trapped seductively in an hour glass, some villain staring in the distance. He grinned and cringed at the same time before whispering, "Is this why Sammy likes comics so much?"

She laughed, putting her hand over her mouth, "she doesn't look particularly worried..."

She reached for a title too, this one with another busty woman...a busty green alien woman. She had three huge breasts, straining under a silver bodysuit.

"I sense a theme" she laughed quietly to Mike, who had taken the magazine from her and began reading the back, "'it's the year 3035 and the galactic MegaHotties have come to take over the earth-'" he couldn't keep his deep, announcer voice and cracked up a little, "God this is terrible Liz, 'and'…hahaha…'and make the males their..slaves'" they were both giggling lowly at the ridiculousness of it all when Sam approached them.

He was flanked by two serious, scowling boys wearing different types of camouflage.

"Nice, guys. Real mature" Sam said with a shake of his head.

Michael put the comic back hastily and Elizabeth bit her lip.

"Sorry" they both muttered.

Sam sighed like a disappointed grandmother, "I'd like to introduce you to Edgar and Alan Frog" he gestured to the two boys beside him and Elizabeth didn't quite catch which one was which.

They grunted in greeting.

"Oh cool, so this is your shop?" Elizabeth asked them.

"Our parents' shop" one of them corrected, wearing a red headband to keep his wavy hair off his face, "We work here, help them out"

"That's nice" Michael said with a nod.

It was dark outside and he had pushed his sunglasses up off his face and into his hair.

Both Elizabeth and Michael looked towards the checkout where two adults wearing oddly distinctive hippy clothes were passed completely out, leaning against each other and the wall. The male looked like he was drooling and Elizabeth thought she understood why the shop looked so unloved compared to the others.

"Anyway, the Frog brothers and I were gonna hang out for a little bit" Sam told them, a look on his face daring either of his siblings to make fun of him.

"Oh so-"

"I'll meet you at home" Sam said easily, his eyes again daring them to embarrass him.

Elizabeth hit Michael with a subtle but hard jab as he opened his mouth.

"That's great! What are you guys gonna do?" she asked with a smile.

Blank faces from the Frog Brothers, "hang out" they replied in unison.

"OK" Elizabeth replied with a smile, stepping back.

Jesus.

_But_, she thought, _when you're in a new town and haven't got friends, beggars can't be choosers._

"So we'll see you at home?" she confirmed as Sam nodded.

"Yeah. Have fun" he told them with a smile, standing alongside his new friends.

His eyes were telling them: go away.

"Uh OK. So see you at home" Michael said, a little taken aback by how fast Sam had ditched them.

_How the tables have turned,_ he thought.

"They're kinda slow, huh?" one of the brothers whispered loudly to Sam, watching as Michael and Elizabeth stepped out and into the darkness and now glittering lights of the boardwalk.

"They're not so bad but yeah, my brother? Slower than a turtle—"


	20. Chapter 21

"Since Sammy's doing his own thing" Michael started out of the blue as they both waited in the small line for the carousel, "would you mind if I head off?"

"What?" Elizabeth asked in surprise, turning to him with a frown. She'd been watching the polished mirrors on the wooden canopy of the carousel, enjoying their swirling, distorted reflections, feeling quite happy in their comfortable silence.

She hadn't been thinking about anything much but obviously Michael had been using their lack of conversation as thinking time.

She couldn't honestly say she liked what she was hearing.

"Do you mind if I head off?" Michael repeated, sliding his hands in his jean pockets and glancing over his shoulder briefly.

Despite the alluring smell of cotton candy being carried in the air and the happy carnival music, her shoulders slumped a little. She had heard him clearly despite the loud music and his repetition served only to solidify her disappointment.

That wasn't cool. He was straight up just going to leave her? How long had he been thinking it over? Had he been intending to leave her alone even when they'd been buying tickets?

They'd only just joined the line for crying out loud.

"We bought tickets...?"

He shrugged and smiled, "well, yeah but you don't need me to ride the carousel..."

"It was your idea to ride it"

She had suggested they just enjoy the sights and head home, feeling disappointed that she'd not seen Dwayne or the boys. She'd bumped into Marko the other night, she had hoped it would happen again but with the crowds and the people, it felt unlikely. Her brother had protested, however, pretty much insisting they hang out and check out the rides.

Michael laughed and shrugged again, "yeah but I was thinking and since Sammy's gone solo..maybe it wouldn't be a big deal if I do, too?"

Seriously?

"Sammy went solo but left the two of us together"

"Yeah"

She bit her lip.

Seriously? Did he not see that he was stranding her? Sammy going off by himself was fine because they were still a twosome. If Michael left, she would be alone.

"What..Michael?" she said with a frown and a shake of her head.

She could see it.

He had made up his mind.

He really was just going to leave her alone, "...seriously?"

"It's really not that big a deal, Liz" he looked behind him again, as if he had a really pressing engagement that she was keeping him from.

"You want to find Star" she said and he shrugged again.

His easy motions were close to infuriating.

"Michael..." she carried on "..you're really just going to leave me alone?"

"I've spent all day with you?"

She shook her head and glanced at the carousel again.

He hadn't spent any time with them at the beach, not really, but she'd defended him when Sammy complained. She'd had his back and now he was going off after not even fifteen minutes of hanging out with her.

She wasn't hardhearted or needy, she would never deliberately stop him from having fun and she did get it. She understood him wanting to spend time with Star, she really did but just leaving her high and dry on the boardwalk was a new low.

It was a really cold move.

Even Paul had said it could be dangerous, that there were some areas she shouldn't be alone in.

Did Michael even care?

There was a titter from the couple behind them and Elizabeth felt embarrassed. Were they listening in? Did they think she and Michael were a couple? Were they just giggling to themselves?

"Come on" he laughed lightly as if it was was big deal, "I always spend time with you guys"

"You haven't spent time with us for a few nights, actually" she reminded him easily enough, channeling her younger brother. She wanted to push him on it but she didn't want to make a scene, either.

The thing was, yes they had gone to the boardwalk together yesterday but she didn't spend time with him. He'd left her to hang with Star pretty sharpish.

But that wasn't the point. Spending time with a girl wasn't a big deal, what sucked and what hurt was his total disregard for her feelings.

He'd always been the epitome of the protective, caring big brother and now he was just up and leaving?

"Uh, yesterday?" he reminded, his thoughts obviously very different from her own.

His happy expression turned into a surprised, bemused 'I can't believe I'm dealing with this' grimace.

"Come on, Liz. You sound like Sammy. It's not a big deal..look, I'm heading out, 'kay?"

He took a step to the side.

She sighed and shook her head in disappointment.

She didn't _care_ that he wasn't hanging out with them, that wasn't the problem. He was literally leaving her alone, what did he expect her to do? Didn't he care about how she would get home?

It wasn't a big deal to him, sure, he was bound to find Star.

He always seemed to.

She opened her mouth to protest but sighed instead.

It was clear that his mind was firmly made up, his stupid glasses were back on his face. She'd talk it through with Sammy later but she wasn't going to have a spat with her brother on a crowded boardwalk.

She felt self conscious enough as it was.

"See you at home, I guess?" she was annoyed and disappointed and struggled to keep her voice neutral.

It hurt. She was being ditched.

He was ditching her on the busy boardwalk.

She thought of Dwayne and his words yesterday and sighed again.

She heard the couple behind her giggle again and she shook her head. Were they giggling at her? Or something else? It was hard not to take their whispers personally and she found that she hated the night.

She hadn't seen Dwayne, she hadn't seen Marko or Paul or David and both her brothers had left...or were in the process of leaving, anyway.

_What a cruddy night_, she thought.

"Thanks" he carelessly pressed his carousel ticket into her hand as he glanced into the crowd behind him, "you're the best. Be safe, OK?" and with no other words said, he slid out of the line and joined the crowds.

The couple behind her giggled again.

He hitched his leather jacked once and was gone in a moment.

Great.

The carousel had slowed and as people were filing off, others were stepping up. The line that had stretched before her was now rapidly distancing itself from her. She looked away from the giggling couple as they nudged past her to jump on the ride.

Elizabeth felt very self-conscious and looked down at the two tickets in her hand.

She wasn't going to hop on by herself, though she had walked forward with the crowd. It was embarrassing, sitting alone while every other rider was chilling with family or friends or significant others.

Maybe she should just go home?

The day was fun, the evening was obviously a bust. At least Michael had paid for the ticket, she herself wasn't out of pocket.

Shaking her head a little, feeling disappointed and also stupid for holding out hope of bumping into Dwayne again, she moved to step away from the almost empty line before a deep "hey.." drew her attention upwards.

Her face broke into a wide smile.

It was him.

"...hi?" she replied, biting her lip a little.

God, she felt happy and relieved and just...she smiled again.

He had no idea how perfect his timing was, how welcome he was and she took a step closer.

Dwayne was stood on the carousel, walking very easily in the opposite direction as it turned slowly.

He exuded confidence and for a second, she couldn't believe he was choosing to spend time with her. The boardwalk was filled with pretty girls, girls with more confidence and better looks than hers but here he was.

"The bell's gonna chime in a second.." he warned with a small grin of his own.

He held his hand down and out to her and with another relived smile and a nod, she took it and let him pull her up.

As her feet touched the painted gold and white floor of the carousel, a bell chimed loudly, sharply ringing from the middle column. After a small lurch, the speed began to increase. She yelped and stumbled, grabbing onto Dwayne's extended arms. She fell into him, into his protective embrace, flushing when he steadied her with all the ease and grace in the world.

Aware of her proximity to him, she let go, praying she wasn't as red as she thought she was.

"You OK there?" he chuckled down at her as he gave her arm a brief, comforting squeeze, letting his hand travel down the length of her pale skin.

The move was so simple, so innocent yet wonderfully straight forward and, as he gripped her hand lightly, she could feel the lingering trail of tingles his touch had sent, dancing straight down the length of her arm.

He was so casual and it was disarming.

She had thought of him as cold and aloof but he was none of those things.

As she nodded, he moved ahead of her, still grasping her hand gently. He led them to an old but well kept red and gold chariot being pulled by two unoccupied, dancing horses.

He released her hand and she immediately missed the contact.

"After you?" he offered, holding out his hand before him.

"Thanks" she murmured, pushing a strand of hair behind her ear as she scooted past him and into the chariot.

It was incredibly sweet, made with thick polished wood and covered in decorations.

He slid into the chariot alongside her, glancing at a loved up couple sitting behind them. She briefly followed his eyes and saw that the couple were holding hands awkwardly across their horses.

It was a very cute sight. They looked uncomfortable sure, but it was cute.

She looked back to Dwayne who was sitting comfortably beside her.

He was wearing an over sized leather jacket patched with leopard material and graffiti and she averted her eyes when she began to take in his chiseled stomach, his abs. Covered with necklaces and chains and because of the way the his jacket hung, she hadn't realized he was shirtless.

She bit her lip and coughed a little, pushing her hair back behind her ear once more.

He was..she had never met a man like him.

"Do you work here?" she asked him with a smile, pushing her wandering thoughts away, "loading the carousel, making sure ticket holders get on?"

"Funny" he said with a head shake, "actually..we were riding, this is Star's favorite ride. I saw you guys-"

_Translation: I saw your brother ditch you_, she thought.

"-and thought you could use company"

Nodding with a smile, Elizabeth thanked him, "thanks for saving me. Really. The boardwalk is so cool but I don't know. I feel really self-conscious being alone here.."

"Easy to feel lonely and self-conscious when you _are_ alone, especially in a huge crowd" Dwayne agreed with a small smile, "why did your brother leave?"

"To find Star" she replied, knowing that was the reason even though he didn't outright say it.

Dwayne laughed a little, "sucks to be him. She's around here" he waved his hand a little, gesturing to the general area beyond the carousel.

Elizabeth laughed lightly with him.

Served Michael right.

"Do you need a ride home tonight, too?"

God, his voice was so deep..."I wouldn't want you to think I was just using you as a taxi..."

He grinned widely for the first time and she felt her heart leap.

It was such a change, his whole face seemed to brighten with it.

"Well, I'd be honored if you were"

She laughed a little at that, shaking her head in pleasant denial.

She was glad Dwayne had found her.

Her night suddenly felt complete.

She knew that if she were to go home now, she would go home happy. She was surprised, pleasantly so, to find she didn't feel particularly awkward or uncomfortable sat with him. It felt natural, as if she'd known him a long time instead of just one night.

She'd wanted to see him again but it surprised her just how easy it was to be with him. Usually first, second or even third meetings were kind of awkward, sort of hesitant, confusing, trying to figure each other out but she didn't feel like that at all.

"Seriously though, I'll get you home safe, Elizabeth" Dwayne assured, spreading out a little.

The chariot was rocking back and forth smoothly, the mechanism obviously well taken care of.

It was very soothing.

She nodded in appreciation, "you really are a life saver"

"Mhmm" he agreed easily, his face quiet and serious once more, "you know this is the oldest ride in Santa Carla?" he told her, seeming to notice how she was unconsciously moving her fingers around the gilded decorations inside the chariot.

"Really? How old?" she asked, looking down at the artfully shaped wood she had been feeling before turning to face him.

"Victorian.." he said and smiled when her face lit up, "you like history?"

"I love it. It's the one subject I genuinely like..I mean, hobby level like" she beamed, "I could read history books forever but ask equation and I'm out.."

Dwayne watched her, seemingly enjoying her enthusiasm and she found herself wanting to tell him more about her love of history.

That look in his eyes, she liked it. She didn't feel like a geek or a nerd she felt...listened to?

"You're not into math?"

"Terrible at math" she held up her hands, "I'm the worst. It's not that I don't like it, math just doesn't like _me_. Numbers and symbols and signs just mean nothing to me.."

"So you can learn dates and historical figures but you're out at numbers?" Dwayne asked and she nodded.

"Pretty much"

"They're the same thing!" he told her, grinning a little and she perked up even more at the sight, "you learn the dates of famous battles the same way you learn the equation of pi"

She shook her head and laughed, "no way. Totally different things. Besides, pie is to be eaten..."

She had actually been in advanced history and English literature classes back in school in Arizona but had been failing math miserably. Sam had teased her pretty hard about it until Lucy stepped in and told him off. Elizabeth was kind of sensitive about her academic failures whereas Sam didn't really care either way.

A pass was a pass, a fail was a fail. As long as he looked good doing what he was doing, he didn't care and he usually had few things to lord over Elizabeth.

The tables had turned when Sam found himself crying over potentially graduating a year late, however. Their new school in Santa Carla was reluctant to accept some of their credits and paired with a late transfer request - something Lucy felt horrible about, despite it being out of her control - it was looking increasingly likely that both Elizabeth and Sam would have to repeat eleventh grade.

It wasn't something she was excited about.

Dwayne politely chuckled at her poor joke and she turned her body a little more, angling herself towards him.

"OK. History good, math bad. I get it...if that's the case, you should check out the library. The basement has an archive section...it's literally never used, so you could spend hours reading and just looking at the photos" Dwayne informed her.

"You like history, too?" she asked him, appreciating how he knew about the library's archive section. Most people didn't, they often stuck to the books on display, rarely going deep into the bowls of the building or utilizing everything it had to offer.

At least, that's how it had been back in Arizona.

"Yeah, the guys and I are pretty into history" he said with a light vagueness.

"Really?" she was grinning.

"What?"

"Nothing" she laughed a little.

"What?" he asked again.

"You guys just don't seem the type" she was smiling widely and felt butterflies in her stomach.

"Judging books by their covers?" Dwayne asked with raised eyebrows and a grin.

He turned his body to face her, mimicking the movement she had made. His arm was resting on the back of the chariot, his hand close to her shoulders.

"Leather clad books with motorbikes and cigarettes" she was still smiling.

Just a little lower and his fingers would graze her shoulder.

She shifted a little.

"There's much more to us than that" he assured her.

"Uh-huh" she said, skeptically and laughed.

"Well, maybe not to Paul" he told her lowly, coming forward to murmur to her as if he was telling a close, private secret.

He straightened up as easily and smoothly as he had leaned in and she blinked, looking away from his lips.

They had been so close...

The bell chimed again and the ride began to slow, the chariot taking a few shuddering moves before stopping fully.

"I'm sure you much deeper than you appear" Elizabeth promised Dwayne seriously, trying to suppress her smile, trying to maintain eye contact despite wanting to roam his entire body.

She was flirting, she realized as the butterflies continued their dance in her stomach.

She was full on flirting.

It was the same as last night, that same delightful, promising feeling.

"Way, way deeper. Want to crack open some books, get to know the real us?" he offered and smiled when she shrugged her shoulders with an ambivalent, 'eh'.

It took all her willpower to sound so uninterested.

"OK. Let's go for a walk, get some dinner. Get to know the real me?" he tried again and unable to keep her blush down she nodded.

That sounded incredibly agreeable.

He grinned at her and she felt more butterflies explode in her stomach.

He slid out of the chariot, his movements fluid and graceful before once more offering his hand and helping her out.

He was such a gentleman.

Elizabeth allowed Dwayne to lead the way, praying as she walked that she wouldn't stumble and eat ground when she stepped off the slow moving carousel.

She needn't have worried. As Dwayne stepped off, lithe and strong, he easily kept pace with the slowly turning carousel and, with his hands on her hips for the most painfully fleeting moment, he helped her jump down, too.

She couldn't even mumble her thanks this time.

She felt thrilled when his strong hands met her hips, disappointment when they left.

She took a breath.

It was a new, exciting feeling for her.

The boardwalk was, as usual, alive with energy and a thrumming atmosphere but it felt even more powerful now that she was walking beside him again. Everything felt new, fast and overwhelmingly amazing.

"When is this place not busy?" Elizabeth asked Dwayne, wanting to hear his voice.

"Winter" he told her, amusement glittering in his eyes.

"Wow...you really are just a regular fountain of knowledge" she laughed, looking up at him as they came to a stop.

"I try. So, are you hungry?" he asked her and, as if her stomach knew the question had been asked, it rumbled loudly.

"Oh my God" she half groaned and laughed, clutching her stomach in embarrassment.

That had never happened before, of course it would happen now.

Dwayne laughed lightly along with her and it was almost musical, "I'm just going to take that as a yes"

_How easy it was to hang out with him_, she thought, embarrassment already gone.

"Let's head over there" he raised his hand to point her in the direction of a small, kitsch looking diner. There was no offer or question in his voice, rather it was a decision that he had made.

She kind of liked it. He exuded power and she couldn't deny that it was attractive.

The crowd seemed to move around them rather than trying to push through and it was easy to follow the line of his hand.

She moved towards the diner he had singled out and, as he moved ahead to open the door for her, he briefly touched the small of her back.

She looked up at him as he held open the door for her and she realized that she just couldn't stop smiling.

His touches...they were addictive.

It was stupid, it was cliche.

Everything was happening so fast but if felt so real, too, so honest and sincere.

When Dwayne had touched her, even for that fleeting moment, she felt something. Something she had never felt before and she knew with absolute certainty that she would kiss him before the night was over.

"Anywhere particular?" she asked Dwayne, her voice a little thick, trying not to focus on her thoughts.

She had never been so forward thinking about a guy.

"Last booth on the right" he said and she paused, stopping to look back at him.

"That was incredibly specific"

"You did ask" he replied and with an agreeable nod, she walked down to his suggested booth.

Originally she had assumed he wanted the privacy but when she slid into her seat, the red leather clean and smooth, she looked out the window and saw they had a perfect view of the glittering sea and flashing lights of the roller coaster.

"See?" he said with a grin, also sliding in to sit opposite her, "when it comes to Santa Carla I really am a fountain of knowledge"

He cracked open a menu and displayed it on the table between them so they could both read.


	21. Chapter 22

With the music playing softly in the shop and the faded red neon back lights giving the area a spooky vibe, the comic shop felt less than welcoming. The linoleum floors reflected the dull lighting and his bright white sneakers squeaked a little as he walked. It was a dead shop - he was pretty much the only customer browsing the aisles.

How could they keep this business afloat?

It had been quiet for a little while and Sam kind of regretted leaving his siblings.

The conversation, the friendship he'd left them for hadn't exactly been thrilling..

"Listen, Ken" Edgar said simply, sitting down on an empty display counter and looking dead into Sam's eyes, "we're defenders-"

"-of truth, justice and the American way. You said already.." Sam added, somewhat mockingly, refusing to break eye contact, "..and stop calling me Ken"

They'd refused to call him by his name, barely made interesting conversation and their comic selection was lacking.

_I'm an idiot_, he thought, wondering what Elizabeth and Mike were up to.

"You dress like Ken" Alan stated, his arms crossed across his chest and legs somewhat open.

Was he constipated? Just why couldn't this kid relax?

"Why do you even know what Ken looks like?" Sam inquired, "like playing with girl's dolls?"

"Gender is a construct" Alan said, as if Sam were an idiot, still standing rigidly, "there are no 'girl's toys', just toys"

Sam opened his mouth and then closed it. He didn't have a reply for that one. He thought for a second that Elizabeth would be impressed by Alan's words before the serious boy continued, "Ken _does_ have terrible taste though..."

"Uh, hello jumpsuit?" Sam retorted easily this time, cheap shots being his specialty thanks to a lifetime of brotherly rivalry. He looked up and down at the camouflage jumpsuit the scowling boy was wearing, "how are your clothes any better?"

Sam smoothed his poncho and popped his collar a little defensively.

He looked good. His clothes were artfully styled and chosen. He was very confident in his choices.

Alan sneered a little before Edgar continued, "that's not important. This is. It's our mission. This" he gestured grandly around the shop, "is just our cover.."

There was a faint giggle from the clown at the door and Sam shook his head as he caught a glimpse of the throngs of people outside.

Some cover.

"Our real work is for the greater good-" Alan added.

"-to rid the world of evil" Edgar finished.

"...do you guys just keep expanding on the others sentence or…" Sam asked questioningly with a head tilt.

God, these guys were headcases.

He left his siblings for these clowns?

What had he been thinking?

"Ken. We're helping you" Edgar insisted.

"Taking you under our wing, we're-" Alan began before being interrupted by a high pitched voice.

"How much is this comic book?" asked a small boy with a grubby face, and blue stained lips. The source - bright blue cotton candy - was stuck to his neon t-shirt and his mother hovered behind him, purse in hand.

They must have plucked a comic from one of the displays outside.

"That's three dollars even" Edgar replied with a professional kindness that made Sam blink in surprise. As the child looked hopefully up at his mother, she smiled and easily handed over the money.

"Do you need a bag?" Edgar continued, asking politely and the child replied with a peppy, "oh yes please!"

His mother affectionately rested her hand on the boys head, rightly so considering the excellent manners he'd exercised, and she gave a genuine exclamation of thanks when Alan popped a lollipop into the bag, "keep reading comics" he instructed, much like a dentist talking about floss.

The mother and son walked out happily, the boy swinging the bag as he walked.

_Total headcases_, Sam thought, watching as the surreal transaction ended.

They'd transitioned from nonsense to professional business with ridiculous ease.

"Wow" Sam said, in an almost star struck way, looking between the retreating figures and the two boys "there's some real evil to get rid of, huh?"

Edgar and Alan both blinked at him but his joke was lost on them.

"Yeah, that's what we're telling you"

"Ken, there _is_ serious evil here-" Edgar began to explain.

"-quit it with the Ken stuff!" Sam interrupted.

"Ken doesn't get it" Alan told his brother.

"Oh my God" Sam groaned with a roll of his eyes.

Why was he even here?

Why had he been worried that his siblings would embarrass him? This was embarrassing enough.

Shaking his head, he moved away from them to glance at yet another row of poorly organized comics.

"Did you read the comic _we_ gave you?" Edgar asked, following him.

"I told you I don't like horror comics, but yeah. I did" Sam replied, coming to a stop, leaning against a support beam covered in advertisements.

The horror comic he'd brought back, somewhat unwillingly, from his first adventure on the boardwalk had largely been unopened. It was a trashy horror, what was he supposed to do with it? He had read the first few pages out of boredom but after he saw a surprisingly gory scene featuring a bloodied damsel and a vampire, he had closed it firmly. He didn't need that right before bed. The artist had even drawn the blood congealing around a gaping neck wound.

It was gross.

Horror really wasn't his style.

"And?" Alan asked, still standing rigidly as if he were a soldier on duty.

Sam shrugged, "I didn't finish it but so far it's what I expected..."

"Meaning?"

"Meaning I don't like horror comics"

Alan tutted as the brothers shared a look.

"We won't give up on you, Ken" Edgar promised, as if they were brothers in war.

"Great" Sam said faking seriousness, "so aside from saving the world from sticky kids who wanna buy comics, what else is there to do around here?"

"well the diet frozen yogurt bar went out of business a couple years ago.." Edgar offered, retreating a small step at Sam's withering gaze.

"...there's the boardwalk" Alan offered, giving a serious yet obvious answer.

"Movies?" Edgar also offered, glancing at his brother.

"Yeah, movies are good" Alan added quickly.

"Huh, I didn't see a movie theater around here?" Sam said thoughtfully.

Movies, popcorn. That sounded like fun.

"Wanna see a movie tomorrow?" Edgar invited as if they were old friends.

Sam looked between the two.

There was way too much camouflage going on, too much wannabe Rambo but...

He sighed.

What did he have to lose? He didn't have a TV, he didn't have his MTV so why not watch something on a huge screen instead?

"Sure" Sam said with a nod, "just..for the love of God be normal?"

Both boys shrugged.

"Do you have a bike?" questioned Alan.

"Yeah, I have one I can use.." Sam said warily with a nod.

Lucy had insisted he brought his BMX bike with him from Arizona, even though he hadn't ridden it much before. It had been a present from his Dad, a desperate grab for affection in the midst of a nasty divorce of his own doing. He didn't like it. The wind always mussed up his hair, his mom always bemoaned his lack of helmet and once, his long cardigan had almost gotten caught in the greasy bike chain.

Like horror comics, he didn't see the appeal of biking.

"How far away is it?" he asked, "I'm not big on bikes.."

"Not big on much, huh?" Alan muttered loudly.

Before Sam could open his mouth to retort, Edgar easily replied, "not so far. Meet here about..." he glanced at his sleeping parents, "seven tomorrow night?"

"You won't be working?" Sam asked them, following his gaze and glancing at the two hippies who were still completely passed out at the cash register.

Edgar shrugged, "we close three times a week, Ken"

Sam sighed.

"We told you. This is just our cover" Alan said, as if he were talking to an idiot.

"And the cinema complex is really cool. They have bowling" Edgar added with a nod.

"Oh yeah, the bowling is totally awesome" Alan nodded.

Sam took a breath.

This had to be better than no friends, right?

He had a feeling it was going to be a long night.

* * *

**A/N: **Thank you all for your reviews. I appreciate them a lot, they inspire me to keep writing. A HUGE thanks to MissRuthless and MissJNori - your kind reviews really mean a lot. Thank you for the support!


	22. Chapter 23

The diner Dwayne that had chosen for them was cute in an old, tired sort of way and Elizabeth was very glad for its informal air. It was a very nonthreatening place, perfect for a night of easy chatting. It was kitsch and tacky but also comfortable. The seats were a lightly padded mixture of red and white leather and the plastic tables were topped with a spongy layer of removable plastic, acting as further protection from spills.

It was weather worn and cozy, like her Grandpa's house, her bedroom.

It felt very...Santa Carla.

There was a pay-when-you-order system and a random if not inventive "unlimited coffee with any bacon item" offer displayed on a bright, handmade sign near the register.

Not that Elizabeth had seen it up close.

Dwayne had bought all the food; she had never been treated so well on a date.

In the diner itself, there were about seven booths moving into an L shape against the wall and some stools evenly spaced at the bar, making it small enough to feel quiet and intimate but still informal and casual. The menu was really big in both its physical size and content and they had shared a joke, wondering if the cook could really rustle everything up. The laminated and bound menu looked like it hadn't been updated in a while but it was clean all the same - no ring marks or sticky smudges.

It featured twenty starters alone and there was even a lobster thermidor option in the mains section. Elizabeth had grinned when she saw it, she'd heard of it in movies but never seen it on a menu. Picking up on her reaction, Dwayne had suggested she go all in and try it, but, with a happy shake of her head she decided not to. There were no pictures and she had no idea what it actually _was_.

She would have probably ended up with an expensive plate of lobster brains and a duty to eat it.

Elizabeth had kind of wanted to indulge in the triple cheese, avocado and bacon monstrosity of a hamburger that was promoted quite heavily on page five but was too scared. She would have definitely made a huge mess of herself and that was the last thing she wanted. It was hard enough to play cool with such a handsome man in front of her..adding a sloppy, wet burger into the mix would have ended in tragedy.

In the end they had settled on sharing a large fries and a bunch of sides - popcorn shrimp, breaded mushrooms, nachos. The works. It was a random assortment but Dwayne had suggested they just get whatever looked good.

It turned out a lot of things looked good.

Lucy would have died if she'd seen the amount of junk food lining the table, but, healthy or not, it sure was tasty.

They had spoken a lot about Michael and Sam, about her move to Santa Carla, her time in Arizona and impressions of the town so far before Elizabeth had started challenging him playfully about his interest in history.

"...David's the expert on Santa Carla's history. He knows this place better than the back of his hand" Dwayne said, taking a bite of the hot, salted fries they were sharing, "and if you can keep Paul on topic he knows a lot but he has the mind of a golden retriever.."

"A golden retriever?" Elizabeth laughed a little at the description.

It seemed very apt.

Dwayne took a second to think on it and then grinned, swallowing another fry, before amending "a chihuahua that gets distracted easily and thinks its a mastiff..."

"I'm telling him" she threatened with another laugh, picking up a fry of her own.

Dwayne chuckled easily, wiping the grease from his fingers as he sat back a little, "seriously though, they can answer all your questions. Those two have been here forever"

"And you and Marko?" she prompted, eyeing the small sized balls of popcorn shrimp in the oil stained basket they had arrived in.

"Marko kind of grew up on the East Coast but moved a lot as a kid - cross country - so his historical experience is more scattered" he informed her.

"His historical experience?" she asked, tilting her head with a grin, "you make him sound like some sort of academic?"

He paused for the briefest of moments before picking up a fry.

"He is, sort of. He likes to read"

His voice was so deep but as he ate the lone fry he had taken, he fell quiet.

Elizabeth nodded, showing she was listening.

"What about you?"

"Me?"

"Yes!" she laughed, watching as he sat back again.

"I know a lot about Santa Carla but my main thing is Native American history" he liberated a lone, breaded mushroom from its place beside the shrimp and grinned at her, "surprise"

She laughed lightly, enjoying his dry humor, "I'm starting to believe you, I guess leather and bikes can be interested in history.."

"Told you not to judge" he admonished lightly, plopping the mushroom next to some other food he'd picked up but not eaten.

"..so, what did you mean buy Marko's historical _experience_ is scattered?" she asked, rubbing her greasy fingers on a flimsy, thin napkin.

He looked at her with a small tilt of his head, "I told you? He likes to read"

There was a second of pause and Elizabeth shook her head, "but did he go to private school or...is it just a hobby of his or...?"

From what she'd seen, her school in Arizona was covering almost the same stuff as the one she was due to join in Santa Carla. Maybe Marko went somewhere private? Or to a vocational school rather than an academic one?

It was kind of a weird choice of words, very specific. She hadn't missed it and she hadn't missed his explanation, either, though it felt a little weird. Like a half explanation, or a half truth.

He smiled slowly, looking at her with a thoughtful gaze, "you don't miss much, huh?"

She liked the considered look of respect in his eyes, even if she didn't fully understand it.

"No, that was just a weird choice of words" she told him with a small smile of her own and challenging, raised eyebrows.

He chuckled again and she felt the butterflies in her stomach make themselves known once more.

"I like it when you're blunt" he told her, keeping his eyes trained on her own.

She exhaled a small laugh, trying not to feel flustered by his intensity.

"To be honest, we all have different levels of education"

"Do you go to school here?" she asked, pausing as he chuckled lightly, "..what?"

"It's just a cute question" he replied with a casual vagueness, shaking his head a little, his eyes sparkling with a hidden joke.

"..so you already graduated?"

He nodded, moving to flick open the menu once again, "yeah but I don't know. I don't like mainstream education"

"No?" she tilted her head to observe him.

"Nah" he confirmed "I just think there are better ways to learn than being locked up in a classroom all day"

Suppressing another smile, Elizabeth nodded, "wow..you're deep as well as historically knowledgeable"

She bit her lip to keep that smile down, to try and keep her face serious as he grinned at her.

"You have no idea" he told her, "so, what are you drinking?"

She hummed thoughtfully and glanced down at the menu with him, "it all looks good.." she mused as he watched her scan the pages.

She glanced at all the food, the empty trays and platters. His plate still held a lot of food but she'd eaten quite a lot. She felt kind of guilty, thinking on it. She must have eaten a good eighty percent of everything but she couldn't deny that she wasn't hankering after something more. The food had been wonderfully salty.

"Something sweet, maybe?"

"You want something sweet?"

"Sweet" she nodded, "what do you recommend, Mr Fountain of Knowledge?"

He pulled a face and she laughed, closing the menu with a playful finality despite it being held loosely in his grip.

"OK..." he nodded, sliding out of the booth, "something sweet..."

He walked over to the counter and she watched him go, biting her lip as she considered his body.

She turned to gaze out of the window before he could catch her wandering eyes.

There was just something so..so wonderfully _compelling_ about him.

Elizabeth didn't know how long they had sat in the diner talking, she genuinely didn't know if hours or minutes had passed.

When he returned to their small little booth, all she knew was that the last of their food was cold, she knew that three couples had been and gone and she knew that she was having an amazing time.

She leaned forward slightly and he matched her movements.

"Earlier, you said that Paul and David have been here forever?" Elizabeth asked, thoughtfully running her fingers over the laminated menu, "...but you also said you're not all from around here...so, really. How did you guys meet?"

"How did we meet?" he asked, and she nodded.

She was curious about their group.

"How long have you been friends, how long have you lived here..everything"

"Everything?" he leaned back into his seat with a thoughtfully playful smirk and she felt her own smile explode.

That look.

God, she could just get lost in the boy before her.

"One strawberry shake-"

Elizabeth blinked as the polite but quiet server deposited a huge, glistening glass in front of her on the table. It settled between her and Dwayne with a soft plonk, the thick glass meeting the thick protective padding of the table.

"Oh, yeah.." she'd almost forgotten about her drink.

Her something sweet. That came in almost record time.

"..it looks great, thank you"

She smiled up at the server, with his graying hair and stained apron, but he was already ambling away, back to the bar.

Elizabeth looked between the shake and Dwayne and he sat up a little, "something sweet, right?"

"Strawberry shake..how did you know?" she laughed a little in pleasant surprise, looking at the delicious looking drink. It was her favorite, right down to the whipped cream on top and the syrup lining the bottom of the glass. That wasn't standard, it was always something she had to ask for yet...here it was.

How uncanny.

"..thank you, this is...hah, this is actually my favorite..."

She stared at the drink in amazement.

"Yeah? The extra cream, too?" he pointed to the pretty swirl resting on top of the thick liquid.

"You're a good guesser, this is exactly how I order"

He smiled a little and nodded in easy agreement, looking pleased at her happy reaction.

Moving to take a sip, she paused.

What were they talking about?

"Sorry. You..were you saying?" she asked with a little shake of her head, smiling against the straw as tried the deliciously sweet, thick and creamy shake.

It was _really_ good.

"About my friendship with the guys.." he supplied, sitting forward again and resting his elbows on the table.

She loved his closeness.

"I was saying that the friendships just formed" Dwayne said easily, meeting her eyes comfortably "you know, it just seemed to fall into place suddenly" he grinned at her, "notice how good things always seem to?"

She blushed a little and nodded her head with a small smile.

He carried on, "I was new..I was alone and then I wasn't. Dav-the guys looked after me when I first came here and we did the same for Marko. We started as friends, ended up as brothers. We live together, we ride together. We're family"

There was unabashed affection in his words, such genuine sincerity and she nodded softly.

It was clear he love them very much and his openness was so refreshing.

Even Michael and Sammy who she knew loved each other very dearly, would never even hint at it, let alone openly admit it.

"..you came here alone?"

"Hmm?"

Elizabeth took another sip of her drink, shaking her head for a second. There was something about his story that was a little...off? It had sounded like he was going to say that David had looked after him but she couldn't be sure.

"I was just wondering, did you come here alone?"

He nodded once, "David was the first person I met. I was alone before that"

She nodded her understanding, feeling a little blown away and sad by the beautiful intensity of his words.

It must have sucked to be alone.

She had her family, even if she didn't have friends.

"Wow...Dwayne that's..that's really nice"

"How so?" he asked and she shook her head with a little laugh, "'_how so_'? Come on, that's so special.."

"Yeah?"

"You know it is!" she giggled, "- I mean, come on...it's scary. New town, no friends, you're feeling nervous. I know you've all got the macho guy thing going on" he laughed at that, "but it's hard. So for the guys to look out for you, to care about you...it's really nice. And then ending up so close? As brothers?" she looked down at her hands resting on the table before her. Her fingertips a little wet from the condensation of her glass, "it's lovely. It's special..."

Dwayne grinned at her, "yeah. You're right...but maybe we're doing the same for you?" he suggested.

She laughed, "Well, you guys were very kind yesterday" she agreed and, when he made a faux-indignant gesture at the food on the table she laughed and quickly added, "and you're being very kind now"

"I think you're beautiful" he said sincerely "and, in all honestly, my intentions aren't so brotherly"

She flushed deeply.

"Too forward?" he asked, a smile on his face but his words serious, "the guys really were looking out for you. They like you a lot..but I wanted to see you again. There's something special about you.."

He gently ran his fingers over her own and, hardly daring to breath, she looked down, following the path they were trailing over the skin of her knuckles.

She knew her face was bright pink, she could feel the heat radiating from it and those butterflies fluttering in her stomach were racing a thousand miles an hour.

Their playful flirting, their conversation. It had all been fun and largely light but now Dwayne's words were serious.

She studied his face once more.

His words, his tone weren't misleading.

He really was being serious.

She bit her lip nervously, shyly.

He was funny, handsome, charming. She had loved the feeling of being on his bike, she had enjoyed spending time with him. For the second night, she'd had butterflies when she was near him.

God, that had to mean something, right?

She'd never felt like this with previous boyfriends or dates. She had dated her last boyfriend, a cute senior with a nice smile, for just two months before they broke it off. It had taken her four weeks to initiate their first and only kiss and now, here she was, already thinking of kissing the man sat opposite her...no, _knowing_ that she would.

It _had_ to be something.

She smiled at him and slowly, gently curled her fingers into his.

She opened her mouth and laughed softly when she realized she had nothing to say.

A kind, understanding look broke out on his face, "I didn't want to make you uncomfortable-"

She stopped him, "No. I'm-"she stopped herself, surprised how willing she was to admit this, "I'm not uncomfortable..just surprised..and happy"

She was smiling unabashedly now, looking into his eyes.

"Happy?"

She nodded, "yeah, very happy"

Truthfully, she felt like she could fly.

It was all so surreal but incredibly welcome.

"So, if I were to ask you on another date tomorrow night?" Dwayne asked.

"I would say yes, of course" she replied, her cheeks still flushed.

She glanced down at their hands once more, momentarily lost for words.

"I made it awkward, didn't I?" Dwayne said with a light laugh.

She laughed, too, sitting back in her seat once more, "A little...but it's nice. I'm.." she nodded again, "I'm really happy" assured him.

"Want to see more of the boardwalk?" he offered and she nodded, feeling like an idiot bobble head but unable to find words.

He extended his arm and she scooted out of the booth first, waiting for him to join her before walking towards the door.

What. A. Night.

The sound of the boardwalk exploded around them, a jarring difference from the silence of the diner. With contented smiles and a comfortable air, they both set off, walking aimlessly around with the crowds.


	23. Chapter 24

Elizabeth laughed a little, once more utterly exhilarated from the ride back to her house.

She slid off Dwayne's bike with shaky legs.

"I can't imagine ever getting used to that" she told him brightly, adjusting her bag, glad that it was still attached to her and in one piece.

The way he drove!

It was wild. He was all speed, fast turns and revving engines but he was so confident in his movements and actions, she hadn't felt afraid. The ride was fast, crazy, fun but so smooth. It was obvious he knew what he was doing, he definitely knew how to handle his bike.

She knew it was a little irresponsible, but she found that she trusted him one hundred percent.

She was literally trusting him with her life, but she'd do it over and over.

"Well, that's the great thing about motorbikes - the thrill never gets old" Dwayne agreed with a smile, watching her closely.

She shook her head with another giggle.

"Thrill or terror?" she asked, eyes dancing with delight.

"Thrill" he confirmed with dancing eyes of his own.

He pushed himself off his bike and Elizabeth took a breath.

His hair was a little windswept and his jacket had shifted some, showing her just how powerful his body was...she swallowed and looked at the house in the distance, dimly illuminated against the dark night sky.

Someone was home.

She felt disappointed, oddly let down to know that someone was in the house.

Did she want to invite him in?

She blushed a little at the thought.

"You OK?" he asked.

"Yeah..yeah" she nodded, fighting back disappointment that their night was coming to an end, "was just thinking about…"_ about how our night has come to a most unwelcome end_, "..the bike…you're right, thrill probably is the better word"

She laughed lightly and he nodded thoughtfully.

She hated that the night was ending.

She didn't want it to.

She smiled up at him, "thank you for the ride..and for dinner"

He nodded as if it was nothing and she fought back another smile at his easy kindness.

"...I had a great time"

"Me too" he told her sincerely.

He was watching her thoughtfully, a small smile resting on his face and she would have given anything to know what he was thinking about.

It was a small,obvious but secretive smile.

"Really, thank you" she said quietly, taking a small step towards him, not sure what she should say or do but wanting desperately to draw out their parting for as long as possible.

"You're more than welcome. I had a great time too, Elizabeth"

She took a small breath.

She'd had such a wonderful night, everything had been so utterly perfect.

It was almost scary how great she felt, how everything felt like it was right.

Looking up at Dwayne, the butterflies came flooding back to her stomach.

She needed to see him again.

"I'll see you tomorrow?" she asked directly, trying to keep the hope out of her voice.

"Absolutely. Should I pick you up?"

Elizabeth grinned widely, thrilled.

He sounded so sure, so confident.

He wanted to see her again, too.

Did he want to see her just as much as she wanted to see him?

She bit her lip at the idea. It was unlikely, he was so handsome it was unreal. There was no doubt that he could have any girl in Santa Carla but for now he was choosing her. But even if she was the one crushing hard, even if there were a thousand other women around, likely biting at the chance to be with him, he was with her and it felt wonderful.

"Um…" she said quietly, thinking about his question, scratching the back of her neck gently, glancing towards the looming house as she did.

"I'll meet you down here?" he offered easily in his deep voice, with a knowing smile.

She was instantly grateful.

He just seemed to understand her.

She would never be embarrassed to be caught with Dwayne, never in a million years, but with two teasing brothers, she didn't like to display her private life.

She wanted privacy.

It was him...she realized, she wanted to keep him all for herself.

She nodded happily.

"Eight?" he asked, his eyes never leaving hers.

She took another step forward.

"Perfect" she replied quietly with another nod.

She couldn't look away.

She took another step forward as Dwayne slowly mirrored her movements, closing the gap between them.

"Perfect.." he agreed, gently running his hand across the side of her neck and up into her hairline.

Her heart soared.

Elizabeth's eye fluttered closed, utterly lost in the moment. It was so sudden, so intimate...his touch was so smooth, his fingers lightly running through her hair.

She leaned her head back a little in anticipation, heart beating wildly as his lips pressed softly against hers.

His kiss..

It was magical, it was gentle, it was romantic...it..

It wasn't enough.

"Dwayne..." she murmured lowly against his lips.

Heeding her unspoken command, he deepened the kiss ever so slightly, teasingly and her hands found their way to his chest.

She felt like she was drowning.

Deepening their kiss with an intensity she'd no idea she was capable of, she pressed herself tightly to him.

Her whole body felt alive.

All too soon, he pulled away from her, leaving one last, gentle and chaste kiss on her parted lips.

She opened her eyes, blushing lightly.

He stared down at her.

Taking a deep, shaking breath, she smiled softly before releasing his jacket. She blushed deeper, realizing she had grabbed it to pull him closer.

Her hand fell from his chest.

"I'll see you tomorrow" he promised and she nodded.

She didn't want him to go.

He moved to turn to his bike before changing his mind and giving her another kiss, a quick and delicate meeting of lips. Elizabeth couldn't help the joyful smile and small laugh that erupted from her when he pulled away for the second time.

"Tomorrow" she confirmed, unable to think of anything else to say.

She watched him drive away until the darkness enveloped him.

"Holy shit" she whispered to herself, touching her lips briefly. The butterflies in her stomach had been replaced by a low, deep need and she exhaled.

She thought she could fly.

Taking one glance at the broken streetlamp that once illuminated the road leading to the house, she gave a small, joyful giggle.

"Holy _shit_" she repeated, starting towards home.

Opening the front door quietly, she peeked down at the small bowl that housed everyone's keys. There were two inside. She gently placed hers among them before kicking off her shoes and padding towards the kitchen.

There was no food on the stove, in the oven or saran wrapped in the fridge so she assumed their Mom wasn't home yet. With a happy smile, she filled a glass of water and drank fast.

She couldn't stop thinking about Dwayne.

Rinsing the glass out, she switched off the light – heeding Grandpa's warning - and made her way upstairs.

"Mike?" a muffled voice called as she passed Michael and Sam's shared bathroom and she paused.

It was Sammy, but she could barely hear him over the music.

"No. It's me" she called towards the door, "just going to bed. You OK?"

She smiled and touched her lips once more as her younger brother clicked off his music player.

"What'd you say?"

From behind the door came growl and a splash.

"Ow, oouch. Nanook, quit it! Calm down!"

There was a bang and scratching against the door and she jumped.

"Cut it out, Nanook!"

"Uh, everything OK?" she asked, looking at the door, moving back a bit.

"Yeah just Nanook's spooked or something" Sam replied, voice even more muffled since she took a step back.

"Oh. OK. I was just heading to bed, anyway" she repeated, voice raised a little, "see you in the morning?"

Sam didn't reply but she heard his music start up.

She shook her head, wondering if it was _her_ that spooked Nanook, especially after what happened the other night.

She'd have to bring it up tomorrow.

She was too happy to think about a grumpy dog right now.

It didn't take Elizabeth long to ready herself for bed and, as she slipped inside her cool sheets, her thoughts turned to Dwayne once again. The silvery moonlight was seeping through her thin curtains, and, lost in thoughts of her striking date, she let her hand dance softly over her breasts..

What a night...


	24. Chapter 25

As laughter suddenly exploded and then faded around him, Michael blinked heavily. He was trying to focus but _damn,_ he felt confused, disoriented..._pained_. All he could remember was darkness...he must have fallen asleep or something.

He heard the revving of bikes and groaned a little. His head was pounding.

Mustering up the dregs of his energy, he tried to sit up in the sand but the pressure in his head was too much.

His entire body felt heavy, sore. He laid back fully, giving in.

What was the point?

He sluggishly shuffled into the sand, trying to get comfy, to relieve the pressure that was coursing through his head but there was a crunching sound, loud and grating to his ears, followed by an uncomfortable jab near his kidneys.

He groaned again; apparently he had moved his body - despite only a minute movement being all he could muster - on to a beer can.

_Great,_ he thought.

With a grimace, he managed to raise his hand, nudging it up and under his lower back to brush the can away.

The sand felt cold against the skin of his hand but his body felt warm.

He groaned again, his mouth feeling thick and dry.

He remembered, vaguely, finding David, Marko and Paul.

"Shit..." he muttered to himself, mouth smacking a little.

Guess he didn't fall asleep, he must have passed out.

When had he ever been such a weak drinker? When had he ever had such little control?

"Dammit" he muttered once more, licking his dry lips with his equally dry tongue, trying to stop the rolling wave of nausea in his stomach.

"I told you not to…" a soft whisper came from the side of him and he opened his eyes, pain be damned.

He knew that voice, that soft, addictive whisper.

It was Star.

She was sitting beside him, her white skirt spread around her legs and over the sand. Her thick, curly hair cascaded over her shoulders and a few strands blew gently in the light breeze.

God, she was beautiful.

She looked so bright against the dark night.

He gave her a reassuring smile but stopped.

She looked sad, disappointed.

He closed his eyes.

He didn't like seeing that on her face. He loved her smile, her wide eyes.

She was beautiful in her sadness, but he didn't like it.

"Wha-" he began to ask but then remembered.

He had found the guys before he'd found Star.

He remembered buying beer. No..they brought the beer? And spirits?

He sighed.

He remembered..remembered that they had shared a toast, they'd drank…no.

No, he couldn't remember.

Damn, why couldn't he remember?

He reached out his hand once more, the cold sand falling between his fingers as it moved.

His hand found Star's.

He held it tightly.

"Did they just leave me here?" he asked a little angrily, groggily.

He was trying not to move and unsettle his stomach even more.

"Michael, they left hours ago" Star told him quietly, her voice like a balm against the fire in his head.

He furrowed his brow, "but I just heard…."

Their bikes had woken him.

"Michael, we've been alone for hours" she insisted, looking away from him, "they left when I came"

He opened his eyes, "I've..I've been here for hours?"

How had he gotten _so_ drunk?

He saw Star nod her head briefly and the movement hurt his eyes.

"Did I take shots?" Michael asked.

He remembered having one beer...he was sure he did.

Didn't he?

Didn't he drink a little of.. of..something…he groaned again, this time in both pain and frustration.

"You took _one_ shot" she whispered, bitterness lacing her voice, "I told you not to, Michael"

"What was it?" he asked, rubbing his face with his free hand.

It must have been pure ethanol, for crying out loud.

His stomach rolled again.

His entire arm felt like led and the sand was painfully scratchy.

His stomach was barely settling and his head..damn, his head was still exploding.

Star laid down beside him and held him close, burying her face into the crook of his neck.

He slowly wrapped his arms around her, the smooth skin of her arms and the silk of her top comforting him.

"You'll feel better soon" she assured him, her breath tickling the sensitive skin of his neck.

"I don't remember them even drinking" Michael muttered, rubbing his thumb in a circle on her back.

It was all he could manage.

He shut is eyes tightly.

"They're strong" was Star's short reply.

"High tolerance, huh" Michael tried to joke through another groan.

"You can't drink with them again, Michael" Star said suddenly, almost as if she had worked up the courage to tell him this. She sat up a little, her lower body half pressed against his and half in the sand. It felt amazing, how close she was. One hand was on his chest and he felt the pressure from her small hand. It was wonderfully uncomfortable, "you only had a little tonight, I think..I think it won't hurt you but you _can't_ drink anymore. You can't. Please, Michael"

He cracked open his eyes, "Star" he began but she shushed him with a sandy finger pressed against his lips.

"It's bigger than you know" she whispered, her eyes pleading with him to understand, "please, trust me. Trust _me_..." she implored.

He nodded, not really listening, his head exploding.

He thought he could hear the bikes again, hear whooping and cheering.

He heard laughter.

When he opened his eyes, the night was dark and the beach empty.

Star kissed him softly, "Please try to remember, Michael. I know you'll forget soon but please. Please. Don't drink with them again"

"Why would I forget?" he asked her, trying to smile a little against her lips before the pounding in his head became too much.

He closed his eyes, feeling like his brain was pulsating.

"Don't drink again" Star whispered, before holding him tightly once more, her face buried deep into the crook of his neck.

He could feel her hands closed in fists around his shirt and, as he drifted into unconsciousness once more, he thought he could feel a wetness softly dripping onto his neck, "I think I made a terrible mistake, Michael...please don't hate me..."

* * *

Star slunk back into the cave quietly, eyes downcast as she moved straight to her bed, her nook.

The only place she had that was her own.

She sat down onto the firm bed, running her hand over the multitude of blankets and sheets and throws that decorated it.

She had left Michael at his door, left him to stumble into the house, to his room with his heavy, confused movements.

She hated it.

She hated herself.

"Second thoughts, Star?" David drawled and she jumped a little.

She glanced up and saw the four boys slide down and into the cave, fox like and smooth.

Could she have no peace?

They were breathing heavily, laughing among themselves..

They were drenched in blood.

"We've been over this..." David continued.

"Too late for second thoughts, girl!" Paul told her laughingly, throwing himself at the boom box that waited on the rim of the fountain.

"..way, way too late" Marko added, shedding his jacket, giving Dwayne a thud on the back.

She didn't miss the look in Dwayne's eyes.

Star frowned and looked away.

_Too late_? What did that mean...was the girl..

"-don't think too much, Star" David told her with a smirk, "how's Michael?"

"Fine" she said curtly, slipping her own jacket off and folding it neatly.

"Yeah?" Paul asked over the now booming music, "looked a little green around the gills if you ask me.."

The four boys laughed and Star clenched her jaw.

"Ah, chill out, chica" Paul advised, walking like a tight rope artist over the rim of the fountain, stepping over the boom box each time he passed it, "it'll be over soon, right man?"

Dwayne laughed and Star flinched.

The blood covering his neck, dripping down his chest...

Dwayne was usually the neatest hunter aside from David but recently..Star shuddered.

After being around her, after being _with_ the girl, Dwayne killed and fed with a frightening intensity.

It was clear how much he wanted her, how much he needed her.

Was she really helping trap Elizabeth into this life?

The guilty lump in Star's stomach hardened.

She shook her head once more and crawled under her sheets.

"Just keep your end of the bargain up, Star" David advised and she closed her eyes.

She had been happy with them, once upon a time.

She prayed Elizabeth would be, too.


	25. Chapter 26

"Mother, is there any chance that can I have twenty dollars?" Sam asked, heaping cereal onto his spoon.

Lucy grinned and shook her head fondly. Sam always had the habit of calling her 'mother' when he was asking for something or talking about something he considered to be serious.

"Sure sweetie, I think we can swing that. Why? Do you have plans?" Lucy asked kindly, picking up her mug of tea, "you two and Michael?"

Now that she had a job, she wasn't so stressed about money and it felt good to say "yes" without worry. Lucy would have done anything for her kids, including giving them the last of her spending money if that's what it came to but it was nice that she had it to give freely now.

Elizabeth smiled over at her, shaking her head in the negative.

Michael had yet to wake up and Elizabeth was pretty sure he would be busy tonight, too, though she didn't voice her thoughts.

Lucy had gone to get him, egged on by Sammy but Grandpa had told her not to bother, muttering about letting sleeping teenagers lie.

"Nah, just going to the movies with some friends" Sam told her easily enough, slurping the cereal loudly from his spoon.

"Oh! Wonderful, Sammy!" Lucy was beaming brightly, "look at you, friends already!"

Sam cringed a little bit but Lucy's tone was serious. She wasn't joking, she wasn't being patronizing. She was genuinely happy that he had made friends.

"What? The comic book guys?" Elizabeth asked through a little laugh, taking a bite of buttered toaster waffle. She suppressed a grin as she chewed, "you should see them, Mom…"

"Yes, the 'comic book guys'..they're cool" Sam said with a defensive nod before softening. He knew that Elizabeth wouldn't let that lie go, "well...yeah, not cool but they're OK..."

Elizabeth laughed again, she definitely wouldn't have described them as cool, either. She broke off another piece of waffle.

"It's so great you're making friends already" Lucy beamed, ruffling Sam's hair, "…my boy!" she cooed jokingly.

"Mom-" Sam dove away from her hand with an embarrassed smile, shaking his head, trying to right his hair as Elizabeth added, "-you didn't meet these guys, Mom"

Lucy just chuckled.

"I'm just glad you're having fun" she smiled warmly, "so, is Michael friends with these comic kids?"

"No" Sam said with a shake of his head and an easy shrug of his shoulders. The somewhat hard set of his mouth betrayed his real feelings, though.

"Nah, he's got his own things.." Elizabeth said with a little shake of her head, no shared annoyance dancing over her features. She had spent the night with Dwayne, she didn't care if Michael ditched her a million times over, not anymore "..you know"

She met her mother's eyes and a knowing light seemed to brighten within them.

"Ah.."

"Girls" Grandpa said, slurping his cereal much like Sammy had.

Sam looked at Elizabeth, who seemed to be in an incredibly good mood that morning, "I did ask if you could come tonight but they kind of have a no girls rule…" he told her, feeling guilty, brushing over the comments about his stupid big brother.

Grandpa snorted derisively, his spoon scraping against his full bowl of cereal, "yeah, well young boys are stupid, give it a few years, Lizzie…"

Elizabeth shook her head, smiling at him. She was glad Grandpa joined them for breakfast, she always liked his company, "God no, Grandpa. No...I'm-yeah..no thanks" she replied, laughing.

The Frog Brothers were so not her type.

She smiled as she took a small sip of her tea, happy with her thoughts, her memories of last night.

Memories of Dwayne.

Sam shuffled in his seat and glanced across the table at Elizabeth. She looked pretty happy, pretty content but he still felt bad that he'd left her the night before and that he was going to leave her alone tonight, too. She didn't have friends yet. He opened his mouth to comfort her but Grandpa had continued.

"Still, it's a stupid rule" Grandpa mused, as he dumped another batch of cereal into his bowl – his third helping of the morning. With a wink at his granddaughter, he carried on, "remember this, kids: there are no finer treasures than the opposite sex"

Both Sam and Elizabeth cringed and Lucy laughed.

"Oh, Dad.."

Grandpa blinked, "well the same if that's what floats your boat"

As Lucy laughed, he shrugged, "I lived through the sixties..."

"To be honest Grandpa, I don't think it's their rule…" Elizabeth replied with a grin and a shake of her head.

She didn't particularly want to imagine Grandpa in the swinging sixties. Something told her he had a lot of fun. She scrunched her face up playfully at Sam who returned the gesture.

Looking at her, Sam knew there were no hard feelings from the night before. "Yeah, it's probably the female population's rule" he confirmed, "but do you wanna come?" he asked again, one last time just to be sure.

Elizabeth laughed, "no but thank you for the offer. I'm good" she saw the fleeting look of concern on his face, "I promise.."

She didn't want him to worry about her.

She had plans of her own.

Sam nodded with a grateful smile, going back to his cereal.

He looked at the box resting beside Grandpa's bowl.

"Well, I actually have plans too" Lucy announced, cradling a the mint tea she was drinking "I am going on my first business trip"

"Business trip?" Grandpa demanded from beside Sam, "I thought you were a cashier?" there were no insults in his voice, just honest facts.

Lucy shook her head with a knowing smile, "No, Dad. I work on the register, sometimes, but it turns out I'm more of a manager, assistant" she waved her hands, "I encompass a lot of roles!"

Grandpa nodded, "I'm proud of you, Lucy"

Lucy smiled happily, pleased to be on the receiving end of such an honest compliment.

"That's awesome - what's the trip, mom?" Elizabeth asked.

Sam moved the cereal box closer to him.

"Well, I had work yesterday afternoon" she smiled at her daughter, she was the only one who knew about her evening date, "and it was mentioned that there's a convention but Max-"

"Who's Max?" Sam interrupted, watching as Grandpa took the box back and re-filled his bowl with heaps of cereal. The bottom of his bowl must have been pure mushy sludge but there he was, adding more.

_Four helpings_?! Sam frowned, looking back at his mother.

"The owner, sweetie" Lucy said, "he said he can't make it but it's a great opportunity for the business and he asked if I would go. All expenses paid, weekend trip. Can you believe?!"

"Uh, yeah I can!" Elizabeth said as if it was the most simple, obvious thing in the world, smiling through a happy laugh.

Sam had taken the box of cereal back away from Grandpa and was filing his bowl as Grandpa watched.

"I'll be going straight from work" Lucy cautioned them, "so I can't make you lunch or dinner today. And it's a weekend trip so, guys. Sam-" Sam was watching as Grandpa topped up his already heaving bowl with cereal, "pay attention, sweetie. It's a weekend trip. I'll be gone from pretty much now until Monday night, maybe Tuesday-"

"-maybe Tuesday?" Elizabeth asked, tilting her head.

"I can stay a day later if I want to…" Lucy said with a smile, "how kind is that?"

"Incredibly kind" Elizabeth replied, before silently mouthing "_he likes you!_".

"Sounds like a good boss, Mom" Sam said, distractedly.

"Sam, sweetie, eat what you have before adding more, OK?" Lucy said, her attention drawn to his bowl, "anyway, the point is: I can't cook for you so please, be responsible. Eat some vegetables..God, I feel like a broken record"

She glanced at the empty chairs tucked in beside Elizabeth, "tell Michael, too.."

"Sure, mom" they both intoned.

"Dad, you too?"

"Tell Michael?"

"No" Lucy sighed with a small smile, "eat some veggies. All those root beers and cookies..."

"Eh, The Widow sees me just fine" he assured, going back to his heaving bowl.

In the end, Sam allowed Grandpa to win the battle of the cereal and as the younger Emerson stood scowling a little over the sink as he washed up, Lucy mused how she had to buy more.

The empty box went into the trash.

Lucy left for work quietly and without much fanfare, popping a small suitcase in the trunk of her car. Elizabeth had given her a tight hug and encouraged her to enjoy the extra day on Tuesday, whispering that she had a feeling Max might make the trip down.

Lucy had left with a twinkle in her eye.

Grandpa had locked himself in his workroom shortly after breakfast, leaving Elizabeth and Sam together, killing time and chatting in the uncomfortable but spacious living room.

There was still no sign of Michael despite Sam taking a deliberately, unnaturally loud and long toilet break in their shared bathroom. The two younger siblings had spread out on the hard sofa, Elizabeth reading a book and Sam looking bored, flicking through a tacky looking comic.

"You're into vampires?" Elizabeth asked him, looking up as he emitted a particularly loud and bored sigh.

"No" Sam closed the comic and tossed it onto the low, cluttered coffee table.

"So you're reading it because…."

"The guys-the Frog Brothers-" he clarified "wouldn't stop their chatter about this stupid comic but it's just horror trash.."

Elizabeth chuckled a little and closed her own book.

"You must be excited to see a movie though. A movie screen is just a big TV, right?" she said teasingly.

"I feel like it's been years since I saw a TV screen" Sam replied dramatically, shaking his head, "the more I think about this movie, the more I need to see it"

"What are you seeing, anyway?" she asked, furrowing her brow and trying to think what blockbusters were currently out.

She was coming up blank.

"No idea" he replied slowly, "damn, I should have checked before confirming"

She brushed him off, "no, it'll be nice to just hang out with friends. You'll be fine-"

They both looked over as the bottom stair creaked.

As if he hadn't been missing in action all morning, Michael wandered into the living room and deposited himself with a plop into the old arm chair. He must have been extra quiet when coming down the stairs, until that last creak they hadn't heard a peep from him. He was wearing last night's clothes and sunglasses and-

"Holy shit is that an earring?" Sam exclaimed, staring with wide, shocked eyes at his brother.

"Huh?" Michael asked, confused.

"An earring"

"What?"

"Michael. You have a silver cross dangling from your lobe.." Elizabeth expanded, peering at her brother.

It didn't look bad but it wasn't quite his style. Or at least, it hadn't been his style. She wasn't so sure anymore.

Michael reached up with a frown and touched his ear.

"The other one, dummy" Sam said, frowning too.

"Do you seriously not remember getting pierced?" Elizabeth asked him, kicking her legs off the sofa and sitting forward.

What did he get up to after he met Star? She hadn't heard him come home and Sam didn't mention any zombie like noises, like the first night's performance.

Sam did the same, mimicking her movements and learning forward on the sofa to watch his brother.

"That isn't you, Mike" he said intently.

Michael frowned, he didn't remember. The truth was, he couldn't remember much from last night. He'd spent a lot of time with Star, he remembered being on the beach but everything else was cloudy.

He must have had something to drink.

"Yeah, I got it done last night. What's the problem?" he lied easily, pushing aside his thoughts.

"The glasses?" Sam asked.

"It's bright. I told you that the other day?" Michael said, beginning to frown at his siblings.

Jesus, what was with the third degree?

"Guys, can we maybe not pile on me? Just..chill out" he stretched a little.

Sam and Elizabeth shot a glance at each other.

Michael slumped into the chair.

"Did you even shower?" Sam asked, continuing relentlessly, "What time did you get back?"

"Sammy.." Elizabeth mumbled, shaking her head softly. It didn't feel like the right time to be confronting Michael.

"Lizzie" he retorted, turning back to Michael, "well? Did you shower? What time did you come home?"

"Jesus, Sammy! When did you turn into Mom?" Michael asked with a bewildered laugh.

It sounded hollow.

Sam tensed, "answer the question"

"Which one?"

"Stop being a jackass and answer the question!"

"OK. Enough, Sammy" Michael held up his hand. He was drawing the line at the name calling and he could feel a headache coming on, "stop."

"When did you pierce your ear?"

"Sammy, come on-" Elizabeth shook her head, looking between her brothers. Sammy looked angry, Michael looked tired.

It was weird.

She hated seeing them like this, so tense and cold and annoyed. She didn't quite understand why Sam was so bothered.

"Look, I'll make tea or coffee or something. Come help me?"

"No" Sammy said with a shake of his head.

Michael scoffed.

"Why don't you toodle off and get Michael some salt water for that ear instead, Liz?" Sam offered primly, then cuttingly adding, "probably more useful to him than a cup of _tea_.."

Elizabeth blinked, stung.

Toodle off?

Why was he snapping at her?

"Oh God, leave her alone" Michael rolled his eyes, "I got a piercing-"

"And a leather jacket! And now you're always wearing those stupid glasses? And sleeping late and coming back-" Sam was speaking fast now, his frustration from the past few days seemingly about to reach boiling point, "-at stupid o'clock!"

"I'm just having fun!" Michael snapped "Why is this even bothering you so much? What's wrong with you?"

"Me? Something's wrong with you. You've been acting super weird since-"

"Since what Sammy!?" Michael spat.

This was an argument now.

"Since you started trying to impress that girl!"

Both Michael and Sam had stood, glaring at each other.

They were almost shouting.

Jesus, where had this anger come from?

"Guys, be quiet, Grandpa's right there..." Elizabeth began, hating to see them fight but they ignored her, it was as if she hadn't spoken.

This was brother on brother.

She knew that if she tried to intervene, either one of them would shoot her down.

She was collateral damage, this was a fight between Michael and Sam.

"You know what, Sammy?" Michael scoffed, "I can't help it if you're jealous. Yeah, I'm seeing _that girl_. Why don't you go out and make some friends, find a girl of your own and get off my Goddamn back?"

"Michael!" Elizabeth gasped, unable to stop herself.

That was a low blow.

"No! Don't even" Michael said, holding up his hand to her, "as soon as I walk into the room, you start attacking me out of the blue?"

"That's not-" she spluttered, looking at Sammy helplessly.

She hadn't done anything but here she was, drawn in anyway.

"You've been weird for days" Sam insisted angrily, "this isn't out of the blue! Why'd you think I asked Elizabeth to hang out with you the other day? Huh? Why Mike? Why? Because you're being a weirdo!"

"You tried to get her to spy on me?!" Michael fumed.

Elizabeth closed her eyes and shook her head.

_Nice one, Sammy_. She took a breath and looked at her older brother, "it really wasn't like that..." she offered but she knew it would fall on deaf ears.

As Michael stared at Elizabeth, she wondered briefly if he would admit that he had left her that night, that he had left her again yesterday. She wondered if that was partly why he was so enraged because he _knew_ he was in the wrong..but Michael rounded on Sammy once more, "I went to the beach with you! I cooked you lunch! What the hell is weird about that?"

Elizabeth opened her mouth, thought better of it and let Sam speak over her.

"Really? Really!? I remember that you woke up at lunchtime and you slept the whole time at the beach!" he retorted.

There was a clang from Grandpa's workroom and Elizabeth hissed, "would you two stop it? Grandpa is right there.." she glanced at his room before looking between them both, "Jesus, what is this?"

She had never had to play peace-maker for this long. Usually they would rough and tumble a little, maybe have a nipple twist battle or stomp to separate rooms before making up. This was new.

"I'm done. Get a life, Sammy and stop butting your nose in mine" Michael instructed angrily, shooting them both a look of disgust.

He shook his head before moving away from them, heading towards the stairs.

"I have a life, buddy and it's more fun than drinking and getting piercings I don't remember and sleeping all day-" Sam shouted at his brother's back, watching as he ascended the stairs two at a time.

"-and brush your teeth!" Sammy shouted his one final insult before Michael's door slammed dully from above.

"Sammy..." Elizabeth reached out to touch her brother's shoulder.

She hated it when the fought.

"What's his problem?" he spun around to face his sister, "a piercing? He doesn't even remember how he got it!"

"He said he did" Elizabeth said quietly, shaking her head and sitting back on the sofa.

"Oh please, you know he didn't remember. You know him. You know when he's lying" Sam was pacing in front of the sofa and Elizabeth pulled her legs back to give him space.

"This isn't like him, Liz" Sam said, staring at her, "You see it, right? You see how he's being weird?"

"I-" she paused.

Yes.

Michael was acting strange and it wasn't like him to come home late, to not shower. To ditch her. He wasn't a party animal. And wasn't he acting a little strange around Star? Yes, a little...

Was Sam justified in this anger? Was Michael really acting _so_ out of the ordinary? She didn't know.

What was a few late night parties, really?

"Sammy, he _is_ acting a little strange. He is. But maybe-"

Sam tutted before imploring, "Liz. Don't "maybe" me. You know him. I know him. And I know something's up"

With a sigh, Elizabeth kicked her legs back down and off the sofa. She nodded, "OK. Fine. Whatever, I trust you but…I don't know, just give him some space. Take a step back. You know, clear you head a bit"

"Take a step back? No way Liz" Sam replied seriously.

"Jeeze..give him some space at least?"

Sam grunted.

"You're going to have to apologize to him, you know? You shot some pretty low blows there.."

"Nothing that he didn't deserve..." he replied stubbornly, sitting down on the edge of the sofa.

She rolled her eyes.

"Did he really deserve that?"

Sam shot her an annoyed glanced but she could tell he was doubting himself, "you don't even know if he _did_ come home super late"

"He wouldn't tell me"

"You didn't exactly ask nicely"

"Whose side are you on?"

Elizabeth tutted, "seriously? Sides?"

"What did you two do last night?"

"Huh?"

She was caught off guard by his question.

"After I met the Frog Brothers? What did you two do?"

Elizabeth shrugged, "we went to the carousel and then he left to find Star"

"Just her?"

She nodded.

Sammy shuffled on the sofa and she stood up, "Sammy, you're my brother and I love you and I get what you're saying but.." she glanced up at the stairs, "..I don't know. You handled that badly"

"He's being bad" Sam insisted.

"OK. Well, I'm going to read in my room"

"Think about it, Liz. Can you honestly, honestly put your hand on your heart and say that's our brother?"

"Yes. I can honestly put my hand on my heart and say that that is Michael"

"Ha-ha" Sam stood, "you know what I mean"

Elizabeth sighed. Michael had left her on the boardwalk twice. He had been sleeping a lot, sure..he seemed hungover and grouchy at worst..perky at his best. But he had made them steaks the other day, he'd been fine before running off to find Star yesterday.

She opened her mouth, wondering if she should mention the truth about them separating at the boardwalk but Sammy looked so annoyed, so..frustrated.

She didn't want to add to it.

Michael had done a shitty thing but it wasn't malicious. The information would serve only to rile Sammy up further.

"Yeah" Elizabeth conceded in the end, "I do know what you mean..and yes, he's being a little weird but I_ really_ don't think it's the crisis situation you're making it out to be..Arizona wasn't exactly party central, let him settle.."

Sam sighed and shook his head.

"Look, let it go for a bit OK? Just have fun tonight.."

Sammy nodded and picked up a bunch of TV guides from the table in one giant scoop, "and then what?"

He flicked through the pile in his hands and glanced at the varying covers.

"Dunno" Elizabeth shrugged, "see what happens"

"'Dunno', gee, thanks Liz" Sammy chose the magazine he wanted to read and plopped the rest down on the coffee table. They covered his comic and a bunch of old letters Grandpa had lying around, "that's helpful"

"Sammy, please..just have fun with your friends tonight?"

Maybe they would be a good distraction for him.

"Yeah, sure"

She nodded and moved to the stairs, "Liz?"

"Yeah?" she looked back at him.

"Sorry.." he looked away sheepishly, "I didn't mean to snap at you, too.."

She smiled, "S'OK, Sammy. I know.."

"We're cool?"

"As ice" she assured.

"You gonna be OK tonight?"

She nodded, "yeah, I think I was just going to hang out, read. Maybe check out the library?"

"Nerd" Sam said with affection, opening the TV guide fully.

"Ah, there's the brother I know and love" Elizabeth said with a little laugh, wanting him to relax a little. She hoped he could wind down.

Weird though they were, perhaps it would be good for him to hang out with the Frog Brothers. A good change of scenery.

Some new faces.

She grinned at him, one last 'no hard feelings smile' before hopping up the stairs and heading towards to her room.

She hoped that Sammy and Michael could look after themselves for one night. She had an outfit to choose.


	26. Chapter 27

"That was ages away" Sam grumbled, looping a chain he'd liberated from Grandpa's full garage around his bike, attaching it to a bright yellow railing.

"Yeah, I always forget how far away it is" Edgar agreed a little tonelessly, giving no indication as to whether he thought it was a good or a bad thing. He locked his bike firmly and watched his brother do the same.

"Oh, hey, laser tag?" Sam said with a grin as he peered at the huge complex in front of him, "you didn't mention that"

It was quite a gargantuan building, teaming with flashing lights, bright colors and, every time the huge electric doors slid open, the sound of music, bells and laughter rang out. It looked like the Frog Brothers had actually brought him somewhere cool. He was eager to get inside and have a look around, especially now that he saw the laser tag being advertised in jagged, red lettering.

"You like laser tag?" Alan asked with raised eyebrows, "I didn't think that was your style, Ken"

As the three headed into the building, Sam letting the Ken nickname slide this time, he nodded, "I'm a pro. Wanna game?"

He was only a pro compared to Elizabeth and Michael but he kept that to himself.

"For sure" Alan replied, looking pleased at the prospect. Edgar nodded approvingly and Sam suddenly felt like he was passing an unknown test.

The trio entered the complex walking in a loose line with Sam wedged between the two brothers. He let out a little whistle. He guessed the business was trying to compete with the boardwalk. Whoever owned it had spent serious, serious money kitting it out. He thought he could have a good time here. A really, really good time. The lobby was intense, the ceiling filled with lots of small bulbs and painted a dark navy, giving it a night sky, spacey feel. The metal support beams were painted a matte grey and the floor was carpeted in a thin, scratchy black carpet with patterned walkways running its length.

Sam grinned as he realized he was following the path of the walkway instead of trampling across it, "kinda feels like we're on a space ship, huh guys?"

There were a ton of different zones, an adventure zone, a game zone, a climbing zone..what was that?

Sam grinned.

"Space is lame" Alan said but Sammy didn't reply. He was too busy looking at two looming alien guards - painted concrete statues, he realized - with their plastic looking laser guns. A flashing red sign offered him the chance to "take up the challenge" and he grinned. He really loved laser tag. It was the only sport he really played, though his siblings had always laughingly insisted it was anything but a sport.

_Sore losers_, he thought with a grin, faltering a little when he thought about them.

Now that he was away from them, a flower of guilt was beginning to bloom in his stomach. He felt bad for snapping at his big brother like that, not that it wasn't deserved but…he was beginning to realize that maybe Elizabeth was right, maybe he had gone about it the wrong way. And he felt bad for snapping at her, too, even though she'd accepted his apology with her easy grace.

He wished he'd said a proper goodbye to Mike..

"Popcorn!"

Sam did a double take.

It was the first time he'd heard Alan say anything with innocent enthusiasm. Sure enough, the smell of popcorn met his nose and he looked around with a grin, siblings momentarily forgotten.

The theater ticket desk was designed like a giant film reel, the shiny black plastic desk looking not entirely out of place with the space ship theme of the main lobby. There was a snack booth directly to its right and Sam noticed a few wandering families and teenagers with prizes and snacks in their hand.

He nodded in appreciation. He could kind of go for an extra-large butter popcorn, he thought, watching as a giggling girl passed him.

"So what movie did you wanna see?" Sam asked his new but odd friends as they approached the ticket desk. He was squinting at the posters in the distance, the bright neon frames surrounding them actually making it difficult to focus. He looked at the titles with varying levels of interest. There were a few interesting looking ones.

"I already got us tickets" Edgar said, clicking his knuckles.

"Yeah, we phoned the box office after you left yesterday" Alan added.

Sam watched them, not really knowing if their action had been rude or generous. Maybe just presumptuous was the better word?

"Uhhhh. OK..thanks guys. So what are we watching?"

They both grinned and Edgar suddenly produced three tickets with all the flourish of a magician.

"Dracula From Beyond the Grave" the Frog Brothers boomed happily in unison and Sam groaned.

There were three advertisements for what looked to be incredibly wholesome and cute chick flicks, four action posters and even a comedy with a pink chipmunk and they had chosen_ that_?

"You know I don't like horror, why would you do that?" he shoved his hands into his pockets, having to feel for them a little first due to their low position on his beige cardigan. He stared at his new friends.

"Horror _comics_" Alan corrected as Edgar explained, "reading horror and watching horror are two different things"

"Same thing. Horror is horror" Sam insisted.

"Hear us out!"

"Ken, we promise this is a good movie" Alan implored, "you want to watch this movie"

"Have you already seen it? How do you even know it's that good?"

"It's for your own safety-"

Sam shook his head, "What? A trashy Dracula movie is gonna help train me in the ways of defending truth and justice?"

"It's not trashy" Alan corrected him, yet again, as Edgar nodded, "Exactly! Think of it like a training video!"

Sam sighed. Was this his life now?

"Look, Ken, the movie starts in twenty minutes and I need to buy the jumbo popcorn combo" Alan said, glancing over at the slow moving line snaking towards the food.

Jumbo popcorn _did_ sound good...Sam sighed.

"We're your friends" Edgar said seriously, "come on, it won't be so bad"

"Anyway, they're paid for…"

Sam looked at them both and, holding back another sigh, he nodded. It hadn't been terrible so far. Not amazing but not terrible..."OK. Fine. You win but we're doing laser tag after, OK?"

"Totally" Edgar agreed.

"And bowling" Alan added as they moved towards the ticket attendant.

She was dressed in an ill-fitting metallic silver jumpsuit and Sam wasn't sure if she was supposed to be an astronaut or an alien.

"Snacks for movie consumption to be purchased beyond the theater gates" the attendant told them in a drawl peppered with sporadic, faux-excited emphasis, "check out our Space Cadet Special, supersize drink upgrade for fifty cents"

"Yeah bowling's cool, I'm down" Sam agreed over his shoulder as he handed over his ticket to the girl. She sighed and punched a hole in it, barely glancing down as she did.

"What is it with you and vampires, anyway?" he asked as they moved past the attendant and in to the movie theater lobby, "there's literally a million different genres..."

"We like werewolves..."

"Demons.."

"Zombies-"

"-ghosts"

"Love ghosts!"

Sam rolled his eyes.

That wasn't quite what he meant.

As Sammy was dealing with his new found friendship with the Frog Brothers, Elizabeth was a few comfortable hours into her date with Dwayne.

She'd left the house wearing a simple pair of jeans and a white blouse. She had told Sammy she was going to read but she had actually spent most of the afternoon tearing apart her closet, trying on combinations of dresses, sweaters, shorts. Elizabeth must have changed outfits fifteen times but no matter what she chose, she just kept coming back to the same easy but – she'd hoped – pretty blouse and jeans. Comfortable, familiar. She'd let her hair down, like usual, and when she had left her house, bounding down the driveway to where she had arranged to meet Dwayne, Sammy had already been long gone.

He'd not really said much of a goodbye to her, just a quick holler up to her bedroom. Elizabeth had told him to have fun and had dashed down her stairs to meet him, but he hadn't lingered. She had seen the swish of his cardigan as he went down the main stairs at speed. She'd shot a look at Michael's door, thinking that perhaps Sammy's shortness was more to do with their older brother holed up in his room than her.

When it was time to leave, she had thought of saying goodbye to Michael but she didn't want to answer his inevitable questions…plus, she honestly wasn't sure if he would be in the mood to chat. Not after the events of the afternoon. She didn't want to start her date feeling glum from another little spat.

She shouldn't have worried.

The second she saw Dwayne, leaning against his bike at the end of her drive and watching the sea in the distance, she felt once more like everything was right with the world.

She had felt that way their whole evening...

"Do you think it was justified?" Dwayne asked, balancing a grease stained, white package easily on his lap.

"Yes and no" Elizabeth replied slowly, wiping her mouth with a crumpled, cheap napkin as she did.

They were sat comfortably on an old, weather worn bench surrounded by the sound of crashing waves and rustling leaves. Elizabeth couldn't have been happier and she smiled down at the kebab she had been making her way through.

They'd spent the first few hours of their date easily wandering around the 'nicer part of town', as Dwayne had described, it but they came to the mutual agreement that it was far too sterile and boring. Nothing could compare to the electric, atmospheric boardwalk. They had been heading towards a fancy looking restaurant before deciding to forget it. She'd received a playful nudge when she'd suggested his clothes would definitely put off the proprietor anyway, and as she had laughingly swayed back towards him, he'd thrown his arm over her shoulder, keeping her close. That's how they had walked, back to his bike and that's how they had spent the evening; side by side.

Her smile had been pretty much plastered to her face since.

"They've always been really close and Michael has been a bit, I don't know..." Elizabeth chose her words carefully, "..off lately, so I guess Sam was right to express his feelings but…"

"You think Michael's been off?" he asked, looking at her.

"Yeah, you know…he's not his usual self, at least, I think that's what it is" she shrugged, "it's weird. I'm sure it'll be fine"

"It doesn't sound fine. It sounds like it's bothering you…you said they snapped at you?" Dwayne asked her and she shook her head, feeling pleasantly comforted.

She loved the hardness in his voice, that little flair of protectiveness she heard. She felt like she could tell him anything, like he could solve all her problems with ease.

Even just talking to him helped her feel better about the whole situation. She didn't even know how long they had been chatting about her silly brothers.

"They didn't _snap_ snap" she assured him with a little smile, "they were just so riled up..besides, Sammy apologized.."

"Michael didn't?"

"Nah, but it's OK. He will.." she was sure of that. Michael wasn't bad, she knew he would come around and feel guilty for the fight, even though it was an even match between him and Sam.

"I certainly hope so" Dwayne said, shooting her a small smile.

She shuffled a little closer to him on the bench, a little blush creeping on her cheeks as she did.

"He will. It'll be fine..." she considered her words for a second, shrugging, having a hard time putting her finger on the problem. She didn't even know if there was a problem, it was all so weird, "it's just…they've always been super close. I guess maybe Sammy's upset at the change. You know, Michael doing his own thing?"

"Do you think he's jealous?"

Elizabeth blinked, "jealous? Who..Sammy?" she hadn't thought of that before.

She studied the man before her and he nodded in confirmation.

"I have no idea. I..maybe?" she shrugged again, "he really went after Michael...it _did_ seem to explode from nowhere…must have really been bugging him.."

Maybe Sammy _was_ jealous?

Maybe Dwayne had hit the nail clear on its head.

Jealousy...?

"Rightly so. Michael did leave you to fend for yourself. Twice.." Dwayne reminded her, his voice a little hard again.

She loved that he was so protective of her.

"..Yeah, Michael's an idiot. But it worked out OK for me.." she smiled shyly up at him, "so I think that's why I'm not so angry.."

"Worked out for you?"

She laughed at his attempt at playing innocent.

"That so?" Dwayne jokingly jutted his chest out a little bit and she laughed again, shaking her head.

She liked seeing his playful streak.

"...I didn't mean to use you as a sounding board for my thoughts, sorry.." she took a big bite of her kebab, his joke making her realize how serious and dull she must have sounded, droning on about her brothers "how did we even start on this anyway?" she spoke between chews, her previous worry about embarrassing herself around him pretty much gone. God, how had she only known him a short time?

Shaking his head, Dwayne assured her, "don't apologize for telling me about your feelings, Elizabeth"

Stomach churning pleasantly, she grinned and nodded, "OK. I take the apology back.."

He chuckled, flicking a nub of sinewy, garlicky meat to the floor, "I'm sure they'll figure it out between themselves, though. People always do...brothers always do. I can't even tell you the amount of times Paul and Marko have butted heads.."

He scrunched up the white, greasy paper he was holding and then crushed it in his palm.

He was a fast eater.

Surrounded by the now almost familiar boardwalk eateries and vendors, Elizabeth had asked Dwayne what was good, what he recommended. She'd asked him in a playfully challenging tone and he had definitely stepped up. He had dutifully taken her to a small, Turkish place that didn't have any tables, any seats or even a door. It was just a window with a man cooking in a small space.

She trusted him do all the ordering and he didn't disappoint. She'd never had a kebab like it and a satisfied smile had burst onto her face when she took her first bite. Dwayne had watched her closely, a soft smile of his own dancing across his face at her pleasured moan of delight. Soft lamb, smothered in a creamy but tangy sauce and stuffed in a warm, lettuce filled pitta bread. It was so good, she hadn't even worried about getting sauce on her chin.

Dwayne had managed to maneuver himself, Elizabeth and the food up and into the hills and cliffs overlooking the boardwalk and beach. He'd driven at a very calm, sedate pace but she'd enjoyed it. The slower ride meant longer pressed against him, and she'd blushed at her confidence as she'd softly gripped his firm waist.

He couldn't have chosen a better place for them to eat. The view was breath taking.

A lighthouse twinkled in the not so distant distance and the glittering lights of the boardwalk were all reflected in the sea…it was truly picture perfect and all night, Dwayne himself had been a perfect gentleman and a perfect date.

She sighed contentedly and he put his free arm over the back of the bench, fingers lightly grazing her shoulder.

It felt so nice to just be with him.

"You're right. They'll probably take the weekend to cool off and then things will be normal" she smiled up at him, scrunching her own trash into a tight ball.

He bent down and gave her a brief kiss on the cheek, surprisingly chaste, and she blushed, smiling when he pulled away.

"Why are we talking about my brothers again?" she asked playfully, looking into his eyes.

"My date started the topic" Dwayne replied stoically with a small smile.

"Yeah, she's stupid like that, huh?" Elizabeth laughed, reaching out to hold his hand. The trash they were holding was annoying, distractedly clunky, so she hooked her index finger with his instead.

Dwayne shook his head in denial. His fingers easily laced with hers, "let's go with kind hearted, rather than stupid?"

"OK. I guess I can get on board with that" she agreed graciously.

He moved to kiss her again and she leaned back into the bench, into his arm as he did. Just as she was starting to relax, to lose herself so easily in his kiss, she froze.

Oh god.

"Am I garlicky?" she asked against his lips.

That had been quite a flavorful kebab.

He chuckled, moving away, planting a kiss on her forehead instead, "..not at all"

"Really?" she looked up at him.

He laughed and shook his head, "promise"

"I ruined the moment, didn't I?" she offered.

He shook his head again, "nah, I think I can rustle up a few more romantic gestures"

"Just a few?" she laughed, looking hopefully into his eyes.

She squeezed the ball of trash in her hands and shuffled close to him once more. He accepted her body, the two of them gazing at the the rolling waves in the distance.

"So, what's next?" Elizabeth asked quietly, sitting in the comfortable nook of his arm.

"Hm?"

"I asked what's next" she repeated, looking at up him, "what were you thinking about?"

He smiled, his hair blowing lightly in the breeze.

He looked so perfect, so utterly handsome.

"You"

_Right now, I could die happy, _she thought. He moved to kiss the top of her head, and she allowed it, watching the sea once more.

"We could go to the boardwalk..the beach?" he offered quietly, his fingers lightly running over her shoulder.

She loved the feeling.

"You outdid yourself with the view and kebab, huh?" Elizabeth said breezily through a smile.

Dwayne chuckled, "not quite...but there is a party down at the beach, the guys were going"

She grinned thoughtfully. After the drama with her brothers, having the chance to relax and party sounded great.

She smiled at him, "That sounds good…they'll be OK with it? Me going, I mean"

He squeezed her hand softly and they both stood, somewhat reluctantly, "they'll be happy to see you"

He reached to take her trash and she smiled, wondering how she was falling so fast.

How she had fallen so fast.

She slipped onto his bike, once again using his offered hand. They weren't holding their dinner this time..., "can we go fast?" she asked, wrapping her arms around him.

He revved the engine in reply and she laughed in anticipation and delight, the sound mixing with his own.


	27. Chapter 28

Elizabeth felt the first flutters of real nerves as she dismounted Dwayne's bike. She glanced at the dancing boardwalk behind her and shook her head, running her hands through her hair, trying to neaten it.

"You OK?" he asked. He looked at her, pleasantly amused as she tried to style her hair. It was perfect the way it was, "..you know we don't have to-"

"-no, no" she interrupted with a smile and a shake of her head, "I want to, I just feel kind of nervous, you know?"

The thought of spending her night with Dwayne and the others sounded great, truthfully it sounded wonderful.

They were just so much cooler than she was..

He nodded in understanding, "don't be"

"That's really good advice..." she told him in a lightly sarcastic tone with a cheeky grin, brightening when he laughed.

"Come here..." he extended his arm and she went to him, letting him pull her close, his strong arm draped over her shoulder once more.

The road was almost empty, just a few very late stragglers and a cluster of drunk friends.

He began to walk and she let him lead her, feeling safe and comforted in his easy embrace. As they walked towards the quiet, empty wooden stairs leading down to the beach, Elizabeth caught the eye of a passing girl. She had a swim suit on under a crochet dress, her long hair was curled prettily, likely from a day spent in the sea, and her heeled sandals gave her long legs an extra boost. She eyed Dwayne appreciatively, openly, before hitching her bag over her shoulder and turning a small, impolite stare towards Elizabeth.

Dwayne pulled her closer to him and Elizabeth bit her lip, fighting back a pleased smile as she glanced up at him.

It felt oddly good, it felt strangely _right_ that the girl had recognized Elizabeth as being with Dwayne.

He carried on walking as if he hadn't noticed but, when she glanced up at him again, he placed an easy kiss on her head, smirking a little.

She smiled.

They began to walk across the beach, navigating the steps in perfect unison.

In the distance was a roaring fire and figures dotted around it.

She was a excited to see the guys but she wouldn't know everyone else...

Dwayne, seemingly reading her mind with all the ease in the world, let his hand slip from her shoulders. He reached down and took her hand in his instead, giving it an easy squeeze.

"It's just the guys and some random people.." he assured her and, as Paul's laughter floated towards them, she nodded at his words, "I think you'll have fun. If you don't, let me know. We'll leave, OK?"

"Deal"

She let him lead her once more.

They passed across the sand easily, Dwayne's strides long and strong. As they neared the bonfire, Elizabeth saw it was the three boys. No extra guests, no new faces. It was just David, Marko and Paul.

Dwayne looked down at her with a confused shrug, "I was wrong.."

She laughed a little. She didn't care in the slightest that he had been wrong, these were the people she was happy to see.

They were met with a chorus of greetings.

Dwayne made no movements to release her hand and she felt a wave of pleasure and pride wash over her. It was almost as if he was displaying her, displaying their new relationship, telling them all that she was his girlfriend.

It felt..she tried not to blush, a new but welcome excitement building in her stomach.

She didn't have the words.

"Elizabeth" Marko greeted, standing as they approached, "always a pleasure to see your face"

"Hey, Marko" she replied, raising her left hand in a little wave.

He held out a chilled beer, condensation dripping slowly down the shiny can and she nodded at his offer. The curly haired boy grinned at Dwayne, "sorry, none for you, driver. How's the date?"

He laughed when Elizabeth blushed.

She couldn't control it this time.

She had been expecting, kind of anticipating, really, their fun, joking style but that was incredibly fast.

"OK. Get it out of your system.." Dwayne commanded and Elizabeth glanced up at him, trying to suppress her embarrassed smile. She had a very strong feeling the two boys were going to take Dwayne up on his order.

Marko laughed, tapped the lid of the beer can with cheer and opened it for Elizabeth. She took it with her free hand and a grateful thanks. She looked down, focusing on the hiss of escaping air instead of the words she knew were going to start pouring from their mouths.

She didn't have to wait long.

"Wait, what date?" Paul asked from across the fire, sat low on a large piece of driftwood, he grinned happily, "these two are on a _date_?"

Marko chuckled, sitting down into the sand once more with a heavy thud.

He kicked his feet out before him, his grin wide as he winked at Elizabeth.

It was a casual, '_no hard feelings_' wink and she smiled against the lid of the can, taking a small sip. The twinkle in his eyes told her they were torturing Dwayne and nothing more.

"Paul, maybe we shouldn't take about their date?" he cautioned his laughing friend as Elizabeth fondly shook her head at their antics.

Dwayne motioned to another piece of driftwood, a larger piece to the side of Paul's where David was sat, and released her hand.

She moved towards it, smiling at but ignoring the two boys.

It didn't deter them.

"Evening, Elizabeth" David said, his voice low and eyes dancing with amusement. He greeted her with a gracious nod, making sure there was enough space for her to sit comfortably.

"Hi.." she smiled at him, sitting comfortably on the sturdy, thick branch.

"Why? You think it's embarrassing for them if we talk about their date?" Paul checked, speaking loudly and over both David and Elizabeth.

Dwayne glanced at her, checking to see if she was OK, Elizabeth thought, before looking down and into the contents of a simple, plastic cooler.

"Not for Dwayne" Marko said, grinning into his beer.

"Yeah, you're right..." Paul was grinning widely down into the cigarette he was rolling, "must be super embarrassing for her though. Going on a date with _Dwayne_ of all people.."

"Ugh, I know. We know she's new for sure, I mean…to go on a date with _Dwayne_" Marko laughed.

"Totally slumming it. Everyone knows that blondes are more fun! Hey, Liz-ah, fuck..shit-" Paul had dropped his cigarette and began to fumble for its fallen contents.

"Poor girl-" but Marko's words were interrupted as he began to cough. Dwayne had finally passed him, kicking a huge wave of sand into his face and into his friend's open mouth as he did.

Elizabeth smothered her laugh, taking a sip of beer.

She liked it. She liked their banter, their jokes. She liked their friendship.

She liked that she was part of it, too.

Dwayne moved to sit beside Paul, who held his hands up, papers crumbled in one fist, "Truce, truce man!"

Salvaging his smoke was clearly more important than ribbing Dwayne.

David laughed heartily.

"Finished?" Dwayne asked with amusement, settling down into the driftwood. They all nodded in the affirmative, pleased and comfortable smiles on their faces.

Elizabeth looked thankfully at Dwayne, he was sat a respectful distance away. Close enough to be present, not too close that she would feel like they were turning the three boys into spare parts.

She shot him another grateful look.

"You two have a good night?" David asked and Elizabeth nodded, "yeah, it's been..." she nodded again, biting her lip. It was hard not to think about Dwayne, about how she would like the night to end... "how about you guys?"

"Oh you know, same old.." Marko told her happily.

She drank some of her beer as David lit a cigarette.

"You don't mind?" he asked and she shook her head. She didn't smoke herself but she didn't care if other people chose to, he was down wind anyway, so the smoke wouldn't bother her.

"No, it's cool" she told him sincerely, pleasantly happy that he had the thoughtfulness to check with her first.

"I thought you were having a party?" Dwayne asked as Paul grinned over at him, his eyes holding a secretive gleam "over..."

"It was shit anyway..only good thing was the boombox" Marko clarified, "this is the second party"

"Second party?" Elizabeth asked.

"Second party, after party...the mother fucking better party!" Paul expanded as David raised his beer with a "here, here!"

They happily toasted, Dwayne sipping some soda he'd liberated from the small cooler.

Paul finished rolling and smiled down at his cigarette.

Elizabeth grinned as she watched him...he almost looked like a mother fawning over a new baby...but she shyly, quickly glanced into the fire as she realized it wasn't entirely just a cigarette he was looking lovingly down at.

She remembered his words, his offer from the other night.

He lit it and took a long, deep drag. He held his breath for what seemed like an impossibly long time before exhaling and indulging in another.

He passed it to Dwayne, who shook his head with a comforting smile at Elizabeth.

"I'll get you home safe" he promised her, holding out the joint.

She trusted that he would.

She looked at him, reaching to take it.

Could she do it? She was curious, admittedly, she really wanted to try...she'd just never had the chance before. She knew Michael had tried it, she knew it wasn't a big deal...

She hesitated, glancing to meet Dwayne's gaze again.

She didn't want to humiliate herself. She would cough and choke and splutter...

"I-" she began, thinking about how to reject it, however unwillingly before David offered, "first time?"

She nodded, glancing back at him.

"Have you smoke a cigarette before?" Marko asked easily from his space on the sand, "it's pretty much the same. Just a deeper inhale"

"Nobody here is going to laugh at you" David assured her and she looked at the boys, smiling at their kindness, their reassurance.

"Do you want to?" Paul asked.

"Yes" she replied quickly and honestly.

Paul grinned happily and gave a, '_well there you have it_' shrug, "then go for it, don't give a fuck about us.."

She laughed at his words.

Dwayne smiled and moved slightly, sitting close to the edge of his piece of driftwood.

She took the joint carefully.

"Don't overthink it" David advised from beside her and she nodded, moving to inhale.

As the smoke filled her lungs, Dwayne smiled at her. He held a finger, "...wait" and she closed her eyes briefly, feeling her head begin to cloud ever so slightly. When the need for air became too much, she exhaled, coughing a little.

She smiled.

"OK" she passed it to David who looked pleased and conceded, "that's amazing"

The boys laughed as David took a hit before passing it back to her.

Dwayne nodded and she shook her head happily.

They were nothing if not generous.


	28. Chapter 29

Elizabeth smiled, looking into the deep and starry sky. It was so clear, not a cloud in sight. If the boardwalk was further away, if the beach wasn't littered with little fires, she thought that maybe, just maybe, she could make out all the constellations.

She smiled. Did she even know all of them?

She didn't know. Maybe?

The sound of the waves, rolling gently, rhythmically and calmly greeted her ears. The boardwalk was too far away for the music, chatter, even the metallic rumble of the roller coaster to be heard. It was an oddly pleasing contrast to be able to see the glittering lights but to be surrounded only by the lulling sound of the waves.

Their bonfire sparked weakly, the flames slowly dying in the last of the night's soft breeze. The final pops of wood and the slow floating embers brought her slowly back to reality.

Why was she thinking about stars and lights, anyway?

She blinked.

Moving her head, quite enjoying the feeling of the coarse sand against her hair, she saw Dwayne and David talking easily and lowly. They had such a wonderfully personal friendship. It looked like a serious conversation and she could see their closeness. She thought she could almost touch it, but then she stifled a laugh. She couldn't _touch_ closeness. What a silly thought. She smiled at herself, smiled at her silliness before slowly moving her head in the opposite direction.

She saw Marko sitting near by, grinning lazily, slumped against the driftwood they had been sat on at one point.

"Just thinking about life.." he told her with a smile, catching her eyes and she smiled back, nodding.

Life was a good thing to think about.

She liked to think about life, too.

She blinked slowly.

She wanted to think about life.

After smoking, drinking and laughing the hours away, they had all fallen into a comfortable and companionable silence. Paul had left for the boardwalk fairly early on, informing the group that smoking made him horny, and somehow, she couldn't remember how, Elizabeth had found herself lying comfortably on the soft, warm sand.

Had she been dancing?

_Yes_, she thought.

Paul had the boombox and the group, minus David, had danced in the sand. It had been funny and goofy and she had danced with Marko, Dwayne laughingly trying to instruct them how to move their feet in a waltz before Marko and Paul had taken up the challenge instead.

She wanted to laugh again, a happy laugh at the memory, cloudy though it was.

She smiled a little as she closed her eyes, still feeling heavy limbed.

She'd had such a fun night. She didn't even know what time it was, nor did she care.

She could do this forever.

To hang out with the guys was so effortless and she found that she fit in with their group, their humor and dynamic so well.

Everything was slotting beautifully into place. She'd never known anything as perfect as her new life in Santa Carla.

She curled her fingers in the sand and smiled at the sensation.

Elizabeth sighed contentedly, thoughts moving to Dwayne.

He had been so caring, so...present. He was always watching her, stealing touches, smiles.

How could she have been lucky enough to meet him? How fast had her life changed?

It was so beautifully unreal.

"What are you thinking about?" Marko's question interrupted her thoughts and without thinking, she replied "Dwayne"

She giggled a little, the sound escaping her mouth this time. She bit her lips to stop the sound. The night was quiet, perfect. She didn't want to break it, to disturb it.

She met Marko's eyes once more.

"He really likes you" he confided in a low whisper and Elizabeth sluggishly moved her body so she could face him fully. Turing on her side and tucking her arm under her head, the sand proving no resistance, she smiled at him.

She liked it, those words sounded like music to her ears. She wanted him to say it again, over and over.

_He really likes you._

"Funny, isn't it?" Marko asked, his hand closing around an almost empty beer can, "how you can just meet someone and know?"

"Know?"

"Know they're the one for you" his words were so simple and honest.

She blinked a little.

He was right.

She knew Dwayne was the one for her.

She nodded, her own smile matching his.

Her mind felt too clouded, too busy but also empty, and she couldn't really think of a suitable reply, a comment. Besides, did she want to? Words weren't enough, she knew there were no words to articulate her feelings.

All she knew was the she felt like she was on cloud nine and the feeling hard started before the drugs and alcohol.

It had started when she kissed Dwayne.

Blinking sluggishly again, she noticed that Marko was staring at her.

She could feel herself becoming drowsy.

Her eyelids felt heavy.

Heavy.

As he whispered, "welcome to the family", she felt herself drifting into the welcoming blackness of sleep.

Marko stood easily, taking a final swig from and then discarding the can carelessly against the piece of wood.

"Christ, I need a fuck and I need a neck" he said, adjusting his jacket and stepping carefully around the sleeping girl.

He watched as Dwayne peered at her prone figure, his eyes mixed with concern and incredibly strained restraint, "you're good. Come on, she's euphoric, man. Sleeping soundly. High as a kite and fucking high on _you_. Trust me-" Marko winced a little, "-I feel like I'm going to bust a nut or something"

David nodded, he felt it too.

The connection between Dwayne and Elizabeth was so strong, almost palpable. She had been politely restrained, affectionate but controlled before the effects of the weed had released all her inhibitions. All the feelings she had been burying away, hiding and enjoying secretly had bubbled to the surface.

Paul had left, it was too much for him.

"I don't know how much longer I can wait" Dwayne said, his fists clenched tightly as he looked at Elizabeth.

How perfect she was.

How perfectly vulnerable she was.

"You're telling me?" Marko asked, "I'm the most empathetic of you fuckers, I'm going to loose it here, you two are so fucking-" he made a pained groan, "Paul's already feeding.."

David nodded again.

He understood how Marko was feeling, it was almost unimaginable that Dwayne was exercising the control that he was.

"You'll have her soon, Dwayne" he assured, "She wants you. It's there, inside her. We can all feel it..."

"You found her, man. You got your mate..she's definitely yours. She wants you. No question about that" Marko nodded, uncomfortably tugging the tight leather fabric at his crotch. Sometimes it really didn't pay to read other people's emotions as effortlessly as he did.

As Dwayne stared at Elizabeth's pale neck, seeing the pulse beat and hearing the blood pumping, his face began to morph.

His mate was right there.

He _needed_ her.

"Go" David told him immediately with a small shove, "feed. I'll wait with her. You, too, Marko"

They didn't need to be told twice, taking flight with a predatory grace.

David watched them leave before sitting softly before the fire, watching his charge with an unblinking stare.

As the two men landed a discreet distance away from the boardwalk itself, down a dark, cluttered and filthy alley, Dwayne couldn't control himself.

He needed to feed. He felt his control slipping.

It had been hard, impossible, painful, even. All he wanted to do was take her, to make her his...but when she had taken that first drag, then the second..the third, the fourth...God, all the feelings she had been working to hide, to bury like the good girl he knew she'd been brought up to be had just been released...

He slammed his fist into the side of the old, brick building making up the side of the alley.

It had been torture.

Pure, indescribable torture.

Just knowing, _feeling_ that she wanted him the same way he needed her...

The pulsating music from inside - a cheap club filled with the young and the horny - seemed to explode around him.

Everything was so fucking _loud._

His clawed fingers dug into his palm but he couldn't feel it.

All her could feel was her.

Sensing his brother and worrying for Dwayne, Marko moved instinctively towards the sole door occupying the long alley. The entrance to an old storage room, probably filled with crates upon crates of bottles and alcohol. Once red but now a sun-bleached, splintered, old wooden thing, he reared his body back and kicked it in effortlessly.

Through the clatter of the shattering wood and hinges being torn, he heard Paul dully comment, "Couldn't have knocked?" and the hopeful screams of some terrified women.

Dwayne could feel everything, the dust lingering in the air, the frantic and weak heartbeats of those in the room.

He could smell, no he could taste the blood.

He could feel Paul, feel Marko.

He could _still_ feel Elizabeth.

He thought he was going to explode with the intensity of it all.

Marko allowed him to enter first and he did, walking almost as if he was in a trance.

As a busty brunette ran towards him, towards her apparent freedom, he caught her in a crushingly tight hold.

He felt the bones in her weak hand shatter.

She smelled like perfume and bubble-gum, she was wearing a tight red dress and one foot was clad in a strappy, black heel.

She was exactly Paul's taste.

Nothing like his Elizabeth.

His mate.

_Mate. _

With a growl, he jerked her head back so sharply, he felt her tendons, her bones snap and break. The girl gurgled a scream, struggling to breathe.

She was nothing like his Elizabeth.

In disgust, he bit into the woman's neck, spraying them both with thick, metallic liquid.

When she was drained, he dropped the body carelessly.

It landed with a dull thud on the hard concrete of the room.

He wiped his mouth, breathing heavily.

He needed more.

"Good thing I brought a lot, huh?" Paul commented with a wicked grin, blood covering his mouth and chin, from his place between a twitching woman's thighs. His victim tried to scream but gargled on the blood collecting in her mouth, covering her face and hair.

As she choked, her breasts shook. They were dripping with thick, fresh blood.

Paul laughed.

As the remaining women screamed, huddling together, the smell of fresh urine flooded Marko's nose.

He laughed, too.

He picked up the door with ease, nestling it back in its previous spot.

The room was plunged into spotted darkness and the remaining women, cowering and shaking, screamed in terror.

"Bottoms up"


	29. Chapter 30

"Hey..." Dwayne whispered softly, and Elizabeth felt his hand slowly moving up the length of her arm. _Where was she_? She wondered dimly, not really caring about the answer. She didn't care about anything. She didn't need to. Everything was just perfect the way it was. The feel of his long fingers against the skin of her arms. It was heaven. She blinked a little, feeling her face on smooth, warm leather. His chest...she was sat down, nestled against him. She knew it, she had to be. It was a comfort she had never know, she just felt so enveloped by him.

Safe, warm.

Tired.

Perfect.

She sighed and snuggled closer.

"Elizabeth.." he murmured quietly, his lips brushing the top of her head. She felt his kiss, "...wake up"

She didn't want to.

Another kiss, "..come on, baby.."

She smiled at his words, warmth of a different, new and exciting kind spreading in her lower stomach.

Taking a deep breath as consciousness slowly, sluggishly came back to her, she weakly pushed her head up.

She was rewarded with another kiss, a gentle peck on her forehead.

She smiled, closing her eyes.

"We have to get you to your house..."

"Home?"

"Your house" he corrected, letting his fingers dance down the side of her arm again.

She sighed and nodded, hating herself for doing so. She didn't want to leave. Sitting up a little more, she looked at her surroundings and found that she was on his bike, she must have been sleeping solidly against his chest.

"Oh.." she whispered, realization dawning upon her, wakefulness fully meeting her.

Flushing a deep red and she pulled back a little.

He laughed lightly and steadied her body, his strong arm around her waist, keeping her close, "don't fall off.."

She had been so absorbed in him, she must have pulled herself close, buried her head into his chest...

She had never been so..so _intimate_ with someone. It was a beautiful, strange feeling.

She blinked and looked around.

They were tucked away on the side of a drive...her drive.

Full clarity returning, she smiled up at him, still a little befuddled and confused, "I fell asleep?"

He nodded, "..you were pretty high" he explained, watching her closely. He was smiling lightly, a genuine, fond twitch of his lips and she found herself wanting to return to her previous position, to sleep soundly in his arms once more, forward though it was.

"I'm sorry.."

He carefully pushed his body off his bike, elegantly, easily with an inquiring, "Why?"

"I must have really been out of it.." she laughed a little, embarrassed and tired but feeling good all the same.

His hands were on her arms and she allowed him to gently, softly guide her off his bike.

It must have been difficult for him to drive them back with her sleeping like that, "was I annoying?"

"Not in a million years" he replied, watching as she stood.

She smiled at his words.

She couldn't remember much. She remembered smoking, laughing with the boys, with Dwayne.

God, she was so happy. She could remember that, but she couldn't remember anything concrete, nothing about how the night ended.

"Did I embarrass myself?"

He shook his head and she bit her lip, stifling her relieved smile.

"In no way whatsoever did you embarrass yourself" he confirmed, his deep voice steady, "did you have fun?"

"I had the best time" she promised, cracking another small smile.

She couldn't remember the fine details, but she knew she'd had a wonderful night.

She could feel it. Hell, she still felt it.

"You're OK?" he asked carefully.

She looked down at herself, resisted the urge to press herself close to him once more and shook her head.

She laughed a little at his question. What a silly question it was, "I'm more than OK, I had an amazing time..it..really. It was amazing..."

Dwayne stepped forward and cupped her face with his hand, brushing her cheek with his thumb.

Sinking her face into his solid, comforting hand, Elizabeth's eyes fluttered closed, "you're sure I didn't embarrass myself?"

"Not at all"

She opened her mouth to speak before being taken by surprise and moving to cover the yawn that managed to sneak its way up.

She was _tired_, she wasn't used to being such a night owl.

She shook her head in disappointment, fighting down yet another yawn.

He laughed, "Come on. I'll walk you to your door" he retracted his hand which had fallen comfortingly to her shoulder and instead opened his arm. She smiled at the silent invitation and moved towards him, allowing his arm fall around her, letting him pull her close.

She felt like that was where she belonged, next to him, with him.

How had she only known him a few short days?

Elizabeth let herself rest against him as they walked up the drive, feeling content, sleepy.

The house was dark.

She fished her key from her bag, slipping it into the door.

As she peered into the black hallway, she called out quietly, "Sammy? Grandpa?"

There was no answer.

Dwayne waited patiently behind her and she stepped in, glancing at the bowl that housed everyone's keys.

It was empty.

"Nanook?" she called.

There was nothing, no thud, no movement.

"My Grandpa must have gone somewhere..." Elizabeth told Dwayne, turning to face him. It wasn't unusual, Grandpa was the epitome of a free agent.

"Nanook?"

"Sam's dog.." she told him with a smile, frowning a little as she did. The twinges of a headache were starting to form, or maybe it was just her body's way of reminding her they were entering the early hours of the morning.

"Headache?" Dwayne checked, as if he knew exactly what she was feeling. He stopped and peered at her with concern from the doorway.

"A small one, maybe.." she felt tired, now, like she could just collapse in bed but it was a satisfying kind of exhaustion, "I'm just sleepy.."

She shrugged. She didn't want to let it put an end to their date.

Coffee. Maybe she should drink a gallon of-

"-you need water" Dwayne prescribed, "you barely had any liquids tonight, I'm sorry-"

She shook her head, all thoughts of forcing energy through caffeine gone, "that was all on me"

He looked at her with concern again.

"Do...do you want to come in?" Elizabeth nervously asked as she opened the door fully.

"You're inviting me in?"

"Yes.." she blushed, stepping aside to let him cross the threshold.

He did, planting a caring kiss against her lips as he did.

She beamed with delight.

"Uh, the kitchen's this way.." she mumbled, pointing to its general vicinity. She had never invited a date into her house before, she wasn't sure what the next step should be, what she should do. She moved to turn on the light, fully intending to walk him to the kitchen but he was already ahead of her, moving steadily and surely.

She loved his powerful confidence, the way he was so sure about himself, about-

"-oh, did you change your shirt?" Elizabeth asked in confusion, tilting her head a little.

He was wearing a black, simple t-shirt, his necklaces and accessories were gone..she was positive he had been wearing a white tank earlier in their date.

Hadn't he?

She followed him to the kitchen.

"Hmm?" Dwayne asked, his attention drawn away from the lamp resting beside the towel rack near the sink. It was one of Grandpa's unique creations, it's base a buffalo skull mounted on a wooden disc. He had turned it on, dimly lighting the room.

"Your shirt?"

"Oh yeah..I spilled…"

She laughed a little, rubbing her tired eyes. What else would it have been?

"Your brothers usually stay out this late?" Dwayne asked as he looked around the walls of the kitchen. There was the protective edge to his voice again, and she felt excitement flutter in her stomach.

She shook her head, no. She had briefly wondered where Sam was but she couldn't say she was overly surprised by Michael's lateness. Besides, she was too happy, too tired to think about her brothers right now, though she did have a twinge of unease when she realized that Michael would have a _lot_ to say to Sammy if he knew he was still out.

"Sam went to see a movie" she explained briefly, blinking as Dwayne handed her a glass filled with water.

"Drink it" he told her, watching her closely, "..for your head.."

He was so..commanding, so strong..so _protective_...

"Oh, yeah.." she blinked and nodded, taking a sip.

It did feel good. She drank some more as he studied her.

"I'm sorry" she swallowed, "I'm terrible, did you want a drink? There's uh…cola and..?" she trailed off, not even sure what was in the fridge. Grandpa and Sammy ate and drank so much, so often there was no consistency with its contents.

"I'm fine" he said, rejecting the drink with a smile, "I just wanted to see you home safely..keep drinking"

She followed his instructions, downing the water with surprising ease.

She really must have needed it.

He gently took the empty glass from her hands, placing it into the sink.

"You're OK?"

She nodded.

"No headache?"

"No..the water did the trick"

She bit her lip, looking at his body.

"Dwayne..I..thank you for tonight.." she said with a smile, "..for everything"

The cuckoo clock ticked steadily on the wall.

He shook his head, "it was my pleasure...really.."

"Are you hungry?" she offered.

"I should probably go before your brother gets home..." Dwayne said, looking like he didn't want to leave at all.

They smiled at each other, stood in the dull light of the kitchen.

She had to fight off the disappointment she was feeling.

That was the last thing she wanted him to do but he was right. Sammy, Grandpa..anyone could suddenly come home.

She opened her mouth but had no defense.

She nodded.

There didn't seem to be anything left to say.

Her hands were a little damp from the glass and she moved by him to dry them on one of the many, many towels Grandpa had hoarded near the sink. She just wanted something to do, a reason to be near him.

A reason to delay their inevitable separation.

"I'll see you tomorrow?" Elizabeth asked, looking down into the sink as she dried her hands unnecessarily. She was afraid to turn and look at him, afraid to look into his eyes.

She didn't know what she would say if she met those deep, stormy eyes...but she did know that she had to see him again.

She knew how pathetic and hopeful she sounded, but she just had to.

Upon hearing the hope, the longing in her voice Dwayne took one fluid step to the side, standing behind her, tall and strong. She could feel him..

She took a breath, wondering how perfectly he seemed fit against her...

"Elizabeth..." his hand was on her elbow and she allowed herself to be turned..

He pulled her into a deep kiss.

As his body pressed hers against the kitchen sink, Elizabeth let her hands roam his face, through his hair. That blooming headache was well and truly gone and she didn't feel tired anymore, she felt alive.

With Dwayne, everything was a whirlwind of emotions.

He pulled away softly, eliciting a disappointed moan from her.

"Of course you'll see me tomorrow" he said, huskily against her reddened and slightly swollen lips.

"I-" she paused to catch her breath. She wanted him to stay. She blushed, hands cupping his neck, when she realized how wet she was, how badly she wanted him. They were so close, their legs entwined, their chests pressed together...how had she been so exhausted just a moment before?

Gently, Dwayne kissed her forehead, the tip of her nose and placed one feather soft kiss on her lips.

"Do you have to go?" she asked in a whisper, blushing softly once more.

The cold from the tiles of the kitchen counter, from the porcelain sink was seeping through her jeans but his body, still pressed flush against hers was soft yet firm, comforting, warm.

She almost felt drunk with need.

How could she feel this way? How could she move so fast?

He massaged her hip softly, his other hand moving over her to follow the line of her waist and her eyes fluttered closed at the motion.

"Your brothers will probably be back soon" he whispered, leaning his forehead down to rest against hers.

She nodded almost imperceptibly.

He was right.

"I'll pick you up tomorrow.." he stated, pulling back to look at her.

She nodded immediately.

She felt those familiar butterflies explode in her stomach, fluttering wildly, dancing in ecstasy at the promise tomorrow night held.

She knew without a doubt what would happen..

With a small sigh, she nodded and they separated.

Elizabeth slowly and reluctantly led Dwayne to the door once again.

"Dwayne-" she began, her words falling into nothingness.

Was she crazy? She'd never felt this way before, never had a boy made her feel so wonderful. But no, it wasn't just that...Dwayne made her feel _more_ than just wonderful. Wonderful felt like such a weak word when she compared to how she was feeling.

When she was with him, she felt like she could fly.

But, she'd only just met him. It was too fast.

Was it too fast? Was…was she in love? Could she be in love? Was that what was happening? There were just so many-

"-I feel it too" he assured her, surprising her out of her confused thoughts.

Looking into her eyes, he said it again with an honest seriousness, "I feel it too, Elizabeth"

He gave her one final, deep kiss.

She trusted him.

Looking at him, she knew with utter certainty that whatever she felt, however fast, however wild was_ true._

It was real, it was sincere and he was feeling it too.

"Tomorrow" he promised.


	30. Chapter 31

"...soooooo...are you OK?" Paul asked carefully, watching as Dwayne worked on his umpteenth lap of the cave, "feeling better?"

"Are you fucking kidding me?"

Paul choked on a laugh and smothered his grin, crossing his legs on the sofa as Dwayne continued his course. Unlike Dwayne, he'd kept his bloodied clothes on, feeling no real immediate need to change them. Wasn't like he had a love to see safely home. The bloodied knees of his pants stretched uncomfortably, the material had tightened a little as the scarlet liquid had dried.

It had been a stupid question, even he could admit that, but it was so much fun. Paul had never been much of a 'fight temptation' kind of guy and right now Dwayne was a perfectly prime target, "wanna talk about it?"

"No"

"Not even a little?"

"Not even a little" Dwayne confirmed, still pacing.

"Are you happy?"

"Yes"

"You sound pissed"

"I _am_ pissed"

"But you don't wanna talk about it?"

Dwayne shot him a look and Paul carried on, "...she's cute"

"She's beautiful"

Paul grinned, once again murmuring "...soppy fucker" but there was affection in his tone and he smiled warmly at his brother, "you know, you kind of look like a menstrual teen right now"

That stopped Dwayne clear in his tracks and Paul laughed, insistent "you do, dude! Fucking wish I could snap a picture right now, you'd die...God, strong, handsome Dwayne reduced to _this.._"

"Fuck you" Dwayne snorted a little laugh of his own. Paul was lucky he had that effortless charisma of his. He always seemed to be_ just_ on the right side of funny, _just_ on the right side of charming. Always close to but never quite going beyond the line. Dwayne started to move again before catching himself. Paul was right. Rolling his eyes and dropping his body onto the low fountain, he shook his head a little. He knew Paul was right, he knew he was acting like an angsty teen but he couldn't help it.

He was ecstatic that Elizabeth was his but furious that she _wasn't_, not yet at least.

It was the single most frustrating feeling in the whole-

"-it's going to be so fucking good when you get her..." Paul whistled a little, "I don't want a mate but fuck me if it isn't _hot_...bet that's gonna be one hell of a fuckin' orga-"

"Jesus, can you not?" Dwayne clenched his fist as Paul winced, "oh yeah. Sorry..."

"It's just so-"

"Hot, I know" Dwayne all but growled.

That didn't even begin to cover it. It was erotic, it was powerful it was so damn intense to know that she was there, waiting for him and only him.

Paul glanced at the entrance to the cave and then looked wickedly at Dwayne, "they're still dealing with Mikey, you definitely have time to rub a quick one out"

"I hate you"

Paul threw his head back and laughed.

He couldn't help it.

Dwayne rubbed his hands over his face with a firm vigor, trying to get the images of Elizabeth out of his mind.

As Paul's laughter died into pleased chuckles, Dwayne groaned.

Marko had left the cave with an angry scowl marring his angelic features almost seconds after Dwayne had finished telling them everything Elizabeth had said about Michael. David had swiftly followed, no doubt to make sure Marko didn't maim the Emerson boy. He was glad for it, glad for their uncompromising support. He didn't trust himself around the boy. Just knowing that he had snapped at Elizabeth, no matter how she tried to dismiss it, made him want to...

He unfurled his fists and stretched his hands before clenching them once more.

He was thankful. It was a good thing his brothers were dealing with it for him.

"Deeeeeep soothing breaths" Paul advised, "like a pregnant woman in the midst of contractions.." his voice had taken on a grating, mocking tone of sympathy, "there we go, there we are..yes, deeeeep breaths"

Well. Two of his brothers.

"You would have made a shit midwife" Dwayne told him in a deadpan.

The blonde seemed to consider it for a moment before wiggling his eyebrows and grinning in a snakelike way, "yeah...but I'd literally be up to my elbows in pussy..which is more than I can say for you right now.."

Paul had made no move to go with either David or Marko or even for a stroll alone. No, he seemed more than content to lounge in the cave, "...why am I stuck here with _you_?"

"Marko sorts Michael out. David makes sure Marko is a good boy. Paul stays to comfort Dwayne" the energetic blonde explained, as if he was talking to a simpleton.

"You're not comforting me"

"..but I_ am_ making you laugh"

"Hardly..."

Paul stretched his back, "wonder what her blood tastes like..."

"I fucking hate you"

Paul laughed and Dwayne slapped his hands across his face once more.

* * *

Star gave an almost panicked wail as Marko shoved Michael against the chipped concrete wall lining the beach. He hit it with a light thud, his back and shoulders absorbing the surprisingly light impact. He grunted a little but said nothing, made no reaction, no movement.

He didn't try to defend himself.

He was Marko's puppet. Nothing more. He would accept everything and anything Marko was to do.

She felt sick.

Marko grabbed him hard around his upper arms, the cheap leather of his jacket wrinkling under his touch.

"Stop, Marko! No-" seeing Michael's glassy eyes, his sluggish body propelled her into action. She lunged for Marko, desperately and unthinkingly, but David swooped in and held her wrist, stilling her instantly.

"Don't be stupid, Star"

"You said you wouldn't hurt him" Star plead, turning to David with desperate eyes.

There was no mercy in them, he was cold and unrelenting and he gripped her wrist tightly, so painfully tight.

She whimpered, "please, David-"

"Nobody is hurting him, Star"

God, he was so reasonable. So coldly reasonable.

They had just arrived, almost as if they had appeared out of thin air.

Silent demons come to wreak havoc.

"Listen to me, Mikey" Marko said lowly, slapping the dazed boy on the cheek.

His heavy, glazed eyes met Marko's.

Star whimpered and looked away as David released her wrist.

"You're going to go home. You're going to take a shower, brush your Goddamned teeth and change into your cutesy little pajama set, OK?"

Michael blinked.

"You're going to apologize to your brother and you're _definitely_ going to apologize to your sister..."

Another blink.

"...you're going to spend a wholesome day in your house, spend a not so wholesome evening with Star, fucking in whatever hovel she finds for you both..."

Two blinks.

Star tensed.

"...and you're gonna stop fucking up, Mikey. Keep playing it cool, huh?"

No response.

Marko clenched his jaw as if he was calling upon the very last of his patience, "do you understand?"

Michael nodded.

"Goody for you" Marko took a step back and, without the vampire holding him up, Michael slumped down and into the sand, his leather jacket dragging down the concrete wall as he went.

"Take him home, Star" David instructed icily, leaving the scene with a smooth, predatory grace, his coat dancing a little in the light breeze.

She bit down an hysterical laugh. He was leaving as carelessly as he had arrived, like she was so beneath him..like she and Michael were nothing.

God, she hated him.

"How does he expect me to get him back?" Star asked, a hint of wild desperation in her voice. It was so unfair, so cruel. How was she supposed to play their game when the odds were stacked so high against her? It felt like the boys were determined to punish her, to get in the last of their painful digs and shower her with spitefulness before she could leave.

"You're so incredibly dramatic, you know that Star?" Marko told her, annoyance lacing his voice.

She shook her head. Of course he knew what she was feeling, the thoughts she was thinking.

"We tried everything to make you happy and it wasn't enough..." he picked at his nail with a dangerous ease and Star tensed, looking away, "...you ask us, you _beg_ us to entertain your idea..don't pull that face. It _was_ your idea.._'I'll take Michael, I want him...don't hurt him, oh pleaseeee, I'll keep him and his brother away, the girl will be all yours, please, please, David, let me..I can do it...Dwayne, please.._'" he mimicked cruelly, "God, and you think we're monsters? You're such a fucking hypocrite...and at the end of all _that_, what do you know? We're the ones doing all the work...yet here you are..pouting over the _unfairness_ of it all.." he looked at her, though she refused to meet his eyes, "poor Star. Poor little victim..."

"Why are you so cruel?" she asked bitterly.

He barked a hollow laugh, "do you honestly think you're not? You're a lost, little girl, Star. A child in denial. You have the same fucking ruthless streak as the rest of us.."

She shook her head. She was nothing like them, nothing.

She looked down at Michael.

He looked so helpless, slumped there, unconscious in the sand. She had seen what it was like to be manipulated by Marko. She had seen it a million times, the sorry victim would lose all sense of time, of space, of reality..they would be so absorbed in the vampire, in his words. Everything he said would sound like the most wonderful thing, so compelling. Nothing else would matter, just his words. Just him. They would say anything he asked them to, do anything to requested. They would _want_ to, they would _need_ to...and then, when they were released from his spell they wouldn't even remember it...if they were allowed to live, that was.

She glanced away from the cherubic, handsome man, unaware that she had even started to observe him, and looked down at her sleeping love once more.

She did love him. She knew it...

"You make me sick, Marko. All of you do" she said quietly, firmly.

"So you've said"

"I mean it"

"I don't care"

She knew he meant that. His words were true. He really didn't care what she thought, not anymore.

"How does _he_ expect me to get him home?" she asked, wanting to draw their conversation, their meeting to a close.

She didn't want to be around him anymore than he wanted to be around her.

She hated that David had been and gone with such disinterest.

"The same way you got him home last time"

"He could still walk then"

Marko shrugged.

She couldn't fly, not like them. She was a half, and a weak one at that.

"Do you want me to beg you?" she asked, still not meeting his eyes.

Her voice was bitter and hard.

"You really think he's your love? Or just your salvation?" Marko asked coldly, his last parting shot before bending down to lift Michael like a rag doll.

His head lolled dangerously, hitting is chest.

Star looked into the distance as Marko disappeared without another word, high into the night sky, carrying the man she loved as if he was nothing more than a feather.

She moved to sit on the sand.

Love? Or salvation?

Star buried her head in her knees and tried not to cry at the hopelessness she felt...

_ "I still can't believe you pierced my ear" Michael chuckled, laughing a little as he gingerly touched his newest accessory, "I didn't even remember, Sammy was so pissed..."_

_"You were kind of insistent" Star replied, sitting on the bench, facing him with her legs dangling over his own, "was he really that angry?"_

_"Oh yeah. Furious..it's OK though..he'll get over it.."_

_Her hands moved to touch the little wound and he flinched in spite of himself. _

_It kind of stung._

_"Wimp" she accused him teasingly, placing a little kiss on his cheek instead._

_"Ow, it hurts..." Michael moaned, glancing at her. _

_She laughed, and gave him another kiss. _

_"...so badly..." _

_"You're stupid..." she giggled and pulled him close to her, planting a firm but still delicate kiss on his lips._

Sniffing, she looked up into the ocean.

It _was_ love. She wasn't just using him...

She knew what David would do if he could hear her thoughts. He would smirk coldly, he wouldn't even need to use words to make her doubt herself.

...but it was love. She knew it was..

"I'm not a bad person" she whispered to herself, burying her face into her knees once again.

* * *

A/N: Thank you all for the reviews, they keep the inspiration flowing. MissJNori, MissRuthless, you two really are the best. I'm always, always so thankful for your reviews!


	31. Chapter 32

Elizabeth shifted in her seat, jerking in alarm when her mug teetered for a second on the wide arm of the chair. She steadied it quickly, glancing at her book as she did. She'd just lost her page, not that she'd been super focused on it. She knew she should have been thankful for the quiet morning but it was a little unpleasant to have the house to herself. Neither Michael nor Sam had woken up yet and she'd had a lonely breakfast. Grandpa had been tinkering away in his workroom since before she got up, and she'd been awake bright and early at 7am.

She had awoken feeling happy, satisfied. Ready to take on the day but she'd quickly found herself just waiting for the night.

Waiting until she could see Dwayne again.

She shook her head a little and looked down at her book. It was one of Lucy's novels, a funny, romantic comedy of errors but she just couldn't get into it. As she considered whether to choose a new book or find her lost page, Elizabeth carefully dunked a butter croissant into her hot chocolate. Grandpa had left an enormous batch of hot chocolate bubbling dangerously on the stove and she'd turned it off after filling herself a mug full. She'd also found a huge bag of individually wrapped croissants in the cupboard and had assumed, as there wasn't a sign saying otherwise, that she could indulge. She'd gone through four already, dunking each one in her drink.

That had been her morning. Read a page, dunk a croissant. Read a page, take a sip. Forget what had happened and turn the page back a few flicks, take a sip of rich coco.

Read, drink, dunk, repeat.

The radio - which Grandpa had tuned to his favorite channel and left a scribbled, "don't change" memo pasted to half of the speaker - played some fifties hits quietly. It really should have been the most perfectly calm morning but she just couldn't seem to appreciate it.

She just wanted the day to be over.

She was well and truly waiting for the night.

There were no brothers to distract her, no Nanook to try and wheedle food from her, no Grandpa to make them laugh.

She was beginning to see that it was a problem, having no TV to kill the time.

"What am I doing?" she mumbled to herself, closing the book with finality. She put it on the crowded windowsill behind her.

She smiled, rolling her eyes at her stupidity.

Her thoughts had drifted to Dwayne once more. Of course they had, they'd been doing it all morning.

She sighed again. She couldn't spend her entire day doing nothing but thinking of him.

Slinking off the chair, she picked up the near empty mug and the bag of croissants.

_Sammy and Michael can have them when they wake up_, she thought, plopping the bag in the center of the kitchen table, _unless Grandpa gets to them first…_

She washed the chocolate stained cup, flicking out the sodden crumbs of croissant as she did, and left the mug to dry on the draining board. As she left the kitchen, she heard the weather forecast interrupt the music. It was going to be another pleasant afternoon.

She expected nothing different from Santa Carla.

Ascending the stairs two at a time, Elizabeth knocked firmly on Sam's bedroom.

Silence.

She knocked again, louder this time.

It was past ten. _Time for him to get up_, she thought to herself, waiting for a response.

"Nghhhhhhh" she heard, muffled trough the wooden door.

Invitation enough.

Cracking the door open lightly, she poked her head through the crack. Sammy was tucked up under his sheets. His window was open just a little, giving the room a fresh feel despite the closed curtains.

"Good morning" she said, her voice not a whisper but not super quiet either.

"Go away" he groaned.

"But I'm bored…" she told him, stepping into the room.

It was very neat, very organized and orderly aside from the chaotic spread of posters scattered around the walls. She wiggled her feet on his handmade rug, enjoying the different textures under her toes. He'd chosen it from a consignment store back in Arizona. It was woven with different scraps of fabrics and the overall affect was striking.

"I'm sleepy" he muttered through a yawn, "go away"

"You could have said, 'hi Bored, I'm Sleepy' you missed a trick there!" Elizabeth chortled but Sam was having none of it.

His eyes were closed.

"Aha, so the tables have turned?" Elizabeth teased, still stood on the rug.

Sam tutted, a little but said nothing.

She was tempted to jump and bounce on his bed, "you still mad about yesterday, huh?"

"Liz I'm so tired" Sam groaned.

"Oh?..." Not mad? That was good. "That's good! So…what did you get up to?" she asked, eyeing the pile of neatly folded clothes on his dresser. Of course Sammy would never just dump his clothes into the dirty laundry hamper.

"Lots of stuff. Movie...games….."

Elizabeth nodded, "sounds fun, we should go one day?"

No response.

"Do you maybe wanna go to the boardwalk? I was thinking to check out the library or-"

Sam yawned.

"You know it's gone ten?"

No response.

"What time did you come home, anyway?" she asked, fiddling with the hem of her blouse.

"It's like a twenty four hour place...home about 3am…" Sam replied thickly.

She was losing him but to be fair, he was usually an 'early to sleep, early to rise' kind of guy so it wasn't too surprising that having such a late night had knocked him off kilter.

"Oh.." she nodded, looking around his room, wriggling her toes again.

"Liz" he shuffled deeper still into his blanket, his head no longer visible, "sorry"

"Oh, no, it's totally OK. I'm good. I'll head out and get some lunch and see what kind of condition the library is in.." she assured, speaking more than she needed to but kind of enjoying just speaking after a morning of nothing, "I'll just see you later? We could get a late lunch or somethi-"

"-don't wait up.." Sam advised through another yawn, she could see him roll onto his side and curl up into a ball under his duvet, "gonna hang with the Frog Brothers.."

"…OK…", without a parting goodbye, it seemed like Sam was already asleep anyway, Elizabeth shut the door quietly.

She bit back a satisfied smile. Her little foray upstairs had been an unintentional success. Sure, she was a little disappointed at her lonely day but at the same time, she was ecstatically pleased by the implication.

Sam was away for the night.

How perfect.

She knew Michael would be, too, that was a given. Even Grandpa did his own things, she was sure he would be out and about, too.

_It's like it's meant to be_, she thought, biting her lip through a smile when she realized exactly what she intended to do.

She moved to Michael's door, knocking quietly. There was no answer, but she wasn't surprised by that in the slightest. She knocked again but unlike Sam, he didn't respond at all.

No groan, no mumble.

She opened his door and spoke quietly, "Mike?"

She peeked her head inside and saw him, sleeping solidly on the top of his duvet.

"Michael…" she whispered.

His windows were shut firmly, giving his room a kind of stale, slept in smell. She tried not to breathe too deeply.

He was wearing pajamas, an old set he'd been given last Christmas. They were buttoned up, all the way to the top, and he was wearing a fluffy pair of sleeping socks, too. He looked oddly wholesome. Even his hair had been combed…

She shook her head and closed the door. She didn't smell alcohol, she didn't smell cigarettes or drugs and he looked bright, from what she could see in the darkened room. No dark circles under his eyes.

Shrugging, she turned away from his door.

Michael looked fine and Sammy was still sleeping.

There was no way they could fight with each other today, there was no reason to.

Setting off down the stairs once more, she paused. She glanced at Grandpa's workroom and walked to it, tapping on the door gently, "Grandpa?"

There was a small clang from inside and she stepped back as the doors opened.

"Kiddo?"

"Oh hey, hi Grandpa" she wasn't actually expecting him to be in. He was wearing a stained shirt and apron and his hair was a little wild, "I was going to head to the library or something and I thought, I don't know. Just wanted to check in…"

He rubbed his hands over his apron. It was hopelessly stained, "brothers not up?"

"Sleeping" she told him and he nodded knowingly.

"You must be really bored if you're searching me out, huh?" he chuckled.

"No, no!" she laughed, shaking her head.

He laughed again, "terrible liar, kid! It's a boring day indeed when the young seek out the old"

She grinned.

"I'm a bit busy… " He told her, peering into the kitchen behind her before regarding her again, "gonna see The Widow tonight and this project is taking longer than it should, plus there's Nanook-"

"-what?"

"My project. I can't get the eyes quite right, it's driving me insane. It's all the eyes, you know, Lizzie? They really are the window to your stomach. You have to get them just right and at the moment they all look like they came from some cutesy little teddy bear-"

Window to the _stomach_? Whose eyes? What about Nanook?

So many questions.

"No, I meant about Nanook" she shook her head.

"What about Nanook?"

"You said something about Nanook?"

"Yes..."

"I..what about him?"

"I gotta go pick him up"

"Pick him up? Why?"

Grandpa tilted his head, "why do I have to pick Nanook up? Well..he lives here, Lizzie"

"No" she shook her head, a slow smile creeping over her face at their ridiculous interaction, "I mean _why_ do you have to pick him up? Where is he?"

"Oh" Grandpa nodded, "well, why didn't you ask me that?" he asked, moving past her and ambling towards the kitchen.

Elizabeth grinned at him in disbelief as he walked away.

One thing was for sure...she didn't feel bored anymore and what had he said? Before the nonsense? _Gonna see The Widow tonight._

That confirmed it.

The house was hers.

Theirs…

She couldn't wait for the day to be over.

All she wanted now was to see Dwayne.

Grandpa brightened as he looked at the table, "Oh croissants…" he looked into the bag and pulled one out, taking a bite, "Lucy must have bought these…"

"Sorry..so whats the deal with Nanook?" Elizabeth asked, leaning against the door, trying to stop thinking about her date.

"Oh, right. She loves dogs, so I brought Nanook on our da-"

"Huh?"

"The Widow loves dogs"

"Grandpa! You took Sammy's dog on your date!?"

"Yu-huh" Grandpa scrunched up the plastic wrapping, shoved it into his pocket and then opened another croissant. He wiggled his fingers with delight as he observed the fluffy looking pastry and Elizabeth laughed in disbelief, "Grandpa you _gave_ her Nanook?"

"What kind of a guy do you think I am, Lizzie? He's just on loan..." his eyes twinkled, "Why? You think Sam would be OK with that?" he asked, and she had no idea if he was joking.

She couldn't believe that Grandpa had brought Nanook on his date, she couldn't believe that he had left him and she couldn't believe that Sammy wasn't kicking up a fuss. He loved his dog more than anything, even comics and fashion.

She laughed again and shook her head, "no way!"

Grandpa hitched his pants, "yeah, that's what I thought..."

He shoved the croissant into his mouth and then crumpled the plastic into his pocket.

He grinned at her, his eyes twinkling, and she shook her head with love. There was a trashcan just to his right but here he was, hoarding the wrappers instead.

"Is Nanook OK?"

"Happy as a clam" Grandpa told her, hitching his pants again, "The Widow has a freezer full of bacon. We'll walk him together tonight.."

He spoke so easily as if it was the most normal thing in the world.

"I think Sam likes to walk him.."

She just had so, so many questions. Elizabeth grinned, boredom well and truly gone. He was such a wonderful, wild man, "Grandpa, did you want to get lunch with me a little later?" she asked.

He was crazy, he was totally off his rocker but she loved him.

"Well, now any other day and that would be a real treat" he told her, opening the fridge. He cracked open a root beer, "but I'm working on a little present now, actually..aside from my project and I wanna get it done"

"OK" she smiled at him. It would have been nice, "well, I'm just gonna head to the library.."

He nodded, "thanks for telling me. Sammy and Michael don't tell me anything. Say, did you speak to your mother?"

"No, why? Did she call?"

"Nah, some fancy lawyer did, I swear this divorce is tough for her...hey-" Grandpa frowned into the fridge, "-did you take a cookie?"

She shook her head, "no" and he grunted, pulling a packet out. He weighed it in his hand with a frown, "feels like someone's..no maybe not.."

"OK. Well, I'm gonna head out, Grandpa" she told him, smacking the door frame lightly.

"Be safe" he advised with a warm smile.

"I will. Does Sammy know you left Nanook with your date?"

"Sure, sure" Grandpa nodded with a wave of his hand and she wasn't entirely sure she believed him, "but my project..just between us, this is…I'm working on a Border Collie. Sammy can have that"

Elizabeth flinched a little at the idea of Sam being presented with a stuffed dog. He already had a stuffed chipmunk, raccoon and some kind of flying bird and that's what she knew of. She had no idea if he'd snuck her brother extra presents. She laughed and shook her head "...I think he wants Nanook"

"Have a nice day, Lizzie" Grandpa patted her shoulder with a wide smile as he ambled back to his workroom.

She watched him go with an affectionate smile. He was totally and utterly off his rocker but she loved him.

_'Checking out the library. Have a good day, guys'_ Elizabeth jotted down a little message to her brothers, plopping it beside the bowl of keys. She was sure they would see it on their way out, whatever they planned to do.

She smiled, setting off down the drive.

The clouds had largely emptied the beach despite it still being fairly warm. Small groups lingered on the sand as opposed to the throngs of people from days past. The boardwalk itself felt incredibly subdued and, if she was with her brothers, she thought it would be the perfect time to enjoy the rides.

With a shrug, Elizabeth turned away from the boardwalk and headed towards the imposing library.

It didn't matter.

She could enjoy the rides with Dwayne, tonight.

She smiled.

It took her twenty minutes to sign up for a library card, assisted by a kind yet stern old woman but she didn't care. It was good to kill time. Time was the enemy…

"There's a water fountain between the land survey section and the town record room" the woman told Elizabeth in a very dramatic whisper while slowly escorting her to a staircase.

The library was almost empty and deathly quiet. It seemed like she was the only person in Santa Carla who chose to spend her day there. Elizabeth smiled, wondering just how strict the librarian was. Maybe everyone knew something she didn't?

She stifled a grin, thinking that if Paul was here, he would definitely make an inappropriate joke.

An old man was reading a thick book at one of the long, dark oak tables and she thought she could see someone browsing the shelves on the second floor, just beyond the balcony but otherwise the building was still.

"Drink from the fountain. No drinks allowed-" Elizabeth nodded and held her hands up, trying to show that she hadn't brought anything. Her purse was stuffed tightly into the back pocket of her jeans, bulging against the material, "-no sassing, either. Now. You can borrow ten books at a time, which is _very_ generous but only three from downstairs, those are difficult to get hold of. A lot of first editions, some are one of a kind...oh yes, we may be a small beach side town but we do have our treasures..."

The carpet in the library was an ugly, thin red number but the tables, shelves and balcony were all original wood. The stairs leading down to the basement looked to be original, too. They had come to stop before it. There was an ugly metallic handle going down the length of the concrete wall and the woman clung to it, despite having no intention of going down.

Elizabeth guessed the library had suffered many renovations during its life.

"Library closes at seven and I can't come down and get you" the old woman began to turn away, "on account of my knees"

"I'll be out before then" Elizabeth assured, only to be shushed by the retreating woman.

Well before then. She had a lot to do before her date.

"Shhhh! No loud voices!" the woman hissed.

Descending the stairs carefully, Elizabeth took a deep breath. It smelled like old books and, despite being quite a vast space, it was an oddly comforting area. Passing shelves upon shelves, she saw a row of tables pushed towards the back and set her purse down on one of them.

It felt better not having it shoved in her pocket.

Perusing the sections quietly, stopping now and then at an interesting sounding title, Elizabeth frowned at a fairly thick hardback book. It was the only one on the shelf without writing on the spine. It looked quite old and as she heaved it from the shelf, having to wriggle it a little to dislodge it from the row, she saw the title was completely faded. It was leather bound and the once gold title had peeled off, leaving just a tattered and cracked 'S' to be seen.

She bounced it in her hands quickly, it wasn't too heavy. She took it back to the table and set it down, pulling out the old, metal framed chair as she did.

"God this place is a mishmash of style" she muttered quietly to herself, shifting her weight on the saggy, flat chair.

She flicked on the vintage table lamp and pulled the light towards her book, opening the cover.

"A History of Santa Carla" she read to herself, following the print. She turned the next page, was it written with a typewriter? Machine? She frowned at a section of cursive text scrawled in the margin. The pages were sturdy but had water stains and brown circles in places.

She looked but couldn't see a publication date.

With an interested twitch of her lips, she began to read, hunching over the old book as the silence enveloped her.


	32. Chapter 33

"Any left for me?" Michael brightly asked his younger brother, cracking a smile at the blonde boy. He'd entered the kitchen with a little skip in his step, surprised by the silence of the house.

Sammy was sat at the table, seemingly powering through a bag of croissants. He had some crumbs on his lips but instead of replying, he just glanced up and shrugged, pushing the bag away from him.

It slid into the center of the table and Sammy pointedly looked away from both the bag and his brother.

"Ok…nice manners…" Michael muttered lowly, sitting down opposite his brother.

Michael was wearing a bright and clean white t-shirt and a pair of clean but faded jeans. His hair was brushed and styled and if Sammy had been looking at him with a clear mind, he would have been impressed and comforted by the return to normalcy.

Unfortunately, Sammy was still angry.

"Yeah, well, nice glasses" Sam retorted with a little pout.

"You have crumbs all over your lips" Michael told him through a sigh, pushing the glasses away from his face and into his hair, "is that better?"

Sam said nothing, wiping as his mouth with a frown.

"It's just fashion, OK? I like the glasses" Michael assured him.

He was met with silence again.

"Come on, Sammy" Michael slouched a little in his chair. He felt well rested and happy and actually wanted to have a pleasant day. He didn't want to fight. He actually wanted to make things right, "I thought you'd be over this…"

"Over my brother turning into a stranger?" Sam challenged, not quite willing to forgive or forget, despite being in a really good mood when he came back from his night with the Frog Brothers.

He'd had a lot of fun. He won bowling and laser tag and it was so nice to eat popcorn and watch a screen, he hadn't even cared about the trashy vampire plot.

"Sammy. Sammy…" Michael almost plead, "you really wanna start the day with a fight?"

"I've been up for hours" Sam lied "this isn't the start of my day"

"Don't do that. I was back before you last night" Michael sighed, "come on? You're not gonna give me a break?"

"Not gonna shout at me today?" Sam asked coolly.

"Sammy…"

"Whatever, Mike" Sam crossed his arms, stubborn defiance lacing his words "I won't fight with you but you've changed and I'm gonna find out why.."

"I haven't changed, Sammy" Michael almost implored, "and I'm trying, here. Don't forget you said some pretty shitty stuff..."

Sam tensed at his brothers words. They were true but still...

"OK. If you haven't changed, let's hang out tonight?" Sam challenged. He would feel a little bad to rain check with the Frog Brothers but he knew Michael would say no.

"I can't tonight, I-" Michael began but Sam cut him off.

"-you're going to the boardwalk? You're seeing that girl?" he asked, pushing away from the table.

"Not the boardwalk" Michael corrected, "I _am_ seeing Star but-"

"Star?" Sam scoffed at the name, knowing he was being mean but now unable to stop himself.

"Don't, don't do that" Michael clenched his fist under the table, using a lot of effort and restraint not to yell, "Sammy I really am being reasonable here. Please? Let's hang out tomorrow instead?"

Sam said nothing, lips pursed.

"Sammy, if you could see how unreasonable you're being right now..." Michael shook his head, "if you asked me to hang out yesterday, I would have kept tonight open. Come on? I'm _telling_ you we can hang tomorrow. Or the day after, whatever you want. You just have to let me know…you gotta meet me half way.."

"Please. You'll come home in the early hours and you'll be drunk and out of it the whole day" Sam predicted confidently.

"Tomorrow, Sammy. 8am. You and me, let's go down to the beach. Morning swim, hike up the long way back and talk" Michael invited, "and I didn't come home drunk yesterday. I was home before you, you know that. I showered, I went to bed and you still hadn't come home…"

Sam looked at him evenly before nodding slowly.

Michael did look good. He didn't stink, he was dressed and fresh…"OK"

"Yeah?" Michael sat up a little straighter.

"Yeah" Sammy nodded, "8am tomorrow, OK?"

"Done deal"

Both brothers smiled a little at each other, a tentative gesture.

"…I'm sorry, Mike"

"Me, too, Sammy. Really, I'm sorry…so is this a truce?"

Sam nodded, "yeah"

"Thank God.." Michael smiled and plucked a croissant from the bag, "where's Liz?"

"Went down to the library" Sam said feeling a twinge of guilt that his sister was spending time alone again but, as Michael powered through the croissant, his thoughts began to focus on his older brother once more, "she'll probably be back late. You know what she's like when she gets her teeth into something"

Michael nodded, "Yeah…"

"She's fine" Sam said with a smile, "I told her not to wait on me"

"That's good"

Michael didn't actually sound like he cared and, as he looked at his brother, he found he didn't either. Not in a bad way…he was just feeling relieved. Happy and relieved. It was nice to see Michael being _normal_…

He was actually looking forward to spending time with Michael tomorrow.

"I missed you, Mike"

Michael smiled, "yeah, I miss you too, bud"

"You're spending a lot of time with Star though…" Sammy couldn't help the twinge of anger that escaped when he said her name and he offered Michael a small smile when their eyes met.

"I like her a lot. She's amazing, you'd like her, too" Michael promised.

Sammy shrugged.

"..but you've got your own friends, huh? Those Frog dudes?"

Sammy nodded, "yeah..I'm gonna see them tonight"

Michael opened his mouth to protest at the injustice of Sammy's previous request. How had he demanded they hang out tonight when he already had plans himself? It was so hypocritical! But..he took another croissant instead.

It like a bad idea to start up another fight, even if he was in the right.

"Where's your escort this morning?"

"Eww?" Sammy grimaced, "I'm a kid, Mike-"

"No, you little creep" Michael laughed, ripped off a chunk of pastry and flung it at his brother, "I meant _Nanook_!"

"Oh.." Sam kept down a smile of his own. It was easy to feel like nothing had changed, sat with his brother in the bright and happy kitchen, laughing and just talking, but he wanted to be on his guard all the same. He was so sure something wasn't quite right. Sure he could forgive but he didn't know if he could forget. Michael had been so weird..."Grandpa took Nanook with him, you know..on his date"

Michael closed his eyes, "God, if that dog could talk"

Sammy shuddered.

"Gross. Nanook sleeps on my bed, can we keep it PG?"

Michael nodded, "yeah I don't exactly wanna imagine that either…when you getting him back? I'm surprised you were OK with it"

Sammy stood up and walked to the fridge, pulling out a carton of milk. He gave it a shake and took a swig, "I didn't exactly get a choice-" at Michael's indignant sound, he wiped his mouth, "-it's almost empty!" he sat down again, holding the milk.

"No choice?"

Sammy nodded, "came home to a stuffed mouse on my pillow-" Michael laughed, "and in its teeny little frozen paws was a note"

"Ransom note?"

Sam snorted a little laugh. If Michael carried on like this, maybe it would be easy to forget as well as forgive, "more like an 'I owe you one dog', note"

"He's wild"

Sam nodded.

"Who brings their grandson's dog on a date?"

"Nanook'll be back tonight" Sam said, taking another gulp of milk.

"He's got another date?"

Sam nodded "yeah…"

Both boys nodded, feeling a mixture of admiration for their romantically successful Grandfather and also a little grossed out by the implication of what that meant.

"Old people sex…"

They both shuddered.


	33. Chapter 34

Elizabeth looked down at the note addressed to her before putting her key down. She picked it up and nodded, knowing without a doubt who had left it for her. With a little smile, she opened the neatly folded paper. The neat writing gave everything away: it was from Sam.

_"Liz, __I'm super sorry I was rude this morning" _\- Elizabeth smiled a little, she didn't think he had been rude at all -_ "but I was so tired. Man, let me tell you that was one creepy ride back and I hate biking, like some people call that a hobby? It was hell. This place is kind of a dump, almost no lights work, I had to cycle in the dark? For real. Anyway. There's an arcade and bowling, laser tag, movie theater. It's cool. They"_ \- she assumed he meant the Frog Brothers - _"actually took me somewhere cool. Stew on that for a second. Somewhere. Cool. Here. Santa Carla. I'll take you too when Mom's back. Mike and I are hiking tomorrow at 8am if you wanna join us" _\- she blinked in surprise, glad that they had made up but also not particularly wanting to hike in the morning. She kind of felt the same way about hiking as Sammy felt about cycling but it could be nice to just hang out with them both -_"but 8 sharp if you're in. Taking no prisoners, you will be left behind, soldier HAHA. If it's cancelled, I'll come find you. I'm with the Frog Brothers tonight, remember? So call me if you need me. They said they're listed. Your brother, Sam."_

She put the note down with a smile, quite liking the familiar formality of the letter. Sam rarely wrote her memos or notes, he'd never really had a reason to, but he wrote with the same formal air he used when he was asking for a favor. Lucy was usually on the receiving end of it all since she was the one with the money and that was usually what he was after. Reading the note made Elizabeth feel happy in a warm way. She glanced down again, _"if it's cancelled, I'll come find you" _...that must have meant that Sam wasn't fully confident Michael would commit to their plan. She carefully and a little regretfully ripped the note in half, then half again. She didn't want Michael to see it and get offended. If the two of them had plans to hang out, that meant their fight was forgiven. She didn't want to overthink anything but she also didn't want to add fuel to a dying fire.

"Grandpa?" she called, "Mike?"

There was no answer but, as she scrunched the torn paper up in her hand, she saw the key bowl was empty. There was no note from Michael or Grandpa, no letters or jotted call back notes. She laughed a little as she moved towards the kitchen.

"Nanook? You back from your date, buddy? How was it?" of course the dog didn't answer her, the house was empty, "romantic? Did you share pasta-jah!"

Elizabeth yelped in surprise when she saw her older brother sat at the table, the TV guide before him. He looked up at her with wide, faux innocent eyes.

"What?" he asked, holding back a laugh, "...expecting Nanook?"

"I called for you..." she told him, rubbing at her chest a little, a look of annoyance on her face, "I thought the house was empty, wasn't expecting a heart attack.."

He finally laughed, grinned and gave the weakest, most insincere apology she had ever heard, "...sorry"

"Asshole" she laughed with a shake of her head, half tempted to shower him in the shredded paper, "you're not sorry at all"

"Guilty" he spread out his hands, "you OK?"

"Fine, heart attack aside" she told him pointedly, dumping the paper in the trashcan, "you?"

"Good. Full. Grandpa made pasta before he went out though Nanook didn't indulge..." he chuckled and she shot him another look. She nodded and rolled her eyes at his joke, briefly wondering what the pasta was and how it tasted. She couldn't imagine Grandpa rustling up anything simple or traditional.

"How was the pasta? Sammy OK?"

"Anchovy tomato with a poached egg plopped on top of the-ugh, I know" he caught her grimace, "we almost walked out when he told us but it was pretty good.." Michael stretched a little, "uh...yeah? Yeah he's good. Gone to meet the Toad Bros-"

Elizabeth shot him another look and he laughed, "sorry. Whatever. He's out for the night, Grandpa's gone-"

she knew they both had plans, that wasn't news to her, "-and you're on your way out, too?" she guessed.

He nodded.

"Are you going to be OK? Grandpa mentioned you were bored?"

She laughed as she briefly washed her hands over the sink, "I love him. I'm fine, chatting with Grandpa really helped with the boredom" she shook her hands and shrugged, "he's really interesting. Then there was the library, you wouldn't bel-"

But Michael was already talking over her, "-he's crazy!" he protested, "he told Sammy that Nanook could stay with The Widow all this week.."

Elizabeth laughed, drying her hands, "yeah?"

"Yeah. I swear Sam almost crapped his pants"

"So Nanook's coming home with Grandpa tonight? 100 percent?"

Michael nodded, "for sure. Sammy's voice got all shaky and his eyes watered so of course Grandpa relented"

Elizabeth nodded, not surprised. Sam could laugh and joke and he could land some pretty sharp sarcastic digs but he was a total softy at heart and she knew how much he loved Nanook. She also knew that Grandpa had the biggest, warmest, kindest heart behind all of his...antics. Grandpa would never leave Nanook with his girlfriend, if that's what she was, if he knew how much it hurt Sam.

"That's good"

Michael shrugged, "that dog snores louder than Sammy. I actually _slept_ last night"

Elizabeth laughed and rolled her eyes. Somehow she doubted that Nanook's snores - though she could admit they were quite loud - were the reason for Michael's numerous late nights.

"So...I found something really cool today" she told him instead, going back to what she had wanted to say before he interrupted. She smiled, sitting down on the seat opposite him. Sure, he hadn't _asked_ but she was excited to talk about it all the same. She actually wished that Grandpa was around, she thought he might appreciate her discovery.

"Yeah?"

Elizabeth tucked her feet up on the edge of the chair and wrapper her arms around her shins, "I found the coolest book-"

"A book? In the library? You're killing me"

"Cheapest form of humor" she told her brother, "but I'm _serious_ this was like, a first edition, hand made history book. _Local_ history-"

"Our definitions of cool kinda don't match, Liz" Michael told her with a smile.

"No, but that's what I'm saying, it_ was_ a cool book. It had annotations-"

"-wow-"

"-and, and these witty little comments-"

Michael shook his head.

"I'm serious, Mike! This was an old, old book right? And someone had scrawled _lobcock_ over a Chief Constable's name in the most beautiful cursive. It took me ages to look up and it's-"

"-something to do with being a dick?"

"Yeah! Like..a..you know...a kind of big one but..uh..flacid-" she shook her head with a little blush as Michael shot her a look of his own, "-stop! It means _that_ but by extension it means a dull person.."

"I'm glad you had fun" Michael said with a chuckle, making it clear that her story was definitely not his idea of funny, interesting or cool "so where is this amazing, awesome, awe-inspiring book?"

"I left it there.." she bit her lip. She had actually hidden it pretty well around one of the shelves, "I didn't think the lady would let me check it out..and I didn't have a bag with me"

"What's that got to do with anything?"

She had certainly piqued his interest.

"Well.." she felt bad admitting it, "I kind of...I kind of want to keep it. Is that bad?"

"Bad? That's theft!" Michael laughed with a mock gasp, his eyes bright.

"But it's _not_ a library book" she insisted, "I swear it isn't. It must have been misplaced a while ago or something. There were no stamps, no sign out sheet, nothing. That's why I think she'd say no! And a bunch of pages had been torn out..like, a decent amount.."

The book had been fairly generic at first, talking about the construction of local buildings and the boardwalk but when it started to get interesting, she'd found that lots of pages had been ripped out. She had actually imagined the librarian gasping in heavy, accusatory shock when she saw the condition of the book. Elizabeth imagined her indigence turning to confusion when she saw the lack of identifying information or library markers and then, she just knew the book would be slid away and out of sight, kept away for an investigation that would take forever.

It was a fascinating book...

Michael shrugged, "so take it"

"Really?"

"You said it's not a library book..." he wheedled.

"But it _is_ theft"

"Nah" Michael shrugged, "if it's torn, missing pages, doesn't have a sign out thing..I think that book would get more love being stolen by you than rotting in a library, nerd"

"Well, there is a donation box. I could give a donation.."

"In exchange for the book?" Michael laughed.

"Yeah..I could.." what? Just borrow it for an extended period of time?

Elizabeth had never stolen anything in her life.

"I'm just kidding, Liz. It's a book, forget about it"

"Yeah but it was seriously interesting" she mused, "I just _want_ it? Like...whose was it? Who wrote those annotations? What's with those missing pages?"

Michael laughed and shook his head, "don't take this the wrong way?"

She looked up at him.

"you're kind of a lobcock" he snorted a laugh and she rolled her eyes, smiling along with him.

"You weaponized my story"

"Your dull story, weirdo" he told her affectionately, standing up, "I'm gonna head out"

"OK" she paused to look at the TV guide before looking at her brother again, "were you just waiting for me?"

"Ugh, I hate people with big egos" he grinned before looking down at her, "...but yeah..kind of..."

She tilted her head and he rubbed his neck a little.

"I just felt like I owed you an apology?"

"For what?" she asked, touched.

"The other day. I'm really sorry I snapped at you, I feel bad about it" he shrugged, "I dunno, just. It got heated"

She nodded, "yeah, it did. I'm sorry too, we kind of ganged up on you a little..."

"Truce?"

"Of course" she agreed, standing herself "you and Sammy cool, too?"

Michael nodded, "I think so" he opened his arms and gave her a brief hug before releasing her, "he's really got his panties in a twist about the whole thing"

"Yeah" she agreed with a nod, saying nothing more, "are you going to see Star?"

"Yeah" he mirrored her words, also saying nothing more. He touched his jacket, moving to the other pocket when the faint jingle of his keys confirmed their presence before nodding firmly.

She could almost hear his thoughts: keys, check. Wallet, check.

"Did you really wait for me?" she asked.

"Of course" he ruffled her hair, "you're my sister. I don't wanna fight with you"

"I love you, Mike" she told him, giving him another hug.

He laughed, "love you, too, lobcock"

She pushed away from him, "I regret telling you already"

He laughed, "have a good evening, Liz. Try not to steal any books, OK?"

He winked and moved out of the kitchen.

She heard the front door shut and sighed through a smile. It was nice to see Michael being his usual self. She was glad she could laugh with him again, she really had missed him a little. It was great to just chat and relax with him. She had been lonely in the morning but now she was happy, she probably didn't have much time until-

Elizabeth inhaled happily and glanced up at the clock, the cuckoos still and lifeless.

She really had killed a lot of time in the library.

Smiling brightly, she figured she probably had an hour before Dwayne came.

She resisted the urge to squeal and dance on the spot and instead jogged upstairs, beyond her brother's closed doors and ascended the narrow stairs to her room two at a time. Her penthouse, as Sam still liked to joke. She had worn jeans and a blouse down to the library...she looked down at her body.

She should change.

She quickly shimmied out of the jeans and folded them thoughtlessly, plopping them on top of her laundry hamper.

Without Sam and without Lucy - not that she would want to divulge her plans - she was a little lost as to what she should wear. What would be OK? She sighed and looked at her clothes. Suddenly everything looked ugly, frumpy.

"I have nothing" she whispered, scanning the rail before her.

Dresses, t-shirts, sweaters...

"No…" she muttered, pushing aside a long dress. Long dresses weren't often her style. She didn't know why she'd even bought it. She flicked though a few more tops, a cute but kind of casual striped, long sleeved shirt and what actually turned out to be one of Michael's old sweaters.

"Nothing, nothing.." she mumbled as she worked. How could she have nothing to wear?

She continued flicking through the hangers before pausing and pulling out a white dress. It was a simple dress, knee length with a scoop neck and three quarter sleeves. Simple but kind of beautiful all the same. She didn't often wear it because the scoop neck was more daring than she was used to. She was definitely a t-shirt kind of girl usually and the last time she wore the dress, she'd popped one of her tees over it. Michael had laughed but Sam assured her it looked good. Michael argued that the white zip, hidden though it was, looked stupid half obscured by a t-shirt but Sam had immediately rebutted him and said it was fashionable to layer. After her brothers had ping-ponged opinions on her dress right in front of her, she'd felt self conscious and not worn it again.

She shook her head and put the hanger back on the rail.

She didn't want to overdo it. Sure it was a nice dress but maybe it was _too_ nice?

Musing over a few options, she finally pulled out a fresh pair of jeans and a t-shirt but something made her stop.

Why exactly shouldn't she try and look nice for her date?

She paused before putting the clothes back and moving to retrieve the white dress.

_Why not?_ she mused again.

Slipping off her blouse, she dropped it into her small laundry hamper. She pushed her jeans in, too. They were good for another few wears but she didn't care anymore. She was too focused on the task at hand.

Elizabeth raised her arms and shimmied into the white dress, smiling a little when she caught herself in the mirror.

She let her hair down, brushing it out quickly and letting it fall in its usual place before slipping on a pair of bright, white sneakers. She thought Sam would say she had hit the balance of casual but nice..maybe. She felt dressed up but not too dressed up.

"Ugh..." she groaned a little, adjusting herself.

Was it too plain? She nibbled her lip before pulling a floral shawl down from its place. She shook his out with a brisk swish of fabric and draped it over her shoulders.

"I look like a Grandma..." she stared at herself.

She'd gone from maybe too daring to actually too plain to a full blown grandmother. With a frustrated sigh, she ripped the shawl off her shoulders and threw it over the mirror. It hung half on the frame and half draped down the reflective surface.

Maybe a necklace?

Before she could further scrutinize her appearance, before she could really second guess herself and outfit entirely the doorbell chimed and she jumped, startled and excited.

"Shit, shit" she mumbled to herself. Scooping up her usual bag, she dumped some lip balm, hairbrush and mirror inside before dashing down the stairs. She clicked off her light as she passed it. Taking the other set of stairs two at a time, she quickly shook her head and rearranged her hair before approaching the door.

With a deep breath, she smoothed her dress and hair once more before opening the door.

"Dwayne?" she smiled widely, "hi!"

She felt elated and she knew it was obvious, but she couldn't help herself. She was so happy to see him. She'd waited for this moment all day and it had been worth it. God, it had been worth it. He always looked amazing and today was no different. He was wearing tight, black jeans and a fresh, sharp white t-shirt under his jacket. He was so effortlessly stylish, so cool in his attitude and style and now, as she stood before him she didn't worry about her own clothes. She felt like she matched him perfectly. And the way he was looking at her?

It made her pause.

He took his time obviously running his gaze over her face and body, and she blushed, pleased when she realized what he was doing.

"You look beautiful" he told her sincerely and she felt her blush deepen at his tone.

"Thanks..." she replied with a shy smile.

The dress had been a good idea.

The dress, the man, the empty house..

"I'm really happy to see you" Dwayne said, giving her a chaste, smooth kiss.

"Me too" she told him honestly, moving closer to him, lips tingling delightfully "I could barely wait"

"Really?"

"Really" she assured him with a little laugh.

"Come on" he invited and she stepped out beside him, closing the door.

"What's the plan?" she asked as he helped her onto his bike.

She rearranged her dress discreetly.

"Your classic, All-American date" he promised and she laughed, holding his waist tightly as they raced into the night.

* * *

"No way" Sam exhaled, disregarding the comic in his hand, "No way, man"

"Way" Alan replied in a deadpan.

"Seriously" Edgar replied.

"But…"

"Ken, for real" Alan insisted.

"Stop calling me Ken" Sam retorted, placing the comic back down into its place on the shelf without really registering it.

"You _do_ dress like a Ken doll" Edgar reasoned, sticking a small, yellow price tag to a children's comic.

"Can I see one?" Sam asked, shaking his head as if to shake away their Ken comments.

"We'll close up at eleven" Alan replied as Edgar nodded.

"Wait. For real? You'll let me see one?" Sam said, staring at the two brothers intently. He didn't want to mess around. Yesterday had been fun in the end, horror movie aside, and it would suck if they were just messing with him now.

"See one?" Alan repeated, "Ken…Ken, Ken, Ken" he looked disappointed and for a moment, so did Sam.

"You're our friend" Edgar expanded, "You're not gonna see one. You're gonna read _them_"

"Holy shit!" Sam exploded happily, "Them?! Plural? Jesus. You might be the best friends I ever had!"

Edgar and Alan laughed, nodding.

They didn't doubt it.

"You really got the first editions?" Sam asked excitedly, hardly believing it.

"A bunch" Edgar promised.

"That's what got our parents interested in comics. They have all the originals, had 'em since childhood…" Alan said.

"And we get them by extension" Edgar shrugged.

Sam's face exploded with happiness.

"Hey wanna get a pizza delivery?" Alan asked, pushing himself away from the sale pile, "I'm starving"

Sam nodded and led the way towards the back of the store, "pizza's always good. Is it cool?"

"Oh yeah"

"Customers are unpredictable but it looks like a quiet night"

Sam nodded in agreement.

Edgar and Alan shared a smile.

They were on track. Sam showed promise.

With a self-satisfied nod, Edgar moved to the phone. "Our unit's getting bigger" he told Alan in a happy, low, voice as he picked up the receiver.

He began to dial the number from memory.

"Hey, you should check out Hounds from Hell while we wait for the pizza" Edgar advised Sam.

"Yeah, it's horror but we've got time to kill" Alan suggested, picking up a messy inventory sheet.

Sam shrugged with an easy, "sure..."

Horror comics didn't seem so bad with the promise of some pizza and first editions just around the corner.

Meeting the Frog Brothers may have been a really good thing.


	34. Chapter 35

Elizabeth sighed contentedly as she leaned back against Dwayne, her head nestled very comfortably underneath his chin. He held her close, his arms wrapped around her waist. She was pressed tightly against him and, she realized with a little smile, there was nowhere else she would rather be.

"We're next" Dwayne murmured quietly to her, jerking his head towards the approaching carriages. She smiled and nodded, looking up at him.

As if on his command, the gates opened and they, along with other couples waiting in line, flooded out onto the loading area. The red carriages of the roller coaster stood empty, waiting to be filled.

The young attendant was telling them about safety protocol as his equally young colleague quickly checked each carriage with a cursory glance. His words merged into a dull drone. She was too absorbed in Dwayne to really pay any attention. They had walked onto the platform in unison, stepping together, still pressed tightly to each other. There was a giggle of laughter to her left and Elizabeth looked, seeing a young couple laughing and kissing each other, completely oblivious to their surroundings. They were playfully pushing and shoving each other, with the tattooed boy trying to land a kiss on the girl's neck. She squealed in delight as he made a move and Elizabeth snuggled back into Dwayne just a little bit more.

She smiled and looked back to the attendant out of politeness.

She felt a small movement, just a little pressure against her head and she knew that Dwayne was smiling at the couple beside them. She knew he was smiling at their own situation, too. She knew it, she could picture it perfectly - just a twitch of a grin but his eyes...they would be sparkling with unspoken humor, knowing.

The attendant said something she didn't quite catch and moved to help his colleague inspect the last two carts.

"This is the perfect date" she murmured to Dwayne.

He kissed her temple, "yeah?"

"No question"

He kissed her temple again, his mouth lingering as he softly but firmly began, "it's not the date, Elizabeth . It's you..it's _us_"

"Us..." she repeated with a smile.

They'd spent the past hour riding the attractions, sharing drinks, holding hands and sitting closer to each other each time. He had told her their date was going to be classic, All-American and he hadn't misled her. Rides, games and snacks. It was incredibly wholesome...despite the fact that in between the rides and the snacks they had been kissing, laughing, flirting.

There hadn't been a lot of conversation, it wasn't like their other dates but she felt that it wasn't necessary.

Tonight, she wanted him, not his words.

It was intense but wonderful. When they had arrived at the boardwalk, they had naturally and easily entwined their hands and from then...everything had fallen in to place.

Effortless.

"I feel like I've known you forever" she told him in a whisper and he tightened his arms around her.

The bell chimed briefly and another squeal - this one of excitement - broke out from the girl beside them. People started to move towards their carriage.

"Let's go" Dwayne whispered and she nodded, biting her lip in anticipation.

Dwayne gently released her before holding her hand and she stepped forward.

"This is my first time..." she paused in her words, a little flush appearing on her cheeks. Her words had caught her off guard, she really had meant that it was her first time to ride the huge roller coaster, it was such a big landmark on the boardwalk and the beach, she thought it was an interesting thing to say. She hadn't tried it since her arrival, that was all she meant. She said it innocently but she knew, the moment the words had left her mouth that it wouldn't be her only first of the night and that...that right there had taken her off guard, "...on the coaster" she finished, hoping her brief lapse wasn't obvious.

Dwayne smiled at her and, as she turned to meet his eyes, she knew he understood her thoughts.

The intensity behind his eyes almost took her breath away.

He said nothing but helped Elizabeth to sit inside the small carriage before sliding in close. He moved in and kissed her briefly, smiling in annoyance as the metal bar jerked loudly before lowering itself down slowly, interrupting them. Interrupting him. The attendant, perhaps lazy, perhaps used to people not caring in the slightest, allowed them to pull the bar down themselves and gave a brief, cursory safety check by tugging on the bar once.

Elizabeth gave a half sigh, half laugh, thinking how the universe seemed to be giving them all the space they needed that night.

They smiled at each other as the bell tolled once more and the roller coaster jerked into movement. The bells and whistles of the boardwalk, the happy screams, the talking, the music surrounding them seemed to merge into one pulsating burst of sound. As their carriage left the station, chugging easily along the track, Dwayne cupped her face with his hand, moving to brush some hair away from her face.

It felt so intimate, so personal despite them being sat in the front carriage that she blushed, glancing down for the briefest of moments. As she looked back at him, shyly, longingly, she felt his hand trail down past her neck, skimming her breast teasingly, softly before coming to rest on her knee. She took a shaky breath, her stomach rolling with nerves and the first sparks of timid, unsure pleasure. Their touches had been intense but playful, he had held her close, kissed her with passion but this..this was the first really intimate movement between them.

She looked over at Dwayne and he watched her as if reading her thoughts.

She nodded.

The roller coaster was ascending now, easily jerking up the steep slope and Elizabeth bit her lip as she felt his hand slowly, slowly slide up the smooth skin of her thigh. With a new nervousness and a longing she really didn't know she possessed, she shyly cupped his hand before opening her legs just a little more.

The coaster continued to chug along the tracks, going higher, higher and Dwayne allowed her to take the lead.

With a small, tentative smile, she pulled his hands slowly upwards. As their hands reached the slightly damp material of her underwear, she inhaled shakily, a little surprised by the sudden burst of excitement that shot through her. He began to slowly tease her, his fingers dancing delicately against the wet cotton. She couldn't believe how brazen she was being, how brazen _he_ was being. But most of all, she couldn't believe how wonderful it felt. As they reached the top of the roller coaster, the breeze ruffled her hair, tickled her scalp and she was almost overcome by the beauty of Santa Carla, the glittering lights of the boardwalk below and beyond, the dancing waves, the twinkling stars and the feeling of Dwayne's deft fingers between her legs. As she let her own hand slacken, breathing deeply, she felt him slowly push away the barrier between them.

As their carriage turned a smooth corner she closed her eyes, lost in the moment, lost in the feelings.

Lost in Dwayne.

She could feel their carriage preparing to drop and she bit her lip again as a gasp of surprise escaped her lips.

Dwayne's finger pressed softly, then firmly against her.

"Dwayne" she whispered, words lost in the wind, moving her hand to clutch desperately at his leather clad arm. She could feel his muscles moving as his fingers continued their deft movement and suddenly, suddenly as their carriage dropped, as it danced against the wooden tracks, pleasure started to build.

As the roller coaster shot across the tracks, up and down, veering sideways she smiled in ecstasy through the pleasure, head back, letting the wind whip her hair and skin.

She was in heaven.

She inhaled deeply, lost, drowning in a sea of whistles, bells, music, wind and pure delight.

All too soon the ride began to slow and, with equal slowness, Dwayne's hand traced its way slowly back towards her knee. The individual sounds of the boardwalk seemed to identify themselves once more and she could hear the joyful laughter and whoops of those behind them.

They were back to reality, though she didn't want to be.

Cheeks flushed a bright pink and eyes sparkling, Elizabeth, without releasing Dwayne's arm, looked deep into his eyes.

"Dwayne..." she whispered, breathing heavily before their carriage jerked to a halt. A buzzer sounded, interrupting her. People began to file out, laughing, dancing and jumping across the concrete path to the exit.

Eyes dancing with amusement, with lust, with understanding, Dwayne stood as their bar jumped to its upright position. Extending his arm, he helped Elizabeth to her feet, supporting her as she shakily exited the carriage.

Turning to him, forgetting those around her, forgetting the attendant waiting by the exit and holding the chain open for those to leave, Elizabeth stood on her toes before pulling Dwayne into a deep kiss.

"Take me home" she implored as his arms circled her waist tightly.

* * *

**A/N: **Thank you for the reviews and again, a huge thank you to a pair of awesome sisters who read and keep me motivated! This roller coaster scene was inspired by a wonderfully cheesy 90s movie...


	35. Chapter 36

Elizabeth slid her key into the front door, pausing to turn and kiss Dwayne as she did. The silent bike rested on the empty drive, parked discreetly, as the wind moved around them. She stumbled a little as the door clicked open, caving under their combined weight but she was supported by Dwayne's strong arms. Of course he wouldn't let her fall. Even through the brief surprise, she knew she was safe in his arms.

She giggled a little against his mouth, unable to help herself. She saw him smile before squeezed her waist and glanced into the dark, empty hallway behind her.

She took the chance to study him, the hard line of his jaw, the little smirk of his smile…he was unimaginably perfect. She bit her lip, moving her eyes down his body, close though they were.

_It shouldn't be possible...it couldn't be possible_, she thought to herself. The need, the almost painful longing she felt for the man before her was so utterly foreign, so new and exciting…so impossible. But here she was...

They hadn't smoked, they hadn't had a drop of alcohol all night but she felt drunk all the same.

Utterly, completely drunk. Drunk with love, drunk with lust.

She'd never done this before, she didn't feel like herself but at the same time…at the same time she felt perfectly comfortable. Perfectly at ease.

"You OK?" he asked and she saw that he was watching her closely.

She nodded quickly, a little blush decorating her cheeks, "perfect..."

"Perfect?"

"Perfect!" she reaffirmed again through a wide smile and, as they paused, stood alone in the dark and empty room, he kissed her once more.

It was a serious, hard kiss and he looked down at her, forehead pressed to hers, "you're sure?"

She nodded almost imperceptibly. She had never been surer, never been more certain of anything. He smiled again but it was a sincere, deep almost relieved smile. It was fleeting, but for the briefest of seconds it was like a burden had been lifted from his shoulders.

Catching the look, even though it was brief, she asked, "…you?"

He kissed her again and she smiled as she leaned into it.

His kiss said it all.

He broke away to close the door, plunging them into darkness as he locked it with a familiar ease she didn't catch. She placed her keys in the bowl, as usual, and they laid there solitary and alone, just as she had wanted, just as she had known they would.

The house was theirs.

Having separated to complete their mundane tasks, Elizabeth paused, unsure. It wasn't like the movies. The feeling was there, it was undeniable but she didn't know what came next, she didn't know _how_ to get to the next stage. They weren't frantically tugging each other's clothes off in the doorway, there was no passionate swiping of potted plants and books off the bureau as they pressed against it, and there was no music or candles…

The keys were in their rightful place, the door was shut. That didn't happen in the movies.

"Um…do you want a drink?" she offered Dwayne, nervously, peering at him through the darkness, "water? I could make tea?..."

"I want you…" he told her sincerely, his deep voice seeming to ignite the fire once more, "do you trust me, Elizabeth?"

It was dark in the house, not a single light was on and now that they weren't stood close together it was hard to make out his face. It was as if he blended in with the darkness, as if he was absorbed by it, covered and immersed…but his words, his tone…there was nothing hidden there.

Trust him? She did. With all her heart.

"Yes"

She trusted him with everything. With her heart, her body. It was as clear as day to her.

He stepped forward and took her hand in a soft grip and led her up the stairs, finding his way in the dark with his usual, graceful ease.

"My room is…"she began as they reached the landing but she trailed off as he stopped. She couldn't see his face at all, he was just a dark silhouette in the already darkened house, "…Dwayne?"

She could feel him, she could_ feel_ the way he was looking at her. It was so palpable, so intense, so powerful. Her gasp of surprise was lost as his mouth met hers, his kiss as powerful as she knew his look had been. His hands wrapped around her waist and he pulled her close to him. She ran her hands up into his neck and hair, not even realizing that he was walking, leading her away.

She was so lost in him.

She blinked when he paused and she saw they were at the bottom of her stairs. She took a breath, still pressed against him. He ran his hands up her hips, her waist and over her breasts with the softest touch and her eyes fluttered at the sensation.

Her first time.

Was she really going to do this?

His hands found hers and he carefully led her up the stairs. Not needing to think twice, she let him.

She was going to do it. She wanted to..she needed to.

Dwayne stopped to kiss her tenderly at the top of her private little staircase and she lightly gripped his leather jacket. Her curtains were still wide open letting the clear moonlight stream into the room. He was dimly illuminated and his perfection, now almost clear after being enveloped in the blackness of the house, once again took her breath away.

Nervously but wanting, needing to see more of him, she moved close once more, pulling him into yet another soft kiss as she pushed at his jacket. He allowed it to fall to the floor, it dropped heavily, forgotten, as she slipped off one of her sneakers. The second sneaker followed and their kiss broke for a moment as he removed his shirt in one fluid movement.

_Holy…._she really couldn't have imagined a more flawless man. She shyly ran her hand down the length of his torso, softly touching the solid muscle, exploring the firm skin, shyly brushing past the hardened nipples. It was if he had been carved, made, _created_…

He was watching her intently, she realized, and she let her hand fall slowly to his waist, resting on the top of his trousers.

"I…" she whispered, nervously biting her swollen lips, her words falling into nothingness.

She wanted to tell him that he was her first; that she was nervous, excited. She wanted to tell him how desperately she wanted him, how she needed him but...God, how could it be happening. This wasn't real life, he couldn't possibly be-

"-Elizabeth" Dwayne said lowly, comfortingly before taking his strong hand and gently maneuvering her chin, making her face him, "I'm yours"

He kissed her softly and she knew her underwear was almost soaked through.

"Trust me"

He kissed her again with a deep passion and she knew without question that they belonged together. She knew it was wild, she knew it was cliché but God, she knew it was true.

She moaned in soft, tentative contentment as he began kissing her neck. He slowly moved her towards the bed and, as before, she was happy to let him lead her. She felt him kick of his shoes, heard them dully thud beside hers on the floor. As the back of her knees hit her bed, she allowed herself to fall backwards onto the soft mattress and, releasing her, he quickly followed. As his lower body rested against hers, he continued to plant painfully soft and tender kisses down the length of her neck. She could feel his hardness against her and she moved a hand to shyly brush against it. As he sucked gently on a tender area of her neck, she bit her lip at the feeling. He continued to brush kisses down the her collar bone, lifting his hips a little as he did.

He moved away slightly and she shifted, allowing a small space to form between her body and the mattress. His hand gently rubbed the smooth skin of her back before lowering the zip of her dress. As she laid back on the mattress, Elizabeth allowed her arms to free themselves from the sleeves and felt the material pool around her middle, the skirt pushed up past her hips. His mouth met her neck once more and she moaned softly, almost silently as his body pressed into hers.

He was so masculine, so strong, so..so.._big_…she felt like he could cover her, she felt so completely surrounded by him, like she could drown in him.

Unconsciously, Elizabeth bucked against him and he groaned into her neck, nibbling the skin a little. He raised his head, planting more kisses against her cheek bone, cheek and finally her reddened lips. Breathing deeply and staring into each other's eyes, she smiled nervously. She wanted him. Understanding her unspoken words, he kissed her deeply before pulling away, tugging at his trousers. As he worked to remove them, she shuffled out of her dress, kicking the white material to the floor. As she looked from the dress, she froze, eyes meeting Dwayne's body…

She looked up at him, his solid, naked body dimly visible in the dull light. She took in every inch of him, feeling her wetness, her need, as she did.

He was huge.

She took a shaky breath and he slowly climbed on the bed once more. Lips meeting hers softly, he whispered her name as he gently pushed her body down and onto the soft blankets with his own. She could feel him against her now, his hot hardness pushing against the wet material of her underwear.

Gently, softly, he unclasped her bra, freeing her breasts. Before she could even feel the beginnings of shyness, of self-consciousness he began running his thumb over the hardened, pink nubs. He shook his head in wonder, "you're perfect…" he murmured, almost reverently, lowering his head to kiss them. She inhaled deeply, eyes closing as his warm mouth nibbled and sucked her nipple, his free hand massaging the other.

She moved against him again, instinctively moving her hips. She felt the length of him rub against her.

As his lips left her chest, she moaned in disappointment. She could feel him press harder against her and she took a shuddering breath once more. As she did on the roller coaster, not even hours before, she could feel a familiar pressure starting to build. She ran her hand across his back, through his hair and he groaned throatily as he pushed against her, harder still.

Dwayne moved and Elizabeth moaned against his lips in complaint as she felt his hardness leave. He felt so amazing, she missed his closeness immediately. He hooked his fingers under the material of her underwear before tugging gently. Lifting her hips, allowing him to remove them, Elizabeth smiled softly, nervously as she felt the wet material brush against her feet. She flicked her underwear to the floor, where they fell among the mass of clothes.

As he pressed his body against hers once more, Elizabeth, breathing heavily and wet with desire, stared into his eyes. She could feel him, all of him. Kissing her softly, reassuringly, Dwayne moved his hand to clasp hers. He moved it slightly, so it rested close to her head. She could feel him almost pulsating against her. His free hand brushed against her cheek, her lip.

"Dwayne…" she whispered, lifting her neck slightly to kiss him. She tenderly caressed his free hand with her own before entwining her fingers with his.

She needed him. All of him.

She closed her eyes in longing, anticipation as she felt him move to her entrance.

"Tell me you're mine…" he said in a hoarse whisper, his lips pressed against hers and she moaned as she understood, as more warmth flooded her.

She nodded against his lips, "I'm yours".

"Forever?"

"I'm yours, Dwayne" she repeated, meaning it fully.

Mind, body and soul.

As she felt him slowly, carefully push inside, her gasp of pain was lost in his deep kiss.


	36. Chapter 37

Dwayne watched Elizabeth sleeping deeply, breathing evenly. Her hair was fanned out across the pillow and over his arm, her white blanket was resting just below her bellybutton. Had he been mortal, his arm would have given way to uncomfortable tingling and then outright pain long before sleep had claimed her. But he was comfortable. Beyond comfortable. They had been lying like this for hours, with him just studying her. He smiled lightly, brushing a strand of her hair before moving down to trace circles around her steadily beating pulse. Her breath hitched in her sleep and his hand stilled.

"Soon..." he promised in a whisper, kissing her temple.

She murmured something intelligible in her sleep and moved her body, turning on her side and nuzzling closer to him. He smiled in satisfaction. Even in sleep, she craved him as much as he craved her. He felt her soft breath on his neck and smiled wider as her small movement released the smell of her blood once more. He inhaled deeply, relishing the scent, before placing another tender kiss on her forehead.

He looked down at her neck, once again studying the deep, rich bruise decorating it. It looked striking against her skin, like it belonged there and he couldn't help the pride that coursed through him.

She was his.

He had her heart, he had her body.

He watched her pulse as it beat steadily, rhythmically.

The last thing…

He frowned in annoyance as his thoughts were interrupted. He heard the sound of feet approaching the house, heavily trudging along the drive. Elizabeth's younger brother. Michael had returned hours ago, their Grandfather was still out. There had been no phone calls, no attempts at contact, not even from their mother. Michael had gone straight to bed without so much as a shower, he hadn't even come close to Elizabeth's room. She had been left alone for the whole night, as far as her old family were concerned. Nobody cared. His frown deepened and he softly stroked her neck. While Elizabeth's room was too far for the sound to travel, he listened intently and easily to the young boy's movements as he entered the house. He heard him call out a quiet hello, move to the kitchen, drink, wash. The fridge was opened, closed. Cupboards explored but nothing eaten. He heard every murmur, every mutter. He heard the boy walk upstairs and pause at the bottom of the stairs leading to Elizabeth's room.

Dwayne's hand reached momentarily for the blanket, ready to cover her breasts, to protect her modesty, but the boy turned away.

Of course he did. It was no surprise. Clearly nobody cared for her, nobody worried about her.

He looked down at his sleeping mate.

"I found you..." he told Elizabeth quietly, tenderly dancing his fingers across the porcelain skin of her back, her side, "you're mine"

He heard the younger boy finish in the bathroom, heard him settle into his bed. The Emerson kid really didn't even care to check on his sister? How was he to know she was safe? How was any of them to know that she was safe? Dwayne didn't want the interruption but Elizabeth deserved better from her family.

_Her old family_, he corrected himself mentally.

It was a good thing the young boy had left and gone to bed...Dwayne didn't know if he would be able to control his urge to hurt him, punish him for the shameful neglect he showed Elizabeth. He didn't know if he wanted to control that urge.

But he would.

For now.

For her.

Dwayne continued his subtle ministrations, memorizing every each of her body.

The clock on the floor beneath her window ticked steadily but he tuned it out, along with the dull, small snores of the younger Emerson sleeping below them.

He sighed.

The sun would be rising soon.

"Elizabeth" he whispered, running his hand down her face and neck. She blinked, her eyelashes brushing against the skin of his neck.

"Good morning" he whispered as she blinked again, slowly registering where she was. Who she was with. He could almost see the cogs in her brain turning as she took in her surroundings and he enjoyed the endearing little blush that formed on her cheeks. She had obviously felt the cool air across her breasts and he watched as she shyly reached for the blanket covering her lower half. He softly stilled her hands, he didn't want her to cover up.

He kissed her and immediately felt her shyness ebbing away. She smiled against his lips.

"Good morning…" she whispered, yawning a little, turning her face downwards as she did. She was so innocent, so pure in her actions and he found it impossible to take his eyes off her. She shuffled her body to the side a little more, giving them more space, more space to talk. She smiled sleepily up at the man beside her.

He watched closely as she winced a little. He knew why, he knew that when she moved, when she shuffled her body, she had felt a sharp, stinging pain at her core.

"Ow" she muttered unthinkingly and he watched as her face tinged with a stronger pink blush when she glanced down and saw the sheet underneath them stained with a deep red. He knew that she could feel it on her thighs, too, drying.

He clenched his fist. He wanted nothing more than to taste her, to _bathe_ in her blood, to enjoy her sweetness until she exploded with pleasure but he knew it wasn't the time. She was too innocent, it was too soon for her…his mate needed patience. He felt his nails digging into his palm with the effort of his restraint.

"Does it hurt?" he asked, his voice caring and showing no sign of his inner struggle.

Elizabeth nodded softly, "sore, mostly…"

"I'm sorry" he whispered, leaning over to kiss her. He was thrilled that she was his and his alone but he hadn't wanted to hurt her. He never wanted that.

"No…" she mumbled, drowsily and he knew what she was thinking. He knew her feelings perfectly_…I don't want you to apologize, I don't need you to apologize. _

She yawned softly again and he could see that she was beginning to give up her battle with wakefulness. She carefully shuffled forward to her original position, sinking back into his arms.

"It's early…" she whispered, her lidded eyes staring up into his.

"Sunrise isn't far away" he replied, placing yet another kiss delicately on her forehead.

She said nothing, merely closed her eyes.

"I don't think your brothers should see me…" he whispered. He knew that would get her attention, though he hated himself for stooping so low.

"Stay" she whispered thickly and he knew that didn't want him to leave. He knew she was thinking, dimly, that maybe he could sneak out later?

"I don't want you to leave" she whispered into his neck and he tightened his arms around her.

He didn't want to leave her, either.

"Stay with me tomorrow" he invited, lips resting against her forehead. It was a little faster than he had originally planned but why not? He had her, they were _mates_.

"Really?"

"Really" he confirmed. He could feel her smiling against his neck.

"Where should I meet you?" she asked sluggishly, sleep coming fast.

"At the boardwalk, of course" he told her softly, kissing her once more as sleep claimed her.

He held her, massaging her back softly, taking in her scent, enjoying her breath against his neck. Ensuring she would sleep soundly, Dwayne reluctantly pulled away. He slid off the bed with supernatural ease, disturbing nothing and in utter silence. He carefully covered Elizabeth with her blanket.

He easily slipped on his clothes, folding hers as he did, and left her bedroom and the house with all the silence of a practiced predator.

The sun would be up in an hour. He needed to feed.


	37. Chapter 38

"Well?"

"Oh, sorry.." Dwayne stretched, knowing that Paul was desperately waiting for the sordid, dirty details "...thanks for moving my bike"

David laughed heartily and Paul pouted, "suck my dick, man"

Dwayne grinned, "hard pass.."

"Come on, dude. Give us a hint at least?"

"Of what?" Dwayne asked.

"What happened?" Marko asked, watching Dwayne with a curious grin.

"Cherry? She was cherry, right?" Paul said with a huge grin.

"Would you ask _her_ that?" Dwayne asked with a primness that made David smirk.

Paul pondered for a second, "would I ask _her_ if she was cherry? Probably not-"

Dwayne nodded in satisfaction, but of course the conversation wasn't over. It never was, with Paul.

"-would I ask her if she boned you and go from there? Fucking definitely!"

Marko chuckled, there was no doubt in his mind that Paul would do it. If he wanted something, they all knew he wouldn't stop until he had it - women, money, information..they all knew what he was like and what he was capable of. He was dedicated and bull headed but his charm always balanced it out and worked in his favor.

"Don't" Dwayne warned.

"Then _you_ tell me" Paul responded, "was she tight? Was it bloody? Did you bite her?"

Marko and David waited patiently, watching the two boys watch each other.

"No"

"No she wasn't tight? No it wasn't bloody? No you_ didn't_ bite her?"

"Just no"

Paul shot an exasperated, 'can you believe this?' look at David and Marko before trying a new tactic, "fine. I'll ask her tomorrow.."

"Don't embarrass her"

"'Don't embarrass her'" Paul mimicked and Marko laughed, "come on, dude. Give us a fucking break-"

"-are you really that horny?"

"-just fucking tell us!"

"Why?"

"_Why?"_ Paul rolled his eyes, "you find your mate. You finally fucking fuck your mate and you-"

"-but why do you want to know so badly?"

"Why are you holding out?" Paul responded, "this is a big deal!"

"You sound like a teenage girl"

"David!" Paul protested.

He wasn't used to this level of stubbornness from his pack mate.

"It _is_ a big deal" David reasoned like a patient father and Dwayne shot him a look.

"Look, I'm not even a little tired" Paul said, crossing his arms, "I can fucking hang here and annoy you-"

"-yes"

Both Marko and David looked at Dwayne in surprise.

"Yesssss...cherry yes?" Paul wheedled, dropping to his feet "or yes I can annoy you yes?"

"I'm really not in the mood to joke about it"

"Who's joking?" Paul asked seriously.

Dwayne sighed.

"I can be serious" Paul said, the twinkling of his eyes belying his words just a little.

Dwayne looked between David and Marko for advice before glancing over at the perky blonde again. He saw as David shrugged in an elegant, cat like way and Dwayne sighed. He knew they all wanted to know. He would too, if the tables were turned.

"It's not your business and I think she'd be hurt if I shared the details" Dwayne said with a hard look at Paul, "but she's mine"

"Yours yours?"

"Jesus Christ, Paul!" Marko rolled his eyes, able to take no more "obviously yes, virgin yes.."

"Hot" Paul nodded before leaning against a heavily gratified wall, "so when you biting her? I'm super excited to have a sister.."

"Seriously?" Marko asked as Dwayne rolled his eyes in frustration.

"What?"

"That's all you have to say? _Hot_?"

"What do you want me to say, perv?" Paul asked, shooting a disgusted look at his friend, "Elizabeth happens to be my very good, close, personal friend and I don't think her womanly flower is any of our business" he pointed a ringed finger at both Dwayne and Marko, "for shame.."

He turned away from the two men and winked at David, who chuckled lowly. As Dwayne silently debated what to do and Marko watched with a stunned bemusement, David's low chuckle turned into a deep, rumbling laugh.

Paul snorted a laugh along side him, unable to keep up his facade.

"'Womanly flower?'" Marko repeated with a grimace of disgust, "that's hideous"

Paul barked a laugh again, obviously enjoying himself, "bet Dwayne didn't think so!"

"Enjoy yourselves" Dwayne said, throwing his hands up a little in a gesture of defeat, "I'm going to sleep"

"You really are so menstrual, put a bow in your hair already" Paul laughed happily, coming to sit by David. The two of them looked immensely pleased, still laughing together, "for real, what's the plan?"

Marko shook his head.

"Uh, fuck you?" Dwayne replied with a shrug and a flip of his finger, propelling a fresh little wave of laughter from David and Paul.

"You're so sensitive when it comes to your girl. I love it!" Paul chuckled.

"It's cute, isn't it?" David added, looking at Paul with a faux thoughtfulness.

"Super cute"

"Endearing"

"Adorable"

"You're not going to win this" Marko told Dwayne.

They each had their distinctive charms and personalities. Dwayne was the strong, stoic one. He was handsome and burly and strong and absolutely unflappable. That's how it had always been...but now that his mate had come into the picture, a hint of nervousness and worry had come along with her. Sure, he was still handsome and burly and strong...but there was a vulnerability, too. Paul in particular was going to milk that for all it was worth.

"Join us, Marko!" Paul laughed.

"The three blondes" David mused.

"One of these things is not like the other-" Paul cackled in a sing song voice.

Marko laughed, finding it difficult not to join in, "one of these things just doesn't belong!"

"-you're impossible" Dwayne said "all of you" but his lips were twitching, a smile threatening to break out across his face.

"I can't wait for her to join us" Paul said, "we're gonna have so much fun-"

David nodded in agreement, still smiling.

"-don't embarrass her" Dwayne repeated.

"No, dude. He's gonna have fun with _you_" Marko added.

"Great" Dwayne exhaled a little laugh. Of course.

"When's it gonna happen?"

"What?" Dwayne asked, determined to make Paul work for the information he wanted.

"Cute" Paul rolled his eyes, "OK, I'll play. When are you intending to tell your mate that you are, in fact, a member of the undead?"

"Tomorrow" Dwayne replied.

David nodded.

"When's the bite, Romeo?" Marko asked.

"Whenever she wants it to be..." Dwayne said with an easy shrug and a little smile. It was close to impossible to be serious surrounded by his friends. He wasn't going to force her to turn, he wasn't going to force immortality on her. He trusted that she would ask for it willingly, she would know when the time was right.

"That's a good idea" David said with a nod, Marko and Paul making various agreeable gestures of their own.

"Yeah?" Dwayne was a little surprised. He had thought that David would take a hard line on the issue.

"Yeah. We've seen what a reluctant recruit gets us" David said and all three of the boys knew he meant Star.

"Liz won't be like that" Marko said with surety.

"No?" Dwayne asked.

"Nah, dude. No way" Paul said easily, as if it was nothing, as if Elizabeth joining their pack was a sure thing.

Dwayne hoped it would be.

"It'll be slow" David said with a little nod, as if he was agreeing with himself, "she's a family girl but she loves you-"

"-gonna be conflicted, sure but it's fine" Paul interrupted with ease once more, "I think she'll love us, too. Don't you guys feel it?"

They all nodded.

It felt like she was meant to be in their pack.

"Exactly" Paul shrugged.

"I really hope it's gonna be as easy as you think it is" Dwayne said, a little somberly.

"Why wouldn't it be?" Paul asked, drawing a love heart in the air, "gonna be piss easy. She loves you.."

Dwayne waited for Paul's joke, his punch line or stupid comment but nothing came.

"What?" he asked, looking between all three of his pack mates.

"Nothing" Dwayne laughed with a shake of his head.

"What?!" Paul repeated and David laughed.

"Just weird seeing you be serious" Marko explained, stretching.

"I know, right?" Paul laughed, pulling a face before he turned to Dwayne, "so tell us about the titties"

Dwayne laughed with a shake of his head and followed Marko in a long, deep stretch, "I'm out"

He was tired. Tomorrow would be a busy night.

David followed suit and all four of them made their way, laughing and jostling good naturedly, towards the depths of their cave.


	38. Chapter 39

Submerging her head in the warm, comforting water of the bath, Elizabeth smiled lightly as the water cocooned her, soothed her. She gently tapped the side of the tub, enjoying the dull sound it made through the thick water before carefully moving to touch herself once more, tensing slightly as she did. It was strange. She felt like such a big part of her had changed, like her first time was a big, life changing deal...but at the same time, she felt so normal. She had felt a little swollen and sore upon waking but the warm bath had been a good idea. She was somewhat uncomfortable, nothing more. At first, the pain had been sharp and unrelenting but she had slowly become almost numb to it. Dwayne had been so gentle, so sweet to her..it had been easy to focus on him, to try and drown out the pain with the intensity of everything else she had been feeling.

She had bled a lot, she mused, chest beginning to burn a little. Some of the blood had dried on her thighs and when she first went to the toilet, she had winced as her urine seemed to burn a little and dark, thick blood had made itself known but after that...nothing.

Such a big deal...but her body didn't seem to agree.

Emerging from the water, coughing a little as she did, she blinked away the droplets of water from her eyelashes. She exhaled, smiled and rested her head against the sloping tub, moving her fingers away from her body, her inspection well and truly complete. Now that her body had proven that it wasn't actually such a big deal, she found her thoughts drifting towards the man himself.

It was the most perfect night. It felt like she had known him forever and when she found herself wondering on how her feelings could have possibly exploded like this, how their relationship could have solidified within such a short time...she found she just didn't care. She was head over heels for him and that really was all that mattered.

She couldn't wait to see him again, to spend time with him.

All she wanted was to be with him.

"Liz?" there was a knock at the bathroom door.

She looked at the wooden door in front of her and sighed, wishing she could be alone with her thoughts, her memories for just a few minutes more.

"Lizzie?" the handle shook.

"Yeah..." she replied, glad she'd locked the door.

It was almost lunchtime, she'd slept solidly all morning. She wished she could have more time to herself. Weren't Sam and Michael supposed to be doing something anyway?

"Aren't you supposed to be out?" she asked, wriggling her toes as they poked out of the tub.

"Yeah" Sam replied and she could almost hear him frowning. She could tell that he wasn't happy.

"Are you hungry?" he asked and she flicked some of the water in the tub. She hadn't even thought about food all morning, her thoughts had been well and truly focused on her body, on her memories, on Dwayne, "Yeah, I could eat…"

"I made pasta. Wanna come down?"

"Sure" she replied, tugging the plug with her toes. She couldn't linger in the tub all day and there was no time like the present. The water seemed to make a belching sound as the tub began to slowly drain, "I'm out. Give me twenty?"

She heard Sam made a non-committal noise before he padded down the hall away from her.

Elizabeth stretched over and grabbed a dark towel, wondering for a second how she was going to clean her sheets with the discretion the situation called for before wrapping the towel over her body. She could deal with it later, she doubted Grandpa or either of her brothers were likely to go up to her room and fish around for stuff to throw in the laundry. Even Sam, who was incredibly conscious of his clothes, could happily go without doing any washing for a while.

The bathroom was warm from the heat of the bath and the sunlight beamed in through the bubbled, frosted window. She didn't feel a huge hurry to get dressed, to start her day. She felt so incredibly content...but it sounded like Sammy wanted the company.

She sighed a little again.

Resting on the lid of the toilet was a folded, simple navy dress, a light sweater and some cotton underwear. She'd chosen clothes that were floaty, not tight. She didn't want to irritate herself. She'd read about it in a magazine one time, to wear cotton underwear, loose clothes and no tights in hot weather and when feeling sensitive. She certainly felt a little sensitive at that moment. Elizabeth stepped out of the tub, smiling again at how the information had suddenly become relevant to her.

Drying slowly she slipped on the dress. She roughly towel dried her hair before scooping it up into a messy, wet bun. The family bathroom didn't have a hair dryer but it did have a posed and stuffed snake curled around the shower rail. Very Grandpa. It almost gave her a heart attack when she first saw it.

She left the bathroom and found Sam sat at the kitchen table, frowning over a huge bowl of spaghetti.

"Hey…" she greeted with a smile, poking him in the shoulder. She pulled out the seat beside him and carefully sat down.

"Sam, you need to learn pasta portion control!" she laughed, the family sized bowl in front of them was close to overflowing with buttery spaghetti. He'd smothered it in shredded, melty cheese and scattered a lot of oregano and garlic over it. It smelled amazing. He'd placed four large bread rolls on a plate and opened a jar of creamy tomato paste, "Oh, we're dunking bread? You're the classiest person I know…" she laughed.

She was met with silence.

She reached for a bowl, "this is really nice. Thank you…" she began spooning a heap of the aromatic pasta into it and placed it in front of Sam, doing the same for herself.

"Sammy?" she glanced at him, "I was joking…the bread is good, I love dunking…"

He was staring with a frown into his bowl.

"Sam" she repeated, poking him lightly once more.

He blinked, "Sorry. What were you saying?"

"Uh a whole lot of nothing really…" she picked up a spoon and fork "Sammy, what's up?"

When had her brother been this silent? He was a regular motor mouth. When he and Michael weren't running amok, goofing off and laughing, filling the house with their voices, you could be sure to hear Sammy talking to someone, or himself or even the dog.

Sam sighed and took a bite of pasta, "Michael and I were supposed to go hiking this morning…"

Ah.

"He didn't show?" Elizabeth guessed.

"I didn't hear him come home, I kind of slept like a brick but I did wait up, to listen for him for a bit.." Sam swallowed a mouthful of pasta, looking unenthusiastic about it, "so I went to his room, this morning, right?"

Elizabeth nodded, showing she was listening.

"And he's not even there"

"What?"

"Yeah"

Elizabeth frowned. That just...that didn't sound right. There was no way Michael didn't come home...

"Did he tell you what his plans were the night before?" Elizabeth asked.

"No"

"Was his bed rumpled? Slept in?"

"No"

She took another mouthful of the pasta, enjoying the taste. Sam could scrub up a good meal, "Sammy do you think that he maybe left without you?"

"He's not there!" Sam said with a shake of his head.

"Right, so he couldn't have gone without you? That's what I'm asking.."

"You think that's likely?" Sam asked pointedly and Elizabeth shrugged.

"But last night.." she shook her head a little. She had been sleeping, dozing in and out before sleep truly claimed her but she could have sworn she remembered a door clicking shut, "sorry Sammy but I think he came home..."

"Then where is he?"

Elizabeth shrugged, the pasta suddenly not tasting as nice. Why was Sam so determined to find fault?

"Exactly" he mimicked her shrug, "so I'm gonna figure it out" he told her, biting into a piece of plain bread.

"Pretty sure you said something like that already" Elizabeth reminded him, smiling a little, trying to crack a grin from her brother, "so how was last night? Did you have fun?"

He ignored her question.

"I'm gonna sleep over the Frog Brother's tonight" Sam said instead "I dunno. I mentioned Mike being weird and they said that's a Santa Carla thing…"

"Wait, you're sleeping over their house?" Elizabeth clarified "because you think they have the answers as to why _you think_ Mike's been acting a little off?"

"Yes"

"Michael. Your brother they met briefly one time?"

"Yes"

"The same Michael that you think only think is a little off?"

"_You_ only think is a little off" Sam stressed, "I know and see that he_ is_ off…"

"He's just sleeping late and wearing sunglasses…" _at the most,_ she added silently to herself. It really didn't feel like a big deal.

"You noticed that he's sleeping all day? Out all night?"

Elizabeth swallowed some pasta, "He's sleeping until early afternoon at the latest and didn't you come back past 3am the other day?"

"Liz. Can you just support me, please?" Sam asked, hands open in exasperation, fork abandoned in a tangle of pasta, bread resting beside it.

"I do support you" she assured and at his deeper frown added, "I will support you. I actually think it'll be good for you to spend time with your friends-"

"-and figure out Michael's problem" Sam added.

"I love you and I'm going to be straight with you - I don't think there is a problem" she told him bluntly.

"Liz-"

But she shook her head and spoke over him, "no, you need to hear this. I think the problem is..kind of you"

Sammy looked incredulous, "he didn't come home! He didn't hike! He isn't here!"

"I don't know what to say, I'm sorry.." she said, not sure what to say or how to comfort him but she was _tired_. She had the most amazing night, she was the girlfriend of the most amazing man, she was so happy she thought she could fly...and then when she was with Sam, everything was suddenly negative. It was hard work trying to placate him, to support him when she didn't know why he was so riled up. It felt so silly to her. He didn't ask how her night was, what her plans for the day were. He didn't talk about his night or what he had been up to. He didn't try and find out where Michael was. It was just complaints and conjecture over and over. Elizabeth thought that the Michael situation – if it even could be called a situation – was really grating on him. He was becoming a man obsessed and she didn't get _why_.

What was Sammy seeing that she wasn't?

"Did you ask Grandpa?"

"Ask him what?"

"If he's seen Michael?"

Sam sighed, "No..."

Sammy really did seem determined to find a problem with Michael, "well maybe that's a good place to start?"

"I guess-"

"-hey, the sleeping beauties are up!"

Both Elizabeth and Sammy turned to face Michael as he stood, sweating and panting in the doorway of the little conservatory. His face was shiny and there was a deep, dark V of sweat running down his chest.

He couldn't have chosen a more perfect time to make himself known.

"Hey!" Elizabeth said through a wide smile, "we were wondering where you went off to!"

He looked really good. Vibrant, full of life. It was good to see him, good to see him looking good and just..healthy.

"I went for that hike. Well, me and Nanook did-" Michael had moved to the sink and quickly downed a glass of water, "-Grandpa came home ridiculously early and Nanook was so riled up-"

"-what did you do to my dog, you asshole?!" Sam exploded, worry etched on his face.

"I took him for our long ass hike and run while you were sleeping?" Michael said, blinking in surprise. He refilled his glass but spoke without anger, "he's outside, cooling off. Go see for yourself-"

But Sammy was already up and walking out of the room, pasta and sister forgotten.

"What bug crawled up his butt?" Michael asked Elizabeth, coming to sit in the seat Sammy had just vacated.

"He thought you hadn't come home" Elizabeth summarized gently with a shrug, "but he made pasta. It's good"

Michael grimaced and rubbed at his stomach, "maybe later. Haven't jogged like that since..." he shrugged and she knew what he meant. He lifted weights but he didn't jog or run or do any serious exercise. He hadn't since he'd quit the track team a few years back.

"But you did come home?" Elizabeth checked and Michael nodded, drinking his water at a more subdued pace, "yeah, course. I had a date but I agreed to met Sammy, so we called it quits early"

"You slept in your bed?"

"Yeah?" Michael frowned a little at her.

"It's just...he was worried because your bed looked you know? Like you hadn't slept in it it?" Elizabeth clarified, trying to be kind and not encourage another fight.

"I made my bed. I can't win with that kid"

Elizabeth smiled at her brother, "he'll feel bad about it" he assured him, "so why were you up so early?"

Michael shrugged, "Grandpa came home at five-ish? Second Nanook got into the house he was going wild, surprised Sammy didn't hear it..I for sure did. Couldn't sleep through it.."

"Riled up?"

"Barking, growling. Kind of itching to get upstairs? Grandpa had to tie him outside and I came down to help"

Elizabeth nodded, "that's weird..."

"Nah, he's just antsy. Probably not being walked enough"

Elizabeth nodded slowly.

"Why was Grandpa back so early?" Elizabeth asked and Michael grinned, looking like he was ready to tell a good story, "Oh, he said the Widow was-"

"-you didn't wake me up" Sammy said, announcing his presence once more, a little frown on his face.

"I knocked twice, came to your room at eight and you were sleeping" Michael explained slowly, holding his empty glass.

"...you didn't take a shower"

Elizabeth looked down into her pasta, hoping Sammy would just cut it out a little.

"...because we were going hiking. Look at me" both Elizabeth and Sammy did. He was dripping with sweat, he'd obviously gone hard on the hike, "..wasn't gonna take a night and a morning shower"

"..well...why?" Sam was floundering a little, now.

"It'll dry out my skin?" Michael said patiently.

Sammy stood on the threshold between the kitchen and the conservatory, looking confused. It was obvious to everyone that he was in the wrong, that he'd jumped to conclusions and there was a creeping look of embarrassment working its way up and over his face as he began to realize it himself.

"Nanook's OK. Sorry I called you an asshole"

"S'ok" Michael said graciously.

Elizabeth reached for some bread and dunked it in the thick, herby tomato sauce.

"Umm..sorry about the hike, too" Sammy said, fidgeting a little.

"No problem" Michael said graciously, "so we getting dinner instead, Sammy?"

"I..." the younger boy rubbed the back of his neck, "I kind of had plans tonight.."

Michael shrugged, "that's fine, too. We'll do it another day, yeah?"

Elizabeth glanced at Sammy and then back to her bread and pasta.

"So if we're good, I'm gonna take a shower? I stink.."

Sammy nodded again, silent.

"Yeah, you do" Elizabeth smiled at Michael and he pulled a face at her.

Michael stood and tucked his chair into the table, he squeezed Elizabeth's shoulder as he passed and she smiled up at him, "glad you didn't go in for a hug"

He pointed a finger at her, "I'll get you next time, I'm tired as well as sweaty" he promised with a playful grin before leaving.

"...he seemed...he seemed good" Sammy said once Michael's dull footfalls could be heard upstairs.

"He seemed great. So are _you_ good?" Elizabeth asked, poking at her pasta.

Sammy said nothing.

"Sam?"

"But he's been so weird..."

"Drop it, Sammy" Elizabeth advised with a shake of her head, "Michael was up and out before all of us. He's clearly not drunk or sleepy or whatever-"

"-whatever he had been the other night?"

Elizabeth nodded.

"You think he's OK?"

"I really do" she told him.

"But-"

"-it's fine! Just have fun with your friends tonight and forget the weirdness from the other day. Focus on having fun with them instead of Michael" Elizabeth implored and Sammy nodded.

"I was so sure he didn't come home..."

"But he did. Come on, Sammy. Let's just reset?"

"Yeah, yeah I guess"

"Is Nanook OK?" Elizabeth asked, trying to steer him towards happier thoughts, "good he got a nice run, huh?"

"Am I the asshole? Really?" Sam leaned against the doorway and Elizabeth laughed with a shake of her head, "oh Sammy. Stop it! Nobody is an asshole. It's been a tense few days, that's all. It's over!"

"He did look good.."

"And we slept in late. That's all - we just missed each other"

"Maybe he didn't see that girl-"

"-no, he did" Elizabeth said with a gentle smile, "but you two had plans so he came home early. Pretty _reasonable_, huh?"

"Really?"

"Yeah..." she confirmed.

Sammy nodded, admitting with a confused frown, "I kind of feel bad..I mean.._he_ was bad but.."

"I think we're all good" Elizabeth said, "don't dwell on it.."

"I guess so. I'm just gonna go chill" he said in reply, heading through the kitchen, his bowl and bread sitting on the table.

She knew what he meant and she knew what he was going to do. He wasn't going to chill. He was going to linger around his room, find an excuse to enter his and Michael's shared bathroom and then find a reason to chat with Mike. He was going to fumble around an apology. Sam was too proud to outright say 'I'm sorry' but good enough to know that an apology was due all the same.

She watched him go with a little, sad smile and a small shake of her head. She was glad that Sammy had gone upstairs. She loved him to pieces but the drama was so unnecessary.

Michael was fine. Nanook was fine. She was fine. Grandpa was fine. Lucy was fine.

Everything was fine but Sammy had been so set on finding fault.

She hoped that he would be a little calmer now that Michael had proved to be his usual self.

She was so happy. She just couldn't understand what had riled him up so much.

She looked at the still cuckoo clock. No brothers to hang out with, an exhausted dog, no TV, no Lucy...but it wasn't so bad. She could kill a few hours easily enough and then she'd see Dwayne.

"Good things come to those who wait" she told herself, leaving her pasta to step into the conservatory. She flicked on the radio, enjoying the newfound peace of the room. It felt very soothing now that she was alone. Thinking about it, Sammy and Michael, Lucy and Nanook...they could leave her to her own devices all summer and she'd be perfectly happy. Her brothers could keep their drama and fights, Michael could keep Star and Sammy could keep the Frog Brothers.

She loved them both with all her heart but as long as she had her nights, as long as she had Dwayne...she would be happy.

He was all she needed.


	39. Chapter 40

"It's gonna take my hand off!" Elizabeth squealed, ducking a little as Dwayne laughed powerfully behind her. She squealed again, pushing her body back, trusting that he would support her.

She was stood comfortably, her feet on the lowest rail of the pier wall. He was stood right along with her, their legs and feet close together. Dwayne was behind her, his hands grasped firmly on her hips. He was still taller than her and she felt so incredibly protected and safe with him, encompassed and enveloped by his body. He was holding her tightly, making sure she didn't fall or slip. She loved the feeling of his hands on her body and she thought, perhaps, that he was holding her a little more closely than the situation required. It made her smile even more.

"Just throw it really hard" he advised through a chuckle, arms wrapped solidly around her waist now, easily supporting her wriggling body.

The seagull cawed angrily, moving to swoop down once more. It looked so big, almost like it was suspended in the air and she felt oddly intimidated by it. It was just a bird but it looked _huge_. She had been the one to insist on feeding it the dregs of their dinner and she was regretting it a little now, though having Dwayne so close was definitely something to be celebrated. With a little scream and then another explosion of laughter, she followed Dwayne's instructions and lobbed the pizza crust as hard as she could across the beach. The seagull dove to catch it, leaving them alone in their laughter.

"You knew that would happen" she accused through giggles.

Dwayne moved his head to kiss her cheek, then rested his chin on her head. He didn't deny it but she knew he was smiling as wide as she was. His chest vibrated with his chuckles.

Dwayne had bought a pizza, a medium pepperoni and they had been enjoying it together, sat on a bench on the pier. The boardwalk was busy and wanting to be with each other away from the jostling crowds, they had both agreed to hang out on the quieter side, away from the rides. That's what she'd wanted, anyway. Just to be with him. She didn't need attractions or rides.

Just him, just his company.

After eating a good chunk of the pizza, Elizabeth had said she was stuffed and suggested feeding the birds with their last, kind of forlorn slice. Dwayne's eyes had sparkled brightly as he nodded his agreement and had pointed her to the railings, telling her "that's a good spot to throw from..."

She had stepped up, smiling as he hopped up right alongside her.

She had thrown her first piece of crust to a sedate, fat looking bird and from there, the attack had begun.

"You're terrible" she laughed, sighing happily as she leaned against him still, making no move to step down or away from him.

"The worst" he agreed, moving to tickle her sides.

Laughing, she tried to wriggle free but was trapped between the railings and his chest.

"No!" she giggled, "I take it back! I take it back!"

He slowly stopped his tickling her and she coughed a little, getting her breath back.

"Wonder if he even likes pizza…"she spoke after a few minutes of easy, comfortable silence.

Dwayne mock tutted, "why do you think it's a he? You know-" but the sound of bikes seemed to reverberate around them, and he let is words fall into nothingness.

Dwayne squeezed Elizabeth's hip, gently helping her hop off the railing and onto the ground once more.

Turning, Elizabeth saw David, Marko and Paul easily dismounting their bikes. David had smoothly lit a cigarette and for a second, she wondered how he could move so fast and seamlessly.

"We thought it was you two.." Paul grinned, bounding over to the couple.

"Are we interrupting?" Marko asked with a terribly fake, innocent air and a grin of his own.

Elizabeth, surprised by how comfortable she felt around them, quipped with a wry smile, "yes..."

David chortled approvingly as the others laughed.

"Good to see you again, girl" Paul grinned.

"So. Are we going?" Marko asked with an expectant smile, cutting straight to the chase and Elizabeth looked between him and Dwayne, a little lost. Going where?

"If you're gonna see our digs, we have to do it properly, chica" Paul explained "we're throwing you a party!"

She laughed a little and Dwayne slid his arm over her shoulder, giving her a small squeeze, "it's nothing crazy, just food, some drinks-"

Paul interrupted, "-and weed and hookers and-"

He let Marko jostle him and stayed silent as the curly blonde confirmed, "-just the weed, Liz.."

Elizabeth laughed at the look of momentary exasperation that crossed Dwayne's face.

She knew Dwayne had been trying to reassure her, to make her know that she was welcome and wanted. She remembered how nervous she had felt when she was first hanging out with them, but she felt none of that now. Her heart swelled at how kind Dwayne was, how he seemed to just know her. She was a low-key kind of person but Paul's party also sounded fun.

"Are you OK?" he asked and she nodded immediately.

"Yeah, that sounds awesome" she assured.

She was excited to spend time with him at his place and honestly, she actually felt like she belonged with them, with his group.

She thought the next best thing to being alone with Dwayne was being with Dwayne and his friends.

_Her friends_, she corrected herself, happily.

"It sounds good" she assured him.

"Good?" Marko asked and David shook his head in mock disappointment.

"Great?" she offered.

Dwayne sighed.

"Amazing beyond my wildest dreams?" she tried again and as the four boys grinned and nodded, she laughed. Dwayne squeezed her shoulder and smiled down at her.

"Does she know?" Paul asked and Dwayne shook his head, eyes dancing.

"Know what?" she asked but the others just laughed.

"Hey, come on that's a bit discomforting…" she protested a little nervously and again, Dwayne squeezed her shoulder.

"Dwayne may have mentioned that you like history" David spoke as he exhaled "and our place is the epitome of historical.."

Marko was nodding and Elizabeth looked at Dwayne, "where do you live?"

Another enigmatic smile, "I'll show you"

She grinned and nodded, interested.

The boys moved to their bikes and Dwayne quietly asked her, "are you sure you're OK to ride?"

She felt fine and nodded with a warm smile, understanding what he meant.

They had walked to the boardwalk together from her house - she had gotten antsy, too eager to see him and, since Michael and Sammy had left to do their own things and Grandpa had locked himself contentedly in his work room, she'd decided to walk down the drive and down towards the boardwalk. It had felt torturous to wait in a dark and empty house, like time was moving so slowly. As she had walked down the dark drive, wondering when the streetlights on the main street would be repaired, she'd spotted a figure in the distance. She had known instantly it was Dwayne, and she'd dashed down to see him, ignoring the uncomfortable little burn she'd felt as she ran.

_"I was coming up to get you" Dwayne said, letting her jump into his arms and planting a hard kiss on her lips, "you didn't have to come down"_

_"I couldn't wait to see you" she told him without shame, a bright smile on her face, "I thought I could meet you on the way or something"_

_He grinned and kissed her again, "are you OK?"_

_"Of course - I'm with you" Elizabeth said, shyness and nervousness gone. _

_She loved him. She had been with him, she had given him everything she had and she knew that there was no reason to worry about telling him her true feelings. It didn't even feel fast anymore. It only felt right._

_"I mean, are you OK?" he asked again and she blushed a little, understanding his meaning. _

_"Minimal discomfort" she assured and he gently, softly released her body._

_"Really?"_

_"Really" _

_"I was worried about you"_

_She shook her head, "it was perfect. Thank you..."_

_He kissed her again and she smiled into his kiss, returning it with an eagerness of her own. _

_When they parted, Elizabeth both breathless and flushed, noticed that he had been walking, "no bike?"_

_"Like I said, I was worried about you-" she loved how caring, how understanding and just how knowing he was "-so I parked it down by the pier and walked"_

_"You're amazing"_

_They moved in to kiss each other once more._

_"Are your family-"_

_"-all out. Well, my Grandpa is inside but he's stuffing animals and the dog's probably hiding from it all" she grimaced a little and he laughed, "so I'm all yours tonight"_

_"I wouldn't have it any other way" he assured her, holding her hand._

_"Me too" she beamed. _

_"Your brothers OK?"_

_Elizabeth shrugged as they walked, "Michael looks great. Sammy's made friends...everything's kind of perfect in the Emerson house" she summarized._

_"Good to hear. No more fights?" _

_She smiled up at him and shook her head, "nah" _

_He pulled her close, his arm over her shoulders, "you'd tell me if they were? If you were upset or..."_

_She nodded, bending her arm upwards and linking her hand with his, "yes.."_

_"Good. I want you to be happy"_

_"I'm with you" she trilled happily, "what else could I be?"_

"I'll be fine. Thank you.." she murmured to him, glancing as the three boys busied themselves with their own bikes.

She gently slid onto Dwayne's bike, noting how he was tensed a little, watching her over his shoulder. She felt a twinge of discomfort as he legs widened but nothing more. She settled herself softly, slipping her arms around his waist and he relaxed as she did.

"Hold on tight, huh Liz?" David suggested with a smile, revving his bike hard and leaving with speed.

Marko whooped, following him with an excited silence.

"...we can see about those hookers, girl" Paul told her in an exaggerated whisper, winking. He shot a ridiculously toothy smile at Dwayne before also taking off at speed.

"Remember the first time you rode my bike?" Dwayne asked over his shoulder and Elizabeth grinned, guessing where he was going. He was going to show her just how fast he could go. She laughed and pressed herself hard against him, feeling the bike vibrate beneath them as he began to push the accelerator.

Dwayne always made her feel like she was flying, the way he held her, the way he kissed her, they way they had been together. She thought she could float. But now?

She screamed in delight as they shot down the wooden boardwalk, feeling the contrast as they merged onto the hard concrete of the road.

She _really_ felt like she was flying.

The wind whipped her hair, seemed to go straight through her thin sweater. Ahead, she could see the three boys disappear and she buried herself tighter against Dwayne in anticipation - she saw they were coming up to steep steps.

She screamed in fear and excitement as, for a moment, it felt like they were suspended in air before they came to a smooth land on the sand. There was no stopping. As the sand sprayed behind them, Dwayne cheered, zig zagging across the beach.

God, how had she lived before him? How had she gone through life without this feeling?

They passed, as fast as lightning, through the last strip of sand and emerged into a woody area. Instead of sand, soil sprayed behind them. Elizabeth breathed heavily, amazed by the beauty of the trees, the misty air. She didn't even know where they were, she couldn't even hope to glance at or make sense of her surroundings but she found that she just didn't want to.

They exploded from the trees and foliage, landing smoothly on a rocky, bumpy road and Elizabeth held Dwayne tighter still.

It was colder up here. Wherever here was.

There was nothing to watch, nothing to see. Just a vast expanse of open land and dark skies.

Dwayne began to slow.

Elizabeth breathed deeply, unable to help but laugh.

"Fun, huh?" David grinned, watching as Dwayne came to a stop.

He and Marko were already off their bikes, watching her and Dwayne patiently. They both looked happy.

"Fucking A!" Paul said, slapping his handlebars with glee.

"Do you always ride like that?" Elizabeth asked, her eyes bright and teary from the wind.

David chuckled lowly as he stepped forward and offered her his hand. She accepted it with a smile, feeling grateful and oddly accepted, like he approved of her. She liked the feeling.

"Careful-" Dwayne said, watching as David steadied her.

Elizabeth laughed again as Dwayne kicked himself off his bike, her legs felt shaky and she felt cold but she was still so happy despite it.

David released her hand as Paul lit a cigarette, the flame looking oddly bright in the darkness of the night.

"Elizabeth are-"

"You OK?" Paul and Marko said in time with Dwayne.

He turned to them with a stern, amused, frustrated look and he opened his mouth - looking like he was going to tell them where they could shove their jokes - before closing it again, as if he was unwilling to swear at them in front of Elizabeth. He looked almost like a fish that had just been caught, gaping and confused and Elizabeth couldn't help but giggle.

So strong, so handsome..and now, so goofy.

It was kind of cute.

"I'm fine" she assured him through another giggle.

"She's fine" Paul told Dwayne, his eyes dancing.

"Really, I'm great" she told Dwayne. She felt a little sore but it was nothing she couldn't handle.

"She's great" Paul told Dwayne and this time, David laughed through his smirk.

"Whatever's wrong with you is no small thing..." Dwayne told Paul, propelling chuckles from everyone.

As the laughter died down, Elizabeth surveyed their surroundings.

There was nothing.

They had come to stop on a cliff, where it was she didn't quite know - there was just an expanse of cliff, a little fenced off area, a wooded area behind them and the wide, dark ocean before them...after what looked like a long, jagged drop.

"I thought we were going to your house?" Elizabeth asked with a little confused frown.

She turned on the spot again, looking around but no. There was nothing there.

"House?" Marko grinned.

"I'm pretty sure I said 'digs'" Paul said, lips clamped over his cigarette.

"You'll love it" Dwayne assured her.

The wind picked up a little and Elizabeth shivered lightly, tucking her fists into the long sleeves of her thin sweater, "...but I don't see it" she told them with a bemused raise of her eyebrows.

Dwayne shuffled out of his jacket and swung it around her shoulders with a deep, "here..." as Marko laughed, "it's right there!"

Elizabeth shook her head as she slipped her arms into the wide, long sleeves of the jacket. It was heavy and far too big for her but it smelt like Dwayne and provided instant respite from the chilly wind. She never wanted to take it off. Breathing in the scent of the jacket a little, she shook her head again. She had no idea what Marko was talking about; there was nothing around them. She shook her shoulders a little, letting Dwayne's jacket settle on her frame.

She smiled up at him, grateful and feeling like the luckiest girl in the world.

He returned her smile before both of them were pulled in by Paul's laugh, "open your eyes girl - you're right in front of it!"

She shook her head again, "I have no idea what you're talking about"

David smirked a little, "look, Elizabeth..."

She gave a 'what is this nonsense?' glance at Dwayne who smiled reassuringly in response.

Look. Look at what?

"Okayy..." she said slowly, humoring them.

She looked over at the wooded area but Paul made a loud, "eh-ehhhh" sound. She turned instead to the sea, at the lighthouse in the distance but of course their house...their digs...wouldn't be way out there.

"Warmer..." Paul encouraged, and she glanced at Dwayne with a little frown before focusing on the fenced area at the edge of the cliff.

No way.

"We have a winner!" Paul chortled as Marko and David clapped like excited game-show contestants.

"No way..." Elizabeth said through a little laugh.

Now that she was looking at it, really considering it, she saw the fenced was scattered with old and very angry red signs.

"That's a keep out zone if I've ever seen one-" she said, taking a step back.

Dwayne moved to hold her hand softly.

"-but it's home" Marko said with an honest smile.

"It's ours" Paul told her, his eyes dancing with delight but his face serious.

She trusted his words.

"...is it safe?" she asked Dwayne, looking at up him.

"I promise, you'll love it" he assured her sincerely.

The three boys moved towards the fence but Dwayne made no move to follow them. She looked up at him and he gave her another warm smile before nodding.

She trusted him, too.

Elizabeth took a step forward and Dwayne followed her as she did. As they walked closer to the edge of the cliff, the bright white beam from the lighthouse reached them, illuminating the area for a moment.

"Oh man..." she muttered, eyebrows contracting a little.

Nothing about the area looked even remotely safe.

She glanced nervously at a 'DO NOT ENTER' sign attached to the rusty chain link fence and then down the steep, rickety wooden steps ascending into nothingness. The waves crashed angrily beneath them and they were plunged into darkness again as the light left.

David, his body periodically illuminated by the rotating beam from the lighthouse in the distance, was still, stood before the gate. He was staring calmly out into the sea.

"Trust us, Lizzie" Paul said with a small smile.

Was it safe? What was down there?

Marko moved to stand beside Paul, resting his hand on the rusty fence separating them from the stairs. Those old, weather worn stairs. He waited, smiling patiently, like he had all the time in the world.

Elizabeth felt Dwayne squeeze her shoulder comfortingly and she moved her head to look at him, an unspoken question on her face.

What was down there? Really? She felt a twinge of nervousness wash over her.

"It's just home..." he assured her, his voice low.

She nodded.

He smiled at her, "I swear. You'll love it" he assured her once more and again, she trusted him fully. The location, the stairs…the weirdness of it all made her nervous, uncomfortable but looking at Dwayne, she knew she was safe.

In her heart, she knew she was safe with him.

"Ok" she said with a firm nod, crossing her arms a little, retreating into the warmth of Dwayne's jacket.

"Yes! Atta girl!" Paul laughed.

Dwayne moved easily, standing beside his friends. Marko slowly opened the gate and Paul smiled with amusement as it creaked.

"You're one of us…" David spoke, turning to look at Elizabeth.

Dwayne extended his hand.

"…aren't you?"

Elizabeth looked at the four boys in front of her and, as her eyes rested on Dwayne's, she nodded and took his hand.

"Hell yes..." she said with a little laugh.

The four boys laughed happily along with her, all of them looking happy with her answer.

She didn't know for sure if she was one of them. She didn't know what to make of the situation - she knew she liked them a lot, she knew she was happy with their group and that she wanted to be part of it - but was she one of them? All she did know, without a single doubt, was that she was his.

She was Dwayne's.

As the boys cheered, David grinned and leaped down onto the stairs, walking fast and soon out of sight.

Their energy levels peaked again and Dwayne pulled her in for a discreet kiss before leading her down the stairs.

"Don't look, just step" he instructed and, heeding his words, she found them surprisingly easy to navigate.

"I can't wait for you to see it" Dwayne said, looking back at her.

Elizabeth grinned and nodded, a little eagerness and excitement washing over her.

She heard Paul and Marko whoop before they disappeared down and out of sight.

Down?

Down...

"It's a cave?!" she realized in wonder, her voice half caught in a laugh and half in an amazed gasp.

Dwayne smiled at her with a nod, pulling her in for another kiss.

As the waves roared beneath them and the wind swirled around them, Elizabeth succumbed to his kiss, so utterly lost in him and so eager to see their cave, to see what waited beyond the steep, dark incline.

She smiled in happiness.

Maybe she really was one of them?


	40. Chapter 41

"It's amazing..." Elizabeth gasped softly, eyes adjusting to the interior of the cave from her elevated position, "..oh my God, Dwayne..."

She looked back at him, her smile one of awe. She couldn't believe such a place could even exist. The waves were crashing beneath them still and despite their strength and their loudness, she could hear the soft rock music playing from within the depths of the cavern. It was so surreal. She could see that there were a few oil drums scattered around the room, their fires casting a soft and warm orange glow about the place. She could see plants and weeds and roots hanging from the ceiling but also wreaths and wind chimes and glittering decorations. She was crouched down and even though the stone was cold against her knees, she couldn't really feel it. She was dimly aware of the chill but the beauty, the dream like scene before her was all she could truly focus on.

"You like it?" Dwayne asked sounding excited and she nodded quickly, glancing down into the cave below her once more and he invited her with an eagerness, "go down, there's so much more. You can stand.."

While the plants and roots dangled before the entrance gave the area an inaccessible air, she realized that she _could_ stand, if she tried. The roof wasn't as low as it appeared. It was definitely a room full of secrets, she thought to herself. She glanced down at the steep incline and saw that there were steps carved into the stone. They were narrow and rough looking and she wasn't sure how she would navigate them, "Elizabeth Emerson! Come on down!"

She looked into the cave upon hearing David's booming voice and Paul's joyful, energetic whoop. She wanted to get down there, to see the rest of the room, to see the boys. There was a space before the drop, not much but enough for maybe a few steps. She moved forward a little awkwardly, still unwilling to stand, letting the weeds obscuring the entrance brush over her back. She glanced back at Dwayne, silently asking for help.

He smiled at her, "come on.."

She let him brush past her, feeling his bare arm move against the jacket she was sheathed in. She curled her hand around his as he offered it.

"Just go for it, we won't let you fall" he advised her, "follow my steps.."

He navigated the incline so easily and gracefully. Elizabeth followed him, rising to her feet and wobbling a little as she tried to find and keep the balance that he so easily maintained.

The music was louder down in the cave, the waves almost inaudible. As the refreshing smell of sea salt disappeared, she noted a new, comforting and almost familiar scent. The whole cave smelt earthy and rich and there was a lingering scent of incense. Paired with the fires, it was all so hypnotic.

"I can't believe this..." she said in wonderment, seeing the cave in its entirety from her spot on the last but impossibly tall step.

It was such a gargantuan space filled with flickering, dancing flames and knickknacks, there was a chandelier, a fountain, candelabras scattered in so many alcoves and nooks, a sofa, a bed, even a chest of drawers. There was too much to take in, "...oh my God..."

"It's not a museum, Liz, there's no entrance fee.." she heard Marko speak, his voice tinged with amusement but there was a hint of pride there, too. She drew her eyes away from an old and beautifully thick wooden chest of drawers - wondering how something so antique and ornate could even end up in such a cave - and tried to find the curly haired boy. It was impossible, there were so many shadows, so many areas in which to hide and suddenly she understood the undercurrent of pride in Marko's tone.

It was truly a masterpiece.

She looked down at Dwayne as he jumped to the ground, landing heavily but elegantly.

He slipped his hands on her waist, under the leather of his jacket and over the soft navy material of her dress. She reveled in the feeling for just a second before she giggled in excitement, placing her hands on his broad shoulders and lifting herself off the step with a little jump. He held her easily and, when she was supported by him and him alone, he moved her body in a little twirl. She giggled again, feeling a little rush of air around her legs and through her hair before he set her on the ground.

"I can't believe this place!" she told him, inhaling deeply, hands moving to rest on his chest.

"Amazing, right?" he agreed, hands resting higher on her waist.

"Dwayne? This is..." she trailed off and looked up at him, "...this is beyond anything I could have ever imagined!"

The cave was so magical.

He grinned at her and she could see the satisfaction on his face. He pulled her against him with a gentle tug of his arms "I'm glad you-"

"-slip her the tongue!" Paul advised loudly through a mumble and Elizabeth flushed when she remembered their audience. She heard David and Marko laugh along with the peppy blonde and she shook her head in light embarrassment as Dwayne laughed with them. He shook his head in apology and Elizabeth grinned ruefully.

Forget getting lost in the beauty of the cave.

It was easy to get lost in Dwayne.

As he let go of her waist with a regretful slowness, Elizabeth shyly brushed her hands down the length of her dress, remembering their audience and wondering if she'd flashed anyone during her spin down.

"We saw nothing..." Marko promised, coming into view from an area behind the stone steps. His eyes were bright.

"Speak for yourself" Paul said with a lascivious grin and a wicked wink from his spot on the old fountain in the center of the room. He was sat comfortably with his legs crossed, a big stereo system - the source of the soft rock - to his left and a cigarette clamped between his lips, "are you sure you're set on Dwayne?"

Elizabeth laughed and shook her head as Dwayne pointed a finger at his friend, "don't.."

Paul winked at her again and she had to suppress her laugh. She liked his humor, his easy style and she thought that Dwayne was going to be in for a tough time.

"Are you cold?" Marko asked, moving to plop on the fountain alongside Paul.

She shook her head, no. With Dwayne's jacket and the warmth of the scattered fires, she was actually perfectly comfortable.

"..oh, are you?" she began, looking at Dwayne with concern, eyes flashing down from the jacket she was wearing to him and his short sleeved white t-shirt. He laughed lightly, comfortingly at her worry.

"No, keep it.." he said, standing close beside her.

"It looks better on you, anyway" Paul told her with another devilish grin.

"We don't really feel the cold" Marko told her with an easy shrug, talking before Dwayne could scold Paul.

"That's lucky.." Elizabeth nodded, looking around the cave a little, eyes scanning the room before her.

"Why?"

"Hmmm?" she asked, drawn away from what looked oddly like an antique travel trunk. How did all this stuff get here?

"Why's that lucky?" Marko asked her, watching as she observed the room.

She shrugged, "dunno? Just..you know. It's a good thing, not feeling the cold. Lucky. Kind of rare, too. That and being able to sleep anywhere.."

Marko nodded, accepting her words, "must be difficult to sleep with two brothers?"

"They snore" she told him with a grin, "but my room's far away from theirs, so it's not such a big deal anymore"

"Room away from theirs? Now _t__hat's_ lucky" Paul told her, extinguishing the dregs of his cigarette in a pretty glass ash tray, eyes flicking between her and Dwayne with a knowing slyness.

"Seriously?" Dwayne said, his voice flat and Elizabeth choked on her laugh a little bit, looking away from the pair.

Paul didn't stop. His dedication to embarrassing Dwayne was kind of admirable.

"What's the matter with you?" she heard Dwayne ask the perky blonde just as Marko said, "we're being shitty hosts. Want a drink?"

She shook her head in protest, "you're all great..." and he smiled, slinking up from his seated position just as Dwayne sat down beside Paul, jostling him a little as he did.

Marko pointed behind her, to a tired but clean sofa and she saw a large cooler placed beside it, "what takes your fancy, Liz?" he asked as he led her towards it.

Leaving Dwayne to sit next to a smirking Paul, she followed Marko and laughed a little in unbelieving delight as she saw the cooler in its entirety. It was so _retro_. The metal was a shiny, highly polished light teal without even a speck of rust. The paint was a little speckled, like a duck egg and the handles were pristine white metal. There were even smaller, white hook like locks on the sides of the lid, "this is so cool!" she told him, crouching down to inspect the box.

"Yeah?" he asked as if it was nothing.

"Yes!" she insisted with a laugh, looking at the box before her, "this is so retro!"

"Original" he told her with a shrug.

"Fifties?"

"Nah, forties, I think...?" he said, glancing just to her left.

She followed his eyes to see David lounging casually on a wheel chair, watching her with amused eyes. His choice of seating didn't even feel out of place within the room. A wheelchair? Why not? Everything was so eclectic!

"Forties.." the icy blonde confirmed with a nod.

"How do you have this?!" she asked, reaching out to touch the cooler before pausing. Was it valuable?

"Go for it" Marko invited and she carefully unlatched the box. He helped her ease off the lid and she looked down at the varying bottles, cans and glasses nestled inside.

"I'll take a beer" David said and Marko reached in before tossing a chilled can at his friend. David caught it easily, "ask and you get, Elizabeth..."

"Me too, bud!" Paul called and Dwayne nudged him in the ribs with a reprimanding, "guests first!"

"'Ask and you get' my ass" Paul rumbled but the smile in his voice made it was clear there were no hard feelings.

Elizabeth glanced back at Dwayne and he nodded encouragingly at her. She knew he would see her home safely.

"Can I have a beer, too?" she asked Marko and he grinned.

"Anything you want, girl..." he reached down and passed her a beer, making sure she had it secure in her hand before lobbing another can at Paul.

"Cheers-" he said distractedly and Elizabeth blinked in surprise.

Marko had thrown the beer like it was a baseball and he was the pitcher...and Paul..Paul had caught it with one hand, while artfully rolling a paper with his other. Paul hadn't even been _looking_ for the beer...

Dwayne laughed a little at her expression and she raised her eyebrows, laughing a little herself.

"You like it here, Liz?" David asked over the hiss of his can as he cracked open the seal.

"I..." she fumbled, looking away from Dwayne and Paul before meeting David's eyes, "...it's amazing.."

Everything was. Dwayne, the boys, their cave.

It was the stuff dreams were made of.

Marko replaced the lid to the cooler and plopped himself down on the sofa. Elizabeth joined him, opening her beer and sitting comfortably on the end.

"How did..I mean? How is this yours? And the _stuff_!" she looked around the room again, "it's..it doesn't make any sense!"

"I'm glad you like it here" David said with a smirk. It wasn't a cold or unkind smirk and she loved the hint of approval in his tone.

"I knew you would!" Paul said, lighting the joint he had finished rolling.

"You like history..." Dwayne said with a little smile before glancing at David.

"...this place has a history?" she asked, following his eyes to meet David's once more.

"This place _is_ history, girl" Paul said tightly, holding his breath around an inhale. Dwayne laughed and smacked him on the back, causing the blonde to cough and everyone else to chuckle heartily.

As she took a sip of beer, her giggles subduing, David nodded, "he's right..what do you know about Santa Carla?"

"Umm..the carousel is the oldest ride on the boardwalk" she flashed a smile at Dwayne, "and um..the amusement park is from the nineteen hundreds?"

All the boys nodded and she thought back to the book she had read, the book she still wanted but she was coming up blank.

She shrugged and David nodded, "Santa Carla was kind of an up and coming place back then" he told her and she saw both Paul and Dwayne settle a little more on their respective places on the fountain, "hard to believe now but it was incredibly..."

"..fancy" Marko suggested as Dwayne said, "posh.."

"..think about glitter on a shit, chica" Paul added with a grin and the four boys chuckled a little with varying nods.

She looked between them with a bemused smile, not quite getting what was funny.

"Paul's right. People tried to turn this place into something it wasn't..." David said and she turned to face him again, "..I say people but it was the rich elite. The rich came first - before the dregs came into Santa Carla, they were there. Clear skies, beautiful scenery, pristine beaches and lots of land...prime spot for the wealthy-"

"-God, they really flocked here" Marko interrupted with a grin, "the town just...they poured so much money into the place, everything just appeared, like that" he snapped his fingers.

David nodded in agreement, "some of the houses that sprang up..." he whistled, "there was serious money in this town. There are a few of those houses..manors..still left, especially if you go up and away and into the hills a bit.."

"There was a ballroom" Dwayne told her, "and a dance hall-"

"-which is usual for the time, sure.." Marko added, "..but this was like..." he trailed off.

"Intense" Dwayne said with a smile, "red velvet chairs with golden legs-"

"-crystal chandeliers-"

"-doormen with those starched collars!"

The boys all chuckled again, Marko shook his head with a fondness Elizabeth didn't fully understand but appreciated all the same.

"Later there was a Nickelodeon Theater and it had this ridiculous entrance" Paul said, still working comfortably through his joint, "and lines down the damn street!"

"First movie?" Marko asked and Dwayne laughed, "Easy. The Great Train Robbery..."

"Twelve minutes of pure action" David intoned dryly and the boys all grinned.

"People paid so much for that..." Marko told her and David added, "they paid _more_ than the usual cost..the people that came to Santa Carla were really making it their own. It was a town for the rich and the rich only"

Elizabeth nodded, taking a sip of her beer. She leaned into the sofa a little, loving their knowledge. She almost felt like she could have_ been_ there, the way they spoke. Paul extended his hand towards Dwayne, slipping him a bunch of papers and the brunette easily began to maneuver them. He smiled at her and she nodded a little, accepting his silent invitation.

"There were wild clothes shops, too" Paul said.

Elizabeth looked at him and he carried on, "the street's gone now but there was a row-"

"-modeled after Savile Row in London" David continued, "not that any of those rich assholes had been that far.."

"The Santa Carla lot were very new money" Marko told her with a grin and she smiled at his derisive tone.

"The women's fashion changed with the time...the bustle went out-"

Paul shook his head sadly, "I liked a nice ass..."

"This bustle wasn't an ass, dude, it just gave the illusion of one" Marko said.

"Very disappointing" David told her, his eyes dancing.

Elizabeth laughed, not fully catching Paul's use of the word _liked_.

"but that went out and sleeves came in, and then those went out and flat corsets and hats came-"

"-hated those hats" Dwayne said with a grimace as he smoothed the finished joint between his fingers.

Elizabeth looked at him. This time, she did catch it. _Hated?_ But Marko laughed before she could really ponder the strangeness of his words, "imagine trying to walk down a narrow street and just having a face full of feathers!"

"And the top hats!" Paul said with a laugh.

"All the men wore top hats" David told her, "the rich really did everything to display that they were rich..."

"New money" Marko reminded her, reaching out to accept Dwayne's offering. She hadn't even heard Dwayne stand, she'd been so sucked in to the story, the imagery. She couldn't have imagined Santa Carla as a town for the rich and thinking about women in corsets and hats mulling down the street while men in top hats escorted them towards a cinema was just...it was so strange but at the same time, hearing the boys talk about it, it felt almost tangible.

Dwayne watched her as she processed the information, as she pictured the scenes that had been set.

"Cool history, right?" he laughed, sitting back beside Paul.

She shook her head, "I..." she trailed off.

He grinned and nodded, understanding how amazing it was, how it had rendered her a little speechless.

"It was an incredible time" David told her.

She smiled, as Marko lit the joint on her behalf, taking a deep drag to get it started. She loved how considerate they all were. He smiled before passing the joint to her.

She handled it gently, taking an inhale like she had been taught.

"Super amazing" Paul agreed, "rich people and their funny money...there was even a park with a petting zoo. They had a fucking _lion._.."

"It's a mini-golf course, now" Dwayne said, his eyes twinkling.

Passing the joint back to Marko, Elizabeth smiled and met David's eyes, "...what changed?" she asked, curling into Dwayne's jacket a little.

"Changed?"

"...I mean, time changes everything sure" she clarified, "but rich areas tend to stay rich, right?"

All four of the boys nodded.

"Santa Carla isn't a usual place" Marko said with a little shrug.

"..that's why it was largely untouched" David said, "the coast, at least"

"There were poor people, sure, out in the sticks or whatever" Paul said, "farming, growing oranges, getting by. You know..._they're_ still there today, and they took over what the rich left..."

"But the rich people aren't?" Elizabeth asked as she accepted the joint back and took a little drag. She hadn't seen a part of town that could be described as wealthy. Even the so called nicer area of town that she and Dwayne had ventured into on their date was kind of underwhelming.

"Nah.." Marko said with a shake of his head.

"Why?"

"...well, the rich came and tried to make the coast their playground..." Dwayne said.

"...but the poorer people knew better" David finished, "in this case, wisdom trumped money"

"Knew better?" Elizabeth asked, smiling softly as the joint worked its magic.

David nodded and she saw the three boys smiling.

Looking at the each in turn, Elizabeth gave a light, confused laugh.

What did they know that she didn't?

"...what?" she asked, looking between Marko and Paul before finally settling her eyes on Dwayne.

They all laughed a little again and she knew they were laughing at her, laughing because they knew something she didn't..but it wasn't malicious. She laughed with them, "seriously, what?"

"Earthquakes, Lizzie" Paul told her after a spell of silence.

"What?"

Marko nodded and Elizabeth took another drag before passing her smoke back to him.

"Earthquakes..not many but a few...rumbles...throughout the years" David explained.

"Enough of a warning for those paying attention.." Marko said.

"The rich came to the coast and claimed it as theirs-" Dwayne told her.

"-and, in 1906, just a year after the rich built the most magnificent hotel you could ever hope to lay eyes on, mother nature claimed it as _her_ own..."

"an earthquake?"

"A big one..." Paul said.

"_The_ Big One" David corrected.

"It hit during a party, of all fucking times" Marko laughed with a shake of his head, "wiped out a good chunk of the wealthy..damaged a fuck ton of stuff..town never really recovered..."

"So..." Elizabeth looked between the boys before looking around the cavernous room once again.

No way.

"No..." she whispered once again in tentative awe, "no way..."

"Way" Paul grinned.

"You, Elizabeth Emerson, are sat in the remains of what was once the most ornate, intricate and expensive of hotels..."

"Holy Shit.." she whispered, eyes darting between the fallen chandelier, the bureau she now couldn't fully see.

"All original" Marko said, pride lacing his voice.

"And the cave goes way, way deeper than just this..." Paul told her.

"Oh yeah.." David said with a smugness that she fully understood. It was something to be proud of, to feel smug about for sure.

"There are some rooms.." Dwayne said and she looked at him sharply, excitement beginning to course through her.

Rooms?

"Yeah" he smiled at her, knowing how excited and eager she was to look around, to get into the old antiques and treasures, "lot's to explore..."

She looked at him in pure amazement, laughing in pure wonder, "this place is _yours_?!"

David nodded.

"It's ours" Marko confirmed.

"But..but..." she shook her head.

It was impossible!

"...we've got the deeds to the land" Marko told her with a smile and dancing eyes, "if that's what you mean.."

"..but it was ours even before that" David told her.

She laughed, feeling high from the weed but thrilled and bathed in pure astonishment at the reality of the situation.

"Oh! Show her that fountain pen-" Paul said, jumping to his feet and moving over to a shadowy corner of the cave.

Marko laughed, "or that flouncy hat?"

"With the stupid feathers!" Paul laughed.

"We have a lot of stuff here, Elizabeth" David told her as both Marko and Paul moved to show her the treasures they thought she would appreciate.

"I can't believe this" she said, shaking her head and Dwayne offered her his hand.

Marko had lied. It _wa_s a museum.

She let him pull her up and, looking away from David with a grateful smile, she smiled up at Dwayne, "I can't believe you would show me all of this.."

"Show you?" Dwayne asked, kissing her forehead, "you're one of us, Liz. It's yours, too..."


	41. Chapter 42

**A/N: **Thank you, thank you, thank you for the reviews. They inspire me so much!

* * *

Marko laughed heartily as Dwayne snorted, "Jesus, that's the worst waltz I've ever seen!"

"Worse than mine?" Marko asked, the top hat he was wearing looking ridiculously out of place on his head. Elizabeth had pulled it from on the of trunks she'd found in one of the many alcoves and while it was a little weather worn, it was still stiff and regal looking.

"Christ yes.." Dwayne said, looking at Paul as he goofed around with Elizabeth. To be honest, they were both far too tipsy, far too high and far too inexperienced to do anything other than stumble around, laughingly imitating a dance.

"Paul! Hands on her _hands_-" Marko shouted over the wobbly music, the record player scratching a little. Paul laughed as Elizabeth giggled, and he removed his hand from her hip and held hers awkwardly.

Both Marko and Dwayne burst into laughter, "OK, _other_ hand on her arm!"

Paul laughed again and removed his other hand from the curve of Elizabeth's neck and rested on her bicep, grasping the material of Dwayne's jacket rather than her actual arm.

He and Elizabeth made eye contact and burst into laughter, shaking their heads and leaning on each others arm for support.

It was so ridiculous!

"Jesus, and I thought _I_ was shit at this..." Marko laughed.

Dwayne turned off the record player and it screeched loudly, the soft rock music still playing from Paul's boombox.

"OK..." he moved to stand behind Elizabeth and she froze when she felt Dwayne's chest against her back. She turned her head and smiled up at him, holding a laugh as he softly used his hands to maneuver her head forward, so she was facing Paul.

"He's got his teacher face on" Paul mock-whispered before snorting another laugh.

"Back straight..." Dwayne told her, ignoring Paul and brushing his hands down the length of her back, "and arms out-" she moved her arms out without thinking, letting them jut out high and to the side and Dwayne laughed a little, "not like a chicken, like this..."

Paul giggled as he met Elizabeth's eyes and she giggled again, too.

"This isn't gonna work" he said and she nodded. She knew they were both far too high to take it seriously.

She let Dwayne lower her arms a little, liking his body pressed against hers.

"This is the frame, OK?" he told her, squeezing her shoulders as her arms locked in front of her, "_you_ keep the frame"

"You, too-" he told Paul, "don't invade her space"

Both Paul and Elizabeth bit their lips to suppress their laughter.

"Aw man..." Paul laughed as David came and began adjusting his arms, too, "..this is way less sexy"

Marko laughed heartily and David smirked, "you'd be fucking lucky, Paul"

Elizabeth closed her eyes and tried to take a soothing, steadying breath.

It was fun to see David come and join in their goofiness.

"...whatever dude, just don't press your dick into my ass like Romeo over there.." Paul said with a firm grimness and Elizabeth almost collapsed as her laugh exploded from her.

"Keep the frame!" Dwayne laughed behind her, his chest rumbling against her back. He corrected her form once more and again, she loved the feeling.

"This is a lost cause" Marko said, standing near the record player.

"It was a lost cause the other night" Elizabeth reminded him through giggles as she shook her head. She'd given up dancing on the beach and she didn't even remember when they had started dancing again this time. Probably after she had found the old gramophone and they had discovered it didn't work anymore. Paul had rustled up an old vinyl player instead..yes. It had started from there-

"-move with me, OK, Space Cadet?" Dwayne said fondly to her and she nodded, trying not to look at Paul in his eyes.

She would lose it if she looked at the playful blonde.

"Keep the frame, Paul" the brunette advised his friend as David took a step to the side.

"On three?" David asked and she felt Dwayne nod.

"We got this, girl" Paul said and Marko started the music again. It just about drowned out the rock.

"One, two, three..." David said and Elizabeth let her feet follow Dwayne's, let them move in the same direction Dwayne's did. She was dancing with Paul but Dwayne was leading.

"Keep the frame, Paul" Dwayne warned and Elizabeth stumbled as she laughed at the blonde's mimicking reaction.

"'Meh, keep the frame Paulllll'" he mimicked, looking like a petulant child and Elizabeth bit her lip, trying to keep it together.

"Keep it going! One, two, three..." David clapped a little in time with the beat and Elizabeth let Dwayne lead her once more.

"We're doing it!" She told Paul with a laugh and he nodded, "see? We got this, girl!"

And Marko shook his head, "_Dwayne's _fucking doing it!"

"Paul, keep the frame!" Dwayne ordered and Elizabeth smothered her laugh again. She could feel her partner's arms becoming slack and with each reminder from Dwayne, Paul stepped a little closer to her, "stop invading-"

Elizabeth laughed as Paul broke the frame completely and wrapped his arm around her waist, slung one around her back and pulled her in a disorienting and spinning twirl. She squealed and wrapped her arms around him as she cave spun around her. She could hear the boys laugh as the record screeched off once more and she yelped again in shock when Paul dropped her, crouching down on one knee and supporting her body, just inches away from the floor.

"I invaded your space" he told her, eyes dancing, "now tell me _that's_ not sexier than a waltz-"

She laughed.

"Come on, girl! Tell me this is more romantic than Mr Brooding's 'frame'!" Paul told her, eyes dancing with pent up laughter.

"Whatever you say!" she laughed, still clutching on to his neck, "just don't drop me!"

He stood up fully once more, bringing Elizabeth with him. She released his neck and he released her body, grabbing her arm with a laugh and a "whoops-" when she stumbled a little.

"We can't dance, can we?" she asked him a little breathlessly and he grinned, "not for shit"

She looked over at Dwayne who was watching them with a bemused smile, "how can you dance so well?" she asked, looking at David, too.

They didn't seem the type.

"I was brought up dancing" David shrugged and Dwayne nodded, "I was taught how, too..."

She looked at Marko, hearing Paul plop down onto the sofa as he opened another beer can.

"I wasn't allowed to.." he told her through a smile, "strict parents"

"Oh..." she said with a nod, looking down at Paul.

He laughed, "who the fuck has time for that shit?!"

She shook her head and giggled with him.

"People would waltz here..." David said, looking around the cave like a king surveying his realm.

"But better than you two.." Dwayne said with a grin and she smiled over at him, still a little breathless from her twirl around the room, "wanna see the other rooms?"

"Yes!" she said with an eager nod.

"Want another smoke?" Paul offered and she shook her head with a happy, no.

She was perfectly content, she was the absolute right balance of high and drunk.

"Drink?" Marko offered and she laughed, shaking her head, no, again.

"You want to explore?" David confirmed and she laughed, nodding.

She liked them all so much.

"Come on..." Dwayne said, scooping her hand up with his as he passed her, "left or right?"

"Ummmmmmmmmm..." she glanced over at Paul and saw him lazily wave the fingers on his right hand, "right?"

"Good choice" Dwayne nodded, leading her towards a shadowy corner of the room. There was a big poster draped over the wall, she saw clearly as she neared...it was some old, art-deco advertisement that had been covered in graffiti and doodles. She had seen the big Jim Morrison poster pasted to a wall but this one was different. It was bigger, older. Definitely older...she couldn't even tell what it had been advertising, once upon a time.

"It's pretty..." Elizabeth shrugged softly, a little underwhelmed and Dwayne kissed her temple.

"Touch it"

She looked up at him with an indulgent raise of her eyebrows and he grinned down at her, "trust me on this.."

Nodding, she reached out her hand and brushed the material before her, a little surprised to find it was actually a thick canvas.

"Huh? It looked like paper.." she said with a little nod and Dwayne laughed, placing his hand over hers, "I meant_ really_ touch it..."

She could hear Marko and David chatting a little, though she couldn't make out their words fully. There was a light smell of weed in the air and she knew that Paul had lit up once again. It was strange, here, in this little corner of the cave she felt like she was alone with Dwayne.

"Hey..." she whispered, looking up at him.

"...hi" he whispered back, matching her.

"...I love you"

A smile broke out on his face and she felt her heart swell.

"What?"

"I love you" she told him again, a sincere smile dancing across her face.

She didn't know why she had chosen to admit her feelings at that very moment, huddled with him in a far corner of the cave, hands pressed against an old and actually kind of damp canvas poster, but it had felt right.

She just wanted him to know.

She needed him to know.

She loved him with all her heart.

He kissed her gently, softly, "I love you, too, Elizabeth" he assured her, "more than you could know..."

"Dwayne..." she smiled against his lips, hating to ruin their moment but her hand was starting to feel slimy.

"...Elizabeth?"

"...the canvas is kind of wet"

He smiled, too, "I know...here" and softly, gently, he pushed at her hand.

She frowned, turning to look as the canvas caved a little under the pressure.

"There...it's-" she grinned up at him in amazement. There was something _behind_ the canvas! That's what he had said by 'really touch it...'.

He nodded and stretched around her, using his free hand to tug on the heavy material. It opened a little and a whoosh of chilly air blasted out.

"This place is amazing..." she told him, shivering a little as he removed his hand from hers and gently nudged her with a soft, full squeeze of her bottom.

She slipped under his extended arm and shuffled sideways into what she realized was a narrow and pitch black corridor. He followed her closely and, as he let the material fall back into place, they really were plunged into pure darkness.

"You OK?" he asked and she felt for his chest, nodding.

She opened her mouth to reply but her words were lost as his lips fell upon hers. Her eyes fluttered closed as his body, pressed flush against hers, pushed her into the cold, unforgiving stone wall behind her. She let him lead the kiss as her hands roamed up his neck and through his hair, his hands roaming her chest, down her waist, pulling her close to him, so close she thought she would pass _through_ him.

"Dwayne!" she gasped as she felt him press hard against her crotch.

"Elizabeth, I love you so much.." he told her, trailing kisses down from her lips and to her neck.

She whimpered a little as his hand brushed against her nipple, "Dwayne.." she whispered throatily as she felt him move his hand down towards her thigh instead, pushing the material of her dress upwards, "..Dwayne..."

He slowly stopped his kisses, pressing his temple against hers and she could feel his reluctance to stop.

She was, reluctant, too.

"...the guys..." she whispered, thigh twitching a little in anticipation as his fingers rested just inside the line of her underwear.

She ran her hand through his soft, thick hair again.

He nodded his understanding and she asked, a little nervously, feeling herself redden and glad for the darkness, "...is...you said there were rooms..."

She had never been so forward before.

"Elizabeth..." he said, his voice barely a whisper, "I don't deserve you"

She smiled at his words and he captured her chin with his hand. She immediately missed it, missed the heat of his hand against her thigh, but she felt a nervous, needful flutter in her stomach as he angled her chin with his deft hands. It was like he could_ see_ her, despite the dark, if felt like he could see into her very soul.

"..you've got me, either way.." she said, shifting her body a little.

His hand left her chin and cupped her cheek before leaving her completely. She felt his body push away from hers and she bit her lip, feeling cold and solitary without him close to her.

There was a click, loud in the stillness of the narrow space and she blinked against the dancing flame curling above him thumb.

"Oh..." she muttered, understanding washing over her.

It was a lighter.

As the flame flickered dimly in the darkness, casting an admirable if not weak orange glow about the tight space, she looked up at Dwayne, righting her dress a little as she did.

"Is this enough light?" he asked and she shrugged, taking a single step towards him and wrapping her arms around his free arm. She trusted him to lead the way.

She nodded and he grinned down at her.

"Come on..." he said, his voice quiet and serious.

He began walking and she could see that the space they were in really was tight, big enough for just their two bodies, close together as they were. The ceiling was low, she couldn't quite touch it if she stretched her hands but maybe, maybe if she just tiptoed a little, she could.

It didn't feel entirely claustrophobic but she was aware that they were going quite deep into the cave.

There was a dip in the wall, up high, and she saw it was a a deep crack filled with small and thick white, candles. He lit them easily enough and the corridor brightened a little, though nothing special was illuminated. Just a stone floor and stone walls, the occasional wooden detailing, some patches of brick.

But..Elizabeth smiled.

There was a door to the left, the frame kind of warped and cracked. She saw the door didn't fit into the frame anymore and it creaked loudly as Dwayne nudged it fully open with his foot, "...um, stuff..." he told her with a little shrug, extending his arm into the room.

The dim flame from the lighter cast a few feeble shadows around the room but otherwise, aside from some trunks and wooden boxes, some tall bookshelves and bureaus, there wasn't much to see.

"I think there's some clothes in here?" he told her, "we can light it up for you..." he offered and she nodded.

She knew he meant in the future.

She let him direct her back into the narrow corridor and he closed the door as well as it would close, before showing her another space a few paces forward and to the right. There was no door, just an open expanse of black, dimly visible against the light of the candles and the lighter in his hand. It looked like the gaping, toothless smile in a skull and Elizabeth paused.

He kissed her head, "tons of trunks in there - nothing else.."

She nodded and he led her straight on. The ground was smooth, there were no pebbles or stones, nothing to make her fall or stumble. It felt as if they were walking through the hotel, not a collapsed hallway. They passed a few more openings but Dwayne only stopped when they came to a deep and wide crack in the stone of the wall.

"Through here" he told her, showing her where to step.

She followed his lead, wondering just how many twists and turns were housed in the space before her.

Dwayne had even offered her, left or right.

The cave must have been huge, the tunnels and rooms immense.

"Has anyone ever mapped this place?" Elizabeth asked.

"Huh?"

"..the cave?"

He laughed a little and she saw him shake his head, no.

"It's kind of spooky now" she told him, the little offshoot of a path they were walking down containing nothing but stifling darkness and he paused, "..but I trust you"

She didn't want to turn back, not yet.

"It's beautiful, I promise. Worth the walk.." he said, and she looked behind her at the corridor they had just left. The glow from the candles he had lit was barely visible but it proved a beacon all the same, showing the way back and out.

"Here-" he freed his arm from her body and she looked at a long, hanging curtain, a cover of some kind. She couldn't see where it was attached, the light was too dim for that, but she saw it was a deep, blood red, "can you wait? For just a second?"

She nodded, "OK..."

She was plunged into darkness as he pulled back the curtain and stepped beyond it. Not knowing what else to do, Elizabeth softly pressed her back against the rugged wall, not feeling the cold thanks to his jacket. The air felt strangely clean, earthy and fresh and she inhaled deeply.

She felt so isolated and alone here, deep in the cave, and it was strange to think that she had been laughing and dancing and that there were three boys milling around in the main area. It felt like she was alone, like she and Dwayne had the whole world to themselves-

"Elizabeth?"

She jumped and gasped a little and Dwayne's chuckle met her ears before the light did, "...sorry"

He had pushed back the curtain again and stretched his free hand out into the darkness where she waited.

Elizabeth held it tightly and he pulled her forward. She ducked a little as the hand that held the curtain open wrapped around her back instead, the thick and musty velvet almost brushing her head as it fell heavily shut.

"Oh my God..." she breathed for the hundredth time that evening, stopping to look at the room before her.

"..you like it?" he asked, a hint of nervousness in his own voice this time and Elizabeth exhaled an awed laugh.

_Like it_?

"Dwayne this is...it _can't_ be real!"

As she looked around, studying the multitude of candles that had been lit, she found herself caught in the ethereal, glittering beauty of the room.

There was a wide, iron sleigh bed pushed against one wall, covered in a rich velvet throw of deep yellow with pillows of differing shapes and sizes providing a barrier against what she knew was a cold wall. The wall itself was a mixture of exposed stone, exposed and peeling plaster and areas still covered in its original paper. She could make out an intricate vine design on the off-white paper that remained.

It was small with just enough room for the bed and a broken vanity, the mirror hopelessly cracked but still in its frame. There was even some jewelry scattered over the table.

She heard an odd click and saw that behind the velvet curtain remained a door, a functioning door, despite the gash down the center of its splintered wood.

"This..this should be in a museum!" she breathed, moving forward to run her fingers over the softness of the bed, "this..Dwayne, this is so_ beautiful_-"

"It's yours" he told her decisively.

"Dwayne-" she protested weakly, fingers dancing over a ruched, circular pillow. It was too much, he couldn't just gift her a _room,_ let alone something as surreal and expensive as this one must be. She picked up the pillow and inhaled deeply, laughing softly in amazement at it's oddly fresh smell. Nothing smelt old or wet or moldy. They were in a _cave_, how could this be?

"It's yours" he insisted.

"It's too beautiful..." she told him, replacing the pillow carefully.

He shook his head and he stepped towards her with a smile, "not as beautiful as you..this is yours, Elizabeth. Yours. Use it whenever you want.."

"It's too much" she protested weakly again, closing her eyes as she accepted his kiss.

"It's not enough.." he insisted, his hands resuming their painfully skilled ministrations from their moment beyond the secret, canvas doorway.

"How did I get so lucky?" she asked as he nudged his jacket down her shoulders. She moved her arms and let it fall to the floor.

"...I forgot about this..." he murmured against her lips, hands running down the thin sweater she was wearing over her dress.

"Dwayne.." she asked, pausing in their kisses as he tugged the sweater up and over her chest. She followed his silent commands and raised her arms, letting him peel the sweater from her body, "Dwayne?"

"Mmm?" he asked and she gasped a little, turning red when his hand freed her breast up and out, liberating it from the confines or her bra and dress.

"I.." she closed her eyes as he kissed her nipple gently, "the..."

She had wanted to protest the room further, to query about the others, to ask just how far the rooms in the cave went, how many there were, to ask how it could be possible that such a place could exist, which one of them owned the deeds and why, how..but all logical thought lost her as he devoured her nipple with breath taking reverence.

It was so open, so brazen the things he was doing. It was new, exciting...

"This dress is very much in my way.." he whispered, his voice a husky, deep growl and she moaned gently.

She had never felt so wanted before.

She opened her mouth to protest, to ask her questions, she knew she had some questions...but, as he began to tug at the dress, capturing her mouth once more, she moaned in delight, letting herself shuffle out of it. She heard the zipper of his pants and the rustle of denim as they slid down his legs and to the floor, resting forgotten with their other items of clothing.

When had he kicked off his shoes? She didn't know.

"Oh..." she breathed as he claimed her breasts once more.

He unhooked her bra with a thoughtless efficiency and she clutched his body as the chill of the room met her fully, "let me warm you up.." he said, pushing her back onto the deceptively soft bed.

The glow of the room was so beautiful and soft, Elizabeth blinked as she looked up at the figure before her. She gently ran her fingers down his chest, not knowing when he had shed his shirt, either, but thankful that he had.

She closed her eyes, feeling shy despite her longing and he softly, delicately hooked his finger though the top of her underwear, pulling them down gently. She could feel the effects of the weed, of the alcohol adding to the intensity of her feelings.

It was indescribable...

"It hurt? Last night..." he murmured and she opened her eyes, sluggishly.

In the delicate glow of the room she could see the blood staining her underwear quite clearly and she felt herself flush, sitting up, intending to retrieve her stained underwear "I-oh..sorry, I-"

He moved his body towards hers once more, using it to push her down into the plush mattress as he kissed her, "I didn't want to hurt you"

She looked into his eyes. He didn't care..she had no reason to be embarrassed.

The depth of his words, his actions, the feeling of his body against her front and the velvet on her back, it was close to being overwhelming, "I'm glad it was you" she told him, meaning it with all her heart.

"I love you so much.."

His hands met her breasts again and he placed a kiss on her lips, "I love you, too" and, with a dominance that made her heart stop for a second, he added, "let me love you..."

And with that, he began to trail kisses softly over her neck and breasts, moving them slowly and without falter or pause down to her stomach...

She bit her lip with another soft gasp as she realized what he meant to do.

"Nobdoy..Dwayne I...nobody-"

Nobody had ever done _that._

_"-_good..." he told her, understanding her meaning fully. Her toes curled a little at the possessiveness in his tone.

"I...I.." his kisses trailed down to her thighs and she clenched them a little, feeling nervous, shy despite the need she felt, too, "maybe..the blood..."

She heard him inhale deeply and, while she felt herself flush a deep red at the action, she also felt the heat pool low in her stomach.

"Oh my God..." she plead softly as his hand stretched up sensuously to dance across her breast.

He kissed her thigh patiently, "Dwayne the..the blood.." she mumbled, her resolve and shyness ebbing away with each delicate kiss.

"Open for me, Elizabeth.." he commanded in a husky, needful whisper and she whimpered, her fist clutching the velvet throw.

She did as he asked, tentatively opening her legs.

He rewarded her with more soft, patient kisses and true to his word, despite the chill of the room, her whole body felt like it was on fire.

"Dwayne...Dw..." she cried in a breathless, low moan, arching her body reflexively as he showed her gently, but without mercy, just how much he wanted her, how much he needed her.


	42. Chapter 43

**A/N:** I am so thankful for all your reviews. They genuinely keep this story going! And one quick comment...MissJNori..your senses serve you well!

* * *

"Dwayne...?" Elizabeth murmured, her body draped over his, her head resting comfortably on the crook of his neck. One of his hands was curled lazily on her hip, the other, his arm half pinned beneath her shoulder, ran thoughtless circles down her spine and around the skin of her back. She shuffled into him a little more and his hand tightened around her. She smiled, knowing that he had no intention of letting her go. She was safe, secure and loved in his arms and there was nowhere else she would rather be, "are you sleeping?"

He kissed her head, "..no. Are you?"

She smiled again at their silliness and shifted her head, "...no"

The cave was deathly quiet, there was no sound, no movement, not even a breeze in their little room. It was as if time had stood still for them.

Elizabeth gently moved her fingers over his nipples, liking their hardness over the delicate pads of her fingers before idly moving them downwards, past the hard muscles of his stomach, over his toned arm. He sighed a little and she carefully touched his length, enjoying the softness of it, enjoying just exploring him, "do you think they know what we did?"

He kissed her head again and she knew it was in lieu of his answer. She knew that his answer was, 'yes'. Of course the three boys must have known they weren't just exploring rooms in the depths of the cave. They weren't stupid even if Paul liked to play that he was. She didn't know whether to be embarrassed or not but, lying next to him, entwined with him, she realized that she didn't really care if they knew. She trusted that they weren't going to shame or embarrass her and she could take Paul's playful teasing, she found that she actually looked forward to it, to the challenge of matching him.

She thoughtfully ran a finger down Dwayne's shaft again, studying and memorizing every inch of it, of him, as she thought about her new friends and turn of events.

He flexed his hand a little and she paused, feeling the pressure of his action, "painful?"

She felt a rumble in his chest and she stretched a little, looking up at him as he released her hip. He laughed lightly, musically and used his free hand to scoop hers upwards, away from its exploratory path and to his lips.

She could feel his smile against her knuckles as he placed a delicate kiss upon them.

"Not painful" he assured her, "not at all..."

"Oh.." she blushed a little, understanding his meaning. He was so passionate, so skilled...she felt her inexperience tenfold when she was with him but she found that it excited her, thrilled her to know he would be there to lead her, to teach her, "..do you want to...?"

He kissed her knuckles again and shifted himself sideways on the bed, forcing her body off and away from his. Without his protection, the chill of the room met her again but before she could think to protest his actions, she realized what he was doing and she smiled lightly. She turned on her side fully, her back pressed to his chest. She settled in and placed her head on his offered bicep, looking at the room in front of her.

With his body pressed perfectly flush against hers, she snuggled into him a little, reveling in the completeness she felt.

"We have forever for that..." he told her, kissing her shoulder, her neck as his free arm draped over her stomach, keeping her close.

"But that's pretty selfish of me.." she protested feebly. She wasn't experienced but she knew Dwayne had been more than generous and that he hadn't had anything in return.

"What?" he sounded amused.

"I...I had the most amazing...you had nothing..." she mumbled, linking her hand with his.

"Amazing...?" he prodded and she giggled a little, "you know..."

"Not a clue" he insisted.

"I'm serious.." she said, feeling a little guilty.

"Me too" he replied.

She bit her lip, smiling as he lifted his head a little. His hair tickled the side of her face, "you're terrible..." she told him with absolute zero conviction.

"The worst, I already said that.." he agreed, kissing her face with delicate, thoughtful pecks. He spoke against her flushed cheek, "the most amazing what?"

She bit her lip again and shook her head.

"Come on, Elizabeth..." he cajoled, running his nose up and into her hairline, placing more kisses as he traveled up.

"Orgasm.." she whispered and she felt his wide grin against her ear.

"Singular?"

She laughed, feeling herself blush as he kissed the sensitive skin around her ear, "Dwayne!"

He said nothing but continued his kisses.

"...plural" she corrected herself, knowing that he wouldn't stop until she had said what he wanted to hear.

"And amazing?" he confirmed and she laughed with a nod.

"Good" he pulled her closer and she glanced around the room, thinking she could float from happiness. She looked at the flickering candles scattered around as he settled to just hold her once more.

"..but _you_ didn't..." she said, bringing their conversation back to where it was before his playful teasing.

"Like I said, we have forever for that" he told her easily.

"Really?"

"Of course" he assured her, "I thought you'd still be sore...I wanted to take care of you tonight.."

She paused in her scan of the room. He didn't want to hurt her again?

"-Dwayne?"

"Mhmm?"

"Thank you..."

"For the orgasms?"

She shook her head with a smile and laugh, she loved seeing his playful side as well as his deep sincerity, "for _that_, yes..but..I'm so lucky to have you and I just..I love you. I do, I feel it..like..we're meant to be together.."

"Where did this come from?" Dwayne asked thoughtfully.

"..you're so considerate" she told him, "and so sweet and..I just..I do. I really do love you. Is that crazy?"

"Not at all. I love you, too" he said, kissing her shoulder.

"...Dwayne?"

"...yeah?"

"How is it real?"

He said nothing and she smiled, taking the time to look at the candles around the room once more. They were still burning quite brightly, their orange flames giving a flickering and soft tint to the room. She thought back to her bedroom for a moment and she could only imagine her light bulb as providing a cold, sterile white-light. She _liked_ her room but here, tucked away under the delicate glow of the candles, she wondered how she could ever return.

It was a bittersweet feeling.

She could see the door fully, it was once a highly polished wood and surprisingly it still kept its gleam, aside from the huge, splintered gash in the middle of it. There was a thin, threadbare red rug on the floor - she hadn't really registered that when they had entered and she wasn't sure if it would be an original or a new addition - and aside from the vanity, the room was empty.

Small, sweet. It was perfect.

"..Dwayne?"

He made a non-committal, questioning grunt, his chin resting on her head.

"..how is it real?" she asked again.

She looked at the wall over the door, eyes trying to follow the twirling of the faded vines, trying to trace their path over the faded wall paper but the light was too dim for her to track it with any result.

For a brief moment, it was as if the man pressed perfectly against her was a statue, frozen much like she felt time had been. When he replied, his voice was slow and there was something different about his tone, a hint of something she didn't recognize, "...how is what real?"

"Us, this.."

"...what do you mean?" he asked her, and again, she noted a tone she couldn't quite pin down. He sounded a little cautious, somewhat guarded. Gone was his silliness from before.

"I've never, ever felt like this-"

"-me too"

"-I feel so complete with you..."

"I feel it too" he replied seriously.

"...it's so much like a fairy tale.." she tried to explain.

He laughed a little and she found herself smiling, feeling relaxed as she imagined _his_ smile.

"How so?"

"There's jewelry on the vanity" she said softly in awe, "and this bed? And the candles? I'm so..I'm so_ crazy _about you and about this cave and I don't understand_ how_-"

"-well, it was a hotel.." he explained gently, interrupting her before she could continue her impassioned praise. He seemed more comfortable now that they were discussing the cave once more.

"Dwayne, how deep does the cave go?"

"Deep" he replied.

"_Has_ anyone ever mapped it?"

He laughed a little, "you already asked me that.."

"Well..it's a pretty extensive ruin..." he kissed her head and she smiled, "people _must_ have an interest in it, it has to be one of a kind..."

"We told you that, too" he murmured gently to her, "it's ours...other things aside, it's private property-"

"-surely that doesn't stop people?"

"It does" he told her.

"But how?"

Dwayne paused, "would _you_ want to cross David?"

She laughed a little and nodded her head, conceding to his words. She liked David but there was definitely a coldness about him, something in him that she wouldn't want to anger or cross, "OK..fine.."

She looked at the door again, eyes flicking to the broken mirror on the vanity.

"...can I ask how you own it? Who owns it?"

"Of course you can ask" he told her, running his thumb over the hand he was holding.

She waited for him to answer her but he never did. Instead, when he spoke his voice was curious and again, there was that strange hint of cautiousness in his tone, "You really like it here?"

"Dwayne, I can't...look at it!" she sat up, letting his now free hand trail down her naked body as she sat on her knees before him. She reached over him and danced her fingers down a patch of wallpaper, "it's the most amazing place I've ever seen! It's so..it's so surreal, it just doesn't make any sense but I..I kind of_ love_ that it doesn't make any sense...I could stay here forever!"

"Forever?" he said, repeating her words.

"It's a fairy tale..no, really, it is!" she insisted as his mouth twitched, just a little ghost of a smile gracing his features and, as he turned to lie on his back, he gazed thoughtfully at her, "it's magical.."

He was watching her curiously and she felt a burning need to express just how amazing everything was. He had asked her if she really liked it and she just couldn't fathom how or why he could even need confirmation.

"Don't laugh at me?" she asked and at his nod, she continued, "...I feel like I have The Prince..I" she glanced shyly at him, knowing she was going to sound childish but it was the most honest comparison she could make, "I _know_ I have the True Love and now I have-" she gestured to the room around them, "-well, I have access to The Castle"

"All the components of a fairy tale" he agreed quietly.

"Yeah" she said, resting her hand on his thigh, tickling it gently as she spoke, "and it could be so overwhelming, you know? Fairy tales aren't real but suddenly I'm _in_ one, I'm living in one-"

"-you don't feel overwhelmed?" he asked, his voice a little guarded once more.

She shook her head.

She was naked before him, completely bare and exposed but she felt no shyness. At first, she had wondered how she could fall so fast for a man she had barely known but now she couldn't contemplate how she had ever lived without him. She had been nervous when she had first spent time with his friends - his family -as a group but now she couldn't imagine how she had been happy without them, "it's like...Dwayne everything fits so perfectly..it's not overwhelming, it's _right" _

"...but forever is a pretty big word" Dwayne told her, referring to her previous statement.

"_You_ used it" she smiled down at him, hand still on his thigh.

"I was being..." he met her eyes, faltering a little, "..when I said forever I was being serious, Liz.."

Serious?

Elizabeth tilted her head a little, "..me too.." she told him softly, a little confused. She was completely serious in all of her words, in her love of the man before her, of the cave, even in her fondness for the three boys Dwayne considered brothers.

"I mean, _forever_" he said, emphasizing the word, suddenly looking a little vulnerable lying before her, "not hyperbolic but really. Forever"

She leaned down and kissed him softly, resting her hand on his perfectly sculpted stomach for support, "me too. I want to be with you..."

He sighed against her lips and suddenly his hand was moving up beyond her neck, delving into her hair, keeping her close. He kissed her again, deeply, as if he was savoring her and when she broke for air, she saw he looked almost anguished.

"..hey?" she murmured, "Dwayne?..was I..was I too much, too intense? I-"

"-no. No, Elizabeth.." he said, his voice low, "everything you feel, I feel it too...I feel it...I feel it _more_"

She smiled down at him, running her hand over his face, trying to comfort him.

"What's wrong?" she whispered, not understanding why he was so troubled.

Their bed dipped a little as he drew himself up to a sitting position. She was still kneeling before him and he softly scooped her hands up, holding them tightly in his. His eyes searched hers, his mouth drawn into a nervous, tight line, "I love you-"

Elizabeth opened her mouth, ready to reassure him once more but he shook his head, "-please, Elizabeth" and, at her silence, he continued, "...we're made for each other"

She nodded encouragingly at him, smiling softly. Of course they were made for each other, she felt the same way. He looked so scared and she didn't know why or what she could do to help him. She wanted nothing more than to hold him, to embrace him, to understand why he looked so worried, so afraid but he was holding her hands like they were the only thing stopping him from drowning.

"It's fate..destiny" he told her and again, she smiled.

"Yes-" she broke in, whispering with a nod. She agreed, she-

"-Elizabeth, I'm not mortal"

There was a frightening sincerity in his eyes and Elizabeth froze.

"What?"

"I'm not mortal" he repeated, his voice soft almost pleading, "that's why it feels like-"

"-Dwayne...that's..that's not funny" she replied with a small shake of her head.

She felt her eyes well, stung and hurt.

She was being serious in everything she had said. She loved him, she loved him with all her heart. She believed it, she truly believed both her feelings _and_ what he had said. She knew that they were made for each other, that they were special and here he was, joking about it? A tear broke free from her eye and dropped down her cheek in one fluid line.

"That's really not..." she trailed off, pulling her hands free from his. She suddenly felt small and fragile and after wiping at the track her tear had left, she curled her arms over her breasts.

"Elizabeth" he said, eyes wide and hurt. He looked almost as pained as she felt, "I'm sorry-" his hands sought hers again but she kept them wrapped tightly around her body, "-please don't think..I'm serious.."

"Paul's jokes are funnier" she told him, her voice strained.

"It's not a joke"

"This isn't funny" she told him, feeling cold. She pushed herself off the bed and walked to the pile of clothes on the floor, "I meant what I said, I really love you. I really-it's like...it really is like a fairy tale, you didn't need to make fun-" her voice was shaking.

"No" he insisted, sliding off the bed and meeting her in one stride, "Elizabeth, I love you, I would never make fun of you. Never-

He held her hands tightly, stopping her from scooping up the dress she had been looking down at, "-this is..this is a first for me, I don't know how I'm supposed to do this..."

"What?" she asked, her voice uneasy. It was new for her, too, but she wasn't making bad jokes.

"Elizabeth" he murmured, "you said it was like a fairy tale and it _is_...kind of-"

"-Dwayne" she shook her head.

It wasn't funny. She hated his tone, how he sounded so vulnerable and afraid, so nervous and in need of validation. Was this his idea of a joke? Was he mocking her? She didn't like this game, she didn't like-, "you're my mate"

Another tear fell down her cheeks, "stop it, already-"

She tugged at her hands but he wouldn't release them, "I'm scared, too, because I _need_ you to love me even after you know the truth-" he told her, the desperate honesty in his voice causing her to falter.

"-this really isn't funny-"

"-I'm a vampire-"

"-Dwayne-"

She pulled at her hands once more and he finally released them. She stumbled backwards, her feet catching in the material of her dress.

"This is really, really sick" she told him, wiping at another tear.

He looked so hurt, so pained by her words. He was taller than her, bigger than her but in the glow of the room - the room which had filled her with romantic happiness, which had seemed so beautifully perfect just moments before - he looked as small as she felt. He reached out his hands towards her, "this is new for me, too" he plead with her, his somber voice low "please don't run away from me, please-"

"-why are you doing this? It's not funny" she begged him, shaking her head, "everything was so perfect, why would you ruin-"

"-it's the truth" he said, eyes boring deep into her soul, "I can show you.." he stepped towards her, "please..."

She closed her eyes, shaking her head softly as his body met hers, "please, Elizabeth.."

He held her tightly, desperately, and she found herself clinging to him, too. As his arms curled around her back, the muscles rippling against her chilled skin, his hands pulled her tightly to him, one splayed on her lower back and one spread around the back of her neck. He kissed her temple, breathing in her scent and her damp eyes fluttered in hurt confusion.

As clutched at his firm body in response, fingers digging into the skin of his back in their search for support, he murmured, "I will never hurt you. I love you.."

"Dwayne.." she began, her words dying as she turned her head to the side.

She felt a wave of ice cold wash over her as her eyes caught the old, beautiful little vanity tucked away. The mirror, it's timeworn and spotted surface cracked into a spiderweb of thick and thin pieces displayed her reflection with an artful beauty..

She could see her hip, the line of her stomach, the side of her breasts looking pert but oddly shaped, oddly squashed...her hands elevated, like a ballerina from a jewelry box paused mid-spin, her fingers locked, their tips pointed into nothingness...

Nothingness...

She could feel herself begin to tremble.

She could feel him, she could feel Dwayne. He was there, holding her, embracing her with a desperate ferocity...she could feel his lips on her head, she could feel them move, forming words that were too distant, too far away to be heard...

She could feel him. She could smell him..he was there...

But, as another tear fell silently down from her eye, she whimpered, a dull and thick sound...

He _wasn't_ there. In the mirror.

"I'm sorry" he said, his strained voice sounding miles and miles away.

"No...no..." Elizabeth said, her voice heavy and foreign to her ears. It was..it was impossible. She pushed away from Dwayne with a burst of desperate energy and he let her go, watching her stumble like a newborn lamb, walking until her naked back met the freezing, exposed wall beside the door. Her cheeks were wet, damp and she could feel droplets on her chest, too, "it's not..."

"Elizabeth-" he began but everything felt slow and thick, like the whole cave was submerged in water.

She shook her head.

It wasn't true, it couldn't be real..

Her fingers met the worn handle of the door and it opened with surprising ease. Not knowing what she was doing, thoughts muddled and confused, she plunged out into the darkness, her shoulder meeting the opposing wall of the corridor with a bruising thud.

She heard a sob, a choking, desperate sob and propelled herself down and into the inky path before her when she realized it was hers.

It couldn't be real, it couldn't-

_"Don't come down here, Elizabeth"_ David warned, his voice cold.

She froze, breathing heavily, feeling as cold as his voice had been, feeling a very distinct fear pour over her.

She felt clarity find her for a moment.

"Oh God..." she whispered in terror.

Everything felt dangerous.

The corridors, so easily navigable not even hours before now seemed like an omniscient maze, the air felt dank and dense and the darkness was indomitable, pressing down and in on her, suffocating her, trapping her.

The candles from the main little corridor flickered in the distance and she felt a wave of nausea roll over her.

She was freezing, completely nude, completely exposed but she could feel a bead of sweat drip down her temple.

"Dav-please" she gasped, putting her hands in front of her, feeling the air and nothing more. He wasn't there. She could hear him, she could almost feel him..but he wasn't there.

Every hair on her arms were standing erect and she trembled, moving to cover her breasts.

She felt like David was _there_, right there in front of her, staring right at her but there was nothing.

Nothing.

_"Go back to him. Don't betray him like this"_

Elizabeth whimpered, taking a shaky step back at David's command.

His voice was harsh, cold. _He_ was dangerous, too.

She was frozen, torn, confused, hurt.

She felt like she couldn't breathe.

The candles in the distance, those candles that felt miles and miles away, those dim and weak beacons directing her towards the entrance flickered threateningly again, making the dim, almost useless light falter once more.

She heard Paul's laughter surround her and she spun around with a gasp, looking into the darkness behind her.

"Oh my God" she breathed, a tear falling from her wide eyes.

_"Not God, cutie pie..."_

_"Go back to him, Elizabeth"_

"Oh God" she repeated in a harsh, broken whisper.

"Elizabeth? I'm here, Liz-"

She jumped again, a weak scream ripping from her throat.

"Dwayne-" she sobbed in relief, taking a desperate and shaky step towards him, seeing his form in the dimness of the corridor before freezing once more.

He wasn't her salvation.

He was-he was-

Elizabeth took a stumbling step backwards, another weep breaking from her mouth.

_"Not this way"_

"Elizabeth, I'm here baby, it's OK, I'm sorry-"

She clamped her sweaty, trembling hands to her mouth, needlessly suppressing the silent scream that was dying to burst from her as Dwayne approached her.

He was a vampire, he wasn't mortal but...he _was_ her salvation, her protection against the terror pressing down on her. He was real and true and tangible and she reached out for him, a desperate, lurching movement before she faltered. She wanted, his comfort, his protection, his love..but there was David, too...his cold voice, his threat, the danger...that was real, that was as real as Dwayne...

They were vampires, all of them...

Before she could run towards or from the man she loved, before she could plead or beg or cry, consciousness mercifully left her and Elizabeth crumpled towards the cold floor.


	43. Chapter 44

Blinking heavily, Elizabeth groaned a little as she turned on her bed. It was a little softer than usual, a lot more comfortable, too. It felt so luxurious, so rich. As she buried her face into her quilt, painful clarity came smashing into her.

There was no quilt.

This wasn't her bed; it was soft, there was a beautiful velvet throw covering it and a new, unfamiliar mixture of blankets with silk and cotton and knit all melting into one strange sensation. This was not her bed, this was not her home and the man she loved was-

she cried out, throwing herself from the bed with panic.

Elizabeth didn't feel the impact as she hit the ground.

As she fumbled clumsily, crawling to her feet on the carpeted patch of floor, Paul's happy voice met her ears, "yeah, that's a fair shout...if _I_ woke up nestled on the bed Dwayne boned you in, that'd be my reaction, too.."

"Oh God..." she shook her head, her throat feeling tight.

"I know, nasty right?" he laughed a little, "nah I'm just teasing. You get yours, Lizzie, proud of you, girl…" he balled his fist and made a power motion into the air, "girl power, orgasms for the masses-"

Was he going to kill her? Was Dwayne going to kill her?

"-Paul, please-" she began, interrupting his inane ramblings, half torn between pleading with him and dashing for the impossibly far mouth of the cave, that steep entrance she knew lay beyond the twists and turns of the dark corridors leading to the room she was trapped in.

She could feel tears welling in her eyes, she thought she was going to be sick. All that fear, all the horror she had felt before the darkness had claimed her was coming back with a relentless intensity. She clutched at her stomach, fisting the material of her dress tightly, so tight she could feel it stretching, straining against her back "please don't hurt me-"

She met his eyes, her brows furrowed in desperation, beads of sweat collecting in her hairline.

"Hey, come on Lizzie?" he said softly, rolling his eyes from his place on vanity, the mirror turned so only the back of the wooden frame was visible behind his shoulders, "don't do that, it's so cheap. You're not cheap-"

"-Paul, please-"

He sighed and looked over at her fully, his head draped easily over the top of the mirror frame, his feet just about scraping the floor, "stop being silly, come on. Take a breath and think for a sec, hey? Why would we hurt you? Why would Dwayne hurt you?"

She paused, eyes wild, her heart beating with a ferociousness she could feel in her head, "what?"

"Why would Dwayne hurt you?" Paul repeated, a little smile gracing his face as he spoke with a patronizing slowness. Elizabeth looked at the exit once again. The door was shut but she knew it would open easily. Could she do it? Could she run to the door, could she get out, could she- "Lizzie, he's cut up, girl..he caught you before you broke your face on the floor, he dressed you, he got all those blankets so you wouldn't be cold..he loves you...don't do this. Don't...come on, don't be shitty..."

Paul was speaking with a soft, compelling reasonableness and it was so wrong. It was wrong, as painfully out of place as his happy-go-lucky tone had been just moments before.

Nothing was reasonable. It was terrifying, it was heartbreaking. Everything had changed, everything was broken and destroyed and so incredibly frightening Vampires? Immortals? What went along with that? Blood and death and pain.

"Stop!" she cried, shaking her head wildly, confused and hurt by the simplistic disappointment in his tone despite the crushing fear coursing through her.

"Well, I'm not going to lie to you, chica..." he said with an easy shrug, "he opened himself up to you and you did...that-"

"Why is this happening?" she choked.

"...uh?" Paul looked at her with a little smile before chuckling a little, "nothing's happening, babe? Go sit down, try to digest-"

She shook her head with a sudden burst of violence that surprised her and she found her hair sticking to her lips and cheeks.

"Okay then..." he spoke patiently, as if he was dealing with a crazy person.

"Where...where" she pawed at her hair, trying to pull it away from her face.

"He's not here, you can chill...it's OK, take a breath" Paul replied, "you don't look so good..."

"I can't-"

"…but he's hurt too, you know-"

"-don't" she begged with another shake of her head.

Dwayne..

She felt a tear drop down her cheek, _'he's cut up, Liz', 'he's hurt too'..._

She loved him so much, how had her dream turned into a nightmare?

"He loves you..what are you so upset about?" Paul asked, his voice genuine. There was no joke hidden in his question, no sneaky game being played. He really couldn't see why she was so upset.

"..because..he..you.." She couldn't find the words, she couldn't begin to fathom what was happening.

"Wow, judgey much?" he laughed, shaking his head as he began to kick his foot against the pretty little table he was sat on.

What was going on? Why was he so relaxed?

Elizabeth slowly brought her shaking hand to her clammy neck, relieved when she felt nothing but smooth skin but also knowing, somehow, that it would be the case.

"Lizzie, do me a favor? Repeat after me: 'you're not going to hurt me'" Paul watched her closely, she could feel his eyes cutting into her as she stared at the door.

He laughed at her silence and she thought for a second that she really was crazy, that she had lost it, "I'm serious! Come on, say it..."

"You're...you're not going to hurt me...?" she stuttered, repeating his words without really thinking why she had done it.

"There we go! One more time!"

"You-you're not going to hu-hurt me..." as her breath hitched over a sob, her confused words a formed a statement rather than a question.

"Mhmm" he confirmed in his usual easy way, removing some papers from his tux, "see? This is why I stayed to comfort you-" he tapped his head briefly, "I don't want to brag but I got the book smarts. Psychology. You feel better?"

She took a small, unsure step back and away from the door before pausing, coming to her senses and eyeing it once again with a shake of her head.

She needed to leave.

She _had_ to leave.

She had to flee, to run and..and do what?

Tell the police? Help me, I've met vampires.

Jesus, she'd be locked up in a mental facility.

Maybe she _should_ be locked up?

She stared at the door, head pounding as hard as her heart was.

Dwayne had infinite chances to hurt her, Paul and the others, too.

She rubbed her arm uneasily with sweaty palms when she realized that she trusted the figure before her when he said he wouldn't hurt her.

God, _why _did she trust him? How could she trust him? How could any of this be happening?

He and David...they had terrorized her, why did she trust the blonde relaxing in front of her?

She could feel it, her fear ebbing away and being replaced with a deep, heavy nausea.

She wiped at her eyes.

"Attttta girl" Paul murmured "deep breaths..."

Was it a lie? Everything with Dwayne..

"Don't be scared, go sit" Paul advised, "I know it's a bit of a shock, I know" he conceded, "I _do_ understand, Lizzie...I get it.."

"I was..it was scary..I'm scared" she said, her voice weak "you're.."

He nodded and she found herself gingerly touching her neck once more.

"That's a cliche, you know?" he told her, stretching like a cat and slinking down from the table. He winked at her, moving to sit crossed legged on the far right side of the bed she had thrown herself from despite his earlier joke, "doesn't have to be the neck. It's easy but so overdone..come sit down"

"Where's...where is Dwayne?"

Had he lied to her? Was everything some sick, twisted game, some..some brutal trick before...

She felt her lips quiver.

Before what?

She felt it, she felt it in her gut that Dwayne would never hurt her..

"He'll be back"

"...but where is he?"

Paul grinned at her, a wide and lascivious grin with his eyes twinkling like they had been during their waltz, "I promise I'm a good substitute"

Why was he acting like everything was the same? Why was he being his usual energetic, lewd, jokey self? Everything was different. He was acting like nothing had changed, that everything was the same and it just wasn't. It wasn't, everything was different and horrible and it was because of them and - "God, would you quit it, Lizzie? You look like you're constipated.."

She shook her head and bit her lip, balling her hands into tight, sweaty fists.

He laughed a little, "he's just getting you something sugary. You fainted, we figured sugar would perk you up.."

She was insane.

She had to be.

It was so..normal. Dwayne was out, getting her something sugary? Because she had fainted? Because she was in a bad way and he loved her and he wanted to help her and he just wanted her to be happy and-

"-you'll feel better if you just sit for a sec..." Paul advised, interrupting her racing thoughts. There was a tiny hint of concern there in his voice, some worry in his usual cheery tone.

She just couldn't understand why was he so..so _normal_.

Her stomach clenched oddly, feeling like a lead ball inside of her rather than a functioning organ.

She slowly approached the bed and Paul tentatively extended his arm to the spaces beside him as if he was offering a seat to a feral cat. He really didn't seem at all different from his usual carefree self. Even that hint of concern had left his voice.

Was it a game to him?

"Come on, girl. I won't bite" he grinned and laughed when she blanched, "sorry, that was in real bad taste, huh? I can't help it sometimes.."

She looked helplessly at the door once again as her stomach heaved.

"Sorry, it was a joke. For real...take a pew"

"Where's David?"

Were they here? David and Marko. Hiding, ready to attack? Was he waiting to invade her mind? Was she being hunted, like before?

Hunted.

She sniffed as another tear escaped her eyes.

"...he's with Dwayne" Paul replied with another infuriating grin as Elizabeth tentatively sat down on the opposite side from him, "it's OK, take a deep breath..."

She felt sick, she could feel beads of sweat pooling in her hairline and collecting at the base of her neck, too. Dwayne hadn't put the sweater back on her, nor his jacket or even her underwear, she realized as her stomach rolled, but she was too hot, roasting in the chill of the room.

"Paul.."

"I answered your questions, girl, chill out for a sec" he smiled at her, so playful and happy and just...so usual, "seriously, take a deep breath...you don't look so great.."

"I'm scared" she told him honestly, her voice cracking once again.

He sighed and smiled softly at her a little bit of sympathy breaking out on his face, "Liz, hey. Liz, come on, look at me" she glanced over at him, eyes flicking unsteadily to him, "it's me. I'm the Paul you've always known. I'm a fucking pussycat!"

_The Paul you've always known..._had she ever really known him? David, Marko?

Dwayne.

She loved him so much.

She buried her head in her damp palms, tears flowing heavier than before but she felt hot, suffocated in them. She rubbed her face, pulling away again and staring helplessly into the room before her.

"Was it stuffy in there?" Paul asked in commiseration and she sobbed again, "please, please can't you be serious?"

God, she really did feel sick.

"Wanna stop being all stiff and scared for a minute? Wanna just try?" he countered, his voice not unkind, "I'm your friend and I find this whole wide eyed victim act a bit insulting, Lizzie"

"I _am_ scared" she told him honestly, her voice feeling hoarse and he nodded along with her, "that's what I'm telling you. I-I'm petrified. You..Dwayne..you're.."

"Say it"

She shook her head, no.

No way.

"Christ on a stick" Paul, shoved the papers back into his pocket and plucked a cigarette from the inside of his tux instead, "Lizzie..this isn't such a big deal, babe. You're fine. We're fine. Dwayne is fine. Don't let your fear cloud-"

"-you scared me-" she interrupted him, her voice hard before cracking, shaking again, "..why would you do that? If..if you like..if _he_ love...it was horrible" she sniffed at the memory, at the implications of her words. Nothing made sense. She had been hunted by them, what else could it have been? David was there, in her head..., "why would you...?...Why would you do that to me?" her breath hitched, "after everything why would you te-terrorize me like that?"

She turned away from him, hurt, scared, pained at the memory.

Her stomach rolled again.

"Aw, hey, come on chicken..."

His pet names, his smile, his easy words.

It was all a lie.

Was it a lie?

She just didn't know.

"Was it really that scary?"

She had no idea what was happening, everything felt wrong, broken, damaged beyond repair...but...but at the same time, at the same time it just _didn't_. She clutched her stomach.

All she wanted was Dwayne..

She looked at Paul helplessly for the first time.

"Hey, come on now...was it really that scary?" his words were gentle, "what did we do..what did_ he_ do?"

Her lips trembled again.

Dwayne hadn't done anything. He'd done nothing to her, nothing to hurt her, nothing to cause her pain. He had only loved her...

but vampires? Bloodthirsty monsters from movies..how could he be..

She looked at Paul again, a desperate glance and he seemed to notice her change, finally seeing her need for some support and he sighed, scooting a little closer to her.

"Yeah..that's what I thought..." Paul told her kindly, his lips clenched over the cigarette, a lighter in his hands. He exhaled and as the cigarette smoke met her nose, she felt it burn her, burn her lungs. She clenched her jaw tightly, fighting against the urge to purge the lead balloon masquerading as her stomach. As the smoke surrounded her, she could feel the weight of the weed and alcohol she had consumed what felt like years ago adding to her queasiness, "look, straight up, OK? You're _one of us_, babe. You have no idea how awesome that feels. No fucking idea!" he said with passion and excitement, the joking well and truly gone from his voice.

"What?"

She clenched her jaw, fighting the sickness threatening to explode from her stomach.

"You and Dwayne belong together but we felt it, the second you stepped foot into the cave. We always kinda knew but when you came here, we_ knew_ knew. You belong with us. No, hey now dirty girl, I don't mean like _that_" Elizabeth fought back another sob, briefly mistaking his meaning, another wave of nausea rolling over her, "I mean, you're meant to be part of our pack. Fuck, you_ are_ part of our pack" he was smiling widely, his voice excited, "that's so fucking rare!"

"I have no idea what you're talking about" she told him, voice breaking a little. She shook her head and crossed her arms over her chest, digging her nails into the flesh of her biceps, "I..I felt like I was being..hunted" her sentences were broken, stuttering.

"No, no, no" he hurriedly assured her, "not hunted, we just-"

"-you fucked with me! It was ho-horrible, you're sup-supposed to be my fr-fr-friend..Dwayne..." she could fear the fat, unrelenting tears return. It was getting difficult to breath, her stomach was flipping and turning, "..you-you did_ that..._" it was difficult, difficult to speak, to articulate her thoughts, to even _breathe_, "..and now you're be-being all vague-" her voice broke suddenly and she closed her eyes.

"I'm an open book!" he insisted.

She could feel the sharp pain from her nails, they were digging deeply into the flesh of her arms but despite the reality of the pain, she still felt like she was miles away, "Paul, _please_ what's going on?"

"You fainted-"

"You were_ in my head_ and it was dark and it felt like the whole cave was pressing in on me!" she cried.

"OK, good – work through it…fiery Lizzie is better than simpering-"

"-stop!" her voice broke and Paul sighed.

"I'm sorry...it's just, we could feel your fear and..I dunno, David...well, _we_ thought you..we thought like, for sure you would..embrace it...we had champagne.." for a moment Paul sounded sad and unsure and Elizabeth found that she hated that more than his happy energy.

She slumped forward a little.

"Champagne?"

"..yeah? It's.." he sounded a little unsure now, "..we wanted to toast you and Dwayne and..and us.." he shrugged, "Marko bought it, was his idea, anyway..."

She was going to be sick. She was going to be sick or lose her mind.

She was barely keeping it together.

They had bought champagne to celebrate…to celebrate what?

Dwayne..the man she loved, the man she _needed_ was a vampire and Paul, David, Marko..they were, too. The terror she had felt when she had felt, that tight, all-encompassing fear had been suffocating, horrible, traumatic and here she was, feeling...feeling _sorry_ for Paul?

"_God_..this can't be real"

She tried to take a breath.

"We'll keep it on ice" he said with a small grin and a shrug.

"Paul-" she shot him a desperate look, feeling a small bead of sweat snake down her temple.

"Breathe, come on" he advised her again, a little flash of concern dashing across his face before his carefree attitude returned, "it's fine, you don't have to drink the cham-"

Was he deliberately not addressing the terror she had felt?

"-it's, it's not f-f-fine" she stuttered, trying to breath slowly.

"..yeah but it was exciting, Liz. It won't happen again, I promise...we didn't want to terrify you..we never wanted that.."

He sounded sincere, he sounded small.

"No...?"

"No, no of course not!" he insisted, "we love you, girl. We wouldn't hurt you…we just...we wanted you to stay with Dwayne..to..you know? Hash it out..." Paul shrugged "it..it kind of is what is it. You plus Dwayne equals fate. You plus pack equals fate"

She bit her lip, feeling a trail of sweat drip down her neck and soak into the fabric of her dress.

"I could answer your questions?" he offered with a little jump, as if a great idea had struck him.

"...what?"

"Questions. Thoughts. Do you have any? Do you want to share them? "

No way.

"Where's Dwayne?" her voice cracked again and she thought that she would lose all control soon.

Paul wiggled his eyebrows, "sexy time?"

The motion, the shaking of his eyebrows made her feel dizzy.

It wasn't right.

He was...how was he so..._normal. _How could he be joking again?

Her stomach rolled dangerously again.

"Stop it-" she said tightly, fighting the urge to wretch. She wasn't going to play along with him, she just couldn't, "-where is he?"

She had to see him. He was the answer, he was the-

"Here, I'm here Liz" came a cool voice from the entrance of the room and Elizabeth tensed. She heaved a little, a minute but dangerous hiccup.

She felt relieved and sick at the same time.

Now that he was here, with her...she didn't want him to be.

Did she?

"Oh God" she whispered again, looking between Paul, Dwayne and the exit behind him.

He had approached the room so quietly, so silently and she hadn't even heard him open the door.

Her palms were sweating, her stomach just rolling relentlessly.

He was holding a shopping back, it looked so ridiculous, so mundane but...she clenched her jaw. She knew he had been to buy things for her. A kind, caring gesture from the man she loved...

Another wave of nauseous fear poured over her.

She looked away at the look of concern on his face.

She trusted him. She...

"Oh God..." Elizabeth repeated thickly.

She loved him.

"We're not gonna hurt you, chick, remember?" Paul advised, the cigarette hanging from his lips, his arms extended in an odd way.

"Elizabeth?"

Oh God.

They both looked concerned, worried-

She whimpered again before vomiting violently.


	44. Chapter 45

"You fucking moron, you had one fucking job!" fury.

"I was helping!" indignant defensiveness.

Elizabeth groaned, coughing a little, feeling the fiery, acidic burn of vomit still lining her throat. Dwayne and Paul's voices - a mixture of hard done by insistence and pure anger - seemed to boom around her, suddenly, explosively, and Elizabeth wondered if she'd fainted again.

"-you weren't supposed to talk, you couldn't comfort a fucking spoon-" rage.

"-so what?! I should have just locked her in here alone and let her hyperventilate herself to death?" steadfast surety.

God, they were so loud.

"But you weren't helping you absolute-" anger.

"-Jesus I did my best-!" insistence.

"-it just had to be _you_\- disgust.

"meaning what-" annoyance.

With another groan, a little sob, Elizabeth raised her heavy head. She was sat, slouched forward on the bed and, judging by the pressure she felt on her forehead, she must have had her head resting on her knees. Some of her hair swayed dangerously towards her damp face and she could smell as well as taste her vomit.

"Shush" Dwayne commanded in a low hiss and then their voices came to a halt.

For the briefest of seconds she felt Paul's hands, large and covered in rings, against the damp skin of her cheeks. His fingers, surprisingly soft and lithe scraped back her equally wet hair and she felt a little tug as he held it up and out of the way.

"Got a band?" Dwayne asked, his voice filled with a hard concern, not frantic but worried..it sounded foreign, strange.

"Yeah..." Paul muttered and she felt a harder tugging, a snap.

"That's a bracelet-"

"-same difference"

"-it's gonna break her hair-"

It was strange, too the way they were fussing over her...it was...they cared so much.

They had been fighting over her, now they were focusing their attentions on her.

She felt shakey, weak.

"Just get the water, I got this" Paul said, ending their conversation and Elizabeth felt her hair pinch a little as the blonde secured it with his band or bracelet or whatever he had used.

"Liz?" she blinked, feeling weak and miserable, "hey, take a sip?"

It was Paul who had spoken. Dwayne was kneeling before her, face serious and intent. She took the offered bottle from his hand, it was cold with condensation dripping down the side. She studied it - anything to keep her eyes away from Dwayne - before taking a small, shuddering sip. It was ice-cold and she winced as she swallowed. Her throat was still burning from the vomit but the water did help a little.

"Another one" Dwayne murmured and she complied without thinking.

"You OK?" Paul asked her, his voice filled with nothing but concern.

"You're vampires..." she whispered, her voice hoarser than before.

With an odd feeling of detachment, she half expected Paul to cheer and celebrate the fact that she had finally said the word aloud but instead, he said, "…and you're in shock, sugar" as his hands fell to her shoulders. Their presence there was oddly comforting. She felt their weight, felt like they were keeping her grounded to reality, "take another sip, 'kay? You'll feel better.."

He gave her shoulders a little squeeze and her lip quivered at the comfort she felt.

"Don't think for a second, girl" the blonde advised, "just drink.."

She nodded and did as he said.

There was silence in the cave.

After the nausea in her stomach had somewhat settled and the fire in her throat had been largely extinguished, Dwayne gently pried the half empty bottle from her stiff fingers.

"You good?" Paul asked, slowly moving his hands from her shoulders. She could feel his eyes boring into her, watching for signs she was going to puke or drop or slump or faint again.

Why did they care so much?

She nodded numbly.

"Yeah?"

She nodded again.

"'Kay..."

She took another shuddering breath and stared at the water bottle in Dwayne's hands.

"...um" it seemed as if the wind had been taken clear from Paul's sails, " want some coke?"

She shook her head.

"Want some mouth wash?"

She nodded.

"'kay..." he said once more before moving from behind her on the bed. She heard him move, heard the rustle of his tight, ripped jeans against the smooth velvet blanket they were perched on and then the swooshing of the long jacket he had on over his tux as he stood up. Every sound was distinct within the stillness of the room. When he spoke again, he sounded further away and a little unsure, "I'm sorry about before..I didn't realize you were in _shock_ shock, you know?…I was kinda stupid, I just..we love you, Liz…"

She nodded softly and she felt tears well in her eyes.

"...give us a chance?"

Paul sounded unsure, Dwayne sounded worried.

They were all vampires.

Everything was...

She began to cry loudly, deeply as ugly, fat tears fell heavily down her already streaky cheeks.

Dwayne engulfed her immediately, leaning his torso forward, his strong arms enveloping her in a tight, terribly comforting hug.

She loved him. She loved the man before her and he was...

She cried into his chest, clutching the material of his t-shirt tightly.

"Is it real?" she asked thickly through broken breaths.

"Elizabeth-"

"Don't" she wiped at her eyes, pulling away from his body but not able to go far due to the arms wrapped around her, "just please, please tell me the truth. Is it real? Is any of it real?"

"It's real but you're safe-"

She released his shirt and made a fist. She could feel her nails digging into her palms but it didn't help her. She could feel herself slipping away again.

Safe. Paul had said it over and over already, that wasn't what she needed to know, that wasn't what she wanted.

"-no!" she choked, shaking her head and Dwayne released her body, reaching for her, softly holding her fingers in his huge hands, stilling them. She _knew_ she was safe, she didn't need to hear it again.

Her breath hitched, "us, Dwayne. My feelings, everything we ha-hav-had-"

Now that Paul had left, now that she was alone with Dwayne, feelings she hadn't even thought she could begin to consider had exploded in her mind.

Images of blood and death and pain were there but all she could think about was how much she loved and needed the man before her.

"Have, Elizabeth. Have.." he murmured, releasing her hands and moving in to hold her tightly once more. She pressed her damaged palms into his white shirt again and sobbed into his chest once more, overcome with relief, relief she didn't even know she'd been craving.

"Everything is real" he kissed the top of her head and spoke gently into her hair, "nothing about us, our feelings was a lie, everything was true. I love you-"

She closed her eyes as he continued, "-I'm so sorry, I thought..you're my mate and everything was going so well..I just thought.."

She nodded miserably into his chest, remembering Paul's words, his comment about the champagne. They had all thought it would be such a sure thing..what would be a sure thing? A sure thing that she would embrace a world of vampires, a world she had no positive knowledge of?

"..Elizabeth, everything was so perfect.." she could feel him shrug in despair, "I got complacent, I didn't think it could..could go wrong. I'm so sorry.."

She'd heard everything Paul said. It didn't make much sense, it was all confusing but she understood, hurt though she was, that he.._they_ didn't expect her reaction. She knew, deep down, she knew they hadn't intended for her to be as upset as she was, though she couldn't fathom how they had thought she could have reacted any differently.

But his words...she felt a nervous, strange pit form in her stomach, "...mate?" she whispered into his shirt.

"It means exactly what you think it does"

"...Dwayne..."

"Nothing changes, Elizabeth. I love you and you..." he trailed off and she hated the hesitation, the question in his tone.

"I love you" she whispered. She did, with all her heart.

It was petrifying.

She was scared, she was worried...she didn't know what the future held, but she knew in her heart that she belonged with him.

She loved him.

"...Dwayne, I'm so scared" she said, her voice shaky, her head still buried in his chest, "..there are so many...everything has...I don't know"

"I love you" he said, his voice deep and steady, "and I understand your fear. I do..but nothing changes, not now. Not for a long time. Everything is at your pace..."

She didn't know what everything was...

"…please trust me"

She slowly pulled away from him and he loosened his hold, his hands falling down to her sides.

"I do trust you" she told him slowly, "I'm..."

"You have nothing to fear from telling me the truth" he assured her.

"I'm scared"

He kissed her damp forehead, "I'm sorry"

She nodded and took a small, shuddering breath.

He gave no excuses and she appreciated it.

"David-"

"Isn't here" Dwayne said quickly and Elizabeth nodded, "Paul will be gone, too. It's just us"

"...Marko?"

"Left before.." his voice trailed off a little and she understood why.

What should he say? What could he say? 'Marko left before I revealed myself to be a vampire?' or perhaps, 'Marko left before you were hunted by David and a laughing Paul' or why not be really blunt and say, 'Marko left before our happiness exploded into a horror movie'?

Dwayne touched her arm gently, bringing her back into the conversation.

"I'll take you home whenever you want to go. You won't see anybody"

She didn't know if could meet their eyes ever again.

Everything had seemed so magical, so dreamlike, so wonderful and perfect and the entire time, the entire time she had been in awe of her surroundings, of the company she was keeping...they had known what was going to come.

Had they laughed about it?

"..it's not a fairy tale….it's a nightmare" Elizabeth whispered with watery eyes. She felt tired, mentally drained and her awe from mere hours before seemed so disgustingly childish.

He smiled sadly at her, moving his hand to softly wipe at her wet cheeks. Without a tissue it was a lost cause. He cupped her cheek gently before shaking his head, "it isn't a nightmare, Elizabeth" he assured her, "I love you. I will always love you and support you-"

He caught the look on her face and sighed softly, "...they're idiots but Paul was telling the truth, they're..they.." he obviously knew how frightened and how stung she was, he was choosing his words so carefully, "they like you"

She still felt hurt, small. She had been a joke to them.

Her lips shook, "you're…you're kneeling in my vomit" she whispered tiredly, feeling numb and exhausted "…that doesn't happen in fairy tales.."

"Doesn't happen in nightmares, really" he said, leaning in and giving her a chaste, small kiss before wiping at her chin with a kind smile, "and heroines don't have carrot upchuck on their chin either-"

She laughed but it came out as a tired, sad bark. She shook her head.

"-but fairy tales are stupid. Nightmares are nothing. Let's make our own story...OK?"

She nodded, her lips quivering again.

"Come here" he whispered, opening his arms once more.

She closed her eyes and accepted his embrace, finally relenting and letting the exhaustion wash over her.


	45. Chapter 46

Nanook barked and howled with a frightening intensity as Elizabeth and Dwayne silently walked to the door of her house. His explosion of noise seemed out of place in the eerily frozen darkness of the Santa Carla night. Everything was quiet, the wind was still, the moon was hidden behind thick and dark clouds…it felt as though the city was in mourning, as if the world had paused to wallow in the ruins of Elizabeth and Dwayne's evening.

Nanook's barking felt wrong, like laughter at a funeral and Elizabeth frowned, hand paused on the door.

She knew Nanook was outside, probably secured near the two story, rickety but sweet kennel Grandpa had built in the run up to their arrival. She closed her eyes when a feeling of guilt formed in her fragile stomach.

Nanook…did the dog know? Did the dog-

"-I'm sorry" Dwayne said, his voice quiet, interrupting the thoughts that were dully racing through her head.

Sorry…

What a loaded word.

Elizabeth nodded as she pushed open the door, entering her dark and silent house. She didn't even bother to look into the bowl as she dropped her keys in them, an action she did without thinking. No lights were on, there was no investigation into the noise Nanook was making.

She felt strangely like she had been abandoned, left to pick up the pieces of her heart and night.

Elizabeth sighed and wrapped her arms around herself.

Standing in the hallway of Grandpa's house, the place she loved and called home felt so painfully mundane, so strangely normal that she paused, not knowing what she should do. Everything that had happened in the cave seemed like it had happened on a movie screen or in the pages of a book, the supernatural stillness of the night, the feeling of the city mourning was so dreamlike…here she was, in her home. Her home…normal, known and familiar…isolating and still.

The things that shouldn't be real were real and the safety of her house felt like nothing to her.

Everything was broken and backwards and strange.

"Elizabeth?" Dwayne said, reaching out to hold her hand.

She dimly realized that he had shut the door. How long had she been stood there, drowning in her thoughts?

"Let's go upstairs, OK?" he murmured, "I'm here, I'm with you.."

With a shuddering breath, Elizabeth nodded.

He _was_ there, he _was_ with her. He hadn't left her side.

He had carried her out of the cave, allowed herself to curl into his arms, to bury her face into his neck, to hide and cower from everything. He had whispered to her, told her where they were, told her where he was walking, murmured that she was safe. He had held her, comforted her, and protected her.

He had taken her home safely, permitted her without comment to use him as a shield.

He had allowed her to shut down.

He hadn't abandoned her.

"This is the family bathroom" she told him dully, looking around when she realized that he had led her upstairs and into the white, comfortable but cluttered room.

She didn't even remember walking up the stairs.

_"Is this what shock feels like?"_ she asked herself, staring into but not really seeing the room before her.

He frowned lightly at her tone as he clicked on the bright light.

"It's nice" he said, guiding her to the toilet, one hand on her lower back. He plopped the lid down before gesturing her to sit on it and she did, feeling the cold against her thighs as her dress rode up a little. He softly touched her cheek before leaving her and moving towards the sink.

She looked unseeingly at the bathtub, hearing him fiddle with some things, with the faucet but she wasn't really thinking about what he was doing.

She just felt drained.

She felt tired and empty.

"Here..." he carefully placed her toothbrush in her slack hand, not releasing it until her fingers closed around the pink plastic handle.

She nodded, not wanting to consider how he had known which one was hers. Grandpa had a floral purple toothbrush, Lucy had a glittery pastel green one...there wasn't a shortage of feminine looking brushes but he had chosen hers correctly.

"Elizabeth?" he prompted, his voice laced with concern.

She nodded and began brushing her teeth, finding it oddly easy to focus her depleted energy on the task.

Forward, back, forward, back, forward, back, don't think about the man you love being a vampire, forward, back, forward, back, forward, back, forward, back, don't think about the existence of vampires at all, forward, back, forward, back, forward, back, forward, back.

So easy.

She blinked, looking up when she realized that Dwayne was stood over her, watching her with a sad and troubled gaze.

It looked wrong, it looked horrible to see him look so defeated. He looked as defeated as she felt.

She tried to smile at him but found her the corner of her lip only twitched lamely.

"I'm sorry…" he told her softly and she nodded again before moving to the sink.

What a funny word. Sorry.

It felt like nodding was all she could do. As she mustered the energy to really attack her teeth, to scrape and scrub at her tongue, to erase any trace of vomit that still lingered in her mouth, she heard Dwayne behind her.

Toothbrush clamped in her mouth, Elizabeth froze as a burst of clarity came to her.

She said nothing as she raised a shaky hand up to the mirror before her, tugging against the magnetized door while staring at the copper faucets down on the sink. It opened with a little, reverberating click and she moved her eyes to study the contents of the cupboard. Lotions and potions and creams and not a single reflective surface in sight.

She thought she heard Dwayne pause in whatever he was doing but she didn't turn to look.

She didn't want to see his face, she didn't want to see the hurt she thought would be splashed across it.

Looking away from the cupboard, she carefully spat into the sink, ridding her mouth of the toothpaste. She felt a little better for it, the tingly, minty freshness a welcome nicety in the horror of the night.

She moved to twist the old copper taps, not waiting for the warm water to heat up as she splashed handfuls of icy water over her mouth and then over her face. It dampened her hairline and dripped down her chest but it felt good.

It was refreshing, reviving.

She focused on the feeling and began scrubbing at her face with a new vigor, hoping to erase the tear tracks, the memories of the long, difficult evening. As she rubbed with brutal efficiency, she heard Dwayne softly push aside the white shower curtain and start up the shower.

He was still the caring, thoughtful man she knew.

She thought she knew.

God, it was so confusing.

The shower spluttered to life behind her, filling the comfortable bathroom with the heavy pattering of water.

She turned off the faucet and stood hunched over the sink, her wet palms gripping the sides tightly as water slowly pooled to her nose and chin before dropping silently into the sink.

She took a shuddering breath and scrunched her eyes shut.

Away from the electric and once soothing atmosphere of the cave, away from the memory of the laughing, wonderful boys she had come to care about, she felt like the true weight of the situation was bearing down on her.

Those wonderful boys...vampires.

Paul, David..

Their laughter, his voice...they were monsters.

She heard Dwayne push the curtain back followed by the heavier patter of water fall and she knew he was checking the temperature.

She took another shuddering breath.

The man she thought she loved...

"Elizabeth?"

The man she knew she _did_ love, crazy, horrible though it was.

She bit her lip and moved to rub at her face, her eyes again.

She didn't want to cry.

"Elizabeth..." he murmured and she clenched the sink even harder, knuckles turning white, "…everything we said was true" he told her quietly, "we would never, ever hurt you.." the room was becoming steamy now, hot and dewy thanks to the shower, "I would never hurt you…I love you. With all my heart…"

She nodded.

She trusted him.

That was part of what scared her.

"I know" she said, her voice a little hoarse.

"What can I do?"

She shook her head, "I'm...I'm scared...when I'm with you, it's so easy, so, so easy to _not_ be scared.."

She closed her eyes, feeling his fingers ghost over the lengths of her hair.

"You're scared because it's easy with me?"

She nodded, "you're...you kill"

She felt a heavy knot in her stomach, "I don't..._I_ can't-"

"Nobody is asking you to…"

"I'm scared because it doesn't make any sense...how can I love you so much?" her voice broke a little.

He planted a firm kiss on the top of her head and she closed her eyes at the feeling, trying to anchor herself to it, trying not to lose herself again.

"I was afraid, too" he murmured, his chin resting on the top of her head. He had pulled her close to his body, wrapping his strong arms around her chest, "…I knew you were coming. It happened suddenly...I just knew one day that my mate was coming"

She froze at his words. He had been afraid?

She couldn't imagine it.

"Why..how?"

She felt him shrug, "I just knew. And I told David…and I waited and worried…"

"Why did you worry?"

"I was petrified you wouldn't feel the same"

She closed her eyes at his words.

She took a breath, feeling safe and loved in his arms.

It was petrifying, unreal, horrific…but it was also perfect. So terribly perfect.

He released her softly and ran his fingers down her shoulders, "nothing will change, Elizabeth. No decisions have to be made, no promises given..."

She smiled a hopeless, hollow smile, eyes welling with yet more tears.

No promises?

She had already promised him everything. She had given him everything she had..her body, her heart.

She felt nauseous all over again knowing that she could very well give him her soul, too.

"Dwayne" she began to plead.

She couldn't do it, not anymore. She couldn't think about it, she couldn't consider it, she didn't want to live it…it was too much.

"Please…please just…"

He softly tugged at the zip on her dress, understanding everything in his usual way, "it's OK..I'll take care of you"

She said nothing as her dress slipped down from her shoulders and, with a little tug from Dwayne, over her hips and onto the floor. She was completely bare underneath and she was glad for the lack of mirror. She didn't want to know what she looked like, she didn't want to see bruises or dirt transferred from the cave walls.

She wanted nothing more than to forget, to start over.

It felt like an impossible dream.

Dwayne walked her towards the shower, leading her with yet another careful touch. He paused to pick up her dress, one hand still touching her as he draped the dress over the closed lid of the toilet. With all the gentleness in the world, he pushed back the curtain and helped her to step in to the big, white tub before letting the curtain fall back into place.

The water was perfectly warm and when he released her arm she slowly sunk to her knees, then shuffled to sit directly under the stream of water. She moved to curl forward before a little chill met her back and she turned instead, watching as the curtain rustled quietly. She watched as Dwayne slipped into the shower, silently and without fuss. He was naked, too, and Elizabeth couldn't contemplate how muddled time felt. Everything felt slow and fast at the same time.

It was all so disorienting.

He sat down behind her, his thighs pressing against her sides, his legs moving down to meet hers as they stretched forward a little.

"You're too big.." she told him quietly, her voice sounding far away. She could feel his torso press against her back as he stretched forward to collect one of the many shampoo bottles lining the edge of the tub. She knew that the other side of his thighs were pressed against the chilled porcelain of the bath, that his body wasn't receiving any of the warmth from the hot water pouring down onto her.

He kissed her shoulder softly and she closed her eyes, focusing on the feeling of him pressed against her, the comforting feeling as he enveloped and protected her, the feeling of his body surrounding hers.

Focusing on him and only him, trying not to think about whether he could even _feel_ the cold.

"Don't worry about me. Do you want me to talk?" he asked her, fingers gently and softly running through her hair as the water poured down on it.

She shook her head and he silently began to massage her head and neck, using his deft fingers to brush her hair with a firmness just on the right side of comfortable. She basked in the silence, keeping her eyes closed and letting herself fall without thought into the quiet stillness of the room.

She followed his whispered instructions, tilting her head back when it he added shampoo, tilting it forward when he added conditioner to the lengths.

She had no concept of time, no idea how long they had been in the little bathroom, how long they had been sat in the bathtub.

It felt like the longest night of her life.

It was strange how utterly blank her mind had become and, as he carefully rubbed body wash into her pale skin, she found herself relaxing back into his firm body.

That was what she needed, she realized, as she couldn't even muster the energy to yawn. She had never felt so completely drained. She wanted nothing more than love and support and to not think.

"Come on" Dwayne murmured, standing slowly.

She trembled a little as his body left hers. She felt very small without him there. He turned the shower off and pushed aside the curtain, the rings scraping against the pole it was hanging from as she stood slowly, toes curling a little.

He stepped out easily, gracefully and reached over to pull a bath towel from its place on an old, wooden shelf. It was white and fluffy and he draped it over her hunched shoulders in another careful movement. He told her that he would take care of her and he was certainly true to his word. As he drip dried on the thick rug placed before the tub, he took his time and dried her body with a gentle seriousness.

She knew that she should make some effort, that she should be drying herself, dressing herself, cleaning herself but she just couldn't.

She had nothing left, nothing left to give.

She was empty-

"-you'll get sick.." he said with a frown as he looked around the room.

"Huh?" Elizabeth asked, meeting his eyes with a slow frown of her own as she was drawn into a conversation.

"Your hair" he explained, reaching out and touching the ends of her sodden hair.

"Why?"

"If you sleep with wet hair-"

"-oh. Yeah..Grandpa…Grandpa keeps the hairdryer downstairs, I..I think" she said, her brain slowly starting to work, "Mike heard it once…I didn't…but he um, he…he stuffs animals…like…."

"Taxidermy" Dwayne supplied patiently.

"Yeah…that..so I think, maybe he uses the hairdryer for…stuff"

"Of course. What else would someone use a hairdryer for?" he replied with a little quip of his lips and slowly, Elizabeth found her own smile. Her lips had barely moved but it was there, a passing and weak ghost of a smile.

Maybe she did have something to give, after all?

"I usually just…" she gestured to the towel, still draped down and over her shoulders.

Dwayne nodded, "then let's just…" before he stepped towards her.

With a gentle but firm motion, he began rubbing her hair with the towel.

"Can you go up to bed?" he asked her when the job was finished, the damp towel clutched in his hand as he squeezed her hair to check it was at a satisfactory level of dryness.

"Yes" she replied, stepping out of the tub, watching as Dwayne fussed and tried with difficulty to tie the towel over her breasts. The house was still, there was no need for modesty and she had no secrets from him but it felt like the right thing to do all the same.

A strange burst of procedure in a confused, messy night.

She gently brushed his hands away and secured it herself, "will you…." she trailed off.

She felt like the fog around her brain was clearing but she wasn't sure if that was what she actually wanted. She didn't know if she wanted him to stay, she didn't know if she wanted him to leave, she didn't know if she wanted his help, she just didn't know what she wanted.

All she knew was that she craved his comfort and even then she didn't know if that was a good thing.

"Of course" he told her, "I'll just clean up here"

She paused before nodding slowly.

_'__I'll just clean up here'_, he was so…he was so kind and so pure…

"Go up" he advised her softly and she nodded, leaving the little bathroom and padding up to her room, moving on auto-pilot.

She didn't bother to turn on the light, knowing that she would find it to be cold and sterile and when she entered her little closet, she pulled out an anonymous but thick sweater and a pair of leggings. She knew, dimly, that the leggings had a hole behind the knee and that the sweater was faded and ugly but she also dimly considered that Dwayne had seen her look a lot worse. Steadfastly ignoring the mirror – still covered with the shawl she had thought about wearing the other night – she dressed and tugged her hair into a messy, high bun.

She could hear her clock ticking beneath her window but she didn't bother to look at it.

Time wasn't important, it didn't matter.

Slowly, she sat down onto her bed. The mattress was familiar and comforting but oddly alien at the same time. She had liked the bed, liked that perfect little room tucked away in the depths of the….

Elizabeth closed her eyes and rubbed her face.

It didn't bear thinking about.

She lied down on the bed, saying nothing as Dwayne joined her silently.

She hadn't heard him come in.

"Can I see you tomorrow?" he asked her gently and she knew that whatever answer she chose to give would be respected and accepted by him. She took a small breath; it would have been easier if he had demanded to see her or insisted she have the next evening to herself. It would have been easier if he had made the decision for them, if he considered what he wanted and acted on it.

She slipped her blanket over her shoulders and nestled into her blessedly familiar and comfortable bed…wincing when she realized her new, welcome feelings of familiarity were because Dwayne had joined her.

Her troubled thoughts must have been dancing across her face or perhaps he really did know her so well because he softly took her hand, "there's no wrong answer, Elizabeth. It's whatever you want..."

Her lips quivered and dimly she wondered just how many tears she could cry this horrible night.

She knew that he meant what he was saying, she knew that he would listen to her and respect her wishes - none of it was news to her, none of it was a surprise. That was part of the reason she loved him so much, he was sweet and caring and respectful towards her. He used his words, of course but he showed her how much he loved her...and he had done since their first date.

"Could you just...could you just hold me?" she whispered, feeling defeated.

His lips found her forehead in a delicate meeting and he nodded.

"I'll take care of you" he said quietly for the second time that night, the promise in his voice unquestionable despite being barely a murmur.

He slipped fully into the bed beside her and held her tightly to him. She turned and nestled her face in the crook of his arm, holding his shirt and breathing in his scent.

"I'll always take care of you" he finished, using his free arm to tickle her back softly as she fell, hard and fast, into a dreamless sleep.


	46. Chapter 47

Elizabeth woke up slowly. She didn't feel rested, she didn't feel refreshed but, as her eyes fluttered her towards wakefulness, she knew there was no chance she would sleep again. She noted the soft and not particularly bright sun trying its best to pour in through her windows and right away she knew that it was still reasonably early. She knew that she'd not woken up late - the Santa Carla sun was only ever this weak in the morning. She saw her curtains flutter lightly in the small breeze, saw that the window itself was opened a little, letting fresh air circulate around her room.

Dwayne had left the window open for her, he had left it open a comfortable amount and, as she sat up, her blanket snagged against her body before falling to her lap and she bit her lip.

He'd tucked her in, too.

Elizabeth groaned and shook her head. She closed her eyes, squeezing them tightly as she tried to clear her mind of the thoughts that were already beginning to form. She didn't want to deal with any of it. She had only just woken up but she felt tired all over again and in that moment she realized that there was little use in fighting it all.

She was going to have to face the reality she had found herself immersed in but she didn't _want_ to think about him, she didn't want to think about the events of the previous night. She didn't want to deal with reality. Oddly, in the comforting light of day it all felt even more horrible.

With a shuddering sigh, she opened her eyes.

She looked around her room, slowly taking everything in but nothing was out of place, nothing had changed. Dwayne had left it completely untouched. She looked down at her bed before running her hands up to her neck, her hairline..

Nothing.

He had left without a trace.

It was as if he had never even been there.

She felt hurt and alone, her stomach clenching when she took stock of her feelings. She knew that Dwayne had left her reluctantly...if felt wrong to admit but even knowing what he was, she _hoped_ he had left her reluctantly. She couldn't deny her feelings, despite the horror and confusion and dull sense of fear, she still couldn't deny that she loved him. She did. She loved him so much it was close to unbearable...even more so when waking up to nothing. In her heart she knew that everything he had done was out of respect for her and her feelings, confused though they were. He had left without a trace in an attempt to not overwhelm her, perhaps to give her space to think and process? She didn't doubt his intention but it hurt all the same.

She felt so alone...alone in a terrifying world she didn't understand.

She got out of her bed, steadfastly ignoring the red stain that still marred her sheets, before neatening her covers, acting on impulse. She moved to her desk, the table that doubled as her study place and vanity but there were no notes, no messages...

Nothing.

She opened her mouth before closing it, finding no words, not even a grunt or groan.

Not bothering to change her clothes or take down her messy, slept in bun, Elizabeth sped out of her room, thudded like a zombie down her little staircase and walked down to the landing. She couldn't do this, not today. Not by herself. She needed company, she needed her family, she needed to see and speak with her brothers, to laugh and play around and latch on to their normalcy, their reality. She needed them, they were safe and secure and familiar.

"Guys?" she called out into the silent house.

No response.

"Not today..guys?!" she called again, her voice taking on a little desperate tremble.

There was silence from both of her brother's rooms and the family bathroom. No noise was creeping up from the kitchen, the often unused living room sounded empty. The house was still. She would have given anything for some noise, for a sign of life.

Anything to show that she wasn't alone.

Not even the dog barked.

She knocked on Sam's door before moving to Michael's, knocking with a desperate splat of her palm.

"Please…" she whispered, turning the knob.

Michael's room was empty. She looked around the surprisingly tidy space, looked at the quite full laundry hamper, the shoes lined up next to his closet. Orderly, neat and silent. He wasn't there. She saw the door to his bathroom was open, as was Sammy's adjoining one. It showed a painful hint of Sammy's equally empty room, the eyes of his posters staring unseeingly at her. They _always_ closed their doors, sharing a bathroom had really ignited their need for privacy but today, the day she needed them the most, those adjoining doors seemed to be mocking her. Open, wide, showing her just how alone she was.

She left Michael's room and moved to brush her teeth in the family bathroom that she and Dwayne had used last night.

The silence of the house pressed in on her and she closed her eyes as she brushed her teeth, willing herself not to cry.

* * *

The beach was quiet, it was barely ten in the morning but he knew the crowds would be coming soon. People would start to amble down before lunch and then they would come in droves when noon was about to strike. They would place towels and umbrellas and spend the latter part of their afternoon basking under the hot sun, tanning and swimming and eating. There were definitely worse ways to spend a day but right now the beach was almost empty. A few early birds, a couple of families and some aged swimmers.

_The morning is actually a nice time to come down_, Michael mused as he looked down the calm stretch of beach.

The rides on the boardwalk were just starting to pick up and the sounds were already starting to pulsate down the quiet section of beach he was working on. With the cawing of the seagulls, it was actually nice.

Peaceful.

No people talking or hollering, just the sound of the sea and the rides. The cable car was whirring in the distance, the almost empty cars of the roller coaster were breezing along the wood and making a very nice chugging sound and the flashing lights themselves looked very muted in the daylight.

Paired with the soft sun and the light breeze it felt very picturesque, very wholesome. It felt nice.

He didn't think Santa Carla could be any of those things but here he was, proven wrong.

"You shouldn't be pickin' up trash, boy" drawled a heavy set man before him and Michael laughed, blinking away from the attractions in the distance.

The man had been walking up the beach with a purposeful air but Michael hadn't really paid him much attention.

He had a job to do, after all.

"Yeah? Not much else going around here…"

Truthfully, he realized that Lucy had been lucky to land her job. Insanely lucky. He had been keeping an eye out and coming up with nothing. He knew that Sam would never have believed that his older brother was scoping the work scene but he _had_ been. He'd had no success but he'd been trying.

He couldn't pin down _why_, exactly, but a few nights ago he just had the urge to..for lack of a better word...buck up his act. He had fastidiously brushed his teeth, he went to bed at a reasonable hour and he had even dressed in an old set of pajamas he hadn't even intended to bring from Arizona and then, the next morning he realized the he felt good for it. He spent the following night with Star, just him and her - no alcohol, no parties. Just the two of them...and he had loved it.

He wanted that every night, every night for the rest of his life and he had told himself that he would start making moves, making plans to make sure he _could_ have it. Before and sometimes even during his dates he had been looking for work. It hadn't been easy though. Santa Carla wasn't exactly a wholesome place and jobs were almost impossible to find.

He was dismissed as too young to work in the numerous bars and clubs or perhaps he looked too wholesome because even the seedy places that seemed to thrive around the backstreets wouldn't give him a look in. He knew it wasn't really a legal thing; he saw plenty of underage patrons while he was being herded out. The few restaurants he'd inquired at were "over staffed" as it was, the fast food joints uninterested and it seemed the boardwalk itself along with all the rides and attractions that made it was run exclusively by families.

Picking up trash on the beach with people whose background he knew better than to question was all he could get.

Santa Carla was a dead end.

"Nothing legal, anyway..." the man agreed with a nod, giving Michael a knowing look, "...can be tough down here"

Michael skewered another empty can onto his spiked pole, sliding it into the trash bag he had slung over his back. A bead of sweat worked its way down his neck and into the fabric of his tank top but it didn't bother him.

He felt great. It wasn't his dream job, far from it, but it was doing the job. He was getting some cash and better still, it was all under the table. None of the money he worked hard for - and he _was_ working hard - was going to Uncle Sam.

This was his second day picking up trash now. He'd kept it secret from his siblings. He wasn't ashamed, not even close. He wanted money and he was making it - there was no shame in that - but Sammy would have ribbed the hell out of him. He wasn't in the mood for that on top of the comments about his evening activities. This was the first day he'd been there bright and early though. The last time - which had also happened to be the first time - he'd picked up work was in the afternoon. It was harder then, trying to navigate the throng of people, having them watch him as he cleared up their mess in the glaring heat of the day. He must have done something right, though. He hoped picking up trash wasn't his calling but he was grateful that the guy who chose him to do the work had suggested he make it earlier the next day. It was cooler, less busy and paid a little more, too.

He was working hard, he was earning money, he could treat Star to all the things she deserved. Well. Not all the things, not yet. He'd only just started but it was nice not to worry about treating her to dinner tonight and it was nice knowing he could do the same tomorrow night.

He was satisfied. Sammy could complain about his social life, his relationship with Star all he wanted but he was feeling good. He was feeling good, he was happy. That's all he needed, that's all he wanted. He'd slog away on the beach forever if it meant he could spend time with his Star in the evenings.

"I don't mind it though" Michael told the man with a grin, letting his thoughts slip away from him as he slid yet another speared can from the pole into his trash bag. It clanged loudly as it met the many others filling the bag.

"No?"

"Nah..."

"College boys usually kind of fussy about this kinda work…" the man said, spitting some chewing tobacco into the sand. Michael watched as he buried it with his booted foot, the camel colored, steel-tipped work boots looking very odd against the sand. It was a funny contrast; tropical vs industrial.

"I'm not a college boy.." Michael shrugged with a little laugh. It was the first time anyone in the town had considered him to be more than he was.

"No?"

"No"

Michael collected yet another can, clearing the ground between him and his new conversation buddy with efficient ease.

"High school?"

"Uhhh..." Michael shrugged, resting on his pole for a second as he considered his answer.

Lucy had looked so hurt when he had mentioned to her in passing that he was thinking about not going back to school. She'd looked so disappointed that he hadn't mentioned it again but he just wasn't sure about returning. He knew she didn't like the idea of her eldest son dropping out but what should he do? School felt so pointless at this stage. He'd _seen_ Santa Carla. He'd been around, he had seen what was on offer and he had seen that the town was just...he didn't have a future in Santa Carla.

There was no way he could make a stable future, provide for a family, provide for himself and Star.

He had always kind of known that academia wasn't for him but seeing the dead ends in town had made him realize that _that_ wasn't for him, either. He had decent grades, he kind of enjoyed some classes but he wasn't like Elizabeth or Sam. He didn't have a passion for it and everything was so expensive. God, even High School was expensive. It had been expensive back in Arizona when there was a stable income. Books, transport, lunch. Now that he had moved to Santa Carla he couldn't help but think...what was the point? Why enroll at a new school in a new place when Lucy couldn't afford to send him to college at the end of it all, anyway. School was a burden to her now and would be a burden to both of them in the future. He would never get a good scholarship, he'd be in debt for the rest of his life and again, what was the point? Go in the red just for a fancy diploma?

He thought of his father, highly educated, comfortable and well off._ He_ had the diploma, he had the office and the staff and all the arrogance that went with it. Then there was Lucy, sweet and caring, not educated beyond high school and having to work in a video rental shop to make ends meet.

He and Star could work _now_, could earn money_ now_. They could plan for their future together. The more he thought about getting a career started, getting money in a bank the more it appealed to him. It happened all the time, he had reasoned during one of his evenings with Star. A man could get a career off the ground and by the time other guys his age had graduated from school and then college, those working men had gotten promotions and a salary that fresh grads couldn't hope to get.

Why couldn't he have it, too? he could be that working man.

He thought his siblings would rag the hell out of him if he opened up to them. Sam seemed to really have it in for his relationship with Star, Lucy wanted him to graduate High School...he had a great thing with Star and he knew that's what he wanted for his future.

He found that that's what his thoughts kept coming back to: making a solid future for himself and the woman he loved. It sucked that Sam had to be such a little monster about it all though, because he would have liked to have someone to discuss it with, someone who wouldn't scoff at or dismiss him right away. It sucked how lonely he felt when he was with his family...but still. He had Star. And she dreamed about it too. They had long, wistful and longing conversations about busting out of Santa Carla and starting their lives somewhere...it was a nice dream. It was nice to share it with her.

"..yeah but you know.." Michael said with a half-shrug. He didn't know how to articulate his numerous thoughts and what should he say to this man, anyway? He was friendly but a friendly stranger was still stranger.

"You're not set on it?"

Michael nodded, "nah, not really"

"Why?"

"Why?" Michael laughed.

"Yeah" the man smiled, "c'mon, kid. Humor me"

Michael twirled his spiked pole into the sand a little and considered the man before him. His work boots were serious, he could see they were expensive, expensive and used and despite the swell of his stomach, his skin was tanned, his hands split and calloused…he looked like a man who wasn't afraid of hard work.

"Honestly?" the man nodded and Michael continued, thinking about Star, "I want to work. I want to earn..think about the future"

"You set on Santa Carla?"

Michael paused, "what?"

"Ain't no future in Santa Carla" he shrugged, "it's for the dyin' and the dead. Kids come and go, summer crowds come and go but regular people? We stagnate here.."

"...that's what I've been afraid of" the older Emerson said with a rueful curve of his lips.

"I got a construction company" the man said, "gonna be startin' new builds up in Depoe Bay next month-"

_What?_

"-I've never built anything in my life, I'm not a builder-"

"-yeah, but you ain't a trash man neither" the man said with a shrug, "you obviously ain't work shy and I thought you might be interested…"

"….are you serious?"

The man nodded, "yeah. Always lookin' for talent-"

"-where's Depoe Bay?" Michael asked with a little frown.

"Up in Oregon" the man supplied, "nice change if you're wantin' it. Decent work, too"

"So why are you down in Santa Carla?" Michael asked, trying to keep his face a blank mask.

Oregon? He thought of him and Star in a little house in Oregon and shuffled in the sand a little. He loved Star with all his heart and the thought of having a job and having a life, providing for her...it made him happy. It made him feel good. They had spent the last few nights together in a little hotel up on the beach and it had felt so right, being with her. Just the two of them, eating together, watching TV and making love. She had asked him, shyly and nervously if they could spend some time alone together, told him that she had rented a little place. Seeing her look so vulnerable as she had invited him to stay with her, as she opened herself up to him, put herself out there to be rejected...Michael had never loved anyone more.

"My brother's the sap that hired you-" the man said, bringing Michael out of his pleasant memory.

Michael laughed a little and the man joined him, chuckling as he understood the reason behind the laughter, "yeah, yeah hired's a grand word-"

"-I got on the back of his truck-"

"-but he noticed you, gave me a heads up" the man shrugged and pulled out his wallet, an old but nice quality leather one, and then handed Michael his business card, "we're both outta Santa Carla. His contract's up with the city in a few weeks anyway-"

"-really?"

"-yeah, got outbid. City council only gives yearly contracts, wanna squeeze every penny they can outta us. Act like we ain't got families to feed and men that rely on us" the man shrugged again, "but hey, what can you do? Stagnate or-"

"-go to Depoe Bay with your brother, I guess" Michael said with a grin, taking the business card.

He looked down at the details and nodded as he considered the man's offer.

"...is this serious?" Michael asked again.

"Yeah" the man nodded, "have a think on it, kid.."

"…thank you" Michael replied with a nod, slipping the card into the pocket of his jeans.

* * *

"You _really_ don't notice anything weird about Santa Carla?" Edgar asked, throwing down his copy of _Werewolves Beyond the Graves 3 _as he watched Sammy flick through the monthly listing for the cinema at the multiplex they had visited a few nights ago.

"Nu-uh" Sam said, not taking his eyes off the shiny brochure, "just you two"

He'd really enjoyed their sleepover, which was...unexpected. He'd thought that his new friends would be weird and he'd be phoning Grandpa by 8:30 but no. They'd ordered pizza and watched TV and read comics. He'd even seen a few really rare editions that the Frog Brother's parents had hidden away. It had been fun. Genuinely and honestly fun. Sometimes they said strange things, sometimes Edgar would insist on nudging the conversation towards the supernatural but even those moments had been few and far between - he'd had a great time.

He had friends, weird though they were.

"Funny" Alan said, drumming his fingers on the glass counter he was leaning against.

"But true" Sam shrugged.

"Does your brother notice anything weird about Santa Carla?" Edgar asked.

"Nah, just you two"

"Funny" Alan repeated, "how about your sister?"

"She's none of your business" Sam replied. The last thing he wanted was one of these clowns flirting with his sister, "but if I had to guess, I'd day yes. She does. She really, really does..."

"Really?" Edgar sat up with an embarrassing eagerness.

"Yeah" Sam said, finally making eye contact with the camouflaged boy, "...you"

Edgar sighed.

"You wanna see this? Could be good, _'fast-paced action'_?" Sam nodded with a smile as he spoke. He was definitely in the mood for an action movie. No blood or guts or damsels screaming.

"Yeah, whatever" Alan said, "I'm down"

"Oh, look. Coupon" Sam waved the brochure at them, "free popcorn.." he skimmed the words, "awesome, limit of four per-"

"We're a trio" Edgar said, his voice firm.

"Well let me finish?" Sam said with a roll of his eyes.

"You said four"

"I said there's a_ limit of four per_-"

"-we're a trio. That's three"

"Oh my God would you let me finish!? Limit of four-"

"Ken. We're three!"

"Jesus!" Sam looked at Alan for back up but the quieter sibling just shrugged with a half smile. For a second, Sam thought Alan knew his brother was insufferable but was just bearing with it. He thought he wouldn't get any back up, so he continued "the _coupon_ has a limit of _four_ popcorns" Edgar opened his mouth and Sam spoke harder, "so with this _one_ coupon we can get four _popcorns_. That's _one popcorn each-"_

_"-_and one to share" Alan nodded.

"Jeeze" Edgar snorted, looking at his brother with over exaggerated, wide eyes. It was as if he thought Sam was utterly insane, "I'm not stupid-"

"-you're plenty stupid"

Edgar sighed and leaned forward, swiping the brochure clean out of Sam's hands. He barely glanced down at it but he had found something else, "let's watch this instead?"

"No way" Sam said quickly. He didn't even need to ask what it was.

"It looks good!"

"No horror" Sam shook his head, "I'm serious. You choose last time-"

"-this isn't horror" Edgar insisted.

"I'm not stupid either" Sam shook his head, "I know you. It clearly says horror"

"Where?" Edgar frowned down at the brochure and Sam sighed. He reached over and pointed to the white font on top of a red circle that, as he had said, clearly spelled horror. It was scary how well he knew Edgar, even after such a short time, "why are you such a horror addict?"

"We can see the action" Alan said, shooting a look at his brother.

"but..but-"

"-it's fine.."

Edgar frowned at Alan but Sam had already taken back the brochure and was looking down at it.

_"We need to train him" _Edgar mouthed at Alan.

_"Be patient" _Alan mouthed back.

"We going tonight?" Sam asked, looking up and blinking when both boys jerked their heads towards him.

"What?" Edgar looked at Sam with a surprised grin.

"You said today is slow-"

"-totally!" Edgar nodded, "We'll shut at six-"

"-you really wanna hang with us tonight, too?" Alan asked.

"Yeah?" Sam shrugged.

"Really?" Alan prodded.

"Dude yeah" Sam replied. He didn't want them to make a big fuss over it. It was embarrassing, sometimes, how excited they got when he agreed to or suggested something. It was like they were desperate for friends or desperate for _something _he never could put his fingers on.

"-and you'll help us stock today?" Edgar asked.

"I said I would.." Sam shrugged again. He'd offered to help them out in their shop last night, it had seemed like a good idea at the time and now, in the light of day, it still seemed like a good idea.

Why not?

"Your Mom's cool with it?"

"She's out" Sam said "but she'd be happy I have friends"

Edgar grinned, "comrades!"

"What?"

"We're brothers in arms. Comrades!" Edgar said with a grin and Sam sighed, "...sure we are"

"Wanna stay over tonight, too?" Alan asked, glancing at the locked door of the shop.

They would have to open soon.

"Nah" Sam shook his head, "I wanna hang with Liz for a bit-"

"-why?"

"because she's my sister?" Sam replied.

He was definitely going to get lunch with Liz tomorrow, he told himself firmly. He was having fun with the Frog Brothers, weird though they were, but he wouldn't abandon his sister. He'd hang out with his friends today because that made sense. He was already with them. He wasn't going to turn into Michael and just ditch his family whenever he felt like it...he'd see Liz tonight, if she was still up after the movie and if she wasn't, they'd get lunch tomorrow.

It's wasn't like she couldn't handle a day by herself.

"What's that got to do with anything?" Alan asked.

"Yeah? He's my brother" Edgar said, jerking his thumb towards Alan.

"Yeah, and _you're_ hanging out together" Sam said, "I wanna do the same for my sister"

"Why?"

"...because I love her?-"

"-ugh, barf-"

"-and I worry about her.."

"Why?"

"I'm gonna rethink our friendship if this is the level of conversation" Sam said with a grin and a shake of his head.

"Oh, sorry Master of the Conversation" Alan said with a grin of his own.

"Why are you worried?" Edgar nudged.

"You know...Mike being..." Sam shook his head. Truthfully, the more he thought about it...the more he thought he was in the wrong. Just a little...but in the wrong all the same. Maybe Liz was right, he wasn't so weird recently, "...my brother was a bit off, got a new girl or whatever so if I'm not home that means Liz is home_ alone_ and that kinda sucks, you know?"

"In Santa Carla, that's a good thing" Alan said seriously.

"What?" Sam asked with a shake of his head. What was good about being alone and what did Santa Carla have to do with anything?

"Oh ho!" Edgar laughed, "now who's a shitty conversationalist?!"

"You're impossible" Sam said with a laugh.

Edgar nodded.

"So...open, close around six and then catch a movie?" Sam said, bringing their conversation back to where they had left it.

"Sounds good, man" Alan said with a nod.

"Yeah, cool" Edgar added.

Sam sighed, "neither of you are cool"

"But you like us!" Alan smiled.

"yeah, you do!" Edgar laughed, "you're one of us, Ken!"

"...guys, come on" Sam laughed with a shake of his head.

They were absolute head cases.

"So tell us about this girl..." Edgar asked casually as he stood and began removing some comics from a cluttered stand.

"What girl?" Sam said, moving to help.

"Your brother's girlfriend"

"Ugh, I have no idea" Sam said with a shake of his head, "but he's got a piercing...and he kept sleeping in late. I mean, recently..he's been OK, I guess..."

* * *

Elizabeth sat on the kitchen table, her bare feet resting on one of the chairs. She didn't know what to do with herself. She had sat on the sofa, moved to sit on the stairs and then moved again to sit at the kitchen table. Every room she went to felt horribly empty, everywhere she sat she felt exposed.

It had been horrible, each passing _second_ seemed to tick by with painstaking slowness.

Grandpa's workroom was locked and the house was utterly silent. There were no notes or jotted memos by the phone or near the keys and, judging by the bowls drying on the rack near the sink, it looked like two people had eaten breakfast. She must have missed them. She wondered who it had been...Michael and Sammy? Or did Grandpa have two bowls? It seemed like something he would do. She had tried to imagine what cereal he would have chosen to eat it, tried to think what he would use if there was no milk in the fridge, how he would scoop the cereal if the house was devoid of all cutlery...she had tried to think of anything, anything other than vampires and how alone she was.

When that failed, she had moved to the fridge but even thinking about eating made her stomach roll in warning. She thought about trying to force herself to eat but absolutely nothing appealed to her. There was nothing she was even slightly tempted to try.

She had moved to sit at the table after looking in the fridge but her skin erupted into goosebumps - her back had been facing the large kitchen door.

Anyone..anything could have been behind her. She had jumped onto the table itself instead and stared at the door with a frown.

She had been there since, biting at the skin around her thumb, trying not to think, trying to shut down her mind, trying to watch the hands of the cuckoo clock.

She jumped when the trill of the phone suddenly broke the silence crushing down on her.

"Mom?" Elizabeth said, her voice a pained, hopeful whisper. She threw herself off the table and ran for the phone, picking it up desperately.

"Hello?" Elizabeth said, clutching the phone receiver tightly.

_"Lizzie?_"

She closed her eyes and bit her lips as Grandpa's voice, his wonderful, energetic, familiar and warm voice crackled down the receiver.

"Yeah, it's me. Hey Grandpa" she held the receiver harder, "where..where are you? You sound far away..."

He felt it, too.

_"I'm doing some shopping, kiddo. Gonna cook for The Widow Johnson tonight-"_

"-will you come home?" she asked, her voice cracking a little.

_"No, wasn't planning on it, Lizzie...why? Are you OK?"_

"Oh yeah..yeah, no I-'" Elizabeth said, closing her eyes tightly and trying to keep her voice steady, trying to think of something to say.

_"-I'll come home-"_ he said immediately.

"-no, no" she said, knuckles white. She didn't want to ruin his day and what could she possibly say to him? God, she wanted to see him so badly but what could she say, how could she let him know how torn, destroyed she felt without telling him why. It that moment she knew. She really was alone, "just..I have a really bad period"

_"Really?"_

"Yeah"

_"Under the sink is that box of powdered bleach. It's yellow and faded? It's empty. That's where I keep my chocolates-"_

Elizabeth barked a little laugh, smiling tightly. Of course that's where he hid his stash of chocolates.

_"-now you just help yourself. Don't tell your brothers though. And upstairs in the linen closet - the mice aren't real, don't be spooked - that's where I keep my collection of hot water bottles and electric blankets, so you just help yourself to those, too and you know what? I stocked the cupboards, go check the downstairs toilet - there's everything, I bought out the store when Lucy said you were coming. Don't be shy-"_

She'd told him about her fake period and straight away, without even pausing he had jumped into everything that he thought could comfort her, help her. He was just so thoughtful, so kind, so unflappable...

She took a shuddering breath.

"-thank you, Grandpa"

_"Lizzie, you sure you're OK?"_

"Yeah" she wiped at her eyes, "just...painful and um.." she swallowed, "emotional"

_"The Widow get's 'em bad, too" _Grandpa said with sympathy in his voice.

"What?" Elizabeth said with a little wet laugh, hoping he didn't really know how close to breaking down she was.

_"Oh yeah, terrible cramps"_

Surely the Widow was way past menopause?

"Grandpa?"

He chuckled a little, _"yeah, kid, I'm just yanking your chain. But I raised a daughter, so tell me if I can help, OK?"_

Elizabeth nodded before remembering he couldn't actually see her, "Yeah, OK. I will"

_"Promise?"_

"Promise"

_"Lizzie? I know I'm an old man but you can talk to me about anything at all. I'm here for you, OK, kiddo?"_

He spoke so fluidly and with such confidence, Elizabeth froze for a moment. He sounded so knowing...

_"...Liz? Hello?"_

"Sorry. Yeah, thank you Grandpa"

What else could she say?

_"Don't mention it. Your brother home?"_

"Um, no. Nope..neither of them are..." she pursed her lips, pulling her mouth into a tight, wrinkled grimace as she tried to control her flood of emotions.

Isolation, desperation, love, fear.

_"Yeah, I saw Michael this morning. I meant your other one, could you let him know Nanook's with me?"_

"Oh. Sure..that's why you were calling?"

_"Mhmm"_

"When he comes home, I'll let him know" she promised.

Her hand was starting to hurt, clenched tightly around the phone as it was.

"_Thanks, kid. Say, the Widow isn't listed, let me give you her number-"_

"I'm-"

_"-pick up a pen, would you?" _he said, his voice warm, _"and if you need stronger medicine or something, you just let me know and I'll come back. Sound good?"_

The line crackled again.

"Sounds good" she said, closing her eyes, her voice tight.

He felt so, so far away.

She moved her free hand, readying herself to pick up one of the many pens stuffed in an old, cat shaped pen holder...and froze as she saw three crescent shaped cuts in her palm.

She stared at the thick, red droplets of blood pooling down and around them.

She hadn't felt anything as her nails had cut into her skin.

_"Ok. Eight. That's e for elephant, i for ice, g for goat, h for house, t for tennis. Three. That's t for toe, h for hill, r for reef-"_

Elizabeth didn't bother to wipe the tear that fell from her eye.


	47. Chapter 48

Elizabeth frowned a little as she opened her eyes slowly.

The lamps in the conservatory were providing her with a beautifully warm light and, as she licked her dry lips, she realized that she had fallen asleep. She hadn't napped, she hadn't dozed - she had slept.

She didn't think she had it in her but apparently her exhaustion from the previous night had caught up with her. She was actually glad that she had slept because it had been dreamless. She saw that it was dark, the kitchen beyond the conservatory and then the rooms beyond that were covered in darkness, too. That meant she had escaped. She had escaped the world, her thoughts for..God, how long? She didn't even know when she had settled into the conservatory and she didn't know what time it was now. The cuckoo clock in the kitchen was totally shrouded in inky darkness.

She had been alone all day, left to stew in her clouded thoughts without distraction or relief. She had read, or at least attempted to read the only book she could find about the surreal world she had found herself immersed in, she had tried to study, tried not to cry.

Elizabeth had felt isolated, almost abandoned by her family and Dwayne, though the logical part of her brain reminded her that, unlike her brothers, _he_ didn't have a choice. She had tried to read but found it impossible. The book was an old and tattered copy of Dracula that came complete with rips, tears and coffee stains. The words of the book had seemed to be ineligible, the sentences long and confusing. There was too much going on in her head. She just couldn't focus on anything other than her suffering. Her body ached, she was tired and her stomach was cramping without relief. Everything felt wrong, even _she_ felt wrong and she had hated herself for her bitter, pathetic thoughts. She felt so..._bad_, almost tainted. She couldn't seem to find a single positive thought and that made her feel worse.

Eventually she had settled into the conservatory, moving the sweet wicker chair that Lucy liked to sit in towards one of the corners where the glass was covered with faded shelves and tall plants and accessories galore. She had turned on the various lamps scattered around, she had flicked on the radio and righted a few out of place leaves before running out of things to try and distract herself with. She turned off the radio, plumped the pillows on the chair, thought about turning the radio back on and then had given up on everything.

She didn't know what she should do and so she had sat there. Alone in the little corner, curled up under a small blanket, making herself as small as she could manage as she watched the bright sky with dull eyes...and thankfully, she had slept.

But what had woken her?

Elizabeth froze for a second as a tap - just a little rasp of knuckle against glass - filled the silent room, responding to her silent thought with an eerie timing. If she had been in her usual frame of mind, the noise would have sounded gentle, perhaps even cautious but troubled as she was, Elizabeth found it to be an incredibly brisk, very sudden explosion breaking the stillness of the the conservatory she had nested in.

"Elizabeth?"

She jerked her head towards the door, towards the sound, freezing when she saw Marko stood behind the glass. He was alone...or at least, he was standing alone and with the dull orange glow of the various table lamps beaming through the glass of the little conservatory, he looked quite angelic.

"….Marko?"

She didn't know what else to say. Those were all the words she could seem to muster.

She looked behind her, craning her neck up as she squinted to peer out into the blackened garden but she could see nothing unusual, no hidden bodies...but then again, how was she to know? They could be there, hiding, laughing, waiting to-

"-I'm alone" he said, his voice cutting clearly through the glass window panes. He was watching her patiently, "I promise"

He made no move towards the door, no move to walk away. He was just waiting patiently and she realized that, like Dwayne had done the other night, he was waiting for _her_. He was waiting for her to..to do what? Yell at him to go away, beg him to leave, invite him in for coffee?

She didn't know what she should do or even what she wanted to do.

She felt strangely numb as she stared mutely at him.

She had been hopeful that Dwayne would come to her when night fell, then afraid as she considered those feelings. She had flipped between wanting to see him and wanting space, then needing to see him and loathing the isolation she found herself in...it had truly been a difficult, long day. The only thing she had been sure of, _really_ sure of was that she didn't feel like she was in danger. She was scared but not for her life...it had been a terrifying realization.

She trusted Dwayne..she trusted a _vampire_.

Now that Marko had presented himself, she felt a confusing sense of almost relief.

Not Dwayne...thankfully not David or Paul but Marko...the only person who hadn't been present at her destruction yesterday.

"Why..why are you here?" she asked, slowly standing. Her legs and thighs felt tight and her calf muscles seemed to twitch a little. She had never felt so aware of every little ache and motion of her body.

The blanket she had draped over her lap fell to the floor and she stood there, still and unmoving as she faced him, body tense.

"I was worried about you"

"You're lying" she said immediately with a shake of her head, an uncomfortable ball forming in her already fragile stomach.

She hated herself the second the words flew out of her mouth, they sounded so unpleasant and she hated the nasty bite they held.

She had felt relief when she saw him, she couldn't hide from that but at the same time she didn't trust him being there. Or did she? It was so difficult. She was afraid. There were no two ways about it, she was afraid. Was she frightened for her life? Truthfully, no. She couldn't explain why but she wasn't. Was she frightened of everything? Of vampires and voices in her head and all the things that could possibly go bump in the night...absolutely.

"No" Marko said with a gentle shake of his head, "I'm not. I was worried about you, Elizabeth. I thought you could use a friend?"

She thought of Paul and David and a bitter, mocking laugh escaped her lips.

Again, she hated herself for it.

"I'm so sorry about what happened. I understand your hurt and your fear-"

"-is he with you? Does he know you're here?"

She wondered where this hard, angry tone of hers had come from. She'd never thought she had it in her to produce such a harsh tone of voice but she was proving herself wrong again.

"No. He wants to see you but he wants to give you space..I_ think_ he's planning to come here later, at least, he was thinking it over it. I felt like I could touch his thoughts, they were so..." Marko clenched his fist a little before shrugging, "..I had to leave-"

"-and come here?"

His words didn't make much sense to her.

Marko sighed before shrugging again, "I wanted to check on you. Just to see if I could do anything, if you needed anything-"

"-Paul and David did enough" Elizabeth said with another cruel bite in her words.

Marko didn't react but, as before, the second the words had left her mouth, a flood of guilt washed over her and she looked away from him, looked out to the darkened garden stretching behind him. She knew that she was beyond justified to lash out, after everything that had happened she had that right but it felt bad. There was no other way to describe it other than bad. It felt rotten. That wasn't her, that wasn't her way. She was never usually so unkind or unforgiving...she'd never had a reason to be but still...those words felt wrong the very second they left her mouth.

"...sorry" she said quietly, shaking her head as she did.

She was so confused.

"I didn't mean to snap at you..." she finally met the curly blonde's eyes and he gave her a reassuring half grin, "no need to apologize to me, this situation is all levels of fucked up, huh?"

"Yeah.." she agreed quietly, "...I don't feel like myself today"

"I can imagine"

"Yeah" she repeated, "I can't..my head's all over the place.."

It was the first time she had spoken honestly about her feelings, the first time she really had the chance to be open and honest with somebody about how she felt. Michael and Sammy had been missing in action, Lucy was still away and while she was grateful for the chance to speak with Grandpa, there was no way she could have told him the truth. She couldn't tell any of them the truth, even if they had been there.

She hated her feelings of resentment because she knew that this was something she had to face alone. She knew that even if her siblings had been there she wouldn't have been able to confide in them but it hurt all the same.

She had never felt more alone in her life.

"Would you like to talk?"

"With you?"

"No agenda" he assured her.

Elizabeth frowned before nodding slowly.

She didn't know why she nodded, she hadn't even thought it over, hadn't considered his offer but she _needed_ someone to talk with, someone to air her clouded thoughts with, someone to just...help.

She needed help.

"I need help, Marko" she said, her voice suddenly rough and pleading, that anger gone. Her eyebrows furrowed as she met his eyes, moving towards the thin, glass doorway that separated them.

She paused just before the threshold of the door, acting before she could really think about what she was doing.

When Marko's words met her ears, they were quiet, "Dwayne doesn't know I'm here because you're safe. If I came with any nefarious intentions..well...I _wouldn't _get the chance to come. He'd know and he'd stop it..."

There were so many things to consider, so many things to think about..Dwayne could sense if she was in danger? Marko wouldn't be able to hide any bad intentions from Dwayne? Could David? Paul? How did it work? And Marko..he was still there, still stood outside and watching her patiently, "...it's true, then?" Elizabeth replied finally, looking at the man before her.

"Sorry?"

Her thoughts were muddled but in that moment she could remember one piece of vampire lore very clearly.

"You can't come in without being invited?"

"Reading up?" Marko asked with a knowing look but he answered her question easily, "yes, it's true. We need permission to enter whatever you call home-"

"-it's my Grandpa's home..."

"He can give permission, of course. Anybody that lives here can but anybody can revoke permission, too"

"Revoke?"

Marko nodded, "make it clear the invitee is no longer welcome and that's that"

"I could uninvite him?"

Marko nodded again, not asking who "him" was. He didn't need to and when Elizabeth met his eyes there was no judgement in them.

"...why weren't you there last night, Marko?" she asked, her voice breaking a little.

"I'm so sorry, Elizabeth" Marko said, a pained frown cutting into his angelic features.

She shook her head. Opening the door, she stepped out of the conservatory and straight in to his waiting arms.

He held her tightly, really tightly, and for a second it felt like she was being hugged by Michael, Sam, Lucy _and _Grandpa all at the same time. It was so comforting. She physically couldn't shed any more tears but she thought if there were any left, if she could dredge up even one tear it would fall out of sheer relief. It was as if Marko was pouring every shred of compassion he could into his hug and she felt it.

She felt it and she needed it.

Her brothers weren't there but Marko was.

"I wish you were there yesterday" she said, cheek pressed against his colorful jacket.

"I'm sorry" he repeated.

"I don't understand anything at all"

She meant it. She couldn't even make sense of her feelings, let alone the new world she had been thrust into.

"I can help"

She shook her head miserably, her cheek scratching against the rough patches the covered his jacket and Marko gave her a squeeze, "I can help. This is salvageable, I swear…"

She said nothing. It didn't _feel_ salvageable. It didn't feel salvageable in the slightest, everything felt ruined and destroyed beyond repair. She loved Dwayne with all her heart but she felt crushed. She felt like she could never be happy again. Her whole day had passed with her feeling isolated, alone, like she had been left to consider the flaming ruins of what had been the happiest time of her life and she didn't know how it could be fixed.

How could anything be normal again?

…but the man before her was so honest and understanding, Elizabeth found that she had no difficulty in trusting _him_, even if his words sounded impossible.

She felt safe and protected with Dwayne and with Marko…things felt…they felt unchanged. She still felt like she belonged as part of his group, like their friendship was real and true and it was so strange.

The way she had felt with David and Paul was _still_ the way she felt about Marko.

If he had been there, would things have been different?

"You're…you're a vampire?" she confirmed with him, saying the word with a low, almost fearful tone, her voice breaking into a question at the last word.

If she had been genuinely holding onto some vain hope that he was a mortal, that it was all just a bad dream, the blonde man would have shattered it with his simply reply.

"Yes"

He was just like Paul and David, he was just like...Dwayne. Dwayne, the man who loved and cared for her.

"You're different" Elizabeth said, "You and Dwayne, you're-"

"We're not different, Liz" Marko said, now holding her like a father would a child, "we're all the same"

"No, you're not" she insisted blindly, shaking her head and again feeling some rough, scagged patch of embroidery catching against her cheek.

If Paul or David had approached her home, had tried to speak with her she would have fled into the depths of her house, closed every curtain, shut every blind…but here she was, clutching to Marko like he was a life preserver in a stormy sea.

"We're vampires" he said, his voice soft but firm, "and we embrace everything about it…we love it" she closed her eyes as he spoke, "that goes for me and Dwayne, too-"

"-but you're so nice!" Elizabeth protested.

"I'm brutal" Marko said, the gentle squeeze he gave her an incredibly stark contrast to the truth his voice held, "and I enjoy that side of myself but I'm kind to people I love-"

"-love?"

"-yes, love. I feel like your big brother, I love you to pieces-"

"-because it's fate?" she said quietly, not understanding it but remembering the words that had been thrown around that horrible, horrible night.

"Yeah, it's fate. I love those clowns of mine, too. We're a pack. You're meant to be with us...you're one of us-"

Elizabeth squeezed her eyes shut, waiting for Marko to start following Paul's lead, a ball of heavy lead beginning to form in her stomach, "-whenever, and_ if _ever, you choose to be.."

Elizabeth pulled away from Marko with a confused, surprised frown and he let her go, his hands falling to her upper arms.

"…if?"

Marko shook his head, a gesture of both confirmation and almost disbelief, "of course '_if_'. Lizzie, we all love you, I don't want you to think you're being forced into-"

"-but David?-"

"-Is a cunt" Marko said with another shake of his head and Elizabeth blinked. Still under in the glow of the lamps, he looked so cherubic and he was being so incredibly comforting that she was surprised into silence by his crude and unexpected insult.

Marko squeezed her arms and smiled, "he is, Lizzie. He's cold and arrogant and fucking cruel because that's his job. He has to be. He's the pack leader…his whole life is protecting us…last night he was protecting Dwayne-"

At the little flash of hurt the danced across Elizabeth's face, he hurried on, "-but he's gonna protect you, too. That same way-"

"-he was in my head!" she interrupted, voice cracking a little.

"Yeah" he shrugged a little, "you were naked-"

"-don't..don't defend him-"

"I'm not" Marko assured her, "I swear I'm not. Cunt, remember?"

He gave her a a light squeeze and she met his eyes.

"David handled it wrong, he's not totally infallible" Marko told her, "and Paul? He's never taken anything seriously in his whole life"

Elizabeth said nothing.

"They tried to help the best way they know how"

"Intimidation? Cold anger? In my head?" she said, unbelieving, her voice shaking but flat at the same time.

Marko gave another little shrug and she thought about his words, _'I'm brutal'_. Was that really his nature? Dwayne's, too? He said he wasn't defending David and Paul's actions from the previous night and she felt a little sick when she really took stock of his words. He was being so open and honest with her and that meant...God, was that really the best way they thought they could help? Intimidation? Instilling fear in her?

She had laughed and danced with Paul, she had smoked with him, she had felt proud when David gave her a look of respect or approval...and_ that_ was how they thought to help?

And that..did that nature really extend to Dwayne, too?

He had held her, protected her, loved her...could he ever treat her so...so...

She shook her head as she tried to process her thoughts and Marko gave her another little squeeze.

She met his eyes once more, "...it was cruel"

He opened his mouth and she shook her head, "don't-don't tell me that's in your nature, please-"

"It's new for everyone" he replied instead, his voice quiet and steady, "it's confusing for us, too. The only people we care about are each other. I'm not exaggerating here, I would die for any of those guys...other people? They mean nothing to me-"

She blinked, listening to his words.

"-and suddenly we have you? We love you but we don't _know_ you, not yet...I hope we can get to know you, Liz, I hope you'll give us that chance-"

"-Marko-"

"-David and Paul did what they knew best but if they had known how-"

"-but how could they _not_ know?"

He smiled softly at her and she knew why.

It _was_ their nature.

"...we're not young...it's been..fuck, Liz, we've _never_ cared about anyone other than our pack"

She felt her eyes well.

"Hey, come on" his hands had fallen down to her elbows and he gave her another little squeeze, "..I'm sorry. We all are, we'll do better by you..."

She nodded.

Even remembering the horror of the night, knowing the horror of what they were...she found those words to be a great comfort.

She had gone from a day spent in miserable silence to having everything explained in surprisingly honest and blunt detail…it was a lot to take in.

"Come sit down?" he murmured, nudging his head over towards the garden. He released her arms and she tried to smile at him but her lips pulled back into a tight grimace. The various tree stumps scattered around the yard were still pushed into a vague circle from the Emerson family barbecue and she let Marko guide her to them.

She sat down with a heavy plop, feeling the thud and the coolness of the wood through her thin leggings.

"Alright...where do you want me to start?" Marko asked her, joining her on the nearest stump, "what can I tell you? How can I make this bearable?

Elizabeth took a deep breath, shoulders slumping forward a little before running her nails over her scalp, "that's..." she let her words trail off.

That was such a ridiculous question.

"Yeah, it's a lot" Marko agreed, "sorry...like I said, it's new for me, too"

She looked out into the dark garden before looking towards the conservatory. It was illuminated and she could see everything very clearly, even the little chair she had been sleeping in. She thought it had been more hidden by the shelves but it wasn't, "...they're really not here?"

"All at the cave"

He watched her patiently but said nothing and she frowned a little as she tried to actually remember all the horrible thoughts that he poured through her head, as she tried to remember all the questions, worries and fears that she tried to hard to bury.

Suddenly, she was coming up blank.

Marko gave a knowing little nod, "I'll tell you the truth, anything you want to know..or I could just tell you what I think is the base stuff and we can go-"

"-Marko…I'm really scared" she told him.

"I know"

"No, Marko..I'm..I'm petrified..l mean it"

She looked at him, her eyebrows furrowing again, "it felt like..today I...thought I was going to be alone forever.."

He said nothing and she continued, "my whole world, everything just..vampires? And..Dwayne. I mean..it was so scary..." she shook her head, "I just.._I can't_..I can't eat, I can't..I can't poop or..or.."

"You didn't eat today?" his voice was concerned and Elizabeth shook her head miserably.

He looked taken aback, "where's your family?"

"Out" she said, not having the energy to explain each member's whereabouts.

"Oh fuck, Lizzie" he sounded hurt, "that's why you...you've been alone?" Marko asked, his face morphing into a mask of unhidden sympathy and pain, "all day? That's..oh fuck, girl I didn't know_ that_. Shit. OK, well we gotta..let's get you some dinner?"

He had been honest but also very controlled before but as he realized how she had spent her day, his calmness was fading.

He sounded genuinely worried about her.

"No, I can't eat.."

"Yes, you can" Marko insisted, "you have to eat, girl. Come on, I'll take you-"

"-I don't want to go to the boardwalk-"

Marko nodded, "-sure, that's fine, I'll order takeout for you"

"No, Marko.." she shook her head, "I feel _sick_..I'm so scared my stomach's just…"

"Rolling?"

She shook her head, "aching"

"I promise some food will help you" he replied, "let me order-"

"There's stuff in the fridge" Elizabeth said with a shake of her head. The thought of eating some greasy take out food made her want to wretch.

"Go and eat something" he told her, "you drank and smoked yesterday, you had a scare, you-"

_Puked and cried and wailed_, she thought, looking away from his eyes when he let his words stop.

"...you need to eat"

The last thing she wanted to do was eat but Marko was so steadfast, she thought that maybe she should try.

"I know that I have no right to ask anything of you but please?"

Elizabeth stood.

Maybe Marko was right.

As she left the little circular clearing, she paused.

"...you...do you want to join me?"

She didn't like seeing him sat alone in her garden, not after his honest kindness.

"You sure?"

She nodded, feeling a little like herself.

"Can I cook for you?"

"...what?"

"I want to help, Liz" he told her, joining her with a few easy strides.

"I don't know if anybody can help" she told him honestly with a little shrug. She was so thankful for his presence, so grateful for him being an honest and open book, for being understanding and non-judgmental but she just didn't know how anything could be right again.

How could she come back from this?

"Let's just focus on the food for now" he smiled, touching her arm as she opened the conservatory door, "no need to rush"

"No?" she asked

"No" he said with a firm smile.

"...I really don't know if I can keep anything down" she warned him, stepping into the room with him by her side.

"I won't be offended, just let me try?"

She took a breath.

"Thank you"


	48. Chapter 49

"If I apologize ag-"

"-just don't"

Paul and David's eyes met and they both shared a knowing look. As Dwayne stared away from them, looking into the mouth of the cave with a troubled and deep frown, Paul closed his mouth with a decisive motion.

There was no point in trying to apologize again and he had been stupid to ask but there had never been such an unpleasant stalemate between them. Sure, they had spats and fights - what family didn't? - but it had never been like _this_.

Dwayne was genuinely hurt and neither of them knew how to navigate the situation.

"I'm sorry, man" Paul said with a shrug before he paused in the process of retrieving a smoke. He had apologized for trying to apologize for something he had already apologized a million times for. He looked down at the cigarette in his hand and gave a little, "huh..."

As he met David's eyes once more, he said with a little surprise in his tone, "I really am sorry-"

"-is everything a joke to you?" Dwayne asked, turning to face both men, that deep frown still there on his face.

"Paul had an epiphany" David said, his smirk and voice cold.

"I've never felt sorry before" Paul said, lips clamped over his cigarette.

"It's a new feeling for him" David expanded.

Dwayne shook his head and stood.

"Dude, I'm being serious-" Paul protested, stowing his lighter and exhaling a deep breath of smoke.

"Dwayne, come back" David said but the brooding brunette was already at the mouth of the cave.

"Well fuck" Paul said, watching as Dwayne left.

"Well fuck" David repeated slowly.

"What are we gonna do, man?"

David looked at Paul with a raised eyebrow, "flowers?"

"Not gonna cut it, bro"

David sighed and stared into the cave, his eyes focused on the wall. If the wall had been sentient, it would have crumbled under the intense gaze of the icy blonde.

"You hate this" Paul stated, scratching his head, the cigarette clasped between his fingers wobbling a little as he did.

"You don't?"

"No, I do" Paul shrugged, "but you hate it more"

"Dwayne's right, you can't take anything seriously"

"I feel fuckin' bad, man" Paul assured his friend with a shake of his head, "I feel kinda fuckin' rotten if I'm fuckin' honest with you but you know what? Serious or not, I'm glad I'm not in it alone" he stretched out on the sofa, "misery loves company"

"I'm not miserable" David replied, now watching his friend from his spot in the wheelchair.

The usually perky blonde was both incredibly carefree and used to David's demeanor, so he didn't crumble or falter. Instead, he scoffed, "fuck off"

"I'm not miserable, Paul"

"Not fuckin' happy, either"

"Not happy" David agreed, tongue running across his teeth in a thoughtful but equally detached movement.

With a wave of his hands, a sweeping, 'well there we are' motion, Paul let his head drop on the arm of the sofa, having nudged the few pillows to the floor.

"Not happy. That means you hate that you fucked up so bad, _ergoooo_ you're fucking miserable?" Paul suggested.

"Spare me"

"First time, huh?" he watched David, "don't worry, I hear the first time always stings-"

"-no"

"No?"

"Not my first time"

Paul looked a little surprised by the admission and David grinned, "I made you"

Both men shared amused grins.

"So come on, what are we gonna do?" Paul asked, flicking some ash into a homemade ashtray resting dangerously close to the pillows on the floor, "how are we fixing this shit?"

"I think we're beyond apologies" David said dryly and Paul nodded in agreement, "we need to show her we're sorry"

"Are you sorry? For real?"

David raised an eyebrow archly, moving his tongue into his cheek before shrugging lightly, "I'm sorry she's upset"

"Yeah?"

"Of course"

"You don't sound sorry"

"I'm sorry she's upset" David repeated before adding, "I don't want her to be upset, I don't want Dwayne to be in pain but what's done is done. I'm not going to sit here and cry about it"

Paul gave a reasonable nod before asking again, "so what's the plan? How can we _show_ her we're sorry then? And I don't mean to be rude but you're fucking cold as ice, so let's avoid cards, huh? Don't think your detached scrawl will be much comfort to her and I'm shit sure we won't find a card for _this_ in the shop"

"Done?"

Paul nodded and David continued, "I have an idea..."

"Been sitting on it long?"

David shook his head, "no, but I think it's a good one"

* * *

"Michael?"

"Hmmm?"

Star wiggled her toes and he smiled, taking the hint.

"Sorry" he grinned at her and resumed the foot massage he didn't quite remember initiating, "it's a good show, huh?"

Star smiled and sunk back into the fresh and fluffy cushions of the sofa of the little motel room she had rented. The room was good for another week and she still had a fairly thick wad of hundred dollar bills in her purse, money she had collected from the boys but had never spent. When times had been good, they gave her everything she could possibly need - money, food, clothes. She'd had a lot of spending money, a lot of funny money but she had never used it. She'd never needed to. They gave her money but had provided for her on top of that.

Even when the niceties had stopped and their cold war had begun she had fastidiously saved each and every note or coin they gave to her, the amount considerably less than before. But it was fine. She took their money, she accepted their charity and pity, then their cruel jibes and comments.

She took it all.

She could swallow her pride.

She knew how the world ran. She had never once forgotten what life was like on the outside of the world she was part of.

Money was king.

She was going to leave, she was going to escape and live the life she never could before she had been sucked into the horrible world of vampires. She knew that for that, she needed money.

Money and Michael.

Maybe he was her mate? All the hushed conversations about mates and love and things she doubted Dwayne could even feel...maybe they applied to _her_? Why not? She loved Michael. She knew she did...mate or not, even if stuff like that was true..he was her savior.

"It's great" she told Michael, smiling as his thumb worked at the pads of her feet.

She turned her head towards the TV and smiled.

It was in the past.

She didn't want to think about them anymore.

It was all in the past.

Even now, having left the cave and with no intention of returning she felt like the worst was over. It was so close to being over. She felt emboldened, powerful. David still had to free her from the half curse she was suffering under but she thought he would...if not for her, then for himself and for Dwayne. He had just as much to gain from it as she did and at the end, she would have Michael, Dwayne would have what he wanted and then she would be free.

Truly free.

When she thought about it in those terms, it was so much easier. Michael never spoke about his sister or family, she was away from the monsters she used to consider friends...it was easier.

Her feelings of guilt were almost gone.

It was a sign.

She was meant to be with Michael.

As the TV audience laughed with robotic timing, she looked around the motel room.

With a rueful little quirk of her eyebrow, she thought that perhaps she owed Marko a thanks. It was him, he was the one who inspired her to make the move. The motel wasn't quite a hovel but she wasn't willing to shell out her money for a huge, fancy hotel. It was enough, for now. A clean and bright bathroom, a firm double bed with clean if not uninspired brown, stripey sheets and a small living room with a kitchenette.

They hadn't fucked in a hovel, they had made love in a comfortable motel.

She turned her head once more and observed the man before her.

His jaw twitched a little and she bit her lip through the smile that was beaming over her face. He couldn't hide anything, he was such an open book. She knew that he knew she was watching him, it was written all over his handsome face. He was peering harder at the TV, his jaw was clenched and there was a little twitch every other second or so.

Any second now, his eyes would twitch their way over to her to confirm his suspicions.

She giggled as his eyes met hers before flicking right back to the TV.

"What?" he asked as she giggled harder.

He was looking her now, his hands paused on her feet.

"What?" he asked again, smiling at the laughing girl.

"I knew you'd look" she told him through a few more titters.

"You were staring right at me" he said with a dry smile, turning back to the TV.

Star wiggled her toes and he silently resumed his duties.

"Michael?"

"Star?"

"This is nice, huh?"

"It really is" he said, using his knuckles to dig in the soft skin near her toes, "...I've been thinking a lot..."

"What about?" she asked, the smile fading from her face a little.

It had been a hard lesson but she had learned to always prepare for the worst.

He took a deep breath, "us, I guess"

"Oh?"

"Our future..."

"Future?"

He looked towards her with a smile, "Yeah..my mom's gonna be home soon..tomorrow, I guess? I was thinking..I'm gonna talk to her about maybe not going back to school.."

"You want to drop out?"

Michael shrugged a little and he looked to her for reassurance, "I think that a trade is better for me, you know?"

"A trade?" her smile was soft and Michael relaxed a little, his hands gently holding her feet.

He nodded, "I think a trade is more stable"

"Stable is good"

"You think?"

She nodded, "definitely"

What good was a paper degree really, in the long run? There was nothing in Santa Carla and college was a long, drawn out process. She didn't want that. Their future was now, it was starting...her and Michael.

"There's nothing here, Michael" she told him, looking into his eyes.

He shook his head, "you're here.."

"I'm not tied to Santa Carla" she said, an undercurrent of venom and passion in her tone.

At Michael's look, she flushed a little, "...I'm tied to _you_"

He smiled and ran his hands up to her ankle, moving his body up and towards hers. She settled further into the pillows as he crawled up the length of her body, allowing her legs to open as he nestled his own flush against hers.

"I love you, Star"

* * *

Elizabeth rubbed her fingers together aimlessly, ridding them of the rough crumbs coating them. She shuffled in her seat as Marko moved to put another piece of buttered toast on her now empty plate.

The house was silent still but with Marko's presence it no longer felt threatening or ominous. She glanced at the blonde sat opposite her and looked away once more. She owed him a world of thanks and that was a somewhat odd and uncomfortable thought. He was a vampire, he was – even though he didn't have a direct role in the event – part of her terror and yet she was grateful, thankful and happy for his presence. He had somehow managed to turn what had been a horrible, isolating and stomach churning day into a calm and almost reflective night. As soon as they had entered the kitchen he had shut those large and always open doors that connected to the living room, he had firmly shut the door to the conservatory and he had drawn all the curtains. She felt contained and safe in the kitchen because the kitchen itself felt contained and safe; there were no looming open spaces beyond, no expanse of dark night beyond fishbowl windows. Just the kitchen. A small room with paisley curtains, all the lights burning brightly, the smell of untouched coffee and perfectly toasted bread….and there, in the middle of it all, was Marko.

Her friend.

She glanced his way once more and he met her eyes with a little quip of his lips. It was a tentative smile but she found it easy to return.

"Thank you"

He nodded, "you look a little better for eating"

She shrugged and pulled the plate towards her once more, the sound of its rough ceramic underside dragging against the wooden table interrupting the silence.

She felt a little better, that much was true. Her stomach was no longer cramping and rolling and she had taken her hair down from its high and tight bun. She didn't trust that she_ looked_ better, still in those torn and slept in leggings, that old and faded sweater and without a scratch of makeup, she felt like a little goblin but inside…she was starting to feel more like herself. At least, her eyes were dry and she could breathe freely. A small step, a small victory but a positive one all the same.

"Do you feel better?" he asked.

She poked at the toast before her and tore off a little piece, looking at it thoughtfully, "yes..if I'm being honest" she told him nervously, "but I feel like..I feel like I _shouldn't_ feel better"

He tilted his head and she continued, "everything was so terrifying and..today was just a continuation of that…you know? And now, with you, here…it doesn't feel like that at all, it feels..God, like you said, like maybe.." she shook her head and trailed off. She was speaking slowly and thoughtfully but all of her words were nonsense despite that, there was no way things were salvageable, it was impossible. She sighed, "…I felt like the world was ending and now, now I don't…you know?"

He nodded and she frowned.

Did he know? Did he really know? She wondered for a moment what his story was and then, again, she frowned. She didn't want to think about that. She didn't want to know his history, his life...she didn't want to consider it – it made everything feel somewhat normal and vampires could never be normal. They couldn't, they just-

"-Liz?"

She met his eyes, the torn piece of toast still pinched between her fingers, the butter slowly coating her fingertips, "..I feel OK now and that scares me" she said, being as honest as she could, "you're a vampire. Dwayne is a vampire. Yesterday with him, I felt safe. Today, I thought the world was just pushing in on me, like I would never smile or laugh again and I was so alone…and now, with you, I feel safe again…that's not OK"

"And that scares you? You're scared because you feel safe after a shitty day?"

"I'm scared because I feel safe with one of the bad guys" she said automatically "vampires? Jesus…" there was no anger, no fight in her voice. She was just stating the facts as she knew them.

Vampires were bad. Every book, every movie. Vampires were the bad guys.

Her isolating, lonely day felt like it was in the past already. It was a strange, strange thing. She'd thought it would never end, everything had been a cloud of fear and confusion and despair and she thought it would be that way forever but now…now she had Marko.

Things were different.

Would she be feeling better if she was sat with Michael or Sammy? With Grandpa or her mom? She didn't think so. It had been an uncomfortable realization but she felt like she had a real friend, an ally in Marko. She wasn't in it alone…she was in it with him...one of the 'bad guys'...

She fidgeted in her seat again, a confusing pit forming in her stomach as she considered her feelings.

Marko was a vampire. Indirect though it was, he was very much a part of the reason for her terror but she was getting so much comfort from him, so much help and stability and it was so painfully confusing.

Marko smiled widely and she frowned, "...what?"

"It's kind of cool" he told her "I've never comforted anyone in my life and here I am, being so comforting that it scares you"

She shook her head, "don't be stupid"

"I'm serious-"

"-Marko..."

He smiled at her, "look, Liz..it's a lot to take in. Don't be hard on yourself, just take it a step at a time. You have all this fake knowledge from movies and books and then you've fallen in love with Dwayne and you like me and the guys-"

She opened her mouth to protest his words but closed it again almost immediately. She didn't have an argument there, she knew that there was nothing she could really, truly argue against. She did like Marko, she liked him a lot and she had felt the same for Paul...and there was no denying her love for Dwayne. Even the feelings of pride she'd felt from David's approval.

It was all there, she felt it.

It was petrifying because she knew that underneath it all, she still did.

"-and it's, you know, it's a lot to reconcile. How can Dwayne be a monster, right? He's always been so good to you..same with me. I get it, I know how confusing it is. It's a lot to process," Marko shrugged, "just...be patient with yourself, OK?"

She shook her head and looked down at the scraps of toast on her plate, "you're good at this"

He waved his hand dismissively and Elizabeth frowned.

"I just made you toast, Liz"

He really didn't see how helpful and comforting he was. Was he being serious before? She gave up and dropped the torn scrap of toast, letting it plop back on her plate.

"You meant that?"

"What?"

"About not being a comforting guy?"

Marko barked a little laugh, his eyes bright, "fuck no!"

The genuine bemusement on his face told her that he wasn't being humble, he was being absolutely genuine in his words and she couldn't fathom it.

She shook her head and he laughed a little again, as if the idea of him being comforting was ridiculous.

"Well, you've been good to me" she told him, pushing the plate away from her, feeling full.

"Because I like you"

She gave him a small smile, "you've never had to...comfort Dwayne or..um.."

"Paul or David?" he supplied and when she nodded, he shrugged, "nah. Never needed to" he tilted his head for a second as if a thought had just occurred to him, "might have to try and comfort Dwayne though"

"Why?"

Then she realized she already knew.

"Because of me, right?"

"No, dummy" Marko said fondly, "because of those two idiots we call brothers"

"...is he OK?"

"He'll be fine" Marko said, though Elizabeth thought there was a mild evasiveness in his words.

"I don't want him to..." she bit her lip a little, "I love him, Marko. I do..I...I don't want him to be upset"

Marko smiled, "you have a good heart, Liz. He'll be fine...you're not gonna uninvite him?"

She shook her head, no.

"Me?"

She shook her head no once more.

"Marko?"

He looked at her and she swallowed, her mouth suddenly feeling dry, "am I...am I safe?"

"One hundred percent"

"My family?"

He nodded, "it's just you, Liz"

"Why?"

"Fate" he said easily and with a small shrug and she thought he didn't truly answer her question. Fate? It felt like a bit of a cop out, a non-answer.

"What does that mean?" she asked him, her voice quiet.

She was starting to feel a little sick again and Marko stood in a fluid and cat like movement, much like Dwayne did when he moved.

"Marko..?"

"Gimmie a sec-" he said, busying himself.

She took a breath and looked away from the toast, waiting for him to answer her. She could give him a second. She saw that he was holding the coffee pot he'd filled earlier and she looked away, closing her eyes briefly.

He was taking care of her still.

He was kind. He was like Dwayne, kind and sweet and loving and she felt lucky.

Lucky?

She took another breath.

She had told herself over and over that she wasn't ready to face anything, she wasn't ready to think about or consider the new world she had been thrust into but she had, she was.

She felt wrong, like she was betraying herself, betraying everything she knew to be right by not being afraid of the man before her and by starting to ask questions...but at the same time it felt right to do so.

"Hey-" Elizabeth jerked her head up to meet Marko's eyes. He was stood next to the sink and holding one of Grandpa's cups, a homemade monstrosity of a mug molded to look like a cat but kind of charming for its flaws. He was looking at her with a hard frown, "-don't do that-"

She blinked at him and his frown softened a little.

"Your hand, Liz, Jesus-" he walked towards her, plopping the mug on the table with a thoughtlessness that that made her blink in confusion again. Some coffee, made pale by milk, spilled over the uneven rim and down onto the table, pooling at its base.

He moved around his chair, past the table and crouched before her, taking her hands in his gloved ones.

"Oh..." she stared down at her hands, watching as he turned them in his.

The crescent marks she had made earlier were weeping again, the skin once more open on her left palm and now her frown matched his own, "I didn't even feel it..."

"That's-Elizabeth don't ever do that" he said, his voice both hard and sympathetic.

"I didn't realize-" she said softly, truthfully.

"Well realize, OK?" he replied in a small snap.

"Sorry"

He sighed and released her hand, letting it rest palm up on her thigh, "what the hell were you thinking about?"

She watched him kneeling, watched him retrieve a strip of fabric from a cluster he had tied around one of the belt loops on his jeans, "...that I can't believe I'm even considering this"

"Considering what?" he pushed the material tightly into her palm.

"...everything"

He met her eyes and then glanced down at her hand again, maneuvering the fabric into a tight bandage around her hand, "Elizabeth I have all the patience in the world for you, OK? I will support you no matter what-" he looked up at her and she found that she couldn't look away from him, "I'm your brother and I'm here, I'll walk you through it all but I have no tolerance for this, OK?"

He squeezed her unhurt hand gently and she nodded through a small smile.

"I really didn't-"

He shushed her quietly, "don't do it again"

"I won't" she assured him, looking down at her now covered palm, "I'll be more careful"

"Good-"

"-why weren't you there yesterday?" she asked him with a shake of her head.

"Huh?" he looked at her, distracted from her palm by her words.

She shrugged and looked between her protected hand and the man still crouched before her. He could have made such a difference, "you could have helped"

"Well, I'm kind of empathetic"

He said no more, as if he had answered her question fully and completely and needed no further words. If she was meant to understand, she didn't. She shook her head, "meaning?"

"I feel things more than most, that's all" he shrugged a little and slowly let go of her hand, moving to sit on the chair directly beside hers, "not quite telepathy but just as useful. I can read people's emotions, their feelings like a book"

She frowned softly, listening to his words and he continued, "I just got a little overwhelmed by your feelings. That's all it was. You were so happy, your joy was palpable, I needed a change of scenery"

She smiled sadly, a small ghost of a smile at his words.

"Can..can everyone..feel like that?"

He gave a little wiggle of his head, "yes and no...it's a base skill but we have different levels. Mine is the strongest. Paul's never tried particularly hard with it, honestly he just uses his looks more than anything"

She considered his words and found she had to make a conscious effort to still her hands, "...so...in books there's..there's like a..a lure..thing"

He nodded encouragingly.

"..do you have..is that...?"

"That's real"

"Oh"

"My lure is the strongest, goes with the empathy thing"

"Oh..."

"David's the oldest so he's" Marko made a circular gesture, "_really_ well rounded with everything-"

"-Dwayne..is he..can he?"

Marko smiled sympathetically, "yeah, not as good as me but way above Paul"

"...was-"

"-no" Marko shook his head with a decisive and firm shake, "Dwayne has never used his lure on you. Never. Nothing you feel was manipulated by him"

"Thank you"

Again, there was no judgement in his eyes and she was grateful.

Shifting in her seat a little, Elizabeth took a breath, "...if you can..empathize then..why..you said you've never been comforting?"

"Empathize is a loose word, Liz" he said, understanding her question even through its in eloquence, "I can read people. I can read them very well, very clearly and through that, my lure is stronger"

"Marko?" she took another breath, "lure means...?"

"Romantic word for manipulation"

"Right" she looked at his booted feet.

"Too much?"

"A little" she replied, swallowing, "but...I'm thankful for your..your honesty"

He nodded and she looked back down at his boots.

"And like I said, I've never had to be comforting. Before now, there's been nobody I've ever felt inclined to comfort"

She licked her lips, trying to process her thoughts, trying not to think about how easy it was to actually talk with the man before her, trying not to think how much he felt like her brother more than just a friend.

"Why are you more..." she chose her words carefully. Empathetic sounded nicer and that was what she wanted to focus on at that moment, "empathetic than the others?"

She met his eyes with a flickering nervousness and he exhaled, "that's a loaded question"

"Sorry"

He shook his head, "I'm not a psychologist or anything but I think, well, I had kind of a repressed mortal life, I think-"

They both turned to face the closed doors of the kitchen as the doorbell interrupted his words, ringing through the silent house. Marko's angry and immediately protective look had dissipated almost as soon as he had looked at the door and she paused, meeting his eyes.

He smiled at her, giving her a small nod.

"Is it...?" she couldn't help the note of hopefulness that crept into her voice.

He smiled and nodded again, softly jerking his head towards the closed doors of the kitchen.

At his silent invitation, she stood and walked towards them, opening one with ease. In the darkness of the house, the empty and cold living room and staircase were barely visible but with Marko's presence behind her and the warmth of the kitchen light she felt safe.

Nothing could hurt her with him there and, as she turned to look at the door a hopeful flutter made itself known in her poor stomach.

She knew that nothing would hurt her out there, either.

She walked down the dark space towards the front door, not pausing in her movements and not thinking as she twisted the handle, tugging it open.

Her lips quivered as she stared at Dwayne.

He met her eyes with a relieved look of his own and when he spoke, his voice was hesitant, soft with emotion she fully understood, "hey, baby-"

She threw herself over the threshold of the door and into his arms, her body thudding against his in a jarring way. He took a step back as her body met his, wrapping his arms around her in a tight embrace.

"You didn't leave a note" she said, burying her face up and into his neck, "you weren't there and it was like you never had been there-"

She didn't know where her flood of words had come from but she found that she couldn't control herself.

He kissed her head, "I'm sorry, I'm so sorry-"

"It..Dwayne, I felt like-"

"-I'm so sorry"

She clutched at his chest.

"I was so lost"

"I'm here"

She closed her eyes at his words and took a deep breath, inhaling his scent, his smell.

"I'm sorry I left you" he said, his voice deep and sincere, "I-"

He frowned and she looked up at him, unsure as his words suddenly stopped.

"What?"

His hand found her bandaged one and he moved to hold it softly.

"What's this?"

She felt a small blush creep on her cheeks and she closed her eyes, feeling embarrassed at herself, feeling stupid at her actions after Marko's lecture.

"Oh, it's nothing-"

"-why is Marko here?"

There was a sudden, hard protectiveness in his voice and she froze in his arms.

His hand tightened minutely around hers and she looked up at him, watching as fury began to dance over his face, watching as he peered into the dark house.

"How did you know?"

"I can smell him"

Dwayne's voice was tight.

Smell him?

"Dwayne?"

She hated to see his face scarred with such a tremendous, anger filled scowl, "I'm OK, I'm happy he's here, he helped me-"

"-helped you?"

His face softened a little and she nodded, moving her free hand to run up over his chest, neck and into his hair.

She loved him so much.

"Yes" she dropped her head against his chest once more, curling her injured hand around his, "he's been..he's been amazing, Dwayne"

He said nothing.

"...are you angry?" She looked up again and searched his face, watching him tentatively as he shook his head.

He exhaled gently as he looked down at her, focusing all his attention on her, "no..no" he assured her, "I'm just not feeling very well disposed to my brothers at the moment"

She looked away from him with a little nod and his fingers met her chin, moving her to face him once more, "I'm sorry.."

He kissed her, "_you_ have no reason to apologize"

She shrugged lightly.

"_I_ should have been here to protect you-"

Elizabeth shook her head gently, choosing her words carefully, "...I'm glad it was him..he feels kind of...impartial?"

Dwayne looked a little pained and Elizabeth hurried, "I love you, I-I need you..." she met his eyes. It was the first time she had admitted that she needed Dwayne, even to herself and the seriousness of the situation made her pause.

"I need you, Dwayne"

She thought of her conversation with Marko, the frank way he had answered her questions and she swallowed.

"...please be patient with me?"

Before he could question her, she took a step back, taking his hand in hers and pulling him into the house. He closed the door, letting it swing shut with a quick hook of his foot and then he allowed her to lead him, a hopeful but somewhat disbelieving look dashing across his face. She looked away from him and pulled him with ease towards the warm light of the kitchen.

She could barely believe it herself.

It didn't bear thinking about.

It had felt right to ask the few questions she had and after a day of torment, a day of going around and around in circles, of steadfastly refusing to even _consider _anything, of refusing to think about vampires, of the supernatural, of the life she found herself entangled in...

She'd found comfort and relief in Marko's words and in his truth.

She knew that she would find more in Dwayne's.

It didn't bear thinking about...and so she wouldn't.

She was going to do what felt right, even if it had felt wrong before.

* * *

**A/N: **thank you all so, so much for the reviews. I've had a busy week but knowing that you are so supportive of this story genuinely spurred me to sit down and focus on it despite all the other things happening. Thanks - as always - to my favorite sisters! And a big thank you to crimsonsky for a very kind review, it made my day.


	49. Chapter 50

"Elizabeth?"

She paused just before the kitchen and turned to face Dwayne.

"Would you please ask Marko to leave?"

"...what?"

"Please"

"Why?"

His jaw was tensed and his eyes were stormy, troubled. His touch was still light and gentle and she felt no fear before him but he looked...he looked unsettled at best.

"Dwayne, what happened?"

"Please ask him to leave"

She frowned softly. Marko was her friend and he had done so much for her, it felt wrong, rude and unkind to ask him to leave but there was a hardness to Dwayne's face now, and his words were a little clipped.

She knew it would be wrong to press him further though she didn't know why.

"I-"

"Now"

"...OK...sure" she said softly with a little nod of her head, "gimmie a sec?"

Dwayne said nothing and so she squeezed his hand, giving him what she hoped was a reassuring and comforting smile, though she didn't know why she felt compelled to try and comfort him. It was a very strange turn of events. She released him and turned, leaving the barely illuminated living room and the man she loved behind before moving into the bright kitchen, confusion dancing across her face.

He let her go without gesture or words and she wondered again what had happened.

There was a cup of strong, black coffee beside her untouched mug of milky coffee and she saw straight away that Marko was in the conservatory, lingering by the door. He was waiting for her. He looked perfectly comfortable despite the fact that he was obviously waiting for his dismissal. He knew she was coming to send him away and a flash of guilt washed over her for that. He had been so kind to her.

"Marko? Why-"

"-don't take it personally, OK?" he said quietly and with a kind smile, "I don't"

"I don't get it...he was fine a second ago.." she said in a whisper, stepping towards him.

"He's worried about you, that's all. He's pissed with David and Paul and now he feels uncomfortable and angry that I was here to protect you when you're his mate-"

"-but-"

"-it's a primal thing, Lizzie. My scent is all over you, I get it" Marko waved his hand dismissively and gave her a smile "for real, I'm not offended, I'll go-"

Scent?

"-stay, it's OK. You're my friend, he knows that-"

"-of course he does. It's nothing on you, either. He's just a ball of emotions right now. Hormonal little boy, packing a lot of strength-"

"-well, stay and we can hang out as a trio, he'll be fi-"

Marko laughed a little, his eyes bright, "-that's a terrible idea, Liz-"

"-why?"

"Because he'll be angry, he's kinda steaming as it is. Like I said, primal-"

"Wha-angry?"

"Yeah and I love a fight" Marko was smiling, "for real, I can't play weak or submissive. If we get at each other, we're gonna go for it and we've never fought before. I don't want to, not with him"

He sounded oddly energetic and she shook her head, confused and not understanding.

He moved to give her a hug, a sweet and meaningful squeeze that was totally at odds with his playful words, "now my scent is really gonna be all over you" he laughed quietly and pulled away, "that's going to annoy him, shit. Shouldn't have done that"

For a second, Elizabeth saw a flash of Paul in Marko; she saw a devilish little playful side and a humor that made her smile in response. She couldn't help it.

"Do you feel OK?" he asked, eyes dancing over her as his hands rested on her shoulders, inspecting her at arms length.

She nodded, "yeah. Thank you, Marko. You were...you're a lifesaver"

"You gonna be OK if I go?"

She nodded. She had Dwayne now.

"Sure?"

"...are you offering to stay because you're feeling scrappy?"

He grinned at her and gave her a wink. She laughed gently and shook her head fondly.

"Thank you Marko. I really appreciate what you did for me tonight...I'll always remember how good you were to me"

"See you tomorrow, if you're up for it" he squeezed her shoulders once before he opened the door to the conservatory. He paused, hand on the doorknob, "take it easy, OK? Remember, there's no rush..."

She nodded.

"Bye, Liz. Be patient with him, 'kay?"

And with that, he was gone, the door shut quietly behind his retreating figure.

She watched him until she could see him no more, until the darkness enveloped him and she smiled with a sad but warm tenderness. She felt so lucky to have had him come, to have had his unwavering support and sympathy. Turning on her heel, she shook her head gently.

Marko was a good-

She gasped a little, thoughts interrupted by the sight of the stoic man sat rigidly at the kitchen table. She jerked a little in her surprise, completely taken aback by Dwayne - she hadn't heard him, hand't even heard the scrape of the chair as he sat down.

"I didn't hear you" she told him, rubbing at her chest lightly.

He didn't say anything.

She thought of Marko's words, about how it was a primal thing, and she knew that it wasn't her and it wasn't really Marko, either - whatever Dwayne was feeling was his own problem but still...it was hard to stand, seeing him look so tense.

She had asked Dwayne to be patient with her and then Marko had asked her to be patient with Dwayne.

_I guess we have to look after each other._..she thought, watching the silent man.

Marko had been kind and understanding but not particularly clear in his explanation and she didn't understand what had happened, why Dwayne was acting so strange. Why would he and Marko have fought if the curly haired blonde had stayed any longer? Why did Dwayne want him gone?

She couldn't think as to why. She didn't know what to say.

"Is it me?" she asked quietly, coming towards him and sitting in the seat that Marko had not long ago vacated. She sat close to him and moved to link her hand with his, her knees lightly pressing into the side of his thigh, "did I do something?"

He shook his head, his body rigid still and his face scarred with a frown. Though she'd asked if it was her, she knew it wasn't. She knew he wasn't angry with her, she could sense it..but that didn't help or lessen her confusion.

"...weird day for me" she told him, watching his blank face as she spoke, "it was kind of messed up...I felt so alone-"

"-Elizabeth-" he sounded pained.

"-and then Marko came and...it kind of felt like I was with one of my brothers" she smiled tentatively, shrugging softly, "he felt like my brother, Dwayne..that's...that's kind of wild. He really helped me and now I feel like I...I need to help you?"

"I should have come as soon as the sun set, I thought-"

"-no" Elizabeth shook her head, "I think it was a good thing...Marko felt like, God he felt like Michael times ten"

"What do you mean?"

She shrugged, "he really did feel like a brother and he..he helped me so much to just..just process...I would never..Dwayne, I love you. I would never...you don't have to worry about-"

She couldn't finish her words. In a flash, a burst of movement that took her completely and utterly by surprise, his hands were up in her neck and then delving into her hair, his lips crushed tightly against hers. Her knees were digging into his thigh now, she could feel the pressure, the way he was tugging her close, pulling her close to him. His kiss was hard and full of need, full of love, lust. She splayed one hand against his chest, working to steady herself, to stop herself from falling into him.

His touch was electric, everything felt like it was on fire, her lips were tingling, even his fingers, digging delightfully against her head felt like they were thrumming. She felt so alive. It felt like their kisses before, stronger even than those. It reminded her of him, of how much she needed and wanted him, of how she felt before his true nature had been revealed.

It made her realize that his true nature didn't change anything, not one bit. She loved him and needed him. She met his kiss, she tried to, she tried to match him but the kiss was so sudden, so intense, she felt like she was drowning in it. As her back was starting to ache, protesting against their unnatural position, and just as she needed to take a deep, shuddering breath of air, he released her, his hands opening gently against her head.

Breathing heavily against his mouth, Elizabeth allowed both her hands to drop down onto this thighs, slumping a little.

He kissed her temple, moving to kiss her forehead.

"I know" he told her softly.

"Huh?"

Her voice was thick with sudden want and she had no idea what he was talking about.

"I know you would never do anything like that"

"Like what?" she asked, licking her lip a little.

He kissed her softly again, his lips barely a brush against her temple.

"I trust you, about Marko"

"Oh" she nodded dumbly.

"I should have been there for you today but I was worried. I didn't know if it would be too much for you and then I came here and his stink was-"

"He doesn't stink" she didn't know what else to say, she was still feeling overwhelmed.

She felt his smile against her and she closed her eyes.

"No, he doesn't" he conceded quietly, "but in that moment he did"

"Oh"

"Oh" he repeated, kissing her softly again.

"What does all that mean?" she whispered, still breathing a little heavily.

"You're my mate and now is a tense time" he told her, "I'm sorry"

"He said it's a primal thing?"

"Yeah" Dwayne sighed, "an overreaction on my part. Marko won't let me forget it in a hurry"

Slowly, Elizabeth sat up, her hands brushing against his thighs as she did so.

"What does primal mean..in this..in this um, in this case?" she asked him, blinking as she tried to right her mind. He shrugged a little, looking as close to embarrassed as she had ever seen him.

"You're my mate. _Mine_. He was there in you needed me and with the others, I was already pretty..." he seemed to consider his words, "angry anyway.."

"Oh"

"Not with you" he told her.

"I'm sorry..."

She didn't want him to be angry.

He shook his head, giving her a small, ghost of a smile.

"Don't be"

"I'm glad you're here" she whispered, reaching out to hold his hand once more.

"Did he explain everything to you?"

She shook her head, "not at all. It was more moral support and, like...things here and there"

She didn't want to downplay the support she had received, nor did she want to downplay how grateful, thankful she was for Marko's presence but she still felt so overwhelmed, almost stunned by their kiss.

Stunned by the feelings it had brought forth, the realization of her feelings.

She licked her lips again. She could still feel the tingle, the impression of his against hers.

"I have lots...I have so many questions still, I think"

"You think?"

"Yeah"

He smiled at her, "OK"

He glanced at the table, eyeing the remnants of her small dinner and the two, untouched mugs of coffee before giving her hand a gentle squeeze, "let's go upstairs?"

She nodded and took a small breath, trying to gather her senses.

She felt like a different person completely, a totally different girl to the one she had been in the afternoon.

"I'll clean up here"

"OK. Is it..is it OK if I go and um, brush my teeth and stuff?"

"Of course"

"Thank you..." he kissed her again and she stood along with him.

She knew that the night would creep up on them, that their time together would fly, would escape them completely. They would part reluctantly, mournfully and she would be too tired, too weary to brush her teeth, to prepare for bed. She knew that upon their parting, she would crash into a deep sleep and so it had to be now. She had to ready herself, complete all the human necessities she guessed he no longer had to.

"Um..can we meet in my room?"

She wasn't sure if she had to use the toilet. Like Marko had said, she'd had a somewhat heavy night and she felt like her stomach was finally catching up with it all. She felt little embarrassed, not knowing if he would be able to hear or, she blushed a little, smell it.

He was watching her, his eyes creasing a little through his smile.

"Oh God..." she muttered, flushing brightly.

His smile. It was such a welcome and beautiful change from his frown, his stormy seriousness from before but it was a fond, loving smile and she thought she knew why. She thought he knew exactly what she was thinking about.

_How. Mortifying._ she thought as she turned to leave the kitchen.

"I won't listen" he promised her, moving to collect the coffee mugs.

She bit her lip, half thankful and half still mortified, "I-I didn't hear that..."

He chuckled softly, a small laugh that broke up the seriousness of their meeting and it was to that wonderfully musical sound that she ascended the stairs, walking to the family bathroom.

She brushed her teeth thoroughly and washed her face right after, feeling revived as the cold water met her skin. Her day had hardly been an active one and she could almost feel the seconds ticking by, ticking away and so she decided to forgo a shower. She would take one in the morning, instead, when she had time to spare. She did, however, turn the shower on before making her way to the toilet. She trusted that he wouldn't listen, she did...but she wanted to do whatever she could to drown out whatever sounds he might or might not have heard.

In the end, she was glad she turned it on. It helped her peace of mind and she could do her business fairly comfortably. She didn't know how long it had taken her to get everything done but by the time she was washing her hands, she felt like it had been far, far too long.

Every minute was priceless. Their time together had a limit.

When she left the bathroom, the house was dark once more. There was no light to be seen down the corridor or towards the stairs, so she knew that he had cleaned and closed up the kitchen. She managed a small, ghost of a smile and moved to her room. The lack of light no longer felt ominous or scary, she felt settled and comfortable.

It was a big change.

She closed the sweet little wooden door that lead to her attic room, her penthouse suite as Sam had joked what felt like lifetimes ago, and, when she reached the top and looked into her room Dwayne was nowhere to be seen. A pajama set was folded neatly on her bed, along with a pair of fluffy sleeping socks she'd not used since a Christmas years ago and a fresh set of underwear.

She knew he had definitely been there.

"Dwayne?" she called out, smiling lightly away from the clothes, smiling at the kind gesture and glancing into her closet.

The shawl was still covering her mirror but she didn't have time to consider it. She turned, spinning gently on her heel when she heard his voice from the window.

It was low and careful and clear to her that he had made an effort to not creep up on her, to not scare her. She was thankful for his thoughtfulness.

"I'm here"

She raised her eyebrows a little as she looked at him. Her window was open and he was sitting, looking oddly comfortable despite how uncomfortable it _should_ feel for him, with one leg in her room and the other dangling down outside the house and into the air.

"I had an idea"

"Suicide?" she asked with one eyebrow raised.

He shook his head and smiled, "it's nice to see you joke" he offered his hand, "but no. There are no lights up here, the boardwalk isn't so close. Come up"

"Up?"

He nodded with a smile.

"To the roof?"

He nodded again.

"How can you do that?" she asked him quietly, taking a step towards him.

He shrugged elegantly and she paused a little, confronted for the second time about how he was...not like her.

No reflection and, "can you..can you...fly?"

He nodded again, slowly this time and his smile was a little bit smaller but understanding all the same.

"Oh..."

"We don't have to, I just thought-"

She took a step forward, took his offered hand and closed her eyes tightly.

She was going to do what felt right. She was. She wasn't going to think about before, about the fear and the terror. She was going to focus on Dwayne, on her love for him and and on the support, the kindness Marko had given her. She knew now that there was good in the dark world she had been shown and she knew she was going to do what felt right and try, try as hard as she could to forgive and forget, to explore her new world.

Tonight could be her fresh start.

She and Dwayne..together, they could erase the horror of the other night..they could start again.

"What are you doing?" he asked her, pulling her closer to him.

She shook her head, her eyes still scrunched shut as he wrapped his arm around her waist. Marko had said no rush and she felt better when she didn't think, when she let herself be comforted...so that was what she was going to do. Move at her own pace and in her own way...

She took a breath.

Automatically, she wrapped her own arms tight around his neck, "I don't want to see..I can...I can do it but I don't want to see it"

"No?"

"Not now"

"OK"

She squeezed his body harder in preparation and buried her head into his neck. She felt a chill but no rush of movement and it felt so strange because her legs were no longer touching the ground, they were no longer touching anything. She could feel his body, long and tall against hers and she couldn't place where they were. She knew she was being supported by him but other than that? Nothing. Were they flying? In her room? Had they even started?

"Hey" a kiss, "you can let go now"

She shook her head and he assured her gently, "really, you can let go"

She felt his body bend a little and then her feet met the floor..except..it was rough, textured, not her floor at all.

"See?"

She cracked open her eyes and took a shaky step back, releasing his neck as she did. He kept his hands on her hips and she took a breath.

"I didn't feel anything..." she whispered, a little astounded.

She swallowed thickly.

"I thought it would be...loud and..and fast"

He smiled down at her, "it can be"

"Right.." she nodded a little, trying and managing to crack a small smile of her own. It was shaky and her heart was thudding away in her chest but she felt OK. She was doing OK.

The dark night sky surrounded them and she could see some tree tops in the distance, the rolling waves of the beach and sea out before them. She saw that the roof was slanted on one side but with a small expanse of flat surface and she realized, thinking about the ceiling of her room, that that's where they were.

They were directly above her room.

She knew they were high up but because of their location, she couldn't see the ground below, nor the drop that lied beyond the slanting roof behind them. She felt safe and found her footing fairly easily.

"It's pretty up here" she said quietly, breathing in the crisp night air and he made a small, agreeable sound.

He let her inspect the view and she smiled at him, a more steady smile this time, "thank you, this is...it's lovely"

"Not as lovely as you" he assured her, moving to take her hand in his. He planted a delicate kiss on her knuckles and it was impossible for her to smother the small flame of happiness that was being ignited.

"Dwayne, I love you so much"

"I love you too" he murmured, maneuvering her body a little, "come here..."

She saw what he was gearing up to do and so she followed his lead, crouching down carefully to sit in front of him. The floor, well, the tiles of the roof were a little rough and she felt whatever material it was made of catch against her leggings a little, but she didn't care. As Dwayne opened his legs, she settled herself between them, sinking into him, using his chest as a buffer for her back. His arms wrapped around her chest in response and she folded her own above his.

"...how did you do it?" she asked him quietly, looking up into the night sky.

With the boardwalk so far away and with their house being as isolated as it was, the view was picturesque. She could see clusters of stars clearly and she was glad it was a clear night.

"Fly?"

"Yes"

"I don't really know" he told her, his chin resting near the top of her head, "I just can"

"Do you have to..to think? To do it?"

She felt him shake his head.

"You just...do it?"

"Yeah, pretty much" he placed a kiss on her head and she closed her eyes, feeling hesitantly peaceful.

"It's been a really weird day..." she told him, her eyes still closed despite how amazing the view of the night sky was.

He didn't apologize to her and she was thankful. She knew that it wasn't his fault and she didn't want him to feel bad, she didn't want him to hurt. She just wanted him. She was happy to just be with him, to be safe and secure in his arms.

She felt a sense of contentment.

It was almost as if the turmoil of the day, even from the night before had never happened. It felt like a scene from a movie, something that she had watched or even read...not something that had happened to her.

"Dwayne?"

"Hmmm?"

"Be kind?"

"Of course"

She took a little breath.

"...garlic?"

"Good. Delicious"

"OK" she said quietly with a little nod, "that's...that's not like the books.."

"No. Don't you remember the kebab?" he murmured softly before asking, "what books?"

"...it was one book, really..um...it was Dracula"

He nodded.

"Can you turn into smoke?"

"No, my love" he murmured.

"Bats?"

"Not exactly"

Not exactly? She swallowed. She didn't want to explore that at the moment, "OK...um, holy water?"

"Stings" he shrugged a little and her body moved with his, "annoying. Takes a lot to really hurt but it's usually just tap water, anyway"

"Really?"

"Lots of priests cut corners" he told her, "are you OK?"

She trembled a little, an involuntary movement but she nodded, "yes. I'm OK...it's just..it's a lot but..but it's not, at the same time"

She frowned lightly.

"Sunlight?"

"Burns"

"Do you...explode?" she asked him quietly.

"No, not at all. It's not nice but it's not an explosion"

"Oh..."

"Are you really OK?"

"I think so"

"We don't have to do this now, Elizabeth" he told her gently, his thumb rubbing against her elbow in soothing and soft circles, "I'm worried about you. It's a lot for you to handle"

She nodded, eyes fluttering as she felt him breathe in against her hair. She sunk into him even more, giving herself to him fully, letting him support her entire weight.

"Are you uncomfortable?" she asked, blinking into the sky above her.

"Not at all" he reiterated.

"Can you..can you manipulate me?"

She thought of Marko's words, about lures and their abilities.

"I wouldn't want to"

"Can you?" she pressed quietly.

"I honestly don't know" he said, his voice equally as quiet, "I didn't try and I don't want to"

She nodded, her eyes feeling heavy.

She turned her head, letting her cheek rest against his chest, turning away from the twinkling stars.

"I'm glad you're here" she told him in a whisper, yawning a little as she spoke.

He began to trace the line of her arm and despite the thickness of her old sweater, she could feel his finger clearly and distinctly.

"...crosses?" she asked, her voice a little drowsy.

"Fashion accessories" he dismissed.

"...crucifixes?"

"Paul wears them all the time...so tackier fashion accessories"

"...bibles?"

She closed her eyes, sighing as his lips met her head once again, a kiss forming before his words, "nothing to us"

There was a long pause before her next question and he held her patiently, lovingly during it, "garlic?"

"You already asked me that, baby" he murmured, his voice low and quiet.

She didn't reply.

He held her as her body slackened even more, her chin drooping down a little, "...will it hurt?" she asked him, her voice barely a mumble and thick with sleep.

As her breathing evened out and her limbs loosened in his arms, he made no movement. Despite her painful awareness of the shortness of the night, of their time together, despite her joy of being with him, sleep, sudden, cruel and uncompromising had crept upon her.

"Not at all" he replied, the longing and pain in his voice clear in the stillness of the night, "not if you want it..."

He kissed her again, knowing that she wouldn't remember her last question. He knew she had asked it as sleep clouded her mind but it filled him with hope. Painful, searing hope.

After everything that had happened to her, how could she ever want it?

His body was rigid and he held her there, under a glittering sky, secure in his arms.

He made no move to wake her.


	50. Chapter 51

"Is she OK?" Marko asked, stuffing a wad of fifties tightly into an envelope.

"Fine, sleeping" Dwayne replied tersely, eyes flicking to David and Paul, both of them sat on the sofa and rifling through wallets with a bored carelessness. He sat down on the fountain and observed the curly haired blonde, "thank you"

He said his thanks with a little clip in his voice, wanting to convey his thanks and his apology but not able to, not with his unwelcome audience.

"This one's shit" Paul said, throwing the wallet to Marko who caught it was ease, "it's a ver_sace_, totally empty too"

He pronounced the designer brand incorrectly, reflecting the fact that it was a knock off and by the disgust in his tone, it wasn't even a good knockoff.

"Gotta get a higher quality chick" Marko advised, dropping the wallet among a small cluster of others, all emptied. They would dump them far out into the ocean, all identifying information removed. Sometimes they burned them. It had been a month or so since they had taken stock of their collection and so they had started slowly tonight, using it as a way to pass the time. The atmosphere in the cave was tight and charged, uncomfortable. Emptying wallets had given them something else to try and focus on. He looked up at Dwayne, "s'all good, she's a nice girl. I like her. She feeling better?"

"I think so" Dwayne replied with a nod, thankful for Marko's easy nature, "slept well enough"

"That's a good thing" Marko said with seriousness, "you don't sleep well if you're shit scared or desperately unhappy-"

"-you're a regular hero, bro" Paul said with a humorless laugh, "look at you! Saving the damsel, helping the hero-"

He was silenced by Marko's rude and long lasting gesture, "I'm putting out _your_ fire, Paul"

"What's he talking about?" Dwayne asked.

"I got you dinner-"

"-he's mine?"

"Sure" Marko shrugged and stashed another wad of notes - this time a bunch of tens - into a different but incredibly thick envelope, "I figured you wouldn't be up for hunt-"

Paul kicked the gagged, bound figure by his feet. The man grunted and wriggled furiously in response, his neck bulging and straining in his struggles, "-Marko's such a _good guy-_"

"-and _you're_ a pouty little bitch" Marko replied, lobbing a small baggie filled with tablets and a few pre-rolled joints towards the sofa, dumping the chunky wallet they came in, "get over it already, you fucked up"

Paul inspected the bag with an appreciative nod before frowning a little. It was obvious his carefree act was just that: an act. He slid the baggie into his tux and sighed a little, eyes flicking to Dwayne.

"Are you going to ignore us all night?" David asked, passing a credit card to Paul, "there's only an hour left until sunrise, will it be the same again tomorrow?"

Paul snapped the card in half, then half again, crushing the broken pieces into a strange dust. He deposited the remains, largely smooth but with a few plastic chunks visible, into a conical pile on the arm of the sofa, "we said we were sorry..we meant it, man.."

"You terrified her" Dwayne snapped.

"_I_ didn't!" Paul protested before barking a terse, "oh shut the fuck up already" he kicked the man again, a hard and blunt kick to the ribs, annoyed by his sudden burst of throaty, muffled shouts.

"Am I the hugging type?"

"David, fuck you-"

"Then what would you have had me do? Seriously" David asked coldly, "run to her? Embrace her? Hold her cold, naked body close to mine and whisper comforting nothings in her ear-"

He was cut off as Dwayne launched himself at the icy blonde, the brunette's words lost in a flurry of rage filled expletives.

"-oh fuck, man-" Marko groaned through a panicked yelp, moving with speed of his own. He intercepted Dwayne, wrapping a strong arm around his furious friend's neck, another around his chest. He groaned again, trying and straining to tug him backwards, away from his target.

Dwayne was strong.

He had always been strong, his size and height giving him an advantage in his immortality and while everyone had seen him use his strength, none of them had had it used against_ them_.

"Christ" Paul shook his head, panic dancing across his face, too, scrabbling gracefully to help Marko.

"Don't-fucking-" Dwayne tried to launch himself at David again and this time it took both Paul and Marko's joint effort to keep the brunette still.

"I'm still waiting, Dwayne" David all but hissed, his anger a frustrating blend of indignant iciness, "what should I have done?"

"Stayed the fuck away from her!"

"I didn't-"

"-not gone into her mother fucking head like that-"

"-she was-"

"-you made it worse!"

"I-"

"-you patronizing piece of shit you fucking made it worse!"

David met Dwayne's fierce gaze.

"Come on, man, don't do this" Marko said, tugging at Dwayne a little harder.

Paul wisely said nothing, his hand pressed tightly against Dwayne's chest, his body acting as a blockade, though he had absolutely no doubt that Dwayne would flatten him without hesitation if he thought he could get at David.

"I _know_ I made a mistake, Dwayne" David said, finally showing a scrap of humility, "I said I was sorry and I meant it"

"You didn't say you were sorry, you arrogant-"

"-yes, I did"

"_This_ clown did. _You_ didn't"

Paul, once again acting with wisdom, made no reply. Truthfully, clown was one of the nicer words he had been called as of late. He pushed harder as Dwayne made another attempt at a lunge, Marko's low curse prompting him to brace his body more.

"We _don't do this_, come on, man" Marko said lowly.

David's words had been bait and Dwayne had fallen for it. Marko knew that David would prefer a fight over Dwayne's detached coldness but it made him uncomfortable. They were all strong. They had never before come to blows and the truth was that none of them knew how it would actually end. They all had enough force and strength to defend themselves, enough power to do a lot of damage. Neither blonde wanted to see what the outcome of a fight between David and Dwayne would look like.

Marko silently agreed that Dwayne needed to air his anger, to vent his rage but, as he strained again, trying hard to keep them from pummeling each other, he wished both men could use their words in a reasonable way.

"Dwayne" David stepped forward and the brunettes eyes widened, shocked at the sheer audacity David was showing, "I am genuinely sorry. I made a mistake and I realize that now. I did what I knew to do-"

"-she's-"

"-and it was too much for her" David spoke harder.

Both Paul and Marko kept their bodies locked around Dwayne's but their eyes flickered towards and then between the two men. It was the first time anyone had heard David utter an admission of fallibility.

"In all our time together, have I hurt you?"

Dwayne said nothing, his temples pulsating as he clenched his jaw relentlessly.

"Dwayne?"

"No" Dwayne all but spat, as if the admission burned him.

"I'm not trying to hurt you now and I didn't _want_ to hurt her then" David took another step forward and both Marko and Paul eyed Dwayne uneasily. If David continued his approach, Dwayne would be within punching range unless they hauled him back again and neither of them knew if they had the strength for that. They'd never had to restrain him like this and it was hard work, "I want her to join our pack. Kind has never been my style, you know that-"

Dwayne scoffed.

"-but I am trying, here, OK? I am sorry"

David punctuated the words slowly and took another step forward, a big one this time.

"I won't defend myself" he offered, opening his arms wide. He looked almost like he was offering himself up for crucifixion, a martyr sacrificing himself for the good of his fellow man but the coldness of his face, his eyes and the danger pulsating from his body took away from the gesture, "go for it. If it will help"

Dwayne shook his head, "I have never before met such a patronizing asshole"

David nodded, the gesture doing nothing to quell Dwayne's rage.

"I swear to fucking God-"

Marko slowly, tentatively released his hold on Dwayne, frowning in concentration and readiness as he did. Paul, too, lowered his arms though he kept his body between the two men.

"If it will help" David repeated, his arms still extended.

Dwayne shook his head again and pushed himself away from Marko and Paul. Their legs were locked but they took the force a little, both of them jerking backwards a step.

"I'm not going to fight you, either" David said, taking Dwayne's movement for one of withdrawal.

"No?"

"No. I'm sorry, Dwayne"

"Me too, man" Paul added, looking down, "I just got carried away and then..I dunno.."

"Don't talk anymore" Dwayne told Paul, his voice straining a little.

"We really are sorry" Paul said, not heeding the brunette's order.

"You shouldn't-" Dwayne clenched his fists, frustration pouring from him, "you shouldn't be apologizing to _me_ that's the fucking point!"

"You owe _her_ the apology" Marko said with a shrug, looking pointedly between David and Paul.

Dwayne's anger was simmering and all three men frowned as they saw what had been lying underneath it. He was hurting. Bad.

"You're my pack. I want to fucking-" Dwayne took a breath, "-I want to fucking punch the both of you, I swear to God but you're my pack, I can't fucking do that to you. I _can't._ When have I ever?" he clenched his jaw again and it was clear that he still wanted to lash out at them both on some level and that it was adding to his turmoil, "it's her. It's about_ her._ How can you ever think she would want to be with me if this is what you do?"

The three men shifted, taking in Dwayne's honest and hurt words.

He had been silent and stoic, detached and cold the previous night and they all knew it couldn't last. Even though Dwayne was the epitome of tall, dark and silent, the embodiment of still waters run deep, they knew his feelings wouldn't stay down for long. They knew his feelings _couldn't_ stay down for long. David had hit him where it hurt with his comment about comforting Elizabeth, knowing it would work and spur the needed reaction. Now, now that Dwayne's rage had largely passed, they were left dealing with his pain.

"You think she's going to want in?" he looked at David, hard and hurt, "huh? That was your move? _That was your fucking play?_ She's going to reject it..reject me-"

"-let us see her" David replied intently.

Dwayne shook his head firmly, "no"

"Let us make it up to her-"

"-we have a really good idea" Paul added.

"-we can make it right, Dwayne"

Dwayne said nothing.

"...it's a good plan" Marko said with a shrug, not sure if Dwayne would listen at this point.

"What?"

"I think she'll like their apology. It's a good one, that's all"

"No way"

Dwayne shook his head.

"If she doesn't want to meet us, she doesn't have to" Paul said.

"She makes the choice" David confirmed.

"...what? You're going to send Marko? Make him messenger or...?"

"No, no. That's pressure, see? She won't wanna say no to him, right? It's her choice, so we-" Paul seemed desperate to make amends.

"-we won't approach her unless you say it's OK, Dwayne but we would like the chance. We want to make things right again" David's voice was controlled.

"...I think it's a good plan" Marko repeated.

Dwayne slumped a little, shaking his head as he settled down onto the sofa with a hard plop, the fight rushing out of him.

"I hate you guys" he said weakly, shaking his head once more.

They knew he didn't mean it, they knew he didn't hate them at all and so they let his words go. They knew he was hurt, he was disappointed and stung by David's sheer stupidity, he was worried about the damage both men had done to the chances of Elizabeth wanting to join their pack. The silence of the cave was incredibly clear now that they had stopped fighting and, as all four men were processing their thoughts, an angry and breathless shout rang out.

"Fucking fags!"

All four men turned slowly to the source of the crude insult, their thoughts, their pain, their anger seemingly made to pause by the sudden interruption.

"Fucking little cunts, fucking little pansy ass-"

"-_that's_ rude" Paul said dangerously.

"Very" Marko agreed, eyebrow raised.

The man - the lumbering oaf that Marko had hunted and brought back - was breathing heavily, exhausted from his efforts, from his journey from the sofa to the fountain. There was blood seeping through the tie-dye fabric of his torn t-shirt, his elbows scraped deeply from his movements. The gag that had been wrapped around and in his mouth was caught around his chin now instead, stretching his mouth downwards in a disgusting and uncomfortable way. The fabric was thick and stained dark with his saliva. He had made a valiant effort. He was dripping with sweat, he reeked of fear and body odor but he had managed to drag himself a fair distance, likely flopping his bound legs like a fish out of water to propel his upper body. His elbows must have hurt something spectacular but there was a fighting spirit in his eyes.

Neither of the four men had paid him any mind. They had been too focused on each other.

"I'll show you cunts rude-" he spat, "untie me, come on, make it fair you fa-"

"-I hate that word" Marko warned, his words almost as cold as David's were usually.

"Pansy ass bitch!" the man wailed.

He was breathing heavily, eyes wild.

"He probably could have made it to the steps" Paul said aloud, watching the man with narrowed eyes.

"If he'd kept his mouth shut" Marko agreed again.

"Dwayne" David said, coming to stand before the frozen man, "You're my brother" and, while his words were still slow and icy, for the first - and what he also knew would be the last - time in his undead life, David asked for permission, "please?"

"Your girlfriend's a whore!" the man shouted, interrupting what was a serious and poignant moment between Dwayne and David. This time all four men turned to look at him, giving him their complete and undivided attention, "she takes it up the fucking ass!"

The temperature in the cave dropped.

If the man had been hoping to bait them into releasing him, into untying him and giving him a 'fair fight', he had chosen the wrong thing to say. Marko would have done it in a heartbeat before, he loved the sport of a good hunt but the man had committed a grave, grave mistake.

He had insulted Elizabeth.

Frankly, he couldn't have made a worse mistake but he was ignorant, unknowing.

"She's gonna snort my cum you brunette barbie bitch! You fuckers! You fuckers! You-"

"-tell me your plan" Dwayne said, his voice colder and icier than David's had ever been.

He stood slowly, his eyes trained without waver on the panicking man.

"Un-unti-untie me you-"

"-brunette barbie bitch?" Dwayne offered, approaching the man.

"you-you-" the man screamed, spittle flying from his mouth.

"OK. So, it was David's idea, really..." Paul said, settling down onto the sofa once more and watching the scene before him, "..I inspired it-"

Marko moved to sit beside Paul, narrow eyes trained on the scene before him. He smirked as the man cried out in a mixture of fear and relief as his bonds were slackened, then screeched in pain as the first of his fingers was snapped. He replayed the idiot man's words silently in his head, _'your girlfriend's a whore'_ as his last five fingers were crushed, satisfaction dancing across his face as the man's stubby little pinky was torn clean off in the final round of Dwayne's first act.

"-how did you inspire it?" Marko queried in mild disbelief.

The smell of blood and urine flooded their noses as the burly victim began to fight, using his damaged arms as battering rams.

"LSD" David intoned with a quirk of his eyebrow, also watching the scene.

"She enjoyed the weed, I was like, 'let's level up', she'll love it. Mad fun, right?"

"I don't think she would care to try LSD" Marko said.

"Well, yeah, but that was the jumping off point, inspiration, like I said-"

"-_what_?" Dwayne asked, turning away from fallen and now crawling man for a moment, crushing his foot into his lower back to still him.

Paul and David both grinned, "what's the best thing you ever saw when you took LSD?"

"...the most magical thing?" David added with a smirk.

Marko and Dwayne shared a look.

"...go on"


	51. Chapter 52

Elizabeth stretched, blinking herself into a comfortable, slow wakefulness. Her bed was warm and she inhaled deeply as she nestled into Dwayne's chest. The sunlight was weak but present and she wiggled her toes, the socks she was wearing feeling very soft against her feet. She sighed in contentment and wet her lips gently, taking a delightfully deep breath, breathing in his smell, taking the time to enjoy waking up beside him. It was blissful, so natural and perfect...but she frowned softly as clarity slowly came to her.

Why _was_ the room bright? Her little bulb didn't produce such an...such an oddly...oddly natural light...

"No..." she whispered softly, opening her eyes fully.

She finally sat up, her face creasing into a small grimace when she faced the weak sunlight lighting her room and the pillow she had been clutching at. A pillow? How could she have ever squeezed at a pillow as if it was Dwayne's chest.? It was so soft and squishy, how could she have thought it was anything other than a pillow?

She let go of it, shaking her head as she did, disappointment pouring over.

She had fallen asleep.

"God dammit..." she whispered, her voice taking on a pained hardness.

Elizabeth took a shaky breath as she took stock of the fact: the time she had spent with Dwayne had been cut short last night. Cut short because of her.

She had fallen asleep.

Their time was precious and she had slept through it.

"God dammit..." she repeated, shaking her head in disappointment, absolutely hating herself for falling asleep. She thought of the coffee Marko had prepared for her - the coffee she hadn't even touched - and she tutted in annoyance, running her hands over her face and up into her hair, letting her trim nails graze over her scalp.

She should have chugged the coffee and then asked for seconds, thirds, even fourths.

While she could begrudgingly admit that she felt incredibly rested, the pouring of regret and sorrow continued to rain down upon her. She couldn't escape it. She had fallen asleep when she should have been talking. She had so much to learn, they both had so much to discuss, to process and she had fallen asleep.

She had fallen asleep on him...

He needed her patience and love just as much as she needed his and she had done that?

Just as Elizabeth thought she was going to cry for how utterly rotten she felt, her hands brushed against the pillow she had been holding, her fingers meeting material that was definitely not part of the pillowcase.

She laughed softly, a sudden and relieved little exhale of air as she saw a darkened, worn patch of leather..it was his jacket. _That's_ why she could smell him, _that's_ why she had attached herself to the pillow..he had left her his jacket. Biting her lip through the thankful, relieved smile fighting for dominance over her face, she tugged it out.

It was creased a little oddly and she smothered her smile, realizing that she had likely been sleeping on it before somehow - probably through some tossing and turning on her part - nudging it under one of her pillows. Had he folded it under her head? Draped it over her pillow? Left it beside her? She didn't know but, as she buried her face into the familiar and comforting material, she was thankful, almost overwhelmingly so.

She remembered what she had said to him yesterday in her little outpouring of emotional words. She had said that upon waking, it felt as if he had never been there, that it had added to her loneliness...and now, she woke up with his jacket.

A reminder of him. Not him, of course that was impossible...but a piece of him.

At that moment, she wanted nothing more than to be with Dwayne. To throw herself into his arms and thank him, kiss him, appreciate and love him. She didn't know how she would wait until sunset.

She pulled away from the jacket and breathed a deep sigh.

Tonight, she would drink coffee. She would-

-Elizabeth lowered the jacket minutely as her eyes met something that, like the jacket, didn't usually belong in her bed.

It was the small, oddly small considering it was a hardback, edition of Dracula that she had taken from Grandpa's old and eclectic collection of books yesterday.

She wet her lips again as she remembered. It had been stacked without thought in a pile of eclectic books of wildly differing genres and she had swiped it in a moment of bravery. It had been largely too much, too overwhelming to read, all she could think about at the time was the darkness that David and Paul had shown her. Now, however, feeling refreshed and revived she thought she could possibly handle it...but she didn't remember sleeping with it?

She was sure she had left it downstairs, actually.

Draping Dwayne's jacket over her lap, she moved to pick up the book, frowning when she saw it was wedged open with something, a little piece of paper folded and poking out of the cover. As she opened the worn book, her face lit up with a mixture of love, relief and a little smattering of grief, too. There, between the battered index and that tatty cover was folded piece of paper.

She pulled it out, knowing it was a note from him even before opening it.

She took a breath as her fingers deftly flipped open the stark, white scrap of paper she recognized as being from the pad near the phone downstairs.

'I am always with you. See you tonight'

She smiled tightly and folded the paper once more, holding it tightly to her chest.

She shook her head. She hated that she had fallen asleep but, as she wriggled her toes in the socks he had slipped on her feet, looked down his jacket and felt the note in her hand, she loved that she had something of his, she loved that he had done that for her.

He had dressed her, put her to bed and made sure she had something tangible, something that was his and then, to top it off he had written her a note. His handwriting was neat despite the fact that it looked a little scrawled, like something he had written with fluid ease. Had he stood over her as she slept? Did he write the note downstairs? At her table..?

She smiled again.

It was so...it was sweet and loving. It was a thoughtful, understanding gesture and Elizabeth knew that she would never doubt his love. She would never doubt her love.

She glanced down at the book, frowning with a happy curiosity as something new caught her eye. She saw that a large amount of pages had been dog eared whereas the were pristine and straight, if not a little stained and worn, before. She opened up a page at random and saw that a whole paragraph had been very neatly crossed out.

She definitely hadn't done that and it hadn't been defaced in any such way when she had first picked it up.

Elizabeth read the lines carefully, the pencil providing no real barrier. She tilted her head, eyebrows knitting together when she realized exactly what had been crossed out. She glanced at the page top and saw it was only Chapter Two and, as she scanned the lines under the weak barrier, she saw that she had, in fact, stumbled upon a scene in which Harker injures himself, his blood compelling forth a change from the eponymous Count. Harker thrusts out his crucifix and finds himself protected...

And suddenly, Elizabeth remembered.

Dwayne had told her crucifixes and crosses meant nothing to him. She had told him about her brief foray into the book and he had...he had made a...a guide for her..

She bit her lip and flicked through the book, feeling the paper note she was holding crease in her palm a little as she held the book tighter. She flicked through pages and pages with lines, words and entire paragraphs crossed neatly out. Here and there some words were circled, though they were few and far between...

"Dwayne.." she whispered, fingers dancing over a circled sentence, "...'there are lights...'" her voice broke a little, "...'and..you are one of the lights'..."

She bit her lip, eyes welling with tears of delight and longing. Never had she been on the receiving end of such a romantic gesture. As she bit her lip through a watery smile, a small tear dripped down her cheek and Elizabeth held the book close to her chest.

She loved him so much.

She felt no fear, just all encompassing love.

She smiled again, closing her eyes before sniffing lightly, rubbing her thumb over the spine of the book.

She had a lot to learn.


	52. Chapter 53

"Lizzie?"

She heard the front door slam shut.

Elizabeth smiled through her cereal, swallowing before she answered her Grandpa's inquiry with a, "yeah, it's me. Good morning!"

She wasn't having any difficulty eating her breakfast and while it was a small and humble bowl of plain wheat flakes, she was keeping it down and feeling good for it. She was feeling good in general. Settled, comfortable. There were flutterings of nerves and worry but truthfully, it felt like a new day. A really new day. A fresh start kind of day.

She'd had a happy little cry in bed before taking a long shower, scrubbing at her hair and shaving her legs carefully. For her clothes, she had chosen something nice. After a sleeping in - and then wearing for a whole day - a pair of old leggings and a sweater, she wanted to look good. She wanted Dwayne to see her looking good but she wanted it for herself, too. It had been a rough few days to say the least and so she had chosen a wholesome white sundress with some broderie anglaise detailing and just enough cleavage on show to put it on the right side of subtly sexy.

"Oh, nice choice of breakfast, Lizzie" Grandpa said with a bright smile as he entered the kitchen, "that'll keep you regular"

She laughed a little, shaking her head softly "that's good to know. Did you just come back?"

"Yuhuh, not a minute ago"

For a second the old man paused in the doorway and studied her, his eyes dancing across her face and body. She couldn't tell what he was looking for but she knew he was giving her the once over and for a split second, faster than she could really register, there was a flicker of worry in his eyes. When he spoke, he sounded a tiny bit cautious, a little suspicious though she couldn't think as to why, "you doing OK?"

She met his eyes, confused into silence before she remembered, "oh, yeah. Yeah, no I'm good. Just you know, cramps and, and stuff" she smiled at him, "I'm really sorry about last night, I dunno. I didn't mean to worry you...I just got overwhelmed. Never been that bad before, I'm sorry..I'm kind of embarrassed actually"

She was a little rusty in her lie, she hadn't had to stretch the truth in a very long while but she thought she could play the period card well enough. It wasn't like it was a difficult thing to lie about, she'd only had one for six days every month since she was thirteen. She had enough material to draw from.

"Hey, no need for sorry, kid" he assured her, once more his usual self, "raised a daughter, remember? There's no need for embarrassment, either"

Elizabeth grinned and nodded, "thank you..."

"Don't thank me yet! I got you something on the way home from The Widow's-" he stepped towards her and tugged something from his coat pocket, "-just to tide you over.."

He beamed down at her as he placed a stack of chocolate bars - family size and designed for sharing - down on the table. They were tied together with a blue ribbon and he'd made an attempt at securing it with a bow.

"Oh Grandpa thank you!" she laughed, disregarding her spoon. With a big smile splashed across her face she reached out and inspected the stash of chocolate, "Grandpa that's so nice of you-"

"-raised a daughter" the old man repeated with a little wave of his hand, dismissing her honest praise, "hey you can keep these up in your room - I think they're safe enough up there, or you can put them on the Old Fart Shelf?"

"Shelf?" Elizabeth asked with a hopeful smile and he nodded, picking them back up on his way to the fridge, "but this isn't an invitation to anything else, OK?"

She nodded, "I wouldn't dream of it, Grandpa"

"...you uh, you wouldn't mind if I take one though?" he asked, holding the fridge open, "keep me working through the squirrel?"

With a grimace, she nodded, "of course"

She didn't want to know the ins and outs of the squirrel.

"You've always been a good one" Grandpa told her, retrieving one of the chocolate bars he had bought before placing them on an unopened box of Twinkies. His bottles of root beer rattled loudly as they were disturbed by the back of his hand before the sound was silenced by the airtight seal of the door.

"Do you have any nice plans today?" Elizabeth asked him, watching as he moved back to the open doors of the kitchen.

He nodded, "oh yeah got that squirrel. Gonna be a blast"

His eyes twinkled and she couldn't tell if he was pulling her leg.

"You're not seeing The Widow again?"

"Uhhh yeah, yeah I am" he replied, snapping chunks of chocolate through the paper and foil wrapping.

"With Nanook?"

"Well I just about guess so. She loves that little dog" he looked at her with another sparkle in his eyes, "why? You planning a party?"

Elizabeth laughed and shook her head, "no...no, nothing like that. I just like to know, you know? Have all my eggs in one basket. Who's where and stuff"

He nodded before agreeing, "that's reasonable. I just thought because you looked so pretty today, you might have something going on"

Shaking her head, she giggled a little, "you're real suave, you know that Grandpa?"

He smiled.

"Thank you for the compliment but I just wanted to feel nice after feeling so cruddy-"

"-yeah, your Grandma was the same. Lucy, too" he clicked the fingers of his free hand, "say, you gonna be around for dinner tomorrow?"

"Of course" she said easily. She knew it was the right answer, despite it being far away from what she wanted to say. What she wanted more than anything was to see Dwayne from sunrise to sunset. She wanted that every day but she knew the lie had to be said, "not like I have anything else going on"

"Yeah.." Grandpa agreed with her, smiling a little, "you'll make friends though, when school starts"

With a smile, Elizabeth moved to take another bite of her cereal.

"Don't you want to know about tomorrow?" Grandpa asked, "get all your eggs in one basket?"

"Yeah, of course. Sorry. Kinda hungry. What's up?"

"Your Mom's back from her business trip"

Back? Elizabeth felt a small bubble of disappointment at his words and then felt immediately guilty for it. She loved Lucy. There was no reason she couldn't spend time with her family and with Dwayne..

"That's awesome. I hope she had a good time? I'm sure she did.." Elizabeth smiled "..it'll be nice to have her back though, huh?"

"She's a ray of sunshine" Grandpa said with a nod, "so we're gonna do dinner together. Family style, get you kids eating healthy again..." he winked at her and cracked another line of chocolate, the paper tearing a little at the pressure.

"Uh-huh" she agreed with good-natured skepticism, "Michael and Sammy, too?"

"Michael was surprisingly eager, actually" Grandpa told her with a tilt of his head.

"That's good"

"Teenage boy suddenly eager for a family dinner?" the old man chuckled and shook his head, "suspicious is the term, Lizzie" Grandpa smiled at her, clapping his free hand on his hip, "well, squirrels to stuff. I'm gonna make moves...Liz?"

"Yeah?"

"I'm here if you need me, you know that, right?"

"Of course" she smiled at him, "thank you, Grandpa. And for the chocolate, too. It'll help a lot...I'll feel better soon. Just a couple more days, huh?"

She met his gaze and smiled at him before facing her cereal once more. She felt him linger for a second and then, as he began whistling a tune, she heard his footsteps shuffle away from her and towards his workroom.

* * *

Elizabeth sighed and closed the TV guide, having read it from cover to cover. It felt like the day was becoming longer and she feared that the nights would never be long enough. She was tempted to go to the library or to walk down to the boardwalk, even to perhaps try and find the multiplex that Sam had mentioned - anything to help the time pass but she had agreed to have lunch with her younger brother.

Of course with time ticking by as slowly as it was, it had taken him eons to even get out of bed. Sure, she had woken up early but Sam hadn't even made his way downstairs by the time she had finished her breakfast. It had taken him an age to wake up, to choose and lay out his clothes for the day, make himself a breakfast of sugar loops and then, when he finally mustered up the energy to greet his sister, he'd told her that he was going to do a rejuvenating face mask before his shower.

Elizabeth had laughed in sheer exasperation when he'd informed her of his plans - he was clutching a mug of coffee at the time, something she knew he drank less of than even she did, and his robe had been tied tightly around his waist but opened neatly just above his navel.

_"You look like a forty something, jaded New Yorker, Sammy" _she'd told him with a laugh,_ "all you need is a cigarette and a newspaper-"_

_"-gross"_

_"You love it" _she'd insisted with a good-natured roll of her eyes and she was right - there had been a smile there, a smile he had tried hard to hide. In his mind, New York was a fashion capital filled with the stylish and well dressed and while his personal style was definitely more West Coast fab, she knew he'd taken her comment as a compliment.

_"Cigarettes are disgusting"_

Elizabeth had thought of Dwayne and the boys and even the joints she herself had smoked and said nothing but she didn't need to. With those words, Sammy had scooped up his coffee and left the kitchen with a regal swish that looked totally out of place due to the cucumber sticking out of the pocket of his robe. Elizabeth had no idea how he planned to dice it but she knew for sure he was going to go the extra mile and place some slices on his eyes.

When Sammy committed to something, he really went all out.

She knew he would come back downstairs around noon, maybe a little bit after. That left her with enough time to feel bored and to focus on nothing but the minutes ticking by until sunset but not quite enough time to make it anywhere and back.

The TV guide had done a valiant job at keeping her busy but, as she sighed and looked at one of the many clocks in the living room, she shook her head. A valiant job but not a particularly good one.

She almost regretted being up so early but with the weight of the world off her shoulders, knowing that she had Dwayne's love no matter what, knowing that she had Marko's friendship, she'd slept very well.

She felt rested, safe.

Rested, safe and now she felt antsy.

She just wanted to see Dwayne again...

A brief but hard knock on the front door drew her attention away from her thoughts and she frowned, craning her neck to stare at the door. They never, ever had visitors. It was before ten..who would be calling? Maybe she'd misheard?

Another rasp rang out and she automatically unfurled her legs and pushed herself off the somewhat hard sofa. Grandpa's workroom doors remained shut but it was unmistakable - there was someone at the door.

As she approached the door, she wondered how she would politely say 'no, thank you' if it was a salesman.

"Sorry, not interested?" she whispered, cringing a little as she did. That sounded a bit harsh, "oh, I can't make purchases?" that sounded so incredibly juvenile. She rolled her eyes at herself before opening the door.

"Good morning. I have a delivery for a Mrs. Elizabeth Emerson?"

Elizabeth Emerson?

Her?

Mrs?

She gaped like a goldfish for a moment, looking at the delivery man. He was wearing a khaki uniform with knee length shorts, a baseball cap and, as he glanced down at his watch, all she could think to say was, "I'm not married?"

"Well I have a delivery for a _misses_ Elizabeth Emerson. That you?"

"Um, yes?"

He nodded and handed her a clipboard, "sign at the X please" before walking over to his van. As the door slid open, she saw it was stuffed with boxes and packages and bags of letters that were practically bursting at the seams. She scanned the paper but there was nothing written as to what she was supposed to be receiving or who had sent it but she signed her name anyway, looking up as his footsteps signaled his return.

"For me?!" she all but exclaimed.

"For you" the man confirmed a little dryly, "they're heavy, be careful"

He held out her delivery and she couldn't control her smile as it splashed over her face.

It was the single most extravagant, beautiful bouquet of roses she had ever seen.

"Oh my God!" she breathed, feeling the weight of them as he released the vase.

"Yeah, it's always nice" he glanced at his watch again.

Elizabeth didn't reply to his words, he sounded a little jaded and rushed and she was far, far to thrilled with her flowers to be anything but brimming with joy. She continued to smile down at them as she placed them carefully on the bureau near the door. There wasn't much space and the varying letters, papers and old newspapers were pushed dangerously close to the edge as the vase scraped its way onto tabletop.

"Right-" Elizabeth said happily, looking for her purse but the delivery man shifted on the spot before clearing his throat.

"I got a big tip from the sender" he told her with a shake of his head before stowing his small clipboard and stash of papers, "can't accept one from you, too"

"Oh, well are you sure?"

"Yes" he checked his watch again and took a step back, "enjoy them, ma'am"

Ma'am?

That was new.

She smiled at the formality and then, as she saw the man hop into his van and start his engine without so much as another glance back at her or the house, she shut the door quietly, turning her smile to the flowers instead.

She'd never had flowers before, she'd never accepted a personal delivery and the fact that she didn't even have to worry about a tip, that it had already been taken care of?

It was such a thoughtful and sweet gesture.

She stepped towards the impossibly full bouquet, eyes dancing over the tall and proud collection of roses.

White and yellow and each one perfect.

She held one stem in her hand, noting that each of the many stems had been de-thorned, before pulling a white rose up to her nose. She inhaled deeply, softly tracing her hands around the almost silken petals.

"Dwayne..." she murmured, releasing the rose as she gazed down into the array before her. They must have cost a lot, even the vase, she thought as she looked at the solid and heavy glass they came in.

She turned to look at Grandpa's workroom but the doors were still shut. Michael had been and gone and Sammy was in the shower...she was safe.

No questions to answer to.

She smiled back at the bouquet, heart fluttering.

Moving to pick up the heavy vase she paused, looking at the colors again. She loved the flowers, they were gorgeous and elegant - the white and yellow merging together in a soft and delicate mixing of colors. The opalescent ribbon tied around the tapered neck of the vase made for a truly spectacular sight but she always associated _red_ roses with love.

Inhaling their powerfully subtle scent once more, she wondered why Dwayne had chosen these for her.

She knew there had to be a reason, a story behind them. Love was red, right? But then why the Mrs? Dwayne had a good sense of humor but not quite in that vein. She smiled widely as she released the vase, taking another sneaking glance up towards the stairs before moving to the conservatory through the kitchen.

She knew that Grandpa or Lucy - perhaps even her late Grandmother? - had a book on flowers tucked away in the old and full shelves of the conservatory and so she moved quickly through the kitchen to the room. The wicker chair was still tucked in the corner from last night and she moved to tug it back to its rightful spot, looking at a stack of hardback books stacked on a low shelf as she did so.

'The Horticulturalists Hobby Book', 'Nimble Fingers Make Haste' - what was _that_ book about? 'Dungeons and Dragons, A Guide', 'Cacti and You' and - with a smile, she saw what she had wanted.

'The Secret of Flowers: Meanings, Myths and History'.

She knew she had seen something about flowers!

With a little squeak of excited victory, she tugged the book out from it's place, steadying the pile that threatened to collapse as it was removed. She secured it under her arm, leaving the room and moving back towards her bouquet.

As she lifted the vase one more, holding it carefully and gently, as if it was a prized treasure, she made her way up the stairs. Walking slowly, the book still clamped snugly under her armpit, she heard Sammy singing loudly and out of tune in the shower.

The delivery had been absolutely perfect timing.

While her arms strained a little under the weight and there was a near miss with one of her steps, she had managed to carry the bouquet up and into her room.

Putting her gift down on her table, she took a step back and smiled at them again. They took up a lot of space but their beauty was what was so eye catching, not their sheer size.

"Dwayne..." she whispered again.

Using her foot to tug her little chair out from the desk, Elizabeth sat down upon it, eyes moving between the flowers and the jacket laid neatly on her tidy bed.

"Thank you..."

She hitched one leg up on the chair and wrapped her arm around it before opening the book.

She didn't know half of the flowers in the index but she found roses easily enough and it took her no time to find information on the varying colors. Truthfully, she was amazed at how many colors there were and how each of them had different meanings but, as she thought of Dwayne, she eagerly began to read about the roses she had been given.

"White roses..." she tilted her head a little as she read the passage before her, "symbolize innocence and purity as well as..." she glanced at the bouquet on her table, "reverence along with humility...they symbolize both unity, loyalty, new and untarnished beginnings and a love that transcends even death itself..."

She let her eyes drift to and then away from the flowers and scanned the page again, "yellow, yellow, yellow...oh God..."

She breathed the words softly as realization dawned on her.

Dwayne didn't send them.

"...yellow roses demonstrate a powerful range of emotions moving from symbols of extreme betrayal through to friendship and undying love and yellow roses themselves can culminate into the ultimate symbol of apology"

These weren't from him, they weren't a declaration of his love...Paul and David had sent them to her.

These were..."holy crap..." she whispered to herself.

These were apology flowers.

She bit her lip, looking away from the still stunning arrangement and back to the book, "in the mixing of roses, deep and meaningful messages can be presented and displayed, messages powerful and true-"

She closed the book slowly, not needing to read anymore.

She understood the message behind the roses, the book had served its purpose.

It was their way of apologizing to her. Their version of an olive branch, their own declaration of love.

David and Paul had sent her flowers.

Did they pay for them? Were they the ones to tip the delivery man, to choose the colors...she thought of David's calculated nature and knew that the choices were deliberate. She didn't think anything with him could be accidental.

Betrayal...they had betrayed her trust. Was this their way of acknowledging that? Of course it was, what else could it be? She bit her lip...before she had met Dwayne she truly was pure in the most base sense of the word and she was still innocent to the world of vampires. Everything else...the message was clear. Unity and loyalty and new beginnings, all culminating with love.

_'You're one of us'..._ she thought of Marko's words.

Standing carefully, she tentatively and gently inspected the bouquet once more, leaving the book on the seat she had vacated.

Knowing who they were from and what they were designed to show, she knew that she must have missed -

"-ah..." she mumbled, finding a small card nestled among the perfectly green and fresh stems. The arrangement was so full, it had been easy to miss.

She plucked it out and frowned at the wax seal that had secured the envelope.

"Old school" she whispered with a little nod of awe. She turned the envelope, studying the seal under the sunlight streaming in through her window but there was no design and the wax matte and dull.

She felt a flutter of nerves and glanced down at her bouquet.

It was beautiful. The colors had a crystal clear meaning.

No maggots, no bugs crawling inside, no thorns, nothing unpleasant...

Today felt like a fresh start and now this? It was as if the two men were trying to get in on it, too. A new start for them all...

She wanted to hate David and Paul, she wanted to hate them and loathe them for what they had done to her but...but at the same time, she didn't.

Elizabeth cracked open the envelope, feeling a satisfied little flash as the wax seal split. Inside was snugly folded letter and as she tugged it out, she placed the envelope on the closed book on top of the chair.

The script was like nothing she had ever seen before. It was a wonderfully elegant, sprawling font with curls and twists and it was written in what looked like a fountain pen. She couldn't imagine anything else giving such a pointed and precise result but she also couldn't imagine either man writing with one.

Glancing down at the broken wax seal of the envelope before looking back at the letter and the writing, she wondered just how old they were...they had motorbikes, all the newest technology, they had drugs and alcohol and style..but maybe old habits were hard to break?

She frowned softly.

_Elizabeth,_

She liked the way her name had been written and she smiled briefly as she studied the first 'E' of her name, it's design striking and curled. She paused and forced herself to frown a little once more. The flowers were incredible but she didn't want to be drawn in by them. Paul and David had...she took a breath. She could no longer say whole hardheartedly that they had destroyed her trust in them. Damaged, yes...but she was having to put effort and energy into hating them...

"Shoot" she whispered to herself.

She shook her head and continued to read.

_I hope you can trust that our regret is sincere. We want to make things right. We understand the pain we caused you. We would like to invite you to meet us at the beach near your house tonight and allow us the chance to make our apologies. _

That was it.

Elizabeth turned the paper around but there was nothing more written on the back.

Who had written it? The note was a little cold..it wasn't particularly warm or loving, anyway and so she thought they were David's words...but still, would the ice blonde ever say something about wanting to make things right? About understanding the pain they had caused? She wasn't sure..that felt a little more like Paul.

Had they written it together?

Had they even written it?

She sat down on the chair without thinking, jumping up when she met the book rather than the wooden seat. She moved to her bed instead, still holding the formal little letter as she dropped onto her mattress.

She let the fingers of her free hand dance over Dwayne's jacket before slowly lying down, nestling her head on the wonderfully familiar material.

She felt like she had the chance for a fresh start. Nibbling her lip a little, she wondered if she could bring herself to include David and Paul in her new beginning.


	53. Chapter 54

As the waves crashed quite loudly into the sea before her, Elizabeth unthinkingly moved the zip of Dwayne's jacket up and down. It all but swamped her frame but she loved it. It was warm and comforting and it made her feel safe. She had watched the sunset from the sand of the empty beach with nothing but a few cawing seagulls keeping her company. In her mind, she had always thought of sunsets as being romantic - something to watch with a partner sitting together, maybe with a head on a shoulder. This sunset, however, was quite underwhelming. The day had turned, becoming a little cloudy and breezy and there had been no spectacular changing of colors, no sweeping displays of yellow turning to red. The sky had just become darker and duller until night had gradually made itself known.

All morning she had been excited, waiting and praying for this moment. She had willed time to pass, she had desperately counted the minutes before sunset, she had thought relentlessly about it but now she found herself waiting on a dark beach without even the stars to brighten the sky, waiting for the arrival of two people she wasn't even sure if she wanted to see.

She should have been with Dwayne but she had chosen, instead, to see David and Paul.

She prayed it wasn't a mistake on her part.

While the beach was empty and isolated, she wasn't frightened. She felt a niggling sense of fear but it was a different kind of fear. It was a worried and uncomfortable nervousness at having to come face to face with David. It wasn't even Paul, not really. It was him. David had been the one to truly scare her and still she had decided to take them up on their offer of a face to face meeting.

She hadn't told anyone she was going down to the beach. Grandpa had left to see the Widow, an excited and newly chubby Nanook trotting in tow. Michael hadn't returned home since leaving early and quietly in the morning. She'd had an uneventful lunch with Sammy after which they passed three hours with a murder mystery board game that was actually really difficult to get into but in the end he had also left to go and hang out at the comic book shop and spend time with his friends.

She was alone but she didn't feel lonely and it was a very welcome change.

_"So you're really friends with the Frog Brothers now, huh?" Elizabeth asked, rolling the dice," actual, firm friends.."_

_"Yeah" Sam said, sounding a little wary, "they're hard work but I like them. Never thought I'd have friends that wear camo and like horror but that's where I am now"_

_"Mhmm..." Elizabeth said, not really listening. She had rolled a six and didn't know what she should do, "wait, do I get to take a murder card on a six?"_

_"No, that's with a seven"_

_"I thought seven was take two detective cards?"_

_"Huh? Noooo, you take the detective cards every roll, doofus?"_

_"Well I haven't been?" _

_"Aw jeeze, pass me the instruction manual" Sam ordered, shaking his head and moving their characters back to the starting spot. _

_They had reset their game four times already and only made it about three rolls each into the game before resetting. They had no idea where the game had been picked up and it was so terribly confusing. There were five dice, one of which had only ones on it. They had to roll different numbers of dices depending on which square they had landed on and then each result had a different meaning based on the square. If Elizabeth and Sam both rolled a six, their action would be different if they were at different places and it was too hard to keep track of. _

_"You think Grandpa made this game?" Elizabeth asked, turning the lid of the box towards her. There wasn't a production company listed. _

_"...nah, where are the dead animals?" Sam asked, frowning at the manual and scooping up two dice as he did. _

_Elizabeth laughed a little and shook her head, "oh, wait - no, there's a bar-code. He bought it..."_

_"It's from the sixties, maybe standards were lower?"_

_"Really?"_

_Sam nodded, "right, I'm the red character so I have to take a detective card every roll-"_

_"-ah-"_

_"-you're green, so you take a detective card every other roll..not when you roll a seven"_

_"OK..that sucks but anyway, I rolled a six..."_

_"I'm looking, I'm looking..."_

_"Wait, Sammy doesn't that put you at an advantage?"_

_"Elizabeth" Sam dropped the manual, "does anyone have an advantage in this game? Really?"_

_"Well if you're picking up a detective card every turn rather than every other, then I'd say yes-"_

_"-what are you talking about? It balances out. Anyway, green gets to take two weapon cards every time they roll an even number whereas red only gets a weapon card if the player rolls a nine twice"_

_They both looked at each other. There was no way this could be a real game. _

_"Over it?" Sam asked and Elizabeth nodded immediately._

_"No TV and a game that defies all sense of logic" he said dryly, dumping the plastic pieces back into the box, "this is why I'm friends with weirdos. This is what Santa Carla and Grandpa have done to me"_

_Elizabeth laughed, scooping up the varying sets of cards that took up almost the entire coffee table, "you sure spend a lot of time with them, maybe you're a weirdo, too?"_

_He grabbed her wrist, voice low and shaky, over dramatic, "Elizabeth. Please. Please. Swear to me..if..if I ever" he swallowed, closing his eyes, "wear camo" he took a shuddering breath, "kill me. Just kill me. I'm better off dead than-"_

_"-ok, ok Sammy!" she giggled, tugging her wrist back._

_He grinned and continued clearing up their game. _

_"You're a terrible actor"_

_"Am not"_

_She grinned at her brother, a feeling of fondness exploding over her as she watched him organizing the contents of the box, "I missed you, Sammy"_

_"You wanna hang out with me and the Frog Brothers?" he asked, a little oblivious to her moment of sincerity._

_"Nah" she said with a smile and a shake of her head. He was clueless and she loved him for it but she had a much better way to spend her approaching evening, "I'm good but thanks"_

_"I'll introduce you one day-"_

_"-yikes!"_

_He looked at her with a grin, "better than spending the day locked up in your room. What were you doing anyway? I didn't shower for that long"_

_"You took forever and if you must know I was reading-" she choked a little on her words, "a book"_

_She had almost, almost said 'I was reading Dwayne's book'. It wasn't his book, it was Grandpa's and now, really it was hers but that had been close. _

_"A book" he choked the word in the same way that she had and then he cackled a little, "a book huh? What kind of book? Was it a bodice ripper? Some romance novel with a long haired hunk and a pirate ship-"_

_"-ha ha-"_

_"-and that's why you locked yourself away!" _

_He paused, holding the lid of the game before cringing a little. He had obviously spoken before he thought and, when his thoughts caught up with him, he clearly found he didn't like them. _

_She rolled her eyes and couldn't help the smile as it smirked its way across her face. He looked so uncomfortable but he was the one who made the innuendo as to what she was reading and why she had spent so long reading it, alone in her room. _

_"It was an adventure book, dummy. With elves and orcs and dwarves" she lied easily._

_"-sounds thrilling"_

_She was tempted to embarrass him more, to say it wasn't as thrilling as a bodice ripper but, as he cleared his throat and secured the lid back on the game, she thought she would let him off this time. _

_"It was, actually" she thought of Dracula and how almost all of it had been crossed out until words like 'sunlight' and 'love' remained. Dwayne's world was still an enigma to her and she was no longer feeling afraid to be somewhat involved in it. Nervous and worried but not afraid. Cautious..but not afraid. She smiled, "you staying for dinner tonight?"_

_He shook his head, "going to make burgers with the Frog Brothers"_

_"At theirs?"_

_"Yeah, their kitchen is huge. There's a giant apartment above the shop. Literally, the whole length of the store, Liz. A two story apartment on top of the shop. So cool!"_

_"No parents?" she thought of the two sleeping figures she had briefly seen during her one trip to the shop._

_"Mmmmm not really" Sam replied diplomatically. _

_Elizabeth thought of Lucy and how lucky they were to have her, "that sucks"_

_"Yeah but whatever. We have that giant apartment as our headquarters now"_

_"I'm sorry, headquarters?"_

_He shuffled, looking embarrassed once more, "that's their word, not mine.."_

_"Sam Emerson! Oh my gosh, we're going to find you in camo sooner than we thought!"_

_He popped the collar of his polka dot, floor length cardigan, "I'm out!"_

_She laughed, watching as he stood, "have run, Rambo!"_

_"Do I look like Rambo?!" he asked indignantly, pausing on the first stair and gesturing to himself. _

_"...not yet" she conceded. _

_"Not ever!" he assured her._

_"Be safe, it's a dangerous world out there - get to headquarters fast!" she made a shooting gesture when he turned around with a wonderfully dramatic flair and laughed at his eye roll. _

_Sammy was the easiest target sometimes..._

Elizabeth shook her head a little, smiling softly at the memory of her afternoon.

She had thought that Sammy was an easy target but here she was, alone and out in the open with David and Paul due any time.

She wondered, for a second, if that had been a stupid move.

Alone on an isolated beach with the two blondes...but then she tugged the zip of her jacket down once more, remembering that she was safe.

She had Dwayne.

She was the safest girl in the world.

She wasn't entirely comfortable in that moment but she trusted that she was safe.

He wouldn't let them hurt her.

As she waited in the sand, a good distance away from the crashing surf, she wondered what Dwayne was doing.

Was he at the cave? On the boardwalk? Was he with David and Paul? Just as she began to focus on and hope that they would come as a trio, two figures emerged down the beach and she couldn't help as her heart sank a little.

She had agreed to meet them though truthfully, the only one she wanted to see was Dwayne..still, she knew she had to try. She knew how much he loved the three boys. She remembered back to when she first met him, she had admired how they saw each other as a family but now, knowing what she did, she appreciated that they were more than that. She swallowed nervously. She knew the intensity of her own feelings, that her need and love for him was more than could ever be considered normal. She didn't understand the intricacies of mates, not really..not at all...but all the same, she knew that's what they were. Their relationship was special, it was unique, it was sacred and, as she turned to watch the ocean again, she thought of them all. Of Dwayne, Marko, Paul and David. From the very start she knew that their relationship was unique, too and now that she was thinking about it, she could see clearly..Paul and David had been in the wrong but Dwayne was the one being punished.

Elizabeth fiddled with the zip and she felt her eyebrows contracting as she thought about everything he had done for her. He'd held her, cleaned her vomit, helped shower and dress her, let her sleep on him, let her unload all of her fears..and then she remembered what Marko had alluded to. He was furious with David and Paul. So what did that mean? Dwayne was spending his time supporting her and then fighting with the men who were more than brothers to him?

Where was his support? Who was looking out for him?

She was still frightened, she was still afraid of being suddenly thrust into a world of the supernatural and what should be make believe...but she was sad, too. Sad and nervous and worried for him. Worried for herself? No..she knew she had his support. What had she given him? She felt a little guilty as she relentlessly twiddled the zip between her forefinger and thumb. She loved him so much and before now, before coming to the beach and having time to wait, to think, she'd not really considered his side of things.

She nibbled her lip. She owed it to Dwayne to try, she owed it him to at least speak with David and Paul..didn't she?

She shook her head, glancing at the fast approaching figures.

As her throat became dry, she tucked her hands up and into the sleeves of Dwayne's jacket.

She wasn't sure if she could do it.

Maybe it had been a mistake?

All too soon the newly arrived twosome came to stop in the sand and she turned to face them.

"Elizabeth" David inclined his head and she crossed her arms over her chest, meeting his eyes with a small nod of her own.

She steeled herself.

"Hey, chica" Paul said, his energy lower than she was used to and his smile careful. He sounded hopeful as he asked, "did you like the flowers? We did it last night, we didn't get permission first so that was a risk but it worked, huh? I'm super stoked you came, I was worried that you wouldn't.."

"I liked the flowers" she confirmed, her body still. She was trying to keep her words and tone as cold as David's were. Truthfully, she loved the flowers. They were beautiful and thoughtful, how could she not love them? She also felt a little sympathetic tug on her heart at Paul's outpouring of words, noting how he seemed to be making an effort to speak in subdued tones despite how much he likely wanted to bounce around and goof off.

Paul looked at her carefully, noting her stiff body and the firm lines of her lips. She supposed he was good at reading the air because this time his words were shorter and more succinct, "Lizzie, we're so sorry girl" he said with a shake of his head, "sincerely. We didn't want-"

"-yes, you did" Elizabeth interrupted with a little shake of her head.

His eyebrows furrowed a little and Elizabeth couldn't help but feel bad seeing him look hurt but she carried on. She had to. They had hurt _her,_ they scared her. She couldn't just forgive that, she couldn't just let them off the hook, just forgive them so easily. She knew that she was safe because she had Dwayne, she knew she had nothing to fear for airing her true thoughts and feelings and dammit, she was going to.

She had to.

They had to know that what they did was wrong.

She didn't _want_ to upset Paul, she didn't want to hurt him or cause him pain in return but they had terrified her. Utterly terrified her. Marko had been so kind, Dwayne was wonderful. Why couldn't these two muster up a little bit of their brother's understanding?

"You enjoyed it. You laughed"

Paul nodded, looking both abashed and also...not, at the same time.

She frowned at him in blooming confusion. She was being stern, she was being hard. She expected a more..a more apologetic reaction from the energetic blonde.

"I did enjoy it" he said, his voice frank and, at her now horrified look, he shook his head, "but I hate that it was with you, Lizzie"

She took a step back at his words.

"I'm sorry it was you, that's why I'm sorry. That's what I'm saying. I'm sorry you experienced that-"

"-then why did you do it?"

It was getting hard to keep her cool, to keep her thinly veiled facade up and then she steeled herself again. Paul hadn't really done anything. He'd tried to help her, in his own perky way. It was David.

She should be directing her words at David because that's who they were actually aimed at.

Now that she was finally facing them, facing reality..she knew. It was David. Deep down she wanted his approval and he had terrified her instead. He had purposefully, intentionally gone into her head in her moment of pure vulnerability.

She looked to him and he shrugged coolly.

"I won't apologize for our nature, Elizabeth-"

"-then why?!-"

David spoke harder, over her impassioned interruption, "-but I will, like Paul, apologize for showing it to you so soon"

"This is a terrible apology" she told them both, her voice shaking a little. Of course David would be cold and dismissive. She once again remembered his voice in her head and frowned. She had been stupid to think she could expect a decent apology from the him. She shook her head and turned away from them, shifting under Dwayne's jacket, "you should have just left it at the flowers"

The flowers had been perfect. The symbolism was beautifully created, thought out with care. The delivery had been nice. The note had been fine. They should have just left it at that.

_She_ should have just left it at that.

Marko had told her that he was brutal, that he loved that about himself. David and Paul had showed her that side of themselves and it made her feel a a new and unpleasant blend of fear and disgust as she realized that it was only the smallest of hints.

She didn't want to believe that Dwayne was part of that, that Dwayne was capable of what she had been shown..small though it was.

She just didn't but faced with David, it was hard not to think about.

There was no warmth to be found in his eyes.

"Jesus" she whispered, folding her arms and shaking her head a little, looking at the cliffs in the distance. It had felt like a new start, a new day and she had stupidly thought Paul and David could be part of it.

She had been so, so stupid.

These two were nothing like Marko or Dwayne.

She was such an idiot to even think-

-Elizabeth froze. She heard the sand shift a little and she felt both boys standing fairly close behind her. Her arms erupted into heavy goosebumps despite the pleasant warmth of the breezy night and the protection of her jacket. Though she felt safe, protected in every way by Dwayne, she didn't like having David or Paul behind her. Unease further washed over her when she realized that they had allowed her to hear them. She had no doubt that they could have moved to press their bodies tight against hers and she wouldn't have known until it was too late.

Marko said he was brutal but with these two...she knew it.

They really were predators.

She turned in the sand and faced them, her eyebrows furrowed.

"Calm down, Elizabeth" David advised her, "we didn't come here to hurt or fight with you"

She still felt safe under Dwayne's protection but she could feel her heartbeat increasing, she could feel her body shiver involuntarily. She couldn't control the fear she felt and she absolutely hated that David and Paul could feel it too.

Taking a breath, Elizabeth shook her head, "you're so..so...God, you're so _patronizing.._"

David raised his eyebrow before smirking. His face then broke out into a smile and she hated, hated that flash of pride that danced across his face. She used to love it and she hated the fact that she still did. She hated his stupid smile, she hated his arrogance and she hated him..except, she _didn't. _

David was impossible. She didn't know if she could do it, she didn't know if she could even try and interact with him anymore.

Elizabeth shook her head, trying to be brave and strong, trying to keep her cool and her calm.

"This is..it's the worst apology ever and-"

"-no, no, no we're not done, yet" Paul said sincerely, sitting in the sand before her.

He plopped to the ground so suddenly and so fluidly, so unexpectedly that she froze once more, eyes latched onto his.

He looked so innocent and childlike as he crossed his legs and indicated to the spot before him.

"You're insane..." she said.

"Please?"

David grinned at her, a challenging and infuriating smile and she moved to clench her fists, pausing as she remembered Marko's warning about being careful with herself.

"Sit, Elizabeth"

"I'm not a dog!"

It was all going wrong. This wasn't what she had imagined their meeting would go like. She hadn't actually thought they would be so frustratingly frank but enigmatic, so cold yet friendly. She wanted to walk away from them but she also wanted to lash out a punch or a slap or a kick or _something_. She'd never raised her hands against anyone in her life but suddenly she could imagine a very strong and deep sense of satisfaction coming from punching the cold blonde.

They were making her feel afraid, angry, worried, nervous over and over but she also wanted their friendship too.

It was the single most frustrating thing she had ever experienced.

Paul opened his mouth and her eyes flashed as she snapped her head down to look at him. For a second she could have predicted exactly what was going to come out of his mouth, '_stop acting like a bitch then_' and he coughed, shaking his head with his lips sealed.

"Come on, Elizabeth. Live a little, huh?"

She looked back at David and shook her head, "you're so-"

"-what did Marko tell you?"

David was watching her patiently.

She took a breath.

She could feel her lips pull into a tight, pursed little grimace and it took her a moment to collect her thoughts.

"...that he's brutal" she replied finally replied, meeting his eyes.

David nodded, "we are brutal. That's our nature and it's something we-"

"-embrace, yeah" she shifted in the sand, glancing down at Paul before looking at David again, "he said that, too"

David's smile flashed once more and she couldn't deny that she liked it when he had that approving look about him, "we're not used to being kind-"

"-yeah, it's not your nature and you've never had to be kind before, right? But fate and stuff has thrown me into the works and now you're figuring it out just the same as me?"

"To the point, I like it" Paul complimented from his place in the sand and Elizabeth frowned down at him. She wasn't going to accept his flattery.

"I'm just not in the mood to be playing your games"

David nodded at Elizabeth and, for the first time, she saw some understanding in his eyes.

It made her pause.

"In no way was Marko over exaggerating. I'm not a kind person, Elizabeth. But just because that's my nature or our nature doesn't mean that it will become yours if you make the choice to join us, I want you to know that before all else"

She opened her mouth to protest, to say that she hadn't even been thinking of that, that it wasn't something that needed to be said...but in the end, she said nothing.

Truthfully, it had been a little nice to hear.

He continued.

"I also want you to know that while you have nothing to fear from me and Paul, from now on we will be open and honest with you in every way. You know what we are and we will keep no secrets from you. We're not particularly kind and we don't sugar coat, either. That's also not in our nature. Our honesty won't always be pleasant. That being said, we will be more mindful of your feelings-"

"-we know it's a lot to take-"

"-and respectful of your boundaries"

She looked between David and Paul, the latter still sat in the sand near her feet.

"We're your pack, Elizabeth" Paul said quietly through a small smile, "we're gonna be totally open with you but we're gonna try and be nice about it too. We are, we promise"

She swallowed, biting her lip a little before releasing it and frowning.

Shit.

She took another deep breath.

That hadn't been a bad apology in the end.

"..does Dwayne know that you're here?" she asked, "is this..is this his apology?"

If the apology hadn't come from them, it would be easier to reject it, to tell them off.

David said "No" just as Paul said "yeah" and Elizabeth raised her eyebrows, looking between the two men.

"I mean, yeah he knows we're here. We arranged everything before we asked him if it was OK but we told him our idea and about giving you space and doing it in your own time and he was cool with it, not _cool_ cool with it, not cool with us but-"

"-but no, this isn't his apology" David finished for Paul, his voice a little hard as he spoke over his friend.

"Oh"

"Why?"

Looking at the ocean behind David, Elizabeth shrugged before quietly and honestly saying, "that was a...that was an...annoyingly thoughtful little speech..that's all"

"Didn't think David could muster something like that up, huh?"

Elizabeth didn't move to look at or acknowledge Paul.

"..I'm...I'm thankful that you're going to be honest with me" she said quietly, finding it harder to be stern, "but..the thing is..you..you went out of your way to scare me"

"That's the problem?"

She bit her cheeks and decided that she would continue to not look at or address at Paul.

"Not to be dismissive-" Paul hastened.

"-I saw a problem and I dealt with it they way I always deal with problems" David said.

"...it wasn't nice" Elizabeth replied, not finding the strength to explain just how not nice is really was.

"I know. I'm sorry, Elizabeth-"

"-you didn't deserve that girl but it wasn't like, _intentional_ intentional, you know?"

David nodded once, waiting for Paul to finish before stating, "it was instinct. It won't be repeated"

She was frustratingly sold by David's words, cold though the delivery was. He had spoken to her with a blunt level of honesty and she felt annoyingly respected. He wasn't making excuses, he wasn't dismissing anything..he was being honest about himself and offering to try and do better by her. It was a humble but strong move on his part and she felt herself respecting him a little.

She was starting to understand why he was the leader.

"We _are_ your pack, Elizabeth" David said quietly, his eyes intent, "you've accepted Dwayne. I hope you can accept us, too. This can be a new start for us. Same page, no secrets"

Her features softening, she took a breath just as David said for what she thought would be the final time, "I'm sorry"

She didn't doubt his words nor his apology.

"Thank you" she replied, her voice barely a whisper.

David nodded once, inclining her head towards her as he did and then, apparently not one for making a fuss, moved to sit next to Paul. She felt uncomfortable standing over them and so she followed his action and sat before the two.

The sand was a little cold and she shuffled further into Dwayne's jacket.

"...now what?" she asked them, feeling confused.

They had shared such a sincere moment but David had already moved on.

"Our apology" Paul smiled at her, "it's a good one"

"..but?" she trailed off with a tilt of her head. Hadn't they already apologized?

"It's not our nature to be kind" David reminded her and he continued before she could respond, "so this is our apology"

"Scoop up some sand" Paul ordered.

She hesitated.

"We're trying nurture over nature, Lizzie"

"Trust us"

She took a breath. It was quite easy to trust Paul but to trust David? She met his cold, blue eyes before pinching some sand between her fingers.

"Nah, grab a handful, girl"

She did as she was told.

"Throw it up"

"What?"

"Throw it up" David repeated Paul's command.

As he and Paul shared a look with small, smirk mingled smiles, she once more did as she was told before gasping in awe.

It wasn't sand at all.

"Oh my God..." she breathed, eyes dancing around the darkened sky, "oh-how? Oh my God-"

She reached out to touch the cluster of golden butterflies dancing above ahead, their wings fluttering gracefully and their color bright, illuminating the darkness around them. It was a beauty that she had never before seen, one that could only have been imagined in the most perfect of dreams. Their wings released plumes of what she could only describe as gold dust and it sparkled above her, outshining the moon in every way.

"I've never-I-" she laughed in stunned delight, her fingers brushing against the softest, smoothest wisp of wing before the warmth, color and butterflies disappeared, leaving her reaching for nothing in the once more darkened sky.

Paul was smiling widely, his face bright and animated.

She looked at him, face equally as bright.

"You-how?"

Paul laughed, "it was David's idea"

"How?"

The icy blonde shrugged in a cat like motion, "we can manipulate minds"

"Never used it like _that_ before though" Paul said, laughing a little, "did you like it?"

"I-" there were no words, "I can't believe-I can't believe that was real!"

"It wasn't" David told her, "we put it there, in your head"

"You can do that?" she was blown away.

He nodded.

"A _tool_ for _terror_" Paul chuckled, wiggling his fingers and speaking like a horror show host before returning to his usual tone, "we thought you'd like that, you know? Use something usually dark, something scary for something good-"

She scanned the sky once more, hoping for another glimpse of the magic but there was none to be seen.

"-to show that we'll be good to you, Elizabeth" David said.

She heard the promise in his voice.

She heard it and she trusted it.

Honestly, she was moved by it.

"Thank you"

Paul moved forward and embraced her, planting a loud kiss on her temple as he squeezed her tightly, "friends?"

She nodded.

"...family?" he tried, a little quietly, seeming unsure of himself for the first time.

"In your own time though, hmm?" David added, watching as Elizabeth and Paul released each other from their friendly embrace.

She thought of Dwayne, of how happy she was when she was with him, of how much she loved him. She wanted to be with him...

She thought that perhaps..perhaps, with time and patience, she would feel the same about the pack...

She nodded slowly.

In her own time.

She smiled at them both, "..is, um..is he here?"

Elizabeth didn't want to be rude but now that what needed to be said had been said, now that everything felt OK, everything felt correct and..just right..she wanted to see Dwayne. She wanted to celebrate with him, to have fun and laugh and kiss and just be happy.

After the past few days, that's all she wanted.

She wanted to be happy. She wanted to date and hold hands and be with him.

No tears, no fear.

"Want us to take you to him?" Paul asked.

"Yes please"

"You got it, girly"

The wild haired blonde hauled himself to his feet, hoisting Elizabeth up as he went. She laughed a little as his energy returned full force, shaking her head as he grinned at David, who was already on his feet.

"We flying?"

"No" Elizabeth said quickly. She didn't want to do anything else..supernatural with them.

If she was going to see the world of vampires, if she was going to see or do anything from now on..the first time would be with Dwayne.

It would always be with Dwayne.

"Lucky we brought our bikes" David said, a knowing little smile on his face. He extended his arm and she followed his lead, walking down the beach with each man walking beside her, meeting her pace.

"I'm glad we're friends again, Lizzie" Paul said.

"I'm only doing this for Dwayne" she replied softly, a little teasingly. It wasn't entirely a lie. She had tried for herself and Dwayne but if she was honest, it was easy to accept their apology in the end.

"Good" David replied with a nod and she hated herself for the little flash of happiness she felt at the approval lacing his words.

"I'm serious, Lizzie!" Paul protested, "I'm really fucking glad we're cool"

"...me too" she admitted quietly, ducking and laughing little as he flung his arm over her shoulder, "you're an idiot..but I kind of like you"

"High praise!" Paul chortled.

Truthfully, it was easy to forgive Paul.

She smiled lightly at David before glancing up at the beach ahead once more. She hoped their walk to the bikes was a short one.

Dwayne was waiting for her.

"...so...can you guys do that again?" she asked tentatively.

Paul laughed, "don't know if it'll work if you know it's coming but let's try. What do you want? Butterflies or birds?"

* * *

**A/N: **As always, thanks to MissRuthless and MissJNori - you're wonderful readers and very, very kind reviewers. I genuinely keep writing with you in mind, I don't want to let you down or leave you hanging. FlowerChild, I appreciate your continued reviews very much! I hope you enjoyed this chapter!


	54. Chapter 55

"So how we doin' this? Rock, paper, scissoring this bitch up? Oh-not you, you're not the bitch it's just a phrase.." Paul said, glancing over at Elizabeth as he mounted his bike with an oddly casual grace. He wasn't elegantly easy in his movements like Dwayne and he wasn't predatory, like David. He was just...himself. Tall and loping and moving with a confident swag.

She shook her head, holding up her hands in a gesture of understanding and lack of offence but Paul was already looking away from her, eagerly tapping his fingers against the handles of his bike.

She was hovering near by, wondering who she would ride with. Part of her wanted to just hop onto Paul's bike, though she knew she would have to listen to a thousand jokes for the pleasure but she had a nasty, creeping feeling that she would end up alone with David. It was confirmed when he said with a smirk, "I think I can just about get her back in one piece. Is that OK?"

He addressed her rather than Paul and she held in her sigh at the amusement in his tone. It was a rhetorical question and he must have known she wasn't too happy about it but what else was there to do?

"Yeah, that's fine.." she lied with a nod.

She would have much, much preferred to ride with the perky blonde but she wasn't going to destroy her newly formed truce with David and let him know that. It wasn't that she didn't like David, she just didn't feel entirely comfortable with him. Her feelings towards him weren't negative, not anymore, but they were definitely very confused.

Paul was a lot easier to be around.

"Probably for the best" Paul said gravely with a nod. He grinned at Elizabeth, "I wouldn't want to tempt you"

She smothered her smile, feeling another creeping sense but this time one of relief and joy. She was reminded of how they had laughed and danced together and she raised an eyebrow in a mock challenging way.

"Trust me" he said, "your creamy legs opened wide around me, your little hands clutching at _my_ rock hard abs for a nice change..I've dreamed about this but I'm not a home wrecker, Liz" he revved his bike, "it's best if you stay away"

It felt so nice to be joking with Paul once again. It just felt nice to be smiling and not fighting back tears. Still holding down her grin, she nodded, "yeah, no, I'm totally into you. Totally. Like, madly pining for you.."

"See? It's already started"

Paul moved to rev his bike and then stopped with a sigh. The joking was gone from his voice and it now held a faux longing, "can we do that again later? In front of Dwayne, I mean?"

Elizabeth laughed in disbelief.

"Just feels hollow if he's not there to hear it, you know?"

"That's what you want to joke about?" David confirmed dryly.

"Why? Too soon?"

"...I mean, maybe a little?" Elizabeth said with a smile and a shrug.

"Nah, he'll be fine" Paul assured with a grin, "he fucking loves it"

"...are you..is this _really_ your deal?" Elizabeth asked with a disbelieving but friendly smile. She was happy that she had the energy, the peace of mind now to joke around, she was thankful the tears had dried and her fear of them had largely subsided. She had been happy to joke with him again but she was seeing now that with Paul..it was as if nothing had changed at all, as if the joking had never actually stopped. He was happy and eager to torture Dwayne once more and it was almost as if the events of the past few days hadn't affected him at all. She had a lot of emotions and feelings to work through and she knew that Dwayne hadn't had it easy, either. Even Marko had the sense to see how serious the situation had been but with Paul..she couldn't say in all honesty that she thought he'd understood the gravity of the situation.

It was almost as if everything was a joke to the blonde.

"I'm not following, chica..."

"...I mean, are you really this-"

"-oblivious?-" David supplied.

"-_perky_" Elizabeth said, more diplomatically "I mean, really. I'm glad we can joke around again but..are you ever..? Paul, does _nothing_ bother you?"

Paul shook his head, his hair moving as he did.

"..upset you?"

Another shake.

"Worry you? Bother you?"

Paul laughed, "nu-huh"

She thought of how energetic and nonchalant he had been after she'd fainted in fear. She had never known a more terrifying time but for Paul, it was business as usual. Jokes and comments and casual ease. He _was_ supportive, now that she thought about it, but he was supportive in a very relaxed, very happy-go-lucky way. It had been entirely wrong for the situation but she was seeing that maybe Paul genuinely knew no other way.

Even during his apology he had become serious only when prompted by either her mood or David's tone.

He smiled at her, a wide and affection grin, moving to ruffle her hair. He laughed when she submitted to it with a sigh, "you know, I find life's a_ lot_ happier and a lot fuckin' easier if you think less. Try it, Liz" he advised, still grinning with all the happiness and joy of a very, very content man.

"..but-"

He pulled away from her and revved his bike, answering as if he knew exactly what she was going to ask, his self assured smile still plastered on his charming face, "I wasn't _bothered_ about what happened to you because I knew it would end up OK. I wasn't _upset_ because I knew you would be OK. I wasn't _worried_ because I knew it would be-"

"-OK?-" both David and Elizabeth said at the same time.

David sounded somewhat bored.

"-OK.." Paul finished with a laugh.

"How did you know it would be OK?" Elizabeth queried, not insulted by Paul's frank disregard for how she felt that night but a little disturbed by it. She'd been petrified but he had found it all funny.

How could anyone be so nonchalant? So confident? So relentlessly playful?

"...girl, come on" he rolled his eyes, giving David a 'can you believe this?' glance, "everyone knows that you and Dwayne are it, meant to be, mates - whatever you two are goin' with. You're destined for each other. Of course it was always gonna end up OK. How could it not?"

"_You_ knew?"

"Fuck yeah"

"Of course"

She looked between David and Paul, unable to hide her confused smile. She had enjoyed getting to know Marko and it was a very interesting experience getting to know the real Paul, too...but above all else, with everything pushed aside...it was nice to know that her feelings for Dwayne were obvious to them all.

It was nice to hear.

"Awww look at that lil' cutey face-" Paul cooed, mimicking Elizabeth's shy but sincere, blooming smile. He laughed again, "I knew you would be OK, girl" he winked at her, another very self-assured and confident little gesture before revving his bike a final time, "but trust me on this. Just fucking think a little less - it's hella fun..."

He took off down the beach and into the night, not bothering to say anything else after his brief words of wisdom. Elizabeth ducked and flinched as he sent a wave of sand behind him as he all but blasted off and away from them. She guessed he had nothing more to say, anyway. Things were probably getting a little too sincere and serious for his liking.

She watched him go with a thoughtful little frown, gently shaking some sand from her shoulders.

Paul was something else. She liked it...but he was something else entirely.

"He's kind of in a world of his own?" Elizabeth said thoughtlessly but pleasantly to David, "I feel like I'm gonna get emotion whiplash or something..."

"Elizabeth?" as the sound of Paul's powerful engine zooming and growling became smaller and smaller, she turned to meet David's cold eyes.

"Yeah?"

She shifted in the sand feeling a little awkward all over again now that they were alone. She'd never had one on one time with David and while she didn't hate him or dislike him, she was a little unsure of how to act around him.

He was so cold, even when he was trying to be warm.

Now that she had seen the dark side of him, she was having trouble seeing anything else.

There was a hint of inquiry in his voice and she knew that something was coming, that he had something lined up for her. She should have guessed that they wouldn't just hop onto his bike and ride off towards the boardwalk and Dwayne.

She should have known that there would be more.

She was starting to feel like nothing could be simple with him.

"You don't think very highly of me.." Elizabeth opened her mouth to protest but David spoke over her before she could even begin, "don't spare my feelings. I don't have any.."

She couldn't believe that.

Dwayne definitely had feelings, Marko had feelings. Even Paul had feelings..sure, they were more reminiscent of a Golden Retriver than an actual person...but still. Feelings were feelings.

She shook her head, "that's not true.."

He was ice cold and detached but hadn't he joined in when she had danced with Paul? Hadn't he made her feel safe and included at their beach party? She didn't doubt that he loved the boys very much. He couldn't be a heartless monster, "everyone has feelings, David.." she told him.

He smiled at her, more of a scoff than a genuine smile and she frowned at him.

"Not me" he assured her. He chuckled at her expression, "don't worry, Elizabeth. You'll have time to figure me out. I'm not as easy as Paul but you'll get there in the end. Back to my question?

She shifted a little, "you didn't ask me one?"

"Scared to answer?"

She shrugged and he grinned, "you don't think very highly of me, _do you_?"

He emphasized the question and this time she sighed.

She wouldn't be able to escape this conversation.

David was determined.

Elizabeth frowned a little before shrugging again, shaking her head a little. She didn't think she could lie to him, so she started with the truth, "it's not that, as such..I liked it when you, you know? When you approved of me? There was..." she shrugged again, feeling like she was telling him something incredibly personal.

She didn't want to be personal and open herself up to him because it made her feel vulnerable but she felt like she had to, all the same. It was frustrating. She wanted to be truthful, "..I'd say something or do something and you'd have this..this flash of approval in your eyes and I liked it...I felt good..I _feel_ good..proud of myself...but despite that..I think you're..I think you're dangerous, David.."

He was watching her, making no move to speak, so she continued, "I'm glad we've talked about..._things,_ don't get me wrong..I am. I'm happy that we can just be normal again. It's just...Marko told me that he's dangerous, that you all are but...but with you, I _feel_ it..I know it..and that's kind of weird for me. I don't..." she met his eyes fully, "I don't know where I stand with you?"

Even now she wanted to open up to him, to tell him the truth as she felt it but she didn't trust him not to mock her. It was a strange mix of feelings to try and balance.

The sea behind them rolled gently, the waves crashing to the shore with a very soft and soothing sound. She could almost hear the water being soaked up, back into the sand. The night was still and calm and away from the hustle and bustle of the boardwalk, it almost felt like it was just her and David, that they were the only two people in existence.

She didn't like it. It didn't feel special, like with Dwayne. It just felt dark.

He said nothing but his eyes were piercing and, wanting to fill the silence between them, she quietly carried on, "I want you to accept me..on some level, I do and I'm trying not to think about it so much but..you terrified me. You did and..and I feel like...I feel like it was deliberate..."

"It was"

She blinked, "see? That's what I mean" she swallowed, "I don't know where I stand with you..your apology was so sincere and then you...you admit that so easily, you scared me so easily even though you say you like me and-"

"-you're hurt by that, aren't you?" he interrupted.

She felt studied.

There was an amused curiosity in his voice, "you're hurt that I 'terrified' you, aren't you?"

"Of course I'm hurt...what else should I feel?"

"Anger? Rage? Fear?"

"I mean...I was scared" she conceded quietly, looking at the ocean beyond him. She had been hurt and fearful but not angry. She had felt more betrayal than rage. She frowned a little...now that she thought about it, she'd felt no anger at all.

Just hurt and fear.

"But now?"

Elizabeth blinked out of her thoughts, "I trust Dwayne...I trust Marko..."

"..and by extension, you trust me? You trust Paul?"

She nodded, "well yeah but...I trust your apology. I do, David..I think you were being sincere.."

David sighed and she saw him nod in response. It was a slow and thoughtful nod and she met his eyes again without even meaning to.

"I'm trying to figure you out, too, Elizabeth" he told her, and while his voice was still cold, she noticed that it was a degree warmer than before, "I don't doubt that you're Dwayne's mate and truthfully, I don't doubt that you belong with us-"

"-then why-"

"-and that makes you dangerous"

"That's ridic-"

"-no. It isn't" he said, his voice hard, "you're welcome and wanted but you're innocent. On top of that, you have baggage, you have family. You're complicated and so you're dangerous" he started to walk in the sand, slow and deliberate steps, "I understand that I hurt you, that I may have damaged the friendship you felt we had but I want you to know that it isn't personal, it wasn't personal.."

"But how can it not be?" she asked.

"Elizabeth, I'm going to be distant and I'm going to be cold because you're not one of us, not yet. Don't be hurt by it.."

She moved her body, pivoting on the spot to keep him in her sight.

"So..wait a second..that's why you went out of your way to terrify me? You were in my head because...what? Because I'm _innocent_?"

"I didn't go out of my way, Elizabeth. That was nothing to me" he waved his hand dismissively, "we've talked about this already. I did it because I have neither patience nor tolerance for that kind of dramatic-"

"-hey, that's unfair" she protested. She wasn't being dramatic, she had found out the man she'd given her heart and body to was a vampire.

He nodded, "to you, yes"

She shook her head in annoyance and frustration as an unpleasant feeling of sadness poured over her, "I don't get it. Why are you doing this, David? You hurt me and then you made it better and now you're..I feel like you're trying to hurt me all over again?" she took a breath, imploring him to understand what she was saying, "I'm serious. Did you send Paul away just so you can be a dick in private? So you can undo what was a nice apology?"

What was the point of the flowers, of the beauty they had shown her, of their sincere words if he was going to crap all over it mere moments later?

He smiled at her, "no, Elizabeth. I'm not not trying to hurt you, that's the point. I'm telling you that I _want_ you to join us. I want you to be in my pack, I want you to be with Dwayne but I'm telling you that it's not a game, it's not a fairy tale and until you're one of us, fully...this is the type of relationship you can expect to have with me. I'm telling you this because I know you were hurt and, believe it or not, I don't want you to be upset.."

She frowned.

"It's simple. Don't be hurt by me, don't take my coldness personally. Understand that I'm cold because the survival of my pack is the most important thing-"

"-but I would never hurt Dwayne! I would never hurt him or Marko or Paul or-God, I wouldn't even want to hurt _you_!" she protested indignantly, immediately taking offence.

She wasn't a threat, why was he acting like she was?

As David looked at her she thought that everything she and Dwayne had done, their intimate moments, their conversations, their kisses, their touches...she thought David could see them all, each and every action portrayed clearly in her eyes.

She looked away from him.

"I trust you when you say that, Elizabeth"

He moved to stand directly in front of her, ignoring her attempt to distance herself from him.

"I trust that you don't want to cause hurt or harm but until you are one of us, you're dangerous and you're an outsider to me. That's all there is to it.."

She couldn't help the way her face crumpled a little and she actually hated that her reaction was one of sadness and hurt and rejection. She didn't know much about them, about their world but she did know that she didn't want to be an outsider.

"Elizabeth?"

She frowned as David's gloved hand met her face, his fingers splayed over her cheek and his thumb cupping her chin. He was standing close to her and she was surprised by his intimate action. His grip wasn't quite unforgiving but it was hard and she knew that he was demanding her attention, "don't think we haven't accepted you. We have, as a pack and individually. That includes me. I've accepted that one day you'll be with us...but you wanted the truth and so I'm giving it to you"

She wanted to protest that he had told her that she was getting the truth from now on, not that she had requested it but she didn't. She was glad he had offered to be truthful, she couldn't deny it.

"I want you to be happy and I want you to become one of us but until such a time, I'm going to be cold and I'm going to be distant" he grip was a little softer, "the pack is my priority. Do you understand?"

"...yes" she replied gently, processing his words.

"You have the friendship and brotherhood of Marko and Paul, odd though he is. I will support you-"

"-but you won't be my friend?"

He shook his head, "not yet.."

She frowned a little more.

"Elizabeth, when you are one of us, I will be the best ally, the best leader you could ever want but until then..don't be hurt if I'm not particularly warm. That's all I'm saying.."

He released her face and she took a breath.

"Why..why did you tell me this?"

"Because I think highly of you, Elizabeth and I think you deserve the truth from me, even if it is somewhat unpleasant"

She felt a small stirring of pride that he had been so upfront and frank with her, that he deemed her worthy of his honesty even though it wasn't particularly nice to hear, like he had said. She had Dwayne, she didn't question that and she trusted Marko's friendship..she was happy and relieved that she could count on Paul's now, too.

She thought she could wait for David's.

"...you don't really think highly of me though, do you?" she challenged quietly with a small smile, trying to break the ice that had formed after their seriousness.

He chuckled, his smile incredibly snakelike, "I do like you, Elizabeth and I will accept you fully when you chose to become one of us, OK?"

She nodded.

"In my own time though, right?"

"Of course"

"Um..." she smiled at him, a tentative one, "OK. Thank you for being so...upfront, I guess" he inclined his head ever so slightly, "I look forward to our friendship..."

He didn't reply but she hadn't really expected him to.

She smiled at him, a little tight and unsure smile. Now that he had aired his thoughts and cleared the air between them - really, truly cleared the air between them - she wasn't sure what came next.

"Let's go"

She nodded quickly, thankful for the first time that David wasn't the type to make a fuss.

As he helped her onto his bike, a gesture oddly reminiscent of Dwayne's caring actions, Elizabeth didn't feel too uncomfortable sitting behind him. It felt like a real, genuine fresh start and she couldn't help the yelp of surprise that escaped her as David took off into the night with silent speed.


	55. Chapter 56

"You survived" David told her with a smirk, bracing his arm as she used it to carefully ease herself off his bike.

"I did.." she agreed with a smile, running her hand through her very windswept hair.

It had been surprisingly fun to ride with David and she was thankful for that. She had worried that riding with him could have been awkward and uncomfortable, more so than when she rode with Michael, but it hadn't been like that at all. It had been easy and she'd even let out a few breathless laughs. David was controlled in his actions, it felt like everything was planned to perfection, every jump and acceleration. He was in control. She had felt it, she knew that he was a true leader in every sense of the word and she had felt safe riding with him because of it. Not entirely at ease but safe and able to relax a little.

David had parked his bike beside Paul's, a little away from the intense crowds of the boardwalk and, ruffling her hair a little, trying to make it look as presentable as she could without a brush, she took in the sights as his dismounted silently.

She could see punks and rockers and girls in swimsuits, heels, dresses, she could see the occasional family hurrying their excited child away from the rides...but she couldn't see Dwayne, nor Marko or Paul. As she watched a security guard waddle through the crowd, looking very much like he would rather be working anywhere else, she tilted her head.

She couldn't _see_ Dwayne but she had a very distinct feeling that he wasn't far from her.

"Would you like me to wait with you?" David offered, his voice cold but the offer not unkind, coming to stand easily at her side.

She jumped a little. She'd been looking at the passing people so intently and David had moved so silently, she couldn't help her jolt of surprise. She laughed a little at her reaction, "umm, no, I'm good..." Elizabeth said, scanning the crowd once more with a small frown, "..Dwayne's here, somewhere.."

It was strange but for the first time she had a very distinct, very clear feeling that Dwayne was close to her. It wasn't that she could see him or smell him, it was just something she knew. Like a gut instinct but an utterly infallible one. It was a new and strange feeling but she was so sure of it, one hundred percent.

He was here.

"What?"

She turned away from the crowd and met David's eyes. For a second, she thought his question was one of rebuttal, a cold little query to remind her to use her manners, "I'm OK but thank you" she repeated with a small, apologetic smile, turning to the crowd once more.

Why could she _feel_ Dwayne? Where was he?

She could hear the smirk in David's voice when he replied with, "I'm not your father, Elizabeth"

She turned back to him once again, this time with a small hint of impatience. She knew Dwayne was close to her and she was trying to work through the new and clear knowledge she seemingly suddenly had access to. She was trying to pin down where he was exactly because it felt like the information was there, just there, beyond her reach but David's conversation was proving to be an unwelcome distraction. She was pleased that they had put their wrongs to right but she was trying to focus on her feeling, trying to center on it despite the thrumming atmosphere of the boardwalk, "huh?"

"I don't care about niceties" he told her and, as she nodded and moved to look at the crowd again, he carried on, "what did you mean about Dwayne being here?"

"...um? I meant...that he's here?" she said, a little stupidly but answering honestly.

"You saw him?"

She shook her head, "no..but I feel it.." a sudden thought occurred to her, "do you?"

He watched her closely and Elizabeth took a step back, away from the heavy crowds and stepped closer to him, suddenly intrigued. She turned to face him fully, her back now towards the throng of people weaving their way around, "..do you? Is..do you feel that, too?"

"I know exactly where he is" David confirmed with a nod.

"Is this a..you know? A-" she didn't want to use the word vampire, "-_special_ thing?"

"Not so special to us" he confirmed, "but yes, it is indeed a _special thing.._"

"Really?" she asked, eyes a little wide.

"Really"

"Wow.." she murmured with a nod, "it's very..it's really clear...I'm so sure that he's here. I know he is, I'm sure of it but I don't know why I'm sure, you know?"

"No, I don't. You didn't feel it before?"

Elizabeth thought for a moment, "...I don't think so? Not really..."

"You've always been surprised to see him?"

"I mean, we make plans but yeah.." she had never known he was near until he presented himself, it wasn't like he phoned ahead and she knew to expect him. This was the first time she'd _felt_ his presence. She hastily added, "I'm always pleasantly surprised though-"

"-I didn't doubt it" David replied dryly, "so where is he?"

"He's here" she gestured to the crowded boardwalk behind her.

"But you don't know where exactly?"

She shook her head, "no..do you?"

"Yes"

"Oh. Does he know where I am?"

"Definitely"

Elizabeth nodded and bit her lip a little, wondering what would happen if she really, really concentrated. If she closed her eyes and thought with all her might, would she be able to know exactly where Dwayne was too? Is that how it worked? Was it something David saw, could he see Dwayne and what he was doing? Or was it a feeling, like hers?

"You'll give yourself hemorrhoids if you strain like that" David told her.

"Ew.." Elizabeth cringed, looking up towards him. She laughed a little when she saw his amused smirk, finding it pleasantly odd to hear him crack a joke.

"Do you feel where the others are?" the icy blonde certainly didn't waste time in being playful, she had intrigued him and it was obviously straight back to business.

She shook her head, before pausing and murmuring, "wait is..Marko isn't far away either, is he?"

"Are you guessing?"

"No" she said with a decisive little shake of her head. Now that she was thinking about it, she knew he was fairly close too. It wasn't a certainty, like with Dwayne but she had a feeling Marko was close by. She'd never made a bet before in her life, but if David asked her to put money down, she would. Marko wasn't far away, either.

"Paul?"

She thought for a moment, her body still as she turned her head to the side, eyeing the passing crowd through her peripheral vision. She tried to think where he was but she was coming up blank. She hadn't even had to think about Dwayne to know that he was near and when prompted about Marko, she had gotten a vague feeling that he was also around but with Paul...there was nothing.

No feeling, no sense.

"I don't know.."

David nodded.

"Why?" she asked.

"Why what?"

She turned away from the crowd again and frowned a little at David, "now you're being deliberately dense" she accused mildly. Michael used to play stupid when he wanted to annoy her, she was quite used to the tactic, "why can't I feel Paul, too? Is he here? Did this start because you used your magic on me?"

David laughed without humor, "force of habit...I don't know why, Elizabeth. Paul is here, yes. Currently flirting with a blonde near the carousel. And it's not magic, don't be stupid, you're better than that. I think it's because you know what Dwayne is and you've chosen to accept him, all the same. Perhaps your connection, your bond is stronger as a result?" he shrugged, "you seem to have accepted Marko, too..but you're still uncomfortable around myself and Paul-"

"-so I don't have that kind of, uh, _connection_ with you two?"

David shrugged again, "possibly. I don't know, I'm just guessing. You're the first mate we've come across..and like I said, I'm still trying to figure you out"

"I _do_ like you and Paul" she protested feebly.

"I'm not offended. I'm sure you'll be able to sniff us both out in the future, too"

"...does it feel the same for you? Like...I can't see him or smell him but I_ know_, I just..no question, I know he's not far from me.."

"It's different for me"

"How so?"

"...I have infinitely more skills in this regard than you do, Elizabeth-"

"-right-"

"-but I don't want to scare you off again so soon.."

She understood. Swallowing, she smiled, "this is...it's really cool and really weird at the same time?" she admitted, "and it feels so sudden.."

"Probably nothing to get excited over" the cold blonde said with a smirk, moving back and away from the confused girl.

"Why?" she asked, following him with her eyes as he took another step back, his eyes glittering. He had brought their conversation to an utterly complete and abrupt end. There was a pleasant, underlying playfulness to his actions and it unsettled her more than his detached coldness had.

"...because whatever burgeoning little skill you're acquiring? It's pretty weak..." and, with a smile, he spun on his heel and moved on without another word.

"...what the...?" she mumbled, watching him go, losing sight of him as he eased his way into the crowd.

What did that mean?

As her arms erupted into goosebumps, she suddenly understood. Turning her head to the side once more, she gasped in surprise.

"Dwayne?!" Elizabeth all but gaped, jumping a little, taking a shocked, stumbling step back. She had been so sure that he was near, that he was close but she'd had no idea just _how_ close he had been. David was right, whatever skill she was acquiring was incredibly weak. She didn't even feel him walking right up behind her.

He blinked, his eyebrows contracting for just a moment at her reaction and she swallowed, feeling guilty for the brief look that marred his proud features.

He the briefest of seconds, he looked stung.

"I-I'm sorry-" she shook her head, "-I was just surprised...you surprised me"

"Then I should be apologizing" he insisted as she protested, "no, no..please..I-"

She let her words trail off and looked up at him, a small and unsure smile flickering over her face. She swallowed again, wetting her lips a little.

There were a lot of things to be said, they certainly had a lot of things to discuss. She felt like there were apologies to be made, kisses to be shared, secrets to be outed, stories to be told but it was almost overwhelming. Their last meeting had been brief, briefer than she had ever wanted. So much had happened and changed between them and in such a small space of time, so much had happened to her. It had only been a day but she felt different, she felt like a different person entirely from the girl she had been just last night.

She had been frightened and uneasy and weak but now..at that moment, she felt ready. Ready for what, she couldn't quite articulate but she felt it very clearly all the same. She had reestablished her relationship with David and Paul, she had seen some light, some wonderful brightness in the darkness that they had showed her before and she felt _good_.

She felt refreshed, restored and there was so much to do, so much that needed to be done but she had no idea where to start.

She was standing before him, suddenly overwhelmed.

It was stupid.

She had spent a desperate afternoon all but pining for Dwayne, needing and wanting him and now here she was, standing in front him. She was with him, finally. She had what she had wanted but she suddenly felt unsure.

God, it was so stupid. She had wanted this moment all day and now it was here, she was lost for words. There was so much she wanted to say to him but she felt unsure and she felt shy, like they were meeting for the first time all over again. She was reminded of how stoic he had been, charming yet somewhat distant, deep and compelling and she swallowed again, looking up at him.

"Dwayne?"

He met her eyes, watching her with an intense, stormy and troubled but unwavering gaze.

He was so handsome, so perfect...and he was hers. He _was_ charming, he _was_ deep, he _was_ compelling but he was wild, too. He was powerful, he was the epitome of a bad boy but he made her feel alive, loved and wanted. He was sweet, he was caring and he was hers.

He was her secret.

Elizabeth felt her eyes water a little at the depth of the love she felt and Dwayne looked at her with a deep frown. He was confused and she knew that he was hurting for her, too. He didn't know why her eyes were filling with tears, he didn't know what he could do to help her and she knew without doubt or question that she would always have him. No matter what, she would always have his love.

She loved him.

Unconditionally, without doubt. She loved him.

How could she be lost for words? How could she be unsure?

She had him.

She knew what she had to do.

Without another word, she stepped towards him, extending her hands and tugging at the loose, low collar of his torn tee. She had no physical power over him but he followed her command and met her step, his arms wrapping around her waist in an immediate embrace as she stepped up onto her tip toes.

Words would never be enough.

As she pressed her lips to his in a chaste but meaningful kiss, her eyes fluttered closed as he deepened it with an urgency, a need and relief that she fully understood. She let her hands run up his neck and into his hair, cupping his head as she pressed her chest flush against his.

She had been the one to start the kiss but he was the one to own it, to dominate it and she moaned a little as his own hand traveled up the length of her back before curling against the nape of her neck.

"I've been thinking about you all day" she told him thickly, breathlessly, pulling away for air.

"Are you OK?" he questioned, dipping his head once again to kiss her and she nodded a yes.

Now that she was with him, she was without worry or fear. She was happy, she was content.

She was complete.

A gaggle of girls stumbled past them, laughing loudly and already merrily drunk despite it being early into the night and suddenly, Elizabeth was aware of where they were.

"Can you take me somewhere?" she queried, her fingers moving down and away from his hair, gently tracing his chiseled jawline, "please, I..we have so much to..."

She shook her head, rolling her eyes internally at her words.

What? They had so much to talk about? So much to discuss? It felt so silly now. All the hesitance, the nervousness.

In that moment, she found that she didn't care about anything.

She just wanted to be with him.

"I want you, Dwayne..I just want-"

"Say that again" he commanded, his voice deep.

"I want you" she whispered, "I don't care about anything, it's just you..I need you, nothing else matters-"

He pulled her in for another kiss and she sunk into it, into him.

"Where shall I take you?" he murmured against her lips and she smiled, "anywhere.."

She trusted him. She knew wherever he took her would be the right place.

"I trust you, Dwayne..with everything..I trust you"


	56. Chapter 57

**A/N:** I decided to not put a note at the end of this chapter for...~reasons~...wink, wink, nudge, nudge. As always, thank you very much for the reviews. They genuinely are very encouraging. MissRuthless, I very much agree with you - the truth rarely seems to be a kept secret. Your senses serve you well! Miss Nori, I'm also looking forward to Dwayne and Elizabeth getting back on track and enjoying their time together! I think they both deserve their happiness. This was a very fun chapter to write. Hope you all enjoy it.

* * *

"Drop down, you'll be fine!" Elizabeth glanced behind her, half expecting to see an angry, burly security guard barreling down on her but she was quite alone, crouched down on the roof as she was. Dwayne had navigated them, leading them to the roof with easy and graceful movements, easily directing her towards the right ladder, the right place to step, to jump. She'd seen the guards that worked in Santa Carla and she was confident that none of them could get up to where Dwayne had taken them anyway but still.

She looked down into the dark space below her, shaking her head at Dwayne's words, "I've never done anything this illegal before in my life!" she told him a whisper, again looking over her shoulder to make sure she wasn't going to get caught by someone in authority, stupid an idea though she knew it was.

As his laughter met her ears, his deep, booming and amused chuckle seeming to snake through the air, she had to bite her lip to keep her smile down.

"Breaking and entering is way worse than some alcohol on a beach" she told him, still in a whisper, as she glanced down into the darkness, "..worse than some weed, too..."

"You're perfectly safe. Nobody will know" he told her, his tone laced with fond amusement, "just close the shutter on your way down..."

She knew that he would catch her, that he wouldn't let her fall into a painful and graceless lump on the floor of whatever room waited below and truthfully, she was thrilled to be with him again. Just the two of them, dating and being with each other. It felt like their time together had done before. With a final glance over her shoulder, seeing the glittering lights of the boardwalk off and away in the distance, she nudged the shutter off its hook, supporting it with her back and shoulders. It wasn't very heavy. She carefully lowered herself down into the open window, legs swinging freely in the air. She held onto the ledge for a moment, the shutter resting with an uncomfortable pressure on her hands, before closing her eyes and letting herself fall.

As she was plunged into darkness and as the light thud of the shutter sealed them into whatever building he had chosen to bring her to, she felt a very brief spark of fear. Elizabeth couldn't help the little yelp that escaped her as his arms wrapped easily around her waist, leaving her elevated in the darkness, her dress bunched up high over her hips. It was surreal how strong he was. To catch her, keep her elevated and have his arms steady, firm as stone without even the smallest of trembles? It was crazy. She wasn't overly light but he held her as if she weighed nothing. She giggled in relief as he placed a kiss on her stomach before releasing her and, knowing that the ground wasn't far, she let herself drop and land with a little spring in her step.

"You OK there, law buster?" he teased, body close to hers.

"I think so.." she breathed, hands patting his chest a few times, trying to place the position of his body. She found his broad shoulders and squinted but the room was so incredibly dark, she couldn't see his face. She couldn't see anything, "where are we?"

He had walked with her for about ten minutes, guiding her away from the riotous boardwalk and into an area that could be described as shabby at best. There were some boarded up shops, a grubby looking cafe and a few bars scattered around the area but it felt miles away from the bright, relative safety of the boardwalk. If she'd stumbled upon the slightly decrepit streets herself, she would have been scared. Even if she had been in the area with Michael and Sammy, she would have been scared.

Luckily, she was with Dwayne.

"You're going to love it" he promised her and she trusted the certainty in his voice, "kick off your shoes?"

"What?"

"Trust me" he murmured, taking a step back from her.

She couldn't see where he was going and while the darkness felt a little ominous, concealing the unknown, she did as she was told, trusting him fully.

"Oh-" she flinched in surprise a little as her covered feet met with what felt like short, faux grass. It was hard and plastic but gave way under her weight.

Where was she? "Where am I?!" she queried, excitement building.

"Socks, too" he commanded and she turned her head, trying to pin point his voice. She could hear the amusement held within it, she could hear the smile she knew was decorating his face but she had no idea where he was.

It was a lost cause.

"Where are you?" she asked, once again doing as she was told. Though she couldn't see, she fumbled and stuffed her socks inside her shoes, wriggling her feet into the floor, "I can't even guess where we are, Dwayne..."

For a second, she thought she heard an odd, buzzing and static sound.

"I had to chose somewhere special..." he said and she bit her lip through her smile, "..somewhere for us"

There were a few clicks, some suspiciously heavy movements and then, this time, a very loud and clear buzz.

Elizabeth blinked as the sound of a heavy leaver being switched filled the room just as a few obnoxiously bright and loud neon lights brightened the darkness.

She couldn't help the laugh that escaped her, twirling on the spot and looking at the room at large.

"What is this place?!" she exclaimed, seeing she was indeed standing on a huge patch of fake grass. Not only that, but there were giant, plastic trees scattered throughout the room with fabric leaves dangling down their molded branches. She was in some kind of wonderland forest. There were even plush squirrels scattered in some nooks in the trees. A few little nymphs and fairies, too. She saw that some of the thick trunks had large, black holes in them and that they were lined with a soft looking foam.

_Try your luck!_ was written, freehand, over the circular spaces and she reached out to touch one.

"Empty.." Dwayne told her, coming to stand in front of the bemused girl, body leaning against a tree trunk, "but its designed to be filled with stuff"

"Stuff?"

He nodded and shrugged, "jello or fake spiders. You know, stuff to freak out inquisitive kids..."

"Dwayne, where are we?!"

"Fun House" he smiled.

"Seriously?"

"Yeah. Come on..." he held out his hand to her and she took it, smiling as he petted a watching squirrel. He led them to a very, very wide tree molded against the wall and tugged easily on one of the many branches poking out of it and she couldn't help but laugh as it opened to reveal a doorway, "after you..."

She grinned and ducked down without further prompting, having to walk in a crouch to make it through the tunnel.

When she emerged, it was like she'd crawled into another world completely.

"Wow..."

She twirled around, catching his eyes as he shut the door behind him. On this side of the room, the door wasn't a tree. It was shaped to look like a balloon.

"Wow" he agreed, seemingly pleased to watch her. She wiggled her bare toes against the floor, noting that it had the same kind of texture as a deflated balloon. The room was circus themed and she couldn't believe the thought that had gone into its design. She wondered what it was intended to be filled with.

"Why-what?"

The room was absolutely pristine. Fresh and new, if a little stuffy. How could something so nice exist in such an anonymous building? How could it be so untouched?

"Never opened" he told her, flicking a clown on the nose as she moved to poke and touch the fluffy, garish wall.

"Why? How could they never open it? This is a whole Fun House!? Oh yeesh..." Elizabeth asked, peering at a silent clown. It was tall, taking up almost the entire length of the striped, furry wall. While its body was made from fabric, she assumed the large, plastic head must have been some kind of animatronic. It rested face down, plastic chin tucked deep into its hollow chest. It was creepy but not particularly scary. She could imagine hoards of children running through the room with joyful, panicked screams, excitedly searching for the next door, "..it's such a waste?"

She glanced behind her and smiled at Dwayne.

He pushed himself off and away from a tall, yellow ladder that looked liked it lead to nowhere, "honestly? It's in the wrong place for little kids-" she nodded. That wasn't unreasonable, if she wasn't with Dwayne she would certainly have felt unsafe. The abandoned building was arguably very far away from the hustle and bustle of the main boardwalk. They had left the gates, they had left the pier and walked deep into that kind of ratty residential area, " -and then the assumption was that the kids who would use it..well, they'd make it their own place...use it as a kind of _facilitator_, you know?"

"No?" she laughed, turning to face him fully.

He watched her, eyes dancing a little, "...they worried that they'd take E or mushrooms and then wander through here..." he smiled at her, gesturing to the walls around them. While the lights he had managed to turn on were dim - probably emergency ones - she could see that the greens and yellows and oranges would be neon in the right light and she could imagine how intense the mixture of patterns, designs and even textures would be to a group of stoned kids, "...there are strobes and disco balls, too but I didn't mess with those"

"Yikes!" she laughed, spinning around in a small circle and taking in as much of the room as she could, "sounds like it would be right up Paul's alley, huh?"

Dwayne nodded but made no move to talk about Paul.

Elizabeth moved towards the next door. It was different to the overall design of the room in that it was a simple, silver door. No colors, no patterns, no designs and also no doorknob.

"..but why not use it, this must have cost a bomb?" she asked him, running her hands over the surface, looking for a way to open it. She'd lived in Santa Carla long enough already to know that it wasn't a particularly wholesome place and that people seemed to run with it anyway. She didn't quite see the harm in kids using the fun house to enhance their high, "add some working streetlights and get some security guards to patrol, right? This is _such_ a waste..."

"Just didn't make sense for them to open it, I guess" he replied, watching her as she poked at the door, "it's too out of the way compared to everything else, the rejuvenation program that started this whole thing fell through and when your potential customers are gonna be kids who are-"

He seemed to be choosing his words carefully and she laughed softly, "-fucked out of their heads?"

"-Paul's a bad influence" he told her, finally mentioning his friend, his eyes dancing with humor, "but yeah. Kids who are _fucked out of their heads_ aren't exactly careful. This place'd be trashed in a second..easier to close it and wait-"

"-wait?"

He smiled, "wait..every couple years there's money thrown at the pleasure park..some grand renovation or another economic rejuvenation program. This whole area was gonna be an extension of the main boardwalk. They'll get the idea to neaten up this area again, they'll make plans for a ball pit or a rainy day park or something..and then it'll all fall through. It always does.."

"You're incredibly cynical" Elizabeth told him playfully.

"I've been around long enough" he replied, moving towards her a little.

Elizabeth nodded and poked at what she thought, for a second, was a lump in the polished metal. She had expected the door to spring open but it didn't.

They still hadn't addressed his vampirism and she turned away from him, back to the door.

"Marko heard they were going to make the whole building a kid's park. Indoor slides, soft play. The works," he continued, "hasn't happened yet though. Think they just forgot about it..."

"But not you?" she said with a smile.

"Not me" he confirmed, striding over to her.

"..so what's the deal with this door?" she asked him as he came to stand beside her, "what's the trick?"

He laughed at her.

"Share your secrets" she commanded playfully and he laughed again.

Placing a kiss on the top of her head, he murmured, "...you push it open" and, as he braced his hands against the door and gave it a good, solid little shove, it swung outwards.

"Sneaky"

"It's a Fun House..."

Stepping into the new room with intrigue, she asked, "...do you come here often?"

"Are you hitting on me?"

She laughed and shook her head, happy to be with him again. Just be with him, present and together and _normal_.

"Always" she told him with a small smile.

She was rewarded with another kiss on her forehead, "not really..we tend to keep our secrets between us"

She nodded, feeling pleased. She was glad to know that other people, other _girls_ hadn't been brought to the surreal, oddly romantic Fun House. She bit her lip and glanced around.

The room was empty, this time there were almost no decorations on the walls and no accessories or outlandish designs. It was completely different to the other two they had made their way through.

There was a silver curtain, beyond which she could see a jagged handle, and then, to the other side of the room was a door shaped like the lid of an old-time coffin. The writing around the coffin simply read, _coward's way out_, and she decided that she was no coward..but even if she was, escape via coffin didn't seem overly safe. It felt like a sneaky little Fun House trap and she shook her head, moving towards the curtain.

"That's the mirror maze-" Dwayne warned her, his hand gently wrapped around the wrist of her outstretched arm, preventing her from pushing open the door. She froze, fingers just grazing the deliberately jagged, polished silver handle. She could hear the how forced his voice was, how much effort he had put into sounding neutral and she swallowed nervously, "-this way is better..."

His head jerked lightly towards the coffin shaped door and Elizabeth couldn't help the small frown that snaked its way onto her face.

She didn't like to hear the forced neutrality, she didn't like to hear that he was trying to hide any feelings from her. He shouldn't have to. She could feel it, she knew that he was trying to hide his sadness. He was sad and pained, unwilling to submit her to being with him before a mirror.

She didn't like it. It wasn't fair to him.

Her fingers twitched a little as she remembered the horror of seeing him in the mirror - of _not_ seeing him in the mirror - and she nodded slowly.

Everything was right again. They were together, they were happy. Everything was as it had been but better, even. She felt respected enough by David, she had an honest friendship with Marko and Paul, different though they both were. She felt like her friendship with the boys, their easy relationships would go back to how it had been, but she thought it would be better.

They had no secrets, not anymore. Their fresh start had well and truly been established.

"...this is_ our_ fresh start" she murmured, opening the door despite his soft grip.

She knew he understood what she was mumbling about when she felt his fingers slacken.

"Elizabeth, I didn't bring you here for this, I swear. You don't have to-"

"-I want to" she told him, turning to face him.

It was true. She did.

She had her fresh start with the boys, she wanted it with him, too.

"It might be scary-"

She shook her head. She loved him and she knew him, this time...this time they would do it right. She slowly stepped through the open door, the curtain mussing her hair a little as she moved beyond it.

Immediately she was surrounded by long, tall and almost seamless mirrors and she saw that she was alone in the room. Instinctively she thought that Dwayne had yet to join her, the logical part of her brain insisting that he'd not yet entered the room. The mirrors showed only her, every angle...there she was. She moved to turn but froze, suppressing a shudder, as she felt his hands very gently, very slowly graze her shoulders. It was the most surreal thing. Though her mind protested, she took a deep breath as she turned to meet Dwayne's eyes.

His jaw was set as he watched her carefully, his hands soft against her arms.

The door they had entered through had swung shut and while she had no doubt that he could guide them back out, she herself had no idea where the door had been. It was as if the mirror maze was forcing, prodding and encouraging her to face the truth, to face his reality.

She smiled, a flickering, nervous smile as she moved one hand up his chest and towards his shoulder.

"It's so weird..." she all but whispered, her voice gentle. She could feel him, she could see him but there was no reflection. It was almost disorienting, it was so wrong...it was as if her mind was fighting against the strange impossibility that was, in fact, possible. She reached out slowly and brushed her finger through his hair, watching as her hand moved through nothing but air in the mirrors surrounding them..surrounding her. She could feel it, the strands silken and smooth and all but gliding between her fingers, and she could see it, right there before her..but in the mirrors, she was utterly alone.

The room was dim, the blue little lights lining the floor providing no practical light other than markers of safety but the overhead fairy lights, twinkling and golden, provided an oddly romantic glow to the room. She let her eyes focus on her reflection again, seeing how her dress was a little high against her thigh, the material being pulled upwards with the movement of her outstretched hand. Her fingers were dancing, waving oddly and her other hand was braced flat against nothing.

"You're not here..." she said quietly, moving her hand up towards his neck, watching in the mirror behind him as her hand met an obvious but invisible barrier, her palm flat and fingers curling. She looked so awkward and uncomfortable in the mirror, like a mime frozen in a mimicry of an intimate dance.

"I'm here..." he assured her and she blinked towards him, meeting his dark eyes.

She nodded, smiling softly as he cupped her cheek with his hand.

"Are you frightened?"

"...no..." she all but murmured, eyes locked on to his.

It was true. She felt unsure but not afraid, not frightened. She was calm, she was collected and she was with him.

"You're not afraid of me?"

"...no" she whispered again, meaning it with all of her heart, "no, of course not, never-"

"-Elizabeth, I'm sorry for how-"

"-don't" she interrupted, placing her finger against his lips. There was a hint of pleading to his voice and it all but broke her heart. Of all the things she needed to hear, of all the things she wanted to hear, an apology was not one of them. Not from him. He had done nothing but love her and she desperately wanted him to know that.

"I have..I have so many questions and there's so much I want to know and so much I want to say to you but you...you've never done anything but love me and I-" she stopped and took a breath, exhaling through a small smile, "-God, I just want to be with you, Dwayne.."

She smiled up at him, "I do..I waited all day for this and I thought over and over about..about what we would say, about what we would discuss but..I don't care" she shook her head, "I just want you, no matter wh-"

He kissed her, silencing her jumbled but heartfelt words and she all but melted into him.

The mirrors lied.

He was there. He was real and he was hers.

"I love you.." he murmured and she heard the promise in his voice. For better or for worse, he was hers. His world was a dark one, his brothers had made that clear to her. His, the life of his pack, it was no fairy tale, it was a scary and new world but she knew, without a doubt, that even if he was dark, if he was part of that darkness...he was also her light. Her savior, protector.

Hers.

Always hers and she had no desire to be anything but his.

She sighed in relief, in pleasure and need as his lips, hot against her neck, continued their welcome assault. She caught sight of herself in the mirrors, seeing her hair tumbling down the leather of his jacket, seeing the way her neck was tilted to the side, how her eyebrows were contracting in delight and building excitement. She swallowed, turning her body a little as she looked at her figure, alone and solitary in the softly lit room. He kept placing sweet, delicate kisses along the length of her neck, his hands gliding across her back, hips and stomach as he let her turn in his grasp.

"This is..." she breathed, coming to look directly at herself, feeling how her back was pressed tightly against his chest but seeing nothing of the sort in the mirror, "..Dwayne?"

Elizabeth felt the heat pool delightfully and teasingly down low in her stomach as his hands, the hands she couldn't see reflected, brushed down her hip, ruffling and crumpling the fabric of her dress.

It was so surreal.

While he slowly raked his fingers up the smooth skin of her thigh, his other hand was making light work of the opalescent buttons decorating the simple bodice of her dress. She leaned against him, losing herself to his touch.

"I'll always love you, Elizabeth"

She couldn't help the way her body trembled under his touch, how she responded to his deep, powerful words. She had been so focused on her reflection, so lost in the feelings that she whimpered a little as the pressure around her chest suddenly lifted. As his other hand crept up and under her dress, she knew without looking at her reflection that he had freed her breasts from the confines of her white, innocent little dress.

She arched her back as she felt warmth of his palm cover her breast, taking a shuddering and needful breath as his thumb gently, painfully slowly ran over her nipple.

"Oh my God-" she whimpered, body twitching in welcome surprise as his fingers began brushing against the lines of her underwear with delicious, dedicated slowness. She moaned, fighting back a shudder as he knowingly and firmly pressed himself against her.

"-me..." he corrected her in a whisper, his voice deep and filled with need. She bit her lip, instinctively pushing her body back against him. She was inexperienced but the lust in his voice pushed her further into a haze of need.

She gasped when her eyes flickered open, catching sight of herself in the glow of the mirrors surrounding her. Her head was tilted to the side, her hair splayed messily as she writhed in anticipation and budding pleasure. Her cheeks were flushed pink, her lips swollen and she couldn't help the moan that escaped her as Dwayne placed a hard, firm kiss on the juncture between her neck and shoulder. She looked so unbelievably sexy, so flushed with wanton abandon, so unlike herself. She could feel him, she could feel all of him but in the mirror, in the romantic, twinkling glow of the mirror maze, all she could see was herself. Her white dress was pushed up high around her milky thighs and her breasts were exposed, wonderfully escaping the broderie anglais material of her dress. She was clutching desperately at nothing, her eyebrows furrowed in near ecstasy. She didn't look like herself, she didn't recognize the girl in the mirror.

She cried out for him as his fingers slipped past her damp underwear, curling her body inwards as he gently, softly began to dance against her entrance. He kissed her neck again and she arched her back instead, body desperately responding to his actions. For the briefest of moments his hand left her chest and before so could protest, before she could beg for its return, she felt and then heard the zipper of his jeans being opened.

"Oh-" she moaned, her voice low and breathless, drowning in him, feeling every movement as he freed himself from the tight confines of his trousers. Her eyes flickered open again and she thought she would cry, cry or explode from the intensity of it all. She was there, exposed and open to him, his for the taking. Her hair, her dress, everything was ruffled, everything was wildly out of place..everything but his jacket. The black leather, the over-sized material still dwarfed her frame and, as her eyes flickered closed in longing and anticipation, it looked like the only item of clothing she had on.

It was close to being too much, she could never have imagined she would be part of such an erotic experience.

"Elizabeth-" he groaned and she whimpered, a desperate, pleading, "-yes..."

She knew that he was asking for her permission and his care, his tenderness despite their incredibly primal position brought her close to the edge, "-God, yes, Dwayne-"

He let out a deep, guttural groan as he pushed into her and she cried out in precious relief, throwing her head against his chest with abandon. As he began to slowly, painfully slowly take her from behind, she thought she would explode with pleasure. It felt so wrong, so beautifully wrong to be taken like this, fully clothed, underwear pushed to the side, his hands clutching at her stomach, her breasts.

She gasped again, panted a deep and desperate moan as he kept the depth, the speed at a slow, sensuous pace.

In the mirror there was only her..but it was a lie. The mirrors lied.

As she cried out again, as his lips brushed against her ear, as growled words of love and adoration, she threw her hand back and into his hair, holding onto him.

They were together, moving as one and without a doubt she knew that she was his. She would always be his.


	57. Chapter 58

"So, all's well with the world again…" Marko stated, not unkindly, turning away from Dwayne and Elizabeth. He was never one to shy away from a little voyeurism but he thought they deserved their time together, their privacy, even though their chosen location was incredibly public. He tilted his head, instead observing a beach party off and in the far distance. It looked to be rowdy, filled with a small group of guys who seemed determined to get absolutely fucked out of their skulls with hard, cheap liquor. They were loud and raucous but not of particular interest to him that night. He wasn't hungry and he knew they'd taste like shit, though the promise of a solid fight did hold a niggling appeal to him.

"All's well with the world again…" Paul said somberly, moving to hitch his body up and onto the railing his brother was leaning against. He nudged Marko's hands a little as he shimmied up, not needing the space but wanting to annoy his friend. It had been a tense few days and he was ready to cut loose and have fun once more, "wonder where those two are going?" he wiggled his eyebrows as he jerked his head towards the couple, watching them with absolutely zero of the discretion Marko had shown.

"After the events of the past few days?" David said dryly, "definitely going find a nice little place to-"

"-make love?" Paul supplied, his voice filled with sugary sweet, innocent playfulness, "cement and affirm their physical need for each other? Partake in the most intimate expression of earthly love and lust?" He sighed wistfully, fluttering his eyes a little before snorting a laugh as he saw Dwayne's hand resting gently on Elizabeth's lower back, guiding and leading her somewhere. David chuckled too but by the time Marko turned to look at what had caught their attention, Dwayne had allowed himself to be swallowed by the crowd.

"What?"

"Well, I'll tell you what. Our good friend and brother flipped you and David off" Paul said through an incredibly wide, teasing grin, "guess he didn't appreciate your commentary on his…_canoodling_…tsk, you guys should have known better, poor baby's so fragile right now...Lizzie, too"

Marko grinned knowing that Paul was going to go back to teasing the brunette relentlessly now that the air had been cleared. He was going to make up for lost time, there was no doubt about that. There had never been such a cold war between them, never before such an angry atmosphere and Paul was going to put it all behind him the best way he knew how – through teasing, joking and laughing, and all at Dwayne's expense.

"Well, I for one am offended on your behalf" Paul said grandly, hand on his chest in a wonderful imitation of great upset, "I mean, surely an audience was wanted? I found their display of passion to be quite _beautiful_. Touching, even. Moving. Why, when he slipped her the tongue-"

"-actually, I think _she_ slipped _him_ the tongue" David corrected languidly.

Pretending to wipe a tear from his eyes and speaking with a terribly impassioned tone, Paul continued, "and it was _beautiful..._"

He laughed, righting himself easily as Marko gave him a shove.

"Cute. Just don't embarrass Liz about it" he warned.

"She can take it" Paul said confidently, tugging a cigarette from the battered packet in the jacket of his tux, "she's a tough cookie, I see it. I got the sight, bro. And you know what else I see? I see that she can give as good as she gets, I think she's gonna give as good as she gets from now on, too - she played along earlier. She's got the balls to handle me-"

"You think so?"

Both Marko and Paul blinked at David, surprised to hear him listening to Paul. Usually he tuned out when Paul was goofing about.

"You think she's tough, I mean? You think she's got balls?" the icy blonde clarified curiously, taking a cigarette from the packet as Paul offered one. Marko leaned over and swiped a smoke, too, interested in the conversation David was starting.

Paul shrugged, "well, I mean, I don't think she's _weak_"

David raised an eyebrow, "that doesn't mean you think she's tough. Marko?"

"I don't think she's like _us_, not entirely" both David and Paul nodded at Marko's words, "but yeah, I don't think she's weak. I think she's delicate but strong, you know?"

"Delicate but strong?" David repeated, "makes no sense. You're either one or the other"

Paul nodded with a thoughtful frown, seemingly agreeing with Marko's description, "nah, I see it…she's not a cunt, not like us-" he grinned at Marko, "-she doesn't have that darkness. I don't ever see her enjoying the hunt like we do, you know? No nipples in the mouth, no blood baths. I mean, no fuckin' shit, the other night I was like, you know, I was just shreddin' these nice big old titties, not even thinking, just goin' with it, letting my thoughts drift and then I realize that I'm packing a major fucking hard on" his voice was animated and he laughed, shaking his head at the memory, "she's never gonna be like _that_. I think she's soft…she'll be a soft killer…but that's fine. She'll just do it her way…"

"…you think she has it in her?"

"For Dwayne? Yeah, I do" Marko shrugged, taking over for the perky blonde. Paul nodded along with him, "not brutal, she won't be fun with it, not like us but I think she'll sign up...I think she'll feed when she's hungry and be very neat about it…"

"Dab her fangs with a napkin neat?" Paul chortled.

Marko shrugged and Paul grinned, eyebrows wiggling, "let Dwayne feed her, neat?"

"I'm thrilled you're taking this so seriously" David intoned, his voice bored.

"Dude, just tell us what you're thinking then" Paul demanded, exhaling as he did, "if my contribution doesn't meet your high standards maybe you should be just a tiny bit more specific?"

David froze for a second but Paul carried on. He always respected David's leadership, he would do anything for his pack and he knew there was a hierarchy…but he'd be fucked before he followed it with any rigid seriousness, "…like, are you worried about her in the pack? 'Cause even I know she belongs with us. She knows what Dwayne is and she's definitely porking him right now, so that's pretty much a done deal. She survived_ us_, she's chosen him…I think this is a no brainer…"

"Thank you for for the astute summation" David said dryly, "I'm merely _concerned_ that she's too…innocent"

Marko laughed and nodded, "yeah she's innocent-"

"-not _that_ innocent, no doubt she's riding some brunette dick right n-"

"-but she's chosen, hasn't she? She's made her choice," Marko spoke over Paul, shooting him a grin as he did, "she's chosen him"

David said nothing and Paul continued to smoke. Marko let the silence surround them for a moment, looking back at the raging party on the beach. The party had amped up a little bit more since they had been talking and two of the beefier guys were jostling each other, looking ready to throw punches. Marko narrowed his eyes a little. Amidst Paul's impassioned talks about hunting, he's found himself becoming somewhat antsy. The rowdy group off in the distance had suddenly become a little more interesting to him, not for the food but for the sport.

Paul drummed his free hand on the rough wood of the railing before shrugging and filling the silence, "she's not Star…"

Marko blinked away from the group in the distance and turned to study David, Paul's surprising words taking the two of them off guard. For someone who played stupid with incredible realism, Paul's comment was surprisingly on the mark.

There was a kind and unobtrusive sympathy in his voice but David had frozen at Paul's words, the cigarette in his mouth smoking gently. He had never before discussed his feelings towards Star with anyone other than Dwayne. It was Dwayne, his second in command, the silent and stoic friend that knew the depths and the complications of his feelings. He had confided only in Dwayne and for a moment, hearing Paul address something so personal in such a casual, such a knowing way took the wind clear from David's sails.

It was a rare occurrence.

"She's a different girl in a totally different situation" Paul carried on, totally unaware of the surprise he'd given David, flicking the stub of his cigarette over his shoulder and into the sand behind him, not concerned with the families and visitors that would be flocking to the beach in the bright and sunny afternoon, "I get the hesitance-"

David's eyebrow arched, though it was the only movement he made.

"-but, I don't know man" Paul shrugged, lighting another smoke, "you're doing a total disservice to Liz if you compare her to Star. Like, keep your distance and be Mr Leader until she's, like, _one of us _us, you know" he briefly made two fangs with his fingers before taking a drag from his cigarette, "…that's fine but for your own peace of mind, man" he shrugged again, "you gotta separate them" he tapped his temple, cigarette wedged between his fingers, "up in here. Different girls, different scenario…"

As David watched in stunned silence, Marko continued, "I was so sure that I was meant to join your pack, David. When I knew, I knew. I feel that way about Liz. I know you do, too" he addressed David but Paul nodded at his words, "and I get it, where you're coming from. I know that everything about her is different, it's new for us. She's a mate and she has a family-"

"-she's not unattached, like we all were, plus. You know, she's got a vagina an' all the emotional shit that goes with it-" Paul added.

"-so I understand your concern but Dickhead here's right" Paul seemed unaffected by the nickname, "you can't let your experience with Star cloud everything.."

"Liz won't hurt Dwayne like Star hurt you" Paul said, "she won't hurt the pack like Star did"

David said nothing, body still frozen. He was looking at Paul with a very cold, calculated gaze but the wild haired blonde didn't really seem to care. He looked a little bored with the seriousness of the situation, "I get that you have your special _bond_ with Dwayne but I'm your friend too" he said with a little grin, "come on, lighten up.."

"What?" it was the first word that David had spoken.

"We're not idiots" Paul said, slapping his hand on Marko's shoulder, "we know shit-"

"-I never loved Star" David said interrupted, his voice somewhat cold.

Paul snorted, exhaling a stream of smoke as he did, "yeah, no fucking shit-"

"-no need for clarification on _that_…" Marko rolled his eyes.

"Star did not hurt me"

Paul rolled his eyes and Marko looked away. They both knew that when David had taken Star in there was a little something between them. It definitely wasn't love, it wasn't affection but there had been a small, hopeful little nudge of attraction…but in the end, she'd shat all over their efforts to include and support her, she'd crushed David's attempt at kindness...of which he usually offered very little. She'd had no idea of the importance, of the seriousness of the gesture David had made in taking her in and in the end, she didn't care to try and see.

It was a sore spot for all of them though nobody had outwardly brought it up with David in the way Paul had.

"Eh, I mean...she did, a little.." Paul protested, deflecting Marko's warning shot.

"This conversation is over"

"…you started it in the first place" Paul said, rolling his eyes when David, his voice hard retorted, "and now I'm finishing it"

"…yeah okaaaaay, Dad"

Marko disguised his bark of laughter as a cough and turned away from the scene. He knew that David's patience was being pushed by Paul's surprisingly sincere discussion and the energetic blonde's final, sullen comment was so completely inappropriate that it was impossible not to laugh.

Paul snorted a long laugh, too, watching as Marko turned away from them both. He bit his lip, shoulders shaking as his cigarette all but crumbled in his grip. David looked mutinous but also somewhat placated, like he wanted to rip them both a new one but also like the conversation had satisfied him in some way. Seeing him anything other than cool and collected was a very rare event.

"Dude come on, let's go fucking let loose already" Paul said, his smile wide and his voice bright. He kicked himself off the barrier and slung one arm around Marko's shoulder, sending the other clear over David's, "I'm over this!"

While Marko laughed, a dark and happy chuckle and embraced his friend, David was frozen solid, his body jerking a little with the sudden weight he was carrying.

Paul lifted his feet off the ground and swung, "right, that's fucking it! We are done! I'm fucking over this!"

"….over what?" David's voice was controlled, a total contrast to the dramatic flair Paul's had adopted.

"The seriousness" Paul sung, still swinging. He groaned and ducked, laughing as he dropped away from them both, swatting away Marko's fists, before tackling him with absolutely zero of the grace he could employ if he wanted to.

As the two blondes laughed and fought playfully between themselves, wrestling and throwing jabs at each other, knocking into a few passing pedestrians as they did, David watched them with wide and disbelieving eyes.

Paul had traversed a huge range of emotions in the shortest space of time. Elizabeth was right when she mentioned emotional whiplash. He had been playful, sincere, deep, bored, goofy, understanding and he didn't even appreciate how welcome it all was, though David would never admit it. That wasn't his style, it would never be his style.

David smiled briefly, locking eyes with Marko.

As Marko winked, a telling and self aware gesture, David nodded, allowing his cold, detached smirk to fall into place once more.

"So, you fuckers hungry?" Paul asked, breaking away from Marko and righting his tux, eyeing up a passing blonde.

"No"

"Same"

Marko grinned and jerked his head towards the beach, "then let's just have have some fun..."

* * *

**A/N: **it's always so much fun to write about the boys! I always imagine they have such a wonderfully deep, distinct and powerful friendship/brotherhood.


	58. Chapter 59

"Dwayne?" Elizabeth murmured, trying without success to hold back her yawn. She didn't feel sleepy but she did feel tired, exhausted and satiated in the most wonderful way. Trying to claw back as much of her energy as she could, she blinked a few times before stretching, her body sliding comfortably a little on the silken floor as she did. As she arched her back, straight away missing the feeling of his chest pressed against it, she sighed. His fingers were still carefully making their way down the length of her bare skin, no hesitation or pause on his part.

He was making it very, very difficult to disentangle herself and she thought he knew exactly what he was doing.

She wanted nothing more than to stay beside him, curled up tightly against him, to fall into a deep and satisfied slumber right there, entwined with his body…but she knew that she would regret it the next morning. Reluctantly and with heavy limbs, she pushed herself up and away from him, "...Dwayne, you're going to put me to sleep at this rate…"

He shook his head a little, silently rejecting her words. As his lips widened into a confident smile, he patted the floor she had only just moved from in invitation. He was still lying down, seemingly making no move to alter his position, quite assured of her imminent return, "it's not a problem…come back in here…"

She looked at the crook of his arm, the firmness of his chest and shook her head, giving him a smile that was both loving, longing and tinged with regret, "don't tempt me..."

He grinned, watching her with stormy eyes. She was sat before him utterly naked and, under his intense gaze, she felt herself begin to blush, remembering everything they had done together, thinking of the things she still very much wanted to do.

"You're missing the point" he told her with a smile, "I want to tempt you...come on. What's it going to take to get you back in my arms?"

She shook her head again, biting her lip through a smile that, like the yawn, she just couldn't keep down.

"…but I don't want to fall asleep" she protested weakly, unable to take her eyes away from his body.

"You're in luck. I wasn't thinking about sleeping…" he replied, his stare so deep and serious she finally had to look away from him. He chuckled at her reaction and scooped up her hand, placing a soft kiss on her knuckles.

"…I can't believe we did _that_…" she told him, eyes travelling the length of his body once more, thoughts returning to their erotic display in the mirror maze before remembering their session of slow, languid love making on the very floor of the room they were currently in, "or _this_…"

He finally sat up, leaning forward as he did and Elizabeth didn't resist, didn't duck away as his hand snaked around her neck. As he smiled with a playful little smirk, he began to pull her forward. The silken floor offered absolutely zero resistance and neither did she. Her commitment to their separation began to waver as her knees gently connected with his thighs, as she met his body and his lips once more.

Shoulders slumping in delightful defeat, she sunk into his kiss. With his hand still curled tightly around the nape of her neck, she moaned weakly, protesting with no conviction as their kiss began to deepen, "…Dwayne, you really are corrupting me…." he smiled against her lips, "…I mean it. I was a…" she moaned, moving her hand up his neck, "…and now we're…"

How many times could they do it in an evening? She couldn't stop herself from blushing.

They separated for a moment, foreheads touching, "isn't there supposed to be...you know?" she thought of the few stories her friends had told her, "some fumbling, awkward sex before-"

"-before?" he inquired and she couldn't help the shy smile that exploded across her face. She laughed a little and shook her head lightly, "...before...?" he repeated, his sly smile getting wider at her silence.

"...before _this_..." she finally said in a mumble, planting a kiss on his lips as she did.

"What's this?"

She knew that he was playfully teasing her, that the correct answer to his confident, low murmur was in relation to how amazing, how powerful, how utterly toe-curling their union was but in that moment, she found that she couldn't play along.

She had to tell the honest truth.

"...before perfection"

At her sincere words, his hand gently loosened, trailing the length of her neck, shoulder and arm before coming to a soft stop over her own. She leaned back a little and gave him a small, shy smile. She had totally changed the tone of their conversation and it was the first time she had outwardly described their love in such a plainly powerful way.

Perfection.

She had confessed her love but this was the first time she had described what they had in such a way.

It was a loaded word but, despite everything, that's what she felt. As he watched her in silence, his face an unreadable mask, she gently twirled the fingers of her free hand into the loose, swathes of silk they were nestled upon.

They had left the mirror maze in a wonderfully cliché manner, drowning in kisses and with hands roaming each other's body in desperation. When they had all but fallen into the next room, they were already removing each other's clothes. Dwayne had told her, through kisses and the shedding of his shirt, that the room was designed as a sort of wind tunnel. It was totally unfurnished, aside from thin and plentiful streamers of silk – probably a cheap imitation but smooth all the same – long and flowing and lining the walls, ceiling and the padded floor. The whole room felt very soft and she thought that if it had been finished, if there were fans that could send the swathes of material up and into the air it would have felt almost like trying to run through a cloud. There were thousands of sparkling LED lights built into the low, pale blue ceiling, though they were largely obscured by the hanging fabric. As soon as they had entered the room, they had all but collapsed into each other once more.

"...perfection?" he confirmed, finally, and she tore her eyes away from the fabric bunched in her hand and met his, instead.

She nodded.

"…after everything?"

"…after everything…" she nodded once again.

It really _was_ a loaded word, and a powerful one at that but she wasn't over exaggerating. Despite everything that had happened, despite the uncertainty of the future, of him and his life...she loved him with all her heart and couldn't want for anything more. She just felt so complete with him.

Thanks to the efforts of the others, of the sincere care Marko had shown her, the honest if not casually goofy apology Paul had provided, even the respectful way in which David had spoken with her…it felt as if the terror, the painful confusion of the past few days had all but melted away from her memory. She would never forget it but she truly believed she could overcome the memory. She had seen a hint of the darkness David and Paul could produce but she had seen the promise of light, too and when she was with Dwayne...she was beyond content. She knew that when she was with him, everything was right, everything was how it should be.

She was meant to be with him.

She would always live with the memory of that horrible evening but she believed, for the first time, she truly believed that she could relegate it to the past. She could forgive and while she couldn't forget, she knew that she could move on.

She wanted the same for Dwayne, too.

"Hey?" gently prodding this thigh, Elizabeth felt a spark of fear at his silence. Had she gone overboard? "..was it too much again? Did I-"

Her worries were silenced by his kiss, hard and fast as it was.

"Perfect," he kissed her again, "Elizabeth, you have to stop doubting yourself…"

She remembered, very clearly, their fateful night in the cave. Before everything had fallen apart, she had professed her love for him, the cave, the boys, their romance with such passionate vigor and had immediately worried that she had gone too far, had been too enthusiastic. With a small, self-depreciating little laugh, Elizabeth shrugged, "...you were so quiet…"

He nodded and she poked his thigh once more, "Dwayne? I get that still waters run deep but…talk to me?"

"You're my mate, you're perfect and I love you"

She bit her lip, smiling at his words. It thrilled her to hear but she knew that there was something there, something underneath his playfulness and now his seriousness, "…then talk to me…"

He sighed lightly and she shifted before him, settling into the floor a little more.

"I was afraid"

She couldn't help the way her eyebrows furrowed at his words. Dwayne was _everything_. He was strong and powerful and sincere and wonderful and she could never imagine him being anything other than those things. She could never imagine him feeling fear. He seemed too strong to feel something as pedestrian as fear.

"David and Paul fucked up so bad, Elizabeth"

His voice was controlled, lacking emotion and despite the gravity of his words, the lack of emotion made it sound like he was just reciting the weather forecast.

"It upset you?"

"Of course"

She nodded at his words. It had been a stupid question.

"When I said I was afraid, what I meant was that I was petrified that their little…attempt at helping, whatever you want to call it...I thought they had made me lose you" he told her, "I thought that was it. You'd be scarred, scared. I thought you would hate me, hate what I am, what we are-"

"-never-"

"-and I was hurt" he confided, eyes never wavering or moving from hers, "they're my family. They're my world and I couldn't believe they would mess up that badly, I couldn't believe…" he sighed and shook his head, "Elizabeth, I thought I had lost you"

"You love really do love them, don't you?"

He nodded.

"Dwyane?" she bit her lip a little as he looked at her, "..you love them and you love me, right?…I don't mean to..I don't mean to be bold or…or presumptuous but…were you…were you worried about _who_ you were going to lose?"

He said nothing but the hardness of his jaw, the way his eyebrows furrowed deeply, the way his dark eyes suddenly couldn't meet hers spoke volumes. He had said everything in his silence.

"Oh Dwayne" she whispered, scooting herself closer to him, hands reaching for his, "please, please don't think like that. I love you, I'll always love you and..and..really, I like the guys so much already-"

"-Elizabeth-"

"-I do. I really do, I'm not just trying to placate you" she smiled at him, her free hand reaching out to touch his face. She observed him, "I swear you'll never have to choose-"

"-Elizabeth…."

"I_ swear,_ Dwayne" she murmured, "I love you. With everything I have, everything I _am_. I love you. I know now. I know what…I know what you are, what they are…it's OK now" she shrugged, "I know that if I have you, I can take whatever those idiots throw at me…"

He exhaled a little laugh as she referred to David and Paul as idiots and Elizabeth smiled at the reaction.

"They made it right. I'm happy, Dwayne..I swear, I am. I have you and I know that I've always had you…that I always _will_ have you" she smiled at him, "and honestly, I'm excited to be friends again. I like Paul, he's…God, he's totally wild but I like him. And Marko, too and…even David, I respect him…icy though he is…"

"They don't deserve your kindness, you know that?"

"Marko was wonderful.." Elizabeth assured him with a little shake of her head.

He easily corrected himself, "…Paul and David don't deserve your kindness"

"They're OK.." she defended with a small little shrug, "..and I forgive them both. I mean it..."

"Really?"

"Absolutely" Elizabeth murmured with a nod.

"Those two _really_ don't deserve you"

Elizabeth laughed, a gentle little exhale before biting her lip and regarding him, "well, I'll be sure to remind them how lucky they are" she grinned, "..scratch that, just Paul..don't think I'll ever have the balls to be_ that_ bold with David.."

Dwayne didn't return her grin and she gently poked his bare thigh, "hey..._are you_ OK? Are you really OK?"

"Me?"

"You"

"I'm OK"

"Dwayne?" she smiled at him and scooted a little closer still. As their thighs touched, his hand, large and warm moved to rest over her thigh, cupping it a little, "I think…I think you are the single most handsome man I've ever met…" he tilted his head a little, clearly surprised by her words but she continued, "..you are the absolute dictionary definition of tall, dark and handsome" he gave her bemused little look but still, she continued, "and I know it's shallow but I genuinely can't believe how lucky I am because…you….you're _hot._ You're strong and deep and pensive and you…" she couldn't help the little blush that crept over her cheeks, "..you…"

He kissed her, "do you want to go again?"

She laughed softly, "no, I just…I want to say that I love your seriousness. Your pensive storminess, you know? It's sexy, it is…but you can open up to me, Dwayne" she placed a little kiss on his lips, "you can tell me what you're thinking and how you're feeling…I love you, I love all of you, everything about you and you can..you can, you know?...You can be weak for a minute. You can talk to me and let _me_ be the strong one…you can talk and let me listen, let me support you. There's no shame in it..."

"Jesus" he murmured, observing her with dark eyes and a small smile, "none of us deserve you"

"…Marko does" she reminded him with a small laugh.

He kissed her gently, hand once more curling around her thigh, fingers pressing into her flesh with a delightful firmness.

"I'm so sorry…" she began, hurrying when she saw the frown, "..about the situation, I mean. It's so….it's messed up…but I really don't think it came from a place of malice-"

"-Elizabeth, they should have known better. _David_ should have known better" Dwayne protested, his voice hard.

"He was trying to help"

As Dwayne's jaw tensed, Elizabeth carried on, "it was wrong, I'm not defending him and I'm not denying it. Believe me. I was…I've never been so petrified in my life, it was…God, the terror was just…" she took a breath and shrugged, "…it was bad. And he _should _have known better, I agree with you…but at the same time, David seems like kind of a…a black and white kind of guy?"

Dwayne arched his eyebrow and Elizabeth shrugged, "just very…clear cut. A very...'this is how it should be, this is how it will be', kind of guy. I guess he just didn't have the patience for my reaction?"

"Elizabeth your reaction-"

"-was natural" she smiled softly up at Dwayne, "I think so...I wish I had been stronger but it is what it is...anyway, David had his opinion and it sucked but I kind of get it now. I spoke with him and I kind of…I get it, a little..I know I'm on the outside but I understand, at least...I think I do. Anyway, he's going to be more careful in the future and that's enough for me..." she glanced at the floor, "I'm rambling...the point is, I'm OK. I'm OK and I want you to be OK, too"

"Say OK again"

She laughed a little and shook her head, ignoring his joke. She knew she had rambled but she wasn't going to let go. She needed to know that he was going to be alright, "no, you say _you're_ OK…that's what I was hoping for. That's what I want to hear"

"Did they really make it right?"

"Really really..." she ran her fingers over his, "…I had flowers. That was pretty special..a first. And then…I can't describe it but they showed me, I mean…it was just like magic. There was gold dust and these golden butterflies dancing over my head-"

"-golden butterflies?" he sounded bemused and insulted, like the image of them conjuring up butterflies was ridiculously funny but also like it wasn't enough.

She nodded, "it was...it was mind blowing, honestly it was so beautiful...I asked them to try it again but it didn't work" she shrugged, "David thinks it's because I'm expecting it…"

"That doesn't surprise me. It's easier to believe in dark things-" his voice was tight.

"-that's what Paul said! He said that he'd bet anything that I'd see roaches or something gross if they put that out there" Dwayne looked mutinous for a second and again, she hastened, "but he promised not to"

"You really are forgiving them, aren't you?"

"Fresh start" she confirmed with a small smile, "Dwayne, I want that for you, too..."

She wanted to ask if he could forgive them but she knew that there was no question, no doubt about it. He loved them, he wanted to forgive them. Those were the hard facts and she was happy for it. She didn't want him to ever think about choosing. She never wanted it to come down to them versus her.

She loved him, everything about him and that included his pack.

"…you've been together a long time, huh?"

He nodded.

"A _long_, long time?"

He nodded again.

"You don't have to choose" she whispered, "I've already chosen. I want _you…_you and the guys are a package deal and…" she thought of Paul and Marko and David and she couldn't help the small smile that fell upon her lips, "…honestly, a girl could do a lot worse..I mean, there's _better_, sure" her eyes sparkled a little as she tried to joke, "...but they're fine..."

"This makes me want to punch them even more" Dwayne said with a small shake of his head and Elizabeth couldn't help the little half laugh, half sigh that escaped her, "…I'm serious, they…they could have destroyed _everything_-"

"-but they didn't.."

"…because you're too nice" he pulled her in for a kiss, shaking his head a little as he did.

"It's easier to be nice" she shrugged with a little smile, accepting his kiss, "Paul said life's easier if you think a little less-" Dwayne scoffed a little, as if he expected nothing less from his brother, "-but I think it's easier if you're nice…I'm happier, at least.."

"You are?"

She nodded.

"Elizabeth this life…."

She shook her head, "…don't"

"…it's dark-"

"-it's not a fairy tale" Elizabeth finished, a little uncomfortable as she repeated David's cold words, "I know…"

"No, Elizabeth...you don't" he smiled sadly at her, "you've chosen me but you don't know_ what_ you've chosen…"

"…you'll teach me" she replied, meeting his lips again.

So far Paul and David had given her an insight into the world of vampires. Dwayne was right, she _didn't _know. She didn't know anything, not really, but she knew in her heart that it was him. He had to be the one to show her. She _wanted_ him to show her.

"…I want you to teach me Dwayne. You've already shown me so much…" she trailed a finger down his chest in a gentle, thoughtful movement. "I'm not afraid of you Dwayne, I don't care about what you are…I love you, I love _who_ you are..."

He kissed her, pulling her close to him, "…I don't know what to say" he admitted, his voice deep.

"Say you'll teach me?"

"I'll teach you"

"Say you'll always love me?"

"I'll always love you"

"Say that we can start again?"

"We can start again"

"A new beginning?"

He kissed her and she softly ran her hands up his neck and into his hair, moving her body backwards a little, "we'll do it right this time…" he promised her and she nodded, pulling him down with her.

She had so much to learn about his world and she knew that their new chapter had begun. Gone was the fear, the uncertainty. She was ready to learn, she was ready to know about him, his pack and his world. As his body settled on hers once more, she responded to his kiss with longing, losing herself yet again to the man she had given herself to.

* * *

**A/N: **Thank you, as always for the reviews! They genuinely do mean a lot.


	59. Chapter 60

"...I never really appreciated how pretty Santa Carla is at night. It's really something..." Elizabeth whispered, breaking the silence of the night, propping her chin up and onto her knees as she gazed out into the distance. While it was overcast, with the dark and low clouds preventing the stars from shining and showing their designs, it added to the generally comfortable atmosphere of the night. The stillness had felt a little ominous when she was meeting David and Paul but she could appreciate the beauty of it now. The beach down and away from the house looked pristine in the inky darkness of the night and she almost wanted to go down there and dip her toes in the water, "I never really thought about it before. It's always so sunny, I kind of focused on that..."

It looked so peaceful and, after an evening of being intimate with the man she loved, she felt rested and peaceful, too.

"Beautiful" Dwayne agreed with a deep murmur.

She smiled over at Dwayne, a small and pleased little grin, before turning her gaze back towards the glittering ocean. She was still wearing his jacket and she sighed a little, knowing that she would have to hand it back to him before he left. It was such a contrast to her usual clothes and such an obviously masculine item, if anyone happened to see it, questions would be asked. She was thrilled to be with Dwayne but she knew that he had to be her secret.

"Dwayne?"

"Elizabeth"

She bit down another small and fleeting smile. She thought he knew that her comment about the beauty of the night was leading towards her next question. He had waited long enough for it.

With a soft little whisper she asked, "...what does it feel like to fly?"

She had been thinking about it for a while but it had taken her some time to finally muster up the courage to ask him.

After their adventure in the Fun House, they had reluctantly dressed and Dwayne had expertly led her out, back to the crazy, lively boardwalk. She'd not wanted to stay there, it had been far too loud and far too brash after such a special and intimate time. She didn't want to go to the cave, not at that moment and she didn't fancy heading towards any of the late night restaurants. Instead, he had dutifully taken her back to her home, a place where they could be together in peace, quiet and privacy.

He had brought her there using his bike and while she was thrilled to be riding with him again, she hadn't been able to help the creeping sense of concern that steadily built as they approached the hill, the cliff that Grandpa's house was built upon. Dwayne's bike had sounded so loud, so thunderous in the stillness of the night that her concern had quickly changed to genuine, serious worry. She'd been worried that the noise of his engine would wake someone but, thankfully and knowingly, he had stopped before she could ask him to, before they were close enough to interrupt sleep.

Ever the gentleman, he had offered to escort her to the house but she'd quickly and easily dismissed him. She didn't want to part ways on the driveway, she didn't want to watch him return back down the dark and empty road and then go alone to her own dark and empty house, Nanook's angry barks probably cutting through the night. It would be a formal, cold and disappointing departure and she'd wanted nothing to do with it. With a smile, he had patiently offered to get her up and into her room instead but with a shake of her head, she'd dismissed that, too. She knew _how_ he would get her up into the little attic room and that wasn't what put her off...she knew that if she sat on the bed, if she made any move to settle down, she'd be asleep in minutes and that simply wasn't up for debate. It was also a hard no. She wasn't trying to be difficult, she just hadn't wanted to sleep, either.

_"We could go to the roof?" _she had suggested quietly.

_"We could"_

_"Can you take me there?"_

_"I can"_

_"Dwayne, will you take me there?_" she'd asked with a little laugh and a fond shake of her head.

_"Of course"_ he had replied with a little smile of his own but she saw the reason for his previous playfulness. He was nervous for her, _"are you OK to...?"_

_"Fly?"_

He'd nodded.

_"I still don't want to see, not yet but..yes...I'm OK. I trust you..."_

And that had been that. With a gentle kiss, one of those familiar and beautiful pecks on her head, Dwayne had carefully wrapped his arms around her body and in return she'd clutched at his chest, burying her face into his shirt. There was a rush of wind, of air and the feeling of being supported fully by him and him alone and then, sooner than expected, her feet met the rough material of the roof. With a little exclamation, a shaky release of breath she didn't realize she'd even been holding, Elizabeth carefully extracted herself from the man she loved and sat down, worried that her legs would simply refuse to support her. It wasn't a scary experience but it was unsettling, a little shocking and jarring just because of how odd, how unreal it was. Like in the mirror maze, her mind was trying so hard to reject the impossibility of her new reality.

He'd sat beside her wordlessly, letting her process her miniature flight in silence.

They had sat together in that comfortable quiet, the two of them simply thinking about the events of the evening before Elizabeth had spoken, first about the beauty of the night and then, finally, addressing his skill.

"To fly?" he repeated, bring her out of her thoughts, "it feels very freeing"

She nodded. She could image flight eliciting a sense of freedom, "...how does it work?"

"I don't know"

"What?" he smirked at her query, nudging her shoulder a little with his own. Her body rocked lightly and she shot him a small grin as her body swung back to his, "how can you not know? You _do_ it.."

"It's just something I can do, something we can do. It's second nature now, like blinking..." he was speaking with a seriousness that she appreciated, giving her the simple facts and while strange, it wasn't overwhelming, "how do you blink?"

"I don't know, I just do.." she shrugged and he nodded, his point having been made.

She couldn't help the little quirk of her lip before she asked her next question, "...it wasn't always second nature?"

"No" he shifted a little, moving his arm to rest comfortably over her shoulder. As she leaned into him, he carried on, "it's a skill that we all have but like all skills you have to work at it a little"

"Oh..." she whispered with a little nod.

"Weird?"

"Yeah, a little?" she replied, glad and very grateful for their easy relationship. It was strange to be talking about something so supernatural in such a casual way but it was good at the same time. She was experiencing so many conflicting emotions but despite that, she didn't know _how_ to feel, not really. There was so much to work through and she knew that she was starting with the small stuff. It was only going to get more surreal, "...but it's not terrible. It's just a little...odd...I mean...you can fly..you don't have a reflection..."

She peered out into the distance before asking, "was it..was it easy for you? To..you know? 'Work at it'?"

"Yes..easy enough" he was frowning a little, she noted, and she could tell he was having to really think about it. She imagined it came so easily to him now that the ability to fly being anything other than a natural thing to do was a foreign idea and that in itself was a wild thing for her to consider. He carried on, "it feels like nothing now but yeah, it took me a little while to get the hang of it. My culture is quite big on superstitions and it was challenging to overcome some stuff at first. I embraced it, I loved it but learning what I was, what I could do was sort of like...undoing a lifetime of established norms. It _was_ undoing as lifetime of established norms. Marko was the same. We weren't like Paul, he took to it like _that.._"

As he clicked his fingers, Elizabeth looked up at him, "really?"

"Yeah" Dwayne exhaled a little laugh, smiling with a fondness that made Elizabeth smile, "he was like a rocket, we couldn't get him to stop. He loved it, he loved everything-"

"-did everything come easily to Paul?" she shook her head a little, she hadn't meant to interrupt him, "sorry"

"Not a problem. Yeah" Dwayne laughed a little again and Elizabeth couldn't help but brighten at his reaction. It was so refreshing and so nice to see him smile at the memory, to smile and laugh when talking about Paul, "he was a natural at_ everything_ and he wasn't shy about showing off. I'm sure you can imagine..." he glanced down at her, "..you should ask him one day. To tell you his story..."

"..you all have stories?"

He nodded.

"Different stories?"

"Wildly different"

"Do you think he would share his story with me?"

"Paul? Yeah, he'll talk your ear off..." he kissed her temple, pulling her close once more.

"Marko?"

"For sure"

"...David?"

Dwayne laughed a little though she didn't know why. She did note that his laugh was harder. He was still angry with the icy blonde, "yes but at his own pace and in his own way"

Elizabeth nodded slowly, carefully whispering "...would you tell me _your_ story?"

"Anything you want to know" he replied.

"Dwayne?" she swallowed, "how old are you?" she asked, eyebrows furrowing a little as she looked up at him, "I mean, vam..." she still couldn't quite say the word, "...how old are you, really?"

While his arm was still around her shoulder, keeping her comfortably close to his body, his free hand sought hers out. As their fingers laced together, she looked down and studied his hand, studying the few bracelets and rings he wore, before once more again meeting his eyes. His comforting gesture, the way he was holding and supporting her led her to believe that he wasn't young. She loved him with all her heart, crazy though it was, and she knew it wouldn't change anything but she steeled herself for his answer.

"I've been a vampire for a hundred and two years, Elizabeth..."

His voice was sympathetic and she swallowed, digesting his words in slow shock.

"One...one hundred and..._.holy shit._..." she whispered in stunned awe. She studied his face intently, his flawless, chiseled features but there was nothing new to be found, "..but you look so...so..."

He sent a small, patient smile down at her, nodding as he did.

"You...you've been alive..ali-dea..." she shook her head a little, "you've been around for _a hundred and two years_?"

"Are you OK?"

"I'm...that's mind blowing..."

"But are you OK?"

"I'm fine..." she murmured, still studying his face, his eyes, his lips, anything for a hint of wrinkle, a hint of age but there was nothing. He was flawless, ageless, perfect. Her mind was working hard to think of ways to dismiss his words, "I just...God, over_ a hundred_?"

"Elizabeth?"

She closed her mouth and met his eyes again, finding it difficult not to continue inspecting his skin for signs of age and wear.

"...I've been a _vampire_ for a hundred and two years" he squeezed her hand softly, "I've been _around_ for a hundred and twenty three..."

"Ha..." she exhaled a weak little laugh, impossibilities all but racing through her mind.

"Do you need to lie down?"

"No...no...I just" she shook her head, "Dwayne you're so...you're so..._old_"

He laughed gently and nodded, releasing her hand and gently tipping her chin upwards, "does it change anything?"

"No, not at all...I...I mean, I love history..." she breathed, "it's just...it's a shock"

She thought back to their meeting in the cave, when the boys had all talked with such enthusiastic realness about the history of Santa Carla, of the hotel that preceded the cave and, thinking about it, she realized that they had described fashions and styles and the people of the time with such an intense and seemingly accurate, in depth knowledge because they _knew,_ because they had lived it.

They had been there.

It was insane but suddenly, her mind wasn't fighting her so hard on it.

He kissed her gently and she responded briefly before asking, with a thoughtful slowness, "...are you the oldest?"

"Vampire or been around the longest?"

She blinked. He had said the word again, he had addressed what he was without hesitation. She was glad he wasn't afraid to hide his truth from her but it was still a little too much for her to outwardly address, despite their conversation.

"David is the oldest vampire, I've been around the longest"

"OK..."

"You still with me?"

She swallowed and nodded, "...this is a lot"

"Yeah"

"..it doesn't change anything" she repeated, "it's..it's just a lot to process..to think about..my mind is kind of cracking here, I trust you but.."

"…but you're trying to reconcile what you now know to be the truth with what you've always known to be a lie" he summarized, "it's strange"

"It is…" she shifted again and placed her head on his chest. It was a little uncomfortable and he immediately shifted his body backwards, accommodating her. She didn't feel like she was taking it_ badly_ but she felt like she was a bumbling, confused mess as she tried to process everything.

It was a lot to take in and there was so much more to come. There was a lot to address and she wasn't sure where to begin, where to go. Did she start with asking about his life? She was curious, wonderfully curious but then, what about the realities of what he was? She wanted to know that, too, though it was a scary concept. There were the supernatural abilities that she knew about, surely there would be more than-

-she gasped loudly, sitting up suddenly and breaking away from her jumbled thoughts. Right then, in a sudden flash, her mind focused on the supernatural as it was, she remembered what had happened on the boardwalk, "Dwayne? Did you know that I could feel you? On the boardwalk, I mean...I knew that you were there..."

"You did?"

She nodded.

"I didn't know_ where_, exactly and I was surprised to see you so close but I knew that you weren't far...that you were near to me. David said you always know where I am..."

"I do" he confirmed, watching her.

"I'm not a vampire, not yet, but I could feel you?" she was so absorbed in thinking about her experience that she didn't notice the look of pure elation dance over his face, she didn't see how thrilled he was at her casual use of the word _yet. _She hadn't even picked up on it herself and, when she met his eyes again, his face was once again controlled and serious, "I'm just regular me but I could _feel_ you, I_ knew_..I...is that weird?"

"Weird? No, it's not weird. Did you think it was?"

She shook her head, "no...no I guess not but it was just this_ knowledge_, this infallible feeling. It's so...it's not usual. I _knew_ you were there-"

"-how did you feel?"

"...thrilled" she told him with a smile, "I could _feel_ that you were close to me, of course I was thrilled, what else would I feel?"

"You're my mate"

"...I am, aren't I?" she swallowed and sat up on her knees, "I really am..."

Looking into his eyes, a soft and content smile decorating her face, Elizabeth reached out for his hand, considering him.

"Are you and the others like mates, too?"

He tilted his head and she carried on, "...not in _that_ way. I mean, like, destined to be a..a pack, or whatever?"

He nodded a little, understanding her question, "I think so. We're not mates, that would be weird but I think there was something that pulled us together"

"Like whatever it was that pulled us together?"

He smiled, "similar, yes but I have no desire to be intimate with any of them"

"Good" she returned his smile, a sleepy little grin, "because I don't think I could take any of them in a fight, but I would, you know?"

"Fight for me?"

She shrugged and nodded. He moved to kiss her and she smiled softly against his lips, blushing when a yawn suddenly erupted from deep within her, "-sorry"

She pulled away, shaking her head and blinking through the tears the yawn had produced.

"Time to call it a night?"

"...I think so" she confirmed sadly.

"Do you want me to stay with you?"

She wanted nothing more than to accept his offer but she knew what had to be done, "...no. I want you to but...Dwayne, I think you should go see the guys...I think it's important for you. Go talk to him.."

"Who?"

"David. I think you need to"

"You do?"

"Yes"

He nodded somberly, "if you insist"

She poked his leg, "you want to, I know you do"

He kissed her, "there are no secrets between mates, huh?"

"No. Now go..." she kissed him again.

"Want me to pick you up or do you want to find me?"

"I'll come-no...oh Dwayne, my Mom is back tomorrow...I can't just..." she couldn't help the upset panic lacing her tone.

"It's alright, you'll see me-"

"-but how?" she was starting to feel upset, "you can't exactly knock the door, Nanook'll go wild and there are a thousand mirrors downstairs and _I_ can't get past my Mom without lying and I don't even _have_ a good lie? Dwayne, she's going to want to eat dinner and then it'll be bed time and-"

His eyes sparkled a little when she mentioned her bed time, "you've never snuck out before? This isn't a problem, Elizabeth"

"No, of course not...why would I have ever needed to?" she looked up at him, eyes sad. She wanted to see him, she even didn't want to think about a night without him.

"You really were a good girl.." he said with a grin but she wasn't placated enough to join in with his little joke. He continued, "It's fine. I'll come to you. This isn't a problem"

"Is it OK? Can we?"

"Of course we can" he regarded her, brushing some hair away from her face, "spend time with your Mom as usual and when you go up to bed, I'll be here"

"Promise?"

He kissed her.

"Promise"

"I'll drink coffee" she assured him and he grinned, "come on, let's get you to bed"

* * *

"Where is she?"

Dwayne kicked off and away from his bike, leaving it parked beside the other three. He didn't throw even a cursory glance towards his brother as he slipped his keys into the pocket of his jacket.

He was glad to have it back, it smelled like her.

"Sleeping, I imagine"

That was a lie. He knew that's what she was doing, no question. He'd waited for her as she'd brushed her teeth and addressed all her mortal needs before helping her into bed, waiting with her, stroking her hair until she'd fallen into a deep and peaceful sleep.

"Is she alright?"

"She's fine"

That was also a lie - fine was a terrible understatement. She went to bed satisfied and feeling loved and in the end, her feelings were so strong, so palpable that it had been hard to leave her room.

"Fine?"

"Fine"

David's body was tensed, his body frozen in a calculated thoughtfulness. He followed the tall brunette with his eyes, watching as he came to stand close to the edge of the cliff.

Dwayne turned to him and watched him with dark eyes of his own, not quite brooding, certainly not sulking but clearly unhappy. As David pursed his lips a little in response to the somewhat challenging move, he studied the man before him. He had been expecting a hard time but not to this extent. After all, Dwayne had allowed them to reach out to Elizabeth, he'd fed, he had spent time with her. He should have been happier, relaxed but it was clear that his hurt ran deep. The cold tone, the curt answers sent a signal, loud and clear.

Forgiveness was not going to come easily.

"I had hoped you would have cooled off by now"

"Apparently not" while his voice was clipped, it was clear Dwayne wouldn't be drawn into a spat.

"I thought we were better than this"

Dwayne said nothing, refusing to respond to the obvious bait. They_ were_ better than this, their brotherhood had been long, impenetrable and unbreakable and David's shot was a cheap one.

They both knew it.

David's eyes narrowed a little as he considered the brunette, "if this is how it's going to be from now on-"

"-what?"

The waves crashed beneath them, not powerful but loud against the rocks.

"What, David?" Dwayne prodded, his voice hard, "what happens if this _is_ how it'll be from now on? What if you crossed the line? I don't even have the energy to fight you, that's how tired I am. So what if I'm done?"

He wasn't. He would never be done with his pack, he would never be done with David but he was angry. If David could make cheap little shots, so could he.

"You're not"

Dwayne turned away from him, moving to stare out at the lighthouse methodically and slowly illuminating patches of sea. The wind had yet to pick up and it was still a cloudy, overcast night.

"Dwayne..." there was a patient tiredness in David's voice. He imagined that Paul would not be on the receiving end of such ice and while Dwayne didn't look like he was going to throw any punches, there was no immediate forgiveness to be given, either "…talk"

"You could have ruined everything with that stunt"

"But I didn't"

"Because she's nice. If it had been any other woman-"

"-Dwayne, I said talk but this is a pointless topic. It was Elizabeth, it was always going to be Elizabeth - that's the deal with mates. She _is_ nice, that _is_ her personality and she _has_ gotten over it, nothing has been ruined"

"You're a patronizing fuck, you know that?"

"I've been informed"

Dwayne shook his head.

"What do you want from me?"

"I don't know" he shook his head again, exhaling a bitter little laugh, "congrats, man. All these years together and you've managed to create a new first. Relationships this long usually get a little stagnant but you really pulled it out of the bag"

"Shall I buy you flowers?"

"Have at it but I'm not as nice as Elizabeth"

The bitter sarcasm, the bad joke was so far removed from Dwayne's personality it gave David reason to pause. As the waves crashed beneath them, he clenched his jaw, "is Paul-"

"-just you"

David nodded slowly.

Dwayne's anger was directed solely at him.

"So that's what it comes down to?"

"_You_ fucked up"

"I made it right. She liked her apology"

"Yeah, I heard about it"

"She's forgiven us"

"Heard about that, too"

"What else did you hear?"

"She wants me to forgive you. You're lucky it is her, you know that? You're lucky she is my mate. Any other woman..." he shook his head.

"You want to forgive me, too"

"Of course. I'm not going to, but I want to"

"I did you a favor. It's for the best, if you take a second to think about the bigger picture. Imagine if it had been perfect, Dwayne. Romantic and touching and so very sweet-"

"-fuck you-"

"-and" David paused, eyes narrowing "I'm being serious"

"Then watch your tone"

David's lips quirked upwards for the smallest of seconds. Paul would playfully tease and poke and joke, testing David's leadership in his casual and good natured way, Marko occasionally joining in but with a little less vigor than his brother. Dwayne was the only one who ever seriously questioned David, the only one with the authority to do so, though he was always respectful, thoughtful and considered in his words.

If he questioned David, it was never done lightly.

Dwayne being so ruthlessly blunt towards him was a rare occurrence.

David continued, speaking with more control and noticeably less sarcasm, "what if it had been like every cliché book, so _dreamy_ and perfect and then she saw us feeding? Do you think Paul is suddenly going to feed once a month and take a dainty little bite? Elizabeth is coming into our pack. You know what we are, you know how we do things"

Dwayne tensed and David continued, "now she knows. She knows that isn't like a romance novel. She knows to expect darkness. In the long run, this will be easier for her. Dwayne?"

"Bullshit"

David's eyes flashed with cold, icy anger, "I only have so much patience"

"You've got about the same amount as me and while that was a very well thought out speech, it's bullshit. You're a great speaker and a fucking master manipulator but you didn't do it to make it easier for her, that's-"

"-you're right"

Both men observed each other.

"You want the truth? Fine. I intervened because the situation was spiraling, she was hurt, you were hurt. I care about you and that's what it came down to. You're my brother, she's a mortal girl. I apologize for the fallout. I appreciate that it could have been handled in a different way but I'm no longer going to apologize for doing what you would have done if the situation was reversed"

Dwayne scoffed but there was a forced note about it.

"Tell me you wouldn't have done it differently. If it was Paul? Marko? If you could feel their mate running from them. If you could feel their hurt, their pain. If you could feel their vulnerability. What would you have done?"

Dwayne's jaw tensed and David said nothing, letting the silence speak instead.

Truthfully, it hurt him to even think about Marko having to deal with his mate's fear and rejection and he couldn't imagine the pain Paul would have felt if it had happened to him. He couldn't say he wouldn't do the same thing for them, he couldn't say that he wouldn't intervene.

They were his pack, he would do anything for them.

"I did it to protect you and I'd do it again, if I had to. If she had run, I would have caught her. I'm glad she's chosen you but if she hadn't, I would have made her" David shrugged, "that's all there is to it"

"You're an asshole"

"I know. I have to be. You're my brother"

"Don't do that to her again. Don't _ever_ do that to her again"

David nodded.

"Say it"

"I'll support her, Dwayne, I don't hate the girl-"

"Say it"

Unblinkingly, they looked at each other.

"I won't hurt her, I won't scare her"

Dwayne nodded.

"I'm sorry"

Dwayne nodded again.

He knew that David's apology was sincere.

"Thank you. For your loyalty, for your support. Thank you for making it right. I agree that the pack comes first but she's part of it now..."

David inclined his head, a gesture of acceptance and acknowledgement and, in turn, Dwayne's whole demeanor changed.

"So, where are the others?"

"That's it?"

"What? Did you want a hug?"

David smirked, "no"

"You apologized. I don't need your blood, man, I needed to hear why. I felt betrayed by you"

David moved to light a cigarette, "well if I'd known that's all it would take, I would have apologized earlier"

Both men shared a small grin. They both knew he was a proud person but as a leader, he was almost never wrong. Nobody was infallible but he came pretty damn close to it. Apologies were never something he had to give and, if they were ever uttered, there was always a curt and cold ice lacing them. On the flip side, Dwayne was stoic and untouchable. Words meant nothing to him. He never got emotional, he was never upset. He was strong and detached and always had been.

It was the first time David had fucked up and the first time Dwayne had been hurt.

It had been a learning curve for both of them and they could both acknowledge it.

Silently, Dwayne reached out and clamped his hand over David's shoulder. His grip was firm. David met his eyes, intent and serious.

Words weren't enough but, as both men nodded, Dwayne retracted his arm. The apology in itself was enough, the depths of their brotherhood was too much for words anyway and sometimes, they just weren't needed.

"She's not just a mortal girl, OK? Don't call her that again"

"No, she's not" David agreed, "but she's not one of us, either"

Both men turned, walking towards the cave, "not yet..."

David gave Dwayne a curious look, noticing as the brunette finally allowed a smile to dance across his face.

* * *

**A/N: **Thank you all so, so much for the reviews. You motivate me so much to keep updating, I don't want to let anybody down. I always thought it would be a difficult thing, making the decision to become a vampire. Imagine having to consider losing your mortality; your friends, family, life, sunlight, leaving everything you've ever known behind and embracing something so dark, something so unknown. It's been exciting to write about that! And I love exploring the relationship between the boys. I've always imagined them as such tight knit, close brothers and I just love the idea of them having been vampires for a while.


	60. Chapter 61

"Hey, Grandpa" Elizabeth greeted with a little smile, sheepishly shutting the front door, "I saw the car…is Mom around?"

She had spent pretty much the entire day sleeping under a tree in the garden because, knowing that Lucy could arrive home any time, she hadn't wanted to stray too far from the house. She hadn't _intended_ to actually sleep, she'd just wanted some fresh air and the tree looked kind of cute, kind of cozy. Their yard back in Arizona had been lush with a bright green, perfectly even and tended to lawn but they hadn't been allowed to play on it. It had felt kind of refreshing to be able to potter around Grandpa's homely and messy garden, traipse through the fairly long grass and plop down under the shade of one of the many trees.

She'd headed out there because the house had felt a little stagnant and stifling. She couldn't help but think that after such a thrilling, intense night it was no surprise she found the day to be underwhelming. How could anything compete with Dwayne and the feelings he brought her? She had been forced to eat breakfast alone as Sammy had been enjoying a long bath and Michael had apparently been and gone long before she had risen. With Grandpa tinkering away in his workroom, the lack of company meant she had become bored and antsy quite early into the day. When Sammy had finally made himself known, bouncing into the kitchen to rustle up the biggest, most obscene bowl of cereal for himself, he had announced his intentions to do nothing other than relax with a comic book. Having spent the previous few days with the Frog Brothers, he expressed absolutely no desire to head to the boardwalk again. Dramatically and with flair, he had announced his fatigue. Elizabeth didn't particularly want to hang out at the boardwalk without Dwayne, without the wild and wonderful boys she now called friends but he'd shot her down when she suggested they go to the beach near the house instead. He wanted some 'me time' and was quite uncompromising about it. He had thrown a lone, damp and chocolatey hunk of cereal at her when she innocently asked him which hand he would be using to facilitate his afternoon and, after a little giggle, they had parted ways.

The lack of company didn't bother her, not really. She knew whose company she wanted and she was willing to wait for it but it was a little difficult to actually do the waiting. To distract herself, she'd carefully and almost reverently scooped up her copy of Dracula and headed outside.

She had fully intended to read for a spell and then go back in, maybe persuade Sammy and Grandpa to take a break from their activities and get lunch with her but, it wasn't even five pages in before she had dozed off.

Elizabeth had woken slowly, yawning and wincing as the material of her shirt snagged a little on the dark of the tree. Righting herself slowly, she had carefully and gently patted her copy of Dracula clean. At some point during her nap it had fallen out of her hand and landed face down in the leafy grass. None of the pages were creased and she had smiled, closing it with care. Gently securing it in the wide pocket of her flannel shirt, she'd shaken her head through a yawn and hauled herself up to her feet, her back clicking a little as she did.

Dwayne must have tired her out a lot more than she'd realized. Biting her lip at the memory, she'd spotted Lucy's car parked in the drive and paused, surprised and curious about how long and how deeply she'd actually slept. She had headed towards the house, brushing herself off as she walked and had bumped into Grandpa right there in the entrance.

"Yeah…she's back. In the kitchen" Grandpa said, fiddling with an intricate and interesting tie in front of the mirror. He didn't bother to look over as he spoke, focusing his attention on his reflection instead, "cookin' up something good for your supper by the smell of it.."

"Kind of early for dinner?" Elizabeth said, glancing at the old man's watch for confirmation. It wasn't even five yet and they usually took dinner in the early evening.

"Well, yeah but I think the change'll be good for you all" the old man muttered, eyes following hers to glance down at his watch, "plus she's got work"

Their father had always finished his work quite late but insisted on family dinners all the same. He would arrive home, join their table towards the end of their meal, wolf down his food and then head over to his study or den to pass away the rest of the night with work or whatever pleasure he found on the TV.

With a little thoughtful twitch of her lips, Elizabeth nodded to herself, agreeing with him…it would actually be nice to break away from that routine.

A total fresh start for everyone.

"Anyway, we all know the early bird catches the worm"

"It does?"

"Oh yeah, sure" Grandpa said, rubbing his scruffy beard a little, giving it one last clean, "…get dinner out of the way and then the whole night is yours"

She started for a second before realizing that he was just generalizing. She laughed at herself.

"Or yours…" Elizabeth couldn't help but smile, referencing the fact that he obviously had a hot date.

He and the Widow were going pretty steady.

He winked at her, "but not your mother's"

"No?"

"Night shift, remember? Work. No rest for the wicked, Liz. No rest for the wicked…" he shook his head and rolled his shoulders, looking like a sports player psyching himself up for a big game.

"No rest for the good, you mean" she said with good humor, grinning up at him.

Lucy didn't have a wicked bone in her body.

Elizabeth was excited to have her mother back and excited to see her and hang out with her again but she had been worried about how it would affect her evenings, her nights with Dwayne. Speaking with Grandpa, it looked like she needn't have worried. Everything was sorting itself out nicely. Everyone seemed to be doing their own things and she couldn't have hoped for anything more.

With a happy little chirp, she asked, "how long has she been back? I was reading and I fell asleep-"

"-yeah, I saw" he chortled, "surprised you don't have ants in your mouth it was hanging open so wide…"

She blushed and laughed, "oh God, really?"

"Nah. She's been back a good few hours" he gently knocked her chin with his fist, "I look OK, kiddo?"

"Very….dapper" Elizabeth replied, giving him a quick and final once over.

He was wearing a suit that may have once been black but was now definitely a faded grey, the shirt he was wearing was so bright and white she had no doubt it was a new purchase and hanging beneath his camouflage tie was a kind of necklace that looked like something from the old west, like something a cowboy might wear. There was a baseball cap on the table before them, too, and she didn't want to know what shoes he was going to choose for the occasion but with his personality, his eclectic style didn't look out of place.

In fact, it suited him.

"The Widow's going to love it" she promised him, knowing very well who he was going to see.

He wiggled his eyebrows and hitched his tie once more, "well, I aim to please"

"Are you taking Nanook?"

"Uhhhh…" for a second, he seemed a little flummoxed by the question.

"It's just, you know. I thought she liked him?" Elizabeth explained. Feeling a tiny bit guilty for it, for the manipulation that came very easily. She smiled and shrugged, "I just remembered…" _that Nanook won't like my choice of visitor _"…that she likes him, you know?"

"You have a good head" he ruffled her hair, "I'll bring the dog. She gives _him_ belly rubs and then she's in a good mood and _I_ get belly rubs" he grinned and she tried hard not to cringe, "hey, give this to your Mom, would you? I'll go get the dog…" he all but stuffed a scrap of paper in her hand and Elizabeth glanced down at it, curiously hoping he would tell her what it was, but he was already walking away from her. Obviously he liked the idea of receiving some affection from his date and once again, she tried not to think about what he and his girlfriend did in their private time.

In his hasty, somewhat scrawled handwriting it was written simply, '_lawyer called X 5_'. What did that mean? A lawyer had called five times? Lucy had five lawyers? She thought it was probably the former and it annoyed her a little to think of her mother still being harassed by lawyers and legal proceedings. Her dad had kept absolutely everything; the house, the money, their furniture. Even Lucy's _clothes_ had been locked away in the bitter fight and she didn't like to think that such horrible drama was going to follow her here, too.

Her mother deserved so much more than that.

"Grandpa what doe-"Elizabeth looked over at him and paused, stuffing the paper in the pocket of her jeans before dashing over to him, "-Grandpa! You have toilet paper in your pants!" she laughed in embarrassment at the ridiculous sight and pointed to his back.

She hadn't seen it before but there, hanging out and streaming over his belt was a white, crisp and fairly long wad of toilet paper. It looked almost like a tail and she was glad she'd spotted it before he left for his date.

He stretched his back and peered over his shoulder, chuckling easily, "well how'd that happen, I didn't use the john today?"

He snatched at the paper, using his fist to smush it very carelessly and easily into a ball. She genuinely couldn't tell if he was joking with her or not, "thanks Lizzie. I got it all? None stuck to my feet?"

"You're good" she told him, shaking her head again with a little chuckle, "first time I've seen that outside of movies"

"Glad you got a laugh" he winked at her, stuffing the paper in the pocket of his jacket, "I'm gonna get Nanook. Have a good night, kid"

"You too!" She watched him slip on a pair of flip flops before taking Nanook's lead from the coat rack near the door. He left the house without another word and she grinned.

She was always happy to see her Grandfather, she loved him so much. He was crazy and goofy and funny and so genuinely kind…and now he was away for the night. With Michael still missing in action, spending days and nights away from the house, notes left here and there to assure everyone he was still alive, and with Lucy working the night shift that left her with Sammy.

Sammy…the brother that favored early nights and had his own strange friends to spend time with.

She couldn't believe how lucky she was.

It was like the universe was pushing her towards Dwayne and she was thrilled for it. Turning on her heel, she all but bounced into the kitchen.

"Welcome back, Mom!" she greeted, immediately spotting Lucy working away over a full stove. It was like she had never been away. She looked fresh and bright, wearing a long and flowing pastel dress and an equally long and comfortable knitted cardigan.

She saw Sammy sitting in the conservatory and grinned when he stood up. She wondered if he'd been sat there, chilling and relaxing with his thoughts while Lucy cooked for them.

It wouldn't have surprised her.

"Oh! Elizabeth, hey sweetie! Hi! " Lucy practically beamed at her daughter. She was flustered for a second, obviously wanting to give her daughter a hug but also not wanting to abandon the dish she was working on. With a few steps, Elizabeth bounded over to her instead and gave her a quick but tight sideways hug, mindful of the food displayed before them both. Lucy placed a sweet kiss on her cheek, "hi sweetheart, I was just going to send Sammy out to get you…oh I missed you!"

"I missed you too" Elizabeth released her and laughed a little, "sorry I didn't meet you..Grandpa said I was totally out of it"

"We heard you snoring from all the way in here" Sam said from the conservatory, stacking some comics he had been reading.

"Funny"

"You really were zonked out, sugar" Lucy said, smiling widely and brightly, "you didn't even hear the car. I was tempted to honk but you looked so cute. Good book?"

Elizabeth shrugged noncommittally. Truthfully, it was the best book, the sweetest, most romantic book of all and it was still nestled in the pocket of the simple flannel shirt she'd thrown over her top.

"You're a walking cliché, Liz" Sam said, "falling asleep under a tree, clutching a book"

"It was cute" Lucy assured in a playful whisper, giving Elizabeth a wink.

"I'm glad you're home. I really did miss you" Elizabeth replied, giving Lucy another quick little squeeze. As her mother's free hand gently held her elbow, as their heads touched, Elizabeth felt a rush of love for her.

"I missed you, too" Lucy assured. As the two broke away and Lucy stirred the sauce before her, she said with a pointed playfulness, "and I'm glad one of my children is happy to see me"

"I'm happy, Mom" Sam insisted.

"Uh-huh…" Lucy said, her eyes sparkling.

"I just don't get why you're starting dinner so early" Sam shrugged, entering the room and hitching himself up onto the counter she was using to prepare a feast of roasted vegetables and pasta.

She had been working for a while already, judging by the set table and the almost finished dishes.

"Well, I have work tonight, sweetie" Lucy said, tasting some thick and herby tomato sauce. She tilted her head and pinched a smattering of pepper from the bowl beside her, "and who wants to eat late anyway? Be all bloated before bed?"

Elizabeth nodded in agreement and understanding as she moved to the fridge, glass in hand. She agreed with Grandpa, it was stupid to eat late if they didn't need to. She opened the small freezer section and dropped some ice into the glass before filling it with a healthy helping of milk.

"I guess…" Sam sounded unconvinced.

Elizabeth topped the milk off with coffee. It was obviously a batch Grandpa had made and forgotten to drink and she thought it would probably taste a little gross but she used it anyway. Her end goal was to stay awake, she wasn't drinking it for pleasure. As she shut the door to the fridge, Sammy continued, "but anyway, you just got back from work"

"I'm full time, Sammy" Lucy's voice was warm, "I work every day, I have a schedule…" she considered the herb in her fingers for a moment and dropped some of the pepper back into the bowl, "..you know I work nights…"

"Yeah but you just got back from a work trip. Don't you get breaks?"

"Of course. I'm here now, aren't I? I'm employed, not a slave" she carefully sprinkled the remaining pepper over the bubbling pan, turning down the heat as she finished, "why, what's wrong?"

"He's just cantankerous" Elizabeth said with a cheeky grin, moving to sit at the table, "no Michael to fight with…"

Lucy said nothing, though Elizabeth did notice she tensed for a second.

Sammy moved his head to look into a pan filled with buttery, warm and perfectly cooked spaghetti. He ignored Elizabeth's teasing, not seeing the brief reaction his mother all but immediately covered up, "nothing, I just thought we were having dinner tonight"

He glanced up at the clock, looking a little perturbed by the time. They usually ate dinner around seven or eight but it wasn't even four-thirty.

"We are, sweetie?" Lucy sounded confused and bemused, tugging the pan away from his curious fingers.

"Well, yeah but it's kind of early"

"Look. Are you hungry?" Lucy asked.

Sammy said nothing and Elizabeth grinned. She knew that he said nothing because of course the answer to her question was 'yes' and that would show how pointless his grumblings had been. Instead, he peered towards the pan once more and asked, "can we put oregano on the pasta?"

"No, it's in the sauce, we don't want to overdo it"

"It's better on pasta…" Sammy replied, smacking his lips loudly, "buttery pasta smothered in oregano…"

Elizabeth swallowed, feeling like one of Pavlov's dogs. Like Sammy, she loved nothing more than a big bowl of hot pasta dripping with rich butter and absolutely covered in oregano, a scattering of garlic, generous amount of salt.

She smiled again, thinking about how simple they both were.

"See, Lizzie loves it!"

"You two are terrible!" Lucy laughed, one more batting Sammy's inquisitive hand away from the pan of pasta, "I've been slow roasting those vegetables for an hour already, I bought parmesan from this sweet little farmer's market and you just want to eat-"

"-ohhh parm is good!"

Elizabeth nodded, "parm and garlic and oregano-"

Lucy tutted with a laugh, rolling her eyes, "plain, boring pasta?"

"Pasta with butter and oregano" Sammy repeated.

"Well, tonight's menu is _my_ pasta and a side of slow roasted vegetables topped with my homemade pasta sauce, thank you both. Eat your dry pasta some other time…preferably when I haven't slaved over dinner" her tone was hard but there was laughter in her voice.

Both Sammy and Elizabeth grinned.

"...that's OK" Sam shrugged, a sly grin on his face and his tone filled with innocence, "I'll get my _dry,_ oregano covered pasta for dinner tomorrow…when my mother leaves for an evening of work yet again…" he sighed dramatically.

Lucy tutted with a smile and rolled her eyes, lightly thwacking his arm with the dish towel she had grabbed from the counter.

He laughed and intercepted it, swinging his legs against the cupboards beneath him.

"How was it, Mom? Your work trip, I mean…" Elizabeth asked from her spot at the table, taking a small sip of her iced, milky coffee, grimacing a little as she did. She was right, it was pretty bad. Grandpa must have let it cool down on the counter and then just shoved it in the fridge in an effort not to be wasteful.

She always loved Lucy's cooking and the pan of vegetables slowly simmering in the oven did smell good, she knew the sauce would be flavorful and fresh. She had no complaints about the dinner being prepared and she knew that Sammy didn't either. Not really. They were both grateful for it and while she enjoyed their playful conversation, it felt a bit unsupportive to complain about her work schedule, even in a joking way, "…you didn't say"

"I didn't get the chance" her mother grinned.

"Well, I want to hear" Elizabeth assured her.

It was nice to see Lucy happy, to see her busy and fulfilled with a job. Dinner was dinner, it didn't matter what they ate, what time they started or what time they finished. They were eating together and that was the important thing. Elizabeth could admit, however, that truthfully and selfishly, she was also glad Lucy was working the night shift and cooking early because it worked for her. She would eat dinner right after lunch if it meant her nights were free. She could spend time with Dwayne, Sammy could see his friends, Lucy could be happy in work. It seemed to suit everyone nicely and she didn't see the need to rock the boat with complaints, even if they were innocent and in good humor.

"This guy sounds like he's working you too hard" Sam said, answering Lucy's question for her.

Lucy, mindful of her dirty hands, used the inside of her wrist to cuff Sammy's head towards her, planting a sweet and motherly kiss on the top of his head. With a gruff and weak protest, he tutted and ducked his head away from her, righting his hair, "he's not working me too hard but thank you for your concern" she smiled over at Elizabeth, turning away from her son, "it was good. I had a lot of fun...learned a lot, excited for um, yeah…" her eyes were bright and she nodded, fighting down a very wide smile, "I'm excited for a new start, a new career.."

She sounded incredibly happy and there was a brightness, a spark in her eyes that Elizabeth had never seen. She didn't know if Sammy was dense, in his own world or just too innocent to see but Lucy was clearly in love. She had no doubt that working was fulfilling her but there was a joy, an air of contentment around her that was undeniable.

Lucy liked her boss. A lot.

Whatever relationship they had, it was not only professional.

"New career…" Elizabeth smiled with a nod, "that's great for you, Mom. I'm really happy you found such a good…_job_"

And she was. Lucy had been a stay at home mother since she'd been married and her marriage, while filled with some undeniably happy moments, had definitely been an unequal one. She had played the supportive, humble and submissive wife for a long, long time. She always put her husband first, her children first. Her needs came last, her wants weren't really considered. She had all but lived for her family. It was wonderful to see her living life for herself and whoever Max was, whatever kind of person or boss he was…he was clearly making her happy.

If anyone deserved some happiness, it was Lucy.

"You two are weird" Sammy said, sneaking a plump tomato from the packet on the counter.

Lucy's eyes twinkled, ignoring Sammy's innocent ignorance, "well, I've been_ out of work_ for so long…I thought I would always be out of work…I'm glad I've, uh, found something"

"Me too, Mom" Elizabeth said, totally and fully understanding the innuendo of her words.

"It's a job in a video shop" Sammy said, looking between the two women like they were both aliens.

"Mhmm, well this 'job in a video shop' means you get pocket money again, mister" Lucy said playfully.

"I love you" he replied, his voice immediately sweet and loving.

Both Lucy and Elizabeth laughed, shaking their heads in amusement as he batted his eyelashes.

"You're such a creep, Sammy" Elizabeth told him, watching as he smiled widely, plucking another tomato from the packet. He kicked himself off the counter and wandered to the table, plopping down beside Elizabeth, swatting at her head as he did.

She chuckled and ducked, smiling as nudged her knee with his own. She liked it when Sammy was silly and playful with her because it didn't often happen. He only ever roughhoused with Michael. They had been too nervous to include her in their play fighting when she had first joined them, worried that perhaps they would trigger some unknown trauma. By the time they finally realized she wasn't a fragile, ticking time bomb and had actually led a very normal life in care, she'd started her period and grown boobs and that solidified their physical distance even more. She didn't care about it too much – both of them had a tendency to play dirty and after receiving a few sneaky, slobbery, wet and cold fingers in her ear, she decided that such antics were overrated, anyway…but still. Now again it was fun to be silly with him. Hanging out with him made her realize that she missed him a little, too.

"…you two haven't seen much of each other, huh?" Lucy asked lightly.

Both Sam and Elizabeth looked up at her. She was watching them with curious concern.

"This dork has friends, Mom"

"And this loser doesn't" Sam retorted, poking her in the side, "fate has separated us"

She choked a laugh, body jerking, and swatted his hand away. Fighting down her smile, she thought that Sammy's words were actually quite true. She hadn't spent much time with Sammy or Michael and she didn't need to make friends, not anymore…fate had separated them and instead thrust her towards Dwayne.

Lucy smiled, looking at them both. There was a splash of worry on her face that Elizabeth fully understood.

She loved that Lucy wanted them to spend time together, to make sure nobody was feeling lonely or isolated in their new home, their new town but, despite not seeing much of her brothers, Elizabeth was so wonderfully content. She was so happy, she didn't want to spend time with them, not at the moment. She was glad to spend time with Sammy now but the second the sun set, she wanted to be away from them all.

She had too many other things to do, so many things to learn and experience.

She had Dwayne, she wanted nothing more. Everything was perfect and she absolutely didn't want it to change.

"Well, Sammy you really should-"

"-God no!" Elizabeth interrupted with a laugh, knowing where Lucy was going, "Mom, no. No thanks!"

"Elizabeth, I hate to think you're here alone all day…"

"I'm not" Elizabeth assured, "really. I'm at the library a lot, I love it there. It's so old and there are so many-"

"-books?-"

"-books and cool stuff" she gave Sam a look and he grinned at her, "trust me, I'm good. I like this, I like having time to myself…it'll be different when school starts"

Lucy opened her mouth but closed it with a smile and Elizabeth knew she'd been swayed by her words. Back in Arizona, she'd had a solid group of friends and a happy, healthy social life. There was no reason for Lucy to think she wasn't enjoying some peace and quiet before a new term.

"Really, you don't have to worry about me" Elizabeth assured one last time, meaning it with all her heart. She found the lie about how she was spending her time came easily but her sincerity about being content was wholeheartedly truthful. She jerked her head towards Sammy, "it's this one you should worry about"

"Oh?" her question was playfully inquiring and Elizabeth knew that she was no longer worried about them and how they were spending their time.

"Wait 'til you actually meet his friends" she laughed a little and Sammy joined in with her.

"Why?" Lucy asked with a smile of her own, "The uh, Frog Brothers, right?"

"They're total nutcases"

"Totally nuts" Sam agreed with a good natured smile "can I go bowling with them tomorrow?"

"Sure, sweetie" Lucy said with another bemused smile and shake of her head, "as long as you're both happy? Are you happy here?"

"I have weird friends-"

"-and it's a weird town…" Elizabeth added with a smile, thinking of the boardwalk and its wild inhabitants.

She looked towards Sammy and in unison they giggled, "…but someone's got to live here!"

Lucy smiled at them both, a loving and care filled, reassured smile before rolling her eyes at their goofiness and going back to the pans before her.

"We're good, Mom" Sammy assured.

"Well, I'm glad" Lucy said, gently tapping her wooden spoon on the edge of the pan, dripping thick and rich sauce back into the pot, "hey, Sammy you want to get the vegetables out of the oven?"

"For sure" he said, sliding out of his chair, "I'm starving"

He grinned as Lucy and Elizabeth laughed in disbelief.

* * *

**A/N: **I love Lucy, I think she's such a warm character. It's always fun to write her, as well as Grandpa. He's a hoot! Thank you for the kind reviews and sorry for keeping you all waiting. I'll try and be faster in the future!


	61. Chapter 62

Elizabeth bit her lip as she glanced out the darkened window, fidgeting on the chair a little. The sun hadn't long set and she wondered when Dwayne would come for her. He had told her to go to bed as usual but things had worked out so perfectly, everything had been timed so uncannily well that she was free as a bird. Sammy was so engrossed in his comic that the night was hers and she wished she had a way to contact Dwayne, to tell him to come now.

It was terrible, sitting in the living room and waiting.

She shifted again and sighed, looking at the TV guide in her hands.

"Would you quit it?" Sammy said, frowning down at his comic.

"What?"

He looked over at her, "the shuffling and sighing, I'm trying to read here..."

She grinned at him, a sheepish and chastised little smile, "sorry..it's just this chair.."

"Solid as a rock" he said in understanding, turning back to his comic, "spread out, it's better"

Making a non-committal but agreeable sound, Elizabeth bit her lip again and tried to focus on reading, tugging her dress down a little more towards her knees. She was already showered and prepared for bed, so there really wasn't anything else she could do.

Wait and try to read. Wait and try not to think about Dwayne.

She had showered and brushed her teeth pretty much straight after she had finished dinner, telling Sammy and Lucy that she'd felt kind of sweaty after dozing outside. Surprisingly, there had been no comments and no questions. Sammy had helped Lucy with the clean up and Elizabeth had been able to take a long and enjoyable shower, to wash her hair and slip on a clean, simple and comfortable dress long before the sun had even set.

She hadn't been able to keep the smile off her face when she made the short trip back downstairs. She felt clean, pretty and fresh and she was in good spirits because of it. She had moved to help Lucy shuffle some things around in the fridge. There had been two bowls of dinner left, enough for Grandpa and Michael but with one shelf being reserved, it had taken a few minutes of thinking before they could actually store them. When the task had been completed, Lucy offered both her and Sammy a coffee, saying she needed to keep her energy up for work.

Sammy had declined and opted for a hearty glass of milk but Elizabeth had gone for it and the three of them had sat in comfortable ease at the table, drinking and chatting. It had felt nice to be with them and, as she drank the coffee she usually rejected, Elizabeth couldn't help but feel the change in herself.

She felt a little older, a little more assured and confident and it was strangely welcome. She wished she could tell Lucy everything, tell her about how deeply in love she was, how wonderful Dwayne was and how wildly exciting things were becoming but she knew she couldn't.

Instead, she settled for the company of her mother, listening to Sammy talking about the comic book store he had seemingly fallen in lust with.

Seeing both her children healthy and in seemingly good spirits had seemed to assure Lucy that everything was going well with them and when she left for work, she did so with an easy and perky grace.

It seemed like everyone was happy with their situation and Elizabeth couldn't believe how perfect everything was..

After Lucy had left, the two siblings had sort of naturally meandered into the living room, Sammy with a comic and Elizabeth ending up with the TV guide. She knew that there were other, better reading materials spread about, as well as the radio but at that time, the sun had been well on its way to setting.

She knew she was just settling in to play the waiting game.

With another sigh, Elizabeth realized that she was once again staring out of the window. She'd distracted herself with her thoughts, which was a good thing - any distraction was - but, looking at the clock on the mantle, she saw it had only taken up few minutes.

It was torture to wait.

She shifted in the seat again and Sammy tutted loudly.

"Sorry" she murmured, "it's just..."

She trailed off, not bothering to make an excuse.

Suddenly, so suddenly that it caught her totally off guard, there was an excited, nervous and fluttering tingle right there, deep in her stomach.

Somewhat taken aback with wonderful and delightful surprise, she realized that it was him.

She had felt Dwayne.

He was here.

She closed the TV guide with a strong jerk of her hands, the material crinkling loudly and suddenly and Sammy jumped in response, "Jesus, Liz-"

"-sorry" she grinned at him, dropping the magazine onto the low table, "sorry..."

He looked at her like she was crazy and then turned back to his comic, swallowing a little as he took in the bloodied horror pictures before him.

"I'm gonna go up, read in bed.." Elizabeth said, trying to stretch and keep her voice and movements natural, "..way more comfortable than the sofa"

"Yeah, sure…yeah…" he mumbled, frowning down at his comic.

"Just gonna, um-" she shrugged, "call it a night when I get drowsy...OK?"

She grinned and turned, moving to leave the living room.

"Whatever..." he sounded distracted by the comic before him, "oh..hey, keep all the lights on, would you?"

"Scared?" she teased, her whole body tingling with excitement. She wanted to push him a little about his surprising choice of comic genre but she wanted to see Dwayne more and he was there, waiting for her.

It took everything in her power to keep herself calm.

"No…" he said, his eyes shifting a little as he lied.

"I've got you" she assured him, using all her energy not to run out of the room and up to her own. Taking the steps upstairs slowly, as naturally as she could, she flicked on the lights, illuminating the hallway leading to everyone's rooms and the family bathroom.

She paused and peered down the corridor, feeling but not seeing Dwayne.

Her stomach started to flutter and she skipped towards her door.

Smiling widely, she flung it open and bit her lip when she saw her staircase was dark and empty. She quietly bounded up her stairs, wishing she could play it cool but just so utterly thrilled to know that he was there, waiting for her.

She paused, turning and dashing back down again to shut the door she had just come through. She knew that Sammy would be in the living room for a while, reading his comic, spread out on his tummy on the stiff sofa. She also knew that when he decided to go to bed, he would take no detours out of fear. She knew that nobody else was home and she trusted that Dwayne wouldn't make his presence known but it felt prudent to take care, all the same.

Grinning, she once more bounded up the steps, all but throwing her door open before freezing as disappointment washed over her.

Nothing.

Absolutely nothing.

She had felt him, she had known he was there, waiting for her but the room was empty.

He wasn't there.

She'd been so sure…

"What…" She whispered, holding her stomach a little as the excited feeling that had been building turned to a nervous, deflated sort of sadness.

Holding in a sigh, she moved and sat on the edge of her bed with a small frown. Maybe the instinct she had the other night was just a fluke? David had said it was pretty weak, anyway.

Weak and apparently wrong.

She couldn't help but feel disappointed.

She'd wanted to see him, she had been so sure that he was there. Not seeing him in the second floor hallway wasn't surprising, not seeing him on her staircase had been fine but an empty room?

She had _felt_ him, she could still feel him. God, she could smell him.

Amidst all that, an empty room was the last thing she expected or wanted to see.

Looking at the steadily ticking clock on the floor – it still needed to be hung but she wasn't going to get around to doing that anytime soon – Elizabeth frowned. It was very early still...she thought she probably got caught in the moment, caught in wanting him but it was hard to fight off her sadness, despite how hard she tried to think logically.

Their time together was so precious, so fleeting. He said he would come, he'd promised her that he would be there when she went to bed...but she was free now. She had time, it felt so wasteful to wait for him.

If only she'd known how perfectly the evening would have progressed, she would have told him to come straight away, not wait for her _bedtime_.

She took a breath and closed her eyes, a little frown marring her face when, once again, she inhaled his scent.

She could still feel him and she could still smell him.

Why could she feel him when he wasn't there?

Her stomach exploded once again.

_Why can I feel him if he's not here_? she thought to herself, a smile slowly forming on her face.

"Oh my God..." she whispered, understanding.

"You _are_ here" she said, her eyes bright, "I know you're here…"

She _had_ felt him.

God, she was right.

She jumped up and spun around, half expecting him to be behind her, kneeling right there on the bed.

She was met with silence, empty and still silence but she knew that she was right.

He was there.

"I knew it!" she said, swallowing.

She was sure, positive.

Yesterday he had told her not to doubt herself, and, as she turned around once more, giving the room a quick once over, she knew that her feeling had been right.

She trusted it, she trusted her instinct. She trusted that he'd kept his promise.

He was there.

"I can feel you, I knew it..." she felt thrilled, vindicated and elated all at the same time.

She bit her lip through her wide grin as the silence continued to surround her, as she realized that he was hiding from her.

Suddenly she knew that she was in the middle of a game of hide and seek.

She gently knelt before her bed, crouching down with nervous excitement as she moved to peer under the wrought iron frame.

While the space underneath was tall enough for a person to lie beneath quite comfortably, the frame itself was long, almost touching the floor – it would be impossible to scoot under. But, just because she couldn't get there herself, didn't mean he couldn't. She didn't know the extent of his skills but he seemed to have no problem holding her weight, even for extended periods of time. She thought lifting the heavy iron bed wasn't outside the realm of possibilities.

She drummed her fingers against the floor in a thoughtful motion as she saw that, despite her reasoning, the space was empty.

She opened her mouth, ready to ask him not to scare her before stopping herself.

She knew that he wouldn't do that to her.

"….Marco?"

Silence.

"...this is where you say, 'Polo'…"

No response.

She gave a wry little smile, stomach turning once again.

She trusted that he wouldn't scare her and she couldn't help but embrace the nervous excitement she was feeling. When she had met David and Paul on the beach, she'd felt their predatory nature. Their silent movements, their quick steps. They were hunters, she couldn't deny it and it had intimidated her.

Logically, she knew that Dwayne was the same. She knew he must have the same abilities as his brothers but it felt different.

Wonderfully different.

There was no fear, no trepidation and no intimidation.

Knowing he was there, but not knowing where exactly was dark but thrilling.

She knew he was there, she could feel him close. Her heart was beating faster, her bare arms had erupted in little goosebumps...and she knew that he wasn't hiding from her as much as he was playing with her, hunting her.

She swallowed.

It had been unpleasant, uncomfortable with the two blondes when she'd felt them moving silently behind her but now, with Dwayne, she found that she wanted to be hunted. She wanted to look for him, to search him out but more than that, she wanted him to hunt her, to find her and kiss her and take her.

She wanted to be hunted by him. She wanted to be claimed by him.

"...what are you doing to me?" she whispered, swallowing as she began to feel warm despite the chill of the evening breeze in her room, the window open wide. She was blushing, too. Such a wholesome, innocent day had suddenly transformed into an intense, erotic night and Dwayne had yet to make himself known. The promise of what was to come was almost too much.

Slowly moving away from her bed, she opened her door, looking down the darkened staircase once more but knowing he wasn't there, either. Of course he wasn't.

She had already checked.

Closing her door gently, she turned and faced her room once more.

Her private little staircase leading down was out and she knew that he wasn't hiding in any of the family rooms, her bed was empty, as was the area around it.

That meant that she was left with the window or her little closet.

Trying to control the small, needful trembles of her body and trying hard not to think about about the sudden, erotic intensity of the situation, she took a step towards the closet.

It felt right.

Walking with hesitant purpose, she carefully peered into the small room. Her clothes were hanging undisturbed, her mirror was still covered with the shawl she'd yet to move...nothing was out of place.

Nothing was-

-she gasped, jerking as she was plunged into darkness. The room was still silent and empty and she knew, _somehow_ she knew that if she turned to look out towards the light switch she still wouldn't see him.

Frozen to the spot, she swallowed again, closing her eyes briefly as another wave of knowing, wanting and need washed over her.

"Jesus..." she whispered, shivering as the smell of him seemed to flow around her.

As she opened her eyes and looked at the empty area before her, the weak moonlight barely illuminating her room and hardly touching the closet did little to help. She didn't know how much longer she could wait for him. She didn't know how much longer she could control herself.

Every part of her body was thrumming, almost pulsating with the most erotic, intense blend of fear, need and desire and she was close to begging him, commanding him to come out.

_"Elizabeth..."_

Spinning around desperately, feeling him right there behind her, she fought down a gasp.

She had heard her name, Dwayne's voice a deep and low murmur cutting through the air but, as she peered into the empty bedroom, she still couldn't see him. His voice was almost a caress and her eyes fluttered as she tried not to lose herself in it.

Shivering through another wave of need and lust, she once again heard her name.

_"Elizabeth..."_

Though his words were barely a whisper, there was a strength, a commanding power to them and in that moment she knew that he was behind her. She had checked the space, she been standing in the doorway of her closet...it should have been impossible, totally and utterly impossible for him to be there behind her but she knew he would be.

She knew he would be stood strong and tall among her clothes and shelves, dominating and owning the space that she had only just confirmed to be empty.

Lips opening and closing in need she could never articulate, she turned once again.

She knew that he would be there but the impossibility shocked her all the same.

She had never struck anyone in her life, not even Michael or Sammy and she would never dream to strike Dwayne but her hands moved on their own, impulsively reacting to the sudden but wanted surprise.

Him.

She gasped and then inhaled, acting instinctively and ready to scream, heart pounding thunderously. As she met Dwayne's dark eyes, his hand clamped down against her mouth, his other hand easily securing her arms above her head, using the motion of her confused and weak swing against her.

She was totally immobilized as his body pressed against hers. She was pushed against the hanging clothes, the material of her dresses and shirts dipping into the wall against her weight. She could feel the hangers straining a little against the pull of their bodies and she whimpered desperately against his hand. She wasn't in pain, she wasn't even close to being uncomfortable but she _was_ utterly powerless under his strength and in that moment, she wanted nothing more. Breathing fast, she shifted her hips, watching as he observed her with dark, stormy eyes.

Making no move to release her arms, he carefully removed his hand from her mouth. His touch was soft as he moved his hand down her neck, before trailing down to her breast, cupping it softly.

She opened her mouth, ready to tell him how much she wanted him, how the timing had worked itself out so perfectly, that she hadn't actually wanted to hit him, to talk about how she had known he was there, how tangible and erotic their game had been but, as her eyes flickered to his lips, she found herself surging forward as much as he would allow.

All the thoughts racing through her head were replaced with thoughts of him and him alone.

His kiss came hard and fast and she met it fully. The second he loosened his hold on her arms she threw them around his neck, pulling him closer to her still, her fingers diving up and into his hair.

As she wrapped her legs around his waist, hitching herself up, his hands roamed her body.

"Dwayne..." she whispered against his lips, tilting her head back as he placed fervent kisses on the delicate skin of her neck.

She moaned softly as she felt him press against her, knowing that he needed her as much as she needed him.

As their eyes met once more, she gently and softly traced the line of his lips with her took a shuddering breath, "I could lose myself in you..."

"Yeah?" he whispered, his voice a deep timbre.

She found herself reacting to him, shifting herself against him, desperate to feel him.

"...I'm already lost"

The very second the words had left his mouth she captured his lips once more. As his hands moved up and under her dress, supporting her weight, she felt him pause in his actions. Trembling against his body, forehead pressed against his, she bit her lip.

She didn't need their connection to know why he had frozen.

Truthfully, she had surprised herself with her boldness.

"Elizabeth...?"

As his fingers danced over the bare skin of her thighs, grazing the soft and supple skin as they moved higher and higher, meeting absolutely no barrier on their path to her exposed center, she found herself blushing.

"I...I want you..." she whispered by way of explanation, "all day...you're all I've thought about..."

As her own fingers traced down to the zipper of his jeans, his eyes never once left hers. She took a breath as she felt him shift his body lightly, allowing her the small amount of space she needed to free him.

Still trembling in desperate anticipation, she looked to him for guidance and, with another hard and deep kiss, he took the lead once more.

* * *

**A/N:** thank you for the reviews! I have such a clear and distinct path for this story, I have everything mapped out and it's been so much fun to create!


	62. Chapter 63

"Did you see my flowers?" Elizabeth asked, breaking comfortable and content silence the encased them, moving her head up against his chest and craning her neck a little to meet his eyes.

"I did…" he replied, eyes flickering down to hers.

She saw the little tilt of his lips and beamed upon seeing his smile, small though it was. She knew he was smiling because of her reaction to them rather than the flowers themselves but still she asked, "do you like them?"

"I don't like what they represent but I'm very glad they make you happy"

"That was a very diplomatic answer"

She shifted slightly as she moved her head to once again stare out into the dark bedroom beyond the closet. She was sat very comfortably between his legs, her bare skin resting against the material of his jeans. Her dress was still sort of pushed up high against her thighs, rumpled from their slow collapse to the floor of the closet and while there were definitely more comfortable places for them sit and hold each other she was content, happy to just be in his arms.

She could happily stay with him forever, right there on the floor.

"Was it?"

She grinned at his deliberately dense answer, "you know it was"

He slung his thigh over hers, entwining their legs together and she found herself raising her left leg a little to accommodate his foot. Looking down at her lap, she sighed tracing the lines of his fingers with her own.

"I love them. They smell so nice-"

"-they're gonna attract bugs"

She laughed at the blunt fact in his voice and gently flicked the side of his hand, "say something nice about them!"

"..I'm glad they make you happy?"

"Dwayne.." she laughed again, shaking her head.

She knew he was smiling but he made no move to respond to her command. She also knew that she wouldn't win this round, the simple fact was: he didn't care for the flowers.

With yet another content sigh and a smile of her own, she shifted a little in his arms, lacing their fingers once again, "did you speak with David yesterday?"

"I did" he confirmed, "thank you, you were right to tell me to go"

"I didn't want you to leave but I'm glad it's OK" she murmured, pleased to hear that things were right in his world. She thought back to their first meeting, thought about how inseparable they all were and it genuinely made her happy to know that things were as they should be once more.

She couldn't imagine how painful it must have been for Dwayne and she unthinkingly muttered, "you were really hurt, huh?"

"Yeah"

"Sorry" she shook her head, "I was thinking out loud. Stupid question?"

"There's no such thing as a stupid question" he assured her and she smiled.

"You sound like a teacher...except they'd always assure us and then someone would ask a _really_ stupid question and they'd get mad"

"Pretty shitty teachers"

Elizabeth nodded, "some good, some bad. Not like you.."

"Me?"

"Best teacher ever"

"Yeah?"

"Definitely" she blushed a little.

"What have I taught you?" he asked, moving to nuzzle her neck. She giggled, writhing a little as his lips moved against the very delicate skin. Though she had been the one to lace their hands, he retained total control. He tightened his arms a little, squeezing her closer to him, compressing his legs as he did, "come on, what have I taught you, Liz?"

"Hey, stop that-" she protested weakly, biting her lip as he placed another kiss on her neck, her eyes fluttering shut in pleasure. She moaned before frowning a little, noticing a change in him "-Dwayne?"

She frowned harder as he froze, lips still against her neck. He was well on his way to starting up another round but he had stilled suddenly; his mood, his actions...they had changed so fast.

"What happened?" she moved to twist herself, to try and make eye contact with him but then, with horrible and sudden clarity she heard what he must have.

The door at the bottom of the stairs had just opened.

"Your brother" he said, just as she yelped, "shit, shit-"

He released her and she immediately scrabbled to her feet, using his body as support. Somehow, he had already risen and it boggled her mind how elegant and swift his movements were. She hadn't even felt him right himself. How had he done it? Holding onto his arm, she stared into his eyes in amazement before a sharp knock ran out through the room and brought her back to the emergency at hand.

"He's gone for the handle-" Dwayne warned her and while she couldn't hear it herself, she straight away shouted, "No, Sammy! Don't!"

"Wa-why?" her younger brother sounded panicked through the door.

Looking between the door beyond the closet and Dwayne, she stuttered, "I-I'm naked!"

Dwayne grinned down at her, his eyes not entirely serious, just as Sammy yelped a muffled, "why?!"

"It-it's hot?" she replied in a bit of a shout, working the buttons of her dress with a speed she'd not called upon in the past.

There was nothing more from Sammy and, heart thudding, she looked up as Dwayne dangled a long robe before her.

"How-?" she whispered, totally amazed at how fast he moved.

His eyes were dancing as he offered it to her again and she noticed that it was the robe she'd had as a Christmas present two years ago. She had never worn it because of how angry it made Lucy and for a second, she was surprised it had even ended up in her suitcase. Surprised by Sammy, Surprised by Dwayne's speed, surprised by what he had found for her. She hadn't remembered packing it and she didn't remember seeing Sammy unpack it for her, either, but there it was.

Stumbling a little as she finally slipped off her dress, she took the robe from him with a grateful smile. How it ended up mixed in with her clothes wasn't important...getting rid of Sammy was...and she could ask Dwayne about his speed later.

As she kicked her feet out of the dress, she pulled the robe over her now bare skin. It was an odd blend of cheap satin and she felt a little bit of static as it covered her. Grimacing at the sensation, she started to dash towards the door, planning to greet and hopefully quickly dismiss her little brother but, as she started her journey Dwayne gave her covered bottom a quick little slap.

It was so playful but hot at the same time and it took all her power not to yelp and giggle. As she jumped, spinning towards him with a playfully indignant grin, she saw the brightness of his face and knew that there was no danger.

Sammy had been sufficiently put off by her cries of nudity.

She shook her head at him and with her eyes dancing in a wonderful imitation of his, she adjusted the top of her robe, making sure that she was covered. She moved to open the door, pausing again to check over her shoulder and make sure Dwayne was hidden but, to her surprise yet again...he wasn't there.

With a disbelieving, happy frown, heart still pounding from the fear of discovery, the thrill of scrabbling to right herself, she saw that he had disappeared.

"_How do you do this!?_" she asked in an awed whisper to the room at large.

Of course she was met with silence.

With a wry smile and another shake of her head, she took a breath before opening the door.

"Hey...s'up Sammy?"

"Are you OK?" Sam looked at her like she had maybe grown three extra heads. He was stood with wide eyes on the top step, clad in his usually stylish sleep wear, some water droplets still lingering on his hair. He must have just got done showering, "hey, space cadet? You OK?"

He clicked his fingers.

"Yeah, I'm fine" she shrugged, looking down at Sammy in what she hoped was polite but noticeable confusion, "you just kind of took me by surprise there…"

"I was heading to bed" he told her, "I wanted to check you weren't coming back down. I turned off the lights and I didn't want you to get scared if you did..."

"Oh" she waved her hand, "no, I fell asleep when I was reading but thank you…that was sweet of you"

The very second it left her mouth she knew she shouldn't have used the word sweet. It was way too contrived for the situation, a word used more by Lucy than her and he tilted his head.

"You sure you're OK? You're kind of breathless…" he peered suspiciously at her and she found herself laughing.

She had been hunted by her secret boyfriend. Her mate. A vampire. She'd had intense, close and desperate sex right up against the wall of her closet, her clothes mussing under their combined weight. She'd sat, spent and satiated in Dwayne's arms and just as she was ready to do it all over again, Sammy had interrupted.

She was breathless for good reason.

"Well, yeah? You scared me. I thought you were going to bust down the door or something. It's not like I want you to see me naked. I had to scramble to find this-" she picked up the hem of her robe and Sammy flinched when she exposed a little bit of thigh as a result.

"-yeah, I don't want to see that either" he assured her, "keep your...parts to yourself. Why are you naked anyway, weirdo?"

She laughed at his insult because she knew he was trying hard to normalize the situation, to joke around and call her names to reset the tone and she grinned at him, "because it's hot and I'm in the privacy of my room? We don't all wear a pajama set, Sammy"

He bristled a little and smoothed his fashionably matching night clothes.

"It's not that hot" he insisted, looking at her like she was a little crazy, eyes flickering to her open window, "I'm kinda cold in my room"

She loved her brother and she loved to hang out with him but there was absolutely no way she wanted to entertain him at that moment. Dwayne was somewhere and she very much wanted to get back to him, her chat with Sammy had already gone on a bit too long.

She knew that she had to go nuclear and it was surprisingly incredibly easy to do so, "well yeah but I'm on my period…"

He visibly flinched and that gave her all the encouragement she needed. Sammy wasn't like Grandpa.

She knew what had to be done.

Show no mercy, take no prisoners.

"I mean, you know how it is, the period starts and then the body temperature rises and it's just so uncomfortable" she shrugged and shook her head, "Grandpa stocked the bathroom with pads, which is really nice of him but they made me so sweaty" the younger boy stepped back, moving down one stair, "he bought the extra thick, extra long night ones" she gestured with her index finger and thumb, "literally this thick, Sammy. No lie. Useful, I mean, nothing leaks but it's summer…you know? So then I went to grab some tampons and yeah" she shrugged again, "by the time I got back to bed I was just over it. Up and down and already sweaty. You know when the material of your shirt sticks to your skin and neck?"

"Uh-yeah..." he blinked, obviously trying not to think about the female reproductive system.

He looked a little shell shocked.

"...well, that's what I was dealing with but my clothes were sticking up in-"

"-OK-"

Elizabeth grinned before asking in an innocent tone, "-sorry. Does this make you uncomfortable?"

"No, no..no, no" he coughed, taking another step down, "no I'm OK...I'm fine with this..it's natural, it's..I'm OK"

She nodded and smiled, "cool"

"So, look, Liz, I was heading to bed..."

She nodded.

"And I, uh.."

"You wanted to check I was too?" she reminded him with a smile.

"Yeah"

"..but then we got sidetracked with periods"

"Yeah" he took another step back, "OK..well..uh..." his eyes flickered to her crotch for a second and Elizabeth had to bite down a smile. He looked kind of sick and worried at the same time and she could imagine him picturing a massive and dripping blood stain blooming across the material of her robe.

Part of her wanted to torture him a little more, the look of discomfort on his face was a rare treat. She opened her mouth but then thought better of it.

She didn't want to traumatize him.

Well. She didn't want to traumatize him too much.

"Goodnight?" he mumbled, taking another step back.

"Good night!" she said with another wide smile, "thanks for checking up on me…"

He nodded, looking like he regretted it very much but said nothing, almost slipping on the steps as he worked his way down backwards.

She smothered her laugh and gave him a fond wave goodnight as he opened and swiftly exited the door at the bottom of the stairs, shutting it firmly.

She could almost hear him scurrying to his room and a wave of affection washed over her. Laughing gently she closed her door.

Dropping her forehead against it, she chuckled lightly to herself.

Poor Sammy.

"You're going to give him a complex about the female body, you know that?"

Closing her eyes, she giggled again at Dwayne's words. Turning on her heel, she lent her body against the door. She opened her eyes and took a breath, observing him standing tall in front of her window.

"He'll get over it. It's good for him" she grinned, "plus…that was kind of fun..." meeting his eyes she grinned a little wider, "I think this could be what brings me and Paul together, Dwayne.."

"Oh God…"

She nodded, feeling playful, "yeah. What do you think? Dream team potential?"

"The very thought of you teaming up with Paul petrifies me" he said, his voice dry but his eyes animated.

She laughed quietly and nodded, "I believe you"

"You really enjoyed that, huh?"

"Yeah" she admitted, "Mike and Sam are usually the ones to goof off with each other…it's fun to join in every now and then"

"You and Paul are gonna get along like a house on fire" Dwayne predicted.

"I hope so" she replied, meaning it.

Eyes raking over her form, he asked, "so…what do you want to do?"

"Do?"

"You successfully sent your brother into a traumatized sleep. The night's ours – what do you want to do?"

"Well…." she bit her lip, her voice apologetic, "the mood's kind of gone, now" she felt alive and happy, playful and energetic and she wanted to get out and have fun, "…let's go down to the beach?"

"The beach?" he jerked his thumb behind him and she nodded, not needing to follow his gesture and look out of the open window. She knew it was another lovely night, "yeah. It's perfect weather-"

He chuckled, "- what? You're gonna swim?"

She smiled, "maybe? Why not?"

"Who would have thought an interruption from your brother could put you in such a good mood?"

She scrunched up her nose at his teasing words before moving to her closet, "it's not just that. It's you, it's everything. I've never been this happy, Dwayne…everything feels right...like, I feel so good. So alive with you.." she easily and thoughtlessly grabbed a pair of jean shorts and a sweater, scooping up a plain, black underwear set as she did, "I'm happy. I want to go and have some fun..."

"We will" he promised her and she beamed, excited for what the night would bring them.

"Liz?"

"Yeah?" she came out into the bedroom once more, the robe left forgotten in the closet.

He held out a helping hand and she gave him a murmur of thanks, letting him take the bulk of her clothes from her.

She smiled as he allowed his eyes to travel her body, biting her lip as she did. He had absolutely no shame and she found herself humoring him, slowly slipping her legs into her simple black panties before stepping into the shorts.

"Do you mind if I ask you about the robe?"

Elizabeth paused, fingers frozen on the button of the denim as she looked at Dwayne. She didn't quite understand, "huh?"

"You had a look about you when I handed it to you" he explained, "I'm curious"

"Oh. No, it's nothing" she shrugged and did the button up, "I thought I left it, I was surprised to see it"

"Why? It's just a robe" he leaned against the window frame and she smiled at how effortlessly sexy he looked. Swallowing a little, she considered the other items of clothing in his hand, focusing on them before she changed her mind and threw herself at him.

"My Grandma gave it to me one Christmas-"

"-that's nice-"

"-but she gave the guys that really expensive entertainment system, the NES?" she slipped on a pair of simple white socks, grinning at Dwayne's preemptive compliment. He blinked at her with his eyebrow raised and she laughed quietly, nodding, "yeah. One each"

"And she gave you that robe?"

"Yeah"

"Bitch"

Elizabeth laughed again at the blunt words, "I didn't care that much, you know? I'm not into games. It looks pretty cool and Sammy let me have a go but I couldn't get the swing of it. It just kind of stung because we opened presents as a family, so I saw what they got" she shrugged a little, "but I was fine. I really didn't care that much...it was Mom. She lost it-" she glanced down at the floor, trying to spot the black bra she had brought out of the closet.

"-oh, give it back!" she laughed.

His smirk was devilishly enticing as she tugged her bra away from the belt of his jeans, "how did you do that?"

"Secret" he replied.

"Uh-huh..." she slipped the bra on, shaking her head with a smile at the fake sigh of disappointment he gave as her breasts were covered.

"So why did your mother lose it?" he asked, bringing their conversation back on track, handing her the last piece of her outfit as he did.

Elizabeth tugged on the thin sweater, a simple and kind of oversize, light grey one, "she looked to my Dad for you know, like comforting words? Support on my behalf? Some assurance, I guess…but he just shrugged and then it all kind of kicked off..."

"They fought?"

"Mom fought" Elizabeth confirmed, "he just kind of sat there, at least we assumed he was sitting. We could hear them from the living room and everything was coming from her…"

"Your father wasn't nice to you?" Dwayne's words were cautious and a little hard and she couldn't deny that it felt good to be protected by him.

"My dad? No, no he was. He was fine. Not like my Mom but he wasn't overly affectionate with my brother's either...just imagine your All American, Corporate Drone Dad" she smiled at him, "but he did defend his mother. Said it's her age, to her family is blood relation etcetera" she shrugged, "we heard it all. It wasn't particularly nice but whatever. He was kind of right, in a way….she was an old bat"

He shook his head, "you really are too nice"

"Nah. I just tortured Sammy, remember?"

"It must have ruined Christmas?"

"Not really. I think it hurt Mom more than anything, to be honest…kind of made her look at her husband a little harder, you know? But we brushed it off at the time. They came out of the kitchen with these huge smiles plastered on their face, I put the robe in my room and that was that. We ate a lot, played charades. The usual" she smiled, "Sammy still has the system but Mike exchanged his for cash pretty much straight away and took me shopping in the sales" she smiled even wider at the memory, "so I was pretty stoked in the end.."

"That's a horrible story though, Elizabeth" Dwayne said, his voice a mixture of anger and sympathy, "I'm glad you're not affected by it but that's pretty damn foul"

"It is" she agreed, "but what can you do?"

She smiled up at him and moved to give him a kiss, "so. Happier things…are we going to the beach?"

"That's it?" he asked her, brushing some hair away from her face.

"What?"

"You're really not upset about it?"

It sounded like he couldn't believe it but it was true. It stung to be so outwardly dismissed as an other but in the end, she had just wanted to forget the whole thing and eat some of Lucy's epic roasted goose. Plus, Lucy and Michael made a pretty big effort to protect her feelings. With their support, it had been surprisingly easy to dismiss.

She grinned at him, playfully asking, "do you want me to be?"

"Of course not" he shook his head, "I've just…you're nice, Elizabeth" he sighed a little as he looked down at her, as he considered her.

"We've been over this" she reminded him, her happiness and excitement emboldening her, "is that a bad thing?"

"Elizabeth...I'm not as nice as you are"

"And I'm not as cool and exciting as you are" she replied, easily enough, "so it balances out"

"It does?"

"Definitely" she gave him a kiss, "I love you..." eyes dancing, she glanced out of the window, "...now let's go"

"Yes, ma'am"

* * *

**A/N: **thank you so, so much for the reviews! MissRuthless, you're a superstar - thank you for always taking time to read, I appreciate it a lot. I have many plans for Max - I'm excited to share them all with you, there's a lot of...stuff...coming. princessnerra, sorry for the cliffhanger in the previous chapter!


	63. Chapter 64

"It's a little colder than I thought it would be..." Elizabeth told Dwayne, "...but I think my legs are getting a little numb because it's not uncomfortable...not a bad thi..."

She glanced over her shoulder, her words trailing into nothing as she saw him stacking some fire wood. He'd shed his jacket and was, as a result, working without a shirt or any kind of cover at all. She couldn't help but look at his stomach, his chest, seeing how his muscles rippled with his movements.

She couldn't believe somebody so perfect could be hers.

Turning her body fully in the water, she tilted her head and watched as he effortlessly hauled up a hefty chunk of driftwood, dropping it onto the pile with an incredible, easy grace. His arms were so defined...she swallowed a little, biting her lip as she watched him move to stack and organize the wood he had collected during her tentative paddle.

"Are you going to help or just watch?"

He hadn't turned to face her but she knew that he was smiling through his words and she knew that he was well aware of how intently she had been checking him out.

"Just watch" she said, still feeling confident, emboldened and playful.

A little wave, small but a tiny bit more forceful than the others, splashed some foamy water up and over her jean shorts and she jumped a little, taking a step forward. She didn't want to be soaked, she knew that she would dry off quickly in front of the fire he was working to build but the thought of sitting in sodden jean shorts didn't appeal to her.

He shot her a grin, finally turning his head to meet her eyes and she couldn't help the huge smile that spread across her face.

"I think you're good for me, Dwayne" she told him, watching as he scraped some of his hair away from his face. He paused, crouched over the soon to be fire-pit. She observed the toned muscles of his back, loving his eye contact but unable to stop herself from looking over his body again.

"Why do you say that?"

She shrugged, feeling another wave lazily brush past her knee, "because I've never felt this content in my life"

"You _do_ seem quite perky" he commented but she saw the spark of fire in his eyes.

She knew he was pleased by her words.

"I feel it" she assured him, "I'm just...I'm in such a good mood!"

She had to resist the urge to splash in the water and he laughed. He opened his mouth to say something and she was waiting for the smile, the joke that she was sure was about to spill out but he frowned instead, looking much like he had upon hearing Sammy's impending approach.

As before, she noticed the change right away.

"Is it Sammy?" she asked, though she knew they were too far away from the house to be seen or heard, even when the fire got going.

He shook his head and dropped his hands, letting his wrists hang limp against his thighs, "the guys.."

"The guys, guys?" she asked, remembering his comments about there being no stupid questions.

"Yeah"

"Are they coming here?"

"Is it OK?"

It was more than OK. She had no complaints about seeing them, she was excited to hang out with them again and just be happy. She'd had so much fun with them all before, she wanted it to happen again.

"I'd love to see them" she assured him, "do you think...could they maybe bring some food?" she asked hopefully.

"What do you want?" he asked immediately, smiling a little once more.

"Anything" she said hastily, "nothing fancy, I'm just a little peckish.."

He stood and stretched, moving to stand before the quietly breaking surf. He kept his booted feet away from the water and Elizabeth asked, "...when will they get here?"

"It depends on what food they're gonna bring" he said, watching her, "not long though, Marko was already taking care of it. You can trust him - he'll bring you something nice"

"...so is that going to be long enough for us to have some fun?" she inquired, eyes bright, wondering if they could finish what Sammy had interrupted.

"Definitely" his reply was almost instantaneous.

Laughing, she took a step back in the water, moving her hands to the button of her shorts, "come on-"

"-what?"

She paused and looked at him, eyebrow raised, "...what?"

"...I thought we were going to 'have some fun'?"

"Yeah" she released her button and instead scooped her hand in the cool water, flicking some in his direction, "come on in"

He looked at her as if she was crazy, "you come out"

"No!" she laughed, "come in the water. It's romantic!"

"You don't really think it's romantic?" he queried, now looking at her with an amused smile.

"Well sure it is" she insisted again, eyeing his broad chest, "it's swimming under the moonlight, what's _not_ romantic about that?"

He didn't reply and she grinned, "...ohhhhh...you can't swim?"

"I'm not dignifying that with a response" he replied and she giggled, inspired to keep teasing him, "you could ask Marko to bring you some inflatable arm bands?"

He watched her and, laughingly, she continued, "maybe a paddle board? One of those donuts to put around your waist? It'd look super cute on you-"

His face broke out into a smirk, "-come out of the water"

The nervous, exciting and enticing tingle that she'd felt when he had all but hunted her returned with a vengeance and Elizabeth flushed at the deep command of his voice. His words were a deep rumble and she noted he was telling her, not asking her.

It was incredibly sexy.

Swallowing, she took a step back, wading a little deeper into the calm sea, the water lapping against the top of her knees.

Knowingly, his smirk widened and the intensity in his eyes increased tenfold.

She knew that if she stepped out of the water, if she went to him, she wouldn't be able to stop herself from throwing herself at him. She bit her lip, momentarily lost in her thoughts, thoughts of him and them, of what she wanted him to do to her...he was so firm, so strong. She thought of the way he had hunted her, the sheer dominance in his actions and another shiver coursed through her body.

"Come on, Liz..." he said and she blinked up at him, drawn away from her thoughts. Shaking her head, she whispered a throaty, "no way..."

"No?"

"No!" she insisted, swallowing again. His stare was so intense.

"Why?" he asked her with such an innocent air, she couldn't help but bite her lip.

"You're going to...to..." she licked her lip as her words trailed off, the butterflies making themselves known deep in her stomach.

"...punish you?" he replied.

Her lips parted a little at the rumble of his words.

That's what she had been thinking but hearing him use the words...God, he was so..._hot_.

"...punish you for the joke?"

She took a step forward.

"...for insinuating I can't swim?"

"...oh my God..." she groaned, taking a step forward again.

His eye contact was unrelenting.

She took another step, the water brushing under her knees.

God, she wanted him.

"Dwayne-" she breathed.

He held up his hand, tilting his head as he raised his index finger. Eyes dancing, a little smirk snaking its way onto his face, he stated,"-oops. Marko's coming"

His face...so sultry and serious, so sexy and chiseled and so damn charming suddenly broke out into a mask of bright, beaming amusement and she stuttered, "wh-what?"

"Marko's coming. He'll be here in a second" he repeated and Elizabeth looked at him in disbelief, her mouth forming silent words.

"...you..." she groaned and dipped her hands in the water before rubbing them over her face a little.

After_ that_ he was just...stopping?! The deep eyes, his rumbling words, his promise of a punishment and then...nothing.

He laughed and she looked at him, "you..oh my God, why did you_ start-"_

"I said I had to punish you" he replied, eyes bright and she groaned again.

"I hate you"

"No you don't" he corrected her, laughing and smiling as he did.

He moved towards the unlit pile of wood.

"No, I don't" she agreed, tugging at her shorts a little, "that was terrible of you though..damn, Dwayne..."

He crouched over the wood, beginning to rearrange some things low on the pile before tugging out a lighter from his pocket.

"The punishment _did not_ fit the crime" she told him, rubbing at her face again.

She observed him from the water; she'd never felt so frustrated. She wondered if what she was feeling was the female equivalent of blue balls and he threw her yet another knowing glance, "I'll make it up to you later..."

Her stomach fluttered at his words, his sexy rumble once more meeting her ears.

Before she could respond, he coughed and greeted a loud, "Hey, man-" before winking at Elizabeth and turning back to the fire he was beginning to start.

"Hey yourself" Marko replied jovially, jerking his head in greeting.

Once again wetting her face with a little water, scrubbing her skin with a firm vigor that kind of helped keep herself in check, Elizabeth took a step backwards, away from the shore.

She let the calm surf cover her knees once more, trying to _not_ think about Dwayne and the fire he had started within her.

It wasn't an easy task and knowing that he would be extinguishing that fire later just seemed to rile her up even more.

Taking a breath, she looked over at Marko and saw that he was wearing his bright and colorful jacket but had paired it was a ripped tee and black jeans. He looked fresh and, as he approached Dwayne he raised the pizza box he was carrying high up into the air, displaying what he had brought. There was a six pack of beers resting upon it and she grinned at the sight, thankful that he had delivered such a carby, cheesy snack as well as something to drink.

She wanted to hang out with them anyway but she thought company and food would help distract her from her feelings.

"'Evening, Liz" Marko greeted, balancing the pizza and raising his free hand in an easy but quick wave, "you having fun out there?"

The night was so quiet, she had no problem hearing his words.

She grinned at him and nodded, "it would be more fun with company though…" she shot a meaningful glance at Dwayne and he laughed.

"I'm interrupting, aren't I?" Marko asked, looking between the two.

Dwayne just laughed and Elizabeth flushed, shaking her head as she lied, "not at all..."

As Dwayne took the grease stained pizza box off Marko's hand, the blonde sat down beside the now slowly sparking fire, one knee raised. He draped his arm over his elevated knee and Elizabeth asked him instead, "so how about you? Are you going to take a dip?"

She didn't want to swim with Marko in the way she had wanted to with Dwayne but she wanted to get the conversation back on track. She wanted to get her _thoughts_ back on track.

She kicked up and outwards, raising her foot and sending little sprinkles of water pattering back down into the ocean.

"Fuck no!" he said, laughing through his answer.

Both of them had refused to enter and Dwayne had a very good reason to swim with her.

She didn't understand why.

"So what is it with you guys and the water then?" she asked, eyes flickering between Dwayne and Marko, "...is it a Dracula thing?"

"A Dracula thing?" Marko repeated, "you mean, like...a vampiric limitation?"

She nodded.

As Dwayne placed the pizza high on chunk of wood, safely away from the sand and a decent distance from the comfortably popping fire, he gestured to Marko and when the curly-haired blonde spoke, it was with the air of someone who couldn't believe why anyone would want to get into the water, "tell me the appeal, first..."

Elizabeth paused, another wave gently caressing her knees.

"Uh…" she was stood alone in the water, not swimming, not splashing around, not surfing or playing or looking for shells. She wasn't doing anything but it was nice to be in the there, all the same. She wasn't sure how to articulate it, so she just said, "…it's fun?"

"You know what they say about simple pleasures?" Marko replied and all three of them laughed at her expense.

"If you were closer, I'd splash you" she said, shaking her head with a pleased smile on her face, "so come on. I told you the appeal, you tell me what's up. _Is_ it a Dracula thing?"

"Kind of..." Marko replied.

She began to slowly wade in a circle, waiting for their explanation.

"Are you gonna come out anytime soon?" Dwayne asked, moving to sit near his friend.

"Nope"

"Happy playing mermaid?" Marko asked.

"Yes"

"But I brought you pizza…" he wheedled.

She kicked her feet a little, watching the ripples she caused, "thank you" she looked up at them both, still refusing to be drawn from the water. It was cool and pleasant and she was enjoying it. Plus, she wanted to know why they weren't coming in. She paused, observing Marko, "wait, where are the others?"

"Paul's getting some _supplies_-" at Marko's words, she smiled. She was high on life and having fun, happy, thrilled, content and at peace with everything. The thought of spending the night with everyone, hanging out and laughing, smoking…it was perfect.

Seeing her pleased smile, Marko continued, "..and David went with him"

"Why?"

"Because he needs a babysitter" Dwayne said, smirking as he spoke.

"No joke. You almost had LSD instead of flowers, Liz" Marko added.

Laughing, she shook her head, "he's crazy"

"Yeah" they both agreed.

Walking in the calm surf once more, she asked them, "…so does David like the water?"

"No" they both replied and Elizabeth paused, "OK...so _why_? You still haven't told me.."

"Ruins his hair" Marko said in a fast, deadpan delivery.

At his brother's words, Dwayne emitted, a deep, hearty and booming laugh that immediately made Elizabeth smile in response.

She loved to hear his laugh.

"Are you being deliberately vague?" she asked, still smiling,"so it's not a really a Dracula rule, it's just personal preference?"

"Not a personal _preference_, as such. Some of our kind find bodies of water uncomfortable" Marko told her with a shrug, "I do. I don't like running water either-"

"-what?" she asked, surprised.

"Yeah. I find it has an unpleasant tingle"

"Really? Running water like..like a shower?" he nodded and she added, "like _rain?_"

Marko nodded again and Elizabeth looked to Dwayne, who easily shook his head. She remembered that he had joined her in the shower once and she was glad for it; she very much wanted him to join her again. Instead, he said, "David feels the same way about running water. I'm fine, though.."

"Huh…so it_ is_ a Dracula thing?"

"I mean, yes and no..." Marko shrugged.

"So there could be a…" she waved her hand a little, still unable to use the word vampire, "…out there who finds running water painful? If you find it unpleasantly tingly and David, too…"

"Possibly" Dwayne said.

"But it's not a hard and fast thing, like sunlight…"

Elizabeth nodded, "but you can swim?"

"Yes" they both replied, Dwayne a little firmer.

She grinned at him.

Marko cracked open a beer and casually handed one to Dwayne, too. There was condensation trailing its way down the can, the water droplets glittering a little in the glow of the fire.

"So..." she frowned, "...basically...it's: some water good, some water bad?"

"Yes, Ms. Cave-woman" Marko laughed, "some water good, some water bad"

She grinned at his sarcasm, "does the water, large bodies of water, I mean...does it feel physically uncomfortable or just, you know…mentally?" she asked.

Marko took a healthy swig of his beer, "running water, like a shower or a heavy rain storm has a kind of…sting to it...for me at least. I can deal with it but still, why put myself through it? Lakes and the sea and stuff just…" he frowned, "I don't know. Entering that kind of water makes me feel like I'm gonna be crushed? Kind of an intense pressure"

Dwayne nodded in agreement.

"Really?"

"It's not physically painful for me but yes. There's a pretty intense feeling of-" Dwayne squeezed his free hand into a fist and Elizabeth nodded. He looked a little uncomfortable to be talking about it and she nodded again, more at her own observation than his words.

So that's why he wouldn't come in with her.

"Wow…" she looked at them both and then down into the water, "…but it's different for everyone?"

"Mhmm"

"It's so weird"

They both smiled patiently and Marko said, "not really...it's the same with mortals, right?"

"No?"

They both grinned at her blunt reply.

"OK. So, once upon a time I saw a kid on the boardwalk have this absolutely insane reaction to a bag of peanuts. He was eating from this paper bag filled with roasted peanuts and after a few bites he just...his body just shut down" Marko told her, sitting up a little straighter.

"His face swelled like nothing I've ever seen" Dwayne supplied.

"His Mom's freaking out, his Dad's in panic mode, simultaneously trying to keep his mouth open and give him chest compressions while thumping his back-"

"-he was still breathing though-"

"-and you know what his younger brother was doing?"

Elizabeth shook her head, no.

"Chomping on that same bag of peanuts like a horse with hay. He picked them up from his brothers twitching hand and just started up where the fitting kid had stopped. I'm not exaggerating here, he was chowing down, scoffing these _fistfuls _of nuts that had sent his brother into the worst reaction I've ever seen. He was just standing there, eating and watching..."

He painted a very vivid picture and Elizabeth thought that if she closed her eyes, she would be able to see if perfectly, "was the boy OK?"

"Yeah" Dwayne assured her, "parents were freaking out but a passerby kept their cool, called an ambulance-"

"-positioned the kids head to clear his airways-"

"-but why was the brother just eating?" she interrupted.

"Panic" Dwayne told her, "everyone reacts differently"

"Yeah" Marko took another sip of beer, "and that's my point – people react differently"

"I'm lost?" Elizabeth admitted, pausing in her pacing. What did panicking and an allergic reaction to peanuts have to do with water?

"Brother A almost dies from the peanuts but Brother B could throw 'em back like it was nothing..." Marko said, sounding like that explained everything.

"Yeah..." she nodded, not quite understanding.

"It's sort of the same with our kind" Dwayne said, looking over at the pizza instead of meeting her eyes. He reached out and flicked open the box.

As Marko continued, Elizabeth felt incredibly dense, "I'm_ really_ good with the lure, remember?" she nodded, remembering his words.

As Marko gestured to Dwayne, he said with a dismissive shrug, "I'm pretty strong"

"He's being humble" Marko grinned, "strongest out of all of us. By far"

As Elizabeth smiled, processing their words and thinking about Dwayne's strength, Marko continued, "running water kind of stings me but it doesn't bother Dwayne-"

"-but bodies of water feels unpleasant for all three of us except-"

"-me!"

Elizabeth screamed, as she was splashed – almost doused – with a wave of water. Paul had launched himself at her from out of nowhere and, before she could pause for breath, to stem her shock, to consider how much water had covered her, he had his arms around her back and under her knees.

"Oh my God!" she yelped, still flustered from his sudden scare. She clutched at his neck as he elevated her up and above the water.

If he dropped her, she would be totally submerged and while she had wanted to wheedle Dwayne into swimming, that was different. Swimming with the man she loved, swimming_ naked_ with the man she loved was excellent...being dumped in the water fully clothed and unprepared was another matter.

She could hear Marko and Dwayne laughing from the shore and she regretted her stubbornness. She should have left the water when Marko mentioned the pizza. Hell, she should have launched herself out of the water when Dwayne had ordered her to.

"Paul!" she spluttered.

"Miss me, chica?"

"Don't drop me!" she yelped, tightening her hold around his neck.

He laughed, "I thought you were waiting for somebody to join you?" he whooped before jumping a little, staying suspended in the air for an oddly long time, "I'm your guy! I fucking love the water! Rain water, shower water, salt water, lake water, bottled water!"

She screamed as her feet dipped back into the ocean, as the shorts covering her butt were soaked. He'd dipped his own knees upon landing from his jump and she knew it had been deliberate.

The sodden bottom of her jean shorts made her feel like she'd peed herself and he made moves to do it again.

"Don't you dare!" she laughed through a screech, the water feeling cold through her shorts. It had been comfortable up to her knees because her legs had grown kind of numb; the rest of her body was feeling the chill.

"Don't you want to swim?" he waded out a little further and she gawped at him. His eyes were twinkling with joy and laughter and she choked a laugh herself seeing how wide he was smiling. She kept her hold even more, fingers biting into the collar of his tux. He was fully clothed and he seemed completely care free, "I got you, boo! I'm gonna swim with you!"

"Not anymore!" she protested, abs cramping a little from her silent laughs, "I swear-don't-" she yelped as he dipped his knees again and the bottom of her shorts were soaked once more, "-don't you dare!"

She could still hear laughter from the beach and she knew that she wasn't going to come out of the situation dry. She looked back to shore only to see Dwayne and Marko building up the fire a little more. As she made eye contact with Dwayne, saw the loving but playful way he winked at her…she knew.

She was going under.

"Paul-" she begged, laughing as she did.

It was impossible not to laugh.

"-Yes, M'lady" he replied, turning his head to face her full on.

His blonde hair was wild, his earrings were jangling a little in response to her squirming and jerky movements and she pulled herself as close to his body as she could, "-don't-"

"-but I have to-"

"-Paul…"

He dipped his knees again and she laughed a yelp, trying to worm her way higher in his arms.

"On three?"

"Don't drop me!" she yelped.

"Three-"

"-Paul!-"

"-two-"

"-ah!-"

"On-"

"-do_ not_ drop me!"

He paused and, for a split second, Elizabeth thought she had won. Then, she realized, she knew better.

Already she knew better.

"OK" he said reasonably enough and, as her panicked eyes met his, he jumped high - higher than any human could - before plunging them both under the gently rolling waves.

* * *

**A/N: **It's so nice to write about the pack having fun. MissRuthless you are for sure the real MVP. Thank you so much for the reviews, they're always so welcome and wanted. I'm glad to hear that things got better for you. I also think that Dwayne is holding back a little, too...you touched upon something that's coming up in the next chapter! I hope, for now, this one was enjoyable. In the book, Michael gets burned when he takes a shower and we know about Drac's limitations with water...but the boys fly over the sea in the movie. I was reading/watching different media while writing this chapter and it's what inspired me to consider vampire lore. Not particularly canon but fun to write all the same!


	64. Chapter 65

Elizabeth laughed as she fell, landing on her knees and falling forward into the soft sand, sinking into it as Paul laughed alongside her. He was keeping his balance perfectly and while he was sodden, his many layers heavy and completely soaked through, it didn't seem to affect him in the slightest. He was still wearing his boots but the added weight did nothing to hinder his movements.

As a wave washed over Elizabeth's neck, he offered her his hand, "come on, clumsy-"

"-you pushed me!" she protested, hauling herself up with his offered arm.

"Did I?"

"Yes!"

"That wasn't a push" he insisted, his whole face as bright and animated as she had ever seen.

"Oh, no?"

"Nuh-huh"

"Sure felt like a push" she grinned at him and released his arm as she found her footing once more, tugging her wet sweater away from her neck a little.

"Not a push" he promised, "…just a mere slip of the finger!"

And with that, he pushed his index finger into her left shoulder, propelling her painlessly but effectively right back onto her bottom and into the water. She was submerged once again, sinking beneath the shallow surf for just a second.

Paul's relentless laugh met her ears as she spluttered and coughed her way to her knees.

It was so exciting and strange to experience his strength, he could push her with the smallest poke, support her fully with just a finger and then throw her around again with all the ease in the world. She'd been picked up and dunked and tripped and lifted and he had exerted absolutely no effort whatsoever when doing it all.

He was so controlled, so precise in his actions that it wasn't scary, not even for a second.

It was thrilling and she trusted him fully, wild though he was.

"Oh my-"

"-God!" they finished in unison, Paul laughing as he once more offered her his hand.

She allowed him to haul her to her feet once again, grimacing as her matted and wet hair stuck to her cheek. She didn't know how long they had been in the water, play fighting – well, Paul was play fighting, she was just straight up losing – and laughing, but she did know that she'd come out of it a lot worse for wear than he had.

"Ok…" she laughed, tugging at the collar of her sweater again. It was clinging to her like a second skin and it was uncomfortable, "…I call it. You win"

"Win what?" he asked her seriously.

As they made eye contact, she snorted a laugh and the two descended into giggles once again.

"You're an idiot…" she told him fondly.

"Yup" he agreed, reaching out and helping her right her hair.

"I don't think I'd change you for the world, Paul"

He grinned at her, spurred into mercy by her sincere words, "honored to hear it. Come on, girl…"

He slung his sodden arm over her shoulder and together, drenched from head to toe and dripping water, they walked out of the sea, up the short distance to the roaring fire and the two figures sat beside it.

"...even if we could enter the ocean comfortably…I still don't get the appeal..." Marko told them both in greeting, shaking his head with an amused grin as he watched Elizabeth wring out her sweater as best she could, "you look like a drowning victim"

Paul made a raspberry sound in the air, slipping off his tux and working at the laces of his boots, "nah, drowning victims are way more blue, you know that..."

As she glanced at Paul, a quick little double take at his words, David drawled, "agreed. You wouldn't catch me doing _that_…"

"Hi, David" Elizabeth nodded, catching her breath a little as she glanced over at him.

He inclined his head in response and she couldn't help the little grin that formed on her face. He was so cool, he hadn't even said hello. The subtle inclination of his head was all she was getting from him. Of course, she had known that he'd arrived but she'd been busy in the water at the time. She'd turned her head upon seeing his approach and Paul had promptly dunked her.

He was sat on a decently wide chunk of wood, looking quite regal with his open legs and commanding face. She considered him for a second before breathlessly saying, "…I believe you"

As Paul and Marko chuckled at her sass, David smiled.

It wasn't a smirk, it wasn't a scoff but a real smile. Fleeting, but real.

"Um, where did Dwayne go?" she asked the group at large, not wanting to give David the chance to reply to her retort. She hadn't actually intended to joke with him, and certainly not as his expense. She still found him intimidating but it did feel good to see his smile and her comment had all but slipped off her tongue.

Maybe she was actually getting comfortable around him?

"To get the lady a towel" Paul announced in a terrible English accent, finally kicking off his boots and dropping to the sand next to Marko.

He had shed his jacket and boots but was still wearing his wet, white trousers and a torn, black tank.

"How do you know?" she asked, wringing out her sweater again, "you were with me the whole time"

"I know everything" he replied, flicking his head downwards and shaking it every which way.

Marko closed his eyes, droplets of water coating the side of his body thanks to Paul's actions.

The energetic blonde seemed oblivious to the shower he had just given his brother. He flicked his head back up, his hair making a wonderfully satisfying slapping sound as it met his back once more, "that's the good thing about your boning one of us, Lizzie. Your stoic dude can get to your place and back in a fucking flash-" he clicked his fingers together before snatching up a beer, cracking it open and shaking his head again, much like a wet dog would.

He had endless energy and she laughed at him, loving how contagious he was.

Just being around him, she felt endlessly happy herself.

"Yeah...thanks for that" Marko said dryly, slowly and pointedly wiping the side of his face.

Elizabeth bit her lip and started to wring out her hair much like she had done with her sweater.

"Anytime dude, anytime" Paul said grandly, "I wonder if Dwayne's gonna get _me_ a towel?"

"Not a chance"

Elizabeth looked over, her small grin at Paul and Marko's effortless chat erupting into a beaming smile as she saw Dwayne. He'd just appeared, seemingly out of thin air and it thrilled her to see him. She knew it would always thrill her to see him.

"Awwwww!" Marko and Paul cooed together, a united team once more, spurred on by her reaction.

He ignored them both and moved past them, extending his arm and wrapping one of Grandpa's new, fluffy white towels around her shoulders. She kept her hair scooped up high and, as looked over her sodden form, he tugged the towel close to her neck.

"Thank you"

He nodded and she released her hair, letting it fall on the dry towel rather than her wet sweater. It was nice to have a bit of a dry barricade and he nodded at her thanks.

"Here-" he seriously, draping another towel on the sand before the fire.

"You'll dry faster if you take off your clothes" Paul told her, propelling a snort of laughter from Marko and a deep chuckle from David.

"No, no. I think I'm good, thank you" she replied delicately.

"Want me to rub you down?"

"No" Dwayne replied on her behalf and Paul grinned.

Biting her lip, she bent down and used her hands to wipe as much sand off her feet as she could. She found Paul's joking nature, the way he teased Dwayne to be funny. She found their relationship endearing and, as she lowered herself down onto the towel, she shook her head fondly.

She was so at home around them.

"Now _that's_ service" Paul said wistfully, "...two towels, the subtle brush of his hand against your shoulders...what have I got to do to get a something to dry myself off with?"

Elizabeth paused, having once more started to rub at her hair with the towel covering her upper body.

She gave Paul a pointed look and he grinned.

"Oh...right..." he replied, smiling devilishly, wiggling his eyebrows. He took a heavy, self-sacrificial breath and wet his lips in a very pronounced way, moving to the zipper of his trousers.

Marko and David laughed heartily, and Elizabeth herself couldn't contain her giggles.

As Dwayne moved to sit near David, he grinned, "not a chance in hell..."

The energetic blonde feigned offense as he moved his hands away from his trousers, "I've said it before and I'll said it again, I'm a mother fucking catch"

He was met with silence.

"Lizzie said she wouldn't change me for the world" Paul defended, prompted by the silence.

Marko snorted.

"-Lizzie?!"

She smiled at Paul and told the group, "I did"

"You're too nice" David said neutrally, taking a sip of beer.

"Too patient" Marko added, nudging Paul with his elbow.

"Yeah she is" Paul laughed, he raised his beer and said in a small toast, "my good girl, Lizzie!"

She rolled her eyes as he took a swig of his drink, smiling happily at his antics. He definitely made the world a brighter place. Rubbing her hair once more, enjoying the warmth of the fire, she glanced over at Dwayne. For a moment, she saw that there was a flicker of something dancing across his features but, as fast as she had noticed it, it had disappeared, replaced once more by his handsome and cool smile.

"So did you drown the smoke, too, Casanova?" Marko queried and she turned to face him, drawn away from Dwayne, "or just Liz?"

"Oh yee of little faith..." Paul intoned, shifting in the sand and pulling a plastic baggie from the back pocket of his trousers, "I'd never drown my girl and I'd definitely never drown the weed"

Tilting her head, noting how she didn't get a definitely but the drugs did, she once more grinned at his antics.

"Good to know" David said, raising his beer in celebration of the smoke that was soon to come.

Tapping the can of her own beer, Elizabeth cracked it open as Marko began to roll. As the hiss of escaped gas met her ears, she stretched out before the fire, reaching her hand up towards the pizza.

The party had well and truly started and it was hours later when Marko stood and threw the empty pizza box onto the fire that their party began to end. By that point, all five of them were a little drunk and a little stoned and they watched as it slowly turned black, as the cardboard slowly curled in on itself before disintegrating into the dying flames.

The night was still quiet, still comfortable and she found that she loved their company.

She couldn't remember a happier time.

"That was good pizza" Paul said with a thankful nod.

"You say that about every pizza" Dwayne replied.

"Don't"

Elizabeth stifled her giggle at the blonde's petulance and Marko lowered himself to the sand beside her.

"So could you feel Dwayne tonight, too?"

"Hmm?" she asked, tearing her eyes away from the flames.

Marko laughed, "fuck, your eyes are super red, Liz"

"Drink some water before bed, yeah?" Paul advised, still watching the slowly dying fire.

"OK" she agreed, blinking a little.

"So?" David repeated, "did you feel Dwayne tonight, too?"

"Umm..yeah?" she shrugged scratching her head a little. Her hair and clothes were bone dry and the weed left her feeling quite relaxed. She was sure that her eyes were red but she didn't feel stoned. She just felt _good_, "I could feel him"

"Could you feel when I was close tonight?" Marko asked, "Or David?"

They all knew she'd been totally taken off guard by Paul's arrival.

"No" she said honestly, "but when you came I was thinking about..." she glanced over at Dwayne, "...I was focused on, you know?"

"Riding Fabio's dick?"

"You have long hair, too-" Dwayne retorted, just as Elizabeth blushed, "Paul!"

He laughed and winked at her, totally ignoring Dwayne, probably knowing that it would annoy him all the more, "call a spade a spade, girl"

"A spade is a spade" she said, still blushing, "but.."

"...awww you're so innocent!" through Paul's words, she didn't miss the way Dwayne's face changed for a moment, "you were thinking about getting down and dirty with our boy over here, let's be honest-"

"-hey, who's Fabio?" Marko asked, interrupting Paul.

"He's on those romance novel covers now" Paul said, sighing a little and Elizabeth grinned once more. She knew teasing Dwayne wasn't as fun for him if not everyone got the joke.

"Want to get this back on track?"

They all looked over at David and Elizabeth coughed, "yes. No, I couldn't feel you guys tonight, not like the other day"

It was early morning and she was a little disorientated from the weed, time was kind of difficult to establish.

"...I wonder if you can hide from us?" Paul asked and from the way David's eyebrows raised, Elizabeth could tell that he was a little intrigued by Paul's comment.

"What do you mean?" she asked.

"Well...you could feel Dwayne and yesterday you said you could kind of feel Marko, too, right?" she nodded, not bothering to confirm that David or perhaps even Dwayne had told them about it, "so maybe you have like, a burgeoning mate or pack bond or something?"

Marko, David and Dwayne all nodded at Paul's words and Elizabeth shrugged, "I dunno...don't build this up, maybe it's nothing?"

"But maybe it's something! If you actually try, give it all you've got. Hide from us and see.."

"What? Now?"

Paul laughed, "nah. Tomorrow night, girl. Hide from us. Hide from Dwayne. Try your best to keep yourself hidden, to not let us find you and we'll see if it actually works, if you do have a skill or whatever"

"I don't think I _can_ hide from you?" she said, shaking her head, "I think it's totally impossible if I'm honest?"

She smiled over at Dwayne and he grinned at her. She'd had absolutely no power against him when he'd hunted her. It seemed like an impossibility to keep herself hidden from him. Even if she could hide from the others, to hide from him? She didn't think it could be done.

"So if we find you, we all hang out. If Dwayne finds you...well" David shrugged, "isn't that a win for you anyway?"

Grinning, Elizabeth laughed, "you guys want...you basically want to play hide and seek?"

As Dwayne nodded in encouragement, she laughed again. His approval was all she needed, "OK. Fine...I'm in" she looked at them, "but no scaring me"

"Of course" Marko said.

"Wouldn't dream of it" Paul grinned, his words ridiculously innocent.

Once again, David merely inclined his head.

"Well! That's that!" Paul said happily, slapping his hands on his thighs and hauling himself to his feet, "Liz, it's been a pleasure-"

She laughed at his sudden dismissal, "-and I'll see you tomorrow"

"...looking forward to it?" she said, standing as everybody else did, too.

"Let's put his mate stuff to the test!"

* * *

**A/N:** Paul's planning something haha.


	65. Chapter 66

"Hey, Marko?" Elizabeth said quietly, slowing down to fall back to him.

She had been walking quiet comfortably along the beach with the other three but Marko had lagged behind a little, staying at first to take care of the fire.

Paul had been wrestling with Dwayne, occasionally jostling David and she'd been watching them, walking alongside them and laughing at their antics. David wasn't joining in but it was kind of fun to see him being so...so approachable with them and she hoped that one day he would be like that with her, too. She was happy and content and her evening had been incredible...but there was something niggling at her.

Something she couldn't escape, something she couldn't forget, something she couldn't _not_ think about and she thought that perhaps Marko could help her.

He'd helped her before.

As Dwayne looked over his shoulder, still wrestling with Paul, he searched for her eyes. As they met, she gave him a reassuring smile. He nodded, smiled himself and then returned to the task at hand. Paul's arms found their way over his shoulders and he was tugged into a headlock.

Laughing and shaking her head, she stopped walking entirely.

Dwayne's glance at her had been casual, fast and silent and she was infinitely grateful he didn't draw attention to her, that he didn't stop to ask if she was alright, if she needed anything. She was sure that he knew she was going to speak with Marko, she wasn't sure if he knew _what,_ exactly, she wanted to talk to him about but she was positive Dwayne knew that she was turning to the curly-haired blonde for support.

Not a lot escaped him. Like he had said, there were no secrets between mates.

She also knew that Dwayne trusted that she knew what she was doing and she loved him all the more for it.

As the three men walked further away, still engaged in their play fighting, Marko slowly caught up to her.

"Beautiful night, huh?" he said, pausing and looking out at the sky.

She stood beside him, following his lead and gazing up, eyes scanning over the moon and stars. With the fire out, the night was clear and as beautiful as ever, "it's gorgeous" she agreed, "you know, I never stopped to consider the night sky before I met you guys..."

"Not many people do" Marko said, "they don't get the chance"

Turning her head in the direction the other three had left, Elizabeth found that they were almost specks in the distance...she also suspected that Marko had hung back because he knew she wanted to talk with him.

She tugged the two towels a little further over her shoulders.

She was thankful for all of their discretion as well as their silent understanding.

"Thank you, Marko..." she said, looking at him.

"…anytime" he grinned at her and began a very, very slow walk. As she fell into step, almost shuffling beside him, he asked, "so what can I do for you?"

She decided there was no point in beating about the bush, so she began, "I don't think Paul would get it and...well, it's kind of about David and Dwayne...and I trust him, I do but…I feel like...he wants me to be happy and maybe...maybe in this situation he wouldn't tell me what he's really thinking..." she fumbled, "…I think maybe he would keep the truth hidden to protect my feelings?"

She took a breath. Maybe she was a little more stoned than she originally thought.

"Dwayne puts your feelings above everything" Marko agreed, "you can ask me anything, you know that...so what's on your mind, Liz?"

"...Paul said I was good, David said I was nice-" Marko nodded, "-and I saw this...flicker, just a flicker of _something _on Dwayne's face and...I've noticed it. A few times, actually. Before, David said I was nice, he said it like it was the worst thing in the world and Dwayne...he...he doesn't say it like it's a _bad_ thing but he does say it...at least, he's mentioned it a few times..." she stopped her shuffled walking and looked at Marko, "I want to know why?"

"Why?"

"What's the fixation with me being nice? I'm not all that nice anyway but...I don't know. Something's going on with it...I would be flattered, I _should_ be flattered…because it_ is_ a compliment, right? Who gets offended over being called nice?" she shook her head, "but it doesn't feel like a compliment, as such…"

"How does it feel?"

"…like a…like a point of concern? I don't know but I've noticed there's_ something _around it…"

"It's pretty complicated" he said.

"I _knew_ there was something"

"Yeah, you're pretty sharp sometimes" he mused and Elizabeth shook her head, "not in this case. I have no idea why they're.." she shook her head, "I don't know why he's so fixed on it…"

"Real talk?" Marko asked.

_Real talk_…Elizabeth thought back to Marko's incredibly blunt honesty and how much it had helped her. David was bluntly honest too, there was no denying that, but it was a cold, almost unkind honesty. Marko had genuinely supported her, done his best to help her.

She could stomach his brand of truth, even if it could be a little dark.

"...please"

"In this case, it's really not about you as much as it is about us, about him. OK?"

"Alright…"

He observed her for a second before starting, "remember when I said I'm brutal? I can't express how true my words were. I love hunting, I love feeding, I love _killing_, Elizabeth. I'm a vampire. It's what I do, it's what we do...in the future...maybe it's what you'll do..." he met her eyes, "...the point is, we love our darkness. We thrive in it. We _are _dark…but you?" he smiled sympathetically, "...Liz, you're as pure as they come. You're honest and sweet and caring" she opened her mouth a little but he continued, "you're pure. We're dark, you're light...you following?"

"...OK...I'm..." she trailed off and instead nodded.

"It's not a bad thing, Elizabeth. There's nothing wrong with being a good person" he assured her.

"I can't help but feel like it is" she admitted, "just, with the way it's brought up and stuff…"

He smiled, "no. We like you the way you are, don't worry"

"Thanks?"

He considered her, before slowly beginning, "…being a vampire doesn't change your personality...your personality shapes who you are as a vampire" he smiled at her, a small and sad smile, "…I had a pretty bad mortal life. It was filled with discipline, with rules and regulations and religion and _pain_...I was so bitter, so angry. So hurt. My whole mortal life was suffering. David and Dwayne rescued me from it and," he admitted, "when I was turned, I brought some of that with me. I knew I was meant to be with the pack but I couldn't let go. The kind of people who hurt me, who caused me pain? They still exist. Those kind of people, the people who build themselves up on, who feed on other people's suffering? They're everywhere. They've always been a plague, they always will be a plague and I like to make them hurt in turn. I like to make them suffer like they made me suffer...my everlasting revenge" he laughed a little, but it was hollow and cold.

His jaw was set and there was a darkness in his eyes, so pure and tangible, she almost felt it in her own heart. She swallowed, letting his words sink in. The four men were so…so in sync, so natural and happy together, she couldn't picture any of them being anything other than than how they were now.

She knew that they each had their own story, their own history…but not for a second did she think they would be bad histories.

She hadn't been expecting to hear something so raw, so personal.

"..Marko, I'm...Jesus, I'm so sorry..." Elizabeth breathed, eyes welling a little with tears at his words.

She hadn't expected to hear such a painful story.

"Hey, come on, Nice Girl" he smiled at her, comforting her, "you're just a little high, that's why you're sad. You're OK. I'm OK. It's in the past-"

She looked at him with furrowed eyebrows, her heart breaking for him all over again at his kindness and he smiled, "-I brought some of the anger with me but I'm good. I'm content, OK? I love my pack, I love what I've got going on now. Don't mourn my past because I sure as fuck don't"

"...Marko..." she sniffed and took another breath. She wouldn't cry at his story, especially if he wasn't going to.

"My history is arguably the most unfortunate out of us all" he told her, "but I grew from it and I came out stronger in the end" he grinned, a devilish smirk, "literally and figuratively"

He made two fang gestures with his fingers and she couldn't help but give a sad little laugh.

He smiled at her, "it was fucked up though and it took a while for me to process everything. I was the shittiest vampire ever…" he looked at her before slowly dropping to the ground, sitting in the cool and compact sand.

She followed his lead, curling her legs under herself as she sat before him.

He looked at her for a moment and then continued, "I just couldn't hunt, couldn't fly, couldn't do _anything_. All I could think about was how fucking _hurt_ I was, think of everything I had been through...I was broken, Liz. David and Dwayne freed me, they saved me from that and they did everything they could for me, everything to support and care for me but it was slow...I was a tortoise"

She couldn't imagine it.

"I was a vampire but I had to learn how to be me, too" he shot her a look, eyes dancing despite the sadness of his story, "then Paul came along. He was an absolute natural at everything and even though I was technically older, he took me under his wing" he chuckled and shook his head, "can you imagine?"

"Not at all" she admitted quietly, totally immersed and drawn in by his story. She pulled the dry towels around her shoulders and he grinned at her, "Paul will tell you his story but just...imagine Paul as you know him but as an incredibly, disgustingly wealthy dandy gentleman"

"No way-"

"-way"

"Paul was...he was...a_ gentleman?_"

Marko laughed, "yeah. He came from a really rich family. I'm talking stinking rich, too. His life was carefree...he had responsibilities and expectations to meet, of course…but he was happy _not _fulfilling them. He had money to burn and a passion for fun, women, drugs and drink. He had it made...and when he came into our pack, he brought that with him. Always joking, laughing, playful-"

"-high?"

Marko laughed again, "yup...he had a lust for life and he brought that with him into his death. He livened things up, that's for sure and he kind of made it his mission to get me to...I dunno. Get with the program a bit more. Leave my mortality, leave that trauma behind and embrace my new life..."

He glanced up at the sky before smiling at Elizabeth, "...crazy though he is, Paul's a damn good listener…pretty decent problem solver, too. He listened to everything I had to say, he listened while I practically gave him my soul and then...he took me hunting..."

Elizabeth shifted in the sand.

"You still OK with the real talk?"

"Yes" she said quietly. It was something she knew she needed to face eventually and the information coming in dribs and drabs from Marko was easy to digest. She didn't think she could handle seeing it, not at the moment but hearing about it felt alright.

She didn't feel comfortable with it, not one hundred percent but she knew she needed to know the truth.

"Dwayne and David made sure I was fed, healthy...they never forced to do anything. They're good pack mates but Paul...in his own way, Paul did _force_ me. It wasn't bad, he wasn't cruel he just took me one day. He didn't tell me his plan but he took me..." he paused for a moment.

When he began, he didn't pick up where he had dropped off, "I've talked your ear off already, this is a pretty big tangent...but I made my first kill with Paul. When I was done, I was covered in blood and I was crying-"

Once again, Elizabeth's eyes welled with tears. His words were so raw, so pure, so strong. Marko reached out for her hand.

His fingers curled around hers, "...they were tears of relief, Liz. Don't cry for me, girl. I found my relief and it was there, in death..."

She sniffed, using her free hand to wipe away a lone tear that fell despite his words. He squeezed her hand and she hated that he was comforting her. It was his story, his trauma yet here he was, offering her comfort and support.

She wanted to pin it on the weed, to say she was stoned and that's why she was sad but it would have been a lie.

Her heart broke hearing such words.

"...the thing is, when I found out who I was as a vampire, other things started to fall into place, too. I had suffered so much as a mortal, I was already attuned to other people's emotions. Just by looking into someone's eyes, I could tell if they were suffering like I was, I could tell if they were the ones inflicting suffering, if they were..." he shrugged, "I was pretty good on the empathy point. I brought that with me…all vampires have a lure but mine was...it blew David out of the water"

He looked out over the ocean and she followed his gaze, silently watching the slow, almost languid waves brush the shore. Looking out into the rippling water, he continued, "...what I'm trying to tell is that that who we were as mortals, what we have experienced...that shapes us as vampires. You're _so_ nice, Liz. You...you really are..."

"...so I'll be a nice...if the time, if it..." she stumbled over her words a little and took a breath, "...I would be a nice vampire?"

"I think so, yeah. I don't see you enjoying hunting like I do..."

She said nothing.

"I'm never going to hide who am I from you, Lizzie. I spent my whole mortality being repressed-"

"-I would never want you to" she said, shaking her head, "Marko I would never, ever want you to suffer-"

"-I know, I trust you…and I know that you feel that way because you're a nice girl. You've listened to my story, you _felt_ what I was saying and you've accepted it. You're not trying to convince _me_ to be nice, you've accepted my words and accepted me for what I'm saying I am. You're not begging me to not kill…"

His words were heavy, loaded but she didn't know why.

Still she didn't know why.

"...I don't understand" she whispered, "is it a bad thing to care, to not try and change you?"

"Not at all" he assured her again, "Liz, I told you my story because I trust you. I know you're meant to be in the pack, I know you're my sister and I know, I do...I know that when you chose to be with us...you're going to feed in a very businesslike way"

"Wh…then is _that_ a bad thing?"

"Not at all...to be honest, sixty percent of the time, that's how David does it, too. It's not about good or bad things, girl…"

"I'm lost, Marko...I'm sorry but I don't get it"

"I told you my story but I know you won't want to see me hunt. You accept my brutality...but I don't think you could handle seeing it, not now. Not as a mortal..."

"...I don't think I want to see it" she admitted and Marko smiled, "you won't have to, don't worry..."

"…but if...if the time came, I could...I could um, eat? In a...a nice, painless way? Nobody would_ have _to hurt?"

"...a vampire's bite can be..." he shook his head in slow amazement, as if his words would never be enough, "...it's indescribable, it leaves you wanting, begging...dreaming for more..."

Elizabeth swallowed, thinking about Dwayne.

Marko met her eyes, "...you could feed, you could kill and that person would feel nothing but bliss…a most excellent way to die"

"...oh..." she whispered.

"Oh" he repeated, smiling a little, "...but I don't really do it that way. You can, I think you will...we wouldn't care, as long as you're healthy. That's all we want, your health and happiness..."

"...well then, why...?"

"Liz, you're not my mate. You're my sister and I love you but if you _were_ my mate? I'd be fucking _petrified_ to even think about discussing this with you. Fuck, I don't think I would have shared my story with you, I don't think I'd ever even mention feeding and hunting-"

She realized that Dwayne had avoided those topics, too.

"-why?"

"Because it's fragile. Dwayne...Lizzie, you're his everything now. He has you but he doesn't have you, not really-"

"-but he does" she insisted, "Marko, he has...he has my everything, my heart, my soul...I-"

"-I know" he assured her, quietly, intently, "but until you're a vampire...until you've bonded, at least...it's so fragile...you're so nice...if you were my mate..." he shrugged, "honestly, I'd be petrified, living in fear every day that you'd get wind of the realities of what vampires are, what we do...how we kill...you'd realize and you'd leave..."

"Wh-so that's it? That's what it's about? He thinks I'm too nice, that I…I would…leave him?" another tear fell down her face and she shook her head, vehemently denying his words, "I would never, ever leave Dwayne. It...it hurts to even _think_ about-"

"-hey, hey, come here.." he opened his arm a little and she accepted his soft hug, letting her head on his shoulder, "I know that, I know that Lizzie. Come on" he rocked his body a little, "Paul and I both know it. David does, too and Dwayne, Jesus, _of course _he knows...it's just scary for him, that's all..."

"Why?"

"He doesn't want to lose you"

"But he won't"

"We know. He knows…it's just…every time you're nice, every time you do something nice, you show how good you are...it reminds us of how brutal we are and that's...that's kind of scary, you know?"

"I guess…" she looked down into the sand, "I'm so sure of my feelings, I know nothing will change how much I love" she sighed, "….I didn't think that he would ever need some reassurance…"

"Dwayne's history is a..." his words trailed off, "...you realize that you're in the position to destroy him, right?"

"What?"

"...huh, so you don't..."

"_What?_"

"Dwayne's undead and immortal and whatever but you hold all the power. You can leave, you can say no, you can reject what we're offering you" he shrugged, "he's pretty much never been in that position, he's never allowed himself to care. He's a closed book. If you're not one of us, you look at him and you'd think, 'sure, he's handsome but he's kind of arrogant and stone cold'...and you'd be right" he shrugged again, "he brought that stoicism which him-"

"-from when he was like me?"

"Mortal?"

"Yeah"

"Yeah"

"Oh..." Elizabeth frowned a little.

"Look, Liz...he had a hard life, too and because of that, he's never allowed himself to be vulnerable. By being with you, he's opening himself to a potential world of hurt and he knows it. He loves you, he needs you but it's scary for him. Scary and new.."

"Oh..." she repeated.

"It's really not on you though" Marko told her, "it's not on him, either it's just…we can be brutal, you're as wholesome as a slice of apple pie with cream and it's scary for him. That darkness is a big part of what we are, a big part of who_ he_ is..."

"Marko, would I ever be expected to do…what you do?"

"No"

"Really?"

He hitched his shoulder and Elizabeth's head moved with his motion. As he removed his arm from her shoulder, she slowly straightened up, removing herself from his hug. He shifted a little to the side and met her eyes. He was smiling when he said," absolutely"

"…then he shouldn't be worried…" she said quietly.

She still hadn't really considered the realities of what vampires did to sustain themselves.

After the horror of experiencing David and Paul's…psychic abilities, or whatever she should call them, she'd wanted to just enjoy being with Dwayne.

There was a lot to think about, a lot to consider, so much so that she knew it would be overwhelming and frightening but she knew she wanted him.

She wanted Dwayne and she knew that she would chose him over everything, even living.

It was easier to _not_ think about it, for now.

Choosing Dwayne meant losing her family, losing a career, an education, losing her humanity…but she would do it. She knew she would and the second she realized the extent of her feelings, she hadn't thought about it again.

She'd focused on just being with him, focused on the present.

"….you OK?"

She blinked up and looked up at Marko, "yeah? Yeah, I'm OK…"

"You went awfully quiet there for a second"

"Yeah…" she replied, swallowing.

"It's a lot, isn't it?"

"Yes"

"It'll get easier"

"Thank you" she smiled at him and took a breath, sort of wishing she'd refrained from smoking, "…so…in the meantime…should I be a bit meaner or...?"

"Paul would _die_" Marko said, shaking his head with a grin.

"He would?"

"Oh yeah. If you released your inner bitch, he'd just-"Marko raised his hands and shook his head, wiggling his fingers in imitation of excited craziness.

He stopped, smiling when Elizabeth laughed, "then I'll save it for when he's having a really bad day"

"Good idea"

"…but…for Dwayne? Should I stop being-"

"-what? Stop being you?" Marko asked, raising his eyebrow, "we like you for who you are, girl. He loves you for who you are. Don't change. Keep-"

"-being nice?"

"Yes" Marko said, "he knows you're a good person, he loves it. It's just scary…and Dwayne never, ever admits to feeling scared"

He laughed and Elizabeth gave a little chuckle.

"…thank you, Marko"

"Anytime" he said and she knew that he meant it, "keep being you, keep being nice and remember that if anyone ever comments on it, it's not a _bad_ thing…it's just we're so foul, it's kind of funny that we ended up with such a peach in our group. Paul loves it. David's such a dick, he doesn't know how to handle nice and Dwayne is worried that you know…the nitty gritty of what vampires do, of what we are is…"

"Too much for someone so 'nice'?"

"Yeah"

She smiled, "…you know…one time, Sammy had really bad constipation, he was backed up big time. The doctor gave him liquid laxatives but he refused to drink it, said it tasted bad. I don't think it did, it was a kind of odorless liquid but he refused so Mom made it up specially for him. She mixed it up in orange juice, even added pulp because he likes it and then she put it in the fridge. She told us to explicitly not to touch it, that it was only for Sammy…but Dad was working, he didn't get the memo…"

A slow smirk spread across Marko's face.

"..he was so grumpy when he came home and I was studying at the kitchen table…and…well, you know. He went for the juice-"

Marko barked a laugh.

"-and I just sat there and watched him chug the whole thing…" she snorted a little laugh and shook her head, biting her lip as Marko laughed alongside her.

"So there _is_ a bit of bad inside you, huh?" he chortled, nudging her with his shoulder.

She smiled up at him and he stretched his hands, clicking his fingers, "don't change Liz, don't ever change"

"Marko you're…" she shook her head, "you're the best. Thank you, I really, really appreciate everything…"

"Anytime" he said easily, still grinning from her story.

"…and I'm really sorry, too" she murmured, "…I'm sorry about your past…"

He hauled himself up to his feet and held out his hand. She took it and, much like she had done with Paul, she allowed him to pull her up.

"Come on, little sister" he said, jerking his head in the direction the other three had left, "let's get you back to your mate. Not too long left of the night…"

"I'm going to be a zombie tomorrow…" she looked at him and he raised his eyebrow. She grimaced a little. It was already tomorrow. She corrected herself, "…today"

"Coffee. Lots and lots of coffee" he prescribed, "Paul could probably give you a pick-me up…"

She laughed and he said with an agreeable air, "…but that's a slippery slope. We want your health and happiness, remember?"

As they walked up the beach, Elizabeth took a breath, smiling at her friend.

She was glad she had his friendship and, as they easily walking up along the beach, she knew why he didn't acknowledge her apology.

He was sorry, too.

* * *

**A/N: **Thank you for the reviews! They keep me going!

We'll get to see more of their stories soon, too! They're so much fun to write and I'm enjoying exploring their pasts. I also love exploring their friendships and how effortless their pack is. MissRuthless, I think you two may be on to something with the calm before the storm but I'll say no more! MissJNori, he's definitely holding back but luckily we have Marko, our resident code breaker to help us through it haha. Elizabeth knows what she's working with now, so I think we can get an explanation from Dwayne himself and also a snippet of his history, too...and we all know that still waters run deep! Thank you both so, so much for the continued support. Have a wonderful upcoming weekend!


	66. Chapter 67

"Did I wake anyone up?" Elizabeth asked quietly, shutting her bedroom door with a gentle and careful movement.

She had brushed her teeth once more and, fearful of making too much noise, had opted for a quick wipe down rather than a full on shower. She'd never realized how loud everything was; the flush of the toilet, tap water as it hit the sink. It felt like even the smallest of movements made a deafening racket and while she was sure it wasn't actually the case, she turned to Dwayne for reassurance. She'd surprisingly been very quick in getting ready for bed. Her hair was nicely tousled after her dunking, anyway, and she hadn't been too salty. She'd actually felt quite clean and fresh and it had taken her almost no time to ready herself for bed. She had left her clothes in the laundry hamper and had dashed, lightly and with great haste, away from the bathroom and up to her room.

"No. You were fine" he assured her, sitting on the end of her bed. As his eyes grazed over her naked form, something she felt she would never, ever tire of, he reached out his arm. His action was so smooth, so without fanfare that it made her pause.

She smiled at him, seeing a bundle of unfamiliar fabric clutched in his hand. With a curious tilt of her lips, she stepped towards him and cocked her head to the side, accepting his offering.

It didn't escape her that he grinned as she unfolded it in bemused confusion and she could feel him watching as a smile spread across her face.

She finally recognized the oversize material. It was one of his t-shirts, "when did you bring this?" she breathed at him, stunned into thankful glee by his simple but incredibly thoughtful gesture.

She shook it out a little and he shrugged easily, watching her with a dancing eyes. She pressed the material tightly to her face, inhaling deeply, "it smells like you…" she glanced over at him, smiling softly, "thank you. Really. This is so sweet, Dwayne…"

He nodded softly as he watched her slip it on and while his reaction was subdued, she knew that he was pleased by her reaction. His t-shirt barely covered her upper thighs but it was so comfortable, it felt like she was enveloped in his arms. He couldn't stay with her but it would still feel like he was there. Running her fingers over the high hem, she asked him, "…how do I look?"

"Amazing" he said, his voice a deep rumble.

Leaning down to give him a small kiss, standing between his open legs, she repeated once more, "thank you…"

As his hands roamed the bare skin of her thighs, he watched her, "for the shirt?"

"Yes…but also for everything" she let her fingers play with the ends of his hair, "I had so much fun tonight. I really did"

"I'm glad you had fun"

"I'm grateful that you've shared your pack with me…" his hands stilled and, hesitantly, she murmured, "…I'm glad to be part of it"

Biting her lip, she looked down at him, watching as his smile tightened a little.

"They're wild but amazing"

He nodded.

"I really like them"

She was hoping that he would say something but she couldn't help feel a bit disappointed when he finally did speak.

"I'm glad" he repeated and she sighed, nodding at his words.

With a sinking feeling, Elizabeth realized Dwayne wasn't going to be as open as Marko was. Tilting her head, she wondered for just a moment before asking him softly, "when are you going to share your thoughts with me, Dwayne?"

She knew that there was no point dancing around the subject. If she was subtle, he would run with it and she would never have a serious talk. She had to be frank and honest if she wanted the same from him.

"I already do" he told her, his hands running down her thighs in one motion.

"…when I ask" she said, realizing that while he always answered her questions, he had never volunteered information.

It was strange. After Marko's openness, she could clearly see that Dwayne was holding back from her. She hadn't realized it before but she felt like her eyes had been opened. She knew the truth and she wouldn't be able to brush it off.

"You are holding back from me though, aren't you?" she asked him gently, her voice soft.

"Elizabeth…" there was a tiredness in his voice but she shook her head, knowing that he wasn't tired.

He was afraid.

"Are you afraid?" she pushed.

"Of what?"

"…telling me the truth"

"I've always told you the truth" he repeated, "whatever you-"

"-_ask_" they both finished at the same time.

He closed his mouth.

She smiled at him, laughing a gentle little breath as she shook her head, "see? You wouldn't have told me about the water, would you? Not unless I asked you directly…" her hands found his hair again, "and I would never think to ask about something like that…"

"It's early, Elizabeth" he said, his voice gentle but dismissive, "you should go to bed-"

"-I'm not going to bed" she told him, "I want to talk about this with you…"

She wondered if it was the weed, if it was the beer she had drank that had emboldened her so much but, as she looked down into his eyes, she realized it was love.

She loved him.

She didn't want him to be uncomfortable, frightened, worried.

She loved him and she didn't want him to suffer in silence. She didn't want him to hide himself.

"…I talked with Marko. Now, I want to talk with you"

"You're comfortable talking with him, aren't you?" Dwayne said in reply, his voice unobtrusive and easy but, again, there was a hesitance lacing his words.

"Yes..." she smiled softly down at him, "he's easy to talk to. There are no secrets. He's nice in his tone but he tells it like it is, even though what he says is kind of dark…"

She hoped that he understood what she was getting at. She hoped he saw that she could take it, she could stomach the darkness.

For a moment, Dwayne paused, his hands frozen against her thighs once more and Elizabeth nodded, watching him, trying to encourage him. She thought that perhaps he would say something but he didn't and so she continued, "...I like that. I appreciate his honesty and his openness even though it gets a bit real..."

Dwayne's hands moved from her legs and he scooped up her hands, pulling them away from his shoulders. Gently kissing her knuckles, he released them and stood, stepping away from her body and moving towards the window with silent and slow steps.

When he spoke, his voice was controlled, "you're not his mate"

"No" she agreed, her voice pleasant, "I'm not"

"It's easier for him. Marko has nothing to lose through his openness"

"Neither do you"

"Elizabeth-"

"-Dwayne" she interrupted, her voice a little harder "...with all due respect to your feelings, please don't dismiss mine"

She could feel where he was going with his words, she felt like she knew what he was going to say and she didn't want to hear it. She loved him but she didn't want to hear excuses. He was right. She _was_ his mate, she was _his_. Like Marko, he had nothing to fear.

It was the first time she had spoken to him with any kind of firm seriousness and it felt strange to be doing so.

It almost felt like she was gearing up for a fight.

He must have felt it too because he turned to look at her.

Taking the chance, she spoke, her voice quiet but firm, "I know my heart and I know my feelings-" he opened his mouth but she pressed on, "-I know _myself..._and I know that nothing will change the way I feel about you...nothing about who you are, about_ what_ you are. I've experienced David's mind games, I've spoken with Marko and I still like both of them-"

"-because you're so-" his voice was pained, his control wavering.

"-if you say I'm nice, I'm going to scream" she told him, fully meaning it.

She shook her head a little, suddenly hating the word.

Nice.

Nice, nice, nice.

She'd never loathed a word before.

"You'll wake your brother up"

"I'll say it was a period cramp"

Dwayne sighed and shook his head. He looked torn and when he spoke, there was an honest discomfort lacing his words, "I wanted to kill your Grandmother when you told me about the robe" he said quietly and Elizabeth felt her shoulders slump in relief.

It was the first time he had addressed his own darkness and it felt _good_ to hear. It felt necessary and it felt freeing. He'd been so uncomfortable, so cagey on the beach and with his pack's openness, it was all the more obvious. She was glad that Marko had spoken to her, she was thankful that he had given her an insight into Dwayne's feelings and she was glad that Dwayne was finally opening up to her himself, even if she had to push him.

"...Dwy-"

"-she did a horrible, horrible thing to you and if I had the chance, Elizabeth...if I had the chance I _would_ kill her" he said, looking out of the window once more, "my reaction is to kill and yours is-"

"-isn't that nice" she interrupted, shaking her head.

He looked so torn, so conflicted and it killed her a little. He was the only one hiding himself, he was the only one suffering. It wasn't fair. David discussed what he was in the coldest, bluntest and iciest of ways. He made no moves to spare her feelings, to hide who he was from her. Paul was an open book; loud and energetic and happy and she knew that he didn't give even the smallest of cares about hiding who he was, either. Marko had told her everything she wanted to know, he had made no apologies or excuses for his darkness.

She wanted, she_ needed_ for Dwayne to do the same.

She didn't want him to hide himself from her.

He looked at her, a scowl marring his features and she shrugged apologetically.

She didn't like to see him uncomfortable. She didn't want to fight, to push him, to cause him pain, too. She didn't like that he was in such a difficult position and she didn't want to add to his suffering but...she had to do it, she had to make him understand.

She had accepted David and Paul even after their stupid actions during that fateful night. She had accepted Marko fully, despite his assurances that he was brutal. She didn't doubt him but still, she accepted him.

Nothing would ever make her reject Dwayne and he needed to know.

"I love you"

"Elizabeth-"

"-Look, Dwayne. My Grandmother is an old, old woman with a really messed up hip and insurance that won't cover it. She lives alone in a giant house that she can barely maintain, her only son sends her a card twice a year - written and signed by his secretary, by the way - and her husband died in a ton of debt...she used to be 'Ms. Fine-Dining and Pearls Everyday' and now she's barely keeping her head above water…"

Elizabeth shook her head again, "…she treated me poorly because she saw a target, I was an outlet for her misery and I _knew_ it. That's why it was easy for me to dismiss..." she half raised her hands in a gesture of defeat before shaking her head again, "…I know that she's miserable and I know that misery loves company and I knew that I was spending Christmas with my mom and my brothers while she was probably eating an instant meal alone in her dining room...it wasn't hard for me to brush it off..."

He was frowning at her and she looked down at his feet, feeling a little ashamed by her admission, "she did something bad to me but in the grand scheme of things, she had it way worse...I knew all the bad things going on with her and I actually used it to dismiss her...that's not _nice._..it's actually pretty damn mean..."

Still looking at his feet she said, "thank you for trusting that I'm a nice person, thank you for seeing the good in me but...Dwayne, I'm not a perfect angel. Nobody is...you shouldn't...I don't know, you shouldn't dismiss my flaws because I _do_ have them and you shouldn't assume that I...Dwayne, you shouldn't think that I'm not, that I can't..." she didn't know how to articulate what she wanted to say.

She wanted him to know that she just didn't care.

Sure, she was nice, whatever that meant. She didn't really swear or fight and she tried to be a good person but that didn't mean she was an angel. It didn't mean she'd never done anything bad and it certainly didn't mean that she would reject him.

She loved him, she wanted him.

He was her mate and that's all there was to it.

God, if he could see that she had embraced the pack...why couldn't he trust that she would embrace him fully, too?

He was her mate.

She thought of Marko's words, his blunt but kind and useful insight into vampires and she sighed.

"...what you are doesn't change who you are and it never will"

She shook her head and sat on the bed, plopping herself down with a frustrated drop.

The silence stretched on for a moment and Dwayne slowly moved from the window. He crouched before her, taking her hands in his.

She was reminded of how he had supported her in the cave during those confused moments after she regained consciousness. He had been so careful, so kind and supportive after her terror...he had knelt before her in much the same way, giving her water and encouraging her to take it slow, to breath, to be calm.

Jesus, she had been covered in puke and sweat but still, he helped her and held unflinchingly.

She knew that he wasn't perfect, but there _was_ good in him. She understood that he had a dark side but all things aside, he was a good person.

God, even if he wasn't...she thought she'd still love and want him.

As she met his eyes, she smiled softly, "...my point is, I love you. Everything about you...even the dark stuff. I _want_ to know you-" she softly tugged one of her hands from his and placed it on his chest, over his heart. There was nothing, no movement or gentle thudding where his heartbeat should have been, "I want your _everything_ because I've already give you mine...nothing you tell me, nothing about...nothing about how you feed...about how you live your life will change how I feel about you..."

Her fingers danced over his heart, "...please trust me, Dwayne"

The silence seemed to stretch on forever and, now that she had stopped speaking, she realized just how much she had spoken. She felt a little embarrassed by her outpouring of emotions and she gave him a small, tentative smile.

"Elizabeth" he whispered, curling his free hand over hers.

She could tell that she had stunned him a little because he sounded somewhat shocked as he murmured, "what did you and Marko talk about?"

Elizabeth knew that he was feeling overwhelmed by her seriousness, her insight and honesty. She wondered how often he had been caught off guard in the past and, feeling sympathetic she expelled a little laugh.

Shaking her head she slunk forward, letting her body slide off the bed. As she sat on the floor before him, he too moved from his crouch, sitting in front of her, their hands still entwined over his still heart.

"A lot" she told him, her smile small, "but the crux of it was that you're afraid I'm too nice, that I won't accept your...your not so niceness"

She moved her eyes, staring at their hands resting on his chest.

There was no heartbeat, no steady and healthy thud beneath their fingers but it didn't feel strange or unusual.

It felt...it felt strangely normal.

"That's the problem with having such a close pack" he told her, "there are no secrets..."

"Good. Secrets are bad"

"...hey?" his hand left hers and she blinked as he gently touched her chin, raising it. As he met her eyes with an unwavering intensity, he said, "I have no secrets from you, Elizabeth-"

She smiled and raised her eyebrow, "-no?"

"...I have..." he released her chin, his hand falling to her knee, "...fears"

She nodded, noticing how his jaw tensed.

"You're afraid that I'm going to leave you?"

He nodded again, the movement barely noticeable.

"...you were uncomfortable when Marko was telling me about the water" she murmured, "...and you weren't entirely comfortable with David and Paul doing their magic-"

"-it's not magic" he interrupted her quietly but firmly.

"...their mind games, then" she shrugged.

She knew it was time to drop the fairy tale imagery.

He looked pained again for a moment and Elizabeth shook her head, "I'm not...I swear, I'm not trying to be dismissive. I'm not. It's...I've seen a hint of that...their darkness and I know it's just a hint, just the smallest of snippets but...Dwayne, I'm not afraid of it...I'm not repulsed or...or disgusted or...or even disconcerted...not anymore"

Dwayne looked at her and, with her voice taking on a hint of desperation, she hoped he could understand what she was saying.

"...God, I was so frightened, I was...I puked and fainted and I couldn't sleep or eat or do anything but now? Already it's so _natural_ for me to just accept...it's so easy...with each passing day it's like..." she touched her own heart, "...it's like I feel it. I'm meant to be with you, I'm meant to be...I'm meant to be a vampire because I'm meant to be with _you..._"

It was the first time she had said it out loud in front of him.

Vampire.

His eyes were dark, stormy and she shook her head, imploring him to understand, "...you can't scare me away, Dwayne. I'm yours...I don't know when or how but I know...it's going to happen and it worries me that it's so easy...so we both need to address it and be open because-"

His kiss came fast, interrupting her.

He poured everything into the kiss and she met it without hesitation.

When they pulled apart, Elizabeth took a shuddering breath. Meeting his eyes, lips a little swollen, she shook her head, whispering, "I didn't mean to get angry…I just, I love you so much and-"

"-you were right" he said, shaking his head, "I've been hesitant..."

"It's OK" she assured him.

"I've never had anything to lose" he said told her, "the only things I've ever allowed myself to care about is the pack...the pack and now you"

"Would you tell me?" she asked him, settling into his arms a little, desperately asking him, "please? Please tell me your story..."

He paused for a moment before nodding.

"Come here" he murmured, nudging his head up towards her bed.

She slowly disentangled herself from him, using his strong shoulders as support as she lifted her body. She knew he was going to open himself up to her and as she crawled onto her bed, a nervous sense of excitement washed over her.

He followed her immediately and sat down, pushing her covers away as he did. While she had no intention to sleep, tired and still feeling the effects of the weed though she was, she scooted her body a little lower down before moving to rest her head on his lap. She was comfortable but she knew that she would not succumb to the tiredness she felt. It was so early, the night had been so long but he had her attention one hundred percent.

"What did Marko tell you?" he asked her quietly.

"About you?" she queried and, when he nodded, she continued, "nothing...well, just that you and David gave him space and support when he...turned...and that you...you brought your kind of...not stoicism, you're not stoic, as such. Sometimes maybe you're a little..." she smiled up at him and took a breath, "sorry...you're closed off to people not in the pack and that's something you brought with you from when you were alive. I think that was the long and short of it…"

"Marko had a hard time…" he told her.

"...but he said he came out of it all OK" she murmured with a pointed little look up at him.

He smiled and nodded, "I suppose he did"

"Did you have a hard time?" she asked him tentatively, hoping he wasn't trying to distract her.

"No" he said with a firm shake of his head, "I grew up fighting. Death, pain, rejection. None if it was a stranger to me, Elizabeth. Marko was right, though. That's where my _stoic _nature comes in"

His hands found her hair and she smiled softly at his words, looking up at him still. He'd referenced her own confused words to show that there were no hard feelings and she loved his subtlety.

"You have to understand that history can be romanticized" he began to gently stroke her tousled hair, "movies, books...history seems more like fantasy sometimes. Honestly, time passes and it feels like people forget the reality of the situation. The truth is, life was hard. It wasn't pretty. It was bloody and it was difficult and death was just part of it. If you didn't fight, if you didn't win...you died. That's all there was to it...if you didn't toil, if you didn't sweat and bleed into the land, you didn't have food. If you couldn't hunt, you didn't have meat. If you couldn't defend yourself..." his words trailed off.

She swallowed, nodding.

"...I don't remember my family and I don't remember my tribe. All I can tell you for sure is that there was a battle, though I guess you'd call it a massacre, now. They were on the losing side"

"Dwayne..."

"I don't remember it, the details. All I remember is screaming. Screaming and crying. I was just a child" he told her, the back of his fingers grazing her temples, "but you don't have to grieve for me, Elizabeth. OK? Don't give my story your tears..."

She nodded softly.

Watching her, he continued, "I was spared and given to a white family-"

"-what?" she murmured in disbelief.

"Sounds crazy?"

She was speechless and he smiled down at her, though it was a tight gesture, "a soldier found me amidst the destruction and instructed a white family to take me in, to teach me and save me-"

"-to save you...? How can they save you from what they did?"

"To_ save me_, save me, Liz. To save my soul. To make me a good, white, Christian man" he smirked a little before shrugging, "it wasn't unusual. It was a point of pride, to turn people like me into _civilized_ members of society"

"Did they treat you badly?"

"Yes"

She blinked. She hadn't been expecting him to say yes. Dwayne was so strong, so indomitable but to hear him admit that he had been treated badly? It felt like an impossibility.

"It was nothing to me" he told her, his jaw raising slightly. She felt a flicker of admiration stir within her and she couldn't help the soft, confused smile that crept onto her face. He looked proud, almost haughty and she could imagine people trying to bring him down, trying to hurt him only to be met with his steadfast refusal to be cowed.

"They taught me their idea of manners, they taught me how to be a gentleman like them and I listened. I learned. Unfortunately for them, I listened when they taught me my place, too" his hand continued its path down the length of her hair, "every day I was reminded, I was told what I really was-"

She flinched in anticipation.

"-dirt. A dirty, filthy savage. I knew that I could never be more in their eyes. No matter how well I spoke, no matter how well I carried myself, no matter what. Even if I did exactly what they told me to...I knew I would always be beneath them. They would never let me forget" his words were hard and, as he carried on, his voice became colder, "they tried to change me and they tried to break me"

"...but why?"

"The only thing worse than an Indian is a proud Indian" he told her.

She swallowed a little and his hand found hers.

"I always kept myself as detached as possible. I can't be hurt if I don't care. I did well, for the most part. I kept to myself but there was a girl" he glanced down at Elizabeth for a moment before continuing, "she was the daughter of the family that took me in. We were young. She was young. She hadn't been corrupted at the time and she and I...we had a friendship. She saw me as a human, a boy. An equal and later, she saw me as a man..."

Elizabeth nodded, feeling not even a shred of jealousy. She hoped, she prayed that Dwayne found happiness with the girl but from the set of his jaw, she was afraid that it wasn't to be.

"It could have been more than just a friendship. I knew she had feelings for me and I allowed myself to reciprocate them. I never did before, I knew my place and I was determined not to stray from it but...over time I allowed myself to hope, to hope that I could find a place…that I could find something with her…I didn't want to but I found that I couldn't control it. I guess nobody inherently _wants_ to be alone.."

"Did you? Find something with her, I mean"

He nodded, "she said that she loved me. We were together but always in secret and I thought if I worked hard, if I could prove that I could always support her...I thought she would choose me. She said she would...in the end, she said she would chose me"

Elizabeth knew that his story wasn't going to have a happy ending and she asked quietly, "what happened?"

"As I grew, so did she"

It hurt her to hear him speaking with such a cold, detached voice.

"She...she changed, didn't she?"

"Yes"

"She didn't see..." Elizabeth gently reached up and touched his chest, fingers grazing his still heart and he nodded once.

The girl didn't see how amazing Dwayne was, how she was lucky to be chosen by him.

"In the end, she saw what they told her to. She saw what everyone saw"

Elizabeth didn't know what to say.

"She went away for a short time, she went to see family and when she came back, she was engaged and I was nothing to her"

Biting her lip, Elizabeth frowned at his heartbreaking words.

He had allowed himself to hope, to dream despite his suffering and for what?

Rejection? More suffering?

"She hated her fiance but he was better than me. I was beneath her, beneath him...but still, she said she loved me. She came to me, we passed our nights together but it was always in secret. I was her secret, Elizabeth. Her dirty, filthy secret. She hated her fiance, hated everything about him but still...in her eyes, I was beneath him..."

His jaw was hard once more and his eyes, those deep, soulful eyes were staring out into her room.

"I suppose in the end guilt won out...she told him about me-"

As Elizabeth frowned, a fearful grimace, he nodded, "he whipped me. Tied me down and whipped me like I was an animal. He would have killed me, if he could have done it without drawing attention to what his fiance had done...who she had sullied herself with..."

It was hard for her not to cry at his words and she Elizabeth found herself clenching her jaw.

"I defended myself. I was strong, he was weak. Thankfully, that's what it came down to...I moved to shoot him and she was there, crying, screaming, begging me not to..." he tensed, "and I knew then that there was no place for me. I couldn't stay. I had no choice...so I left. I had allowed myself to hope, to dream and in return, I was hurt...crushed, destroyed. I promised myself that I wouldn't make that mistake again. I knew that I could trust nobody. So I left with nothing and I was glad for it. No attachments"

"Dwayne..."

"It was for the best, Liz. I was alone but everything was easier. I traveled far away from my past. I linked up with some tribes, here and there. For a while at least. It was difficult to live a completely isolated life, with all the migration-"

As her shoulders slumped a little in relief, Dwayne shook his head, "-but I wasn't accepted by them, either. Outwardly, everyone knew what I was...but the tribes saw me as a white man and the white men would only ever see me as an Indian. There really was no place for me. I was torn between two worlds, two communities who claimed me without ever accepting me" his thumb softly grazed the back of her hand, his gesture so soft and tender it was almost unsettling against his dark words, "I was always alone and in the end, I knew that it was best. I was thankful for it"

Always alone?

"You never...you didn't..."

He smiled at her and raised his eyebrow, "try to make friends? Establish relationships? Connections?"

She nodded feebly.

"No" he shook his head, "not after her...one rejection was enough. I wasn't going to allow myself to be hurt like that, not again..."

"Oh"

"I was proud, Elizabeth" he told her, "my decision was a good one because it meant that I took the power back. I was in control. For once, I was in control. I rejected everyone and was steadfast in my decision to do so. Nobody could hurt me, nobody _did_ hurt me, not from then on out. I made contact with people when I wanted or needed something and I was fine..."

"...until?"

"David"

She shifted a little.

"We were drawn to each other in a way I can't explain. I felt...compelled to..." he shook his head a little, "it's difficult to explain but I was _drawn_ to him. I had chosen to live alone, I made sure nothing would change my decision but he came into my life and I found that once again, I had no control...but this time, it didn't feel...it didn't feel dangerous. I felt like he was the answer to a question I hadn't even asked...you know?"

She nodded softly.

"...how did you meet? Did he search you out or did he find you where you lived or...?"

She could imagine him alone, living on a great and vast plain of emptiness, of desolation and dust and it hurt her to think about. Nobody should have to live in loneliness and isolation. He had said that nobody wanted to be alone, not inherently and she knew that he had been pushed into it.

She knew that he was strong but it wasn't fair that he had had to be strong.

It was horrible. He was everything but had been treated like he was nothing.

"...how did he know _where_ to find you?"

The image of vast, emptiness was vivid but still, she couldn't picture _him_. She couldn't imagine him wearing anything other than his earrings and his thick leather jacket, his ripped jeans, his small but wonderfully inviting smile. Those eyes, so deep and secretive. His power, his energy, his…she just couldn't picture him as being anything other than what she knew him as. She couldn't imagine David wearing anything other than his cold smirk and his trench coat, either.

How had they met? How had he lived his life? How-

"-I rejected everyone but I wasn't entirely isolated, I didn't mean to give you that impression. I lived and hunted, I survived alone but I moved between the tribes and the settlements. Even then it was difficult to live without embracing trade of some sort. That's where I met David, coming back from a trip to town-" he glanced down at her, smirking a little, "-are you disappointed?"

"No"

"Sounds mundane though, doesn't it? After everything...heartbreak, pain, suffering…here I am, talking about a trip into a town"

"A little pedestrian" she agreed quietly.

He smiled and continued, "I didn't know it at the time but he had been drawn to the settlement I frequented. He felt drawn to it and when we met, he realized it was _me_ he had been drawn to. He watched me, he stalked me for a while. I could feel it. I let him...with most dangerous animals, you wait for them to make the first move...and when we did meet, face to face...it was an almost…it was instantaneous. I knew the man before me was a friend, a brother. I knew it in my heart, in my soul…"

"Really?"

"Yes...but I fought hard against it" Dwayne told her, smiling a little, "and so did he. Neither of us wanted companions. For our own reasons we had decided our paths, decided on our self-imposed isolation but still...we kept meeting. Unintentionally, at first but soon we were actively searching each other out. We would spend whole nights together, sometimes talking, sometimes just sitting in silence..."

He released her hand and moved to stroke her hair once more. As she tucked her hands under her chin, he carried on, "there was nothing romantic about it but it was powerful"

"Did you know he was a vampire?"

"I knew there was something strange about him but I had never inherited my people's superstitions and I loathed the idea of a God so it was...intriguing" he nodded, "I was intrigued by him. Drawn to him, curious about him and how..."

He trailed off.

"...it felt almost as if I had been waiting for him, that the events of my life had been carefully structured and crafted to lead up to our meeting"

"Really?"

He nodded again, "I don't think that's the case, if I'm being honest but that is what it felt like. In the end, I knew that I had found family and when David showed me what he was, I saw no reason to delay what I knew I was meant to do, what I was meant to be-"

"-you became a vampire?"

"Yes"

"Did it hurt?"

"No"

"Were you happy?"

"I can honestly say that I was. For the first time in my life I had found happiness and contentment"

"With David?"

He nodded, "he was the first, the only person I had ever considered to be family...and it only happened twice after him"

"Did he feel the same about you?"

"Yes"

She knew it wouldn't be appropriate to ask him about David's history and she didn't want to put him in the position of having to say no to her.

"...you two have a very deep connection" she observed instead.

He made an agreeable murmur and Elizabeth nodded. She promised herself that she would make more of an effort to understand David and while she thought that there was more to their story, more pain and suffering, more sadness, she decided in that moment that she didn't want to know.

It wasn't fair that he had suffered so much when he was alive. She wanted his happiness and she hated that people had hurt him so much.

He had told her about his past and she felt like she could understand it now. She could understand his fear, his hesitance. He had opened himself up in the past and was destroyed for it.

She promised herself that she would never hurt him. She would never be the one to cause him pain and suffering. She opened her mouth before pausing.

Words were cheap.

She would show him.

Instead, she murmured, "...you felt it twice...so from there you met Marko?"

He nodded and she sat up, his hand falling from her head down to her waist.

Sitting tall beside him, she asked, "was it the same?"

"The feeling of knowing he was meant to be in our pack?"

"Yes..."

He nodded again.

"And then Paul?"

"And then Paul..." his lips quirked a little and some humor found its way into his voice, "he was hard work"

"I thought everything came easily to him?"

"It did - that's why it was hard work" Elizabeth laughed a little and he kissed her temple. As she met his eyes, he watched her before quietly adding, "...and then there's you. My mate..."

"Your mate" she agreed quietly.

He held her hands in his, "I bet you've never had a bedtime story like this before?"

"No. Never..." she replied, smiling gently, "...I'm sorry, Dwayne"

"Why?"

"...that was...your human life it was-"

"-not unusual for the time" he replied, his voice firm. He gave her another small kiss, "it's not something you should lose sleep over, Elizabeth"

"But it's not fair" she told him, "...you didn't ask for it…you didn't ask to be taken in, to be _saved_ and you-"

"-life isn't fair"

She sighed and nodded. His words were simple and true and there was nothing she could say.

"...it's not fair and it definitely wasn't fair then" he continued, "but we make the rules now"

This time, there was no hesitance in his voice, no hint of fear and it lifted her spirits to hear him be so open with her.

She looked up at him, reminded of her conversation earlier in the night, "Marko said...he said that he could take revenge forever on the kind of people that hurt him"

Dwayne said nothing and she added quietly, "...he sounded so...it sounded terrible, what he had been through even though he didn't tell me directly...and when he said that, I...I thought, '_good_'...he told me he's brutal and..." she looked down at Dwayne's chest, "I thought it was justified…just for a second but" she trailed off, "…he said that in the future, I would be like you guys but in my own way-"

"-yes. We all have our own styles…" he held her chin gently, "you would feed however you wanted to"

She nodded and met his eyes.

It scared her how easy everything was becoming, how easy it was for her to accept. Pain and suffering and darkness and talks of brutality and death…it was easy for her to listen to, to hear. It was starting to feel normal but more than that…it felt like an inevitability.

She was meant for the darkness, too.

She was meant to be with Dwayne.

Gently moving to kiss him, she wrapped her fingers around the back of his neck, taking control and pulling him close, "thank you for sharing your history with me…" she murmured against his lips, "I'll always choose you, Dwayne…over everything…I'm yours..."

* * *

**A/N: **I based some of Dwayne's backstory on the movie Children of the Dust - sometimes known as A Good Day To Die. It's an enjoyable watch if you ever get the chance, good background viewing! I appreciate the reviews so much, thank you all. They mean a lot!

MissJNori: yeah, Paul's definitely up to no good hahaha. But it's Paul, so his 'no good' is definitely going to be good and fun. He's such a great character to write! There's so much more to come for everyone, lots to happen. It's been non-stop typing this end! RosesRred45, thank you so much. I enjoy writing Marko, I see him as being very deep! princessnerra: I think Liz is going to take a bit more control from here on out. Thank you for the review! KLwriter79: that's a huge compliment, thank you so, so much!


	67. Chapter 68

"Goodness. Isn't your sister up yet?" Lucy asked, glancing at the cuckoo clock high on the wall with a small, motherly frown. Swishing her hips a little, trying to untangle her long skirt from her legs as she walked, she looked over at Sammy, clearly looking to him for answers.

"Hi, Mom…" he said with a sarcastic little grin instead and Lucy laughed a little in response, pausing in her strides. With patience and kindness, she replied, realizing that her breezy entrance was a little bit rude, "sorry. Good morning, sweetie.."

He smiled at her, his eyes playful and his smile genuine, "morning. You went shopping?"

"I sure did. So, is your sister up?"

"Uh, I dunno, Mom" Sammy shrugged, closing his comic book. Lucy clocked a huge, family size packet of potato chips spread open wide before him on the table and grimaced a little, in the way only a mother could, "Mike's been up and out though"

"Did you speak to him?"

"Nah, he was out before I brushed my teeth"

Lucy said nothing more about it, she merely nodded before saying, "but it's not like Elizabeth to sleep in so late…"

"It's only ten, Mom" he said, giving Lucy a passing glance, one of mild disbelief.

"Uh-huh and when school starts, you'll _all_ be out of the house by seven thirty" she glanced at him, noticing the way he looked at her. She placed her overflowing bag of groceries on the counter top, hitching them up and away from her hip.

"Yeah but that's ages away" he dismissively, eyes twitching towards his comic, fingers plucking up a lone chip.

"Mhmm, well, bad habits are hard to break, Sammy. Is she up?"

The younger Emerson sighed and said with a mild evasiveness, "I dunno. She took a shower not that long ago, though..."

"Really? What time?" Lucy challenged, knowing full well that her children had each other's backs no matter what.

They could fight and bicker and sulk but as soon as it was them versus her or even when it was them versus their father, they were a united front. It was good to know, comforting to know that they would be together through thick and thin but it did make life challenging sometimes. They had been known to sign late homework slips for each other, once or twice Michael had intercepted a call from a teacher on Sammy's behalf and when Elizabeth failed math, both Lucy and her husband had been the last to know, even though the school insisted they had been told via phone and mail...three times.

Sammy shrugged again and Lucy couldn't help the roll of her eyes, saying sweetly, "oh-ho, there he is! My sweet and ambivalent teenage boy. So quiet all of a sudden!"

Sam said nothing, merely giving his mother a sweet and somewhat cheeky little smile before reaching for his comic, first wiping his greasy fingertips on a paper napkin scrunched up by his hand.

He was meticulous with his comics.

Laughing, removing a packet of tomatoes from the bag, Lucy tutted, "Sammy could you please go and wake her up?"

"I already said she's up"

"No, you said '_I dunno_'..."Lucy grinned, her sullen impression of Sammy a little exaggerated but surprisingly spot on because of it.

"Ha-ha"

"Go and get your sister, Sam" Lucy said once more, beginning to unpack her grocery shop.

"I'm not going up there-" he grimaced, shuddering a little. He knew he couldn't escape his mother's conversation or command but he also couldn't help the plethora of gory images flooding through his mind. Pictures of sanitary pads and tampons and blood and worries of seeing his sister all _exposed..._very frustrating and very much unwelcome but he couldn't seem to stop considering it, not since his mother had practically ordered him to go up and confront it all over again.

He wanted to forget last night had even happened. He'd cringed and flinched and shuddered his way through sex-ed/biology class and he didn't need to relive it in the comfort and safety of his home.

He shuddered and made a loud, 'yeuck' sound, "-nu-huh, Mom. Count me _out_"

Plucking a tub of thick potato salad out of the bag, Lucy looked over at her son, giving him a baleful little stare.

"And why not, may I ask?"

Sammy squared his shoulders, he didn't want a repeat of last night and there was absolutely nothing his mother could say that would ever propel him up to his sister's penthouse suite.

No way, no how. He didn't do blood, he didn't do gore and he _definitely_ didn't deal with bloody bodily functions.

Absolutely not.

Nodding at his silence, assuming he was being lazy, she said, "that's what I thought. Get to it, Sammy"

"No way" he pulled a face, seeing that she was serious about sending up him to his sister's room. He was serious, too "I'm not going up there, Mom!" the indignant tilt of desperation left his tone and he whispered, a shade weaker and wearing a grimace once more, "I'm not. She's...you know, she's...it's that time...anyway, she sleeps _naked..._I'm not getting her"

He looked down at his comic, hoping the case would be closed and genuinely not wanting to relive the decorative, vivid talk of menstruation from last night. He didn't want to think about her lack of clothing, either. She was his sister. It was gross.

Sharing a bathroom with Mike was bad enough but still, he'd managed to avoid seeing his brother's private areas.

He was committed to holding Elizabeth to the same, reasonable standard.

"_What_?" she said, laughing in disbelief, "she does not, Sammy"

Sammy nodded again, a hardness set on his face and Lucy sighed.

"Would you please unpack this for me then?" she asked, gesturing at the bag as she stepped away from the counter.

"Yeah, gimmie a sec-"

"Now, Sammy" Lucy commanded, her voice firm but smile soft.

He sighed and let go of the comic with finality, pushing his chair away from the table. He studied the bag before peering over the small amount of stuff she'd already unpacked. A giant tub of potato salad, bread rolls, a package of sausages and some marshmallows.

"Is Grandpa having a barbecue again?" he asked, moving to poke inside the bulging paper bag, "I could go for some ribs if he is.."

"No, we're going day camping but we can get ribs, too? If you want them?" there was excitement in her voice.

"Huh?"

"He didn't tell you?"

"No, he's walking Nanook. He's getting kind of fat, I don't know what that widow is feeding him. You're going-"

"-day camping, yeah"

"What?" he let go of the bag and looked over at Lucy, "why would you do that? What's day camping?"

Camping? _Camping?_ With bugs and spiders and dirt and no toilet facilities?

No electricity.

"It's something we do. Well, used to do.." Lucy said with a wide smile and a shrug, "at least twice a month when I was a kid. We called it day camping. We go out and rent a space and we pitch a tent and kind of do all the camping things, but you know. During the day...we pack up after dinner and come home. Well, I'll be going straight to work but-"

"-why?"

"Well, your Grandpa's never been good with sleeping on anything that's not a bed.." she laughed, "but I've seen him sleeping on his feet, so I think he just doesn't enjoy spending the night in the great outdoors.."

"Doing all that camping stuff but only for the day?" Sammy said, his face scrunching up a little, "sounds like hard work.."

"It's a sun tent and three barbecued meals, Sammy, not a gulag. Relax" she laughed, amusement lacing her tone, "you don't want to come with us?"

"Mom, I don't camp"

"Yes, you do" she insisted with a smile, "come on, you don't think it'd be fun? I always had fun!"

"I'm not going camping, Mom"

"Oh, come on Sammy" she laughed, leaning against the wide doorway, "Nanook, your Grandpa and I are in. I'm sure Elizabeth would be happy to come..." she didn't mention Michael, "you don't think it'll be a blast? There's a lake-"

"-Mom-"

"-and a lodge and a cute little natural spring"

"...I mean, the lake sounds kind of cool but...what's the point? We have the sea just over there.." he asked, shaking his head, "it sounds kinda lame. Kinda Brady Bunch, if you ask me"

Lucy sighed and tilted her head in turn, observing her son, "it's the twentieth anniversary of your Grandmother's death, Sammy" she told him, smiling lightly, knowing that he would be chastised by her words, though that wasn't what she wanted. She would never force him to do something he didn't want to, even if she thought fresh air and nature were good things for him.

"..oh…" he said, sounding small.

"She loved nature and the outdoors so _I _thought it would a nice thing to do. Anyway, I really did have fun with it when I was your age. I thought you'd like it, too. Your Grandpa's really excited for it…" she smiled, "but I know you, I know it's not entirely your thing. I'd _like_ you to be there but no pressure, OK?"

Sammy looked at the ground.

"I found a nice little campsite that has a shower room though, so after we swim we can-"

"-they'll have spiders, Mom, they always have spiders…spiders and wart coated floors" he protested weakly, feeling a little guilty for bashing her 'day-camping' adventure so much when the reason they were going was to honor his grandmother. He'd never met her, but he knew she'd passed away at an unfair age.

"This is kind of an expensive camp ground, sweetie. I promise, no spiders. It has this little thermal hot spring, actually, as well as a natural cool one and the pictures showed a really nice lodge-"

"-really?"

She nodded, "mhmm. You wanna see the brochure?"

"They have a brochure?" he said, voice picking up a little, the intrigue obvious in his tone.

A brochure and a lodge and a hot spring bath sounded kind of fancy.

He liked fancy.

"Mhmm" she told him yet again, nodding with a knowing smile, "I had to fight with your Grandpa over it but did you really think I'd send us out into the wilderness? You think I'd send _you_ out into the wilderness" she laughed, "I thought it would be nice for us all to have some quality time together…I know I've been busy with work...so what do you think? He knows a free pitching area but I found this place, I swear it looks good. Are you in?"

"Let me think about it?"

"Sure thing, sweetie"

"Hey, do you think…if I did go…could I bring my friends?" Sammy asked, perking up a little more, "they'd love camping, even if we didn't sleep out..."

"Um..." Lucy said, a little flustered, "maybe? I-uh, let me think on that, OK? I think...yeah, I don't see why they couldn't, I guess..." she smiled at him and turned, moving to leave the kitchen.

She hadn't been expecting him to want to invite his friends to a family outing but she didn't see what the harm could be, if it made him happy.

He nodded and moved towards his comic. The Frog Brothers were total headcases but he had to admit they were fun to be around. They said some weird things and they had the weirdest obsession with all things supernatural but they knew a thing or two about comics and they were good to hang out with, for the most part.

"Uh, Sammy?"

He froze, looking up at his mother.

"The groceries?"

He gave her a wonderfully bright smile, so brilliant and sarcastic in nature that she laughed, rolling her eyes at his antics before moving towards the stairs, assured that he was going to do the easy task she had set him.

The living room was cool and sometime during the morning somebody had opened all the windows. There was a fresh brightness to the house and Lucy couldn't help but smile as she began to walk up towards the second floor. Sam always brightened her day. All of her children did. She wasn't sure if Elizabeth was in bed or not but it would be strange if she was, she was usually such an 'up and at them' kind of girl. She was worried that perhaps her daughter was sick, maybe she was-

"-oh! Elizabeth-"

"-huh?" Elizabeth paused on the top step, tugging the hem of her lace top down over her hips.

"I was just on my way to hunt you down, sugar. Are you OK?"

"Yeah. Yeah, I'm fine? You OK?" there was a thickness in her voice that Lucy noticed right away.

"…I'm good" Lucy replied with a smile, tilting her head and observing her daughter. She looked nice, white and lace suited her, but all the same there was a bleary tiredness on her face. She didn't look bad but there was no denying she was carrying a little darkness under her eyes, "did you just get up?"

"No…"

"OK..." Lucy nodded, not fully trusting her daughter's words, "well, did you eat? Are you coming down for breakfast or...?"

"I didn't eat but I can wait for lunch" Elizabeth promised, obviously stifling a yawn. Truthfully, going to bed with a stomach full of pizza had left her a little bloated.

"Hey, are you sure you're alright, sweetheart?" Lucy asked, stretching out and touching her forehead.

"Just my period" Elizabeth lied easily, giving her mother an assuring smile, "I'm fine. Just crampy, you know? I didn't sleep well..I got all hot and sweaty"

"You did? Are they getting bad?"

"Eh, probably just the stress of the move catching up with me, you know?" the lie fell from her lips without problem.

"I know, sugar. Thanks a lot, Eve..." Lucy said through a grin and Elizabeth couldn't help but snort a little laugh.

She'd started her period fairly young, she was one of the first in her friend group to begin and in those early days, her cramps really had caused her grief. She'd always fought through it but one day, she'd just felt so sick and nauseous and the pain was utterly unrelenting. She had never had to step out of classes before, not even when she had what felt like the flu from hell but just that once, her body had betrayed her and she'd called it quits.

The school nurse was infamously unforgiving about 'womanly troubles' but Elizabeth must have looked as bad as she felt because she'd had permission to excuse herself for the afternoon. It hadn't felt like such a big deal, pain aside, but unfortunately the nurse had phoned her father's work number rather than the house and he _had_ made it into a big deal.

When she'd arrived home, limp and clutching her lower stomach, Elizabeth had to listen to a very long, unsympathetic lecture from her father about how 'Eve's punishment' didn't really affect her, it was all in her head if not an outright excuse to ditch and that if she ever dared to even think about skipping class due to a period again, she'd be grounded for a month. He'd been so angry, so severe and just _unkind_ and while Elizabeth knew it was because he'd been disturbed at work for something he considered to be mundane, it hurt.

She could deal with his lack of sympathy, she could understand that he'd never before had a period, so he had absolutely no idea of her discomfort and pain but the verbal lashing was so unlike him. He was firm and strict but he never usually shouted and very rarely did he shout at her. She'd fled to her room after her scolding with tears stinging her eyes.

Michael had come to her room, sheepishly and with a sympathetic sadness about him but there was nothing he could do to comfort her, though he did try his best. It had taken a long, long cuddle from Lucy, her comforting words and murmurs and whispers working their wonders, as they often did. The two spoke for more than an hour, sitting on her bed and cuddling, Lucy stroking her daughter's hair and cooing that it was OK, Michael sat somewhat awkwardly on the floor at the foot of the bed and throwing out words of comfort when it felt appropriate.

By the end of the night, when Elizabeth's sobs had subsided, both Lucy and Michael had been so angry at their father, they'd refused to come down for dinner. He'd taken Sammy – clueless to the entire situation – out for dinner, tail as far between his legs as it would go for someone so proud and upon his return presented the other three with a large box of pepperoni pizza. His version of an apology. After being met with a stony silence by his wife, he gave Elizabeth an actual apology before somewhat brusquely telling her that millions of women dealt with 'Eve's pain' and so should she. He finished by telling her that he hoped she could understand what he was saying, that he was just trying to help her in the long run.

It had sucked but she'd sniffed and nodded and he'd swiftly moved on. She never really forgot it, though and she never turned to her father for support after that. Lucy certainly never forgot it either and while the two of them weren't malicious, they didn't find it fair that he could move on so freely after being so mean. It had happened kind of naturally but the two of them had managed to turn his many biblical references into their own running joke.

If one of them dropped something, their clumsy fingers were because of Eve. If they ever forgot something, their hazy memory was because of Eve. If they ever made a mistake, it was because of Eve. Michael got in on it, too, and suddenly everything that went wrong with him was because of Adam. Their father caught wind of the jokes, of their sarcasm but he never called them out on it. To do so would mean acknowledging his own ridiculous words and he would never do that.

Eventually, it had died down, as most things tended to but from then on out, Elizabeth and Lucy would always and without fail link their periods to Eve.

Hearing her mother make the joke again filled Elizabeth with joy and, shoulders shaking a little, she found that she was laughing hard.

She loved her mother so, so much. She was such a good woman, so kind and loving and just...she truly was nice. She was the epitome, the very definition of nice. However nice the boys thought she was, Elizabeth knew it paled in comparison to Lucy.

Giggling herself, Lucy cupped her daughter's face, looking fondly and lovingly into her eyes, "I'm so glad we came to Santa Carla, sweetie…"

"Me too, Mom"

"Don't tell your brothers but sometimes I think getting divorced was the best thing I ever did" shaking her head through the last of her giggles, Lucy let her hands slip away from Elizabeth's cheeks, "your Grandpa told me it was but at first, I felt like a total failure but...now I know what I was missing out on all those years.."

"You do?"

Lucy's eyes were glittering and a faint little blush crept up on her cheeks, "...Santa Carla has been good for me"

"I think so too..."

Lucy's husband wasn't cruel. He wasn't a monster. Not to his kids, at least and he had been kind to Lucy early in their marriage. There was no denying it. He snapped a lot and he was often stressed, throwing himself into work and into keeping up appearances but he had an affectionate side, too. He gave Elizabeth and her brothers presents, took them out for nice dinners. He took the boys to sports events and played catch with them in the yard. All three of them had pretty wanted for nothing and he loved his sons, there was no denying it. Elizabeth thought he loved her, too, even if his approach was a little heavy on the tough love side. Lucy was always there for emotion support, so it hadn't felt bad that she couldn't turn to her Dad in the same way. She'd been happy, content despite the occasional tears but she knew he had been less kind to Lucy.

It had been a slow build but when it came, it came fast and over time, he had become been downright mean to her.

He had changed, changed for the worse.

As he became more successful in his career, he became colder to his wife. There were no two ways about it. As the money started to increase, so did his opinion of himself and it was like Lucy was always, always coming up short. Suddenly he was a fly, successful business man, the streaks of grey in his hair were replaced by a bright and vibrant dye, the frumpy glasses he wore had been replaced by sleek aviator frames and his opinion of himself had just sky rocketed...but only of himself.

It was as if he was on the up and his wife, poor Lucy who had only ever loved him, was stuck in the sub-basement.

If she slaved away cooking dinner, there was always something wrong with it. If she had cleaned the house, there was definitely somewhere she had missed. If she wore makeup, it was the wrong color. If she didn't wear makeup, she looked dowdy. Had she put on weight? Why was her hair like that? Why was she wearing that stinky perfume? Couldn't she make more of an effort? All the other women were wearing heels and power suits, why couldn't see keep up with the times? Was she _trying_ to embarrass him?

It had been relentless...and then it had tapered off.

It had tapered off and then his work days became longer. His holidays sporadic. Business dinners turned into business days and then they turned into business weekends and those had turned into long business trips.

Elizabeth knew what was happening. So did Michael, Sammy had an idea, though he was determined to pretend it wasn't happening and Lucy?

Poor Lucy could only watch as the man she had given her life and her youth to discarded her. He poured his love, his affection and his money into whatever young woman was silly enough to fall for it.

Lucy was the sweetest, kindest and most giving woman in the world and she had been thrown out like trash.

It was something Elizabeth would never, ever forgive her father for. It was something she couldn't forgive her father for.

Lucy had deserved so much more. Lucy deserved everything, every happiness in the world...and she was glad she'd found it back in Santa Carla.

Her boss was obviously making her happy because not only was it palpable, it was _visible_.

Elizabeth thought Lucy looked wonderful. Stunning, even. Her hair was styled with some kind of mousse or product, she was standing tall and there was a hint of subtle makeup on her face, too. She was wearing a slick of peachy lipstick, some creamy blush. It suited her. She had always been pretty, she always would be pretty, makeup or not but she seemed to be taking genuine pride and care in her appearance and it showed. She was standing tall, her shoulders were back and her head held high. She was wearing her usual clothes, long and flowing patterned pastels but there was something new about the way she was carrying herself.

She looked the same but different …elevated, brighter.

Happier.

It was a genuine happiness, too. It wasn't coming from money, it wasn't coming from status...it was coming from within.

"I love it here, Mom. And I think you look amazing...I'm glad you found someone nice"

"He wasn't the best man, your father…not in the end" Lucy said, sounding a little wistful as she linked arms with her daughter, "but Max is...oh Elizabeth, he really is"

In unison they began to walk downstairs, Elizabeth shoulder to shoulder with Lucy, "…he's good to you?"

"Absolutely. He's a very, very good man" Lucy replied, her eyes dancing, love clearly visible in their depths. As they reached the bottom of the stairs, she smiled widely, "you know-"

"-Mom!" there was an oddly loud splatting sound preceding Sammy's panicked yelp and both women froze, their heads snapping towards the kitchen.

"Oh, jeeze" Lucy groaned, brought out of her romantic thoughts. She shook her head, "that sounded like the potato salad..."

Biting her lip, Elizabeth rolled her eyes, "forget Eve. It's Adam. Adam's always the problem..."

Laughing, the two women entered the kitchen.

It turned out that Sammy had, as Lucy correctly guessed, managed to drop the tub of potato salad onto the floor. He said he'd been taking it to the fridge and he didn't know how but somehow it had slipped from his fingers. He blamed it on the tub, then he blamed it on the handle of the fridge - though the mess was nowhere near the fridge itself - then he blamed it on the oil from the potato chips he'd been eating and, then, Elizabeth had asked him if he'd actually been reading his comic and had made a mad and sloppy dash towards the groceries when he heard them at the bottom of the stairs.

If looks could kill...Elizabeth would have been six feet under in a flash and she couldn't help her gleeful giggles.

She'd hit the nail on the head.

"You're the worst liar-"

"-you're a snitch!"

"I guessed! You didn't make it difficult-"

"-such a nark, Lizzie!"

Lucy had just laughed at the two of them, "oh Sammy!"

She couldn't be annoyed, even though the destroyed food hadn't been particularly cheap. Elizabeth's tired face had broken out into brightness at her laughter and Sammy's jeans were covered in a surprisingly high splatter of thick, creamy looking potato salad. He really must have been dashing for the impact to have been that severe. The situation was too silly, too funny to make her angry and she'd directed both of them in the clean up task.

It hadn't taken long for the three of them to clean up the mess and during the activity, Lucy had extended Elizabeth an invite to their day-camping adventure, murmuring sympathetically to see how she felt, that there was no pressure. With a knowing air, Sammy had said nothing, instead asking what their food menu was for the day.

Elizabeth thought he was only asking to move their thoughts away from the mess he'd made.

"Uh, I can make anything for lunch, sweetheart" Lucy told them with a smile, rinsing a dirty rag out over the sink, "but you're on your own for dinner, if that's OK? I um, I have...I'm getting a manicure later, before work..." she looked a little embarrassed to be admitting it.

"Really?" Elizabeth asked, further brightened and intrigued to hear her mother doing something nice for herself. Lucy never, ever took time for herself like that. She always lived for her kids and it was refreshing to see her treating herself for once. She reached for one of Sammy's chips just as he perked up and asked, "what color?"

"Oh, I don't know? It's been so long since I've had a manicure or anything..." she smiled tentatively, "I was thinking maybe a peach? Or a soft pink?"

"Do red, Mom!"

"Red with pastels?"

"Huh..." Sammy nodded at Elizabeth's words. His mother did tend to stick to light, pastel and neutral colors, "OK. Peach could work with your style..."

"Hey? Do you think you could take me to the library?" Elizabeth asked, thinking fast, "if you're heading that way, anyway?"

That could be a good place to hide. It was quiet, not too far from the boardwalk but not that close either. She could slip in and stay there. She thought she could hide out in the basement level with ease, the old librarian would never go down there. Her hip was bad, she remembered that clearly. Besides, who would ever think somebody would _want_ to stay in a library after closing? It would be dark and creepy...truthfully, she didn't particularly want to do it, either, but it felt like a good place to hide because of it.

The boys probably thought she would stay as far away from creepy, scary places as possible...

"The library?"

"Yeah"

Sam snorted and grinned playfully, "nerd"

"Don't throw stones in glass houses..." Elizabeth warned her brother and he laughed again, "such a _nerd_! What does that even mean, loser?" there was no malice in his tone, just playful teasing.

"Well, _Mario_" Elizabeth retorted, nudging her brother, "it means that you spend your time with Toads-"

"-Frog Brothers-"

"-and I like reading. We're both our own brand of loser, so let's-"

"-both be quiet?" Lucy interrupted, shaking her head through a laugh, "I can take you, that's fine but are you OK to get home?"

"I won't be here, I'm seeing the F...my friends.." Sam warned her and Elizabeth laughed, "I think I'll survive" she turned to Lucy, "it's not been a problem before. I'm good, thank you.."

"Alright, sweetie, that sounds fine. Can we leave around five?"

Leave at five, arrive five thirty-ish...sneak in as inconspicuously as she could, find a good place to hide out of sight and then wait an hour and a bit until sunset? She would try hard to hide herself, though she wasn't sure how she could even do it but...it sounded like a plan.

They'd probably find her in a heartbeat but at least she was prepared for it.

"Sounds great!"

And it had been great.

Lucy had dropped Elizabeth off right outside the library before heading to her appointment with one of the widest, happiest smiles stuck to her face and she'd managed to make her way in without garnering the attention of the librarian or the few patrons milling about. The lights had been shut off, the doors locked and she'd managed to stay in the lower level without being noticed.

As Elizabeth sat in the dark, empty and incredibly creepy library, she couldn't help but think how perfect everything was. Not only for her, but for her family, too.

Santa Carla was like no other place.

It felt like all of their lives had improved since their move. As she tried to close her mind without even knowing how or what she should be doing, Elizabeth found that, like her mother, she couldn't stop smiling either.

* * *

A/N: the next chapter is LONG, more than 10,000 words, so I thought I'd plop a note here instead. I like Lucy very much, I think she seems like such a caring woman. Thank you all so much for the reviews, they absolutely make my day. I can't tell you enough! princessnerra, Luke2Leia - yes, yes and yes on the Children of the Dust front! Such an enjoyable watch and Billy Wirth is very strong in it. I thought it was a good historical backstory, too. Since I'm portraying them as old, I thought it was a perfect fit! MissRuthless and MissJNori, I can't say thank you enough! As always, thank you for the constant support!


	68. Chapter 69

Elizabeth jumped, heart flying up and into her mouth as Paul's voice, loud and energetic suddenly boomed throughout the empty library, "the library is closed, I repeat, the library is closed-" his voice turned into a high pitched, aged but powerful simper towards the end and it was obvious that he was attempting to mimic the old and crotchety librarian.

How he knew what the librarian looked, sounded or acted like was another matter but, as she gently rubbed her chest, she couldn't help but laugh.

Paul had found her in a heartbeat - as she'd expected - and despite her order that nobody scare or frighten her, she didn't feel annoyed in the slightest. He had effectively given her a surprisingly wholesome and arguably quite mild scare, given that she was alone in a very dark and very spooky space and she had to admit that it was funny.

Rolling her eyes with a grin, she took a breath and gently pushed herself away from the desk she had been awkwardly leaning against. She wasn't surprised that she'd been found so fast, truthfully she didn't know how they had expected her to hide herself from them. She felt like they were all seeing, all knowing and she was just...her.

She'd given it her best shot, at least that was something. It was a little odd that Dwayne hadn't been the one to find her but she was pleased Paul had. He was so effervescent, so lively, so much fun to be around.

It could have been worse.

David could have found her.

She giggled at herself, at the situation, walking slowly towards where she knew the stairs were. She had hoped that she did have some kind of burgeoning bond with Dwayne, with the pack and it was a little disappointing to know that it wasn't the case but-

-she jumped as a click filled the silent library and Paul's voice, stern but bright filled the building, "If our resident mortal Ms. Emerson would kindly stop feeling sorry for herself over her lack of supernatural skills-"

She snorted a laugh and shook her head again, grimacing a little as Paul put his lips far too close to the microphone and a burst of static shot out over the aged system, "-and please put back that sticky, special, illustrated edition of _Karma Sutra For Beginngers_ she's been foaming over-"

"-hey!" she shouted indignantly out into the darkness, laughing.

"-and ever so kindly make her way up to the front desk. She has a visitor"

There was a click as he cut the microphone and she grinned, shaking her head. Paul was…he was something else entirely.

Rolling her eyes, smiling widely, Elizabeth moved further away from the desk she had been loitering by, telling the darkness, "library patrons don't have visitors, Paul. You're confusing genres..that announcement was more…" she trailed off.

She didn't even know what is was.

A click resonated throughout the library.

"-whatever. He's a handsome visitor, if that encourages you to hurry it on up a little?" another click.

"Eh…" she agreed to ambivalently, playfully, walking slowly in the darkness. Paul was a handsome man. They all were, "...you're all fine"

Elizabeth knew where she was heading but it was slow going, she didn't want to stumble or smash into something.

She tutted as she heard the click once again.

"-Lizzie?" another click.

"Alright already! I'm coming!" she laughed into the darkness, almost tripping on the first step.

She could barely see anything and her eyes hadn't quite adjusted to the foreign shapes in the almost pitch black basement. She could see the vague outline of a table here and there, the rows of books but it all kind of merged into one lump of unknown.

"I don't have your eyesight" she told the expanse, knowing that he could hear her easily. She was holding onto the railing and walking up the stairs with a little more confidence, "give me a second, Paul.."

A click, "I hear that patience is a virtue"

Another click.

"Yeah" she replied.

Click, "I'm not virtuous"

Yet another click.

Laughing, Elizabeth reached the top step, "would you quit it?! That clicking is driving me-"

Click, "-mad?" click.

"Oh my God!" she groaned through a smile, peering out into the not so dim but still fairly grand lobby area.

Santa Carla definitely had a good library.

Thankfully there were no more microphone conversations to be had and, with the darkness having ebbed a lot, she stepped into the room with total confidence, trusting that Paul wasn't going to jump out at her.

As she turned the corner, sidestepping a tall book shelf, she saw the reason the darkness had diminished.

He had lit the various little lamps scattered around the main desk and it looked incredibly wholesome. Kind of romantic, actually…if it weren't for the slouching, wild haired man taking center stage.

There, sat tall and proud despite his wide open legs, was Paul, just as she had expected.

The microphone, old and tired looking with just a big, square red button to turn it on and off was resting on his crotch, thankfully abandoned. He looked bright and playful and his smile was positively beaming.

She felt herself mirroring it.

"This-" he raised a takeout coffee cup high in the air, some milky-brown liquid spilling over the side of the white disposable cup, "is for you, my sweet little dear and _these_-" he raised his other hand, showing her a baggy filled with small, neatly cut and somewhat transparent sheets that she genuinely didn't recognize as anything she had ever seen or used before, "-are for us!"

Laughing a little, she asked him, "what is it?"

"Coffee" he winked as he kicked a free chair, wriggling his eyebrows with a grin as the wooden frame rattled.

"I'm so glad I know you" she said honestly, laughing again as she stepped around the desk, taking his hint. As she sat down, the old brown chair creaking a little, she smiled at him, "and I wasn't feeling sad and I_ certainly_ wasn't reading Karma Sutra-"

"-oh, I know that" he said gravely, as if it was the most obvious thing in the world. He handed her the coffee, "-you have me, angel cake. You don't need a book. I've got all the advice you need, girl-"

Pausing, she looked at him with her eyebrows raised in disbelief before taking a sip of the surprisingly perfect coffee. She'd expected an overly sweet monstrosity of a drink but it was nice, quite mild and flavorful, which was new for her.

She didn't generally appreciate coffee as a flavor.

"What makes you think I need advice?" she asked, before taking a second sip.

She was happily impressed by his purchase and she smiled against the plastic lid.

Paul continued, "girls always give each other advice...you don't have any girls here, so I'll bestow upon you my lifetime of knowledge and skills. Now, Lizzie, what you really wanna do is pay attention to the balls-" he broke off into laughter as she sputtered, coughing and choking a little on her drink.

She hadn't been expected those words to come out of his mouth.

He easily took the coffee from her, plopping it on the busy, unorganized desk as she thumped her fist against her chest, still coughing, "_Paul_!"

"It's good advice" he laughed insistently, eyes dancing.

He wiggled his fingers a little, cupping the air, "just a give the testes a bit of loving, too, you know. They're not the main act but a supporting role is still a ro-"

Breathing easily once again, Elizabeth shook her head, laughing herself, "-Jesus, what are you talking about?!"

"How to work your man's nuts"

She laughed, blushing, "do you find yourself thinking about Dwayne's, you know, often?"

"Those low hangin' sacks of his? Nah" he shuddered dramatically, "I'm just talking generally, here. Give 'em a little lovin'.."

"You're the worst" she laughed and he kicked his legs up, draping them over hers. As he settled down into his seat, slouching a little further, he grinned at her, "you mean the best, right?"

She nodded, shifting her body a little to get comfortable under the weight of his legs, she had to admit that she did.

Paul was awesome.

"Yeah, I do"

"I knew it" he winked, "so what can I do for you this evening, Liz? We got a couple hours until the guys figure out what I did. That means that the night is ours! Well, you know. Ours for now, at least"

"...huh? What did you do?" she asked him, not really understanding what he was talking about.

He snorted a laugh, letting his head drop against the wood of the chair, "seriously?!"

"...what?" she asked, shaking her head, hands falling onto his legs. She was smiling because it was physically impossible not to smile, but she didn't understand.

"Seriously!?" he repeated, his voice heavy with disbelief but also joy.

"Paul?" she didn't get it.

"You guys are so fucking gullible. I honest to fuck didn't think you'd all fall for it so hard! Well, I thought you would but-"

"-fall for what?"

"_You're _so green I knew I'd get you - all humility aside - but Dwayne? Marko? Fucking _David_?!" he laughed, obviously thrilled and pleased with himself, "hide and fucking seek?!"

"...you...Paul!"

Suddenly, it clicked.

He had lied, he had tricked them all into playing a game that he had no intention of playing? He had no intention of seeing if she had any skills? Of trying to see if she could hide herself?

He was playing his own game with them.

He laughed and nodded, watching as she tried to process what he was telling her, "girl, come on! Do I look like the kind of guy that wants to play hide and seek?!"

"..well..."

He laughed again, "OK, fine, but man. _None of you_ saw through me?" he grinned, "not one of you thought, 'hmm he may be up to something?' That's a fucking achievement right there"

She didn't know what to say, so she told him, laughingly, "David's going to be mad"

"I certainly hope so" he laughed.

"You're insane!" she chuckled, "but..wait, Paul does that mean that...maybe I do have some kind of skill?"

"We can test your stuff another day, girl but yeah, probably?" he grinned at her, "I think so. When it comes to Dwayne at least, I think you got a little bit of something goin' on but right now? It's all me, baby girl. I'm keeping you hidden" he gave her some jazz hands, "and I figure _they_ figure out its me in a couple hours, so let's get our me time on. What do you say?"

"What?" she looked at him in bemusement.

It was hard not to smile, his energy and positive vibe was contagious but she had almost no idea what he was talking about. He had lied so they could have 'me time'?

"Come on, Lizzie. Straight up, Dwayne sees you all the time because, yeah, you're mates but Marko got one on one time with you twice now. Fuck even_ David_ got a little Lizzie time" he jiggled his legs a little, "I was jealous. I wanna hang with you, I wanna get to know my little sister..."

"You weren't jealous…" she chuckled, lightly stilling his dancing legs with her hands.

Still, she was flattered and happy at his words. She wanted to get to know him, too.

"Sure as fuck was" he beamed at her, "so come on. Let's hang, let's chat. I want to be your friend"

"You are my friend" she assured.

"Yeah but I wanna be your friend, friend. So, how's it feel to be a sex kitten?"

"What?" she laughed again.

"You and Marko have these deep chats...I'm deep, too and I know you don't have any girlfriends around. You found a fucking _mate,_ you popped your cherry, you're havin' all this mad sex, right? Doesn't that kill you not to talk about? So much has happened to you. Don't you just wanna scream it from the roof?"

"Paul…" she laughed before pausing, taking in his words and chuckling again.

He was like a whirlwind, a hurricane of fun and energy.

When she spoke again, it was with a kind but hesitant reluctance, "..that was a super…astute summary of recent events but I feel like I know you-"

He nodded eagerly.

"-and you're just going to tease Dwayne with whatever I tell you"

He shook his head, "nope. No way, girl"

"Uh-huh..." she grinned at him.

"I swear" he was serious and while he was smiling at her, there was a sincerity in his words, "whatever you say stays between us. I got _tons_ of ammo to use against Dwayne. He practically _gives_ me ammo. This" he gestured between them, "this is our time. Our safe space…"

She bit her lip a little. She did want someone to talk to, to confide in and even if she did have friends, what could she tell them?

Nothing.

She'd wanted to tell Lucy, she'd desperately wanted to confide in her but she knew she couldn't.

When her friends back in Arizona had their first kisses, their first sexual encounters, it had been so exciting and fun to chat about, gathered together and talking in hushed, scandalized and serious tones. She wanted that, too. She didn't want to keep it all inside.

Paul was right, so much had happened to her.

She grinned at him.

"So come on. How was it? First time an all?" he asked, his eyes dancing but kindly.

"I couldn't be happier" she told him before tilting her head, observing him, "it was...the whole experience was amazing"

His easy, crazy brand of positivity was so infections, she felt wonderful being around him. So much had changed, so much had happened to her and, like Marko, she knew that she could trust the man before her.

She continued with sincerity, "I'm so happy, Paul. With everything"

"Everything everything?"

She nodded and he nodded, "well that's good to hear"

"At first it was painful…but.." she smiled and shook her head, the memory filling her with happiness "..it was so amazing to be with him. It felt like...it felt like it was meant to be, like we really were made for each other. Really it was perfect...but with him, everything is perfect, so I guess I shouldn't be surprised..."

"Did you cum?"

She laughed at his frankness and told him honestly, "not the first time, it was…it stung? A lot-"

"-sharp?"

"Yeah. Very sharp" she confirmed. She leaned back into the chair a little, slouching like him. Letting her head fall back against the tall and somewhat uncomfortable back, she met his eyes, blushing a little at the memory, "but I did the second time. He was so careful, I wasn't.." she blushed, "I was good to go again and…he was…he uh...he knew what he was doing"

He nodded approvingly, "so our boy's a considerate lover?"

She laughed, "the best"

"That's good" Paul nodded, "first times can suck for chicks, huh?"

"...you have a lot of experience with it?" Elizabeth challenged him playfully.

"Ehhhhhhh" he shrugged, "I'm gonna be honest with you here. Virgins don't do much for me but yeah, I've had my fair share of experiences. When you're as old as I am, it's kind of inevitable"

"Really?"

Paul nodded and Elizabeth asked, "do you have a girlfriend?"

"Fuck no!" he laughed as if she had had something genuinely funny, "vampires don't date, chica, we don't do that"

"No?"

"No way. We mate or its just a causal pump and du-" he saw the look on her face and coughed, "-uh, casual encounter. We have fun, don't get me wrong but there's no long term commitment. That doesn't mesh with our lifestyle, you know?"

"That makes sense..." she gave him a look and smiled, not offended by his words, "so does that mean you've had lots of 'casual encounters' with virgins?"

"Nah, I avoid 'em, like I said. It's a lotta work, girl but sometimes I'm caught off guard. Rarely-" he assured her, "-but it happens. My fiancé was a virg-"

"-you're_ fiance?_!" she interrupted, jerking up in her seat.

He laughed at her reaction, "yeah, your ears work, you're good. I learned a lot from her, I'll tell you. Knowing what I know now about women...sheesh, she did not have a good time. I wish she hadn't been cherry, to be honest. Where's the fun? I can't cum knowing I'm getting pleasure from a girl's pain. Sex should be fucking enjoyed, you know? Anyway, nobody ever told her about sex, we were only engaged. Moms kind of took their daughters aside on their wedding day and told them, like, 'you're gonna have relations and it's gonna suck but that's your job'…so when we did it, it really hurt her. She was taken off guard big time, and it was my first time being with a virgin too and there was so much fucking blood everywhere. Talk about a baptism of fire for both of us. You know, we had to clean her sheets because if the servants saw-"

"Wha-wow, Paul, wait a second...what do you mean?" Elizabeth asked genuinely stunned and amazed by his words.

He had spoken so frankly, so honestly and openly about something so amazing, she was stunned.

"That was a lot of information. You-Paul, you have to start from the beginning here!"

"Well, sex was for the men. It was a _wife's_ duty you know, so usually-"

"-there! Hold up a second! You were married?"

She sat up in her chair again, his legs kind of tugging her down and Paul smiled at her, shrugging, "I was due to be married. It was all arranged and then-" he gestured to himself, "-I died"

Jesus, there was so much information coming her way.

"Died died?"

He nodded, "I met my three buddies and the rest was history, girl"

"Oh my God…." She whispered in awe.

She was stunned.

"Yeah. Intense huh? Can't see me as a married dude?"

"God no!"

"Can you see me as dandy gentleman?"

"No!"

He laughed, "yeah, me neither...I was though"

She stared at him, her jaw a little slack. Marko had told her but it was so insane that was he confirming it. Paul was...he was wild! He was fun and crazy and his passion for just living life the way he wanted was so clear. She couldn't imagine him being rich or stiff or serious.

"I was incredibly wealthy. I came from a very rich high society family and I was the only son. The only child..." he studied her, "I'd never heard the word 'no' and I had the best of everything. Dressed pretty damn dapper, too" he winked at her, "I had it going on, Lizzie. My old man had a shipping business, could have been an industry if the timing had been different. He played the stocks well and paired with what we inherited? I was...I was upper echelon, baby. Top dog. Best of the best..."

"…Paul…" she shook her head in amazement.

"Yeah...but I haven't changed...not much, anyway" he laughed, "I want to play now and I wanted to play then. Drove my old man crazy"

"Really?"

"Oh yeah. I was _not_ designed for the prissy life of gentlemen. Even then, I knew. I hadn't been taught differently, I hadn't _seen_ differently but I just knew. I knew I didn't belong…and then I met those three fuckers and everything slotted into place for me really nicely" his voice was holding its usual amusement, its usual vigor and laughter but there was a serious fondness to be found and Elizabeth really felt like she could relate.

"It was like a puzzle?" she murmured in question.

"Huh?"

"Like…your life was a puzzle and David..Dwayne, Marko...they were the missing pieces you didn't even know you needed? And suddenly everything was complete?"

He laughed, "is that how you feel?"

"Yes...but I didn't know I needed Dwayne until I met him"

"You're adorable! You poetic little peach, you-"

"-Paul!" she laughed, protesting as he reached forward and tickled her with his outstretched hand.

He grinned and pulled away from her, sitting a little straighter in the chair.

As he pulled himself upright, he pulled her chair closer to his, the wheels tugging a little on the carpeted floor, "very apt, Lizzie, very apt. You have a way with words. Who knows, if you weren't destined to be one of us, you could have been a millionaire thanks to the human word"

She scrunched up her nose and he laughed, "That's how I felt. It was just a little less poetic, you dig?"

She smiled at him.

They had started their conversation with her life, her experiences with Dwayne but he had given her an insight, an amazing, compelling insight into his and she wanted nothing more than to hear his story.

"Paul? Would you tell me? I want to know everything. About you...about the girl. Would you tell me about the marriage? About you? Your life?"

"Anything you wanna know" he promised, "only I didn't make it to the marriage part, remember?"

"OK, but what was she like?"

"Uhhhhhhhhh she was OK…" he shrugged and the diplomacy was clear in his voice, "don't hate me Liz but, I dunno…she was just a girl and marriage was just something you did. Something I_ had_ to do. Family lines to uphold, traditions to upkeep-"

"-so you didn't love her?"

He snorted and shook his head.

"Fuck no. Sorry Lizzie…I wish I could tell you some romantic fairy tale bullshit but…" he trailed off, shrugging, "she was just a girl. She was a little dull, she didn't speak much but she had all her teeth though and that was rare-"

"-really?"

"Oh yeah" he shrugged, "oral hygiene wasn't what it is today. You're fucking lucky to be alive now"

She smiled, not doubting it.

"You said that you _had_ to get married? Absolutely no choice?"

He nodded.

"Why?"

"I mean, I _could_ have said no, it was in my vocabulary but..." he shook his head, "nobody said no. Not then, not in the circles I was part of. I was very, very happy doin' my own thing, very happy with how much fun I was having but I knew it had to happen. It was an inevitability. I thought I'd have a bit more time to keep up the fun...I didn't have_ that _bad of a rep, either, considering how much of a good time I was having" he laughed, "I thought I could get away with it for a little longer but my father got wind of the brothels-"

"-brothels?" she interrupted, eyebrows raised in surprise.

Paul was vivacious and handsome, he was tall and cute. Plus, he had been rich. How could he not have picked up girls like he did today?

"Yup. Brothels, babe" his eyes were twinkling, "it was much easier and way, way more discreet than tryin' to pick up a woman from the street corner, you know?"

"Why didn't you just date?"

He snorted, "the rich didn't _date_, Liz. We were carefully matched by our elders, the social hierarchy carefully orchestrated and maintained"

"So..if you wanted any..if you wanted to be with a girl then you had to go to a brothel?"

"Yeah, I mean, they felt safer. Less dangerous than paying for a random woman looking for Johns on the street. It was bullshit of course, no sex was safe back then but I could afford the expensive women in residence and I indulged myself a lot-"

"-Paul!" she was smiling, absolutely loving his honesty and the image of his life, "was it? Was it OK?"

"Fuck no!" he laughed, "but every guy did it. We were proper but that didn't mean we didn't have our itches. Even my old man had a regular he used to plow but the difference between us was that I liked sex, I liked the _experience _of it. The rich men were just about their own needs. Maybe it was different with the working class, I dunno but yeah. Rich guys with a lot to lose? They used to cum in a girl's mouth, drop her a coin and leave-" he shrugged, "class act, huh? But they were the men, they had the money, they did what they wanted. Shitty time to be a chick, girl"

Elizabeth grimaced a little, thinking he was right. She was lucky to be alive in the '80s.

"So...they had sex but not, you know..."

Paul put his right index finger through the hole he made with his left hand, "proper penetrative?"

Elizabeth nodded.

"Nah. Sex like that with the wife, every other kind of fun was bought or just not had"

"Really?"

"Oh yeah. For the rich, anyway. There were all these unwritten, unspoken rules. Missionary with the wife. You didn't dirty your wife by having her do all the dirty stuff. Yeah, the men were high class but their wives were, too. They were real proper. So...the husband would cum and then they'd go back to their separate beds in their separate rooms and not talk about it until the husband got his itch again. It was so fucking boring but it was what it was"

He shook his head.

"I knew it wasn't the life I wanted and judging by the amount of dudes that bought extra affection, it wasn't the life they wanted either but hey, they kept it up" he laughed, "they kept the status quo but I knew I couldn't. I knew I wouldn't be able to live a life like that...so I did what others guys of my status couldn't really find the balls to do"

He grinned at her, "I said 'fuck this shit' and resolutely decided _not_ to go down that road. Life was good for me, I was happy meetin' my girls but, like I said. My old man got wind of it and he shut me down. Tried to lock me down. The partying was fine, whatever, I guess he could turn a blind eye to it and if I was just getting' my jollies from a pretty prostitute's mouth, yeah sure, whatever, I guess he could get on board with that, too...but he didn't trust me at all…"

"but what was the difference? If everyone did it? You were all meeting women-"

"-sex is to be enjoyed, Lizzie, remember?" he smiled at her, a genuine smile that made his eyes glitter, "I may be a cold blooded killer but when I'm with a girl, she cums and she cums_ hard…" _

He let the words sink in before continuing.

"I bought sex but it didn't feel like it, you know? Those girls were so used to being treated like shit and that's not what I'm about. All those rich dudes got off thinkin' about themselves but I got off when my girl did, too and I guess my old man saw that" he laughed, "he never saw me bone a girl but I mean, when I was at those society events and shit everyone would be formal and constipated and dull, I'd be actually having conversations, tryin' to get to know the girl under the corset, the real person beneath the pageantry and the fuckin' rules"

Elizabeth found herself with a growing sense of respect for the man before her.

"Your father didn't like it?"

Paul shook his head, "neither did the girl's fathers…" he laughed, "so I had my fun in brothels. Those chicks were easy to talk with, they were deep and didn't mind showin' their true colors, their personality. It was good for me. We both enjoyed sex, good conversation, I'd find a new pretty face and the cycle would continue" he nodded, "it was good"

"…you didn't want to get married, though? You seem…" she frowned gently, "…I don't mean to sound patronizing but you sound really…respectful..why didn't you want to get married?"

"Thanks, girl" he nodded at her, "that's a tall compliment but don't romanticize me. I treat women well but I don't ever wanna settle down or shit like that. I'm all about _fun_…"

"So what if you get a mate?" she challenged with a grin.

He laughed and shook his head, "I hope not. Fuck, I hope not. You're a babe an all but no..." he sighed, "I guess I won't have a choice though. If the time comes, it comes. Dwayne's super into you and he hasn't muttered not one complaint, so...it's worked for him and it does look kinda nice…in a soppy way…maybe I could get on board" he shrugged, shaking his head, "but I'd rather not. I don't wanna think about it. So if you got any mate vibes, push them into the universe for me yeah? Tell the mate gods that I'm good bein' solo"

Elizabeth laughed and he grinned at her.

"I think you'll be happy when it happens, if it does" she told him and laughed again when he grimaced, "but Paul?…I'm sorry to poke but I still don't get the difference? If your father, if the men went out and did what you were doing-"

"-ah, but they weren't doin' what I was doin'" he interrupted her, "I was _rich_, rich, girl. Guys at my level, at my pa's level? They had what they had because they inherited it, sure but they were smart, too, they only came inside their wives. My old man didn't trust that I wasn't…" he smiled at Elizabeth, "…finishing to completion, you know?"

"Uh?..."

He laughed, "he didn't trust that I wasn't cumming inside my girls"

"Oh, right..right" she laughed as a little blush decorated her cheeks.

Thankfully, Paul showed her some mercy and continued, "he was fucking furious at the idea of me having illegitimate kids. I didn't want kids but I did enjoy a good, solid orgasm so he was right to be worried, I guess. Anyway, he wasn't on board with that risk, not at all"

"So what did he do?"

"He told me about my engagement by showing me the fucking morning paper"

"What?"

"Yeah. Can you believe it?"

"...he...he announced your engagement to the press before he even told you?"

"Yeah. He tried to tie me down, like I said. He thought the social pressure of having a wife and then the pressure from her family, too, would kinda...I dunno. Fuck knows what he was thinking. I knew the girl, though…it wasn't a total surprise. I kinda thought she would be the direction I was prodded towards. She was a pretty well-heeled society girl, we'd met in passing a few times. Family were close enough in status to ours, they didn't have as much money but they had a strong shipping business going back on the East Coast. I guess the idea was that I'd take it over and with my family's cash and business hoo-ha and with what we had going with our own business, we'd be raking it in even more. Made sense for both our parties…or so my father thought"

"But he just...he didn't even warn you or even_ talk_ to you about it? He literally heard about your...private activities and arranged everything?"

"Yeah. That's how it was back then"

"...well...what did you say?"

"Say?" he looked at her and laughed, sitting up straight and coughing, "I said, 'yes, sir'" and that was fucking that"

"Jesus"

"Yeah" he grinned, "it wasn't too terrible. After the announcement we had a few chaperoned lunches, walks in the park. All very proper, very tame and boring. She was fine, kinda plain, kinda dull but most women were back then-"

As Elizabeth bristled a little he laughed, "-I mean, no offence, girl. That's just how they were brought up to be. Kinda like kids, seen and not heard. I dunno, I lit a bit of a fire in her anyway. Got a bit of passion going, if you know what I mean..."

"..you slept with her?"

"Yeah. Remember? Had to wash the blood out of her sheets. That sucked, I never did any kinda laundry shit before that night" he laughed and shook his head.

"But..you two did it before marriage?"

He shrugged at her question, "it wasn't unheard of. Not approved of and definitely never spoken of but it was set in stone that we would be married so I guess you know? I was charming and I had a good way with words, maybe she figured-"

"-but, Paul...you died..." she interrupted.

He nodded.

She didn't want to judge him but she had to ask, based on what she knew of the era and what Paul had already said, "didn't that...didn't that kind of ruin her?"

"Nah, she died too"

"_What?_"

Paul's story was amazing, so bright and vivid despite his general unhappiness and she was surprised to hear such sad words be delivered so bluntly.

"Yeah, she died. So she was_ technically _ruined but it didn't actually ruin her, if you know what I mean?"

Blinking, she continued, "...but before she died? Her reputation wasn't, you know? Her reputation hadn't been destroyed?"

"Nah" he paused, thinking, "probably not…eh, maybe, I guess? I mean,_ I_ had a reputation so it stands to reason that people assumed we'd had _marital relations_ before the wedding or whatever but it would have been just gossip. If it happened, she'd have gotten over it. Her family were decent, she wouldn't have not married...and she died in the end, anyway, so we'll never know"

"If you could go back, would you change it? I mean, if you knew you were going to be a vampire, if you knew what you know now...would you still have slept with her?"

"Fuck yeah" he said with a shrug, "why not? She wasn't gonna be a spinster just 'cause I bit the big one during our engagement and nobody_ knew_ we'd fucked, it wasn't something you shouted to the world. To be honest, chicks back then had their tricks so I know she'd have been just fine"

He smiled, "I didn't know I was gonna bite the dust after I boned her but yeah…if I did know, I still would have done it. It was fun and_ she _had fun, probably the only time she would ever have a genuine orgasm, so-"

"-but wasn't it a big deal? Women being-"

"-ugh, yeah pure before marriage. Such bullshit. Hate the fucking patriarchy" he grinned at her, "I mean, no offence to what you had going on but I fuckin' love getting down and dirty right off the bat. I don't wanna deal with virgins and the tenderness, with being careful, with being delicate. I wanna go hard and fast and long. I want bone shattering orgasms, sweat inducing sessions. That uncontrollable tremble that comes with the best fucking orgasm of your life. That's what I was gettin' at before" he winked at her, "so I figured, you know, get the boring stuff over and then the two of us could actually enjoy sex..."

"Enjoy it together?"

"Hell yeah!" he grinned at her, "that's what I've been saying, Liz! Making a girl cum is the hottest thing in the world. Sex isn't fun if it's not fun for her, too…"

"...you may have been ahead of your time, Paul" she told him with a smile, her respect for the man before her absolutely through the roof.

"Right?"

She laughed at his confidence.

"..but back then, not every guy thought like you?"

He shook his head, "sex was for married couples or whores, pleasure for the men"

Elizabeth grimaced a little, "that's horrible"

"Yeah" he agreed.

"..but if not every guy was like you, if she _did _get married after your...uh, death" he winked at her, "..then the guy would have been angry, right? To know that she wasn't a virgin? That's what I meant, that's kind of...that's kind of what I was getting at?" again, she didn't want to sound judgmental. She was just tying to get her head around everything she had been told.

"Furious" he agreed, "but like I said, chicks had their tricks"

"Like what?"

"Chicken skin or like, I dunno thin membrane or something from the kitchen stuffed up on in there" he gestured to her crotch, "wasn't difficult, really. Men didn't know fuck all about women"

"Wow..."

He smiled at her, "but like I said, she died anyway, so she didn't have to worry about it in the end"

"How did she die?"

"Dunno. Flu, I think? Fuck, everything could kill you back then. She died not that long after me, I think..."

"You don't know?" she asked, somewhat incredulously.

He shrugged, "Lizzie, I was an immortal with mad skills and the whole fucking world ahead of me! What? Was I gonna watch over some girl I didn't even wanna marry?"

She laughed and shook her head.

"I mean, no disrespect to her but _fuck that_!"

Rolling her eyes and smiling, Elizabeth slouched a little in her chair.

"...did you think there was more to me than just being a horny, skilled and devilishly handsome man?"

"A little" he laughed again and she smiled at him, "but I still don't think I'd change you"

"No?"

"Nu-huh" she insisted, "...so how did you meet everyone?"

"Well, I'd seen David and Dwayne around a few times during my nightly adventures-"

"-sneaking out for sex?"

He winked, "and drinking and trips to the opium house and you know, I did cultured things, too. I went to the theater and to balls and to society events. I was a very functional party animal, especially for the time. I read and I studied..you know, I could speak pretty passable French, when I gave it any effort. I was a learned man, Lizzie"

She held up her hands in defeat but also impressed, "I trust you and I have a ton of questions leading off of that but...I need to know...you saw them around but not Marko? How did you end up as a vampire?"

"Well, at first, yeah. I kept bumping into Dwayne the most. David a few times and I felt like...I got the vibe that we would gel, you know? That's putting it mildly but there are no ways to put it. Words can't describe it, not even a little. All I can tell you is that there was something about them both that just...they piqued my interest in a big way and I didn't even know why? It was a very slow build, over a couple of weeks I kept seeing them and each time that feeling got stronger"

She tilted her head and he grinned, "one night I was particularly...uh, jolly" he laughed, "and I bumped into Dwayne. I mean, bump bumped" he laughed again, jerking his shoulder in imitation of body checking someone, "and I dunno. I was high sure, but I was rich and snotty and kinda belligerent. I was the one in the wrong but I told him to watch where he was going. I mean, I always treated dudes a little coldly 'cause, you know. The guys in my circle were that same brand of gross, boring high society assholes-"

"-the kind of asshole your dad was tying to mold you into?"

"Exactly, girl! And I didn't want to be like that and I made it known, you know? By my actions, I kind of...I tried to elevate myself away from it" he shrugged, "by being a dick, I guess.."

Elizabeth grinned, "I don't think you made a bad choice. So what did Dwayne say?"

"Nothing!" Paul exploded, his smile practically touching his ears, "he just gave me this withering, steaming stare-" he did a fairly impressive impression of Dwayne's stoic, impassive face and then he broke off into laughter, "and then he kind of side stepped around me like I was nothing"

"Oouch"

"Yes. Yes! Fucking oouch, fucking sucked. The thing is, I'd seen him a few times, right? A lot. Always in passing, both of us going about our nights but there was something about him. I couldn't put my finger on it but each and every time we'd seen each other about, I felt like...a click. I already had the vibe that...I can't explain it but I knew that he was my kind of person? He was like me, or I was like him or whatever. We were supposed to be buds...and then he just fucking _dismissed_ me?"

"Well...not to point out the obvious here but you did tell him to watch where he was going" she said, smiling at the man before her, "...I dunno, I have to admit...it sounds kind of bratty..."

"Well yeah. I was rich, of course I was bratty but what was I supposed to say? _I feel a weird connection to you let's hang out_? I was caught off guard!"

Elizabeth laughed, "OK, point made"

"I could have been more polite but I was kinda expecting him to retort, you know? I really thought he would. I knew he would, actually. It happened so fast and I was off my head but that was my play. That was kind of my segue into conversation but he just…dismissed me. Truth be told, it felt like he'd punched me. That dismissive stare. It fucking sucked to be on the receiving end and I didn't know_ why_..."

"Must have been weird"

"Super weird. Really...it affected me in a way I hadn't felt before...so, being all manly and proper and shit, I put it down to the drugs. Why else would my feelings get hurt, right? So the next night I went to a ball - invite only, very posh - and I didn't touch or take anything. I was the epitome of a boring, sober gentleman..."

"...sounds like hell" she joked.

"It was..I was in hell and all because I felt a weird connection to some dude that was way, way beneath me in both status and looks?" he laughed, winking "and that night, as I secretly hoped I would, I saw Dwayne and_ again_, I felt like I knew him, like we were close or whatever and _again_ he acted like I didn't exist!"

She grinned, "that's cold"

"Yeah. You think David's chilly, Dwayne can be just as fucking icy. I know now that he was doing it all deliberately, too. Fuckers thought it was funny" Paul laughed, "so, anyway...I'm intrigued and annoyed all at the same time and I find myself actively searching for them..."

"Without knowing what you would do if you actually found them?"

He nodded, "exactly...my feelings were so confused but so sincere and it fucking sucked, girl. I didn't know what was going on with me" he shrugged and dropped his head against the back of the chair, "it was totally in-explainable. Now I know it's because it was all this supernatural shit. When I found out what they were, it was a relief if I'm honest"

Elizabeth grinned, "David and Dwayne knew you were meant to be in their pack?"

"Yeah" he nodded, "they were sussing me out, I know that now but at the time...so fucking frustrating. And I'd_ feel _them, too. Like, if I saw Dwayne, ninety percent of the time I could feel David. If I didn't see either of them, I could still feel them"

"Was it scary?"

"Nuh-huh. Frustrating" he grinned at her, "Lizzie, I'd never had anybody say 'no' to me. I was rich! I had everything and I literally wanted for nothing. Fuck, I had silk imported from Siam-"

"-Thailand?"

His eyes glittered, "Siam, back then. Anyway, I was a rich boy, had whatever I wanted...but these two? Ugh!" he laughed, "I wanted them, I felt like I needed their companionship but I couldn't fucking have it and I didn't even know why I fucking wanted it!?"

He rolled his eyes, still grinning, the frustration clear in his tone.

"One night, I see Dwayne, OK? Dressed kind of like me, very well and very sharp but not proper, you know. So that pisses me off, right off the bat. We have the same sense of style but we're kind of sticking it to the man, too, in subtle ways. And it's like he _knows_ he's pissed me off because he smirks...and then he goes on his way. He links up with David - only then I didn't know their names - and _he _gives me this...this cold and polite little nod...dismissive but encouraging at the same time?"

"I can imagine that very clearly" Elizabeth said, eyes trained intently on Paul.

His story was so interesting, so fascinating and she wanted to know more.

"So I'm just over these dudes, you get me? I don't know why I'm so interested in them, so drawn to them but I'm the boss. I'm rich and I'm handsome - people wanna hang out with _me,_ it's not the other way 'round" he laughed, "are you seeing my rich boy sense of entitlement?"

"A little" she giggled, shrugging. She couldn't see it in him now but she trusted Paul when he said those things about himself.

"So I decide that I'm done. They wanna play aloof? I could have bought them, their horses and their house a billion times over. I'll show them fucking aloof" he grinned, wide and animated, "so the next few times I see them, that's just what I do"

"..and?"

"They fucking loved it"

They both laughed.

"Which fucking drove me even crazier! They matched my attitude but their eyes. Fuuuuck, they were fucking dancing with amusement and I wanted to sock them"

"Did you?"

"Nah" he laughed, "which was lucky for me. You don't wanna punch a vampire, Lizzie. It hurts"

"Really?"

"Yeah" he smiled, "so I refrain from punching them because, to be totally honest with you girl, I was too high society for that...but I'm still compelled and frustrated and _pissed_"

"They were having fun with it, weren't they?" Elizabeth said.

"Yeah. And I knew it, on some level. I just didn't know why"

"God, that must have driven you crazy!"

"It did. And then, the night my engagement was announced I went out, you know, looking for a stiff drink and a warm puss-" he glanced at her and smothered his smile, "-uh, _person_ and instead I bump into them"

She smothered her own smile, finding it oddly sweet that he had swallowed his crude words, "the last people you want to see?"

"But also the very people I do want to see" he shook his head, "so annoying...and it's Dwayne…leaning against a lamppost and looking so damn handsome, so fucking well-heeled and well to do and you know what he says?"

She shook her head, peering forward a little in anticipation.

"He says, 'congratulations'"

Elizabeth choked on a laugh.

"Yeah. The first words he ever speaks to me, the words I've been practically craving.." Paul said, shaking his head once, "'congratulations'...so, I'm kind of annoyed about the marriage anyway and I'm real annoyed about them and with myself for having these confusing fucking feelings for them...so I told him, in the nicest way, to suck my dick"

Elizabeth did laugh this time, "you did?!"

"Yeah" he grinned at her, "and then David, who was lounging quite comfortably against a wall and with the mother fucking newspaper spread out between his hands says, 'you'll have a wife to convince to do that for you now' and then he quirks his eyebrow...so I tell_ him_ to suck my dick, too"

They both laughed.

"Paul you have way bigger balls than me" he said, "I would never, ever have the courage to-"

"-stand up to David? You'll get there, girl. You'll get there"

"Maybe..." she didn't believe him, "..so? Contact was made and then?"

"Nothing" he grinned again, "I went on my way and I found my warm _person_, found some hard liquor and enjoyed my night. Or tried to"

"I thought you would have...I don't know, made friends or...or something?"

"Nah" Paul said with a shake of his head, "but from there on out, Dwayne and I would exchange insults in passing. I'd search him out, I didn't know it, but he was searching me out, too. And we'd throw out snide comments and that was that. He'd insult my hat, I'd insult his hair. He'd comment on my shoes, I'd comment on his pocket watch. Whatever, we always had some snide remark to make..." he shrugged, "I kept boning women, started to bone my fiancé in secret some nights, would search out David and Dwayne and exchange biting words and that was my routine. The partying didn't stop for me and that's actually how I met Marko"

She jerked in her seat a little, surprised that Marko was included in his story.

"Yeah" Paul smiled, "we frequented the same dive quite a lot. I went there 'cause the conversation was better than in the other shit holes that served the good stuff and we found ourselves sitting at the same table one night. He was...he was a cool guy. Very guarded but there was a kind of a vibe about him. Nobody fucked around with him, even though he kind of looked like an easy target? I found that I felt the same way about him as I did with those other two fuckers but I dunno. We didn't trade insults. We actually spoke...we'd sit, side by side in this dirty dive...me, Mr Rich and Fancy and him...quiet and calm..."

"Why did you have that with him and not the other two?"

"Dunno" Paul said, "but it was easy. Dwayne and David are way more serious, got sticks wedged right on up in their assholes half the time. Marko and I are more...loose. Maybe that's it?" he laughed and shrugged, "whatever it was, we got along like mad, right from the get go.."

"He was quiet?"

"Reserved. Kind of...damaged, if I'm being honest"

"Oh" she remembered Marko's words.

"Yeah..." Paul sounded a little less enthusiastic, "I like him a lot and I knew he had something going on. I wanted to help him which was really weird because I never helped anybody"

"He never accepted your help?"

"Nah...I mean my help was cash and an ear, you know? Not much good to him, not that I knew it at the time. Anyway...one night, he just didn't turn up...nor the night after.." he sighed, "nor the night after that"

Paul shifted in his seat, "and, I dunno. It all got a little less fun...same bar, same alcohol, same people...but my buddy wasn't there and it sucked. So one night, I call it quits way earlier than usual and I don't know where to go...do I go home to an empty house, a cold family sitting in separate rooms, submissive servants scattering to get out of my sight? Go to a society ball? Be surrounded by rich, hollow people...the kind of person I didn't even want to be, that I'd always fought hard against becoming. Do I go drinking and go fuck someone, try to find comfort in the arms of a willing woman? Sneak up to my fiance's room and try to elicit some comfort from her? I didn't even like her that much. I didn't know what to do...everything felt hollow..." he frowned.

Silence filled the library before he continued, "suddenly my whole life felt hollow and all because my _friend_ didn't turn up? A friend who wasn't even a friend in the traditional sense? It was fucked..."

He shrugged, "...I knew in that moment that I was lonely and that without Marko, without those two fuckers...I'd _always _be lonely..." he looked at her, "it was a very painful realization. It was so strange, so random but totally, utterly undeniable. So I go out for a walk, I mean, what else is there to do, right? I'm just aimlessly wandering...but of course, nothing is unplanned"

"You found them, didn't you?"

"Yeah. Saw Dwayne, traded our usual insults and then...I stayed. He was doin' his usual thing, leaning against a lamppost and I just stayed right there with him. Slung my hands in the pockets of my overcoat, crossed my ankles and watched the evening go by right beside him. It was a graveyard fence I was leaning against, of all things. Big, ugly wrought iron old thing...he turned around and instead of watching the street, he kinda observed me. Dunno how long it went on for but gradually we started to smirk...then smile...Marko turned up which was oddly natural and then David was beside me, too and like you said" he clapped his hands, "the puzzle was completed"

"That was it?"

"That was it" he smiled, looking calm and content, "I became a half vampire that night. Went home and _died" _he wiggled his fingers in a spooky way, "luckily burials were fast back then. It's surprising how quickly people start to rot without the intervention you guys have now. Anyway, I had a scant service, was buried not even two nights later-"

"-wh..Paul..you?" Elizabeth shook her head, "you were healthy though? Right? Why didn't...your family didn't even question it? How did you get away with that?"

He laughed a little, "piss easy, baby girl. I already had a bit of a reputation, like I said, so I decided to work with what I had. I basically poured a gallon of cheap booze down my clothes and then downed a fuck ton of ethanol. Dwayne helped a lot" he gave her a wry smile, "volunteered quite happily, actually..."

He laughed.

"...anyway, you could smell me a mile off. Hurt like a bitch, even though I was half at that point but it did the trick. My evening activities were already a quiet source of embarrassment, so I went all out with it. I knew everyone'd put two and two together. I looked like shit, I reeked of booze and I was covered in puke and I upchucked blood, too. It was gnarly. I could feel it fucking with me but I could feel that half of a vampire not letting me die...super big mind fuck, super exciting. Better than any drug, I can tell you"

"So what happened?"

"I let myself slump on the gateway to my house, even did this whole arrangement, made it look like I'd all but fallen out of a carriage. Fuckin' Dwayne dumped a slurry of shitty, dirty water from a horse's trough over me. Said it looked like I'd fallen in, fucking freezing. Had some, like, gob floaties and horse shit in my mouth, so that was grand" he rolled his eyes and grinned, showing that there were no hard feelings, "...and then in the morning the groundskeeper found me, got me inside and yeah. That's that. I died...looking and smelling like a total and utter disgrace"

"Jesus..." she whispered.

"Yeah. My mom barely reacted, though I like to think she cried for me at least once. Maybe at night, when she loosened the corset strings and let her hair down?" he shrugged, "my father immediately talked about bestowing my inheritance upon a distant cousin. I wasn't even dead. I was in my bed, shivering and sweating and dying and that's what comes out of his mouth? Those were the last words I heard him say...he ended up giving my inheritance it to one of the only other male relatives I had and, uh, yeah. There were talks about pneumonia among the cooks and maids, I think they bought the groundskeeper's silence, which I mean, good for him because-"

"-didn't they even try and call a doctor?"

"Nah" he shook his head, "and have it be broadcast everywhere? No way. There was no discretion back then. I'd disgraced them and having the servants potentially know was enough. Call a doc? They'd never do that. Besides, bad alcohol was a thing back then. They knew there was nothing to be done, I was basically presenting myself as comatose anyway, save for the stream of bile and blood oozing from my mouth" he shrugged again, "I shit myself a lot, too. That was surprisingly liberating"

He laughed and once again some excitement danced in his eyes.

"...but this is the thing, girl. I know it's cold and I know it sucks but I didn't fucking want them to call for help. I was excited! Girl, I was buzzing. I wanted to shake or fit or you know, Exorcist puke, just make a big ass scene in celebration of what I was working towards but I did what I had seen happen on the streets..."

"Which was?"

"Just die"

"Just die..." she repeated and he nodded, "they put out the word that I had 'caught a sudden and deadly chill', whatever that bullshit means and that was that"

"Did your cousin get your inheritance?"

"Yeah but he didn't have it for too long. He was barely a baby when I died" Paul said, "and he didn't have kids of his own, in the end. He feel in love with the money...which sucks for him because everything my family had, everything I should have had, everything he did have...all of it got wiped out in the crash of '29. He ended up putting a gun up on in his mouth...from what I remember, anyway. Missed the shot, I think. Something gory but I didn't make much effort to stay in the loop with my past life. Burned the few photographs of myself that had been taken and my folks destroyed the portraits-"

"-why?"

"Shame? Embarrassment? Their only son drank himself to death like a common lout?" he laughed, "whatever. I was glad they did. I wasn't even buried in the family vault. Pretty offended when I woke up-"

"-woke up?" she shook her head, "sorry. I don't mean to interrupt but..."

"Unbelievable, right?" he chuckled, "well. I died. So they buried me - in a fucking paupers grave, of all things. Guess I really pissed off my Pa - and the guys dug me up, I made a kill, we buried my kill in my grave and that was that. Old life over, new life beginning"

He stretched, "and I've never looked back. Wouldn't change a fucking thing, either!"

"Jesus..." she whispered again.

"Yeah. My story's a breath of fresh air compared to Marko and Dwayne's huh? All that sadness and shit..."

She nodded.

"That's because it's me! I am breath of fresh fucking air!"

She laughed, shaking her head, "Paul that's...Jesus, that's a story.."

"I got a million of 'em"

"I..I don't doubt it" she replied, awed.

"Wanna go get some food?"

"Food?" she blinked at him.

"Yeah" he stood up, booted feet catching against her jeans a little as he did, before shrugging, "this place is spooky. Let's go on some rides or something? Grab a pizza or a corn dog or a funnel cake or whatever heart crippling wares we can find? I can tell you more about handling the ball sack"

"I..you-" she laughed. He'd just told her the most interesting, the most fascinating story of his life, his death, of his time and now he was over it? "-Paul! You're unbelievable!"

"Believe me, baby" he ordered, thrusting his hand down towards her, "come on. I'll blow your mind even more"

She laughed again and accepted his hand.

"Paul?"

"Lizzie?"

"I love you" she laughed.

"I love you too, chica" he grinned, leading her towards the darkened, looming lobby of the library. As he slung his hand over her shoulder and tugged her close, he laughed, "feels fucking awesome, doesn't it?"

She couldn't help as a wave of pure affection washed over her. She had Dwayne, her mate and her everything but she had Paul and Marko, too. Her brothers, her family.

On some level she was even feeling a connection with David.

It was all coming together.

Her pack.

"It really does" she said, looking up at him.

"Lizzie?"

She laughed, "Paul?"

He kicked open the door with his booted foot, not even pausing to think about it.

The smile on his face was as mischievous as she had ever seen, "ask me again what's in the packet..."


	69. Chapter 70

Scratching the back of his fleshy neck and stifling a yawn, the attendant glanced at the clock. He should have handed his keys to the security desk thirty minutes ago, he was skating on thin ice.

Real thin ice, in more ways than one...but at least his main problem, his main worry was out of sight.

Out of sight, out of mind, right? That's how the saying went?

He was already on his second warning from the boss. Officially there was a three strike system but he knew he'd be fine. Santa Carla and everything in it seemed to run on two systems - the official one and then the one everybody used, the one where the rules meant nothing. There were guys still working who had been on their seventh, eighth strike and they showed no signs of slowing down. Not like it was easy for management to find all the staff needed to keep the boardwalk a hopping place during summer.

Anyway, that wasn't the problem, not really. Fuck the strikes, they meant jack shit when push came to shove.

His real problem was that guy.

He sighed and pawed at his neck again. Not quite out of mind, then.

Not at all.

It was that fucking guy. That's what he kept coming back to, that's who he kept thinking of.

That damn guy. He was the problem, he was the source of all the worry and concern.

God, of all the shifts, of all the days why had it been today?

He'd been off yesterday and he wasn't scheduled in this section again until the following week.

So damn unlucky. His ride was piss easy pretty much all of the time. The only danger was falling asleep in the little booth but tonight?

God, dammit.

Why tonight?

The horror house stood dark and largely silent in the emptying boardwalk. All the lights had been turned off and the surrounding rides had long been shut down, their attendants doing the last of their work, securing locks and counting cash with as much enthusiasm as they could muster. The last few giggling patrons had already happily stumbled out towards the beach or the still buzzing bars that stayed open late into the night.

It all added to his sense of isolation. Everyone had moved on with their night, with their shift as usual.

Everyone but him.

His was the one attraction with the power still on and while it stood out like a sore thumb, he'd never felt more isolated.

The horror house itself was an old and tired dark ride with a rickety track and its facade a dark, plastic mixture of ghouls, beasts and skeletons. It usually drew crowds of sticky, excited children but this evening wasn't a usual one.

Not for him, at least.

He'd get the occasional stoner buying a bunch of tickets, riding the attraction in one long loop until their high wore off or until they went in search of other rides, different colors and sounds and stimulations. It wasn't such a surprise. Hardcore druggies came in almost every shape and form imaginable in Santa Carla but the casual users, the partiers were plentiful, too. The horror house was tacky as anything, filled with dropping skeletons and monsters that popped out of poorly hidden spaces but it was so tame, it was laughable. Paired with the flashing lights, the streamers, the clanking chains, there was a lot going on to occupy a tripping mind. The stoners were generally harmless, he didn't actually mind them. Easier to deal with the kids, anyway.

Surprisingly less puke.

Sometimes he'd find a horny couple making their way towards the ride, hoping that the four and a half minutes it took for the small cart to make its way through the track was enough to knock a quickie out. Sometimes, they timed it right but more often than not they didn't and sometimes, just sometimes, he'd get to see a pair of tits.

It wasn't bad work and thankfully there were few surprises to be had. It was sleeping on the job, though, that was the usual fear. His boss had caught him once, he'd only closed his eyes for a second and when he woke up, his boss was there had he been reamed out big time.

He'd thought that was it. He'd dumped sawdust on puke, shepherded crying kids to their parents and got into a ton of shit for dozing. The worst thing that could happen on the job had happened, right?

Apparently not.

He wasn't sure who, exactly, he had encountered that long ass half hour ago. Party animals? A druggie couple? A horny druggie couple? He couldn't pin them down but there was no doubt they were the source of his troubles. It was usually easy to categorize the boardwalk patrons, easy to slot his riders into distinct and clear categories but tonight?

Tonight, he was stumped. Stumped and uneasy and if he was being honest with himself, if he allowed himself time to think on it...yeah. Maybe he could admit to being kind of scared.

He'd been offered fifty bucks to keep the ride open for a couple and that in itself was a first. Yeah, sometimes kids were known to want to keep riding or maybe there was some macho dude looking to impress his date but they usually stuck to the more fancy rides, not that the boardwalk had a lot of them. The ferris wheel attendant usually got slipped a five or occasionally some weed...or at least, he bragged about it. Anyway, it never happened at the haunted house. Never. He _should_ have been stoked about it, it was easy money. He should have offered them a drink service, too, offered them a condom, some tissues. Really pushed the boat out. A fifty? For keeping the ride open a little longer? His shitty little ride?

He should have been thrilled but he wasn't. The couple who stumbled over to him had been...different.

They were an odd pair.

The girl was pretty, beautiful, he supposed, but in a kind of wholesome way despite clearly being off her head, her eyes as wide as saucers. She was sporadically falling against the guy, using his body for support as her own body swayed gracefully in a breeze that only she could feel. She was a cutie, that was for sure and maybe if she'd been alone, he could have seen himself shooting a shot but the dude she was with?

He was high, too and _seemed_ good natured, seemed playful and fun to be around but there was a danger about him. He was off his face too but not really, it was like he was controlled, like..it was almost like he had control of whatever drug he'd taken.

It was weird. Weird and strange and it felt kind of dangerous.

When he'd seen the girl, he kinda perked up a bit. Getting a hottie's number, that's always a decent way to end the night. He'd sat up straighter in his old chair, ready to get some flirting done and then the dude she was with came into sight and a nervous pit just kind of lumped right there in his stomach. He'd felt unsettled, nervous and when he'd been offered the fifty, he'd shot it down straight away.

It felt like trouble. The dude felt like trouble and he'd wanted not one thing to do with him.

He hadn't been expecting a fight but the man's reaction had taken him off guard. It had been friendly. Well, as friendly as it could be for a demand. Whatever, all that mattered was that the dude's words left no room for argument.

The guy had laughed and given his head a little shake, "_nah, bro. You're gonna keep the ride open and let me and my best girl here-" _she'd giggled and reached out into the air, like she was trying to touch his words_, "enjoy the sights and sounds of your fine attraction. You're gonna wait two minutes then switch the track off and let us enjoy the show, OK?_" and when he'd opened his mouth to protest, the guy winked at him, _"and 'cause I'm in such a good mood, I'm gonna give you a hundred and this-"_

And with that, the blonde had reached out and placed a very thick, surprisingly weighty joint inside the embroidered pocket of his work shirt.

The action had been casual but fuck, it had felt heavy. The smooth, easy gesture, the gentle flick of the blonde dude's fingers as he pulled the pocket forward a little...every action had power to it.

Serious, serious power.

He didn't know what to say, he didn't know what he _could_ say.

Fuck the money. A hundred was a crazy amount, totally and utterly crazy but he had barely registered it.

He couldn't look away from the guys' eyes, he couldn't blink.

He felt power in those fingers, power in his eyes and he thought for a second that maybe he was gonna piss himself.

Thankfully, blissfully, the girl had fallen forward, pushed by the breeze that still only she could feel. As the guy moved his arm to catch her, laughing as he pulled her into a one armed bear hug, she had let herself slacken completely until he was the only thing keeping her up.

She had giggled uncontrollably and craned her limp neck to try and look up at him.

The guy didn't stumble, didn't move, didn't show any reaction to carrying her dead weight, he just gave her a wide, happy smile, his vibe towards her completely different.

He was sweet and brotherly and protective and loving and it was fucking disorienting.

_"We gonna walk together, __baby girl?" _he had asked her, his voice chipper.

_"I step, you step"_ she'd giggled in reply, her words slurred as if they were physically heavy. Her voice was oddly pitched and spaced out but very bright,_ "but watch out for the holes"_

Her friend had laughed at her words because of course there were no holes on the smooth concrete floor and there were definitely no holes on the corrugated metal walkway leading up to the ride but neither of them made moves to correct her. Instead, he had sat silently as the two of breezed right on by him and settled into the carriage, the girl quite clearly having a wonderful time but her shoes scuffed to fuck.

As he fingered the money and the joint in his pocket, he flipped the switch and powered up the tracks and the carriages once more with his free hand. Fuck it if he got in trouble. His boss was less of a threat than the dude in the car, that much he knew. He wasn't gonna say no to him again, not a chance. He didn't think a second rejection would go over well and by that stage, he'd just wanted them both out of his sight.

_"Oh, and Pete?"_ the blonde had called out as their carriage jerked to life, "_on the off chance my friends come by, give them a message would you...?"_

Again, it hadn't been a request and as the two disappeared into the trippy world of the horror house, he had hoped he wouldn't have to see the guys' friends. He didn't wanna see the guy again, either. He'd almost shit his pants when the blonde dude said his name and it had taken him a few seconds to realize it was embroidered on his pocket.

The thing was, it felt like the guy knew anyway and it was creepy as fuck.

He was gonna give them another ten minutes and then he was outta there.

His fucking manager could shoo them out for all he cared he'd take the third strike, he'd take-

"You seem troubled?"

Pete sighed and popped the gum he'd been nervously chewing. What the hell? Couldn't he catch a single break?

He didn't want to deal with more weirdos tonight and so, without looking over his shoulder at the voice, politely inquiring though it was, he said shortly, "ride's closed, can't sell you a ticket"

"Good for you. We're not buying"

Pete jerked at the cold tone, surprised to hear not only the undercurrent of danger but also a second speaker.

As he spun around, his old swivel chair propelling him easily, his stomach dropped.

Two speakers, three people.

"Uh.." he stuttered.

"I think our friends went in there?"

"Friends?"

His stomach dropped even further, as the speaker, a curly haired blonde with a cruel little smirk nodded in confirmation.

Jesus. Jesus, why tonight?

"Look guys, I don't want any problems-"

"Why would there be a problem?"

"Because..."

"What did he say to you?" the flat faced brunette spoke bluntly, not bothering to engage in chat chat or niceties.

The lack of emotion on both his features and in his words was almost terrifying.

"The-uh, the dude said..." Pete swallowed, the money and joint in his pocket feeling heavier than before, seemingly reminding him of the message he was ordered to relay. It sounded kind of funny at the time, kind of stupid despite the vibe he got from the blonde but now? Seeing the friends he was supposed to deliver it to?

Jesus fucking Christ.

"What did he say?"

Looking at the brunette speaker again, his stomach didn't drop.

It rolled. It froze. It curled in on itself.

He'd never had a worse night.

The brunette had repeated himself and he didn't seem overly happy to be doing so and Pete found himself wishing he'd just called in sick.

The three guys standing before him not only looked like danger, with their leather and their smirks and their built bodies but they carried themselves with it, too. Just by looking at them you could tell they were strong, you could tell they didn't fuck around. It was obvious they weren't the kind of guys who were to be messed with and he suddenly wished he had said no that second time.

The bubbly blonde had an undercurrent of danger to him but these three? Standing in a loose circle the way they were, the haughty tilt of their chins.

Fucking hell, he should have said no.

He was heavy, sure but he wasn't a weak guy, not at all. He worked out, he loaded trucks and did the grunt work around the boardwalk but he knew he couldn't take on the three men before him. If they were feeling scrappy - and they looked the type - he was shit out of luck.

"Tell you what" the cold voice spoke up and Pete found his eyes flickering to the icy blonde stood in the center. His tone, his voice demanded attention, quiet though it was. He doubted the guy had ever had to shout, had ever had to raise his voice to make himself heard, "switch the breaker, tell us your message and then clock out, hmm?"

"Even if you did get overtime, this isn't worth it" the curly haired man added, his eyes dancing.

Pete had never agreed with anything more in his life.

Without moving his eyes away from the three men, he reached out and flipped the emergency breaker. Outwardly nothing much changed but he knew that inside the horror house, the flashing lights, music and effects would have come to a sudden halt and the dim emergency lights would have snapped on.

He'd ruined the guy's fun, probably disappointed the girl but fuck it. He stood and left his booth, kicking the door shut with his heel, never letting his eyes leave the three men unless they absolutely had to. The door locked automatically, it could only be opened from inside or with a special key and he'd left his on the hook next to his staff windbreaker but, again, fuck it.

This was now his manger's issue.

"See ya-" he said, trying to bypass them.

"The message?"

"Oh..." he fumbled again, swallowing.

Shit.

He turned to the tall, impassively bored looking brunette, "um..." holding up his hands and shaking his head a little, he swallowed again, "he, uh. Look, man I'm serious, I don't wa-"

"-we won't shoot the messenger" the dangerously playful smirk on the younger looking boys face did little to comfort him, not when the man he was supposed to direct the message to was so...big.

Big, surly and apparently not in a good mood.

The money and joint felt like it was burning a hole in his pocket and, sweating a little, he looked at the brunettes chest, unable and unwilling to try and meet his eyes, "um, he uh, he said, '_ha ha, top dog then, top dog now, bitches_' and then he kinda laughed..."

Pete made to leave, pausing when the brunette spoke, "and?"

"Aw shit, he-he said that you could suck his dick, I'm sorry man, I-"

"-who could?" the brunette asked, "it was directed at someone, no?"

Jesus fucking Christ. Fuck, fuck. Had they rehearsed it? Was it some kind of sick game? How did they know the stupid blonde had specified which one of them could do the deed?

"'_The one so serious he looks constipated'_" a hint of pleading entered Pete's voice, "that's a direct quote. That's it, I swear. Can I go now?"

"Sure" the icy blonde said, extending his hand towards the empty pathway and silent rides.

"Oh, and Pete?" he jerked on the spot and met the curly haired blonde's eyes with a frown.

He just wanted to leave already.

"We're all friends here, right? No need to tell your boss about this" his voice was so friendly, so welcoming and it was the law. Nodding thickly, Pete knew that he had to do whatever he was told.

No questions.

Absolutely no questions.

"...sure" he said, nodding again.

"Are you telling anyone about this?"

"No"

"No?"

"No"

He could feel how desperately sincere his voice was but more than anything else, he felt tired, tired like he'd been swimming for his life in a stormy sea.

Tired to his bones.

He could see the other two men strolling easily towards the entrance to the ride, the attraction that he should have been...wait? Was he working? He couldn't remember. What was he doing? What-

"-you had to go and take a piss, right? And you locked yourself out, hmm?"

Oh. _That's_ what had happened.

...had it?

"You won't remember us, will you?"

"Huh?"

"You never met us, luckily for you. You had to take a piss, Pete. That's all there is to it, right?"

"Right"

"Take the scenic route to management, yeah? Consider the cash a bonus for a job well done"

"OK"

"Get some fresh air...you look a little pale..." he began to laugh as he turned, making his way over to his friends and Pete, nodding dumbly, lurched away from them and towards the silent, wide wooden road before him.

Luckily for him, he wouldn't remember a thing about his unusual encounter.

"Should have killed him"

"And greet Elizabeth covered in blood?"

David grinned and shrugged, "I didn't say you have to be messy about it"

Not be messy? Both men looked at each other, their smiles wide and dark. Neat wasn't often in their vocabulary. David chuckled, his voice sounding ominous in the dim entrance to the ride.

"Anyway" he continued slowly, sounding almost bored with the situation, "I doubt our mortal even knows what's real or not right now"

Marko nodded, observing as Dwayne frowned into the dim ride, "I don't think you have to worry about slipping up and sharing any of your-"

"-dark side?" David supplied, also glancing at Dwayne.

Of course he knew the entirety of the conversations Elizabeth had had with both men. He was satisfied that the topic was being discussed, pleased that she was aware of the seriousness of the situation but it was all a bit soft for him. As far as he was concerned, they didn't have a dark side.

They were dark. Totally and utterly, inescapably dark.

"Dwayne?" Marko said, walking down the track easily keeping his balance despite walking on just the right side.

"He gave her that LSD..." Dwayne said, the hard concern in his voice propelling wide smirks from his two brothers. They weren't surprised that Dwayne had ignored their conversation, he'd been doing that all night but it was his worry that had gotten to them.

He never worried.

They all knew that Elizabeth was OK, they knew that Paul was a wild card but they knew he would always keep her safe. She was destined to be one of them, of course he wouldn't let her come to harm.

Dwayne knew it, too but still.

He worried.

"Mates" David shrugged, arching his eyebrow as he walked a comfortable pace beside Marko.

"Kill me if I ever get one" Marko said, jokingly but with a serious and flat voice.

"Noted" David replied, still smirking.

It hadn't taken them long to find Elizabeth and Paul when they realized he had successfully tricked them - by that time, both of them were pretty out of it with the drugs and Paul had given up the act entirely. He was either over the effort or ready to gloat or probably both.

"She's a mortal, he needs to be careful" Dwayne said, frowning as he took the lead, easily sliding between David and Marko.

How much LSD Elizabeth had taken was up for debate but there was no doubt that she had taken _some. _Paired with the alcohol and weed from the other night, both men could understand where Dwayne was coming from. It was a lot, especially for someone as tame as Elizabeth was.

She was going to deal with a pretty big headache in the morning but they could all feel that she was _fine_.

"She could have said no" David said, knowing he was prodding his brother.

"Paul can bring out the party animal in anyone" Marko added, "she's good"

There wasn't panic, there wasn't an immediate fear in Dwayne's voice but there was concern. They all knew Elizabeth was fine, they knew that Dwayne could feel it as well but it was clear that until he had her in his sight, he wouldn't be settled.

The mate connection was too strong.

"Seriously" Marko replied, still joking at Dwayne's expense, "just fucking kill me"

"Noted" David reaffirmed.

"Keep it up" Dwayne told them, not bothering to look back, "I'll be watching with that same smile when your mates make themselves known"

David chuckled heartily but both men kept their retorts to themselves.

As the three continued to walk comfortably down the old tracks, Dwayne shook his head, "..this is the tackiest place I've ever seen"

He rolled his eyes, peering at an obviously plastic skeleton frozen in place, popping up from the side of the track.

"Well, where else would Paul take her?"

Dwayne paused for a split second before nodding.

David had a point.

"Well, he didn't kill her, at least..." Marko joked, his voice energetic, peering down the decent drop that lined each side of the tracks, "...this ride is a total fucking deathtrap"

He didn't miss how the carriages didn't have any gates or seat-belts. If a kid - or a drugged up mortal with a carelessly energetic, undead caretaker - was to fall out of the cart, they would have a fairly big drop before hitting the hard ground. Definitely a broken bone, maybe two.

Dwayne was right, though. It was tacky. Tacky, cheap and dangerous and, as such, one hundred percent Paul. Of course he would have taken her here. Rolling his eyes a little but grinning at the same time, Marko glanced around. There were poorly constructed ledges up on either side of the drops, too. He figured it had been designed to mimic a cave or dungeon. The theming was kind of off but it didn't matter, the bare facts were that the ride was pretty shitty with a lot of glow in the dark paint splattered around.

"She's out of her mind-" Dwayne said, shaking his head, "-I'm going to kill him"

As they got closer, it was even easier to feel but then, so was her happiness.

Despite the hard tone of his voice, the ominous threats...it was obvious he was fighting down a smile, too.

"Count your blessings" David mused, "she's been with Paul all night. Could be worse..."

Both he and Marko grinned, remembering and silently reminiscing on some of Paul's antics.

"Can't believe he got us..." Dwayne muttered darkly to himself and, as Marko and David hung back together a little, they caught each other's eyes, still smirking through unreleased laughter.

Paul had gotten them all, sure, but Dwayne was the prime target.

They all knew it.

They were always one upping each other and this time, Paul had won.

No questions.

All three men stopped as Paul's laughter floated towards them, followed by an off pitch giggle.

"We got company, girl" he all but shouted, his voice echoing loudly around the attraction.

Elizabeth's giggle was heard again and all three men had a very distinct, clear image of her reaching out into the air, trying to touch the words that had been spoken.

"Company...company...company..." Paul chanted, his voice getting lower each time. It was obvious that he was putting on a show for her and he'd probably been doing it all night.

Elizabeth's giggle was weaker and more slurred.

"I mean, there are worse people to trip with" Marko said with a wide grin.

"Agreed" David said.

Paul always shared whatever he was using and he'd done so many different drugs, there was no doubt he was making sure Elizabeth had a good time. It was an understatement to say knew what he was doing. The girl couldn't have hoped for a better guide, really.

"I'm going to kill him" Dwayne repeated, walking once more.

As Dwayne clenched his fist and Paul's laughing voice boomed around them again, it was clear the brunette was working hard to fight down his smile.

Elizabeth felt so blissfully happy, it was hard to ignore.

"Mercy!"

"...mercy!" Elizabeth chanted, her voice thick. It sounded like she had said, 'murrrr-eeeeee-seeeeeee' instead and Marko laughed.

"She's fucked"

"_He's_ fucked"

"Don't fuck me" Paul said, his voice clear as they approached him, "Lizzie, girl, your man wants to fuck me!"

"My skeleton?" she had actually said 'skell-ing-tonnnnnnnnn' and she sounded a little wounded, hurt that her skeleton, whatever that was, wanted to be intimate with Paul.

"No, no, no. Thought you said that it left? I'm talking about your dude. _Dwaynie_ wants to penetrate me, girl"

"Dwaynie?" Marko snorted.

"He's dead"

"He is, yes" David said, smiling as Dwayne met his eyes.

"Dead since ninete-"

"-shhhhhhh" Elizabeth hissed, stopping Paul's words, sounding a little like a very guttural snake, "-the ground is moving again"

It must have been disorienting for her, the way Paul was having a conversation with her and also his three brothers because she herself couldn't even hear their approach.

"'nah, that's just your man comin' to claim you"

"Yeah?"

"Yeah, of course"

Elizabeth sounded a little calmer and the three men began walking again, seeing an empty carriage up ahead of them.

As David and Marko scanned the area, spotting Paul and Elizabeth slumped against each other high on a ledge, Dwayne went to them in a flash.

"Elizabeth?" he said, hopping up and away from the tracks, crouching before her.

If she had been in her right mind, she probably would have been stunned by his fluid motion, the height of the jump, his speed and grace but, as it was...she was completely and utterly out of it, just as they'd all known she would be.

"Oh, hi Paul, nice to see you..." Paul said indignantly, his eyes dancing with joy and the smile of his face one of his biggest and brightest. As Dwayne peered at his mate, he continued, "...so glad you took Lizzie out for a spell, you did a great job in besting us. Thanks for keeping our egos grounded while also showing our sister a good time. You're absolutely ace. We're nothing compared to your greatness. So glad to see you, so-"

"-shut the fuck up"

Paul descended into laughter, happy to crack a reaction out of Dwayne and even happier to see the quirk of his lips. The serious brunette was struggling to keep a straight face and that was rarer than him being bested.

"Good night all 'round" Paul said, spreading his hands out before him in a small, controlled 'ta-daaaaa' gesture.

"You're something else entirely, you know that? Sneaky fucker" Marko laughed, eyes flitting between his friend and Elizabeth.

He tugged at his embroidered jacket a little before leaning against the still carriage the two had obviously vacated. Elizabeth looked good, despite being off her face. She was slumped comfortably against the wall, her body half against Paul's and Marko had a sneaking suspicion that if he moved, she'd slide straight down to the floor. She looked kind of boneless but it was nice. She looked so carefree, so happy and, as he shot a look at David, both men smiled.

David's was more reserved but Marko could see the approval in his eyes.

She was going to fit in with them well. She may not be brutal and cruel like they could be but she was down to have a good time, she was down to try new things and she was happy with them. It seemed like whatever forces had pushed her and Dwayne together had the right ideas.

Nodding, Marko observed Paul once again, "fair play to you man, fair play"

"Credit where its's due, right?" Paul grinned, looking very, very proud of himself, "anything to say, David?"

Arching his eyebrow and plucking a cigarette from his pocket, having already seated himself inside the rickety and old car, the elder vampire said with the cool air that personified him, "not particularly. You're lucky I didn't give it any effort"

"Oh fuck off!"

David grinned at the indignant scoff in Paul's voice, turning his eyes and watching as Dwayne reached out his hand to graze Elizabeth's somewhat clammy forehead.

"No way, dude. Can't dismiss it. I bested you, I bested your second in command lover boy, I got-"

"-her pupils are huge, man" there was a small hint of reproach and concern in Dwayne's voice but it was clear to all that he was satisfied to see her, to touch her and know that she was OK. They also found it infinitely amusing that he was steadfastly refusing to acknowledge Paul's triumph.

Marko met David's eyes once more and had to look away again, his laughter threatening to bubble up at the look in them.

Dwayne had never been beaten by Paul.

Never.

They had a comfortable relationship, an unbreakable friendship but they had a constant, never ending game of one-upmanship going on and they'd been playing since before Paul's immortality had even been cemented.

In all that time, Dwayne had never been beaten. They drew a lot but more often than not Dwayne's uncompromising strength, his stoic features, his sharp but effortless comebacks relegated Paul to the losing side.

Both David and Marko knew that he was feeling it and best - or maybe worst of all - so did Paul.

If Marko kept his eye contact up with David, he knew they both would have lost it themselves and descended into laughter. Normally it wouldn't be a problem but when it came to his mate, they knew they had to be a little more considerate than usual. At least for now. David and Paul had learned it the hard way and Marko didn't quite want to be on Dwayne's wrong side, either. Just watching his idiot brothers fuck up had been enough for him.

"Nah, dude. She's great, we had a blast. Total trip for her, total trip down memory lane for me" Paul laughed, his face bright and animated. He was obviously having a great night himself and must have forgotten how miserable he'd felt after the incident before. He'd been on the receiving end of Dwayne's rage, he'd fucked up big time and had felt pretty foul about it all but looking at him now, you wouldn't ever have guessed it. There wasn't even a hint of contrition on his face. As far as he was concerned, he and Liz were old friends and she wasn't even remotely fragile. Neither was Dwayne, "I am feeling _so_ fucking nostalgic right now. Remember how we met?"

"Not likely to forget it" David replied, a smile playing at his lips, "one of the more colorful initiations"

"I did _liven_ things up, huh?"

"Witty"

Paul winked, "one of my many skills and charms"

As David raised his eyebrow archly, Marko shook his head.

"So come on. Tell us-" Paul slung his arm over Elizabeth's shoulders and Dwayne let his own hand fall back away from her face.

He'd been cupping it gently, watching her intently but he could feel it, Paul wasn't lying. She _was_ great. She was happy, thrilled. His words were true, not even close to being over exaggerated which was rare for him: she _was_ having an absolute blast wherever she was, whatever she was seeing. Her heartbeat was usual, there was nothing even close to a frown on her face.

She looked blissful.

He didn't doubt she wouldn't feel it in the morning, but for now, he knew she was fine.

As Dwayne sat on the elevated platform, situating himself at the end of Elizabeth's outstretched legs, he allowed his own to dangle over the steep drop.

His voice insistent and rich with ego, Paul continued, "-tell us both about your night. You first, Big D. How'd it feel to get played by me?

Dwayne rolled his eyes, saying with a deadpan voice, "don't ever call me 'Big D'"

He reached out and gently placed his hand over Elizabeth's ankle, stilling it softly. She'd been twitching her foot and nudging it against his hip.

"We stuck together" Marko said, shaking his head and replying before Paul could retort. If those two started one of their good-natured insult rallies the night would never end, "we gave it an hour of nothing, you know. Thought it would be nice to give her a chance-"

"-that was sweet of you-"

"-and then we figured it'd be too easy for Dwayne-"

"-well duh, old soppy balls with his mate vibes-

"-stop interrupting, Jesus. Anyway, he didn't give a shit-" Marko jerked his thumb at David who nodded with a casual shrug, "-so it was down to me and I had _nada_"

Paul laughed, "did it shit you up?"

"Yeah, kinda" Marko laughed in return, unashamed and comfortable with his brothers, "so Dwayne gets in on it and I see the worry on his face because he was feeling nothing, too-"

"-hi, Dwayne!" Elizabeth beamed, her voice loud and clear.

All four men turned to observe her, surprised by how bright her voice was. She had the widest, biggest and dopiest smile on her face and she was blinking over at Marko with hazy eyes. Stifling their grins at how she had interrupted their conversation, starting to talk as if they had only just announced their presence, it was taking more than the usual amount of control to keep their laughter down.

Her unfocused eyes were still trained on the curly-haired blonde, her eyes flicking to his jacket a few times.

"He's by there, girl..." Marko grinned, directing her to Dwayne with his gloved index finger.

Elizabeth rotated her entire head, her eyes moving more slowly, as she also raised her hands in a strange imitation of a t-rex or begging dog, the index fingers on both her hands mirroring Marko's and stretching to a point.

There wasn't too much he could do for her, so he reached out and grasped her hand gently, hooking his own digit around her extended finger.

"There he is!" she kind of slurred, the smile on her face the only thing about her that wasn't out of whack.

She giggled a little but there was pure love on her face and, with the same wide smile, she told the group at large, sounding a little like a toddler coming back from school, "today, we ate colors..."

All four of the men laughed, Marko shaking his head with an "oh fuck..."

"You ate colors?" Dwayne confirmed, his eyes dancing and the amusement unconcealed in his voice, "you're a walking cliche, baby"

"She sure is, right chica?" Paul laughed, "we ate colors and we played with sounds and there were all these black holes opening up and she even had a chat with a skeleton"

Elizabeth made no move to confirm or deny Paul's words, her glazed eyes were trained on Dwayne and she seemed more than happy with the situation she was in.

"Textbook" Marko said, shaking his head wryly, "but she was very mellow after the weed..."

"Fuck yeah she was. All chilled and giggly. You're a textbook user, Lizzie! Next, we're gonna get you a bottle of red and see if you cry, sounds good?" Paul laughed. He glanced at Dwayne before looking over at Marko and David once again, "but nah, she's been great. She didn't like the taste of blue and it sounded like the skeleton was starting some beef-"

David snorted a laugh.

"-and just as the lights were beginning to drip and float, you fuckers flipped the switch on us"

"Sorry, Elizabeth" David intoned.

"I'm glad you two had fun" Dwayne said, watching with a bemused frown as Elizabeth began to curl her finger and tug her arm a little, like she was trying to reel him in. He looked at Paul, "but that was pretty dangerous, man"

"No, it wasn't"

"Yes, it was"

"Hardly"

"Anything could have happened"

"She was with me?"

"Anything could have happened"

As Paul opened his mouth to retort once more, Elizabeth interrupted again.

"The blue tasted bad"

"Yeah? So what did you do?" Dwayne asked her straight away, Paul forgotten. He spoke with infinite, affectionate patience, side-eyeing Paul as the energetic blonde rolled his eyes, his smile was still spread firmly across his face.

"Total favoritism, see the difference in tone?"

"Hey, what did you do, baby?" Dwayne repeated, hoping to get some focused replies from his mate.

"Pink..." Elizabeth said.

"Pink?" Marko repeated, tilting his head as he looked over at their mortal charge.

"It ate the pink colors instead..." there was strange twang in her voice now, though only a hint of it.

Her eyes were slowly gazing around the room behind Dwayne.

"It?"

Paul shrugged.

"How much did you give her?" David asked, watching how Elizabeth's arms were still locked, her index finger turning white with the unnecessary pressure she was using to keep Dwayne close to her, despite her slackened body.

"Barely a tab..." Paul said lightly, staring at David and not glancing at Dwayne at all, "...just a smidge"

Dwayne narrowed his eyes.

"Liar" Marko snorted.

"Like a credit card" Elizabeth chimed, "they were all sliced up like slices of slices and I had a lot of slices"

"Oh, now you're lucid?" Paul said, nudging his shoulder up and grinning down at Elizabeth as she maneuvered her entire head once more, turning to look up at him.

"You call that lucid?" David asked dryly.

"Are you fucking serious?" Dwayne asked lowly, eyes narrowed fully and nostrils somewhat flared, "exactly how much did she take?"

Marko chuckled, shaking his head. It sounded like a lot, especially for someone as green as she was.

"Half of a half" Paul insisted, the smirk on his lips exposing his lie and his insistence on looking at anyone other than Dwayne further giving it away. He made a rectangle with both his index fingers and thumbs, shrugging like it was no big deal, "she had half a _small_ sheet..but, uh...your girl's kinda impatient..."

"So?"

"So she kind of had a lot at once..." there was an innocence in his voice.

"Credit card sized slices, sliced more and sliced again and I had some slices" Elizabeth kind of sung, smiling as her eyes scanned the room. As her eyes flickered to Marko's jacket, then uncertainly around the room once more, she added "but times that by two and that by two again"

As Dwayne opened his mouth, Paul asked, "did you have fun, chica?"

"Yeah"

"She had fun. We're good, s'all good Big Boy"

"She's out of it, man" Marko said, shaking his head again, "good little misdirection there, though. Half of a half times two and multiplied again makes...what?"

"Too much" Dwayne's voice was hard.

"Did you have fun, Lizzie?" Paul asked again, biting his cheek to still his laughter as he caught the look of murderous annoyance on Dwayne's face, "you had a good time, right? That's the important thing, hey girl?"

"Girl" she repeated, giggling a little, tilting her head a little as if her words echoed.

"On a scale of one to ten? Exactly how much fun did you have?"

"What's a one?"

Her eyes were unfocused, scanning the room wildly. She kept frowning at something periodically and it made her look like she had a tick, especially with the continued tilting of her head.

"Low score"

"Ten?"

"High score"

Her words were still a bit slurred but now she sounded distracted.

"Five?"

"...mid-range score"

David sighed.

"Yeah" Elizabeth laughed, her smiling fading as her eyes caught something mid air above Marko's head and, as he craned his neck upwards, wondering what she could possibly be imagining, a brief silence filled the ride.

"...see, she had fun" Paul coughed, waving his free arm in front of Elizabeth's eyes.

She didn't react.

"Is this all you've been doing? Having nonsensical conversations?"

Dwayne carefully tugged his finger free of hers and gently worked at lowering her now rigid arms.

Paul laughed and shook his head, facing David, "No way, man. She's an eager fuckin' beaver, she was rapt. We shot the shit for ages"

"About?"

"Life. Death. Historical sexual deviancies and the suffocating patriarchy that shaped women's lives during my mortal youth"

"Seriously?" Marko asked.

"Actually, yeah?" Paul chuckled.

"We gonna get you to bed? Maybe get you some water?" Dwayne asked, tilting his head as Elizabeth continued frowning up into the air.

Her heart was beating a little faster and when she spoke, she sounded a little nervous.

"...Paul had a fiance"

"What's she looking at?" David queried, mildly interested.

"I sure did. Say, what you looking at up there?"

"He didn't have any pets"

"...we didn't talk about pets, girl?"

"The whisky hurt my throat"

"Lizzie doesn't like whisky" Paul told everyone.

"You let her drink?" Dwayne asked.

"She asked" Paul defended, "I can't say no to my girl"

"Did you give her water?"

"...sure"

"Idiot!" Marko laughed.

"Seriously? You mixed and didn't even think to get her water?"

"She wanted to have fun! You had fun, huh chica?"

She said nothing.

"She's going to feel this tomorrow" Marko said.

"Nah..."

"Think she can tell a good lie?" David asked, "she's going to need to, she's going to look and feel like shit"

"I'll help her with it" Dwayne shrugged, "Liz? Are we going?"

"No"

"So she's not totally out of it?" Marko chuckled, surprised to hear such a direct response.

"You don't wanna go to bed?"

"She's gonna follow me"

A hint of unsure fear had crept into Elizabeth's mumbled words and all four men watched her.

"We've moved on to paranoia. Textbook trip" David said as if he were commenting on a nature video, "you were right, Marko"

"Who's gonna follow you?" Marko and Paul asked at the same time.

"She is"

"OK, I'm taking her home" Dwayne told his brothers. Softly, he reached forward and carefully tipped Elizabeth's chin downwards, gently moving her unsurprisingly limp face towards him, "let's go"

"...we can't...she'll follow us" Elizabeth whispered heavily. Her eyebrows furrowed as she stared, somewhat unseeingly, at Dwayne.

"Who's gonna follow you?" Paul asked, genuine curiosity lacing his voice, "thought you said the skeleton didn't have a gender?"

"You gave her too much" Marko said.

"The girl..." Elizabeth whispered.

"What girl?"

"...she came out"

Dwayne glanced over his shoulder, meeting David's eyes and shrugging in helpless confusion, "what girl?"

"I have no idea"

Facing his mate again, Dwayne asked, "Elizabeth, what girl?"

"Her"

"We overwhelmed her. There's too much going on now" Marko guessed.

"You mastered the use of the feminine possessive pronoun" Paul nodded, "good job, Lizzie, but who is she?"

"_Is_ that a possessive pronoun?" David asked, "used in a complete sentence like that?"

"...dunno?"

Marko laughed, "you two are cold fuckers, you know that? Liz? Who's the girl?"

"Your girl"

"Marko doesn't have a girl, baby" Dwayne said, shaking his head, "it's OK, we can go..."

"Oouch" Marko chortled as David and Paul laughed at the unintentional insult.

"My main man has many girls, Lizzie" Paul assured, "just no consistent ones, you feel me? We don't date, remember?"

"New flavor every week" David added.

Elizabeth didn't recognize or even hear their dark humor.

"She's scaring me"

"So let's go?"

"No!" Elizabeth replied, trying to scoot forwards towards Dwayne. Her body was too limp and, as she flopped dangerously towards the floor, Paul easily cupped her head in the palms of his hands. As Dwayne's hands settled on her hips, steadying her, Paul supported her head, his knuckles close to grazing the floor of the ledge they were sat on.

"Aw, shit, maybe it was too much?"

"You fucking think?" Dwayne said distractedly.

"She was fine until you fuckers showed up"

"Like I said" Marko shrugged, "there's too much happening now"

Elizabeth was staring at the space above Marko's head still, a confused and worried look clouding her face.

Marko pushed his body off and away from the cart, confident she was in good hands but willing to help if needed. She was lying down on the floor of the ledge. her hand safely padded in Paul's cupped hands and Dwayne holding onto her hips. She wasn't going to wriggle off or fall down or hurt herself.

"Why don't you want to go back?" Dwayne asked Elizabeth directly, ignoring Paul and trying to solve an irrational, drug related problem with rational thinking.

"...'cause...I think she wants you"

"Me?"

"Lizzie!" Paul laughed, peering down at her, "are you jealous of an imaginary girl!?"

"She came out of his jacket and she's been staring-"

Elizabeth was starting to panic a little, her heart beating as her voice became mildly frantic.

"and so the paranoia really begins-" David narrated, as Paul also spoke, "-ohhhhh, Marko's _patch_?"

"Her?" Marko glanced down at the embroidered girl covering part of his chest, "she's totally harmless. Promise, Liz"

"I think she wants Dwayne!" Elizabeth cried, looking up at Paul with desperation.

"Nobody wants Dwayne, chica-" Paul assured.

"-I swear to God-"

"-she does want him though, Paul! She does!"

"Paranoia" David repeated.

"Way too much stimuli" Marko confirmed.

Dwayne shot them both a look before focusing his attention on Elizabeth once more.

"She was at the library! She told me, she told me she was there-"

"-she has a speaking part?"

"Be serious" Dwayne commanded. Paul opened his mouth to protest, smiling instead when Elizabeth's panicked eyes met his.

Marko slipped off his jacket and folded it inwards, "she's gone, Liz. See?"

Paul tilted his hands a little and Elizabeth's head flopped towards Marko, though her eyes were still focused on the air above his head.

"We have to move fast then" Elizabeth said, the sweat collecting a little more heavily on her brow and in her hairline, "real fast-"

"-but why?-" Paul asked.

"-because I want to get her home" Dwayne insisted, his voice firm, "we're going, Liz"

"She's totally harmless" Marko assured once again.

"...imaginary things often are" David drawled, still sat in the carriage.

"Dude, come on, she's off her face. We didn't do LSD as mortals-" Marko defended, "-be a little nicer?"

"...she's harmless, Elizabeth..." David offered dryly, giving Marko a patient, 'how's that?' look.

"You've all been great, we're leaving" Dwayne said, his voice hard, "sit her up"

Paul moved to follow Dwayne's command, stilling as Elizabeth cried out, "NO!"

Eyes dancing wildly, she tried to focus on Paul, "she wants him, Paul. She wants his balls! Don't let her know where I live, she'll cup them, just like you said to-"

As Paul's hands dropped to the floor, propelling by the uncontrolled burst of absolute riotous laughter that erupted from his body, Elizabeth's body jerked a little from the motion.

David and Marko laughed too, the random and nonsensical words falling from Elizabeth's mouth so laced with worry and panic and so utterly ridiculous proved impossible to ignore. More than that, the look of murderous annoyance, concern and also sheer amusement on Dwayne's face was so rare.

"Paul!" she cried, squirming on the floor.

"His-you're-" Paul was laughing so hard, he couldn't form any words, he couldn't muster up even a scrap of comfort.

"Close your eyes, baby. I'm taking you to bed"

Elizabeth said nothing but closed her eyes so tightly, squeezed them with all her might that Dwayne couldn't help the little laugh that escaped him. She was tripping hard and he couldn't decide if the drugs suited her or not.

She really was innocent.

"I'm going to kill you" he said to Paul, his voice friendly enough as carefully tried to scoop Elizabeth up into his arms, "I'm going to find out what you two talked about and I'm going to make you pay"

Paul could only laugh through the ominous promise.

Though she had been largely boneless before, Elizabeth was now rigid and solid, her body frozen and tense. It was too difficult, too strange to try and hold her in his arms.

"Over the shoulder" David advised.

Paul was still laughing, his body jerking as deep and booming laughs wracked his body. He began to push Elizabeth's head up, working her shoulders, pausing as Dwayne protested, "she's not a bag of potatoes-"

"-for all we know, she thinks she is" Marko shrugged, watching as Elizabeth refused to loosen her body even slightly.

"Shit" Dwayne said. Over the shoulder it was. He cursed again, dipping his shoulder a little as Paul helped - in the most unhelpful way - maneuver his mate into a sitting position, pushing her body forward. For a second, her body went limp as it draped over his shoulder. Dwayne settled his hand over her backside, trying to secure her and make sure she wasn't going to throw herself down to the floor, frowning as she slowly and wordlessly began to straighten her body, her arms uncomfortably stuck to her sides.

"Shit" he repeated, feeling how tense she now was.

Paul was still chuckling, tears forming in his eyes and, as Dwayne jumped down onto the tracks, he shook his head.

It felt like he was carrying a plank.

"Elizabeth?"

"Her eyes are still closed, man" Marko said, chuckling and unable to look at the scene before him. The young mortal hadn't relaxed her body even a little. Even her tip toes were pointed in her scuffed and dirty sneakers.

"She'll loose up" David told Dwayne, his eyes dancing and his smirk wide, "she doesn't have the core strength to keep it up for long"

"Liz?" Marko said.

There was no response and while David's words had been cold and somewhat humorous, Dwayne could feel Elizabeth's abs quivering with the difficulty of performing a plank. She was definitely going to loosen up soon.

"Liz?" Marko repeated.

There was still no response from the girl and her eyes were still scrunched up tightly. Paul was still tittering to himself, whatever comment Elizabeth had uttered about Dwayne's balls propelling him into endless happiness.

"She's gone again" David told Marko, looking at Elizabeth and wondering when her body would fold in on itself, when her head would rest against his back and her legs against his stomach.

"...would you change it?" Marko asked Dwayne.

"What?" the brunette asked, drumming his hand against Elizabeth's hip once, "this?"

"Yeah"

"Knowing what you know, if you could go back and not have a mate...would you do it?"

"No" Dwayne said easily, shaking his head, "it's too late for that. I can't loose her now that I've got her"

The frank honesty in his voice silenced them all, even Paul.

Elizabeth - eyes still scrunched shut and unheeding of Dwayne's public admission of love - began to stretch her arms before her, her left arm smushing in Dwayne's face on its journey. As he moved his neck, ducking it a little, he laughed once at her timing.

"You love your plank, huh?" Marko asked, smiling widely.

"No doubt" he glanced at his mate, still rigidly straight over his shoulder but now with Super Man arms out stretched in front of her, "and I've got front row seats when its your turn" he told the group at large.

"Give her our love" Paul ordered, grinning.

"Regards" David corrected.

"Let me know if you need me to help take the edge off" Marko offered. There wasn't too much he could do, the drugs she'd taken were in control of her mind, but he supposed he could make sure she slept soundly and if he and Dwayne worked together, he thought they could take some of the edge off for her but there was no doubt she was in for a world of pain in the morning. Alcohol and LSD and no water? After many late nights? After many late nights and parties?

Marko grinned, moving to nibble to material of his glove.

Mortals couldn't keep up with them but she was trying valiantly.

"It's a rite of passage" Paul said, his eyes dancing.

Turning, Dwayne pointed at Paul once, an ominous warning of the revenge coming his way, before making his way back to the entrance.

As Elizabeth's abs began to quiver in real earnest, he smiled, thinking of Marko's question.

She was off her face, sweaty, tipsy and she had some wonderful dark circles blooming under her eyes but he had never loved anyone more.

He wouldn't change his mate for the world.

* * *

**A/N: **such a busy two weeks! I'm actually publishing this from an airplane, free wifi...well, 30mb but still - good for a LCC! Thank you all so much for the reviews. Liz is going to have to slow down if she wants to keep up with the boys but storms are brewing in the not so distant distance. Have a wonderful weekend, everyone!


	70. Chapter 71

_Everything was floating, almost imperceptibly, just millimeters away from where they should be, but Elizabeth knew. She could feel it, even if her eyes couldn't quite focus on anything for longer than a few seconds. Her eyelids weren't quite working but it was fine. She didn't need to see. She knew it to be true. Everything was floating, delicately, softly, and she was floating, too. _

_The air was thrumming with pulses, gentle and smooth, brushing through her hair so carefully and she was suspended, elevated._

_Happy._

_She knew where she was. It was familiar, despite its unfamiliarity._

_Her room had come to find her, to claim her and contain her, to stop her from floating up, up and away into the dark night sky._

_Where had she been before? _

_She didn't remember. _

_Did she? _

_There had been a cave...maybe. Not her cave but then, was it her cave? Did she have a cave?_

_She wasn't sure._

_Somebody had a cave but maybe she hadn't been there._

_She had been in the second cave._

_It had smelled __like plastic...maybe._

_She couldn't remember._

_She'd been in a dark place but she had been with friends, she thought..she knew that she had been__ happy. That much was clear. She'd been happy before she'd floated up and away...or had she floated down and out? _

_Again, she couldn't be sure. _

_All she knew was that her room had sought her out, hunted her down and trapped her._

_She knew that much was true because she had been flying. She had been flying freely, zooming through the sky, free to go wherever the night guided her...only to be trapped by the four walls of her room._

_It had snared her. _

_It was alive, her room. It was a living, breathing, knowing, seeing creature and it wanted to keep her locked within its depths. _

_She knew that was true, too, because every hair on her head tingled delightfully with its pulsing breath and she could feel its intentions as clear as day._

_It was a dragon. A sleeping dragon and she was its victim._

_The space was glowing dimly, the moonlight streaming through the window was glittering and sparkling. Whenever her eyelids offered her a glimpse of the twinkling abyss, she was thrilled. _

_It wasn't terrible, being caught._

_It was kind of nice._

_Odd, strange, incorrect...but nice._

_Maybe._

_She didn't know._

_Everything was changing. _

_Nothing was as it should be._

_ Even the bed - she knew it to be her bed, she did, on some level, though it felt strange to her - was different. It was soft, so pliable. It was like a toasted marshmallow, threatening, wanting, waiting to encompass her body. _

_Thankfully, she was floating along with everything else, for it couldn't quite suck her down into its warm depths._

_She wasn't the victim. _

_She was the victor._

_The room had trapped her but the mattress would never be able to. _

_She would beat it all._

_She knew she would._

_She would slay the dragon, she would emerge the winner. _

_She knew this for a fact because she felt wired, attuned to everything. It felt like her body was connected to the things around her. There was nothing she couldn't do. _

_Unless, of course, the dragon had won. _

_Had the dragon won? _

_She was already hot, terribly hot. Hot and sweaty. __She knew that the droplets of sweat lacing her body were dripping upwards, being pulled high to the ceiling, suspended in the air._

_Is that why she felt the way she did?_

_Had the dragon won?_

_"Did I die?"_

_A chuckle, so deep, so masculine, so invincible met her ears and Elizabeth felt her eyes close in delight as the almost musical note vibrated in her ear, down into her mind._

_She knew it, she knew that voice, that laugh._

_It was Dwayne._

_He was here, he was with her in the dripping, floating, dancing world._

_He was with her, in the stomach of the dragon._

_She spread out her hands, still feeling the vibrations that he had sent towards her. They were still pulsing steadily up through her fingers and down into her arm._

_"Laugh again" she whispered, feeling each and every one of her words pass over her tongue._

_They felt heavy and a little spiky but they tickled, burning wonderfully._

_"You like it?"_

_She made a noise of agreement as his words danced around her, grazing her skin, penetrating down into her bones._

_Like it? She loved it._

_His laugh, his words, his voice...they were like balm. _

_Soothing, comforting._

_Why was he with her in the dragon's stomach? Had he always been with her? She wasn't sure but at the same time, she was. She knew he'd been with her because she knew he would never leave her. _

_It was nice. _

_He was her constant. _

_She reached out, trying to find him, her fingers brushing the blankets that covered the bed. She could feel the fabric come to life, languidly and lazily trying to cling to her, to wrap around her wrists and pull her down into the waiting, toasty, soft depths of the mattress below. _

_It was tempting...but she resisted it. _

_Dwayne was far more tempting. _

_She didn't want to fall down, to slink into that deceptively welcoming bed._

_She wanted Dwayne. She wanted him._

_As her whole body pulsed, she could feel a twinkling, delicate buzz as her fingers met the skin of his arm. With limbs that felt too heavy as well as far too light, she tried to turn to him. _

_He was beside her. He was next to her. _

_She wasn't alone. She was with him. _

_Together in her dreamworld, together in the dragon's lair._

_The dragon didn't stand a chance now. _

_She wanted to laugh._

_Maybe she did, she couldn't hear it but she could feel it bubbling in her throat._

_The mattress begged her not to leave, begged her to stay and allow it to immerse her. She could feel the tendrils of blanket sneaking their way up her ankles, slinking away from her wrists but she couldn't, she wouldn't follow them, though she could feel how much they wanted her to._

_She wanted Dwayne._

_He was solid. Immovable. Hard and real and hers and she wanted him, she needed him._

_In her world of dreams and movement, he was her anchor. _

_He wasn't wearing a shirt and the skin under her fingertips was cold, delightfully cold against the searing heat of the room, the scorching heat of her body._

_She wanted more._

_She wanted more but the blanket had her ankles, she couldn't move, she coudn't-_

_"You're coming up?"_

_-yes, she could. She had him, she could do whatever she wanted to do. _

_She wouldn't be bested by the dragon's magic, by her sly bed or the omniscient room._

_Her neck rotated as she tried to chase his words, tried to catch them on her eyelashes but the the deep timbre of his voice was moving faster than she could and then, suddenly, beautifully, his hands were on her body._

_Was he touching her thigh? Her hip? Her back? She didn't know. His words were clear but nothing else was, not really. She felt boneless and his hands felt like they were everywhere, all over her, spreading their welcome coldness over her heated body._

_It felt amazing, like she could feel his touch in every fiber of her being. _

_She felt a whimper of joy leave her throat, felt as her body trembled but she couldn't speak. Her head was full, heavy and as her forehead rested against his chest, she trembled again._

_She was on him, pressed against him. Her body against his, flush and perfect and grounded. _

_For a fleeting second, she was worried she was going to pass through him but he was real, he was solid. He wasn't floating, he wasn't soft._

_He was hard and she clung to him, finding his reality far, far better than the fluid world she was in._

_She had Dwayne. The dragon had been defeated. _

_"Elizabeth?"_

_His words danced through her hair and her eyelashes brushed against his chest. She could feel the question in his voice, she could feel his question mark roll up over her neck and burrow behind her ear._

_She couldn't be sure where she was, not anymore. It felt like the dragon had slunk away, like the room was watching but weak. She didn't know if they were two entities or one in the same but it didn't matter. __She couldn't tell if everything was floating, she couldn't tell if the room was still vibrating, pulsating._

_She didn't know what world she was sliding into but still...it didn't matter._

_She could feel him. _

_She could feel Dwayne, she could smell him and touch him._

_She knew what she wanted._

_She wanted to taste him, too._

_She could feel the hardness of his body and she wanted it, more than she could express. As she kissed the firm skin of his chest, moving down to his solid abs, feeling each and every muscle in perfect clarity, she could feel her lips tingling, dancing. _

_She moaned softly, moving downwards, chasing the feeling._

_As she kissed him, she could feel herself taking control of her body once more, she could feel the blankets slide away from her ankles, retreating down towards the waiting mattress._

_She could feel her limbs again, too. _

_Dwayne was giving her power._

_His hands trailed up her body, sending jolts of pure pleasure in their wake and she thought she would drown in him. Really, truly drown in him. She could feel how her skin rippled and danced under his touch, reacting like a lake disturbed by a pebble._

_"Elizabeth.." The soft growl of her name floated around her, thrummed in the air and she moaned again. She could feel it, she could feel his words grazing over her skin._

_Maybe she was surrounded by floating objects, by blankets that wanted to pull her down into the mattress but Dwayne was immovable, indomitable._

_He was the new world she was hurtling towards, dragons forgotten._

_She continued her path downwards, knowing exactly, despite her cloudy mind, what she was looking for, what she wanted._

_"You're high, baby-" he spoke, that deep, addictive timber throbbing, pulsating through the beautiful haze._

_She could feel something else throbbing, too. _

_"-Elizabeth, hey...baby...?"_

_His hands rested gently on her head, softly, hesitantly, stopping her path downwards. _

_It felt different and not in a good way. She liked his firm touch, the way his deft fingers sent waves of tingly delight over her. Soft didn't suit him. _

_And then there was his voice. Was it concern? Was there concern, was there a hint of worry she could hear? She didn't know, she wasn't sure but she didn't like it...it sounded uncomfortably heavy, like the words were weighted and rusty._

_She didn't have time for them. She didn't like them way she liked his other words._

_She ran her tongue over her lips, dampening them lightly, loving the way they tingled delicately. _

_She breathed deeply, allowing her fingers to dance across the defined bones of his hips, easily loosing herself in him again._

_The soft touch of his hand hardened a little and, elated, she shuddered as the familiar and wonderful pressure of his fingertips washed over her again._

_She closed her eyes and sighed in relief as she placed a delicate, almost reverent kiss against his hardness. _

_She felt him twitch and she moaned as her lips tingled again in respons__e__._

_She had what she wanted and she'd never been more sure of anything, despite how unsure of everything she was. _

_"Shhhhh" she whispered, commanded, feeling the wetness at her core and the only part of his body that was hot. _

_She felt how he was trembling lightly, she could feel the twitching of his jaw and somehow, she didn't know how, she could feel more of those rusty but reluctant words ready to fall from his mouth._

_"Shhh..." she whispered again, feeling his contradiction._

_He was soft but hard, __gentle but strong. _

_She was his. _

_"You're mine..." she whispered._

_While his words had inspired her, had elevated her, had touched her she found that hers had the same magic for suddenly, wonderfully, thankfully she felt his reluctance disappear. _

_His fingers, deft and strong, wove themselves into her hair, moving against her scalp and she moaned again, loudly and without control. _

_His touch was electric, it was sparking and deep and penetrating and she wanted more._

_She wanted him, she wanted all of him. _

_As her lips brushed his hardness again, he moaned, too-_

_"-nahaha, come on, girl! You've got to try whisky!"_

Elizabeth groaned, head exploding as Paul's words boomed loudly, interrupting her dream.

No...no, it wasn't a dream.

She had been remembering.

She groaned again, softly this time, in annoyance.

What time was it? How late had she slept and why, why in the world had she woken up?

She didn't _want_ to wake up, she wanted to remember, to relive.

She squeezed her eyes gently, fighting to fall back into her memory.

It was so erotic, so intense.

She had been in a fluid world of confusion but Dwayne, her love and her mate had been there with her.

He'd held her, her breasts had been pressed against his thighs. She could remember. She could. It was right there and she was going to fight to relive it. His hands had trailed softly up over her back, her neck. It had been amazing and then, then his hand had wrapped itself deep into her hair and she'd allowed him to guide her, to teach her and lead her as she'd taken him into her mouth.

It had been perfect, it had been indescribable and she hated that she'd woken up, that she'd interrupted, broken the memory.

_Why_ had she woken up?

She took a shuddering breath and gently moved her hand over her nipple, oddly but comfortably naked under her blanket.

She wanted to remember. She had been with Dwayne, she had been with him. She had touched him and tasted him and-

_"-wow, slow down baby girl! That's your sixth shot...but, I mean, it is a solid, even number and we love those, right? Ah fuck it, we going for seve-"_

Her stomach rolled and her head began to thud mercilessly as wakefulness, horrible, unwelcome wakefulness really began to pull at her. Suddenly her whole body hurt, thrummed with pain and she could feel sweat lining her neck and temples and God it wasn't fair.

She could relive her time with Dwayne, she could remember their slow, languid and intense movements but she could also remember why everything had been so intangible, and it _had_ been intangible.

Shit.

She had been utterly out of her mind.

She could remember what she had taken.

What she had ingested.

What she had drunk.

"Oh, God.." Elizabeth whimpered, stomach jerking as the hangover from hell began to stake its claim on her.

_"-take another shot, cutie pie, let's have another teeny, tiny little tab and then we'll go see the horror house-"_

Elizabeth stumbled out of bed, falling to the floor and hitting her knees hard. Her body jerked, her throat burned and, as her fingers grasped the cool metal trashcan that waited, unused and clean by her bed, she vomited violently into it, memories of alcohol and drugs replacing everything else.

As her abs cramped painfully, horribly sore for reasons she just couldn't fathom, Elizabeth felt the muscles in her calves tighten, too. She'd never felt more wretched and, as another spluttering bout of hot, thick, acidic vomit burned its way up, she groaned.

Channeling the wild boys she had come to embrace, she coughed and whimpered, "...mother fucker..."

She knew she was in for a long and rough day.


	71. Chapter 72

"-but you're not around anymore sweetie, what was I supposed-"

"-Mom, you're never around either"

"Oh, that's not fair. Come on, sweetheart. I'm working, you know that"

"I'm working too"

"Oh, please, Michael. This is...this is ridiculous you're not working, you should..gosh, you should be studying and having fun-"

Pausing on the stairs, Grandpa tilted his head. He wasn't usually one for eavesdropping but, as he wiggled his fingers thoughtfully, he recognized a rare tone in his daughter's voice. Well, not rare...just one he hadn't heard since her teenage years.

From the sound of it, she was in the midst of a little fight and she was feeling hurt, frustrated. From experience, he knew those tones came from her being on the loosing side of a fight and feeling genuinely hard done by because of it. He could remember when she'd tried to sneak out with her friends to watch a concert and she'd begged, implored her mother to let her go. They'd had a fight right there on the stairs, his wife steadfast in her refusal to let Lucy leave - even more-so, upon finding she'd tried to sneak out - and poor teenage Lucy with her hair styled in the highest bouffant he'd ever seen, with lips frosted pink and lashes long as spider legs had plead her case.

Now _that_ had been a long night.

He smiled fondly at the memory, unable to help himself.

It felt like his life was coming full circle and it was pleasing if not a little odd.

He could remember fighting with his parents, he could remember Lucy fighting with him and his wife and now, he could hear his little girl putting up with the same grief from her own child.

It was kind of poetic, but, as he head his daughter emit a scoff, he paused once more. He'd been making moves to go upstairs, to continue his route to the toilet but that scoff was new.

Was Lucy close to loosing her cool?

If so, something big was going down. She usually kept an even head, she was calm, very collected. It took a lot to rattle her. She was a great mother and he knew she got it from his late wife. She'd been a great mother, too. The boys were good kids, they rarely pushed her over the edge enough to snap at them and this was the first time since they'd all come to live in his home that he could actually feel some discord.

"-I just...this conversation, I-I...it's utterly ridiculous!"

He could hear disappointment in her voice, though he could tell she was trying to mask it.

She was trying to mask her anger, too...he could tell that much. He wondered if Michael could, as well.

The whole thing was interesting but strange, somewhat unpleasant.

An odd morning.

An odd morning all around.

He usually slept quite poorly, tossing and turning and unable to drift off comfortably. It was old age creeping up on him, faster than he appreciated but thankfully slower than it caught up to his old man. Aches and pains woke up when he went to bed and it had become a part of his life now. He could deal with it, he was accustomed to it. Funny how people could adjust to things. Sometimes he would have a shot of bourbon to loosen himself up, if it was a particularly bad night he'd take some tablets. His doctor was a total quack but he prescribed the good stuff at least but last night he'd needed nothing at all.

Last night he'd slept like a baby.

It had taken him a while to drift off but once he had? He'd not risen, not even for a second. He hadn't tossed or turned or shifted even once, it seemed. He'd woken up, still tucked comfortably under his comforter. It had been a long, solid sleep and he'd had the most wonderful dreams. He couldn't remember what they were about, not for the life of him, but he'd woken up feeling happy, refreshed.

It was a rare delight and, as such...it was odd.

He wasn't one to complain, but still. A well slept night, his daughter fighting with her son.

Odd indeed.

He frowned a little and craned his head towards the kitchen, still paused on the stairs.

"Look, Micahel, I'm your mother and I'm-"

"-I thought you asked if we were friends?"

"Oh, Michael. This is silly. Can't we be both?"

"Of course"

There was a softness in Michael's voice but there was a hard annoyance there, too. It was strange to hear him produce those tones, he was usually kind and softly spoken with his mother, and rightly so. He wasn't a bad kid, none of his grandchildren were. It was just strange, so odd to hear. A real morning of oddities, it seemed. Sammy was the one who got the Big Brother Brush Off and hearing Lucy on the receiving end gave Grandpa all the justification he needed to listen in.

"Friends talk, mothers talk with their kids. So why won't you talk to me? I don't understand, sweetheart..."

"Because I think you're being unreasonable, Mom. I already spoke with you about this, I've tried to explain my point of view and yeah..." there was a pause and Grandpa could imagine Michael shrugging, "...sorry, but you're being unreasonable. You are..."

"Me?"

There was silence before his daughter spoke again.

"Michael, I'm not being unreasonable, I'm not. I-I...I'm _worried_ about you. I'm concerned, I-you...you, you said-"

"-Mom, I told you that I was thinking about dropping out when we came here. When we were moving in. That's not news to you, come on. I _told_ you already..."

Dropping out? Grandpa frowned and slowly sat on the step.

Michael was going to drop out? Well it was shocking and sudden...but it wasn't _such_ a surprise. Everybody knew that Elizabeth was the one who was going to excel in school and go on to a good college, definitely an out of state one, maybe an Ivy League. Sammy was likely to follow in her footsteps because she would make it look relatively easy and he'd have nothing else that much appealed to him. Michael was pretty sporty though and he did have a good head on him when he applied himself...there wasn't a reason why he shouldn't go to school. Admittedly there were no scholarships or fancy titles in his future but to drop out completely? He had the potential, it was there...

"You said it in passing! You were moving boxes and-"

"-but I was serious, Mom. I was. And now I've got an _actual_, real job opportunity with _actual_ prospects for development and-"

Huh.

A job? Well, that was new.

A job...that was different. Thinking on it, Grandpa could see why college didn't appeal to the kid, especially since the move to Santa Carla. Maybe there was a little more going on in Arizona but there was nothing for a college grad here and it showed. Who wanted a college grad to work on the boardwalk? Who wanted a college grad to wait tables? Santa Carla was a town for tourists and the jobs reflected that. If Michael had been scoping the place out, maybe he understood it? So..really, a job could be the way to go. A trade, a skill to work with...

Grandpa tilted his head, listening with uncharacteristic seriousness, trying to absorb as much information as he could.

"-and health insurance? Dental? A livable salary? A career with upward mobility and-"

"-yes"

Grandpa blinked. There was no bluff in Michael's words and Lucy must have been stunned into silence for a second because when she spoke again, her voice was a little hurt, "oh, sweetie...you're doing this because-"

"-Mom. Don't...I was thinking about dropping out before I met her, we've talked about this already. I feel like I'm going around in circles with you..."

So there was a girl in the picture?

He knew there was a girl in the picture, of course. He wasn't stupid. The kid was out late, staying out overnight and he'd taken to wearing a leather jacket, kind of roughing up his style a bit but it must have been pretty damn serious if a girl was the reason he was thinking of dropping out.

Choosing a trade over a degree wasn't such a bad idea, not if you thought about the bigger picture but making a decision because of a girl?

Now that _was_ a bad idea...or maybe it wasn't?

Grandpa didn't know.

Kids had changed so much from when he was a that age himself, it was impossible to keep up. They seemed to get older faster and nothing seemed as easy as it used to be.

"Oh, Michael, I made that exact same mistake-"

Grandpa shrugged a little, shaking his head with a small frown, a little saddened by the tone of Lucy's voice.

He'd never been overly fond of her ex-husband and hearing her speak with such regret made him wish he'd been more vocal about his concerns. He didn't like to hear his daughter acknowledge that she thought her youth had been a mistake. It wasn't. She'd given up her education, her chances for a career but she'd been a wonderful mother. She was the reason her family was as amazing as it was. She'd grown so much, she was successful in her own ways and in her own rights.

He hoped she could see it.

He understood why she wanted more for her own kids, but still.

"-it's not a mistake. I swear, Mom. It's a good job with good prospects. If I started now, I'd be management in five years. I'd be _ahead _of college grads, in no way does this not make sense. I'm moving towards something good and so what if there's a great girl by my side? You're just projecting your own insecurities-"

"-_what?_-"

"-and that's fine, Mom. I get it. Dad screwed you over and I hate that he did it to you but this is _my_ life. Things will be different, I swear they will. I promise, things will be different for me. For us..." Michael's voice was kind, commiserating and there was some regret there, too but it was clear that he wouldn't be swayed.

When he spoke again, his voice was a little harder, "...but, Mom this is a two way street. If you can't accept and support that I'm moving towards something good then...I'm sorry but it goes both ways. I'm not meeting Max and neither should they..." Michael's voice was soft but firm.

Grandpa could only assume that 'they' meant himself, Liz and Sammy. So did that mean Lucy had said she wouldn't meet the girl Michael was involved with? Had Michael tried to arrange some kind of meeting? A dinner maybe? Lunch?

There was certainly something going on.

Lucy was silent and he could imagine her blinking, trying to process her son's words. He wanted to go down and comfort her but he knew she needed some space. There were times to interrupt and this wasn't one of them.

"Look, I gotta go. I have to study, believe it or not. I love you, Mom"

"...I love you too, sweetie..." Lucy's voice was small and hurt but it was clear she was trying to be strong and put on a brave front.

She was a good mother, there was no doubt about that.

As the little door leading out into the garden opened, Grandpa frowned, standing. Poor Lucy. She was a good mother and Michael was a good kid, too. Whatever was going on was just the result of miscommunication, he was sure. It happened. Heck, he could remember the many fights Lucy had with him when she was a teenager. It was-

-a creak on the landing behind him caught his attention and he turned, craning his neck. He knew Sammy was out walking Nanook and Elizabeth had been taking one of the longest showers he had ever known one of the family to take. He knew it must have been her but she was walking so heavily, it didn't quite sound like her.

"You look terrible, Lizzie..." he said, looking up at his granddaughter with wide eyes.

He stood slowly, his knees protesting a little.

He didn't want to be so blunt, not with her but damn if he wasn't telling the truth.

A morning of oddities indeed.

She was wearing her older brother's sweatpants and a faded, fairly ugly sweater. It was very faded, it must have been sun-bleached but he could tell by the pattern it was once Sammy's. He'd probably donated it to her after deeming it unusable himself. Her hair was obviously freshly washed but it hung limp, framing a face that was pallid, blotchy and shadowed with dark circles. She was a very pretty girl but today she looked a little, "like a goblin or something!"

"Oouch...thanks, Grandpa" Elizabeth winced, swallowing thickly.

She'd showered thoroughly, scrubbed every inch of her body in a deep, almost painful clean. She'd cleaned her teeth twice, attacking her tongue with her toothbrush as well as flossing and gargling. She had dug the tips of her fingers deep into her scalp, massaging foaming suds all over her head and hair...but still, she felt foul.

She had never really had a hangover, nothing more than a little headache but she couldn't have ever imagined just how much everything hurt.

Her head was pounding, her stomach rolling, her joints felt stiff and her knees were still screaming in pain from her crash to the floor.

The little wastebasket usually waited, unused and tucked away in her closet. She knew Dwayne must have put it out for her and she wanted to die from embarrassment because of it. He was so thoughtful but she knew she must have been a really, really big mess and the fact that he'd prepared the trash can for her to puke in solidified how terrible she must have been.

It was mortifying and only added another level to her pain. A nice slice of crippling, inescapably embarrassing mental pain to add to the breakdown of her body.

Grimacing again, she hated how eager, how excited and happy she had been to try the drugs Paul had playfully offered her. She'd been like a giddy little school girl. He'd told her all about the things she could feel and experience, he'd promised to keep her safe and she had taken a fistful of strange tasting tabs...and that's what she could remember. She knew she'd probably scoffed down more. He'd laughed, she'd laughed...but not once had she thought to concern herself with the next morning.

She'd been too in the moment.

Way, way too in the moment.

There was a pretty big jump from a joint to LSD but she hadn't even considered it. It had felt right and fun to just be with him. She'd felt free and easy and it had been amazing, there were no two ways about it.

She'd had an absolute blast, she knew that.

She'd downed some whiskey happily, too, though she didn't remember where it came from. They had wandered around the boardwalk for a spell, Elizabeth could remember hankering after some corn dogs but then everything else was a strange and confusing mess of events.

She couldn't have even guessed as to where she had been, where she had gone.

What she had done.

All she could feel with any clarity were the after effects.

She didn't doubt that she looked like a goblin.

"Oh. I say that aloud?"

"Yes"

"I do that sometimes" he grinned at her and walked to meet her at the top of the stairs, "you're not a goblin, Lizzie. You're beautiful..." he smiled, trying to be comforting, "...usually..."

She laughed, winced and then shook her head, wincing again, "..thanks"

"You still feeling a little sick, huh?"

"Sick?" she stuttered, wondering how she was going to get away with her appearance.

"Your stomach?"

"...huh?" Elizabeth asked, frowning a little.

She'd lied about her period, before...right? She didn't remembering telling any other lies.

"Yesterday, right?" Grandpa rubbed his neck thoughtfully, "well, now I don't quite remember but..you _did_ say your stomach hurt, no? I'm not goin' soft in the noggin?"

"Yeah..yeah, no I did..." she shrugged, speaking slowly and shaking her head with confusion.

She was going to run with it.

She was tired, she was aching. She knew that she wouldn't be able to make anything up on the fly so if Grandpa had it in his head that she was under the weather - for whatever reason - she was going to go right along with it.

"...sorry, yeah. You're right...it's not you. It's me. I'm tired. I was kind of up all night with it"

"Uh-huh, well it looks like it, too, no offence. You were in the shower for ages, I thought maybe you were just pampering..." there was warm concern in his voice.

"No, I uh.." she felt herself blush a little and knew it must have stood out horribly on her sheet white, kind of green face, "my stomach really is kind of...uh...I'm not in a good place right now"

"Got the runs or the pukes?" he was so frank and Elizabeth found herself shrugging again, "both, to be honest..." she said, truthfully.

She knew what she was suffering from. She'd heard of it and she was mortified to be living it but it was just another level on the ladder of indignities her body was going through. The alcohol shits. Devastatingly painful and uncomfortable and on top of that, she was sure the LSD was the reason for the continued thudding headache.

Or maybe it was the lack of water?

She tried to smile in reassurance, keeping her thoughts to herself. Grandpa hadn't asked for the cause, only the symptoms.

She had no idea why her abs were cramping and sore, it felt like she'd done a set of planks or a thousand sit ups. Even her calves and the arch of her feet were aching.

It felt like her whole body was punishing her.

"Luckily your brothers are out. You'll have the bathroom all to yourself, kid"

"Good to know" she said, grimacing as her stomach threatened another little heave.

"You _sure_ it's not the flu? I don't remember exactly what we said it was?"

"Stomach bug, I think" she lied easily, wondering where his misinformation and her ability to go along with it came from. Before she could really think about it, she found that she was speaking again, "I think I just ate something a little funky the other day. Guess it's making itself known now...or made itself known last night, I guess..."

"Well, now you know not to eat food from the boardwalk stalls, kiddo. Rotten, it is. Sure I told you guys this already. Never did have the constitution for it myself"

"Yeah, I'm done" she assured him, meaning it fully.

No more whisky. No more LSD. No more late nights partying with Paul.

She would be teetotal. Totally, utterly teetotal.

...maybe.

Her stomached rolled again and she grimaced.

"...I don't want to think about it" she said, shaking her head again.

"Go see your Mom. I'm sure she can rustle you up some chicken soup. Get your stomach settled an all that. Tell you what, I think it'll make her happy to spend time with her little girl. Anyway, Bethy, there isn't a single ailment that a good chicken soup can't help!"

"...third degree burns?"

He gave her an indulgent look and Elizabeth laughed shortly, grimacing in pain, "sorry"

"You gonna be OK to day camp tomorrow?"

"Actually, yeah..yeah, I think so" she tried to smile, "fresh air and some exercise sounds kind of nice"

"It does?"

"Mhmm, besides I feel like this is kind of the tail end of it all..."

She wasn't lying. She needed it. She needed some exercise, she needed some fresh air. She needed some good, clean fun and she knew Paul would laugh himself to tears if he heard her thoughts. She could imagine Marko's humorous smirk, too. They'd talked about how she was a nice person, she'd tried to defend herself against it but in the end she was clamoring for some nice, wholesome activities.

"Well that's great to know! Are you sure? Don't feel pressured, OK?"

"I'm sure" Elizabeth promised, "I feel a lot better, if I'm honest with you..."

That was a lie. She felt utterly rotten, she'd heard of hangovers from hell and for the first time in her life she was slap bang in the midst of one but she knew that tomorrow some walking, some movement and some of the great outdoors would do her wonders. She would take it easy today, she would take it easy tonight and with any luck she thought she would be over it by tomorrow.

She'd been afraid before but now she had thrown herself headfirst and with confidence into Dwayne's world.

She loved it. She loved him and she loved those crazy boys but for her own sake, she had to go slower.

She knew that now.

They were wild, free and limitless and she, without a doubt, had some pretty firm limitations.

She wanted to envy them but in that moment, more than anything, she wanted to curl up on Lucy's lap and let her mother look after her.

"Oh yeah, I believe you. I always say things are better out than in. That's why I'm a free farter, you know Sammy complains about my tooting but-"

"-stop" Elizabeth begged, tucking her hands into her sweater and swallowing heavily.

She wasn't a princess but her stomach was far too fragile to think about her Grandpa's gas.

"Oh, right" he chuckled, "anyway I'm off to use the John but I'll use the boys' shared one. Sure they won't mind. Gonna see some of Sammy's hair stuff...you go see your mother, Lizzie. Like I said, there absolutely isn't any medicine like a mother's love..."

"Chicken soup?"

He squeezed her shoulder gently as he passed her, "sick but sharp, huh kid?"

She tried to laugh and moved to step down towards the kitchen.

"Thanks, Grandpa"

"Anytime, anytime.." he winked, "and if your stomach's not settled...maybe avoid Sammy's room for a spell, huh? Don't want you to ralph again..it rots your teeth"

Nodding, grimacing and wishing she'd stuck to just water and Paul's vivacious company last night, Elizabeth ambled down towards the kitchen.

She was in a world of pain of her own doing but she knew Lucy would be there to make her feel better.

* * *

**A/N: **As always, thank you so much for the reviews and for sticking with me! Elizabeth is comfortably settled with the boys and it seems that Michael and Star are well on their way to starting a nice little life together...things move fast in Santa Carla! I'm glad to see Michael and Star happy but certainly I hope they're not going to cause any ~~trouble~~. Have a wonderful week everyone!


	72. Chapter 73

Curled up under her comfortable duvet, Elizabeth smiled through her yawn before snuggling down a little deeper. Her window was already half open but the somewhat unpleasant sound of wood grinding against wood told her all she needed to know: Dwayne was on his way in. It had been hard to stay awake but she'd been expecting him, knowing and trusting that he would call in on her. She didn't know how long she had until she just couldn't keep her eyes open but any time spent with him was time well spent and she knew they had an eternity to look forward to. It was a shame to loose an evening together to a hangover but she knew that if she did fall asleep, they would make up for it the following night.

She sighed and yawned again, smiling softly once more as the window continued its path upwards. The wooden frame was old, weather worn and sometimes it jammed. Truthfully, she was surprised Dwayne was able to open it as gently as he was. She usually had to jerk and pull, usually resulting in a strain and then a sudden slam but she was grateful for his patience.

Beyond grateful.

She still didn't think her head could handle a loud noise.

Chatting was fine, the radio hadn't bothered her but she thought a bang or a thud would definitely hurt.

It had been a long, long day and she was looking forward to waking up in the morning, refreshed and pain free.

She had been doted upon by her mother, left alone by Sammy (who was apparently working hard at prepping his friends for their day-camping trip the next day) and Grandpa had left to meet his Widow just before lunch. It was always nice to spend time with Lucy but for some reason, she had been comforting almost to the point of suffocation. It was good to be cared for and Elizabeth had _needed_ to be cared for, she felt foul in every sense of the word...but it had been a little odd. It was almost like Lucy was getting comfort from giving comfort and Elizabeth couldn't figure out why.

In the end, her head had hurt too much to consider it.

Lucy had immediately swooped in on her, pretty much as soon as she'd stepped foot into the kitchen. She had been enveloped in the biggest, warmest and tightest of hugs and straight away Lucy had worked at setting every wrong to right. Elizabeth had been given water, stomach medicine that surprisingly seemed to soften the blow she was feeling toilet wise, as well as some bland but perfectly buttered toast. That in itself had been nice, the simple food helped settle her stomach further, the water was doing small wonders for her headache and as Lucy cooed and worried over her, she had been reminded of Marko, too. In the same kitchen he had also prepared her toast, he had also cared for her.

Despite her hangover, Elizabeth had never felt more loved and supported. She had her family and her pack. It was a good feeling, despite her thudding headache.

She knew she was a lucky girl.

Lucy had insisted that Elizabeth sit in the conservatory and rest, all but shepherding her into the bright little room and practically pushing her down onto the wicker chair, plopping a throw over her and tucking in the sides. Elizabeth had been slightly taken aback by the outpouring of and the intensity of the care she had received, but she appreciated it all the same.

Just like Grandpa had predicted, Lucy had rustled up an obscenely huge batch of chicken soup and, as she didn't have work, she'd also worked at preparing snacks for their day trip. Eggs had been boiled, carrots had been sliced, bags of potato chips had been selected, sandwiches had been prepared, liters of soda plucked from the cupboard. She had gone all out, she hadn't stopped and during the hustle and bustle Elizabeth had been fed, tutted over, fussed over and cuddled until Lucy had finally sent her up for a bath and an early night.

"Can I come in?"

"Looks like you're already in..." Elizabeth pointed out ruefully, her voice a little hoarse and her lips quirking. It was nice to hear his voice, nice to be pulled out of her thoughts and into the present with him.

"It's polite to confirm" Dwayne told her with an easy shrug, shedding his jacket and draping it over her desk. She hadn't even seen him slink in through the window, lost in her thoughts as she had been, but he was a very, very welcome sight.

"You never need to confirm" Elizabeth insisted, "you're always welcome, forever and ever and ever. No take backs, I promise"

As he stopped in his movements, Elizabeth watched as a the beginnings of a huge smile began to snake its way over his face. As her own smile froze, she met his eyes.

She knew he wasn't smiling at her words...he was smiling at how utterly terrible she looked, how gravelly her voice was.

She had been happy to see him, she hadn't even thought of her appearance.

How mortifying.

With a low, rumbling little groan, she ducked her head under her covers, his laugh following her into the warm darkness.

She'd washed her hair in the morning but it was already hanging kind of limp and greasy, her skin was really pale and pallid with dark, puffy circles that almost seemed to sag down into her cheeks and the skin around her jaw was kind of rough and red. She didn't know what it was but it sucked because the rash seemed to contrast quite starkly against otherwise doughy skin. She had never looked worse and she didn't have on a scrap of makeup. Even if she turned off the little lamp by her bed, she knew he would be able to see her clearly enough in the dark.

"Go away" she mumbled, hating herself.

He laughed again, "what happened to no take backs?"

She felt the bed dip and she curled further into herself, "I look terrible"

"No, you don't"

"Yes, I do"

"It's a hangover, nobody looks good after a hangover"

"I bet you do"

"We don't have hangovers"

Elizabeth closed her eyes, shaking her head. She felt his hand gently smack against her backside, a firm and wonderful little feeling despite the heavy padding of the duvet, "come out"

"I look so bad.."

"I've already seen you"

"And you laughed!"

He chuckled again and she had to bite her lip to keep her own smile from breaking out.

She was embarrassed but it was hard not to react to his deep laugh.

"You don't look your best" he conceded honestly "but I still think you're beautiful"

Elizabeth smiled at his words, unable to help herself. She didn't doubt the sincerity behind them but she had seen some of the women that hung around the boardwalk. There were a lot of beauties around and she doubted that she surpassed them even with a clear head and good makeup.

She knew she wasn't beautiful, not in that moment.

"You're _literally_ perfect" she protested weakly, "this is so embarrassing, I look _horrible_"

"I'm your mate..come on. If you can't feel comfortable around me, who can you feel comfortable around?"

She smiled again. Logical, cool, collected. Her mate.

She knew he wouldn't be denied.

"...come out"

Shaking her head, Elizabeth tugged at the duvet, slowly freeing her head.

He was right.

She shouldn't hide herself from him, no matter how horribly embarrassed she was.

As some of the finer strands of hair began to react to the static, she met his eyes before snorting a little laugh.

"I've never felt worse"

"I don't doubt it" he grinned and leaned forward to kiss her, "but I still think you're beautiful"

"Thank you" she whispered, accepting his kiss before plopping fully back into the bed.

"Are you OK?"

"I'm getting there" she told him, "...thank you for taking care of me yesterday..."

"Always"

"And forever?" she challenged, only half jokingly. She had no intention of ever getting herself into a state like that again but it was good to be sure of his support.

He nodded, "of course. What did you do today?"

"...I..kind of just felt sorry for myself and let my Mom baby me" she admitted with a little laugh, turning onto her side. She was glad he was distracting her from her appearance, "I'm never, _ever_ going to do that again"

"LSD or hang out with Paul?"

She grinned through her wince, "I'm not sure yet but I can tell you that I've seriously been contemplating the concept of teetotalism..."

"God, that's dull" his eyes were sparkling.

"Dwayne...was I bad?" she almost didn't want to know.

"Oh yeah"

"Oh God" she groaned, closing her eyes, "really?"

He laughed, "really. All rigid limbs and random panic. You cried, you laughed, you shouted. You demonstrated a range of human emotions"

She groaned again at his commentary, "but it was cute. Kind of endearing. I don't think teetotal would suit you but I'm not sure hard drugs do, either"

"You think I should stick to alcohol and weed?" she winced again as she spoke, the idea of drinking or smoking threatening to bring on another bout of nausea.

"Probably"

She nodded, "maybe give me a week or so?"

"We're terrible influences on you"

She smiled, "we already talked about this. You guys are the worst..but I wouldn't change it"

"Did you have any problems today?"

"A million" she replied, remembering the vomiting, the dashes to the toilet, the pounding headache and the intense amount of sweating.

His eyes danced again and she was sure he knew exactly what she was thinking. He raised his eyebrow and expanded, "I meant with your folks?"

"Oh" of course, "no, they were-hey, was that you?" she asked, sitting up in the bed a little.

"The stomach thing?"

"Yes!" she winced lightly as her throat strained at her excited little yelp. It was still raw from all the retching she'd done. She yawned, eyes welling a little.

"Yes" he adjusted himself on the bed, using the footrest as a back rest and slinking his hands under the duvet.

"Wha-" as his hands found her feet, Elizabeth paused as he began massaging them easily. She wondered if it would always trip her up, the way he was so casual about something she found to be so mind blowing, "...how did you do that? Literally, Dwayne they both thought I had a stomach bug and I didn't even have to try and hide what I was going through?"

He smiled patiently at her and she smiled back.

She knew what was happening. He was still unsure about discussing his vampirism, "hey, if I'm out here in the open with my gross face, you can _definitely_ open up a bit about your skills..."

He shook his head, "you don't look half as bad as you think"

"I think I look like a train wreck, so half as bad is still bad. Now spill" she wiped at her eyes, fighting down another yawn.

"You're very commanding all of a sudden"

He was right. She was tired, she was exhausted but being with him was so energizing.

"'kay. I'm going under" she moved to hide under the duvet once more, stopping at his short chuckle. Giving him a withering little stare, he met her eyes and shook his head through a small if not somewhat uncomfortable grin. She appreciated that he was trying and she softened her gaze a little as he spoke, "it's easy for us to influence people, especially when they sleep"

"..so...they were sleeping and you kind of...what?"

"Planted the idea of you having a small if not potent stomach bug"

"...you can do that?"

He nodded.

"Can you...so, the lure thing is..that's you know..." she frowned a little, trying to make sense of it, "you can kind of make people do things, right? Is that the same with the sleeping?"

"A lure is more direct. We have the eye contact, we have control over consciousness" he was speaking patiently but Elizabeth could tell he still wasn't comfortable, "but sleeping is more like tapping into the _unconscious._ We can plant an idea, or a thought-"

"-and it's a guarantee that the person will..remember? Act on it? Whatever..when they're awake?"

"With Marko it's pretty much a guarantee. He's strong with the mind but with the rest of us, it's fifty fifty. Lures are better"

"Did he help you last night?"

Dwayne nodded.

"He did a few helpful things, actually"

"Marko's really amazing with that, huh?"

"With what?"

"Feelings and emotions and empathy and stuff"

Dwayne nodded again, but this time Elizabeth saw the genuine quirk of his lips.

"What?"

"What?"

"Dwayne, come on. What were you thinking about just then?"

He continued massaging her feet but, as he opened his mouth, he seemed to think better of it and just shook his head.

"Please?"

"...I'm glad you and Marko have the friendship you do but it's...Elizabeth, it's a little funny to me. To us"

"Why?"

"Because he's an absolute terror when he wants to be - especially with those empathy skills you admire so much, and he'd be the first to admit it"

Elizabeth laughed and shook her head, "yeah, he's said before but I don't know. He's so good to me. I can't imagine it"

"That's whats funny"

"...and scary?" she didn't miss the observant way he gazed at her, the light furrowing of his eyebrows and narrowing of his eyes. She couldn't help but shrug apologetically; she understood his feelings but she knew hers, too, "I like Marko. I like you-"

"-like?"

"Love"

"Nothing's going to change that?" he guessed, a little dryly.

"Nothing" she assured him, knowing he was growing tired of the repetition, "and this conversation isn't going to ever end unless you deal with it so-"

"-yes Ma'am"

She laughed, biting her lip at his sarcastic little drawl, "thank you for telling me about the sleep lure thing"

"Eloquent"

Elizabeth used her free foot to poke his thigh through the duvet, "I'm serious, here. Thank you for telling me..I appreciate it a lot"

He nodded.

"This is where you say, 'anytime'" she prompted, fighting down a yawn.

He nodded again and she smiled, shaking her head.

"For the millionth time, you'll never change my feelings about you" she insisted, her eyes glittering and smirk wide, "and you know what? I'm done with the conversation. From now on, if _you_ don't share, I'm going straight to Paul" her tone was light but she was quite sure of her decision.

"Oouch" Dwayne grinned, "going straight to the nuclear option?"

"No mercy" Elizabeth said, her eyes dancing.

"No mercy..." he replied, nodding, "...in that case..you really do have my word. I'll be more open"

"Really really?"

He nodded once.

"Thank you" she said, sincerely meaning it but sure it wasn't the end of the conversation.

"Anytime" he replied, not even trying to hide his grin.

She laughed and shook her head, "Dwayne?"

"Mmm?"

His hands hadn't once stopped their welcome massage.

"...just...about last night..."

He nodded.

"...did we...I thought, maybe...did I..." she trailed off, unsure of herself. She shouldn't have been, of course he knew exactly what she was thinking about.

"Yes, you did"

"Oh..." she bit her lip, wondering if her blush was visible on her pale cheeks. He could be so playful, so charming but so deadpan and blunt, "...I wasn't sure, I don't..I don't _really_ remember much"

"What do you remember?"

"Um..I..." she looked at his crotch before pointing to her lips, eyebrows furrowing in embarrassment. She didn't want to say it, not if she couldn't even be sure she'd done it.

"You started" he confirmed, his eyes dancing and sparkling.

"Oh"

"It was good"

"Really?"

He nodded, "really. It's been a long day and I want to see you tomorrow. Why don't you go to sleep?"

She froze. She'd never been dismissed by him like that. She was tired, she did want to sleep but the way he had changed the subject so fast?

Her stomach dropped.

"Oh God, what happened?"

"Nothing" he squeezed her feet and sat up, moving away from and off of the bed.

The space felt a lot bigger, a lot emptier without him.

"Dwayne..."

He carefully tugged the duvet down, smoothing it easily and completely covering her feet.

She could tell he was fighting down his grin.

"Dwayne?"

"It's OK. Go to sleep, baby-"

"-tell me!"

"I don't want you to be embarrassed"

"I'm going to kill myself" she groaned.

He laughed, shaking his head, "commanding _and_ dramatic"

"What did I do?"

"...it was good, Elizabeth" he repeated, "very intense, very hot..."

"Really?"

"Yes. You knew what you wanted to do and you were so intent, so driven...so sexy..." he smiled down at her, "I didn't think I was going to last long"

"Oh" she smiled shyly. That actually sounded pretty erotic.

"And then out of nowhere, you started screaming about a dragon, tried to push yourself away from my body. Slammed your palms into my-"

"-w_hat_?"

He laughed and nodded, "that's why Marko came in the end. It was a challenge, trying to keep everyone asleep while you were howling and crawling over the-"

"_Howling_?!"

Crawling?! Howling?!

Dwayne laughed again.

"I'm going to kill myself" she repeated, mortified, as she threw the duvet over her head once more.

"Please don't"

"This is mortifying"

"You'll laugh about one day"

"Never"

"I still love you, Elizabeth. Your hangover and reaction to LSD will never change the way I feel about you"

She couldn't help but laugh in disbelief at how effectively he had referenced her own words. Nothing he would divulge about his vampirism would change how she felt about him and the way she looked during a hangover and the things she did while off her face on drugs would never change how he felt about her. He was using her own, often repeated words against her.

"I'm teetotal from now on"

"OK"

"I mean it"

"Sure"

She poked her head out of the duvet once more.

"I'm so embarrassed"?

"I know" he grinned, kissing her, "but try to forget it for now OK? Go to sleep"

"Stay with me until I do?" she asked feebly, eyebrows furrowed.

"Of course"

"I'm going to find you tomorrow night" she said, her voice low but firm, "will you wait for me on the boardwalk?"

"I'll be there" he assured her, sitting on the bed and carefully brushing some hair away from her forehead.

"...I'm still embarrassed..."

He chuckled, "go to sleep, baby"

"...does this stay between us?"

"Of course" he repeated, "...but you gave Paul more than enough to work with anyway"

"I'm never going to live this down, am I?"

Dwayne said nothing as he resumed gently stroking her hair but she knew that the answer was no. Sighing and letting her eyes close, she murmured, "this is a big step in our relationship...we're reaching new levels"

"Why's that?"

"You saw me at my absolute worst..."

"Don't be silly" he replied softly, "...you've chosen to embrace Paul. It's going to get a _lot_ worse from here on out"

"Where did stoic Dwayne go?" she asked through a happy yawn, enjoying his caring actions and playful words.

When he replied, she could hear the smile in his words, "it's like you said. We're reaching new levels"

"Hmm?"

"You're bringing out parts of myself I used to keep buried"

Feeling her heart soar, Elizabeth opened her eyes, "I love you so much" she told him, meaning it with all her heart.

He smiled down at her and, as she waited for his profession of love, he gave her a soft and playful smirk, "I'm just trying to chose between a stoic reply or a playful one"

* * *

**A/N: **Thank you to everyone who left me a review. I appreciated it SO much, more than I think you know. To the two Muses, welcome back and I hope your summer travels were everything you wanted them to be!


	73. Chapter 74

"Mom, I'm serious about the shoes. I'm absolutely not willing to bend on the issue here!"

"Sammy-"

"-I wore the t-shirt!"

"Oh gosh..." Lucy groaned, "you know what? Fine, Sammy. Do what you want"

"Really?"

"Really. Honestly, everything is an uphill battle with you kids-"

"-Morning, Mom" Elizabeth chirped, smiling as she entered the kitchen. The table was filled with snacks, drinks and tupperware boxes filled to the brim with everything Lucy had prepared the previous day, "wow! This is a _lot_!"

"Yes, well apparently your brother's friends have big appetites"

"Yeesh" Elizabeth grimaced. Grandpa and Sammy battling for food was enough. She looked between Sammy, who was frowning and Lucy who had her back to them both, "you guys OK?"

"I want to wear my loafers" Sammy said with a little bit of a petulant air.

"Those?" Elizabeth peered at his feet. He was wearing pristine white loafers with pointed toes, tan leather bottoms and, "are they made of _straw_?"

"Woven with straw. They're from Mexico, remember? I bought them in the mall back home?"

"This is home, doofus"

"Don't call me doofus"

Lucy sighed at the sink.

"Sorry I just...Sammy we're going camping...in nature? Why would you wear white straw shoes?"

This seemed to get her brother to pause.

"I mean...seems like they're gonna get ruined. Sneakers make more sense"

"I'm not a doofus"

"OK"

Elizabeth grinned at her brother as he passed her, long cardigan sweeping behind him. She knew he wouldn't admit he was stupid for his choice of shoes and she also knew he was heading to his room with his tail between his legs, off to look for a pair of worn shoes that matched his perfectly co-ordinated outfit.

"I'm surprised he wore the tee though" Elizabeth said with a laugh, moving to the sink, "you OK?"

She wrapped her hands around Lucy's waist, smushing her cheek into her mother's back and squeezing tightly.

Lucy sighed and put her hands over Elizabeth's arms, holding them softly, "I'm fine, sweetie. Thank you..."

"You sure?"

"Mhmm"

Elizabeth gave her mother a final squeeze before releasing her.

"So Grandpa and I are going to load the car and then Sammy's friends should be here in...oh, Elizabeth!" Lucy breathed, smiling widely, "you look so much better!"

Seeing the genuine wide and happy smile on her mother's face made Elizabeth smile in turn.

She felt better. She had slept really, really well - she wasn't sure if it was Dwayne's doing or not - but she had woken feeling fresh. Her shower had been brief but did the job because her hair was no longer flat and while her skin was a little dull, she'd actually taken the time to put on some makeup. Grandpa had all but dictated what she should wear, so that had been easy.

She felt good, human and ready for some fresh air.

"I feel better!"

"Oh, and you're wearing the shirt!"

"Of course - I can't say no to Grandpa"

"He did have them specially made"

"Where's yours?"

Lucy, smiling happily, pulled open her pale blue cardigan to reveal the same white t-shirt. It was hideous, there was no denying it but the fact that Grandpa had designed it and had it printed was so incredibly sweet. Elizabeth hadn't even felt a shred of embarrassment when she'd slipped it on. It was too thoughtful, too cute of a gesture from the old man.

The tee was a white, cotton crew neck with a photo printed square over the chest. The photograph wasn't great quality, it had been taken in a dim room with a close flash, so it looked kind of washed out but bright at the same time. It was a photo of four of Grandpa's stuffed animals - three otters and a snake wrapped around them, linking them together. Elizabeth was sure there was some kind of commentary, some kind of meaning behind the design though she couldn't guess as to what it was. Still, the effort had been a big one. Grandpa had even trimmed the photo so it was just the animals, no cluttered background in sight. With font that had been designed to look like posts of wood, curled over the animals were the words, 'Emerson CAMP Day'.

"He really went all out, didn't he?"

"Well, you know your grandpa" Lucy chuckled, closing her cardigan.

"And my world is all the better for it...hey...are you sure you're OK?" Elizabeth asked, perching on the end of the table, "you seemed kind of annoyed with Sammy..."

"I'm fine. There's just a lot to do and you know..the t-shirt was a fight, the shoes were a fight, he didn't like that I'd made hard boiled eggs-"

"-such a princess" Elizabeth laughed.

"...it's a lot, sometimes"

"Sounds like regular Sammy" Elizabeth shrugged, unaware of what Lucy was dealing with behind the scenes with Michael, "you know what he's like. Fashion first..." she continued, poking at a huge bag of hot dog rolls.

"Fashion first" Lucy repeated agreeably.

"Kind of funny, isn't it?" Elizabeth murmured without really thinking, plucking up one of the tupperware boxes, "we're not blood related but we have the easiest relationship. You chose well, Mom!"

Laughing, Lucy took the container from her hands, "don't say that, I didn't _buy_ you!"

Elizabeth shrugged, "...eh..."

Lucy laughed lightly, shaking her head.

"But I'm very lucky to have you in my life, sweetie" Lucy said, still smiling. Placing a small kiss on her daughter's head, she plopped the container back on the table, "...and you're a lot easier than your brothers...but don't tell them that, OK?"

"Our secret"

Lucy winked, "right! I'm going to start loading up the car and-" as the doorbell rang three times, followed by a thudding knock, Lucy sighed, "...you get the door"

"Sammy's friends?"

"Must be"

"Do they really have big appetites?" she remembered that they certainly had big personalities.

"That's what your brother told me last night after you went to bed..after I'd spent the day preparing what I thought was enough food..."

Elizabeth took a deep, over exaggerated breath, "find your zen, Mom"

Smiling, Lucy nodded before nudging her head towards the hallway, "find the door, daughter"

"On it" sliding off the table, Elizabeth tugged her jean shorts down, smiling as Lucy gave her another quick cuddle.

"You're a good kid"

"I'm just answering the door" she replied with another chuckle, embracing her mother all the same.

"And I'm sure you'll do it wonderfully"

Shaking her head with a grin, Elizabeth left the kitchen. Pausing to neaten her socks, she tugged at her shorts once more before opening the door.

As the bright Santa Carla morning light flooded into the somewhat dim entrance, before she could even decide on what greeting to use, three words that nobody ever wanted to hear met her ears.

"You got fat!"

"Jesus, Edgar. You can't say that-"

"-on her face!" Edgar replied with a bit of indignant defensiveness before addressing Elizabeth directly, "just a little. Too much fried food huh?"

He sounded almost like he was commiserating with her and Elizabeth felt herself flush. She felt a lot better than yesterday and even though her skin was still a little pallid, the makeup she'd used evened everything out nicely.

She had felt good, she'd felt pretty and now she didn't.

She felt unsure and self-conscious and embarrassed.

"I-I don't..." she mumbled, stepping the side in disbelief as Edgar took a wide step into the house.

"Wow, this is _awesome_! Who kills the animals?"

"Uh..come in?"

The other brother seemed to register her shock and discomfort, her quiet if not sarcastic rebuttal of an invitation quite clearly demonstrating her feelings.

"Sorry..you didn't get _that_ fat...he um.._we_ like stuff like this...I don't know if you remember? I'm-"

"-Alan! Get over here! This is a _chamber_ of _death_-"

The comparatively normal brother demonstrated his true colors by immediately stepping into the house and following the awed, excited voice of his sibling.

"-that's my Grandpa's workroom-" Elizabeth warned, still stunned.

She'd never been insulted or dismissed in such a way and now, suddenly, on top of that she had to protect her Grandfather's privacy?

Feeling out of her depth, she wondered if she should call for her mother, for Sammy. She wondered if Nanook had ever mastered the sic command. She had never been in such a strange, odd position and she didn't-

"-take one more step into that room and I'll have _you_ stuffed and up on the wall"

As Edgar, Alan and Elizabeth all jerked their heads to the open door, Grandpa stood tall, strong and surprisingly, thankfully...he looked scary.

He was also wearing his Emerson CAMP Day tee but it already looked worn and he had paired it with some faded and very, very stained jeans. His work boots were thick and heavy and there was a hunting knife hanging from the busy, filled loops of his belt. He had a bandana wrapped around his neck and his hair looked wild and wiry, illuminated by the sunlight. His beard look scraggly and while his eyes were narrowed, there was a firm, stern and almost fierce sneer on his face.

Elizabeth had never seen the old man look so haggard and mean and she had never, ever been happier.

"-oh, sorry, Sir!"

"-sorry, sorry. This is just so cool. You've got some awesome equipment-"

"-how long have you been in the hunting business?-"

"-you do hunt them, right?-"

As the two boys all but scrambled back over to the doorway, seemingly ready to fangirl over the old man and his niche hobby, Elizabeth couldn't believe Alan had even said _sir_. Suddenly they could demonstrate manners?

What world was she currently in?

"Go wait by the car. Sammy'll be down now" the old man all but barked, pointing the Lucy's clunky looking car, the doors open from where she had been packing, "if you see a box, make yourselves useful and pack it"

"Yes, Sir" Edgar said, his voice serious, as if he were responding to a command from an army officer.

The old man said nothing, merely standing still, watching cooly as the two boys filed back out of the house.

When they had left, he stepped inside and, with his usual smile told Elizabeth to, "shut the damn door, would you Lizzie? We're spending the day with these clowns, I don't need to look at 'em any more than I have to"

As she did as she was told, he sighed, "how long has Sammy been in with the Frog Brothers, you know? They close?"

"You know them?"

He made an agreeable little murmur, shaking his head as he made his way towards his workroom, the doors stood unnaturally open. Closing them carefully, he turned to Elizabeth, "you got everything you need for today, kiddo?"

"Uh...yeah. Yeah, I guess..." she nodded, the wind taken out of her sails.

She'd felt pretty. She had taken time with her makeup, she had chosen her jean shorts carefully to match her sneakers and tee, she had braided her hair and now, just like yesterday but for vastly different reasons, she felt foul.

Sure, she'd been partying a lot and in the evenings with the boys she didn't really think about what she had been eating but she didn't realize she had put on weight.

"Well, you just go on ahead and pop it in the car, OK?"

"Yeah"

Turning to look at the door, Elizabeth suddenly wished she'd not agreed to go camping. She didn't want to be jammed in a car with the Frog Brothers, she didn't want-

"_My_ car, kiddo"

Turning to the old man, Elizabeth couldn't stop the small, hopeful smile from lifting her lips. He had walked from the now closed doors of his workroom and was stood comfortably beside her.

"Huh?"

"You think I'm having my granddaughter stuffed in the middle seat between those two?"

"...what about Mom?"

"Collateral damage, kid" Grandpa said, his eyes dancing.

He placed a kiss on her head, his beard feeling scruffy and kind of scratchy but it was a comforting, familiar gesture all the same.

"You might as well just go and wait there, OK? I'll help your mother"

Nodding, Elizabeth smiled, "...thank you Grandpa"

"For what?"

Laughing and shrugging, not surprised that he would downplay his kindness, Elizabeth headed deeper into the house, towards the garage.

She hoped the trip was salvageable.

In that moment, she wanted nothing more than to curl up next to Dwayne but a car ride with Grandpa was infinitely better than sitting with Sammy's friends.

* * *

**A/N:** poor Lucy! Thank you for sticking with me! Sorry if the Frog Brothers are a bit OOC, but I kind of imagined them as being sort of wild and very much in their own, parentally void world of comics and supernatural. Kind of clueless with intentions they see as good and pure but, you know. They're actually kind of nuts haha.


	74. Chapter 75

"OK. Stay put, Lizzie, I'll just be a second" Grandpa said, opening his door, the keys left in the ignition but the car still.

"Oh, Grandpa, no! It's OK, I can do it-" Elizabeth began, somewhat startled by his sudden words but also moving to her door handle.

She wanted to help him, the garage door was quite heavy and he'd driven a little way out of the drive before stopping, not that she had paid much attention. She had been stuck in her own thoughts, she hadn't even really realize he'd started to drive. Anyway, she knew it would take her just a few seconds to dash back to the garage, she thought it might take him a little longer.

"Nu-huh, you stay put kiddo" the old man insisted, elongating his body and clicking his fingers as he stretched beside the car, "the lady waits, the gentleman works"

"I'm a lady?" she teased lightly with a small smile, enjoying the over exaggerated way in which he was stretching. He made it look as if he'd been driving for hours already, not just for a few seconds down their own driveway.

"You're darn tootin'" he winked, "and as such, you should never spend time with a man who doesn't treat you like it, OK?" she smiled at him and he continued, leaving his door open, "you just pop on your seat belt, kid, I'll be back in a flash"

She did as she was told, pleased by his words and glad for his company.

She was also glad that she wasn't stuck in Lucy's car.

She loved her mother and she felt a little bit guilty for all but abandoning her in a car filled with teenage boys but it had to be done. She had been able to hear the excited, almost exuberant laughter of the Frog Brothers all the way from the garage. She'd popped her little rucksack into the car, just like Grandpa had told her to and then she simply stayed there, waiting for him. She just didn't have the energy to face the two clowns again and they were all she could hear. She couldn't hear Sammy, she hadn't heard Nanook's excited barks either.

All she could hear were their two guests.

When the bigger car had made its way down and away from the house, she'd been relived, the silence that followed in its wake very welcome.

Elizabeth thought that she should have perhaps explained to her mother that she would be riding with Grandpa but she was quite sure he'd delivered the message on her behalf.

For a few moments, she'd just shut off her mind and enjoyed the silence, grateful for the short respite. It boggled her mind that she had already _needed _a respite. She couldn't believe that she was already over it, already finished with the camping adventure that hadn't even begun.

She had still been at the house and there she was, ready to throw in the towel and just wait for Dwayne's comforting arms.

Yesterday she had been looking forward to it, the idea of fresh air and time with her family had been a very positive one. She had been excited even, she had been ready to cleanse her body and laugh with her family but now?

She just didn't want to go.

She knew it was silly but Edgar's words had cut her deep. Her confidence had been hit hard and she couldn't shake the feeling of hurt. Even Alan, adding that she hadn't gotten _that_ fat.

It sucked.

She felt ugly, worried about her weight and it had taken the wind clean from her sails. _Had _she gained a little? She wasn't sure, she hadn't noticed it and nobody else had said anything to her...but her boys saw her almost every night, her family every day.

Maybe she _had _gained weight and it just took the fresh perspective of the Frog Brothers to show it?

Taking a breath and resisting the urge to study her face in the mirror, Elizabeth tried to distract herself, tried not to think about it.

It was hard going and she was annoyed at herself for it.

Where was her cool logic when she was terrified of Dwayne back in the cave? Where was her cool logic when she was talking with David? It was frustrating. How could she only find reasons to agree with the words of Sammy's stupid friends? She knew she was only making herself feel more foul but she just couldn't stop.

As the car door slammed, Elizabeth turned to look at her Grandfather.

"Alrighty then, let's get this show on the road! Have a listen, kid. Appreciate the way this baby purrs and we'll be on our way, off into this glorious Santa Carla morning!"

"Purr?" she asked with amusement, surprised by his energy.

"Oh yeah, she's an absolute beaut" the old man said, running his hand over the wheel once, "and she purrs alright. You just listen. You're in for a treat"

As the car rumbled to life, Elizabeth nodded, eyebrows raised.

The old man awed and hummed for a moment and she tried to match him but it wasn't real, not for her.

The engine sounded quieter, softer than the one in Lucy's car and the car itself sort of shook gently with the efforts of the engine but still. To her, a car was a car and an engine was an engine.

The two cars were different...but not that different.

She would be lying if she said she understood what he was talking about but, not wanting to dampen the old man's very sweet and earnest enthusiasm, she smiled, "yeah, it's pretty cool, huh?"

"Liar" he chortled lovingly, still holding the wheel with care.

"No, really, it's awesome-"

He chuckled again, "that's a big old porky pie and you know it"

"...porky pie?"

"A porky pie is a lie, Liz" he grinned at her.

"No, I swear, the car-" she said, mildly panicked, not wanting to hurt his feelings.

"-isn't really your thing, I know that, Lizzie" he assured her, looking at her with a calm and kind of disbelieving amusement, "I'm just yanking your chain"

"Oh.." she tried to laugh, "I was just trying to...it's a nice car"

"You were just trying to support me, I know, I know. Your Grandmother used to do the same, I ever tell you that?"

"She did?"

"Oh yeah, sure..." as the car ambled out of the drive, the old man smiled happily, "did a great many things to make me happy, come to think about it. She indulged my hobbies, even though she didn't understand them herself. She was a wonderful woman...just like you"

"Thank you Grandpa" Elizabeth smiled, meaning it but still a little jolted by the panic she'd felt.

Of all the people in the world she wouldn't want to upset, Grandpa was number one.

"Mhmm. So what's goin' on up in there, kid?" he taped his own head for a moment, "you're not usually so..." he paused, as if trying to find the right word, "...flustered"

Silently, she agreed with him. She loved her playful words with Grandpa, their easy relationship. She had never been so caught off guard by him before, she could usually match his wit, catch onto his jokes or at the very least appreciate them. For a moment back there, she really believed he was calling her a liar. She was too in her own head, too conscious of everything to match him today.

She didn't know how to admit her feelings, though. It felt silly to say that she was feeling fat and ugly and she didn't want to put her family in the awkward position of having to balance her feelings of hurt with their somewhat rambunctious guests. Lucy was a wonderful, graceful and patient hostess, it wouldn't be fair to her to have to try and comfort her daughter while trying to be welcoming to the boys that had hurt her.

She thought it would be better if she just stayed silent. At least they would be able to get through the day without extra drama. She was sure the boys wouldn't make any comments in front of Grandpa at least, not after his snarling display of annoyance regarding the invasion of his workroom.

It was probably for the best if she just swallowed it, tried to suck it up.

"I don't know" she shrugged, moving to hitch her legs up onto the seat before pausing, thinking better of it, "I just didn't want you to think I don't like your car. I didn't want to offend you, Grandpa"

"When have you ever done that?" he asked happily.

She shrugged again, throwing a small smile towards him.

"You're a good girl, Liz" he told her, both hands now back on the wheel, "you don't need to spend your time with people you can't laugh and joke with. Life's too short for that"

Holding down her smile, Elizabeth nodded at his words.

Random, but good advice all the same.

Grandpa must have been a wonderful husband and father.

Taking a deep breath of the fresh Santa Carla air, he grinned, "we picked a gorgeous day for a barbecue, didn't we?"

"We did" she agreed.

The sun was bright but it was a little cloudy, giving some welcome shade and coolness to what would have otherwise been a roasting day. There was a soft breeze, too, and with the roof of the car down it felt even better.

"Yup, we really did pick a good one..." his eyes were firmly set on the road before them, Lucy's car not even a speck in the distance, "...even if we didn't pick the best guests..."

Elizabeth paused as she took in his words. Is that where he was going with the talk about gentleman and spending time with good people?

She wasn't sure.

"Yeah they're...they're something else alright" she agreed again, trying to be diplomatic. She shifted in her seat, looking out to her side and trying to enjoy the view.

She didn't want to talk about the Frog Brothers at all.

"I didn't realize Sammy was _that _close to 'em, if I'm honest with you. Lucy only said friends and I was busy, not really paying attention"

"You know them?"

He nodded.

"Independently from Sammy, I mean? You knew them before we arrived?"

"They're not the best apples, Lizzie. Not the best apples by a long shot, those boys" he admitted, his voice low.

"No?" she glanced over at him, taken aback by his words.

That was the single most negative thing she had ever heard the old man say.

How did he know the Frog Brothers? She didn't want to think about them but she wondered how, exactly, he knew about them.

"No. They have..._had_...a bit of a reputation and you know what they say about bad apples..."

"Um..they spoil the bunch?"

"Barrel"

"Yeah, that's it" Elizabeth nodded, "barrel. I think Sammy's alright though" she admitted, "he has a good head most of the time"

Truthfully, she thought that Sammy was so far removed from The Frog Brothers' weirdness that even if they were friends, he would be fine. He was all fashion and MTV and hair gel. They were all camouflage, stupid dog tags and blunt rudeness.

They were opposites.

Nothing would change that. She was positive that Sammy would be fine.

"I'm not so worried about your brother but you know what they say. Play stupid games, win stupid prizes" he turned to glance at her before looking at the road once more, "did you ever hear that turn of phrase?"

Elizabeth shook her head, somewhat bemused by the direction their conversation was taking, "is that about the boardwalk?"

"Well, it applies to a great deal many things, kid but it applies double to your brother's friends" he shrugged a little.

"They're stupid but they're not dangerous" Elizabeth shrugged, annoyed that she was now thinking about the two idiot brothers, "Sammy'll be fine"

"Yeah, I think so"

"...what was their reputation?"

"What?"

He had started the conversation and she wasn't happy to be talking about them but she also wanted to know, now.

He'd made her curious.

"You said they had a reputation. Why? What is it?"

"_Was_"

"Huh?"

"What _was_ it, Liz. You use the past tense because it's in the past"

"OK...what was their reputation? How do you know them?"

"I don't know them, know them. I know _about_ them, or at least, I did" Grandpa shrugged, "like I said, it's in the past"

"...alright but what's in the past?"

"I don't like to gossip"

"Please?"

"Now don't push me on it because I _really_ don't like to gossip but those two...well, Lizzie they are kind of dang...oh, heck I don't know" the old man shook his head, looking torn before almost blurting out, "they played a pretty damn stupid game when they were barely into the second grade"

"Huh?"

"Those kids had an encounter with the police, almost had one with the courts too. I'm not so sure I like them being around my grand kids, though I try not to judge"

"Really?"

"Yeah, sure. Better to give everyone a chance and-"

"-no, I...I mean about the courts and stuff"

"It wasn't nice, kiddo"

"What happened?"

"They were playing werewolves or something stupid and, well...a dog got hurt. I'm not going to cast aspersions or anything because people do change but those two-"

"-they hurt a dog?"

"Can you keep it between us?" Grandpa asked, looking at her briefly before watching the road once more, "I said that I don't want to gossip but it's not good of me to tease you with the facts. I started so I should finish"

"Of course"

"...they _killed _a dog. Were arrested, investigated by the police but before the owner went ahead and pressed charges, the local toilet rag messed up-"

"-sorry but what's a toilet rag?"

"Community newsletter, thankfully it went under. I never liked it myself. Anyhow, the editor messed up and published their names in a little memo about it and that's a no-go. Can't publish the names of minors..." Grandpa shrugged, shaking his head, "...that whole family got a pretty big payout from it. I didn't like the paper but it was done on a volunteer basis and the head ended up declaring bankruptcy because of it. Nasty time but that's the reason their parent's can keep their shop going like they do, I guess...though I always thought there was somethin' not quite above board with them, since this is just between us"

Elizabeth nodded, remembering the two people all but passed out at the counter of the shop. They seemed out of it and who slept at their place of employment, leaving children to do all the work? She'd pretty much forgotten her first encounter with them but now that she was thinking about it, their home situation did seem a bit messed up.

"The Frog Brothers never got in trouble for it?"

"Nah. Their parent's showed a bit of smarts, probably the only time they got involved in their kid's lives..they paid out some of the money to the dog's owner. Charges weren't pressed, the few of those community papers were all recalled - though most of them ended up straight in the trash, anyway - and that's kind of that. Case closed, chapter finished"

"Oh..." she shifted in her seat.

As the wind breezed past them, he admitted, "I feel kind of bad for tellin' you if I'm honest"

"I promise I won't tell anyone. This is just between us" Elizabeth said, meaning it with all her heart. She wouldn't ever break a vow to Grandpa

"And I didn't tell you that because I want you to treat 'em different, either OK? Like I said, people change and they were young..." the old man sounded unconvinced.

"I won't treat them differently"

She wasn't going to engage with them at all, period.

He smiled at her for a second, "see? You're a good kid...and to be honest, the reason I'm even having this conversation with you is so you'll see they're total and utter _headcases_"

Elizabeth couldn't help the little laugh that escaped her at his words.

"I'm serious here, Liz" he shook his head with a smile, but his words weren't quite light, "whatever is wrong with those boys is no little thing, alright? Hurtin' animals - even if it was just the one time - parental abandonment. They don't go to school, 'sfar as I know but I don't keep up so much with what goes on in town anymore. Not since old Bob died-"

"-who's Bob?"

"He ran a bait and tackle shop near the boardwalk. Died ten years ago and I ain't been down that way since"

"Grandpa...do you think Nanook-"

"-he'll be just fine. This happened a while back now, kid and there haven't been any more incidents that I know of. I'll keep an eye on Sammy because I love that little fashionista but _you...you_ just focus on people who lift you up and treat you well, OK?"

"Like you?" she tried to joke, her voice shaking a little at the unexpected kindness in his words.

"Exactly. A gentleman like me" he winked at her, before his voice softened a little, "that's what this whole conversation has been about. I'm not usually a curtain twitchin' gossip but I want you to understand this. Nice girls like you shouldn't waste their time, their energy or their thoughts on whatever comes out of the mouths of psycho kids like those..."

"Oh...you heard?"

"Course I did, kiddo, I was right behind them" he said, his voice a little gruff, "and I didn't like it"

"...me neither" she replied, her voice a little taught.

As the old man reached across to her, he took one her hands in his. Squeezing it tightly, he simply said, "you didn't gain weight, your face is as pretty as ever and you're better than that, OK?"

"Than what?"

"...than getting upset over their nonsense. Letting those kids into your head! This is our family camping trip to honor my great, late wife and if my granddaughter doesn't crack a smile, I might just have to crack a few skulls"

She smiled at him, a genuine and honest reaction to his words.

"I'd like to see you crack a few skulls"

"You got it, kid" he winked, releasing her hand, "say, you wanna turn the radio on for me? It'll be the Chiffon's Hour pretty soon"

"Sure, Grandpa" she said, the smile still plastered on her face.

As she reached for the radio, she felt brighter. Even hearing the somewhat dark but apparently distant and forgotten history of the Frog Brothers, Grandpa's words had lifted her up and she was glad she had been invited to ride with him.


	75. Chapter 76

"Guys, slow down already!" Sammy's voice could be heard through the foliage, not that it was terribly thick. The greenery and plants around their space were plentiful, but Elizabeth could see Edgar's stupid red headband streaking through the leaves, "I swear, if I drop my burger..."

The camp site was beautiful and not at all rugged, Lucy had planned it very well. Elizabeth thought she had probably been thinking about Sammy when she'd made the plan and the reservations. That made sense since Sammy was so painfully particular but Elizabeth appreciated it, too. It was relaxing, clean and very quiet. There were no cars, families or even animals around the plot that had been chosen for them and it felt comfortably isolated, like it was their own little space.

As they had driven into the campsite, Lucy's car in front, they saw a large recreation building with a splash pool and play park for little kids, a parking lot with space for many vehicles and rows upon rows of permanent and pretty sizable camper vans. The cars had idled for about ten minutes as Lucy had dashed into the main lodge - as written on the little neon sigh over the doorway, despite it being a corrugated metal building - to get the map to their plot as well as the coal for their barbecue pit. Grandpa had grumbled a little about it feeling sterile but, as they pulled away from the main guest area, quiet though it was, his murmured complaints tapered off.

Even he, Mr Outdoors, had to admit that it was very picturesque.

The road wasn't paved or asphalted, they were simply driving across tire worn grass and there were tall trees, cute bushes and thick shrubbery lining the road. It looked like the trees had been planted to allow for small, contained spaces and Elizabeth thought it was pretty cool. Instead of walls or fences designating where a plot was, trees and foliage did. They were all in pretty good condition, too. Not maintained to perfection but tidy enough that she had known she wouldn't be afraid of finding spider's webs or earwigs around the leaves.

When Grandpa had pulled up, his car a safe distance away from Lucy's, everybody had piled out and into the wide open space. It could have been chaos if everyone had jolted out of the cars like lunatics but the Frog Brothers, guided by Sammy, actually started to unload the car straight away. The amount of food had looked absurdly big in the little kitchen but seeing it being distributed around the empty barbecue pit and huge picnic table setup, it seemed reasonably proportionate and the boys had worked with surprising efficiency.

Maybe they were hungry, maybe Sammy was a good leader but Elizabeth hadn't been able to complain.

She had helped Lucy spread the coal around the barbecue pit, the two women working to quickly sanitize the metal grill. It seemed like everyone was ready and eager to get eating because nobody really bothered to explore, to check out the hot springs or the immediate space around them. Aside from peeing on a tree, even Nanook had settled right next to the fire pit, the fluffy husky not even flinching when Grandpa started the fire with a pretty spectacular burst of flame.

"Elizabeth, give that dog one more scrap and he's going to burst" Lucy warned, dabbing at the corner of her mouth with one of the floral napkins she had packed.

"Me too!" Grandpa chortled, readying himself to take a bite out of what he called his Frankenstein Burger.

"Dad, that's your second already..."

"Relax, Lucy. It's a barbecue. Here, have a burger-"

"-Gosh no! I eat one of _those_ and I'll have indigestion at best!" she laughed, shaking her head.

Grandpa shrugged his shoulders, retracting his arm and chowing down on the oozing burger he had masterfully created. Sliding out from between the two hunks of crusty burger buns were three stacked burgers wedged between halved hot dogs, interspersed with bacon, tomato, raw red onion and one of Lucy's hard boiled eggs. He hadn't even bothered to put any sauce on it. He said the oil and fat was all the juice he needed, anything else would just reduce it to slop, though Elizabeth thought it was dangerously close to that anyway.

Even the Frog Brothers had showed more restraint than he had - they'd put down five burgers each, numerous hot dogs and had actually eaten the majority of the eggs, but there had been no odd creations or obscene mixing of meat.

"Grandpa that's heart attack central" Elizabeth laughed at him, much like her mother, shaking her head as she did so. The old man seemed strong, completely healthy and with more energy than even she had but he was chowing down like a man who had the key to eternal life.

As he'd constructed his Frankenstein Burger, he'd even slapped a steak on the sizzling grill, too.

"Not me, kid" he insisted, swallowing the bite he had been laboring over, "these pipes are clean as a whistle" he tapped his chest once with his free hand before the burger bun sagged dangerously, demanding its attention once again.

"Well, you just take care of yourself, Dad" Lucy warned, looking down at the grill.

"Being fussed over by two beautiful women, got a steak on the go. Not a bad day, eh, boy?" Grandpa murmured to the dog, grinning as Nanook licked his lips in anticipation of another scrap.

"I'm glad you're taking our concern seriously" Lucy smiled, rolling her eyes a little before plucking up one of the sizzling, smaller sausages, wincing at the heat as she all but dropped it into her bun.

"Mom, use the tongs-"

"-oh darn it, I dropped my damn burger!"

As Lucy, Grandpa and Elizabeth all turned to the shrubbery the three boys had run out into, Elizabeth tried to bite down her grin.

She wasn't surprised that Sammy was having trouble keeping up with whatever war games the Frogs were playing, he had never been much of the outdoorsy type.

"Brush it off"

"It's still good"

"Yeah, you didn't even take a bite"

"Because you two were running too fast!"

"Seriously, just brush it off"

"God darn it"

"Dude, just brush it off"

"I'll take it"

"Get away from my burger! Hey, no, I'm serious! Back off-"

"-you're not gonna eat it"

"Why do you get it, Edgar?"

"He doesn't get it! It's my burger"

"But you dropped it"

"Vultures!" Sammy said, his voice a little less loud.

It sounded like all three of them were walking further away from their spot and Elizabeth couldn't help but giggle.

Hearing Sammy say darn always made her laugh. It was obvious that he wanted to curse but was holding it back. His darns always sounded strange to her, it just didn't suit him. He was a fashionista, he was cool and collected but he wasn't _that_ innocent, he wasn't _that_ pure. He just took great care in how he presented himself. He pretty much never swore unless he was really, really flustered. It took a big surprise to get a curse word from him. She'd heard him say shit just once, and that was after Michael had hid in his closet one Halloween morning, getting up before the crack of dawn to sidle into his younger brother's room. As Elizabeth had been getting ready for school, his howl and screams of "You shit sucker!" had echoed throughout the house, Michael's booming and relentless laughter following.

"Glad they're having fun" Lucy mused, eyebrows raised and a little smile on her face.

"You finished, kid?" Grandpa asked.

"Uhhhhh maybe for now?" Elizabeth nodded.

"You eat enough?"

She smiled at her Grandfather and nodded again, "I did"

"You sure?"

"Positive"

"You only ate one burger"

"But I had two hot dogs" she grinned, "and those tomatoes"

She wasn't starving herself. She'd felt a little uncomfortable eating the food in front of the Frog Brothers because it had been all too easy for her to imagine them thinking about her weight and the food she was chowing down on but they hadn't said anything. Really, they hadn't interacted with her at all. Sammy hadn't been lying about their no girls rule. Besides, after Grandpa's pep talk and the first half of her delicious burger, it hadn't been a challenge for her to stop thinking about it. The food was tasty and she trusted that Grandpa really would crack a few skulls if more comments happened to be made.

"You should check out the hot springs" Lucy said, joining their conversation, "they're gender segregated and look so nice. Did you bring your swimsuit?"

"Yeah, I did" she shrugged a little, brushing off her hands, "you wanna go?"

With a nod and bright eyes, Lucy checked, "Dad will you be OK?"

"I got the dog" he belched, stretching out a little on his bench, "you two go on ahead. I don't like hot baths. They're bad for the heart"

As both women looked at him, at the burger grease staining his beard and fingers, he smiled at them. He seemed totally oblivious to their bemused gaze and, as the two women stood, they both grinned at each other.

"Grab your bag, sweetheart"

"Oh, my swimsuit is on under this" Elizabeth said, shrugging.

"No, you need a change of clothes"

As Lucy took a long and graceful step across the bench she had been perched on, she petted Nanook's head once.

"I kind of like this?" Elizabeth shrugged again. She'd packed a black dress, a very simple and plain one with spaghetti straps just in-case, but she liked the tee Grandpa had made. It was weird but fun.

"She's trying to tell you that you dropped, kid"

"Wha-"

As Lucy dryly murmured, "who's she? The cat's mother?" Elizabeth stretched out her tee, seeing the she had dropped a huge mound of ketchup down herself.

"Grandpa, I'm so sorry!"

"It'll wash out" he laughed, obviously not caring even a little.

Looking down doubtfully, Elizabeth serious questioned it. Bright white tee, bright red sauce?

"I'll get it out, don't worry. I'm a mother, I know how. Come on sweetheart" as Lucy began walking, a large straw bag slung over her shoulder, she smiled at her daughter, "you know...I could do you hair for you, if you want? After the springs, I mean..."

"Yeah?"

"Mhmm. My mom taught me how to do this really pretty braid with a ribbon.." as Lucy gently brushed a strand of Elizabeth's hair, she looked almost shy.

Elizabeth smiled, already forgetting the stain on her shirt.

It had been a long, long time since Lucy had played with her hair. It had been a while since they'd really hung out, come to think of it. Elizabeth wasn't sure why Lucy was being extra motherly recently, but she liked it.

"That would be cool"

"Really?" as Lucy wrapped her arm around Elizabeth's shoulder, the two walked off towards the hot springs.

"Yeah, of course."

"It's not fashionable or anything-"

"-it'll be nice. Sammy's the king of fashion, anyway"

"You know, I have to admit...I kind of miss my little girl"

"I've always been here, there's nothing to miss" Elizabeth smiled.

Nodding, Lucy tugged her daughter a little closer.

"Well, it's nice to have my little girl for the afternoon"

"You don't have a choice...your other kid is off with a dirty burger and crazy friends"

Chuckling, Lucy shook her head, "yup...Santa Carla has been an experience for him, huh?"

Biting her lip, Elizabeth simply nodded.


	76. Chapter 77

Elizabeth waved to Grandpa as the car drove off into the distance. The old man didn't look back and didn't linger. He hadn't been joking when he said he had no business, interest or need to go down the boardwalk way but it had been very kind of him to drop her off. Lucy had driven the Frog Brother's home - they'd given her absolutely no more issues - and she'd let Sammy go with them. He'd promised her he could make his way home in one piece and, tired from the day, Lucy had agreed without much fuss. She wanted him home by twelve, no later but that was the only stipulation she had added to his free time.

Grandpa had reminded Elizabeth of the rule, too. She had accepted it with no fuss or fighting because she trusted that one of the boys could work their magic and she could stay out as late as she wanted to.

Tugging at her dress for a second, she glanced around the fairly quiet boardwalk, feeling a little self conscious.

She had shed her tee, shorts and high top sneakers after her soak and changed into the black dress. It came to her mid-thigh and it was quite revealing, the thin straps offering a decent display of her skin and cleavage. She had felt a bit self conscious but Lucy had disagreed when Elizabeth voiced her concerns. Lucy thought she looked cute and that was enough to stop any more of her umming and ahhhing about wearing the stained shirt again instead. Lucy had very kindly offered to swap shoes with Elizabeth, too, which was incredibly sweet because the black dress and white sneakers didn't quite match. It was lucky the two women shared the same shoe size, and Lucy actually joked that she preferred the sneakers to the sandals she had been wearing.

Lucy had styled Elizabeth's hair into a tight braid, using a red ribbon to secure it but they both agreed that while artful, it looked too formal with the dress and sandals. Instead, Lucy had styled Elizabeth's hair in a very loose, flowing and high bun, using the ribbon as a tie. It looked pretty, both of the women had to admit and using the old blow dryer, chained to the wall of the equally old locker room, Lucy had managed to curl some of the unsecured strands.

Elizabeth had loved it and Lucy had told her it was a trick she had learned from her grandmother.

Unfortunately, when Elizabeth did her mother's makeup in a gesture of reciprocation, the effects had been less than pleasing to the older Emerson.

_"I look like a clown!" _she had laughed, frowning in bemusement at the high, bright blue eye shadow covering her lids and brows, _"and my cheeks? Did you do this blush in a wind tunnel? My apples are here, Elizabeth!"_

She had graciously kept the makeup on, conceding that it did look like the model in the magazine, but she said she definitely wouldn't be seeing Max with it on her face.

_"When will you see him next, Mom?" _Elizabeth queried, putting her mother's makeup back in the pouch she had taken it from.

_"I thought my generation was bad with the beehives and frosted lips...huh? Oh, um"_ Lucy had blushed, the color on her cheeks even more exaggerated, _"well I'm working tomorrow from four and then uh, I'll close up at one and um, we're uh..."_

_"Mom! You're really blushing!"_

_"We're going to get a decaf coffee, some food after"_

_"Have you been to his house yet?"_

_"Elizabeth!" _Lucy had laughed, sounding scandalized but with bright, dancing eyes, _"no, I-we-uh..."_

_"It's OK. It's cute!"_

_"It's not cute, I'm an old-"_

_"-Mom, don't even"_

_"...I like him a lot"_

_"When am I going to meet him?"_

_"What?"_

_"It's getting serious, right? Tomorrow isn't your first date, is it?"_

_"No..no it isn't but..."_ Lucy had shrugged gently, _"I think I have to wait until everyone is comfortable with the idea of me..you know, dating...before I introduce him"_

_"Well, I don't care" _Elizabeth had insisted, _"I'm happy for you. I want to meet the man that's making my mom smile and I'm sure Sammy and Mike are feeling the same, too..."_

She didn't notice the way Lucy had flinched a little at her eldest son's name, _"but to be honest they're so dense. You're probably going to have to spell it out to them"_

_"Yes, maybe..."_

_"Look! They have a crimper. Want to crimp your hair?"_

_"Gosh no. No crimping, no perms"_

_"Remember when Sammy wanted a perm?"_

As both the women laughed, they had collected their bags, making moves to head out back towards the picnic area. Grandpa had wanted to leave by four and it was three when they glanced at the gently ticking clock in the locker room.

Touching her hair gently, Elizabeth smiled, grateful for the time she'd spent with her mother. Tugging at her dress a final time, she headed into the boardwalk.

As the smell of sweet caramel popcorn surrounded her, her smile widened. She was a little tempted by it but after an afternoon of barbecue food, she thought she would be surprised if she even needed to have dinner. As Sammy had entered Lucy's car, he had been telling his friends that he could maybe go for pizza later but Elizabeth hadn't shared his thoughts at all. Even Grandpa had commented that he wouldn't be having supper and that Sammy was crazy. Coming from the old man, that really was saying something.

Alone on the boardwalk, she briefly wondered what the trio were doing. She thought they were probably back at the comic book shop, she'd heard Edgar refer to it as their "base" quite a lot during the afternoon, but, as she saw a flash of leather, she realized that she could care less.

She was on the hunt for Dwayne.

She couldn't feel him but then, she couldn't feel anyone.

Freezing, she saw a familiar flash of blonde with a very unfamiliar flash of blonde.

Paul and...a girl?

Peering through the thin crowd, she saw that it was Paul and that he was with a girl. They were leaning against the graffiti covered wall of one of the attraction booths, flanked by Marko and David. There were no other girls around, but the one who had Paul's arm slung around her shoulder looked like the cat that caught the cream and, Elizabeth thought, rightfully so.

Paul was handsome, charming. Why wouldn't the girl be proud to be in his arms?

Frowning a little as she peered at the men - and girl - she wondered where Dwayne was.

They were a pack, surely he should be there.

As she tilted her head, she jumped, meeting Marko's eyes.

He raised his eyebrow with a challenging, playful coolness and Elizabeth blushed, heading over towards them.

"Hey, stalker" he said, his voice warm.

"Curious observer" she corrected, shyly, smiling at him, "hey guys"

David nodded, looking bored and the girl entwined with Paul said nothing, pursing her lips a little.

"Good evening, _mi chica favorita_" Paul grinned at her, his eyes sparkling.

"You speak French?" his girl cooed, looking up at him with awe.

Nobody bothered to correct her and he continued, "how are you feeling today?"

"Good, thank you"

"You look good"

The girl tensed for a second before her smile returned.

"Thank you" Elizabeth knew that he was thinking about how terrible she had looked while off her face and she'd replied tightly, hoping to dis-encourage him from joking at her expense.

She briefly wondered who the girl was but since nobody had made moves to start an introduction and since the girl herself was looking quite obviously at everyone but her, Elizabeth didn't bother to introduce herself.

It felt a little weird, almost like the girl thought only she belonged.

Marko grinned, "how were you yesterday?"

David exhaled a little laugh through his cigarette.

Fighting down her laughter but also feeling embarrassment bubble up, she shook her head. Deep down she knew this wouldn't be the end of it - she knew it wasn't even the start but she was going to shut it down. She didn't want her shame brought up in front of a stranger.

"...I'm fine now and we can leave it at that, if it's all the same..." Elizabeth replied primly, trying not to blush and cringe.

As Marko laughed, nodding, Elizabeth felt a cool body push past hers.

Moving to the side, letting whoever it was pass despite the rudeness of the action, Elizabeth watched as a girl slunk towards Marko, "I'm back"

She wrapped her arms around his waist, looking up at him through heavily lined lashes. She was wearing a tight red dress, perfect makeup and her hair had been backcombed into a wildly awesome, voluminous mass. She was beautiful, there was no doubt about it and her beauty fit well with Marko's. It looked right, like it was meant to be, that he was designed to have a stunner on his arms.

All of the boys looked that way. They were made for nothing less than perfect.

As she looked at everyone other than Elizabeth, the girl asked the group at large, "are we going?"

"Yeah, I wanna go. This place is lame already..." her apparent friend, the girl under Paul's arm purred.

She was also wearing a tight dress but it was made with shiny, purple satin material and her hair had been feathered and blown out, surrounding her face in a very good imitation of Farrah Fawcett. She was holding onto a shiny clutch bag with long, almond shaped nails.

With her simple black dress, Elizabeth actually felt a little dowdy compared to them. They were so stylish and despite their coolness, they really were beautiful. She could imagine that they would be thrust into the realm of stunning if they smiled, if they allowed some warmth and kindness onto their faces.

"We're going clubbing" Marko told Elizabeth and she snorted a laugh, taken aback by his words. Shaking her head, she insisted, "no you're not"

"Hundred percent, baby girl" Paul said, his eyes sparkling.

"No way" Elizabeth crossed her arms over her chest, shaking her head, "you don't club. Look at you!"

"Didn't someone tell you a little while back not to judge a book by it's cover?"

Smiling, she shook her head, not even questioning why Paul knew what she and Dwayne had talked about on the carousel all those nights ago, "no, he didn't. He asked if I was judging books by their covers. Totally different, stalker"

"Curious observer" Marko and David drawled at the same time.

She smiled fondly at them both and Paul continued, "strobe lighting, pumping music...and these babies"

He laughed when Elizabeth blanched, looking at the pill filled baggie he'd retrieved from his pocket.

"Too soon?" David queried.

"Put them away" she ordered to the vocal amusement of the three men.

She didn't believe for even a second that they would go to a club but the sight of the drugs had rolled her stomach and distracted her. She wasn't going to push them on it but she absolutely couldn't handle even the sight of the pills.

It was way too soon.

"She's a square" Marko's girl sighed, sounding a little annoyed despite the sweetness of her voice.

"Yeah, can we go already?" Paul's girl repeated, "this is lame"

Elizabeth had the distinct feeling that the girl really wanted to say "she's lame" but she didn't say anything. She was too focused on watching Paul slide the baggie from view.

"So are you coming?" David asked her dryly. It was the first time he had really directed a pleasant question at her, that he had conversed with her as part of the group at large and she was momentarily taken aback.

"You're dressed for a club" Marko pointed out.

"-more-so than you guys-" she grinned back, turning to Paul when he commented at the same time, "-yeah, your tits look good"

He winked at her, ignoring the down turned pout his girl had on her face.

"Gross" she laughed at him, before shaking her head at David, "no..no, I don't think so"

"She's underage, anyway"

"I am" Elizabeth nodded, also ignoring the sweet coldness in the girl's voice.

The girl next to Marko had disengaged herself from his body and told David, "my friend Sandy will be there, anyway. You don't need _her_. Come on?"

"You don't need me" Elizabeth told David, unable to help herself.

"What are you, a parrot?" the girl next to Marko asked, her voice a little sharp.

Before Elizabeth could reply, before she even noticed the cold mask that fell upon Marko's face, the ice-cold body language coming from David or the ominous smirk of Paul's lips, she jumped.

_"You look like little red with that ribbon in your hair"_

Spinning around, forgetting her company, she expected Dwayne to be there, right behind her.

He wasn't, disappointingly enough...but his voice.

His voice...clear as day, she had heard him...he had been in her head.

Heart beating, she scanned the crowed, unable to see him but feeling him so distinctly.

His voice...he had rumbled, he had growled his words. So deep, so dark and so, so sexy.

Biting her lip, reaching to touch the ribbon in her hair, her body jerked as his voice flooded her mind once more.

_"I'll give you ten minutes head start, little red, and then I'm coming for you"_

Holy. Shit.

Elizabeth felt a wave of heat wash over her.

She was supposed to be hunting him but he had turned the tables on her in the most spectacular way.

Ten minutes?

She knew what would happen when he caught her and, as she felt a familiar rush of heat down low in her stomach, she knew exactly where she wanted to go, where she wanted him to catch her.

Swallowing, fumbling a little, she turned again, "I-I gotta-"

"That ribbon is so nineteen fifties..." the girl drawled, "...keep up, it's the eighties"

"Old school, not cool" her friend laughed, rolling her eyes.

Elizabeth shrugged, wondering where the nastiness had come from.

Why be mean to her? She wasn't a threat to them or their evening. The only man she had a romantic interest in was Dwayne. She wasn't as pretty as them, nor as glamorous.

She didn't get the mean girl act.

"Uh? Yeah, um-my, uh mom did it for me today. I thought it was cute and..." Elizabeth laughed, shaking her head once.

_"Nine minutes"_

Dwayne was close and it was driving her crazy, hearing his voice, knowing that he was going to come for her.

Her eyes were bright.

What was she doing?! Why was she even engaging with these girls?

"...you're mean. I think...yeah. You're really, really mean"

Laughing again, she met Marko's eyes before giving Paul a small wave, not even bothering so say goodbye to them. She was sure they all knew exactly why she was running off. She was positive that even if they didn't know Dwayne had been in her head, they could feel how she had reacted. She'd visibly jumped, her pulse had quickened and she'd been hot.

So, so hot. Of course they knew.

Truthfully, she didn't even care.

Part of her wanted to scream it out to the world, Dwayne made her feel like every single fiber of her being was on fire and she felt no shame, none at all.

As the girl scoffed, obviously stunned at being called out, Elizabeth spun on her heel, ready to flee, to run deep into the boardwalk and begin the chase.

"Get yours, girl!" Paul drawled with excitement, though Elizabeth didn't turn to him.

She was a woman on a mission and she was done wasting her time with a bunch of mean girls.

She met David's cool eyes, saw the slight incline of his head and with that, she was gone.

She was running through the crowds, heading towards the beach without so much as a look back.

"She was _such_ a bitch"

"Wait, wait! Wh-what about Sandra?"

David glanced over his shoulder, as he walked, "not interested"

The fact that he had looked back over his shoulder should have been of some comfort, should have demonstrated that he cared about the words directed at him enough to respond, but the coolness of his voice made it clear.

Their evening was over as far as he was concerned.

As he allowed himself to be swallowed by the crowds, away from Elizabeth but also the girls, one of them humphed.

"Don't worry about it. We don't need a third" Marko drawled.

"Yeah, come to think about it...we don't even need a club" Paul said, moving away from the wall.

Their words drew the girls' attention from David's retreating figure and gave them a spark of hope that their evening hadn't been ruined.

"Well said" Marko smirked, also pushing away from his girl and walking beside his brother, "let's go somewhere quieter"

"Quieter?" the blonde in the purple dress asked.

Smirking widely, Marko nodded, "somewhere more intimate..."


	77. Chapter 78

As Elizabeth stumbled a little in the sand, she laughed, righting herself. The transition from the wooden boardwalk, to the concrete roads and sidewalks, rickety stairs and then straight onto the soft beach had disoriented her a little and she felt like a damsel in a cliche horror movie.

She and Sammy had always giggled when the heroine stumbled, it felt so contrived and silly but here she was, stumbling and slowing herself down in a dark and breezy night. Maybe not so contrived, after all. She had the biggest, baddest man on her tail, an almost empty night with plenty of places to escape and _still_, she'd managed to trip.

The boardwalk had been busy but subdued, the streets surrounding it somewhat quiet and the beach she had launched herself towards stretched out in the wrong direction, too far away from the restaurants, shops and attractions to be of any interest to the people out and about.

It felt like she had Santa Carla all to herself and that was the way she liked it.

As she checked the straps of the sandals she was wearing, she quickly glanced over her shoulder before taking off again, unable to stop the smile from spreading over her face. It was thrilling and she knew that unlike a movie character, when Dwayne caught up to her - when she _allowed _him to catch her - she would be on the receiving end of everything but pain.

Keeping away from the shore where the sand was wet and soft, Elizabeth was making good time. She wasn't a runner by any stretch of the imagination but it was amazing what she found she could do given the right motivation. She didn't know where she was heading but she knew what she wanted. She wanted a quiet, secluded spot with just the glow of the moon and the crashing of the sea to accompany them. That was it. That was all she wanted, that's all the idea she had. Just her and Dwayne, the romance of the dark night.

Paired with an incredibly vivid idea of what she wanted to do, it was all she needed.

He was all she needed.

She could see in the distance that the beach up ahead was turning into a cluster of trees, leading into a wooded area and she paused again in the sand.

It was familiar, she remembered - or at least, she thought she did - passing through here on Dwayne's bike on the way to the cave. It was different, being on foot and somewhat breathless but she was sure it was the same place. It had to be. Pushing on, walking instead of running, she spotted something that made her inhale sharply in delight.

A bench, isolated and old, surrounded by sand that was close to turning into soil and some scattered trees that promised a hint of privacy in the empty night. It was so alone, so tucked away but obvious, so old and yet unused that, as she approached it, she knew she had found what she had been running towards.

Had she known it was there all along? She didn't know but she was glad she had found it.

All that was left to do was face the man she had been running from.

Breathing heavily, Elizabeth laughed as she turned in the sand.

As she knew he would be, Dwayne was there, standing tall and proud. If she had reached out her hand, she would have been able to touch him but she didn't. Standing her ground, she didn't move as his eyes trailed over her body, her somewhat heaving breasts and now ruffled hair. The way he was studying her was so primal, so intense and she liked it.

He could be sweet, he could be playful, he could be vulnerable...but he could be a smoldering, self-assured, powerful hulk of a man and sometimes she loved that side of him the most.

"Got you" he said, his voice deep, holding the most tantalizing promise of what their night held.

His hair was perfectly wind swept, his leather jacket open just enough to show a hint of his still chest and he almost glowed in the moonlight.

Eyes glittering, she shook her head, "...no. You didn't"

She didn't miss the way his eyes were trailing over her her body and as she slowly took a step back in the sand, he took one forward, matching her.

"No?"

"No"

He tilted his head dangerously, "...it looks like I have, little red..."

She stepped backwards again and he followed.

"But you haven't"

She took another step back, turning a little as she did before pausing as the bare skin of her calves met the rough but dry wood of the old bench.

"I hunted you and I've caught you" he stated, shaking his head with a sly smile, "and I think I'm going to claim my prize"

As he reached out his arm, clearly moving to cup his hand around her neck and pull her close, she reached out her own hand and stopped him.

Pushing his arm down, Elizabeth reached out and placed both her hands on his jacket, her fists curling around the cool leather.

"You're wrong...you didn't hunt me, Dwayne..." she said, her voice a whisper. As she looked into his eyes, she tugged him close, "I hunted _you_...I lead _you _here..."

He looked down at her thoughtfully, his eyes narrow and his smile calculating.

"...I've got you exactly where I wanted you..."

Tugging him close again, he dutifully stepped forward.

She stood on her toes, leaning up towards him to capture his lips and as he responded slowly, obviously stunned by her bold display, she began to turn in the sand, rotating their bodies.

As his legs met the bench, she pulled away from him.

Planting her hands on his shoulders, she pushed him once. A hard, commanding gesture and he responded to it, immediately dropping down to sit heavily on the aged wood.

"...and I'm going to claim _my _prize"

For a moment, he seemed to be at a loss for words and she took the chance, moving to straddle him. She felt sexy, she felt powerful but she didn't know how long she would be able to keep it up. She wanted him more than she could express, she needed him more than she could say and because of that, she didn't know how long she would be able to play her game, erotic and tantalizing though it was for her.

She knew she could be putty in his hands in mere moments, it was all down to him and how long he planned on humoring her. He was so inherently powerful, nothing about him was in the slightest bit submissive so she doubted it would be long.

It was exciting, thrilling and so hot. He could turn the tables on her any second and it was wild.

As her bare knees met the cool wood of the old bench and her thighs were warmed by the somewhat smooth material of his jeans, she smiled down at him.

Elizabeth softly curled her hands around his broad shoulders, the leather of his jacket feeling smooth under her chilled hands. As her dress hitched and strained a little against the wide parting of her legs, she kissed him gently before pushing at his shoulders, commanding him to lean backwards. He responded to her actions, his body moving against the dangerously weak beam of wood at his back, his hands resting on her exposed thighs.

"...your belt. Take it off..." she whispered, sounding far more confident than she felt.

He met her eyes, his gaze unwavering and strong.

She swallowed, shifting her hips and moving against his familiar hardness.

"Take off your belt" she whispered again, her voice husky, commanding.

Still meeting her eyes with an intensity that gave her pause, she felt the back of his hands graze her crotch. She could hear the surf, she could feel the coarse wood against her knees and, as she felt his fingers move, his knuckles brushing against her underwear, she could hear the soft sound of his metal buckle being opened.

Feeling the movements, trembling with need and anticipation, Elizabeth took a shuddering breath. She was in control but she wasn't, not really.

Not at all.

Everything about him screamed power and dominance.

Running her hands up from his shoulders and moving to cup his neck, she kissed him, using the rigid strength of his body to pull herself yet even closer to him.

She felt his arms curl around her waist, his hands splayed over her back.

Lips close to his, she whispered "...I want you to touch me.."

Before she could open her mouth again, before she could expand upon her command and tell him exactly where she wanted to be touched, his hand moved upwards, faster than she could register. As his fingers curled into her hair, the strands loosening a little from the constraining ribbon, he gently jerked her head back while pulling her forward even more.

She gasped, delightfully taken aback by the action. That was it. That was what she had been waiting for. He was in control and her body responded immediately. His touch was careful but the power beneath it was indescribable and she could feel how desperately wet she was, how hot she had become from that small, sharp action alone.

She could feel him, hard and ready, pressing against her and she whimpered in need as his nose trailed up from her exposed cleavage, along her neck and into her hairline.

"Like this?" he murmured, his voice a deep rumble.

As he nipped her ear, Elizabeth moaned, moving against him. His actions were so powerful, so strong and it felt dangerous, wonderfully dangerous the way his lips traveled up her neck.

Using his free hand to pop the buttons of her dress, he nipped her lobe once more.

"When I saw that ribbon in your hair-" he growled, hand curling against her scalp, "-I just wanted to _eat you up_"

Elizabeth gasped, as he tugged the buttons of her dress in a firm, explosive movement. She could do nothing but moan as her breasts met the cool air of the night, feeling the material of her dress drape down over her hips. Had he ripped her bra? Had he torn the dress? She didn't know, she didn't care.

It felt so good.

"Oh my God" she moaned, wanting to throw her head back even more but unable to do so.

He had allowed her the illusion of control earlier but now it was all him. Unforgiving, relentless and skilled in ways she could never have imagined.

"Dwayne..."

It wasn't enough. She wanted him, she wanted his touch, his kiss.

For a brief moment, the tingling pressure on the back of her head lessened before she felt him tug on the ribbon. As her hair tumbled down over her exposed shoulders, his hand fell to her neck.

"You have no idea how much control it took for me to just follow you" he growled, "when you started to run...you have no idea what that did to me"

Staring down at him, she gently scooped his hand away from her neck. Dominant and strong to soft and quiet. Elizabeth didn't think she would last long. Kissing each knuckle almost reverently, she met his eyes before releasing his hand, feeling it drop against her.

Sensual, intense, dominant, vulnerable, hard, soft.

He was everything.

"...yes, I do" she whispered, brushing her nose against his before kissing him softly, "...that's why I did it"

"You're playing a dangerous game..." he warned, his voice husky with want.

"...I know" she murmured, moving against him gently.

Kissing him again, she allowed her eyes to close.

"...but I trust you"

She kissed him once more, a final, gentle gesture before pulling back and looking down at herself. She liked the way he was touching her now, the way his hands rested heavily on her thighs. She could feel the undercurrent of power in his touch and, as she bit her lip, she also found she liked the way her exposed breasts brushed against his bare chest, the way her hardened nipples met the cool leather of his jacket.

There was so much to lose herself in and, meeting his eyes, she nipped his lip.

"Dwayne..." she put her hand over his, "...I think my panties should match the dress"

"What?"

She kissed him, hard.

"Rip them off..."

* * *

"This is Sandra" David said, dumping a female body onto the compact sand. It landed with a very dull and heavy thud, its wide open and lifeless eyes gazing into the still night.

"Hey, Sandra, how's it hanging?" Paul replied with a grin, blood staining his chin and vest. He tugged the body next to him, grabbing the limp wrist and elevating it into the air, shaking it so it flopped wildly in a dark imitation of greeting.

"Thought you weren't into it?" Marko asked amicably, his own kill lying face down in the sand a little distance away, ankles askew.

"I wasn't" David shrugged, dispassionately nudging the body he had just dropped with his booted foot, "but they were a trio. It made sense to get her too, we don't want loose ends"

Marko nodded.

"Good thinking, I give you-" Paul said as he tried to manipulate the digits on the hand he was still holding, "-five for your smarts and..." he peered at the body David had dumped before shrugging, "...eh...bruising on the wrists, the neck..she shit herself, too..." he looked at Marko before shrugging again and trying to hold up two of the dead digits, "...so that's a two for the kill itself. Not your best work-"

"-you want to talk about best work?" David queried, looking pointedly at the body in Paul's grip.

She had clearly died in pain and fear.

"Yeah, she pissed me off" the blonde shrugged, dropping the wrist.

It landed with another dull thud in the sand, oddly and unnaturally angled.

"Because she was rude to Elizabeth?"

Paul nodded, sounding annoyed, "I was _really _hankering for a slow, sensuous kill and then she was fucking rude and I was pissed. So now I'm full but I've got a real distinct case of the blue balls, you feel me?"

"Not really"

"You know" he sounded impatient, "that slow seduction, followed by languid but passionate fucking and then a deep, needful feeding? Where the girl is just mewing and panting and fucking _begging_ you to bite her?"

"Jesus, you paint a vivid picture" Marko mused as David archly raised an eyebrow, "I'm familiar"

"Well that's what I was looking for tonight"

"No way were you going to do that with _her" _Marko scoffed, rolling his eyes at his brother's dramatics.

"Why?" David queried, the tone of his voice not revealing if he was actually interested or not.

Paul shrugged, "aw I don't know man. Just got it into my head after chatting with Liz the other night. She's all romantic and shit and I thought, hey. It's been a while, why not?" he looked at the corpse beside him annoyance, "and then she was rude and ruined it all most fucking spectacularly"

Marko grinned, "you're telling me you didn't enjoy your evening?"

"Well yeah I did, obviously but not in the way I wanted to enjoy it"

"You're pissed because you had fun but not the type of fun you wanted?"

"Yeah"

"You, too?" David asked the curly blonde.

"I'm not complaining" Marko replied.

"But how are your balls?" the cold blonde's words were sarcastic, easily making light of Paul's apparent suffering.

"Not blue" he stretched in the sand. Like David, he had never really cared to indulge in a sensuous kill like Paul occasionally did. For him, it was a rare occurrence, "but yes to being pissed off...that's never happened before"

"What?" David asked, "you're always pissed off"

Marko grinned.

"Girls were never rude to Star when she was with us" Paul supplied on behalf of his friend, "and she kind of oozed a sultry sexuality. Liz is kind of obliviously naive and green to the hedonistic world we live in but they were on her like hissy cats. What was up with that?"

"_She_ was never with us" David replied, somewhat tightly before sitting down himself, as Marko replied, "I don't think Liz is _that_ green"

"Yeah, but you know what I mean. Star has sexy bedroom eyes" Paul said to Marko, before turning to David again, "what did you say?"

"...I said, Star was never with us" the icy blonde reiterated, his voice as flat as his face.

No matter how much they had tried to encourage Star to spend time with them, and it had been sincere and genuine in the early days, she never would. When she went to the boardwalk, she separated herself from them as soon as their engines had been turned off. Sometimes, she'd slide right off even before.

"And even if Star had been, she wasn't one of us, she was never meant to be one of us-"

"-no-" David agreed, tightly still.

"-so she would be no threat to our randoms" Marko supplied, thinking out loud. His voice wasn't playful like Paul's but he wasn't being careful, either. David wouldn't stand for even a hint of sympathy, "right?"

"What does that mean?" Paul asked his friend, "you think these girls somehow knew Busy Lizzie is one of us-" at David's raised eyebrow, he added, "_gonna_ be one of us, you fussy little bitch! And then what? They felt like, some competition because of it? Or like they somehow knew Liz is really our girl and they're not, they never would or even could be?"

Both he and Marko looked to David who simply replied, "perhaps"

"I love it when you enlighten me" Paul winked, sarcastically seductive.

He was the only one who could insult David so blindly, address topics that were difficult to broach or downright off limits and live to tell the tale. It was part of his charm and both Marko and Dwayne - who had known the cold blonde for far longer and were infinitely more considerate of their leader's feelings - thought it was nothing short of amazing what David would let him get away with.

"I don't have all the answers" David replied.

"You don't?"

"No" David said, "that could be the case. I think it's likely but then again, they could just be-"

"-steaming bitches, yeah yeah..." Paul looked at David with a devilish smile, "takes one to know one, huh bro?"

"Funny how Elizabeth didn't care" Marko said before David could retort, "I have to be honest, I thought she would be kind of sensitive to that"

"In general, she seems pretty well rounded" David said with a shrug.

Both Marko and Paul looked at him, surprised that he'd been mildly complimentary. He had never insulted Elizabeth but he had never really complimented her either.

"I said _in general_" David repeated, "she's sensitive and she cries a lot-"

"-you two did terrify her-"

"-but I think she's got a bit of toughness in her. Somewhere, at least"

Paul chuckled, "nah, I'm with Marko. That shit would have hurt her but tonight she was pretty preoccupied"

All three men grinned.

"...so what are we doing with these, anyway?" Paul asked, looking down at the scattered bodies, changing the subject.

"Salty you're not the one getting dick right now?"

"Giving"

"Burn them" David shrugged, interrupting Marko and Paul's playful banter.

"Nobody's gonna look for 'em?"

"No" a cold smirk, "_Sandra _here told me their whole life story"

"Road trip?" Marko guessed.

"First time away from the prying eyes of Mom and Dad?" Paul added, rolling his eyes.

"They bought bus tickets a week ago, Sandra told her family that they were heading East but they sold their seats to stay in the Santa Carla sun a little longer. They just loved it here so much" the icy blonde's voice was heavy with sarcasm, "and now they're dead but the few people who give a shit about them think they're safe in-"

"-don't tell me...LA?"

"Nah, these girls wanted to go to Vegas, right?"

"Ding ding" David drawled, pointing at Paul.

Paul snorted a laugh.

"Is it me or do mortals get stupider and stupider?"

"Not just mortals" both David and Marko drawled at the same time.

"Ha" Paul replied, deadpan and dry, "ha"

* * *

**A/N: **Thank you, thank you and thank you again for the kind and very much appreciated reviews!


	78. Chapter 79

"Are you hungry?"

"No, not so much" Elizabeth replied, nestling into him a little more. She was still happily full from the obscene Emerson barbecue, her appetite wasn't exactly raging. Dinner wasn't needed though at his mention of hunger, she did remember the enticing smell of popcorn from earlier. She felt like she couldn't go wrong with some of that, "but could we get some caramel popcorn on the way back?"

"I'm taking you back?" he asked, his voice totally flat.

Laughing she nodded, "and buying me popcorn"

"You got it"

She smiled up at him as the lightness returned to his voice before dropping her head onto his shoulder. Shifting in his arms a little, she murmured for the third or fourth time, "you're _sure _I'm not annoying you?"

"No. Come on, stop asking me that" his finger danced over her exposed thigh and she nodded at his words, tucking her hands into the thick material of his jacket. He had offered it to her as the night took a cool turn. While her dress hadn't been torn or ripped - amazingly enough - it didn't offer the best protection against the chill. It was the first time she had felt cold in the Santa Carla night and she couldn't help but think that the weather was going to take a turn for the worse in the upcoming days.

"Just checking" she replied.

"Well stop checking"

Elizabeth could't help but giggle at the tone of his voice. It was clear that her thinking she was being difficult or annoying to him actually was annoying him, but she couldn't help but worry.

She had been using his arm like the back of a chair for a while and it was strange to think it didn't affect him in the slightest. She had been curled up on his lap, her bare feet resting on the bench and her shoulder tucked up nicely against his chest. He had scooped his arm around her, kind of resting his hand above her hip. His grip was loose but his arm rigid, and she'd leaned into it fully. She was comfortable and content, cradled in the arms of the man she loved but it boggled her mind a little.

If he dropped his arm, if he slackened his grip in any way she would have fallen backwards onto the bench without a doubt. She was infinitely warm and snuggled up to perfection, but she couldn't help but feel like he was going to shake her off any minute. How could he be sitting there so comfortably, supporting her _entire _weight without even the smallest of pins and needles in his arm, without the tiniest hint of aching muscles? She knew what he was but still. Little things were hard to get used to and his unrelenting strength was wild, "sorry. It's just kind of insane, you know?"

"Insane?" he sounded patiently amused.

"Yeah. Your arm should have died ages ago already"

"It's already dead" he told her, his eyes dancing a little, "and you do know you've flown with me, right?" he added with a grin.

She laughed once, "well, yeah but this is...it's like...it's a different kind of wild! Flying is..that's a _you _thing, that's one hundred percent you and special and unique and so supernatural but this? Holding me, it's so _normal_. It's such a normal thing but you make it _abnormal_ because can just...hold me like this. Like it's nothing!"

She could tell by his silent laugh that he thought she was being over dramatic, and she continued, "you make the usual unusual and that's...it takes some getting used to. A lesser man would have dropped ages ago already..." she looked up at him, "you know what I mean?"

"I do" he kissed her forehead, "good thing I'm not a lesser man, huh?"

Remembering their evening, thinking about his strength and stamina, she swallowed and nodded, "yeah...in more ways than one"

As he used his free hand to brush some stray hair from her face, he looked down at her in mock seriousness, "I was trying to engage in your serious conversation, Elizabeth but I see that I'm nothing more than a sex tool to you. I am, aren't I?"

Absolutely adoring his dry, sarcastic playful side, Elizabeth nodded and said peppily, "heck yes. Three orgasms in one night? Why else do you think I'm keeping you around, buddy?"

"I knew it"

She jerked her body a little, moving hard against his rigid arm. He didn't move an inch, "and your strength. This is great for me, really"

"I'm buying you popcorn, too"

"See? Pleasure, relaxation and money. I don't need your brains, Dwayne"

Looking seriously into each other's eyes, Elizabeth couldn't help but break. She knew she would break before him, he was the king of cool. Giggling a little and shaking her head, beaming as he smiled down at her, she kissed him before dropping her head back onto his chest.

"That was fun"

"Glad I amuse you"

"And pleasure me, remember?" she flicked her gaze upwards, seeing the glittering humor in his eyes, before looking out into the dark beach, "so...back on track with our _serious conversation_...my weight isn't even a little annoying?"

"What?"

"You know, you made a joke about trying to engage me in serious conversation and-"

"-no, I meant what as in.."what is this question?""

"Oh, it was an exasperated what?" she said, still feeling a little playful. He nodded and she asked, "my weight doesn't bother you even a little?"

She wasn't exaggerating - she had been using his lap as a chair, his arm as a very comfortable and sturdy back for a long time and he'd not made even the smallest of shuffles.

He was looking down at her with an odd look on his face as he said, "of course not, you're a feather to me"

"Really?"

He nodded and she smiled again, "that's still pretty cool"

"I just want to confirm, you _do _remember flying with me, right?"

She laughed, "yes! But it's disorientating how you can make something as simple as this feel surreal!"

"You sure that's it?" he asked, kissing her head again, "nothing else?"

She nodded, "I'm sure. So...is anyone heavy to you?"

"The guys are a little heavy. Kind of weighty. We all have strength and power behind us and we can feel it.."

"So...if I tried to fight you, I'd be a goner?" when he smirked, she understood his answer was a clear 'yes' and so she continued, "but if, I dunno...if David went for you-"

"-that would be interesting"

"You two would be equally matched?"

"No. It wouldn't be an _easy_ fight but I'm physically the strongest" he told her, not sounding even a little arrogant or big headed, "I think I would come out on top but it's not a certainty. The stakes are a little more even, vampire on vampire"

"Could you hold David like you're holding me? Without flinching?"

Dwayne laughed, a deep and genuine belly chuckle, "Jesus, I wouldn't want to!"

Giggling herself, realizing what she had said, Elizabeth grinned, "yeah, he's not such a cuddler, huh?"

As their laughter subsided and wide smiles rested in its place, she asked, "I just meant with the weight"

"It would get uncomfortable after a while" he told her.

"If I tackled you?"

"I would fall down, of course"

She smiled, pleased his his sweet words, "thank you. If some random guy from the boardwalk tackled you?"

Dwayne shook his head and Elizabeth nodded. She could imagine him standing strong and unmovable while a hapless man writhed on the ground before him, "he'd just bounce off you?"

"Pretty much" his fingers once again began tracing patterns on her thigh, "sometimes the guys like to pretend it hurts them-"

"-you get into a lot of fights?"

He shrugged easily, "a lot of hot heads around the boardwalk"

"Uh-huh" she replied, smiling. She could imagine the boys, Paul in particular, feeling energetic and scrappy and heading out into the night, looking for a good little fight to pass the time.

"That's actually a hobby of Paul's, you know"

"Fighting randoms?" she asked, blinking in surprise at hearing Dwayne vocalize her thoughts.

He chuckled at the surprise in her voice, "not so much but he likes tackling me. Sometimes, he'll just come at me from nowhere. I can feel that..."

"Is it painful?" she grinned.

"Not so much painful as jarring"

"But he's so slim!"

"Nah. He's a heifer"

Elizabeth giggled again. She could imagine Paul, lean and slim and playful absolutely blasting all of his weight and power into Dwayne. She could imagine his laugh, his giggle, his joy in a successful sneak attack and it made her happy. Paul's zest for everything made her happy. She could imagine David and Marko laughing, enjoying the scene. She could picture Dwayne dusting himself off, stunned and caught off guard for a rare moment.

And then, out of nowhere, she thought of the Frog Brothers.

It was stupid and she was annoyed at herself for it but thinking of her friends, thinking of her _pack_...suddenly, those idiot faces had popped into her head. The two of brothers had spent the day laughing and whooping, playing war games and stuffing their faces. They had explored with Sammy, giggling and gossiping among themselves. She absolutely did not equate the Frog Brothers with the pack, in absolutely no way did she consider them to have any similarities at all...but still.

Their faces - and their words - suddenly rang in her memory.

"Hey" she said.

"Hi?"

"What?"

"You just took on a completely different tone of voice" he told her.

She understood what he meant. Her tone had been light and easy before but the second she had said 'hey' she had sounded serious, like she was readying herself to ask a loaded question. If she could note the change in her tone, of course he would have been able to.

"I did, huh.." she smiled, "sorry.I..uh...OK..." she laughed nervously before asking somewhat awkwardly, "just, I was wondering if maybe...do you think I've gained a little weight recently?"

"_What_?"

His voice was hard and he was staring down at her with a strange look splashed across his face. He looked annoyed, concerned, angry but handsome, still and she could tell none of those negative feelings were directed at her.

"Just, I don't know. Objectively speaking-"

"-I can't be objective with you-"

"-would you say I've put on some...wait? You can't?"

"No. You're my everything, how could I be objective?"

"...I love you" she whispered, sitting up a little and kissing him. He wasn't swayed or moved by her proclamation. He still looked thunderstruck, angry.

"Why are you asking stupid questions like that?"

"Oh, no. No reason. I was just wondering..."

His free arm had been languidly and lazily resting on her thigh, his fingers running circles on her skin but upon her vague and dismissive answer, he gently tipped her head up towards his once more. The set of his face told her she wasn't getting a kiss. As his thumb rested on her chin, he asked her again, "Elizabeth. Why are you asking stupid questions like that? I knew something was odd when you asked me about my arm-"

"-no, no not _wrong_. Nothing was wrong, I was just curious about your strength then. I promise"

"OK" he sounded unconvinced, "so what made you curious about your weight now?"

"...just...someone mentioned that I put some weight on my face, that's all" she murmured, feeling a little silly, "and I'm _fine _but we were talking just then and I don't know. I just remembered-"

She was starting to feel like Dwayne was going to absolutely pummel whoever he found to have insulted her and that was the last thing she wanted. She didn't want trouble, she didn't want drama. She just wanted confirmation that she hadn't gained and suddenly, she realized she had been silly to seek it out.

The Frog Brothers were such insignificant little psychos, she knew she should have forgotten all about it. She largely had, but still, despite herself and the reasonable, logical part of her brain berating her...there was still that little niggle in the back of her head. Hearing the slender but defined Paul being called a heifer, in jest though it was and even though she knew he would have laughed at the comment, probably oinked or mooed or shoved a fistful of food into his face to further emphasis the comment...it had reminded her of her own weight.

"-who?"

"What?" she asked, blinking up at him.

He was watching her with a surprisingly blank face, "_who _told you that?"

"You want addresses too, or just names?" she asked him jokingly, moving her face away from his soft grip. She didn't want the only friends Sammy had made to be hurt. It wasn't fair on him, who else would he hang out with until school started?

"Names are fine"

"Stop" she whispered, planting a kiss on his lips, "I'm being stupid-"

"-don't say that. You didn't put on weight, _you're _not being stupid. Tell me, who got into your head like this?"

"Dwayne?"

"Elizabeth"

She smiled at him, "yes or no, did I-"

"No"

"OK. Thank you-"

"-now give me names"

"Why do you want names?" she asked him in light exasperation, shaking her head. She almost regretted asking him because it was beginning to feel like someone was going to get kneecapped, rather than bashed around a little.

"Why do you think?"

"...you're going to beat someone up because-"

"-they hurt you? Of course. What else should I do?"

"You'd do that for me?"

He blinked down at her, his face serious and hard.

"Thank you" she whispered, pleased and taken aback by his sincerity.

"Names" he whispered.

"Never" she replied, still smiling at his words.

She didn't like the idea of the Frog Brothers getting hurt for their careless words but she did like how dedicated and caring Dwayne was.

"Was it your brother?"

"What?" she laughed a little, shaking her head. She was surprised by the question and unable to keep the incredulous laughter from her voice, "of course not! Sammy's nice. He gives _constructive _feedback, he would never just say I'm fat! He'd...I dunno, he would suggest a slimming hairstyle or a way to cinch my clothes in a little. He's the best. I mean, he's an idiot" she laughed again, "but he's a good idiot"

The idea of Sammy being hurtful was genuinely laughable. He was fashionable and meticulous, he could be cool and didn't mind passing out judgement but he would never, ever say something like that. Hell, in all their sibling fights, he'd never stooped to weight or looks to get a dig in. He doled out a lot of fashion jibes, but he received an equal amount, so even that balanced out really.

Dwayne was watching her and Elizabeth had the feeling he was waiting for her to say more. No doubt about it, he was staring down at her, clearly waiting.

"Sammy's good. I swear, he would never, ever hurt me like that" she held his hand, "of all the people in the world you need to go after, he's definitely not one of them" she grinned, shaking her head again.

The idea of Sammy being cruel had tickled her. It was such a foreign idea and she was grateful that she'd spoken to Dwayne. Unintentionally, he had made her laugh and that small action had lifted her spirits. It was easy to see that she was actually being silly. The words of the Frog Brothers were nothing to cry over, nothing to worry about.

"I'm glad I spoke to you" she said, still smiling.

"Did I help that much?" he sounded a little strange and Elizabeth grinned up at him, assuming he just didn't understand quite how un-mean Sammy was, "yes! You made me laugh. I'm good now. It's the best medicine, right? I _was _being an idiot"

"You're sure there's nothing else?"

"Sure"

"...Elizabeth, are you sure that your brothers didn't upset you? I was under the impression they could _both_ get a little uh, you know? Intense? Snappy or...?"

She smiled, finding the way he tripped over his words endearing and sweet, if not surprising. He must have really worried about her, "no. Like I said, Sammy is good. I promise. Thank you for worrying about me but my brother is not like that...you can trust him, Sammy wouldn't hurt me"

"You're perfect, Elizabeth. If anyone ever says something like that to you again-"

"I'll tell you" she said with a nod, surprised that he was apparently letting it go.

"OK" Dwayne replied, his voice a little strange.

"Anyway, it can't have hurt me that badly.." she told him, trying to bring their conversation back on track and happy once more.

"No?"

"No. I still want some popcorn"

* * *

**A/N: **sorry for the delay but infinite thanks to you all for sticking around. Your kind reviews light a fire under me and I've got the next few chapters already lined up and started!


	79. Chapter 80

Dwayne frowned, looking out towards the light house in the distance. As the harsh, white beam of light periodically illuminated his face, it highlighted the hard set of his jaw, the storm brewing behind his eyes.

"Dwayne?"

He looked over his shoulder, seeing Marko approaching from the depths of the woods. Giving his head a jerk of a nod in greeting, he looked back over the ocean.

As the wind howled and the waves beneath crashed into the jagged rocks, the otherwise silent night surrounded them.

Dwayne, lost in his thoughts, made no move to break it.

"This is what Paul means when he talks about you being constipated, you know? This rigid, steaming seriousness you have going on" Marko told him, coming to stand a comfortable distance away, his voice light.

Dwayne understood what Marko was saying but couldn't find it in himself to reply. He didn't know what he was doing. A feeling, a deep and unfamiliar sense of foreboding had fallen over him and he was unsure. He didn't know how to deal with it. He didn't know if there was anything to deal with.

For the first time in a long, long time he felt almost confused.

Confused, unsure.

It wasn't him, he didn't like it.

A perfect evening with his mate sullied by a sense of foreboding that he couldn't shake. Thinking about it made everything feel worse yet he was unable to forget it.

He hated it.

He had taken Elizabeth for her after midnight snack, a fairly sizable portion of thick and still warm caramel drizzled popcorn. Despite her wanting the caramel, her eyes had kept flicking to the bright yellow, over buttered popcorn too. Forgetting her jokes, her laughter about using him just for sex and food, she had asked politely and almost shyly if she could have a half and half mix. Her tone of voice, the grateful and polite way she spoke always made him want to scoop her up in his arms, to hold her and keep her, to possess her and protect her from the world. His mate. Confident, playful, shy and innocent. His and his alone.

If he had taken her in his arms in front of the popcorn kiosk, he knew she would have been embarrassed. She would have squealed and giggled, protested weakly, blushed and looked up at him with laughter and love. Her dress was a little short and her panties were stuffed, torn but tantalizing in the pocket of his jeans. It would have been dangerous and exciting, his action would have probably led to another bout of passion...but he had merely kissed her, his arm wrapped around her shoulders, assuring her she could have whatever she wanted.

In that moment, he had wanted nothing more than to take her to her house, to keep her safe and to find David.

He needed his brother.

He hadn't vocalized any discontent to Elizabeth, he didn't want her to worry. He had helped her eat some of the popcorn, though he had no real desire to. She had insisted, he had acquiesced as he always would. He had gotten her home safely and left swiftly, knowing that she could see herself to bed.

It was easier now that he and Marko had instructed her family not to worry about her.

If only he could do the same.

It usually hurt him to leave Elizabeth. Ending their nights was something he did with a heavy heart, though he would rarely admit to having one. It was difficult and it was the only time he could honestly say that he was losing patience with her mortality. He would not force her, never push her...but it was hard to wait. Being with her and then letting her go? It was painful, it was almost an impossible task but tonight it had been a necessity.

He had left her, safe and warm in her house without a look back. He had to, he had to think and-

"Dwayne?"

Blinking himself out of his thoughts, Dwayne looked over at Marko.

"I spent the night with Paul. His jokes are terrible but they never usually result in this kind of silence" the curly haired blonde said, "did I butcher my delivery that badly?"

"I was looking for David"

"Oh?"

"I can't..." Dwayne shook his head. He looked at Marko's eyes once before staring back out at the light house, almost ashamed to admit his troubled thoughts, "I can't pin point it but I feel like something isn't right"

"Is that why you're solo tonight?"

Dwayne nodded once.

"I know you and David have your thing-"

"-same as you and Paul" Dwayne interrupted.

"Exactly. But when have _I_ not taken you seriously?" Marko asked easily, his voice unobtrusive as he came to stand closer beside his friend, "if something's on your mind, I can help"

"I know" Dwayne assured, not meaning to be harsh with him. His thoughts were jumbled and he hated it. He was never weak or confused or unsure and now a sudden feeling of worry had settled over him and it had left him on edge. He didn't _worry_. That wasn't him, "I'm just feeling snappy...sorry"

He knew his words were blunt and curt, his apology half hearted but he couldn't help himself.

"What's up?"

"I don't know, man" Dwayne shook his head, trying to shake himself free of his thoughts.

"David's gonna be a while" Marko informed him, "Paul dumped a body in the sea, David's making him fish it out. Wanted them burned and there's a pretty strong rip..."

Dwayne gave a tight grin despite himself, "he's a fucking clown"

"Yeah" Marko agreed with a grin of his own before seriousness took over, "so come on. I've got your back. Is it Liz?"

Marko offered him a smoke from his pack of cigarettes and as Dwayne nodded the affirmative, he asked, "where is she?"

"She's home, she's fine..." Dwayne replied, liberating one of the smokes before taking the whole packet. As he glanced sideways at Marko, he tried to take stock of his thoughts, "I don't know if I'm just being protective of my mate or if I'm being dramatic or-"

He was interrupted by Marko, "-I've never known you to be dramatic. Stoic and cold sure. Kind of an arrogant dick, yeah. You and David have that in common but dramatic?" he shook his head, bringing a cigarette to his own lips, "start from the beginning, man"

Frowning over at the still beaming light house, Dwayne began, "Elizabeth mentioned that someone had called her fat"

"Who?"

Dwayne shrugged, un-surprised that Marko wanted names the same way he had, "she wouldn't say, she didn't want me to hurt them. I thought..." he looked at Marko, "...what do you think about them?"

"Who?"

"The Emerson family"

"A walking cliche" Marko murmured, not unkindly, "asshole father out of the picture, loving mother doing all she can for her kids. Crackpot but endearing Grandfather. Three siblings who love each other and and a well mannered dog, to complete the picture"

"You think they're close? Elizabeth and her brothers?"

"Absolutely. She was lucky. Most kids in care don't get adopted but she winds up with a family that close? That loving? It's a bit much for me but all things considered, she is one lucky little mortal" Marko exhaled with a smile, before asking with mild confusion, "why? You don't think so?"

Dwayne nodded, "no, I do"

Marko had nailed it. There was no denying the love, the strong sense of family the Emerson's all had. There was no doubt Elizabeth loved her brothers, that she was loved in return. Santa Carla collected all manners of strays; runaways, people looking for an escape, a fresh start, people thrown out, people with nowhere else to go. It was populated with the young and parent-less. Elizabeth was lucky to have been adopted by the Emerson Family. He had seen what could happen to girls otherwise.

"You're worried about whether she can turn?" Marko asked, his voice easy.

There was no patronizing kindness, no softness in his voice and Dwayne was glad. He wouldn't have stood for pity but it wasn't hard to be honest with his brother.

"No. I was, you know that...but not now. Too much has happened, I know she will. It's fate or whatever we're calling it"

Marko nodded, "I think so, too. But I gotta be honest man, if it's not that then I'm lost. What is it?"

"Remember when Michael was toeing the line between good guy and party animal?"

"We thought he was our in but we didn't need an in. She was yours from the start"

Nodding at Marko's words, Dwayne continued, "you remember when he and Elizabeth's younger brother had a fight, she was upset by it-"

"-and David and I went to give Michael a little pep talk. Sure, I remember. What? You think Michael told Elizabeth she was fat?"

"I thought so"

"Then let's pay him a visit"

Dwayne shook his head, "I took Elizabeth home. Michael's scent...it's barely there. Hardly a whisper, barely a hint of him. He hasn't been in his room, there's no question of that. I doubt he's been at the house at all, really"

Marko was watching him with a small frown of his own and Dwayne continued, not wanting to. Vocalizing his thoughts was doing nothing but confirming his concern, as he spoke he felt certain that something _was _wrong. He wasn't superstitious but it felt like he was bringing truth to his thoughts by voicing them.

"Dwayne?"

"Fuck" he hissed before saying, "I asked Elizabeth if her brother had called her fat and straight away she laughed. The idea was laughable to her, she told me that "Sammy would never, ever hurt me like that"..." Dwayne shook his head, "and I waited for her to say the same about Michael-"

"-because that's who you suspected in the first place-"

"-and she didn't"

"She didn't...?"

"She didn't mention him. Not a word, not a breath about him. I prompted her, I tried..whatever, she didn't so much as even mutter his name...Marko, she hasn't mentioned him since that night" he flicked the stub of his cigarette to the ground, helping himself to another from the packet he still held.

She hadn't mentioned her older brother once and Dwayne hated to admit, "I didn't pick up on it before but it's all I can think about right now"

The last time he had heard of Michael, it had been the night of her brother's fight. He and Elizabeth had been eating kebabs, overlooking Santa Carla. She hadn't mentioned him since. She hadn't talked about Sammy either, but upon prompting she had done so. Obviously being with him and the pack was taking up her time and thoughts and he understood it. There was no reason for her family or brothers to come up in conversation. She hadn't been spending time with them and he got it. As the family settled into their lives in Santa Carla and everyone got on with their own interests and friendship groups, it made sense for them to have less interaction...but for Elizabeth to completely forget Michael? To only talk about her younger brother?

It felt odd. It felt more than odd. They were close. As a family, they were close. It was wrong.

Mortals didn't just forget their family.

"I don't.." he shook his head, still frowning, "why would she bring up one and not the other?"

"You're sure she hasn't mentioned him?"

Dwayne nodded.

"And his scent? You're sure-"

"-barely there" Dwayne repeated. He looked at Marko. He would have been hesitant to ask David, to open his oldest friend's wounds unnecessarily but it felt important, imperative almost that he ask, "what about Star?"

"I mean..." Marko began, slowly. He was obviously taking Dwayne's words seriously and it did little to settle his concern, "not a peep from her but we haven't been actively searching her out, you know?"

"Santa Carla's not that big..." Dwayne muttered.

Both of the men looked off into the distance, the threat of morning not so far away.

"Paul said something though..." Marko began, speaking as if he was only just appreciating whatever their energetic brother had said.

"What?"

"He said she that Star has a sensuous sexuality about her"

Dwayne shrugged. He could see it but, "so what?"

"She's a half vampire and she's desperate..."

Dwayne didn't want to believe it. He shook his head, "she didn't have any skills. She's weak-"

"-that doesn't mean we should dismiss her or not consider it" Marko said, still frowning and sounding like David with his considered voice. His words were still slow, "you know I don't want to think about her but this is...I get it"

Dwayne looked at him.

"I get what you're saying. This feels weird, it doesn't feel right"

"How does it feel to you?" Dwayne asked.

"It feels like Elizabeth has forgotten Michael"

Dwayne silently agreed. Cursing as he flicked the stump of his cigarette over the cliff and into the raging sea below, he shook his head. He had been searching for David because he wanted to have a reasonable, rational and logical conversation about his worries. If there one one thing David could do, it was detach himself from all emotions and speak with a clear head and a clear voice. He had wanted to be dismissed, he had wanted to hear that he was paranoid, that he was dramatic, that he was just being overly worried about his mate. He could take it, he could take the teasing that would inevitably come. He would welcome it, he would welcome anything over the feeling of dread that seemed intent on consuming him.

He didn't want confirmation that his feeling of unease had any merit to it, yet here he was.

"Mother fucker" he cursed again, shaking his head.

"Wasn't the kid raising hell over Michael?" Marko asked, his frown mirroring Dwayne's.

Dwayne nodded again, remembering what Elizabeth told him. It had sounded like Sam Emerson was ready to go to war with his older brother over his antics.

"And then it just..ended?"

"I don't know" Dwayne murmured, "she hasn't mentioned it since. I can't believe I didn't notice this before. I've been to her house a hundred times, how did I not realize his scent was-"

"-why would you? You were there for her, not him" Marko shook his head, "we need to find Star tomorrow"

"What do you think?" Dwayne asked, looking at his brother.

He knew that Marko didn't have solid answers any more than he did. Marko couldn't possibly know if his hunch was actually something but Dwayne trusted his judgments, trusted his thoughts.

"Star expects to be mortal. She's desperate, she's in love, or at least she thinks she is. She wanted out, she wanted Michael and...I mean, we didn't take her seriously in the end. She wanted out and we fucking wanted her out...we don't know what power she has. I doubt even she knows herself.." Marko shook his head, "she could be luring Michael to her..that could be why he fell as hard as he did...then again, it could be..."

Marko couldn't finish his words and Dwayne knew why.

He wasn't a liar and he wasn't one for doling out platitudes.

"Shit"

"Dwayne-"

Shaking his head, Dwayne flicked his cigarette onto the ground. He had barely even smoked, he just seemed to be tossing them to the ground, "-everything that happened with Star-"

"-it was different then" Marko said, his voice firm but calm, "Elizabeth is the first mate. We didn't know. Any ideas, any arrangements that were discussed...it was new for all of us, we couldn't have known she would be yours from the start"

"Star wanted out, she wanted to be mortal" Dwayne said, his voice tight, "she's still in, she's still half"

Star wanted her mortality and she expected the pack to give it to her. Hadn't that been her deal? She would get Elizabeth in to the pack if she could keep her freedom and her mortality.

Marko nodded, "yes"

"Why the fuck did we not follow-"

"-everything was working well, why would we?" Marko interrupted, his voice serious.

"Everything was working well for us. For me" Dwayne muttered, his jaw clenched so hard it was a wonder he managed to speak at all, "it's not going like she wanted, she's the one who hasn't gotten what she wants-"

It felt like everything was imploding. From nothing, it felt like things were falling apart.

"-she's dangerous. We need to play this carefully, we don't know if anything has happened, if anything will. We have to be careful with how we approach this"

Marko didn't even try to pretend it could be nothing.

Did he feel it, too? Now that it had been spoken, could he feel it?

Dwayne was furious. A worry, a niggle, a bloom of foreboding had suddenly erupted into a genuine, serious problem. A problem that could have devastating ramifications for everyone.

If they were right, if Star was out there..angry, feeling betrayed.

She held more cards than she probably even knew.

"Fuck" Dwayne hissed, "how did I not-how did _we_ not-"

"-bed time bitches! Down in the hole!" Paul boomed, pointing in the direction of the cave below them. He was sopping wet, grinning and animated beside a smirking, amused David.

As Marko and Dwayne stared at them, both their faces drawn and hard the two new comers glanced at each other.

Paul laughed again, looking at his brothers as if they were crazy, "...what? What'd we walk in on?"

* * *

**A/N: **thank you so, so much for the reviews and the support! I appreciate it beyond words. I certainly hope Dwayne is worrying for nothing. Everything has been going so well for him, Elizabeth and the pack. I hope his realization about Elizabeth all but forgetting Michael turns out to be nothing, I hope Sammy no longer worrying about his brother is just down him spending time with his friends...I hope, I hope, I hope. But then again, who knows what could happen with a Lost Girl on the loose?


	80. Chapter 81

"You're up early"

"It's a habit of mine" Lucy smiled warmly at her father, cupping her steaming mug of milky, sweetened coffee tightly.

"That so?"

"Oh yeah" she watched as he stomped with a certain amount of grace towards the counter, "my Dad raised me to be an up and at 'em kinda girl"

Grandpa grinned as he filled his own chipped and giant mug with the black coffee resting in a large pot on the stove. Unlike his daughter, he gave the milk and sugar a miss but instead grabbed a little red and white can from the fridge, "just the ticket" he said, throwing the can once and catching it.

"Oh no Dad, that's a disgusting habit..." Lucy mused, shaking her head once.

"No different from milk and sugar if you think about it" the old man replied easily as he opened a drawer, pulling out an old soup spoon. With a wiggle of his eyebrows, he heaped a giant, thick and pasty wad of what turned out to be very congealed condensed milk into his mug. He watched for a moment as it sunk down, heavily and without fanfare to the bottom of his coffee. He smiled over at his daughter, stuffing the whole spoon into his mouth and licking it clean.

Lucy knew he was doing it just to get a rise out of her and she laughed, before making a noise of mild disgust. She couldn't help herself. She knew she was playing into his game but it looked so unpleasant. She'd never known condensed milk from a can to be so..._lumpy _and paste like. How he could plop it in his coffee then lick the spoon was a mystery to her.

At her noise and scrunched up face, he dropped the utensil into the sink, "so kiddo. Just the two of us! What are we eating? Pancakes? Waffles? The kids are still asleep, we could take Sammy's sugar puffs, you know...it'll be nice not to have to wrestle them from his paws"

"Dad, you already dumped a shovelful of that condensed milk into your coffee. You're really going to give yourself diabetes...you're not immortal, you know"

He laughed, moving to sit opposite his daughter, "I got a few good years left in me yet, kiddo. Sammy's cereal is enough to bring anyone back to life, anyway. You seen the sugar content?"

"Mhmm"

"In my day we had fiber sticks or oats"

"Uh-huh..." she shook her head, knowing full well that her father had his own snacks during his childhood and even during her own. Her mother would be the one chopping apples and the two of them would be hiding in the den, secretly downing sherbet sticks.

"What? You're not hungry? Or you're trying to avoid that inevitable sugar crash that hits Sammy around ten?"

Lucy shrugged, "no, I am...I guess. I just..I didn't want to make a mess, if that makes sense?"

"You don't want to eat something you gotta clean up after?"

Lucy nodded.

"You really are my daughter" the old man heaved himself up from the table with a grin, moving with yet more oddly heavy grace to his off limits cupboard. As opened the door, pushing aside packets of cat food and worn boxes of decades old bleach boxes, he tugged down a stained and dirty plastic bag. Holding it loosely, he shut the cupboard, before dumping his ware onto the table he had just vacated.

"...Dad..."

The bag was old, torn, tattered and stained with God knew what. Whatever was inside it, she didn't want to touch with a five foot stick.

"It's a decoy" he told her, hearing the weary warning in her voice.

"A _what_?"

The old man grinned, his eyes sparkling as he opened the bag and upended its contents onto the table.

Out spilled packets upon packets of perfectly pristine, perfectly wrapped and intact, fresh croissants and pastries, each one individually wrapped. There was plain, extra butter and chocolate and Lucy grinned at him, spotting a blueberry pie, "so you do hide your good stuff!"

"Darn straight" Grandpa replied, tucking the disgusting plastic storage bag into the back pocket of his cargo pants, "but don't go snooping, Lucy. A decoy wouldn't be a decoy without a few traps now, would it?"

His eyes were dancing.

"You know there are children in this house, right?" Lucy checked, reaching for an extra butter croissant, still eyeing the blueberry pie. As she squeezed it gently, she smiled at how soft it was. It also had four months left on its use by date.

"Well, if they don't stray from the rules they have nothing to worry about"

Starting to open the plastic wrapping, Lucy rolled her eyes before smiling, "these are perfect though, thank you Dad"

"Anytime, kid" he took a slurp of his still steaming coffee, wincing as the liquid burned his mouth, "you're still my daughter. I'll keep you fed and watered until the day I die"

She watched as he reached for two chocolate croissants, "which may be soon if you don't be a little more careful..."

Ripping open one of his two breakfast snacks using his teeth, he replied, "I haven't failed a physical yet, Lucy. Don't you worry about your old man. You and Lizzie are birds of the same feather, always worrying about my old ticker"

Lucy simply nodded, dunking her croissant into her coffee before taking a bite. She knew he would never change his habits, not really. Besides, he didn't smoke tobacco, he didn't drink heavily and he got a fair bit of exercise. He could be doing worse.

"Besides...and let me know if I'm just grasping at nothing here but uh, well, kiddo...I feel like you're worrying about other things? Don't need to think about me on top of everything else..."

She shrugged. Of course her father could tell she was troubled but she didn't want to burden him.

"What's up?"

"Oh Dad..."

"Hey now, what's got you down? I talked you through your mom's death, I talked you through your first pregnancy, I talked you through your divorce. I'm always here for you, I've always got an ear for you..."

"I know that"

"And I don't like to see my daughter sad-"

"-I'm not sad-"

"-yes you are" he insisted, "not sad everyday, you're certainly happy at work but I see you. I know you, Lucy. Something's getting you down...is it Michael?"

"What?" she jumped at the name, surprised he had hit the nail on the head so easily.

"I heard you two the other day.." he took another jerky sip of his drink, being mindful of the steaming temperature this time, "I'm not ashamed to admit I was listening in, though I know it's technically a bad thing to do"

"What did you hear?" she asked cautiously, not upset to know that her father had been eavesdropping.

"Oh, this and that"

"...this and that..." Lucy repeated with a nod, leaning back and slumping in her seat just a little, "...did you know he hasn't been back since?"

She watched as the old man shook his head. She wasn't surprised. She felt like she was the only one who knew, realized or even cared that Michael had been missing in action. She was happy the kids were content, she was happy that they were getting on with their lives and doing the opposite of Michael but it sure did feel lonely.

Like she was going crazy.

"...when I saw him, he had a bag packed. He wasn't even really going to say goodbye, I don't think...I caught him off guard" Lucy shook her head, "he jumped when he saw me. Myson _jumped_ when he saw me, Dad...and he held this bag close to his chest and we..I don't know I uh, I spoke with him and then...he was so defensive and protective. From the offset he was..he was on his guard. Whatever he was thinking about, whatever he was considering or planning...I could just tell that his mind was made up and I could _see _that he saw me as..as a barrier..as a...I felt like I was an annoyance to him. I was trying so hard to be reasonable and calm but he told me he was leaving for a bit, for a trial run for a job up in Davenport or somewhere and..."

She doubted if he knew all the facts himself. He sounded so vague yet so sure of himself. A trial run leading up to a full time position at a place she didn't even know off the top of her head. Upending his life so fast and so suddenly.

She sighed again, wondering where she had gone wrong, where she had failed her son.

Her father waited patiently.

"...oh, Dad. I lost my patience and I asked, well.."

"What did you ask?"

"...I asked if the girl he is with was pregnant" she sighed, "I just..I didn't know what else to think..."

"You know the timeline for that doesn't add up though, right? It can't...it would be too soon..." her father said softly, kindly and without judgement.

"I know..I know but I thought...why else would he suddenly just...just leave? _Change_?" she took a sip of her drink, "he asked me to meet her. Said she's the most wonderful, sweetest woman and that I would be proud to know her"

"You said no?"

"Of course I said no. He meets her and suddenly my son is working a job he couldn't even name. I'm serious, he couldn't give me a title or position! And he's dropping out and leaving his family without so much as a goodbye? How can I meet this girl, see them together and not..."

"Blow a gasket?"

Lucy nodded, "yeah"

She loved her father with all her heart. Patient, kind. Zero judgement in his voice. She almost wished she had confided in him earlier.

"So then you two fought?"

"Yes"

"Guess that's where I walked in"

Lucy sighed, shaking her head. She hadn't wanted to fight with him. He was her son, she loved him. She hadn't wanted to cause problems, to push her son away but she didn't know what to do or what to say. It almost felt like she was going crazy, like she was the only reasonable person left in the world. Nobody met a girl and dropped everything then and there. Normal relationships didn't work that way.

"You said it's a trial run up at Davenport?"

"Huh?" she asked, drawn from her thoughts.

"Davenport?"

Lucy nodded, "mmhm..at least, that's what he said"

"So he'll be back?"

"He certainly didn't say _that_...he just said that if it went well, he'd have something permanent up in...I don't know, Somewhere Bay"

"How's he living?" Grandpa asked with a little frown, "did he have a lot saved up?"

"Not a lot, no...it's an apprenticeship, apparently" she tried to keep her bitter smile to herself, "he's being provided with accommodation and insurance, below minimum wage to start...oh Dad, Michael could have done _anything_, he could be anything!"

"He still can"

"He dropped out"

"He did? For sure?"

Lucy nodded, "...I was speaking to the school, the administrators about Elizabeth and Sammy, trying to sort out their transcripts. I want them to graduate on time, I don't want them to be a year behind and...yeah. It came up. He withdrew himself..."

"Well, sweetie Santa Carla does that to people, you know this"

"He's my son"

"And hundreds of sons before him have done the same thing. Drop out, find their big adventure...then Santa Carla bites them in the ass and they go scurrying back. The school'll keep him on for a spell-"

"-I don't want my son to _scurry back,_ Dad. I don't want my son to abandon his education for a girl, for...for a laborers job, for-"

"-hey, hey now kid..." her father soothed, dropping the empty wrapper that had not long ago housed his snack, "it's not too late for him to go back. If he doesn't pass the apprenticeship, he'll come back. Maybe he won't like it? Maybe he'll try it and see..."

Lucy recognized the tone in his voice.

"...Dad..."

"...oh, Lucy...maybe he'll try it and thrive?"

"Dad..."

"Now, I want him to graduate, too. Of course I do! He has a bright future, you're right about that but he's a good kid. He has a good head on his shoulders and maybe...maybe this _is _his bright future?"

"Are you...Dad are you seriously..." Lucy trailed off.

"I didn't go to college and I did well for myself, didn't I?" Grandpa prodded, looking at her with a kind gaze, "I don't have a mortgage. I don't have any debts, I had an amazing wife, I had a good career-"

"-your career was so niche-"

"-and maybe that's what Michael's going for..." he took a bit of his second croissant.

She was thankful that he was trying to see the positive side, to see some brightness but she couldn't do it herself.

"I don't think so, Dad...I want it to be true, I want him to succeed to..to _thrive_ but...boy meets girl, boy drops _everything _for girl...embarks on life with no real savings, no skills, no certifications...Jesus, he wouldn't even have insurance if it wasn't through me. He's still a child..he.." she sighed, "...tell me realistically when has something like that ever had a happy ending?"

"Give him a chance, Lucy" he murmured, wiping his lip as a bit of croissant threatened to fall out of his mouth.

"Hey, don't talk with your mouth full, Dad" she replied sadly, trying to smile.

Give him a chance? It was easier said than done. It felt like her child was hurtling himself towards nothing.

Making a point to chew and swallow, Grandpa pushed himself away from the table, scooping up another croissant as he did. As she sat beside his daughter, he put his arm over her shoulder, "are you too old for a hug?"

"Never" she whispered.

"Come in here, kid"

She sighed and scooted her chair closer to his, letting her head fall onto his shoulder, unable to keep the small, sad smile from her face.

Her father was a wonderful man.

"You're a wonderful mother, Lucy. I've always been proud of you, almost every day I'm blown away by how amazing you are. You're a lover and a fighter and you've raised three great children. Michael will come around, OK? And when he does, you'll be there for him. We all will. He knows that.."

"You think so?"

"I really do. He's taking a chance because he knows his mother will always be there for him, no matter what.."

Lucy smiled sadly, "I just hope he's going to be OK.."

"He will, I know he will"

She nodded.

"Want to get lunch with me and the Widow today?"

"That would be nice but I'm working"

"Yeah?"

"I'm opening the store today"

"Are you home for lunch?"

"I am but I'll pop back after, drop some things off for the afternoon crew, run a few errands before my night shift-"

"-you're doing morning _and_ night?"

Working was what made her happy. She loved her job, she loved working at the video store. Her responsibilities had increased, already she was taking on a managerial role but also a pastoral one with the young staff. She felt like she was thriving herself and the night shift? Well, that's when she got to see Max.

She would never give up that shift.

"I'm doing everything" she smiled lightly, "I like it, Dad. It's good to work, I enjoy it. I feel lost when I don't have a full shift"

"You're a cracking egg, Lucy"

She nodded, cuddling up to her father a little more, "could you pass the blueberry pie? I have to give Michael's room a quick dust before I leave..it's crazy how fast dust settles when there's.." she swallowed, "when there's nobody in the room.."

"Steeling yourself with pie?"

"Something like that" she smiled gently.

"You got it, kid" he murmured, reaching his free hand out and using his fingers to tug the wrapped but fluffy looking pie towards them.

* * *

"You know, Mom seemed pretty angry this morning..."

"No, she didn't" Elizabeth said distractedly, turning the page of her book.

"Uh, did you see her?" Sammy retorted, looking up from his comic, apparently not appreciating her dismissive tone.

"...no..." Elizabeth replied, still focused on her book.

She hadn't seen Lucy all morning but it was hardly a surprise. Elizabeth knew their mother had a morning shift as well as a night shift, though she thought it was funny how clueless Sammy was when it came to her schedule. Knowing their mother wouldn't be around when they woke up, she had settled for breakfast with Sammy and after that, the two of them had kind of wandered into his room and just hung out.

Apparently, Elizabeth's room was too empty for him to comfortably relax and the living room with its dark decor, stiff furniture and stuffed animals wasn't the most welcoming place either. In the end, they had naturally gone to his room and just splayed out, him on his bed and her on the floor, the two just readying themselves for a quiet day. She knew he'd leave her to her own devices in the afternoon, that he'd be hanging out with his weird choice of friends, so she was quite happy to just take it easy.

She had a book liberated from Grandpa's collection and Sammy had one of his comics, a new horror that he seemed surprisingly content and happy to read. Nanook was snuggled up next to his favorite Emerson and while they had made idle conversation, gossiping about the Frog Brothers and the suspicious plants they had spotted in the garden, they had largely had a comfortable and quiet morning together.

"Liz!"

"What?" she asked, exasperated looking up from her book, "I'm really into this, Sammy"

It was a good book and it was annoying to be interrupted. If he was watching TV, he would have never stood for an interruption like this.

"Yeah well you shouldn't read that in front of Nanook, anyway. It's offensive"

Elizabeth snorted, "I don't think the dog cares. Besides, it's not offensive to _dogs_-"

"-yes it is"

"No, it isn't!" Elizabeth said, closing her book and looking at her brother, "he's a good boy, he _wants _to be a good boy, that's the point. That's why is sad, that's why it's scary. His _humans _are the bad guys, they didn't give him a rabies shot. He wants to be good but he can't control himself, not anymore" she grinned, her eyes dancing, "speaking of...has Nanook had his shot? He's a pretty big dog too..could do a lot of damage..."

Sammy quickly gave Nanook a pet, scratching the sweet spot just behind his ear, "of course he has...I think...anyway, Nanook would never attack me"

Elizabeth shrugged, "if he's got rabies, he doesn't get a say"

The dog whined for a second and stretched on the beg, cracking a laugh from Elizabeth. It was fun to tease Sammy. Her brother looked unsure for a moment and Elizabeth laughed again, knowing full well that Lucy would have made sure Nanook as up to date with everything. Deciding he had been properly punished from distracting her from what was an incredibly compelling book, she asked "what were you talking about with Mom, anyway?"

Sammy shrugged, "we didn't talk but she was angry..."

"With us?"

"No, she was nice to me. She told me my sweater looked good" he smiled down at the neon monstrosity he was sporting, "but I could tell..you know when she has this forced smile but there's murder in her eyes?"

Elizabeth couldn't help but laugh. She knew the look well.

"I'll tell you, that woman was on the war path..."

Sammy gave a faux shudder and then moved to open his comic once again and Elizabeth shook her head, "that's it?"

"I told you we didn't speak. What do you want from me?"

"You interrupted my book for that?"

"You can't interrupt a book"

"Yes, you can. I've lost the flow now-" Sam gave a snort and Elizabeth moved to her knees at his dismissive reaction. It was annoying that he thought disrupting her reading was acceptable. As Nanook's tail wagged lazily, Elizabeth made a lunge for the comic. Swiping it clean from her brother's hands, she gave a triumphant grin as he yelped, "I was reading that!"

"Did I _interrupt _you?" she queried innocently.

"You're not as cute as you think you are" he told her, rolling his eyes but with a grin on his face.

"Oouch" she laughed, sitting back, holding the comic loosely, "so come on...why was Mom angry?"

"I told you, I don't know"

"Well...what did you two talk about?" she asked, curious still. Lucy was never angry without reason and Sam was the most hyperbolic person she knew.

She doubted it their mother really did have 'murder in her eyes'.

"Want direct quotes?"

"Do your best" she shrugged.

Sammy coughed, putting on a high pitched voice, "Sam you look so handsome today and so-"

Elizabeth lobbed the comic book at him, laughing and shaking her head. As Nanook jumped and launched himself from the bed, offended by the missile that had come close to his head, he shook himself and padded out of the door.

Having batted the comic away, the younger Emerson grinned, "nah I dunno...she just kind of looked like she was stewing about something and then she sort of slammed the door shut-"

Going from angry, from murder in her eyes to stewing was quite a downgrade but Elizabeth was taken by his words all the same.

"-wait, she slammed a door?"

That didn't sound like her.

Sam nodded.

"Well...firmly shut-"

Elizabeth rolled her eyes. She knew he was over exaggerating.

He must have seen the look on her face because he hastened, "-but when she saw me, she looked contrite..you know? Kind of ashamed of herself and she coughed and smiled and complimented my sweater"

"The kitchen door?"

"Nah, that one..." he pointed towards the bathroom and the closed door beyond it, the shared door.

"Maybe she had to clean or something? You know she hates it when our rooms are dirty" Elizabeth said.

The situation was already sounding like nothing.

Her brother really could make a mountain out of a molehill.

Sammy shrugged, "dunno but something's made her mad"

"She doesn't sound mad..honestly, that sounds more..you know..she sounds annoyed more than anything..."

"Mad"

"I don't think she's mad. Anyway, she wouldn't be mad with us right?"

"Definitely not mad with _me_. Cute sweater, remember? She called me sweetie, too so I'm good"

"Did she say when she was going to be home?"

It wouldn't be like their mother to stay in town all day, especially if she had two shifts. She would definitely pop home at some point, just to check in on them.

"No.." he relied, moving to pick up his comic once again, "but she told me not to eat junk 'cause she'll make lunch"

"Well OK! Let's make her lunch instead!" Elizabeth said, the idea popping into her head and sounding like a mighty good one.

"What?"

"Come on, let's do something nice for her"

"...Liz..."

"You said it yourself, something's upset her-"

"-nooooooooo, I said something's made her _angry_. You don't go poking an angry bear..."

"...what? By feeding it?"

"I'm out"

"She's our mother!"

"Exactly. Our mother is the biggest bear there is. Sure she's cute and cuddly but inside there's a beast and I don't want to get yelled at so I'm just gonna sit in here and mind my own business until she calms down and I see the Frog Patrol at five"

"She called you sweetie..._wait_, the Frog Patrol?"

"She had murder in her eyes" he replied, ignoring her last words.

"Jesus, Sammy. You know she didn't have murder in her eyes, you little drama queen. Come on already. I'll cook you-"

"-supervise?-"

"-_help_"

"But we didn't do anything wrong, she isn't even mad with us!"

Sam sounded to put off, so tired and hard done by at the thought of cooking that Elizabeth was tempted to throw the book at him. If it wasn't a hardback, she probably would have, "she is your mother!"

"Yeah and I'm sure she wants to cook our lunch. She's a nurturer. That's what she does" he implored, "if we do that, we're taking away the one thing that gives her joy and then she really will be mad at us"

Elizabeth watched him in disbelief, shaking her head.

"...do you think it's possible for me to just have the maternal relationship with Lucy?"

"What?"

"Can I disown you and Dad and just keep familial ties with Lucy and Grandpa? Is that something-"

Sammy threw the comic back at her, one of the open pages displaying gushing amounts of blood exploding from a neck wound, "shut up!"

"-I can do? Should I speak to a lawyer?" she finished, catching the comic in mid-air, crumpling some of the thin pages.

"I'll help you cook" he said dramatically, "keep the Emerson name, would you, you cruddy little drama queen? I'm kind of attached to you by this point"

Elizabeth stood, stretching as she dropped the comic on the floor, "well, yeah. I was always going to keep the Emerson name...it was you I was gonna get shot of-" she laughed, yelping as she dashed out of his bedroom and down the stairs. He had launched himself off the bed and she could tell from the grin on his face and the glint in his eyes that she was going to be on the receiving end of some tickles if he caught up to her.

Stumbling down the bottom stair, almost tripping as she ran, she giggled a laugh.

She could hear Sammy's laugh behind her and, as Nanook barked from his new spot on the hard sofa downstairs, Elizabeth laughed harder, too.

It was stupid, they were both acting like they were five but it was fun.

It was fun to goof off with Sammy, to laugh and joke and be stupid with him, especially after such a calm morning.

"Oh, you'd better run!" he threatened, footsteps thudding behind her.

Glancing behind, Elizabeth dove into the kitchen. As she was readying herself to shout a retort, she instead ran forehead first into an open cupboard, the slamming of the door and the thudding of her body as it hit the tiled floor almost booming through the house.

* * *

**A/N: **thank you all for the reviews. For those asking a few chapters back..yes! It absolutely was a reference to the Red Shoe Diaries! I couldn't resist slipping that in haha. I hope you're all having a wonderful autumn, wherever you are. Thank you all so much for the continued support - I appreciate it so, so much.


	81. Chapter 82

"Sammy this bag kind of smells"

Stunned, shocked and kind of smarting, Elizabeth had laid flat on the floor for a good five minutes as Sammy fussed and panicked over her, Nanook jumping around his owner's feet and getting his paws tangled in her hair. Funnily enough, her head didn't hurt that much. It was more a jarring experience than anything else. Sammy had told her that her forehead was a little red, had made her count the various fingers he had been holding up and then carefully hauled her to her feet.

As she blinked, cringing a little, she realized that she really as fine.

Body was a bit sore, head was a bit sore but otherwise? No problems.

It was a good job the cupboard door was made with such thin wood. Everything else in the house was solid, heavy and thick and would have done a lot of damage but the kitchen had been remodeled a few years back. The materials must have been a bit cheaper than the other stuff Grandpa had. She could have almost imagined Grandpa tutting, observing her un-scarred head and saying 'they don't make stuff like they used to...'

She must have really scared Sammy though because he had escorted her to the kitchen table, pushed her upon it and rushed to the freezer to retrieve a bag of peas.

He'd kept the bag carefully pressed against her forehead for more than five minutes already and in that time she had realized the bag had a very funky smell to it. A lingering, kind of...off smell.

"Yeah, I know"

They both grimaced at each other and Elizabeth winced, moving to pull away.

She was fine.

She certainly didn't need or want a ratty and stinky bag of peas pressed to her forehead but Sammy, quick as a flash smushed his hand against the back of her head with a laugh, making sure she was wedged between both of his hands...and the questionable bag of frozen goods.

So much for brotherly love, care and compassion.

Realizing she was fine, he was right back to his old antics.

"Get it off!" Elizabeth laughed, insistent as she tried to squirm away from him.

"No way, I'm _helping_ you. Stay still already-ow, _hey_!" he jerked backwards, yelping a little. As the peas fell into Elizabeth's lap, she laughed again at the way he was rubbing his chest. He looked so hard done by, shocked that she'd even managed to get a nipple twist in. He gaped at her before moving in, "..you're dead!"

Laughing, she kicked out her feet and he once again jumped back, "stay away from me, Sammy! This is how we got into this predicament-"

"-I didn't slam a cupboard door into your head!"

"_What?_"

Both Sammy and Elizabeth jumped at the tone of their mother's voice. Surprised she was there, not having heard her open the door, surprised by the anger in her voice.

As Elizabeth looked over at the door and Sammy did a funny little spin, they both wondered if they had made a mistake in leaving the safety of the upstairs bedroom.

The tone in her voice...well. It did not promise a happy discussion. In fact, Lucy herself didn't look happy.

"Hi Mom..."

"Don't _'hi, Mom_' me. Who hit a door into whose head?"

She placed two platters of sandwiches and what looked like various chopped salads onto the counter without even looking at what she was doing. Her eyes were focused on her two children.

"And why are is there a bag peas on the floor? We eat from that bag you know?"

"They're disgusting" Sammy said, almost without thinking.

It was the wrong thing to say.

"So what? You just throw them on the _floor_?!" Lucy asked, her eyes wide, "you kids have no idea about responsibility! Who buys those peas? Food doesn't just materialize!"

For someone who had been previously afraid of their mother's anger, Sammy was surprisingly willing to poke the bear, "I think those materialized twenty years ago, Mom..."

Elizabeth wondered if she could push herself backwards across the table, slide off the other side and crawl out of the door without Lucy noticing.

"Sammy! Are you..." Lucy gaped, "what's the matter with you?!"

"What's the matter with you?" he retorted quickly, "we didn't do anything, Mom...it's just a bag of peas! Look!"

He scooped down to pick them up as Lucy followed his actions with her eyes. Unfortunately, that meant she caught sight of Elizabeth.

"What about you, young lady? Anything to add? Dumping bags of frozen food around without caring about the cost of them?"

Why was she talking about responsibility? About the cost of food? Elizabeth didn't know, "uh? It was an accident?"

As Lucy shook her head and Sammy stood up, limply holding the bag of peas that actually had a distinctly time worn, off white tinge to the tatty package, she continued, "...I hit my head and Sammy used the peas as a compress..."

"Then Elizabeth gave me a nipple twist and I dropped them"

"The bag kind of smells so I tried to pull away"

"I was helping her"

"It stank, Sammy"

They were now talking to each other rather than their mother and Sammy jerked his hand forward, threatening to shove the smelly bag into her face and Elizabeth ducked, swatting his arm away.

"...you were playing?"

As they turned to their mother, Sammy shrugged, "yeah...before you started yelling..."

"We were just goofing around" Elizabeth shrugged herself, wondering how Sammy - so scared upstairs - was confident enough to stare down their mother, to answer her back.

"What..what does that mean?" Lucy asked, her body relaxing a little and her face softening.

"We were playing...we were running around" Sam said, somewhat slowly and patronizingly, "some bright spark left a cupboard open and this even brighter spark ran into it" he jerked his thumb at Elizabeth, the bag hanging limply in his left hand as his voice became more playfully sly, "and so I played doctor but my ungrateful patient didn't appreciate my methods and tried to attack me, which I think you'll agree is shocking-"

Elizabeth kicked out at him, landing a little nudge on his hip. He jumped away indignantly.

"-see! She's a beast. You raised a beast, Mother. And as I was preparing to continue administering first aid via peas - out of love, may I point out - you came in and started shouting...also quite beastly..."

"It wasn't out of love, you know they stink!" Elizabeth protested, "he knew, Mom"

"You guys were...you were playing catch or...?"

"Something like that" Elizabeth nodded, not entirely sure she should tell her that they were running through the house like wild horses. She seemed to be calming down and Elizabeth felt there was no need to ignite her annoyance again.

"I'm sorry I shouted" Lucy said, taking a step back, "I'm sorry. I saw the peas and I just..."

"Said they cost a lot of money and that we don't know about responsibility" Sam reminded.

"Shut up, Sammy!"

"_You _shut up!"

Both siblings made to hit each other, laughing as they did.

"It's so, so nice to see you two playing" Lucy said with a smile. Her whole demeanour had changed. She had been angry, annoyed, she had looked stressed and tense but now, watching them playfully hit each other, knowing that they had been silly seemed to have softened her a lot, "..it's nice to see you two just...you know. Being _you_"

"When have we not been us?" Elizabeth asked, flinching as Sammy extended the bag towards her.

"Not you but...oh, I guess I was projecting. I'm just..I'm happy to see you two having fun. Being normal" she smiled at her children, "I'm sorry"

"It's alright"

"I don't know, I feel pretty hurt..." Sammy said, his voice obviously playful.

"I brought subs?" Lucy said, her eyebrows raised and hopeful, "for lunch?"

"The hurt has dulled"

"You're such an idiot" Elizabeth laughed, swatting away the bag once more but Sammy had only made a half-hearted attempt at an attack. He was obviously drawn in by the platter of sandwiches, "are they all for us?"

"No but the top one is and some salad, too. I added extra pickles because I know you two like them"

Sammy dropped the peas onto the table, "I'm gonna go wash my hands. We got soda, too?"

"In the fridge" Lucy nodded, smiling.

Nodding to himself, the younger Emerson left the kitchen.

"Well I feel terrible..." Lucy admitted, smiling sheepishly at her daughter.

"Don't...we all have bad days, right?"

"Hah..I feel like I'm having a bad month..." Lucy sighed and moved one of the trays of sandwiches to the table, nudging Elizabeth's side as she did.

Taking the hint, she slid off and observed her mother, "you look good though? I didn't realize you were having a rough time, Mom..."

"Oh don't worry yourself. I'm being silly"

"Is it Max?"

Lucy laughed, "gosh no! No, he's wonderful. He's...he's amazing. And I'm glad to see you and Sammy being goofy kids, it's nice to know I haven't lost you to the sullen teenage years" she opened the tray, the plastic lid creaking as she compressed the sides, "I have a lot to be thankful for...I'm just being silly.."

"Are you seeing Max tonight?"

"Well, of course. I work with him"

"When's the next date?"

Lucy smiled, "today after work...but I feel so bad for snapping at you two, I feel like a terrible mother"

She did look guilty.

"Mom, it's fine. Really! You're the best. We'll always love you...but these peas really don't have any business being in the freezer..."

With a little disbelieving frown, Lucy scooped them up, taking a deep breath, "oh-" she pulled away quickly, "OK..yes that's um..OK"

"Just put them in the trash, by the time Sammy comes down he'll be so focused on the food you won't have to listen to him running his mouth"

Lucy's lips quirked, "it really is nice to see you two being kids"

Not quite knowing what to say, Elizabeth instead asked, "what's up with the sandwiches anyway? Sammy and I were thinking about making you lunch"

"You were?"

"Yeah.." she pointed to her forehead, "but this distracted us"

"It's a little red, it might bruise. Gosh, I didn't even ask you..are you OK?"

Not wanting her mother to fuss, wanting her to just be happy and light as usual, Elizabeth walked towards the fridge to retrieve Sammy's much loved soda, "honestly it was more shocking than painful? And jarring when I hit the floor but I'm fine. Not swollen or anything"

She wasn't lying. True, she preferred happy and caring Lucy to stressed and self-depreciating Lucy but she wasn't blindly trying to keep the conversation positive. She had fallen to the floor, the cupboard had slammed shut and she had sort of laid there in shock, her head hadn't even hurt that much. Her body did, from when it hit the deck but that was another story.

"No, not swollen" Lucy agreed, peering at her daughter, "I guess Sammy did OK with the stinky-the compress, huh?"

"God, don't tell him that!"

Lucy chuckled, "I'm sorry. Hey, let's..." she took a breath, "let's just eat, hmm? Get the day back on track?"

"Sounds good to me...but you never told me the story behind these? Who's the other tray for?"

"Well.." Lucy glanced at the door, checking for Sammy, "the other day I brought in some casserole for the kids that work there, you know? Nobody eats well these days"

Elizabeth said nothing, merely nodding as she thought about all the junk food she filled herself with at the boardwalk.

"and Max thought it was a nice gesture so he um..." Lucy was blushing a little, "he was so complimentary..anyway, he suggested we keep food in the break room for the day and night staff. It's just a trail thing but I supply the food for the day people, he reimburses me and he brings the food for the night crew"

"He never works days with you?"

"No, he visits other branches in the day" Lucy beamed, "and he said that since I was buying for the kids at work, I should buy for you guys too. His treat!"

"Oh so Max is funding our lunch?"

Lucy nodded, looking very much like her usual self but brighter even. Talking about Max had certainly elevated her spirits.

"He sounds really kind, Mom"

"He really is. You know I work afternoons, then late into night and I just...I don't feel tired. I like spending my time with him. I'd love for you kids to meet him one day...when you're all ready, of course.."

"I'd like that, too"

Elizabeth reached for a sub as Lucy placed a large, square napkin on the table before the two of them, throwing one over to where Sammy would sit, too.

"You would?"

"Sure! He makes you happy, Mom. That alone makes him a good guy in my books" she observed the fat but soft sub in her hands, seeing rashers of bacon, lettuce, tomato, onion and all the good sauces, "and this definitely helps"

"Well, I'm..that's.." Lucy smiled, "that's good to know. Thank you, Elizabeth"

"Did you start without me?"

"No. I haven't even taken a bite"

Sammy sat down at the table, "yeah well where are your manners? This is good grub, Mom! Thanks-"

He reached for the fattest and juiciest sandwich as Nanook peered into the room.

"You're very welcome. Are you seeing your friends today? I can drive you down if you want?"

Elizabeth tried not to smile. Lucy was obviously trying to make up for shouting and she briefly wondered what had gotten her so riled up. If she was happy in work, the two of them hadn't stressed her out..what caused it?

"We were gonna catch a movie at the multiplex. Could you maybe drive me there?"

Obviously Sammy felt no ill will towards their mother.

"What movie?" Elizabeth asked, not knowing what was showing.

"Dunno. I just want the big screen and the popcorn to be honest" he looked at his mother, "we wanted to be there around five. Get a game or two of bowling in before, you know?"

"Tell you what. Let me swing by the video shop to drop those off-" she nodded to the remaining platter on the counter, "and you've got a ride"

Sammy nodded enthusiastically, "I'll call them after lunch. Thanks, Mom"

"Of course. You don't want to go Elizabeth?"

"Nah" she shook her head, wiping her chin clean of mayo. Dwayne had mentioned last night that he may not be able to see her until very late - early, she supposed - and while she was disappointed not to be with him, she understood that he had needs he needed to attend to, "I was going to do a face mask and have an early night. I don't need those clowns invading what would otherwise be a nice evening"

"Psh, grandma"

She scrunched her nose up at Sammy.

"OK. I have a nice mask you can use, I'll put it in the fridge for you. How about you, Sammy? How will you get home?"

"Huh?"

"I'm working the night shift. How will you get home if I drive you there?"

"Uh...taxi?" he smiled hopefully up at his mother and Elizabeth hid her smile by taking another bite of her sub.

For someone who had professed his fear of their mother, then stood up and stubbornly fought back when she was angry, he sure wasn't above asking for favors.

"If I sleep over, you can pick me up after your morning shift tomorrow, too?"

"You don't ask for much, do you Sammy?" Elizabeth grinned.


	82. Chapter 83

Elizabeth blinked down at her floor with a frown as she studied what appeared to be the source of the very light and sudden tap that had resonated in her silent, still and somewhat dim room. She had turned off the lights, keeping just one of the small lamps she had liberated from elsewhere in the house lit. It was comfortable and cozy and she was incredibly content, sitting on the floor, surrounded by pillows and wrapped up in her blanket. Back in Arizona, she'd had a reading nook in her room but she actually preferred her little makeshift space. Alone though she was, she was having a wonderful evening. She had always preferred to read with just a small light illuminating the book and the one in her grip was happy, not like the one she'd wanted to throw at Sammy earlier. Or at least, it _seemed _like a happy one. Knowing the author, there would be gloom and spookiness around the corner soon. Wondering if she should turn on the main light, she squinted at the small black mass that had appeared on the floor.

Was it...

She squinted harder in disbelief.

There, slap bang in the center of her room and a decent little few paces away from her slightly open window was a chunk of cookie.

_Cookie. _

Unwrapped, crumby, messy cookie.

As she tried to make sense of what had suddenly appeared, she saw another chunk - this time a sizable little mound of cookie - flying in from her window. It landed with a dull, heavier kind of thunk, almost like a solid splat, and sent crumbs flying in all directions as it hit her floor.

She stared at the mess before her, jaw opening in indignant shock before turning her eyes to her window.

"...are you insane?" she whispered, shocked and somewhat indignant.

"How do you know it's me?" Paul's faceless voice floated towards her and she gaped at the window in annoyance, the blanket she had wrapped herself in dropping down from her shoulders as she sat up straighter.

Truthfully, she hadn't known it was Paul but she did know that whoever was throwing chunks of food into her room was certainly not all there mentally.

"Who else would throw _food_ into my window at-" she glanced down at her clock, making a frustrated little noise when she saw that it was no longer ticking. The battery must have died, she knew it wasn't so late but she was taken off guard all the same, "-stupid o'clock?"

He chuckled, totally carefree and at ease. It made sense, why wouldn't he be relaxed? Not like was was trashing his own place, he didn't have to deal with the clean up.

"Do you want me to get cockroaches?"

He laughed, "you're precious!"

"Paul, I'm not precious, I'm serious! That's really gross, it's going to attract bugs"

"Can't you clean?"

"It's all down in the floorboards!"

"No it isn't" he grinned at her, his face finally appearing in the window.

It would have been scary, ghost like and eerie if it wasn't for his easy, playful tone and the wild style of his hair. Only his eyes were visible in the slightly opened window. He couldn't have fit his whole face in the open frame because she thought the night was cold rather than chilly and had only opened it a crack for some fresh air. His hair covered most of the window itself and his voice was a little muffled, his mouth covered by the thick wall.

"It's a sugary, crumbly cookie. Of course it's gonna attract bugs. That's like a roach magnet! It's all down in the cracks and the vacuum is _heavy, _how am I going to lug it-"

"-wow your hair is really oily, girl"

"Well, I-" she dropped the book and went to self-consciously touch her hair. She had totally forgotten that she'd slathered a rich mask all over it, deep into the roots and scalp and down all of the length. She was dressed kind of slobbishly, too, "I mean, Dwayne had plans tonight so I thought I'd kind of pamper myself..."

"By not washing your hair?"

"It's a hair mask!" she told him, feeling a little shy but also feeling her annoyance ebb away. It was impossible to feel anything other than relaxed and happy with Paul, "I wasn't exactly expecting company, you know?"

She tucked the blanket up a little higher once more.

"I thought the fairer sex did face masks?"

"I have a face mask too" Elizabeth replied "my Mom gave it to me. It's chilling in the fridge-"

"-fancy-"

"-but she had a hair mask, so-" she smiled, shaking her head, "-oh, shut up already!"

"Shutting up" he chortled, "so..you want to invite me in?"

"No"

He laughed, "come on. We can do face masks together?"

That sounded like fun and a recipe for disaster all at the same time. She observed the face in the window.

"...you're not with Dwayne?"

She saw his hands in the air for a second and wondered if he'd shrugged. She couldn't quite tell with the majority of his body hidden by her house. She assumed the gesture meant he was solo this evening.

"Well, why not?"

"We're not attached at the hip, girl"

"Uh-huh..." she replied. They may not be attached at the hip but the four of them were definitely close.

"Your man and David are having their time, I got mine" he wiggled his eyebrows mysteriously, "so come on. What do you say? I brought snacks, no drugs this time"

"What snacks?" she asked, not even finding it odd that there was a man floating outside of her room and not dignifying his comment with a response. She knew she was still due one hell of a teasing from him and she wasn't quite ready for it.

"I brought you a pizza, Chinese takeout and a bunch of dishes from this Indian place and uh...some fried shit, I dunno"

"You bought me shit?" she scrunched up her nose.

"Nah you know like there's a funnel cake and I think I got you a corn dog. I don't know what you like. There's half a cookie, too...am I in? It's cold out..."

He sounded like a lost, lonely puppy and she giggled. Knowing that she really, really should be eating healthily the idea of some takeout did sound good. She knew it was terrible but it was hard to resist when food was being bought and offered. Knowing that there really was zero chance she was going to turn down the food, she definitely wanted to tease Paul a little more. It was her revenge for the cookie and the only time she'd ever actually had any power over him.

"Where's the food?"

"On the roof"

"Right..." she sighed and moved to stand up before pausing, "...so wait, what happens if I invite you in?"

"We eat, we do face masks and we have some wholesome fun" he dutifully informed her.

"Uh-huh..." she drawled, trying to sound unsure and thoughtful, "OK...OK..."

"Why? What are you after?" he narrowed his eyes through the little crack in the window, "you're in a committed relationship, baby girl. I can't pleasure you..."

Laughing, she shook her head.

"And you know what, come to think of it..Dwayne's my _friend _so if this is what's gonna go down then dammit" he shook his head, "I gotta bounce but let me tell you I am totally heartbroken that this is the extent of your loyalty to the constipated fuck. I mean yeah, I get it. I got a big dick and these gorgeous eyes and my abs are rock solid but _fuck_, girl. You're a _mate_-" he shook his head again, pushing away from the window, "-and his dick isn't that small, I've seen it. God, poor Dwayne-"

"-Paul!-"

"-his mate trying to cheat on him with someone more endowed-"

"-Paul!-"

"-more handsome, more charming. He's given you his whole heart and you're itching for my co-"

"-you can come in already! Jesus!" she laughed again, shoulders shaking at his ridiculous antics, "keep your parts to yourself, I just want the pizza"

So much for her teasing him.

"...'kay but no sex, alright?"

This time he was the one sounding unsure and unconvinced and she laughed again. So much for teasing him, so much for having a shred of power.

"I'll try to control myself" she told him, her eyes bright and her smile wide.

With a wink, he curled his hand under the window frame and jerked it upwards, not reacting as it slammed loudly. Elizabeth wondered if he knew her house was empty or if he just didn't care. She genuinely couldn't decide which was more likely. As he disappeared for a moment, a pizza box flew in through the window, landing and skidding on the floor. The cookie crumbled further but she knew she was going to have to lug Grandpa's clunky old vacuum cleaner upstairs anyway. No use crying anymore over it. The blonde himself followed, unsurprisingly lithe and graceful despite the four bulging bags in his grip.

"Thank you for the invite. I feel real special. Now, oil me up and let's eat"

"You want me to put oil on your hair too?" she laughed, sitting forward on the floor to inspect the bags he had deposited quite carelessly. As he bent down and scooted the pizza box over to her - kind enough not to just kick it over - he walked to the window, shutting it all the way.

"Well sure, it's the right thing to do. I'd feel bad if you were the only one with shitty hair"

She rolled her eyes and she sniffed the food before her. It all smelled amazing.

"I'd say it's actually more of a mask than an oil but I guess I can help you out. Can I eat some first?" she nodded towards the bags.

The smell really was next level.

"Of course you can, don't be shy. Spread it out girl. The food, I mean. Not your legs" he grinned, sitting cross-legged before her. She bit her lip, shaking her head.

Together they began to work at emptying the bags until there were cartons and boxes surrounding them. Paul even had the sense to put the greasier boxes onto the bags themselves, saving her the clean up after. Perhaps he wasn't beyond teaching?

"Let me guess. You're goin' for the noodles, right?"

"What makes you say that?"

"Girls always go for the noddles"

"...you make some weird assumptions, Paul. I'm actually kind of interested in this.." she pointed to a creamy yet lumpy green dish. She'd never seen anything like it. The color was so bright, she guessed it had to be some kind of spinach or maybe broccoli blend but there were chunks of white in it, too, "...what is it?"

"That's your first choice?"

She nodded.

"Marko hates it"

That didn't bode well but still, it smelled so good, "well, what is it?"

"I dunno" Paul shrugged, "I never asked but it's called something 'paneer'" he shrugged again, "sold in the fuckin' worst dive you've ever seen, no seats, kinda grubby. Takeout only. You get the picture?"

She nodded and he grinned, "places like that always have the best food. Life tip for you, my young charge"

"I'll try to remember...so seriously, what is it?"

"Told you, I dunno" Paul shook his head with a smile, "never cared enough to ask. Tastes good, why the fuck do I need to know what it's made from?"

"Wh..." Elizabeth tilted her head. Odd but kind of solid logic at the same time, "..OK, so what made you try it? If you don't even know what it is?"

"Had a gold star next to it on the menu so one day I bought it, realized that I fuckin' love it and thus continue to buy it"

"...but you said Marko's not a fan?"

"Nah, same as David"

Elizabeth laughed, "I can't imagine David eating anything to be honest"

"He doesn't, not so much. Vampires don't _need _to eat, you know? So it's like...David only eats if he really likes something and he's a fussy little fucker or I mean, he'll eat if it serves a purpose, you know? Marko kinda sticks to what he knows he likes but he doesn't eat all that much either...so you can't trust his opinion on food. Dig the fuck in!"

The ability to eat whatever, whenever and never gain weight? She wondered whether Marko and David actually appreciated what a blessing that was.

"Well, what about Dwayne?" she asked, remembering that he had shared a lot of dishes with her on their date, that he had bought her the first kebab she'd ever tried, "he seems pretty OK with food"

"Hah! He's the _worst_. He absolutely doesn't eat unless there's a reason to. Last time he saw me chowing down on a pizza, you know what he said?"

Elizabeth shook her head.

"He said, 'you know we drink blood, right fatty'?"

Elizabeth laughed, "that's so mean!"

"That's your mate"

"He ate with me though?"

"Well yeah, he'd do anything for you" Paul shrugged like it was obvious, "but he only usually goes for alcohol, that's his vice. He has no need for mortal food so he doesn't indulge in mortal food. Dude's very cut 'n dry, Liz"

She couldn't smother her smile, "but he'll eat for me?"

Paul nodded, giving her a little eye roll and grin that told her she was a soppy idiot, "yes Lizzie. He's only eating for you, he wouldn't bother otherwise. So come on? You gonna cream over him all night, just sit there, gawping at the food or actually eat at some? I thought you'd be my food friend"

"I want to try" she smiled, "I'll get us-"

A scoff, "-don't be silly" Paul said, pulling out two spoons, two forks and one knife from the inside pocket of his familiar tux, "I brought the food to you, of course I'm gonna bring the cutlery"

"You really do bring the party, don't you?"

"It's in my blood"

She grinned at him, taking one of the silver spoons from his hand, "no chopsticks?"

"Nah, too fussy"

Scooping a generous helping of the green curry like dish in front of her, Elizabeth avoided the chunks of white. Usually she would take a tentative bite of new food but she trusted her friend's exuberance.

It had been the right decision.

"Oh my God" Elizabeth exclaimed through a mouthful of the green delight Paul had provided, "this is amazing"

"You like?"

"Fuck yes! It's so...it's so creamy! It's spinach, right? This tastes like spinach..."

"Lizzie, you said fuck!"

Laughing and scooping the container up from the floor she felt herself blush, "you're rubbing off on me, Paul"

"But not getting you off. Good mate, good pack mate right?"

"Right" she grinned knowing that there was absolutely zero sexual chemistry between them, "you don't mind if I..?"

"Have at it" he offered, "I'm itchin' for the pizza myself"

"Pizza?" she asked, going in for the white chunks.

"Pizza" he affirmed.

"I really need to be careful though.." she told him, shaking her head, "oh! Oh, this is kind of..is this cheese?"

He laughed at her, "let's try all the food on the boardwalk. I think you and I might be a good team, chica. Why do you need to be careful?"

"Well, you know I've been kind of eating whatever, whenever and it's just...it's really going to catch up to me"

"Nah"

"I'm serious"

"Life is short. Eat all the food"

She grinned, "is that your philosophy?"

"Yeah. Eat all the food, have all the sex, do all the drugs. Life is for living, right?"

She nodded, not bothering to remind him that he wasn't actually living. It was a very fun outlook.

"So you're an eater, huh?"

"Absolutely. Tastes good, I got the time and money why the fuck wouldn't I eat?"

"So what's your favorite food?"

"All time?"

She nodded, scooping up spoonful after spoonful of the dish. So much for being careful.

"Pizza, I guess if I _had _to choose just one but I like it all. I could eat forever. Fuck it, I'm gonna eat forever"

"But Paul..OK, so..you don't need food, you eat because you like to?" he nodded and she continued, "and you don't breath either?"

He shook his head, "we just mimic it, Dwayne didn't tell you that?"

"No, no he did. I'm just.." she used her free hand to make a twisty gesture around her head, "thinking out loud. So..ugh, OK so I gotta ask...do you..you know? Do you poo? Or..mimic it? Or...what? What goes on down there?"

He laughed, showing her a mouth full of pepperoni as he shook his head, "we don't shit"

"No?"

He laughed again, swallowing the slice, "I fuckin' love you and your weird ass questions!"

"But you _eat" _she giggled in defense, "where does it go?"

"Dunno"

"You're so old but you're so..I mean come on, you're not fat! So it has to go _somewhere_, right?"

"It must" he agreed, eyes glittering as he took another slice of pizza, folding it in half and stuffing it into his mouth.

"You don't have hundreds of years worth of food in your stomach"

"I wouldn't think so" he replied, his voice muffled, "and I'm not hundreds of years old..not yet, anyway"

"You know what I mean" she protested, still eating spoonfuls of her dish.

Paul nodded, "yeah but-" he swallowed -"I don't know where it all goes. I don't shit, I don't piss but I do eat..make of it what you will"

"How can you not know?!"

"Not like you get a manual or guidebook when you turn" he replied, "ask Dwayne, fuck ask David and they'll give you the same response"

"Probably delivered differently though" she laughed.

Dwayne was dry but kind and unsure when it came to telling her about his life and the life of vampires. He spoke as if it were a challenge, an unpleasant task. Marko was upfront and matter of fact and David? Well. He was the Ice King himself.

"I'm your favorite, aren't I?" Paul said, his eyes dancing and pepperoni oil smeared on his chin.

* * *

Star carefully folded her skirt, taking care with the delicate glass beads. There were gorgeous layers of vintage lace among the different types of fabric and she would have hated for them to snag. She'd kept it in perfect condition for so long already, she didn't want to ruin it now. She had rolled her shirts and scarves, her jacket, her tops and flowing dresses. She tucked her sandals and underwear away but the skirt she was currently folding was special.

It was hers. Truly hers.

She had bought it when she first came to Santa Carla, when she had hope in her heart and faith that her future would be bright. She had used her own money, money she hadn't had to beg for, to steal. Money that wasn't given to her. Her own money, money that she had worked very hard for. It hadn't been cheap, not for someone with less than a hundred dollars to her name, someone with very little trying to start a new life but she had seen it tucked away on the rails of the thrift shop and it had called to her.

So colorful, so beautiful but simple it its design. Lace and beads, colors that were pastel and subdued but when it hit the light, God how it glittered.

It had been one of the last things she had purchased, the last bit of brightness she had before she'd met _him_. Before her life had ended, before her freedom had been taken away.

Sighing, she stroked the skirt before draping it gently over the contents of the finally packed suitcase. It fit perfectly. The final piece.

She had bought it to celebrate the new start she had been craving and now, here she was...making that long crushed dream come true.

Tomorrow afternoon, she would be gone.

Tomorrow she would take a bus and she would meet Michael, the man who had saved her. The man she had given her heart to. She would find him in the little apartment he had secured through his burly if not very friendly boss. She would find him at that little apartment they would make their own for a short time. She was told it wasn't much but that it was big enough for two with no leaks, no broken windows and no cracks for the wind the sneak in through at night.

To her, it sounded like heaven.

She was thankful for the kindness they had been shown. Santa Carla had been a cold, cruel place when she came but it felt like things were changing. Michael's boss had been eager to meet her, or so Michael said. She couldn't help but be flattered, pleased that Michael talked about her. When they finally did meet, his boss had paid for their dinner and then even her bus ticket, insisting it was the right thing to do since he was the reason she couldn't travel with Michael in their little van that day. There wasn't enough space, not for three plus all the work materials there were transporting but it was fine.

A little time alone, painful though it was to be without Michael meant time to act.

Time to secure the future she needed.

The nights were becoming a little cold and the days were becoming increasingly cloudy. It was unseasonably dull weather but it allowed her to move about in the day. She couldn't do it easily, not by a long shot. She was tired, exhausted by the effort but she _could _do it. She was finding herself, finding her spirit and courage and it gave her hope.

Hope that she could live freely, faith that she was doing the right thing.

If felt like her hunger had diminished as she came closer to securing her future with Michael but despite the happiness she felt, she knew it wouldn't last for long. That was an impossibility, it was the one cloud hanging over her.

How could she ever make sure David kept his word? How could she ever make sure that he would free from the cursed life she'd be thrust into?

She fingered the letter she had written delicately, flipping the envelope over and running her slender finger over the gummy strip.

Could she do it?

She didn't know. It was a risk, there was no doubt about it. It was a terrible, dangerous risk but how could she trust that David would help her? She couldn't, not anymore. She had to take matters into her own hand.

What else was there to do?

Wait, hope and pray that David would show a shred of kindness, a shred of decency? Or force his hand?

She closed for eyes for a moment.

She had no choice. She had to force his play, she couldn't pray that he had changed.

Leopards didn't change their spots.

She was-

-as a gentle rap on the door drew her out of her thoughts, Star sighed, releasing the letter.

She had ordered a burger from the motel's diner. It wasn't particularly good quality food and she thought the diner itself only really got any custom due to the location of the motel. Far away from the boardwalk, away from shops and restaurants. The owner certainly had a captive audience. The food had sent Michael dashing to the toilet on their first night there and she understood why. Overly greasy, oily and without a single vegetable featuring on the menu, it was no surprise it went right through him. It was questionable, that was for sure. The burger she'd ordered had been terribly under cooked. It was tinged pink, red and cold in parts and despite Michael warning her not to touch it, she had demolished it. She knew the pink wasn't blood, she knew it...but still, it seemed to help.

Placebo, she guessed but at that point she would have taken anything.

Knowing she would have to settle her tab at checkout tomorrow, she left her sweet little coin filled purse on the bed and moved to open the door.

Perhaps her course of action would become clearer after her stomach had been somewhat filled, her hunger a little satiated.

"Thank you.." she murmured as she opened the door, her stomach dropping as she took in the sight before her.

"Hello, Star"

A wave of nausea washed over her.

Standing on the threshold of her door was David, his eyes colder than his voice. He was holding a stained, grease splattered bag that she knew contained the burger she had ordered and he was flanked by Dwayne and Marko.

Had they killed the busboy? Were they here to kill her?

"You can't come in" she said instantly, stepping back into warm safety of her little motel room, "I won't invite you in"

"No?"

She shook her head, eyes dancing between the three men.

She didn't know where to look.

Dwayne's eyes were colder than she had ever seen, Marko's eyes glinted with playful cruelty and David?

How could she ever look at him?

"I-I call this place home" she insisted, looking at their chests, "so you can't come in"

"Solid theory but you know who else calls this place home?" Marko drawled, sounding bored.

She knew it was an act.

"The owner" Dwayne supplied.

Unintentionally, her eyes flickered up and she winced. His stare harder than she had ever known it, too.

David stepped inside, "he gave his permission quite easily"

"Like it was nothing at all" Marko added, stepping into the room.

"Did you kill him?"

Her question went unanswered.

"You've been a hard girl to find, Star" David said his voice dangerously light, "we've been sniffing you out all night"

"Leave me alone"

"Where's Michael? I have to admit, I'm surprised we've found you alone"

"Leave me alone" she repeated, crossing her arms over her chest.

"We haven't been able to find him..." David mused, his eyes calculating as he carried on Marko's sentence, "...but since it looks like you're skipping town, can we assume he has, too?"

"We're leaving" she said, her voice hard despite the quiver held within in. She wasn't skipping, she was leaving to start a new life.

"To go where?"

"None of your business" she snapped, taking another step back, "leave me alone, go away"

"That's getting boring, Star" Marko told her as he leaned against the small table near the door, "we'll be out of your hair soon but first, why don't you tell us what you've done to our old friend Mikey?"

"_What_?" she snapped, looking at him.

She didn't want to engage with them but the blonde's words were so unexpected, so ridiculous. She couldn't help it. What had she done with Michael? She hadn't _done _anything with Michael, she loved Michael. What kind of games were they playing?

"Where is he?"

"We're _leaving" _she repeated as if they were dense, "he's not here. I won't be here soon-"

"-what about his family? He has school, doesn't he?"

She hated the lightness in Marko's tone. She had seen the darkness within him.

"He's dropped out" she muttered, wishing she had her shawl draped over her shoulders, something to clutch onto, to hide herself with, "so it won't be a problem"

"Did he?" David drawled, sounding very un-surprised.

"Weird. He's not exactly rich" Marko stated, "divorced mother, family living in their grandfather's house..."

Star clenched her jaw, keeping her gaze between the two men.

She didn't even want to look at Dwayne.

Something about him, something in his stare...it made her nervous, more than she usually would be.

"So? I don't care about his money, I-"

"-love him" both Marko and David said at the same time as her.

She flushed and clenched her jaw. Is that how they saw her? As a broken record? Was she so predictable?

"See, what we don't understand is how hard he's fallen for _you_" Marko told her, inspecting his nails, "dropping out, leaving his family, no real savings to speak of...I summarized the situation correctly, right? That's a big risk for him"

She loathed the casual way he asked her. He knew full well that he understood the situation correctly.

"It's love. You wouldn't understand"

David scoffed, "big leap of faith for him"

She hated the condescension in his voice.

"Why are you here?"

"His family has forgotten him, Star. We want to know why. What are you doing?"

His family had forgotten him? No they hadn't. God, they were crazy. All of them. His family hadn't forgotten Michael. His mother had grilled him, given him a hard time. She'd had to soothe him and calm him when he returned to the motel, simple bag of essentials in hand. He hadn't been forgotten.

What games were they playing?

"I'm not doing anything!" she said, hating them with all of her heart, "I haven't done anything and his family-God, why are you doing this? Why can't you leave me alone! His family haven't forgotten him!"

"She doesn't know she's doing it" Marko said to David and a further surge of hate, red hot and painful flashed through her.

He was talking about her while still making eye contact with her. She meant nothing to them, nothing at all.

"I'm not doing anything" she hissed.

"You're doing exactly what you said you would, Star" David told her.

"And what's that?"

"Luring Michael to you"

She couldn't help the disbelieving scoff that broke from her lips.

"I'm not-I don't-" she didn't know what to say.

"I never really rated you as having any skills but what do you know?" Marko grinned sharply, "you're a regular siren, Star"

She opened her mouth, not even knowing what she was going to say but the angelic man continued, "been pretty easy for you, hasn't it? People willing to help you out? How is Michael living, exactly? With all those riches he doesn't have"

"His-his boss gave us a small apartment" she defended, "some people are just _kind_-"

"-no. He offered the apartment after meeting _you_, didn't he?"

Star said nothing.

It was true. Whatever assumptions Marko was making, whatever he thought about her and her skills...he was right about that.

Michael's boss had offered both the apartment and the bus ticket during their meeting but that was just decency.

People could be decent.

She took a breath. She wasn't doing anything at all...she would know if she was.

...wouldn't she?

She steeled herself. They were monsters, they preyed on the weak and unsure and she was none of those things, not any more.

"How are you getting leaving? On Mikey's bike?"

Michael's boss had offered Michael the use of his van after their meeting, he had bought her the bus ticket.

She took another shuddering breath.

"I'm not doing anything" Star repeated, "some people are _kind_, some people are _nice-_"

David scoffed, "nice and kind? That's how is was when you first came to Santa Carla?"

"People weren't so kind then, were they?"

"I wonder what changed?"

"Certainly not this town"

"Stop it" Star whispered, not wanting to hear any more, "why did you come here?"

"We wanted to know, Star"

"Why? I'm not doing anything, you're wrong. He-"

"-loves you. Yeah, we get it" Marko said, "I wonder if he would feel the same if you were just..._you_"

"I am me"

"No. You're a half vampire, Star"

She jumped.

That was..that was neither here nor there. She was herself, she was Star.

"I'm not doing anything!" she shouted.

"You were sure you could do it in the beginning" Marko reminded her, "weren't you? '_I can lure Michael, I can lure him, I can make the introductions, I can do it_'"

"Sound familiar?"

She loathed them.

"I don't remember you complaining" she fought back bitterly, "you would have done anything to get Elizabeth into the pack, you were happy to use me, to use Michael then"

As soon as she had said the name, Dwayne stepped forward and in that moment, Star knew.

"You're here because of _her_, aren't you?"

"We're here to see why she'd forgotten her brother" Marko answered, his voice hard, "to see what you had done"

"To see what you were doing" David finished.

"I don't want you here" Star hissed, "and you may have been invited in but I'm un-inviting you. Get out!"

David chuckled.

"I'm mortal, I'm un-inviting you!"

Marko scoffed, "mortal? The blood running through your veins disagrees and it'll be a cold, cold day in hell when a _half _has any power over a vampire"

She saw the way Dwayne looked at her before he turned his body. Like the others, she was nothing to him. He brushed past David - something she knew nobody else would be able to do - and left the motel room she had only moments before considered cozy. With a final glance at her, Marko followed.

She hated that they were leaving of their own accord.

She hated that she had no power over them.

"...you promised" she whispered to David, the fight and anger leaving her. It was always different when they were alone, "you said you would free me"

"What's your next step, Star?" he asked her and she swallowed.

She had trusted him..she had thought she could care for him..perhaps even love him but now she saw what he was.

He was a monster.

He wasn't capable of love, none of them were.

"I'm-"

"-leaving, I know" he interrupted, "are you planning on being a half vampire forever?"

He stepped towards her and she stepped back.

As the back of her knees met the bed, she met his eyes. It was terrible, intimate and painful to be so close to him and she trembled, wondering if he was going to reach out to her. She thought that some part of her, some deep, dark part of her _wanted_ him to touch her. She wondered if she would ever be free of him.

When he spoke his voice colder than ice and so sure, so certain, "it _will _break you. The hunger, the _thirst. _The need...I know. Even now, it's calling to you...you can try to pretend it isn't happening, you can try to eat under cooked meat and hope it helps" he dropped the grease stained bag onto the bed, "but it's in your blood. It's who you are and it won't be denied"

A lone tear fell down her cheek, "you said you would free me"

It's all she could say.

"And you don't trust that I will" he replied, eyebrow arched as he gently removed the letter from the bed.

She closed her eyes as she heard the envelope fall to the floor.

For a moment, silence surrounded them and then, softly, David murmured, "this was your plan?"

"No..I..." she felt another tear drop.

She could have loved him..in another world, another life..

"...I don't know..I didn't...I don't know what I'm going to do..."

She hated him. She had felt strong, powerful and now, before him..she felt like nothing.

"We tried to help you" David told her and she felt her lips tremble as she remembered the good times they had shared. Few and far between, tinged with bitterness but she couldn't lie. She had been happy with them, once upon a time...as happy as someone in her position could be.

"I never wanted this life"

"You chose it"

She took a breath, trying to find her strength, "and now I'm choosing to leave it"

She opened her eyes as he crumpled the letter in his fist, "by doing this?"

The anger is his voice was unmistakable.

"You said..." she looked down, "I...I didn't...I didn't know if you would free me"

"And this is what you choose to do? If you have a death wish Star, I would be more than happy to indulge you"

"I don't..." she whispered.

She didn't want to die.

She knew the letter had posed a risk but seeing the disbelief, the cold anger on David's face cemented it for her.

It had been a foolish idea but what else could she do?

"Leave Santa Carla, Star-"

"-what about-"

"-I'll keep my word"

There was a bitterness in his voice, just a hint of it, barely present enough for her to question whether she had imagined it.

She wondered if he felt the same about her. Did he care for her? Could he have ever loved her?

"..when..?" she asked hesitantly but David was already leaving her room.

"Don't make any more mistakes, Star. I said I'll free you but if I find you put my pack in danger like this again-" he held up the letter, "-I _will _kill you"

She said nothing as she watched the door slam shut behind him.

Alone once more and feeling more isolated than ever.

* * *

"OK..let's brush your hair out and get masking" Elizabeth said, as she checked her face in the mirror. The skin around her scalp was a little pink from the cold water and the little mark from her meeting with the cupboard seemed to stand out more than before. Her own damp, freshly washed hair was dripping onto the towel that covered her shoulders, "it says it's for fine hair and yours is definitely not fine but I don't think that's a problem"

She tugged a bit of his hair between her fingers, feeling its thickness.

"Does that matter?"

Elizabeth shrugged, "I don't know, probably not" she said before shrugging again, releasing the strands she had been inspecting, "it's a hair mask. Don't think too much can go wrong. Come on, pass me the brush"

"Yeeeeeeaaaaaaah, I dunno..."

"What?"

"The water went all up your nose and stuff, I don't think I wanna do it"

She gaped at the blonde. The water had gone up her nose because he had been wielding the shower like a lunatic. It had gone down her face, down her sweater, some of it had even dribbled down her neck and down her back despite the layers and towel she'd used to cover the area.

"Because you-" she spluttered.

"-nah, it was the water pressure" he grinned, "and I dunno, I don't wanna bend over the tub like that, I think you'll air hump me..."

He had air humped her!

"You-I-"

He laughed, "come on, cutie. Let's get the face mask"

"You're actually impossible, do you know that?"

He patted her damp head with the same wide, shit eating grin that had been plastered on his face since they entered the bathroom.

With a roll of her eyes, Elizabeth washed her hands, drying them on the towel comfortably. She was quite used to the snake curled around the handrail and she thought she was slowly getting used to Paul, too.

"I prefer to consider myself fun and free. Some come on, let's go get the face mask. You can give me a quick tour on the way down"

"You want a tour of my house?"

"Yeah"

"Why?"

"Wanna see how the other half live. Don't often get to go into family homes like this. It's interesting, you know?"

"No?" she laughed and shook her head.

"It's interesting for me"

"OK, weirdo. You can check out Sammy's room, just don't mess with his stuff-"

"-when would I _ever_?"

"-and I think we should avoid my Grandpa's workroom, it's downstairs but I don't trust him enough to go snooping in there"

"What do you mean?" he asked, touching her hair once more, giving it an appreciative little nod - as if the mask had worked wonders - before opening the bathroom door.

Following him, Elizabeth explained, "well..he's kind of eccentric and he likes his privacy, certain foods and has certain rules that I really think ought not to be broken"

"You're scared of him?"

She watched as Paul opened the door to Sammy's room, "so this Sam's room?"

"Sammy and no, definitely not scared of him. My Grandpa's the best. I'm just...I'm aware of how kind of nuts he is, if that makes sense?"

No point in beating around the bush with it. Grandpa was a total nut - the best kind but still nuts all the same - and she was sure he would be the first to admit it, to embrace it. It was a badge she knew he would wear with a great deal of pride. Normal was boring as far as he was concerned, that much she knew.

"Sounds like my kinda guy"

"He just might be"

"Interesting choice of decoration your brother's got going on. You know, I've never been in a teenage boy's room before" Paul said, grinning at Elizabeth, "your walls are totally bare but he's got some-wait, who the fuck is this guy?"

"Uh, an actor?" she shrugged, "we never watched the same shows, I don't know who he's into. Paul, come on..is this really interesting to you?"

Sammy's room was fine but it was all kind of mundane to her.

"Yeah, kinda..I've seen plenty of feminine bedrooms in my time but this is kinda cool, you know? My room was cold, no decorations and shit.." Paul said, "cool to see how times change. This is a nice room, hey? Pretty big..."

"I guess it is"

"Dog hair all in here though"

"Is there? Where?" she couldn't see any.

"_Everywhere_" Paul replied.

"Mom cleans pretty often..."

"Dog hair's a bitch though. Your brother sleep with it?"

"OK _his _name is Nanook. He's not an it!"

Paul opened the bathroom door, "wait, your brother has his own bathroom but you gotta use the family one?"

Elizabeth grinned, "shockingly unjust right?"

"Totally"

"It's actually a shared bathroom and to be honest, I prefer to have the attic room. No way would I want to share a room this close to Sammy. He takes forever to get ready, I'd have to use the family bathroom anyway..."

"Yeah it's good you get your privacy, right?"

"It is" she agreed, smiling to herself. Her little penthouse suite had served her very well.

As Elizabeth looked around Sammy's room, noting how neatly all his shoes were lined up under the window, she heard Paul open the other door, "what's in here?"

"...well, seeing as it's a _shared _bathroom I'd guess that you found the adjoining room, Sherlock"

"You are becoming real sassy, you know that girl?"

She laughed, "come on, let's go down. I still want some of those noodles and we can't eat with the face mask on or else it'll crack"

She moved away from Sammy's room, heading towards the stairs, "I can show you the animal heads in the living room. Those are pretty cool in a really morbid way...did you have animal head decorations in your house growing up? Feels like an old school thing to me.."

She paused, looking behind her, surprised that the animals heads hadn't garnered a reaction.

"Paul?"

The hallway was empty and as she peered back into Sammy's room she saw that it was also empty.

"If you scare me..." she trailed off, knowing full well that there was nothing she could do about it. Luckily the hallway lights were on and she felt comfortable in her home. Poking her head into Sammy's room again, she jumped as Paul tapped her shoulder.

"Jesus!" she squealed, spinning to look at him, "I said don't scare me!"

"I tapped you" he laughed, shaking her head as if she was crazy.

"Well, make noise when you move or call out or _something_" she smiled at him, nodding her head towards the stairs. She was starting to care less and less about the face mask and more about the noddles, "where were you?"

"Bedroom"

"No" she corrected him, "I looked. Sammy's room was empty"

He watched her for a second before saying, "the _shared _bedroom?"

"Oh"

"Kinda empty, especially compared to Sammy's..why is that?"

Elizabeth shrugged at the question, "my room is empty compared to Sammy's. Every room is. He's got everything under the sun, kid's a hoarder. Come on. There's soda in the fridge, too"

"Kind of stuffy in there..."

"Stuffy?"

"Yeah. Feels like it hasn't been used in a while?"

"Pretty sure my mom airs out all the rooms when she cleans" Elizabeth shrugged, not really getting it.

Paul watched her for a second with a little frown, "doesn't anybody use it?"

"Why?" she laughed, "you want to spend the night? Be an Emerson?"

He slowly smiled at her, "are you inviting me to be the fifth Emerson?"

"Hmmmm" she grinned, "Sammy, Elizabeth, Paul...the terrible trio...Paul Emerson..."

He was watching her patiently.

"It does kind of have a ring to it"

"It does?"

She nodded.

"Am I in?" he queried.

"Tell you what. If the pack falls through, you can come stay with me"

He laughed, though it wasn't as carefree as usual, "OK. Sounds like a plan"

"Come on. Let's grab the soda and get going" she smiled, assuming he was over the tour. Truthfully, she was too. She wanted to finish eating and slather the mask all over his face and up his nose, revenge for how he'd almost drowned her over the tub.

"Be careful"

"Why?"

Paul laughed, "you're a mortal, Lizzie"

"...so?"

He poked her in the stomach, the movement making her yelp and double over for a moment, before he sloped off down the stairs towards the kitchen. For someone who was visiting her house for the first time, he sure was comfortable.

"What's me being mortal got to do with anything?" she called after him, quite stunned by his bold confidence.

"Soda this late? You might wet the bed, chica!"

He laughed and she tutted, grinning as she followed his lead and went downstairs.

* * *

**A/N: **I actually really, really like Star! I see her as a victim, trapped in a life she didn't want and desperate for a way out. I just hope she can find happiness that doesn't...interfere with the happiness of everyone else! To those who kindly left a review, THANK YOU. It's pretty much you guys that are keeping this going, you inspire me to keep publishing. So genuinely, thank you. Have a wonderful week ahead.


	83. Chapter 84

"Sleeping Beauty is, as the name suggests: sleeping. Can't _really_ confirm the beauty part though, when I left she was curled up on her side, all buried under her blankets" Paul said with a grin, the very first words out of his mouth as he met his brothers on one of the dunes overlooking the beach, "could have been drooling everywhere for all I know but she's safe and sound. She didn't snore once and I'm pretty sure I didn't cause any long lasting injuries, disfigurements or the like.." his mouth tilted upwards as he watched Dwayne, "she's still got ten fingers and those weird eleven webbed toes..."

He was met with silence. Neither Marko nor David reacted to his joining the group and Dwayne himself said nothing, not giving even the slightest reaction his toe joke.

Paul had hoped for a tut or you know, a tensing of the shoulders at the very least but it appeared that the night was not going to progress like he would have hoped.

He felt his smile tighten.

He'd felt their tense, slowly steaming but distinctly angry energy miles away so he knew what he was flying into but still...he'd hoped.

He turned away from his brothers.

There was a little party going on in the distance, a roaring fire with a few dedicated, scattered figures dancing around, laughing, completely off their faces with drugs and alcohol. It looked like a good time. There was almost always something happening, almost always something going on and he loved Santa Carla for it. Summer was wild and hopping but winter didn't disappoint, either. No season did, not really. The town was a magnet for the wild, young and free and that's exactly what he was. Hell, after summer the visiting, holidaying families left and it was just the locals mixed with the truly wild and free hanging about. That meant there was even more fun to be had...but not tonight, of course.

No, there would be no fun tonight.

He glanced at the moving figures, partly wanting to join them, certainly wanting to feed from them and just generally wanting to avoid the conversation that was looming.

He wanted to be down there, laughing and fucking around.

Nothing good was going to happen tonight, he could tell.

Dwayne was dead in the face, even more so than usual. Fuck, even when the dude was being his stoic self there was a spark of knowing there in his eyes but tonight? Dude was deader than dead. Marko looked angry, it was visible from the way he was holding himself. He looked barely restrained, like he was ready to take flight and slaughter someone any second and David? Well. David himself was clearly stewing over something, his eyes were narrowed and mouth was open a little, his jaw set slightly to the left.

From their body language alone he knew that the night wasn't going to be a good one. He actually couldn't remember a time when everyone had been so...off.

They weren't talking with each other, either. That much Paul knew. They'd just been waiting for him to arrive and the thought of the three of them so unusually rattled, so unusually tense just standing there, waiting was a strange one.

Paul once again turned to observe the bonfire, hearing a fight breakout among the rowdy group. One of the women was wailing as two of the men shoved each other, tussling stupidly close to the bonfire.

Now it _really_ looked like a good time down there.

"We gonna go put them out of their misery?" Paul asked the group mildly, trying hard to smirk and be light, "or add to it?"

"Grow up"

He looked at Marko with an indignant frown. He had been hoping someone would speak and interrupt his thoughts, interrupt the frigid atmosphere but christ alive, that's what he got? A muttered comment like that? From Marko? His bud?

"Fuck you, you prissy bitch" Paul responded immediately, tugging a smoke from his tux.

That had done it.

He'd been relaxed and chilled and having fun with Elizabeth and now here he was, pissed off within minutes of meeting his pack?

What world was he currently in?

Dwayne blinked at him, face still as dead as ever but he made no move to speak and Paul looked away from him. Why the fuck was he beating around the fucking bush? Of all people. Why him? Paul wanted to turn around on the spot and just leave. When was Dwayne anything other than direct and to the point? Why couldn't he just ask, 'what did you find out?' and why couldn't they just come out with what they'd found out, too?

Since when did they all pussy foot around and let the atmosphere cut into them.

Why wasn't David stepping up like he usually did?

He wished he could have just stayed with Liz instead. She was an easy enough person to chill with, easy person to hang with, super fun when she was off her face with drugs but good company sober, too. He liked her. He'd enjoyed his night with her, despite his ulterior motive for visiting. Even knowing that she'd all but forgotten her brother, knowing that meant something was going down, he could still enjoy goofing around with her. He wished he could just go back, curl up at the end of her bed like a whipped dog and pretend the whole night wasn't happening...and then he felt a flash of anger.

What the fuck even _was_ happening?

Everyone was pissy and he didn't get it.

Thinking on it, Elizabeth was happy and content. She'd forgotten about her brother but she was so cool with everything, it was life as usual for her.

Did he - did they - want to be stirring the pot? Whatever was going on...the girl was fine. If she was fine, was there any point in getting so riled up? What was the saying? Let sleeping dogs lie and shit, right?

"Just tell us already" Marko said tersely.

Paul exhaled a stream of smoke.

So were they waiting for him to just come out with it? Kind of fucking hard while all three of them were so fucking tense, pounding down on him with their anger and constipated seriousness. How was he supposed to know what they wanted from him?

"Well obviously you already know. The two of you looks as constipated as Dwayne usually does" Paul replied and when Marko just stared at him, he continued, confirming what didn't even need to be confirmed, "no Michael"

He bit down his, 'duh'.

"And Elizabeth?"

"Yeah, I'd say she's pretty much forgotten the dude"

"Why?"

Why? Why? Did they want him to write them a book about his findings? A report? A five page essay about the missing Emerson? Was David going to grade it with a red pen?

"She didn't mention him. Didn't call his room his room, didn't find it weird or really acknowledge that it's empty...invited me to be an Emerson, said I'd be the fifth. Made a joke about how Paul, Liz and Sammy Emerson sounded"

Was that evidence enough?

David asked, his voice oddly detached, "did you ask about Michael directly?"

"Fuck no?"

Christ on a stick, did they actually think he was stupid?

Michael had clearly slipped her mind. What was the benefit to reminding her? Would she suddenly remember him and fly into a panic about why she'd all but forgotten him, about why his room was empty, about why he hadn't been around? What would happen then? Would she accuse him of messing with her memory? Would she wonder if Dwayne had done it? Would she demand to have answers there and then? Probably and yeah, it would be fair but fuck, he wasn't the one. He didn't fucking know what was going on. Seriously, why would he rile the girl up? Why upset her when he didn't have the answers for her? What if he told her he thought Star was the reason? He wasn't the one to explain the girl's history, the half-vampire shit she had going on. It was a whole can of worms and he knew better than to fuck with those on his own.

Knowing the truth without knowing the truth wouldn't help her and upsetting Liz wasn't something he particularly wanted to do. He liked the girl, for fucks sake. She was good people. Besides, they were a pack. They acted as a pack, they made decisions as a pack. He wasn't going to do or say anything without clear instructions. That's how it had always been, that's how he wanted it to keep on being.

Instead of voicing his thoughts, he simply ground out, "I'm not a fucking moron"

Neither of them snorted in derision at his comment and he knew it was serious. Whatever had them so fucked over wasn't a little thing. He flicked the dregs of his smoke onto the ground.

He didn't actually want to know but he knew there was no point burying his head in the sand about it, "so what did you find out?"

"Michael has left town, Star is joining him at some point tomorrow and she's got a very strong lure"

Succinct and concise but this time Paul himself snorted in disbelief. Star having a lure? That was ridiculous. She hated her vampiric side, she wanted nothing to do with it. Whatever limited skills she had by default, she buried them way down deep - the need for blood, the weakness that overtook her during the day. She fought hard, she pushed her mortality to the surface every single waking second and come on. They'd lived together. They'd seen her. He could admit that she had balls of steel but those aside, she had jack. She had nothing.

Nada.

Squat.

For her to have a lure? A strong lure?

"No way, man"

"Seriously" Marko replied, shaking his head as if he knew exactly what Paul was thinking.

"Star's got jack shit, the girl's got squat"

He would be the one to know. He had spent hours with her, trying to get her out of her self imposed isolation, trying to show her that life as a vampire was a dream come true. He'd hung out with her, hell, he'd fucking looked after her. How many times had he held her while she sobbed? He'd even spent a few of his nights collecting a bunch of shells from the shore because he knew they'd put the ghost of a smile on her face.

He had been nice to her, he'd helped her, he'd pushed her and then he'd prodded her and nothing.

The girl had nothing. It had been a lot easier to push and prod Marko into embracing what he was and from the start, Marko had skills pouring out of him.

Star? She had zero.

"She's got something" Marko insisted.

"She has a goal" David said, his voice still unnaturally flat, "she's found her shot at happiness and she's utilizing skills she had always buried. We shouldn't be surprised"

Was there a hint of bitterness in his voice? Paul wasn't sure.

"Well yeah but we always knew she wanted out?" Paul said, shaking his head. It wasn't making sense. They had to be wrong about her having a lure, "that's not new, she always knew she wanted out, she always had that goal-"

"-but now she sees it" Dwayne stated.

It was the first time he had spoken and while it had taken Paul by surprise, given the expressions on both David and Marko's faces, they were taken aback too.

He must have been doubly stoic the whole night.

That didn't bode well. Dwayne was only that silent when he was thinking some serious thoughts.

What was going down in his head?

"Star sees a chance with Michael. Having a goal and actually seeing your goal are two different things"

Paul nodded.

OK. Yeah, that made sense but..."what's the big deal, then? She's happy, he's happy. No danger. In fact, I'm sure Liz'll be happy to know that her brother's happy...fucking happiness fest over here"

So what if Star was using a lure? He honestly doubted that she had one but even if she did, there were worse things.

Why the fuck were they so serious?

Was that it?

Star and Michael off into the sunset together. Cliche and tacky but so what? The girl was going to make a slap up trophy wife, she was going to do whatever she could to make her man happy. Probably not the direction Mikey himself envisioned his life going but Santa Carla was a dead end, anyway. Everyone knew that. Fuck, it was practically the town's second motto. What was he gonna do after graduation? Same as every other sad fucker: slog away in a menial job, trying to save as many nickles and dimes as he could, get sucked into the world of illegal drugs or gangs in the hope of making it or just doing what a fuck ton of the population did...die. Those that thrived were few and far between. In the grand scheme of things, there were worse things the dude could be doing than shacking up with a cutie who would give him everything she had and more.

If this is what had his pack mates so stressed about, they were fucking morons.

He had half a mind to tell them, putting a damn damper on what was a good night just because they thought Star had a lure.

"You think running off into that sunset as a half was part of her goal?" Marko almost drawled.

That gave Paul pause.

There was a little bit of sarcasm in his brother's words and while he didn't bristle at it, he recognized that his dismissiveness was being brought into light.

What wasn't he seeing?

"...what did she do?"

Looking at the bigger picture, Star using a lure - if she even had one - really wasn't that big of a deal. Mikey was into her anyway, so what if she sweetened the deal with a bit of lure? Most chicks batted their eyes, wore makeup that worked magic or pushed their tits up to great heights with those sexy bras. Star just had a better, more direct approach. That didn't warrant the tense atmosphere but it sounded like they were getting to the root of the issue.

Star had done something.

That's what he wasn't seeing - it wasn't even about the lure, not really.

That was secondary information.

She must have done something. Nothing else would have riled the pack up like this, certainly not the girl having a lure. She was gorgeous, if she did have a skill, the fact that it was that wasn't such a shock. Marko was good at it because he was a sly mother fucker. She was good at it because of her charm, her beauty. It made sense, really. He doubted it was real but that wasn't here or there, not any more.

It was her and the goal. Dwayne had said she sees her goal...she must have done something to make sure she could reach it.

"The fuck did she do?" he repeated, getting a little frustrated by the lack of response.

David, without speaking, retrieved a somewhat crumpled letter from the inside of his jacket. He held it out to Paul and he knew immediately that he was the last one to read it.

He was about to find out what had gone down, what had really happened and this time he didn't want to bury his head in the sand.

This time, he wanted to know.

He read the neatly written words carefully but fast, his eyes darting back and forth over the softly scented paper and straight away he could feel a range of emotions tumble over him.

He understood it.

He understood his pack mate's feelings now.

That tense atmosphere? The anger? Totally warranted.

"You...are fucking shitting me..." Paul bit out slowly, gawping down at the letter in his hand.

Was Star trying to get them killed? After everything...this is what she was going to do?

"That fucking..." he hissed, eyes narrowed in disbelief. After all they had done for her? "What? Does she want a fucking war? This is straight up setting us up for slaughter-"

He looked up at David for clarification, for some kind of explanation.

"I imagine she was trying to force us to keep our word"

The calm tone of David's voice did little to quell Paul's anger because he knew.

He knew the rage David was hiding.

"Did she-"

"-no" Marko interrupted, "she wrote it down but she was obviously debating over it before we arrived. There weren't even any stamps on the envelope"

He seemed to have calmed down somewhat now that they were all on the same page, his snappish, tense anger had lessened.

"We should kill her" Paul said decisively, shaking his head. The fact that she'd had an envelope? The fact that she'd even put pen to paper like that, that she would bring that fight to them with no warning?

Jesus fucking Christ.

He had liked her. He had tried for her, he had fought for her. When she had first found her way to the pack it was his vote against Dwayne and Marko's that had halted her death.

He'd fought her corner and for what?

There was betrayal and then there was this.

There were four of them and they were impenetrable as a pack. Few vampires had ever strayed into their territory and those that did posed no problems. They were ruthless, they were brutal and they were skilled but there was a line that shouldn't be crossed. They could protect their territory and their pack _because_ they were impenetrable. Sending an enemy information? Details? That was unforgivable. After everything, even after their relationship had fallen to shit...it was unforgivable. Star knew exactly what she was doing and that's what made it worse. They had offered her protection when they first found her, embraced her despite destroying any and all strays to wander into the territory. She should have been killed there and then but no. They had sheltered her, kept her safe from the one who _had_ turned her and what? She was actively setting them up for an attack, actively forcing them into a fight with the one she had fled from?

She was taking away their control, their power over the situation and she knew it.

For her to do this? If she had sent the letter...

It could have been bad.

Really, really bad.

It was...fuck, she was setting them up for a..what? It was a sneak attack. No other way about it.

"You two were right" he said, looking between Dwayne and Marko, "seriously this is fucked. We should have killed her from the start"

Dwayne's eyes flickered to David's still form for just the briefest of moments and Paul looked at Marko in response. The younger blonde looked away with a rueful glance and Paul found himself feeling so torn, so conflicted that he didn't actually know what the fuck to do.

He wanted to respect David's feelings, he wanted to respect the complicated nature of the matter but he was furious.

"She's leaving" Dwayne said, his voice flat. He had moved to stand beside David and Paul didn't even know when, he'd been so focused on trying to settle his racing thoughts, "she isn't going to approach him. She's leaving town, the pack is safe"

Marko snorted and Paul felt a surge of camaraderie with his brother. Star couldn't go unpunished for this, "so that's it? She obviously isn't going to just deal with being a half. We've seen that-" he spread his arms out almost imploringly and Marko nodded, "-so if she's still alive, she's still a danger-"

The letter crumpled in his fist.

"-not a danger" Dwayne shook his head once, "she's afraid of us, she's afraid of him-"

"-hardly!"

For a moment, nobody spoke after Paul's impassioned interruption.

"...she was debating on whether she could send it. She was frightened" David intoned, staring off into the distance and Dwayne nodded once more, as if that was evidence enough, "look. We forget Star"

"For fuck's-" of course the girl was frightened! Look who she was penning a mother fucking letter to, she'd be thick as shit not to be frightened.

"-but we don't forget what we promised her"

Marko tilted his head back, staring up into the dark sky, smirking unhappily at Dwayne's words, "we promised her we would free her because it served _our_ purpose, Dwayne. We didn't do it for her and we don't need this now"

"It still serves our purpose" Dwayne replied, "we've let a rouge vampire settle on our territory. That's unacceptable. It's still something we have to address, it was always something that we were going to stop. We just got-"

"-distracted with Liz" Paul said, reaching for another smoke, the letter now crumpled in his fist, "Liz. You remember her, right? Your mate? The mortal. You wanna go fucking around with this shit while we have your mortal in our pack?"

Dealing with rogues was one thing, they'd dealt with their fair share and had never not come out on top but with a mortal in their pack? It was ridiculous.

"Jesus" Marko rolled his eyes.

"I'm fucking furious that Star would bring the fight to us and here you are, you wanna go after it anyway?" Paul moved to stand beside Marko and suddenly it was two versus two. This is what had happened when Star had first come to the pack except Paul had been stood beside David, ready to take the chance and let the girl in, "we kill Star, Mikey goes home, nobody is in danger. When Liz becomes one of us and is safe, _then_ we make a move"

"I don't want to 'go after it'" Dwayne retorted with a frown, "of course not but this was always something that had to be done. Our situation has changed, that doesn't mean his has"

Paul knew that bringing Elizabeth into the conversation was a cheap shot but the whole situation was fucked up. Star wasn't just endangering them but she was putting their newest addition in danger, too just by proxy. He understood that David and Dwayne had a deeper connection but this was some next level bullshit. Dwayne would support David through hell and back but this was next level stupid.

"Listen to me" Dwayne said with a serious frown, "Star doesn't know she has a lure, she didn't know she had done anything"

"Yeah, big fucking whoop-"

"-Paul is right. We should kill her" David said, meeting Paul's eyes with a nod.

At the icy blonde's words Paul felt, for lack of a better word...bad.

He knew that David had liked Star, had felt some connection to her. They weren't mates but for a moment, David had allowed himself the luxury of feelings. He had been a selfless leader, there was no denying that. He came off as detached and cold but he always put the pack first. Both Paul and Marko had dated girls steadily in the past, knowing they would never turn their companion or reveal their true nature but allowing themselves to enjoy what were generally nice relationships. Dwayne had a few special girls in his past, too, though he never committed. Guess that was his past trauma coming up but David? He'd never permitted himself to have anything other than a one nighter. The one time in his entire undead life he'd allowed himself a moment of selfishness, it had come to bite him on the ass.

Paul didn't like it.

That made him want to kill Star all the more.

"Listen, all of you" Dwayne almost barked, commanding all of their attention, "we know what was going on behind the scenes because Elizabeth told me. Michael obviously did the same with Star. It was the younger kid and Elizabeth he fought with..they're both young, impressionable. Star needed harmony, she needed Michael happy with her so without even knowing what she was doing, she made them forget. She made them not care about him, she erased the conflict she knew was happening. No conflict. The lack of drama with his siblings meant he could focus on himself and focus on her. Do you follow what I'm saying?"

Marko and Paul shared a glance and Paul felt some of the tension leave him. He had always been more passionate than the others and having Dwayne finally step up and be his calm, self assured self was comforting. That being said, he understood the words being spoken but he didn't understand the point behind them and so he shook his head, "so?"

"So when Star leaves, the effects of her lure will probably lessen"

"Probably.." Marko muttered, "and if it does, then what? Does Liz get upset? Do we tell her all about Star and Mikey?"

"Got to be honest, don't think the girl will be thrilled about it, dude. Can't imagine she'll be OK with her bro shackin' up with a half...Jesus, we don't even know if he'd wanna be with her. Obviously Liz's gonna have the same reservations here"

"No" Dwayne said with a shake of his head and both Paul and Marko looked at him in shock.

No? No..._don't_ tell Elizabeth what was going on with her brother?

"You can't lie to her" Marko stated and Paul nodded, "like, literally"

He just couldn't see it happening.

"You're right, I don't think I could lie to her" Dwayne said, "I don't want to lie to her but I do want her safe. If the effects of the lure lessen, if she is upset then we comfort her-"

"-but don't explain?"

"...not immediately"

Jesus.

"Meaning?"

"The high school's annual fall trip. Elizabeth and her brother go, we make our move and when it's over, when it's _safe_...we tell her everything"

Paul knew exactly what Dwayne was talking about, it was a long standing tradition going back thirty years or so. Every year the high school arranged a two day trip to the Grand Canyon. It was stupid, like a scene from a cheesy movie. There was camping and s'mores, strictly enforced segregation between the sexes and a fuck ton of plant hunting and clipboard clutching. Lizzie would probably love to go, the girl was a total nerd. It would give Star and Mikey enough time to be together, enough time for him to figure out if he really wanted to be with her when she was mortal and the lure she was apparently using ended. It gave him chance to come back to Santa Carla, to re-enrol at school and get back on track.

He was pissed that Star was getting off free but idea wasn't terrible.

"The Emerson's aren't exactly rich, that trip isn't cheap"

He nodded at Marko's words.

Dwayne spoke calmly, "it's not like we can't swing it. We send Liz and the kid on the trip. She's safe, she's secure and out of harms way. Then we make our move"

"I don't wanna deal with this just because we made a promise to Star. He's powerful, it isn't going to be an easy fight" Marko bit out and Paul agreed, "we owe her jack shit"

Personally, Paul was up for the fight. He knew it wasn't going to be easy but he knew they would come out on top.

"It's not about Star, not really" Dwayne told them with one shrug, "I never cared for her, you know that. We told her we would free her because we were going to kill him anyway. We had to. We have to, that hasn't changed. Just because we have been preoccupied doesn't mean he has. He knows he isn't welcome but he's established himself here, we've already dropped the ball. One of us is going to make a move and it has to be us. We can't afford for it not to be"

Paul sighed.

Dwayne wasn't wrong.

"I don't like being pushed into something" Marko repeated and Paul nodded. Being pushed into wasn't good and certainly not with their newest addition around. It just made everything more complicated. That being said, an attack in the not so immediate future did have its benefits. It would be unexpected, that was for sure. The rogue's guard was still somewhat up but if they waited too long he'd get suspicious.

Elizabeth aside, it wasn't a terrible idea.

The school trip was a few months ahead of them.

That meant they had enough time to plan and prepare, they could make sure she was safe. The teachers ran that trip like a military organization, there was no sneaking in and no sneaking out. Again, Paul would be the one to know, he'd spent fucking hours flying there, hoping to get the dirty on with one of the shy little seniors he'd spent months seducing only to find that it was practically impossible without a shit ton of work. He'd have to lure teachers, support staff and fucking camp staff that had been roped in, too. He'd flown back to Santa Carla with balls bluer than the ocean only to find Marko getting down and dirty with the popular seniors who'd stayed behind and thrown a beach party. There was no doubt Elizabeth would be fine...they could do what had to be done without being distracted by her fragile mortality.

If push came to shove, if he wanted to hurt her as a means to hurt the pack, he'd have to go through a shit ton of people and _that_ was a problem. That would draw far more attention to him than he would ever want...

It could work.

Marko repeated again..."I don't like being pushed into this"

"Same" Paul nodded along with Marko. He wasn't sure if he was just being petulant at this point, letting his anger towards Star cloud his judgement but having Marko on his side was comforting...unless they were both being petulant, both letting their anger cloud their judgement.

"We were going to do it before Elizabeth came" David reminded them all.

That much was true, certainly but a mate was a pretty big distraction.

"Yeah, and that was on _our terms_. This isn't, there's a big difference. Our hand is being forced by Star, what the fuck aren't you seeing?" Marko shook his head and Paul added, "I think we're all pretty attached to Liz at this point. I for one would be pretty fucking put out if anything happened to her-"

"-it won't" Dwayne stated.

There was no doubt in his voice and for a second, Paul was glad he wasn't the rogue.

Dwayne was scary enough on the regular, with a mate to protect and fight for...fuck. He was going to be utterly relentless.

"...but the longer we wait, the more dangerous it is"

The party down the long stretch of beach had quietened since Paul had arrived and he looked over, observing the now languid figures. Two figures had slunk away and were making love in the sand and considering how rowdy and rough they had been as a group before, it was a little strange to see them being so tender.

He was going to kill them first.

"Are we really doing this?" Marko queried.

"It was always the plan" David reiterated.

"We all know can't have a rouge vampire on our territory...just because he's been quiet for now, doesn't mean he will stay quiet"

"Star gets her happy ending" Paul sighed.

"It's not about Star, not anymore" Dwayne said, still stood beside David, "when I realized she was doing something, when I got that vibe from Elizabeth, I knew there was more to it. I couldn't articulate it but when we saw Star today, I realized. It's the rouge. We let him slip...have any of you encountered him?"

All three of them shook their heads, "we don't know what he's been doing"

"Could be lying low, maybe he did just want to settle down? Maybe he did just want a pack? Maybe he took the fucking hint. We didn't exactly give him a warm welcome"

"He could be" Dwayne nodded, "or he could be planning, just like we should have been"

That was the more likely scenario.

"Or he could be fucking leaving already" Paul said, knowing now that he was just being contentious.

The decision had been made and while he - and he knew Marko felt the same - wanted to dole out some justice and kill Star for even dreaming of betraying the pack like she had done, he also knew the plan was not a bad one.

Anyway, the truth of the matter was that he liked seeing Dwayne assert his authority. He still wasn't sure that just killing Star and being done with it wasn't the best course of action but when Dwayne had his second in command hat on, it was hard to go against him.

"The point is, Star gave us a wake up call"

Silence surrounded them for a moment.

"...so that's it?"

"For now"

"Business as usual?"

"For now" Dwayne repeated.

Paul and Marko nodded.

That was it.

A few months down the road kill the rogue and tell Elizabeth everything...before then, just carry on.

Paul figured he could do that.

"...you said Elizabeth is young" Paul said, nudging Marko's shoulder as the two began heading towards the dying party, "interesting that you finally acknowledged the age difference..."

"I hardly died an old man" Dwayne replied, his body now angled towards David.

Paul knew they were going to have an intimate discussion before joining the dying party for some feeding.

"Still. You were what? Twenty two? Twenty one?"

"Could've been early thirties" Marko drawled, also satisfied with the decision of the pack but still clearly steaming.

Betrayal did that to a person.

"You do have crow's feet"

"Where is this going?" Dwayne asked.

"You said it's business as usual?" Paul said innocently.

"_You_ said that, I confirmed" Dwayne replied, turning his back to the twosome and giving David his whole attention.

"I was going for a pedo joke" Paul told Marko, the two of them walking comfortably over the sand, "just don't have the energy for it right now"

"I know. I'm the same. I'm sorry for earlier"

"Don't mention it, bro. This might make us feel better"

"Are we saving them some?"

Paul shook his head. They could fend for themselves.

He was annoyed about the betrayal and he wanted to unleash his anger. He knew that when he killed his first victim he wouldn't be saving any but he also knew that when he'd worked out some of the rage, he would feel better.

Marko, too.

The two men took flight, leaving their lowly conversing brothers on the dune.

* * *

**A/N: **Yay! The Muse came back! That made my weekend and I'm very, very glad. Thank you all for the reviews and the continued support! I don't think you'll be too surprised when The Rogue vampire is revealed but I can't stop typing and things are picking up. I've also been quite inspired by Marko recently, I love the idea of him having an incredibly dark side. I've been sitting on a little one-shot with him and finally decided to upload it. Please check it out, if you have the time. Have a lovely week ahead, everyone and I hope you're all safe and happy, wherever you are.


	84. Chapter 85

Elizabeth bit her lip in a carelessly thoughtful way as she closed her book. She was trying to read but her thoughts kept drifting back to Dwayne. It had been fun - beyond fun, really - to hang out with Paul and she was glad that she could enjoy some one on one time with him again but it was also kind of weird to have not seen Dwayne at all. She hadn't even caught a glimpse of him. She knew it was healthy for them to not be in each other's pockets twenty four seven but she couldn't deny that she missed him.

She missed his touch, his smile, the dark and serious gaze of his eyes.

She sighed. There wasn't much to be done about it, she knew that she would see him in the evening and the thought lifted her spirits immensely.

She glanced out of the window and pursed her lips at the sight, moving to drum her fingers on her little table. It was a horribly cloudy and overcast day and she had actually tugged on a sweater, replacing her simple t-shirt early on in the morning. She'd worn jeans, too as well as thick socks. She wasn't trying to be dramatic but it felt like a pretty big departure from the summer heat. Grandpa had told her a storm was coming and that the weather would clear up and be back to usual afterwards and she hoped the old man was right.

She was surprised to be welcoming a storm but there was no denying that it was positively gloomy outside.

It was a little gloomy in the house, too, come to think of it.

She hadn't thought Grandpa's house could ever be considered gloomy as such but on a miserable day and with nobody around, it kind of felt like the scene of a thriller and she didn't quite like it. Being alone and without the sunshine to brighten the place made her appreciate just how many pairs of eyes were watching her from the hundreds of nooks and crevices. Taxidermy was a cool skill but it didn't really sell itself on a day like this.

The boredom she was feeling didn't do much to help matters, either.

She didn't even have a TV for company and Grandpa had changed the lone radio to some insane evangelical preacher while keeping the note commanding the listener not to go messing with the dials. Lucy had gone to work, Grandpa and Nanook had taken yet another trip to see the famous yet mysterious Widow and Sammy had scarpered to be with his newly established best friends. She'd ribbed him quite a lot after breakfast, laughing him out of the kitchen when he suggested that horror comics were actually kind of compelling in their own right. She'd told him the Frog Brothers were changing him and he'd almost, _almost _blushed before the defensiveness kicked in. They squabbled for a bit but he'd popped his head into the kitchen and given her a wink on his way out and she knew they were good.

She liked teasing Sammy, she loved fighting with him and while she thought his foray into horror was stupid and surprising, she was glad to see that he seemed to be even more confident in himself and his choices. Santa Carla was already old news to him, he seemed really well settled. She guessed having friends - weird, annoying, creepy, frustrating though they were - was a good thing for him.

He did seem a little embarrassed in his choice of friends at times but he was so comfortable with them and around them that it didn't really matter. She didn't like them, she knew she never would like them but she was happy for her brother. She had her boys, he had his. They were both doing well and that wasn't a bad thing. Of course, her boys were infinitely better but it wasn't like she could gloat about it or one-up him. They were her secret. She could endure Sammy's jibes about her being a loner because she knew they were in jest and because she knew that she wasn't one but Sammy would never be able to brush off a joke at the Frog Brother's expense.

She smiled a little, glad that she could still goof around with her little brother. She wondered how it was all going to change when school started and then she paused, her fingers freezing against the wood of her table.

How would it change when _she _changed?

It wasn't something she had thought long and hard about before but for a moment, it really hit her. When she chose to be with the pack, she would be leaving her family. It wasn't something she had discussed with Dwayne because it was so powerful, so serious that she barely even wanted to think about it herself but she knew that she wanted it to happen after graduation. It wasn't so far off and she gave a hesitant, somewhat unsure smile as she thought about her forever with Dwayne.

Dwayne was...God, he was everything.

As she thought about the man she had come to love, come to need and cherish the smile on her face was anything but hesitant.

She wondered on his strength for a moment, blushing a little when her thoughts turned to the defined muscles of his arms and chest. There was no denying the power in his body and she wondered if he had been so well built when he was a mortal. It sounded like he'd lived a hard, physically demanding life and she thought that perhaps it showed. Paul and Marko were undeniably handsome and defined in their bodies but they were slender. Dwayne was...she grinned...he was pretty damn stacked.

Biting her lip, she looked at her neatly made bed and sighed, leaning back in the chair slightly.

She wanted nothing more than to be in his arms, to be wrap herself around him.

Circling her finger around the button of her jeans, she marveled at his strength and stamina. Really, there was noting they wouldn't be able to do together...

It was a compelling thought and she bit her lip, biting down a smile as she thought of all the positions they could try. She could image herself wrapped around his body, imagine his powerful arms supporting her fully as she arched her back into the air, feeling him inside her-

_Creak._

-Elizabeth jumped in her seat, completely shaken from her thoughts.

Heart stilling, she frowned as she heard the little door at the base of her stairs open, the creak painfully obvious in the stillness of her room.

Someone was in the house.

Heart suddenly thudding in her chest, she froze despite a terrifying wave of adrenaline coursing through her.

Her door only ever creaked like that when it was opened slowly, hesitantly. Nobody in her family would ever open her door in such a way, they would announce their presence loudly, Sammy himself probably racing up in the middle of a scrap to use her room as a sanctuary. She knew that Lucy wouldn't sneak like that and Grandpa would _definitely_ knock hard first before even touching the handle...and none of her family were even in the house.

She felt sick, her stomach dropping.

Who the fuck was creeping around down there?

She glanced out the window to check, though she knew it was a pointless exercise. There were still many hours left to pass until sunset and while the day was overcast, she knew that Dwayne was constrained by the sun, not the clouds.

It definitely wasn't him.

Wondering if she should hide, wondering where she could go or what she could do, she looked at the door...it was the last one blocking her room from the top of the stairs and clear as day she heard a little squeak. This time it came from the stairs rather than the door and Elizabeth shivered, curling her hand into a fist, sitting still as a rock.

Someone _was_ creeping. If you took the steps steady and normally, like a person with nothing to hide and no reason to tiptoe, the stairs were silent. Someone was creeping and getting closer.

"Who's there?" she called out, voice trembling, trying to think where the nearest phone was.

It was down stairs, near the door...wasn't it? Did Grandpa have one in his workshop too?

She swallowed, knowing that she would have to barrel past whoever was blocking her path, knowing that she was trapped in her little attic.

Even if she slung open her window and screamed, there were no houses, no neighbors for miles.

She stood, jumping to her feet as if she'd been shot as her door suddenly opened. Jerking towards it and then thinking better of it, she backed painfully into the table behind her gasping in shock.

Through the smallest crack in her door peered a soulful, heavily lined and undeniably doe-like eye.

...it was a familiar if not shocking sight.

As the door opened fully, the unwelcome visitor stepped somewhat hesitantly into the room.

"S_-Star_?" Elizabeth stuttered, shocked to see the beauty stood on the threshold of her room.

Her heart was still pounding and she no longer felt afraid but she felt a different kind of wild adrenaline.

Was Star trying to giver her a heart attack?

What the ever loving fuck?!

"Jesus, you scared me!" she gasped, slouching forward a little, resting the palms of her hands atop her thighs, "I thought. God! I thought there was a home intruder or something!"

"I'm sorry" the girl demurred, "I didn't mean to frighten you"

She was wearing jeans and a white tank top, her hair was clipped back in the most effortlessly elegant way and even though she was also in jeans, Elizabeth immediately felt self-conscious. If it was a beauty competition, Star would win hands down.

"Wha..oh my God, what are you..why are you here?"

_Star_?

If felt like lifetimes ago that they had met, it felt...God, it felt like they never even _had _met.

She'd forgotten all about the girl but...Jesus, wasn't it Star that had invited her to meet the boys all those weeks ago?

She stared up at her visitor, eyes wide and confused, heart still thudding. She was shocked to see Star, shocked to not really remember Star, shocked that she was currently in her room, shocked that she'd almost come face to face with a masked murder creeping around her home, shocked that-

"-you look surprised to see me..." the girl murmured demurely, running her hands over her jeans as if she was getting used to the fabric and Elizabeth blinked.

That was an understatement.

"I don't...I mean._.holy shit_, what are..." Elizabeth trailed off.

Star gave the smallest, ghost of a smile, "they're rubbing off on you, you know? I can't imagine the old Elizabeth ever swearing" she smiled bitterly before shrugging softly, "anyway...I thought perhaps you wouldn't be surprised to see me. I thought maybe they would have warned you?"

"I have no idea..look, I'm sorry but how-why.." Elizabeth took a breath, letting herself sink onto the table. She had no idea what was happening, what the girl was talking about, "can we maybe start from the beginning here? This is kind of uh, this is pretty overwhelming right now. God, I think I'm going to have a heart attack or something"

"It is?" Star asked, completely ignoring the residual effects of the terror she had instilled.

"Well, yeah"

"Why?"

"I mean...you're _here_. It's been so long and..wa-how..how did you even get in? Isn't the door locked?"

She was trying to think, who had been the last to leave? It was Sammy..no, maybe it was Grandpa? The two of them left the house at the same time, Nanook in tow, looking excitedly between the two.

"No, it isn't. The door was unlocked, Elizabeth. I did knock but it was open and nobody responded, so..."

Elizabeth knew that from now on she was going to have to double check the door every time somebody left her alone in the house. For all she knew, next time a masked murderer really could come by for a stroll, "you didn't, I'm sorry but you didn't think to knock harder or? Why would you..."

Why would she creep around uninvited?

"Well, Michael invited me in" Star said, her voice a little bit hard for the smallest of seconds before returning to its usual huskiness, "he said that I'm always welcome in his home and I need to talk to you, Elizabeth. That's why I'm here, I need to see you"

"Well..I...where is he? You didn't come together?"

Did Star really come alone? Wasn't that strange? Sure Michael may have told her she was welcome but surely nobody would _actually_ invite themselves into a house, walk around until an occupied room was found...right?

"He's working" Star said with a smile, "I _knew _you hadn't forgotten him, Elizabeth. I knew it!"

Star seemed to be talking to herself and it only added to Elizabeth's confusion.

"...what are you talking about?" Elizabeth asked slowly, "he's my brother...how could I ever forget him?"

This was the strangest, most surreal thing and Elizabeth shook her head. It was so strange for Star to invite herself into the house, to politely barge into her bedroom and talk what could only be described as total nonsense.

Star said nothing and Elizabeth shook her head, carrying on, "and...Michael doesn't work though? Are you..Star are you OK?"

At least her heart was calming down, the horrible sense of terror she'd felt had almost gone. The confusion left in its wake was less than pleasant but at least she was no longer in fear of death.

"They told me you had forgotten him but I knew you hadn't!"

The girl seemed almost gleeful, like she'd been vindicated but it was all lost on Elizabeth.

The situation kept getting weirder and weirder.

Elizabeth could never forget Michael. He was her brother and she loved him. What was going on? Sure they hadn't interacted in a while but that was just because everyone had been busy. What was the girl talking about? Why did she think Michael was working? And who were 'they'?

"Uh? Who are 'they'?"

Star shook her head, entering the room fully, "you have a really beautiful room"

"..uh...yeah" Elizabeth agreed, blinking stupidly. She wondered if mental whiplash was a thing, "it's nice. I haven't had time to uh, you know? Haven't found time to decorate so much but um yeah. It's sweet. I like it.."

"You're a lucky girl"

"Um..yeah?"

What was happening?

Star smiled softly, "your time in care was good wasn't it? And you were adopted into a wonderful family, you're comfortable. You have a bright future..you're very, very lucky, really..."

Feeling a bit uncomfortable, Elizabeth merely nodded. What did Star know about her history? Had Michael told her or had she made assumptions? Either way it was a little weird.

Where was this conversation going and why on earth was it happening?

"Not everybody is as blessed as you are"

Elizabeth blinked, feeling a little affronted. She had never considered herself to be unlucky in her life or situation but she didn't appreciate the girl's words. She was happy, she was content and she was loved and yes. Sure, her time in care had been fine - she'd been fed, watered. She'd been well looked after but did that mean she hadn't experienced hardships? Loneliness? Hurt? Pain? The Emerson family _was _her family but hadn't her Grandmother been downright cruel at times? When the divorce had been in progress, didn't her father threaten Lucy with full custody of just the boys? Hadn't she been cut from his insurance right away? Elizabeth knew she was lucky, she knew she had it made but Star seemed to think her life had always been perfect and that just wasn't the case. Sure, she was lucky - especially compared to some - but that didn't give Star the right to enter her room and start making assumptions, talking about a history she knew nothing about.

"...I think, um...yeah. I mean, people are uh..yeah. I mean, different people are blessed in different ways" Elizabeth shrugged, her habit of being polite winning out over her jumbled but angry thoughts, "sorry but you um, you kind of skipped a question there? Who are 'they' and why are you here, again? I'm still lost..."

She felt like a bumbling idiot but the situation she found herself in was just so damn weird.

"I wanted to talk to you"

"Uhuh.."

"Listen...it's very important and...probably difficult for you. It's difficult for me..." Star began, "please sit down?"

Elizabeth did so, settling herself further onto her desk, plopping her sock covered feet on the chair she'd vacated in fear, wondering exactly what it was that she wanted. She'd had absolutely zero contact with Star since…when had they first met? It felt like years ago. Her time in Santa Carla had merged into an incomprehensible mesh of events and occurrences with no distinctive time frame and honestly, Star just didn't feature in her memories. She was a passing acquaintance, nothing more.

"Star are you pregnant?"

Star shook her head, "no.." before rubbing her hand over her perfectly flat stomach in a brief and loving way. She sounded hurt, "no, that's not…for now it's not…it's an impossibility for me…"

"…oh"

It had been a long shot, a random burst of thought but Elizabeth genuinely couldn't think why else the girl would have sought her out.

"Anyway, I already told you...this is about_ you, _Elizabeth"

Elizabeth said nothing, feeling a little uncomfortable. Prompted by the silence, Star continued, taking a breath, "Dwayne is a monster"

Elizabeth sat upright, rigid and cold.

She felt as if a bucket of ice cold water had been dumped all over her.

Wherever she thought the conversation could be going, she'd not expected to hear Dwayne's name.

"_It_ is a monster. Dwayne? Please, please trust me when I tell you that the man it has shown you, the man you think you know...he isn't real. It's all an illusion. Dwayne is not a man, not a he. It is a monster and you need to protect yourself"

Star's eyes were wide and sincere and she had clasped her hands close to her stomach, imploring and serious but Elizabeth felt cold all over.

Dwayne was her everything. She was stunned into dumb disbelief at the words that had been suddenly thrown at her and so when she spoke, her voice was clipped but faint, "I have no idea what you're talking about"

"You don't know?" Star whispered, eyes wide and shocked.

Elizabeth said nothing, feeling oddly sick and detached

"Elizabeth...it's a vampire"

Star watched Elizabeth closely for any sign of a reaction but the young Emerson sat was still, rigid and cold as her voice.

"A vampire, Elizabeth! It's a vampire-"

"-_he_"

"What?"

"Not _it._ He"

Elizabeth felt like she was floating away from the conversation but that was a point the needed to be clarified. The thought of Dwayne being referred to as an it, as something less than human, like a lesser being was repulsive to her.

"You do know" Star whispered, her eyes wide and her voice heavy with despair, "oh you silly girl. How could you-"

"-stop. Just..._stop_"

Elizabeth shook her head and placed her hands on her knees, still feeling frozen, moving like she was a statue.

How did Star know?

_What _did Star know?

What the hell was going on?

"Oh Elizabeth" Star said, running her hands through her hair in open despair. She seemed frustrated when her hands met resistance, she was obviously used to having her hair down and pouring over her shoulders. She moved to sit uninvited on Elizabeth's bed, plopping down heavily on the mattress, "you know so little about the life you're running toward, please let me help you. Please listen to me, I'm begging you"

"I don't know what you think you know-"

"-I know everything"

Elizabeth's eyes narrowed somewhat.

There was no lie in Star's words.

"...then...maybe you should explain?"

"I'm trying to but..this is difficult for me. I'm ashamed, so ashamed of my darkness..." she shook her head, "it's hard for me. I want to do the right thing, I know I _am _doing the right thing by helping you but it's so difficult for me"

Elizabeth swallowed, speaking slowly "what...darkness?"

"My inner darkness"

At least Paul's nonsense was funny, "that's just a vague, poetic term and it explains nothing. What do you know? Why did you come here?"

She was finding it hard to keep her cool, to keep her facade of calm.

She actually felt like she was close to losing it.

"I know that Dwayne is a vampire. I know that you are involved with the pack. I know that...I know that you want to join them, Elizabeth" Star met her eyes, "that's why I came here"

"...how?"

Star gave a sad laugh as she shook her head, "'how'? You don't know..they didn't tell you?"

"Tell me what?"

"I was in their pack, Elizabeth. I was one of them"

Elizabeth took a shuddering breath, trying to still her racing thoughts. There was no way Star was one of them, there was no possible way she could have been in their pack. Dwayne would have told her, hell, Paul or Marko would have told her.

There was no way, absolutely no way.

They would have told her.

"I have no idea what you're talking about" she repeated, her voice clipped.

"You think I'm lying" Star said, smiling tightly, "you think they would have told you. You think that...you think that by denying everything, you're protecting them somehow? I'm just some interloper who found out their secret? Sorry but you're wrong. I know _everything_, Elizabeth. You're a mate, Dwayne is a vampire. David is the leader, they live in a cave-"

"-they would have told me" Elizabeth said, shaking her head.

"No" Star retorted, "they wouldn't have. They _never_ would have told you"

"...why not?" she didn't want to ask but Star was so serious, so sincere in her words that Elizabeth couldn't help herself. She wanted to leave, to shut the conversation down but Star was so, so sure of herself.

"Because they're monsters and they know that I know. Has it been romantic? Has Dwayne been sweet?"

Elizabeth said nothing.

"I know this must be hard for you" Star said, a small hint of sympathy in her voice, "I'm not here to hurt you but-"

"-you want to help me. I heard"

Star tried to smile, "Dwayne is not romantic, he is not sweet. The person you think you know doesn't exist. It's a lie"

Voice tight, Elizabeth asked once more, "_why_ wouldn't they tell me?"

"You feel loyal to him don't you-"

She felt loyal to Dwayne, to the pack and she was starting to feel sick, "-just answer the question"

Star nodded, "...because I know everything. That's why. They were thinking of what to do when you arrived, talking about kidnapping you. Killing your family, taking you. They stalked you, they watched you. There was no romance, no sweet words. He wanted you, so they wanted you and they were going to do whatever to get you"

Elizabeth felt sick, really, truly sick, "that's not true"

"It is"

"They would never..Dwayne would never-"

Kill her family? There was no way that could be true.

"-hurt your family?" Elizabeth sat still and Star shook her head, "they already did. They hurt Michael. They hurt him, then you fell for their tricks and so they hid him from you. They made you forget him, that way you would never think to ask. You would never find out the truth. I understand it now, I do. I was so confused, they said that _I_ had made you forget Michael but there is no way, absolutely no way...I would never, I _could_ never..."

Star met Elizabeth's eyes, "..I love him. I would never do anything to hurt him, to confuse him..to..to mess with him. They did...and then they tried to blame me"

"They didn't hurt my brother and I...I didn't...I didn't _forget _him" Elizabeth protested with a frown, feeling like she was trying to walk through water. It was difficult to think, to process everything that was being thrown at her.

She couldn't forget Michael, that was impossible but...she shifted minutely. She hadn't thought about him in a long, long time..had she? She frowned a little, trying to think, trying so hard to remember, trying to find reason in her confusion.

"They did. I saw him first and I knew, I knew in my heart that I loved him and he..well, he felt the same about me. He _feels_ the same about me" Star told her, her voice intent, "they saw him as their in, as a..an _organic_ way to meet you, to get you into their pack...they used me, they used him and when they realized they had you, they cut us, dumped us like trash-

"-wh-"

"-you know they gave him food and made him think he was eating maggots? They laughed, God they laughed. They loved it. They _played _with his head Elizabeth. They gave him wine and made him think it was blood-"

"_blood_?"

For a moment, it seemed as if Star couldn't meet her eyes.

"Star, they made him think he was drinking blood?"

"They made _me _think he was drinking blood" she clarified in a somewhat shifty way before meeting Elizabeth's eyes with her chin jutted outwards a little, "does that make it any less terrible?"

Elizabeth shook her head and ran her hands through her hair.

What was happening?

"Why are you telling me this?"

"Because I'm leaving. I've saved myself, I've saved Michael and I want to do the same for you"

"Thank you for...for trying to help but.." Elizabeth didn't know what to do or say.

Star seemed so honest but the idea of Dwayne doing anything like that, knowing how much it would hurt her?

It felt impossible.

She trusted him. She loved him.

She needed to see him, to talk with him.

She knew that whatever Star was saying would need to be addressed and she trusted that Dwayne would be truthful and honest with her. She knew it, she trusted that-

"-you're in too deep, aren't you?" Star said, sounding mildly horrified, "after everything I've told you...you're going to go back to it? To the pack? I can see it on your face..you don't believe me.."

"Star..."

"You had...oh my god, you didn't, did you? You..did you..did you have sex?"

Elizabeth said nothing, shocked that Star would even ask.

"You did! You were a virgin, weren't you? He took your virginity?" Star said, her voice full of sadness and horror, "Oh, Elizabeth...that's precious..that's your most precious thing and he took it from you? You let him take-"

"-he didn't _take_ anything" Elizabeth replied tightly, feeling heavy but lightheaded, "I _gave _it to him and it's just sex"

She kept her words hard, feeling anger start to bubble down in her stomach.

"Oh but it's so much more than that"

"I'm not defined by my body, it's just..it's just sex"

It wasn't. Not with Dwayne. It was more than just sex, it was like nothing she could ever imagine, it was indescribable...but she wasn't going to share that with Star.

"Elizabeth that made you his!"

"What?"

Elizabeth blinked, taken aback by the sudden passion in Star's voice. She didn't understand it. Besides, she was already his. She had given him her heart before she had given him her body.

"Elizabeth you're so ignorant, so young-"

Elizabeth cringed a little at that, shaking her head.

"-you don't know what you're doing. If you give a vampire your virginity, you give it everything! _That's_ why you're in so deep!"

Elizabeth inhaled a sigh, not trusting the girl's words this time, not trusting that she knew what she was talking about. She trusted that Dwayne would have told her if that was the case. She wasn't in deep because she had been a virgin, that was nonsense.

She loved the pack because she loved the boys. Paul's rambunctious wildness, Marko's self-assured power, Dwayne and his..well, everything about him. It had nothing to do with sex, nothing at all.

"Star, why did you come here?"

"...to help you. I told you that but we're going in circles!"

Elizabeth crossed her arms over her chest, "please just leave me alone. I don't want to talk about this, I don't..I don't want to engage with you about this, I don't-"

Suddenly, Star felt dangerous. Not like David...David was calculated and smart, he was dangerous because he was strong, intelligent. Star felt..she felt clumsy. Dangerously sloppy and Elizabeth suddenly found herself wishing the two had never met. It was hard to push the words she had said from her head and she didn't like the way she couldn't dismiss them.

"-but you have to!"

"Star..."

"I love your brother. We're going to go away but I can't in good conscience go knowing that you're-"

"-wait, what?"

Michael was going away, too?

"I feel terrible knowing that you're heading for the life I was smart enough to rej-"

"-about my brother?"

"...we're going away, Elizabeth"

Michael was going away?

"What are you talking about? No he isn't-"

"-yes. He is. _We_ are

"Michael wouldn't-what are you talking about? Where is he going? Why?" Elizabeth stood, sliding off from the desk, shaking her head as she spoke. There was no way Michael was just going to leave.

He had his family, his future. He couldn't..what would he do? Where would he go? How would he survive?

It was crazy.

"To start our life together"

"Star you're insane!"

The brunette beauty blinked, stung. Her eyes were filling with tears, "no I'm not. Don't say that. We're in love-"

"-you just met!"

"So did you and Dwayne!" Star all but spat, also standing, "and the life you're going towards with _him_ is far, far worse than-"

"-you don't know anything-"

"-I was one of them!" Star shouted.

Both girls stared at each other in stunned shock. Elizabeth was trying to process the barrage of information she had been drowned in and Star seemed silenced by her own admission.

"I am one of them. I am a half and I hate it. I hate myself, I hate my life, I hate my curse! The pack promised to free me, OK, Elizabeth? In exchange for you, I get my freedom but they lied. They lied to me, they lied to you and they'll do it again!"

Elizabeth sat down again, hard on the chair. It was lower than the desk and Star stood over her.

Michael was leaving? Star had been...she had been part of the pack? Elizabeth was...she was an _exchange_?

"I know what you're rushing towards because I did, too" Star said quietly, nostrils flaring a little as she clamped her mouth hard, staring at the door, "you're a silly little girl and I want to help you. I had a terrible life and I saw a solution, I saw my out...in vampires, I saw my solution but it's not a dream, it's a nightmare. There is no light, no happiness in the life of a vampire. You have everything, _everything _to live for. God, look at your room! Your family. You have everything and you're going to throw it away for...for what?"

Had David accepted Star? He wouldn't accept her, not yet but Star had been one of them? Why had nobody mentioned it...was she really so different to Star? She thought, uncomfortably, of David's long speech about not being her friend, not accepting her until she had taken the steps to become one of them and she felt a little wretched to think that David had accepted Star but not her...Star, not even a full vampire...

"They are not good people. I know. You _have_ to trust me"

Elizabeth shook her head.

Michael and Star were..they were together. And Dwayne..he'd not even thought to tell her about Star's history? She had been in the pack, accepted by them...did they know that Star was leaving with her brother? If she had been one of them then they must have..how could they not?

She suddenly felt horrible, thinking about Michael's few rough mornings during their earlier Santa Carla days. Was Dwayne responsible? Star? Was..she didn't want to jump to conclusions but puzzle pieces that didn't even fit were being rammed together in her head.

"I know what you're flinging yourself towards...I'm a half vampire and every day-"

"No..."

"I am, Elizabeth" Star insisted, her voice taking on a pained tone.

"It's light-"

"-it's such a dark day...I'm weak now but it's...it's easier for me to fight the part of me that is begging for sleep, begging for total darkness...it's hard for me..but I've seen what they are, what they do. It's pushed me to fight against it. I know better. I'm not like them...and neither are you, Elizabeth"

"No...they..Dwayne would have told me"

She knew he would have, he would have told her everything...but she felt uncomfortable, nervous and sick.

She was starting to doubt herself.

"He didn't. He wouldn't" Star said, her voice bitter, "they are liars. They thrive on pain and suffering and I'm sure it's all the more sweeter if it's _yours_..."

"...why?"

"You're the ultimate victim, Elizabeth" Star said, eyebrows furrowed, fist kneading into her thighs, "you fell in love with a vampire. You gave yourself to it, you're giving yourself to the pack..it's a game to them. _You're_ the game. Your seduction...then destruction. They're going to take your mortality, your humanity and twist it to what they want, to their sick idea of what a vampire is. I've seen it, I've seen how they crush people-"

Elizabeth remembered her fear as David's icy voice had entered her head..but that was over. That was a misunderstanding, wasn't it? Of course it was, it was in the past. They had a million chances to hurt her, if that's what they wanted.

Star was wrong, she was lying. She had to be.

"-no-" she interrupted, shutting down her own thoughts as well as trying to shut down Star who seemed to have found her confidence and her footing.

"-so many times...do you think you're the first girl?"

"What?" she blinked over at Star.

"How many girls do you think Dwayne has been with? Huh? How many of those do you think were virgins? How many of those do you think he said were special? How many of those do you think-"

"-stop it"

She was his mate. He was her mate.

They were meat to be together, she could feel it deep inside herself.

"I don't want to hurt you Elizabeth, I want to help you..please, please let me help you"

Elizabeth swallowed.

"Dwayne.." Star said the word as if it was a poison, "is not a good person. He is a monster. He is using you. It's a game to him. The pack betrayed me, Dwayne has already betrayed you. It's all a lie. They lie. It's a game"

Elizabeth shook her head.

"It is" Star approached Elizabeth and knelt down before her, moving to clutch her hands, "please, Elizabeth. I'll be gone in the next hour and I need to help you, I need to help you and I was hoping that you would help me-"

"-stop..stop talking"

She wasn't a game. She wasn't...Dwayne loved her..she loved him...

"...it's not a game..."

"Yes, it is"

"No.."

"You're not special. He's been with thousands of women-"

"-practice makes perfect" Elizabeth replied, her voice cold and clipped, despite the turmoil she felt swathed in. She was surprised at her retort but found that she couldn't stop herself. She was hurting, she was thinking thoughts she didn't want to, "and he's pretty damn perfect so if that's all you have to say about the situation-"

"-he's going to kill you!"

"-you can go, I don't see what else there is to talk about"

"They're going to use you and torture you and twist you so that you become like them! A cold blooded murdered who thrives on pain and suffering!"

Elizabeth shook her head again.

Marko had taken a long time to make his first kill, hadn't he? Why would she be different?

"You'll never know the real them, Elizabeth" Star murmured, "you think they've accepted you? You think _Dwayne_ has accepted you? What do you know about him? About them?"

Elizabeth moved to pull her hands back but Star squeezed them tighter.

She just couldn't believe that Star was a half vampire, that she had been part of their pack. She was stung that David had accepted Star but so far had been cold to her. He refused to be her friend. That hurt but above that, she couldn't believe they hadn't _told_ her. Dwayne hadn't told her that her older brother was involving himself with...she took a shuddering breath.

"You'll never know their histories, you'll never know about their lives, about the real them...they'll hide behind their masks, luring you to be with them..and when you're one of them, they'll show you how cruel they really are.."

Elizabeth took a breath, closing her eyes for a moment.

She knew their history. Dwayne had told her everything about his past, as had Paul. She'd seen snippets of Marko's though she knew it was dark so she never pushed but she knew..she _had_ been told...they had shown her.

What was...Star seemed to sincere, so honest but..was she lying?

Did she know as much as she claimed to?

Noting was adding up but Elizabeth couldn't stop the feeling of dread that was overcoming her.

"-Star, why did you come here? Why are you doing this?"

"I feel guilty that I involved Michael and-"

"-_why_?"

"What?"

"_Why_ do you feel guilty? Why do you care..why are you trying so hard to help me?"

Elizabeth stared at the girl, a very unpleasant feeling starting to take root in her stomach.

"Elizabeth, I just want us to help each other-"

"-Star-"

"-they are monsters! We can help each other-"

Elizabeth didn't taker her eyes off Star as Marko's words suddenly, thankfully, seemed to flash in her memory.

"...get out"

"Elizabeth-"

"This is my house just as much as it is Michael's..I want you out"

She wanted Star out, she wanted Star gone.

It was too much. She stood, shaking as she tore her hands away, before barking angrily and painfully clearly, "get out of my house! You're not welcome here!"

Closing her eyes against what seemed to be a burst of icy, strong and deafeningly loud wind, she jumped as her window banged open, the frame shaking as it was thrust upwards.

She opened her eyes as it died down as suddenly as it had started.

Star was gone.

* * *

**A/N: **Thank you so, so much for the reviews and very kind words! So, what happens next? Does Elizabeth trust the rambling, desperate and confused story that Star told her? Does she trust the pack and her mate without question? Does she have a choice? Who knows!?


	85. Chapter 86

Trembling, Elizabeth walked to the window as if she was in a trance.

She couldn't believe what had just happened. It was surreal, wild and completely out of the blue and that wasn't just the sudden disappearing act she had witnessed. She felt like Star had taken a pin to the balloon that was her life with the pack. So shattering, so oddly crushing but over as suddenly as it had begun.

It was disorienting.

Her room was empty, the house was still and silent.

It was as if the girl had never even been there.

If it wasn't for the way her hair was mussed, windblown and hanging uncomfortably over her face she could have maybe tried to deny everything, to say that she had fallen asleep and dreamt it all. She glanced at her bed, seeing the way her sheets had crumpled from where Star had sat down and she swallowed, still feeling the thudding, thumping and panicked beat of her heart.

The quietness of the house told her that all was well and usual but it was impossible to deny that it had happened.

She hadn't been dreaming. It was all real.

Shakily righting her hair, she touched the window frame.

It was rigid and set in its frame, unblemished.

She blinked, running her fingers over the chipped wood, then the cool glass.

How had...how had Star left? She had been uninvited and then..then there was an ice cold wind, whipping and stinging followed by nothing.

"Jesus.." Elizabeth whispered, taking a step back from the scene before her. The cloudy day remained unchanged, the window still firmly shut.

Her whole world had just been toppled upside down but everything outside of it was normal.

"...Jesus..." she whispered again.

She moved to her bed, neatening the sheets and smoothing her pillows as she tried to steady herself.

What the hell? What the hell had just happened?

"...oh my God.." she mumbled, holding back a sob as she stood, crouched and hunched over her bed.

Star was a vampire? She was one of the pack? She had been one of the pack? What was going on there? And then Michael, Michael...her poor brother he was? Jesus, where was he? Had the boys hurt him, really and truly? Had they hurt him, had they really done the things Star had said. If felt impossible, it felt like something that just couldn't be but...

"Oh my God..." she repeated, shaking her head as she took a shuddering breath, her knees collapsing.

Star's exit was the epitome of supernatural and proved there was no lie.

What else was true?

She couldn't fathom that what Star had said about Dwayne could be anything other than a lie.

It just couldn't be.

As she pressed her head into the soft, plush blankets that she had only just righted, she tried to steady her breathing.

Nothing that Star had said could be true, nothing at all because Dwayne...Dwayne would...

He would never.

He loved her, he was her mate.

He would never, ever think about kidnapping her.

There was no way, no possible way Dwayne or the pack would ever consider killing her family.

It was impossible, unfathomable.

Star had to be lying, she had to be.

"She _has_ to be..." Elizabeth whispered, curling her fingers into the blankets next to her head.

Dwayne would never betray her.

Blinking, Elizabeth pushed herself away from her bed with a frown.

Betray?

Where the hell had _that_ come from?

"Stop.." she whispered to herself, trying to clear her thoughts.

She had no idea why on earth that word had popped into her head, not once did she think that Dwayne had or could _betray_ her. It was such an odd thought, such an odd choice of words and she sat back on her heels, rubbing her hands over her face.

She just needed a clear head.

She needed to think, to think clearly and concisely.

This wasn't the time to panic, this wasn't the time to stress or loose her cool.

She had to be calm.

Calm.

Star...clearly Star knew some things. Star...something was going on there, something...

Something wasn't right.

What Star had said, the things she had said...there was no way it could be true, none of it could be true but..maybe...maybe there was a nugget of something, somewhere. Star knew what they were, she had said..fuck, hadn't she vanished upon being un-invited?

Elizabeth couldn't stop thinking about it.

Star wasn't lying about that.

She _was_ one of them.

What else had she been truthful about?

And what about Michael?

She hadn't seen him in ages, she hadn't...Jesus, she hadn't really thought of him in...she just didn't know.

What the hell? What was happening?

Had the boys made her stop thinking about her brother?

It didn't make any sense, why would they do that? They had no reason to, no possible reason. Unless, of course...Star wasn't lying about that, either. Maybe they _had_ hurt her brother and then made her forget him?

Why else would-

"-no" she said loudly, rising to her feet.

She felt like she was going crazy talking to herself but hearing her voice in the stillness of the room was good.

It helped her, it helped clear her racing and confused thoughts.

Star had said some terrible things and she was getting carried away. That's all it was. She was too in her own head. The boys would never hurt her, Dwayne would never hurt her.

That was that. It was final, that was all there was to it and right there and then, she knew what she had to do, she knew what needed to be done.

She needed to speak with Dwayne.

Dwayne and Marko.

She needed to ask questions, she had to find out where the line between true and false was drawn.

She needed to find out if what Star had said had any basis in truth, any at all.

Dwayne would tell her anything she wanted to know, he had to. She knew that she could count on Marko to be truthful and blunt with her because he had always been that way. He was kind to her but he didn't keep secrets, he didn't sugar coat. She needed to speak to them. She needed to think of what she wanted to say and then she needed to meet them.

Should she speak to them together? One at a time?

One at a time would be good, perhaps. Wasn't that was the police did? Detectives in the movies and TV shows? Separate suspects to find the truth? That was it, that was the key.

She needed to speak to them.

Marko first.

He was a conniving, horrible man but he had always shown her that side of himself and she knew that he would be honest again-

"..wha-" she blinked down at her bed, stunned by her own thoughts, "Jesus Christ" she whispered.

She loved Marko, she respected and cared for him.

Where had _that_ come from?

She looked around her room and took a breath.

Too much had happened, she was overwhelmed.

Star had invaded her personal space, she had bombarded her with information, she was shaken, stunned.

She was hurting.

She needed a clear space and a clear head.

Clarity.

Twitching her legs a little, clenching the muscles of her calves, she took another deep breath.

She just needed to leave her room.

Turning, she made her way downstairs without another thought.

She was going to go to the kitchen and fill a glass with cold water. She was going to sit down at the kitchen table and take a long, deep drink. She was going to stand up, return to the sink and re-fill the glass. She was then going to sit down at the table once more with a piece of paper and a pencil and write down her questions.

She was going to think clearly and calmly.

She was not going to succumb to panic. She wasn't going to react in the way she knew Star wanted her to. Whatever was going on, she was going to be in control of herself and her reactions.

No tears. No fear. No panic.

She was going to write down everything she needed to know and then, when night fell, she was going to speak with Dwayne.

She was going to get answers and she was _not_ going to loose her head.

That's exactly what the pack wanted her to do but she wasn't going to fall for their tricks.

As she entered the kitchen, she snatched up the memo pad and a pen that lived next to the phone in the hall.

Sliding into the seat, she looked down and nodded.

"OK...ok..."

Tapping the pen against the blank pad, she tried to think where to start.

"Why didn't you tell me Star is a vampire" she said to herself before shaking her head.

Did that matter? Was that a question she needed to ask?

It sounded like...well...it was hard to deny that Star sounded like she was a victim.

"..why did you let my brother involve himself with a vam..." she trailed off.

No. She didn't need to focus on Star, she wasn't the problem.

The pack was.

"Why did you hurt my brother" she murmured, unthinkingly doodling on the paper.

_That_ was a good place to start.

Why had they hurt Michael?

Why would they hurt him?

What possible reason could they have to have messed with his head, to have made her forget him?

"...did..." she said slowly with a frown.

What was wrong with her?

"Come on.." she whispered, shaking her head.

What the hell was wrong with her?

The question she should be asking was, did. Did, did, did. _Did_ they hurt hurt her brother?

She wanted to figure out the truth, didn't she? Why was she being so hostile?

"God, what is wrong with me?" she asked, dropping the pen.

She was thinking clearly, she was trying to think clearly but it just...God, it wasn't working.

She felt so confused.

Her thoughts were _clear_ but they were the wrong thoughts.

She knew that.

She needed the truth but she needed to keep her cool. It was like she couldn't stop jumping to the conclusion that everything Star had said was true and why, for the love of God, _why_ was she being so damning?

What she was thinking wasn't right, it wasn't her.

She knew what she wanted to think but it felt like she just couldn't do it.

"OK..OK..." she murmured, closing her eyes. Taking a breath and then taking one more, she leaned her head back, "..take a breather...you're fine...this is fine..."

She opened her eyes and blinked up at the ceiling.

It was still light out, well...as light as such a dark day could be.

The point was, she had a few hours until she could see Dwayne, until she could see the pack. She was on her own for now and she was going to have to help herself. She was going to have to sort herself out and calm herself down.

Nothing was wrong. Everything was fine. She'd just had a shock, a horrible and unpleasant shock.

She needed a breather.

More than anything, she needed a breather.

Perhaps now wasn't the time to try and figure out questions, perhaps all she needed was air?

"I'm fine" she repeated, trying to sound firm and confident.

She shook her head once and then looked down towards the pad of paper and pen she had abandoned and, as she gasped in shock, she pushed the chair away from the table, jumping to her feet.

There, scribbled on the page over and over and over again in her familiar writing was the word liar.

Liar.

Liar.

Liar.

Over and over and over again.

"What the hell?" she whispered to herself, staring down at the paper in horror.

Had she written that?

She didn't remember.

She just...she didn't remember writing it. Why would she write it?

"What the hell..." she repeated, heart beating.

She needed Dwayne, she needed help.

Something was wrong.

Something was really, really wrong.

Scrabbling to tear the defaced sheet of paper from the memo pad, she stuffed it into the pocket of her jeans and dashed to the front door.

It was clear that she couldn't stay in the house, not after everything that Star had said. The whole place felt like it was closing in on her and, as she tugged on the first sneaker of hers that she could find, she held back a whimper.

It felt like her mind was closing in on her, too.

Star had said the pack had messed with her memory of Michael..what else were they capable of?

Elizabeth stumbled as she tugged on another sneaker.

She had to leave. She couldn't stay in the house, not after she'd found out the truth. She needed to confront them.

She needed to confront the pack.

She needed to help her brother, to help Star...

"Ah-"

She cried out in pain when the front door hit her sneakered foot. She'd been so lost in her thoughts, so focused on thinking about all the ways in which she had been wronged that she hadn't even realized she'd tried to slam the door while still being stood on the threshold.

"What did they do to me?!" she whispered, stepping back and slamming the door shut with heavy finality.

She was going to them.

She was going to their cave, she was going to find them and confront them and not wait for them to make up some kind of story. That was probably something they would do. She needed to get there first, to surprise them into honesty.

She knew that it was the only way.

* * *

"Hey, all I'm saying is that if you wanna pick a genre, like a good genre? A solid, long lasting genre then you gotta go for action"

"No"

Sam scoffed, "look I'm gonna stop hating on your horror. This is competition aside OK, guys. Spiderman? Batman? These guys have been around forever and they're gonna stay around forever-"

"-not a chance"

Sammy rolled his eyes, looking at Alan for backup but the dark haired brother just shrugged, giving a little bit of a sheepish smile. He seemed to be more aware of his brother's craziness and it was almost an in joke between the two of them. Sammy knew that they were _both_ hopeless cases of crazy but sometimes it was nice to be able to look at Alan after Edgar said something totally off kilter and stupid and share a knowing smile.

Edgar was definitely the wildest of the two.

"Name _one_ horror comic icon" Sammy challenged, grinning as Edgar blinked stupidly.

He knew he had won.

"We getting lunch or what?" Edgar asked instead.

"You don't wanna just wait for dinner?" Alan queried, flicking through some of the dusty stock they had been looking through.

Sammy was beginning to wonder if he should get paid for all the hours he spent helping his two doofus friends in their shop but then he felt a little bad for the thought. The Frog Brothers never had any interaction with their parents, not that he had seen, anyway. The few times he had seen them, they were totally spaced out and it made him uncomfortable. He thought it was more than just a bit of pot, not that he was a drug king or anything. He knew that his odd friends probably didn't even get much money themselves and they slogged away in the comic shop. The situation did kind of suck balls for the brothers but Sammy had to admit it was fun to have a base to hang out in. The Frog Brother's shop and the huge apartment above it was a good place to chill, better than his house because it actually had a TV and a grand total of zero stuffed and long dead animals.

Plus, the shop was quieter than a graveyard. There were barely any customers around.

It was a wonder their drugged up parents could even afford the shop, really.

"Well, I'm hungry?"

It was a fair bit past lunch but still a way off until dinner, too.

"Well, there's food in the fridge if you wanna eat"

"Hardly..."

Sammy glanced up at the clock. He had seen the contents of the fridge upstairs and it made him feel a bit guilty for how stocked his own was. Grandpa had it bursting to the brim with everything, Lucy too. It would probably be better to just wait until dinner but Lucy had given him two tens the other day and he could feel them burning a hole in his pocket. He could pick up hot dogs or something, they were like a dollar each. He could swing them all a snack and still have cash left for his savings.

It was nice to have his Mom working, that was for sure and he felt like it was the right thing to do by his friends.

"I'll go get some dogs or something"

"With mustard?" Edgar asked immediately, grinning widely.

"Sure"

"Pickles?"

"'kay"

Sammy began tugging on his cardigan, popping the collar as he did. He hadn't wanted to get it all dusty and musty when looking through the considerable amount of stock that had yet to sell. He didn't think it ever would but if the guys wanted it in rotation, he was good to help out. He was hoping to stumble upon a miracle collectible, anyway.

"Can you make sure they get the balance of onions and pickles right? They always mess it up here"

"How does one do that?" Edgar sounded so serious about it and Sam had no idea what he even meant. How were they supposed to be balanced?

"Even layers of onions, even layers of pickles" both Frog Brothers intoned at the same time and Sammy snorted a laugh, wondering if he would ever hear a thanks.

"I'll see what I can do"

As he left the shop, he looked up at the gloomy sky.

He hated gloom.

Grandpa said there was going to be a storm soon and he hoped it would hurry up. He headed off into unusually subdued boardwalk, guessing the families must have been too weary of rain to make a day of it.

"He's OK. Do you think he's ever gonna be in our army?"

"He's good people" Alan agreed, looking up as the bell in front of the door tinkled, wondering if their friend had forgortten something.

"Yeah, but he's not one of us, is he?"

"Too pure to be a warrior" Alan nodded before shrugging, "but fun to hang with anyway"

As a girl made her way into the belly of the shop, Alan looked away, feeling embarrassed. It wasn't often that such a pretty girl came into their store and he didn't know how to conduct himself.

"Are you the Frog Brothers?" she didn't wait for them to answer, instead she just spoke a little breathlessly, without waiting for them to respond, "I was hoping you could help me?"

"Archie comics are at the side there" Edgar gruffed and the girl shook her head, "..you killed that dog, didn't you? You said it was-"

"-it was a werewolf" Alan replied, taken off guard as Edgar dropped the comic he had been looking at, "that's-there was a court order, you can't-"

"-please, I'm not here to joke about it" the girl stepped behind the counter, looking behind her nervously, "I have to leave in, I have-" she glanced at the clock, "-I have tickets but I need you to help me. Werewolves aren't real but I know something that is..."

* * *

Elizabeth looked at the sky, shoulder smarting a little from where she had bumped into a middle aged woman taking up way too much room and walking way too slowly. It was so frustrating, people just wandering the streets like turtles. She wondered what the time was, wondered for how long she had been walking. She was feeling a bit breathless, she had left her house and hadn't stopped but she found that she did't want to stop, to rest or take a breather.

She didn't know what fire had been lit under her but she was a woman on a mission.

She had to get to the cave, she had to find the pack before sunset, before they could leave, before they could put their heads together and make a plan.

She had to get to them before they could make up more lies.

She'd already passed the boardwalk, bypassing the attractions and booths.

She didn't want to go into the boardwalk, she didn't want to see it.

It just made her heart ache.

She had met Dwayne for the first time on the boardwalk. They had seen the concert, he had taken her home.

It was all a lie.

Her happy memory was a lie.

They were liars.

God, she was a fool.

* * *

"We don't tell Sammy" Edgar said lowly and seriously.

"No?"

Edgar shifted on his seat, frowning at the comic he had retrieved from the largely untouched displays in the main area of the store.

"You said yourself he's too pure to be a warrior..." Edgar said, sounding somewhat regretful, "he's our friend..he's _not_ our colleague. He's not our brother in arms"

Alan nodded nervously, "but we might need all the help we can get?"

"It's personal for him. He won't be able to help us...we're on our own. Maybe at the end when it's done we can let him in the loop. Hey, maybe we could get payment!"

"Edgar-"

"-truth. Justice! Alan, this is it! This is our mission. Truth, justice, the American way. It's what we fight for, it's what we're gonna fight for!"

Alan nodded, a small smile breaking out onto his face.

It was their mission.

It was finally happening.

"Keep it natural, Edgar. Don't let Sam know"

Edgar nodded, trying to smother his own excited smile.

* * *

Elizabeth grunted as her sneakered feet hit the floor of the cave.

She forgot how steep the drop was and it did little to quell her anger.

She hated the cave.

Stupid cave.

Who the hell lived in a cave, anyway?

She didn't know what the time was but it was dark out. She had no idea how long it had taken her to arrive. She'd gone from her house, down into town, past the boardwalk and then down into the beach, trudging until she'd come to the isolated, cold and oddly silent cliff that she knew the pack called home.

Night had fallen just before she approached the thickening of trees signaling the end of the sandy beach.

"_Lizzie_?! Girl! Hey, what you doing all the way out in our neck of the woods? Your man's not here, popped out at the crack of darkness but I think we're a good enough team without him, hey?"

Elizabeth froze, closing her eyes as Paul's happy go lucky voice met her ears.

"God, this is such a fuckin' treat! You came here!"

She couldn't stand to look at him, not in that moment.

He sounded to thrilled to see her and it made her feel itchy.

She was there, in _his_ cave but she wanted _him_ to leave. She had come to see him, to shout at him, to confront him and now, seeing his smile, hearing his happy voice...she found that she just wanted to punch that ever loving smile clean from his bright, handsome face.

It was a new, horrible feeling and she whimpered for a moment.

She opened her eyes.

He was standing tall but kind of swaggering as he walked towards her. Usual, typical Paul. He was smiling, his eyes bright and he looked so happy, so content and so _him_, that for a second it broke her up inside again. The sun had set only minutes before but here the exuberant blonde was, happy as a clam.

Just a perky blonde, ready to enjoy the night.

She loved Paul.

She knew she did. She loved Marko, too and knowing that they had hurt her brother, knowing what they had done, what they had all agreed to was tearing her apart.

She couldn't even begin to think about Dwayne.

She didn't know what she should do, where her loyalties should lie or even if she had any loyalties in this situation but more than that...she was angry.

God, she was so angry.

She closed her eyes once more, clenching her jaw.

She'd never felt anger like it. It was a thousand shades of messed up and Paul...Paul was oblivious to it all.

Did he even care about Michael? Did he even remember? Was her brother nothing to him? Was Star? Was she? How could they trade her?

That's what she was, wasn't she? An exchange? Nothing more, nothing less.

She was nothing to them.

"Space cadet? You OK?" Paul's voice was closer, though she hadn't heard any movement and she said nothing as he asked, "what's with the mis-matched sneakers?"

God, they were monsters, weren't they?

"Liz...you wanna open your eyes?"

She shook her head as she ground out, "I don't think I can even look at you right now"

She could imagine him opening his mouth, readying himself to ask something goofy, something silly but the cold, disgusted tone of her voice must have hit him pretty hard for she was met with silence.

Setting her jaw and turning her head to the right, she did open her eyes but kept them steadfastly on the darkened ground at his feet.

"Liz? What's going on?"

She clenched her jaw again and tried to count how many specks of dirt she could see mingling with the floor but it was too difficult.

"Elizabeth?"

He sounded cautious now and she hated that. She hated to hear Paul sounding cautious, it didn't suit him and _then _she hated that she was feeling that way. He was in the wrong, they were all in the wrong. She shouldn't care if he was hurt by her tone, they had hurt her brother. They had messed with him, they had fucked with him, they had made a deal with Star to get her into the pack, trading Star's captivity for her own freedom and it made her sick.

They made her sick.

Paul made her sick.

Marko made her sick.

Dwayne...she paused, taking a shaky breath.

"I'm leaving. This was a mistake" she said, her voice as cold as David's.

As she turned, Paul made a confused little grunt before murmuring, "hey-w..why do you smell like-"

And immediately, reacting with fury Elizabeth spun on her heel to face him, eyes open and wide "what?"

He watched her, much like one would watch a wild animal.

"What do I smell like?"

He frowned at her, some form of understanding forming on his face.

"_Who _do I smell like, Paul?"

"...Liz..."

"Don't" she said, taking a step towards him. For a second, the splittest of split seconds, she knew that he was gearing up to call for help and it enraged her, "don't call for backup, don't be such a coward. Tell me. _Who the fuck do I smell like!?"_

"You smell like Star"

Shaking her head, lips trembling, Elizabeth turned away, swiping at the tears of fury that had fallen from her eyes.

"You're all assholes. God, _you're_ such a fucking asshole"

"No, hey, Liz-LIZ!"

She had made a lurching step towards the entrance and she heard how he moved towards her in response. Reacting furiously, she spun to face him once more, ready to lash out at him if he tried to reach out for her.

"Stay the fuck away from me Paul-"

"-no, hey come on-"

"-I'm serious-"

"-talk to me-"

Sniffing, Elizabeth wiped at her eyes again seeing him stood before her, wild hair and wild clothes and a desperately concerned face.

"Talk to you?! Talk to you, you fucking asshole! I can't even_ look at you_! What am I? Am I a mate? Am I a-a-a fucking _exchange?-"_

_"-_wha_-"_

_"-_did I ever have a choice? Did Michael have a choice? You tortured him you-you-"

She shook her head, giving a sob before breaking off into an angry shout, "you're all fucking assholes. All of you! Get out of my way, this was a mistake.."

He wasn't in her way, she wasn't even facing the entrance anymore but she couldn't think.

She was so angry.

"No, hey-fuck, Liz, stop this-"

"-leave me alone"

"Talk to me. Please, obviously whatever she said has upset you-"

_"-fuck you!" _

"Elizabeth, please" he said, stopping in his tracks, "I'm out of my depth here girl-"

"-you're out of your depth?! What the fuck does that even mean you piece of-" she moved to side step around him but he matched her, his hands close to touching her.

She wasn't even facing the entrance, she didn't know where she was going but she was so angry, she couldn't think.

"-it means I'm not smart like David" he said, interrupting her acidic insult.

"You mean calculating"

"Fine, calculating"

"Sly"

"OK, sure. Calculating, sly. A fucking cunting sneak, whatever insult you want to throw, that's him-"

"Just...go away" she took a step forward, not even knowing where she was walking.

He lurched to the right, blocking her path once more and it was the first time Elizabeth had ever seen him look close to ungraceful, despite how casually he presented himself.

"-and I'm not balanced, like Marko, I'm not attuned or, like, comforting or whatever he is-"

"-he's also a-"

"-and I' m never gonna be able to comfort you like Dwayne can"

She froze upon her mate's name.

"-but I _swear_, I'm an open book. I told you that, you _know_ that-"

For a moment, Paul's words gave her pause.

A moment of calm, clarity washed over her.

Paul _was_ an open book. He was the most open person she had ever met. The most open, the most accepting.

If she could talk with him, talk _to_ him, she knew that everything would be alright. It would be OK. She just needed to breath, to be calm.

Perhaps she could have held onto that thought, perhaps her anger may have dissipated if it weren't for the interrupting voice.

"-what's with the shouting?"

It was Marko.

She watched with narrow eyes as he made his way into the main room of the cave, easily dusting some debris away from his shoulder.

Seeing him...something in her snapped.

"Fuck you!

Her eyes were welling again and she didn't know why. She didn't know why she was shouting, why she was so angry but then she did.

It was them.

They had hurt her, betrayed her.

They had...hadn't they?

She was sure, so sure that they had betrayed her...but she didn't know how.

All she had were her feelings.

"Wha-" for the first time, Marko seemed utterly perplexed.

"You lied to me!" Elizabeth shouted, her words sounding even louder in the still of the cave, "you hurt my brother. You made him think he was-you! Agh! You-you-you used my brother to try and get me! Dwayne had me, I love him but you were going to kill-"

"-Elizabeth, stop" Marko said, his voice hard, "why are you so angry? This is-"

Why was she so angry?

She didn't know.

"-I _am_ angry. Maybe!" Elizabeth paused, taking a breath. She wasn't sure what was happening, she was so confused. She was furious, she was absolutely incensed with rage but for a moment, for a fleeing second she didn't know why. Glancing at Marko, she took a shuddering breath, the anger overtaking her once more, "maybe you went too far this time. Maybe you were always going to far but I didn't see it? Maybe I'm just an idiot. I played right into your hands, didn't I?"

"You're being an idiot now" Paul told her, voice barely raised. He was staring at her like he was seeing her for the first time, "Jesus, Elizabeth-"

"-fuck you!" she yelled, feeling her eyes well and seemingly unable to stop the hateful words from spilling out of her mouth, "you're a monster! I should never have trusted you! Any of you!"

"Tell us what's happened" Marko commanded.

"As if you don't know! Do you think I'm stupid? Did you think you could-"

"-what did Star say?"

"You can't trust her, Lizzie-"

"-I can't trust you! Any of you!"

"Not even Dwayne?"

At those words, she turned to face Paul.

How dare he, how dare he even mention his name?

He was peering at her and she knew that he had _deliberately_ chosen to use that name. He was pushing her and prodding her and he _wanted_ her to hurt.

Dwayne had broken her heart and here Paul was, just reveling in it.

"You like this, don't you?" she hissed at him and this time she was the one looking as if she was seeing him for the first time, "you like seeing me in pain, you like to see me hurt-"

"-I think you've hit your head-"

"-you're just feeding off this, aren't you?"

"You need to calm down"

"You need to fuck off!" she shouted at Marko, still staring Paul down.

She could feel the way her body was trembling, the way her heart was pounding with the power of her anger.

"Sit down" Paul said, holding out his arm, "you're body's-"

"-what are you doing to me?!" she shouted, backing away.

"Nothing!" Paul retorted, barking a shout himself.

"You're exhausted" Marko said, also approaching her, "how did you get here?"

"Stay away from me" she commanded.

"No, you need to sit down"

"I need the truth!"

Her legs dipped for a second and Paul reached out to steady her.

Acting reflexively, she did lash out at him, trying to swat his hands away but fully intending to scratch and claw at his face, too.

He had lied to her, his friendship was a lie.

He was a lie. Everything about him.

"Wh-" Paul ducked, backing away from her swinging arms.

"Elizabeth!"

She ignored Marko's panicked rebuttal and launched herself forward, absolutely wanting to slap the blonde she had once confided in, trusted. She had told him about her first time, she had listened to his lies about his past. He was a manipulative monster, he was horrible, a terror, a disgusting excuse for a human...except he wasn't a human, was he?

"I hate you all!"

Paul jumped away from her, "if you hit me, you're going to hurt yourself-"

"-stop, Elizabeth-"

She could only scream in frustration, watching as Paul took himself out of her line of sight.

Had he gone to the entrance? Had he run away?

Coward!

She had come to confront them and they couldn't even defend themselves?

"This isn't you" Marko told her and she spun to face him.

"You're not you!" she replied, voice quivering, "the man you showed me is a lie, the man Paul showed me is a lie! At least David was honest, he showed his true colors from the start you fucking-fucki-fu.."

She didn't know what to say, what insults she could throw.

"See? This isn't you"

She wanted to hit Marko, too.

He had lied.

It was all of them.

It was Paul, Marko, David and...she paused, her wild eyes stopping on a familiar jacket.

It was so casually dumped on the back of the sofa that Elizabeth could see the scene clearly. A moment of still peace and clarity in her muddled, angry thoughts. Dwayne had left the cave, she didn't know when, it must have been immediately after the sun had set but on the way he had shed his jacket, dumping it without thought onto the nearest surface.

But he had lied to her, too.

He was..he had hurt her.

She wasn't the first girl, she wouldn't be the last, would she?

"He lied to me, too..." she whispered, her voice thick from shouting.

"...no..." Marko murmured and she jumped, brought back to her feelings or anger.

"Yes!"

"Oh shit..." there seemed to be a dawning realization in his voice, "Elizabeth, Elizabeth this _isn't_ you"

Vaguely, faintly she heard Paul's voice from high up but it felt odd. She dimly assumed that he was, in fact, standing at the mouth of the cave but it felt like she was sinking in deep, dark water.

So suddenly, she felt the weight of everything pushing down on her and suddenly, it hurt.

She was so angry, so filled with hate and rage like she'd never felt before but something about Dwayne's jacket had stilled her, giving her pause and a moment of clarity. She loved him. She loved him, she trusted him and she needed him but...God, why had he hurt her so much? Why had he destroyed her family and her trust, why had he done it? How could he have done it? How could he do it-

"It's a fucking lure!"

\- how could Dwayne do this to her? She felt like she was being crushed by the weight of his betrayal, her anger and her love for him. It hurt so bad, she didn't know what to do, what to think, what to say. All she could think about was the love she felt but the anger she felt was there, too, strong and powerful-

"-Elizabeth?" a loud snap resounded from in front of her face and she jerked, blinking rapidly.

Marko had snapped his fingers in front of her face and she stepped back from him in disgust, hating that he even had the audacity to address her. After everything he had done to her? After he had destroyed her family and her trust? Why had Marko done it? How could he have done it? How could he-

\- she backed into Paul and gave a cry of surprised rage, spinning on the spot to stare up him. She hated him! She had trusted him, she had opened her heart to him and he had betrayed her. How could he stand there, how could he just stand there like that? After everything he had done to her? After he had destroyed her family and her trust? Why had Paul done it? How could he have done it? How could he-

"Elizabeth?"

"I hate you all, how could you do betray me like this!?" she screamed as she choked on tears, balling her fists as she spun once more to look with hate filled eyes up at Marko.

She was so confused, for a moment she didn't understand where she was or what she was doing but then, once again, the anger came.

She hated him. She hated him! She hated him, she hated him, she hated him-

-the young blonde slapped her, hard and fast across the face.

The sound of his un-gloved hand meeting the pale and pallid flesh of her cheek rang through the cave as she stumbled back into Paul's waiting arms.

Her cheek hurt, it stung so bad but more than that...her head was clear.

Body completely limp, she burst into tears of confused relief.

"It's OK, you're OK.." Paul assured her as he lowered her heavy and boneless body to the ground, following to crouch himself. Marko followed too, kneeling before her and watching her intently as Paul continued, "you're OK, come on..s'OK..s'OK..."

"Elizabeth?"

Marko's cool hand reached out to touch her clammy and stinging cheek and she couldn't help the way her body was wracked with sobs and trembles.

What had happened to her?

With a clear head, clear thoughts and wide eyes, Elizabeth could only sob in relief and in confusion, "what happened to me?"

* * *

**A/N: **Poor Star, causing all kinds of problems in her quest for freedom!


	86. Chapter 87

Sniffing and blinking Elizabeth followed Marko's extended arm and sat down heavily on the couch.

She was so tired, she didn't even bother to try and be gentle with herself, her body felt heavy and she just wanted to be off her feet. Her muscles ached, her head was sore. She had rage walked all the way to the cave and she couldn't even remember the route she had taken. It was a blur of anger and feelings that she couldn't, that she _didn't_ want to remember or ever feel again.

To not be in control of herself? It was so...she couldn't even articulate it.

Paul had held her in his arms on the floor of the cave, repeating over and over that it was OK. It seemed that it was all he could muster, platitudes and murmurs. Marko had crouched before her, concerned and serious, watchful and tense but silent.

She couldn't really remember Paul helping her to her feet, she couldn't really recall the two of them comforting her but, as she took a shuddering breath, she was just so thankful that she was herself again.

She could feel the cushions sink under her weight a little and as she kicked off her sneakers and tucked her legs up, knees under her chin, she watched as Marko busied himself.

She took another small but shuddering breath.

The first - and last - time she had been in the cave, she had come completely under her own free will and left a quivering, tearful mess. This time, some unknown and unfamiliar force had all but compelled her to stomp her way down, rage building and bubbling until she had been freed from it by Marko...and was, once again, left a quivering, tearful mess.

She felt so exhausted, so drained.

Mentally, physically, emotionally.

She felt like she'd been awake for weeks.

"That's two for two huh, girl?" Paul said, his voice not quite as free and easy as she was used to. It was obvious he was trying but he looked awkward, uncomfortable and she started at his voice, wiping at the residual tears that still dampened her lashes.

She had to agree with him. Two for two indeed.

The sofa dipped as he sat down beside her, leaning back against the arm and tilting his body towards hers, "you want some? Help soften the blow?"

She looked at him in confusion before seeing that there was an old looking and half full bottle of amber liquid held loosely in his hand and he hastened, "I meant figuratively-"

"-shut up" Marko muttered, easily dragging a lightly flaming barrel close to the sofa.

She guessed the youthful looking blonde wasn't happy to have been the one to strike her but she was thankful. She would suffer a thousand slaps if it meant she never had to experience such a traumatic lack of control. Elizabeth felt the warmth of the flames immediately and she was grateful to him for the gesture, giving him a small, tentatively shaky but sincere smile when she spotted the thick, clean looking blanket that he had draped over his arm.

She had called them monsters yet here they both were, kind and caring.

"Sorry, really wasn't tryin' to joke. I'm a fucking mess right now" Paul said, taking a swig from the bottle before holding it out to Elizabeth, "that was so fucked up"

"No, thank you.." she said, shaking her head, "I don't want alcohol or drugs...I just want a clear head..."

She _needed_ a clear head.

There was so much she had to work through.

"Understandable, after all of that" Marko nodded, offering her the blanket. She took it from him, unfolding it as Paul used his free hand to help her along.

"You comin' in?"

"What?" she blinked over at him, seeing the way his arm was extended over the back of the sofa and then she nodded.

She felt ashamed and disgusted with herself, her cheek was feeling kind of heavy from the slap and she knew that she didn't look good. Once again, she was in the cave and she was at her worst. The fact that Marko and Paul were still caring for her, still being nice to her just made her feel utterly wretched.

She'd said the worst things to them...but yet, they may have done terrible things to her brother.

She felt horrible.

Drained, confused, powerless.

She wanted to grill them, to put everything that Star had said to right...but she was just so drained.

She wanted answers but she wanted comfort, too.

It was new feeling of conflict but she gave in to her more base need.

Comfort.

She hadn't been in control of herself and it was such an invasive feeling. She doubted an embrace would make her feel better, but she was willing to try.

Taking a shuddering breath, promising herself that she wasn't going to cry, she scooted over a little and curled her body against Paul's, her back leaning against his side and the blanket covering her lap. As her legs stretched outwards on the free space beside her, Marko sat down on an old but sturdy crate that was clearly used as a coffee table. He carelessly brushed aside some candles, all of them melted down to varying degrees, along with some scattered magazines and trinkets.

As if looking for ways to occupy himself, he reached forward and tugged the blanket down a little, covering her legs and feet completely.

She was warm, sheltered, surrounded by friends but still so lost.

She felt Paul's arm drop down past her shoulder and when he didn't make a joke about her boobs being safe, she shook her head.

She hated to think about what they could have done, she hated to think about what Star had told her but on top of that, she hated that she had spoken to them like she had done.

She'd totally lost all control of herself.

"I'm so, _so_ sorry"

"Hey-"

"-s'OK-"

"-I'm so, so sorry. I didn't mean-I don't know why...I'm sorry, so so sorry for what I said, I don't know where it all came from.." she looked at Marko helplessly, "I couldn't control it, it was like..it was like I was myself but I couldn't control the way I felt..but what I felt wasn't even really what I felt, not really..."

Paul's thumb rubbed her shoulder, a gesture of comfort and understanding and while her lip quivered, she didn't cry.

She didn't deserve their kindness, not after the things she had screamed at them. She had no idea she could be so hateful.

Then again, she had no idea they could hurt her brother.

Maybe _they_ didn't deserve her kindness right now?

She just didn't know.

"It wasn't you" Marko assured her lowly and she wondered if he had any idea, any inkling of the turmoil she was currently entangled with.

"But it _was_ me" she protested weakly, hating herself.

She'd been the one to stamp and scream and yell and shout and wish the worst things upon them. She'd been the one to all but fly towards the cave, rage building and bubbling the entire way, wishing pain and suffering upon the people who had betrayed her...but they had never betrayed her...had they?

It was as if Star's words had settled into her head and grown, spiraled out of all proportion.

"I'm so confused" she whispered.

"What did Star say to you, Elizabeth" Paul inquired quietly, softly.

Where could she even begin?

"She said so much..."

"Was she angry? Upset?"

Elizabeth blinked, thinking. This time Paul sounded serious and she slumped against him a little.

Shrugging, Elizabeth said, "she was nervous, maybe at the start..and then as the conversation progressed..as we talked, yeah..yeah, I think she was angry with me. She was definitely upset.."

"Why?"

"I think..because I wasn't, I wasn't agreeing with her. I think...I think she expected me..I think she wanted me..to react right away-"

"-to reject us?"

She nodded at Marko's interruption. Yes, she thought that's what it was. It felt like Star had expected her to be disgusted and hurt by her words, to understand that the boys were monsters and that immediately cutting herself off from them was the only thing to do. Elizabeth had wanted to be reasonable, to think and work everything out but in the end, that hadn't happened.

"Yes. I think that's what she wanted...but at the end she sort of...she said that we could help each other.."

"How?"

"I don't know" she admitted, "I was upset, too. I kicked her out, I made her leave. I told her she wasn't welcome and then there was this..this crazy burst of wind. It was so, so cold. Icy...I heard the window slam even though it was already shut and then suddenly it was still and quiet and she was gone..."

She felt Paul nod, felt the way his thumb had stilled against her shoulder.

"Please tell me what's happening? What happened to me?"

There was just so much to address.

"I need to know why...why did I go off the rails like that?"

"It really wasn't you. It was Star. She's...she is complex" Marko said, speaking slowly and carefully, "she has power but she can't control it. She doesn't know she has it, she denies that she has it. Her lure is powerful, Liz. Very, very powerful but not..it's not clean, it's not good. You didn't do what she wanted and I think..."

"You're not wrong, bro. It's pretty clear..."

"What?" she asked, not understanding what Marko and Paul clearly did.

"She has a lot of power but she denies it. If she denies it, she can't take ownership over it..she can't control it. She wanted you to reject us, to hate us and so unintentionally, she planted a seed of anger and doubt in your head and it spiraled. She wanted you to react a certain way so her lure made sure it happened"

"She's way more dangerous than I ever thought. This is fucked, dude..."

Ignoring Paul's comment, she asked in a murmur, looking at the fire dancing licking the air, dancing in the drum. "...why do you think it was unintentional?"

"Because she knows what we would do to her if she tried to hurt you or influence you in any way" Paul stated instead of Marko, his voice low but matter of fact, "I'm fuckin' stunned that you even met her, girl"

Elizabeth thought she heard the promise of revenge in his voice.

"...she said it was you guys"

"What?"

Elizabeth took a breath.

She was tired, she was weak. She felt empty but she needed to know.

"She said that you were the ones who were using lures me on me but that you blamed her. She said she would never..that she could never.."

"Elizabeth, we have no reason to use our lures when it comes to you. You understand that, right?"

"You hurt my brother" she said quietly, still staring at the fire.

Silence filled the cave for a moment and Elizabeth knew that if they actually needed to breath, she would have heard two deep and serous sighs. She wondered if they were talking mentally, talking to each other without her being able to listen and as the silence dragged on, she found that she didn't want to look away from the fire.

"You did, didn't you?"

"Elizabeth-"

"-no" she said, still staring hard into the fire, keeping her voice firm, weak though it was, "I...I'm sorry. I'm not..before, that wasn't me. I'm not going to shout, I'm not going to loose it but...but I just want the facts right now. I need them. I don't..." she took a breath and met Marko's eyes, seeing them flicker away from Paul, "...I don't care what the facts are, I just want them"

It wasn't true, not entirely. Not at all. She did care about the facts but she knew that she needed them. Good or bad, she needed to know.

For the first time since Star had paid her a visit, she felt sure in herself.

She needed to know what was true and only from there could she begin to piece everything back together.

"Were you going to kill my family and take me?"

"_What_?"

"No"

Paul's incredulous reaction, Marko's flat out rejection. It didn't feel insincere...but then again, neither did Star.

"Then why would she say that?"

"I mean...I joked about it but I fuckin' joke about a lot of things. She doesn't have anything on us, so she latched on to one or two fuckin' jokes and-"

"-you _joked _about killing my family?"

"...Liz..."

She took a breath. Paul joking wasn't a stretch. Paul joking about something so foul wasn't a stretch. But Paul joking about killing her family was horrible.

"You came to Santa Carla and it all but killed Dwayne. Having a mate, needing the mate? It was unfamiliar and I think it was scary for him, Elizabeth. That was hard for us as a pack. Dwayne is the second in command, you may think that David is the strength of the pack but he isn't. He's the leader but..think of Dwayne as the commander, OK?"

"S'all Dwayne, he's our strength, girl"

"So seeing him dealing with this, navigating the intricacies of having a mate? Seeing him feeling frightened? It was hard. We wanted you to come to the pack, we wanted him to meet you, to-"

"-have me?"

"Yes"

She wanted to be affronted by the answer, she wanted to be indignant, angry that they were treating her like property but she knew that it wasn't like that. She wasn't going to fake anger. She was going to be balanced.

She looked at Marko and he carried on, "it wasn't easy to think of a natural way for you two to meet"

"Not like we walk the same paths, you feel? We would never just meet organically, come on, chica..."

Elizabeth nodded, she understood that. She would never have just found Dwayne; they were right, the two walked completely different paths. They were different people, they lived different lives. Paul was right about that, it was true.

"It got tense. It was hard for everyone, especially Dwayne"

"I made jokes about killin' an then just snatchin' you up 'cause that's the easiest way and it's the..well, it's the vampire way.." she tensed for a minute and Paul carried on, "..and it was a _joke_ because we knew Dwayne would never go for it. He would't do _anythin_' that would hurt you and hurtin' your family would hurt you. You get it?"

"...you joked about kidnapping me and killing my family because..because it was the easiest and most natural solution to your Elizabeth problem?-"

"-but Dwayne had changed and wouldn't be _able_ to do it to you, yeah. It was like, I was just..I was addressin' the situation and addressin' how havin' a mate had changed things for him but I was just keepin' it light. Goofin' off. No harm, I swear"

"That's not light"

"It was never serious and if I knew we'd be havin' this conversation right now, I'd have kept my mouth shut"

"It was not something we considered, Elizabeth. That's the point. Star lied-"

"-it wasn't a lie though. You said it..."

"Elizabeth, she intentionally misled you"

"You did talk about it though"

"As a joke"

"Look, we can prove it, girl. You wanna know for sure, let us prove it"

"What?"

"If you don't-" Marko seemed to pause for a moment and consider his words and when he continued, he started, "if you want proof that we are telling the truth. If that would help you, we can show you"

"...how?"

"We share our memories with you"

"You can do that?"

Marko nodded.

"Does it hurt?"

"No"

"Would it..I don't ever want to feel like that again"

She had lost all sense of herself in a cloud of rage that wasn't hers. She didn't want anyone messing with her head but realizing that they would be willing to actually share their memories with her? It did comfort her. They clearly felt like they had nothing to hide.

"How does it work?" she asked, trying not to distract herself.

"Dunno" Paul said "same as how we can talk to each other without usin' our mouths. We just..show you. We do it"

"So I would see it? In my head?"

"Yes. If you were sleeping, it would be like a vivid, clear dream. If you're awake, it's like...recalling your own memory"

Elizabeth nodded, "you never intended to hurt my family?"

"Never"

"Kidnap me?"

"No"

"Girl, Dwayne wouldn't do that to you. Even back then. He didn't _know_ you but he knew you were his mate..I get that Star has said some shit to you but come on..use your-"

"-don't" Elizabeth snapped, tensing, "tell me to use my brain, Paul. You have no idea what happened this afternoon" she almost pushed her body away from his but not being able to look at him was actually keeping her calm, "I'm hurt and I'm upset. I'm in control of myself now but I am not OK. In no way am I OK. I had no control over myself. It was a horrible feeling. I'm trying to figure out the truth, I'm trying to forget how _invasive_ it was not being in control of my emotions and I'm trying to salvage our friendship so for fuck's sake. Do _not _patronize me right now"

"Sorry"

"It's fine" she said tersely.

She could understand that Paul thought Star was lying completely but she didn't know what was the truth, not yet.

"Just...I understand that Star must have said some shit to you but.." he trailed off and Elizabeth knew.

Star had lied about them planning to hurt her family. Paul was assuming that Star had lied about everything. She was comforted by Paul's confidence and she trusted that they were telling the truth. The offer of actually showing her was strong testament to that...but there was so much more to talk about.

So much more had been said.

She understood that Paul couldn't believe she would doubt Dwayne but there was so much to go through.

"Look, let's not get hung up on this one point" Marko suggested, "what else did she say? Let's correct some mistakes"

"Yeah. Sorry, I'm sorry. About the joke, I'm...that wasn't OK. I'm not being dismissive now, I just...OK..what do you want to know?" Paul asked her, his thumb resting still against her shoulder.

"I want to know everything about Michael"

"Aw fuck. Girl, I gotta be honest I'm...I'm not so comfortable doin' this without Dwayne"

The difference in his voice was immediate and suddenly she knew that things were going to become more serious.

She had a feeling that this was where she found if Star was being truthful.

"I want to know everything about Michael" she repeated, looking at Marko.

She would have addressed Paul, too if her body wasn't angled awkwardly against his. Again, she thought she should move. Being cuddled up next to him had been nice at first, comforting but she was starting to feel like he didn't appreciate how serious the situation was.

"Alright. What did Star-"

"-no, I want to hear everything from _you_"

She didn't want to give them time to think, to make a pack decision or whatever it was they did. She didn't want them to go off what Star had said either, she wanted to hear their story.

She wanted the complete and honest truth, told in a complete and honest way.

Marko began speaking immediately, his voice cool and calm and she was glad he could see how serious she was.

"We haven't seen your brother in a long time. When you first came to Santa Carla, we sought you out as a pack. We were curious, we needed to see you. You're a mate, you were the first. It was hard for us to stay away because we were so curious. It was even harder for Dwayne to stay away. Star was sort of with us then and when she saw Michael, she fell in love with him"

"Don't know if it's real love or if she's wishin' or what but she fell for him real fuckin' hard and he fell pretty hard for her, too"

Elizabeth filed that information away in her head. She remembered it. Now that she was thinking clearly, now that she was consciously aware of her brother...she could remember it.

Michael _had _fallen pretty damn hard.

"She offered to use Michael as a means to introduce you to the pack"

Silence fell again and Elizabeth nodded, "why would she do that?"

"Because she wanted out, chica. Star wanted out and we wanted you in. Guess it was a no brainer for her"

"And you guys, too?"

"Yes" Marko said simply.

How could they ever, ever think about an exchange?

She would enter the pack and Star would leave and...get her brother?

It was sick.

People weren't prizes.

"Anyway, we didn't dislike the dude but he's not one of us. He isn't meant to be one of us and we don't mix with people, you dig? We have our pack, we have hookups, we have our kills. I got a regular drug dude but him aside we don't mix, girl. It's not us, it's not normal for us and Mikey is so unlike us..we didn't _dislike_ him but we didn't like hangin' with him so much" Paul gave her shoulder a brief squeeze. She wasn't comforted by the gesture, "I'm not proud to tell you this 'cause I don't wanna hurt you but we played a few pranks on him, we encouraged his foray into the life of a rebel-"

Elizabeth felt a tear drop and she clenched her jaw. She was _not _going to cry, "-you're not..'not proud' because of what you did to him?"

Paul only felt bad because of her reaction? He didn't care about Michael's feelings?

Marko had assured her that they had dark sides and now she knew. She had assured Dwayne that she loved him no matter what, that she would accept him no matter what and, as she nodded into the fire, she realized that this was a turning point for her. If she really was going to accept them, this was something she needed to come to terms with.

They were dark. They did do bad things and they liked it.

"I'm sad that it's hurt you" Paul affirmed quietly and Elizabeth pursed her lips, swallowing thickly, "tell me the truth"

"I don't have any feelings about your brother but I really do hate that it cuts you up. I could lie and say I wanna apologize to him but..."

"..yeah. That would be a lie" she said, nodding before glancing at Marko, "go on"

"It was just a game to us. We were just letting off steam, goofing around. We played some mind games-"

Interrupting him, remembering Star's words, Elizabeth asked, "what mind games?"

"Sounds pretty juvenile but we just made him think that rice was filled with maggots, noodles were worms. We did it the once and even then it was to get a rise out of Star more than anything else"

They made him think he was eating maggots?

Star hadn't lied.

Poor Michael, he must have been so hurt.

"Wh..was he OK?"

"Yeah, kind of a champ about it all" Paul conceded, "I don't-I'm sorry 'cause I know you care about him but he took it well. Was upset for a bit but then he kinda bucked himself up. Strapped on his balls"

Elizabeth nodded again. So far, that part of their story matched with Star's and she was glad that Michael hadn't cried, hadn't fled. It sounded like he'd been strong enough to deal with the boys. She hated that Star had told the truth but she trusted that if any discrepancies in the story did come up, it would be the boys who were being honest.

She didn't know if her trust was misplaced but it just felt right and then she herself felt horrible.

She was hearing it first hard, hearing the things they had done to her older brother but still...she found that she trusted them.

She hated herself.

"What happened after that?"

"Well, _you _did. You were kinda with us after that" Paul told her, "we didn't need him so we stopped seein' him. Star, too. She spent all her time with him-"

"-he was coming home in the early hours" Elizabeth told them, wondering yet again if she should push her body away from Paul's, "he was sleeping late into the day, he was dressing like..." like a poor imitation of the boys, "..like you..he had his ear pierced-"

"-not us"

She looked at Marko and he nodded, confirming Paul's denial.

"We had nothing to do with him after a point"

"So why was he doing all of that?"

"Trying to impress Star? Assuming, because of us, that that was her aesthetic or something? He was spending all his time with her...at first it was kinda fun, corrupting-" Paul paused, "-sorry...he was so green, it was fun to see him drink but we stayed away from him. We didn't need him, there was no reason for us to interact with him. I swear, we backed off. We had you...we didn't need them..I know that doesn't sound nice and I'm sorry but..."

"I haven't seen him in the longest time" Elizabeth whispered, "why not? Did you make me forget him? Tell me the truth"

"Of course not. Why would we?"

"Because you didn't want me finding out what you had done"

Marko shook his head, "Elizabeth, I know that this is difficult for you because he's your brother but in the grand scheme of things, we didn't hurt him-"

She opened her mouth to protest and Marko hastened, "-I know what we did wasn't nice but we caused him no physical pain, no lasting damage. He wouldn't even remember the maggots. We don't feel proud telling you what we did but we would never try to erase him from your memory to prevent you from knowing. Ask us anything, we'll tell you"

"You didn't make me forget him?"

"Never"

"..what happened next?"

"What do you mean?"

"You didn't need him, you backed off. And then?"

"...well, that's it?" Paul said and her body moved with his shrug.

"Dwayne told us about a fight that you, Sam and Michael had and I went to speak with him, to tell him to sort his act out. That was the last time I saw him"

"Or Star" Paul added.

"What do you mean?"

"She got herself a motel. Looks like Michael stayed with her, too and I guess the lure she denies having started to have an effect"

"She said that Michael was leaving town"

"Looks like they both are. Apparently your brother has a job lined up"

"How could I not know any of this?"

"Star wanted Michael to herself, she must have known that you and Sam were giving him a hard time and she couldn't have that. She used the lure of hers, unintentionally, I'm sure, but she used it. Your brother dropped it, too, right?"

"Huh?"

"All his complaints about Mikey?" Paul clarified and Elizabeth nodded, "_she_ made you forget"

"She said it was you guys"

"Not us, we have - had - no reason to do that to you"

Elizabeth didn't doubt them. She trusted that they were telling the truth.

Everything else aside, they didn't consider what they had done to her brother to be that big of a deal. Disgusting though it was, it wasn't something they felt they needed to hide. It just wasn't a big deal to them.

Again, she felt wretched that she trusted them.

She bit her lip and took a breath.

"It wasn't..I didn't forget Michael. I know that that's the easiest word to use, but it wasn't like that. Not exactly. He's my brother, I could never _forget _him..."

"What was it like?"

"..weird" she admitted, "like...like he just...like he wasn't in my conscious thought..like...like, I didn't _forget _him but that I just wasn't thinking about him..he wasn't...he wasn't on my radar at all. I didn't forget him he just..he kind of didn't exist? It's hard to describe, difficult to explain..."

"And now?"

"Clear head" she murmured, "as soon as I saw her, it was like...business as usual with Michael. I was remembering and talking and thinking...I can't believe you did those things to him..."

She frowned.

He must have been terrified. Eating maggots? Not knowing what was going on?

Had they laughed at his expense?

As the fire popped, Elizabeth curled under the blanket a little, letting it cover her chest and tucking her arms under it, "..you said you don't know if it's real"

"What? Their feelings?"

She nodded, knowing that she was kind of jumping around. She couldn't help it, her thoughts were so jumbled and confused.

"Well, Star's are real" Marko said, "she believes they are, anyway"

"But you don't know if my brother's are?"

"We can't be sure"

"What do you think?"

"...I think that Michael was definitely attracted to Star, he was into her from the beginning. There's no doubt about that. Would he drop out and start a job to be with her without the effects of a lure? That's up for debate"

"No way" Elizabeth said, shaking her head. There was noting _to_ debate. That wasn't Michael, he was family oriented, kind, smart. He would never drop out of school, he would never leave home. He didn't have money. He wasn't a stupid guy, "that's not him"

As the two men said nothing, Elizabeth pushed herself away from Paul, "that's it? You're...we realize my brother is under some spell and you have nothing to say?"

"It'll be over in a few months, Elizabeth" Marko said, his voice serious, "the effects of the lure - if there is one - will be gone. Michael will have enough time to find out his true feelings-"

"-_in a few months_?!-"

"-and make his own, completely independent decisions"

"It's gonna be OK" Paul said, "he's got a few months to make it with Star and then when it's over, he-"

"-he misses out on school, Paul. His family. His life! This is his life we're talking about"

"-he can rejoin. Girl, I swear this is Santa Carla. Kids drop out, enroll, drop out, re-enroll all the fuckin' time"

"But we're talking about my brother's life, here. He's not some _kid_. He's not in control of himself. This isn't OK, in no way is this OK"

"What do you want us to do?"

She looked at Paul. Such a simple question and she blinked, "I-I want you to make it right. I want you to-to..." she waved her hand and Paul nodded, "you want us to break the lure?"

"Yes!"

"It's not that easy"

"You slapped me and I was fine" Elizabeth told Marko, shaking her head, "why would it be any different for Michael?"

"Girl.."

"No!" she looked at Paul, "I'm sorry but no. He's my brother and he's not himself, you and Star got him into this, you can damn well get him out of it"

She wasn't shouting, she wasn't hysterical but she was firm and for a fleeting moment, she was proud of how she was handling herself. There was so much that she wanted to say, so much that she wanted to find out but she was looking out of Michael first and foremost.

He needed her.

He was on his own with Star, there was nobody fighting his corner.

"Elizabeth, Star's lure wasn't a good one. I told you, she won't admit that she's doing it. She doesn't have control over it. It's a sloppy lure, that's why you were so hysterical. When you're under the effects of a real lure, you don't know it. Everything feels natural, it feels fine. If I wanted to make you angry, if I wanted to make you hate us..." Marko shook his head, "it would be a completely different experience. If I wanted you to forget Michael, you wouldn't have a brother. Period. What Star does, what's she's doing? It's influencing, nothing more"

"...you said she has a lure"

"She does and it's powerful but it's like you said. You said forget but you really meant you just didn't consciously think. Lure is just the easier term here"

"OK, but I definitely wasn't myself"

"You weren't. But it's not a real lure" Paul insisted.

"But I wasn't myself"

"If it was a lure, you wouldn't know" Marko told her, "you _never_ know. Nothing feels amiss, nothing is noticeably off, everything feels fine. All you feel is hungry, then you eat something and you even forget _that_ feeling. Star didn't use a real lure on you, alright?"

"Fine. OK, fine. She's sloppy, but all it took was a slap-"

"-Liz, it's a shitty lure. An influence...like...it's not good. Star came to see you and she didn't even say his name, right? Just seeing her by association, you remembered him. Lure - _influence_ \- broken. Shit, if we had mentioned his name you earlier you probably would have remembered there and then..we probably could've avoided all of this...look, we're tellin' you a real lure is nothing like that. You would have no idea. All we needed to do was clear your head, a slap was all it took. Jesus, people have been slappin' hysterical women for centuries"

"So slap Michael"

"Mikey's been-"

"-stop calling him that, would you?-"

"-with her" Paul held up his hands in apology, taking a swig from his drink. Marko continued for him, "Michael has been with her, literally with her twenty four seven. He's probably in deeper. If he is, that is. Whatever the case, it would take more than a slap"

"Punch him then"

"Elizabeth, you're forgetting that he does like Star. There was a base, real emotion there at the start. He was attracted to her, he was very much into her. It's different with him"

"...but that's been twisted now. We don't know that he isn't desperately unhappy deep down, we don't know that he doesn't want out, that he doesn't want to go home, to be with his family"

"Yeah, but we don't know that is isn't happy, either. Liz, he could be lovin' life with Star"

"But it's not real!"

Both men nodded and Elizabeth balled her fist into the blanket. They agreed that it might not be real! It was so frustrating, "so go and break the influence he's under. Find him and find out! If he's happy, he's happy. If he isn't, then he comes home"

"We will"

"Go! Do it now, don't just sit there. You-"

"-it's not that simple, girl"

"He's my brother. It_ is _that simple"

"Elizabeth, please give us some time. A few months, that's all we're asking for"

"That's all you're asking for?" she repeated, frowning at Marko, "he's my brother. You hurt him, you played games with him..." she looked at Paul, "hearing you and David in my head? It was...it was so terrifying. I've never felt fear like that before..not having control just then? I-it was gross...and you did it to Michael, too but you made him...God, you made him think he was eating maggots? _Maggots_? Now he's giving his life to a girl and it may not even be what he wants to do?"

"Liz..." Paul trailed off and she shook her head sadly. She could feel the fight leave her. Biting her lip, she bitterly told them to, "say it..I know what you want to say, so just...do it. Say it. It's what you do, right? You guys are brutal and dark and mean and you enjoy that side of yourself..."

She rubbed her hands over her face.

The fire popped again and Elizabeth shook her head.

She hated Star.

In that moment, she truly hated the girl but was that fair?

Were the pack blameless?

Of course not.

She'd never felt more conflicted in her life.

She had been loving her time with the pack, loving her time with Dwayne. She had listened to their assurances that they were dark creatures, assured them that she wasn't that nice, that she would accept and love them no matter and and now...now she was being forced to confront everything.

They were dark. They played with people, they fucked with people and they liked doing it.

It was literally fun and games for them and the worse thing about it was that Marko had said it wasn't that bad. In the grand scheme of things, it wasn't that bad...they had messed with her brother's head but they hadn't physically hurt him, nor caused any lasting damage.

She knew that they were capable of so much more.

Star had forced her to see the truth. The truth she had accepted but not really considered.

They were vampires.

They were dark.

No matter how fun and care free they lived, no matter how good they were to her..."you thrive on it, don't you? Suffering...?"

"We did tell you" Paul murmured and she looked up from behind her hands.

She wanted to cry.

She'd been patient, strong and firm but now she just wanted to cry.

She loved them all so much, she loved Dwayne with every fiber of her being.

"What can we do for you?"

Elizabeth shook her head, feeling helpless.

She wasn't angry, not any more.

She was just sad.

Trying to think back to Michael rather than the things the boys did, she took a breath.

"Tell me..." she shrugged, shaking her head, "tell me why..why does Star hate you all so much? Why does she want me to hate you?"

She saw how Paul and Marko glanced at each other, "just tell me the truth, please"

She hated the weak sound of defeat in her voice.

"We didn't have a good relationship with her. We tried, in the beginning"

"I tried real fuckin' hard"

"But Star didn't like our life style. She wasn't prepared to live like a vampire. She wasn't prepared to be one"

"She didn't want to hurt people, you mean? She couldn't do the things you love to do?"

Marko winced for a second before shaking his head, "we never tried to force her to do what we do. If she didn't want to kill painfully, she didn't have to. I explained this to you, Elizabeth and I wasn't lying. We all have our own styles and we respect them. I didn't make a kill for a long time, David is usually very cut and dry when he hunts...we never tried to make Star like _us_. We just tried to make her embrace what she is"

Elizabeth felt a little guilty for her comment.

They were being open and honest, after all. She didn't like what she was hearing but they weren't misleading her. Even though she was hurt and sad, she knew it wasn't good or fair of her to make comments like that.

"I'm sorry"

"S'OK" Paul said, not looking at her, "but the thing was, she didn't wanna feed at all. She didn't wanna be a vampire. Not makin' a kill is one thing, takin' no blood at all is somethin' else entirely"

"She was miserable. She refused to feed, she wouldn't even accept the blood that we gave her. She wanted out but it's not easy. When you're half, you're half _in_. Out doesn't factor into it"

"Then why did you turn her?"

"What?"

Elizabeth blinked, sitting back a little at as both men spoke at the same time.

Marko looked mildly disgusted, Paul downright affronted.

"I..I just? If she didn't want to be a vampire then why did you make her one...? Why did you do that to her? It's so cruel"

"You think we turned her?"

"Well...I.." she fumbled.

"Liz, _seriously_? You think we would force someone who didn't want to be one of us...to be one of us? Jesus, you know our stories. David and Dwayne found each other, Dwayne found Marko-" Elizabeth hadn't known that, "-they all found me, we found you. There's a...we're drawn to each other, that's what makes our pack. We're fated to be together. You think we would just grab whoever? Turn them for a laugh? Don't you get it? Don't you get _us_?"

Paul sounded so disgusted.

"It's just...she said that she..she said that she was one of you and...you said...it's...she _was_ in your pack..."

"Right" Paul nodded, "no...no, you're good. Spot on. We're total monsters, so it makes sense. We've been real terrible to you, real cruel so I bet this is all slottin' into place for you now. All that pain we've caused you? The horrible ways we've tortured you recently? That's just what we do. Yeah. Nah, you hit the nail right on the head. Regular fuckin' Sherlock-"

"-no, wait-"

"-you cracked it. We found a girl on the beach and we scooped her up for a laugh and then we turned her into a half just for the shit of it"

"Paul.." Elizabeth said, hurt.

She hadn't meant that, it's just...they admitted she was in the pack, Star said she was one of them. What else was she supposed to think? Paul had been wonderful to her, Marko and Dwayne, too. She hated his sarcasm, she hated that he sounded so hurt.

"You know what? I'm gonna go out for a smoke" he said, lifting himself off the sofa, "don't wanna blow tobacco in your face. Fuck, maybe I do. Monster, right?"

"Paul-" she said again, shaking her head but the blonde was already at the bottom of the entrance, "-good luck, bro"

And with that, he was gone.

He hadn't even bothered to address her, just Marko.

She wanted to cry all over again.

She wasn't wrong, she wasn't _in_ the wrong. She didn't mean to upset Paul, she hadn't wanted that but...she covered her face with her hands.

She just felt wretched and again, she found herself hating Star, feeling guilty for doing so.

"...Paul tried hard to make Star happy" Marko said, turning his eyes away from the high entrance to the cave.

She took a breath and looked up, meeting his eyes. He wasn't smiling, he wasn't trying to comfort her but he wasn't being harsh, either.

He was just stating facts, "..David found her on the beach one night. She was alone, clearly in a bad spot. She was a half vampire when he found her. She asked him for help and he took her in. Vampires aren't welcome in Santa Carla, Elizabeth. This is our territory. Star should have been killed. David put it to a vote and it was two against two. Paul and David voted to let her join us, to give her a chance"

"..you and Dwayne..."

"We voted to kill but we supported their decision. We welcomed her to the pack but it was clear she was miserable. It had nothing to do with us; she hated what she was. There is no coming back from that. Dwayne and I quickly realized that she would never become one of us and so we kept our distance. We knew she could be dangerous but Paul...he tried. He spent hours with her. Whole nights. He did everything to try and make her happy, to help her feed. He lifted blood from a hospital storage room..David was furious, it was a bold move but Paul was adamant he did the right thing. Star threw it to the ground when he gave it to her.."

Elizabeth felt horrible.

"...it took Paul a while but Star began to resent him, too and by that point it was her versus the pack. He'd given up. He tried hard for her but he has a limit. She hated us because of what we were. We love being vampires, she hated being half. Not exactly a match made in heaven"

"Is Paul.."

"He's gone" Marko shrugged but he wasn't meeting her eyes anymore, "don't worry. He'll be fine, he's just sensitive about it. He won't admit it but it hurts him that Star can't see all the good he tried to do for her. I imagine he's insulted that you can't see it, either. He know's he's not an angel but he does have some good points. He doesn't go all out to help very often and he's hurt you would assume that we turned Star. He's never forced a woman to do anything, not once during his whole existence"

"I'm sorry" she whispered.

"You didn't know"

"I just...she said and you said that she was part of the pack and I just thought...I didn't think, I just assumed..."

"That we turned her?"

Elizabeth nodded.

"Despite everything you know about how we came to be a pack?"

She said nothing, feeling ashamed of herself.

"We were all drawn together. You, too. It's almost sacred, Elizabeth. Our pack? It's our family, we were all fated to be together"

Elizabeth understood what he didn't say. They were fated to be a pack, to be together and she knew it...but still assumed they would drag an unwilling stranger to be one of them.

That's why Paul was hurt.

"I'm sorry.."

"You shouldn't have assumed" Marko said, meeting her eyes finally, "...but I understand why you did"

She knew that in that moment, she certainly didn't deserve his reaction. He would have been well within his rights to grill her and chastise her but he seemed to understand that she was feeling wretched, that she saw her mistake.

And to think she had called them monsters...

"Why did she do it, Marko?" she asked weakly, unable to meet his eyes.

Why would Star actively chose to be a vampire, to make the steps if she didn't want to? If she couldn't do it?

"She had a hard life. I didn't care to find out the details but from living with her, I can tell you that it was bad, filled with the worst kinds of abuse. She ran away from her home, she ended up here with nothing. Santa Carla's a magnet for people like her. She was vulnerable, she was at the lowest point she could reach and she saw a chance. She was given a chance. The promise of a fresh start by someone who was as lonely as she was. No pain, no suffering. She was promised family, eternal happiness..."

"But it was a lie?"

Star had been promised happiness but it wasn't real?

She had been tricked into immortality.

"Packs are formed naturally, Elizabeth. Like I said, they're designed, they're fated to become a pack..."

He paused for a moment and she knew he was emphasizing what she should have already understood.

He gave her a rueful glanced as he continued, "Lone vampires? A vampire without a pack? Nothing good is going on, there is something fundamentally wrong with a vampire who isn't part of one. You can't just pluck people together and form a pack, it doesn't work but that's what the vampire was doing. Trying to force a family, force a pack. Star fell for it and like her mortal life, it seems her immortal life went bad fast, too"

For a moment, she felt a flash of pity for Star.

It was fleeting but undeniable.

The girl had envied her life, her room, her family. She hated what had happened, she hated that Star had told her the truth in such a devastating way and she didn't believe her intentions were all the innocent but still.

For a moment, she understood Star's actions.

"None of you..."

"We didn't turn Star, no"

There was a hardness in Marko's voice and she nodded, hastening to ask, "do you know who did?"

"Yes"

"...a lone vampire?"

Marko nodded.

"Why did you..you said that you and Dwayne knew she could be dangerous? What did you mean?" she asked, feeling ashamed that she had hurt Paul, that Marko was close to losing his patience, too.

She knew that it wasn't even about Star or the things she had said. She knew Marko was also frustrated if not hurt that she didn't seem to understand the special nature of the pack.

Not everything Star had said was true. The boys didn't mess with her memories of Michael, Star did. Elizabeth had been stupid to assume that they had turned her, to forget that everyone was drawn to each other.

"Half vampires who refuse to feed are dangerous. There are no two ways about it and we saw that she had no intention to turn"

"Why are they dangerous?"

"There's only so long that a half can fight the urge to feed. Eventually, the urge wins out and it's guaranteed to be very unpleasant when it does. There would be a lot of damage control"

"Marko, she's around my brother" Elizabeth said, eyebrows furrowing, "please-"

"-he'll be fine. Star is stronger than she gives herself credit for but she won't be a danger at all in a few months. I swear, Elizabeth. Your brother will be fine"

She nodded, swallowing.

"Why a few months, Marko?"

"The only way to give a half vampire mortality is to kill the vampire that turned it"

Elizabeth frowned, listening to his words.

"The vampire that turned Star is challenging, established though new. It's not going to be easy. We need time, we're going to-"

"-stop"

Marko frowned at her but silenced himself right away.

"I don't..I think I don't want to know"

"Why?"

She wasn't one of them. She wasn't in the pack, she didn't have any strengths. Star had manipulated her easily and it turned out that she was just a half vampire who didn't even have a real lure, "I'm not one of you, Marko" she said quietly, "I'm not..I'm not an asset. Tonight has been terrible, I was terrible-"

"-because Star-"

"-got into my head. Exactly. I know that...it's best if I don't know..."

"Are you sure?"

She thought it was better, safer if she wasn't in the loop.

This time, she wanted to be left out.

"Thank you for telling me the truth. Thank you for..." she felt a lone tear drop down her cheek, "..thank you for being clear with me. I trust you. I trust all of you"

"I'm sorry about your brother, Elizabeth. If we had known you, we would never have done it but-"

"-it's who you are. It's your nature"

He nodded and she did, too.

She was going to have to come to terms with a lot of things.

"You'll stay away from my family?"

"Of course"

"...Marko..."

"Yes?"

"Star really hates you all"

"I know"

"Do you think..is it repairable?"

"At this stage, the feeling is more than mutual. I can't guarantee she'll live much longer"

So that was a hard no, "oh...but...you can't just kill her.."

"Why?"

The tone of his voice told her that that was exactly what was going to happen.

"Because then what happens to Michael?"

"We'll make her disappear"

"...he would look for her though, wouldn't he?"

Marko clenched his jaw for a second and she realized just how much he wanted her dead.

"Then she doesn't die now"

"But you'll never be friends?"

He shook his head, "of course not. Why would you even ask that question?"

"...just...what if Michael does choose to stay with her? At the end of the day, when it's all finished, when it's all said and done..when she's not a half.."

"At the very least, she will make a wonderful trophy wife..though I doubt she'll live long as a mortal"

"But...she knows what you are" Elizabeth shook her head, "she hates you, she wants me to hate you and Michael wouldn't just...forget it if she disappeared..."

Marko shook his head, "then we make him forget"

She looked at the floor, "I don't want Michael to be influenced or anything anymore..."

Marko opened his mouth but then seemed to think better of it.

As he stayed silent, Elizabeth took a breath, "but..if she stays with Michael, she's going to be with my family..."

"And she will do anything to make them like her. If you don't want us to kill her, then you have to accept that she may well become an Emerson one day. Besides, she thinks she loves Michael. She sees a future and happiness with him. She will do everything she can to make him happy, she'll do whatever to be accepted into your family"

"No, Marko. You don't understand..."

"You're right. I don't know where this is going...just tell me"

"She'll do whatever she can to stop me joining you, won't she?"

He stared at her, "you still-"

"-I love Dwayne" she cut him off, shaking her head, feeling the material of his jacket on her back.

She had tried not to think about it, she had wanted to be clear cut and balanced but it was inescapable.

She loved him.

She felt guilty, so, so guilty. They had a monstrous side but she was still going to join them. She felt like the worst person in the world, like a terrible human. They had hurt her brother but still, she was going to stay with them.

It was hard for her to think about, "nothing will ever change how I feel about him"

"OK" Marko said simply, seemingly understanding how fraught she was.

He sat up from the makeshift coffee table and sat beside Elizabeth, "let's take a breather for now. We'll cross that bridge when we come to it, Elizabeth"

She nodded. That sounded like a mighty good idea.

"Elizabeth, being one of us won't change who you are-"

"-Elizabeth?"

Both Elizabeth and Marko looked to the entrance of the cave. Marko seemed surprised, he must have been so focused and invested in their conversation that he didn't sense neither Dwayne nor David approaching.

As both men jumped to the floor, Dwayne asked, his voice serious and worried, "what happened? What's going on?"

He was staring at her and she looked away, hating the concern on his face.

Hating that she knew what he had done.

Her poor brother.

She loved him but it still hurt.

"Star paid Elizabeth a visit" Marko supplied, rising to his feet.

"Tell us everything" David commanded straight away and Elizabeth looked at him. She couldn't help it, his voice was so commanding.

It still hurt to know that he had accepted Star but wouldn't do the same for her. She didn't want to meet his eyes and so she looked down at the floor, shaking her head.

She was tired.

She was drained.

She didn't want to talk about it anymore.

She could feel Marko staring down at her and she was glad that he didn't make a move to fill the silence.

She didn't want to hear it again, either.

It was enough, she was done for the night.

She had learned that Marko had the skill to show everyone what happened with his mind tricks, so he could do just that.

She was finished.

"Elizabeth, what happened? What's going on?" Dwayne asked, looking between her and Marko. He crouched down before her, obviously looking for answers but in that moment all she could do was murmur, "please take me home, Dwayne"

She knew that Marko would fill David in but all she wanted was to leave it behind her for a moment.


	87. Chapter 88

Elizabeth took a sharp breath as the steaming hot water touched her skin. Her arms trembled a little as she held herself up in a semi crouch, letting the water cover her feet, calves and part of her thighs. As her skin adjusted, she thought she heard a pause in the movement outside and, as she carefully and slowly lowered herself into the bath, she thought of Dwayne. He was out there, he was with her. He had taken her home, held her tight in his arms and asked nothing of her. She could hear him puttering around and she knew that she could hear him only because he wanted her to. He wanted her to know that he was there, that he was doing all the little tasks she should have done; putting the memo pad and pen back in their rightful place, tucking the chair back into the table, putting her sneakers in their usual spot.

Simple actions, easy tasks but ones that she simply didn't have the energy for.

His actions, the fact that he helped her without even speaking a word told her everything she needed to know. He would always be there for her, no matter what. Through thick and thin, he was hers.

She took a breath and tried not to think of Michael, of the things she had learned from both Star and the boys.

As the almost painfully hot water covered her body, she grimaced for a moment as she tried to settle herself. The bath wasn't scalding but it was hot, hot enough to sting her more than just a little. She knew that she would be leaving the bath with red skin, looking like a lobster or the victim of a very vigorous scrubbing but in that moment, it was fine.

The heat was cleansing and reviving.

Cleansing was good, reviving was good.

She took a deep breath and laid back, feeling the hair at the base of her neck dampen despite the high bun she had scooped the majority of it up in.

Breathing, she splashed some water over her face, too.

She felt both mentally and physically horrible but that was apt because the whole night had been horrible.

God, the whole day.

Not only had she found out that her brother had been attacked and all but bullied by the man and the pack she loved but she had found out that he was involved with a woman who could be described as unstable at best. Her brother's life had been upended and she was completely unaware, completely ignorant to it all. She was in her world, her happy and blissful world with Dwayne. Star was a victim, a half vampire who wanted nothing more than to be mortal yet denied the help and support of the pack. They had made a deal, agreed to trade Elizabeth for her brother and Dwayne hadn't thought to mention it.

Was her brother _that_ insignificant to him? Did he care so little? Did he simply not think? Not see the severity of it all?

She didn't know...and she found that beneath it all, beneath the surprise and the hurt and the fear...she didn't care about the details.

She had her answer, she knew the truth, she knew that she loved him...but she didn't know how to proceed.

It was an intense feeling of shock, upset and guilt.

Marko had asked for time and she had acquiesced but could she?

Really?

Was she just going to leave it? To wait a few months until the pack acted on a plan she had not wanted to know about? It felt like she was betraying her brother and-

"-shit" she whispered, shaking her head.

She hated that word.

In her anger, that word had been rotating around and around in her head...except it wasn't her head, it wasn't her anger, it wasn't her word.

It had been a violating experience.

Painful, jarring...both because of Star and the things she had learned about the pack and yet here she was.

She was going to forgive.

She knew it, there was nothing else for her to do.

She loved Dwayne. She needed him.

The guilt was crushing but even worse than _that _was knowing that she had hurt her friends. When she was herself, when her head was clear and she was safe, protected and getting answers, unpleasant though they were...she had hurt Marko, really hurt Paul.

She could excuse the insults and threats, the screams she had thrown because it wasn't her that had uttered them. Even after the barrage of hurtful words she had screamed, the attempted slaps and fury, the boys still protected her and looked after her because they knew, just as well as she did, that it wasn't her.

They said they were monsters and she really believed that they were but there was no way there wasn't good in them, too.

That's what made her feeling of guilt even more palpable. Knowing she had played a part in Michael's horror but knowing she was going to chose the ones that had hurt him, hating that she in turn had hurt them. She hadn't wanted that, she hadn't wanted to upset Paul...but she didn't deserve to be upset in the first place, nor did her brother.

So many secrets.

It was a horrible, conflicting feeling.

She was upset with the pack but she was upset with herself, too.

She felt like she had been let down but that she had let everyone down, too.

A tap on the bathroom door broke her from her thoughts and she frowned, craning her neck backwards, "...come in?"

What else could she say to such a formal request for entry?

She didn't like that he had knocked.

He was always welcome in her home, wherever she was. He had seen her without clothes more times than she cared to try and count, he had bathed with her...the knock just felt weird. He knew she was just in the bath, that she wasn't using to toilet or doing anything she would be embarrassed to share with him.

She watched as Dwayne stepped inside the steamy room, closing the door behind him.

Mostly submerged in the hot water as she was, the small draft from the briefly open door felt even colder than usual and when she spotted the clean clothes he was holding in his hand, she was grateful. She wouldn't have to dry off in the relative warmth of the bathroom and then emerge into the cold and drafty house, scuttle up to her room and change.

He had thought of her comfort and yet again, that just made her feel worse.

There was no denying there was good in him, in them all.

"Thank you" she whispered, not knowing what else she should say to him.

He nodded and she watched as he put the folded clothes on top of the stack of towels and took a seat on the closed lid of the toilet, silent and tense.

He looked so awkward and uncomfortable and it was so difficult for her to reconcile the two images. Dwayne as a monster, as a brutal man who enjoyed taunting and playing with people...one of those people being her own brother...versus the Dwayne she knew, the silent, strong and stoic man who could be so vulnerable, too.

The man that loved her, the man that cared for her.

The man that she loved.

"I...I trusted Marko before...when he told me about the um...the nature of the pack" she whispered, feeling foul but needing to break the silence between them, "I just...I love you..more than anything, I do and-"

"-and now you _know_ the truth about it?"

She nodded.

What else was there to say? He was right, of course. Now she really did know the truth.

Vampire laws, territories, enjoying torment, hurting her own brother, the need for blood that could crush a half.

She didn't know what to say and so she murmured, "..he's my _brother_, Dwayne.."

"If I could go back-"

"-you wouldn't do it?"

He nodded.

It seemed that was all he could do.

His face was hard and set but there was something in his eyes, too. A desperate sadness, a fear that she could tell he was trying to hide.

"I know but..you wouldn't do it because of me..not because of him, not because what you did wasn't nice.."

Nice was an understatement but she wasn't trying to fight. She wasn't trying to argue, she just wanted to talk it through. She was tired, she was aching. She felt guilty, torn. It had been a long night and there was no point in laboring the point. It was the same with Paul. He was sorry for what he'd done only because it had hurt her.

Dwayne nodded silently and she found that he wasn't looking at her.

He was staring, his jaw hard, at the silent faucet near her feet.

She wondered if he would have been able to hide the pain in his eyes if he was speaking with someone else. Could she see it so clearly because he was her mate?

She thought so.

"I feel really horrible about this, Dwayne.." she whispered and when he said nothing, she carried on, "Star..that was so.._so_ sudden. It felt like my world..my everything with you was just imploding but I was...I was going to be reasonable, you know? I wasn't going to..to lose it, to panic. I didn't want it to be like that night..I was upset but I was going to be strong about it but in the end..Star took that away from me. It was so violating..."

His eyes flashed to her, so filled with pain and she closed her own, continuing.

She had to speak.

She had to share her thoughts, she had to get it all off her chest.

"From the start Marko was like..'hey, we're brutal you kinda got to get on board with this' and I was fine with it because I love you. I do, with all my heart there is..there is no doubt that I love you, that we're meant to be together and I _knew_ that I would accept you no matter what. If you had a dark side, a brutal side, a monstrous side...I would accept it..but..Michael is my _brother-"_

_"_Elizabeth-"

"-and he's in a bad spot right now and that's because of you guys and also because of me. You wanted me, Star wanted out and-"

"-please-"

"-no wait, please...I need to..I need to say this.." she looked at him and this time there was no hiding the look of pain and almost panic on his face, "I hate that we're in this bathroom _again_, having a conversation like this _again_ and I _hate_ that you hurt my brother. It...it breaks my heart. Michael was..he's been..he's an amazing man, he really is. I can't tell you how good he's always been to me, all the things he's done for me..and he's been sucked into something that's just..God, it's so fucked up-"

The look in Dwayne's eyes was unbearable and Elizabeth's voice broke when she said, "-and I feel so guilty that I'm choosing you"

"What?"

His voice was hard and thick and all she could do was nod.

"Even knowing what happened to Michael, knowing that I _should_ put him above everything...I can't. It's you, it's always you and I feel guilty because I _don't_ feel guilty. Not at all, you're my everything..even knowing what I know and-"

"-I thought-"

"-don't, don't say it" she interrupted, shaking her head.

She could only guess as to where he thought the conversation was going and it added another layer of guilt to her already frazzled feelings. The hurt on his face said it all and she shook her head again, "don't ever even _think_ that...I love you, OK? Everything else aside, no matter what. I love you.."

He nodded, his jaw twitching. She had never seen him look so torn, his eyes were like a stormy sea, his eyebrows furrowed.

He made no move to speak and she wondered if he _could_ speak.

"..are you OK?" she asked him meekly and he turned his head to the side.

"I thought..."

"Dwayne" she shook her head, heart beating.

She hadn't intended to make it sound like she was vocalizing a Dear John letter. She would never leave him, she could never leave him. She had spoken her thoughts honestly and openly, speaking them as they came to her head. She thought she was being careful and thoughtful but apparently not.

He kept his face away from her, saying nothing.

It was as if he was hiding himself from her and, alarmed, she made to stand up. As the soft chill of the room met her skin and she moved to step out of the bath, he almost shouted at her.

His reaction was an immediate and worried bark of, "don't!"

"But-" she began, confused and he looked at her with hard concern splashed over his face, "-it's cold, sit down. Don't get sick because of me"

"But you're upset?" she protested, taken aback and shocked by his reaction.

She had always thought of him as strong and stoic and completely unflappable. Even hearing the story of his past, remembering the way he had looked after her when she found out what he was. Those times it was clear that he was hurting but he was strong, too.

Strong and indomitable and completely in control but now?

He was none of those things.

He looked torn, he looked upset, he looked worried.

Everything he was feeling was there, clear on his face.

It was unsettling to see and she forgot about her own feelings, her own turmoil.

In that moment, seeing him visibly cut up took the wind clean from her sails and it was all she could think about.

"Dwayne?"

"Sit down" he commanded and she did as she was told, the hot water warming her once again.

There was no room for argument in his voice.

He stood, fluid and graceful and came to sit on the tiled floor, facing her. She knew that he had only moved to her in an effort to make sure she remained in the water and she watched him with furrowed brows.

He was tall, still, despite her being in the raised tub.

"You look so...Dwayne, please pass me a towel. This is-I didn't..I want to get out, I want to help you-"

"-help me? I don't deserve you're help, Elizabeth. After everything you've learned tonight-"

"-I still love you and want to see you be not upset? Yes, of course" she interrupted, hearing the disbelief in his voice. She had never once thought that he would be so affected by what had happened, "please pass me a towel"

"I thought you were going to leave"

"Dwayne" she whispered, shaking her head, "I was-"

She fell silent when he held up his hand, a deeper frown cutting into his features, "-your grandfather is here"

"_What_? No, he's at his girlfriend's house-"

But there no was nothing else to say.

There was a loud thudding from the stairs and she stared in concern at Dwayne.

Grandpa was supposed to be with the Widow, he wasn't supposed to come home.

She couldn't imagine a worse interruption, nor a worse time to interrupt.

The fact that he had made it through the front door and towards the stairs before Dwayne noticed his presence told her that her mate wasn't his usual self.

She loved her Grandfather but she'd never wanted him to disappear more than now.

"Lizzie? That you?"

"Yeah. Uh, yeah I'm in here" she called out, trying to keep her voice neutral and usual.

"Little late for a bath, eh kid?"

"It's cold tonight" she replied, raising her voice a little to be sure he could hear, "I couldn't sleep...the wind picked up, too"

It hadn't, not really but her lie was so lame, she wasn't sure he would fall for it. She just wanted to pad it out a little.

"You want an extra blanket? Attic isn't so well insulated, huh?"

"I'll be fine, thank you. Um, aren't you supposed to be with The Widow?"

She glanced at Dwayne and found that he was still sat rigidly and silent.

She was worried about him.

"Yeah yeah, I'm just popping back. Forgot something 'sall. Came to pick it up"

"What did you forget?" she asked, not wanting to engage in conversation but kind of morbidly curious.

Her eyes flickered back to Dwayne.

The old man was right, it was kind of late. What on earth could he have forgotten that he needed to pick up so badly? It was about time for people to be heading to bed, yet here he was, having driven all the way home to pick something up?

"Never you mind that" the old man said, his voice further away.

She heard the door to his room open and she looked to Dwayne in confusion.

Her mate simply shook his head and asked lowly, "he's your Grandpa, right?"

"Yeah" she whispered, "what did he forget?"

"He's got a girlfriend?"

Elizabeth nodded, noting that Dwayne's tone was still flat.

Grandpa's interruption hadn't given him pause from his feelings.

She heard the old man's room shut and she thought she could hear the rustle of a bag, but she wasn't positive.

"You sure about that blanket, kid? There're tons in the closet, I can pick one out for you?"

"I'm fine, thank you. The bath's doing its job"

"Hot water bottle?"

"I'm OK"

"Alrighty. Well, the storm should hit tomorrow, things'll warm up again"

"I hope so" she glanced at Dwayne, "be safe, Grandpa"

"Always am" he replied through the door.

True to his word, he had left as quickly as he arrived.

Popping in, indeed.

"Did he leave?"

Dwayne nodded.

That was such a surreal interruption, she blinked and shook her head.

"What did he pick up? Do you know?"

"It's late at night and he raced home to pick something up" he told her, face and voice flat.

"Yeah, I know that. What?"

"He raced home, late at night to pick something up and bring to his girlfriend's house"

"But what?"

Dwayne shook his head, "I don't think you want to know"

She paused for a second before revulsion dawned over her face, "ew? Is it something sexy?"

Dwayne nodded.

"Ew!"

She froze in the tub and pressed her hands into her face.

Could the day get any worse?

"I want this day to end already"

Dwayne said nothing and she grimaced, looking at him.

He didn't react and she took a breath, "...you're not as disgusted by this as I am?"

Dwayne simply shrugged.

"He's my Grandpa" she replied cringing, knowing that when everything had settled down she would find her mind flicking back to what he could have possibly come to pick up, "it's like God sent him here to try and distract me from everything that happened today..."

He didn't reply and she splashed some more water onto her face.

"Dwayne? Please. Please, can we talk about it?"

"Your Grandfather?"

She shook her head.

"No. I don't-he's ancient. I meant us. You. Please-"

"-it's nothing" he said, his voice low and hard, "I don't want you to focus on me, you have to work through your feelings. I'm sorry"

"Don't say sorry but-"

"-please, just give me a few minutes. I'm not trying to gaslight you, I just need..I just need a minute"

He was speaking so formally, so rigidly.

It must have been taking all of his power to keep his own feelings hidden. Here she was, heart on her sleeve, open and honest and there he was...hiding.

"I don't know what that means?" she said, watching him with a frown. Not knowing what the heck he was talking about aside, they were a couple. He was entitled to have feelings too and she wanted to help him. Wasn't that what people in relationships did? She _was_ hurt, she _was_ feeling guilty, she did have to work through her feelings but why couldn't he?

"What?"

"Gaslight?" she shrugged and pointed at the ceiling, "we use electric here?"

He exhaled a laugh, snorting a little in disbelief at her words and for a moment his face brightened. Just for the briefest, smallest of moments but the difference it made was wonderful. She must have said something really stupid to get such an honest reaction and as his face fell back into stormy seriousness, he looked at her.

"It's from a movie"

"Oh" she shrugged, "the last movie I saw was The Goonies but Sammy sneezed on my popcorn, so I don't have good memories of it. I mean, the movie was great but the experience wasn't...what movie are you talking about?"

"It's from the forties"

"Oh" she repeated.

Sometimes it was easy to forget that he was old, "are you going to tell me what it means?"

He said nothing for a moment and she wondered if she should have waited, if she should have given him the few minutes of silence that he had asked for.

"It's manipulation. Making the victim doubt themselves, doubt their feelings or emotions or doubt even what they know to be true"

"I don't understand?"

Dwayne frowned for a moment before saying, "it's a form of mental abuse-"

"-no, no I understand the term now, you explained it fine but why are you talking about it? That's what I don't get..."

"I'm trying to...I don't want you to concern yourself with me. I'm not trying to detract from your feelings, Elizabeth. This is about you, this is about you coming to terms with everything you've learned. I don't want you to focus on me-"

She scoffed at him, shaking her head, "-well I do"

"Elizabeth-"

"-Dwayne!" she interrupted, sitting back in the tub.

As some water splashed upwards, threatening to slosh over the edge, she shook her head.

Star had tried to control her feelings and now Dwayne was trying to tell her how to feel, too. She knew it was different, that he was doing it out of love but she was tired.

She was tired of everything.

She was tired of feeling foul, she was tired of not being in control of herself.

She was tired of feeling weak, of feeling guilty, of needing to be protected and comforted.

"You're my mate! I'm skeeved out about my Grandpa. I'm hurt and I'm sad and I feel a billion different layers of guilt about my brother but _none_ of those feelings are exclusively mine" she looked at him, "and your role in this relationship isn't to just listen and help. Yes or no, am I your mate?"

"Elizabeth-"

"-yes or no?"

"Yes"

"Yes! Exactly. Yes or no, are you my mate?"

He blinked at her, "of course"

"Why 'of course'?"

For a moment there was silence and when Dwayne spoke, his voice was hard but there was a resigned, soft element to it, too, "because being a mate isn't a one way thing"

"Meaning?" she pushed, her voice stern.

For a second, his lips quipped upwards, "meaning I feel the same way about you as you feel about me. We both need each other, we're both destined to be together"

"So we're a team?"

"That's a simple way of looking at it"

"Simple but on the ball, right?"

"I've never heard you reference sports like this before"

"Dwayne"

"Yes"

She nodded at him, finally feeling in control of herself for the first time that day, "thank you. So don't forget that, alright? We support _each other _and from now on that's how it's going to be, OK?"

"OK"

"No secrets. No, no hidden feelings. No smothering how you feel, no putting me over you"

"I'll always put you first"

She paused.

She didn't doubt that.

"...stop putting yourself last"

He nodded and she took a breath, trying to relax her shoulders.

She hadn't shouted but she had been stern and she wasn't sure what to do next.

What else was there to say?

As the minutes ticked by, she shook her head and looked over at him.

He was still sat on the floor but the tension he was carrying had left him and she gave him a small, half smile. It wasn't much but she could do no more, "would you like to talk about it?"

"No, not now. You?"

She felt horribly guilty for choosing Dwayne and the pack despite knowing what they had done to Michael. She felt guilty because she didn't feel guilty, not really. It felt like an easy choice and that's what made her feel bad. She was hurt that Dwayne hadn't told her about it, hurt that he had known Star was a half vampire but had allowed Michael to get sucked into a life with her. She was disgusted with herself because she had been so easily influenced by Star, attacking the pack she loved but forgetting her brother, too. She was hurt that David had embraced Star and allowed her into the pack but was keeping her at arms length. She was sad that she had missed the mark so much and had hurt Paul. She was still kind of grossed out that her Grandfather was engaging in what she could only imagine to be sexual deviancies with his widow and she was so damn tired.

"You'll make it right with Michael?"

He nodded.

"If...if he needs help sooner than you planned to um...intervene...you'll help him?"

"Yes"

"And you'll stay away from my family?"

"I've had no contact with them, nor will I"

She looked down, feeling bad for asking, "sorry...I didn't...sorry"

She hadn't meant to insinuate that he would go after her family. She didn't know why she'd even said it.

"It's been a long day for you"

"Yeah" she laughed bitterly, "but not a walk in the park for you, either"

He didn't reply and she tugged at the plug with her toes.

As the water gurgled for a second, she frowned at it, waiting for the little whirlpool to appear.

"Dwayne...one thing...why did you agree to do the switch? Star gets Michael, you get me.."

"Because I was afraid"

Shocked by the honest and blunt reaction, she turned to stare at him.

"What?"

He shrugged, "I didn't know how to make myself known to you. I needed you, Star presented the idea and we knew it would work. It was easy to agree to. What's more natural than an introduction through your brother?"

"You didn't think to just introduce yourself?"

"I could never come up to you alone"

"Why not?"

She couldn't understand it.

The water had receded to just below her breasts and she watched him.

"I didn't know if I could. Just your scent, Elizabeth. You had visited the boardwalk once by the time we began to formulate a plan and it was..it was everywhere. I could smell you and feel you and taste you and you had only been there _once_. I couldn't approach you alone. I didn't trust myself"

He sounded almost ashamed and she found herself looking at his chest instead of his eyes.

"I was weak. I needed the support of the pack-"

"-then you could have introduced yourself as a group" she interrupted, the idea springing into her head. Michael wouldn't have had to be involved at all, they could have come to her as a bunch of friends and-

"-you would never have been alright with that"

His voice was firm and she closed her mouth.

He was right.

If four random, handsome and totally wild looking men had come to her...she would have run a mile.

"Do you remember speaking with Marko?"

"...yes" she said cautiously.

"How did you feel?"

"..fine.." she shifted in the tub as the lowering water exposed her hips, "but..yeah, I didn't..he was too cute to be talking to me. It felt weird..nice but not quite right"

"That's when I knew it would be impossible to just approach you"

"But why?"

"When we approach women, they want us. They're drawn to us"

"Alright?"

"You weren't attracted to Marko at all"

"_You're_ my mate"

"But you didn't know it"

"...OK?"

"Your reaction wasn't normal for us. I had no idea what your reaction to me would be, I couldn't even fathom a guess and that scared me. I couldn't control your or begin to know what you would do, how could I control myself?"

"What do you mean control me?"

"What?"

"...you said you couldn't control me. What..."

"We know how mortals react and you didn't-"

"-what's that go to do with control?"

Dwayne looked away and when he spoke his voice was low, "you didn't react to a lure in the correct way"

"_What_?"

They had used a lure on her?

She had no idea, none at all.

"I'm sorry. I was desperate"

"When-what?"

"That night, with Marko. It was nothing nefarious, I swear to you. We just wanted you to meet us, I wanted to see you and to just be near you. I needed you"

"It didn't..it didn't work?"

She felt a little numb.

To think that a lure had been used on her?

"No. Marko said that you were fighting it and then a bell rang right beside you both and it broke. The lure broke and he couldn't get you under again"

"So..so you did try to get me-"

"-not get you, never" he looked at her, his voice imploring "it was _never_ like that. I only ever wanted an introduction, I just wanted to meet you, never hurt you, never trap you. It sounds bad but I swear-"

"-it's OK..."

The water gurgled, giving one last belching glug before the tub emptied itself and Elizabeth swallowed.

"Please, Elizabeth it's not OK, I understand how you feel right now-"

"-but I don't understand anything about _you..._about how _you_ feel"

"This isn't about me"

"It is" she whispered, shaking her head.

The whole night had been about her. Everything had been about her.

It had been a darkly edifying night.

Star was a half. Her brother had been involved with the pack. She herself had been on the wrong end of a lure. The boys were dark, they enjoyed playing and toying with people.

And Dwayne?

There was a whole side to him that she had never considered.

She had learned so much but he remained a mystery.

She was _trying_ to understand. He had said it was hard for him, he was desperate, that he could smell her, that he didn't know if he could control himself.

Was that why they had acted the way they had?

Had they really gone for her brother in an attempt to soften the challenges Dwayne was facing?

Could it really have been so terrible for him?

She was a mate, too but her experience had been totally different.

She was trying but she couldn't understand it.

She could understand his words, she could understand the words he was speaking but nothing more.

"...Dwayne?"

His eyes were dark.

"..Dwayne, I want to understand. I _need_ to understand"

She needed the night to come to an end. She needed clarity, complete and total understanding.

"I've told you everything"

Still, she could never understand.

This time she knew that words alone wouldn't be enough.

"Marko said that you can show me"

She spoke quietly and he stood, reaching for a towel before stopping in his tracks.

"He said something about _seeing_ memories during sleep. Could you show me? Everything?"

"I can"

The reluctance and hesitance in his voice broke her heart.

"Will you?"

Holding out the towel to her, he nodded.

"If that's what you want"

She took the offered towel and stood, wrapping it around herself, "it's not that I don't trust you but..everything Star said was new to me. Everything you've said is new to me and I want...Dwayne, I want to be in control of myself and my feelings. I want a clear head, I need to have..I need to know" she whispered, "I understand the words you've spoken and I trust you but they're just words...I want to know. Please.."

"I'll show you"

"..how?"

"When you sleep" he didn't look at her.

"How does it work?"

"I share my memories with you" he murmured.

"I just fall asleep like usual?"

He nodded.

"Will I remember when I wake up?"

He nodded again.

He reached out and used some of the towel to dry the damp skin of her chest. It was a nervous gesture and she looked up at him, "will you stay with me?"

"For as long as I can"

He sounded resigned but the fear was there in his eyes.

"Dwayne, it won't change anything. I've chosen you. I just want to see it all.." she stepped towards him and he automatically opened his arms to her, "it's me, OK? I'm taking control, that's all this is. I swear. I love you. Nothing I see would change that. I..I've listened to Star, I've listened to Marko and I've listened to you. I trust _you_. I just need to see"

She looked up at him, "nothing changes"

"I'm afraid everything will change" he murmured, kissing her head.

This time, there was no disguising the fear in his voice.

* * *

**A/N: **Happy New Year to everyone. I hope 2019 was wonderful and that 2020 is even better! Thank you all so, so much for staying with me! The reviews are, as always, beyond appreciated.

MissRuthless, you're right - things are certainly coming to a head and building to something big but I think the end itself is still a little way off! I've got a lot more writing in me haha. MrsTallBlondeandDead...you may just get your Dwayne's POV wish! I wanted Elizabeth to no longer be a victim and I hope her way of taking control works out for her. Poor Dwayne. He's far more vulnerable than he lets on.

Happy holidays to all!


	88. Chapter 89

_"This is kinda of wild, man! A mate? Jesus fuckin' christ on a stick, who the fuck would have ever thought you'd get a mate!?"_

_"Colorful"_

_"I mean, come on. David? You, the man who acts as our cool and fearless leader, maybe. Gettin' on a bit right dude? Grey in the hair? Thought you'd be first, for sure...if it ever happened, I mean. I never thought it would. I thought this was kinda bullshit Dracula crap. Never believed in it but out of us four? I'd have pegged you, ole'Dave for sure.."_

_"Don't ever call me Dave again"_

_"Not you? Thought you'd be all over this, Casanova"_

_"Psh! Fuck that noise. I want sex, mates are for penguins. No fuckin' offense to the big dude or nothin'"_

_"What happened to that swear jar we had going on? You need to drop a twenty for calling me Dave"_

_"It didn't last long, he filled it already"_

_"Tell you who's gonna be fillin' stuff! Dwayne! Filling his mate up with his-"_

_A snort, "-you're braver than me"_

_"I think you're smarter than him, Marko. It's not bravery"_

_"Yeah, sheer stupidity. I don't disagree"_

_"Cute. Stop suckin' each other's dicks already. He's not even listenin' to us! Hey, Dwayne! Dwaynie boy? See. Come on already, he's out to space, this is so cool!"_

_"It's interesting, that's for sure"_

_"Interesting? Dude you are such a pussy. It's fuckin' awesome. I can't wait to meet her, this is the fuckin' best day ever. It's fuckin' great!"_

_"It's selfish, is what it is"_

Silence.

For a moment, an almost unbelievable silence fell upon the speakers.

She couldn't really feel anything else but she could feel that.

Tension, a sudden and almost palpable tension.

Elizabeth didn't know where she was, she didn't know what was happening and she blinked, trying to clear the scene before her, trying to understand.

It was Paul, Marko and David. She could hear them, she could hear their conversation but it was weird, it was like...it was like she was there but not really.

She felt a little disoriented, confused and she shook her head, or at least, she tried to.

She was trying hard to see through the haze of darkness, too.

She could see flickering fires, hazy orange glows and she assumed she was in the cave. She felt enclosed, encompassed but comfortable. With the voices surrounding her, she had no idea where else she could be.

It had to be the cave.

It just felt right.

The thing was, while she thought she knew where she was, darkness aside...she didn't feel anything else.

She didn't feel hot, she didn't feel cold, she couldn't feel the floor she knew she was stood on, she couldn't even feel the clothes she assumed she was wearing.

It was so odd.

Odd but not scary.

_"You don't say a word to us for weeks and that's what you break your silence with? I don't get you girl. I fuckin' don't get you at all"_

_"I know you don't"_

_"You know what? Maybe this isn't the best time to break your little vow of silence?"_

_"And maybe this isn't the topic you should choose to speak on?"_

She had never heard Paul sound so...did he sound snide?

She wasn't sure.

And Marko? His voice was cold, ice cold and it was so weird.

Ice cold was David but there was no denying that is was Marko who had spoken.

_"Maybe I don't want an innocent girl robbed of her mortality? Maybe this is exactly what I should be speaking up about?"_

The scene was still dark and dim and Elizabeth frowned downwards, trying to find her hands.

She felt like a spirit, like an entity with thoughts and nothing else.

That was Star, wasn't it?

_"Did that upset you?"_

_"What? Star?"_

_"Mhmm"_

_"No"_

Elizabeth tried to turn her body, feeling oddly frustrated. She didn't know where her body was and everything was still kind of dark, still hazy. She was shrouded in a thick fog, the voices the only thing she could discern with total clarity.

It was David and Dwayne.

She knew the cold timbre of David's voice and Dwayne? How could she not recognize him?

The scene had changed, too, she was sure of it.

The two men were alone and those comforting, flickering, orange glows she had been able to make out had vanished.

She felt like a headless entity but of those thing, she was fully aware.

_"You left the cave"_

_"I don't have patience for Star herself. Her words meant nothing to me"_

_"I thought perhaps-" _

A snort of derision,_ "-don't insult me, man. She can talk about innocence and mortality for as long as she wants, I don't care"_

_"Fine, fine"_

Elizabeth jumped, wondering how it was that she jumped when she couldn't even feel her body, as she saw a sudden spark of orange.

David. He was lighting a cigarette.

_"I am concerned for you though"_

_"Why?"_

_"You have a mate. She's coming. This is a big change"_

_"At this rate, Paul will be the only one of you guys I'm hanging with, you realize that?"_

_"Bold words. You don't feel different, though? Don't you want to talk about this?"_

_"Apparently I have a mate. That's all it is. Stop treating me like a fragile new born, it's insulting. There's nothing to talk about, man. She's coming at some point, we'll have a new recruit. I don't see an issue"_

_"No issue but this is serious. I would understand if you felt stressed but taking the Paul route? Dismissing it? That's strange to me. You don't feel different?"_

_"I feel like a change is coming but so what?"_

_"You're not-"_

_"-I'm curious but I'm not busting my balls"_

Dwayne sounded so confident, so sure of himself.

Strong, in control.

He was so, so positive in his words. He sounded so matter of fact, like he knew his mate was coming but that it wasn't a big deal.

It just was.

_"I don't think this will be easy Dwayne and I am worried about you. I'm not going to hide my concerns from you, I have too much respect for you to do that"_

Another spark of orange but this time from just behind her, just to her right.

Was...was she she stood in front of Dwayne?

_"Thank you but it's a mate. It's not the end of days. I feel fine. You and Marko are going to suffocate me. Take a leaf out of Paul's book, would you?"_

_"Are you telling me to loosen up?"_

_"Yeah"  
_

_"Never"_

Blinking, still not knowing how she was doing it and feeling disoriented by the sudden, almost whooshing change that had washed over her, Elizabeth gasped.

For a second, everything was white.

Blinding, bright, white.

It left her stunned as darkness covered the area once more, except this time, the darkness wasn't hazy.

It was a dark night. She could see stars, she could see the outline of dimmed and unit cliffs and trees, she could see rolling waves.

Things were becoming clear, things were changing.

She was feeling somewhat in control of herself.

_"I hate this"_

_"How can I help you?"_

_"I can smell her! Even now, I can smell her. We barely saw her for fuck's sakes"_

_"Then let's take her. They're in a motel, it won't be difficult. We could do it now, we could go back-"_

_"-no, we couldn't. I don't want to hurt her. Mother fucker! I don't want to hurt her! Why the fuck don't I want to hurt her?!"_

She had never heard Dwayne utter such an expletive, especially one filled with such frustrated rage.

The blinding white light came back and Elizabeth cringed, closing her eyes until it left as suddenly as it had came.

_"Look. They'll arrive by tomorrow"_

_"So?"_

_"So perhaps having her in Santa Carla will-"_

_"-help?"_

Elizabeth had never heard such derision in Dwayne's voice, either. It was strange, David was being cool and calm, collected. He was trying to find solutions but all Dwayne could see, all he could feel was-

_"It won't. It won't help. I need her. I need her, David"_

\- his need for her.

_"It'll get easier with time"_

_"How the fuck can you say that?"_

The only man she'd heard swear this much was Paul, and even then it was only ever in jest.

Dwayne was really hurting.

_"She's not even here and I feel like this. How will it get easier? Tell me"_

_"Because it has to"_

_"That's. Fuck, that's bullshit. That's some new age bullshit right there. Mother fucker!"_

The blinding light returned and Elizabeth once again flinched, squeezing her eyes shut, trying to block out the searing whiteness of it.

How could the two men be so unaffected?

They hadn't mentioned it once.

Darkness fell once more.

_"You'll find a way to deal with it. You know you'll be fine"_

_"Yeah? What if I'm not?"_

_"You've never not been"_

_"I hate this"_

_"It will be alright"_

_"The fact that you of all people are throwing platitudes at me tells me that this won't be fine"_

_"It's different. I thought it would be hard but this is..this is stronger than-"_

_"-that's an understatement"_

_"You were so sure"_

_"Fuck you man, fuck you"_

_"I'm not teasing you, you know that, but this is new to me, too"_

_"Yeah? You have my sympathies"_

Dwayne's words were so bitter.

_"It's not what you thought it would be like?"_

_"No"_

_"Listen-"_

_"-how do I control myself around her? What am I supposed to do? I saw her through a fucking window-"_

He emphasized the words, drawing them out with disgust, like he was disgusted with himself.

Elizabeth tried to think.

Motel? Window? Arriving in Santa Carla the next day?

They had stayed in an old, tired motel the day before arriving. Lucy herself had been tired, it had been a long drive and the original plan was to push through and drive on straight through the night but she'd been too exhausted, Sammy had been crabby and both she and Michael had been getting steadily annoyed, too. Lucy had wanted to arrive in Santa Carla on a high and so when they pulled into the first motel with the neon, bright available sign shining, everyone had breathed a sigh of relief.

She had shared a room with Lucy, the two of them fitting very comfortably on a queen sized bed and Michael had shared with Sammy, the two of them grumbling about having to double up.

Elizabeth remembered all of that but a window?

A window?

...her heart dropped for a second.

She had played a game of solitaire with Lucy, the two of them and two decks of cards, racing to see who could complete their game first.

They had been sat together in front of the so called feature window...and they'd left the curtains open.

God, they'd turned on all of the lights and lamps, making the worn room somewhat presentable and comfortable and had settled in together, playing right in front of the tattered lace netting.

They would have been visible to the whole world...and apparently, Dwayne, David too.

Had Paul and Marko been there?

The two of them had been drinking diet soda and snacking on an obscene bag of cheese flavor popcorn, playing their game but they'd both showered by that point.

Elizabeth had been sat there with damp hair, no makeup and a pair of old joggers teamed with an old baseball jersey.

It was mortifying.

She imagined Dwayne's first sighting of her to be romantic, where she had been dressed well with her hair and makeup done nicely but apparently not.

_"-one god damned time and that's all I can think about. This girl is everywhere. I can smell her, all I can see is her face. I have no control. It's her, it's this fucking girl and she's not even in town? She isn't even here. How the fuck can you think to tell me that it'll be easier when she does get here?" _

_"Not easier. That was a poor choice of words but it will get better"_

_"Tell me how!"_

Dwayne almost shouted and Elizabeth wanted to step back, away from the conversation.

It was foreign, almost scary.

She was glad she couldn't see their faces, she was glad she could only see the silhouette of cliffs off in the distance.

She didn't want to imagine how his face must look.

He sounded like he hated her, like he hated her for making him feel the way he was feeling.

_"You'll learn, Dwayne. You'll learn to control it, I know you will"_

_"Got a lot of faith in me?"_

Dwayne sounded bitter, so bitter.

_"Never had more faith in anyone, you know that"_

David sounded sure.

_"I appreciate that but right now, it's her. She's the one in control"_

The bright light came back, a beaming and searing, abrasive flash of white and just as Elizabeth realized that it was the lighthouse, that the two men had been floating high in the sky, the scene changed.

The cave.

She was in the cave.

It was clear, clear as day...but of course, it was night.

Elizabeth felt strange, like she was a passenger, an observer, an audience member simply watching the scenes shown.

The cave was empty but it felt a little warm.

She couldn't feel it but she could tell.

The atmosphere was different.

None of the old oil drums had been lit, instead candles were scattered around the entirety of the cave, casting a soft and almost romantic glow around what was usually a kind of rough around the edges boy's world. Some of the candles flickered and, wanting to step towards them, Elizabeth found that she couldn't.

She was aware but she still couldn't find her body, she still couldn't-

-she tilted her head, hating that she couldn't feel herself do it, but at the breeze...she'd heard wind chimes.

Soft, tittering, musical wind chimes.

They boys didn't have them in the cave, not that she remembered. They had chimes and decorations but nothing so...so delicate, so musical.

_"Dwayne?"_

That was Star's voice.

Soft, reproachful, delicate.

_"I know it's you..." _

Hesitant, too.

_"I need to talk to you...please?"_

Was it Dwayne? The candles had flickered, the chimes had been moved and suddenly Star was calling for him. Did the wind signal his arrival? Elizabeth didn't know.

She felt her self turn and frowned, trying to fight against it.

She wanted to control herself, to move when she wanted to.

It was disconcerting, feeling like a puppet.

As she came to face the girl, Elizabeth felt her chest tighten, the first movement of hers that she could actually feel.

It was Star...it was the cave...but there was a bed, an enclave and net curtains, lace curtains, fabrics swathed upon fabrics. It looked so soft, it looked so delicate and feminine but it was the first time Elizabeth herself had seen it.

She had visited the cave, she had been there and this...the scene she was seeing?

It was new to her.

The bed wasn't there, the curtains weren't there, that area, that whole little section that was so beautifully feminine didn't exist and right then, she knew.

That's where Star had lived.

That's where she had lived and hoped and wished and the boys had taken it down.

Star had left the pack and they had removed any trace of the girl.

_"I heard Paul talking. He talks a lot..."_ she was met with silence and continued, somewhat hesitantly, _"the girl isn't what you thought she would be, is she? She's a child. She really is innocent..."_

Elizabeth felt herself bristle at being called a child.

_"...you don't know what to do, do you? I watch you, you know. I watch all of you. I see you, Dwayne. You're attracted to strong women, women with a sense of purpose. I've seen the women you hook up with. Sexy, strong women who know themselves but now you're trapped with a mate who's barely seventeen. Strong Dwayne, so weak all of a sudden-"_

Elizabeth wanted to shout an interruption, hating that Star thought of her as a child. She wasn't _barely_ seventeen and she wasn't a child.

Sure, she wasn't a sexy and strong woman but she was hardly a pre-pubescent scrub.

She had one year to go before she graduated. That wasn't a child.

It stung, she couldn't deny it and she wanted to defend herself.

The girl jumped and Elizabeth could clearly see the shock and fear on her face. The meager amount of bravado she had shown had gone and she blinked up in fear, blinking up towards the space above Elizabeth's head.

That broke her out of her thoughts.

She wanted to look upwards, too.

She wanted to know what had happened, what had made the girl so scared.

_"I-I-don't, please. I-I'm sorry..." _

Star sounded and looked like a whipped dog but there was some defiance in her eyes, still.

_"I don't want to...I'm trying to say that I can help you"_

There was a scoff of disgust and disdain and Elizabeth knew it was Dwayne's.

She felt herself move, felt herself pause as the girl shouted a desperate, _"I want to leave and you want the girl in. We can make an arrangement...I can get her for you. I know how I can get her...I'll do it for you, I'll bring her to the pack. You'll have her, you'll have what you want...if you listen to me"_

_"And what do you want, Star?"_

_"I want my freedom and I want the chance to...I want to be with Michael.."_

_"Her brother?"_

How much had they learned just from observing them for one night in a motel? She was glad for the disgust she heard in Dwayne's voice but she couldn't deny that she heard a shred of intrigue, too.

_"I can do it. I know I can"_

She felt her body turn, Star moved from view and she fought against it.

She didn't want to move, she wanted to watch the girl, to see what else Star did, what else she said.

She didn't want to move, damnit!

_"You'll never get her without my help! I saw her, too. She's pure! She is innocent and you've never dealt with that. Never! You're a monster. You can't get her without my help, I know you can't! You deal with lures and pain and darkness and it'll kill you to do that with her. I know it! Dwayne. Please, please listen to me!"_

The girl sounded desperate, as if she knew her chance at being heard was decreasing by the second and Elizabeth wanted to see.

She wanted to know more, to see more and as she fought against the pull, the invisible pull that was moving her body, she found herself moving of her own accord.

She had done it!

She had found control, found a way to control the world she was immersed in and then suddenly, in a sweeping whoosh of colors and lights, the scene changed yet again.

_"Nothing like this in Arizona!"_

Elizabeth spun on the spot, hearing her own cheerful, almost gleeful voice through the haze of music, laughter, chatter and the trilling of machines. She turned, confused and alone, trying to find out what was going on, trying to figure out where she was but a familiar sight caught her eye.

She had full control of her body, she wasn't a puppet anymore and the man before her?

Face as clear as she had ever known.

It was David.

He was unmissable.

Tall, cold and with hair so platinum it almost glowed under the glittering lights of the boardwalk.

That's where she was!

Unmistakably, it was the boardwalk and it was thrumming with life.

"David?"

There was no answer, in fact, not a single person around her even seemed to acknowledge her voice.

She had found it, she had found her body and her voice but it was as if she was still faceless.

Not a head turned towards her, nobody reacted.

Everyone was continuing on with their business, it was as if she didn't exist.

"David!" she shouted it this time, propelling her body, moving towards him through a crowd that posed no barrier to her.

It was as if she was a ghost.

_"She seems to be havin' fun, huh?" _

_"Well observed" _

_"Suck my dick"_

"Paul? David?"

The two men seemed completely oblivious to her and as she reached out a hand, aiming to hold onto Paul's shoulder and force his attention, she blinked.

Her hand passed right through him.

_"Hard pass"_

_"So what about you, Big D?"_

_"Don't ever call me Big D"_

"Dwayne!"

She had found her voice and she was glad for it.

She felt like herself.

She turned to find that he was there, standing so close behind her. It was almost of as if had been moving with her...or as if she had been moving with him. His face was there but it was hazy, too, as if half shrouded in a cloud.

It was confusing and she frowned up at him.

Everything was clear, she could see the faces of people, she could see the lights and she could smell the popcorn, she saw Paul's bright eyes and shit eating grin but Dwayne's features?

Nothing.

She could see him but the set of his face was a mystery to her.

She reached out for him and while he didn't react, her hand didn't pass through him.

As she made contact with his chest, she gasped, jumping back and away.

She had touched him and immediately she had felt it. She couldn't articulate what she had felt, she couldn't pin down every single feeling that had coursed through her but God.

She had felt it.

Everything.

It poured through her, almost crippling her and she stared up in awe as the crowd continued to move around her.

She could feel it. Everything he was feeling.

He was was weak, he was hurting, he was frustrated, he was angry, tense, fearful, disgusted with himself, he was desperate, hungry, he needed to feed and her scent...she could smell it.

She had touched him for that fleeting second and she could smell herself.

God, it was everywhere.

Her smell had been everywhere.

She had touched Dwayne and she...

"Oh my God"

...there was no denying it. She could feel what he was feeling in that moment.

That's why she couldn't see his face clearly. She was experiencing the moment from _his_ perspective. He was a vampire, he didn't have a reflection. He didn't know what his face looked like and again, she gasped.

She understood.

How had she not known before?

This is what Marko had spoken about, this is what she had asked for. She was sleeping, dreaming and witnessing everything from Dwayne's perspective.

"What the fuck..." she whispered to herself, looking down at her hands. She was aware, fully and utterly aware of who she was and where she was. It didn't feel like a dream.

It felt surreal but all the same nothing felt amiss.

At first, she'd felt like she had no control and she could still feel that, despite being in control of her actions, thoughts and words.

It was so weird, so surreal.

It really was a dream world.

_"Should you be here?"_

Elizabeth tilted her head as David's words met her ears but she still stared up at Dwayne in stifled horror.

She was experiencing his memories. She had been seeing everything from his perspective.

Consciously aware but a passenger, a visitor in his world.

_"I have to be here. She's here"_

_"Yeah but you don't look so good about it, bro"_

_"Of course I don't look good. How should I look? Her scent is everywhere..." _Dwayne's jaw was twitching, she thought that his eyes were narrowed and eyebrows furrowed but it was too hard to make out,_ "...it's inescapable"_

_"Yeaaaahhhh, so maybe that's a sign that you should - and I say this politely - fuck off for a bit? I'm down to support you but this is kinda masochistic and I'm not on board with that, not with you. Don't mind a bit of BDSM with a hot, wet girl but you? Not my jive"_

_"And do what? Where should I go?"_

_"Do anything" _David replied instead of Paul_ "go anywhere but you should stay away from her"_

_"I can't. Not yet. I need more time with her, I need to see her"_

He sounded like an addict and Elizabeth bit her lip as the seriousness of his words dawned on her.

She had only just arrived in Santa Carla at that point in time but the craving he felt?

God, it had almost crushed her.

She turned away from him, looking to observe the scene, swallowing thickly.

The crowds of the boardwalk seemed to automatically move away from the trio of men, as if some force compelled them to keep their distance. All around her she could see people jostling each other but the three men were immune to the crowd.

It was as if the mortals knew the group were not to be messed with, not to be disturbed.

They were an exclusive group, invitation only and they wouldn't stand to be treated like the rest of the cattle lumbering around.

She hadn't notice it before but here, in his memory and witnessing the scene before her, it was so obvious.

What else had she missed?

She scanned the distance and the crowd but while the area immediately around her was clear, the outer sections, the people and the buildings beyond the people closer to her were just a hazy mist.

Dwayne mustn't have paid much attention to those areas.

_"You gotta take it slow, man. Take it from me, it's the same with drugs, dude. Princess Perky is your drug-" _Elizabeth scoffed lightly at the nickname, unsurprised by it_ "-so you gotta be around her in small increments. Build up your tolerance to her"_

_"Paul is right"_

_"Holy fuck, say that again. Say it louder David, come on"_

_"I'll leave. I will but right now I just want more time"_

The words were so desperate despite the flat tone of his voice.

_"To do what? Fuck man, you look like you might actually shit yourself?"_

_"I just need to see her. Just one more time"_

Hesitantly, Elizabeth moved to touch him again.

As she pressed the palm of her hand flat against his chest, she pulled it back almost instanteansauly.

It was painful.

She could feel it all over her, in almost every part of her being.

The crushing, destroying, all encompassing and unforgiving need.

Her scent was everywhere, invading the entire damn boardwalk and she could feel it.

She could feel that Dwayne craved it and then hated it. She could feel that he hated himself, he saw himself as weak.

She understood, she wasn't offended by the need and then disgust for the need but it upset her to know.

It was so strong, so damn potent. It was like her smell had a power all of its own, a pull that was close to impossible for him to fight. She had felt his strength and now she felt how impotent he felt, how weak and vulnerable his decreased control was making him and she felt oddly guilty.

She was the cause of his pain and suffering and there really was no doubt that he was suffering.

It had hurt her. Just that small touch, that small snippet of his experience had hurt her.

"...what have you been through?" she whispered, staring up at the man she loved as the scene around her began to change and dissolve.

It was quieter, calmer and the smell of sea salt and oil merged together in the air. The wild atmosphere of the boardwalk had lessened, become more subdued and-

"-dinner" Elizabeth said aloud, nodding, observing the scene in the distance.

She knew exactly where they were and exactly what they were going to watch.

She had eaten dinner that night. That's what she was seeing, this really was her first night on the boardwalk.

She had come with Michael and Sammy, they had played games, they had enjoyed dinner together. She'd eaten-

_"-ohh yeah, that's it baby girl! Take a big bite, take that burger into your mouth.."_

She turned and observed as Paul and David enjoyed a perfect view of the group, of her and her brothers. They had been stood so close but she'd not noticed, she'd not felt anything amiss.

They really were the perfect hunters...except, looking at them, they didn't seem like it.

Paul was grinning suggestively, his body loping to the side a little as he slung his arm over David's shoulder.

They looked so casual, so easy just hanging out.

Looking at the twosome, Elizabeth would have guessed that Paul really was just a carefree, wild man but knowing what she did...she thought it was partly an act. He was trying to lighten the tension, to keep everything light.

_"If you're going to comment on everything she does, you're out. I'm serious. She's a kid eating a burger, how can you sexualize that?"_

Did David really think of her as just a kid? Did he feel the same as Star?

What was with her being called a kid? She was hardly a baby.

_"Jeeze, I like a girl who can eat, would you get off my dick?"_

_"Thought you wanted me to suck it?" _

Elizabeth frowned as she saw David's dry smile. There was something different about it and she couldn't stop herself, she couldn't help but stare. His smile was so sincere, so honest that he showed his teeth. No smirk, so coldness. Honest and open humor. It was such a departure from the man she personally knew that she took a step back. With his pack, with the people he loved and trusted, David was so different.

He was joking with Paul, sort of laughing.

He looked almost happy.

She felt herself bump into Dwayne's chest and she scuttled away, not ready to experience his feelings.

She wasn't ready for the crushing, crippling pain.

It was a wonder that he was standing himself.

He looked so strong..if she hadn't touched him, if she hadn't felt what he was feeling..she would never have guessed.

_"Hey, do you feel like we're being watched or something? I feel like-"_

The image of Elizabeth squeaked in surprise and warning, Michael snorted a laugh and Sammy yelped, _"my shirt!"_

"My shirt!" Elizabeth exclaimed to herself, smiling as she timed it perfectly with her younger brother. It felt like years and years ago that they had been there together as a trio but thinking on it, it really hadn't been that long ago. So much had changed in such a small amount of time.

She hadn't ever thought that Dwayne had been there then. Funny how it was Sammy who felt something amiss.

She'd had no idea.

Her mate, the man who would change her life forever was so close but she'd never even felt it.

_"-kay-" _Paul held out his fist, grinning as David and - she assumed - Dwayne watched him dispassionately_, "-rock, scissors, paper. Winner takes the girl, losers fight it out for the kids"_

_"Nobody is 'taking the girl'" _Dwayne growled as David barked a genuine laugh.

_"Not even you?"_ Paul teased, grin wide as ever,_ "bend her over, slip her the old-"_

Paul was cut off, jumping back as Dwayne made a half hearted lunge for the perky blonde. His body was still angled towards Elizabeth and her brothers, it was clear Paul was more of a distraction than anything else.

_"-ahahaha, OK, OK bro!"_

Hesitantly, Elizabeth moved to touch Dwayne. This time she extended only her index finger and held it, shakily, towards his arm. As she brushed the cool leather of his jacket - even in the dream she could feel its chill - she blushed, pulling her hand back, crossing her arms under her chest.

She kept her eyes trained on the ground, embarrassed, shy but thrilled, too.

Paul had been crude and crass but that was exactly what Dwayne wanted to do.

_"If you stop sniffin' her out, you can shut off for a second and pretend the mayo dripping down her chin is your cu-"_

But Paul didn't get a chance to finish.

Elizabeth turned, watching as everything seemed to shift and change, to ripple and merge once more. As the scene before her dissolved, she wondered if Dwayne had scuffled with Paul or merely threatened to do so but she found she didn't care. There was so much more to learn. She looked around her, seeing that, once again, she was on the boardwalk and once again she was standing beside Dwayne and Paul.

Didn't the pack ever split up?

She paused for a moment, feeling guilty for her thought.

She remembered.

Just that night, in her house, while she had been waiting for the water to drain from the tub, Dwayne had told her that he hadn't trusted himself to act alone.

He didn't think he would be able to control himself.

"Sorry..." she whispered to him, wishing that she could see his face, knowing that it was pointless but wanting to apologize.

_"What's happening?"_

_"Nothing"_

_"Something is happening. Nothing is ever happening. So tell me. What are they doing?"_

_"Dude, fucking look yourself"_

_"No"_

_"Why the fuck not? I'm not your seein' eye dog"_

_"This is too close as it is"_

_"It is?"_

_"Yes"_

_"Really?"_

_"Why did David leave me with you?" _

The tense and honest frustration was clear in his voice.

_"Because he's the only one of us who can feign disinterest with Star. If this is so hard, why didn't you just wait in the cave? Masturbate? Go fuck a girl? Go kill somebody. You're makin' this really not fun"_

_"I can't be away from her, I can't be too close to her. This isn't exactly fun for me so forgive me if I don't shed any tears over your own personal levels of enjoyment. Tell me what the fuck is happening"_

Paul sighed but his brother's words had obviously either tugged on his heartstrings or put a bit of healthy fear into him, _"she's wandering kinda aimlessly...girl with big ass tits just walked by...uh...oh! Hah, kid spilled his popcorn. That sucks, that's like eight bucks down the drain-ahhaha good for you, kid. He's scoopin' it back in-"_

_"-do you really think I won't hurt you?"_

_"I know you won't, come on. You don't do that. We're bros"_

_"Then tell me-"_

_"-shhh, shut up already. Marko's makin' a move"_

There was silence between the two men but the boardwalk moved as usual.

Elizabeth didn't know what to do. Her finger was twitching, she was almost itching to touch Dwayne but she was frightened, too.

She didn't know if she wanted to feel what he was feeling.

She wanted to know but it was a terrible experience.

Had she made a mistake in wanting to see Dwayne's memories?

_"It's kinda weird, man..."_

_"How?"_

_"Dude, you sure you wanna close off like this?"_

_"How?"_

Elizabeth blinked up at Paul, watching as he frowned over towards where she knew herself to be stood.

Dwayne was uncharacteristically curt and she didn't need to touch him to know.

It was hard for him. Too hard for him to be this close.

_"She's not goin' for Marko...like, at all. She's kinda like...I dunno? She doesn't get why he's talkin' to her...but..dude, I dunno if this is gonna work"_

_"Marko's lure has never failed"_

_"None of ours have"_

_"Marko is strong"_

_"Yeah but this ain't...this is...dude, I swear she's kinda off...OK, she's kinda under..."_

_"Kind of under?"_

_"Yeah, like...I dunno...this is weird"_

_"Use your words"_

_"Dude I'm fuckin' trying! She's-" _Paul turned his body away, _"she wants to meet us..she's not convinced, not one hundred percent but he's got her..I think? She's kinda hard to read and Marko's shut off"_

_"What do you mean, shut off?"_

_"Think he's givin' this his all. See what I mean about weird? He's totally focused on her, that's not right"_

_"Talk to him"_

_"I tried, he's blocked everything off, he's blockin' me out...he's tryin' real fuckin' hard"_

Elizabeth moved to touch Paul but her hand passed straight through him, the same as before.

She couldn't remember it at all, she couldn't remember the lure, she couldn't remember anything aside from meeting Marko briefly. She tried to scan the crowd herself, tried to catch a glimpse of Marko, tried to see what she had looked like, what the whole situation had been like but she couldn't.

It was hazy, unclear.

Dwayne had been turned away from it himself and she tutted in frustrated annoyance, knowing that if Dwayne hadn't seen it, she wouldn't be able to see it, either.

_"He's in though. He's got her and he's...OK, so he's workin' for it. I'm listening and he keeps repeatin' himself but it seems to be-oh mother fucker!"_

_"What?"_

Bells rang out, suddenly, loudly and Paul swore in anger.

It was as if he had acted without thinking for Dwayne turned, just for a second but that was all Elizabeth needed.

She could see, too.

She was stood close to Marko, closer than one would stand to a new acquaintance and she was looking up at him with polite confusion, her eyes wide and bright. She looked happy, she looked pleased if not somewhat confused but her skin? She looked pale, pale but flushed. She looked sweaty, too, with beads of sweat glistening on her hairline. She looked fine but rattled and it didn't suit her. She looked strange. Elizabeth almost didn't recognize herself and as Marko separated himself from her, merging into the crowd away from both memory Elizabeth and Dwayne and Paul, she turned her body back to her mate.

Without hesitation, she touched him, crying out her own oath as his emotions almost overcame her.

_"This was a mistake"_

_"Dwayne-"_

_"-I have to leave. Now"_

Regret.

Regret and anger that had had broken, regret that he had looked at his mate, anger that he didn't have the strength, the will power to keep his back to her. Frustration that he had shut himself down mentally, had blocked out her thoughts, had tried to block her scent but had then succumbed at the last moment and looked at her. Need, the all encompassing need washing over him. The sound of his mate's blood pumping through the air, the fast thudding of her heartbeat sounding louder than all the music, jingles and people of the boardwalk. Hunger. Hatred, pure and hot. He hated that he was weak. He hated that a mortal girl could have such control over him, he hated that he wasn't with her. She was a stranger to him and it killed him, hurt him, tore him up. He was frustrated, angry that Marko's lure had failed. He was at a loss, feeling crushed. Marko had felt like the only chance. He didn't know how to meet her, how to be around her.

He hated himself.

He was angry, angry with himself, angry with his pack-mates, angry with the girl, the one he loved but didn't even know.

He was-

"-shit!"

Elizabeth cried out as she pulled her hand away from him, clutching it towards her chest as if burned.

Nobody should ever feel such a fast, crushing array of emotions and she cried out, "I don't want to see this!"

The scene changed suddenly.

It was different, shocking and almost abrasive. Before she had felt an almost gentle, hazy change, as if the scenes she was seeing were merging gently. It was difficult to describe but it was almost as if a curtain was being raised slowly. This time, however, she had cried out in frustration, not wanting to see and the result was harsh, as if the curtain had just suddenly dropped.

The boardwalk was gone, the sights and sounds and flashing lights.

It was dark and she knew that she was floating. At least, she wasn't on solid ground.

"Jesus..." she whispered to herself, trying to take it all in.

She had found how to control her movements, she thought she understood the limitations of what she could see and she thought that perhaps she could skip scenes?

It was so weird.

She didn't know what level of control she actually had and she was beginning to regret her foray into his memories.

With a shuddering breath, she looked around, blinking, frozen when she saw the familiar brick and woodwork of her Grandpa's house.

"Oh...oh shit..." she whispered, mildly realizing that spending such time with Paul actually had kind of rubbed off on her. She was comfortable with cursing, that was for sure...but she knew where she was.

She was outside her window.

She was, no..it was Dwayne.

He was outside of her window.

He was hanging from the roof with one hand casually digging into the tiles, though it was obvious that he was actually floating. His forehead was half resting on his arm and she wondered on the set of his face. Was he brooding? Frowning? Whatever he was doing, she doubted he was smiling.

_"I can't believe you didn't get her, bud…when the fuck has that not worked?"_

_"I got her...I had her...she was coming, man..."_ it was Marko. He was angry, the words were kind of dim and Elizabeth guessed that Dwayne had been listening but not really paying attention, "_that fucking booth rat"_

Booth rat? What did that mean?

She looked up at the roof but it wasn't clear.

Whoever was up there, Marko and Paul for sure, Dwayne didn't care.

She could hear the men speaking again but she wondered what Dwayne was doing.

Why didn't he care about his friends? Why wasn't he involving himself in the conversation? Taking a breath, not needing to but doing it out of comfort, she was careful not to touch him as she peered into room, in through the window he had draped himself in front of.

It was her.

He was watching her.

She wasn't visible, she was buried underneath her blankets, completely hidden.

Had she known she was being watched? Had she felt it, subconsciously?

There was nothing to see, she was just a lump, a round mass curled up under her blankets.

What could he possibly be so invested in?

With trepidation, she touched him. She curled her hand over his arm, bracing herself for a crushing, suffocating experience filled with anger and hatred and frustration and loathing but instead...she felt none of those things.

Dwayne was feeling none of those things.

"Oh..." she whispered, "oh..Dwayne..."

Love. A soft, tender kind of love for the woman before him. He was hesitant, unsure, hating that he felt such a powerful emotion for a girl he'd not even met but he couldn't deny the feeling. She was his, she was made for him and he knew it. He couldn't fight it, he couldn't deny it.

Most of all, he wasn't trying to deny it.

He had a mate.

He was content to be with her in that moment, everything else aside.

He couldn't see her but he could sense her and right then, it was perfect. He could smell her but she was sleeping deeply, she wasn't thinking or interacting with the room around her. She was just there, it was easier for him to watch her than before. There were no distractions and while the healthy, steady thumping of her pulse was calling him, pulling him, he found that he could fight it.

His pack was close and he took comfort in it. He knew that if he failed himself, if he broke his resolve that they would be there to stop him.

Elizabeth released his arm, finding that she just wanted to cry.

How could he feel such a gentle love like that when they'd not even met?

Feeling it herself made her feel warm, blissfully warm and thankful but guilty, too. She loved Dwayne, with all of her heart she loved him but his experience had been so different. He hadn't wanted a mate, he hadn't needed one but it had been thrust upon him. He had dated her, he had courted her. He had been gentle, kind, fun. He had treated her like a queen, had shown her the best of himself, brought out the best in her.

He had been nothing but loving and she thought she had reciprocated that. She had been honest and open in her feelings but the thing was, she hadn't felt pain.

She hadn't felt the urge, the need that Dwayne had.

That first time she had touched him? It had almost crippled her.

How could it be that she was living a blissful dream with the man she was meant to be with...but for him, it was such a bitter sweet experience, a time of love tinged with anger and hurt and pain.

It wasn't fair.

He had hurt so much.

He should have hated her. She almost hated herself, seeing everything from his eyes. She knew it wasn't her fault, she knew it wasn't his fault either but she would have understood it.

If he loathed her, if he had accepted her but hated her...she would have understood.

Yet here he was.

Star was wrong.

He was a vampire but he was no monster.

_"Dwayne?"_

Elizabeth watched the blurred face of her mate.

_"Dwayne?" _

David's voice was a little sharper and as Dwayne reluctantly pushed himself away from the window, moving upwards to the roof with speed that was natural despite being supernatural and impossible to really register, his voice was kinder, _"you need to feed. You don't want to be here and hungry"_

"I don't want to see this" Elizabeth said loudly into the night, closing her eyes as she did. She didn't want to see Dwayne feed, she didn't want to see him at all, not really.

She felt sad. She felt sad for him.

_"If you want your ear pierced, I'll do it"_

Sexy, sultry, slightly teasing.

Elizabeth opened her eyes. The boardwalk was busy but there, off into the distance she could see Star and her brother. She could hear the words clearly despite the distance and she grimaced.

"I don't want to see this, either!" Elizabeth said aloud, blinking as she saw her brother surrounded by bikes, holding onto Star's hand loosely, "nor this!"

She didn't want to see the buildup, she just wanted - "show me the cave, the-the maggots"

That was it. That was all she wanted to know, that was all she wanted to see. Everything after meant nothing. Jesus, everything before meant nothing. It should have meant nothing to her, she should never have asked to see it. She had wanted to know the truth about Michael, about what they had done to him but here she was, experiencing absolutely everything.

Dwayne had bared his heart, his soul to her.

She had been so blessed, so lucky in having him as a mate and she felt horribly selfish, seeing how he had suffered.

She didn't doubt there was joy in his memories, too.

She didn't doubt there was happiness, elation and contentment but the hurt and the pain...it was wrong.

She'd had it so easy and here she was, easily witnessing his suffering.

She wished she could hold him.

She took a breath and wrapped her arms around herself, observing where she was...observing where her brother had been taunted by the pack.

She was in the cave and it was warm, toasty almost with oil barrels lit brightly and candles everywhere. She'd never seen so many candles in the cave and she didn't know why. Were they Star's contribution? Did the boys just not care since she had left? The only thing they really added was ambience, the fire drums were more than enough to brighten the room, so perhaps that was it.

She watched, her eyes focusing on her brother.

He looked...

"God..."

He looked like Michael. Her brother, the guy who had embraced her and accepted her into his family unflinchingly.

Handsome, wholesome with expressive eyes and she realized how much she actually missed him.

_"So uh, how long have you guys lived here?"_

He sounded confident, confident if not a little quiet, but she knew her brother. He was feeling uncomfortable. She could tell, just from the way he was sitting, holding onto a tub of takeout rice. He was holding it tightly and despite being slouched forward, his shoulders were tense. He was speaking through a mouthful of food and Elizabeth couldn't help the ghost of a grin pass over her face.

He always sniped at Sammy for talking with his mouth full, yet here he was.

Paul's laugh bloomed around them and she noted that it was genuine, "_hundreds of years"_

The other boys laughed with him and Michael did too.

Elizabeth hated to see that.

She knew why the boys were laughing, she knew that Paul's joke wasn't a joke.

They were laughing at Michael, they were laughing at his innocence and ignorance.

She could see her brother shake his head at the joke, grinning as the laughter surrounded him. His own laugh was short and she realized that was why he had grinned instead. Their own laughs far outlasted his. Elizabeth thought that he knew he was an outsider and it sucked to see but she was proud of him, too. He was doing well, he was holding himself well.

Off to the side a little, Elizabeth saw Star shift in her seat and annoyance coursed through her.

Star was there. Why wasn't she helping, defending Michael. Why was she allowing this to happen to him?

_"You sure you don't want some?"_ Michael offered the girl, holding out his carton to her in a gentlemanly way.

That made Elizabeth feel proud. He was trying so hard to blend in with his leather jacket, his attempt to pierce his ear...though she knew that would come later...but he wasn't losing himself. The boys he was sitting with were crude and despite being hosts, they were being clearly unwelcoming but there Michael was. He was staying true to himself, still thinking about the girl he liked.

She bit her lip and reached out to touch Dwayne.

He was sitting closest to Paul but furthest away from her brother, shrouded in shadows. His face was still a blur and she wished she could see it. With a sad smile, she cupped his cheek, frowning as she immersed herself in his thoughts and emotions.

There was disdain for the mortal man sat before him, there was no denying that. No hatred, no..well..Elizabeth paused.

She wished she could say there was no feeling of malice, but there was. Dwayne was enjoying it, he was basking quietly and subtly in the anticipation of what was to come. It wasn't a raging excitement but there was pleasure and there was a malicious cruelty in it.

She wished she could say it wasn't true, but it was.

Just like Marko had told her.

They were dark.

Dwayne was dark.

She took a breath and focused. He was feeling some hatred, but Elizabeth found brief comfort in feeling that Dwayne didn't hate Michael because he was Michael. It was a...

"You're jealous" she said aloud, feeling it herself.

Dwayne didn't hate mortals. Dwayne didn't hate Michael because he was mortal...Dwayne was jealous.

That disdain, that hatred...that was jealousy.

The enjoyment, the subtle malice was real but the hatred? That wasn't.

Elizabeth's scent was all over Michael, Dwayne could read all of his memories and emotions, the times of laughter and joy they'd shared and while they were siblings, they weren't biological siblings.

To Dwayne, Michael stank, reeked, screamed competition.

He was a threat.

Dwayne hated Michael for that.

He hated Michael's connection to Elizabeth and he hated Michael for the way he was feeling.

He knew they were siblings, he knew that Michael felt nothing beyond brotherly love for her and it enraged him because he could rationalize everything but could still not escape the feeling of pure, hot jealousy.

Dwayne was jealous, he felt weak and impotent because of it and it was killing him.

_"You're sweet, Michael"_ Star demurred with a smile "_but I'm OK. Really"_

_"She told you, she doesn't like Chinese food"_ Dwayne spoke, his voice low and pleased. He added thoughtfully, though it was clearly an act, "_or maybe it's the maggots?"_

Elizabeth watched as Michael did a double take towards Dwayne, knowing that her brother wouldn't have been able to see him clearly, sat in the shadows as he was.

She could feel the smug sense of satisfaction Dwayne was feeling, then the self loathing that followed straight after.

He hated himself more than he hated Michael.

He had no control.

Dwayne didn't hate mortals, she could feel that he really was was ambivalent to them. She could feel the lack of control was crushing him.

Seeing Michael falter, it made him happy and he hated it.

_"What?"_

_"Maggots"_ David supplied, his voice filled with cold happiness.

Elizabeth could hear as Marko scoffed a laugh and she watched as Michael tilted his head.

He clearly wasn't comprehending.

_"Maggots, Michael!"_ David said, the cold glee in his voice utterly unmistakeable. He was thrilled to be spelling it out for the boy, _"you're eating maggots, how do they taste?"_

Michael paused, frozen. Elizabeth pulled her hand away from Dwayne's face, briefly feeling his glee and then self hatred as she watched Michael fling his container to the floor.

Her brother was desperately spitting out kernels of rice from his mouth.

The laughter of all the boys surrounded him and Elizabeth felt hot, then cold.

She turned away from her brother and once again reached out to touch Dwayne.

She could hear him laughing but, as her hand made contact with his cheek she could feel that it was hollow.

Dwayne had wanted to see Michael humiliated, to see him whipped and hurt, to see him punished. It was fitting, the mortal was with his mate, he had wanted to see him suffer because he was jealous but right then, all he felt was hatred for himself.

He felt petty, small.

He felt like a childhood bully, weak and ineffectual.

He was strong, he was powerful but he had been reduced to this?

He was weak, weak, weak-

\- "stop!"

Elizabeth took a step back, shaking her head, wishing that she could shake her mate, stop him from hating himself.

She wanted him to see reason, to accept that he wasn't in control of himself, not fully.

He was being driven...driven by his need for her.

He wasn't weak.

He was everything. He was flawed but to her, he was perfect.

She was so focused on Dwayne that she hadn't even been paying attention to her brother, she hadn't noticed that the laughter had subsided, that the boys were beginning to apologize and offer him noodles.

She was finished.

She was finished, she was done.

She wanted Dwayne.

"I want to wake up!" she shouted at the figure of her mate, watching as he brooded in the shadows. She knew what he was thinking, how he was feeling. The hatred, the self loathing, the petty need for revenge that was killing him, the foreign feeling of guilt and weakness. She hated it, she hated knowing, "I don't want to see anymore! I'm done!"

Nothing happened.

"I want to wake up! I don't want to see this! Cut the scene, end it!" she heard her voice crack, "I want to wake up!"

She moved to pinch herself, tugging at the skin of her arms.

She felt nothing.

All she could feel was Dwayne's pain.

"I want to wake up already" she cried, shaking her head, "I just want to wake up...I hate this...please let me wake up..."

The scene slowly faded to black.


	89. Chapter 90

Elizabeth wiped at her eyes, feeling exhausted, tired to her bones. When she left the bathroom, having had yet another shower, she had heard her mother pattering away in her bedroom and knew that Emerson matriarch would be heading downstairs, probably to start breakfast. Maybe something humble, like coffee and toast. Maybe she'd cook something fancier, knowing that her daughter was up and awake. Either way, Elizabeth knew that she should head downstairs too but she was so sad, so drained that she didn't know if she could even muster the energy to get up from the floor of her closet. She'd only sat down to slip on her socks but the second she had done so, all she could do was slump forwards, putting her head in her hands.

She didn't even have the energy to cry, not anymore.

She had woken up covered in sweat and panting, her eyes had been damp and wet and when she checked herself in the mirror, she saw that they were rimmed with red and a little bloodshot. She knew that Dwayne would have warned her profusely if the memories, the experiences he was going to show her would cause her to wake up in an almost nightmarish, feverish state. She knew that he would have told her, prepared her but he had led her to bed, lying with her and holding her closely in his arms, assuring her it was simple, easy.

She would dream. It would be nothing.

She went to bed comfortably, surrounded by his scent, protected by his arms. She had fallen into a deep sleep easily, knowing that all she would do is dream...but it hadn't ended like she had imagined it would. She thought she would see what Dwayne and the pack had done to Michael, she had thought she would get an insight into his life but she had seen so much more.

She had learned more than she could have ever imagined learning and she knew that her feelings of upset were because of it..but the thing was, it wasn't about the pack.

It wasn't about Michael.

She was shocked and upset at what she had learned about _herself_.

She knew that Dwayne hadn't predicted her reaction would be such a negative one and that made her feel all the worse.

She had seen Dwayne's suffering, she had felt his pain, she had experienced how difficult, how terrible it had been for him, having a mate...and yet he didn't think it would upset her. Was he so selfless that he didn't acknowledge his pain as pain? Was he so in love with her that he would gladly suffer through it? Was pain just an unwelcome part of his life, something that he had adapted to? Or was she just so selfish, so absorbed in her own perfect world that he didn't think she would understand?

Whatever the answer, it was horrible.

She felt wretched, foul, guilty.

Her time with Dwayne had been filled with pure love, lust and happiness.

When there was darkness, hadn't he supported her? When there was fear, hadn't he comforted her? When there was confusion, hadn't he taught her?

He had literally done everything for her.

Her time with him, her time with the pack? It was wonderful, it was everything.

She had a mate, a man she loved and a man who loved her in turn and she _had_ been loved by him, there was no other way to describe it.

He had cared for her, thrilled her, filled her with joy and happiness...and all the while, he suffered.

She hadn't known, she hadn't even guessed.

Silently, quietly he ensured that she was always protected, always safe, always happy while suffering his own demons, his own pain.

Seeing it had been too much for her.

She didn't remember when, exactly, she had managed to jerk herself awake, it had felt like she was skipping scenes, fast forwarding parts of a movie but God, she had seen more. She hadn't wanted to, she hadn't wanted to see more...but she had.

In her dreams, she had seen him fight with the pack, she had seen him try to launch himself at David. She had felt his pain, felt him break as the betrayal he felt at the hands of the pack he loved consumed him...and in that moment, he had been consumed. She could feel it, she still could. There was his pack, his everything, his world. His friendship with David that transcended even that and then there was his mate. The woman that was also consuming him, the woman he needed and craved and loved.

Held back by Marko and Paul, fighting them with genuine vigor, then pause, then a renewed rage.

He had hated everyone. He had hated her, his pack and then himself.

Impotent, weak, isolated.

He felt it all.

And she did, too.

She had cried out once more, not wanting to see it and blissfully, thankfully she did skip the scene but she went backwards.

Somehow, she went backwards. She recognized the scene.

It was _her_.

She was looking at herself. Flushed, naked...she had been transported to their time in the room, the sweet, old and tired room that had once been part of the hotel. She could see her own lust, the red of her cheeks, the gleam in her eyes. She was seeing it all from Dwayne's perspective and she could feel his desire, too. She could see it in herself and feel it pouring from him, she could feel his joy.

Finally, she had seen him happy...and then it changed. She had wanted to watch it forever, to bask in the happiness he felt but no.

Suddenly she was crying, fleeing.

She recognized that scene, too.

She had been terrified, petrified, she had felt shocked, betrayed, threatened, panicked...and Dwayne? He had rushed to her, tried to protect and comfort her. She was fleeing from him, from what he was and yet he had gone after her.

She could never have imagined how painful it was for him. In that moment, she had rejected him and he had been crushed.

Naked. Exposed. Vulnerable. Destroyed.

She couldn't take it, she couldn't watch it and she couldn't feel it. She needed it to stop, it was too much. She couldn't do it, she hated to know that she was the cause of his suffering.

She hated to know that she hadn't considered his suffering.

She had cried out then, too, closing her eyes and cowering into herself.

Everything had changed.

She could hear Paul and Dwayne laughing.

A whoosh.

A man crying out, "_brunette barbie bitch_!"

Blurring of images, rushing air.

She could smell cigarettes, she could see David staring out over the attractions. He was mulling over something, Dwayne, too.

Then it was gone.

A woman screaming, crying.

The smell of urine and blood.

Star's baleful eyes.

The boardwalk, quiet and empty. The fun house, her laughter mingled with Paul's echoing through the dark ride.

Annoyance.

Love.

Loathing.

Fear.

Need.

Everything had felt like it was spinning, turning, moving and merging into one. She was losing control of herself, losing control of the scenes...and then, wakefulness.

She didn't know how, she didn't know when. All she knew is that she had jerked herself awake with a cry, her legs all twisted in her blanket, pillows pushed to the floor. She had been breathing heavily, panting desperately and then, when clarity returned to her and she saw her empty, chilly room in the dark morning sun, she had burst into tears.

How long she had curled up in her bed and sobbed into her pillow, she didn't know. Her clock was still frozen and it was an overcast morning. There was no bright, rising sun to indicate time. It had been just her, alone in bed, letting her heart break for the man she loved.

Letting her heart break in disappointment at her ignorance.

She had only managed to rouse herself, to pull herself from her gloomy haze by an almost wild, sudden reminder that she had to pee.

From there it had been almost automatic, as if she was on autopilot.

Pee.

Brush her teeth.

Look at the sweat lining her hair and take yet another shower.

Dry off.

Trudge up to her room to change, shivering as the chill bit her exposed skin.

She had put on a pair of jeans and a hoody, grabbing them almost blindly and then, she had sat down to put on her socks.

She didn't know how long she'd been on the floor.

She closed her eyes again, squeezing them tightly.

She wished she could see Dwayne.

There was so, so much she needed to say to him. So many wrongs to put to right, so many amends to make and apologies to be shared.

"Elizabeth?"

She looked over at her door as a light, gentle little tap rang out from the bottom one.

"Yeah?" she said, her voice tired.

"I made breakfast if you want some..."

"I'm coming" she tried to smile, knowing that she would have to put on her best face when she sat down with her mother.

She couldn't let Lucy know she was upset.

...truthfully, she didn't even know if she had the right to be upset.

She was sad but she felt self indulgent, too, knowing that despite everything he had been through, Dwayne had never slumped to the floor.

It was a strange feeling.

She felt like she owed it to him to be strong...after everything, she owed him at least that. Part of her wanted to curl up and give up but there was a spark somewhere deep...a spark that was reminding her that she had almost failed Dwayne, in a way. She hadn't known, it wasn't her fault bu now she did know. Now she was aware, now they were equals...and if he continued to suffer, if he continued to hurt, then she certainly would be failing him.

It was that thought alone that gave her the motivation to slink to her feet. She stood, not exactly tall but thankfully without slumped shoulders, wiggling her toes for a moment and stretching the too tight socks.

She took a breath, steeling herself as she scooped up the damp towel that she had carelessly shed.

She knew she had to put on a brave face as she slowly headed down to the kitchen.

For her sake, for her mother's...and for Dwayne.

She had to be a better person.

* * *

"Good morning, sweetheart. You're looking good. All OK?"

Lucy seemed bright but there was a hollow aspect to it, as if it was an act. There, spread out on the table before her was a coffee pot, two steaming mugs and a plate full of warm, plain toast. Plates, two knives along with a mass of different jams and a tub of butter finished off the spread.

"I look good?" Elizabeth asked in genuine, if not tired surprise.

She shook her head.

She didn't feel good and she assumed she didn't look it. Honestly, she had been expecting a myriad of questions and had been wondering if she could pull the menstrual card once again but she was clearly doing something right.

Perhaps it was the shower?

"What?" a look of concern, "you don't feel good?"

"No, no I'm fine just..." what could she say? She supposed she should lead with the truth as best she could, since she had kind of put her foot in it anyway, "...I just had a really rotten sleep"

She picked up a slice of toast, weakly slathering on some butter and blueberry jam.

"Why? What's wrong, are you-"

"-I'm fine." she smiled at her mother, surprising herself by the fact that it was genuine "don't worry about me. I was just cold and, uh..I guess I was stupid. I got up and had a hot bath, thought it would help? Seems like it kind of just messed me up"

"It gets chilly up there, huh? Do you want me to get you a heater or something? You know where all the extra blankets are, right? I hate to think of you freezing in an attic, I feel like a terrible Mom! This is all very Cinderella"

Elizabeth smiled again, taking a bite of her toast.

It was easy to be around Lucy.

"Thank you but it's not quite that bad. I love my room, I'm hardly suffering up there. Anyway, Grandpa already beat you to it. I'll take you both up on the extra blanket but he said it'll warm up again soon" she shrugged, "I trust him"

Trust.

She looked down at her toast, observing the way the butter and blueberry had kind of merged, looking simultaneously smooth and clumpy.

She did trust Grandpa...and she found that when she said she trusted Dwayne, that was true.

Star's words, Star's stories had been edifying but, sat at the kitchen table, Elizabeth found that she was resolute in her feelings. She didn't care about what Star had told her.

She had made her choice.

"Yeah" Lucy gave her daughter a warm, caring little grin, "this storm has been a while coming, huh?"

"Sure feels like it"

"You sure you're OK?"

"I'm sure. Are you?"

"Oh, I'm fine. Fine and dandy..." Lucy exhaled, leaning in her chair, "I've been watching the sky since I woke up. Really ready for this rain.."

"Why?"

That was kind of strange thing to do. Elizabeth was waiting for the sun to come back but she wasn't watching the sky, she wasn't willing it to come _that_ hard.

"Oh you know" Lucy shrugged, "rain helps, don't you think? You have a long, stagnant summer and then a storm comes. Breaks it all up. Rain is cleansing, sometimes...I always thought, anyway"

She smiled, somewhat self consciously before taking a sip of her coffee, "or I'm just a crazy old woman" she gave a little laugh, "I don't know anymore"

"You think summer's been stagnant so far?" Elizabeth asked quietly, something about her mother's words comforting her.

"No, no...not stagnant but..." Lucy took a breath, "...sometimes a storm is needed. The rain, it kind of washes everything away..the good stuff stays but the bad stuff doesn't and that's good, you know?"

Elizabeth nodded. There was a sort of poetic logic in her mother's words, "good or bad, it's always a fresh start after a storm"

"Exactly! You get it.." Lucy smiled softly, "...you know what I mean..God knows, I could do with one of those...a good old fresh start" she took a little breath, as if she hadn't wanted to say that aloud and smiled at her daughter, "it's nice coffee, huh?"

"Yeah, yeah it is, actually. Tastes like vanilla?"

She didn't want to change the subject.

It felt like her mother was on to something.

"Max bought it for me. I have an almond one, too" Lucy said with a small smile, "I noticed you're more amenable to coffee recently, sweetie?"

It kept her awake. She was more than just amenable to it, it was her new best friend.

"Yeah, I like the social element of it" she told her mother, giving her a pointed little smile, "it's nice to sit down and drink and chat.."

Lucy nodded and Elizabeth did too, the two women falling into a companionable if not thoughtful silence.

A storm was definitely brewing, it had been for days. Dark and chilly, the bright sunshine unusually shy. For those few days, the whole vibe of Santa Carla had changed...and suddenly, so had her life.

It had been upended, almost.

Despite the grim weather, she had still enjoyed her time with the boys and the pack, she had gorged herself with Paul, she had been happy.

It was Star.

Star's unwelcome visit had upended everything, caused more grief and strife than she would have ever thought possible but...the thing was, all wasn't lost.

She had woken up feeling crushed but there was something inherently comforting about her mother, something about what she said was resonating with her.

That talk of a storm.

Cleansing...freeing...

It _wasn't_ the end of the world. Star's visit had been destructive but...but had it been necessary, almost?

Storms were destructive but like Lucy said, they were cleansing, too.

In their own way, they were cleansing.

Elizabeth shifted guiltily in her seat, thinking of everything she had learned because of Star.

Directly, indirectly.

She had learned a great deal. Not all of it good, a lot of it painful but wasn't it for the better?

Dwayne...it was his personality to be somewhat detached. That was him. He was a closed book. When she first met him, when she first saw him...she had to admit, there was a level of aloofness about him. Cool, untouchable. His mortal life had been a hard one and she couldn't forget the haughty, challenging way he raised his chin, talking about the suffering he had gone through but insisting that it was nothing to him.

He was strong.

Even if he felt the complete opposite, outwardly, he wouldn't show it.

He wouldn't admit it.

She knew that...and she knew that he had been her strength, too.

For too long he had been her strength. That's why the crippling guild had hurt her so much.

When she was frightened, he held her. When she was scared, he comforted her. When she cried, he dried her tears.

A lot of the time, it had been at his own expense.

She had been frightened of _him, _of seeing what he was...yet he had protected her, held her.

She had been scared of what Paul and David had shown her, the way they invaded her head...Dwayne had comforted her.

She had cried because of it all and he was there, holding her and cradling her and looking after her.

She was angry, he calmed her down.

She was demanding, needing answers and he gave them.

It wasn't unjustified, she knew that. She knew that her feelings were valid but he had feelings, too.

He _did_ have feelings, no matter how hard he tried to keep them buried.

Who was looking out for him? Who was holding him, who was comforting him?

That's why she had felt guilty, that's why she had woken in tears.

She was his mate and it was her job to look out for him, to love and protect him in just the same way.

A storm was coming to Santa Carla but it was coming for her, too.

The rain would be cleansing, Lucy was right about that.

Today would be a fresh start. A new slate, a new beginning.

She was choosing Dwayne. She was choosing him and his life and from now on, that's all it would be. No tears, no fear. She was informed. She knew everything, for better or worse she had seen everything and she found that she didn't care...well. She did care, but only about him.

Nothing had changed about that.

It was her and Dwayne, her and the pack.

She knew and now, her knowledge would be her strength.

Star was the storm. Star was lightning and thunder and wind and Elizabeth had been renewed by her.

"You OK?"

"Huh?"

Elizabeth blinked over at her mother, almost jumping out of her thoughts.

"You kind of...well, I don't know?" Lucy smiled warmly, "you kind of jutted your chin out, sweetie. Very purposeful..."

"Oh..I did?"

"Uh-huh"

"Really?"

"Really" Lucy laughed, "what on earth were you thinking about?"

Elizabeth smiled, shaking her head, "oh you know...just thinking"

"Empowered thoughts?"

"Kind of, yeah..."

She watched her mother before biting her lip.

A new woman.

Her new chapter started today...the rain was coming and it was long overdue.

"I was just thinking about what you said about the rain..about it being cleansing?"

"I was pretty deep, huh?" Lucy seemed almost embarrassed.

"It was kind of apt, Mom...can I...do you mind if I talk to you?"

"Not at all?" Lucy sat forward, obviously hearing the serious tone in her daughter's voice.

"It's about Michael"

"I..." Lucy feel silent.

"The other day, you got angry with me and Sammy? It was because of him, wasn't it?"

Lucy just nodded, slowly and hesitantly but truthfully.

Elizabeth had never before considered her mother as being a victim of Star but she was. Yesterday she had been thinking only about herself but now, she could see. Lucy had been hurt, too and she wasn't under the effect of a shoddy lure, she wasn't under any influence. She had dealt with the full force of her son leaving, packing up randomly and changing and she was dealing with it alone.

It must have been painful for her.

"I know that you think that Sammy and I don't care or that we haven't noticed-"

And she would be right, it was true. Thanks to Star, they hadn't noticed. Now she knew, she could make informed decisions but it felt wrong to be having a fresh start while leaving her mother in the dust.

She was going to be better than that.

From now on, she was going to be strong for herself, for Dwayne and her family.

"-no, no God no! No, sweetheart I was just stressed. I don't want you dealing with it, it's not your place to worry or think about, you two are kids and, well, I want you to be happy and to be kids. I was snappy but it wasn't aimed at you guys, I'm so sorry-"

"-no apologies" she gave a tentative smile, "I get it, I do. I think that Sammy would still be a little sensitive to it, so we shouldn't talk about it with him but um...I just wanted to tell you that we didn't like it at first either.."

"You didn't?"

"No. You're not crazy, Mom. It's kind of intense, huh?"

Lucy sat back in her seat.

"I just...what you said about the rain kind of got me thinking and I wanted to tell you that um...it could be a good time to draw a line in the sand, you know? And I want you to be happy and so I figured I should tell you that...I met the girl"

"You did?"

Lucy sounded stunned.

"Yeah. Just once, just briefly...she seemed..." she took a breath, "she seemed nice. Really, she did. She's pretty and sweet. She obviously likes him a lot, there's..it's weird, don't get me wrong but there's nothing sinister about her" aside from being a half vampire, desperate for freedom, "...I think they're just two kids in love? I think that if you had the chance to meet her, if circumstances were different then you would be kind of...comforted, maybe?"

Lucy looked stunned, too.

"..not to be patronizing, I know I'm a kid myself but..." she shrugged, "the point is, I don't want you imagining the worst and I'm sorry I didn't speak up before. She's...she's kind of...she's sweet. Actually, she's the kind of girl you'd be happy to bring into your family"

It was difficult for her to think back, to dredge up pleasant memories of Star but she wasn't lying.

The girl was in a bind, whatever. What she had done was wrong, what she was doing was messed up but before? Elizabeth's first impressions weren't bad. Star was a pretty girl, with a nice smile and a kind attitude. She had been friendly. How much of it was genuine was still up for debate but there had been no immediate red flags.

She could remember that, she could acknowledge it and she thought it would comfort her mother to know.

"I think that Michael is going to be OK. I've had a long time to think about it and what you said about the storm? I think that...maybe this is a new start for him, too? He's been pretty perfect his whole life" Elizabeth smiled, "you have to admit that. Maybe this is him kind of...taking a break from stagnant? I can see him succeeding in whatever he does because he's a fighter but honestly...I think we should just give him space...give it a few months. I think...I think he's going to come around"

"You sound like your Grandfather"

"Is that a bad thing?"

Lucy sighed, pursing her lips a little, "he's my son. I'm not happy about this, sweetie...I..I'm glad to know she's _nice_ but-"

"-but you love him and this isn't what you want for him?"

Lucy nodded.

"I do understand Mom. I swear, I do but maybe...maybe for now you should focus on yourself. Honestly, Michael's a good guy. He's the best, we all know it and we know that he's gonna be fine because he has a good head on his shoulders..."

Lucy laughed, "Gosh you sound older than your years right now"

"I love Michael and I love you" Elizabeth smiled, "and I'm sorry I kept quiet for so long. I wish I supported you"

"Oh, don't be silly. I'm the Mom, I support you! That's my job"

"It should be a two way street though...but I'm...look I'm saying...kind of, you know? Let the rain come and focus on your own happiness for a bit and trust that Mike's gonna be fine because _I'm_ sure he will be"

"Do you really think he's going to be OK?" Lucy asked quietly, as if she didn't like that she was confiding in her daughter.

Elizabeth could imagine it, Lucy didn't want to be burdening her.

She thought of the pack.

They had promised that something was going to happen in a few months. Whatever was going to go down, the outcome was that Star would be mortal. If Michael _was_ under a lure, then it would be broken. If he loved Star, it was all on him. His own choice and his own free will. If he wasn't, he could leave. No matter what happened, he would still be able to return to school. With or without her, he could still have a future.

She trusted the pack about that.

Fully, wholeheartedly.

She knew they would keep their word.

"I do. I really, really do"

"And in the meantime I'm just...supposed to forget my son has upended his whole life and gone AWOL?"

Elizabeth smiled, shaking her head, "no. Of course not but just...ease up on yourself? Be there for him when he comes back, support him in his mad bid for independence now-"

Lucy cracked a small smile.

"-and save the 'I told you so's for a couple of years"

"You're a good kid, you know that?"

"Sammy would disagree"

Lucy laughed, "probably. He's happy here, right?"

"Yeah, I don't think you need to worry about him. He's settled...got friends and everything"

Lucy sighed, nodding.

"I know it's easier said than done but I think you should try, Mom"

Lucy nodded again, "thank you. I don't know if I can but I'll try, OK? Thanks for..well, thank you for just being there. I will, OK? I'll be easier on myself"

"I'm sorry I wasn't there before"

She was sorry to Dwayne, too.

She hadn't exactly been there for him, either.

She knew that the situation was complicated, difficult but it didn't ease her feelings of guilt.

"Don't be silly"

A small but comfortable silence overcame them and Lucy seemed to be frowning gently.

She was obviously deep in thought.

"Are you OK?"

"Stunned that my daughter is so wise" she took a sip of her coffee, "...but...since we're uh..well, since we're opening up...do you think I could talk to you about something?"

"Me?"

What did Lucy have to say to her? What else was there to talk about?

"Mhmm"

"Yeah, of course. Anything, Mom..."

"Since we're talking about me looking after myself" Lucy looked suddenly coy, somewhat shy and it was a nice change. Her whole demeanor seemed to change and it was a marvelous sight.

Perhaps all Lucy needed was an ear? Someone to tell her she wasn't alone?

"How would you feel if I were to possibly invite Max to dinner?"

Elizabeth shrugged, happy that her mother was thinking about herself, "why wouldn't you invite him? I kind of assumed you two are always together anyway? Working, _dating_..."

Lucy blushed.

"We are but I meant in a more formal capacity..."

Elizabeth blinked before understanding what her mother was talking about, "ohhhh! You want to introduce him to the family?"

She nodded, holding her coffee cup while looking hopeful and Elizabeth was thrilled.

The conversation was moving away from Michael and there was a bit of brightness to be seen.

Already, there was a silver lining covering the dark clouds.

It was a good start and it filled her with hope.

"That would be great. Do it! Why not?"

Max was clearly making Lucy incredibly happy and she could see no reason for him not to meet the family. He seemed like a great guy simply because of how Lucy reacted to him but even if he was a miser with a bad reputation, she would have given him a chance. Anything to see her mother smile. It had been too long. There was a wonderful, new man in her life and she should totally celebrate and enjoy it.

She'd been hurt by her husband, hurt by Michael thanks to a half vampire she knew nothing about.

Max was bringing her joy and that was no small thing.

"Well, I just-"

"-Mom, you deserve to be happy. I want to meet him"

"You do?"

"Of course" Elizabeth shrugged, "that's all there is to it! He makes you happy. Why wouldn't I want to meet him?"

"I don't...I don't want to impose on you or make you feel like I'm, you know?" she blushed again, looking years younger but glancing down, "I don't want you to think I'm replacing your father"

"But you are?"

Lucy looked up suddenly, shocked, hurt and Elizabeth hastened, "no, no, no, no I think it's _good_"

"What?"

"Mom, I'm...OK, you know what? I feel like this has been a really deep morning and I respect that we can have these conversations so...I'm just gonna say it..."

She felt a change.

She really was going to be a new, strong woman and it was going to begin now.

"I call him Dad out of courtesy and respect because you adopted me as a family and he filled the role as best he could but come on. Let's call a spade a spade? He's the man who adopted me and I'm so thankful for that, beyond grateful...but I call you Mom because you _are_ my mother. You literally nurtured me and loved me and you did from day one" Elizabeth felt her eyes well a little, surprised by the sincerity in her words, "you're the single most loving person I've ever met and I hated seeing the way he treated you. I...I'm gonna say the thing an adopted child should probably never say but uh, yeah. After the divorce, I told myself that I'd drop Dad faster than a hot potato if you ever found someone who makes you happy"

Lucy wiped at her eyes, "phew! God, when did you...gosh, when did you get so...mature?"

Elizabeth laughed, drying her own eyes, too, "no idea!"

"You'd be happy to meet him?"

"Thrilled"

"At the house?"

"Couldn't think of a better place"

"How's the day after tomorrow sound?"

"I'm free"

Lucy laughed and Elizabeth chuckled along with her.

"I love you so much, sweetheart"

"I love you, too Mom"

Lucy smiled, "really. Thank you for talking with me, I think...I think maybe you're onto a good thing with this whole...being nice to myself concept"

Elizabeth nodded, "I think I am. Michael will come around and I'd love to meet Max"

In more ways than one, she really did think she was right.

She felt right. She felt good, positive.

For the first time that morning, she felt like she was making the right choices.

"Just you know..think about how you broach this with Sammy"

She knew, based on her own reaction that it would be best not to mention Michael to the younger Emerson brother. She couldn't guess what the fallout would be and she supposed that was something she should ask the pack about but beyond that, he was such a closed book regarding the divorce in general.

Sometimes he'd make a comment or a joke but there was no consistency.

It was a tough one to call.

Lucy nodded, "he's a sweet kid but I never know where I stand with him"

"Hah, that's an understatement. I _never_ know what he's thinking"

"I was going to take you two for dinner tonight, if you're up for it?"

Elizabeth knew she would see Dwayne, one way or another. Early evening, late night.

She would see him, exactly when didn't matter.

She knew that it would be meaningful and important when they met and she was beginning to think of everything that she was going to say to him. Her words and actions were more important than the time or place.

"That would be nice...you're planning to talk with him then?"

"No idea! I thought so but I feel nervous. God, look at me. Like a little girl! I'm helping Max with another store tomorrow, so I won't be here tomorrow night or tomorrow morning, really. I don't want to go away if Sammy is upset with me. Is that silly?"

"Not at all"

"I'll take it as it comes...if it feels right, I'll bring it up"

"He won't be upset. But is uh.." Elizabeth smiled conspiratorially, "is tomorrow all work?"

"I'm working during the day"

"Uh-huh..."

"And we're getting dinner in the evening"

"Sharing a hotel?"

Lucy laughed, blushing, "no! You're terrible! No he...well, he's very...oh, he's such a gentleman.."

"Bet you wanna share the room though, huh?"

Lucy giggled again, brightening like a giddy school girl and Elizabeth giggled along with her.

It felt good to laugh, good to be happy.

She had found her strength, she had made her choice.

She was choosing power, she was choosing happiness and she hoped her mother would, too.

As if responding to the sudden surge of joy in the little kitchen, there was a sudden crack, followed by the slow, almost languid but unmistakable pattering of rain.

Just at the two women grinned at each other, eyebrows raised at the perfect timing of the sudden change in weather, Sammy lumbered into the kitchen.

"You two cackle like hyenas. Can't a guy sleep?"

"Were we really that loud?"

Sammy shrugged, his hair all ruffled and bleary eyed.

"You're not _really_ a morning person, are you Sammy?" Elizabeth mused as her brother pulled out a chair.

"We got cereal?"

"In the cupboard, my love, the same place it's been since day one" Lucy said, pushing her chair backwards, "I'd better go get the laundry in"

"You did laundry already?!" Sam said, sounding almost disgusted, "it's seven!"

"Yes and the early bird catches the worm"

"All you caught was rain" he told his mother with a grin, perking up from his morning gloom.

"Uh-huh, if you're not careful you'll be helping me bring it all in, buddy"

"Do you want help?" Elizabeth asked, laughing as Sammy made a zipping motion over his lips.

"You're fine. Enjoy the coffee"

Eyes twinkling, Lucy headed into the small conservatory before approaching the overgrown and well loved garden.

It was good to see her mother happy.

As Elizabeth watched Sammy approach the cupboard, looking for his beloved cereal, she thought of Dwayne.

As the rain fell harder, she knew that she would see him happy, too.

Tonight would be the night.

Tonight, she was going to be an equal partner.

She was going to show him what it meant to have a mate.

* * *

**A/N: **Ahhh the muses came back! Thank you all for the reviews. I appreciate them beyond words, you genuinely have no idea!


	90. Chapter 91

"Mom, are we working on a budget here?"

"Hmmm?"

"Food wise, I mean. Are we going just mains? Or can I get a dessert, too?"

"Whatever you want, sweetie"

"Are we good for appetizers?"

"Uh, sure?" Lucy smiled, glancing at her son. He was staring at his menu with an intense gaze, "sure, no that's fine but uh, I guess it would be good then f you could keep the main around the twenty, twenty five mark? How's that sound?"

Sammy grunted as he nodded and Elizabeth grinned, shooting her mother a look.

"You're really sizing everything up, huh, Sammy?"

"Go back to your own menu, please" he drawled and Elizabeth laughed in response, enjoying it when he was dry with her.

"What are you going to get?" Lucy asked, smiling at her daughter.

"I don't know? Maybe the pasta?"

"Fool"

Both women looked at Sammy and though he wasn't looking at them, he must have felt their stares because he took a deep breath, sounding almost disappointed, "pasta is cheap to make and easy to prepare. Order something that's not cheap and not that easy to prepare. You eat pasta all the time at home, why eat it out?"

"They have black truffle pasta" Elizabeth rebuffed, "_that's_ not cheap"

Sammy looked up from his menu, "for sixteen fifty?" he scoffed, "you're getting a cheap, knock-off truffle oil and not a lot of it"

Lucy laughed at his snobbish delivery and Elizabeth couldn't stop grinning.

"So when did my wonderful son turn into such a food connoisseur?" Lucy queried, her face bright as she picked up her iced water. She glanced at Elizabeth, "this is a very edifying day for me. My kids are growing up!"

"Moving on from comics to food. You're maturing...my little brother! Sammy, you're going to be one of those men that sniffs their wine and swirls their brandy before they drink it, aren't you? I can see it"

Sammy looked at her, "uh, little?" before stating somewhat primly to the table at large, "and it just so happens that I care about what I wear as well as what I put into my body"

"Oh, OK" Lucy laughed, nodding as she almost choked on her sip of water.

Elizabeth snorted right along with her, he sounded so wonderfully snobbish "you do remember that I watched you put popping candy on your cereal this morning?"

"Oh that's disgusting, you didn't?"

"He did! When you were folding the laundry"

There was a smile on Sammy's face and he was struggling to keep it down, "look, would you two please concern yourselves with your own dietary choices?"

"Of course, of course" Lucy said, shooting Elizabeth a grin, "sometimes I just forget that you're growing up...look at you...popping candy for cereal but a suit for dinner..."

"We stop now" Sammy commanded bluntly in warning and Lucy laughed, "of course, sure.."

Sammy nodded once and looked down at his menu again.

"...my boy" Lucy cooed, quietly and Sam rolled his eyes in embarrassment, "Mom!"

"You do look like you're maturing though..." Elizabeth said in light defense of their mother's soppy, proud look.

She had to admit that it was a bit much and she wouldn't love to be on the receiving end of it, especially not in public, but Lucy had had a total trip with Michael. Elizabeth understood that now and so if Lucy wanted to project every single shred of her motherly love onto Sammy, she was going to do everything to make sure it could happen.

That and it was fun to tease him.

Anyway, it wasn't like she was lying. Sammy did look quite mature. For a guy who spent his time in a dingy comic shop with two absolute head cases, he scrubbed up really well. He had chosen to wear beige slacks, his newest and brightest sneakers as well as an incredibly bright, neon pink shirt decorated with yellow and blue dashes, splashes and pinwheels. It was a very fashionable attempt at dapper and he'd even put on one of his suit jackets. It was also beige and while the shoulders were huge, swamping him and making him look smaller and boxier than he really was, he'd rolled up the sleeves which seemed to break it up a little.

He looked...well, Elizabeth didn't want to admit it, but he did look pretty good.

"..but OK. I'm your sister and I know you, so if you don't like mature, how about this: you look very _fashionable_ tonight, Sammy"

"He does. And handsome! You look handsome, sweetheart"

"I don't know about handsome but the suit-"

"-it's not a _suit_" he interrupted them both.

"What is it, then?"

"Slacks and a jacket"

"...isn't that a suit?"

"Don't question me" Sammy said, bristling playfully. He was, after all, the fashion guru, "it's _not_ a suit and _you_ don't know anything. You're literally wearing a hoody"

"It's cold outside!"

"Even Mom made an effort tonight, Liz"

Lucy coughed into her water again, "oouch! Why did that sound like an insult?"

"It wasn't, you always look great, Mom" Sammy assured before sneering playfully at Elizabeth, "it's nice to see _one _of the Emerson women taking care of themselves. I think the two of us are a nice team tonight"

Lucy smiled, speaking before Elizabeth could get a jab back in, "thank you, my love. I'm proud of _both _of my children and _both_ of their appearances. So, did you figure out your order?"

"No, not yet, mother. I was derailed"

"OK, well you just get back on track. Lizzie?"

"Pasta" she repeated with a grin.

"No man will suffer you" Sammy told her darkly, propelling a burst of laughter from both Elizabeth and Lucy.

"Damn, that was brutal but I swear you've said that to me before?"

"I need a new insult?"

"Yeah"

"...no woman will suffer you, either"

Elizabeth laughed, "inclusive. I love it it and I love _you_, Sammy!"

He grinned at her, "eh, I guess I'm glad Mom didn't send you back"

Lucy tutted, "oh, what a thing to say!" but Elizabeth just laughed again.

She loved it, she loved having Sammy around to goof off and be silly with. Sometimes he was terrible at any kind of banter, any kind of fun arguments. Sometimes he took everything way too seriously but when he was playful and dry, she thought he was at his best.

"What are you going to have, Mom?" Elizabeth asked, still smiling as she let Sammy read his menu once again.

"Pasta?" she giggled, before shaking her head, "no, no I don't know. I was thinking about the ham and eggs"

Elizabeth nodded, "that sounds good"

Elizabeth had already made her choice. She knew that she was going to have the hamburger and sweet potato fries. Sammy was right about pasta being a bad choice, she ate it all the time at home and while hamburgers were easy to come by, this one had a portobello mushroom and cheese on top. It sounded fairly fancy. Plus, she'd never tried sweet potato fries before and she figured it was unlikely she'd eat them at home...though she'd never admit to her brother that he was right and she was taking his advice.

He'd never let her live that down.

"Did you guys want to share an appetizer?"

"Oh, yes, that could be nice. They have bruschetta and caprese salad-"

"-you're old, Mom. I meant, like, a good appetizer. They have bacon potato skins, let's get those!"

"Let's just order three?" Elizabeth suggested. She agreed that Lucy's choice was a bit old fashioned but honestly so was the restaurant and she was good with all the options. Potato skins were delicious but who could ever pass up fresh mozzarella?

"Is that OK? Can we order the three?"

"I think that's a great compromise" Lucy nodded.

"So what _is_ the occasion, Mom?" Sammy asked lightly as he still scanned the different dishes on the menu, "why are we dining fancy tonight? I'm not about your bruschetta life but this is kinda nice?"

"Oh this isn't so fancy"

"Fancier than usual" he protested mildly, still looking over his options. Elizabeth shrugged as he continued, "so what's the deal?"

Elizabeth glanced down at her own menu, knowing that Lucy was probably going to end up broaching the topic of meeting Max to Sam. She had probably wanted to bring it up in a neutral environment and despite her earlier nerves, she likely guessed that it would be nice to treat them both while she was at it.

Parents did that, she was coming to see. Bribery was almost a way of life when you had children.

That being said, Elizabeth understood Lucy's thinking. It wasn't a bad idea, she still wasn't sure how Sammy was going to take it, so she understood why Lucy was sort of trying to sweeten the deal.

It really could go either way and there was just no guessing.

At least he seemed to be in a good mood. Playful, enjoying conversation and teasing. It might be a good time to talk to him.

Sammy loved his Dad but he loved Lucy more than anything and while he was a bit blinded by everything in the divorce, he did know deep down how rotten she'd been treated. He didn't vilify his father like she and Michael did, but he was aware. He was definitely aware. Would he embrace the idea of Lucy dating and moving on? Would he want no part of it? Would he see Max as a threat to the memories he had of happy times as a family? Elizabeth just didn't know and she guessed Lucy felt the same, despite the smiles she managed to produce. It was even harder to tell where Sammy stood because their father had kept total radio silence since their move...since before the move, really. It wasn't something anybody outwardly acknowledged and who was to know how Sammy was feeling about it? Hurt? Abandoned? Did he even care that much?

Elizabeth, like her mother, didn't have the answers but she hoped that it all worked out well for Lucy.

She still deserved to be happy.

"I just wanted to do something nice with my kids" Lucy smiled before glancing at Elizabeth, "but um, actually...since you asked, I thought..well, there is something I wanted to run by you if-"

Lucy paused, frowning suddenly.

She sat up straighter in her seat, as if shocked or jolted by a memory and said, - "I forgot my purse"

"You wanted to tell me that you forgot your purse?"

"No, no-shoot. I can't believe I did that!"

"What are you talking about?"

"I left it. It's in the car"

"No? Your purse is on the back of you chair, Mom" Sammy informed her simply, going back to his menu, "the strap's been close to falling off all evening already, surprised you couldn't feel it. See? It's all twisted and off to the side"

Elizabeth rolled her eyes, knowing that Lucy was talking about the item that contained all of her cash, cards, various IDs and store loyalty cards, "that's her handbag, doofus"

"Preeeetttttty sure it's called a purse. So, what's a surf 'n turf?"

"What it sounds like" Elizabeth told him, amazed that her brother could seamlessly move from one topic to another.

His mother had obviously been leading up to say something important to him and instead of paying any attention to it, he'd been looking at his options, barely paying her any mind despite being the one to begin the conversation anyway.

She shook her head, "do you want me to go get it for you, Mom?"

She didn't mind leaving the restaurant for a minute, she already knew what she wanted to eat and she also knew that Sammy would be pondering his choices for a long, long time yet...probably before deciding on the simplest, most basic option.

God, he'd probably end up swinging for the pasta, even after everything he said.

Anyway, Lucy didn't look like she was too eager to get up and move and Elizabeth hadn't missed the self conscious way she glanced over at the other patrons.

"It doesn't _sound_ like anything?" Sammy protested, face now almost buried in his menu as if the answer to his question would appear on the page, "what even is it?"

"Would you mind?" Lucy asked, sounding a little bit relieved, "I don't want to be the parent that just leaves her kids at the table. Not that you're not well mannered but-"

"-no it is kind of nice here, I get it. I'm cool" Elizabeth replied with a smile and a nod.

She disagreed with Sammy, she thought that it wasn't a wildly fancy place but the table cloths were real linen and nobody was wearing flip flops or open toed sandals and for Santa Carla, that was practically unheard of. Not crazy posh but all the same, she could understand her mother's feeling of self consciousness. Even she had felt a little awkward when she walked in with her hoody, clean and fresh though it was.

"And Sammy? It is what it is! Surf is the sea, turf is the land" she summarized as she lifted her chair a little and scooted out of her seat, watching as Lucy reached around to open her bag and pass the car keys.

"Wow, thanks. Didn't know I had a dictionary as a sister. Shame that what you said means absolutely nothing...I take it back. We should have sent you back!"

Elizabeth tucked her chair in, tucked her hands into her long sleeves and accepted the keys that were handed to her.

She shot her brother a wide, sweet smile.

"Thank you" Lucy mouthed before addressing Sammy, "oh don't joke like that. Anyway, she's right. It's a mixture of meat and sea food, sweetie. See? That's why it's called surf and turf. That one has-" she glanced down at her own menu, "-well, it has a beef steak and some lobster, some shrimp. It has a fried egg, too"

"That sounds gross"

"Well that's a relief, because it's thirty two dollars"

Elizabeth smiled to herself as she left their small table and the warmth of the restaurant.

She knew without doubt that Lucy would take their alone time to talk with Sammy about Max.

As she stepped out into the night, she was actually hoping for it.

There may not be a better time. Sammy was on pretty good form.

She decided to walk a little slower, to give her mother some extra breathing room. It might be easier for her anyway with just the two of them. Sometimes Sammy acted up when he had an audience, sometimes he hid his true feelings. One on one was probably the best way Lucy could have a serious chat with him.

The cold night really started to bite at her and she sighed, bundling herself up a little more.

The rain had stopped briefly during their car ride before picking up as they dashed into the restaurant. It had died down once again but the air was close, despite the chill. The rain was going to fall and fall hard pretty soon. She looked up at the dark sky, looked down the empty and quiet streets and couldn't help the wave of disappointment that poured over her. She had been sort of hoping that Dwayne would be there, lurking in the shadows but no.

She was alone.

Well, not alone. She was silly to think of the streets as empty because there were people milling about, going about their business but it was different. It was subdued and it did feel empty.

She did feel alone.

There was none of the wild excitement, the kind of seediness that the boardwalk and its surrounding streets held, none of that wild, crazy but enticing vibe. She knew that the peace and quiet of the comparably fancy street wasn't going to last long, she knew that just one block over it was run down and tired and she supposed it was alright, it was nice to have at least one place where the more well to do people could hang out..if Santa Carla had many, that was.

The thing was, it was juts sterile, manufactured...

She smiled ruefully to herself.

She loved the crazy boardwalk and the even crazier boys that inhabited it. The town and the pack had certainly ruined normality for her but she wouldn't have it any other way.

She hated that yesterday had ever happened but in a weird, strange way she was thankful, too.

She certainly wasn't going to be penning any thank you letters to Star and she couldn't deny that she held plenty of bad feelings towards the woman but at the same time, because of her, she knew.

Unquestionably, without doubt...she knew.

She knew who she had chosen and she knew _what_ she was choosing.

She had to face reality at some point and it just so happened that it had come crashing into her the previous night.

She had grown from it and, as she sighed into the street again, she once more wished that Dwayne was there.

It was selfish and silly, of course.

She was stuck - happily so, but stuck all the same - with her family, what did she think he would do? She couldn't exactly expect him to be spending his time just waiting for her, lingering in the shadows in the hope they'd sneak a quick meeting.

But still, reasonable logic aside it was kind of difficult not to feel disappointed.

She needed to see him and waiting...well, the waiting sucked.

She was counting on seeing him later in the night, she was sure he would know to come to her when it was considered bedtime in the Emerson household and while it wasn't part of her plan to have to wait that long, she was comforted by the idea. Besides, wasn't that the saying? Didn't good things come to those who waited? If she could be a little more patient, give it just a few hours more then she knew good things would be coming to both her and Dwayne.

A fresh start.

She had been sad, then purposeful and as the day progressed she had started to feel almost excited. It came in waves, the feeling of excitement but it was there.

She couldn't deny that she was excited to tell him, to free him from the stress and pain and suffering he had been submerged in.

Waiting for it was close to painful. She was so close, so, so close to making everything right.

She smiled, shaking her head as she saw Lucy's purse in plain sight on the dashboard of the car. That was just asking for trouble, it was a miracle the car hadn't been smashed in to. Silly Lucy and silly Elizabeth. She opened the car door, swiping the purse from its resting place, rolling her eyes at herself.

_She _thought it was painful? _She_ thought it sucked? Waiting for a few hours? Dwayne had been waiting since before she even arrived in Santa Carla.

She sighed at herself, holding the purse tightly.

She slammed the door shut, being careful to lock it before wondering if enough time had passed. She didn't want to interrupt the conversation she assumed was happening but the storm still hadn't hit - though it was looking a bit ominous - and she was cold. Should she amble back now? Wait for a few minutes and then make a move? Did she risk getting caught in the looming rain or did she risk interrupting?

It was a difficult one to call, it was-

-she froze, peering into the not so distant distance.

There was a man, a silhouette of a figure. Striking and recognizable despite the shadow of his body, at ease and taking a drag of his cigarette.

"Paul?"

Yes, there really was no denying it. She felt stupid at the question in her voice because who else could it possibly be?

Paul was definitely one of a kind and he was right there. Tall, loping, a mass of blonde hair and an attitude so casual, so cool it was almost painful. Everything about him screamed friendly, wild and open but that cocky attitude of his made it clear everything about him was actually invitation only.

He was one of a kind, there was no doubt about it and right then, she wondered if she was still in the invited persons category.

They hadn't finished the previous night on good terms.

She was surprised, caught off guard, not expecting to see him.

With an obvious reluctance that came close to cutting Elizabeth to her core, he stopped walking, turning to look at her.

She thought that sort of answered her silent question. If she wasn't in his good books, he would have just carried right on along...right?

She took a breath, seeing that he had been walking with a girl. Her eyes had been drawn to him and him alone, she had seen the girl walking but hadn't recognized them as walking together. Paul was such a force, all of her attention had gone to him.

As he stopped, unfortunately, the girl he was with followed his lead.

That added an interesting and very much unwelcome feeling of dread to her cautious worry. She hated confrontation at the best of times and right now, the idea of being in Paul's bad books was killing her. She hated that she would have to address it, she hated seeing that Paul looked as if he would rather do anything other than acknowledge her and she also hated that she had an audience to witness it all.

It sucked that he wasn't cheering a happy, "hey girl" or a "'sup chica?" or a "how's it hangin' baby girl?".

She would have taken a friendly insult, too, a curse or a swear. Just a hint of Paul's personality, his effervescence and pep.

She didn't like this cold version of him.

She didn't like it at all.

And yes, adding to all of that was the girl. She was incredibly pretty, which was unsurprising but Elizabeth felt herself falter. She was pretty but her look? Well, her look was not a kind one and it was hard to be casual under both of their stares.

There was no denying that Paul was being cold and the girl was unwelcoming in the most obvious way.

She took a breath, steeling herself.

She still had to get back to the restaurant and she figured that she now had about five minutes until the time she was taking to pick up a simple wallet was questioned. Five minutes to make things right. She hoped it was doable, though part of her did think she didn't have that much to make right. Not so much with Paul, anyway. Lots of mistakes had been made and she knew an apology was due but she couldn't help feel that Paul was being a bit self-indulgent in his attitude.

That being said, today was a fresh start for her.

It was going to be a fresh, new chapter for her and Dwayne and she didn't want to begin with any stained pages.

If Paul was hurting or genuinely upset, she would make it right. If he was being a sulky kid, she would pull him out of it.

She was a new woman with a new outlook and no amount of unwelcoming glances was going to put her off.

Elizabeth must have looked foolish, unsure or perhaps it looked like she had stumbled for the girl whispered a comment in Paul's ear, giggling as she did. Despite her empowered thoughts, she felt herself blush in embarrassment.

It was just so catty, so unnecessary and Elizabeth wondered what it was with women in Santa Carla. Were the all just bitches? It sounded insane and unreasonable but what else could she say? She'd never experienced that kind of obvious, snide rudeness before and she just didn't get it. It was so unreal, like something from a movie. That level of obvious cattiness just wasn't real life, at least not in her experience. It was weird, next level stuff. She hadn't missed it the first time, either, when Paul and Marko had been flanked by their partners for the night.

Under the girl's scrutiny, she felt embarrassed and honestly, if it wasn't for the set of Paul's face, she would have turned back.

He didn't laugh, he didn't smirk, he didn't react to her whispered comment at all apart from a flash of annoyance dancing over his face.

She seemed to be a bit taken aback by it, faltering herself.

That gave Elizabeth confidence.

If Paul was angry with her, all he would have had to do is laugh along with the girl. Simple but it would have been devastatingly hurtful...yet he didn't. He still had her back, he didn't hate her or want to see her upset. She tried to set her shoulders in a casual way, tried to look confident and, as she approached the two figures, Paul gave her a look.

She could read the look easily, it was a sort of knowing sigh, a knowing little roll of his eyes, a dismissive if not oddly familiar 'you're not acting half as well as you think you are' kind of smirk and she gave him a tentative smile.

It was weird to feel tense and nervous around Paul.

"Hey? Can I talk to you for a minute?"

"We're busy" the girl snapped instantaneously, her face kind of mocking, kind of sneering.

It was a little funny that she had spoken for Paul and Elizabeth could have laughed it off, could have been polite but she found herself feeling annoyed instead.

"I said _you_, not the two of you" Elizabeth retorted with a dismissive shrug, looking at Paul once more.

If the girl wanted to play rude, she could play right along. She had two brothers, she had spent a nice little chunk of her life in care where she _had_ to be tough, she had survived cliques in school. She didn't like it, she didn't often do it but she wasn't in the mood to be a simpering victim of nastiness.

She was, after all, a new woman.

Paul's mouth tilted upwards for just a second before falling back to its flat, kind of angry set.

Expecting another comment from the girl and prepared to give one right back, Elizabeth was surprised when she simply walked away.

No comment, no sass, no glances or looks, not even a seductive sway of her hips and then she realized, "you did that?"

"What?"

"You sent her away?"

"No"

"Oh" she blinked at the blunt and kind of rude denial, "it was so sudden, I figured..."

"It's me. Think about who you're talking to"

Elizabeth frowned, not understanding and very much disliking the clipped formality in his voice.

"If I wanted her to leave, I'd just break her neck. That's what I do, right?"

Well. No beating around the bush with it.

"Yesterday was a trip. I'm sorry, Paul" she said, shaking her head sadly, "I really am. I was a mess and when I spoke, I really, _really_ wasn't thinking clearly"

"Whatever. But just so you know, this is the second girl you've ruined for me"

"What? How..how have I ruined a girl for you?" she frowned, not understanding, "when did I ruin a first girl for you?"

Paul shook his head, almost talking to himself instead of her, "lookin' to unload with a nice chick and some nice wine and some nice stress relievin' sex but you show up and look what happens? Second time you've cock blocked me"

"I have no idea what you're talking about?"

"Can't bone a girl who's being a rude to you, can I?"

"What? I'm lost here..."

He shrugged, "so what? You gonna yell at me about it?"

"Paul, I said I'm sorry and I mean it. That wasn't me"

"That sucked so bad"

"I know"

"No, you don't"

"I really do" she promised him, stepping closer.

She wasn't just saying it.

She did understand.

She felt it in herself. She really was changing. She was growing up.

"Your comment about breaking her neck? You're not even upset with me about that. I called you all of those things because of Star's influence and you know it. You'd be right to be upset if it was me but it wasn't...and the thing is, you _like _being a dark, vampiric-monster-nightmare-dude, you'd wear it as a badge if you could-"

He opened his mouth and she shook her head, speaking over him before he even had the chance to protest.

"-don't deny it! Look, we're on the same page now. I know, OK? And I know that you were _hurt_ yesterday. You weren't angry with me and you're not angry now. This is an act. You were _hurt_-"

"-I was _not_-" Paul sounded highly offended but Elizabeth pressed on, regardless, "-because in assuming that you were the ones who made Star a half vampire, I was dismissing how special the pack is. That's why you were upset, that's why you left"

He looked surprised at her logic and understanding and he closed his mouth, kind of pouting, kind of thinking hard and as he frowned down at her, she was suddenly reminded of Sammy.

Her brother would do the exact same thing in the exact same way. He would become silent and ponderous when confronted with reason, oftentimes thinking hard and fast to try and find a way to dismiss the logic he was faced with, trying to keep the fight or disagreement on his terms. He wanted to end fights when he was good and ready, no matter or silly it was or how silly he was being.

Sammy could be as stubborn as a donkey and she could see that quality in Paul, too. Standing there, looking at him she really could see Paul doing the same thing.

God, they could almost be peas in a pod. She could practically see the cogs turning in his head and it was hard not to smile at the petulance of it all.

Feelings of hurt and upset aside, Paul was in a mood and he wanted to be in a mood.

"You don't like that you were hurt, that's why you're sulking now. You're a tough guy, right? I made you feel something you're not used to feeling" she continued, "I get it. I do, I always did but things are...well, they're clear now. I've been doing a lot of thinking about it. The pack is special. Everyone in the pack was drawn to it, drawn to each other and that includes me. It's sacred, almost and when I made that assumption...I kind of just spat in the face of all of it. It wasn't cool and I'm sorry. I know that's why you were hurt...I should have known better"

She smiled at him again, hoping he could see how sincere she was, "it's just that yesterday was hard, that's all it was..."

She could see that she had won him over, he couldn't hide the soft frown though she was sure he would try to, if he knew how obvious he looked.

There was silence for a second before he stated, "well you should have known better"

Yeah. He was acting like Sammy, alright.

"I already said that. I was upset, it was an incredibly confusing and violating experience. I'm better for it now, though. Can't you cut me a little bit of slack?"

"Upset aside" he said, voice a little hard but obviously softening, "with everything, with the connection you and Dwayne have, you really should have known better than to make an assumption like that. Fuck, like we'd turn some random?"

"Alright" she conceded, understanding his point of view but also wanting him to ease up just a little, "I agree that I should have known better but if we're doing this, then here goes: you should have been more patient with me"

His lips quirked for a second and Elizabeth wanted to swat him. Exactly the same as Sammy! Happy to keep the fight going.

"Marko is patient. I'm young and reckless"

He jutted his chin upwards.

"I _am _young and I _was _upset"

She folded her arms.

"I've had your back from day one, girl"

He raised his eyebrow but his eyes were glittering.

"I embraced you from day one" she retorted, thinking of their friendship, glad that he'd finally called her girl.

He narrowed his eyes at her and she gave him a laughing smile, "look I know you forgive me Paul. I know that you just want to fight. You like it, you like being all sulky"

"Do not"

She shook her head, "yeah you do, you big baby" she took a breath, "but I know you and I know how you are...so, OK look at this...words apparently aren't enough, I'm starting to get that. So here...how about this for an apology? Tomorrow night, you and me. I'll treat you to whatever dinner you want. You drive, I pay and I lavish attention on you the whole time...what do you think?"

He eyed her cautiously before removing a crumpled slip of magazine paper from his pocket.

No fanfare, no explanation and she took the paper cautiously, a little taken aback by the action.

Looking down at it, she began to read with a frown, _"...it is, quite frankly, the equivalent of dining via pig trough. Where else can you dine at a table adorned with plastic, disposable sheets and have your fill of cuisine from around the world? Or what passes for it, at least. Indeed, here you can sample a woeful impression of the French dishes fine diners have long since loved, you can gorge yourself on over oiled, under baked pizza or perhaps heap spoonfuls of lumpy, cold and chewy risotto onto the tray they call a plate..._what the heck is this? Why do you have this in your pocket?"

"It's a restaurant review, you simpleton"

She laughed at his insult.

"It's a world buffet place" he pointed at the address listed on the bottom, just below the half a one star review, "that's a review out of five, by the way. They only gave the half star because the toilets were nice. Totally destroyed the food, service, decor and even the cutlery"

"Okay...so _why_ do you want to go here?"

She knew him well enough to know that that pigging out was his idea of heaven but he obviously had unlimited resources and an unlimited appetite. Why go to a dive? She looked up from the paper, "and how long have you had this in your pocket?!"

"It was in a magazine in that Indian place I bought your curry from" he told her, "I was gonna treat you to it but since the tables have turned...convince me"

"I'm sorry?"

"You said that already. Come on. Convince me"

Convince him?

He wanted to be convinced and apologized to and made up to.

She bit down her smile, amazed by his dedication to being a big old grump.

"Alright...Paul I would love to take you to-" she look at the paper once more but he'd ripped it in such a way that the title, name and half of the picture had been left behind, "uhm this place. It looks like they uh...they have tons of food. Pizza, pasta, fries, burgers, salads..." she looked up at him.

His face was blank and so she decided to try and keep wheedling a little more, "fried chicken, meat stations, shrimp..." she took a breath, "uh, I would guess that it has Chinese stuff...so that would mean maybe fried rice? Spring rolls and um, I don't know. I'm running out of steam here, the picture wasn't even printed in color but it looks there's a _lot _of stuff"

"There is a lot of stuff" he told her, "the picture was close to obscene"

"Sounds good" she told him, nodding, "I would be honored if you would let me make it up to you at this place"

"You think I wanna be fed in a restaurant that's equated to a pig trough?"

She nodded, taking a breath. If she didn't love him so much, he would have been well beyond pushing his luck.

"Well...what's not to love? Kind of down and dirty but with food. I definitely want to try - it's..." she scanned the page again, "-oh wow it's only eighteen dollars for three hours all you can eat plus a drink bar. That's wild? Where is this place?"

She knew she was trying to convince him but that was an amazing price, crazy value.

She wondered if it could possibly be any good?

He took the paper back from her, folded it and tucked it back in his own pocket. There was humor in his eyes and she grinned at him, knowing that her work was close to done.

She just needed to seal the deal and she knew exactly what to say.

The truth.

"And Paul? Real talk? There is nobody - absolutely nobody - in this whole wide world of ours that I would prefer to go pig out with"

The happiness was clear in his eyes, though he was doing a good job of keeping his features blank.

She would have defeated Sammy by now. Paul's stubbornness was admirable.

"How do you plan to fund this?"

She laughed again, taking a breath. God, he was really pushing it.

"I have some money saved. I can swing it"

"Why do you have money saved?"

"Uh, from, like an allowance"

"Chores?"

"No. My school offered Latin as an extra curricular-"

"-Latin?"

"Yeah. I know. I wanted to do tennis but my Dad said he'd give me thirty bucks for every test I passed if I did Latin and I passed a couple"

"Did you do tennis?"

"No, he vetoed it. Said I needed something good and that Latin looked better for colleges"

"So you took Latin? Actually studied it?"

She shrugged, "yes but I don't remember anything. There kinda wasn't much to take in, you know? It sounds good but the class was a joke. Kinda filled with kids just being forced to buff up their transcripts but it made my Dad happy-"

"-and got you, what? Sixty?"

She shook her head and he guessed again, "ninety?"

"Yeah" she told him.

If she was being totally honest with herself, she would admit that she didn't deserve the money. The tests were mostly listening and having students do well reflected well on the teacher, so it was pretty much a doss. She hadn't passed the writing or reading tests with a score high enough to get her the money, but she hadn't failed them either. More than anything the classes were a lesson in just sucking it up and getting it done, which Lucy had argued was a pretty good life skill in itself. That being said, the Latin was also part of the reason her new school wanted her to redo the year. They didn't have an equivalent to Latin, they didn't want to accept her credits and it seemed to be why they didn't quite like her transcript. She wondered if Lucy had fixed that or if they were pushing back on the apparent late transfer request. She wasn't sure but she definitely didn't want to graduate a year late.

She had plans for when school ended and she didn't need them to be delayed.

She shook her head, looking up at Paul, trying not to let him distract her, "I didn't touch a cent of it, either. Saved every single penny. So come on. My educational choices aside, what do you say? Are we in? Am I forgiven?"

"Look" he said, taking a loaded breath, as if preparing to deliver bad news, "you did a decent job an all but I'm in the middle of something, OK? Gotta _not_ have sex with a hot chick" he sounded like she was such a big inconvenience, "so let's link up and discuss your missteps and cheap attempts at forgiveness some other time?"

"You made me make the cheap attempt"

"Maybe next time you'll come prepared and I won't need to guide you?"

She laughed, "Paul, you big lump! Will you please, please just tell me that you forgive me?"

He exhaled a casual, relaxed breath and leaned backwards against the cold brick wall of a closed shop, slinging his hands into his pockets, raising a cocky eyebrow and looking just beyond her shoulder.

Elizabeth turned to follow his gaze and rolled her eyes.

The girl was coming back, bringing their conversation to a complete end and Elizabeth knew that Paul had both sent her away and sent her back.

She was being dismissed in the most infuriating way.

"You suck!" she told him.

As the nameless girl ambled up to the twosome with a wide, somewhat forced smile on her face, she trilled happily at Paul "I'm baaaaack!"

"What a joy..." Elizabeth drawled before inquiring sweetly, throwing Paul a sideways glance as she did, "where did you go?"

He kept his face blank though she knew he wanted to smile.

He was loving it. Sulking, pouting, suffering an apology, two women being all snide over him. Sammy was definitely the loser in the comparison contest. Paul was unbeatable.

"I went to the bathroom, not that it's any of your business"

"Oh, right. To top up your makeup?"

"Some of us care about our appearance?" she sneered in return and Elizabeth nodded placidly, knowing that she was kind of bating the girl now but also finding it kind of easy to do so.

She looked down at her mother's purse, "shit, I have to go-"

"-I hate potty mouths"

Elizabeth laughed, her face breaking out into a huge grin. The girl wasn't wrong, recently Elizabeth had found it all too easy to cuss. She really was turning into a potty mouth, as the girl had grumbled, "hah, you haven't heard anything yet!"

She smiled at Paul and was pleased to see that he was looking at her with a proud little grin.

Finally, he gave her _something _positive to go with. The grin was there and he wasn't trying to hide it.

"What's that supposed to mean?" the girl demanded, sounding offended and annoyed.

"Nothing" she took a step back, still smiling at Paul, "see you tomorrow? Seven at the boardwalk?"

"You're not meeting my man-" the girl squawked indignantly but Elizabeth cut her off. She didn't know why the girl didn't like her and she didn't care. She also knew that Paul was an absolute free agent in every sense of the word and it kind of tickled her to hear him referred to in such a possessive way, "-you got tonight to get over it all, OK, buddy? Get your pouting done because I'm finished with it!"

She turned on the spot, plopping her mother's purse under her armpit to keep it secure. She knew she had a fast walk back to the restaurant but she felt elevated and happy.

She had been strong and kind of sassy, in control and she liked it.

She really did feel like she was turning over a new leaf, starting a new chapter, beginning anew. It was good. Cliche, of course, but satisfyingly so.

She smiled to herself.

_"7:05 in front of the roller coaster, baby girl" _Paul's voice filled her head, _"I'm feelin' marginally generous. Daddy's gonna let his girl make it allllll right" _

"That's really hideous. Don't call yourself daddy" she laughed "am I really your girl?" she asked aloud with a grin, not missing that Paul had asserted his dominance by changing the time by five minutes and choosing the specific place meet.

She tucked her hair behind her ear, walking fast along the quiet street.

_"I still love you and I think I might keep you around, so yeah. That makes you my girl...for now..."_

She laughed, shaking her head.

"So you forgive me?"

_"I'll tell you tomorrow"_

Infuriating! She smiled.

"Can I ask a favor of you now?"

_"No"_

She laughed again, "could please tell Dwayne to come to mine tonight? I know he will but if you could just let him know? Just in case?"

Silence filled her head and she smiled, turning onto the street that held the restaurant she had vacated not that long ago. She approached the steps leading up to the brightly lit, glass fronted building and rolled her eyes, knowing that he had heard her but was just deliberately leaving her hanging.

Shaking her head, she smiled wider, "thanks. You're the best and I still love you, too"

She hopped up the first step, jumping as a rough looking man in a stained and ripped over coat twitched and grumbled, "Jesus loves you more" before tucking a package into the lining of his pocket, ambling away as he did.

She nodded at his words, approaching the door.

Even in the so called nice parts of Santa Carla, the seedy truth of the city was close to the surface.

She smiled. She wouldn't have it any other way.

"Can you find your table OK?" one of the peppy waitresses asked Elizabeth with a helpful smile, almost as soon as she had passed the host table.

"Oh, I'm good, thank you" she returned the smile with a nod.

"OK. Hey, you're with your Mom, right? Table 10? By the fish tank?" the girl inquired with a blend of polite hopefulness, and at Elizabeth's nod, she grinned, "she went to the toilet and it looks like your brother ordered for your table while she was in there"

Elizabeth laughed. The little sneak!

"That sounds about right..." the waitress was friendly and so she asked, "do I have anything to worry about?"

"I didn't take the order, so I can't say but I thought a heads up would be appropriate. I have three brothers...all older"

"God, that sounds like hell"

"Oh yeah" she smiled, looking down at her notepad, "well, enjoy your meal!"

"I hope I can" Elizabeth replied, raising her hand in a goodbye as they parted ways.

So not all women in Santa Carla...just the ones who were around the boys the same time as she was, perhaps? As Elizabeth approached her table, she decided to file that idea away and ask Marko about it.

"Oh, Sammy, that is so _rude_. What made you think that it's OK to order for us?"

Elizabeth bit her lip at her brother's antics, moving to sit down. Lucy had obviously just returned from the toilet. Was Sammy taking their comments about him being old and more mature to heart? That was kind of a macho, older guy thing to do, right? Order for the poor, helpless women folk. She rolled her eyes at his actions, actually finding it quite funny. Using their own comments against them, it was pretty witty.

"You can't just order like that, sweetheart...why on earth..."

"Trust me, Mom! I got your ham and I got the appetizers you wanted. I'm not dense!"

"Well, that's fine but-"

Elizabeth put the purse on the table, interrupting their conversation.

Suddenly, she didn't find it so funny anymore.

If Sammy had ordered the correct, nice thing for his mother...why was he smiling like that? So smug, so happy, so pleased with himself...he looked like the cat that got the cream.

"-what did you order for _me_?!"

He turned his eyes smile to her.

* * *

**A/N:** Dwayne is coming! As a wiser, stronger and more in control Elizabeth said: good things come to those who wait...and you guys have been waiting patiently! Thank you very much for the continued support. I have the next chapter ready to go, I'm just doing some tweaking. I want it to be perfect and it feels like no small task, so I keep going back to it. I really want to do it justice for you! The reviews this week have blown me away and it's insane, thank you so, so much. I genuinely don't think I can articulate how thankful I am!


	91. Chapter 92

**A/N:** I'm putting a little thank you note here, instead of below or on the next chapter as usual. I didn't want to...interrupt any sort of flow. Miss Nori and Miss Ruthless, thank you for the constant and unending support. Mrs Tall Blonde and Dead, Princessnerra, crimsonsky123 and RosesrrRed45, I'm so glad you've stuck with me for so long! And JakkiSukaru - thank you, thank you, thank you! You're all genuinely wonderful and I appreciate you all so very much. I hope the next chapters hit the spot. Things are definitely progressing. I have a very distinct end goal ahead and I love the guesses! Big things will happen, there's no doubt about it. Have a wonderful week ahead, wherever you are!

* * *

"That was good grub, thanks Mom" Sammy said, adjusting his seat belt a little, "I didn't think Santa Carla could do more than fast food but that was really decent. I liked it. I think I like it here, there's definitely potential. It's not all greasy diners, huh?"

_Really decent._

Elizabeth smothered her grin, it was such an underwhelming compliment but it seemed fitting and highly complimentary coming from Sammy's mouth.

He wasn't be factitious about it, either. It had been a really nice dinner, the atmosphere had been good, the food had been nice, the company great.

Plus, she had asserted her strength and authority with Paul and that felt amazing. She felt like his equal and his smile had lifted her spirits, knowing that he liked her matching him was so incredibly satisfying.

Sammy didn't know, of course, but it certainly added a special element to her own opinions of the night.

_She_ felt amazing, really in control of herself and her thoughts.

Elizabeth felt empowered, stronger than she had ever been it was a feeling she liked.

"It was lovely, sweetie" Lucy murmured, sounding like she wasn't listening in the slightest.

Elizabeth found herself ready to agree and reply because dinner really had been a nice affair and she was in a really good mood, even with him ordering for the table at large, but she paused.

She wasn't quite sure she wanted to humor him just at that moment, bundled in the back and cold as she was.

He had called shot gun about two minutes into dessert - forever thinking ahead - and he was currently comfortably sat right in front of the vents, having adjusted all of them so they blew warm air onto his face.

"Could I get some heat back here?" Elizabeth asked mildly instead, staring out of her window at the pouring rain.

A crack of thunder had preceded the downpour, just as everyone's mains had been delivered to the table. For a second, a hush had fallen over the restaurant as people took the change of weather in. It had been funny, almost, the way silence had descended before idle conversation picked right back up.

The rain wasn't light and it looked like it wasn't going to stop any time soon, either.

When it had started to fall, both she and Lucy had shared a secretive, happy smile, their grins becoming even wider as Sammy started to complain. He didn't share their poetic view of the storm. He hadn't wanted his sneakers to get wet and _that_ particular conversation dominated almost the entirety of their main course and dessert.

In the end, Lucy had driven the car right up to the restaurant while both Elizabeth and Sammy had waited. Their mother's skirt had been wet and damp, the shoes she was wearing stained dark but thanks to the umbrella she always kept, she was generally fine. After all, rain didn't kill people. Elizabeth had pointed that out to Sammy but in all fairness to him, he had been somewhat right to be concerned about his footwear.

"Bundle up more, sucker" he replied simply with a smile, catching her eyes in the rear view mirror.

"Sam, share the heat please" Lucy commanded, driving slowly and carefully.

She sounded distracted and her eyes were narrowed, focused on the road.

"Of course, of course" he replied easily and graciously, pretending to fiddle with the vents, "hey, should I tell the Frog Brothers to bring anything for dinner?"

"Their best behavior?" Elizabeth quipped dryly, unimpressed that her younger brother had managed to snag an invite for the two clowns.

Why should they be present at the _family_ dinner? The first time Lucy introduced her boyfriend to the _family_, those idiots would be sitting there. Probably causing a ruckus or stuffing their face with the food, leaving nothing for the others.

She was glad that Lucy had found the confidence to talk to Sammy about Max, she was even happier that he'd been nice and open to the idea but The Frog brothers?

Really?

Of all people, why them!?

"You hate them, don't you?" Sammy laughed at the same time as she spoke.

"I don't _hate_ them I just...I think they're hard work..." she returned, embarrassed that he'd managed to call her out so perfectly.

"You hate them. I knew you wouldn't wanna meet them. You're so predictable, Liz"

"Oh please, I'm not predictable! They're hard work, OK?"

"Of course you are"

"I'm not?"

She noticed that he didn't comment on the difficulties of being friends with the two boys and had instead waded into what he thought he could actually defend.

"Got your dinner order right, didn't I?"

He had. He'd got it spot on except for the fact that, "I was going to get the fries, actually"

"But you loved the sweet potato mash, right?"

She bit her lip, looking out the window once more.

Again, he was right.

She did kind of hate the Frog Brothers and she had loved the mash. It was so creamy, kind of sweet but savory and it just seemed to work so well with the thick, juicy hamburger patty. She would have never, ever thought to pair them together and she would have never thought to cook it at home, either.

His choice was far better than fries.

He'd actually done her a favor in ordering for her and he knew it. It was kind of infuriating though undeniably delicious.

"I knew you would! Predictable. I just knew you'd like the mash more. Annnnd I know that you're gonna go home, change into your ugly old pajamas and read a book in bed. No shower, no cocoa. Early night for you, as usual. P-R-E-D-""

"-I had chocolate cake for dessert" she said, interrupting him, "I don't need cocoa on top of that and I showered this morning. That's just common sense, that doesn't make me predictable"

"Kinda does" he said and, as she caught his eyes in the mirror once more she saw that he was smiling widely.

"You're a moose"

He laughed, "and you're easy. I know just how to push your buttons. So! Mom, my guests?"

"Have them bring their manners" Lucy confirmed, still squinting at the road ahead, her shoulders kind of hunched over the wheel.

She was fully and totally concentrating on driving safely, she probably hadn't been paying any attention to them.

"Why'd you invite them anyway?" Elizabeth asked, wondering what Dwayne was doing.

Did the boys still go out in the rain? Did they ride their bikes? Had Paul left his girl or was he still there, soaking wet and wild on the boardwalk?

He shifted in his seat a little, "Eh. I spend all my time at theirs, I figured it was about time again, you know?"

"You didn't see them today?" she confirmed.

She'd been up in her room for most of the day, thinking about Dwayne. That's literally all she had done. Thought and mused and contemplated and made a plan of exactly what was going to happen.

She'd planned everything perfectly.

She was going to tell him everything, show him and prove to him that she was there without doubt or question.

She was going to show him that she was there for him no matter what and that he could trust her.

He could be himself with her.

After a morning of doing nothing more than that, she had ambled down for a small lunch and while nobody had been milling around the house, she had heard Sammy in his own room and knew he hadn't been out.

Still, she hadn't gone to sit with him.

She had been too busy with her thoughts.

Thinking about her future.

Thinking, thinking, thinking.

Even now, she was thinking but she was starting to feel nervously excited, too. Sammy was right, she was going straight to bed but she wasn't going to read and she sure as hell wasn't going to sleep.

She was going to be waiting for Dwayne.

It all started tonight.

A clean slate.

"Nah, they said they were busy? I phoned them but no dice..." he sounded almost disbelieving, "..._busy_. Doing what I have no idea but they can't hang with me tomorrow, either"

"Huh?"

"I said they're not free tomorrow"

"Oh...that's weird? Why?"

"No idea! Clean your ears, already. They just said busy, didn't really go into any detail"

Elizabeth felt a little bad for him all of a sudden. It sucked going from having his friends and his routine and then being suddenly solo, "oh..do you think they're so busy that they can't make it for dinner?"

"It's free food. No such luck for you, Liz. They'll definitely be down, I'll phone them tomorrow to check"

"Not tonight?"

"Nah, I'm bushed. That pasta was so carby"

"Hey, Sam. Quick fire: what's worse? Being impossible or predictable?" Elizabeth laughed, shaking her head.

"Ha-

"-alrighty then! I'm just gonna pull up right to the steps, OK Sammy? Save your sneakers"

Both Elizabeth and Sam looked at their mother, surprised that they were home already, surprised by her interruption.

It had almost felt like they were alone in the car.

"You too, Liz. Hop out!"

"I can wait while you park, I don't care about my shoes? It's just a little rain, not like it's going to hurt me"

Sam tutted at the disregard she was showing for her clothes but it felt kind of mean that Lucy was going it alone. Why should she get wet just so they could be marginally comfortable? They were going right to bed, anyway. So what if their clothes got a little damp?

"Thanks sweetheart but I'm parking right here. I'll be gone before your grandpa is back tomorrow morning, anyway" Lucy cut the engine, leaving the car parked awkwardly, right in front of the porch, "it's not like the car will be in his way"

She'd even turned so Sammy's side was closest to the steps, "let's run together"

"Where is he? With his Widow?" Sammy asked, unbuckling his belt and frowning over at the porch. It wouldn't be a mad dash for him but a bit of damp sneaker was looking like an inevitability.

"No, no. He's fishing, of all things! Camping out tonight. Said he loves being in a tent when it rains...though he'll be seeing her tomorrow. It's written on the calendar, sugar. Don't you ever check it?"

"What calendar?"

"Under the wolf's head. Sammy, that's where I put my work schedule, too. Have you really never looked?"

"Oh. Didn't realize it was there" Sammy shook his head, "whatever. Come on. On three...one, two-"

"-three!" Lucy and Elizabeth finished, all three of the Emersons screaming and laughing as they launched themselves from the car, doors slamming loudly behind them.

Their laughter continued as they sprinted up the wet and slippery stairs to the safety of the porch, Nanook's excited yapping greeting their ears over the downpour.

"Nanook!" Sammy said sounding equally excited, hovering close to his mother as she started to open the door. She was still giggling as she fiddled with her keys and Sammy himself seemed elated, "this is so great, he can sleep in my bed tonight!"

"You've missed him?" Elizabeth asked, smiling as she patted herself down, "doesn't he breathe all over your face while you sleep?"

"He's my best boy, of course I missed him! He doesn't have bad breath...not so much, anyway..."

"Well, your Grandpa likes him too" Lucy said, glancing down at her son.

Sammy was already speaking in a cooey kind of high pitched doggy voice and both the women grinned at him.

As the door opened, Sammy darted in.

He ran straight to his dog, loudly oohing and aawing and Nanook seemed equally thrilled to see his master, jumping up and covering him in big, wet, slimy kisses.

It was nice that they were reunited, recently it seemed that the dog spent all his time with Grandpa but still. Elizabeth he had better things to do, to prepare for. She didn't want to watch her brother french kiss his dog.

"I'm going to head up" Elizabeth said, shaking her head with a grin, "I don't wanna see this"

"My best boy! My buddy!"

"I don't want to hear it" Lucy laughed as Sammy planted a smacker of a kiss on Nanook's head, "are you coming back down?"

"Mmm probably not?" Elizabeth said with a shake of her head.

She was planning on sitting on her bed and waiting for Dwayne.

"OK well sweet dreams and be good tomorrow, OK? No parties"

"Hah I'll see. You know me, my social life is so wild...but uh, same goes for you, OK Mom? No..._wild parties_..."

Lucy grinned, her eyes twinkling, "good night, sweetie..."

"Night. Night Sammy?"

Her brother said nothing, still lavishing hugs and kisses on the dog.

She shook her head and headed towards the stairs, not noticing as Nanook tensed and bristled as she passed him.

"Nanook? NanooK? Buddy-hey-OH! Ohhhh! There we go, there's my good boy!"

Shaking her head but feeling happy, Elizabeth headed to the bathroom.

She was intending to brush her teeth, sort herself out with a brief wash and then head up to her room.

She planned to spend the whole evening there, locked away and waiting but she paused by the bathroom door, seeing a paper bag plopped right outside the stairway to the attic.

It was a simple brown bag but there was a little bit of pink tissue sticking out of it.

It hadn't been there when she left?

She smothered her smile, approaching it cautiously.

Dwayne?

Was he there, waiting up in her room?

Heart fluttering, she crouched down and peeked inside, brushing away the tissue paper as she did.

White fabric? Lace?

"What did you do?" she whispered to herself, scooping her hands into the bag and pulling out what turned out to be a night dress.

She smiled as she shook it out, standing tall.

It was long with lace detailing around the bust followed by a line of dainty little buttons. There were two straps though they were relatively thin. All in all, it was kind of old fashioned, though the straps did add a level of modernity to it.

It felt soft and it looked thin but the fabric had a bit of something to it, some kind of feel that she couldn't quite place.

Whatever the design or material, it was pretty, very simple but it was beautiful because of it. Old timey clothes kind of had that vibe about them and Elizabeth pursed her lips in thought.

It was lovely but at the same time, it was a very odd offering.

There was an attempt to make the gown kind of youthful but it did have an old-fashioned feel to it that she just couldn't shake off.

It was wholesome and practical, not sexy or sultry.

She looked down in confusion and saw that here was a note in the bag, too.

The dress didn't feel like it would come from him, not at all but followed by a note?

Notes weren't his style, either. A t-shirt left near her pillow or a piece of his jewelry was.

It just didn't feel like Dwayne.

She picked up the folded paper, reading it to herself.

_"Lizzie. This is from Ms Johnson. It's thermal. Doesn't seem like much to me but she said you'll be toastier than a marshmallow in a s'more. Be safe, kiddo. Blankets in the cupboard if you need them"_

There wasn't a signature but she recognized Grandpa's scrawl and while she feel an odd rush of disappointment that Dwayne hadn't been, she felt warmed by the gesture. It was so thoughtful and sweet and knowing that Grandpa had mentioned her to his girlfriend felt special. It was also kind of cute that when pen went to paper, he called her by her name, rather than the family nickname of The Widow.

If she was meeting Max, she wouldn't feel annoyed at meeting Grandpa's special friend, either.

She would actually welcome it.

It was nice, it made her happy to know that her mother and her grandfather had found happiness.

She smiled, looking down at the nightgown in her hands before heading back down the corridor and into the bathroom.

She had a lot to be thankful and grateful for and, when she finally made it up to her bedroom she was comfortable dressed in her present. Her shoulders and arms were cold but the length of her body felt kind of snug, so perhaps the dress _was_ thermal?

She was glad for it, the rain and wind was absolutely relentless and the chill of the night seemed to permeate the house.

It actually made her feel kind of cosy, snuggled into herself while the wind and rain relentlessly pounded the brick and wood outside.

She sat down on the end of her bed, making sure to keep her eyes on the closed window, watching as the rain bounced off the glass panel.

She smiled.

It had been a good day.

It was going to be a good night, too.

She sighed.

"Hurry up..." she whispered to the night, simply waiting and listening to the pattering outside. She took a breath, sighing gently once more...

Waiting had never been so difficult.


	92. Chapter 93

"...hurry up" Elizabeth murmured once more, feeling warm and content.

She certainly did want Dwayne to hurry up but she couldn't lie and say she wasn't content to wait for him.

The Widow's present was obviously amazing because she was warm. Not toasty warm but comfortable and not at all cold. She couldn't even feel the chill of the room and, as she blinked, she found that she actually felt quite cocooned.

Why did she feel so cocooned when the dress didn't even have sleeves? Sure it had straps but they were fairly loose ones at that, close to dropping down from her shoulders.

It was strange, a little confusing but she was happy for it, all the same.

It was a thoughtful gift and she was glad that Grandpa had someone who made him happy, someone who was kind and seemingly sweet.

She stretched, wondering how much longer she would have to wait until Dwayne would finally arrive before freezing suddenly.

It was as if someone had poured a bucket of ice cold water over her and she gasped, jerking herself upright.

She had fallen asleep.

She wasn't sitting on the end of her bed, she wasn't looking at the window.

"Oh my God...oh my God..." she gasped, throwing back her blankets with a confusing burst of energy.

She had fallen asleep...and someone had tucked her into bed.

Someone had picked her up.

She must have been slouched on the end of her bed, on top of the covers and facing the window and it was obvious what had happened.

Someone had placed her under the sheets, tucked her in and left her alone.

Safe, secure and comfortable in bed.

"Oh my God..." she cried to herself in desperation, jumping to her feet and immediately feeling the cold floor as she did.

So much for warmth she had felt.

She ran to the window but it was shut and, as she jerked it upwards and stuck her head out into the pouring darkness, there was nothing - and nobody - to be seen.

"No, no, no! Motherfu-_no_!"

She had been waiting all day for this moment, all day for him to arrive and she had missed him?

She couldn't believe it.

Shutting the window, shaking her head a little to disperse the rain that had settled on her hair, she ran to her door. It was a stupid move, almost a gut reaction but she just couldn't believe that he had been and left.

She knew he had been the one to make sure she was warm and safe in bed, she knew that Dwayne had been to see her.

Maybe he was still there? Maybe he was in the house? Waiting for her to wake up?

She ran down her stairs quietly, not even taking a second to marvel at how quiet she was actually being despite her panic. Moving with confidence, knowing that hesitation resulted in creaks, she firmly but silently opened her door before tiptoeing with speed and building despair to the main stairs. There were no beams of lights coming from under Lucy's door, Sammy's door or the family bathroom and she didn't care to turn around and check Grandpa's, to see if the storm had made him retreat.

In that moment, she didn't care about her family, she didn't care that her feet were starting to feel a little bit numb and she didn't care about the storm raging outside.

All that she cared about was the total and utter silence.

Everyone was sleeping, everything was as it should be.

There was no Dwayne.

No Dwayne but maybe he was downstairs? She bit her lip, eyebrows furrowed at the idea. It was possible...he could be there. It would make sense, he would hardly be chilling in the hallway. She was trying to reason with herself, trying to calm herself and she knew it but she nodded anyway.

Dwayne could very well be in the living room. He could have been...been...admiring the stuffed animals?

She wanted to cry as she silently dashed down to the living room, immediately seeing that of course there was nothing and nobody to be found.

"Shit" she whispered dejectedly into the empty space, honestly just wanting to sit down and sob.

He wasn't there.

He hadn't been lingering outside her window - and rightly so, really, given the weather - and of course he wasn't just killing time in her house. He had been to see her, saw that she had been asleep and so he had tucked her into bed before leaving as silently as he had came.

Considerate. Unobtrusive.

Had he kissed her forehead? Brushed away her hair? Given her a lingering touch?

Kind, caring, sweet.

He had displayed just a small handful of the many qualities that she loved about him but right then, she wished he hadn't.

God, she wished he had been demanding and needy and rude. She wished that he had shaken her awake, commanding attention and claiming her time.

She bit her lip, shaking her head. She found that she wanted to cry even more at her thoughts.

It was so unfair.

Knowing everything that she did, she felt her heart absolutely shatter for him.

Would Dwayne ever catch a break? She loved him and she loved his secretive, respectful, soft side and yet there she was, silently wishing for him to be brusque.

He literally couldn't win.

Was he ever going to have it easy?

She had everything planned out perfectly, planned to perfection. She knew what she had to do, after her dreams, everything was clear to her. It was supposed to be tonight, things were going to change for him. She was going to _make_ them change but here she was. She had messed up and he was once again alone with his thoughts, without his mate.

She had fallen asleep and she had missed her chance.

She wondered where Dwayne had gone.

Had he gone to feed? To be with his brothers?

She didn't know, she couldn't guess as to what he would be doing right now but it broke her heart that she wasn't with him.

There was so much she wanted to say to Dwayne, so much that she _needed _to tell him. She had made up her mind, she had made her choice without any question or doubt and she had been sitting on it all day, the seriousness of her decision weighing her down in the most wonderfully bittersweet way.

She needed to tell him, she needed to tell him everything and she needed to comfort him. He had suffered for so long and she was ready, she was finally ready to put it right.

It had all been leading up to this night, everything, really had been leading up to this night...and she had missed him.

"..shit" she repeated miserably, sitting down on the bottom stair.

She didn't know what to do.

She hadn't really thought he would be in the house but she had hoped and in her hope, she hadn't thought what would happen if she didn't find him.

A rumble of thunder roared in the distance before a bolt of lightning illuminated the room, casting a bright, brief and sharp glow on the many stuffed animals lingering in the shadows. As darkness fell in the house once more and she was left alone with the heavy rains, howling of the wind and the strong threat of more thunderstorms, she took a breath.

She hadn't been sleeping that long, her bed was warm enough but it hadn't been _toasty_ warm, it certainly wasn't the sort of warmth that came from a long time being spent burrowed beneath the sheets.

Wherever Dwayne was, she knew that she could catch him. If she left, if she went to look for him, she knew she would find him.

She had the time and she had her legs.

She knew that she had use them.

What else was there to do?

She had made many decisions that day and one of them was that she was going to stop being a victim. She was going to be a strong, powerful and informed woman, not a weeping little girl, an easy target for lies and manipulation...and yet here she was, ready to sit in the dark living room and cry.

_Great start..._she thought to herself sarcastically and bitterly, once more standing up in the cold room.

Yes, she had made a great deal of choices that day and she had already messed up on the most important one. She had fallen asleep, she had missed Dwayne. Now, here she was, faced with a problem and she was setting down to defeat?

She took a breath, steeling herself.

Hadn't she been kind of a badass when faced with Paul's rude girl? Hadn't she been a bit of a ball buster with Paul, too?

She _was_ a changed woman.

She wanted to see Dwayne, she needed to see him...so that's exactly what she was going to do.

It was an oddly clear but somewhat desperate feeling. It was reckless, almost but it felt right. No time to think, no time to plan. She was going to act. Perhaps it was Paul's influence on her, his wild sort of 'you only live once' attitude. Perhaps it was Marko's brand of blunt, steely determination to see facts as facts and act on them? Hell, maybe it was the way David did what he wanted, when he wanted with the cool, calm surety of someone who knew he was never wrong.

Whatever it was, she was feeling it.

She wasn't weak, she wasn't going to sit down and cry.

She wanted to see Dwayne and no amount of rain, no amount of thunder, no amount of _anything_ was going to stop her.

He was her mate and she was going to get him.

She was doing what she should have done from the start.

Wiping at her eyes, feeling glad and proud that they were actually dry, she walked quietly but with purpose to the pile of shoes near the door. Her chin was pointed upwards, almost haughtily in a wonderful imitation of her mate and right then she was sure of what she was doing.

It was stupid, it was crazy but it was right.

She was going to find him.

She wasn't wearing socks and she was still in that white nightdress but she didn't care. How well would thermal hold up in the rain? She didn't know. Right then again, she didn't care about that at all, either.

She grabbed the first pair of sneakers that she saw, a battered pair of canvas slip ons that had certainly seen better days and looked around for an umbrella. There were none to be seen, though Grandpa did have an interesting cane on display and so, with a shake of her head, making the best of the situation, she picked up the first shawl she thought wouldn't be missed.

She had no jackets on the coat stand and she knew her brother would notice if she'd worn one of his.

She knew, dimly, that she could have gone back to her room and changed her clothes but she found that she didn't want to.

It was simple.

She had a path in her mind: she was going out the door and she was going to run until she found him.

That was it.

There was no going back, no turning around.

She'd made her mind up about Dwayne and about what she was doing.

She carefully and quietly opened the front door, tugged the shawl around her body as tight as she could and simply slipped out into the storm.

No fanfare, no interruptions.

She was leaving.

She was going after the man she loved and even in the rain, in the cold and dark night, she felt alive and invigorated.

She knew what she was doing was right.

She was doing right by herself but more than that, she was doing right by Dwayne.

For the first time, she was doing right by her mate.

As she took off into a run down her drive, she couldn't help but laugh.

The rain was heavy and she was soaked through in seconds, even with the shawl. Her hair was sticking flat to her head, curling around her neck and down her back.

She was such a fool, but it felt wonderful to be one.

It felt amazing to take charge.

She laughed again before swiping at her locks, knowing that she was helping to turn them a matted mess but she didn't care about that, either.

Breathing heavily, not used to sudden exercise, or exercise at all really, she glanced behind her.

Darkness.

No house but no Dwayne, either. She knew she had a lot more running to do but she'd never been happier.

After an indeterminable amount of time, she turned, heading towards the direction of the beach that she and Sammy had hung out on. Even in her haze of reckless happiness, she knew that it was a better choice, that it was safer to stay away from the boardwalk. The beach would be dark and empty, it would be just her and the storm. The boardwalk would be...well, it would probably be empty too, save for the restless and uncaring people lingering around and she didn't think an encounter with people like that was something she needed.

She laughed again. She was being recklessly smart.

"Dwayne?" she called out hopefully, breathlessly as she ran, raising her voice only because she knew she was a safe distance away from almost all civilization.

Grandpa living an isolated life in his isolated house was coming in very handy for her.

She didn't know quite how long she had been running for, time seemed to be slowing down and speeding up but when she started to slope downwards toward the waiting sand, seeing the asphalt road taper off into the distance, her legs trembled a little and she forced herself to slow down. She had been running with such momentum, she knew she was at risk of falling head first, losing her balance and cutting herself up.

She felt the urge to laugh again, imagining presenting herself to Dwayne sopping wet and streaked with cuts and blood.

It was quite the image.

She panted lightly, legs aching, feeling chilled.

It was going to be a long, long walk to the cave. She knew that running would have to stop for a while, she just didn't have it in her to run like that anymore. Walking along the beach to get to the boardwalk was going to add an hour or more to her journey but she knew that Dwayne would be furious if she put herself in danger by going to the boardwalk itself alone, barely dressed and so early in the morning.

She was desperate, but she wasn't stupid.

As her feet sank into the beach, filling her sodden canvas shoes with heavy and wet, uncomfortable sand that felt more like barley damp concrete, she laughed.

She wasn't stupid?

She was the biggest idiot in the world...but still, it felt good to be one.

Wiping at her face, hating the way the rain was clinging to her skin, she kicked off the shoes.

The sand was freezing but it was easier to walk barefoot and so she started, calling out his name once more.

"Please come? Dwayne!"

Trudging forward, walking instead of even trying to run, she closed her eyes.

_I need you. I need you. I need you. I need you, _she chanted desperately in her head, smiling happily as she thought of him.

Thunder continued to rumble in the distance but there had been no more lightening.

She wondered if she was walking into the storm and then a delightfully terrible idea popped into her head.

_Please come. Please, please. I need you, Dwayne...I'm on the beach. I'm waiting for you. You have to come..Dwayne? Dwayne?_

Naughty, a little misleading playing the helpless victim card but she thought it would work...if he could even hear her thoughts, that was.

She laughed again.

She opened her eyes and nodded happily to herself when she saw the familiar showers that she had Sammy had used. Off and away from them was an old brick and concrete building that had been locked but other than that, nothing. She knew where she was and it made her happy to know that she had actually covered a decent bit of distance but at the same time, it reinforced just how long a journey she had ahead of her.

_I need to see you! I need you, I-_

"-Dwayne!"

She blinked through the rain and the darkness, looking stupidly at the figure stood before her.

He had heard her?

He had come?

"Dwayne!" she trilled happily, feeling like she could fly.

It was him.

His sudden appearance didn't surprise her, it didn't shock her though really, it should have. He had all but appeared out of thin air but she was too relieved, elated to dwell on it.

He was there.

He was with her.

He had heard her.

Without thinking, she launched herself at him, running the short distance through the sand. She threw her arms around him, reveling in the warmth she felt from his body, his touch, his presence.

She knew it was impossible for him to warm her but she felt it all the same.

"You heard me!" she cried happily into his chest, "did you hear me? God, Dwayne, I can't believe that I missed you!"

As his arms wrapped around her in response, he asked her with genuine concern and fright, "are you trying to kill yourself?! Elizabeth, you're clothes-you-it's freezing, it's dark-"

She could feel the rain falling heavily against her head, soaking her hair, her arms and she could feel him use his body to push her back through the sand a little, as much as he could without forcing her, but most importantly, more than anything else...she could feel him.

"-I love you! Did you hear me?"

"I love you, too?" he told her dismissively, his voice deep and low but also laced with genuine confusion and undeniable anger, "of course I heard you but why-why the-fuck, _why _would go outside like this? It's so cold, it's raining"

He sounded genuinely shocked, unable to process what was happening and she laughed, shaking head as she held him tighter.

She had never heard him sound so flustered.

"Well, yeah but I needed to see you"

What else could she say? That's all there was so it.

She needed to see him, she wanted to see him and so she had found him.

"Elizabeth, this is how people die, are you insane?" he was angry, annoyed, chastising her but there was love in his voice, too and she held onto him even more.

"People don't die from the rain, Dwayne" she replied, "I needed to see you"

"Yes, they do"

"Not in this century they don't"

She smiled into his chest, breathing deeply and taking in as much of him as she could.

"You're going to get sick"

His voice was firm, disbelieving, shocked.

He was stunned.

"I'll take antibiotics"

"That's ridiculous, you're being crazy right now-"

She laughed, "-maybe I am but I _needed_ to see you"

"I'm taking you back to your house"

"No, Dwayne, I need to talk to you"

"What's wrong? What happened?" she could hear the worry in his voice, "no. No, get inside first, you're soaked to the bone and..." he paused for a second and when he spoke, she had to smother her smile.

The tone of his voice, the heavy and shocked timber of his words were new to her, "...where the _fuck _are your shoes?"

"They were annoying me, so I kicked them off"

He groaned, "Jesus, you are insane"

She could feel him still moving, still walking in the sand, pushing her backwards.

"I wanted to see you"

In that moment, it was all that she could say.

"Elizabeth, this is crazy. Would it have been so terrible to catch me tomorrow night?"

"Yes!"

"Hey? Hey, this is scaring me now" he gave her a small squeeze and she took the hint, gently pulled away from him, "what happened?"

She could see that they were closer to the showers now and she shook her head, not wanting to go home.

He had pushed her quite a little distance backwards.

She knew what she wanted to do and her Grandfather's house played no role in it.

It had to be just the two of them.

No distractions, no worries.

Now that she was out with him, there was no way she was going back inside.

"I'm sorry I asked to see it all, Dwayne" she told him, looking up at him through the pouring rain.

He looked torn for a second, torn and confused and still angry and she hastened, "not because of what I saw. What I saw was..." she shook her head again, "it was beyond anything I could have imagined...I'm sorry because...Dwayne, I'm sorry because I didn't _need _to see it. I knew all along, I didn't need the reassurance or the, the _validation _or any of that"

"What's happened?" he asked again, confusion clear in his voice, "Elizabeth, this couldn't have waited? You're soaked-"

"-I love you, Dwayne"

"I love you, too?"

He looked lost, exasperated.

She touched his face gently, feeling how the water didn't seem to be affecting him in the same way it did her.

She could feel her soaking wet hair and she could feel that there were droplets stuck to her skin, getting in her eyes, joining with other droplets and snaking their way down her face. It wasn't a comfortable feeling but for him? She was sure he didn't feel the same. She didn't doubt it. It was wax like, almost, the way the droplets just slid away from his skin. His hair was wet but it wasn't matted and clumpy, like hers. Even though the visible material of his clothes were sodden, too, they weren't clinging to him like hers were.

He really was perfect.

"Elizabeth-"

"-I asked to see because-"

"-no" his voice was firm.

"I have to say this, please!"

She had been waiting all day, he had been waiting since she'd arrived in Santa Carla.

It had to happen, she _had_ to tell him.

She thought she'd burst if she didn't.

"I'm not going home, Dwayne, I have to talk to you"

"There" he said, his voice set as he jerked his head towards the showers, "if you won't be reasonable, at least be dry?"

She nodded, doing so only because she could feel his frustration and he took her hand, leading her almost as if he didn't trust her to follow his instructions.

She understood his concerns about her health and mental state - she did feel kind of crazy, running in the middle of a storm and it was reinforced by his steely refusal to be anything other than annoyed about it - but the thing was, she understood what she had to do and that's what it came down to.

For once, she was doing something for him.

"They're locked though" she warned him, pointing to the small, grey building that he was leading her towards.

She and Sammy had tried them out of curiosity.

He gave her an indulgent look and, when they reached the door, he effortlessly slammed it open using just the palm of his hand. It banged loudly as it hit the inside wall and rebounded. Even through the howling wind and rain she could hear the metallic clatter of the lock piece falling to the floor.

"You're going to be the death of me, Elizabeth" he told her, ushering her into the small space.

She simply smiled up at him, knowing that he could see her features clearly even if she couldn't quite make out his.

She knew that it would be the other way around.

Eventually, Dwayne was going to be the death of her.

It was dark, kind of dank and dusty inside the deceptively large space but it was clean enough. There was no litter that she could see, no obvious or looming cobwebs either. Clearly it wasn't used and hadn't been used in a long time. There was no furniture lying around. Like a lot of things in Santa Carla, she supposed it had just been forgotten about. There were pipes of varying sizes lining all of the walls, she could see them clearly if she squinted. There was a hefty looking stove to the side, a big old metal thing and she thought that maybe once upon a time the building was a caretakers lodge or maintenance room for the showers?

It was a an odd little room but what else could it be?

She rubbed her hands together.

"There used to be a small cluster of beach cottages down here" Dwayne told her, righting the door.

As they were plunged into darkness and the roar of the wind became less pronounced due to the shelter, he continued, "they were nothing special, more of a place for people to clean off, change, get out of the sun, you know?"

She could hear him clicking, messing around with something and she grimaced, shuddering a little as she heard a heavy metal grate being opened.

It sounded rusty and the sound had gone right through her, like nails on a chalkboard.

"So what's this place?" she asked, wondering if he was speaking to keep himself busy, to stop himself thinking about how reckless she had been.

That was probably the case.

She had never seen him so lost, so confused or unable to speak.

If it had been any other time it would have been comical but she was too attuned to his experiences now, too aware of his feelings to make light of them.

"It supplied hot water to the cottages. See the pipes and the pumps? And-"

there was a spark of light so sudden that Elizabeth blink stupidly as the image of Dwayne hunched over the stove was seared into his eyes.

"-it housed a janitor. Everything was breaking back then, stuff always getting blocked. People say buy American for quality, it's bull"

Dwayne was definitely engaging her in this conversation to distract himself, there was absolutely no doubt about it.

"Did the janitor live here?" she asked him, scrunching up her face, "it's tiny and dank and there's no toilet?"

She heard a light laugh, almost reluctant and fleeting, as if he was amused by her simplicity but still highly annoyed by her stupid dash into a storm.

"I said a janitor, not Freddy Kruger. He was here during business hours. _Daytime_, business hours"

"Oh"

The spark returned and once again, Elizabeth blinked, shivering a little.

Now that she was out of the rain, she could really feel the chill.

She could feel herself coming down from her reckless enjoyment.

She bit her lip, starting to feel her confidence wane just a little.

"Um...so did you know him?"

That laugh again, reluctant but as if he couldn't help himself, "of course not? Anyway, they demolished the cottages in '49 and I assume he left right along with them"

"Why?"

"No cottages means no job"

"That's not what I meant" she told him, trying to smile but finding their conversation becoming a little awkward.

She was starting to feel the weight of what she was about to do and she was sure he was angry, confused and worried, too.

"People didn't come this way. It's a long walk and they stopped the pony rides on the beach, so that put people off. Realistically, who was going to walk all the way down here?"

"I guess that makes sense"

"It happens"

"Well why did they keep this?"

On top of everything, she was starting to feel a little nervous, too.

Dwayne was talking to keep his mind off her actions, she was speaking to stop thinking about what she was planning and it was starting to feel forced, as if they could both feel that something big was coming and were both trying to put it off.

She wrapped her wet arms around her equally wet torso as he replied, "my guess is they figured that if they ever needed to rebuild in the future, it'd be good to have the basics already established. Like plumbing, piping..."

She saw a movement and realized that he had gestured to the pipes lining the entirety of the room, "come here, would you?"

She dutifully did as she was told, pausing when a spark seemed to take on a life of its own and burst into a sudden and comforting looking fire.

She blinked happily as the soft, flickering orange glow cast light around the room. With the wild weather outside, it felt almost instantly cosy despite the kind of desolate space.

She watched as Dwayne closed the grate and she smiled at him, glad that she could see his face clearly.

She moved to sit before the surprisingly warm stove and directly in front of him, as he had asked.

Already, she felt warmer.

"That took you longer than I thought it would..."

She was teasing him a little, not sure what else to say or where to start and he looked at her with amused frustration, slipping off his wet jacket.

He hung it easily on one of the lower pipes, "you are in the strangest mood tonight, Elizabeth Emerson..."

"You don't like it?"

He shook his head in the negative once and she nodded, knowing that she had probably petrified him with her actions.

"I know, I know..." she smiled and shrugged, combing her fingers through her hair, "it's just...I was happy and now...I mean, I'm still happy but I'm nervous. I needed to see you and now I have you and..."

She smiled again, feeling her hair resting flat and damp against her scalp but at least neatly, "...and yeah. Now I'm nervous and trying to use humor to...well, to not be nervous..."

"Why?"

"Why am I nervous?"

She was aware that she was kind of repeating herself and she bit her lip, willing herself to stop.

He shook his head, slicking his own wet hair back and she swallowed.

That movement was so effortlessly sexy but he didn't seem to realize

His face was serious, "no. Why did you run out into the rain like a crazy woman? That was so dangerous, you would have seen me tomorrow"

"...I needed to see you tonight"

"Why?"

"...because...because I had a realization and I...I feel good about it. It's right, I felt that it was right. The right time, you know? Dwayne, for the first time I actually feel in control of something and I knew what I had to do...and that's so..if felt so..." she shrugged, "...it felt wonderful. I haven't felt in control this whole time and I wanted to grab hold of it and embrace it and I wanted it to be tonight and...you weren't there, so I went to get you"

"What on earth are you talking about?" he asked her, sitting forward and touching his hand against her forehead.

He frowned before gently, carefully but seriously tugging away her shawl.

He draped it over one of the pipes, leaving it to hang next to his jacket. Some of the fabric was brushing against the floor but she actually felt better without it being wrapped around her.

His hands traced her neck before moving towards her collar bone, her shoulders and she shivered a little.

"Take this off, OK baby?" he murmured gently moving the loose straps of her nightgown.

"I'm not sick?" she protested quietly.

"Trust me"

She looked at him before nodding and moving to undo the delicate little decorative buttons trailing down the bust, tilting her body towards the flames a little more as she did. She didn't feel cold, as such, but her fingers must have been a little bit numb because she was making pretty poor work of it.

She felt clumsy but, as his fingers brushed hers away, she let her hands fall down into her lap.

She watched him as he gently and deftly removed the rest of the buttons.

The air already felt warmer and, as he softly tugged the loose and open dress down towards her hips, she swallowed.

"I know that I sound a bit like I'm rambling but I'm really not. And I'm not sick, I swear. Running in the rain looks bad but it wasn't some impulse it was a...it was well thought out plan..kind of.." she told him quietly, "I just...I had to see you, that's all it was. I promise I'm in my right mind. You don't have to worry about me"

"No, you are rambling" he told her insistently but without anger. He gently ran his hand across her cheek before pulling it away, tugging off the shirt he was wearing, "and I'm always going to worry about you...that's the stupidest thing you've ever done. You're mortal, Elizabeth"

She nodded, knowing that he wasn't over-exaggerating. He really had been worried for her.

He was worried for her.

She smiled softly at him.

His t-shirt was relatively dry, obviously his jacket had protected him against the brunt of the rain, doing a much better job than her own shawl had.

"Dry off with this" he commanded, holding it out to her.

She did as he asked, using the simple shirt as best she could. Her hair was starting to dry anyway thanks to the warmth and proximity of the stove and she found that it wasn't terribly difficult to dry herself in general.

The room was starting to get comfortable, too and she knew that she wouldn't get sick.

He had acted too fast for that.

He gestured to her dress and she nodded, carefully shimmying herself out of it. Again, though she was naked, wearing only her a pair of underwear under the dress, she was better off without the damp, clinging material and she could feel the difference. He took it from her, shaking it out once before draping it over the body of the stove.

She knew that it would be dry in no time.

She handed him the shirt, "thank you for caring about me"

He gave her an indulgent, exasperated look.

"Don't thank me. I'll always take care of you"

"...but right now you're annoyed that you needed to?"

He nodded, "seriously, what were you thinking?"

"What I told you" she reiterated with a shrug, "I needed to see you"

He shook his head, "I'm not more important than your health"

The moment those words had left his mouth, she knew that what she was doing was right.

He was her mate and he would do anything for her, yet he didn't expect the same in return?

In what world was that OK?

As if he wouldn't take the smallest risk just to see her?

He would have done more if the roles had been reversed, she knew it.

He knew it, too.

"..you can sit on this" he said, looking away from her.

It was almost as if he could read her thoughts for he seemed almost distracted but glad for it, glad to have a reason to break their sincere and loaded moment of silence.

She watched as he tugged out a meticulously folded but thick wad of fabric from the back pocket of his jeans. As he unfurled it, she saw that it was actually a flag, and a pretty sizable one at that.

She folded her arms under her breasts, tilting her head.

"Russian?"

"Soviet"

"Is there a difference?" she murmured quietly.

"You wanna talk politics?"

She shook her head, standing for a moment.

He shook it out once in a sharp, cracking motion and spread it on the floor in front of the stove, in the same spot that she had been sat on her knees.

"Are you a communist?"

"No. It's just a fashion choice" he murmured, holding out his hand to her and helping her to sit down on the dry material, "I didn't want it to get wet"

She smiled fleetingly at his words but of course he caught it, "what?"

"Just...you don't seem the type. At first glance, I mean...you don't look like the kind of guy to care about stuff like that"

"Still judging books by their covers?"

She nodded, "like on the carousel, yeah...we kissed that night...the first time..."

He gave her the ghost of a smile and she took a small breath.

"I was so nervous to be with you, you know? I was flirting but it felt so surreal. Like, how could a man like you be interested in me?"

He watched her and she leaned towards him, reaching out and running her fingers down his face.

"I think I've changed a lot since then, Dwayne. I feel like...like I wouldn't even recognize myself and I want to tell you that I'm sorry"

"_What?_"

"I'm sorry it's taken me so long, that it's been so hard...I'm sorry that it took Star for me to see what's been in front of me all this time"

In the quiet, comfortable stillness of the abandoned cottage, in the orange glow of the fire, it felt like they were alone in the world.

Just the two of them.

She smiled at him, knowing that it was time.

The nerves had faded, her reckless but liberating craziness had diminished and she nodded her head lightly, steeling herself.

"I was...God, Dwayne, I was naive and I was silly. I was stupid to have asked to see your memories. I knew all along what I was choosing, I knew _who _I was choosing and just...asking to see was silly and selfish"

"What are you talking about? You weren't selfish-"

"-no, I was. You've given me everything, literally everything you have and I asked to see more just because of Star? I knew all along how I felt. I knew all along that you've been there for me, I knew, I _recognized_ all the things that you've done for me but I doubted it. I knew but I asked to see?"

She shook head, feeling disappointed in herself.

"I know you and I should have trusted you about Michael-"

"-no, you were right to want to see that. You were right to want to see everything, this is no small thing, Elizabeth. You have every right to know everything, to know what I'm bringing you in to"

His voice was sober, low and she smiled.

She really didn't deserve him.

All the times he had told her that, yet she saw that it was actually the reverse.

He was a wonderful, honest if not flawed man and she loved him.

She loved every single thing about him.

"Dwayne..." she trailed her fingers down, past his jaw and he took her hands in his, kissing her knuckles before lowering them away from his face.

"...seeing, _experiencing _what you've felt...it made me realize that I have been so lucky. I've had it so easy. I'm sorry that I didn't recognize how hard it's been for you"

"You're worth it"

She swallowed, "the thing is, it made me realize that I _know _you. I love you, I trust you...I need you and I want to be with you. I know the real you, the man beneath the darkness and I love you...I always have loved you. From day one, really..."

He studied her face, frowning a little as he did.

She understood why.

Her tone was soft, reproachful almost despite the positive words she was saying.

She had been happily crazy but now she was soft and considered.

She knew it sounded like the lead in to a break up and she took a breath, knowing that she was going to be asking a lot of him.

"I told you, I've told Marko...I've said that I accept the dark side of what you are, of what you do but Star came along and kind of..well, when push came to shove I didn't handle it very well"

"It's understandable"

"Yes and no" she told him gently, "but that's not important now, not anymore. What I want to tell you is that I mean it. I-I've seen some pretty...some pretty unsavory stuff. Some pretty _bad_ stuff..."

Images of the blood, the tears filled her mind for a moment. The pleading and the smell of vomit and urine, the laughter of David and Paul. The image of her brother, stung and hurt.

"...and it's complicated. I feel guilty because I can still honestly and without question say that I choose you despite it all. And I feel guilty because being your mate is...it's everything. You've made it everything but in return what have you had? Fear and pain? Suffering? I didn't even know it, I didn't have a clue..."

He was watching her with a frown, almost as if he couldn't believe the words he was hearing.

"Dwayne, please tell me honestly and truthfully, right now...what is it you fear the most?"

"That you'll reject me"

His reply was immediate but the tone of his voice was so even, so flat that she knew how much it had hurt him to be honest.

"I knew it" she replied, holding his hand tighter.

She was sat, naked and exposed before him but he was far, far more vulnerable than she was.

"And I know that sometimes words are cheap...I've kind of proved that already so...Dwayne, what I had to tell you...what I needed to tell you was that I'm ready"

"Ready?"

She felt him freeze. She could feel his fear and while she understood it, she wasn't afraid.

She wanted him to be himself.

She wanted him to know once and for all that she was his, that nothing about who - or what - he was would change it.

She trusted him but she trusted herself, too.

She trusted what she felt.

"Dwayne, I love you. I choose you without doubt and I need you to know that no matter what, I am yours. I belong to you. I mean it..."

His jaw was tight, "Elizabeth.."

She nodded, trying to reassure him.

All day she had been thinking about it. Words were cheap. She could tell him that she would love him no matter what, that she would accept him but one visit from Star and she had doubted it, asked to see his memories to prove that everything she _knew_ she was real really was real.

It was terrible.

How could he ever relax, how could he ever be himself, enjoy having a mate when he was hiding who he really was?

It was time.

"I _know _you and I want to see you. Please, Dwayne. You've shown me who you are...I'm ready to see what you are"

"That's-that's why..." his voice trailed off in shock for the first time that she could remember and, as he looked away from her, she didn't miss the way his jaw twitching.

He looked tortured, really and truly tortured and Elizabeth scooted closer to him, feeling the flames warming the side of her body but also the room.

"Yes. Yes, I want to see you. I'm ready to see you. It's been too long, I couldn't...I didn't want to wait any longer. I didn't want _you_ to wait any longer, Dwayne..."

He withdrew his hands from hers silently, brushing back his wet hair once again as he did.

It fell back, away from his face.

"Elizabeth..."

"I love you" she told him, her voice as low as his, "I'm never going to hurt you. It's done, OK? Everything is finished, it's in the past. I want to see you and I want you to know that you can trust me. Please...please let me see you? You can be yourself with me, Dwayne. You don't have to hide what you are, who you are..you don't have to hide, not any more..not ever"

She didn't know how she could show him that she was ready to see, she had to hope that he could trust her, trust that she was sure in her feelings.

It was a huge leap of faith for him.

She had never shown any inkling, any interest or even a hint of wanting to see his true form before.

They hadn't even talked about it.

She fully understood why he would be taken aback, this was an absolute bolt out of the blue for him and she supposed for her, too but she knew that she was ready.

She had accepted him and she wanted him to be himself with her.

She wanted to support and care for him in the same way he supported and cared for her.

There was no reason for him to hide himself or his feelings, not anymore.

Star's talk of monsters, feeling how much pain Dwayne had been through...lies, secrets, pain.

For what?

She loved Dwayne and she had chosen him. She had chosen him and she was ready to show him.

That's what it all came down to.

"I won't hurt you, Dwayne" she whispered, "I swear, I won't"

"Close your eyes" he instructed her, his voice heavy with hesitation and reluctance, "I don't want you...I don't..."

He didn't want her to scream.

He didn't want her to be afraid.

She could feel her heart breaking for him.

He had never before sounded so lost, so unsure.

The images just didn't reconcile themselves.

He was strong, he was powerful, he was confident, he was sure...but now he really did look and sound like a little lost boy.

"OK, yes. OK" she murmured, doing as she was told right away.

Now wasn't the time for teasing or pushing boundaries.

If he asked her to turn around or leave the room first, she would have done it, "of course..."

The last thing she wanted to do was cause him pain or worry on top of what he was feeling and she felt guilty because, once again, she _was_ the cause of his suffering and pain.

She knew it all and yet here she was, asking more of him.

Heart thudding in anticipation, Elizabeth jumped silently when his hand met hers.

He had been so quiet, it had been all too easy to lose herself in her thoughts.

"Alright"

...alright?

"That's...that's it?" she queried, her voice barely even a whisper.

The air felt so tight, so close with tension but the reality was so simple.

It was surreal, confusing.

Disorienting, almost.

"Yes" he replied, the howl of the wind and the storms outside sounding miles and miles away.

He had made not a single sound, she hadn't heard or felt him move but she knew there was no reason for him to lie.

He had done it, he had changed himself and he was prepared to show who he really was.

The level of trust he had in her made her heart soar despite the butterflies she otherwise felt.

She allowed him to raise her hand, following his motions silently.

In an effort to steady herself, to quell her nerves, she touched his chest gently.

"OK" he whispered, releasing her hand.

Elizabeth felt herself frown, glad that her free hand was touching his chest but wishing he would hold her, touch her in turn.

She could tell that he was uncomfortable, she knew that it was an understatement. Alright, yes, OK...terse, tense words.

His touch soft but not comforting.

She hated herself for putting him through it.

Elizabeth felt air for a second before pushing forward, pausing when she met the cold skin of his jaw. She didn't know what she had been expecting but nothing had changed there, nothing was different.

It was him, it was the jaw she knew: defined, with the potential to be regal almost, a little rough with unshaven hair. It was familiar to her and feeling reassured, she allowed her hand to travel slowly upwards.

The skin of his face was unchanged but she felt herself frown lightly again, tilting her head when she felt the _structure _of his face change. It was around his eyes, she couldn't feel his eyebrows but it was...the area where they should have been was big? It felt large, swollen but solid.

She paused, her fingers lingering against what felt like his brow bone, but a disfigured, nightmarish version of it.

She didn't know what she was touching, she couldn't picture it but it felt like his eyes had...it felt like they had shrunk into his skull and his brow bone had been pushed out.

She couldn't imagine it, she couldn't picture it in her head.

What she was feeling was literally unimaginable.

"Does it hurt you?" she asked him in a whisper, moving her fingers once more, deftly traveling over his straight nose, smiling softly when she felt the cupid's bow just above his lip, "to change, I mean?"

Parts of him had changed, there was no denying it but he was still so normal.

His cheeks, his nose.

Him.

He felt like the Dwayne she knew.

"No"

"Not even a little?"

"Not even a little"

Elizabeth nodded, resting her fingers on his cheek, almost, she thought, where they had started.

She could _feel _him, his voice was unchanged, it was the man she loved.

It was Dwayne.

Confident and emboldened, she opened her eyes, gasping when she saw the man sat before her.

She had been wrong.

_Everything _had changed.

The Dwayne she knew was handsome, strong with defined features, a hard and almost unfriendly face, sort of aloof but at the same time filled with a secretive, calm and controlled haughty confidence. He was a cold enigma, a man who enticed whoever was observing him to try and break him, to try and elicit a smile, a twinkle, secretive glint of his eyes.

The man before her?

He was indescribable.

"You...your eyes" she whispered thickly, her voice breathless.

She could see the way his face had changed, the way in which his eyes had become sunken, the skin around them dark, the bone above them protruding more than was humanly possible but the eyes themselves?

She trailed her fingers upwards, her own eyes dancing over his face as she once again took in the sudden ridges, the sudden protrusions.

"..they're...oh my God..." she trailed off in subdued awe.

They were orange, lined with red and filled with flecks of silver, gold.

Reflective, almost horrific but compelling in the darkest of ways.

There was nothing romantic about them, nothing soft.

Nothing at all.

It was like nothing she could have imagined. There was no seductive element to his appearance, it was monstrous.

There was no denying it, no fighting it.

He was designed to kill, to feed, to strike fear into his victims and his eyes? Those dark, deep and soulful eyes?

They were transformed.

They were like fire pits.

They were raging, boiling, bubbling, painfully hot pools of lava that promised death, destruction...but God, they had taken her breath away.

They were magnificent in their ferocity, in the power they held.

She could feel herself being drawn into them, drawn into him and she could feel herself becoming hot.

It was as if the fire in his eyes was warming her more than the clothes he had offered and stove he had lit and it took all of her effort to look away, to look down towards his mouth.

He subjected himself to her stares, to the hesitant but curious wanderings of her chilled fingers and she found it hard to breath.

He was so dangerous but there he was, still and calm before her.

The wind was howling, all but slamming the rain against the side of the lodge. Her hair was wet, damp and she should have still been cold from her time spent lingering outside, she should have still been shivering but she was hot.

The trembles her body was wrecked with did not come from the weather.

It was as if he was warming her and she found her breath hitching.

The Dwayne that was presented to the world was cold and hard but his true, real form?

Pure fire.

There was no doubt that he was deadly.

He was designed to kill and as she studied the fangs that were so white, so sharp, she found herself without doubt.

She was the first to see him like this, to study and observe, to be close to him without fear of death.

This is what she had wanted from him but seeing him? Actually being before him, seeing his true form?

It cemented everything.

Breath hitching, she found the question spilling from her lips.

It was unplanned but raw, so raw and honest, "...would I become a...would I be like you?"

She swallowed heavily, her voice thick and lustful, an undeniable tremor of fear lining it.

She had wanted to look at him, to touch him and hold him but she found herself unable to take her eyes away from his fangs.

At first it had been his eyes, now it was his mouth.

He promised so much.

Pain. Death.

And despite that, despite the destruction she knew that he could cause, that he did cause, that he _liked _to cause...she remembered Marko's words.

She knew that those fangs, those deadly points promised pleasure, too.

"No"

His voice was thick, heavy with restraint and need and she felt it, too.

It felt surreal. She supposed it was surreal but at the same time, nothing had ever felt more solid, more tangible.

She hadn't planned for this, she hadn't expected it to happen but seeing him...seeing him had changed everything for her.

She had only planned on seeing the real him but now, looking at him, she knew what she wanted to happen.

"How does...how would I?"

"You have to take blood"

"...your blood?"

He nodded once and she felt faint, wonderfully, beautifully faint.

She knew what she wanted, she knew what she _needed_.

She had wanted to see the real him but now, beyond that, she wanted to give herself to him.

Fully, completely.

She wanted to be his and as she saw him, she knew what that would entail.

She knew and she wanted it.

Not a vampire, not an immortal, not yet...but she wanted to be his.

"If...if you.."

"You would still be mortal"

She could tell it was hard for him to speak and she felt dizzy with the possibilities before her.

She looked up at him, finally, staring into those deep, fire filled eyes but there was no rage, no fury reserved for her.

"...can you...?"

She couldn't finish, she couldn't keep the lust from her voice.

He nodded, though the movement was tense, as if it were a struggle for him to even consider what she was thinking.

"Is it...is it too much for you?"

She didn't want to ask that.

She wanted to be selfish once more, to focus on her needs and hers alone but she couldn't push him over the edge. She wanted to, God she wanted to but she couldn't do that to him.

"...just a taste" he whispered thickly, as if convincing himself and she nodded desperately. She swallowed, moving her body closer to his, touching his exposed chest and staring at it.

She asked him quietly, somewhat meeker than before, "will it hurt?"

"You? No...don't think of it as pain..."

She looked up at him, relieved and moved by the searing sincerity in his words but all she could do was blink up at him in dumb shock. He had changed once again and she didn't know how to react upon seeing his smooth, familiar and flawless face.

It was him.

He had transformed himself so seamlessly, so silently and easily. She reached out to touch the face of the man she loved and he stared down at her.

His eyes, those dark eyes she had gazed into a million times before still seemed to be pools of fire and heat.

"Elizabeth?"

"I'm sure" she whispered, knowing the question his murmur held.

"This means you're mine"

She interrupted him gently, "but I've been yours from the start"

She could feel her heart beating, thudding with anticipation and excitement, need and undeniable twinge of fear.

"I love you" he murmured, moving to kiss her gently, "don't be frightened"

"I trust you" she replied, hearing how small she sounded.

She meant it with all of her heart though it was impossible not to be a little scared, a little fearful.

From sad to exuberant, cold to warm, excited to nervous and now vulnerable in his arms, in the course of one short night she had felt it all.

And right then, she could feel the briefest, smallest ghost of a smile pass across his lips.

She closed her eyes, running her fingers upwards through his hair, marveling at the softness of it.

He was definitely a man of contrasts.

Soft, hard. Gentle, wild.

He deepened the kiss softly, his arms slowly wrapping around her. His body was still and cold, reminding her once again of what he was but it was welcome. She loved him, she loved what he was and despite the storm raging outside and the comfortable, pleasant warmth of the room, she suddenly found herself almost too hot.

She followed his movements, sinking into his arms as he moved her carefully to the floor, the skin of her back comfortably resting against the flag he had laid out.

"I didn't want a mate" he told her, breaking the kiss, his voice low.

"I know..." she told him in response, running her hands along his back, her nails gently gliding over his skin.

She had seen it, she had felt it.

Had had been distant, dismissive and sort of arrogant about it in the beginning. It seemed like his pack were more excited by the idea and she shifted her hips beneath him, his jeans feeling rough against her bare legs, "I saw it, remember?"

As his lips made their way delicately across her cheek and into her hairline, she gasped lightly, eyes fluttering.

It had been a long time, too long since they had really been together and in light of everything that had happened, she'd almost forgotten how tender he could actually be.

How soft he really was.

"Would you change it?" she asked him, her hands running up once again, moving deep into his hair.

"No. Never"

She couldn't help but curl her toes and arch into him as he whispered his words, his lips planting cool kisses over her thrumming pulse.

"You're my everything, Elizabeth"

As she curled her fingers against his scalp, she inhaled a gasp, eyebrows furrowing and eyes opening.

The pain.

He had changed so silently again.

He was the perfect predator and his bite was unmistakable, new though it was.

She cried out, a musical cry of surprise and shock, her back arching further into his chest.

She could feel his arms tighten around her, cradle her, comfort her and she held onto him desperately.

The pain was unimaginable, painful and sharp. It was a pain she had never felt before and, as she felt tears well in her eyes, she cried out once more.

It was a pain she wanted to feel over and over.

It was deep, intense and all consuming.

She couldn't breathe, she couldn't think.

All she could do was whimper desperately, her fingers digging deep into his scalp as she tried to pull him closer still.

It was everywhere and through the haze, she knew that the fire in his eyes had traveled.

It had moved.

He had ignited every single vein in her body, she could feel it pulsing through her.

The pain, it was so much, it was transcendent.

The bite, the searing heat of it, the intense burst of agony was so raw, so potent, that she could no longer call it pain.

It was pleasure.

Pure, unfiltered pleasure.

She would chase it forever.

She panted, moaning in desperation and need as he took his first taste.

"Please, Dwayne" she gasped, not knowing what she was begging for but knowing that she needed it.

She needed him.

She felt his head shift and sobbed a moan as his mouth left her neck.

"You're my mate" he all but growled, his voice raw and husky.

Through foggy eyes she looked up at him, seeing his true form.

"Yes" she agreed, her hands trailing down from his hair and to his neck, his shoulders, trying to pull him close to her once more, desperate to feel his blistering bite.

Her blood was lining his lips and his licked them once, somewhat distractedly but almost as if he didn't want to waste a single drop.

She thought she would cry under the intensity of it.

She was with him, she was with the real him and for the first time he could embrace it.

He could embrace what he was without fear.

"I'm your mate"

His words were possessive and strong, leaving no room for doubt or argument.

"Yes!" she cried out in a low, needful moan, trying to pull his body back to hers.

"Mine..." he kissed her, a brief meeting of lips that was so delicate she thought would explode.

It was too much.

The dominating, needful growl of his words, the feel of his lips and the light, metallic taste of her own blood.

She was his.

She would be his forever.

"I'm yours" she told him, pressing herself against him and looking into his eyes.

She didn't know if she could do it, she didn't know if she could last much longer. She didn't even know what she was hurtling towards but she needed it.

Using strength that she didn't know she was starting to lack, she pulled herself up from the ground, her nose almost touching his.

He was horrifying.

The punishing fire of his eyes, the darkness surrounding them.

It was breathtaking.

He was perfect.

A vampire, a monster, a demon from fairy tales. He was a killer and he was hers.

She would always be his.

She kissed him, feeling the tears fall from her eyes, feeling her panting, labored breaths.

She was his and she needed him.

She didn't know what to say, she didn't know how to make him bite her again but she was close to coming undone. As she brushed her lips against his, she commanded him, plead and begged him, her voice trembling with desire, "now claim me..."

She sobbed into the night with relief as he responded, his teeth sinking into the delicate, abused skin of her neck once more.


	93. Chapter 94

Elizabeth blinked, taking a somewhat shuddering, labored breath as wakefulness slowly washed over her.

She felt strange, confused and sluggish as she tried to fight off the lingering feelings of tiredness.

It was hard work, trying not to succumb to the feeling of exhaustion but she knew that it was raining. That was one of the first things she realized. It couldn't be ignored, there was a light and comforting patter of soft raindrops hitting the window yet, as she fully took it in, she could only grimace at the sound.

It _should_ have been comforting, it _should_ have been a pleasant and musical sound to wake up to, she could recognize that even in her state of exhaustion but in that moment, it wasn't.

It was as if she could hear each and every drop, each and every splat of water as it landed on the thin glass of her window. It pounded in her head, a head that felt far too heavy and far too thick, too cloudy, too, too..._wrong_.

She just felt wrong. Her whole body did.

She was starting to wake up as as she did, a whole host of issues were waking up right along with her.

She was aching, she was sore, she was...she didn't even know.

"God..." she groaned, straight away hating how dry and unpleasant her mouth was.

She wished she hadn't murmured to herself. Her throat was hoarse and while she wished she had water close to hand, she realized that even if there was a cup right next to her, she wouldn't be able to pick it up.

It wasn't just her head.

Her whole body felt heavy.

Her arms had been replaced by hunks of lead, her legs were completely dead and she was cold.

What had she been up to?

She couldn't remember.

For the life of her, she just couldn't remember but there was one thing she did know. The last time she had felt this gross had been a result of a lethal combination: hard drugs and the ever effervescent Paul. From experience, she knew they were a deadly combination and yet here she was. She couldn't remember but it fit. Was that what she had done last night? Hadn't she learned her lesson from before?

She didn't know but what else could it have been?

"Ow-oh-" she tried to push herself upright, wanting to curse Paul into oblivion but her whole body screamed in protest, cutting off her thoughts. Swallowing, pushing through the pain in her throat, she forced herself to open her eyes, "-fuck..."

She was naked.

That's why she was so cold, she was completely and utterly naked.

Naked, slumped on the floor beside her bed, her torso pressed against the covered mattress, her head having been pressed into it but her legs flush against the cool, wooden floor.

Well. That was one for the books. Naked, slumped against her bed and kneeling on...she whimpered, closing her eyes as the discomfort in her head became a soft and steady pounding.

She was kind of kneeling on a white nightdress.

The way the material was pooled around her knees but not quite covering her legs made her think that maybe she had been using it as a blanket? Not a good or effective blanket but it was obvious she hadn't been wearing it.

It was so weird.

Had she really been with Paul?

She didn't know.

She couldn't guess, she couldn't remember.

Pushing her body away from the bed as best she could, she bit her lip as her dead arm thunked against her equally dead thigh.

She hated herself. Whatever she had done, she hated herself for it.

She had never before felt so utterly weak, drained.

It was if the life had been pulled from her.

She coughed for a second, eyes snapping open as something tugged against her neck.

"Jesus Christ-" she whispered, wondering when she was going to catch a break and feel better. As her arm had plopped downwards, it had snagged against something - some kind of scarf or wrap that had been loosely covering her upper body - and given her a jerking little choke. Using her other, marginally more useful limb, she tugged at the offending material, seeing that it was actually a fairly sizable shawl..but it wasn't hers.

Wasn't it-wasn't it Lucy's?

"Christ" she whispered, giving up and letting her other arm flop onto her thigh, the scarf now covering the skin and exposing her neck and chest even more to the cold bite of her room.

She tried to clear her mind, to collect her thoughts.

She had woken up naked, slumped against her bed rather than on it, with an increasingly pounding headache and a feeling of physical weakness that she had never felt before _and_ she was wrapped in a shawl she had only ever seen her mother wear?

She tried to think backwards, tried to remember but everything was just a haze of nothing.

What the hell had she been up to?

What had she done, where had she-

"-LIZZIE!"

She jumped, her whole body jerking as Sammy's voice exploded in her room despite the two doors and staircase acting as a barrier between them.

That was all that she needed right now.

"Liz?"

She closed her eyes, eyebrows furrowed.

"Elizabeth Emerson, she with the bad sense of fashion? Are you with us? Are you present and awake? LIZ!" he certainly sounded perky. Perky and impatient, "C'mon already. Grandpa's making waffles. He said be down in thirty. That OK? Do I need to send up the dogs or what?"

She wanted to shout at him to go away, to leave her alone but in a strange and unexpected move, her stomach came to life at the mention of waffles and she realized that as well as feeling weak, cold, confused and exhausted, she was also ravenously hungry.

She could have eaten a whole pile of waffles or bacon and eggs or hell, even a stew.

Something hearty, something filled with carrots and meat and-

"-Liz? Seriously, do I gotta send up the dog or what?"

She took a breath, swallowing again.

She didn't want him or the dog to come up her stairs but she just felt so...drained. She felt kind of foul but as time was slowing passing, she could feel herself coming to terms with everything. At least, she wasn't trying to fight the headache and her legs were tingling painfully as they began to wake up. It was a slow start but thirty minutes and the promise of food could be a-

"-ARE YOU UP?"

_"YES, Sammy!"_

She closed her eyes, hating her outburst because of how much it hurt her throat but in an odd way she knew that she was better for it. It was like ripping off a band aid, fast and hard with no time to think about or even consider the pain. She knew that there was no water in her room, nothing to drink and at least now she had pushed past the sharp discomfort in her throat.

Or at least, she hoped she had.

"Huh?"

"I said I'm up-"

It wasn't a lie, she was well and truly awake.

"-so thirty minutes OK?"

Did she have any other choice?

"Yeah"

She blinked, trying to wet her lips as best she could. Now that she was speaking, she really did know that her throat wasn't sore, that she wasn't sick. The pain was nothing more than the result of plain thirst.

"'kay. Nanook's in a mood anyway, I wouldn't have actually sent him up..."

His voice sounded fainter.

"Bye, Sammy"

He didn't reply and Elizabeth could only hope he had wandered away. She trusted that he wasn't on his way up, anyway. He had very much learned his lesson about barging into her room and she was glad for it. There was no way, absolutely no way in hell she'd be able to explain or talk her way out of this one...whatever this one was.

Groaning, she looked down at herself once more.

Not sick, not unwell.

She was sore, with a bad headache, the worst case of dry mouth ever and no memory of the night before.

Everything was just screaming her bubbly, blonde friend.

This was Paul.

One hundred percent, she must have linked up with him last night and, in a show of friendship and forgiveness and stupidity, gotten absolutely shit faced with whatever drugs he had stashed in the many pockets of his tux.

Of course, she didn't know why she was naked and not in her bed but she didn't remember much of what she had gotten up to the previous time, either. She decided that while she loved Paul, she was going to kill him. There was just no way she could keep up with him and yes, she should have known better but so should he.

Sighing, rubbing her dry lips together, Elizabeth slowly and painfully rose to her feet.

As she stood, a spell of dizziness came over her but it didn't linger.

"Jesus, Paul..." she whispered to herself, looking down at her feet.

Not even a pair of socks? She was surprised at how irresponsible she had been and, as she shook her head, she glanced out of the window. It was an overcast day and the rain was sort of a strong drizzle. It was no surprise that she was cold, a miracle that she wasn't sick. Hadn't the storm last night been a wild one? Pounding rain, thunder, lightning?

Had he come to her house? Had she gone to him?

She shook her head.

She didn't know.

She crossed her arms over her chest, the limbs still feeling heavy yet weak, before slowly and carefully turning, heading towards her little closet. Whatever she had gotten up to, the first thing she needed to do was dress-

-she frowned, coming to a halt as she blinked down at her thigh.

It was _itchy_.

"What on earth.." she whispered to herself.

There, on her inner thigh and in a very intimate location was a long, perfectly straight cut. It was precise, smooth and while the skin around it was a little bit red, it was clearly healing well. Itchy rather than painful but pretty impressive all the same. It wasn't deep as such, though judging by the raised welt and the already present scab it must have been deep enough to draw a decent amount of blood.

It looked like the area around it was bruising but it didn't feel particularly sore.

It was such a deliberate cut, she was taken aback as she stared down at it.

She tilted her head, observing it, trying to place what had happened.

_"No. No, no! No, don't-no-"_

Elizabeth felt herself blush, felt her face flame with heat as a memory, so sudden, so vivid and powerful came back to her.

_Dwayne had pulled away from her neck but until then she hadn't fully realized, so immersed in the pleasure, in the feeling of pain so pure it was potent, orgasmic. He was down low, nipping, sucking and kissing her stomach, her hips. It felt wonderful, the way his teeth was grazing her skin, the way his lips were sucking and nibbling, biting. Even in her haze of needful pleasure she knew it, she knew it should satisfy her but it didn't__. _

_She needed more, she needed to feel him feeding from her. His touch was indescribable but his bite was shattering. _

_S__he couldn't focus, she couldn't think, she couldn't breathe. _

_She needed it. _

_She needed it and he was denying her. _

_"Don't-oh God, no, don't stop it, don't-"_

_"-I have to, baby" _

_"No!"_

_She dug her fingers into his hair, entwining them in the thick and smooth strands, desperate to pull him up, to pull him back to her neck once more. She cried out in frustration, tugging as best she could despite her limp, ineffective digits. _

_She heard him hiss and she groaned, writhing on the floor beneath him. _

_"Please come back" _

_"You're weak..."_

_The trembling, needful tone of his voice almost brought her to tears and she took a hitching breath as she felt him nip her thigh. _

_She didn't feel weak. _

_She felt alive. _

_Why was he denying her?_

_His own voice was shaking and she didn't know if she could be without his bite, "please. Please, Dwayne-"_

_His groan interrupted her pleading, begging, needful words and she arched her back as she felt it. _

_Cutting._

_There, right there on her thigh. It was painful, sharp and fire like but God, she wanted it. She could feel her thigh shake and she could feel the trembles of his body in return. He had cut her thigh, he had made a mark and she cried out as he began to suck on the wound._

Stumbling, Elizabeth took a few shocked steps backwards, her knees thankfully meeting the mattress of her bed.

She sank onto it, mind reeling.

It was nothing to do with Paul, nothing at all.

No drugs, no wild parties.

It was Dwayne.

She had been with Dwayne.

"Oh...oh..." she took a breath, her hand jerking upwards towards her neck before she froze, the implications of everything completely flooring, overwhelming her.

She had chosen.

She had given herself to Dwayne completely.

She was his. She was a mate.

Truly, irrevocably. She was his.

She closed her eyes, taking a deep breath, wanting desperately to remember everything, the pieces of the puzzle slowly slotting into place.

That's why she had been so weak, so limp. She had literally been drained but..well, not entirely drained.

What had Dwayne told her? His voice so tremulous, so husky and needful, quivering and conflicted.

He had said she was weak. That he had to stop.

But she had pushed him, hadn't she?

She hadn't wanted him to stop.

Gently, her index finger traced the outline of the cut on her thigh.

His nail?

It must have been.

He had been so terrifying, a creation of nightmares and horror stories, flaming eyes and talons and teeth...but God, he had been so tender. So soft, so...so _loving_.

She opened her eyes, blinking into the dimness of her room.

Again, she had raised her hand inquisitively towards her neck but had frozen.

She knew what must be there, she wanted to touch it and feel it but at the same time, she couldn't.

It was momentous, it was the very definition of life changing and being there, in her room, naked and cold and still somewhat lethargic and sore just felt wrong.

Inappropriate.

She should have been with him, in his arms, her body tucked against his, his chin resting on top of her head and together...together, they should have touched it, felt it.

Together, they should be exploring the mark she knew was on her skin.

She wished she could be with him.

Elizabeth sighed, feeling quietly elated but lonely, too.

Sammy was downstairs, Grandpa, too but all she wanted was Dwayne.

She closed her eyes and smiled softly before faltering.

She had been with him. It wasn't drugs, it wasn't Paul. It had been Dwayne...

...so why had she woken up cold, naked and on the floor?

With a little frown, she looked down to her feet, seeing the white nightgown and the shawl pooled on the floor.

Suddenly, they made sense.

She was both right and wrong; she hadn't been wearing the items but she hadn't been using them as a blanket, either.

She had been wrapped up in them.

A image was forming in her head. She could picture herself limp and unresponsive, having succumbed to the darkness and Dwayne...had he been needful? Weak? Fighting a bloodlust that she had only ever read about in books? Tired, wanting to slink into satisfied, satiated nothingness like she had done? However he felt, his duty towards her had dominated everything for he had gotten her home safely.

She could see it.

He had scooped her up, wrapped her and covered her as best he could in that moment and gotten her home. He must have been weak, weak or fighting for time because there was no way he would have left her anywhere other than tucked safely inside her bed otherwise...but still.

She _had_ been safe and he had left.

She slouched forward a little, her headache having almost gone and the weakness of her body present but less pronounced.

She wished she could see him right now. More than anything, she wanted to see him, to hold him and kiss him and be with him.

Celebrate with him.

She had chosen.

_They_ had chosen and suddenly, she realized that she had an expiration date. Life as she knew it had an ending, there was a timeframe now.

She had set things in motion.

It was a strange, heavy thought and she took a breath, smiling weakly.

"You want bacon or salmon?"

Elizabeth closed her eyes, dropping her head into her hands and laughing weakly as Sammy's voice floated up to her room.

"Bacon" she replied, shaking her head as she rubbed at her face.

Her whole world had changed, life as she knew it would be ending in a future that didn't seem so far away, she had been bitten by her vampiric mate, she had experienced pleasure beyond all comprehension...and here she was.

Back to her mortal reality. Life as usual in the Emerson house with her brother and crazy grandpa steering the wheel.

Bacon or salmon.

God, what kind of a question?

She laughed again.

"Yeah, that's what I said. The idea of salmon on a breakfast waffle makes me wanna ralph..." the younger blonde drummed his fist against the door at the bottom of the stairs and the sound carried loudly up to her, "see you in five"

Five?

She sighed, still smiling as she gently shook her head.

Life was changing but still, it was business as usual.

Carefully pushing herself off the bed, Elizabeth padded to her closet. Her legs still felt a little heavy but she felt infinitely better than when she had woken up. Not really thinking, she sloppily tugged on the first set of clean underwear she touched and then pulled on a pair of acid washed jeans. She'd not worn them a lot in the past but they were clean, close and easy to slip on so she decided that they would be perfectly fine for the day.

She didn't care what she looked like.

She just wanted to dress, eat a huge breakfast and then see her mate.

Except she was meeting Paul that evening.

She groaned, suddenly remembering that, too.

She had apologized to him, arranged to hang out with him. Wasn't she buying him dinner?

"Oh, Dwayne.." she murmured to herself.

She couldn't ditch Paul, not after their fight, but God, she wanted Dwayne more than anything.

She took a breath and slowly turned her body towards the mirror.

She looked..well...scraggly hair aside, she looked fine. Pale, more so - and noticeably so - than usual, with dark circles under her eyes but she looked like herself. She could see that she had filled out a little bit, obviously the result of her unheeding eating, snacking and drinking during the nights but she was Elizabeth.

Same old Elizabeth...except, not.

Not the same old Elizabeth.

Not at all, not really.

Everything had changed.

With a tentative bite of her lip, Elizabeth took a step closer to the mirror. She tilted her neck slowly and with a hand that was only marginally unsteady, she swept back her knotted hair.

The bite was like nothing she was expecting.

In every horror movie, in every book, in every picture the damsel, the victim of the vampire had two puncture marks on their neck. Sometimes red and bloody, sometimes swollen and leaking fluid, sometimes nothing more than large and healed circular scars. She had been imaging that but Dwayne's bite?

She gently grazed her fingers over the scar on her neck.

It was a scar, that much was undeniable, but it looked nothing like what she thought a vampire's bite would look like.

The skin was raised and red, looking like an angry and sizably thick welt rather than two distinctive pin pricks. The skin around it was bruised, a lot worse than the cut on her thigh and, as she gazed at it, she couldn't help but smile.

It was oddly simple and she couldn't deny that it pleased her.

She was his.

She was a mate.

Elizabeth jumped as a thud rang out in the room.

"I'm coming!" she shouted, knowing that Sammy had thudded his fist against the door. She shook her head, looking longingly at her neck in the mirror before muttering, "Jesus, I can't have five minutes?"

"He wants salmon and I can't do this by myself, Liz! Unless you want fishy waffles get down here..."

"I'm literally putting on a top!"

She sighed and rolled her eyes, looking at her neck one last time before turning towards her clothes.

She needed something high neck, something subtle, discreet to cover the mark because there was no way it wouldn't get a lot of attention.

Unwanted attention.

She tugged at a blouse, wondering if she could sling a cute little neck scarf on with it. It would be kind of Parisian, sort of chic...and Sammy would hone in on it in a second.

She released the blouse.

It was no good.

With a little grimace, Elizabeth tugged out a fluffy turtleneck. She hated it with a passion and had never worn it, the only reason she hadn't donated it was because Sammy and Lucy had gifted it to her after a trip to the mall. Sammy had picked it out and he had been damn proud of it. Thick but weirdly light at the same time, the top half of the sweater was a brash neon turquoise and across the stomach was a jagged black line that served as a divider, separating the color of the bottom half...which just happened to be pink with yellow polka dots. It was so far from her usual uniform of blouses and tees, it was the absolute opposite of simple, of subtle and easy and while she had accepted it with a grateful smile, she'd never worn it.

Sammy was the fashionable one.

He was the one who took home economics and smashed his sewing classes.

He was the one who styled his look.

He was the one who followed trends and when he convinced Lucy to buy the sweater, he'd been thinking about his own personal style rather than his sisters...but today...

"God, no..." Elizabeth groaned, grimacing at the monstrosity in her hands.

She had to do it.

She had to dress like a fashion victim because what was the alternative?

"Hey family, look at my nifty neck scar, ask me all about it..." she whispered sarcastically.

She didn't want to but she knew she had to.

With a shake of her head, she slipped it on, silently cursing Sammy.

It was ugly as sin but there was no denying that the sweater was comfortable.

Warm, oversized and looking pretty good with the acid wash of her jeans. She felt like an actress or a model or something. If she blew out her hair and slicked on some pastel lip colors, she'd look exactly like a mall rat and that was Sammy's thing.

She shook her head ruefully, half wanting to hide and half wanting to show Dwayne exactly what she was having to do to be discreet about their encounter and she couldn't help but laugh at herself.

"Fashion victim, on her way..." she muttered, touching her covered neck gently before grabbing a brush and giving her hair a brief, brutal sweep.

There was breakfast to be had and a long day ahead of her.

Business as usual.

No matter how much she thought about it, she wondered if life would ever be the same from now on.

She was surprised that Sammy wasn't lingering impatiently in the corridor, ready to bark at her for not hurrying up but she shrugged and walked down the main stairs into the living room.

The rain was still pattering softly, alternating between rain and drizzle, and she sighed for a moment as she took in the space.

"Bacon or ham?"

"Uh-" she jumped, seeing Grandpa stood in the doorway of the kitchen, "-bacon or ham?"

Hadn't Sammy mentioned salmon?

He walked over to her happily.

"-in the batter mix, kiddo. What are you having, bacon or ham?"

"_In _the mix?"

"Ayuh"

"...bacon?"

"Atta girl"

Elizabeth blinked as Grandpa winked at her, carrying a bowl filled with very wet looking batter out towards this workroom. She watched him, turning lightly on the spot to see him pass, only to notice that in the left pocket of his jeans was a hunk of smoky looking bacon wrapped in saran wrap and shining like a beacon, and there in the right pocket was a store bought packet of vacuum sealed sandwich ham.

"We got maple for the topping kiddo. You're in for a treat, bacon in the batter's gonna blow your mind"

"...wh..." she trailed off, frowning.

Why wasn't he cooking waffles in the kitchen? And why was there a chopping knife, spoon and whisk dangling from the loops of his belt?

There was no way that was sanitary.

She wondered if he had plates tucked under his shirt and a spatula jammed into his boots.

"Oh, Grandpa?"

"Yeah?" he paused and looked over at her and she said somewhat hesitantly, hoping that she was going to be getting bacon and nothing else, "Sammy said something about salmon?"

"Salmon on top, yeah. Double bacon, maple and salmon. It's smoked. Smoked salmon and bacon are good friends, you know"

She grimaced, catching herself, "um-do you, uh..sorry, it's just that I don't like to mix my meats. You know..land and sea..."

"So, no salmon?"

"If it's all the same..."

He shrugged, "suit yourself kid. You're wantin' just bacon on top?"

Bacon on bacon?

She smiled and nodded, "sounds awesome!"

"Only because I'm quite fond of you" he told her with a wink, moving on towards his work room.

She watched him go with a grin, heading into the kitchen herself.

"What's up with-"

"-Grandpa's waffle iron is in his work room and apparently that's where it's staying"

Elizabeth looked over, hearing Sammy's voice. He was sat at the kitchen table with a mild grin on his face, the smile of a wise man who knew it all and had seen it all. Though his eyes were trained on his comic book her must have sensed her eyes on him for he gave a somewhat sheepish, somewhat ambivalent shrug.

As she headed to the sink and filled a glass with water, he carried on speaking.

"I was going to fight him on it but he gave me a sample. I think it was preemptive on his part but it was _so good. _I don't need to know why the waffle iron's in there but I'll tell you...I'm not angry about these waffles...I mean, so long as they're badger fur free, right?"

"I live in a mad house..."

She shook her head, swallowing a huge and relieving gulp of water.

She felt a little bit stunned as Sammy casually and easily turned the page of his comic. He was obviously very comfortable around the old man and had accepted the strange ways of the house they were living on because, sitting there, he seemed so at ease with it all.

Sometimes, despite running with vampires and having a secret life, she thought what went on in her own home was often stranger than the secrets she was keeping.

"We're all mad here..." he retorted, his voice quivering like a host of a fifties horror show, "why we-_oh my God is that a turtle neck_?!"

Her brother erupted into gleeful laughter.

Elizabeth froze on the spot, clutching the hem of her sweater before trying to shoot him a composed and casual, "yeah?"

Sammy continued laughing, "my sister in something _fashionable_?!"

He closed the comic, dropping it carelessly onto the table.

"I'm not _not _fashionable" she retorted, eyeing him cautiously, "and today is cold"

She should have gone with the scarf or something.

Sammy was right.

She was wearing fashionable clothes.

Maybe she could have played off a neck tie or a scarf better than what she was currently wearing.

"You're definitely not fashionable" he told her, shaking his head, "Mom and I bought that for you in the mall! I remember we spent ages trying to pick something out for you"

"So?"

"So you didn't buy it! You're not into fashion. You never even tried it on, did you? Come on. You're like...jeans and a tee. Simple dresses. Sneakers..." he was also wearing a neon monstrosity of a shirt, beige cardigan and patterned pants and she actually matched him quite well.

"That's total James Dean" Elizabeth said, folding her arms "and he's classic. So that means I'm..." she thought for a second, "I'm classically fashionable"

He snorted in brotherly derision.

"You know what? I hope your waffles come with double the fur"

He eyed her, his voice still filled with laughter and a big smile plastered on his face, "...so come on, Miss Suddenly '_Classically_' Fashionable"

"...what?"

"What's the deal?"

"What?"

Sammy grinned widely, pushing his chair back, "I mean what's up with the sudden good style choice?"

"It's cold, this was in my closet" she spoke as if she was talking to a simpleton.

"That's all?"

"Uh, yeah?"

His eyes were sparkling, "you sure you're not hiding anything?"

Her heart froze.

"Got a secret boyfriend?"

She stared at him in mute, dumb shock as he approached her, his arms outstretched and still with the biggest, widest, brightest smile on his face.

She swatted his hands away and he laughed.

"Back off, Sammy!"

She could feel her heart beating, thudding with panic and she jumped back as he made a weak attempt at a lunge. His was tactful weakness, just a little lunge to freak her out but her jump was sloppy because she _was_ weak.

She was still sore and tired and feeling limp and she knew that if Sammy wanted to see her neck, he stood a pretty good chance of getting a peek.

"I'm serious, back off!"

It had been the wrong thing to say. She realized it but it was too late.

"You do! You _are _hiding something!"

He was laughing with delight, the joyous laugh of a brother who finally had some ammo over his sister and, this time, when he reached his hands outwards there was nothing light, weak or soft about it.

He was really going in.

"Stay-ow, Sammy!-" she tried to swat him away but years and years of wrestling with Michael had taught him a trick or two and he psyched her out, making to claw at her throat but instead moving fast and jabbing her in the side.

She yelped and doubled forward, tilting to the side at the same time, trying to swing her arms and hit at him but he laughed again, giving her a tickle.

"Sammy-stop-" she yelped, landing a good thud against his arm but he was obviously having a great time and, with another laugh rather than yelp of pain himself, he hooked his foot around her ankle and gave it a tug.

She folded, holding onto him to steady herself. Again, Michael must have taught him well because as she began to fall, he went with her but unlike her, he was controlled.

She had no idea he could be so slick and, as he continued to tickle her while sitting on her stomach, she began to cough through her panicked laughter. She didn't want to laugh but it was impossible and as tears pricked her eyes, her brother must have assumed she was having a good old laugh right along with him.

"So what's his name? Huh!? Huh?" he punctuated each 'huh' with a jab to her sides, his eyes bright.

"-no, Sammy-

She tried to swat him away but in a moment that seemed to be in complete slow motion, she saw that his fingers were aiming towards the high neck of her sweater.

Dwayne's mark, proof that she did have secrets, secrets that she couldn't share, secrets that could never come out, secrets that could-

"-aw man you suck" he laughed, getting in one last little jab of a tickle, "you had me going there!"

She flinched as his fingers brushed the painful, bruised skin of his neck.

She could feel it, she could feel the bite burning as his stupid fingers grazed it but the disappointment in Sammy's voice was real.

He wasn't goofing, he wasn't playing...he couldn't see it.

How could he miss it?

"Get off of me!"

"You're a good actress!" Sammy told her, jerking his hands away from her neck and threatening to tickle her again, "so you really are just trying new clothes, huh? Or do you wanna be like me? Embracing-"

He grunted as Elizabeth managed to punch his chest.

"I told you! IT'S COLD!" she yelled at him, "GET OFF!"

"Sammy get off your sister, would you? That looks indecent"

For all her hollers, protests and pleas it was Grandpa's barked words that propelled a reaction from her brother. She had never seen him move so fast - it really was a morning of firsts. With a funny noise, a grunt of gross and ewww, he pushed his hands into her stomach and all but hauled himself up and away from her.

She was sure it wasn't intentional, but she coughed and heaved as he managed to upset her empty stomach as well as knock some of the air out of her in his haste.

"Grandpa that's gross!"

"Looked like it from where I was stood, too"

Sammy made another noise of disgust as Elizabeth gaped like a fish on the floor.

"Get the plates sorted, would you?" Grandpa asked Sammy, opening the fridge and retrieving a packet of smoked salmon.

"You suck!" Sammy mouthed at Elizabeth with a grin, looking somewhat perturbed but still in good spirits.

"You sure about the salmon, kiddo?" Grandpa asked, swatting Sammy with the packet as the younger blonde passed him on the way to the cupboards.

"Yeah" Elizabeth nodded, struggling to get to her feet.

She didn't understand.

Sammy couldn't see it?

She felt a bit dizzy again, a bit dazed.

"Elizabeth? Are you alright?"

"She's fine, Grandpa!" Sammy chimed in and Elizabeth nodded, "yeah..yeah I'm good"

"You're pretty pale.."

"She's always pale"

"I'm fine"

"Alright..." the old man didn't sound convinced, "you look kind of peaky"

Peaky?

Drained of blood, spending the night on the floor, getting tackled by Sammy.

She wasn't surprised to hear she looked off.

"Yeah, no I'm just hungry" she smiled at the old man, desperately wanting to go and look in the mirror.

Was she wrong?

Had she been mistaken?

No.

It was _there. _She knew it was. She had felt the way Sam's fingers had grazed it, hell, even now she could feel it.

Why couldn't he see?

"Let's get you some meat then. That'll help. You sure you're not sick"

"Not sick"

She rubbed her palms over her jeans, brushing herself off and taking a step back.

"Go on into my workroom, take a pew-"

"-what about the plates?!-"

"-and I'll get you fed" Grandpa tutted and looked at Sammy, "grab some cups, too"

Sammy muttered a comment, something that sounded like it contained the words 'pack mule' but got to work anyway.

"You're sure you're fine?"

"Sure"

Elizabeth smiled and headed out of the kitchen, focused on the need to inspect her neck that she hadn't really considered his careful tone, the way he was checking she really was alright.

All she could think about was her neck.

"You just sit yourself down OK, kid?" Grandpa called after her.

"I will"

"Well alrighty then. Say, you want to try the salmon? Get some proper food in you?"

"Sounds good" she said, not really listening, dead set on stopping by the mirror in the hall before doing anything else.

She wished she could see Dwayne - or even Paul, Marko or David - then and there. In the movies, a vampire's bite was always visible...so why wasn't hers?

* * *

**A/N:** Oh my gosh life has absolutely pummeled me and I'm so sorry. I have the next two chapters written, just awaiting some editing. Thank you SO MUCH to everyone who has stayed with me and supported this story and a big shout out to the ones who have been there since Chapter One. You genuinely rock - MissRuthless, you chose a good time to have a re-read haha. I will try and update soon - the next few chapters are 100% with our Lost Boys. We get some Paul and Marko time and then it's all Elizabeth and Dwayne. Until then...take care everyone!


	94. Chapter 95

"You're going to be OK to get home?"

Elizabeth smiled, shutting the door carefully.

Grandpa had used his big, rusty and somewhat dirty red monster of a car but she still thought it best to treat it with some respect, even if it was kind of an old beater. Sammy had been admonished for playing with the radio, not using the seatbelt properly and for trying to use the mirror in the sun shade to check his hair and Elizabeth was quite happy being on the old man's good side.

"I'll be fine. I'm an old hand at getting back from the library by now" she told him with a wide and bright smile.

"Nerd"

"You know, you could do with reading a book or two instead of spending time with those Frog Brothers, kiddo" Grandpa told him before revving his engine once, "alright, well just be safe. Your mother would go spare if I lost you"

Elizabeth laughed as he pulled away, hearing Sammy's joke comment of "oh I wish!" and a quick little yelp of discomfort coming from him.

She loved them both but, as the car slowly disappeared into the distance, she was glad to be away from them.

She had a date with Paul and from there, she had an evening with Dwayne.

Though the drizzle was still uncomfortably strong, the night itself wasn't terribly cold and Grandpa had promised them that a sunny day would be on its way. He said he hadn't seen a storm like yesterday's in quite a few years and Elizabeth couldn't help herself, she'd smiled widely.

Her night with Dwayne just felt all the more special.

In the end she had swapped the turtleneck sweater Sammy had laughed so hard about for a simple white tee and jacket. She had been right, the mark was there on her neck, clear as day but apparently invisible to everyone but her. She had observed it in the mirror, staring at it in numb shock before making her way into Grandpa's work room for their breakfast. Sammy had actually scratched her a little in his quest to find a secret hickey or whatever he was hoping to find, so she knew for sure that he had touched her mark...yet he didn't react. Even when she had changed her clothes - much to Sammy's chagrin, for apparently it made him feel guilty - nobody had mentioned, looked at or noticed the bite.

It had given her confidence that her mark was a secret, something sacred meant only for her and Dwayne to know.

It had lifted her spirits infinitely and while she still had felt a little weak, she'd managed to stomach breakfast and hold down a conversation with both of her dining partners. The salmon was, as Sammy had predicted...simply not good. It didn't match well with the bacon and maple syrup but she'd kept it down and eaten ratatouille from a can for her lunch. It looked quite disgusting and it should have been gross but she'd paired it with a good hunk of bread and felt wildly better for eating it. Sammy had phoned the Frog Brothers to confirm their presence at dinner tomorrow and from there, he'd sheepishly asked Elizabeth if he could have a look at the sweater she'd discarded. She gave it to him without question, complaint or comment because he did look like he felt bad for harassing her into changing though excitement soon washed over him as Grandpa told them he was heading out to one of the bigger mega markets to buy ingredients for Lucy's dinner. Apparently, she hadn't had the time to shop and, as a good father, he volunteered to purchase her fairly extensive shopping list.

Sammy had been desperate to go with him, eager to buy junk food, snacks and browse the magazine aisle and Elizabeth had managed to snag a ride into town with them under the pretense of visiting the library.

It had worked perfectly, as she had known it would. It hadn't always been smooth sailing but she was learning that with the boys, things always seemed to work out as they should.

She pushed a strand of hair behind her ears, finding it a little annoying that it kept falling forward past her face, and looked around. She wasn't getting wet but the drizzle was annoying. There was nowhere to shelter from it and she didn't quite know where to start looking for Paul. She doubted it would take her long to find him, he usually made himself known pretty sharpish but she kind of hoped he would hurry up. She also hoped that their dinner date would be a marginally fast one. She loved him and loved his company but she wanted to see Dwayne, too.

She needed to see him.

She knew he was safe, that he was happy and content but such a momentous thing had happened between them and she was passing time with his packmate instead? It didn't feel wrong, as such, but she knew that it should have done.

"Elizabeth, you're far too pretty to be wandering alone at night in Santa Carla, you know that?"

She jumped on the spot and turned, unable to stop the grin from spreading across her face when she saw the speaker, "Marko! Hey! What are you doing around here?"

"Could ask you the same thing?" he replied with a grin of his own, coming to a stand still before her, "Santa Carla's not the safest place..."

"I'm meeting Paul. We're getting dinner...even if he was annoyed with me, I don't think he'd let me get hurt. Anyway, why are _you_ alone? Don't you guys always travel in a pack?" she was only half teasing.

He spread his hands wide, "yeah but my best friend had dinner plans"

She laughed, "oh. Sorry"

He shrugged, "no big deal. So you and Paul smoothed everything out?"

"I think he enjoyed being sulky if I'm honest with you" she told him with a wry smile, "but I'm humoring him. Dinner tonight is me 'making it up to him..' though I know I don't need to.."

"I dunno, I don't think dinner is enough, chica. I'm still pretty salty and with that kinda attitude..."

As Paul joined them, he and Marko gave each other a brief sort of friendly tussle.

"No, we're good" Elizabeth told Paul insistently.

She was done with all drama, all worries.

"You think so?" his eyes were glittering.

"Yes"

Marko laughed.

"You gonna join?" Paul asked him, "doin' this buffet place if you're down-what?"

He directed his last question at Elizabeth and she blinked at him, drawn out of her thoughts.

"What?"

"You pulled a face"

"No I didn't?"

"Yeah, you did"

Elizabeth looked between Marko and Paul, "I swear, I did not-"

"-what's wrong with Marko joining us?"

She laughed awkwardly, brushing some hair behind her ear again, "nothing, nothing!" she looked directly at Marko, "I would love for you to join it's...it's just you know...women aren't so nice to me when I'm around you guys...it's bad with just one of you and getting dinner with two of you? I feel like I'm gonna get pounded on and I can't really be bothered dealing with it..."

"You think women aren't nice to you?"

She frowned at Paul, "you know your girl was being mean yesterday..."

He gave an innocent shrug, "I didn't notice anything?"

Elizabeth rolled her eyes but she guessed she shouldn't have been surprised. Guys were dense, she'd seen it with Michael and Sammy many times before so she thought it was understandable that Paul didn't get what she was saying.

"Nobody will be mean to you, Elizabeth" Marko promised and she looked over at him with a smile.

If she'd been looking between him and Paul in the first place, however, she would have seen the devilish little smirks dancing over their features as they had a silent conversation and she would have known better than to trust them. Oblivious as she was, she nodded instead, "OK. Yeah, you're right"

"It's probably all in your head, babe"

"Thanks"

Marko laughed, "I'll meet you guys there, my bike's that way"

"Cool, mine's this way, girl"

Paul jerked his head a little and slung his arm over Elizabeth's shoulders as Marko separated from them.

"You feelin' OK this dreary and somewhat wet evening?"

"...fine" she replied cautiously, "why?"

"You look weird"

She laughed, "you know you could just give me a slap, Paul? Quicker than the jibes but just as effective-"

"-not jibing!" he insisted, "you just look a little weird. Kinda pasty and you have circles under your eyes"

"I should have put more makeup on?"

"Oh..you're wearing some?"

She laughed, "seriously! Just slap me, it'll be quicker!"

"I'm worried about you, you're kind of pale" he told her with a grin, "and I'm a vampire, remember? A slap from me would cripple you, pumpkin"

"Good to know"

"I'm glad we're close to being friends again, Liz. I've missed you"

He gave her a goofy grin and she smiled tightly, "I swear to God, Paul.."

He merely laughed but there was a spark of joy in his eyes that Elizabeth didn't quite understand. It wasn't amiss coming from Paul, the man who generally seemed to be in a perpetually good and happy mood, but nothing had really happened to cause it. They'd had a little bit of light banter, he was still enjoying annoying her about forgiveness, they'd seen Marko but that flash of happiness, that glint of glee unsettled her just a little.

She didn't have time to dwell on it though because Paul was an absolute speed demon on his bike. She'd been too focused on clinging to him to think about anything. He helped her slide on behind him without making a single joke or crude comment, apparently concentrating on giving her the scariest bike ride yet. He took corners far too late and far too sharp, he went faster than she'd ever known Dwayne to go, he seemed to love going from the sidewalk to the road to the sidewalk again, easily maneuvering the bike up and over the curbs. He whooped and yelled and by the time he pulled into a fairly empty but giant parking lot, Elizabeth was flushed pink from the wind whipping her face, she knew her hair was matted from the wind and drizzle and her eyes were watery from the sting of rushing air.

She was exhilarated and she giggled joyously, feeling a little disoriented.

"Who's more fun on the bike? Me or Dwayne?"

Elizabeth laughed breathlessly, stumbling off the bike "no comment...but _God_, that was fun!"

"It's a rush, right?"

She nodded, "I'll never get tired of the bike rides. You guys are wild!"

He winked, kicking off the bike himself and once again taking her under his arm, "so you're happy to be one of us?"

"For sure"

"Pleased to be in the inner circle?"

"Wildly so"

"Proud to be in the arms of the most handsome men in Santa Carla?"

She grinned as Marko joined them, opening the large glass door to the restaurant.

"Proud to be Dwayne's mate, yes" she clarified, "but very happy to be in your company, too"

"You hear that, man?"

"Proud to be Dwayne's but only happy to be around us?" the curly haired blonde summarized, "I'm a little stung. Feels like we're second best"

He stood close to Elizabeth on her free side as they approached the hostess desk and Elizabeth gave a little laugh. She was feeling a little punch drunk and happy after the bike ride and she couldn't stop the smile from pasting itself over her flushed but somewhat pallid face, "don't be stupid. I love you guys, too"

"But you're not _proud_ to be with us?"

"I'm super proud to be with you two, OK?"

"Honored?"

Elizabeth laughed again, "Jesus! I'm so honored and proud and awed to be stood between two handsome men, in fact, it's a priv-"

"-table for three?"

Elizabeth immediately shut her mouth.

They had arrived at the hostess stand and the woman standing there was staring at Elizabeth, having obviously heard everything she'd said about being proud and honored to be with the two men.

"Please" Paul answered in his most charming voice.

"Table or booth?" the hostess asked, eyes flickering between the two men and a polite, increasingly charming smile playing about her lips.

"Booth" Marko replied, "something intimate, if you have it?"

He was stood hip to hip with Elizabeth and Paul's arm was still around her shoulder.

_Intimate? _

She blinked at him in confusion, the happy joy she'd been feeling slowly but surely being replaced with a sinking feeling.

The two men were up to something.

She could tell.

"Yeah, somewhere quiet, you know...discreet" Paul added.

"You can take any of the booths" the hostess replied, looking between the two men with a small, flirtatious smile now, "they're all free and I'll keep the ones around you that way, if you want?"

"I-I'm good with a table" Elizabeth protested, not knowing what the hell the two men were playing at.

"No way baby girl" Paul demurred, his thumb brushing her cheek and chin in an incredibly sexual way.

She jerked away from him, embarrassed, giving a hushed "would you not?"

"Don't be shy, baby" Marko purred, his usual brotherly smile replaced by a sexy little smirk.

"I'm not-what are you doing?" she whispered, glancing at the silently watching hostess in increasing discomfort.

When she was addressing the guys the unpleasant sneer was definitely not on the woman's face yet Elizabeth found herself right in the line of fire of one of the snidest little lip curls she'd ever seen.

"She's just shy. We'll grab one of the booths"

Paul's fingers were now running through her hair.

"Any drinks for you tonight? There's an unlimited soda fountain included but alcoholic beverages are extra"

She was speaking only to Marko and Paul and Elizabeth grimaced, trying to move away but stuck, firmly wedged between the two men. Paul's arm tightened around her shoulder and in that moment, she knew it was deliberate.

They were actually keeping her pinned between them.

"You wouldn't be so kind as to drop off a drinks menu?"

Elizabeth almost did a double take.

Where did this charming, gallant sounding Marko come from?

"Of course" the girl replied eagerly, beaming at Marko, looking a little pink in the face herself now.

"You can have whatever you want" Marko told Elizabeth, "nothing is off limits for you tonight, baby"

Elizabeth felt her face flame, feeling insulted as well as embarrassed by their strange display. Nothing off limits? It was a buffet restaurant! How cheap were they making her out to be? She was worth whatever she wanted at an all you can eat place!?

She opened her mouth to protest just as Marko bit his lip through a smile.

Paul's words, however, really made her stomach drop, "nothing's off limits for us, either..."

He gave her bottom a quick pat and she gasped, wanting to hit him.

Nothing was off limits for them?

They were being so sexual, so..so..obviously horny and she was sandwiched right between them. She knew exactly what they were hinting at and she was mortified.

She looked desperately at the hostess but the girl was already glaring daggers at her, apparently having decided she also knew what was going on with the trio of customers before her.

"Oh yeah" Marko smirked in agreement, his eyes - usually so angelic, so soft and gentle when cast towards her - were filled with a subtle, passionate fire that promised a long, equally passionate night ahead. The man who had acted like a brother almost from the very start had transformed. There was nothing brotherly about him in that moment.

Glancing briefly between Elizabeth, the hostess and Paul, he gently grazed his gloved hand over Elizabeth's chin, nibbling his lip as he did so. The gesture should have been simple one but it was breathtaking coming from him and though she was stunned into silence, she heard an audible little intake of breath from the hostess.

Elizabeth understood that reaction.

She had never seen Marko look so sexy.

There was no other way to describe it.

"Let's go, huh? Satiate your appetite?"

His voice was a low rumble and as he spoke, he gave her a wink. It was a challenging and confident gesture but before she could really process it, he was carefully and deliberately brushing his body against hers as he headed out into the open floor of the restaurant.

"Yeah, c'mon, baby girl.." Paul cooed in a murmur, his lips dangerously close to her ear.

She jumped on the spot.

She had been so immersed in Marko that she'd almost forgotten Paul. The way his fingers drummed against her hip, the way his hand was dangling dangerously close to her chest and with the way he pressed his body against hers softly...she didn't know how she could have forgotten him.

He was matching Marko perfectly and Elizabeth could only gape like a fish.

Mortified at the implications of their words, taken aback by their sheer sexuality, horrified that she was on the receiving end of it Elizabeth felt the heat radiating from her face.

It was too much to handle and she could feel the embarrassment flood through her.

"-uh-" she stuttered, feeling her face flame more than she thought possible.

She glanced at the hostess, wanting to protest that it wasn't what it looked like at all, but the girl was pretty flushed herself, staring at the scene with obvious and unhidden jealousy, longing and need all of her own.

Elizabeth half wondered if the girl even knew her reaction was so visible but Paul's words halted her thoughts.

"Let's fill your stomach up before we..." he chuckled, his voice no longer the quiet, sultry murmur. The tip of his nose nudged her ear before he crudely smacked her butt once more, propelling her a step forward, "..well..before we fill _you_ up"

He had said the words in a loud whisper but it was clear he intended for the hostess to hear too and when Elizabeth glanced at her, feeling thoroughly mortified beyond all human belief, there was a very unkind sort of gleam in her eyes.

The blonde pushed away from her with a smirk, following Marko's path. He had already seated himself in the most isolated booth and despite sitting alone, he looked like a King surveying his kingdom.

The confidence that radiated from them both was insane and Elizabeth turned desperately to the hostess.

"We-I'm not-I have a boy-" Elizabeth fumbled, trying to still her racing heart and cool herself off.

"Uh-huh..." the girl drawled, folding her arms and staring Elizabeth down.

"No, really it's-they..." she took a breath, trying to laugh, "..it's just a joke, they uh. Um...yeah..we're not _actually_ gonna..."

As the hostess raised one artfully brushed out eyebrow, Elizabeth decided there was no point in trying to save her reputation or image and took a step back.

She was going to kill them.

Absolutely kill them.

She had been influenced by Star the other night, there was no way this punishment was fitting of her crime. She hadn't even committed a crime. If anything, Star had! She'd apologized to Paul and she had meant it - this was just him being cruel. Imaginative but cruel all the same and to have suckered Marko into it?! She was going to absolutely murder them. She shook her head, bemused and frustrated by the sheer cheekiness Paul had shown. As she took a breath and headed towards the two men she was feeling distinctively _unfriendly_ towards, she could have sworn she heard a hissed little curse of, "slut" from the woman behind her.

Elizabeth pursed her lips before taking another breath.

She didn't know if she was always going to have the patience to deal with cattiness in Santa Carla.

It was already wearing thin.

"You _fuckers_!" she hissed, when she reached the booth.

Standing over the table as Marko and Paul descended into laughter, she couldn't help but smile and laugh as she repeated, "absolute fuckers!"

She was never really one to swear but in that moment, she couldn't think what else to call them.

"What did we do?!" Paul asked her gleefully, not even trying to play innocent.

"You-you-God! You made her think you were gonna-gonna..." she glanced over her shoulders before looking down at the both, "..._spit-roast me or something!_"

That got them.

If they were enjoying themselves before, her use of the word spit-roast certainly added a new element of delight to their evening.

Paul threw his head back and laughed heartily, "Lizzie?! How do you know _that_ word?!"

"She thinks I'm a total skank, you guys! That's not funny!"

Paul hit the table with his fist, still chortling and having the time of his life at her expense, "yeah, she hates you, girl"

"Why would you do that to me?!"

Marko gave another chuckle, calming himself down and looking over at her with a grin, "aww come on Elizabeth"

"No!" she held out her finger towards him, knowing that he could talk her down in a second if he wanted to, "that was so embarrassing! Oh my God, you were planning on doing that all along weren't you?!"

Paul grinned, "no..but when you mentioned girls being mean to you, I was inspired"

"Agh! You said it was all in my head"

Paul chortled, "I lied"

"You're the worst!"

Marko laughed, holding up his hands and despite his words, looking very unapologetic, "sorry. Sorry...but..." he glanced at Paul before grinning up at her, "that was too easy..you really walked right into it. You set us up for that one, Elizabeth"

"You're easily riled up, chica"

"Never seen you look so red"

"Yeah well you've never been...sexy like that"

"Ouch, bro!" Paul hollered, laughing even harder and at Marko's expense this time.

The restaurant was pretty dead but the boys clearly thought they had it all to themselves and Elizabeth wished they would be quieter. She didn't need the few other patrons to think she was going to be the middle slice in a Paul and Marko sandwich.

"No, I just meant.." Elizabeth took a breath, "I swear, Paul I'm going to hit you. I just meant, you know.." she looked at Marko, "you're like a brother. You've always been wholesomely nice to me and that was...that was..."

"Pretty good, huh?"

There was a cocky confidence in Marko's words and it suited him. She'd never thought of him as sexy before but there was no denying that's exactly what he was.

Elizabeth sighed, shoulders slumping as she slid into the booth, "I hate you both"

"No you don't" Paul chortled as Marko gave her a playful nudge.

She shook her head, giving him a reproachful look, "I swear to God..."

"C'mon, that was funny"

She shook her head again, folding her arms over her chest and just about managing to keep her smile down.

Now that they were sat away from the judgmental hostess, laughing and relaxing, she could see the funny side but she'd be damned before she admitted it.

"Yeah, that's what I thought" Paul grinned at her, "God that was fucking classic! You were so flustered..that worked out so well"

Marko snorted a laugh again and Elizabeth shot him a look, "I expected better from you"

"What about me?" Paul asked and chuckled again when she gave him an indulgent look, he waved his hand, "ahh fuck it. That was awesome. So, c'mon Skanky McSkank Skank. Are we eatin' or what?"

"You are _literally_ the polar opposite of funny, you know that?"

"Why so sensitive?" Paul pretended to look affronted and if Elizabeth had a plate of food in front of her, she may very well have lobbed something at him.

"Because that girl is literally thinking I'm a...a..." she didn't want to say the word, she didn't like shaming people but she had to come out with it, "...a big old easy ho bag and you totally encouraged it. You wanted her to think that!"

Marko laughed, "does that bother you?"

"Uh, _yeah_?"

"You care what she thinks?" he asked, speaking over her when she opened her mouth, "you _really_ care what she thinks?"

"...I mean...I guess I don't but it..that kind of sucks, guys. I'm new here, what if she goes to my school?"

Marko gave her an amused frown, "seriously? She's like twenty three years old, Liz?"

Paul leaned back in his seat, the biggest shit eating grin still there on his face and his next words distracted Elizabeth completely. She didn't realize she was so off the mark with ages, "you wanna know the best part, chica?"

Elizabeth exhaled a laugh and shook her head again, disbelief washing over her as she looked at how relaxed and happy he was, "there is no best part, Paul"

"Yeah there is" he insisted, "she's judging you, right?"

"Vocally, yeah. She called me a slut!"

"Well, what she thinks we're gonna do to you?" Paul began.

"She's desperate for us to do to her" Marko finished, leaning back in the booth himself. He gave Elizabeth a sexy, sly smile, "she's jealous of you...she wants to be you"

"...because she thinks we're gonna..you know...?" Elizabeth asked in disbelief.

"Fuck?"

She glanced at Paul with a nod and he nodded right back at her in return, "yup. Right now she's thinkin' about you, all wrapped up in our arms and she's tryin' to picture herself there instead...pretty hot stuff, actually"

"That's so gross" Elizabeth sighed, slouching a little, "you're both evil, you know that?"

"Yeah"

"Pretty much but now we're even, girl. I totally and utterly forgive you-"

"-oh, bite me" Elizabeth interrupted, "you had already forgiven me-wait, no. I didn't need forgiveness, I wasn't myself. You just wanted to fight with someone, you sulky grump"

Paul grinned at her, his eyes bright and she slouched back in the booth with a bark of a laugh. She grinned, knowing that they had gotten her good. The one good thing about growing up with brothers was that she was used to being teased like that. Well, not like that. Never had she been on the receiving end of a joke so crude or crass but Michael and Sam had pranked Elizabeth a fair few times. Just like her brothers, Marko and Paul were a team, that was for sure.

She could tell that being part of their pack didn't mean she no longer had to deal with goofy brothers and it was actually a comforting thought.

The future was looking bright.

"...so, OK" she took a breath and folded her arms, "since you did _that _and embarrassed me in front of that girl, I'd say you owe me some answers" she looked between both men, "since coming here I've noticed that women are pretty damn hostile towards me and you can't deny it! You know it's not '_in my head'_..so tell me..what's up with it?"

"Women be bitches, girl" Paul supplied.

"Ha-ha" she stared at him, "I'm serious"

"Jealousy" Marko replied instead with a shrug, his eyes still glittering and still obviously pleased with the joke he had partaken in but now speaking with a degree of seriousness.

"Jealousy? Like...they're jealous of me?"

He nodded, opened his mouth to speak but closed it when Paul spoke over him, "let's fuckin' eat first. This is gonna take forever"

"It's that complicated?"

"No, actually but you're gonna ask a bajillion questions, so I wanna have my fuckin' fried rice ready to go, you dig?" he looked at Marko, "want me to make you a plate?"

Elizabeth wanted to protest that she wouldn't ask a million questions and what would be the harm if she did but the curly haired blonde nodded at Paul before turning to address her, "you drinking beer tonight, Liz?"

"...I'm underage?"

"You're with us?" he replied, matching her tone as if his reply was obvious.

She smiled, "...just one. I want a clear head"

"For when you go cryin' to Dwayne?" Paul asked with another big old grin, sliding out of the booth and hauling himself up. He held his hand out towards her and she took it, letting him help her stand, "oh yeah, buddy. You bet. I'm gonna cry to him big time. You're in trouble"

"I look forward to it"

Elizabeth didn't doubt it.

"Elizabeth?"

She turned to look at Marko.

"Get something meaty or filling. I hope you don't mind me saying but you look kind of peaky, even before we embarrassed you"

"Yeah, I thought that. Didn't I say you looked a bit pale?" Paul said with a firm nod, jerking his head towards the rows and islands filled with warm food.

She smiled at Marko and nodded, appreciating his concern before walking alongside and telling Paul, "nooooo you said I looked weird"

"Weird, peaky. Same same" he scooped up three plates, balancing two on one arm and holding the third out to Elizabeth. She took it and observed the food before her. Spring rolls, noodles, crispy noodles, noodles in soup, chicken, chicken skewers, chicken nuggets, rice, fried rice, brown rice, mini corn dogs. There was so much and they were only on the first island, "_are_ you feeling OK? Jokes and furious humiliation aside, I mean"

"Yes, I'm feeling fine" she replied, watching in mild horror as he loaded both the plates in his arm with the worst array of foods, "there's no order to this place"

"What do you mean?"

"Well...I thought there would be like, sections? A Chinese area, an Italian area..."

Paul shrugged, "you think too much. This place is fucking A, look at all the food"

"You'd eat from a trough, wouldn't you?" she asked him, plopping some fried rice and spring rolls onto her plate.

"Didn't we tell you that I'm a pig? First night we met? Ringing a bell?"

"Yeah, you oinked" she laughed.

"But you love me, right?"

She said nothing.

"Right?"

She grinned.

"C'mon girl, say it! Say that you love me, say that you-"

"-hi?"

Elizabeth felt her shoulder move as someone all but barged into her. As some of the crispy noodles fell from the giant serving spoon she was holding, she looked over her shoulder.

It was the hostess.

She was simpering up at Paul with the most interesting expression of wide eyed, helpful innocence and a sexy, breathless smile, "we closed it for the evening because it's a slow night and we usually keep it for the weekend rush" she began, eyes trained fully on Paul, "but I spoke to the manager and he's agreed to open the chocolate fondue station for you"

She spoke as if she was bestowing a great honor upon him, as if she was rolling out the VIP treatment.

"That so?"

"Oh yeah" the girl replied, her feet twitching a little in nervous anticipation. She sounded excited, "chocolate fondue's gonna the next big trend...or so the manager says. I mean, it's pretty awesome. This is just a bowl with a tap that _literally_ pours chocolate. It's real popular"

Elizabeth rolled her eyes and deposited what remained of the noodles onto her plate.

This girl was gushing over a chocolate fondue? And since when did fondue include taps?

Jesus.

That was her play?

"And you did that? Got him to open it for us?" Paul asked and Elizabeth almost choked on air.

He was _flirting_!

He was being obvious and stupid about it, kind of matching the girl's tone and Elizabeth knew it wasn't his usual style. He was keeping his silly little joke going and she couldn't help but think he was doing it purposely to annoy her.

It was working.

This woman had called her a slut and he was flirting with her? She really, really wanted to throw one of the spring rolls at him but knew it would be the height of bad manners.

Paul must have guessed what she was thinking, too, for she knew the gleam in his eye wasn't only directed at the girl before him.

She turned and rolled her eyes at him, knowing full well that the hostess - with her back facing her - couldn't see but Paul very well could.

"Of course..." the hostess reached out and touched Paul's free arm, "not every day a girl..." she coughed lightly, "a _restaurant_..gets such uh...special...customers"

"Oh barf" Elizabeth mouthed to herself, cringing as she headed back to the table.

As she slid into the booth, depositing her plate first, she saw Marko smiling up at her and a huge pitcher of beer resting on the table, "you see that display?" she asked him.

"It's Paul. He'll bone anything with a pulse" Marko informed easily enough, pouring her a small sized drink before making one for himself, "are we toasting?"

"No" she replied with a smile, clinking her glass against his, "I'm still mad at you both"

He laughed and nodded, taking a healthy swig of his drink.

"So..come on, Marko. You might as well start, talk some sense while Romeo's off doing his thing"

"Talk some sense?"

"Straight facts. What's up with the women in Santa Carla and _don't_ say they're jealous of me because the other day, you two had some stunners on your arms and there's no way I could compete with them"

"You noticed their attitude, too?"

"Of course" she told him, "I'm not completely dense. I was um, you know..._preoccupied_ with Dwayne but I'd have to have a pretty thick skull not to have noticed it"

"Huh"

She laughed and nudged him, "hey! You know I'm not _that_ thick"

"Sometimes, I wonder" he teased lightly and she laughed again, "Jesus, what is this? Pile on Liz night? So come on. Seriously, what's up with it? They were rude, that hostess was incredibly rude and yesterday, Paul was with another girl and she was the same. Like I said, I couldn't compete with any of them...well..." she gave a considered look over at Paul and the hostess, "maybe I could compete with her but the others? No way. I've been thinking on it for a while and I've never, ever encountered anything like it..it's just not real.."

"Yeah you could compete" he told her with a dismissive wave of his hand.

"No, I'm not being coy or fishing for compliments here. They were gorgeous. So why were they so mean? I'm serious, it's not real life, you know? I've never experienced anything like it and I definitely wasn't a threat to them...plus, it only ever seems to happen when I'm with you guys. I met a super nice waitress yesterday..."

"Of course you were"

She looked at him in confusion.

"A threat to them, I mean. You're one of us, Liz. You're in, they're not"

"...but it's not like I have a tattoo of it on my forehead, you know? And they were all over you and you guys were playing right along with them, it's not like...I mean come on, I was in no way a threat to them. I don't get it..."

Marko grinned, "not thick but you _are_ kind of simple sometimes"

She snorted, "thanks"

"Elizabeth, we're hunters. We're predators, right?"

She nodded.

"We have inherent skills-"

"-yeah, you told me this already. Like you can do mind stuff better than the others?"

Marko smiled, "yes but I'm talking generally now" he reached over to a long, plastic box nestled in the corner of the table and opened it, passing her a fork, "a cheetah wouldn't be a good predator if it couldn't run fast, right?"

Elizabeth accepted the fork but shrugged, "I mean, yeah...I guess but it's still got sharp teeth and claws?"

"Cheetahs actually have pretty small jaws, they're not that all that powerful" Marko said, grinning and shaking his head, "but that's not the point. All predators have skills that help them compensate for weaknesses or flaws, OK?"

She nodded.

"We have a lot of flaws"

"You do?"

"Sunlight. A nice sharp stake to the heart. Mirrors-"

"-but not garlic?"

He grinned, "so you do listen to some things. The point is, we _should_ stand out"

"But you don't" she stopped, "well..I mean, _you_ guys do but..you stand out in a..."

"...in a...?"

"...not weird way" she said with a shrug, not knowing how else to describe it, "it's like..I see you and I think, '_damn, I wanna be like them. I want them to like me, I want to be in their group_', you know? Not, '_hmmm why do I only see these guys at night?"_"

"Exactly" Marko said, "if we didn't have that appeal, that charm? We _would_ be these weird kids that were only ever seen at night and that would be a problem. All vampires have that level of appeal because they need it. This appeal helps us stand out for the right reasons"

"You sure it doesn't help that you four are handsome?"

Marko grinned widely, "that helps but even an ugly vampire would still be charming, would still be engaging, enticing..."

"So..what? These women..essentially they..they want to be your...?"

"Victims" he supplied with a nod and a shrug, "until, of course, they don't. They see us and they want us to see them, they want us to want them"

"...alright..." she frowned a little, looking down at her plate before looking over at Paul, seeing how he was now pretty disengaged with the hostess and still piling a ridiculous amount of food onto his two plates, but she seemed to be following him and speaking with him and trying her hardest to be noticed by him, "...but why be mean to me?"

"Because you're where they want to be. Star had it pretty bad too and her situation was different to yours"

"She did?" Elizabeth looked at him sharply, surprised to hear the name so soon.

Marko nodded once, "not as obvious as you but she struggled with it"

"...Marko, that's sexist"

He laughed once, looking at her with a bemused grin, "what?"

"Who's sexy?" she looked over as Paul slid an obscene plate over to Marko before plopping himself into the booth, "can I get a spoon, bro?"

Marko dutifully passed him one.

"Sexist" Elizabeth reaffirmed, "why is it that the women turn all mean and crazy towards me in an attempt get with you guys? Why don't the men do it?"

"Well, some do, if they swing that way" Paul shrugged easily, "what you been tellin' her, man?"

"Marko has been very helpfully explaining why women here haven't been so kind to me when they're around you, actually" Elizabeth told him primly.

"Oh-hoh, lar-de-da" Paul laughed, wiggling his eyebrows as he shoved a full spoon of what looked like sweet and sour chicken into his mouth.

His pinky finger was extended and Elizabeth couldn't help but smile.

She loved his playful sass.

"He's right. Some guys do" Marko shrugged, flicking away a spring roll that was topping a mountain of fried rice. He didn't look too enthused about dinner, "but generally men aren't sexually attracted to us. Guys...well, they're the ones who tend to want to be like us, they sort of...they imitate our style-"

"-oh! Remember when Dwayne _constantly_ kept his pocket watch in his hand? Would never clip it to his jacket?"

Marko laughed once at the memory, "yeah...always just cupping it in his palm with the chain loose between his fingers, sometimes swinging it. And those guys in the gentleman's club started doing it, too-"

"-but they kept dropping them and couldn't balance their drinks?"

By now, both men were laughing lightly and brightly to themselves, shaking their heads as they reminisced.

It was a nice, pleasant sort of laughter and it was clear they were taking a trip down memory lane together. It was pretty sweet to witness and while Elizabeth was intrigued by the idea of Dwayne and a pocket watch, she couldn't help but pause for a sobering moment.

Michael had changed his style in the early days.

He was attracted to Star, he wanted to be with her but obviously something about the pack had compelled him too because hadn't he pierced his ear? Bought a leather jacket? There was no denying he was imitating them.

"So, sometimes guys imitate you in the hopes of being accepted by you?"

Both men nodded, Paul still grinning.

"They see us and they want to be with us. A vampire's charm. Means we always have a supply of food, means we can live our lives in the open to a degree"

"...so...alright, would the men be assholes to me? The same way the women are?"

Marko shrugged as if he'd never really thought about it and didn't really care to, "uh..no. No, probably not?"

"Nah" Paul said.

"Sexist! If the girls became rabidly mean, so should the guys"

Paul licked some grease from his lips, "don't forget, the girls are rude to you because they want to be with us. They want us to want them, remember? But they know on whatever level that we want you and have accepted you, ergo the jealousy. Men usually want to be like us. They're not lookin' for our dicks. They want our acceptance, to be like us"

Elizabeth shook her head and took her first forkful of crispy noodles, "still. That's sexist"

"How?"

"Men try to steal your style-"

"-sometimes they get aggressive. That's pretty fun-"

"-alright, that or they try to fight you but the women turn into bitches?"

"Not bitches towards each other. They're perfectly pleasant girls if I'm bein' honest.." Paul said, "..it's just nastiness towards you, because you're where they think they wanna be"

"Well that's a great comfort"

Paul looked at Marko, "didn't we just circle back to your original point? Told you this would take forever"

Marko laughed before looking at Elizabeth with a shrug, "it is what it is but it's nothing personal. It's just the way it goes...and if it didn't go that way, like we said - vampires would be the weirdos only ever seen at night. We'd have to be secretive, furtive...but with this charm, the appeal? The way women want us and men want to be us? It means we don't have to hide so much"

"And that we got a willin' food supply" Paul added, an oily spring roll in his hand, "I swear we're just repeating ourselves now? Come on Liz, listen, girl!"

"So...if I'm one of you-"

"-oh wow, we're still goin' on. I told you this would take ages-" Paul interrupted.

"-and I found, hey? Shush!" she looked at Marko, "OK, so I'm one of you and I'm walking around the boardwalk with you guys and this beautiful lesbian appears-"

"-hey, this got good-"

"-then does that mean she would be hostile towards you guys?"

Marko smiled and nodded, "...probably, yes. If we're following established patterns"

"Happy?"

She grinned at Paul, "yeah, actually I am. That's fair"

"..so describe your dream lesbian to me"

Elizabeth laughed "you are such a fly!"

"Buzz buzz"

"Shouldn't you be _buzzing_ back to the hostess already?"

"Salty" Paul's eyes were bright, "she's offered me some dessert, actually"

"Yeah, I heard. Chocolate fondue, how sixties, though who heard of fondue set with a tap on it? Just gonna clog and-"

Paul laughed before he interrupted, "-girl, _she's_ dessert. She offered me something better than chocolate"

"Ohhhhhh" Elizabeth laughed, feeling a bit embarrassed that she hadn't twigged before giving an indignant, "wait, what? That's so rude!"

"What is?"

"She thinks that the three of us are spending the night together and she just swoops in?"

Marko and Paul laughed.

"Oh my God, Lizzie! Are you offended we made her think we're gonna gang bang you or are you offended that she cock blocked you?"

"Just...I'm offended by everything" she laughed, shaking her head, "I don't even know"

She took a breath and rubbed her face lightly.

She was still feeling a little tired but it was undeniably nice to be with her friends.

She couldn't wait to see Dwayne.

Flinging herself into his arms out make the evening perfect.

"It's nice to hang out with you again, Liz. You know, when we're all a bit..happier. No drama" Marko said, looking down at his plate, "you're good to be around"

She noted that Paul had loaded his own plate with everything available on the first station they stopped at but Marko's contained only what would pass for Chinese food.

He really was picky about human food.

"It's nice to hang out with you guys, too" she told them with a smile, "even though that was a cruel joke"

Still, she meant it. It was nice to be with them.

Pushing a strand of hair behind her ear, she took a sip of her drink.

"So are you gonna try the fondue?" Paul asked her, "got strawberries and marshmallows and shit to dip in it"

"I'm good. I don't want anything to do with whatever that girl is offering" Elizabeth said with a shake of her head as she pushed some of the hair back behind her ear again.

"Good because she's closin' up alone tonight and said we could spread it-"

Marko laughed as Elizabeth held up her hand, "-I don't need to know. God, Paul. The stuff you get up to"

"What's the point of living if you don't live?"

"I'm sure that's very deep" she smiled at him, "but could I have one of your bands before you start philosophizing? My hair's annoying me.."

"It's gonna snag and you'll get split ends but have at it" Paul warned her, easily slipping off a shiny, stretchy plastic bracelet from his wrist.

He began to shovel his food once again.

Scooping her hair into a sloppy but high pony tail, intending to properly dig into her food now that her questions had been answered, Elizabeth jumped as the sound of Paul's spoon banging loudly against his plate rang out through the restaurant.

"Jesus!" she gasped, her heart thudding at the shock as she looked behind her, checking to see if his noise had garnered any attention in their direction.

Thankfully Marko had indeed directed them to a quiet spot. Nobody was peering at them, craning their necks to see the source of the commotion.

"Holy fuck?"

"Don't worry, it's fine" she said, turning back to her table, "nobody heard it. You're lucky you didn't crack the plate, don't you have super strength or something?"

"Christ, Liz?"

Marko sound disbelieving, his voice faint and somewhat breathless, even though he didn't breathe.

"What?" she asked him, frowning as she picked up her fork once more.

"Fuuuuuccccck me"

Paul sounded almost reverently amazed.

"Liz?"

Marko's voice was faint.

She looked between the two, completely not understanding their hushed tones, their weird sense of almost disbelieving awe.

"What's wrong with you two?"

"Elizabeth, your neck"

She gaped at Marko for a moment before touching her exposed neck, feeling the bite that the two men could apparently see.

Her hair had been down so it had remained covered but she'd just assumed that since Sammy hadn't seen it that nobody else would either. She'd decided it was something only she could see, only Dwayne. She'd almost forgotten about it, feeling so sure it was for her eyes only.

Suddenly she felt shy and embarrassed all over again.

They were staring at her in shocked amazement and she couldn't help but realize, under their intense scrutiny, just how personal, how intimate the bite really was.

"You-when?"

"Last night" she told them in a whisper, feeling utterly exposed before them.

It was such a turn of events. They had gone from laughing and joking to _this_.

She thought it would be possible to cut through the air with a knife, everything was so intense, their shock palpable.

"You...fucking hell, Elizabeth you..you did it? You're-you did it?"

Paul sounded amazed but shocked.

"Did what?"

"You let him claim you, girl"

"I..yeah" she said quietly, not sure what else there was to say, "yeah, I did"

"Explains last night" Marko murmured.

"I just assumed she gave him the good stuff"

"What?"

Paul waved his hand towards Elizabeth, his plate forgotten infront of him, "I just thought you brought your sexual A-game or gave him a little backdoor or somethin', you know? For him to be out so late, I thought it had to be somethin' big but-"

"-never this"

"He was out late?"

"Literally came back with minutes to sunrise" Paul said, still staring at her covered neck.

"Isn't that dangerous?"

"Incredibly so" Marko agreed, "David was furious-"

"-why?"

"David and Dwayne are the OGs, girl" Paul told her softly, "probably can't imagine it but David was worried"

"But Dwayne is OK?"

"Can't you feel it?" Marko asked her and Elizabeth paused.

She knew Dwayne was alright. It was strange because while she didn't feel anything supernatural as such, there was a certain knowledge that she had. She just knew that Dwayne was fine. He was safe. She knew that there was nothing to worry about regarding him and that was partly why she'd been able to spend time with Marko and Paul rather than immediately seeking him out.

She just knew.

"I can but..it doesn't feel vampiry..." she told them both quietly, "I just know he's fine"

"Just this inherent knowledge that you have?" Marko queried, "you just know your mate is safe?"

"Yeah"

"The past few days were such a trip I would never, ever have imagined...I mean, Lizzie I knew you're gonna be one of us but recently...I dunno, I figured it was gonna take a while..things have been kinda-"

"-shitty" she interrupted with a nod, "I know but it actually...it actually helped me, if that makes sense? When everything..." she took a breath, "when you and David did, you know-"

Paul grimaced.

"-the thing, Dwayne was there. When I asked Dwayne to tell me everything, he did. He opened his whole life to me, his memories. When Star came, Dwayne was there again and I just...he's a constant..and my feelings for him? They never changed, they never even..there was never even a flicker of doubt and then last night I realized that...that no matter what gets thrown at me, I'm never going to want anyone but him..." she shrugged, "and I knew that I needed to tell him that...I needed him to know that I was his"

"You intended for him to claim you?"

"No" she said gently, "not at all..I just wanted to tell him that I was his, that he didn't need to worry about me. Everything up until then was about me and I felt like the worst person because it was kind of like..a realization, you know? He's doing everything for me but what am I doing for him?"

Marko opened his mouth to protest and she smiled at him, letting her hand fall from her neck.

"It's true and I know he'd have it no other way but it's not fair. I love him and I want to support him the same way he does me and..well, that's all I was going to say but..one thing led to another and I realized it was what I wanted. In the moment, there with him...I just knew..."

"And so he bit you?"

Elizabeth nodded.

There was a lot more to it than that but Paul's simple words were apt enough.

"Jesus"

She nodded.

That was also apt.

Both men were looking at her neck, staring and exploring the mark and while she felt a creep of embarrassment, as if they were seeing her naked, she allowed them. The bite was a mark, it was a claim and so it was intimate and private but she understood their interest.

"...it doesn't look like I thought it would" she told them shyly.

"No?"

Both men were looking at her now, though their eyes did keep flickering back to the mark, and she was thankful for their discretion and understanding.

"I thought it would be like..you know.."

"Like in the movies?"

"Two pin pricks?"

"Yeah" she smiled softly.

Marko nodded, "that would be a pretty big weakness on our part, no?"

"What do you mean?"

Paul smiled, "two dainty pin little pricks on the neck? I'd say that's a pretty big indicator of a not so natural death, girl. Pretty indiscreet?"

"So this mark...it's not like I imagined because...that's how..that's how it's designed to be?"

"Exactly. A vampire's bite looks nothing like you think it would..that helps keep us protected, if it looked like what you thought it would, that would be a pretty big weakness on our part"

"But we're not sloppy enough to go doling them out, anyway" Paul said, his voice low and lacking its usual humor and pep.

"Bites like that? Claims like yours? They're deliberate. They're special"

"...but this isn't the first you've seen?"

They seemed in awe that she'd allowed Dwayne to claim her but not surprised at the bite itself.

Both men shook their head and Elizabeth wondered who else had been claimed in such a way, "but I thought I was the only mate?"

"You don't need to be a mate to be claimed" Marko said quietly, "being completely drained and then given the blood of the one who bit you is the only way to become a full vampire. That leaves a mark just like yours but it's not nice. With a mate, it's special but being bitten just to be turned? It's violating"

"What?"

Paul nodded.

"But..then how is Star a _half_ vampire?"

"You drink the blood of a vampire" Marko explained, "and you become a half. You make a kill and you become one of us for real. Star never got around to making the kill"

Elizabeth frowned softly.

Being claimed by Dwayne, being bitten by him was liberating, it was freeing and it was what she wanted. She wanted to be his, she was his mate and it was something she was proud of but being drained and scarred to become a vampire sounded different. She couldn't imagine having someone else, some other vampire bite her. She couldn't imagine having a scar from someone else's bite on her neck.

She grimaced at the thought.

What if David had bitten her, drained her and given her his blood? She would be a vampire and forever carry his bite?

It wasn't a pleasant thought.

What if some random vampire decided he wanted a new pack mate and drained her? She couldn't imagine the shame, the invasive knowledge that the scar was from someone turning her.

With Dwayne it was right, it was perfect but to be claimed by someone who _wasn't_ her mate?

Marko was right: it didn't sound nice, "that...it sounds like ownership...being bitten like that...like you're the property of whichever vampire turned you..."

Paul nodded in agreement, "agreed. It's not..it's jacked up. We all took David's blood and then made our kills. None of us have been bitten"

"Being a mate means you're an equal. In the future, you can claim Dwayne too...I mean, your scar...it's kind of like a wedding band"

"But more permanent"

"And if you chose to become a full vampire through Dwayne's bite and blood alone, it would be special..but being turned into a vampire that way otherwise is..it's violating.." he shook his head, "that's all I can say..it's pretty fucked up...what you've got is special, Liz..that's so damn rare..."

She trusted Marko's words. She felt that it was special but something was niggling at her.

"So if I'm the first mate and you've seen a bite before...who have you known that's been bitten?" she asked quietly, curious.

"Did it hurt?"

She looked over at Paul, "sorry?"

"Did it hurt when Dwayne claimed you?

"If you don't mind us asking" Marko added.

"No..no, it's fine" she told them, not minding and forgetting that her own question had been ignored by the two men.

"I feel like it would hurt"

"Can't imagine it not being painful"

"No, not at all..it was..I mean yeah, it was painful but it was more than pain" she said quietly, trying to think how to articulate herself, "it wasn't even pain in the usual sense it was...God, it was everything..."

"Would you tell us?"

She leaned back in the booth, drawing her finger over the table in loose, senseless patterns. The thing was, while she wanted to tell them, while she wanted to explain just how amazing, how shattering it had been, she just couldn't.

Words would never be enough. There was just no chance, no way she would ever be able to accurately express what she had felt.

The bite had been hot, searingly so, as if she was being burned and frozen at the same time. It was so sharp, so deep, so absolutely penetrating that it had been difficult to breathe, difficult to think. All she could do was cling to Dwayne, focus on him, pull him close. It was transformative, so all encompassing that after the immediate, devastating sting, there was nothing but pure pleasure.

"It um.." she shrugged, "it was...it went beyond pain, you know?"

"No" Paul replied, his voice simple and kind of quiet.

"It was just...I can't even tell you, it was pure pleasure...it was.." she shook her head again, "it _was _painful, there was...it did hurt, I can't say that it didn't but it was so deep, so...so...so _penetrating _that it became nothing but pleasure...it was pain but it wasn't like any pain I've ever felt...it was pain but it wasn't, at the same time.."

"Holy shit..."

"Yeah.." she said with a small, ghost of a smile, "it was everything"

"Did you cum?"

She felt herself blush a little at Paul's question. It was matter of fact and direct as always but he didn't deliver it in his usual carefree and easy, sort of flirty but salacious way.

He was genuinely curious and the soft tone of his voice, the way he wasn't joking was such a departure from his usual self.

For the first time, she had more knowledge and experience than him and their dynamic had shifted because of it. She'd never actually talked about sex in front of Marko before either. Paul felt like her best friend but Marko? He really, really and truly felt like her brother and as such, she couldn't deny that it was a little uncomfortable to discuss it with him.

She nodded.

"You came? Just from the bite?"

She bit her lip and nodded again, wondering how to explain it.

It hadn't been just one climax, it hadn't been a sort of rolling wave either.

It had been the most indescribable experience.

The pain had built but at the same time, mingling with it, encouraging it, _merging_ with it was the pleasure.

It had overtaken everything and she had broken.

Completely and utterly shattered.

She didn't know when it had started. She had come undone, she had she had come undone and she couldn't remember when she had come down from it all.

There was no timeline, it just _was_.

"Yes but it was...it was so...so...fluid it was like...almost a constant? A constant but not a constant, at the same time. Just, pleasure with no discernible start, no real end and this...this reminder of the pain that wasn't pain..." she bit her lip, "I can't even begin to tell you"

Marko raised his eyebrows for a second, taking in her words and seeming pretty stunned by them.

She understood it.

She was still pretty stunned by it all herself.

"Did you two fuck?"

She nodded again, looking away from the quieter man. She had nodded the affirmative though Paul's choice of words were far too harsh to describe it. His voice was soft and there was no crude joke in his tone but it still felt wrong.

They hadn't _fucked _but they hadn't made love, either. It had been...primal but romantic, slow yet frantic, almost like they were clinging to each other, drowning in each other and for the first time she had seen Dwayne really lose himself.

The image of him above her, his damp hair falling over his face, the furrowing of his brow, the groans, the way he kissed her. He had panted into her shoulder, the muscles of his back rippling, his legs cramping and tensing against hers.

It had been so mortal, almost.

She had never seen him like it.

"While he was biting you?"

"Hm?"

She looked at Paul, having missed his question.

"Did he fuck you-" Paul repeated, pointing his ringed index finger briefly towards her crotch, covered by the table as it was, before gesturing to her neck, "-while he was biting you?"

He was speaking slowly and Elizabeth half wanted to hit him but it was obvious that he wasn't being comical or crass. His words and actions were typical Paul but the tone of his voice was still intent, curious and disbelieving.

"Way to ruin the moment" Marko muttered, sitting back and crossing his arms over his chest. He shot Elizabeth a knowing look, as if he knew perfectly well that she had been absorbed in her memories, "read the air man"

"Sorry, I'm shit at this"

"...I think it happened at the same time, yes" Elizabeth told them both, smiling softly at their interaction and once more at the memory.

It was a memory, it was there but it was hazy.

"You think?"

"We definitely had sex" she told them quietly, looking at her plate, "I just...I don't remember if he was biting me when we started..." she bit her lip, "...or if he was biting me when we finished. It was just..it happened. I can't pin down when, it was like...sudden, almost, but not sudden at all"

"How was it?"

"Slow"

Truthfully, she didn't know sex could even be that slow.

"Fuck"

She nodded.

"I kinda want a mate now"

Marko snorted at Paul's words but it seemed almost perfunctory. He still looked like he'd been blown away.

"Did you speak with him last night?" she asked them both.

"No"

"He got in just on time, by the skin of his teeth" Paul shrugged before smiling at the unintentional pun of his words, "and pretty much crashed out"

"Crashed out?"

"In a good way. He seemed content"

"Content?" Elizabeth knew she was being a parrot but she couldn't help it.

Marko nodded, "he seemed exhausted but it was a good kind of exhaustion, we weren't worried about him. He literally went straight into a deep sleep..he was still sleeping when we left, actually"

"I guess he's with David now?"

Both men nodded.

"I can't believe it, girl"

She smiled.

"I mean..shit..this is it. You let him.._fuck..._" Paul imitated a gunshot with his finger, using his free hand to mimic brain spatter.

"It's crazy, huh?"

"This seals it then" she looked at Marko and he clarified, "you're in...you've been claimed"

"But now I know why he stopped. He said I was weak..."

Paul nodded, "and that's why you look kind of off today"

"Yeah" she agreed with a little nod, "I felt it, when I woke up. I was...it was exhaustion on another level. If Dwayne had...if he'd drank more..."

Marko shook his head, "you'd have to have taken his blood, too. There wasn't a risk of you turning last night"

"I pushed him though" Elizabeth admitted, "I wanted him to take more, to drink more. I wanted him to feed from me"

Paul whistled.

"I had no idea..."

"Dwayne is strong"

"...I was _really_ pushing him" she said, feeling a little guilty.

Had he suffered? Had it been difficult to pull away from her? Had he wanted to drain her, to turn her?

"Don't worry about it" Marko advised, "Dwayne is strong"

"But Liz...you've been claimed..that means you're in, in. It's gonna happen..you're gonna be one of us"

"Yeah...yeah...I am" she smiled tentatively, looking between the two men, "I uh..I have a timeframe, actually"

"You do?"

Both men were staring at her.

She nodded, "I wanna graduate..that's important to me"

"And then...?"

She nodded again and Paul's face split into a wide grin.

It felt weirdly liberating to actually say it.

She was going to do it after graduation.

She was going to be a vampire, a mate, part of the pack.

She was going to die.

There was literally a clock, a pendulum, a countdown tick-tocking away in the back of her mind.

"But don't tell Dwayne, OK?"

"Why?"

"You didn't tell him yet?"

"Well, we were kind of busy last night" she smiled.

"I'll say"

"I want to see his face when I tell him" she bit her lip, "I want to see his reaction"

"How do you feel?"

"About?"

"About having a plan. After graduation, you're done for..."

"I feel weird" she admitted, nodding at Paul's words, "weird about...I mean, I'll be leaving my family.."

"Not leaving. You'll have to die" Marko told her frankly and she nodded, "you can't just disappear, Elizabeth. You know that, right?"

"You have to leave everything"

"I do..but I don't want to think about it so much right now" she said, "I want to think about the good stuff..not how the good stuff comes with some bad"

Both men nodded.

It wasn't just some bad.

Choosing Dwayne meant leaving her family and to do that..well, it would hurt them. They would have to think of her as dead and the pain it would cause Lucy..well, it hurt to think about.

It wasn't going to be pretty.

"Fucking hell" Paul said finally, pushing his plate away.

All three of them had barely eaten.

"Well, good job Elizabeth. You won in the end" Marko smiled at her, "I'm done for the night"

"Me too" Paul said, "fuckin' blew me away with that" he pointed to her neck.

"Guys?"

They both looked at her.

"I wore this..this sweater today, this fashionable monstrosity and Sammy kinda..you know, younger brother stuff but he managed to pull the turtle neck down and..this is going to sound wild but..he couldn't see it..."

Neither man reacted.

"I mean, he _touched_ the bite. I felt it, he definitely touched it but he didn't see it or acknowledge it or anything. What-what's up with that?"

She faltered as she asked the question because both men were smiling at her.

"You had your mark for less than a day and you let your brother look?" Paul grinned.

"Sloppy"

"God, I know. I wanted to die" Elizabeth told them, "plus I felt so weak, it was such a horrible feeling of panic..."

"Well, that's why he couldn't see it" Paul told her.

"What do you mean?"

"Mortals are sloppy" Marko said, giving her a little smirk, "can't trust them. Even if the bite doesn't look like what they'd imagine, it's not enough protection for us. Vampires can see marks, mortals can't. It's nothing like the movies or books"

"Seriously?"

Paul nodded, "you couldn't hide that for even a few hours, Liz. If a vampire's bite was actually visible, we'd all be fucked. It's like Marko was saying, predators have their little tricks to make up for their weaknesses"

"Only in this case, the weakness is on the part of the prey"

"So..my Mom? Grandpa? None of them will see this?"

Both men nodded.

"But you can"

"Kinda sexy, huh?"

Elizabeth looked at Paul in confusion and he leaned forward on the table a little, "you have this serious piece of commitment, right there on your neck..this mark, this undeniable, tangible proof that you have a mate, that you're special enough to _be_ a goddamn mate, that you have a love that's everlasting and a fuckin' _life_ that's gonna be everlasting...but it's yours. Only you can see it...only people like us can see it...it's the most intimate secret ever..."

A love that was everlasting?

She couldn't help but smile, taken aback by the sincerity in Paul's words.

"I'd say that's pretty sexy, girl..."

"Paul, you're right-"

For all his jokes and cracks and crassness, that was surprisingly honest and _pure _and she wanted nothing more than to throw her arms around Dwayne and just hold him.

"-god, it's the vampire equivalent of you walkin' around with his cum in your panties and only you knowin' about it. Pretty damn hot"

Elizabeth slumped in her seat as Paul laughed at her reaction.

He was back to his usual self.

"You want to head out?" Marko asked and Elizabeth nodded straight away.

She wanted to see Dwayne and Paul had simultaneously amazed and disgusted her.

"Paul?"

"Nah, I got my dessert all lined up and I'll tell you both this for free, after hearing _that_ story? I'm fuckin' ready for some action..." he shook his head, "fuckin' hell, girl. You don't half know how to lay down a surprise"

She smiled at him and laughed, "tell me about it. I surprised myself"

"Look at you..." he was smiling at her, a proud and happy smile, "goin' for a threesome _and_ gettin' bitten by your mate...you're a woman of surprises"

She grinned, half wanting to tell him that he'd managed to surprise her with his crudeness but half wanting to simply not encourage him, "...that threesome was never on the cards"

Elizabeth edged herself out of the booth, watching as Marko followed.

"But Dwayne always was?"

She nodded at Paul, smiling widely at his words.

"C'mon, I'll drop you off at the cave" Marko offered and Elizabeth knew he wouldn't be entering with her. She had a feeling that like Paul, he would be off into the night, finding his own willing victim.

"Bye" she waved her hand at Paul and headed out towards the doors with Marko at her side.

"I'll get the check then?"

As Paul's voice called out to them, Marko merely laughed.


	95. Chapter 96

"Have you lost your mind?"

Dwayne paused for a moment before looking over at the speaker, giving a careless glance beyond the jagged rocks and still pools of water before turning back to the task at hand. He wiped easily at his wet skin, letting the pain invigorate him while ignoring the question his friend had posed. David's drawl was cold, patronizing and, as such, very much not surprising but Dwayne just didn't have an answer for him.

He hadn't lost his mind but he'd come close.

The water level in the disused cavern never rose particularly high, there was never a risk of flooding but the small opening in the rocks did allow for fresh swells of water to enter, sometimes spraying droplets if the crashing wave outside was strong enough. As a pack they almost never entered the room, it literally held no use for them. Paul had been known to bring women into the cavern for an attempted brief interlude of passion; usually there was a lone oil drum used for lighting but when the area was filled with candles, it looked fairly romantic. The water was freezing, however, and hypothermia would always set in before a good time could really be had. Paul would get bored with the complaints of his prey and make his kill earlier than he intended to, returning to the main cave with disgruntled complaints of his own.

Dwayne never ventured down there himself but that evening he made his way almost unthinkingly. He had woken up still feeling disoriented, like Elizabeth was there, with him and surrounding him. The scent of her blood, the taste of her.

He had needed to do something, anything to return to normalcy.

He'd lit the oil drum, a perfunctory action rather than out of actual need, shredded his clothes long before entering the room and had been cleaning his skin, his mind wandering, losing himself in his thoughts.

As a wave outside the cave sent a swell of water up into the small cavern, Dwayne grimaced. Droplets splashed against his skin, burning and stinging him in the way sea water always did but at that moment, he relished in it.

It was cleansing.

Everything that had happened with Elizabeth last night was mind bending. It felt like it had been an impossibility, that it couldn't have been real.

The pain he was currently experiencing made him feel like himself again, reminded him of who he was, brought him back to the reality that he knew.

In a strange way, it comforted him. The pain was a reminder, confirmation loud and clear: he was a vampire, he was himself. Bathing was very much something he didn't do, the action itself was unlike him but still. He could feel his head clearing.

"Dwayne?"

"No. I haven't lost my mind" he replied, holding in another wince as some water sprayed against his chest.

"Then what the fuck are you doing?"

David rarely swore. He never needed to. Hell, he didn't even need words to get his point across half of the time.

"I'm checking"

"Checking what?"

"That I'm still immortal"

David tilted his head, observing his oldest and closest friend through narrowed eyes, "is that what you were playing at last night?"

Dwayne glanced over, raising one eyebrow in disinterested question and for a moment it looked like David's jaw was close to twitching.

"I'm not joking, Dwayne. You get back with minutes - literal minutes - to spare before sunrise, you fall into the deepest sleep I've seen you in since you turned, wake well after sunset and now I find you here..." he looked over Dwayne's body in sneering disbelief, "naked and taking a fucking _bath_?"

His voice was cold, incredulous but there was an underlying hint of genuine worry and Dwayne couldn't help the brief smirk from decorating his face. The ice-blonde was obviously torn between his role as leader and friend and it was rare for him to show this level of low burning anger. He had been sharp with Star, firm and occasionally flat out strict with Paul when the occasion called for it but Dwayne had never been on the receiving end of David's anger or annoyance. He was second in command, he understood the pack structure and his role within it, he didn't push boundaries - he enforced them...but more than that, the two were close.

They were friends, brothers and they had a special bond, an undeniable connection.

They had never fought...well. Not before Elizabeth, at any rate. There had never been occasion for harsh words, for concern or anger and for a moment, it was almost comical to see David worried, masking it though he was.

"Are you _smirking_?"

This time, Dwayne did smile though it was quickly wiped off his face as a strong swell sent salty, foamy spray over his chest and across his face.

The sting, the pain was undeniable, reminding him, proving to him who he was.

"Get the fuck out, would you? You can lie to Elizabeth and downplay how much the water hurts you but I know-"

"-I never lied about it" Dwayne replied, his voice deep and stoic as it often was.

David was right though. It was hurting, the pain becoming more potent as he time went on.

Clarification, if he ever really needed it, that he was indeed a vampire.

He took a step forward, easily navigating the sharp and clustered rocks, moving almost as if he was floating rather than walking. The pools of water weren't particularly deep, either and as he emerged onto a higher level, David's frown deepened.

"You downplayed it, whatever. I don't care" David stated, still frowning coldly as he flung a white vest towards his friend before asking bluntly, "why did you take Paul's clothes? What's wrong with you, Dwayne?"

Dwayne caught the vest, snatching it out of the air before frowning down at it for a moment, mirroring David's expression. He hadn't even realized. He'd woken up in a delirium, almost, elated but confused, feeling powerful but weak. Elizabeth's scent had been overpowering him, confined in the small space as he had been, and he could still taste her.

Like the night before, it had been indescribable.

He looked away from his friend, shrugged and murmured and evasive, "I didn't realize. I was disoriented when I woke up"

"Why?"

"What?"

David pursed his lips and arched his eyebrow.

"Why were you disoriented, what was wrong with your clothes?"

"Couldn't you smell it? Elizabeth's scent was over them, it was everywhere. It was too much. I needed to change"

"Her scent is always all over you, that's not new" David rebutted, watching with the same narrowed eyes as Dwayne slipped on the vest, "what's different now?"

Dwayne shook his head, reaching over and tugging on the rest of the clothes he'd unthinkingly brought into the deep, dank and wet cavern with him. He couldn't argue, David was right - the vest wasn't his and Elizabeth's scent was always around. Thankfully the remaining clothes he'd scooped up were his; his familiar jeans, his jacket. Even now her scent was still there but it wasn't overpowering him; it was comforting as it usually was.

He knew he was frustrating his friend but he didn't know where to start, where to begin. David wanted answers and Dwayne didn't know if he had any...everything was new, foreign.

He almost felt out of his depth.

The incredulous and cold leader watched in silence, seemingly intending to wait the stoic brunette out. The faint sound of the waves followed by the louder swish of water filled the room but not much else and as David's head tilted minutely to the side yet again, Dwayne knew his patience was wearing thin.

As he thoughtlessly fastened his jeans, Dwayne looked up.

It made sense to just start with the truth though he knew it was likely to annoy his friend because the truth was that he just didn't know.

Like everything with Elizabeth, this was new to him. He wasn't used to feeling such a lack of knowing, a lack of control.

"I don't even know where to begin, man"

"Why did you need to check you're still immortal? What happened to you? I think answering those questions marks a good place to start, no?"

"I thought I was mortal"

"_What_?"

Dwayne nodded, running his hands through his hair as he settled to sit on one of the high, jutting cuts of rock, well out of the reach of the water.

He didn't really think he was mortal, he knew he was phrasing it wrong just as he knew he was a vampire. He knew that only half vampires could revert, he knew that for him - as with the rest of the pack - it was vampirism or death. Logically he knew that nothing had changed but last night had been intense, almost destructively so.

He _had_ felt mortal.

For that period of time, immersed in Elizabeth and feeding from her, he was the most vampiric he could be...yet he had felt like a mortal.

It had been a difficult, confusing feeling to shake off but at the same time not an unwelcome one.

"Elizabeth hurt me last night. Physically hurt me, I mean"

"That's impossible"

Dwayne shook his head, "her nails. She was clinging to me, pulling at me and I swear to God man...she ran her nails down my back and I felt it. I felt pain..she was tugging on my hair and I felt that, too-"

"-she's a mortal, she _can't_ hurt you"

"She did" Dwayne insisted, shaking his head once more, "fuck, man..." he glanced at his friend. He'd never been one to share his thoughts, to share his feelings and while David was the one he felt most comfortable doing those things with, it was still difficult for him. His whole life - both mortal and immortal - he'd been a closed book, keeping his innermost thoughts to himself, "this feels like you've walked in on me cleaning up after a wet dream or something"

"It's that intimate?"

"Yes"

"Tell me, Dwayne"

"I already did"

"And I told you. She's a mortal, she can't hurt you. It's impossible-"

"-Jesus, what am I telling you? _She hurt me_. She caused me pain. I felt mortal, man. For the first time since becoming a vampire, since you turned me I felt mortal...weak and impotent and like I had no control. I felt like I couldn't _breathe_. You hear what I'm saying? I swear to God I was sweating, my muscles were clenching and flexing, I was shivering, I was-I was a fucking mortal..I had control but I didn't, at the same time"

"Why?"

"Everything that's happened with Elizabeth...it came to a head yesterday..that's what I'm trying to say"

This time, David's frown had morphed into one of stunned disbelief and Dwayne nodded almost as if he were in agreement.

David shook his head. Apparently, he was ready to listen without question, "start from the beginning"

"I bit her"

David looked sharply at Dwayne and the brunette held up his hand, "you don't have to do damage control, I didn't snap. It wasn't like that. I claimed her"

"You claimed her?" the words were repeated softly.

Dwayne nodded.

He could barely believe it himself.

"Tell me everything. Tell me from the start"

Dwayne met David's eyes, "I went to her as usual but she was sleeping. She'd crashed out, sitting on her bed.."

Elizabeth had looked so peaceful and though it was obvious she'd been waiting, trying to stay up and wait for his arrival, he didn't have the strength to wake her. Everything had been so stressful, so tiring, hurtful and draining and she was only mortal. Physically, emotionally there was only so much she could take. She needed to recover, to keep her strength up and sleep was the one way for her to do it. He had tucked her into bed carefully, brushing a kiss against her temple as he reluctantly left her side.

"...I put her under the covers and then I left"

"You went to feed?"

Dwayne nodded, not surprised that David guessed as much. He hadn't been feeding as often as he usually did. It wasn't a bad thing, he wasn't even close to starving but Elizabeth took a lot of his time and where he used to hunt, used to feed or just kill for fun with the pack he was now with her, "everything was fine. Despite everything that happened with Star, things were _fine_. It was strange, actually. I went thinking I would be comforting her, defending myself, the pack. Apologizing. But no. She was sleeping. She looked so content, after everything...she looked content" he shrugged, "I left, I made my kill but I had no idea..."

He trailed off, thinking.

David leaned against the cool wall, managing to avoid a patch of damp without even glancing at it. He gave a quiet prompt, "no idea...?"

"Elizabeth sought me out"

"What? She sought you out? In a storm?" this time David was the one to trail off and Dwayne nodded.

He knew what David was thinking. David thought Elizabeth would never have the courage to make such a bold move, he thought she was too weak to make _any_ moves. Of course, David didn't know what happened, not yet, but it was clear he couldn't picture Elizabeth heading out into a stormy night just to see Dwayne.

Dwayne's thoughts were less harsh but being honest with himself, he always imagined that he would be the one to initiate everything. He knew Elizabeth didn't have a wild, reckless side but he wasn't too surprised that she had wanted to see him and had done so. She was strong willed at times, there was no denying it but everything else?

Never in his wildest dreams did he picture Elizabeth making the first move in the way that she had done.

He would have waited until she was ready, of course. He would never have done anything without her permission, her explicit agreement and until he himself was sure she was ready for the first steps but he always thought that he would be the one to do it all. Elizabeth was soft and unsure, she was young and inexperienced in so many ways. She was innocent, there was no other way to describe her yet she _had_ been the one to make the move, to take the step.

"I was dumping the body-" he waved his hand as if it was of no consequence, not bothering to go into detail, "and it was like-" he punched his fist into his hand, "-boom. She was in my head, screaming and shouting and calling for me. Clear as day, she could have been stood right next to me, screaming in my ear for how strong it was"

David was frowning again and, once again, Dwayne nodded. Though she was his mate, she was mortal and for her to be able to connect with him like that? On that level, stronger than before?

"Straight away, my stomach just dropped. She sounded so distressed, so desperate. I thought something was wrong, if I'm being honest with you...with myself...I felt sick. What's more mortal than feeling sick?" he looked at his friend, "when was the last time you felt sick?"

David crossed his arms and Dwayne gave a short laugh, "...sick. Physically sick, like I could vomit. Can you believe that? And that's just the start of it, man...I went to her and she looked like a fucking maniac, barely dressed, running in that storm-"

"-running from where?"

Dwayne didn't know if David looked impressed or annoyed by her actions.

"From her house. When I got to her she was on the beach and she was soaked and babbling. She wasn't even wearing shoes. I was scared. I was scared for her, I really thought..I mean, fuck. What was I supposed to think? She kept saying she had to speak to me, that she needed to 'tell me' but she wouldn't say what and the rain was just pounding her. I thought she was going to get sick, I thought she was going to call it quits.."

"But she didn't"

"No. No, she didn't"

"What happened?"

"She was apologetic?" Dwayne shook his head, "it took a while to get her there, I got her in from the storm and I was trying to keep her warm, get her dry and suddenly she seemed unsure. Nervous, almost. Like being with me had taken away some of her confidence"

"I can imagine that. I'll admit, I can't imagine anything else but that, I can see" David said, his voice soft, "she seems..._unsure_ of herself at the best of times"

Dwayne met his friend's eyes, knowing he was being diplomatic with his choice of words. It wasn't that David disliked Elizabeth but he was the pack leader. He had to be harsh, he had to be distant and Dwayne knew that while she would be accepted by him fully when the time came, for as long as she was a mortal he would be holding her at a distance.

After everything that had happened with Star, David didn't trust outsiders. David also didn't trust mortals but that was neither here nor there. The point was, he was right; Elizabeth was oftentimes unsure. It went with her innocence, her youth but last night was different.

"Not last night. When she finally had the courage to say what she wanted to say? She was unwavering, I've never known her to be so strong"

"Am I going to have to ask?"

"She apologized, said she was selfish" Dwayne gave his hand a little wave, summarizing everything. He wasn't going to go into great detail because it was his business and his alone, "she isn't of course but she was insistent, she told me that she wanted me to trust her, to open up to her. She wanted me to know that she was mine, she was there for me in the same way I'm there for her, that-"

"-that your relationship was one sided? With you bearing the majority of the load?"

Dwayne smirked for a second, meeting David's eyes again and unsurprised by the words, "don't be a dick, man"

David shrugged, "I'm just stating facts. And apparently, Elizabeth agrees with my sentiment"

"Whatever. She was apologizing, she didn't need to and I didn't want her to but she did...she said she was mine, that she would always be mine and then something in her changed"

Dwayne frowned, thinking.

"I don't know what but she was looking at me and it was as if she was seeing me for the first time. Really seeing me, I mean and her eyes, the way she was staring at me...I felt completely exposed, it was like nothing I've ever felt and then she asked me and I just..."

"Asked you what?"

"She wanted to see me. She said she was ready and.." he shrugged, "I turned and then so did she"

"What does that mean?"

"I turned. Since I'm sharing, I guess there's no harm in me telling you that I've never felt so vulnerable" he looked away from David's eyes, "I felt like a child, powerless. I'm there, I've turned, I'm showing her what a vampire looks like, what I look like. We're powerful. _I'm_ powerful but in front of her, it was like I'd been stripped bare" he shook his head for a second, "but Elizabeth...something inside her changed, too"

"She wasn't scared?"

Dwayne shook his head again, "I can't describe it but there was no fear from her. I'm not going to try to tell you, I can't even begin to but there was lust and need and it wasn't because of my lure. It was real, totally organic and it was coming from her..she saw what I am and she was just..." he looked at David, "...she had transformed, man. She was..fuck, she was everything...and then she asked me to bite her. Her voice was so thick and the way she was looking at me..."

"Could you-"

"-control it?" Dwayne nodded, "yeah but barely. Elizabeth she..I'm serious when I say she transformed..she was needful and domineering, commanding. She was matching me, matching my need but exceeding it, almost. I've never seen her like that"

"You said she hurt you?"

Dwayne nodded, "she was so absorbed, she was pulling at me..."

_Dwayne hissed, his eyes closing as Elizabeth's nails pierced into his shoulders. _

_She was pulling him close, closer than would ever be physically possible, her fingers rigid and hard. They were unforgiving, almost. There was desperation in her grip but it was needful and commanding, powerful. She wasn't going to be denied. He had never seen her like this. Her touch had always been soft, her gasps always delicate._

_She was delicate._

_Even when she was trying, playing at being in control her shyness, her desire to be dominated shone through but now? His mate was unrecognizable. Demanding, raw. He knew that if he tried, if he made a move to stop, to disentangle himself from her arms that she wouldn't allow it. He could feel it, he could feel the crescent moons of her neatly trimmed nails digging, itching and cutting into his skin, compelling him to stay exactly where he was. _

_It was the first time a mortal had caused him anything that could be considered even close to pain._

_He wondered if she could do it, if she could actually cut him. It shouldn't be possible, mortals had no physical abilities over a vampire but he could feel it. _

_Elizabeth tensed under him, arching her neck and back, pushing her breasts hard into his chest, those nails, usually so nonthreatening feeling sharper than knives. _

_She gave a throaty, almost guttural moan and he felt himself react immediately._

_He groaned at her movement, kissing, nipping and sucking at her neck, letting his tongue dance over the swollen cut that marked his bite. _

_"Don't stop" she gasped, her voice quivering._

_"I have to, baby" he told her, shocked to hear the quiver in his own voice._

_Her heartbeat was healthy, thudding and pounding but he knew, despite the haze of need he was shrouded in, that she was weak. _

_He needed it as much as she did, but she had limits._

_Even if she had forgotten, he never would._

_"No!"_

_She pulled her hands upwards, dragging those nails up and across his skin and he hissed once again, eyebrows furrowing as he clenched his shoulders instinctively, trying to move from the pain but wanting to move back into it, too. _

_"Fuck" he growled, pressing his chest flush against hers and tilting his body, moving his own hand to pull hers away. Despite her unrelenting grip, she allowed him to move her hand and he felt her fingers graze his face as he kissed, sniffed and nibbled her fingertips. _

_Everything was her._

_The smell, the taste._

_She hadn't cut into his skin, there wasn't even the faintest, lightest scent of his blood but, God, if the stinging wasn't real, he didn't know what was.  
_

"There are no marks on you" David told him.

Dwayne wasn't surprised; he hadn't been able to smell his own blood and David had clearly seen his exposed skin but still. The statement bothered him, "you think it was all in my head? The pain?"

"Yes and no" David kicked his leg up, resting his boot on the rocks he was leaning against, "you wanted her, she wanted you. Two mates taking the first step. You have a connection, a deep one...I think in that moment, you were almost equals. There's no way she can match you, not with what you are so perhaps you met her at her level" he shrugged, trailing off. It was a first, David speaking as he thought, "but this is new territory for all of us. I guess we won't know for sure until someone else gets a mate and claims her. Did you feed from her?"

Dwayne blinked, looking at David.

"You fed from her?" his friend repeated.

"Isn't that what happens when a vampire claims their mate?"

David raised his eyebrow, unimpressed at the dry reply and Dwayne nodded. He knew that he could have just bitten her, left his mark, his claim - David's question wasn't stupid.

"Yes. That's why she was pulling me close. It was a taste, at first. Just a small bite. I didn't want to hurt her, I didn't want to make her weak and at the start I was aware of it. Fully aware of it" Dwayne continued, having been absorbed in the memory for a moment, "but it wasn't enough for her. She wanted me to drain her, I know she did. She may not even have known it herself but she was begging and pleading and _nothing_ was enough. She was insatiable"

"How the hell did you not turn her?"

"I don't know" Dwayne admitted, the lightness in David's voice a rarity, "I don't know where the control came from because I felt a distinct lack of it, man"

"I understand the bath now"

Dwayne gave a brief grin, his shoulders relaxing.

"Yeah?"

David shook his head, his voice dry "if that happened to me, I'd have settled in for a long soak"

"Doesn't sound like fun?"

"Feeling like a mortal? Having to exercise control while feeding? Sounds terrible. I would have sprinkled some holy water over myself, too. Just to be sure.."

"It wasn't terrible" Dwayne said with a shake of his head, "I could do it again, I could do it forever"

Both men locked eyes. Sharing a knowing grin, David gave his eyebrow an inquisitorial arch and Dwayne nodded in turn. They were never ones to share details of their sex lives, to ask and answer intimate questions. They could joke, they could banter but to share the nitty gritty of their private lives was something neither man did. That was Paul, he was the open book but in that moment, they didn't need words.

No fanfare, no gossiping.

They knew each other, they didn't need to vocalize what they both knew.

Dwayne looked away.

"...listen" he began, settling himself down on the rocks a little more. The atmosphere between them had lightened, they were truly acting as friends rather than packmates and while he knew there was no good time to have the impending conversation, he also knew it had to be done, "considering yesterday...I wanted to talk to you about-"

"-you're late to the game. We're having a pack meeting tomorrow" David interrupted, "you were otherwise engaged but Marko pointed out that we need to focus. Star took us by surprise, we can't let our guards down, we can't let it happen again. Elizabeth is welcome, of course"

The offer was genuine but Dwayne knew it was being given begrudgingly.

"I'll let her know but I think she won't want to be involved" he loosely linked his hands together, letting them fall between his open legs, "look. I've known you a long time. I know you, so I'm gonna say what I need to say now. Just the two of us, no pretense and no bullshit"

"This is about her?"

"Yes"

David nodded.

"She's my mate and when it comes to her, I have no control-"

"-you didn't drain her. You got her home safely, didn't you?"

Dwayne knew that David understood how difficult it really was, how hard it was to have a mate, to have to wait for her to change and turn. He wasn't going to take the dismissiveness personally.

"I got her in through her window as best I could. I couldn't even get her onto her bed" Dwayne said patiently, "not exactly my usual standard"

"Last night was different"

"Yes but the point doesn't change. When it comes to Elizabeth-"

"-you have more control than you think you do"

"Fine" Dwayne said, once again with patience, "but _everything_ is about her...I can't think about anything other than her. Now, even more so...she's everywhere, she's in my head, on my skin...she is going to be mine, she's going to turn and everything is more intense because of it. It was hard before but knowing..tasting..I can't-look, I can't tell you. I'm trying but..."

He wouldn't share his thoughts like this usually but he needed David to understand.

"...the point is, if she is ever in danger, even the smallest hint of it...that's all I would be able to focus on"

"Meaning?"

"Meaning Marko was right, Star did take us off guard. I assume the plan hasn't changed? We're going to set her free, right?"

"I'm getting tired of repeating it but yes. Only because it serves our purpose but she'll be free in the end. Mortal once more"

The bitterness in David's voice was hard to ignore and Dwayne knew if they were talking as a pack, that bitterness would be buried deep.

Like Dwayne, David also kept his thoughts and feelings close.

"It's dangerous"

"Elizabeth won't be involved. It has nothing to do with her. We kill the rogue, Star is free, Santa Carla remains our territory. Elizabeth doesn't feature in this-"

"-she has no reason to" Dwayne conceded, interrupting. David's words were reasonable but pointless, "but we're talking about being caught off guard"

David frowned.

"If Elizabeth is involved, _if_ somehow she gets caught up in it...you have to take her. Marko, Paul and I will-"

"-I won't abandon my pack, Dwayne"

Dwayne shook his head, "yes, you will"

"No" David's voice was flat, "you're asking me to leave my pack, to walk away while they kill a rogue vampire. Do you really think this is something you have any right to ask of me?"

"I'm telling you" Dwayne replied.

For a moment, David's face changed.

Shock, anger, disbelief.

"It can't be done without me. I'm the strength, we all know that. Marko is invaluable, his skills are essential if we're going to do this and Paul? Unpredictable, agile, fast. We need him"

"I'm trying hard not to be insulted, Dwayne"

"I'm not insulting you. I'm telling you, it has to be you"

"You expect me to abandon my pack and babysit a mortal while-"

"-yes"

Both men stared at each other, the atmosphere suddenly tense.

"Dwayne..."

"I'm telling you that's how it has to be. Don't you get it? If she is there, if she is involved then we're fucked. All of us. You, the pack, her. I won't be able to focus; she's where my attention will be. Marko and Paul, too. _None of us_ will be able to do what needs to be done if Elizabeth is there"

"Then have Paul or Marko babysit"

"That won't work and you know it" Dwayne's voice was hard. David's refusal to see sense was frustrating him, "do you think Elizabeth will sit quietly and happily? She'll be worried for me, for the pack. She's going to cry and beg and plead to know what's happening, she's going to promise she can take care of herself, plead to return to the fight and see for herself that we're not dead and Paul will agree, he'll do it. He'll trust that he's strong enough to keep her safe and fight, he'll trust that she can hide in plain sight-"

David opened his mouth.

"-and you know it. When it comes to Elizabeth, Paul is soft as shit" Dwayne said, speaking over him, "and Marko-"

"-he could do it easily"

"You're right, he can do it no problem. He's ruthless, we all know that but _he_ will know that the pack needs him. He can get into the rogue's head, he'll know what moves he's going to make seconds before he makes them. Marko's gonna know that it can't be done without him and he's gonna put the needs of the pack first. So he'll either keep Elizabeth in a place he _thinks_ is safe - and if she is involved, then she isn't safe. She's my weak spot and she will be targeted - and return to the fight, or he'll bring her and, like Paul, trust he can kill and protect. Don't you see?"

David's jaw was tense, his eyes narrowed, "fine...the night we take action, we lock Elizabeth away somewhere"

Dwayne sat, impassively listening. It was pointless but David was going to have his say.

"We have _Marko_ lock her away somewhere from the offset. Lure her, put her to sleep, keep her locked up somewhere only he knows. Whatever. Nobody is breaking into Marko's mind. If we do that from the start, before engaging then she would be safe"

Dwayne nodded once. If Marko did it from the offset, working alone and before meeting the rogue then it was a good plan, "that would work"

"Conversation over"

"Not even close"

"I'm in charge, Dwayne"

For a second, David faltered. It was as if uttering those words had given him pause, that they had embarrassed him. It was understandable, the words themselves were petulant, almost, and they certainly didn't sound right coming from David's mouth. He never had to assert his leadership, his authority - the pack followed him, supported him and trusted him unwaveringly.

Dwayne perhaps more-so than anyone.

"You're my friend" Dwayne replied, quick as lightning, "I'm asking you as a friend. Elizabeth is my world. She's my mate, I can't control it. I wish I could but I can't. If she is involved in this, I need to know she's with someone that I can trust. I know you, David. You'll put my needs over hers. You'll keep her safe for my sake. That's what I'm asking you to do. I'm not insulting your abilities, I'm not dismissing your role. I'm telling you; I trust you to keep my mate alive_ if _she gets caught up in this"

David looked at Dwayne, saying nothing.

"Please"

The cold blonde nodded once.

"You'll do it?"

"Yes"

Dwayne nodded himself, feeling relieved at the muttered confirmation. He stood and placed his hand on David's shoulder, squeezing it tightly.

"Thank you"

"I hope it won't come to it"

Dwayne nodded, not needing to say that he agreed. He didn't see why Elizabeth would be involved, there was absolutely no reason for her to be and if they protected her from the offset anyway, like David had suggested, then there really was nothing to worry about...and that's what concerned him.

They hadn't thought to worry about Star but she'd tried hard and come quite close to ruining what he and the pack had with Elizabeth.

He didn't like being caught off guard and once was enough.

He wasn't going to let it happen again.

"David" he waited until their eyes met, "I'm serious. Thank you"

As a genuine smile briefly made its way onto the usually cold, distant man's face, David gave another nod. As his face, his whole demeanor warmed, he looked away.

"I imagine you're going to continue adding the finishing touches to her room?"

"Seems like a good way to pass the time until she gets here"

"You're sure she's coming to you again?"

"Yes"

David pushed himself off and away from the wall, both men letting their arms fall down.

"Need I ask what you plan to do?"

"Sleep"

David grinned, his eyebrow raised.

"No, seriously. She's mortal, I could have killed her last night"

"I understand"

"Don't do that"

"What?"

"The sarcasm"

David grinned.

"It was hard for me, I can't imagine how she feels. She's literally been drained. I hurt her, I have to take care of her"

"You didn't hurt her"

"You know what I mean"

"Blood donors do it all the time"

"Cute"

"I understand. She _is_ fragile, after all...such a shame...how boring...finally claimed her and now you need to baby her..."

Dwayne gave his friend a look but David merely smirked.

"Don't tell her that the heater was my idea"

"Why? You don't want her to think you're capable of being nice?"

This time, David's smirk was warmer than anyone else had been privy to, "I've never denied that I'm a 'dick'"

As they headed out of the often ignored cavern, the dank space deep in the bowels of the cave, the two men shared one last, knowing smile.

* * *

**A/N: ** sorry for the wait! Time is not on my side at the moment! Thank you so, so much to those who take the time to review - I appreciate it beyond belief.


	96. Chapter 97

"Liz?"

"Marko"

He grinned for a second and Elizabeth tugged her jacket closer to her, feeling the light bite of the drizzly night even more so after the long ride to the cave. Marko drove fast - Elizabeth didn't know if any of the boys were actually capable of going slowly - but not wildly so and she wasn't breathlessly exhausted. She knew it was a deliberate action on his part and she was grateful.

"We joke about it but we don't indulge those girls"

"What do you mean?"

Marko smiled at her, "the girls who were unkind to you? They went from fun to victims the second they opened their mouths. Even if they can't control it, we don't like it"

"Oh..." she didn't know how to react.

It was strange and unpleasant to think of those girls - girls she didn't know but whose faces she could clearly remember - as being victims. Knowing that they had been killed, knowing that they had been killed because of their treatment of her, left Elizabeth feeling oddly guilty but impassive at the same time. It was a big disconnect. Marko spoke so casually, so matter of factly but despite the seriousness of his words, despite knowing he was being frank and truthful with her, it still felt like an impossibility. Those girls couldn't be dead, they couldn't have been victims, that's what happened in movies, not real life...but they were dead, it wasn't a movie.

She shifted on the spot, not sure if she should be thanking him, questioning him, feeling guilty or simply not thinking about it at all.

"Hey? Piece of advice: don't dwell on it. You'll only drive yourself crazy. Just know that we've got your back one hundred percent...and I think that counts double for Paul"

"It does?"

She couldn't prevent the smile from spreading across her face.

He laughed, nodding once, "big time. Are you going to be OK? Do you want me to walk you in?"

She instantly felt weary after his offer.

"Why, David's not lingering or something is he?"

"Actually, yeah. He is"

Elizabeth grimaced before smiling up at her friend, "thank you but I'm fine. I'm fine. I can be brave...right?"

"I don't see why not. Not after everything" he revved his bike once, gave her a grin and then took off into the night. She appreciated his quick goodbye, his lack of fuss or attention. Marko was incredibly easy to be around; friendly, frank. She could imagine sitting with him in the most comfortable of silences or having a wonderfully deep, sincere conversation. Paul was a wild child, David was aloof and distant, Dwayne was her everything and Marko was a steady constant.

A girl could do a lot worse, she thought.

She smiled to herself, tucking her hair behind her ear as she made her way down the slippery, damp steps that marked the entrance to the cave.

The waves were stronger than usual, the swell looked even looked strong and, as some water sprayed foam over the final step and her shoes, Elizabeth grimaced, ducking into the low entrance, ignoring the weeds and plants that grazed her head and shoulders as she did. She wasn't overly eager to see David but she did want to get out of the wet night and into the dry cave. She knew the oil barrels would be lit and warm and comforting and that Dwayne would be waiting for her.

It warmed her heart and she knew her body would soon follow.

As she skidded on the top, steep and sloping step, stumbling a little and almost sliding right down the entrance in her haste, a dry and somewhat droll voice intoned, "need a hand?"

A strand of her hair fell in front of her face again and she knew it was frizzy and probably matted, that she likely looked pretty disheveled and messy and she wished she'd actually used the rubber band Paul had given her.

She didn't like feeling like this in front of David. She wanted to be put together both mentally and physically when she was with him, she didn't like being anything other than perfect when she was around him...probably because the man himself was always perfect, always cool and calm and collected and so damn unflappable.

She gave a half smile, half grimace, "I'm OK. Thank you"

She couldn't see how he would be able to help her without holding her and that wasn't something she could ever, ever in a million years imagine allowing David to do.

He inclined his head once and observed her as she made her way inelegantly down into the cavern.

She knew that she'd rejected his offer of help but still, she wished he would have looked away. It was unnerving, having his eyes on her when she was trying to shift her body downwards without falling or slipping. Trying to act casual while feeling pressured, she wondered if she would ever be able to relax in front of him but she was determined to try.

She felt positive, excited about her future. Even if there were twinges of sadness that she didn't want to focus on, she wasn't going to let her somewhat frosty relationship with David change the largely good feelings.

She wasn't going to be afraid of him, she wasn't going to be intimidated by him.

He'd laid all of his cards out on the table before, she knew where she stood and hopefully he understood that she would be joining the pack, that she wouldn't do anything to hurt Dwayne. Hopefully he could start to trust her, hopefully their relationship could change, shift into something-

"-Elizabeth?"

She blinked, jerking in surprise as a gloved hand suddenly appeared before her.

"Oh-uh..thank you.." she fumbled, awkwardly accepting his offering and placing her cold hand in his. It wasn't a lot of help; she'd navigated the steep slope mostly by herself - it was surprisingly challenging when she wasn't fueled by rage - and it was only the last little drop that she had left to hop down from.

Still, David's gesture was a kind one.

At least he wasn't watching her, studying her like one would an animal in a zoo.

His arm was rigid, unmoving and actually useful as she used it to steady herself, dropping down with a little "oof". The second she had steadied herself, David retracted his arm, his gloved hand leaving her loose grip. He didn't move away from her though and she took a step back, feeling uncomfortable being so close to him.

"Thanks"

"You thanked me already" he pointed out.

"Yeah.." she nodded, instinctively moving to neaten her hair but then making herself stop, knowing it would just make her look unsure of herself.

His eyes were penetrating, icy and she shifted on the spot, "where's uh, where's Dwayne?"

There was no point trying to make polite conversation with him.

She glanced behind her, seeing the flickering and welcoming pits of fire, the posters, sofa, familiar sights of the cave but noting that her mate was nowhere to be seen.

"In your room"

"Oh"

David nodded, his eyes still on her face.

She didn't know what to say. She half wanted to simply back away from him and disappear into the hidden little corridor but she was too nervous to do that, knowing it would be rude. That being said, she didn't want David to dismiss her either. She didn't feel like she needed his permission to stop talking to him but at the same time, it felt wrong to just walk away. Everything felt like a battle of wits with him and she just didn't know how to come out on top. Instead, she gave a small smile and a shrug, "..it's nice that I've got a room here"

For a moment, his eyes glanced to a spot just behind her and Elizabeth followed them, turning her head.

She was half expecting to see Dwayne but there was nothing there. Well, nothing special. There was a big day bed, surrounded by curtains and knick knacks but not much else. It looked a little sterile compared to the rest of the cave, it was a bit too clean and empty, especially compared to the lived in wildness of the main area. For a second, she wondered if it had recently been cleared out, then she wondered why David was looking at it.

"We don't make a habit of offering rooms" David spoke, jerking her eyes back to him.

"...well, I appreciate it?" she said, hating that she sounded so unsure. She could hear the question in her voice, again highlighting how weak she was around him. She didn't know how to respond. Was he pointing out that she was welcome or that she was a burden?

He gave a brief, cold little smile and though she didn't feel any ill will directed towards her, she wasn't much comforted by it.

It was almost, _almost_ a sort of reminiscing grin, as if he was remembering something fleetingly but before she could dwell on it, he had once again adopted his aloof, distant demeanor.

"It was nothing to do with me" he replied, "you ought to direct your thanks to the others"

Of course.

"Well...I'm thankful, all the same" she smiled tightly, "do you mind if I...?" she pointed her thumb in the direction of the hidden corridor and he smirked, "of course. Go on ahead, don't let me keep you"

"Thanks-" she began for the millionth time.

"-though I suppose congratulations are in order, no?"

"Oh" she blinked.

Of course Dwayne would have told David, they were friends - best friends, OGs as Paul would say - but she hadn't expected David to actually congratulate her. To go out of his way to be nice, to acknowledge her and be courteous towards her.

That was rare.

She tried to keep the pleased smile from her face but it was difficult. It was nice to have some positive interaction from the ice cold leader and though she wished she could act as cool as he did, the honest truth was that she wasn't as cool as he was.

She never would be.

"Yeah, it's-"

"-I hear Paul and Marko are going to propel you to womanhood"

She felt her shoulders slump.

Of course.

She opened her mouth but David's laugh, his kind of cold chuckle distracted her and she couldn't keep the embarrassed quip of her own lips down.

She knew he was laughing at her embarrassed reaction rather than the joke the two men had played on her. She was literally being laughed at rather than with but truthfully, it _was_ kind of funny. It was at her expense but all the same, David had made a joke and if Paul or Marko or even Dwayne had been the butt of it, she probably would have had a chuckle herself.

"I'm going to kill them"

"No secrets between vampires" he mused, doing absolutely nothing to comfort her.

"Yeah" she grinned and awkwardly ran her fingers through her knotted hair, finding it amazing that she managed to do it without snagging a clump of it, "look, I'm just gonna go-"

"-I'm pleased that you've finally acknowledged the seriousness of the situation"

Elizabeth opened and then closed her mouth.

His interruption was annoying and quite rude but it had taken her off guard.

He was talking seriously, the set of his mouth and the gleam in his eyes were that of a cold and hard leader.

She didn't know what to say.

She always knew and respected the seriousness of the situation but everything had been somewhat one sided. She could admit it, she could see it. She hadn't intentionally made it so, but Dwayne had been the one to bear the brunt of the challenges of being a mate. She wasn't an innocent bystander, she'd had her fair share of troubles but it had been Dwayne...he'd been the one to give support, to pick up the pieces, to be strong. Now she knew that she needed to be there for him, too. They were mates: equals, partners.

Forever. They were a team.

"I always understood but..." again, she didn't know what to say, "...I'm not going to hurt him. Or the pack...I'm in, David. One hundred percent-"

"-you make him happy" David interrupted yet again and while she was getting a bit exasperated with the way he kept cutting her off, the tone of his voice gave her pause.

It was sincere.

Not kind, not warm, not particularly friendly but honestly sincere. He wasn't being buddy buddy with her but suddenly it didn't feel like she was being interrogated by the boss, "neither of you have a choice in the matter, I suppose, given the intricacies of being mates...but I'm glad to see you're taking your role as seriously as he takes his"

She nodded, stunned and silent and he gestured to her neck, "congratulations"

"Thank you, David"

He quipped his eyebrow, "shouldn't you be going to him instead of wasting your time with me? I'm sure you're in for an exciting evening"

She gave him a rueful grin.

Nodding, Elizabeth figured there was nothing else she could do, so she simply agreed with him, "yeah"

He said nothing more, made no move towards her or gave even the smallest hint that would indicate that she was even on his radar. Their conversation was over and it was over on his terms. Elizabeth wondered how the hell Paul could joke and tease and provoke David so easily. She couldn't ever imagine having such a relationship with him. Even if they did become closer, even if David did accept her...she just couldn't imagine herself being close with him like she was with the others.

As Elizabeth poked her head into the dark, well hidden corridor, she glanced behind her but David was gone.

She shook her head before biting her lip and heading into the dark depths of the cave.

There was a dull, flickering light in the distance and she frowned a little. The corridor was a lot longer than she remembered it being but, she reasoned silently, she'd not had a lot of time to really appreciate it before.

"Dwayne?" she called out, feeling chilly.

She hoped he had a shirt or something she could change into. Now that the adrenaline of riding with Marko and speaking with David had worn off, she was feeling the creeping cold of the drizzle.

There was a little clank and as he called out to her in response, a brief grunt of "yeah", she broke into a wide smile.

She was thrilled, elated to hear his voice. She was curious about the strange metallic noise and she was feeling the butterflies - those nervous, bubbling little creatures - make themselves known in her stomach. Wishing she had thought to bring a brush, she once again tried to neaten her hair before poking her head in the open door of the little room that had been designated hers.

Biting her lip but then giving up and allowing the huge grin to break out across her face, she watched as Dwayne straightened up from a crouch.

Seeing him, she felt nervous and shy all over, "...hi"

"Hi"

Standing in the doorway, her face glowing and bright despite the cold she was feeling, Elizabeth didn't know what to say. She was comforted, however, knowing that Dwayne seemed to be in the same boat as her.

He looked confident and a little cool, a little haughty as he sometimes did but she knew that was only his outward appearance. His smile was wide but his eyes, the eyes she knew so well, told her that he felt just as unsure as she did.

After everything that had happened, where did they begin?

"It's different in here?" she said, speaking automatically, scratching her neck a little awkwardly.

She frowned briefly at herself - after everything that had happened, that's what she opened with? - but the room had changed a little.

It was still old, still beautifully worn and rich, filled with plush colors and velvets but there were some glass gas lamps scattered around rather than candles, there was a fairly big heater, too, instead of the usual oil drums that littered the cave and there was a sizable metal tub on the floor, tucked away but close enough to the heater. It was the heater Dwayne had apparently been working on and the heated elements - kept safe behind a long metal grate - flickered uncertainly.

"We've been picking up bits for you. Just to make it more comfortable"

"It's cool-"

"-it's not much, no electricity, you know? Kind of old school-" he gestured to the tub.

"-I love it" she interrupted, meaning it fully.

"It was a group effort. Paul started it, actually...asshole probably still feels guilty about before. There's a brush and lip balm, some mascara and uh-" he was frowning as he rattled off the contents tucked away and displayed on the vanity, "-some clothes, underwear. I don't know how he knows your size..." he drummed his fingers on his thigh, "and then there's toothpaste and a toothbrush. That was Marko's contribution"

"The frivolous, somewhat questionably sourced stuff is from Paul, the practical from Marko. That sounds about right" she smiled, "and then there's cold derision from David, which rounds everything off nicely"

"Want me to talk to him?"

She grinned, shaking her head, "no. Not at all, I think I'm getting used to it...I guess I'd be freaked if he was actually nice to me" she touched the toothbrush, her fingers running over the plastic packaging, "Dwayne, this is really sweet"

"I guess they were hoping you'd be spending more time here..even before.." he gestured to her neck and she nodded.

Even before.

She smiled at him, "I've been waiting all day to see you and now that I'm here..."

"..you don't know what the hell you're doing?"

She nodded.

"Me too"

"I feel like I'm meeting you for the first time all over again" she admitted as they smiled softly at each other. Elizabeth shook her head, "Dwayne last night was.."

"I know"

"I can't even.." she took a step towards him.

"I'm the same" he smiled lightly at her, as if he was amused by their sudden shyness, "I don't know what to say...in situations like these, usually I'd just not say anything"

She nodded, "life will literally never be the same"

His smile widened before he asked her somewhat seriously, "are you alright?"

"I.." she trailed off, shrugging and saying with absolute sincerity, "..I'm perfect. Literally, I just...everything is perfect"

He reached out to her, taking her hand in his. His eyes met hers as he slowly and softly brought her chilled hand to his lips. As he placed a firm kiss on her knuckles, he pressed, "physically, I mean. Are you alright?"

"Oh" she nodded, realizing that she shouldn't have been surprised that his first concern was her health, "never better"

"Are you sure?"

"Why? Do I look bad?" after her evening with the boys, she knew what the answer was.

"Not _bad_.."

"Not good?"

"Are you alright?" he pressed again.

She smiled and nodded, "a little weak, I guess. A little tired but it's nothing.."

"Not nothing" he corrected her, taking the final step towards her. As he loosened his hold on her hand, she instead held onto his jacket. She stepped forward and he immediately opened his arms, pulling her into his chest. As he kissed her head, he rumbled, "you're mortal, Elizabeth. Your body can't keep up, you need to take care of yourself"

"I am, I swear" she nestled into his chest a little.

"Did you sleep today?"

"No, not so much" she murmured, not liking where the conversation was headed. The truth of the matter though was that if she slept her days away, questions would be asked. She had to be her normal self during daylight hours and that was that. She couldn't catch up on the sleep she was missing out on, her family would be bound to catch on.

"Will you sleep tomorrow?"

She knew he wouldn't like her answer but she knew she couldn't get away with a lie, either.

"...well, Mom's having a little dinner party..."

"So that's a no?"

"...mmm, I mean kind of"

She knew she'd be roped in to help her mother cook, perhaps tidy the house. Definitely she'd have to take some time to dress well, Lucy would want everyone and everything looking proper. First impressions were important and it was the first time her boyfriend was meeting her family. Elizabeth thought tomorrow would be a busy day but she wasn't about to tell Dwayne that.

She knew he wanted her to rest but she wasn't quite up to it, instead she asked him, "did you sleep well? After last night I was worried about you, too"

"I was fine"

"That's great-"

"-yeah. So come lie down"

"No thanks" she raised her head and smiled as she moved to kiss him. He responded to her immediately, his arms tightening around her body. Curling her fingers tightly around his jacket, keeping him close, Elizabeth moaned against his lips. As he met her kiss with a firm, intensity, she found it hard to keep up with him.

Feeling the tiniest bit lightheaded, she took a breath.

She supposed she wasn't at her best but she didn't think it would kill her to have an intimate moment with her mate. As Dwayne's deft hands worked at tugging off her little jacket, she wiggled her body, helping him help her out of it, glad that he seemed to have the same idea as her.

"I could do this forever...just being with you"

She was definitely feeling warmer.

"You will" he told her, not a shred of doubt in his voice.

She gave him another small kiss as she let her jacket fall to the floor, murmuring "so what do you have planned for us tonight?"

She was feeling warm, loved and safe. She wanted to be with him, to recapture the magic of the previous night.

As she kissed him again, a little more firmly than she had done before but still soft enough for her to breathe comfortably, he murmured, "sleep"

Pulling her head back, somewhat incredulous, Elizabeth asked, "you're serious?"

"You're mortal, you need rest" Dwayne said, scooping her up into his arms in one swift motion. It should have been a romantic gesture but her mate was all business. Plopping her down on the plush, soft and wonderfully inviting bed, he continued, "_especially_ after last night"

"But-I.." she blinked up at him, "I wanted to..."

She trailed off and he grinned down at her, "we have forever for that. Your health comes first"

As the gas heater clicked and hissed on the floor, Elizabeth sighed. She knew she was lucky, blessed even, to have a mate who cared so much about her...but there was no denying it. She was now feeling more than a little horny and being in his arms, kissing him had done little to dampen the feeling.

"I don't feel in the least bit sleepy"

Admittedly she felt a little weak but that was it.

"I don't care"

"Oouch?" she laughed lightly, watching with a pout as Dwayne began to unlace her sneakers.

"Sorry"

She smiled, looking as her shoes were plonked quite thoughtlessly on the floor. He didn't sound in the least bit sorry.

"God, I come down here to be with my mate and he puts me to bed"

"You had a rough night"

"Is that how you see it? You thought it was rough?"

Dwayne smiled at her, shaking his head as he shed his own jacket. He was wearing a torn, white vest and while she hadn't seen him in such a top before, she couldn't miss how sexy he looked. It gave him a masculine, rugged vibe and did very little to propel her towards sleep.

"You know what I mean"

Feeling argumentative, Elizabeth gave a little head shake, "no.."

"You're mortal, baby. As much as I want to do some _very_ bad things to you-" he bent down and gave her a little kiss, nipping her lip as he did, "you need rest, you need to recover. I don't even need to say how amazing last night was...but it was hard on your body"

"I feel perfectly healthy"

"You look tired and your body is weak"

"Wow, you vampires just tell it like it is..."

He patted her hip a little and she sighed, understanding what he was gearing up to do. Shifting her body towards the edge of the frustratingly comfortable day bed, her pout turned into a small smile as he eased himself beside her, lying down and offering his arm for her to sleep on.

"You look nice tonight" she told him, settling her body against his. As he artfully used his foot to kick up a blanket pooled at the end of the bed, she continued, "I don't think I've seen you in a vest like that before"

"It's not mine" he confessed, tugging the blanket over both of their bodies. He lifted his free hand and dimmed the gas light closest to the bed, the only one he could reach without moving her and immediately a wave of tiredness seemed to crash over her.

In the dimness of the room, under the comforting warmth of the blanket and nestled in his arms she knew that it would be all too easy for her to fall asleep and she had to admit just how tired she was, though she didn't want to. She loved that he cared so much about her but sleep felt like such a waste.

Even if she did need rest, even if her body was a little rough after their adventure, she didn't want to accept it.

She _refused_ to accept it.

She was with Dwayne and there was no way she was going to waste their time together.

"Who's is it?" she asked, determined to keep talking, to stay awake.

"...Paul's"

Elizabeth giggled, surprised, "you two share clothes?"

"I grabbed it by mistake" he sounded a little defensive.

She grinned, linking her hand with his under the blanket, nestling her head comfortably under his chin, her back flush against his torso "I think it's cute that you two are that close"

"Go to sleep"

"It's adorable"

"Sleep"

"I never imagined that you'd want to emulate Paul..." she mused, hoping to propel him into a tickle fight and then more, "...but it's sweet that you ido-"

"-I know what you're doing. Go to sleep"

She sighed. Dwayne really was determined for her to get a good, healthy forty winks. She knew she needed it, she knew that he wasn't wrong...but still. She had a mate! She'd been claimed by him, she was his - she wanted to celebrate that. She didn't _want_ to sleep.

Biting her lip, she couldn't help the devilish smile from spreading over her face. She had one, last ditch idea, "you know, this shirt kind of smells like Paul...it's like I'm in bed with him.."

His fingers curled around hers a little tighter, "Elizabeth"

She took a deep breath, inhaling in an obnoxiously exaggerated way "oh yeah, just like Paul"

Dwayne planted a kiss on her temple, "I'll get you back for that...but not tonight"

"But I want to celebrate. I want you, Dwayne" she protested, "do you want me to beg?"

"Yes. And after that Paul comment, I'm going to make you...but not tonight"

She smiled at the promise in his voice, but it was gone as he continued," right now, you need to recover, OK? You're mortal, you're weak and I worry" his voice was light but the sincerity of his words was undeniable, "I want to be with you, too. Of course I do, how could I not? But for now, your health comes first. Rest up, recover. The fun comes after"

She smiled softly to herself, "you don't really smell like Paul"

"No?"

"No"

"I smell like myself?"

"Yeah"

"...you sure you wouldn't rather be here with him?"

"Hey, don't even joke like that...I just wanted you to react" she said through her smile, "it's always you. You're my mate"

"No regrets?"

"None whatsoever" she affirmed, snuggling deeper into his arms, "I love you"

"Always?"

"Of course. I'll always choose you...no question. In fact, I would have chosen you in all my past lives, too" Elizabeth told him, nestling into his arms a little more. She silently hoped that the movement of her body against his crotch would propel a reaction, "no question about it. Then, now. Nothing would have changed. I love you. Nobody else could ever even get a look in...including Paul"

"Hmmmm"

"Hey, don't make me feel bad!" she said, fighting the urge to yawn, "I just thought I could annoy you into sex"

It was hard to believe she'd been a virgin before she met him. Shy and inexperienced.

He kissed her temple.

"It really would only ever be you"

"Shhhh" he murmured.

"No, I feel bad now-"

"-I'm joking, baby. Go to sleep"

"...I love you and I would always choose you"

"I know"

"I promise"

"OK"

"Dwayne? I'm serious. Even if I knew all of you outside of being a mate, I'd still have wanted to be with you"

"I know" she could hear the regret in his voice and she knew he was wishing he hadn't teased her in return, "go to sleep"

"Even way back when, I would have chosen you"

"'Way back when'?"

"Yeah, olden times. If I was in my corset, walking down the cobbled street and I saw you four, I would have absolutely wanted to be with you"

"What do you think the past was like?" there was mild amusement in his voice.

"I'm just saying, I love you"

"OK-"

"-and it would always be you"

"I appreciate your doggedness on this but actually, out of the four of us, it's actually Paul you would have wanted. Definitely not me, now close your eyes"

His voice was light, amused but she just couldn't agree with him.

How did he expect her to switch off after a comment like that? She loved Paul as a friend, same with Marko. She could tolerate David. Dwayne was her love, hear heart, her whole world and he always would be. She was sure of her feelings and positive that she would have chosen him in the past, too.

"No"

"Yes"

Elizabeth smiled into the room, rolling her eyes playfully to herself. And he called her dogged? "Why are you so sure about this?"

"Because you're thinking of the past with rose tinted glasses while focusing on what the two of us have now" he told her simply, gently running his fingers up the length of her arm, "the reality of the matter is, back then all you would have wanted was a husband who could provide for you. We weren't mortals at the same time but out of the four of us, Paul would have been your goal"

She considered his words for a moment before asking, her curiosity spiked, "...would I have been able to get him?"

"Of course"

There was a lightness in his voice and Elizabeth couldn't help but grin, "are you trying to spare my feelings?"

He said nothing but she knew that he was smiling, too. She could feel it, she could feel the movement of his jaw on her head.

"So, what you're _not_ saying is that Paul would have been out of my league?"

"Sorry"

"No, no this is interesting" she told him, meaning it fully. She felt awake all over again but now she was intrigued rather than wildly horny. He'd succeeded in one of his missions, anyway, even if it wasn't making her sleep, "so...what, well..OK. Where would I fit?"

"Elizabeth, please-"

"-I'm too awake now. Come on, where would I fit?"

"Fit?"

"Yeah. Like, if Paul was too high class for me but if I wouldn't have wanted you? Where does that leave me? What would my status have been?"

"The four of us come from different times"

She couldn't help but grin. It sounded very much like he wasn't down to humor her.

"Yeah, you said that already but just, you know. Pretend"

He made a thoughtful but distinctly noncommittal noise.

"Don't spare my feelings!" she commanded and Dwayne laughed once at her insistence, "I promise, I won't be offended...and I promise I'll try to sleep after. This is just pretty cool...you're a walking history book, a sociology book even. It's awesome...and since you won't send me to sleep with a gentle orgasm, this is really the least you can do..."

"God, you're trouble"

"I know"

"You've been spending way too much time with Paul"

"Probably...some come on. Humor me a little, you've got me hooked on this"

"Alright..." he definitely sounded amused, "alright, alright. So, if we apply what you have now and work back...you're the only daughter in a family with a single mother and two brothers..." he told her thoughtfully, his voice low.

She couldn't help but interrupt, "we have Grandpa supporting us. And Mom is working, so she has some money now. She's doing well for herself, actually.."

"Your Grandfather owns his house?"

"Yeah" Elizabeth nodded, linking her hand with his once again and settling into his arms even further, "and it's pretty big. You've seen it..plus he owns the land. And he has two cars, he owns some horses, too and his hobby is kind of niche and niche hobbies are always expensive, right?..." she paused for a second, "...I never realized before but I think he might be pretty well off?"

Grandpa was carefree and a little weird, a little eccentric - lovable, undeniably lovable - yet sort of off kilter but he didn't seem to struggle for money. He had a huge house, he seemed to buy whatever he wanted whenever he wanted, his taxidermy didn't come cheap and he was able to support all four of them without so much as a bead of sweat on his brow. She didn't quite think banks were his thing, nor did she think he was a millionaire but she wouldn't have been surprised if he had a decent stash of money stuffed in the walls and mattresses of the house.

"I don't think he's done badly for himself" Dwayne confirmed, "OK...so, you don't have a father in the picture but two brothers, a grandfather and a mother with some money. We'll say she has money rather than she's working to earn it, that works in your favor more-"

Elizabeth bit her lip through her smile, he was trying hard to set her up for success in this hypothetical past life.

"-so that, paired with the fact that your Grandfather is comfortable enough to support himself _and_ the four of you-"

"-you know, we were flat broke after the divorce but now, Sammy has money for his comics and Mom took us for dinner and we can eat out and stuff. She's done really well so I think you should, you know...cut past-life Lucy some slack, if you can"

"We're drifting further and further away from the reality of the situation but alright, you're not poor" Dwayne said easily and Elizabeth nodded in confirmation, "not poor"

"So, thinking to the past...you're certainly not rich, definitely not even able to consider Paul's level of wealth but you're not the dregs, either"

"Middle class?"

"No. The lack of father wouldn't have done much for you"

"What?"

"There was a _lot_ of stigma against unmarried women with kids"

"But he divorced her? It wasn't her fault, that's not fair"

She felt Dwayne nod, "yeah but it didn't matter back then, divorces weren't a thing. Religion was everything, marriage was set in stone. A widow was more accepted but a husband who had skipped out?"

"Well that sucks"

He nodded again, "but your Grandfather would have worked in your favor, at least. And your brothers would have been working, definitely in a trade and probably something niche themselves, given what we know about your Grandfather.."

"What does that mean?"

"He's big on taxidermy. That's not a common hobby, so I'm working on the assumption that he had an uncommon and therefore fairly in demand job in this hypothetical past life you've got me thinking about"

"Is it kind of fun to think about though?"

Dwayne laughed, "not so much. I've lived it, baby. It wasn't a fun time"

"Sorry" she grinned into the room, eyes scanning the scattered and flickering lights. It added a comforting glow to the room and she felt like she was being transported back into the past, "but go on?"

"Anything for you" his low voice was mildly sarcastic, but as his lips briefly met her temple once again, she knew he wasn't terribly unhappy to humor her, "your brothers, they probably would have been able to arrange a decent enough marriage for themselves. A nice girl from an alright family who were never too far above the poverty line...not enough to propel them into the upper, middle classes but a marriage decent enough for both parties to be comfortable"

The best her brothers would have been able to get was a marriage with a girl who wasn't too far above the poverty line?

Elizabeth was starting to see how brutal things really were back then.

"I'm seeing how Paul would be out of my league though"

"Paul? Yeah, he was way too high class but you? You'd be fine" Dwayne said finally and she felt him shrug, "you'd do fine"

"Fine? That's it. I'd be _fine_? How anticlimactic..."

"Your Grandfather could have probably negotiated a good enough marriage for you, better than what your brothers got, anyway. His money plus...well, perhaps not his money. I don't think his wealth would have been enough but he would have known a decent circle of people from his work, if you follow me? Connections were almost as important as money back then. At any rate, he would be considered marginally successful, if we think about what he has today. You're beautiful and he'd have a little money and some good contacts. I think you'd have married into a family above yours, at least"

"God, it was messed up back then, huh?"

Dwayne laughed quietly, "big time. I did tell you"

"OK" Elizabeth said, "forget Paul's time. Forget the money and the pomp and stuff..tell me about you"

"Me?"

"If we were together back when you were a mortal. What would it have been like?"

"I already told you, baby" he said, kissing her temple, "we wouldn't have been together. You wouldn't have wanted me. I was lowest of the low. I wouldn't have been able to give you the kind of life you'd have expected...a guy like me? Wouldn't have even been on your radar"

There was no pity in his voice, just plain facts and Elizabeth frowned.

"_Really_?"

"No money, no prospects, no future" he said, "the most expensive thing I owned was my horse"

"Your horse?"

"Yeah" he said and she heard the warmth in his voice, "before my bike, I had her"

Elizabeth laughed gently, "I can't picture it. Would I have wanted David or Marko?"

"We came from different times, remember? But the answer is no, anyway. The only one of us who was worth anything back when we were mortals was Paul"

"Hey-"

"-I mean, you know. Back then, to women, to society" he kissed her temple again, "I'm not bashing on us as people, baby, but we're talking about the times and it is what it is"

She nodded, "Dwayne?"

"Yes?"

"Humor me"

He was silent for a moment and she smiled, realizing he'd been humoring her the whole conversation.

"I love you. And I trust you...if you say it wouldn't have happened..well, I don't like it and I want to fight you on it but I trust it.." she wasn't going to dismiss his experiences or knowledge because it was his, it was first hand and it came from his life, his experiences, "..but would you pretend? Tell me what it would have been like if we had been together?"

"Alright"

"Really?" she brightened a little, expecting him to dismiss her request but she felt him nod and couldn't help but smile as she settled herself even further into his arms once again, relaxing fully, ready to listen and imagine their picture perfect love in a time of hardships, horses and corseted dresses.

"I would have built us a house. I already had a place but it was simple, just this one room kind of shack-"

"-would our place be a two story house? With a garden?" she interrupted, imagining those grand old wooden builds with huge staircases, picturing some kind of mansion from old-time epics.

Dwayne laughed, "no way. Elizabeth, what are you thinking about?"

"...Gone With The Wind" she admitted with a sheepish laugh, "those kind of epics"

"Wrong time, wrong place" Dwayne told her, "you need to think about prairies, plains and isolation, OK? Think farming. Desolation. Being able to scream at the top of your lungs and have nobody even hear a whisper of it. Think about homesteads and traveling for days to get supplies that would have to last you months. Think...shacks and hardships, alright? _That's_ my time. You want nicer houses and marginal creature comforts, you're looking back to Paul's time again"

"Got it" she said with a nod, closing her eyes and shifting her body a little, "OK...but wait, would I have at least had a nice dress?"

"...sure" he said, "you'd have had a fancy one, I guess. Most women did"

"OK" she replied, satisfied.

"But you wouldn't have worn it much. Maybe for church but the second you married me and moved out to our little place, you'd have squirreled it way somewhere safe. A memory of your life before because our life would have been simple. You'd have dressed for work, same as me..but we'd be comfortable, all the same. I would have built us a nice home. Couple of rooms, I would have gotten us a good fireplace. I'd have saved for that-"

"-why?"

"Good, solid fireplace means we'd be warm in winter, we'd always be able to cook, have hot water and the thing you'd probably appreciate the most: we'd be able bathe comfortably"

"In a metal tub?"

"Oh yeah" he nodded, "like that one..."

She smiled.

"We'd spend the day working, doing chores. I'd work the land, the crops we'd be trying to grow, doing all the repairs. You have no idea how fast things fall apart out in the wild. But that would be my responsibility. You'd be cooking, feeding the chickens, making candles, churning butter, sewing..and then, after a long day you'd get the bath hot-" he kissed her temple, "-and we'd bathe..but it's too small for two, so you'd sit in the tub and I'd sit next to you, by the fire..."

His words were low, deep and now Elizabeth could picture everything without interruption.

"..I'd take a cloth and I'd wet it, cleaning your neck and arms..your hair would be up but some of it'd be falling down, getting wet and sticking to your skin..you'd glow against the fire..we'd make love right there, on the floor next to the tub. Slow, steady..we'd have all the time in the world and we'd use it...it would be a hard life, Elizabeth but we'd love each other. We'd be happy.."

She felt herself reacting to his words and, as she moved to kiss him, he continued.

"..the first kid would come along. You'd be quite young so you'd survive it"

She froze.

A child?

She'd survive it?

The sensual, low tone of his voice had changed. Before, he'd almost lulled her into a daydream but now his words were hard, factual.

"It'd change the dynamic, of course. We'd still have our chores and responsibilities but the childcare would fall to you, being the wife an' all. We'd be fine, we'd keep on goin' on and then so would the kids. Number two, three. Four. We'd get older-"

"-four?!-"

"-but.." Dwayne stopped and she could absolutely feel his grin, "..what?"

"Dwayne, I don't..I don't want kids?"

"Well, back then-"

"-no, that..that _ruins_ the dynamic, it doesn't change it" she protested, "go back to the bath"

"OK" he said, "well...with four, five kids plus more on the way I'd bathe first, being the man. You'd usually go from youngest to oldest, because the older kids did the harder, dirtier work and they'd muddy the water fast but I think our kids would be stubborn. I think _because_ the oldest do the most work, they'd argue it, you know? They'd say they need it more. As the mother, you'd go last but at that point the water would be pretty black and you'd likely pass-"

"-no, no Dwayne. _Us_ and the bath, I mean"

"Well, baby, we have six kids. There would be no _us_ in the bath. Hell, we'd be sharing our bed-"

_Six_ kids?! Sharing a bed?

"-but-"

"-well, I love you" he said, "the only way to not have kids was to not have sex and that didn't happen. I'd sneak time with you whenever I could"

"..but, I mean..Dwayne, six-"

"-probably seven or eight, in the end" he continued, "but after the seventh you'd start to try and push me away. Our sex life would tank, the love would be there, no doubt but you'd be pretty set on keeping me at arms length"

"I mean, rightly so.." Elizabeth said, shifting with an uncomfortable frown, "I don't want kids and I don't..."

He chuckled, "doesn't sound so fun?"

"Not even a little" she smiled, "that was cruel"

"Life was cruel"

"I get it" she told him, laughing gently before yawning, "we've got it good now and you want me to shhhh and sleep"

"We do and yes" another kiss, "I do but because you're my mate, not because I don't want to talk with you. I have to take care of you"

"...I liked the part with the bathtub though"

"We can enjoy that in the present"

Yawning once, Elizabeth nodded, "something to look forward to"

"We have _everything_ to look forward to" he murmured in her ear, "but only if you're healthy"

"I love you"

He kissed her head, "I love you, too"

"Is this where you tell me to go to sleep?"

"Go to sleep" he commanded and she laughed once, "will you see me home OK?"

"Always"


End file.
